Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul
by Pagan Twylight
Summary: Book I Tok'Ra Legacy Series, Sam helps ensure the destruction of Bastet. Tok'Ra & Furling join the SGC in the battle. Sam, Martouf&Lantash face their feelings. It becomes complicated when an old flame of Lantash's is a Furling warrior. S&ML D
1. The Furling Temple and The Warrior BOMH

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

**Rating:** original is M+ Edited for posting under M. Some chapters will be T, most lower than T, but the overall story will be M, even though I think that is a slightly high rating for the majority of it.

**Pairings:** Sam/Martouf/Lantash, - Lantash/other, - Daniel/Sam, - Daniel/other, - Malek/other, - Mention of other pairings although their story is not followed closely: Janet/Other, Jacob/other, … Jack? Well, maybe not this story, but at one point, his interest is caught.

**_Story Summary:_**Sam must help ensure the survival of the All and the destruction of Bastet. At Thor's request, the Furlings send one of their elite Warriors to join SG1 - Her arrival Threatened total destruction is almost the least of their problems. The new player joins SG-1 and the Tok'Ra in the fight against the Goa'uld. However, she may not be new at all, since she has past ties with the Tok'Ra and to the Earth. Her arrival in the fight is the beginning of a series of upheavals for the Tau'ri, the Tok'Ra, the members of SG-1, and the Goa'uld

**_Author's Notes, explanations, and more in depth Story Summery_**_: _While the above summery is the culmination and nucleus of this book, the book in its entirety, sets the stage for the rest of the Legacy Series. It gives background on the race of the Furlings and their customs. Their ties to Earth. It puts Sam and Daniel squarely within that venue as they grow and develop abilities they did not know they had. Although there are original characters involved with SGC members, this is very much Daniel's, as well as Sam and Martouf/Lantash's story. Their romance is often at center stage. Daniel and his love interest or Janet and hers, or even Malek's romance sometimes share it. (Malek has his own story within the series though). This also gives some background on Lantash. (**Take With You My Love - the blending of Martouf and Lantash** - is a prequel of this Series as it shows how Martouf and Lantash met and blended; therefore, we meet his former host...who is mentioned on and off in this book and series.). In Blood of My Heart, Lantash's life is disrupted again, as we meet some of his former allies and...a former mate. Through their bonding, we learn about the Furling rites, rituals, beliefs, attitudes, and abilities. Things that Sam and Daniel must also come to understand, accept, and participate in. This is also Sam and Daniel's story. They are very central to it. I know this is a very long and somewhat intricate story. Those who read it all the way through usually enjoy it, (or so I have been told) but I know that in places it gets tedious. (Starshadow and I edited it repeatedly, so we both know.) However, those areas have information that helps explain other things, so I have left them in and trust the reader to decide whether to bother reading those parts. (I don't think there is anything major in them.) I hope you can push your way through those, or skip them, if they are just too boring for words. I would be happy to explain anything about which you are curious or do not understand. Also, I have a dictionary of Furling words and phrases. If anyone wants to read or use it, please tell me; If you enjoy the story, please let me know. Thank you, Pagan Twylight.

**_Chapter One Summary:_**SG1 finds a tablet inscribed with a gate address that is not in the cartouche. The only thing they know for sure about it is that it is Furling...and should be undiscovered by the Goa'uld. Since the Furlings are the race they know the least about, General Hammond authorizes an exploratory mission to the planet in question...after a M.A.L.P. has been sent there and watched for several days. Nothing and no one has disturbed it. After they arrive, they find it an idyllic destination. It is beautiful in many ways. They see no one as they explore the planet, however, they are being watched...analyzed...and not found wanting.

**Warnings:** Character Death – temporary only. Blood, chapter 34. Sexual context and scenes…scattered throughout.

**Status: **Complete

**Archive:** - M+ - version is archived on my personal website: pagantwylightdotcom and on Symbiotica: tokradotfandomnetdotcom

* * *

**_"Italics" _**– _Symbiote-Host or Telepathic communication _

**_Adorata wyn_** – _My adored one_

**_Sevesh Lok Twin – _**_Rite of Release_

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul : is Book I in The Tok'Ra Legacy Series. It won First Place in Angst/Drama in the 2006 ISIS Awards.**_

* * *

**_Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul_**

**_Chapter One _**

**_The Furling Temple and The Warrior_**

* * *

Daniel Jackson looked at the ancient writings on the wall in front of him. Well, it was ancient as in old, not as in Ancient. Unfortunately, he had no idea what it said. At least, not yet. However, something said that he _should_ know. He should _know_.

Turning to go back toward the open door of the temple, he saw Sam coming toward him, the sun shining on her hair, allowing a halo of light to encircle her head. Angelic she was not, but she was his very dear friend, and he would be glad of her help. Jack's truncated attention span and non-existent tolerance level for archaeological exploration left Daniel hoping that Teal'c would keep him occupied and give them long enough to really explore this temple. It was a rare and exciting find for them. It was Furling.

He shook his head as he remembered the oddity of how they had found this place. They were on a planet where the civilization had most decidedly been of the Ancients. Amongst the writings, pieces of pottery, and shards of stone they found the tablet, and on it was the gate address. One that was not found either on theAbydoscartouche, or in those that Jack had entered into the database when he had the knowledge of the Ancients. They had spent a week going over those ruins looking for other addresses like it and had found none.

When they sent the M.A.L.P. through, they all held their breaths; everyone, that is, except Jack, who continued to pretend that he couldn't figure out the significance of what they had found. They only had one or two addresses that led to a Furling world, and Daniel felt strongly that it was very important they follow up on this one. Of the Four Great Races of theAlliance, they knew the least about the Furling.

The M.A.L.P. went through to a picture-perfect world. Other than an occasional animal, nothing moved; everything appeared quiet, calm, and hospitable. The planet in question was sunny and mild with an atmosphere that was almost an exact match for Earth, less the pollutants. Now, here they stood, and still there were no threats. There were no natives to meet them in either friendly or non-friendly spirits; indeed, nothing stirred but some indigenous animal life that appeared, so far, to be harmless.

Daniel shook his head as he watched Sam wend her way up the incline to the temple. Nothing. So why did it feel so right that Sam should be walking up that path, and that he should be waiting for her? Why this feeling of—of recognition, expectation? Daniel frowned. From what ether did that thought come? Sam looked different, but he could not pinpoint how. She seemed very much at home, her walk graceful, but at the same time, alert and stealthy. Daniel frowned, shaking his head, and when he looked again, Sam was the same Sam he had known for several years now. That was weird. Almost a déjà vu type of thing, but that was not possible. They were not even on Earth.

He rubbed his eyes and sighed. He was not getting enough sleep lately. He had been up late every night, trying to see if he could make anything out from the very poor images that the M.A.L.P. sent them. It had sat here in this temple for a week, and they had moved it around and captured images of the walls, but it just was not the same as seeing them. Finally, he managed to get the General to agree to a four-day exploration mission. Jack went ballistic, but the General had pointed out that Daniel did have a valid point. As one of the four races in theAlliancewith the Asgard, the Nox, and the Ancients, the Furling were potential allies, and this place should be explored. Daniel could explore theTemple. Jack could explore the countryside close around it to be sure that there was, in fact, no one left there.

"Hey, Daniel, how is it going?" Sam wanted to know when she was within hailing distance.

Daniel shook his head at her. "Slow, Sam, very slow. I can't make heads or tails of any of this. It is the oddest thing, though," he laughed, almost sheepishly, "every time I look at it, I feel like I should be able to read it. Just…read it." He frowned.

"What, Daniel? What is it?" Sam asked, aware that Daniel's posture meant that something had clicked. She had seen it happen over and over again. Suddenly, she looked up and frowned to herself. She could have sworn that someone was standing there and watching them. Glancing around, she saw nothing except the dust motes dancing on streams of sunlight. It was not even an uncomfortable feeling; it was just…odd. Yeah. Odd.

Easily shaking off the feeling, she said again, "Daniel?"

"It says, Templeof the Dragon of the Fire_, adorata wyn_," Daniel said absently.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What?" Daniel answered.

"Daniel," Sam said, patiently, "You just called me _adorata wyn_. What is that?"

"I did?"

"Yes. Daniel, are you all right?"

"Um, uh, yeah, Sam, I am fine," he answered absently, obviously still distracted, as he continued to study the wall. Suddenly spinning around and facing the doorway, he asked, "Did you feel that?"

"What? I didn't feel anything," Sam said quietly, as she watched him carefully. He did not seem alarmed or even upset, just curious.

He shook his head. "It was odd. Just a breeze, a, I don't know, it was as if something touched my mind and my—" He stopped speaking rather abruptly, shaking his head again. "There is something profound here, Sam. I don't know what it is about this place, but it..." He stopped speaking, only to start again almost immediately, "It is a place of both peace and power. How odd."

"What, Daniel?" Sam was glad that she was not saying "who"; she would begin to feel like an owl. "What seems odd?" Not receiving any answer to that question, she switched tracks, changing the subject by asking him a different question, "I thought you said that you could not read any of this?"

"I can't," Daniel declared, obviously frustrated.

"Well, you just did." Sam pointed to the words at the top of the wall that were larger than the others were. "You just read that."

Daniel frowned, as he glanced over at her, before answering, "That is impossible, Sam. I don't recognize any of the words on this. Not only that; it is not the same as the Furling we found on Ernest's planet. Even though it is very similar, it is still different. It may be a later evolution of the language." He shrugged one shoulder, then looking back at the wall in question, he continued, "Or an earlier one."

"Daniel Jackson, you just read that line of characters to me," Sam stated firmly.

Obviously startled, he looked over at her realizing that, if he really had somehow come up with any of the words, there was the possibility of using them as a key. Raising his eyebrows questioningly, he asked, "What did I say that they meant, Sam?"

"You looked up there and said that it says _the Temple of the_ _Dragon of the Fire_."

Daniel nodded, recognizing it as she said it. "Yes, that is right," he said slowly, "But, how do I know that, Sam?"

"I don't know, Daniel, but if it is right, will it help with the rest of this?"

"I hope so," he replied before adding wryly, "Assuming that it is right."

"Oh. My. God. What absolutely beautiful, magnificent animals," Sam breathed her words softly.

Looking up and following her gaze, Daniel's eyes widened. The two humans stood in awe, staring at the two animals that sat outside one of the open doorways. One looked very much like a massive, golden lion. It cocked its head and returned Sam's gaze, as if asking what she wanted to know. The other was similar to the lion-like animal, but pure black with a slightly shorter ruff. Both animals had eyes that were a pure, deep green.

As they stood and started walking toward the two of them, Daniel said quietly, "They will not hurt us."

"I know," Sam answered absently, a frown creasing her forehead. She felt there was something she should remember. She knelt as the Great Golden One, as she had named it in her head, came to her. It was so tall that she had to remain upright on her knees, and still it lowered its head to rest it on her shoulder. As she placed her arms around its neck, she felt at peace and safe; cared for and protected.

Daniel knelt on one knee as the massive black cat came to him. As it lowered its head to him and Daniel placed his arms around its neck, he felt anguish. Soul-searing, heart-breaking anguish. It passed almost as quickly as it had come, only to be replaced by all of the emotions that Sam had felt. The peace was wonderful, however, the calm was shattered by the sound of a P-90 being hefted, and a, "What the hell?" being heard.

The couple on the floor let go of the animals and turned toward a shocked O'Neill. Shifting to their feet, they started to protest, when Teal'c said, "I do not believe they intended any harm; furthermore, they have left, O'Neill." Even standing next to them, Sam and Daniel had neither felt nor seen them leave; they had moved that stealthily.

"What did you think you were doing?" Jack O'Neill barked. "Those things were huge."

"They were friendly, Jack. There was no animosity or danger around them at all," Daniel answered patiently.

"He is right, sir. They were more like big dogs than big cats. You can't gauge an alien species by comparing it to what we have on Earth," Sam reminded him before continuing, hoping to give some reassurance, "They were friendly."

"And just how do you know that, Major?" Colonel O'Neil demanded.

"Well, Jack, if they were not, we would be dead with only little pieces of us left, unless they just dragged us off with them, in which case, there would not even be pieces," Daniel replied logically, before Sam could say anything. Then he frowned. "They could be some kind of guardians of this place, you know; they knew we weren't going to hurt it."

Teal'c nodded in obvious agreement, before stating in his measured, quiet way, "Indeed, O'Neill, I felt the same thing. They were not threatening us. We will be very safe here."

"You know, Teal'c, if I didn't know from experience that you were usually right about that kind of thing, I'd say we were nuts for staying anywhere near those two things. The way it is, I think we will stay in here tonight, near the gate. If they went to get their buddies, I don't want to be cut off from the gate." Jack made his decision.

"As you wish, O'Neill. There is a sheltered place over there for a fire."

"No need, Teal'c, there are several other rooms here, and one of them looks like it was a place that they used to prepare food. The hearth may be usable. If not, then we can move it outside."

"I will check it out, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c stated calmly, as he headed in the direction that Daniel nodded.

"All the comforts of home, Daniel?" Jack drawled.

"Not exactly, Jack, but I really don't think there is anything here that will harm us," Daniel replied.

"Friendly spirits, Daniel?" Jack asked sarcastically. Daniel just shrugged, letting the sarcasm go right on by.

A breeze blew through the room, ruffling their hair. None of them noticed that no wind had touched anything else, not even the dust that was everywhere around them. They began setting up their camp.

The four days turned out great for Jack, who found a lake teeming with fish. Teal'c spent his time exploring the ruins, which, it turned out, were quite extensive as well as alluringly beautiful. They lay spread along the bottom of a large hill watched over by the temple, which stood about half way up the side of it. Though many large trees surrounded the temple, they allowed both dappled sunlight and soft breezes to play in and around it, while a small waterfall laughed over the rocks not far away. It was a lovely, almost magical place. Sam appeared content to while away the days sitting with Daniel, quietly watching him work, and he was content to be with her, simply enjoying her companionship. It would have been perfect, idyllic really...if only the Furling temple would give up some of the secrets that Daniel was convinced, absolutely, positively, convinced, were hiding there waiting to be found.

The third day, almost no further along with translating the wall than he had been when they arrived, he woke up to find himself lying on the floor, cradling Sam in his arms. On one side of them was the Great Golden One. On the other was the Dragon's Paw, as he had half-laughingly named him. Seeing Daniel awake, they arose and left as quietly as they had come.

Daniel shook his head. He rarely took a nap, and for him and Sam to do so, together like this, was unheard of. At his desk or her lab table, maybe, but not wrapped in each other's arms. Moreover, he did not even remember lying down. Smiling at the sleeping woman resting beside him, he quietly got up and moved back to the wall. He would let her awaken on her own, and she never needed to know that they had gone to sleep and cuddled.

He sighed. Every time he looked at the wall, he had the unsettling feeling that he should be able to read it. Sometimes, strictly out of the blue, a word or phrase popped into his head. Unfortunately, none of it seemed to lead to any other discovery about the script, although he knew the answer had to be there. Then, too, there was that disquieting feeling that the information he needed was locked within his own mind. That is probably what caused him to feel as if he should be able to simply read the wall; the feeling that it was a familiar script that he knew and knew well. It was very frustrating; he knew that, too.

So far, all he had found, he thought, was that this was theTempleof the Dragon of the Fire. He believed that the two great cats that kept tabs on them were mentioned; if so, then they were the Lionkatanar and the Pantherataya. In addition, if he was right on this stuff, then they were indeed guardians. They were to guard it until the Dragon of the Fire and the Dragon of the Star joined with one another and did something that he couldn't seem to figure out. It also said something about guarding the kin of the Great King into eternity. He had no idea what it meant, or if it meant anything at all. With no more than he had to go on, it was all gibberish as far as he was concerned, at least for now. His translation, while feeling correct, was based on nothing solid, therefore, he did not trust it.

Something at the bottom of the wall caught his attention. Crouching down, he looked at it for what felt like the thousandth time. This time, he felt its meaning. The Prophecy of the All. That made no more sense than the rest.

Looking back at the top, he again read the first sentence that had come to him, The Temple of the Dragon of the Fire. _The Warrior_. _The Slayer._ Daniel closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose. Why, why, were these words popping into his head in such random order while giving no clue to the translation of the remainder? Perhaps it was a good thing that they were leaving tomorrow. Maybe once he was back in his own world, this would stop happening.

One thing was sure; there were no big honkin' space guns, or weapons of any kind, that would help them in their fight against the System Lords. It was about time to go. Tomorrow would see them wrapping it up and leaving here. He had videotapes of everything that he felt might be of interest. He had spent one day wandering in the ruins with Teal'c and had taped them, too.

It was a good thing that Jack had been able to fish, otherwise, he would have been complaining about the giant, galactic waste of time that the trip had been. He grinned. Instead, all they kept hearing about were the ones that got away. Moreover, the lake was very close to the temple, so he could do that and guard them at the same time. Not that there was anything here to harm them. This had to be one of the safest places that they had ever explored. They should put this planet on their list of possible evacuation sites.

It had been a relaxing few days, and they had each enjoyed it in their own way, which was unusual in and of itself. He did not think any of them would be in a hurry to leave tomorrow, but the outside world was waiting. Tomorrow, they would leave this dream world and go back to reality.

* * *

The woman strode swiftly, yet calmly, towards her objective, seemingly oblivious to what was around her.

Had anyone been watching, they would have seen a slender, well-proportioned female of medium height and indeterminate age. She could have been younger or older, but was probably of some middle age. Something about her made it very hard to determine with any accuracy.

Some would call her beautiful, others simply attractive. All would have used the words peaceful and serene.

At first glance, there appeared to be nothing striking about her at all. Her hair was short, cut in feathery layers. It was dark gold, laced with streaks that ranged from white to silver to deep burnished gold, and they caught the light and glinted with each stray ray that happened upon them.

Her skin was golden in color, almost, some would say, as tawny as a great golden lion's. Her hands were beautiful, elegantly long fingered, slender and soft. Her movements as she walked along were graceful and sensuous, bringing to mind a lithe, stealthy feline. Her mouth was full and well shaped; her cheekbones high and well defined. All in all, no more than quite attractive to look upon until, that is, one looked into the eyes.

Those eyes were the most arresting shade of violet and the slant in the shape and the blackness of the long thick lashes were exotic in the extreme. They had been called glorious and enchanting; in a word beautiful. Anyone who looked into them would see more, however. They would see a very old and very wise soul looking back. A soul who had seen and done much, and knew both the beauties of the universe and the horrors. Depending on who was looking, they would either feel very comfortable and safe, or extremely fearful. Either reaction would not have surprised her, for she was accustomed to seeing both.

Her clothing might appear strange. Made of some softly clinging fabric it consisted of a black tunic trimmed with gold lacing and black tight-like pants. Trim black boots were laced to her knees. A black gold trimmed cloak flowed from her shoulders and swirled to within an inch or so of the ground. It was secured at the shoulder by a curious looking clasp; A gold shield depicting crossed swords and a lion rampant. The lion's crown was imbedded with stones, all amethysts and all marquis cut.

Encircling her head lay an intricately woven golden circlet imbedded with various colored stones. The stones lay clasped within the graceful swirls of gold, which culminated in a deep V on her forehead. A beautiful marquis cut Amethyst rested in the cradle of the V, and occasionally, one of the stones would glow for a moment before it returned to being merely a jewel. Although there were stones of many colors, blue and violet stones dominated the circlet. The sapphires, blue topaz, and amethysts appeared to be the stones she preferred, for she also wore a ring composed of a marquis cut amethyst surrounded by sapphires, blue topaz, and diamonds. On one hand, she wore something that looked very much like a ribbon device, but it appeared to be much more delicately made and had many stones amongst the swirls of gold, not one large one.

At her side, she wore a beautifully crafted sword with a jeweled hilt. She could have stepped out of a painting of a medieval court or a science fiction fantasy. If asked she would have simply stated that her clothing was not unusual for her people. It was a uniform, and she was a Warrior. She was, in fact, an elite Warrior, and if the truth were known, one of Cadwaellon's best. As such, her thoughts were hidden, and nothing of her inner turmoil was allowed to surface to be detected in either her features or her demeanor. Internally, however, a debate raged.

Many years before, the woman had been host to a Tok'Ra. Her symbiote, Siesha, had become her dearest friend, and they had been together for a long time. Almost longer than she had been with her Tok'Ra mate, for she had been blended for many years before they met and joined. Although Siesha had died many years before, the woman could still hear her voice whispering in her mind, arguing with her, helping her find answers to questions. Her voice had taken on the role of the Warrior's conscience in many ways, and she could hear her now as if she was still within her.

_"So you are not sure this is the correct thing to do. Which brings to mind the question of why you are here, if that is how you feel about it?_" The phantom voice's questioning tone was forcing her to examine her reasoning.

_"No. I am not entirely sure that what we are doing is correct. No doubt, the reason you have decided to talk to me. Nevertheless, I volunteered to come and I will do my best. After all, covert operations are something I am very good at, and this does require some skill,"_ the Warrior answered.

_"Perhaps this is what comes of wishing to please our Father,"_ the voice inside her hinted.

_"My Father. And Thor. Let us not forget Thor. And the Council agreed with them," she retorted as she continued to discuss her situation with herself. _

_"But, only if you felt the cause and the potential of the species worthwhile,"_ Siesha's voice cautioned.

"Well_, we know that the cause is just. The Goa'uld must be controlled,"_ the Warrior replied firmly.

_"Yes, and we were getting bored in our last assignment,"_ the observation was pointed.

_"My last assignment. You are dead,"_ came the spirited retort.

_"Yes, but we were blended for a very long time. My passing has not stilled my voice for you, my friend,"_ the voice continued, undaunted.

_"That is true, Siesha. It hurts no one for me to keep you alive in my heart. If hearing you in my mind gives me joy then I shall do so. I know you are not really here with me, but I can wish you were."_ The woman sounded wistful, and it was obvious she still missed her friend.

_"Perhaps it is time that you considered blending again. It has been long enough, and you know you were comfortable with our bond. It is worth thinking about," _came the practical reply.

_"I know, and I have been. I will see how this assignment goes. When it is ended, perhaps I will return to the Tok'Ra, and if I can find the queen, I will blend again, as I promised you I would. If it goes well, then I will once again be able to give time to trying to find the new queen. I do not despair of being able to accomplish that, even though it has had to be put in a waiting position for now. I promised you I would do my best, and I will,"_ she once again promised her friend.

_"For now, you have other important things to think about. We do not yet know what this assignment will bring, but each time we go to a new world, there is the chance we will find her. We will not give up easily,"_ Siesha agreed.

_"No, I will not," _she agreed, her voice implacable.

The woman sighed and continued walking. The memories of the long-dead Tok'Ra symbiote made her both sad and happy. That her internal voice sounded like Siesha was a comfort to her. She enjoyed their talks. It was as if Siesha was still with her in some way. Moreover, she truly did wish to find the Tok'Ra a new queen, for their numbers were dwindling. However, that was for the future, for as Siesha had indicated, this assignment could turn out to be very important in the fight against the Goa'uld. Time alone would tell.

Suddenly she announced to her (self), _"Sometimes, I wish the Wiccadians were not a Clan of the Furling."_

_"It would not matter for you and those like you. Your mother is Wiccadian; your father is Furling_," Siesha's voice answered her.

_"Which brings power and great responsibility. I know, I know_," the Warrior replied.

_"At five hundred and thirty-eight years of age, you should,"_ the voice chided her.

_"Must you constantly bring that up?"_ She answered.

_"You do not look a day over four hundred,"_ was the prompt reply.

The woman snorted delicately, "_Thank you."_

_"Let us go over the whole thing again. What exactly was this request?"_ The voice prompted her to return her thoughts to the mission at hand, and the thing that had brought them here.

_"Thor came to Father and the Council of the Table with a request for a seasoned Warrior to help the Tau'ri in their fight against the Goa'uld. It was discussed at length. As you know, we can be of very little help to the Asgard against the replicators, as our weapons are only minimally effective against them." _She frowned as she contemplated this unpalatable fact. That the Asgard were having an extremely difficult time fighting the replicators was a matter for grave concern. That the Furling had few weapons against them, as well, was an even more disturbing circumstance. The replicators were as much of a pestilence as the Goa'uld was, and that was a very disturbing thought. While she did not doubt that in the end the Asgard would prevail, in the meantime, it was something that was being seriously studied by both of their scientific communities and prototypes of weapons were being tested regularly in their Universities and Laboratories.

_"The point is that although we cannot help them_ _significantly__ with the replicators, we may be able to help them in this way. The people of the Tau'ri need help in their battle against the Goa'uld and we, as a people, have not been active in that region of space for a very long time. The System Lords there grow bolder and stronger and from what Thor said, we gathered that the Tok'Ra __are __also having some difficulties. Since the Tau'ri are in the Protected Planets Treaty, by helping them, we are, in a way, helping our allies, the Asgard." _

_"Therefore, I agreed to shadow SG-1, analyze their abilities and strengths, and report to the Council. In addition, I was to decide if it was an assignment that I would like to pursue. Or for that matter, report on whether or not they have a snowball's chance in Hades of succeeding. We must hope that they do, for we cannot yet bring the full force of our Warriors here to help. Although we are winning the war, it will not be over for our sector of the universe anytime soon," _she finished grimly, as she thought about the battles still ahead of them in some of their sectors in the universe.

_"And tell me, Kataya, Warrior of Cadwaellon, what do you think you will find?"_ Siesha's voice prompted her.

_"I believe I will find a worthy people who need us,"_ she replied promptly.

_"And is that because of their cause and their potential, or because they are allies of the Tok'Ra, and we could see our lover again, after all this time?"_ The voice insinuated.

_"Siesha, shut up; you are dead. And besides, we know Justin, his host, was killed, and for all we know, he could also have died by now," _she snapped in reply as her mind veered onto a totally different subject, and not one she was sure she wanted to pursue.

Her conscience obviously felt it was a point that needed to be examined, as it began to probe the past._ "That is true. How long has it been since we last loved?" _The voice that asked was full of longing.

_"It has been one hundred and seventeen years," _her reply was infinitely sad and softly whispered.

_"We still love him greatly. And miss him deeply,"_ Siesha whispered back to her.

_"Yes, I do. __Nevertheless, he was not meant to be my mate for always.__ He was not the mate of my soul, only of my heart. He was not the Soulmate." _She stopped speaking for a moment as the emotions roiled through her. Once they passed sufficiently for her to not only think, but to breathe and speak once more, she continued, murmuring,_ "But, oh, Siesha, how very deeply my love for him is entwined within our Heartmate bonding; how it hurts to think of him again." _

_"He could have been__ our Soulmate__. Father would have performed the ritual and rites. Had we been willing to abandon our wait for our first Soulmate, he could have taken his place in our hearts,"_ the voice whispered the truth into her mind.

_"I know. Why, why do you cause me this anguish after all these years? Our kits are grown and are warriors themselves now. He would be proud of them. Of us! Is this not enough? Must you always speak of what might have been?"_ Searing in its intensity, pain flowed through her mind, as well as her heart, when these thoughts and memories rushed forward into being.

_"Our children were not very old__, at least__ by our standards__,__ when it was decided that the time had come for our lives to part. Had we not been so desperately needed in the Pegacian System, we would have been with him still. Our kits could have gone to our father for further training. It was not absolutely necessary that we see to so much of it, and, in fact, once we became immersed in the war, we were not around all that much,"_ Siesha's voice still whispered to her.

_"While it is true that their training could have been accomplished without me, the truth remains; I was needed, and they were thirty. It was time for their training as Katteri-enti warriors to truly begin. They had learned all they could from me in the situation, as it stood. We had to leave for the home world. It will not be long now before they take their places among the Katteri-enti Warriors. Soon they will move forward in rank and join the Table, as I did all those years ago. It was always meant to be so. He understood. We were together for over eighty years. Our time together was not long by Tok'Ra or Katteri standards, but it was truly beautiful and fulfilling. He will always be the adored of my heart, always,"_ Kataya replied, almost fiercely.

Pulling in a deep breath, she allowed heartache and deep concern to flood her being, as she continued more softly, _"If only__..."_ Stopping and shaking her head slowly, firmness re-entered her voice, as she said, _"No, it is too late now to replay the past._ _I cannot, nor in reality would I, change anything. The Katteri-enti needed me, just as the Tok'Ra needed him. Just as he could not come with me; neither could I stay with him." _

She paused again, before adding, _"However, I do still feel grief and distress when I remember how deeply his emotions always affected him; how he probably reacted to our parting. Anguish pierces my heart when I consider the dark place in his heart and mind to which he would have retreated, just as I did. I can only hope that his agony and despair did not torment him or last as long as my own did. With all my being, I truly hope that he is now at peace and happy." _

_"You believe that he is not dead? That he lives, breathes, and wonders what happened to you and his children? Is this not truly one of the reasons that you are contemplating joining the Tau'ri? At least be honest with yourself,"_ came the soft rejoinder.

_"The fight in the Pegacian system was becoming boring. The System Lords there are almost defeated,"_ Kataya told herself evasively.

_"While that is true, I do not think that is being completely honest. You could have had any command for which you wished. You could have gone into the Morovian Sector; fighting is still fierce there. Be honest, Kataya the Warrior, you want to know if he lives. You want to see him again."_ Her inner voice did not give up on forcing her to look deeply into her motives and understand what she was doing—and why.

_"As you will, then. Yes, that is one of the reasons__—__but think. I know he took and loved a new mate after us. I should have sought him out and had the separation ritual performed then, but it just was not possible at that time. We agreed when I left that if I could not return, we were each free to form other attachments. I hope he found a deep and abiding love. I have always wished him happiness. I love him enough to want what is best for him. Besides, since I am speaking truth to myself, the truth is that I feel the presence of my Soulmate very strongly. Therefore, if my Heartmate does still live and I find him, we must go through the rite of release. The Sevesh Lok Twin. He deserves to be happy, and I will help him to be so,"_ Kataya responded truthfully.

_"Then you believe that your soul mate is among the Tau'ri?"_ Siesha whispered.

_"Yes. I have touched his mind and soul,"_ she replied. _"It was the first day in the Temple."_

_"Performing the Sevesh will be painful. You know how tight the entwining was. It resembled a joining of Soulmates more than that of Heartmates," _again, her inner voice spoke with Siesha's voice.

_"I am not afraid of the Sevesh. The pain will be temporary and the benefits great. It will be worth it to give him his heart's desire," _Kataya replied, sincere in her belief that it was so.

_"You do not believe that his heart's desire is you?"_ She still questioned, wanting, needing, to see all of the truths and know them for what they were.

_"No. I do not,"_ Now her answer was very firm with conviction. She knew that she was now very comfortable with the knowledge that should she meet her Heartmate once again, they would have to cut their ties asunder. Therefore, she was able to switch back to the original, though obviously not only, reason for the conversation with herself. _"We have wandered off the original reason for this conversation." _

_"That is true, so return to that discussion and review the reasons for going ahead with this."_

She did not respond for a moment as she paused to gather her thoughts. Then she began a recital of her reasons for being where she was and doing what she was doing...observing the Tau'ri from the SGC, a team designated SG-1. _"The last assignment was becoming boring; that is one. If he still lives, our lover may be somewhere among the Tok'Ra in this sector, who are allied with the Tau'ri; that would be two. __We believe that the Soulmate is among the Tau'ri; that is three. _The Goa'uld must be controlled; thus, number four._ It will please Thor, for whom you have a soft spot; the number is now five. The Council of the Table and, of course, Father, believes it would be an excellent way to help the Asgard; the number is six. We can become acquainted with the Tau'ri and learn more about them and how they have evolved, the last but certainly not the least of the reasons; finally, the number is seven." __"That about sums it up. Now, go away, I do not want to think about it any more. I must continue observing my new assignment. I do not want to be distracted, and there is nothing quite as distracting as a dead symbiote." _With a slight quirk of her lips and a soft chuckle, the woman strode forward more briskly.

It was true that Thor would be pleased. Her Father, also, would smile on her endeavor and wish her luck. Soon, she felt, she would join the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra in their fight against the System Lords. Soon, she would find that which she was seeking. Doubt no longer lingered in her mind. She was doing that which is Right. Her Father was a wise man, indeed, and her destiny was waiting…

TBC


	2. A Voice on the Wind 2 BOMH

**_Chapter Two Summary: _**_During a briefing, Daniel and Jack squabble over whether or not Jack gave an order while they were on a recent mission. __Afterwards Sam and Daniel have a talk and realize someone may be tampering with their minds. However, they also realize that the "presence" isn't malevolent, but on the contrary, has helped them on several occasions. Who—or what—could it be? Before they can talk to Teal'c or anyone else about what has been happening, an unscheduled off world activation occurs. Is it their newly realized—friend? _

**_Characters:_**_ Sam, Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, General Hammond_

**_Pairing:_**_ None this chapter_

**_Rating this chapter_**_: K+ _

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul **_

**_Chapter Two_**

**_A Voice on the Wind _**

* * *

SG-1 sat around the table being debriefed by General Hammond. They had just returned from a mission gone completely FUBAR and Jack O'Neill was not a happy camper. Glaring at Daniel, he growled at him, "Daniel, could you _please_ tell me what you thought you were doing? What in the world made you run for the DHD like that under such heavy enemy fire? If that freaky wind thing had not suddenly come up and kept those Jaffa from advancing, we would have had a hell of a time trying to cover you. I was not ready for you to make a break for it yet. We needed to take out a few more of those guys first. You took a hell of a chance. Were you crazy or what?"

"Jack, I heard you tell me to go. I _heard_ you tell me." Daniel's lips set in a stubborn line; it was obvious he was _not_ backing down. He knew what he knew, and Jack O'Neill had definitely told him to go and dial the gate. At the time, he even thought Jack was the one that was a little crazy, but he went anyway. That freaky little wind storm thing had come up just as he headed for the DHD and he had been extremely relieved to see it affecting them so much. It had given him enough time to get to the gate, get it dialed, and send the code without a Jaffa shooting at him even once. Yup, relieved didn't even begin to cover it.

"No, you didn't," Jack insisted that Daniel had not heard that from him.

"Yes, I did," Daniel, continued to be just as insistent that he had heard him. The debate continued, at least for the moment, unabated.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"Did not."

"Did, too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Sir." Major Samantha Carter broke into the quickly deteriorating disagreement. "I heard you, too. You told Daniel to make a break for it, and dial us home."

"Indeed, Colonel O'Neill. I also heard you give the order to leave," Teal'c agreed solemnly.

Jack looked at each of his teammates in astonishment. Was he losing his mind? Or were they losing theirs? He had _not_ given that order.

"Well, people," General Hammond stated, "I would say that in the heat of the battle there was some confusion. It can happen, but it is dangerous. Maybe you should all give the whole thing some serious thought, and then write your reports with as much detail as you can. That may help figure out where the wires were crossed. You will be on downtime for the next several days, so try to get some rest. You have all been going pretty much flat out the last few months. Take a few days and just relax. Hopefully, nothing out of the ordinary will happen for a while. Dismissed."

Before the last syllable was out of the General's mouth, Jack and Teal'c were out of their seats and heading for the door. Their teammates were somewhat slower, taking their time, and neatly tidying their notes before gathering them up and heading for the door.

Daniel was quiet, as he gave some more serious thought to the meeting that just ended. He knew what he had heard Jack say; still…Jack seemed very sure that he had _not_ given the order to go dial the gate. He made up his mind quickly and turned toward his teammate.

"Sam?" Daniel asked, almost reluctantly.

"Daniel?" Sam answered him, a question in her voice. Noticing his obvious unease, she frowned slightly. It was not like Daniel to be hesitant or to hold back.

"Yeah, um, listen, Sam, do you have a few minutes?" He finally managed to ask.

"Yeah, sure, what is up?" Now she was curious as well as a little bit concerned. It really was unusual for Daniel to be this cautious in his approach, especially when the approach he was making was to her. They were very good friends, and usually they were not shy about asking each other things.

"Well, um, then can we go someplace a little more private?" He asked quietly.

Samantha Carter smiled at him quizzically and asked softly, "Okay, so…your lab or mine?"

Daniel gave her a small smile in return and seemed to relax a little. "Well, mine is closer, and I will even make a fresh pot of coffee. And I have chocolate, dark, rich chocolate."

"Daniel, I haven't had a proposition that sounded that good in a really long time. It sounds like a deal to me. Let's go."

The two friends walked together down the hall. One was curious, and though trying not to appear to be, just a little bit concerned. The other one was trying to appear casual and at ease. It was not working. Daniel knew he looked anxious, but what he had to say to Sam might get him a medical checkup if anyone else found out about it. Nevertheless, he had to ask her; things were getting just a little too strange lately. Now, this last mission was making it all seem even stranger.

He was positive he heard Jack tell him to dial them home. Until now, as he gave it serious and deep thought. As sure as he had been that Jack had given that order to dial them home, he was now just as sure that he had not. Nope, Jack had not told him to dial that gate…but someone told him to. Furthermore, he realized that while at the time, he believed it was Jack's voice; it really had not been Jack's voice at all. He had to admit it. He was spooked. Well and truly, seriously spooked.

As they reached Daniel's office and entered, Sam announced, "Okay, Daniel, here we are. Put that coffee on, and then spill it." She grinned at her unintentional pun, but sobered almost immediately, as she lowered her voice to a whisper, and asked, "What is so secret?" She was half-way teasing him, attempting to both get him more relaxed and relieve her own growing anxiety about whatever was on his mind.

He sighed softly, before replying calmly, "It's not that it is a secret, Sam, it is just that I don't want anyone overhearing me and deciding I am nuts." He grinned wryly, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't want to end up in a padded white room or on McKenzie's couch."

Sam looked startled, "Daniel, what is it that...What in the world would make you think anyone would think you were crazy?"

Daniel started the coffee and turned back to her. Shrugging again, he did not say anything for a few moments. Then, with an almost detached, offhand manner and tone of voice, he asked quietly, "Have you noticed any strange things going on during some of our missions over the last couple of months, Sam? Has there been anything that you felt was, well, unusual in our behavior or actions?" He had been staring at the floor, but now he looked up and stared straight into her eyes. There was nothing 'offhand' or 'detached' about him now; instead, his posture and the look in his eyes, screamed that he was 'intensely interested', as he urged her, "Think hard, Sam. Don't just throw the idea away or shrug it off, please."

She opened her mouth to deny what he was saying, but then she paused as she realized how serious he was. Clearing her throat, her answer was hesitant, but thoughtful, as she replied cautiously, "Well, actually, maybe, but you need to give me a clue as to what kinds of things you mean. What '_strange things_' do you think are happening?"

Daniel sighed, and after thinking for a moment, he said, "Well, okay, take P39-987. Do you remember the Jaffa that turned up? There were a couple of dozen of them, and it was fairly obvious that they were a scouting party. Not long after they came through, they were dividing into smaller groups." He looked at her expectantly.

At once recalling the incident, she agreed, "Yes, that is correct. We heard the gate connect and open and we headed back to see who it was when we almost ran into them." She frowned a little as she continued, "They were moving darn quickly. I remember that because we could barely see the gate from our position. They had just come through it and, yet, they were already almost on our location. We were not very happy about it. It was a definite complication to what should have been a routine information-gathering mission. We thought we might have trouble getting back to, and then through, the gate, especially, if they left some guards around it. We were really relieved when it worked out the way it did."

"Um, yeah, the way it worked out," he responded with some of her words, and then asked, "Don't you think that was a little odd?"

"Odd in what way, Daniel?" Sam asked, obviously puzzled but also curious.

"Well, have you _ever_ seen Jaffa scan an area around them as if they were apprehensive, and then act the way they did? They were scared, Sam, really scared. They were looking around as if they expected something to strike them down at any minute. Then they started running back toward the gate as if the hounds of hell were after them. I don't think I have ever seen a Jaffa run that fast or punch in glyphs that quickly. It worked out great for us. They never even knew we were there, but what _was_ that? You have to admit, it was pretty weird."

"We decided there must have been some type of anti-Goa'uld device somewhere on that planet. You were at the briefing. You know that was all we could figure out that it could have been," Sam reminded him of the conclusions they had drawn during the after mission briefing. "There really was no other explanation, Daniel. I mean, what else could it have been for them to react that way?"

Daniel snorted his disagreement, and countered with, "Then why wasn't Teal'c bothered by it? There was nothing on that planet, Sam, but some ruins that were interesting to me and a lake that Jack thought could be great fishing. In fact, the only things we really know about that planet, are that it seems safe from Goa'uld, it might make for a nice archeology expedition because of the ruins, and Jack said if we ever went back he was taking his fishing tackle." Shaking his head, he continued, "Don't you think it was a little strange that, although we saw those Jaffa get so scared that they practically ran over each other to reach the gate, we never were afraid? Even though we never found out what caused them to want to leave in such a hurry?" Daniel questioned her, willing her to really look at the situation and think about it. "We just carried on with the mission as if nothing out of the ordinary happened," he reminded her quietly.

"Yes, when you put it that way it does seem out of character for us. Normally, we would have been more on guard. Maybe even left and monitored the place before we went back. But, we didn't. We just set up camp and carried on as if nothing odd had happened. You are right." Sam frowned, as she began to think more deeply about what Daniel was saying. While she was listening to him, she acknowledged that she needed to do more than just listen. She needed to stand back and review the situation without letting what went before color it. She recognized that she should be taking a fresh look, because Daniel would not have brought this up, if he did not believe something was going on; something off enough, wrong enough, to make him take a chance on sounding crazy. So far, he did not sound crazy at all, but their previous behavior could seem to fall under that characterization. She frowned harder as she tried to come up with some logical explanation for their behavior. There was none that she could find.

She was jolted out of her contemplations by Daniel saying, "What about P56-988? The natives were ready to sacrifice us to their version of a God of the Harvest. I tried everything I could to make them understand why we were there; that we really meant them no harm. Of course, I realize now that it did not matter why we were there. We just happened along when they needed a nice big sacrifice to ensure the success of their crops. That is irrelevant, but what is relevant is that they let us go. _After _they faced the forest and bowed very low as if some deity or something was talking to them. Then they turned back toward us, untied us, mumbled something, bowed to _us_, and returned to their village. We at least had enough sense that time to gate home," he concluded his review of the events.

Sam shuddered remembering the feel of the bindings on her wrists and the pole at her back. She grimaced even as she nodded her agreement with what he said. "Yeah, that was kind of weird, now that you mention it. I don't think the particulars registered at the time, though. I was simply happy to be heading toward the gate and the SGC. I don't know if I have ever been so glad to see gray walls before." Then she smiled wryly, adding, "Well, that is not strictly true. I have to admit that there have been numerous times when I have been glad to see them and to feel the ramp under my boots. I am sure that will not be the last time that happens, either—being glad to get back here that is, _not_ the being sacrificed part."

Knowing that Sam was taking him seriously, listening to him, and considering what he pointed out, Daniel felt much more comfortable. Smiling slightly in agreement with her, he leaned back becoming even more relaxed as he brought up the next mission where, in his consideration anyway, there was an anomaly in either what had taken place, or their reaction to the incident. "Then there was P64-555. I wandered off completely from where I was supposed to be, fell down an abandoned mine shaft, broke my radio, and yet you guys found me in less than an hour. Doesn't that seem just a little bit weird to you, Sam? I mean, come on, there was no way that any of you could have known where I was, not to mention the fact that I fell in because the hole was pretty much overgrown and I didn't even see it. How did you find it? It just does not make sense, none, nada, not even a little bit," he completed his mini rant.

Sam sent a slight scowl at him before replying, somewhat sharply, "You were extremely lucky you were not hurt worse that time, Daniel. You could have been hurt a whole lot more than you were. You managed to come through that with only scrapes and bruises, instead of a concussion and broken bones. You fell quite a way and if there had been boulders or some other debris at the bottom, instead of that sandy stuff; you would have been a lot worse off than you ended up being."

Daniel smiled sheepishly at her and muttered lowly, "I know, Sam, and I promised not to wander off like that any more, not without telling someone where I was headed, anyway. I swear I won't. Really, I will stay where I am supposed to be, um, unless I notify someone and tell one of you first," he finished and looked at her hopefully.

She laughed a little, saying, "You better not, Daniel. The Colonel would come unglued. He was frantic when he realized you were not where you were supposed to be, and we could not raise you on the radio when your check-in time passed without a call from you. It is a good thing it happened just before your check-in time, too. That alerted us right away that you were…" Sam stopped talking, an arrested look on her face.

"What have you remembered, Sam? Something odd did happen, didn't it? What was it? How did it happen to come about?" Daniel fired questions at her as fast as he could get them out.

Sam nodded and followed that with telling him about the memories that had just surfaced. "I just realized, Daniel. It was almost as if someone was showing me where you were. I kept getting flashes of that area, and I had an urge to go there. The urge would not let up, either. If anything, the longer I pushed it aside, the more persistent it became. Why didn't I realize that at the time? Someone, or something, showed me exactly where you were, Daniel. I knew before I ever reached the hole down into that mine that the groundcover around it was thick, even after you fell through. Not only that, but I walked directly to it. There was no hesitation on my part at all. Once I found you, I radioed the Colonel, and we managed to get you out. You are right. That is definitely _not "normal,_" not for me anyway."

Daniel had an odd look on his face, as he cleared his voice. "Well, that is true and it is not normal for you, but then it is not normal for me to know that you were on your way to get me either, but I did. I don't remember how I knew, but I knew. I think I saw you coming my way and just knew that you were heading for where I was and that everything would be fine. I know, it is crazy, but there it is. I can't explain it, but I know it is true."

"Well, at least we aren't alone in the weirdness," Sam joked half-heartedly. "We have one another."

Daniel nodded in agreement, and then snapped his fingers as another instance came to mind. "Do you remember P41-788, Sam? There were a lot of trees on both sides of the road that we took, and Jack griped about it, for what seemed like forever, before we stumbled upon those Jaffa." Daniel grinned as he remembered Jack's disgust at yet another planet covered in trees. "At least he didn't have the breath or the time to gripe about them on the way back." This time, Daniel actually chuckled before sobering once again and returning to the subject at hand. "However, that is beside the point, which is the Jaffa. They did not have any trouble keeping up with us at first. In fact, if we had not seen them in time to get a head start on them, I think they would have caught us. Then it seemed as if they started moving in slow motion. We left them behind so fast it was incredible. I heard a voice talking, but at the time, I thought it was Jack."

"What did it say, Daniel?" Sam asked, curiously.

"It said, I can only slow them down a little, the rest is up to you." It sounded like Jack's voice on the wind, and I swear I thought it was Jack saying he would only be able to slow them down a little. The rest was up to us. Now, I even remember thinking at the time that it was an odd thing for Jack to say, since he was running with us and just as fast as we were." Daniel shook his head, still not quite believing what he was now beginning to think was actually happening.

"And since we are talking about these rather odd missions that brings us to today. Sam, I would bet money that those Jaffa '_could not_' move toward us. I don't know if it was that wind thing or not, but _something_ was holding them back. Then I heard a voice tell me to dial the gate, which I immediately did, even though I thought it was a crazy thing to do. But Jack said to do it so…" Daniel stopped talking, but it was obvious that he was thinking.

"Well, you usually dial the gate when the Colonel tells you to, Daniel. That is not unusual at all," she pointed out.

He nodded in response to her comment, but it was still a few moments before he started talking again. "Sam," Daniel paused, still trying to put his thoughts together, "Sam, I am saying, the voice I heard was not Jack's. Yes, I thought, believed, it was Jack's voice every time, but it was _not,_ Sam, _it was not_. I realize that now. It was the same voice I heard before, and I think it was inside my head, both times. Moreover, I think it was a woman. No, in fact, I _know_ it _was_ a woman's voice, and I am _sure_ that it was inside my head, not aloud." Daniel looked shocked as he gazed at Sam. In a stunned voice, he asked her, "How could I possibly have mistaken that voice for Jack's? They are nothing alike. Nothing at all." Then, still sounding disbelieving he told her, "Sam, I didn't even remember hearing it like that until just now, while we were talking."

"What did it say this time, Daniel? Was it the same thing as before?"

Daniel shook his head, saying, "No, it wasn't the same. This time it said, "Hurry, I will not be able to hold them for very long; I am too far away." And I did what it told me to do, even though the Jaffa were firing at us at the time." Daniel appeared astonished as he continued, "It is as if I completely blanked it out, Sam. Or," he stopped once again, and then finishing his thought, he said, "or, someone else was blanking it out."

Sam almost dropped her coffee cup. She stared at Daniel with wide, shocked eyes, "My God, Daniel, you are right; it was not the Colonel's voice. I heard it, too. I believed it was him, and I even said so, in the briefing. But, it was not him. It was a woman. I think it was blanked for me, too."

Daniel nodded almost tiredly, before continuing quietly, "I haven't said anything before. I thought I had to be imagining it, but the truth is that I have fleetingly felt a presence with us, on and off, for a couple of months. It has not been a constant feeling. It is more just a barely felt whisper of something. It is as if something is watching us. However, it is not a- a- malevolent, evil type of presence. It is, I don't know, soothing?" Daniel looked embarrassed, "It is kind of a warm, soft, touch, as if a butterfly landed in your mind, and then it is gone. Have you felt anything at all like that?"

Sam looked a little uncomfortable, but then confessed, "Well, yeah, I guess I have a bit. It was not actually the feeling of a _presence_; it was more just a comfortable feeling once in a while, when we are off world. It sounds weirder to say it aloud than it did when I just thought it to myself. Daniel, this could lead to some dangerous situations. I think we need to talk to the Colonel and Teal'c. If someone, or something, is using some kind of mind control on us, we have been compromised."

"Well, it is not exactly controlling out minds. I mean, I don't think it makes us do anything. If we really did not want to, I don't think it would force us. I don't get that kind of feeling from it. It is much too, too…benevolent, I guess is as good a word as any to use. It just feels that way to me. It does not appear to mean to harm us in any way, either, but yeah, I guess you are right. I just hate to tell him. I know Jack is not going to believe us. He will think I am making it up, rather than admit that he didn't tell me to dial the gate or something equally unrealistic." Daniel groaned as he envisioned the upcoming confrontation between them all. It would be miserable; he was sure of it.

Sam grinned for a moment at Daniel's response before sobering and sighing. Then she tried to reassure him, saying, "You might be right and maybe he will not believe us, at least not at first, but I have a feeling that Teal'c is going to back us up on this, once we bring it up. The Colonel will be more likely to listen if we are all saying the same thing."

Daniel downed the remainder of his now cold coffee, before agreeing, saying, "I know you are right, Sam; I just dread it." Seeing her frown, he quickly capitulated, telling her, "Okay, Okay. Let's go see if we can find Teal'c, and _then_ Jack. I am not telling Jack without Teal'c being there to back us up on this."

However, before the pair could set down their cups and leave the room, the klaxons began blaring an "Unscheduled Off-World Activation." Suddenly, every bit of power in the base, shut down.

As the emergency lighting came up, Sam remarked, "Well, either we are under attack, or it is the Asgard. At least, I hope it is not our newly recognized friend come to visit without an invitation. We better hurry up and get up there." Setting down their coffee cups and leaving the office, Sam and Daniel sprinted towards the control room.

TBC


	3. Thor's Gift 3 BOMH

**_Chapter Three Summary: _**_A visit from Thor sheds some light on recent happenings for Daniel and Sam and his gift leaves Jack stunned and not sure exactly how to react. _

___**Characters:** Sam, Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, General Hammond, Thor  
_

**_Pairings this Chapter:_**_ None_

**_Rating this Chapter:_**_ K+_

* * *

**_Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul_**

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Thor's Gift_**

* * *

The iris refused to close. The light from the wormhole bathed the gate room in softly undulating blue. The spectators held their collective breaths and pointed their firearms at the circle. A small figure stepped out of the shimmering blue circle, the ring shut down, the power come up, and there was a collective release of pent up breath. It was Thor. "Stand down, people," came the command from General Hammond.

Jack was the first to reach the diminutive alien, and he grinned at him, as he exclaimed, "Thor, buddy. How ya doin'?"

"I am most well, O'Neill. My ship is in for its scheduled maintenance, which is why I have come by Stargate. I hope I did not alarm anyone," Thor answered in his usual somewhat stoic manner. His large eyes blinked slowly at O'Neill.

"Well, we get a little nervous when we can't close the iris, but we're always glad to see you," Jack answered cheerfully. He really liked the little alien, even if he did scare them half to death when he came through the gate like that. Then realizing that there had to be a reason for this visit, Jack made his next statement into a question, "Something tells me that you aren't here to just pay a social call, am I right?"

Thor nodded in response before saying, "You are correct, O'Neill. Perhaps we should adjourn to the meeting area of your facility. I believe your entire team should accompany us as well. Turning towards the remainder of the group, he spoke to them, saying quietly, "Greetings, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, General Hammond, Teal'c. I am most pleased that you are all present and in good health."

"It is always nice to see you too, Thor," Sam said as she smiled at him. She had a soft spot for the alien, too. In fact, it seemed as if they all were rather fond of him. Not just because he had saved the Colonel, either. There was simply something about him that brought out those feelings of affection. Maybe it was the big eyes or the little body that looked so tough but was really so soft. Sam gave up on figuring out what it was and just enjoyed feeling it. Thor made her smile; maybe it was really just that simple.

Teal'c inclined his head in greeting, and Daniel grinned at him, offered a pat on the back, and a, "Hey, Thor, it is really good to see you again. One of these times maybe you will be able to come simply to visit, even if this time has another objective."

Thor blinked up at Daniel this time, saying, "That would be most pleasant, Dr. Jackson, and perhaps when we have defeated the replicators, I will be able to do so."

"How is that coming, Thor? Making any progress?" Jack asked as they continued to walk toward the briefing room.

"No, O'Neill, I am afraid we are not making any progress. However, neither are we losing ground against them. We appear to be in something of a standoff at this time, as I believe you would say. We do believe that we may find the answer within the information we removed from O'Neill. There is a massive amount of information, and we have not yet been able to access all of it, as we simply do not have the resources to do so free at the moment. Nonetheless, we feel confident that we will have it all processed soon."

"That sounds promising, Thor. I am glad to hear it," the Colonel answered him just as they reached the briefing room.

"Can we offer you some type of refreshment, Thor?" asked General Hammond as the group passed into the room.

"That would be most pleasing, General Hammond, thank you. Some water, perhaps?" Thor made his preference known, and while General Hammond was getting both Thor and himself some water, the others helped themselves to something to drink, as well.

"Coming right up, Thor." General Hammond poured a glass of water and presented it to the alien. Then as they all took chairs, he asked, "So, what brings you to visit today, Thor? Nothing too bad, I hope."

Thor nodded his thanks for the water, as he began to explain his purpose in coming to the SGC today. "On the contrary, General Hammond, my purpose here today is to relay excellent news to you regarding a proposal the Asgard Council brought before the Furlings' Council of the Table. We received word today that it has been accepted, and the appropriate steps are being taken to put it into motion."

"The Furling?" questioned Daniel Jackson. "We are not acquainted with them, Thor, but we know that they were represented on Ernest's Planet."

"Yes, we are cognizant of that, Dr. Jackson. However, as you indicated, we also know that you are aware of them, as well as being familiar with the knowledge that they are allies of ours. They are one of the four races that are in the alliance, along with the Asgard, the Nox, and the Ancients. They left this section of space some time ago, but they wish to remain informed and alert to what is happening here. They have had, on many occasions in the past, very much closer ties to Earth than they now do."

The little alien paused, as if choosing his words carefully, "As you no doubt realize, we do not have resources to spare right now for your fight with the System Lords. We will do all we can should an emergency arise that breaks the treaty, but our hands are tied in many ways. The Furling, however, are not now, nor have they ever been, part of the protected planet's treaty. What they may choose to do has no affect on it, in any way, which is why the Asgard High Council chose to approach them with a request. It has been granted."

"So, Thor, buddy, just what was this request? I'm kinda getting the feeling that maybe it has something to do with us," Jack spoke up hoping to cut to the chase, rather than going the long way around.

"You are quite correct, O'Neill. It does. We believe it will be a great asset for Earth," Thor answered, still not saying anything concrete as far as Jack was concerned.

Jack rubbed his hands together, as he let his imagination run through several different scenarios in a matter of seconds. He finally chose his favorites, the ones at the top of his wish list, to present. "They're gonna outfit us with some big honkin' space guns or a few nice, new mother-ships?" Jack's voice was hopeful.

"No," Thor's answer was brief and succinct, but not very informative.

Obviously still considering his words, the diminutive alien paused once more, as he looked around the table at these humans that he had grown to admire and like. Perhaps there was affection there, as well. He supposed there was. He definitely felt the urge to protect and help them, if it was at all possible.

Observing the patient, yet expectant, expressions on those faces, he knew he would have to explain more fully, exactly, what the High Council had done. First, however, he decided that a little background surrounding the request was in order. Therefore, that is what he now spoke of, stating, "Recently, during an Asgard High Council meeting, the Protected Planets Treaty, and the fate of Earth was brought forward as a topic which should be taken under advisement. I am sure that you are mindful of the fact that the Asgard have taken an interest in Earth in the past. We would not wish to see it destroyed by the Goa'uld or any other threat."

He stopped to take a sip of his water. This would be the…_surprising_…part of his disclosure. After glancing around the table once more and perceiving the continuing interest in what he was saying, he continued, "That being the consensus of all those concerned, it was decided that, since we could give only minimal help at this point in time, it would, perhaps, be of some benefit to enlist the help of the Furling. To this end, we requested that they consider sending a seasoned Warrior to join SG-1, to help in the battle against the Goa'uld. They agreed to consider the request. As I mentioned before, they also have an interest in seeing that Earth remains free and intact."

He waved one of his small hands, as if pushing something aside, as he said, "But I digress. After some discussion, their Council decided that in order to gather the needed information, they would dispatch a seasoned Warrior to shadow SG-1, and report back on the viability of one of their Elite Warriors joining your team. The reports Artereos of Cadwaellon received from his Warrior convinced the Council of the Table to agree to her reassignment to SG-1. As soon as she gets her affairs in order, she will be joining your team."

Five pairs of eyes were staring at him, though showing no signs of comprehension. No one moved; perhaps no one breathed. The stunned silence around the table was of the '_you could hear a pin drop'_ variety. Dr. Jackson was the first to recover, and his eyes were the first to regain a semblance of understanding, intelligence, quickly hidden flashes of panic, and what could have been horror. Thor could not be sure; they passed too quickly for him to be confident he had interpreted all of them correctly. At least their first reactions were much as he had anticipated they would be.

Daniel swallowed, hard, and then attempted to not only speak but to also make sense, something he was not sure he could accomplish, but he tried, saying, "Ah, Thor, that is, um, a really, a very nice thing for you to have done. We really, really, appreciate it." He cleared his throat and wondered, with increasing alarm, how in the world they were going to handle this situation. He had doubts that the U.S. Military would accept an alien they knew nothing about, but then he discarded that idea as he thought of Teal'c. He revised his thought to a '_perhaps they would_' as they had done so before. Nevertheless, no matter how things eventually worked out, they really needed to be diplomatic about this. He sent a desperate look towards General Hammond, who looked like he had been pole axed, and then to Jack, who was doing an excellent imitation of a fish out of water. Both men made choking sounds. Oh, God, they _could not,_ _absolutely could not_, afford to insult the Asgard. Daniel readied himself to continue talking, until one of the others came to their senses, but in the end, thankfully, it was not something he had to do.

General Hammond finally seemed to catch his breath enough to answer Thor, "Um, yes, Thor, Dr. Jackson said that very well. Of course, I will have to clear this with my superiors. I mean, I don't have the authority to accept this on my own." _So glad the buck does not stop here_ was written all over his face. General Hammond was beginning to feel a great deal of panic himself. Thor was not disturbed. At least, he didn't _appear_ to be disturbed. With Thor, facial expressions were hard to read. His next words confirmed the fact that he had fully expected their reactions…and that they had not disappointed him.

"I am sure you will be able to convince them that this is the best thing to do at this time, and if you cannot, then I will visit your Washington, DC, myself. I cannot state the case too strongly, General Hammond. You must not insult them. Please attempt to understand and believe me, insulting the Furling would not be in Earth's best interests. They are a powerful race, and there is the potential here for you to become allies at some time in the future, if this posting succeeds. Artereos is sending you his daughter, Kataya. She is a Warrior of much skill, and she has some abilities, which, I believe, will be a significant addition to your team."

Colonel Jack O'Neill cleared his throat and questioned warily, "What types of abilities would those be, Thor?"

"Kataya is Katteri-enti, one of their Elite Warriors. She is both a telepath and an empath. She has the ability to establish and maintain links between many minds at one time and allow communication between them. She has some natural healing abilities, and the ability to use energy as a weapon. Moreover, if a Goa'uld attempts to take her as a host, they will immediately find that they cannot take control of her mind. In fact, she has the ability to destroy the Goa'uld, should she so choose. All Furling have this ability, but priestesses and priests of the Katteri-enti have it in a much more refined way. She has also been a host to a Tok'Ra, so she is familiar with their society and their military goals. She will be able to work well with them."

"I thought you said that she kills the symbiote? How could she have a Tok'Ra if she kills the symbiote?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"I said she had the ability to kill it, not that it is inevitable. Moreover, O'Neill, as you are well aware, hosting a Tok'Ra is certainly not the same as hosting a Goa'uld, although actually, Kataya has hosted both. She was very fond of her Tok'Ra mate, and I believe that the Goa'uld she hosted came away from the encounter, somewhat, shall we say, _changed _by the experience."

"Thor," Daniel began as he suddenly realized something. An arrested expression on his face he completed his thought and asked, "Thor, did you say that she has been watching us for a while now?"

"Yes, Dr. Jackson, in fact, I believe she has been shadowing your team for about six of your months. They decided that she should evaluate your military reaction to different sets of circumstances. However, just as important to them, they also wished to know more about you as a people, so she was also to determine what human traits and abilities you possessed, as well as how you used them to respond to different situations."

Daniel's face broke into a broad smile as he swung toward Major Carter. "Sam, that is what we both felt. That is who told me to open the gate today. It is no wonder the Jaffa have been having trouble. She has been using her abilities on them, helping us. More than that, if what I am saying is true, then she has more than telepathic and empathic abilities." He paused, his brow furrowed in thought. "No, wait, wait, wait. That can't be right. I have only noticed something strange for the last couple of months and only now and then. So that would not explain it, either."

Seeing where Daniel's thoughts were leading him, Thor broke into his musings to tell him, "On the contrary, Dr. Jackson. At first, Kataya would have been observing only. Until she made her decision, it would have been most counter-productive for her to interfere. She had to make her judgment based on the abilities and interaction of your team and the situations you faced. To have affected the outcome of a mission would have thrown off her data."

Staring at the table in front of her, Sam, also, appeared to be deep in thought. She looked up as she started to speak, "I think Thor's right, Daniel. I have noticed the change only in the last couple of months, too. However, it does make sense. Once she made up her mind, she would have started to intermingle with us. By occasionally interacting with our technology and us, she could determine if her abilities would benefit us. Now that she is assured that our technologies and abilities will work together with hers, she is willing to take the next step and join the team. I would say she has been pretty helpful already, and we haven't even met her."

Sam paused to catch a breath and turned to her left. "General, I think this could be a very important addition to our team. The possibilities and benefits could be far reaching. If nothing else, we should at least attempt a trial period to see if it would work." Sam's excitement was growing as quickly as Daniel's was. Both of them could see how much of a wild card this could throw at the Goa'uld. They exchanged glances, both of their minds racing.

Having been his usual stoic self thus far, Teal'c made the decision to join the conversation and add his opinion. "Indeed, I, too, think this could be a very important event. I also vote for her admission to the team." That said, he turned to Jack. "What are your feelings on this development, O'Neill?"

Facing the looks his team was leveling at him, Jack capitulated with barely a murmur. If he voted against this, he would never hear the end of it. Besides, maybe it would work out for the best. Yeah, he would keep telling himself that anyway. Realizing that everyone was still awaiting his input he quickly blurted out, "Well, we don't know much about this, um, ah, person. But, in the interests of intergalactic diplomacy, I guess we can give it a shot. Sure, why not?"

"General, if we are taking a vote, then I am in favor of this. We should at least try it to see if it could be of benefit. And if it does not work out, then we have offended no one, and we have avoided an incident that could have far reaching consequences to our world," Daniel nodded firmly to emphasize his conclusions, as he quietly pointed them out.

"That is a good and valid point, Dr. Jackson. It sounds like we have solid reasons for this plan to put before the Joint Chiefs and the President. Is there anything else we should know about this, ah, species, ah, woman, Thor? I need all of my facts before I take this proposal to my superiors."

"I am sure there are other things that will come up over time as you get to know her. Kataya has many abilities that I am sure will be beneficial to you and the SGC. However, for now, I believe that the information I have given you should be sufficient to convince your people that this is a necessary addition to the SGC. Please remember that we are discussing a very powerful race of beings. Should this first attempt go well, they could become very useful and loyal allies. The first-born Furling are more powerful than Kataya is, of course, but this would be an excellent first step to take toward a more integrated future alliance. I would also like to suggest that, in all probability, the Council of the Table will suggest a trial period to monitor the interaction and progress, much as Dr. Jackson and Major Carter have suggested."

Jack seemed confused. "She's not a Furling?"

"Kataya is half Furling. Her mother is Wiccadian; her father is Furling. The Furling and the Wiccadians are both very old races. Mating has been occurring between them for millennia. They have a somewhat complex society, rites, and rituals, which to you will no doubt seem archaic. Please, do not be led into error by this. Although their appearance could lead you to believe them less technologically advanced than some, that would be a grave error to make. Their technologies are quite advanced."

"They are quite tolerant of other species and their customs. They accept all sentient beings as worthy of respect and protection—except, perhaps, the Goa'uld and the Dark Mage Daemon Lords and their minions. They know that the Goa'uld must be, shall we say, controlled. They will respect your societal customs and rituals and, in return, will only ask that you respect theirs. I have known her, and her family, for a very long time, and I feel that you will soon learn to trust Kataya and to value her, as she should be valued. And now, General Hammond, please make your contacts, as I really must be on my way soon."

"All right, Thor, if you will just excuse me for a while; I will do this as quickly as I can," the General said, as he left to go make his phone calls.

"So, Thor, buddy—when will we be receiving our newest member?" Jack asked.

"I am unsure of their arrangements, O'Neill; therefore, I really do not know what their plans are. She will come as quickly as she can; I am sure. When she arrives, I know you will make her entourage welcome. They will not stay long, but it will be necessary for them to do the formal handing over of her command and her office. I do not know if her children will accompany her or not, but I would guess that, as a gesture of respect, they will be part of her attendants."

"She has children? How many?" Daniel seemed somewhat taken aback by this information, although he could not have said why.

"Four. The oldest daughter will probably take her mothers' place in the political arena while she is gone. The eldest of her sons is with the Ancients at this time. Her other two kits are still in training, but I believe they are soon to achieve Rank and admittance to the Council. They are the ones that I would expect to accompany her; however, if they are with a field unit and in battle, it would not be possible. They will soon be ready to enter the Katteri-enti. Thor paused for a moment before continuing, saying, "In some ways, I am surprised that she has agreed to be the one chosen to join you."

"Why would it surprise you that she would be chosen to join us, Thor? I thought you said she was a good soldier." Jack appeared puzzled by the little alien's statement.

"She is an excellent Warrior, O'Neill. In fact, she is one of their very best tacticians, as well. That is the reason why I am surprised. I would have expected her to request her next assignment to be in another sector where there is heavy fighting, now that her sector, the Pegacian System, is almost won. There is still occasional heavy fighting taking place in areas of that system, but much more so, in other Systems in which they are involved. However it came about that she chose or was chosen to come here, I believe that you will like her."

"I am sure we will, Thor. You have certainly given her a glowing recommendation." Daniel sent Thor one of his sweetest smiles, the one that made everyone want to see to it that he was happy and content. Thor was no different from most, and he responded with a nod of his head, the closest that he could come to a smiling response.

Daniel fell into a reverie, thinking about the reaction he had felt to this woman's name. It had sent a shock through him, but he had no idea why. Had someone from his childhood had a similar name? He frowned to himself. That simply did not ring true. Well, there was no point in worrying about his reaction now because he had no clue to what caused it. He came back from his thoughts to find Jack asking Teal'c a question.

"Teal'c, you got anything to say about this? Do you know anything about this Catery thing?" Jack sent a questioning look toward Teal'c.

"Indeed, O'Neill. If it is true that this woman is Katteri-enti, and she has indeed been on the same worlds we have, then we now know why the Jaffa on P39-987 left so precipitously. Obviously, she communicated to them that they were about to be exposed to a Katteri-enti. When I was First Prime of Apophis, had I come across one, I would have left as soon as was possible myself. It is something that all Jaffa are taught. Superior numbers are the only way we were told to go into combat against one."

"What in the hell do they do that causes that reaction?" Jack wondered aloud.

Teal'c gazed at an invisible spot on the wall across from him. Slowly he began to speak; "I recall an incident that happened when I was quite young. Two-dozen Jaffa were sent to scout a world that Cronus coveted. Rumors reported that it was under the protection of the Katteri-enti. I do not now recall the circumstances, but for some reason, my father remained behind and did not go on the mission. A few hours after they left, Cronus received the remains of his scouting party. Each Jaffa, had their throat slit through the jugular vein on each side of their necks. Each symbiote was removed, beheaded, and placed in a coil with the severed head placed on top of the coil on their respective Jaffa's chest. Blood from the symbiote was used to inscribe on their foreheads a sword and the symbols, which translated, meant Katteri protection."

"My father took me to see the bodies so that I would always remember what would happen to Jaffa who refused to leave a Katteri protected planet. Cronus did not send another party of Jaffa there. It is said that Jaffa are often offered protection, if they will leave the service of their false god, or that they will be allowed to leave and return to the world they came from. If they refuse both, I believe they are executed and returned to their Master in this manner."

"Teal'c, did that appear to be done in a ritualistic way? I mean, that sounds almost like a symbolic type of execution." Daniel seemed fascinated by the way the Jaffa were killed.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson, it was done in such a way. I have never witnessed a Katteri-enti killing, but from those I have talked to that have seen it, I have received the impression that, once seen, one never forgets a Katteri-enti killing. Legend says that the Katteri do not kill in this manner, unless there is no other option. I am looking forward to meeting this Katteri warrior and learning more of their ways. There is no doubt; they are formidable warriors." Teal'c looked very pleased at the prospect. It was quite obvious that he considered this change something to look forward to with a great deal of anticipation. Jack couldn't share his enthusiasm, but he wouldn't prick his balloon, either.

Daniel seemed to have slid into his own world, but as Teal'c stopped speaking, he snapped back to them. "I am too, Teal'c. Their society must be truly fascinating."

"Are you sure '_bizarre'_ wouldn't be a better world, Daniel? And if they are that powerful, then why haven't they wiped the Goa'uld out already?" Jack sounded frustrated as well as skeptical.

"They are few in number in comparison to the Goa'uld, O'Neill. They are even now fighting the Goa'uld in the Morovian System, among others, and while they are slowly winning, they cannot spare many resources. Much of their power is based on their personal energy. When it is depleted, if they cannot absorb more energy, either from another life force, or through the ritual of renewal, they will die. They are not all powerful, or indestructible. Their abilities are limited by restraints of time and space. I believe the abilities Kataya has that will benefit you the most are her telepathic and empathic ones, although as I explained she is a formidable Warrior and a very good healer. She will be an asset in many ways; I have no doubt of that at all. Kataya will explain more fully how they use their energy and I am sure that in time you will come to understand. It will be a learning experience on both sides." As usual, Thor was methodical in his explanation.

"Thor, the President, and the Joint Chiefs have agreed to a trial period. I have instructions to do whatever is necessary to make our newest member feel comfortable and at home," General Hammond said, as he re-entered the room. "Is there anything in particular that we should obtain for her? Any special foods or, er, unusual accommodations? I mean, well, will she sleep in a bed like we have here or do we need to get different furniture in, or well, anything?" General Hammond appeared uncomfortable with the discussion, but he did his best to make sure everything was comfortable for their newest member.

Thor blinked at him for a moment. He opened his mouth only to close it. He took another sip of his water before saying, "I must apologize for not being clear in my explanation. I should have realized when you did not know what to call her, that you did not know if you would be dealing with a human-type being or something else. You will find the Furling to be very human in form and actions. There are some differences, of course, as they are a different race, or I suppose I could even call them another species. However, for all intents and purposes, you will find that if it makes you comfortable, then it will also be fine for her. As for her personal appearance, as I said it is very human. I believe that she is often described as a quite attractive woman, and I have also heard that her eyes are considered especially beautiful. I will leave you to decide if rumor is true or lies for yourselves. Ah, yes, you asked about food, as well. The Furling eat the same types of foodstuffs that other humans eat, so I believe that the food you have here will be very acceptable to her."

Relief spread across General Hammond's face. Going by the name of their race, he had pictured some kind of furry being that might eat very unusual food and sleep other than in a bed. He was relieved to know that he would not have to try to find some exotic food or a bed of, fur or, well, something. He smiled at Thor, "Thank you for clearing that up, Thor. I will admit that the name of their race had me wondering if they were perhaps not a human-type species, er, race."

"Very understandable, General. I was at fault in this instance for not being clear about the Furling." The little alien stood and bowed his head in the General's direction. "That your leaders have agreed to the trial period is excellent news indeed. I am most pleased. Now, I must return to my home and finish my preparations to return to my command." His huge dark eyes blinked slowly and he looked at each of them in turn.

"I want to thank you again for thinking of us in this way, Thor. It is much appreciated and it will not be forgotten, I assure you," General Hammond said as he walked beside the '_little grey guy'_ down the stairs and into the gate room.

"You are most welcome, General. Knowing that the Furling will be here with you relieves our minds. They will contact us if you need us, and if that happens, we will come if it is at all possible. I do not doubt though, that anything in the way of an emergency will, in all probability, simply be taken care of by Artereos. He is most efficient and capable." With a wave of his hand, the Stargate blossomed to life, and Thor walked slowly up the ramp. At the top of the ramp, he turned back to them, saying, "Until we meet again." And, with those words, he was gone, leaving behind him a group of people who were not sure how they should really feel about the latest turn of events.

"Well," drawled Jack O'Neill, "Thor's a little harder to say no to than the Russians." Suddenly, his gaze caught that of his 2IC and the team's archaeologist. "And just what do you two mean, that explains the feelings you've been having? Just where did that come from, and why wasn't I informed? What feelings? I didn't feel anything. And what type of things happened? Nothing weird happened to me." Jack almost sounded as if he felt left out.

General Hammond caught the Colonel's eye. "I think an adjournment back to the briefing room would be appropriate." As he led the way back towards the briefing room, he could be heard mumbling under his breath, "and I was hoping for some quiet, ordinary, downtime for everyone. That has sure been blown all the way to hell and back!"

TBC


	4. Blood in the Mirror 4 BOMH

**_Chapter Four Summary: _**_The Furling Warrior makes arrangements to travel to the Tau'ri and while doing so makes an unsettling discovery about the future of her mission. This is our first look into the Furling as a species, and it gives some insight and clues as to who (and what) the Furling are._

* * *

**_Carusawyn _**_– My Dear One, My Dearest One_

**_Caruswyn_**_ - My Dear_

**_Amat Wyn_**_ - My Love_

**_Sevesh Lok Twin_**_ - Rite of Release of Entwining_

**_"Italics" – _**_Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communication  
_

* * *

**_Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul_**

**_Chapter Four - Part A_**

**_Blood in the Mirror_**

* * *

The stone ring stood on a raised dais in the middle of the castle courtyard. Around it, there was a circle of stones reminiscent of Stonehenge on Earth. At one time, it might have been a place of worship, or an observatory to study astronomy. It could have been a place of human sacrifice. Whatever its purpose was in the past, in the here and now, it was the centerpiece to a beautiful courtyard garden. When it suddenly came to life, none of the people passing seemed to give it much thought. A few glanced at it in mild curiosity. Either this was a common occurrence; they were expecting someone, or both.

A very small group of people entered the courtyard through the portcullis and proceeded towards the steps that led to the ring. Just as they reached the bottom step, the figure of a woman stepped out of the shimmering blue light. Her gaze swept the area, quickly assessing, watching for any immediate danger. Finding none, she relaxed and allowed herself to smile. Thank the universe; home had not changed.

Her gaze moved to the group of people waiting at the bottom of the steps, and her smile widened. She would have liked to rush down the stairs and greet her friends with enthusiasm; however, the formal greeting must first take place. Informal greetings would have to wait. She had a position to uphold.

Her stance was regal as she brought her arms up, across her chest, palms against her skin, her first and fourth fingers extended, her other fingers and thumbs folded into her palms. She slowly bowed her head in silent acknowledgement and greeting.

She descended the steps toward the group that stood there. Reaching them, she extended her arms in front of her with the palms now facing upwards, the fingers still extended, but the thumb and other fingers now came together and pointed skyward.

The group watched as a tall, handsome man, who appeared to be the leader of the group, stepped forward to greet her. He mirrored her gestures in every way, except that when he extended his arms, his palms were pointed towards the ground. He brought the tips of his extended fingers into contact with the tips of the woman's fingers. After bowing his head in a respectful gesture to her, he was the first to speak.

"I greet and welcome thee from my heart Kataya, Lady of Cadwaellon."

"My heart answers thee and gives greetings and gratitude to yours, Merdwin, Lord of Werllockian."

The formalities over, smiles and greetings were exchanged all around. The group dispersed, so that each could continue with whatever duties they had to perform. There would be much feasting tonight. The daughter of Artereos of Cadwaellon had returned home.

"Even in your uniform, you look elegant and ravishing, my dear," Merdwin said, as he caught Kataya's hand in his, lifted it, and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist, while looking deeply into her amazing violet eyes.

She laughed up at him, as she replied, "Do you ever stop trying to seduce the women, Merdwin?"

Laughing with her, he answered, "But, there is so much joy and excitement in tempting ones fate, is there not? The heart pounds and beats ever faster, the breath quickens, the blood rushes to ones head (among other places). Does it not thrill you to know that you can cause a man to lose his head over you? Is there no excitement in the knowledge that a man would fight for you, even kill for you? Women are the true _'Holy Grail'_ and passion is the wine within it, a drink to be savored and enjoyed." He looked down at her, his eyes challenging her to dispute his statements. Refusing to be drawn into his trap, she smiled at him, her amusement at his words evident in the sparkle in her eyes.

They strolled into the castle and entered a chamber, which overlooked the castle walls and gardens. Kataya made her way to a window seat cut into the stone underneath a high arched window. The sun shone through the panes and caused the dust motes in the air to do their dance in a golden haze. It was truly beautiful here.

She turned back to her companion to finally answer his statements, "And you would know, _Amat Wyn_," she laughed, "For you have sought and won many."

"However, not as earnestly as I have sought you," He rejoined swiftly, his voice taking on a serious tone, his eyes unreadable.

She shifted on her seat to gaze out the window as she responded lightly, "So you say. Come; let us drop this game we play, so that you may tell me all the news." She did not see the shadow of pain that briefly crossed his face. How he loved this woman. Had loved her for centuries. For brief periods, he was able to call her his own. Years and months filled with light and laughter. To this day, he still remembered the softness of her body as it lay beneath him, the sound of her voice languid with passion, the sweet taste of her on his lips, the rose and musk scent of her as they lay entwined. Dear universe, what a passionate woman she was. Well over two hundred years had not dulled the memories. They would always be this way together, and both of them knew it. However, only when the times were right, and for now it was not to be.

Furthermore, she was honest, withal, and he had always known that her heart belonged to her true mate and that, though they were dear, each to the other, he and Kataya would never be more than loving friends and true and passionate Heartmates, when all was said and done. He knew he had a special place in her heart and always would, and perhaps, someday, when he met his own Soulmate, he would be content with that.

"Merdwin, are you alright, _Caruswyn_?" Her richly dusky voice broke into his reverie.

"What? Sorry, my love, I just remembered something that I was supposed to get finished before tonight, but there is still plenty of time to do it. What were you saying?"

"I believe I requested that we stop playing the flirtation game, pleasant though it is," She answered softly.

"As you wish," He agreed, and then paused, for a moment, before saying, "Your father is within. He is deeply involved in an intricate and delicate negotiation with the Ardenians. Something about sheep, if I remember correctly. He is looking forward to seeing you."

"Sounds terribly important," she laughed indulgently, as though she was well aware of the oddities of her Sire, and was amused by them. "He loves me well, Merdwin, of this I am sure. I can wait upon his sheep; these things make him happy. Our reunion can wait until he is finished with his meeting, for he truly enjoys even the most trivial of them, you know." She smiled up at him as he stood leaning carelessly against the wall.

"I know. Which is why I always let him know about any and everything that comes up. He has so much energy that there are times when just watching him fatigues me," He answered in a languid tone.

"I doubt that, Merdwin. You have enough energy and stamina for 10 people," she said as her gazed rested fondly on him. "What of our children, my dear? You have not mentioned them, and neither of them were there to greet me. Is something wrong?" Her gaze rested fully on him, her eyes suspicious.

"No, not at all. Our children, as you know, are very busy people. Merdwain is still with the Ancients, a fact of which I am sure you are aware. I am afraid our son takes after me, Amat Wyn. He will be a very powerful Enchanter someday, though his Katteri skills may be neglected for a few millennia." He stopped and appeared to be studying his boot. Then he cleared his throat. "Our daughter—our daughter is very much like you. She is recovering from a battle wound and—"

"What? You have waited until now to tell me?" Kataya asked.

"She really is fine, Kataya. A little difficulty sustaining her energy levels is all that is left, and it will soon pass. The priestesses were very pleased with her recovery. She is very angry with herself for, her words, not mine, her own stupidity and carelessness. It is just as well that she is taking leave of fighting for a while, as I understand you will be naming her to take your place in our government?"

"Yes, Merdwin, the rumors are true. Or did you get your information from Artereos?" Kataya asked sardonically.

"A little bit of both. Gwennetha will make an excellent leader, Kataya. I am very proud of both of the children you gave me." Merdwin's voice dropped, and it became intimate, soft, and compelling, "And of their Mother, Kataya the Warrior, Lady of Cadwaellon."

Standing to do so, Kataya reached up, cupped his cheek with her hand, leaned forward, and kissed him gently, "Thank you, Merdwin. That means a great deal to me." She smiled at him, as she resumed her seat and allowed her hand to fall into her lap.

"You are most welcome, My Lady." He pushed himself away from the wall. "Well, I need to go see to some things. Do you want me to show you to your chambers, or do you want to remain here for a while?"

"I believe I will stay here for a while. My chambers have not changed have they?"

"No, they are the same. Gwennetha is in her chamber if you wish to visit her. The banquet will be at eight of the clock. You are the guest of honor, so do not be late. Although, you would no doubt be forgiven by all," he said, as if stating a fact.

Shaking her head at him, she replied, "I will not be late, so there will be nothing to forgive, as I prefer not to test your theory. Is it a very formal occasion, Merdwin?"

He looked somewhat abashed. "I am afraid so. You will want to wear your formal circlet and your loveliest gown. Your dress sword, as you know, will not be needed, but your dagger will, of course." He paused for a moment. "I believe Artereos will make the announcement tonight about your next assignment. He will also announce that Gwennetha will be taking your place in the Government until your return. I expect the news to be well received. Gwennetha is liked and respected just as her mother is." Again, he hesitated.

"Kataya." She nodded her head for him to continue. "There is to be a gathering of the Table tomorrow. I wish for you to be sure to attend. It is time for you to put forth the names of the squires you feel are ready to be Knighted and receive their rank. I thought you would want to know."

She smiled at him gently. "Thank you Merdwin. It was very kind in you to let me know."

He smiled back and said, more brightly, "I will see you tonight then."

"Yes, I will see you there."

"I am sure you will." With a wicked grin and a jaunty salute, he quickly left the room.

She watched him leave the room and sighed. What a handsome man he is, she mused to herself. Charming, kind, and amusing, tall, dark, handsome, and elegant, he was a much sought after man. She had heard him described as handsome as sin and twice as spicy. She had to agree. Moreover, not only was he handsome in the extreme, he was, also, the most powerful of the Sorcerers, Enchanters, Wizards and Warlocks in the Katteri-enti, in other words; _The_ Master Mage. In addition, he was all that before one even considered his knowledge of bedroom sport. That was quite extensive, and his expertise in the art of lovemaking was well known off-world as well as here at home. Furthermore, it was commented on. Often. She smiled softly. Those comments were correct for he was all they said of him…and more. She should know for they had been lovers often over the many millennia they had shared. He was not a formal Heartmate, but had things been different, she would have agreed to a more formal binding. However, their spoken bond was strong, stronger than many formal bonds actually, so she would not repine.

However, she did not stop thinking about him. There was an aura surrounding him that set a woman's senses to humming. His deep blue eyes could mesmerize, and his touch could inflame. Exciting, enticing, sensual, seductive, all those things, and yet, she still could not love him as she should a Soulmate. As a lover, a friend, a Heartmate, she loved him dearly, deeply, eternally, more than her own life, but she could not bring herself to become either his formally bonded Heartmate or Soulmate. Why could she not have loved him in that way, she wondered, as she had so often before? At least, she had the good sense to choose him to father her first kits.

She could hear Siesha whisper to her. "But he is not the Soulmate. You do love him, just not enough to stay with him always."

_"I know. I wish I could have felt that way about him, but I cannot. I have never felt that I made a mistake by not taking him as my entwined Heartmate. He is a wonderful man, there are none better than him, except perhaps my Dayillon. Nevertheless, a formal binding would not have worked out between us. It was foreseen to be so and I would have tempted fate had I entwined or joined my blood to his. No, I am glad we are spoken Heartmates, lovers, and friends. We made two beautiful children, and we have managed to remain close, dear, and loving of one another. That is enough. I think I will go see Gwennetha, and then get ready for the banquet."_

_"An excellent idea. After all, at your age, it takes longer to be able to appear at one's best" _

_"Must you always bring that up?"_ The voice in her mind laughed softly.

Coming to her feet, she walked across the floor and out the door. It was time to look forward, not back. She began to stroll towards her eldest daughter's chambers. Merdwin had not mentioned her other two children. He would have if something were wrong with them, of course, so she was not concerned. He had alluded to them. He was aware that they were ready to receive their rank and become part of the elite of the Katteri-enti. She had seen too much of their training herself. When she had returned to the war, she had left them with her Father, the greatest warrior of all time. They had been taught well. She had no concerns about their abilities as warriors. It was time they took their places amongst their peers.

Gwennetha would have news of them. The two sets of her children got along well. Mostly, because of Gwennetha's unconditional acceptance of the two younger kits. Gwennetha had truly lived up to her name, which for her people meant 'Blessed'. She was indeed a blessing to her family. Especially, to her mother. It had been a very long time since they had a chance to talk; it would be most enjoyable. Reaching her daughter's door, she raised her hand and knocked.

"Enter."

She opened the door and walked into the room. She had forgotten how much her daughter looked like her. They were similar in every way, including those amazing violet eyes. Her daughter, though, had just enough of her father's features to make her beautiful. She was so proud of this woman, her eldest daughter.

"Gwennetha."

"My Lady Mother, I am so very glad you are here." The younger woman started to assume the formal greeting position, but Kataya stopped her with a hand.

"We are alone, daughter. There is no one here to notice if the '_proper'_ rules of conduct are not followed. Personally, I would prefer a warm and loving embrace from you, as I wish to give one to you." The two women came together with tears and joy. It had indeed been a very long time. "We need to talk. There are things that need to be discussed."

"This sounds serious. You are taking on a dangerous assignment. How long are you here for? Surely you are not leaving right away?"

"No, not right away, but I will not be here for more than a week or so. I have taken on a new assignment." She clasped her daughter's hands in her own. "Gwennetha, I am going to the home of the Tau'ri. To Earth, as they call it. The battle against the Goa'uld in that sector goes badly. Help is needed." She stopped and drew a long breath. Looking into her daughter's eyes, she began to tell her what she needed her daughter to do, and what she felt about what was about to happen.

"I wish for you to take my place among our people. You will make a strong and capable leader. This is important. It is what you have worked toward for a very long time." Her mother reminded her that she knew of her ambitions to become a leader amongst their people.

"You are serious are you not? You really want me to take your place in the Government?" There was an undercurrent of excitement in her voice.

"Yes, I am. Will you do it?" Kataya asked.

"Yes, I will. I just hope I am half as good as you." She responded, uncertainty plain in her voice, as thought of all the responsibilities that would come with the appointment.

"You are every bit as good as I. With a little bit more experience in diplomacy, you will be superb. I am so glad the idea pleases you." She answered steadily, with conviction.

"It thrills me. Does my father know?" She asked.

"Yes, he does. We will have time tomorrow to start going over the things you will need to know. Would you wish to accompany me to the Tau'ri? It would be an interesting diplomatic foray for you. Give it some thought, and let me know later in the week." Kataya suggested.

Kataya stopped, then said, "There is something else I wish to discuss with you. How are your brother and sister, Gwennetha? Have you seen them lately?"

"They are both on Cardwellan, in the Morovian Sector. The fighting has been heavy there recently, but as far as I know they are fine."

Kataya nodded in relief, as she said, "I felt your father would have told me if anything had happened to your brother and sister, but I did not want to bother him with a lot of questions."

Her daughter looked at her with wise, loving eyes. "You mean you did not want to bring him pain, by asking him for news of your children by your Tok'Ra lover." She smiled at her mother, continuing, "He would not have minded talking to you about them. I know you fear otherwise, but he is quite fond of both of them. He spent quite a bit of time with them when they were training here."

She paused before saying, softly, "I know how you feel about my father. You were lovers when Merdwain and I were born. You both felt it was time to ensure the continuance of your lines and Grandfather was anxious for grandchildren. It was not a hardship for either of you to accommodate him. It is not true that you do not care for him, as some say. You have always loved my father and you always will. He is your friend, your lover; you love him in a deep and eternal way…however, you will never love him in the all-consuming way you love your Soulmate."

"I understand that and in his heart, father understands it, too. It causes him pain, but he does understand it. He loves you very much. You know that, too, and you always have, which is why you go out of your way to take assignments that require you to be as far away as possible, so that he will not constantly be reminded of you."

"Tell me, Gwennetha, does it bother you that your father and I were never joined formally by our customs and laws?" Kataya asked her daughter. Somehow, in all the years, this topic had never been so openly discussed.

"No. Not at all. You and my father taught me that it is possible to be eternal lovers and still remain the very best of friends. From the two of you, I have learned that being true to one's self, is the most important thing you will ever do, for only then can you see the world around you as it truly is. You also taught me that sometimes, it is both desirable and necessary to go against the norms set before us. You waited a very long time before you had kits, and" she drew in a deep breath, knowing her next words would be extremely painful for her mother, she said, "since you felt your Soulmate would never return, you felt the least you could do was to grant Grandfather one of his dearest wishes. I also believe, though, that while your duty to Grandfather and the family line was important, you also wished to have kittdren. Several things came together to cause you to make the decision you made; I am content that your reasons were enough."

"You taught me that it is possible to do what you feel should be done, without compromising your personal integrity. I know that you refused the bonding with my father because you felt it was not fair to either of you. Neither of you was the other's Soulmate. To formally bond, in your eyes, would only make it almost assured that you would hurt my father even more, if your Soulmate ever did return, or if a deep-heart Heartmate should come to hold your heart. You refused to cause him that much pain; it was simply unacceptable to you. You also believed that he might find his Soulmate or a deep-heart Heartmate. I respect and admire you for the stand you took, and for the way you have always treated my father with respect, gentleness, and consideration. Nor do I resent your Tok'Ra mate, or my stepbrother and sister. What you feared came to pass; you found a deep-heart Heartmate, and you had eighty joyful years with him. I just wish you could find your Soulmate. I wish father could find his also. He has so much love to give to someone and a Soulmate would be that someone for all time." Her words assured her mother that she understood.

"When did you grow up before my eyes, my daughter? Just yesterday, you were rebelling against everything I stood for; the day before that, you were wrapped in my arms, suckling at my breast. It means much to me that you understand the pain in my heart for what I inadvertently did to your father. It makes my heart glad that you have forgiven me."

"There is nothing to forgive. I understand that now. You followed your heart and it led you true. And then, there was Grandfather's dearest wish, another of the reasons you made the decision you did. Could I ask you something?"

"Anything you wish."

"Did you ever, um, wish that you had waited until you met your Heartmate? Did you ever wish that you had told Grandfather no, denied yourself kits, and waited to have kits until you met him?"

"No. I have never regretted or resented any of that. Gwennetha, the heart, and soul are so vast that there is room for many, many loves in a lifetime. I do love your father, as you said; I love him very deeply and passionately. Mostly though, I would not give up you and Merdwain for anything. No, I am not the least bit sorry. I would do it all over again tomorrow, if the choice were the same. The only thing I have ever regretted was the pain your father feels," Her mother assured her solemnly.

"Grandfather wishes me to mate to have kits." Gwennetha said softly, looking at her mother with sadness in her eyes. She did not want to disappoint the Grandfather she adored.

Kataya sighed. She had expected this sooner or later. "Have you met your Soulmate, Gwennetha?" She too spoke softly.

"No." She swallowed. "I wish I had, but I have not."

"You must follow your heart. Do not mate just because your grandfather wants you to. Or, because that is the road I chose. We each have to live with the decisions we make for a very long time, my dear. Be very sure of what you want and do not join unless you find your Heartmate or Soulmate. Even Father will tell you that. Each path we choose to follow has consequences, be very sure you wish to deal with them before you choose a path to follow, for you _will_ have to deal with them."

"Do you think he will understand if I tell him I would prefer to wait?" The young woman asked almost anxiously.

"Yes, I do. He would not force you into doing something so important, Gwennetha, I assure you. Do not forget that I am an ancient soul, and yet I did not have kits before you. He will understand."

"How did you make your decision?" What made you decide to do as Grandfather wished but to do it outside of the Furling rituals? Our rites and rituals, do they have something to do with your decision?"

Kataya stared at nothing, lost in a vision that only she could see. She looked as if she was very far away. When she returned from wherever she had been, she started to speak.

"The beginnings of the Rites and Rituals of the Joining and the Entwining are shrouded in the mists of time, in the mysts of the All. That they have profound meaning to our people is unquestionable. For you and I, they mean even more, since we have both Wiccadian and Furling blood in our veins. The Furlings are an ancient and powerful race, whose very essence and beginnings are entwined with the dawn of all that is and all that will be. Some of us have lived countless lifetimes. You are a young soul, whereas I am a very old one. Your Grandfather is ancient. The Furlings draw their life force from the forces of the universe. The Wiccadians from all living things: The forest, the sun, the rain, the oceans, the moons, the stars, the very soil we tread upon, our very essence is made up of those things." She stopped speaking to gather her thoughts.

"We sometimes find one who completes our heart, but not our soul. To find and entwine with ones Heartmate is a wondrous thing. In some lifetimes, a Heartmate is all we have. When we find the other half of our soul, he becomes both Heartmate and Soulmate. When we are joined by the exchange of our blood and auras, our essences are bound together for all time. It is a joyous happening. Sometimes our time together is brief. Sometimes it gives us many years before we must once again part."

"I wish there was some way I could describe it to you. The heights, to which a passion of the body, which is complemented by the wholeness of the soul, can bring, are wondrous. To worship your lover, your mate, body and soul, and to be worshiped the same way in return. Poets through the ages have tried to give voice to the wonder of it. Writers have written volumes trying to explain it. Composers have written beautiful music to glorify it. It is the Alpha and the Omega." She shrugged a little self-consciously; "I cannot explain it. It is something you will only completely understand when you have found either a Heartmate or a Soulmate."

"The point I am trying to make, though, is that I made the decision that was right for me, based on the circumstances I was in, as well as our past…our beginnings, for they make up who and what I am. Where we come from, what makes us what we are, those are the things that influenced me the most. I could not go through the Rites and Rituals with your father when I felt, no, when I knew, that he would someday find his Soulmate. For he will, Gwennetha, of that I have absolutely no doubt. I walked the All for many days and nights before I decided what to do. I am glad that my time there convinced me that I could do what I wished to do and still remain true to what I believed. You must make the decision that is right for you, and you alone know what that is. Do not let others influence your decision. You must do that which you choose to do. Only then will you be at peace with yourself."

"Tell your Grandfather you want to wait, if that is what you wish to do. He will not be angry. In fact, you can tell him that I believe I have found my Soulmate at last, after all these years. The thought of the chance that I will have another set of kits, sometime in the future, will keep him occupied for awhile." She smiled into her daughter's eyes just before she launched herself into her mother's arms.

"I am so excited for you. Where is he? What is he like? Will we like him?"

Laughing again, Kataya held up her hands as if to fend off all the questions. "He is of the Tau'ri. He is a scholar and a warrior, much as he has always been. I think him handsome. I have not met him physically yet, but I have touched his mind and soul, and they are as beautiful this living as they have always been. He is a truly beautiful person."

She continued, saying, "His soul is very old, actually one or two years older than mine, so he is a mixture of both young and old. He had a Heartmate in this living who died, and he grieves for her still. As you are aware, we have been together in many lifetimes. He, of course, is not aware of this yet. Whether we will be together again in this lifetime, or not, is yet to be decided upon. We will just have to wait to see if things will work out, and I think that is all the questions for now," She said, as she glanced at a timepiece on the mantle.

"Look at the time. We both need to get ready for tonight. Wear your most dazzling gown. Men are very susceptible to woman's femininity, which is good for us, I suppose. One should always stay in practice, at any rate. It is like being a Warrior, always be prepared. Now, I must go. I still have to answer that age-old question of all women."

"What is that, mother?" Gwennetha looked perplexed, wondering to what her mother could possibly be alluding. It was, after all, only a banquet. There should be no profound or weighty questions to resolve.

Kataya grinned at her, eyes sparkling with humor and lips curved in a smile before answering, "I do not have one decent thing…What, in the universe, am I going to wear?" As she leaned over and softly kissed Gwennetha's cheek, turned, and headed out the door, she heard her daughter's laughter follow her.

_"If I am not careful, I will become a philosopher, Siesha."_

_"Unlikely."_

_"You are probably correct. I hope I gave her the right answers."_

_"I believe you did."_

_"Since I am agreeing with myself, that does not give me a lot of comfort." _

_"It is good practice, if you are to become a philosopher."_

_"If you do not mind, I think I will pass on that, as Jack O'Neill would say. Oh, dear, I have not even met the man yet, and already I am picking up some of his ways. This should be interesting. I am looking forward to my new adventure, Siesha, but for this week, I think I will concentrate on enjoying being home."_

With those thoughts, she began noticing her surroundings. She realized little or nothing had changed. Father's penchant for leaving things the same for centuries was evident. Kataya could not remember the last time any of the furnishings had been moved or changed. Perhaps, if her mother had not gone into the cloister in the All, things would have changed more often. As it was, at least it all stayed familiar. Right now, she was thankful for that. She needed the continuity and stability. She was about to make a great change in her life, one that would change her future and her life forever. She would enjoy her time here.

In her room, she realized that the Mirror of the Mysts was still in her chamber. She approached it slowly, lit the candles on either side of it, and gazed into its depths. She sighed deeply. There were dark clouds within, dark clouds and shadows that were interspersed with a jumble of images of events not yet close enough to discern. And blood. A veritable sea of blood…and she and Samantha of the Tau'ri were in the middle of it all. Together.

* * *

**_Part Four B - The Journey Begins_**

* * *

The old gentleman was staring out the high arched window into the garden below. He was a very distinguished and unexpectedly handsome man. His hair was white, thick, and waved to his shoulders and somewhat beyond. His brow was high and broad. His eyes, under winged thick white eyebrows, were a piercing, deep emerald green. His skin was a golden color adding even more to the impression of a large powerful lion. He stood straight and tall as a Warrior would and had about him an air of barely leashed energy and power.

While he did not seem to be enjoying the view through the window, neither did he seem displeased. He appeared to be contemplating the deep red roses climbing toward the window. He had been staring at the same bloom for thirty minutes. His thoughts were millions of light years away.

He turned toward the door, a welcoming smile lighting his face, as Kataya entered the room. How proud he was of this woman, who was his daughter. She had become a magnificent Warrior, as he had always known she would. Someday, she would step into her place, sit in the chair in which he now sat, and lead her people. He hoped her mate would be beside her, and he believed he would be, for it had been foretold. The Kat's mate would someday draw the sword, and when the time came, they would rule together.

She smiled at him and stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek and a quick embrace. "Good morning, Father. Have I kept you waiting long?"

"Not at all, my dear." Then he chuckled softly, "No more than I expected to be, anyway. Over the many millennia, I have become accustomed to waiting on a woman, whether she is getting dressed, shopping, or simply reading a book. It matters not the activity involved; I will be waiting regardless. And because I love them dearly, I do so patiently and happily, knowing that they will be with me soon."

She smiled at him, kissed him once more and hugged him fiercely, "I am sorry, my Father. It seems to be taking much longer than I expected to get my affairs in order and get ready to leave. Each time I believe I have everything settled and in place, something else comes along and demands my attention."

"It was not a problem. I have been enjoying the garden. Are you ready to leave for the Tau'ri? Have all of the problems been taken care of and settled then?"

Kataya nodded, sending him a look full of affection, "Yes, the roses are a lovely shade of red. As far as my arrangements go, I hope everything is finally under control, at least as much as it can be. I truly believe that this time I will actually leave. I really expected to have left for Earth two weeks ago."

He nodded his understanding. "I cannot say that I am sorry you have been delayed for I have very much enjoyed having you home. It seems a very long time since we were granted the time to simply spend with one another, as we have the last three weeks. Come. Let us sit on the window seat. There are things I wish to discuss with you before you depart. I wished to wait until you were actually ready to leave before going into them, however. Last minute things, my dear."

She searched her father's face. "Something is worrying you," she said.

"Not really worrying. I trust you to take care of yourself." He paused before continuing, "You have looked into the Mirror?" There was an edge of anxiety to his voice, but it was quickly suppressed.

"Yes," she answered quietly, "I, too, have been watching it. It is still too soon to know what it truly portends."

"What are you sensing about it? I know you well enough to know that, in all probability, you have been receiving the images since you arrived. How do you feel about that which you are seeing?"

She frowned slightly and contemplated what her feelings the last three weeks had been. She had to give an honest answer. He would know if she did not, and he would not thank her for keeping anything from him. She sighed softly. "Foreboding," she paused, then raised her head to look at him, directly. "I feel foreboding. There are many dark shadows and much turmoil. There is a definite, definitive, danger. I can not yet see from which direction it is coming."

She glanced down and then back up, to look steadily into her father's eyes. "I have reason to believe that there is both emotional and physical danger around me. Since there is usually physical danger around me, and the Mysts do not usually show anything like this, I have to conclude that the Mirror is warning of a specific incident or incidents. Perhaps there is more than one; however, only time will tell us the truth of the matter."

"I agree. You will be careful."

"Of course."

"Kataya," he paused for a moment before telling her, "I am unsure of many things surrounding this venture, except that it is the direction in which we should be travelling at this point in time. The All is quite emphatic about that."

When she nodded her head in acknowledgement and agreement, Artereos continued, "I want to let you know what I have decided about the discussion that took place at the Council meeting two weeks ago. As you will recall, we discussed at length the progress of the war against the System Lords in the Pegacian System."

"Yes, I remember."

"Since the Council agrees that the fall of the Goa'uld in the Pegacian System is only a matter of time, I have decided that it may be time to start gathering more intelligence from Earth's sector of the Universe. I have decided to place some of our people capable of infiltrating the Goa'uld in some strategic positions. I know that you will be able to send me valuable information, but I think it would perhaps be wise to spread out across that sector. It could very well be that our next theater of operations will be there. It has always been my intention to return to aid Earth. Thor's request and your acceptance of the assignment have simply accelerated the aid somewhat."

"I understand. I will do my best not to disappoint you or Thor."

"I know you will. I am not concerned about that. You made the arrangements I requested of you for the journey?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "Yes, I have, although, I feel they are a little excessive. I do not see a need for six officers, three lady's attendants, three footmen, Commander Beldwin, Merdwin, and Gwennetha."

"I wish you to hand over your command to Beldwin once you reach Earth. It is a symbolic gesture, but most importantly, it will tell the Tau'ri that you are taking an extended leave of your command in our service, and are giving up your rank and duties here, to pledge your life and your sword to their cause. It is much the same in regards to Merdwin and Gwennetha. You will hand her the ring of office with Merdwin and the Tau'ri as witness. I do not wish them to think we take their well-being lightly. That I have sent my foremost Warrior and allowed her to leave our service for them may help them understand how important we consider their Earth."

Kataya sat quietly contemplating what her father had told her. Finally, she nodded thoughtfully, saying, "All right. I understand what you are wishing to convey to them. I will do as you wish."

"Now for the last thing we need to speak of, my daughter." He paused and looked as if he was not sure where to begin. "Gwennetha tells me that you believe you may have found your Soulmate. That he is of the Tau'ri this time. Why have you not mentioned this to me during our times together over the last few weeks? Did you not think I would wish to know or be pleased for you? I _am _pleased for you."

She sent him a somewhat mischievous look before answering, "Well, I knew that Gwennetha would tell you, and I was waiting to see if you would bring it up to me or question me about it. I am glad you did, but had you not, I would have made sure you knew before we left today. I, too, am pleased, and…excited. It has been a very long time, Father."

Artereos shook his head at her. "Someday, Kataya, I will not fall for your games. I tell myself that every time and then fall into the next one." He paused but quickly continued, "However, I sense that there is something connected to your mate that is bothering you. What do you suspect, _Carusawyn_?"

Kataya contemplated the toe of her shoe, as she gathered her thoughts. "I believe that at least some of the blood I see in the mirror is because of my Soulmate. As you know, the Tau'ri are allies of the Tok'Ra."

"Yes, I know. You think that you may see your Heartmate again, and that you will need to perform the _Sevesh Lok Twin_," he responded to her statements, frowning a little.

"Yes. As you know, I have always believed that I would know if he had died. I do not know why; I simply feel that I would know." She sighed softly as she contemplated that fact. She _did_ believe she would know and because of that, she did not believe he was dead.

Artereos nodded firmly, agreeing with her, "I, too, believe that you would know, and it is quite possible that a portion of the blood in the mirror could be from that."

"I do not believe that all of the blood comes from there," Kataya answered quickly.

"I agree. I do not believe it does either. We shall keep a close watch to see what events begin to become clearer. In time we should have an idea of what to expect." He stood and took her hands in his. "It is time, Kataya the Warrior. I wish you well in this endeavor. Remember that I love you well."

"Thank you, my Father. I will do my very best. And you will not forget my love for you."

She leaned forward, received his embrace and the kiss he placed upon her hair. Good-byes were nothing new to them. She gave him one last look, a brief salute, and left.

* * *

Commander Beldwin, Merdwin, and Gwennetha were waiting at the bottom of the steps that led to the Stargate. She greeted them and motioned the guards and attendants to take their positions. The guards would enter first, followed by the attendants with her luggage. Commander Beldwin and Gwennetha would proceed through next. Merdwin would follow, and then Kataya would enter the stone circle last. Kataya stepped forward, input the glyphs for the planet Earth, and pressed the center. The chevrons locked, and the gate activated. Kataya used the stone given to her by Thor. She did not want them all to go splat on the iris.

She turned to her people. "Do not forget. Defensive positions only. They will have no idea of whether it is friend or foe coming through. There will be weapons pointed at us as soon as we pass through to the other side. Do not challenge anyone. Stay at attention until you receive my signal to stand down. Does everyone understand?"

At the nods of agreement, Kataya gave the signal to proceed.

Taking a deep breath, she watched as her people took the initial steps towards their first true meeting with the Tau'ri in over a millennium. After everyone except Merdwin stepped into the undulating blue circle, she walked calmly up the steps with him by her side. He entered first; after waiting for the space of a few heartbeats, she followed him, walking sedately into the pulsating blue of the event horizon.

TBC


	5. Dreams and Desires 5 BOMH

**_Chapter Five Summary: _**_On an off-world mission, Sam and Daniel spend a night separated from Jack and Teal'c. They discuss some things, including a certain Tok'Ra and how Sam really feels about him._

**_Pairing: _**_this chapter -_ _Sam/Daniel friendship_

* * *

**_Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul_**

**_Chapter Five_**

**_Dreams and Desires_**

* * *

It was at times like these that Major Samantha Carter wished the armbands that Anise had used on SG1 in an experiment not long ago, had turned out to be something that would work. She could use some superhuman strength, energy, night vision, and speed right now. It would have made their whole situation easier to deal with. Unfortunately, she did not have one, and they only worked once anyway, so wishing was pointless. She would have to get them out of here without them.

_Here _being at least two hours from the Stargate on a nice day, with no Jaffa, no hostile natives, and no injury. Their circumstances were slightly different; it was night, it was raining, there was a party of Jaffa around, and at least four of the natives appeared hostile. The arrow that had found its way into her thigh was enough, to her mind, to prove it. Sam thanked whatever deity was listening, that it was not a poisoned arrow, and that it had not gone in so deep that pulling it would not be possible. In fact, it had gone in just far enough to be painful, but it had pulled out easily, as there were no barbs on it, and that was another thing for which to be thankful. The rain had not been coming down long. It was a warm mist rather than a cold downpour, so they would not freeze to death or even get very wet if they could find permanent shelter soon.

For the moment, they were taking a short break. While she took stock of their situation, Sam fashioned a makeshift bandage around her leg.

They had spotted the Jaffa earlier. It looked like a scouting party, as there were only six of them. Not a lot, but enough that logic decreed they stay undetected, if possible, and try to get back to the Stargate. Evidently, the Jaffa had already been on the planet when SG-1 arrived. There had been no evidence of them around the gate. It was lucky that they had moved '_FRED'_ away from the gate and camouflaged it, a practice they had started recently.

Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c had seen a small party of Jaffa earlier, too. Hence, there were probably a dozen on the planet. After a short radio con, they had decided to head for the Gate. O'Neill and Teal'c would break up the base camp and get rid of any evidence that they had been there. Since caves riddled the area, the Colonel and Teal'c would stay in one near the Gate tonight.

After making sure no one could tell they had been at the ruins, Sam and Daniel were to do the same. They would use the radio only when necessary. The Jaffa appeared to have come through the gate, but they did not know for sure, so there could be a ship in orbit. Radio silence was a precaution.

Unfortunately, Sam and Daniel had run into a group of natives just after they left the temple. Since they immediately started brandishing weapons, Sam had decided that it might be in their best interests to retreat. Luckily, only one of the arrows had found its mark, and it had not done a lot of damage.

So here they were, hiding from two hostile enemies, injured and getting wet. They needed to find a cave soon.

"I don't think the natives are truly hostile, Sam," Daniel whispered.

Sam looked pointedly down at her leg. "Really? You could not prove it by me, Daniel," She whispered back. "Look, we need to find some shelter for the rest of the night. How much farther to that cave you remember seeing?"

"Not far. If we can skirt around the bottom of the cliff over there, I think it was just beyond that point jutting out."

She looked in the direction Daniel indicated; she could just make out the cliff and remembered passing it that morning on their way to the temple ruins.

Squinting at the night sky, she saw that there was very little moonlight. One of the two moons of this planet had not risen yet; the other was in its quarter phase, and the weather was cloudy and misty. Occasionally, a break in the clouds would allow the one moon to peek through, but it threw very little light. The dim light should make it more difficult for anyone to spot them; on the other hand, it was going to be harder for them to find the cave.

It was time to head out. Sam indicated to Daniel that they should move cautiously toward their goal. They moved quietly through the underbrush, which grew right up to the bottom of the cliff. A few straggly bushes were clinging to the cliff face. It would afford them some cover, but not very much. Well, they would make do with what was here and this was it.

"It is up about twenty-five feet and to your left, Sam," Daniel breathed into her ear.

"Up?" She groaned in response.

"Yeah. There are some old foot and handholds in the rock face. From what I noticed this morning, they have probably been abandoned for a very long time. You should be able to see them if you look closely."

Sam studied the rock face. "I think I can make them out."

"Good." Daniel nodded as he too looked for and spotted the crude indentations in the face of the cliff.

"Okay. I will go up first." Sam decided as she studied exactly where she would need to move up the rock.

"Are you sure you can do this with that leg, Sam?" Daniel asked, frowning in thought, his tone tinged with concern.

"Yeah, it is really not a very bad wound, Daniel. I have had a whole lot worse," she reminded him mildly.

"Yeah, I guess we both have," came the laconic reply.

"All right, here we go." Sam slowly started the climb, searching carefully for hand and footholds. Falling was not an option, as not only would one of them end up hurt, but also, the sound of falling rocks would carry on the night air a very long way. Remaining undetected was their goal, and a rockslide would not be conducive to that.

She finally reached the ledge that led to the cave entrance. The ledge was fairly roomy; however, the opening to the cave was not very large. She would have to bend over to get in, so crawling seemed the logical decision. She brought her zat up in case she needed a defensive weapon. It would not make much noise if she had to use it, so it would not give them away. The cave appeared deserted. She could not hear anything, but then, she could not see very far inside either. Daniel joined her on the ledge and they both peered into its blackness.

Making a decision, Daniel stated firmly, "Stay here and watch our backs, Sam, and I will go in, follow the wall around, and see how big it is. If we are lucky, it will have some little areas off to the side like the ones the temple was built into," He spoke so softly she barely heard him. Feeling her rejection of his offer before she voiced it, he told her, "I will be okay; it is just like a creepy tomb, and I am used to them." As he had planned, he was gone before she could disagree with him.

It took almost no time at all for him to get back. Still speaking in a voice that was just a notch above no sound at all, he reported what he found inside the cave, "It is empty and fairly small. There are two side caves far enough back to shield our light from the outside. We should be able to use our lights and even have a small fire to fix our meal."

Sam almost sighed in relief, but instead simply nodded her agreement, speaking in the same almost silent way, "Great, let's go then because I am starving. Right now a meal sounds really close to heaven."

Sam led the way and, as soon as she checked it out, she knew that Daniel was right. The cave was small, but absolutely perfect for their needs. No one could enter without them knowing it, and their lights could not be seen from outside. They would not have to sit in complete darkness and eat cold MRE's. That was a definite goodness, as there was very little food as unappealing as a cold MRE. They were not the best meals in the world when they were hot, so cold they were, just, well, they just were not something that would tempt the taste buds, to put it politely.

That being true and, since they were both hungry, they quickly set about making a meal. "Mm. Chicken. My favorite." Sam glanced up from her meal, and gazing across their small fire at Daniel, she grinned. "You always say that. Didn't that particular statement come about because of the meal you guys had that first trip to Abydos. Wasn't there some meat offered to all of you that the others were to, ah, timid, to try?" Sam did not say "to squeamish to try," but the comment lay between them, unspoken though it was.

"Yeah, it originated there, I guess." Smiling slightly, he quirked an eyebrow at Sam, and said, "I don't know if you remember, but on one of our first missions, I discovered that all the MRE's actually do taste like chicken, even the macaroni and cheese. The first Abydos mission though, they brought out this cooked animal-lizard-like-thing, and Kawalski more or less dared me to try it. It really _did_ taste just like chicken, too. I tried to explain a chicken to people who had never seen or heard of one. Ferretti and Jack have never let me live my chicken imitation down either." He laughed softly, thinking back to that first trip through the wormhole, the chicken incident…Sha'uri. So much had changed; so many events had taken place since then. He sighed deeply. It all seemed so long ago now, and yet, it had only been a handful of seemingly very short years. Eventful years it was true; however, in actual time passing, it was not all that long ago.

Leaving that unproductive train of thought behind, he focused on Sam again realizing that she was trying to take care of the wound to her leg. "Here, Sam, let me do that," Daniel said, as he made his way over to her. It was just like Sam not to ask for help. Looking at her, he realized again, how difficult it must be for a woman to be in the military. Men had to prove their abilities and worth, women had to prove those same things over and over, until the men around them finally realized they were viable capable '_people'_, in every respect. To reach that point, they had to be tougher on themselves, because anything less and they took the chance of being considered '_weak_' and _incapable_ of making it.

"No, that is okay, Daniel. I can do it."

"I know you can, Sam. Then again, it would be easier if you just held the light, and let me do it. Besides, you have patched me up often enough; I would like to return the favor," He returned, quietly admiring her, as he so often found himself doing.

She chuckled softly, "Oh, well, okay, since you put it so nicely, how could I refuse?" She relaxed, trusting him, as she always did.

"There don't seem to be any broken pieces in the wound. I will just clean it out. This will hurt," he warned her.

Sam hissed, and then gasped, "Yes. It will." Then she ground out through gritted teeth, "Damn, that smarts!"

"There should be antibiotic cream and some oral antibiotics in the med kit. You should put some gauze over the wound after you put the cream in and then wrap it. It might start to bleed again tomorrow, but not bad; they did not hit anything vital. There should be some Ibuprofen, too," Sam instructed through clenched teeth.

"Okay. All done. Daniel listened to Sam's instructions while he worked. "I'm finished, Sam, so you can relax now. Here are the antibiotics and the Ibuprofen. Sure you don't want something stronger?"

"Thanks, Daniel. No, it would probably make me mellow and goofy. I need to be alert. I will take first watch. My leg is still throbbing enough I wouldn't be able to sleep, anyway, and if I am going to be awake, I might as well be doing something useful," She answered, practical as always.

"Right. Wake me in a couple of hours, then." She could hear him sliding into his sleeping bag, and then all was quiet, except for the sounds of the night creatures that drifted in from the outside.

Daniel rolled over onto his left side. Several minutes later, he rolled over onto his back. He rolled over onto his right side for a few minutes before sitting up. "It is no use, Sam. I can't sleep." She could hear him dragging his sleeping bag her way. Then she felt him settle in beside her and lean back against the wall of the cave. They'd had a very small fire. The few embers that were left allowed her to see his silhouette, nothing more.

Sam looked at her friend and it was obvious, even in the dim glow, that something was bothering him. "We have been up since early this morning, and it is very late now. We spent hours hiking and then climbing all over a temple and its ruins. We have been dodging natives and Jaffa for hours now, too. You should be exhausted." She paused slightly, and then continued, "What is wrong, Daniel?"

"Hm?" he queried, lost in thoughts of his own. As his brain finally registered what Sam had said, he responded, "Oh, it is nothing, really."

She tilted her head and looked at him quizzically. "Since when does _nothing really_ keep you awake on a mission?" She asked.

She could sense his grin in the darkness. She felt him duck his head in that little boy gesture he used when he had been caught in saying, or doing, something he was not supposed to be doing. His evasive answer did not really surprise her, and she knew he would tell her soon if she was patient.

Daniel seemed to be trying to get his thoughts in order. "You know, Sam, I really loved Sha'uri. I told her I did, too. In every way I could think of. It's the one thing I don't feel I have to regret. I _know_ she knew how much I loved her," he said earnestly. "I made sure of that."

Suddenly, Sam found herself asking, "Do you think you will ever fall in love again?" She gasped, appalled at herself. "Oh, God, Daniel, I am sorry. I have no business asking you that."

"Hey, Sam, it is okay. We are the best of friends, aren't we? I have felt for a long time that we can discuss absolutely anything. _Anything_, Sam. Sometimes, I feel like we have known each other for a very long time. It is as if I feel connected to you in some way." He dipped his head again, feeling very slightly embarrassed at the emotion he had allowed to show."

"I am glad, Daniel. You know I have felt the same way about you, too. Like I could confess or tell you anything, and you would not stand in judgment of me; you would continue to care about me just the same." Clearing her throat, she added, "It is odd that you should mention feeling like you have known me for a long time because sometimes I feel as if we have some kind of connection, bond, I don't know exactly what to call it. Nevertheless, I know it is there, too," Sam replied, also feeling the tug of unwanted, and she realized, unwarranted, embarrassment. "I am glad we are good friends, Daniel, and I hope we never lose that feeling, or that trust."

"I am, too, and to prove it, I will answer your question. Do I think I will ever fall in love again? Yes, I think so. I don't think Sha'uri would want me to be alone forever. In fact, I am pretty sure of that." He paused, and Sam could tell he was debating with himself. He cleared his throat, "I, um, I keep having this recurring dream lately. Well, actually, I have been having it on and off since Sha'uri died, but it is becoming more frequent."

"What is it about?"

Daniel took a deep breath, and then spoke softly, "We are in the control room at the SGC. A wormhole has been activated off world, and we can't shut it down. Sha'uri is in the dream, and she is dressed in the type of robes we wore on Abydos, not the dress of a Goa'uld. We are all standing, watching the event horizon as a group of people come through it. Their clothes place them during our medieval period, but I don't think that is a true representation. Impressions aside, I believe they are much more advanced; it is obvious, since they could keep the iris open." He paused for a moment remembering the dream.

"The last one through the Stargate is a woman, and after she comes through the wormhole shuts down. I think she is wearing some kind of blue robe or dress, but I can't make out anything else about it, and I can't see her face. There are two men and a woman standing in front of her, and I don't know them. There is another man standing off to one side of the gate room, and although I can't see his face, I get the feeling I know him well. It is a very strange tableau, almost as if, although all of the elements belong, they are not necessarily in the correct order."

Daniel shook his head saying, "I know that does not describe it very well, but it is the only way I can think to say it. Anyway, Sha'uri turns from looking at the group of people, and she touches my face, very lovingly, saying,_ "The time has come to release me, my Dan'yel. 'She' is here. She has come to you once again. You must not be afraid. You must go to her."_

"I turn to look down at Sha'uri, and I ask, _Who is coming? Who is 'she'?_ Then she answers with the most beautiful smile on her face. She says, "_It is the Woman. The other half. You must accept that which is meant to be."_

Daniel paused again, before continuing, "I tell her, "_I don't understand; I love you, Sha'uri."_ As soon as I tell her that she says, "_Yes, and you will always love me, for I am a part of your heart, but you must release me into your memories, my Dan'yel. It is time for you to go to the Woman. The mate_." Daniel sighed, "That is when I wake up."

"Is that all of it? I mean, are you leaving anything out? Sha'uri didn't say anything else?"

"Well, yeah, that is pretty much all of it." Daniel cleared his throat, and Sam could tell that he was hedging.

"Come on, Daniel. I need to know it all, if I am going try to help you figure it out, although I think its meaning is obvious anyway. But, you really need to tell it all to me."

"Okay, okay." She could tell he was smiling. "But, I only dreamed this part one time, so I don't know how significant it is." He paused yet again, evidently thinking how best to phrase what he was about to disclose. He sighed. "Okay. Here goes, but you have to promise not to shoot me." He did not wait for a response, but hurried on. "You remember the blue dress the Shavadii gave you?"

"Yes, I remember it, Daniel, but I never wore it on the ramp to the Stargate," Sam said, testy at the mention of a dress she had kept only for its costume value.

"I know. Do you remember that hot blue number that Janet wore last year to the Christmas party?" He asked another seemingly irrelevant question.

"Yes, she was a knock-out in it." Sam smiled, remembering how great her friend had looked that night, and how the men had been practically salivating every time one of them got near to her.

"Yeah, she was. Anyway, I got to thinking about those two instances one day and I, um, that is I thought, um that is I wondered, if maybe the dream could mean you or Janet." The last part came out in a rush. "That night I had this variation of the dream, and I have only had it that one time."

"In the dream that time, I _asked_ Sha'uri if it was you or Janet. She told me that although loving friends could become lovers of the heart, it was not meant to be in our cases, _at this time_. She went on to say something about you and I and Heartmates that I did not quite catch. Then, she said that Janet was meant for someone else and that," he stopped suddenly, but then continued slowly, "She said that you were already bonded in your heart, but that you refused to acknowledge it."

Sam gasped in surprise, and then managed to choke out, "Did she say who I was _bonded_ to?"

"She didn't have to tell me the answer to that, Sam. As soon as she said it, I knew," Daniel answered softly.

"Really? And who do you think I am _bonded with,_ Daniel?" Sam asked in a low tense voice.

Daniel answered her gently, saying, "Well, unlike some at the SGC, I _know _that while you feel a great deal of loyalty, respect, and the kind of love one friend feels for another, for Jack O'Neill, you do _not _love him in_ that_ way. Nor do you love Teal'c in that way, although you do love both of them very much." He stopped speaking, and she could feel him looking at her.

"So who did you decide it was then?" She asked hesitantly.

"You love Martouf and Lantash, Sam. In my dream, Sha'uri agreed with me. How much longer are you going to deny both yourself and them, Sam?" Daniel questioned her even more gently than before.

"Those are Jolinar's feelings, Daniel," Sam snapped, at once on the defensive. This was a subject that bothered her a great deal. Not because she truly thought the feelings she felt for them were Jolinar's, although that did concern her, but not deeply. No, it bothered her because she suspected that the emotions were not Jolinar's feelings. She could not seem to put them into their own separate place. She could not tell which feelings were hers, and which ones Jolinar had given her. Their emotions seemed too entwined to separate, no matter how hard she tried. And then, there was the fear. However, she had never put any of that into words; she simply felt it and it was confusing.

"I don't think so, Sam." Daniel's voice was soft as he refuted her words. "You have some of Jolinar's memories and feelings, but I think that if you look deep into your heart you will find Martouf and Lantash there. I think maybe you are just afraid to admit it to yourself, let alone them."

Sam sighed, thinking about what he said. "I don't know, Daniel. I feel confused when I think about them. Sometimes, I am afraid that it isn't really me feeling those things. At other times, I know it is. I just don't know what to do about it. I can't even put the emotions into words."

"Just remember, Sam. The one thing I don't have to regret is telling Sha'uri how I felt about her. Don't let it go until something happens, and you can never say it to them." Daniel gave her what advice he could.

Sam shook her head changing the subject, "We are supposed to be talking about your dream, not my non-existent love life. I think it means that your subconscious is telling you that you are ready to move on with your life."

"I think you are right." He paused. "I think I am right, too, Sam. Your love life does not have to be non-existent, and neither does mine."

Sam sat still, not moving and barely breathing. Then, Daniel caught the tiny catch in her breath that indicated that Sam was trying to rein in wayward emotions. A circumstance that years of practice had made her quite proficient in.

"Daniel?" She barely breathed his name loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes, Sam?" He answered her promptly.

"Daniel," she whispered brokenly, "You are right. I love Martouf and Lantash so much it scares me. Daniel…Daniel, what am I going to do? He is Tok'Ra. I am on Earth; he is God only knows where. I worry about him all the time. I can't wait to see him when I know the Tok'Ra are coming to Earth. I am disappointed if he is not one of them. When he does come, I am all tied up inside, and I can't even make myself let him know how I feel verbally, let alone make a move on him. I want to so badly, but I just can't bring myself to do it. He is not _safe_, Daniel. I could get so terribly hurt. I just don't know what to do," she repeated.

The anguish and uncertainty in her voice shocked Daniel. He had known she cared, he just had not realized how much.

"I don't know right now, Sam, but we'll both think about the situation. I am sure it will work out. We will _make it_ work out. Now that you have admitted it to yourself and actually put it into words, you will figure out what to do. The most important thing though is to tell him."

"But, what if he doesn't love me back? _Me_, Daniel, _not Jolinar_. How will I ever know for sure?"

"I believe he loves you for you. My God, Sam, the man's face lights up like a Christmas tree just at the mention of your name. You walk in the room, and I swear we don't need electricity to light the SGC or power the Gate. And Sam, it is not just Martouf. On the rare occasions when Lantash takes control, I have seen him look at you with hunger in his eyes, as if he wants to carry you off and never let you go." He stopped speaking, obviously trying to think of how he wanted to say what was on his mind. "Sam, do you remember when you came through the gate to Abydos to get me?" He finally asked.

Sam was puzzled. "Yes, I remember." Where in the world was he going with this? Sometimes, Daniel's mind worked so far outside of the box that even she could not follow him.

"Then do you remember that last kiss Sha'uri and I shared?"

"Well, yeah, Daniel. I mean, that kiss Sha'uri gave you seemed to put your brain in neutral. I thought we might have to send out a search party for it. I don't think you even knew where you were," she teased him gently.

"So I have been told. My point is that I have a feeling that, if you'd just kiss Lantash and Martouf the way Sha'uri kissed me that day, we would find them wandering around the SGC in a daze. If they could even move at all. I am serious, Sam. I really believe that man is seriously head over symbiote in love with you." He coughed. "If you need more proof, just look at the way Jack reacts to Martouf and Lantash. He practically foams at the mouth," Daniel pointed out.

"Daniel, the Colonel is not in love with me," Sam said firmly, "and we both know it. We thought about it, but not only is it against regulations, it just isn't there for us, not now and not ever."

"I know that, Sam. However, you know, as well as I do, that he does love you in his own way. We are a family. All of us. Jack can't seem to separate the Tok'Ra from the Goa'uld. Intellectually, he can do it, but not emotionally. So he is not happy at the thought that Martouf and Lantash love you in '_that'_ way."

Moaning softly, Sam replied, "I agree, Daniel. It is just one more thing that I have to give thought to before I do anything," she stopped and, startled by what she had said, she added "not, that I would let that make a difference, if I thought they really loved me."

"Sam, in the end, the only thing that really matters is if you love them, and they love you. Furthermore, you do. I think this will all work out in the end. I am not saying that just because you have admitted it, everything will suddenly be okay. Your situation will take a lot of work to make it last. Nonetheless, I think they would work at it, I mean, look at the last relationship in which they were involved. It lasted for almost a century, Sam, and that is not the sign of a man that loves lightly or will take off at the first sign of trouble. That is the sign of a man that means his vows and takes them seriously. He would work hard at making a long distance relationship work. If anyone can do that, too, it is you, Sam. You are going to have to trust Martouf and Lantash. Between you three, you can do this."

"I don't want anyone to know anything, Daniel. Promise me this is just between us," Sam requested suddenly, her voice holding panicked tones.

"You are not going to say anything to Martouf and Lantash," he stated flatly.

"No, no, not yet. I want time to think this through first. I mean, I have just now confronted myself with this and admitted it. I am still not sure if it is Jolinar's feelings, mine, or both. Do you understand?" Her voice pleaded with him to know what she was going through.

"Yes, I do and I think you are right in thinking you need some time to come to terms with what you have admitted. On the other hand, don't think too logically about it. Then once you have done the requisite thinking, feel the answer in your heart, Sam. Because in the end, that is the only thing that really counts," Daniel answered, giving her the reassurance she needed, telling her that he did understand, and he cared about her.

"I know. You have taught me that." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Daniel."

Daniel turned, took Sam in his arms, and kissed her back gently. "You are welcome, Sam. Anytime. I will always be there for you, I promise."

"Me, too, Daniel. Anytime." She cleared her throat and sat up straighter. "Well, I should go do a quick perimeter check. Why don't you bed down and try to get a couple of hours sleep. I will wake you in two," Sam said, as she fought to keep her emotions under control. Damn, why could Daniel and his sweet caring always get to her when almost no one else could?

"I don't think you should go outside, Sam. I think it stopped raining, and if the other moon is up, you would be plainly visible in the moonlight," Daniel cautioned her.

Sam sighed, reminding him, "I am the soldier here, Daniel. I am just going to check to see if I hear anything and take a quick look around. I need to make sure there isn't someone prowling around. Sheesh, you are worse than my father," she concluded lightly.

"All right, but I will wait until you get back before I go to sleep." He chuckled. "Just like Dad."

She threw him a slightly exasperated, but affectionate look, nodded, and silently slipped away. Within minutes, she was back. "It is completely quiet out there except for the normal night sounds you would expect, which, of course, is good. I really don't think we will be bothered tonight. It is obvious that the natives did not follow us, and the Jaffa don't seem to know we're here. I hope that come morning, we can head for the Stargate. "I am going to contact the Colonel. Let him know we got held up, and it will take longer than we thought to get back," Sam explained to him, as she settled herself.

"Probably a good idea," Daniel agreed.

Grabbing hold of her radio, Sam keyed her mike, but did not say anything. She did it three times in a row and then waited. If the Colonel or Teal'c were okay, one of them should have heard it, and they would answer. If they did not, then something was wrong, or they knew for sure that there was a ship in orbit. Either way, it would indicate that she and Daniel needed to be, if possible, even more cautious tomorrow.

"Major Carter, is that you?" She heard Teal'c ask as quietly as possible.

"Yes," Sam responded, in an equally soft tone. "Are you clear to talk?"

"Yes. Are you and Daniel Jackson well?" Teal'c's calm tone came to them quite clearly.

"Sort of. We ran into some unfriendly natives, and I got a puncture wound in the thigh. It isn't bad, but it will slow us down a little tomorrow. We are going to have to be watching for the natives as well as the Goa'uld. I just wanted you to know we are still probably four or five hours from the gate because of it. Other than that, we are both doing fine. Are you both all right?" Sam gave her report as concisely as possible.

"Yes. We have had no difficulties. We are within an hour of the Stargate. If no one has discovered it, we still plan to rendezvous near the _FRED. _ If it has been found by others, then we will be in the caves in the hills behind the Stargate."

"Roger that, Teal'c. Carter, out." Sam released the button on her radio, and turned to Daniel. "They are fine, Daniel. Get some sleep."

"Night, Sam." She could hear him snuggling down into his sleeping bag. Morning was still a long time away. They had a long night ahead on this planet. Sam settled into her watch '_mode_'. Now if she could just keep herself from thinking, she would be fine. Something inside her said that was not going to happen. If that was the case, then she might as well indulge herself with a little bit of fantasy with Martouf and Lantash as the leading men. It was an easy dream to enter. She had been there hundreds of times before. The difference was that this time she could add her love to the lust that usually took center stage. She smiled and figured the next two hours would go by pretty fast…and they did.

Before she knew it, three hours had passed. Sam leaned over to Daniel and shook him awake. "It has been three hours, Daniel. It is time for your watch."

"Why didn't you wake me earlier, Sam? You must be exhausted by now," Daniel said, as he began to wake up.

"I had some thinking I needed to do, Daniel, but I am tired. I think I can sleep now. Morning should be here in about three hours. Do you think you can last that long?" It was a rhetorical question, she knew. Daniel was always good to go once he was awake and had some coffee in him.

"Yeah, no problem. Is that coffee I smell?" Daniel asked, still groping for his glasses. Finding them, he put them on and climbed out of his sleeping bag.

"I made some a while ago. If you do get sleepy, wake me in two," Sam told him as she prepared to bed down. It was a good thing they had planned to stay the night at the temple; otherwise, they would not have had all of this equipment with them.

"I will if I need to, Sam," Daniel assured her, as he poured his coffee and inhaled the aroma. Just the fumes appeared to work on waking him up.

"I just checked everything again. Not that there is much to check. Still seems normal out there. 'Night, Daniel," Sam said sleepily from her bedroll.

"Goodnight, Sam," Daniel answered softly.

She was asleep almost before her head touched her jacket that was serving as a pillow.

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Neill was pacing. It was mid-morning, and they had heard nothing from Carter and Daniel. Where in the hell were they?

"Are you sure they were okay, Teal'c? He asked for what must have been the twelfth time in the past half an hour.

"Indeed, O'Neill," Teal'c answered patiently. "Major Carter said that her wound was slight, and that they were safe. She calculated that it would take them several hours to reach us today. Particularly, since she would be traveling slower than usual, and they would have to be on the lookout for both Jaffa and natives." Teal'c wondered if he could remember to bring a Tau'ri recording device along on the next mission. Then he could simply record his response and play it aloud every few minutes. O'Neill, while an excellent leader and warrior, was not a patient man.

"If they don't show up soon, I am going to go look for them," Jack announced.

"I do not think that would be wise, at this time, O'Neill. We must give them time to make their way here safely. If we go to look for them, we are much more likely to run into the Jaffa, or the natives, ourselves," Teal'c again answered with patience.

Jack O'Neill scowled at his Jaffa friend, and then sighed, as he paced some more, knowing that Teal'c was right. If they left their hiding place and attempted to find the Major and Daniel, they could cause more problems than they solved. It was not late enough yet to be overly concerned. The Major and Daniel would be going slow and using extreme caution this morning. He had faith in them; he really did. It was just so darn boring just sitting here.

He just needed to relax, he thought, as he sat down. He would think about hockey. Or fishing. Yes, he would plan his next fishing trip. No Thor this time, and he would take the whole team. They would all go to his cabin and just relax. He frowned as he tried to envision Carter or Daniel relaxing at his cabin. Well, anyway, they would have a great time. Speaking of time, what time was it? Oh, ten minutes since he had looked last time.

His mind wandered onto another subject. They had not heard a thing from Thor's _surprise_ as he always thought of her. He figured they had backed out and had not told Thor, or Thor had not told them. Just as well, because he didn't need some alien who would try to take over his command and cause problems.

He would bet she was some politically correct Daddy's girl. No doubt about it. They must have pulled the wool over Thor's eyes, and he would bet that didn't happen often. Probably the only thing Thor really knew about her was what her Daddy had told him. He probably trusted the old guy, and didn't realize that parents sometimes thought their kids were more accomplished than they really were.

That mental telepathy-empy-thing would have come in handy, though. However, it probably would not have outweighed the downside. They would have to baby-sit her, and make sure nothing happened to her that would cause an intergalactic incident. Yup, he definitely hoped something had happened to stop that little plan from taking place; he was in no mood to coddle some politician's daughter. He didn't have time for that. Ah, speaking of time, what time was it? A whole thirty minutes later than it was the last time he had looked. He would give them a little more time. The sun was up early here. Set early too. He wished he had his yo-yo.

"I believe someone approaches, O'Neill," Teal'c's voice, breaking into his thoughts, was a welcome diversion.

Watching from their hiding place, they saw Carter and Daniel move unobtrusively toward the FRED. Teal'c and O'Neill stood up.

"Hey, Carter, it is about time you two showed up. Are you and Daniel ready to blow this place?" Jack greeted them jovially, all worry and boredom forgotten in his relief to see them appear, relatively whole and unharmed.

"Yes, sir. Sorry it took so long. It looked like the Jaffa were all back together, unless there are more than the ones we all saw. They were heading toward the temple. They are in for a surprise when they arrive, though. There must be a couple of hundred natives waiting for them."

"How do you know that?" Jack was interested at once.

"Well, we also ran into those natives from before. After listening to them talk for a while, Daniel figured out what language they were speaking. He talked to them, told them about the Jaffa, and they assured him that the Jaffa would not leave this place to go back to report to their God. They came back with us part of the way, and that made the journey a little faster, since we didn't have to watch out for hostile natives as well as Jaffa."

"Great. Let's get a move on, campers." Jack lost interest once he got the basic drift of events. They got the _FRED_ moving and headed towards the gate.

"How's the leg, Carter? Thought you said the natives shot you?" Jack suddenly thought to ask.

"Yeah, they did." Daniel answered. "It turned out that they were just trying to scare us away, so we would not be in the temple when the Jaffa got there. One of the warriors was young, and his aim was not the best. They were not trying to hit us. Seems he needed more practice. They apologized profusely."

Sam was grinning by now. "Yeah, he was really embarrassed. They were teasing him pretty bad, I guess, from what Daniel was saying. My leg is not bad at all. Daniel cleaned it up for me last night."

"We managed to get the mineral samples and the video of the temple ruins, before we saw the Jaffa, so we even managed to complete the mission successfully. The natives assured us that the Jaffa won't come back for a long time again after today, so we're welcome to come back if we want to."

They maneuvered the _FRED_ into position. Colonel O'Neill made a wide sweeping gesture with his arm toward the gate. "There is no place like home. Dial us up, Daniel. To Earth."


	6. Medieval Tapestry 6 BOMH

**_Chapter Six Summary: _**_The Furling Warrior arrives at the SGC along with a few attendants. Daniel Jackson and Janet Frasier are both surprised and stunned, and neither of them are particularly pleased. Both believe that the universe is playing a very Not-so-amusing cosmic joke on them_. _Time will tell them whether this should be played for laughs—or if these two people really are the Soulmates they have been looking for all of their lives. _

**_"Italics" – _**_Symbiote-Host or Telepathic communications_

* * *

**_Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul_**

**_Chapter Six Part A_**

**_Medieval Tapestry_**

* * *

Major Samantha Carter was in the infirmary getting the wound in her leg checked and chatting with her friend, Dr. Janet Frasier.

"It is looking good, Sam. It wasn't bad to begin with, and, since it was not infected, it has healed very quickly. Daniel did a good job, and you are cleared for duty," Janet Frasier looked up and smiled at her friend as she finished her examination. "Just be glad the guy wasn't an even worse shot. He might have done some serious damage."

"Thanks, Janet." Sam laughed lightly, as she answered, "I wonder if the poor guy will ever live it down. They were really giving him a hard time. I have to admit, I am glad that it has healed. I am ready to get off-world again. There sure is not anything to keep me hanging around home. It's not like I have a killer social life."

"You could have if you wanted too. There are men all over this base that would kill to go out with you. Lieutenant Simmons's is not the only heart you have broken. Or," she drawled out in a teasing way, "You could go visit your father." She threw a sideways smirk at Sam. "I am sure he would love to see you. While you are there, you could—" She was cut off halfway through her sentence by Sam.

"All right, Janet, I get the picture, and the answer is no. I am clearer on my feelings in that direction, but I just don't know if I am ready to bring it out in the open with him, er, _them_. I am going to give it a little more time. Maybe the next time they are here, or we have an assignment there, I will get to spend a little more time alone with him…_them_." She sighed in frustration. "You know what I mean. I would like to see if I can get them to give me a little more encouragement than a_ 'Lantash and I both care for you, Samantha'_." She sighed. "Knowing me, I will blurt it out unexpectedly at a totally inappropriate time and scare him, um, '_them_' to death. If not that, then embarrass them, and myself," Sam said, sounding disconsolate.

Janet laughed at her. "First, let's agree that we can say '_him_' or '_them_' and mean the two of them. It will be simpler, for both of us, even if it is not exactly grammatically correct. Second, I don't think he would be scared, honey, or embarrassed. I am not saying he would not be a lot of things, but scared ain't one of them," she said in her best southern drawl. "Myself, I would put money on relieved, excited, wildly happy, and walking on air. Now, you are finished, but I have to take some reports to General Hammond. Would you care to walk with me?"

Sam jumped down from the table, reached for her BDU pants, and smiled at her. "Sure, why not? I need to go check on some stuff in the control room anyway. Although, you would think that as much time as I have spent on the computers while we have been on downtime that there would not be even one more thing I could do to them." Janet snorted her disbelief. Everyone knew that Sam could _Always_ find something to do to the computers. Sam shrugged and grinned at her. What could she say? She was a geek.

"Okay, let me pick up my files, while you get dressed, and we will be on our way," Janet said over her shoulder, as she walked away. Sam dressed quickly and joined her in her office.

The two friends left Janet's office and headed for the control room. Sam slanted a wicked grin down at her friend. "You know, since I am supposedly leaving all these broken hearts in my wake, maybe you should go around and pick up some of the pieces. You know, do the gentle, soft, caring, sympathetic woman thing. What do you think?"

"I think you are a wicked, evil woman, Major Samantha Carter. Cold, heartless, unsympathetic, and unfeeling." She ruined her speech by starting to giggle at the idea of applying those words to her friend. "Besides, I know exactly what my ideal man is, and believe me, he is not on this base," she said emphatically. "Not even close."

"Describe him," Sam demanded, intrigued.

"He is tall, elegant, and darkly handsome with gorgeous mesmerizing eyes. He would be kind and witty with an excellent sense of humor and he would have an air of power, but he would not be a bully. He would use it to help people. And, of course, the biggest of the big, he would love me, honor me, and cherish me and only me. He would consider me a part of his soul." She paused, as she cast a look over at Sam, and grimaced. "He sounds like the hero in a fairy-tale. I think my momma read Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty to me one too many times." Then she grinned, as she said, "A pretty tall order, wouldn't you say? But, hey, we can all dream."

"Well, yes, it is a pretty tall order," Sam said slowly, "but not an impossible dream. At least, I don't think so. I mean, look at Daniel. He is perfect. We just have not had the good sense to fall in love with him. Or him with us for that matter." Sam looked thoughtful as she made her pronouncement. She frowned at the direction her thoughts were taking. Shaking her head, she dismissed them.

"He only fits tall and handsome." Janet's voice broke into her reverie, succeeding in banishing the remainder of those odd thoughts.

"Minor detail. A point for compromise," Sam countered firmly.

Janet looked thoughtful, and then she brightened. "Ah-ha. What about Daniel's obsession with his work? His passion is spent on ancient artifacts and alien cultures. Not to mention that he speaks 20-something languages; you would never know if he was making love to you or insulting you," Janet said, determined to find fault with Sam's choice.

Sam responded airily, "You could tell by the tone of his voice, and he would teach you all the love words in the different languages." Sam grinned triumphantly, and then relented. "I have to admit that there is some truth in the part about his work, but he fills the majority of your criteria." She ticked them off on her fingers. "He is tall and handsome. He is kind and witty with a great sense of humor. Most importantly," she said almost too softly to be heard, "if Daniel loved you, he would love you and hold you close to his heart, as if you were everything, including a part of his soul."

She stopped for a minute, and then waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "All that, however, is irrelevant. We have already determined that neither of us had the good sense to fall for him. Therefore, that still doesn't solve the problem of tall, dark, and handsome. Where are you looking for him?" She asked curiously.

Janet laughed merrily, and winked at Sam, "I am waiting for him to come through the Stargate and carry me away, of course. Preferably, of course, he would be on his white charger or maybe even his enchanted unicorn."

"Well, I suppose that is better than _lookin_' for love in all the wrong places." Sam laughed at the scenario Janet had described. She would not mind being carried off on a unicorn herself. If you were going to dream, you might as well dream big, and for some reason, she could see Martouf and Lantash on a huge powerful beast like that. She caught her breath at the vision that arose at the thought, and then she chided herself for being silly.

Glancing at Janet, as they continued down the halls, she said, "Why don't you stop by the control room when you finish with the General, and we can go have a cup of coffee or something? Maybe we can even entice Daniel to leave whatever dusty, musty, old manuscript he is presently enthralled with to come join us. What do you say?"

"Okay, I will just pop into the General's office. If he is not there, I will just leave these files and come join you in a few minutes. If he is in, it may be a little longer."

"No problem. What I have to do should not take long, but, as we pointed out earlier, I can always find things to putter with on the computers. I will wait," Uttering those words, Sam headed towards the control room.

* * *

Jack O'Neill sailed his twenty-fifth paper fighter at the target. Dang! He had come extremely close that time. He reached for another piece of paper. Maybe he should read it first? It might be an important memo. Nah, not likely. Number twenty-six coming up.

He sighed to himself. He really should be working on the few reports he had left to finish. SG-1 had been placed on stand-down for the past week, while Carter's leg healed. He had actually caught up with most of the paperwork that always seemed to pile up on his desk.

He just couldn't seem to settle today. He felt itchy, tense, and unsettled, like something was about to happen. It had been unusually quiet around the SGC for the last few weeks. In fact, it had been quiet ever since Thor was here and dropped his little bombshell. He frowned. Nah, not even Thor could arrange a lack of injuries and problems. In the past few weeks, Carter was the only one to receive an injury on any of the teams. Perhaps he was just being paranoid. He needed something active to do. That was probably all it was. He just wasn't used to being cooped up in an office like this. It was driving him to see shadows where there were none.

Maybe he should go see Daniel. Yeah, now that sounded like a plan. He got up and headed toward the door. He crumpled the memo in his hand into a ball, turned at the door, and shot it toward the wastebasket. His right arm pumped the air. Yes! Three points!

* * *

Daniel was quietly enjoying his coffee and the ancient manuscript that SG-10 had brought back two days ago from P34-257. It appeared to be in an old earth dialect related to Welsh. He was quite confident that he would be able to translate it as soon as he had just a few more of the unusual symbols and letters figured out. It should not take him more than a couple of hours, as long as Jack did not turn up.

Daniel groaned. Jack. Crap, what time was it? Oh, no. Jack should be turning up anytime. It was almost 13:35. Having been in his office for a couple of hours, in fact ever since their early lunch, the one Jack had insisted on at 10:30 this morning simply because he was bored, he would be climbing the walls by now, ready to look for distraction. Again.

Daniel sighed. Maybe he could find Sam and see if she would like some coffee, and maybe he could talk her into distracting Jack for him. Yes, that sounded like a plan. Sam would help him out, and he would get to enjoy her company while they had coffee. He and Sam really got along well; she was fun when she let herself relax, and intellectually they were well matched, even though their interests were different. He wondered why she was so often in his thoughts in this way recently. He didn't think they were meant to become involved, but he caught himself thinking of her a lot. Shaking his thoughts of Sam off, Daniel headed for the door, hoping he could make it out of his office before Jack caught him.

* * *

Jack looked around Daniel's office. Daniel was not there. Where was he? Daniel was always in his office at this hour when they were on base. Jack frowned. Maybe he had run out of coffee and went to get some. He would wait.

He wandered around Daniel's office picking up things, examining them, and misplacing them. He looked through a stack of magazines. Archeology Today. No way. Jack skimmed Daniel's numerous books, deciding to read something while he waited. Reading the titles, Jack knew they would only increase his boredom by a factor of ten. He didn't need a nap; he needed something fun to do. He sighed. Where was Daniel? It was 13:45.

Maybe he would go see what Teal'c was doing. They could have a few rounds of boxing or something. Setting the two statues he had been looking at down on the wrong tags, he left the room. Daniel would just have to miss his scintillating presence this afternoon. He wondered if he should check the mess first, but decided not to. He would just head straight for Teal'c's. Maybe Daniel was at Teal'c's, too. He thought about that for a moment and then shook his head. Nah.

* * *

When the knock sounded on Teal'c's door, he automatically answered it. He had forgotten that they had been earthbound for a week, and that his friend would be roaming the SGC halls by now looking for relief from his boredom. O'Neill was a warrior of great strength and cunning, and Teal'c admired him immensely. However, O'Neill, in full boredom mode, was something even Teal'c would avoid if he could. This time, he had made an error in judgment. He had answered the door.

"Hey, Teal'c, Whatcha' doin'?" Jack chirped as soon as Teal'c answered his door.

"I was watching the History Channel, O'Neill. They are dedicating numerous shows right now covering the events of June 6, 1944. It was a great undertaking, was it not? An enormous army built from the forces of different countries. The Americans, Canadians, and British were the major contributors in the D-Day Operation, were they not?" O'Neill's eyes were beginning to glaze already, so Teal'c continued. "Over three years in the planning. America was fighting a two-front war. Were you aware—" Teal'c began, only to be interrupted by the Colonel.

"Uh, yeah, Teal'c, fascinating. I didn't know you were interested in American History."

"This has become my adopted world, O'Neill. I believe it helps me to better understand the Tau'ri if I understand their history. To that end, I have been studying not just American, but World History. It just happens that today I was watching something that pertained to the United States. Do you not agree that a working knowledge and understanding of this world, and it's past and present governments is relevant?" Teal'c smiled slightly, as he looked quizzically at O'Neill.

"Sure, great idea, Teal'c. Hey, listen, I just stopped by to see if you have seen Daniel. I stopped by his office earlier and he wasn't there. You know," he said in a somewhat confiding manner, "he would be a better person to discuss this stuff with than me. Why don't we go see if we can find him?"

"An excellent idea, O'Neill." Re-entering his room, Teal'c turned the TV, which was actually tuned to the Sci-Fi channel, to off, as unobtrusively as he could. At least he had muted the sound before he answered the door. Sometimes duplicitous tactics were necessary. Smiling to himself, he quietly followed his friend from the room.

Once in the hall, he questioned, "Where do you think we should look for Daniel Jackson, O'Neill?"

"I don't know. I checked his office and he wasn't there. We know he came in today; we all had lunch together," he responded. He thought for a moment. "He might have gone to the mess for some coffee, I suppose. We ate kind of early today, so maybe he wanted a snack, and went to get some pie or cake. Cake sounds good to me, too. How about you? Does cake sound good to you? Think we should look there first, Teal'c?" he asked.

"That would probably be a wise first choice, O'Neill," Teal'c answered. Suddenly, the klaxons were blaring. "Unscheduled Off-World Activation," came over the speakers. "Or, then again, perhaps not." Before he had finished speaking, the two men had turned and headed for the control room.

* * *

As Sam entered the control room, she noticed General Hammond standing by Sergeant Davis and Lieutenant Simmons. He was staring at the Stargate; he seemed preoccupied.

In fact, he was deep in thought. Things were quiet at the SGC. It was running like a well-oiled machine. It was functioning exactly like it was supposed to. Yessiree, Bob. Things were ticking right along. Nothing out of the ordinary or bizarre had happened for over three weeks. Smooth as glass. Teams were leaving and returning right on schedule with no injuries except for Major Carter's leg over a week ago now. No little gray aliens showing up, keeping the iris open, and springing surprises on them. Yup, picture perfect. All the i's dotted and the t's crossed. Things here at the SGC could not have been better. Yeah, right, he thought.

It just was not normal, and all hell was going to break loose. He could feel it coming, which was why he was prowling about outside of his office. He was waiting for something; he just wished he knew what.

Janet Frasier stepped into the control room to let him know she had left some files on his desk and to let Sam know she was ready to go get coffee. Daniel was with her. He had been looking for Sam to see if she wanted to go get some coffee, and incidentally, distract Jack for him. Janet joined them, and the three friends were just getting ready to leave when it happened. They headed toward the observation window.

"Unscheduled Off-Word Activation."

"Do we have any teams off world, Sergeant?" General Hammond inquired.

"Yes, sir, but we are not receiving an IDC," Sergeant Davis answered the general, and then added the dreaded words, "The iris won't close, sir."

General Hammond leaned over and bellowed, "Defense teams to the gate room. Move it, people. Get that iris closed, airman," he ordered tersely.

"Yes, sir, I am trying sir," the Sergeant said.

Lieutenant Simmons stood to allow Major Carter to slip into the chair next to Sergeant Davis.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," she murmured, as her fingers flew lightly over the keys. "It's not a malfunction on our end, General. It's being held open by whoever is coming through. I can't close it, and the energy signature is the same as it is when Thor uses the gate." She stood up and stepped back to stand between Daniel and Janet.

"But, we have not lost power like we do when it is Thor," Lieutenant Simmons stated, as he resumed his post.

"That is true, Lieutenant," Sam murmured in agreement.

Jack and Teal'c entered the control room just in time to hear the General respond, "In that case, we have no choice, but to wait and hope it is Thor."

It wasn't.

All eyes were on the Stargate as a group of people stepped through the event horizon. Three men and three women, wearing the black and gold uniforms of the Katteri-enti walked sedately down the ramp, stopped near the end, and stood at attention.

Before General Hammond could ask them to identify themselves, four more people stepped through the gate, carrying various cases, trunks, and boxes of what appeared to be luggage. They carried no weapons and the six in front, though soldiers, showed no signs of drawing theirs. The four with the, er, well, _luggage_, made their way as far forward as they could without crossing the invisible line made by the guards, set down the articles they carried, and returned to retrieve the portmanteaus, trunks, and crates that had followed them through. They made quick work of stacking and organizing everything, and then they turned to watch the event horizon, as if they were expecting something more. "Looks like someone is planning on a long visit," Jack remarked under his breath.

Another couple followed closely behind the four attendants and the last of the luggage. The woman carried a large ornate cushion on which lay a beautifully crafted sword with a jeweled hilt. They, too, walked calmly toward the end of the ramp, stopped, stepped to the side, and turned to face the gate expectantly.

A tall, handsome man with an air of tightly leashed power about him was the next to step through the event horizon. Seemingly negligent, he stood relaxed as he glanced around him briefly. To anyone watching closely, it was obvious that no detail had escaped those deceptively languid looking eyes. He knew exactly where each and every possible threat might be. Satisfied with what he had perceived, he turned back toward the event horizon.

Sam and Janet both choked off gasps of disbelief. He was everything Janet had described to Sam earlier about her perfect man. Sam looked down at Janet, and whispered, "I guess you were serious about the gate, but the unicorn is missing."

Janet appeared to be speechless. She was however, emitting a few gurgling sounds and shaking her head in denial. They heard a strangled gasp from Daniel and turned to him. He was staring at the ramp with a shocked, stunned look on his face. They turned to look back down at the ramp to see what could have engendered such a response from him.

Only Sam knew what he was seeing. A woman had stepped through and was placing her fingertips on the arm that the tall, elegant man was offering her. She was wearing a gown of deep violet blue, not a pure blue, but then, in a dream, color was sometimes hard to tell for sure. The gate shut down. Sam was not surprised when the woman looked up at the control room, and her gaze went directly to and locked with Daniel's. The moment seemed to stretch to eternity, but it could only have lasted a few seconds. Her lips curved, she smiled slightly, and walked down the ramp.

The officers and soldiers of the SGC were startled and bewildered. A medieval tapestry had just come to life on their ramp. These people could have stepped from the pages of T. H. Whites '_The Once and Future King_'. They honestly were not sure what to think. The group on the ramp certainly did not appear to be offering a threat, but you never knew. They held their positions, but for some reason, they felt uncomfortable doing so.

The woman looked at her guards and in a voice obviously used to command, she ordered, "Katteri guard, defenses down, at ease." Her guards left their defensive positions immediately and moved to form a column on her left. They were no longer a wall of flesh between her and the soldiers in the room, but neither were they so far away that they could not intervene if needed. If they found the situation unsettling now that there was nothing between her and the people in the gate room, it would remain unseen. Their faces were carefully neutral.

Kataya lifted her head and looked directly at General Hammond. "Do I address General George Hammond of the SGC, planet Earth, home of the Tau'ri?"

"You do," General Hammond answered.

"I am Kataya of Cadwaellon. I believe you have been expecting me."

* * *

**_Saying Hello Part Six - B_**

* * *

"Of course. We will be right down. Defense teams, lower your weapons," General Hammond ordered, before turning to leave the control room.

The General and SG-1 left the control room and headed for the gate room. Jack could be heard muttering, "Swords? They use swords? Jeez."

"I would not be too quick to judge, Jack. Thor specifically cautioned us to be careful not to allow our first impressions to influence our opinions into underestimating them," Daniel reminded them quietly. Sam shot a quick glance at him. He seemed to be regaining his composure. Good. She had really been concerned there for a little while. She was a tad spooked herself. The only thing missing was the man to one side of the ramp and the color of the dress was slightly off. Still, it sure looked a whole lot like his dream.

"That is true, sir," Sam spoke up. "He said not to be deceived by what appears on the surface. My guess is that those "swords" do a whole lot more than cut and stab."

"I'll play nice, I promise," Jack said under his breath, as they entered the gate room. He plastered what he hoped was a pleasant smile on his face and went to meet the new addition to SG-1.

As the General and SG-1 approached the ramp, Kataya assumed the position of formal greeting, as did the others in the group. Kataya stepped forward, but she did not expect a formal reciprocation of her gesture.

She did, however proceed with the formal greeting.

"General Hammond, I bring greetings from Artereos of Cadwaellon. It is his sincere hope that this endeavor will be the beginning of an honorable and fruitful friendship that may mature into a mutually beneficial alliance." She paused, and then continued, "As a gesture of his sincerity, I have been asked to present to you this sword." Gwennetha stepped forward and offered it to Kataya. She picked it up from the cushion and offered it to General Hammond.

The General hesitated for a moment, and Kataya quickly reassured him, "It is completely safe, General Hammond. It has not been activated yet, and although it is sharp, its only real use, at the moment, is decorative. Merdwin," she nodded to the man beside her, "will be happy to calibrate it to your energy pattern, and instruct you in the weapon's activation and use."

The General stepped forward, accepted the sword, and made a small sound of astonishment. "It is very lightweight. The President," he began only to be interrupted.

"It is for you, General Hammond. A gift from one Warrior to another."

"In that case, all I can say is thank you. Please convey to the Warrior Artereos that I am extremely honored by his gift."

She nodded. "Your message will be delivered. I believe I should introduce you to my people."

Nodding to each in turn as she introduced them she started with her replacement, "This is Commander Beldwin, my second in command, Merdwin, Lord of Werllockian, second in command to Artereos, and Representative Gwennetha, Lady of Wiccadia and Cadwaellon."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," the General responded to the murmured greetings. "I would like you to meet some of my people. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, my second in command, Major Samantha Carter, Colonel O'Neill's second in command, Dr. Daniel Jackson, our expert on archeology, ancient cultures and languages, Teal'c, our expert on Goa'uld culture, language and tactics, and Dr. Janet Frasier, our Chief Medical Officer."

Again, greetings were acknowledged. Kataya noticed that Merdwin kept glancing at Dr. Frasier. He had a slightly bemused look on his face. This could become interesting, but for now, she needed to turn her thoughts to the more immediate arrangements that had to be made.

"Would it be possible for someone to show my people where to take my belongings?" She asked the general.

"Of course. Lieutenant Simmons, would you please show these people to the VIP room that has been given to Ms. Kataya?"

"Kataya, please, General," she smiled at him.

"Very well. Perhaps we could all go to the briefing room?"

"Certainly. However, I must hand over my command. It will only take a few minutes," Kataya stated firmly.

"That would be fine," General Hammond responded.

Kataya proceeded with her last official acts. Turning to the Commander that had accompanied them she said, "Second Commander Beldwin. I am taking an extended leave from the service of my World, to join with the Tau'ri in their fight to protect this world, and this galaxy, against the Goa'uld. They will now command my sword and my allegiance. For this reason, it is my honor and my duty to relinquish my command into your very capable hands." Taking the clasp that Merdwin held out to her she said, "It is truly an honor to present to you this clasp, which bestows upon you the Rank of First Commander, Katteri-enti Warrior, Pumaterra Class. It was an honor serving with you, Commander. These are my witnesses. It is done."

He returned her salute. It was indeed done.

She turned to her daughter as she slid a beautiful gold signet ring from one of her fingers.

"My daughter. I have chosen you to take my place in our Government. I give you this, the seal of office. I know you will serve well and with honor. Remember, always, that with great power come great responsibilities. You will not fail. These are my witnesses. It is done."

She smiled, as she turned to the General. "Now I need to send my people home. Would you please show Merdwin the Dialing Device so that he can do that?"

"Janet can show him, and then bring him to the briefing room. I did not misunderstand, did I? He will not be leaving yet, right?" Samantha Carter smiled at Kataya as she asked her question.

Kataya knew immediately that she was going to like this blonde woman with the lovely, bright blue eyes and confident smile. They were already working toward the same goal. "That would be perfect." She sent her a slight nod of understanding. "Go ahead, Merdwin; I want to wait to see Gwennetha off."

Looking at the petite auburn haired woman Merdwin murmured, "It would be a pleasure, to be guided by such a charming and beautiful woman."

Kataya smiled to herself. Merdwin was definitely going out of his way to be at his most charming. She had never seen him react this way to any other woman. He was being more charming than lightly flirtatious as he did with most women. This was a very encouraging sign indeed.

Janet shook free from her daze and cleared her throat. She threw a look at Sam that promised retribution later. "If you'll just follow me, it's right this way."

"I can think of nothing else I would rather do, Dr." He paused for a moment, "Janet, was it not? And, I am Merdwin."

"Ah, um, okay, Merdwin. So, have you known Kataya long? That was a silly question, of course you have. The control room is just up these stairs." Dr. Janet Frasier was seriously flustered, and she mentally berated herself to _get a grip_.

As they entered the control room, Janet almost rushed over to Sergeant Davis. "Sergeant, please show Mr. er, Lord Merdwin, how the dialing computer works. He needs to send his people home."

"Merdwin," he corrected her smilingly.

"Right. Would you care for a glass of water or something?" Janet asked.

"That would be most pleasant, Janet, thank you." He turned to Sergeant Davis. "They will go to a safe world that is closer to our home world first. There will be less energy consumption that way."

Janet joined him at the window and handed him one of the two glasses of water she held, smiling at him and wishing she were drinking brandy. She needed something strong to help her regain her composure. He smiled his thanks and turned to type in the glyphs. They both watched as the chevrons began to spin.

"As to your question the answer is, as you guessed, yes. I have known Kataya since the day she was born. Her father is my dearest friend. She, too, is a very dear friend and the mother of my children."

Janet choked on her water, threatening to spit it all over the computers and the control room window.

"Are you quite all right, Janet? Is there anything I can do for you?"

She shook her head, caught her breath, and blushed. When she felt she was in sufficient control again, she said, "No, no thank you, the water just went down the wrong way. I'm fine now." She paused and then, deciding being direct was the best way to handle this, she continued, "I, ah, didn't realize that she was your wife."

Merdwin looked puzzled. "Wife?" He frowned slightly in thought, then his countenance lightened and he replied. "Ah, you must mean my '_mate_'. No, she is not my '_wife_'; I have no '_wife_'. We were never joined. Her father wished for grandchildren. We accommodated his wish. We are very good friends." He smiled down into her rich sherry brown eyes. She really was a beautiful woman. And, she was bewitching him. He would have to see if Kataya would need anything brought later. He would enjoy visiting Earth again. Janet found herself smiling back at him.

Sergeant Davis cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me, sir," Sergeant Davis said quietly. When that elicited no response, he tried again, a little more loudly, "Ah, sir, er Lord Merdwin, sir!"

"Yes, Sergeant?" Merdwin answered while still smiling at Janet.

"Sir, I believe that one of the ladies is trying to get your attention," The Sergeant said to him, even though he had the distinct impression the man was not really hearing him.

"She already has my attention," he murmured. "Oh, you mean one of the ladies in the gate room. I apologize." He sent an apologetic grin to Sergeant Davis, and then he looked through the window. Gwennetha was laughing up at him and shaking her head. She indicated that she was leaving.

He heard her voice laughing within his mind. "_This one must be very enticing if you cannot hear your own daughter talking to you._"

"Yes_. Good-bye for now, Gwennetha, I will return soon," _He sent back to her.

_"Good-bye, Father. Take your time; there is no hurry to return home,"_ Gwennetha sent as she smiled at him.

In the gate room, the soldiers, their new Commander, and the attendants were standing patiently, waiting to go home.

Kataya turned to her daughter. "Keep in touch."

"I will. The link works both ways, mother."

Kataya nodded her understanding. "Go now. The Commander is waiting," She told her, as she smiled at her daughter's response. Kataya was notorious for forgetting to keep in touch.

As Gwennetha joined the others, the soldiers saluted her one last time, her daughter blew her a kiss, and they all turned, faced the undulating blue pool, stepped into the shimmering light of the event horizon, and were gone.

SG-1 and General Hammond had been quietly talking as their guests prepared to depart. Sam tried to motion to Janet to head for the briefing room. Giving up, she indicated to Sergeant Davis that they were to head that direction. He shrugged and indicated his willingness to try. The grin on his face spoke volumes, as did the answering one he received from Major Carter.

Still smiling slightly, Kataya turned towards General Hammond and SG-1. "Now, where is this '_briefing room_' you were telling me about?" She asked. "Perhaps now that the formalities are over, we can adjourn there." She smiled more fully at them all, as she addressed her remarks to the General.

"Right this way," he said. Kataya sent one last look up towards the control room. Yes, life was about to become very interesting.

Once everyone had arrived and they were seated around the briefing room table, General Hammond took charge of the group.

"I am sure you know, Kataya, that Thor did not tell us very much about you. The reality is, we are pretty much in the dark about you, your people, your customs," he spread his hands and waved them in an encompassing gesture, as he finished his thought, "everything."

"I see." She frowned thoughtfully. "Hopefully, we will soon come to know and understand each other. I will do whatever I can to make the transition easier on all of us," she assured him.

"Of course, we will do the same. Perhaps one of the things we should discuss is the telepathic abilities you possess," General Hammond put forth the one thing they did know about her. There had been some discussion about that ability and it had been mentioned that perhaps she would be able to read their minds. It had made them a little leery of it. He hoped he could find out without having to come out and ask her. It just seemed, well, a little rude.

"Of course, but if you do not mind I have a question," She replied, as she looked at the General.

"Of course."

"Am I right in assuming that Thor did not discuss this arrangement with you, but simply presented it to you as," she frowned in thought, thinking of first one phrase and then another until she hit on the one that seemed correct, then said, "a done deal, I believe is the correct wording?"

Colonel O'Neill answered her. "Okay. Here is the deal. Thor showed up here about three weeks ago. Told us what they had done. He said you would be a great help because you are this Katteri-enti thingy. Which, by the way, he did _not_ explain. He also said you were telepathic and empathic, and he strongly suggested we accept you, or it would cause an intergalactic incident."

Kataya laughed. Jack stared at her. "I am sorry, Colonel O'Neill, I apologize most profusely, but it is just…that is so typical of Thor. He is a dear little man, but he forgets that we are not all programmed to think in logical, unemotional ways. I hope you can bring yourself to forgive him and us."

Jack shrugged, and if truth was known, let out a breath he had been holding. Obviously, he had not insulted her, which was probably a good thing in the circumstances. Therefore, he said, almost cheerfully, "Hey, I consider Thor a buddy. If he says we should try this, I am willing to try it. I'm just being a little cautious until I see this stuff and know what we are dealing with."

"I have no quarrel with your reasoning, Colonel. You are doing no more, or less, than I myself would do in similar circumstances. No astute, able leader would be content to walk into this situation and not be extremely skeptical and suspicious. I expected something like this, and I am not disappointed."

"We, also, wish to '_give this a try'_ and believe me, Colonel, we too, hold Thor in high esteem. I, myself, have a great deal of affection for him. This will be a learning experience for both of our cultures. Perhaps one day we can exchange others of different specialties and interests." Her glance rested briefly on Dr. Frasier.

"If you wish us to demonstrate the telepathic abilities you must agree to the link. It will be temporary at this point and we will not _enter your minds and rummage around_. Is everyone agreeable to this?"

Everyone at the table looked at each other, skepticism and reluctance evident.

"Perhaps I should explain more fully. You will not automatically be able to read one another's thoughts. It will take time to learn to use the path I will build for you to follow. Perhaps if one of you wanted to try it with me? You might feel more comfortable one on one."

Daniel, who had been unusually quiet, saying nothing until now, suddenly spoke up. "I will try it. What do I have to do?"

"Simply be willing to listen and respond. Learning to activate a quiescent link will take time and practice."

"Do I need to shut my eyes? I think I will just shut my eyes," he stated, as he closed his eyes.

_"If it makes you more comfortable, then please do shut your eyes,"_ She said, but he was the only one to hear her.

"How long do you think it will take before we can talk to each other without talking aloud?" Daniel asked.

_"Dr. Jackson…Daniel, the link is active,"_ Kataya replied quietly.

_"What next? Will I suddenly start to hear you in my mind?" _He asked, as the others at the table looked at him oddly, and Kataya smiled.

_"You no longer need to answer me aloud, Daniel."_

_"Okay, so what do I do to send my thoughts? Am I sending my thoughts? Hey, I am really sending my thoughts to you,"_ Daniel said, excited to realize what was happening.

Kataya's '_voice_' was tinged with gentle amusement. _"You are speaking and sending, Daniel. Stop speaking aloud now, and just 'think' your thoughts to me."_

_"This is not what I expected."_

_"I know. You thought I would be able to read your mind. I could, but this is just a link to allow us to talk to each other. To read your thoughts is forbidden except in the most extreme of emergencies, unless requested, or we have express permission. If I invaded your mind to read your thoughts, you would be immediately aware of me attempting to do so,"_ She explained some of their beliefs and restraints to him.

_"I understand. How long do we need to keep doing this?"_

_"Until you feel comfortable in explaining what it is like to the others in your group."_

_"I think I could do that. What happens when I open my eyes?" _ He wanted to know.

_"Nothing,"_ she responded indulgently. _"Try it."_

_"Okay."_ Daniel opened his eyes. _ "What do I do now?"_

_"What would you like to discuss?"_ She asked him.

He stared at her. _"I don't know."_

_"All right. Let us see if I cannot come up with something interesting, about which we could talk. Do you enjoy your work?" _ She tried to find an innocuous subject to discuss that would keep her away from the things she really wanted to ask him, but would give him a plethora with which to reply.

_"Yes, I do. It is fascinating finding so many different cultures throughout the Galaxy, possibly beyond. There is just so much to learn about. I would—" _He stopped abruptly. _"You are correct; this is not difficult at all, is it?"_

_"Not this type of linking. The difficult part will be training you to use the link, or path, I set up for you for yourselves to use without me being involved. If everyone can accept it as easily as you have, I believe it could be a great help to you. And, if we can find at least some of you that are sensitive enough to learn to activate the links themselves, without being trained at the Sanctuary, it will be even better." _She '_replied_' enthusiastically. _"Do you feel comfortable enough to explain this feeling?"_

_"Yes, I believe so,"_ Daniel answered, aware of her, as he had never been aware of another person.

"Then we will continue our conversation, so that the others can contribute to it." She smiled at Daniel.

"What kind of distance can you cover doing that?" He asked her, forcing his thoughts into business-like lines.

"Two of our people can do it over extreme distances. With untrained minds, I do not know. We will have to experiment to see. I am sure we will be able to use it on any world we would happen to be on no matter how far apart we might all be. I am not sure how many light years through which we will be able to maintain the link. Of course, if massive amounts of energy are used, you can go much farther."

"What is it like, Daniel?" Sam asked suddenly. She was concerned for her friend. There had been an odd inflection in his voice, as if he was preoccupied, but striving to appear as if he was not.

"It is no different than sitting here talking," Daniel told her. "It didn't appear to be intrusive at all."

"I assure you, Major Carter, there is no invasion of privacy. Your thoughts are your own and only by specific invitation would any of us enter them." Kataya frowned slightly, obviously considering something. She nodded, as if satisfied with her conclusion. "I think it may take several sessions both individually and as a group before you feel comfortable with the idea and the actuality of it. Once we can establish a strong link and you learn how to access it, I believe you will find it will have many benefits."

"I agree." General Hammond replied. Glancing at his watch he continued, "I suggest that, since it's already late afternoon, we postpone this discussion until tomorrow. I am sure you must be fatigued and would like to see your quarters and get something to eat." He paused, and turned to Merdwin. "We would be very pleased if you would remain also, Lord Merdwin. We can have a VIP room ready for you in less than 30 minutes."

Kataya spoke up before Merdwin had a chance to answer. "How very kind of you, General, and what an excellent idea. Merdwin still needs to calibrate your sword, and I am sure that there will be questions that he is the more qualified to answer. I will just contact my father to let him know not to expect Merdwin back tonight." She smiled at all those at the table.

Reaching into a pocket, she pulled out a large amethyst and set it on the table in front of her. She rested her hands on either side of the stone, palms up with her hands in the greeting gesture. Shortly, the stone began to glow, as did the stones in the circlet on her head.

_"Father."_

_"Yes, Kataya?"_

_"The Tau'ri have invited Merdwin to stay for a while._

_"Has he accepted?" _

Amused, Kataya replied,_ "I accepted for him, but he did not object." _ She felt her father's astonishment.

_"You are agreeable to this?"_

_"Definitely. There is a woman here. He was instantly attracted and is having difficulty looking at anyone else."_

_"I begin to see. Perhaps, this would be a good thing." _ She felt his acceptance and understanding.

_"I believe so."_

_"You may tell Merdwin that I will not need him for several days, if the Tau'ri need him for anything. Should something come up, I can always call on Dayilwin or Llancellon."_

_"I will certainly do so. Everyone returned safely?"_

_"Yes. They did. Our agents all have their assignments and are on their way to achieving their goals. With any luck at all, we should begin to get reports in within the next few weeks."_

_"That is good news, Father. They are all excellent at their jobs."_

_"Yes, they would not be members of the elite guard if they were not." _

_"I know. I really must go. I am holding up this meeting"_

_"Keep Merdwin for a while. I will talk to you later. Take care, my daughter."_

_"I will. You take care as well."_

Love was sent both ways and then they ceased contact.

As the stones ceased to glow, Kataya came back from light years away. "Does Artereos need me to return?" Merdwin asked.

"No. In fact, he said he would not need you for a while, so you are free to stay if the Tau'ri wish it. He said that should something come up he will call on Dayilwin or Llancellon."

"That is very good news." General Hammond stated. "We would be very pleased if you would stay for a while, Lord Merdwin."

"I would be honored, General. Thank you for the invitation."

"That's settled then. Kataya, I would like to officially welcome you to Earth."

"Thank you, General. I feel sure that the coming days and months will be an enlightening experience—for all of us." As she said the last few words, her eyes met Daniel's. She did not hear the General tell them they were dismissed.

Neither did Daniel.

TBC


	7. Warriors 7 BOMH

**_Chapter Seven Summary: _**_- As Janet attempts to do a physical on Kataya, she learns things about the Furlings—such as her age, her name, and what her name means—she also learns a few things about Merdwin and his relationship with Kataya. Later, Jack and Teal'c take Kataya with them for their evening meal, after which they go to her quarters for a chat and an after dinner drink. Once more Jack learns something about his newest team member that shocks and stuns him, but he decides that she may have definite advantages on a battlefield. _

**_Characters: _**_Jack, Teal'c, Janet, Merdwin (OC), Kataya (OC)_

**_Chapter Pairings:_**_ Janet/Merdwin (OC)_****

**_"Italics" – _**_Telepathic or Symbiote-Host communication  
_

**_Author's Note: _**_This is a long story and there is a lot of background to set up before the Tok'Ra enter it, but they do join the Tau'ri and stay at the SGC...So please be patient.  
_

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul**_

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_Warriors_**

* * *

Janet Frasier turned her attention to General Hammond as he dismissed the meeting. "Sir, I am going to need to check Kataya and Merdwin out, as per our medical procedures." She turned to Merdwin and Kataya. "I am sorry, but our procedures dictate that we check everyone who comes through the Stargate for any type of contagion and, for, um, Goa'uld symbiote infestation. It won't take long, but it does need to be done right away."

Merdwin turned to Janet, and smiled. "There is nothing to apologize for. It would be highly remiss of your people if they did not take some precautions. You can count on our complete cooperation," He answered her comment with warm approval in both his voice and his eyes.

"You do not have a problem with a medical checkup do you, Kataya?" He turned to her and was startled at the look in her eyes. He followed her intense gaze, and somehow, he was not completely surprised. Ah, so this was one of the reasons she had so easily not only accepted, but also actually requested this assignment. He frowned to himself as he recognized an anomaly in his reaction to this discovery. He was definitely somewhat confused at his response; his lack of jealousy was completely unexpected. However, while it puzzled him, it was actually a relief not to feel what he considered one of the more uncomfortable emotions. The petite woman beside him probably had a great deal to do with his response. That was not exactly an unwelcome thought.

Kataya managed to pull herself away from the deep blue pools she was drowning in to answer Merdwin. "I agree," she stated calmly, belying her inner turmoil. "I believe it is a very wise precaution, and I will be quite happy to undergo whatever tests you deem necessary." She smiled at Janet as she voiced her approval and agreement with their procedures.

She then turned to General Hammond saying, "If it is acceptable, I would like to wear the uniform of the Tau'ri. I realize that will take time to arrange. In the meantime, if it would be acceptable, I would like to change into my own uniform." She grinned at him. "Now that the formalities are over I would like to get comfortable."

George Hammond returned her smile, "That would be fine, and we'll see about getting you some uniforms to wear as soon as we can. It should not take too long once they find out what sizes you need. We have about every size imaginable, which should make it easily accomplishable."

"Thank you, General Hammond, it will be appreciated," she told him. It was apparent that she found the arrangements quite acceptable.

Acknowledging her response, the General then nodded at Dr. Frasier, telling her, "I would like you to be Lord Merdwin's guide while he is our guest, Dr. Frasier."

Merdwin was pleased. In fact, he looked very much like a cat that had just been given a large bowl of cream.

"Yes, sir. I would be delighted to do so," She smiled briefly at Merdwin. This was so not good. Janet, on the other hand, looked just a little like a mouse being hunted by a very hungry cat.

"Please, General Hammond, it is Merdwin. We stand on ceremony only when it is required. Unfortunately, for us, that is quite often in our public lives, as our people expect it of us. In our more personal relationships, we prefer a more relaxed, comfortable atmosphere when out of the public eye." Changing the subject he continued, "I wish to thank you for your hospitality. It is very much appreciated." He looked at Janet Frasier, as he added almost to himself, "Very much indeed."

"You are very welcome, Merdwin. We look forward to your visit and the beginnings of our races friendship." That said he turned once more to Dr. Frasier, saying, "If staying late will cause a problem for your daughter, she can come here."

"Thank you, sir, but that won't be necessary. I will call Cassie and arrange for her to stay with a friend. It is a standing arrangement when I have to stay over."

"Very well. If you need anything, I will be here for several hours yet. Merdwin, if I do not see you again this evening, I will see you tomorrow morning, I am sure." With those words, he returned their acknowledging nods of agreement and good-bye before he left the room. As he passed through the doorway, he heard Merdwin ask Janet, "You are mated? You, too, have children?" Merdwin sounded disappointed.

"I was married, um, mated, a long time ago. It did not work out. Cassie is adopted. She was the last survivor of an attack on her planet by the System Lord, Nerrti," She explained.

He looked pleased at her disclosure. "So you are compassionate as well as lovely." He smiled at Janet in a way that made her catch her breath. In all truth, this man should either be outlawed, or labeled as a risk to all of womankind. A short while later, she realized they had been standing in the same place in the briefing room for some time now, simply looking into each other's eyes. She vaguely wondered how much time had actually passed, but she also realized that she was not sure she actually cared.

Janet's heart was in trouble, and she knew it. She was about to drown in this man. "_What a way to go. I do not believe I just thought that,"_ she said to herself.

With an internal groan, she turned and headed for the door, saying, "We should probably go to the infirmary. We need to get you checked out, so that you can get settled into your room and then have something to eat. I can take you by your quarters after we are finished if you would like. They should have them prepared by then," she assured him over her shoulder as she stepped through the door.

"Yes, thank you, I would appreciate that," Merdwin responded mildly. He was very aware that she was very wary of him and his intentions. Perhaps even of her own emotions. Perhaps he would need to tread slightly more carefully. It would not do to push her too quickly and have her retreat from him. He was beginning to believe that at the very least he had found a Heartmate in Janet Frasier, if not something even more…important. He could not be sure at this early stage; however, the signs were there. Time would prove the truth of them.

She nodded, as they started to walk down the hall. "Was Kataya with one of the others?" She asked. It was better to have an innocuous conversation with Merdwin than to listen to the voice in her head that was cautioning her in strident and insistent tones.

"I can contact her if you wish to find out where she is. I believe she was with your Colonel O'Neill when she left," Again Merdwin kept his tone neutral and placid.

"Really? I have to admit that surprises me. Colonel O'Neill tends to be suspicious by nature and," she hesitated, obviously not sure how to express what she wanted to say, before coming up with, "somewhat abrasive."

Merdwin nodded his understanding of not only what she was saying, but also that which she was leaving out. His expression and voice tranquil, he commented quietly, "Kataya respects him and believes him to be an excellent warrior. She has told me about her time observing them while making her assessment of the viability of a joint venture and her inclusion into the team." He looked thoughtful, and then, choosing his words carefully, he told her, "Janet, do not underestimate her. She is an excellent, highly trained, and capable Warrior. Colonel O'Neill has yet to see her in any type of military situation and, therefore, he cannot judge her well. It is inevitable that, as she no doubt appears to him, that he will have preconceived ideas of her abilities. It is even possible he will see her as a liability that he will be called upon to, er, '_nursemaid and protect'_. It would not surprise Kataya or me, for that matter, to find that he resented and disliked the fact that she is joining his team. In all probability he looks on her as a, I believe your words would be, '_piece of fluff'_ who will cause more trouble than she will be worth. He may even believe that Artereos believes her a better Warrior than she actually is."

Seeing the rosy color rise in Janet's face, he was quite sure he was very much '_on target_', as the Tau'ri would say, in all of his speculations. He laughed shortly and then, his voice lightly sardonic, he continued, "Her beauty, her casual, easy manner, and her often gentle and kind responses frequently mislead her enemies, as well as those who do not know her, into a false sense of confidence and feeling of superiority. Please believe me when I tell you that the enemies who underestimated and attempted to overcome her have received very different outcomes than they expected to achieve. In fact, the enemies that underestimated her are now, shall we say, '_resting_,' in all probability for an extended period, if not for eternity." He paused and a small amused smile touched his lips, as he recalled the many times he had watched her triumph over odds not in her favor, simply by looking delicate and harmless, thereby luring her opponents into making unwise decisions and taking unwise chances.

Leaving that train of thought, he returned to addressing his remarks to Janet, saying, "When the time finally arrives that Colonel O'Neill must depend on her in a tight, dangerous, probably precarious situation," he shrugged and smiled wryly, "well, let us just say that he will learn to respect her and her abilities, as she now respects his."

Leaving that subject abruptly, he looked down at Janet, telling her, "I have located Kataya. She is already in the infirmary. Colonel O'Neill is there with her, and I believe they are practicing using the link. It seems that the Colonel is enjoying his new," he coughed to cover his light amusement before finishing his remark, "toy. He has quickly grasped the possibilities that will open up to them when they learn to manage and use the link. His opinion seems to be that it will give them a definite advantage in perilous or touchy situations, and he is very enthused about it." He smiled fully at Janet this time, silently urging her to join him in his gentle amusement over the Colonel's almost childlike glee.

She smiled back, knowing exactly what he meant about Jack O'Neill's enthusiasm and reactions. Then indicating a doorway just ahead, told him, "We are there, also." Standing aside, she gestured him into the room and followed him in.

* * *

After stopping by her quarters, where she quickly changed into her Katteri uniform, Kataya and the Colonel made their way to the infirmary. She smiled at O'Neill, saying, in all sincerity, "Colonel O'Neill, our conversation was very enlightening, and I enjoyed talking with you. Thank you for taking me to my chamber, er, quarters, so that I could change my clothing, and also for bringing me to the infirmary." She added a friendly look and slight smile to her statements as she continued to build a sense of rapport between them. It was imperative that the two of them not only become comfortable with one another, but also come to an understanding of each other.

Jack nodded his acknowledgement, adding, "You're welcome. I couldn't very well leave you wandering around the halls unescorted, now could I? No telling where you might have found yourself."

"Very true, indeed. I would immediately have gotten lost. Your corridors are very much alike; however, I am sure I will find my way around soon though."

As they stood together awaiting Janet and Merdwin, Jack decided it was as good a time as any to question her about some of her abilities. Having come to that conclusion, he cleared his throat and ventured a gambit, "So, this telepathy thing…Daniel said it wasn't hard or invasive." At Kataya's confirming nod, he continued, "Well, if it is going to be helpful to us, maybe we should try it. I mean sometime when you are not so tired."

At the roundabout invitation, Kataya immediately set a link and answered him telepathically, "_I am not tired, Colonel. Our respective worlds and Avilion the Sanctuary appear to be close to one another for it is about the same time there as it is here; therefore, I am not feeling any great fatigue. There is no reason why we cannot do it now._"

"Don't I need to sit down, shut my eyes and concentrate or something?"

_"Not at all, however, we will sit down simply to be more comfortable, as we await Dr. Frasier and Merdwin. Now, as far as talking to me through the link, the only requirement is that you stop talking aloud, and think about sending your thoughts to me. Pretend to 'throw' your words at me, Colonel. To communicate in this manner, it is simply a matter of holding a door open for you to enter my mind. It is not a difficult thing to do. You will find that once you learn the feel of the link and become accustomed to speaking this way, you will no longer even have to think about it. Your mind will become attuned to the link and will answer when it is active. What may or may not be difficult is teaching you all to initiate the contact between and by yourselves. You will need to rethink your ideas about mind reading; however, I believe that once you realize how little invasion of your mind there is, you may come to accept it more readily."_

Jack nodded and then asked, in what seemed to be the inside of his own mind, _"So, can you hear me now?" _

_"Yes," _she replied, smiling slightly at him in an encouraging way. 

_"Cool." _Jack grinned, obviously caught up in this new toy.

_"It is certainly convenient in a tense situation, when you need to communicate, but do not wish to use the, er, radio? I believe that is the correct word," _she returned promptly.

Becoming serious as he took in the advantages this could have in a battle or capture situation, he said,_ "Yes. I can see advantages to this. It definitely gives new meaning to the concept of operational silence. When I think of all the times I would have loved to be able to do this." _ He looked a little sad, but smiled at her, obviously pushing whatever thoughts had brought it on away to some far place.

Kataya looked at O'Neill intently before saying, in a voice almost gentle with understanding, _"You are a soldier who has had to do many things you think are contemptible and dishonorable. You have done no more than follow orders, even when those orders called for distasteful, horrifying, and ruthless actions. We are much alike, Colonel."_ She shrugged mentally. _ "I understand because it is also the way of the Katteri-enti. We, too, are elite killers who are occasionally even assassins. Do not be so hard on yourself. Without us, the universe would be unbalanced. No matter how much we abhor what we have had to do, what we have witnessed, and what we will do in the future, we both know that we are the best defense our worlds have. Knowing this, we will continue to kill. Any way we have to."_

Her '_voice'_ was colored with sadness, and Jack felt her pain as he caught a glimpse into her mind. Lightening her '_tone_,' she continued, _"I believe I should explain to you that I did not look into your mind to learn those things about you, Colonel. When we touch a mind, as I did when setting the link, we get impressions and sometimes emotions. I could 'see' nothing and even my impressions were of nothing specific."_

"_I think I understand." _Jack paused, looking a little uncomfortable. Then, pushing his discomfort aside, he forged ahead, telling her, _"I, um, had a flash of your feelings when you were talking to me just now. That is what you meant, right?"_

_"Yes, however, I can also pick up stray thoughts. People rarely realize how loudly they think to themselves. We call them 'throw-away thoughts.' It is fortunate that we can block most of it out if there is a need. Most of the time, we can simply ignore it, and it becomes no more than a murmur, which is easy to tolerate, and thus we do not actually 'hear' it. Then there are also those thoughts that are sent out with so much emotion attached to them that we cannot avoid picking them up, unless we are actively shielding. Of course, there are other times when those thoughts are extremely helpful. Do not confuse it with reading someone's thoughts deliberately for they are in no way similar. Actually entering a person's mind takes a true effort, and it is much more invasive and obvious to the target, unless one is very, very adept at it. Furthermore, there are those of us that _are_ very adept at slipping into a mind without causing as much as a tickle. Those that can do so make excellent operatives, as I am sure you can understand."_

Frowning slightly as he contemplated what she told him, he commented,_ "I can see where both of those abilities could be very useful in certain situations." _Then a rather mischievous look came over his face and he grinned at her, before saying_, "Or it could be both embarrassing and annoying. I imagine you get pretty tired of hearing about other people's love and, er, sex lives."_ He chuckled as he gave more thought to what it must be like_. "I imagine that if you are in a crowd it could get really annoying as well. There are probably bunches of people that are very vocal mentally." _

Kataya laughed, delighted at his matter of fact acceptance. It made it so much easier if a person was not afraid or leery of the link. Otherwise, they tended to fight it, sometimes consciously, sometimes not, but the result was the same; it was almost impossible to keep the link open, as they continually closed it. She decided to answer his first comment first, so she said,_ "Yes, it has been helpful during battle for us, and I am sure it will be helpful for you. As to the other, you are correct. Sexual thoughts are perhaps the hardest to keep out without using a complete block. Those thoughts are Always accompanied by strong emotion of one kind or another. You are also correct about crowds. We rarely go into one without blocking, as it just becomes overwhelming otherwise."_

_While they were in a comradely mood, he decided that he should ask about the other ability about which they knew next to nothing. "Thor didn't tell us what a Katteri-enti Warrior is. I still don't know," _Jack said, for once probing almost tactfully.

Her eyes glinted slightly as she glanced sharply at him. _"You will see when it happens. It is only used in extreme situations. We are ordinary soldiers, Colonel O'Neill, as well as Katteri-enti Warriors. We use weapons and tactics just like any other Warrior."_

She sat quietly, apparently contemplating nothing, but Jack knew better. Her face might be blank, but after the glimpse of her mind that he had seen, he would bet his paycheck that her thoughts were not just dark, but black. _"What aren't you telling me?_" Jack wanted to know. _"I get the distinct impression that there is a lot more to being a Katteri-enti Warrior than being an ordinary soldier." _

_"It is not for the fainthearted, Colonel. Although, I know that eventually we will no doubt be in a situation that calls for the Katteri, I would put it off as long as I can. You will, in all probability, be…"_ she closed her eyes and sighed sadly before finishing, "_appalled and shocked."_

_"I doubt anything you have done would bother Teal'c or me. As you yourself said, I have seen and done things that would definitely not make my mother proud, and would make the majority of people," _Jack paused before using the very words she used_, "appalled and shocked. Perhaps the three of us could get together later. Have something to eat while we talk."_ Jack felt the need to know more about this _woman_. He grimaced to himself. No, he wanted to know more about not only the woman, but also the person, the soldier…and the Katteri-enti, no matter what that turned out to be.

Obviously deep in thought, Kataya did not answer him at once. It was evident he would not be put off with what would clearly be platitudes. Truth to tell, he had every right to know exactly not only what she was, but that which she could become and accomplish. She was a team member now; he could reasonably expect to go into battle without being blind to her abilities.Knowing his questions were appropriate to the situation in which they found themselves, she finally smiled slightly and agreed._ "After giving it some thought, I believe you are correct and you should know what my capabilities are. Therefore, I would be delighted to have a meal with you; however, I will not discuss a Katteri-enti killing during it. I will discuss it later, if you like. Perhaps in my, er, quarters?" _

Happy with her answer, Jack grinned, telling her, _"Great, sounds like a deal to me." _Then he changed tacks and reverting to their original discussion, he said,_ "You know, I think I'm getting the hang of this linking thing." _

_"Yes, you are doing exceptionally well." _ She gave her approval to his quickness in picking up the basics. Perhaps it was not going to be as difficult as she had feared it might be. The Tau'ri seemed anxious for new experiences, and that would work in their favor.

How well Daniel must fit into this world. His eagerness for new experiences and new information had been the cause of many of their partings through the millennia. She hoped the other races he had joined over the years he was gone had also given him peace and joy. She also hoped that he had found happiness here among the Tau'ri. He had lost a dear Heartmate not long ago, which she knew. However, his other Heartmate was here with him, and they were very close. She was not sure they realized what they were to one another, though. It was possible, since he had been with Sha'uri that he did not know about his other Heartmate. She might not know him for what he was to her for the same reason. Ah, well, it would all work out. If they did not recognize their bond soon then she would…

_"After Doc Frasier is done with you, how about we go get Teal'c and something to eat? I am getting kinda peckish." _Jack broke into her musings bringing her back to the here and now.

Kataya nodded her agreement to his query before changing the subject and saying aloud, "Do not feel obligated to stay here with me, Colonel O'Neill. Merdwin and Dr. Frasier are almost here. The sooner she begins our examinations, the sooner they will be accomplished, and the sooner we shall be able to eat."

Jack stared at her. "How do know they are here?"

"Merdwin's mind was searching for me. I told him we were here ," her answer was nonchalant, as if that occurrence, was in no way out of the ordinary.

"Just like that?" Jack's eyebrows shot toward his hairline.

"Yes, Colonel, just like that. The link is useful in many situations. The act of finding someone becomes quite simple." She smiled in amusement at his tone of surprise.

"Cool. I'll see you a little later." He waved as he headed for the exit.

"I will be ready as soon as Dr. Frasier completes her examinations," Kataya assured him before she turned and greeted Dr. Frasier and Merdwin, as they entered the doorway through which O'Neill was attempting to depart.

"You two seem to be getting along a little better. I am glad. Sometimes the Colonel can be a little, er, abrupt and," Janet paused and finally fell back on the word she had used to Merdwin, "abrasive. He is not the diplomatic type, I am afraid," she informed her.

Kataya laughed briefly, before responding, "Yes, I believe I understand what you are attempting to say, Dr. Frasier. He was actually very polite and helpful. I trust we have come to an understanding with one another. It will take time and experience before he begins to accept and trust me. I understand that."

Janet nodded and asked her, "Would you like to go first? It really shouldn't take very long."

"Yes, that would be fine." Kataya nodded briefly in acquiescence.

Janet turned to Merdwin. "If you would just wait in my office over there?" She indicted the door with a nod of her head.

"Of course. I will use this time to contact Artereos and have a few of my belongings sent through the portal. Kataya, you still have the stone that Thor gave to you, do you not? I could probably hold the iris open; however, I am loath to do that, if I can avoid it." Merdwin frowned, as he gave thought to how to accomplish the retrieval of whatever personal possessions he deemed necessary for a short visit. He would also be able to discern whether Artereos was speaking truthfully about his absence not being a problem.

"I would suggest that you talk to the General, Merdwin. He may have a suggestion as to how they wish to handle the process. At the least, you can contact father and have your things ready to send. If needed, we will send the stone through to them," Kataya suggested mildly.

Merdwin nodded his agreement, bowed slightly to Janet and headed for her office.

Turning back to her newest patient after Merdwin left, Janet said, "Okay. I need some basic information. If you will tell me your full name?"

"Kataya Morna'Catira of Cadwaellon," Kataya answered promptly.

"Do names on your world have meanings attached to them? Some of ours do, and it is something that I find interesting," Janet commented as she wrote her name into the form.

"Yes, many of our names have other meanings. On our world, Kataya means Pure Strength and Morna'Catira means Beloved Warrior."

"Really? Did your parents know what both of them meant when they named you? They certainly go together well." Janet commented.

"My parents did not name me. I was named by the All," Kataya said answered absently. She was so familiar with the story of how the All had named her that it did not seem unusual to her.

"Ah, I…see," Janet answered, although it was patently obvious that she did not have the first clue as to what that statement meant. She decided to change the subject. "What does Merdwin mean? Did his parents name him?"

Kataya decided, after seeing the blank look that her answer about the All had engendered, to skip the second part of her question and concentrate on the first part. "Merdwin's name is actually Merdwin Pendrawain of Werllockian. The first means Wizard or Enchanter of Great Power. The second, Dragon of Great Strength. Do not let the meanings fool you. He is a pussycat at heart."

Janet's eyes sparkled with humor, but she declined to comment. She also realized that Kataya had not answered her second question, which probably meant she did not want to have to explain how they received their names. Okay, she could do that.

"Let's see, the next question is: Birth-date…" she shook her head, murmuring, "never mind it probably would not make sense to us."

"Ah, okay, here is one: Age:"

"I am approximately Five hundred thirty-eight earth years." Kataya did not add, "_this living_," as she knew that it would only be confusing and besides, she really did not want to have to explain the Furling life cycle today.

"Wow," Janet gasped, looking astounded, "You, uh, look really great. I tell you what, why don't we just get on with the tests?"

"That would be quite acceptable, Dr. Frasier. We will do it in whatever way works best for you."

"Please, call me Janet. I hope we will be friends and we are not always formal here." At Kataya's nod of agreement, she cleared her throat and asked, "Um, Kataya, how old is Merdwin?"

Remembering the shock on Janet's face as she told her own age, Kataya's answer was laconic, "You do not want to know." Suddenly a thought came to her, and Janet watched as her eyes lit with laughter and her lips curved into a wide smile. Still almost chuckling she commented, "You do have a saying here on Earth that might cover his age though."

Janet cocked her head and looked at her in inquiry, "Would I want to hear this? Yes, from the look on your face, I think that perhaps I should."

"Very well, Janet. I believe that your people often say that something or someone of great age is, er, _'older than dirt'_. That would probably be an accurate answer to your question about Merdwin."

Janet chuckled. "That is what I thought." Then she shrugged as she continued, "Age  
is not very important in any way that actually matters though is it. There are other things that are much more important than that."

"Very true," Kataya agreed. "What else would you like to know?"

"Do you still love him?" Janet surprised herself by asking the question aloud. She closed her eyes briefly in mortification. "I am sorry; I have no right to ask that," she muttered, appalled as well as embarrassed.

Kataya looked closely at her, and then said, quietly and firmly, "I will always love Merdwin, Janet, and he will always love me. However, for us, that is the Furling, love is a much coveted, protected, and cherished emotion, and our ways may be difficult for you to understand at first. I will attempt an explanation; I do not love Merdwin as my Soulmate. Although you do not realize it that is the relationship, about which you are asking me. Therefore, allow me to tell you a few truths about the Furling and their loves. Perhaps it will give you a little insight into the personal world of the Furling."

Kataya repeated what she had told her daughter only three weeks before. The only thing she left out was the fact that she knew her own Soulmate was here on the Tau'ri world. Quite close by, in fact. That was something that would become known at a later date she was sure. All in good time; for now, patience was her only recourse.

Janet smiled tremulously when Kataya finished her explanation and description of how the Furling look upon and feel about, the loves in their lives. "Thank you for telling me. I think I understand what you are telling me. I know it is probably as complicated, or as simple as I wish to make it." She paused for a time contemplating what she was told and then say, quietly, "You truly do not mind if Merdwin and I, well, if we find, that is..." Janet blushed unable to go further with her comment.

"Janet, I love Merdwin dearly. Because of that love, I can tell you quite honestly that if you and Merdwin should come together as Heart or Soulmates, I would be the very first to congratulate you and wish you well. It is because I love him so very much that I am able to want that for him. I think that if you think about all that I have told you, you will see my truth." Kataya squeezed her hand, telling her softly, "If you ever have any questions or concerns about what is occurring, please feel free to come and ask me to explain it. I will be more than happy to do so."

Janet squeezed back. A friendship was born.

* * *

Jack O'Neill sat in his office staring into space and contemplating SG-1's newest edition. He might have been wrong about her. When they were _talking_ and he had that glimpse into her mind, he had understood that she was right; they were very much alike.

From that glimpse, he would guess that she had done and seen some horrible things in her lifetime. He had a feeling she could be cold-blooded when the necessity arose. Time would tell he supposed. He glanced at the clock. He had not realized so much time had passed. She was probably finished with Doc Frasier by now, which was good because he was getting exceedingly hungry. Guess he should not have insisted they have such an early lunch. Of course, if he and T had been able to have cake, it would be different. Well, he would go get her and head for Teal'c's room. He headed for the infirmary. It did not take him long to get there.

Jack stuck his head in the infirmary door. "You ready to go?"

Janet turned at the sound of his voice. "She is finished, Colonel. There were no problems that I could find."

"Great. C'mon, let's go find Teal'c and get something to eat. I am hungry." Jack motioned for Kataya to join him. She hopped down from the infirmary bed she was sitting on. "Thank you for the enjoyable and informative conversation, Janet. I will look forward to seeing you again tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I will see you tomorrow." Janet waved her goodbye and turned back to Merdwin. Jack and Kataya headed for Teal'c's room.

Answering the door when Colonel O'Neill knocked, after they arrived at his quarters, Teal'c agreed to join the two of them for a meal. They walked companionably down the corridors, wending their way ever closer to the "mess".

While eating, the conversation had been mainly about military tactics as they all expressed an interest in it. The time passed quickly as Teal'c had his first session of telepathic communication, picking it up just as quickly as the Colonel had. Kataya decided to try a three-way link. They caught on quickly to that as well, adjusting with no problems to the peculiar feeling of having two voices in their minds at one time. It did not take them long to sort it out.

_"You seemed to manage that well. I do not think using the links will prove difficult at all. I hope that finding which of you is capable of activating an inactive link, and using it without me to channel the energy, will be as easy," _Kataya commented, her satisfaction obvious to the two men.

_"In this three-way thing, we can each hear what the other is saying. Won't that get kind of annoying to the people not in the conversation? I mean, what if one of us is asleep, and the others are talking like this?" _Jack asked.

_"You can shut the link down to that person, or you can talk softly, as you would if they were sleeping and you were holding a verbal conversation with someone else near by. There really is no difference in this and oral speech, except, that others cannot overhear you," _she explained. 

Kataya mentally cleared her throat, before asking, _"Um, Colonel, who are those men at the table in the corner, and why are they staring at us?"_

Using an amused tone, he said, _"They are staring at 'you', not at 'us'."_

_"Am I doing something wrong? Using the eating utensils incorrectly, or forgetting some ritual?" _ She asked, puzzled.

_"They are just jarheads, er, marines. They always stare at attractive women. That uniform of yours is, um, eye-catching. They just are not used to you yet. When you get into air force BDU's they won't notice so much," _Jack answered.

_"What are air force BDU's?"_

_"It is the basic duty uniforms, which Colonel O'Neill and I are wearing." _ Teal'c frowned. _"It is disrespectful for those Marines to stare at Kataya in this manner." _

_"Whoa, down, big fella. It is just their way; they don't really mean anything by it. If they step over the line of good manners, just tell Teal'c or me, and we will take care of it." _ Colonel O'Neill looked reassuringly at Kataya.

_"I believe I will be able to handle it, but thank you for offering," _she responded, sincerely.

_"Marines can get somewhat macho and, uh, rough. They can be hard to handle. Do 'not' take any grief from them," _O'Neill insisted.

_"I assure you that I will take no 'grief' from anyone; however, I will alert you should the need arise,"_ she said, as she realized what a genuinely sincere gesture he was making. _"Thank you for being so thoughtful. I believe I am finished. The meal was—nice. Thank you for bringing me, Colonel, Teal'c." _ She smiled warmly at both of them.

_"You are most welcome," Teal'c replied, with a nod of his head, in his usual manner of acceptance._

_"If you are finished, perhaps we could retire to my chamber, er, quarters, for our discussion if you still wish to do so,"_ Kataya suggested.

_"Do you have any snacks or drinks in your quarters yet, Kataya?"_ Teal'c inquired.

_"I have some Wiccadian Port, and a Furling honey Mead, which I brought with me. If you find them pleasing, I can send for more. I do not, however, believe that I have 'snacks'. Is there something in particular that I should have available? If so, then I shall procure some as soon as it is feasible to accomplish the task." _

_"Port, huh? Sure, we'll give it a try."_ O'Neill was willing to try most things once. _"As for the snacks, don't worry about that. Teal'c and I always keep plenty around. You never know when you might need some. We'll just stop by my office and pick up a few things,"_ he assured her.

Feeling that they had maintained the three-way link long enough, for a first time, Kataya switched to verbal speech. "Very well, I will allow you to bring the snacks. As for the mead and port, they will grow on you, Colonel," Kataya promised as they left the mess hall behind.

* * *

_Kat-Entity - Part Seven B_

* * *

The trio settled comfortably in Kataya's quarters and sampled the Mead and Port. All were now enjoying it. Teal'c seemed to prefer the Mead. O'Neill admitted, after a few sips of the port, that it did grow on you. Sam and Daniel would have appreciated the slight chocolate flavor. He wondered, briefly, where they were this evening. Daniel was acting a little off earlier. Jack could not put his finger on what it was, but something just did not feel right about him. He had said almost nothing during the meeting, until he had offered to do the link. That was in character for him, but the quietness Jack had noticed, was not. Well, he could not do anything about it now, so no point in worrying tonight. He had other things to accomplish this evening.

Colonel O'Neill had shown her how to get music on the little box. It was not much, he said, but it was something. She was already showing a predilection for country music. Teal'c would have her in cowboy hat and boots before the month was out. He promised her a _TV_ in a few days. She would like it, he asserted. Teal'c admitted that he found it very entertaining. Perhaps she would, too.

Sensing that all of them were quite relaxed, she abruptly asked, "What do you wish to know, Colonel?"

Jack was just as blunt in his response, "What is a Katteri-enti?"

Kataya gazed at him and then took the circlet from her head. "We use energy, Colonel. You noticed the stones glowing when I talked to my father." He nodded his agreement to her statement.

She stopped talking for a moment, gathering her thoughts, then began, "A Katteri-enti Warrior is trained to be a soldier, first. Then, we train to be a Priest or Priestess, '_a Master of the All_' at Avilion the Sanctuary. One _must_ be both Warrior and Priest or Priestess to become Katteri-enti. Without the calm and control of a minimum third level Priest or Priestess, the All will not accept the supplicant." She stopped speaking, again putting her thoughts in order, before deciding on a way to convey everything that needed to be explained. She changed the direction of her comments.

"Colonel, from the moment we are old enough to channel energy, the Furling teach their kittdren to control and use it. To become Katteri-enti is an intense strengthening of our natural abilities. We teach our Warriors how to channel the energy that is in all living things, and the universe, and to use that energy to kill or to heal. A Katteri-enti is a protector of all, except the Goa'uld, or any other evil, of course. Those we destroy. We can kill either as a simple soldier, or as a Katteri-enti Warrior. To be Katteri is to be more than a soldier, it is to be a Warrior of the All. To be Katteri is to wield your sword and shield, your blade and your power in the name of the All of the Universe."

"I don't think I understand." Jack looked puzzled and somewhat lost.

"Yes, I am sorry, Colonel, I am not explaining it well. I do realize that. I will attempt to explain again. This time I will be blunter with my words. You see, it is like this; as long as I use a weapon to kill, I am just a Warrior doing my job. I kill as Katteri-enti only when necessary." Looking at him, she realized he was not going to be satisfied with a simple verbal explanation, nor would he fully believe her without a demonstration. She said quietly, "If you will watch I will show you the Katteri-enti side of myself, Colonel."

The next few minutes were filled with silence and shortly after, Jack O'Neill swallowed hard and stared in disbelief. "Okay. What did I just see?"

Kataya smiled and her incisors showed plainly, although they were nowhere close to their maximum length. "Perhaps you should tell me."

"The changes are subtle at first, but even then they are there. The pupils in your eyes glowed. Green at first, I think, but then I saw purple, too. Your pupils changed from round to vertical slits." He frowned, "And unless I am dreaming, which I know I am not, you just grew fangs, top and bottom, like a…" He stopped speaking abruptly and his eyes widened. "Like a cat." He looked at her hands. Hands he had earlier dismissed as too elegant and lovely to belong to a person who could kill, now looked decidedly deadly. The razor sharp claws must have been well over an inch long. That could hurt. "How'd you do that?" He asked, pointing to her claws.

She held her hand out for him to examine. The ends of her fingers had opened up and allowed the claws through. Retracting them, there was now no sign of them.

"Were you purring?" He exclaimed. "I heard you purr."

Kataya laughed. "I also snarl, scream, rumble, growl, and hiss."

Suddenly, she became very serious again. "I am half Furling, Colonel. I am a Kat entity, but more than that; I am a Katteri-enti Warrior."

"I think it means more. Stuff, things, that I don't understand. What else does it mean?" he asked.

"You are correct, it does." Holding up her hands, she continued, "It means I often use these to slit my enemies' throat," She stated the brutal fact simply with no embellishments.

Jack looked at her hands. They had returned to looking like ordinary hands; hands incapable of killing anybody. No wonder she had not been concerned about a couple of marines getting fresh with her. Hell, she could probably slice them to ribbons.

"There is still something more. What makes that different? Why does slitting their throats make a difference," Jack was like a dog on a scent and the scent was leading him down a path toward the answer he was seeking.

Kataya sighed. This was the part that usually appalled and shocked. She shrugged fatalistically. What would happen would happen. She would not try to pretty up the answer to make it more palatable. "If I slit the throat of my antagonist, then I absorb their life force. If it is a Jaffa," she sent an apologetic look to Teal'c, "I remove the symbiote and sever its head. If it is a Goa'uld, I kill it and remove it from the host body. Unfortunately, that means the host is usually killed as well, but not always."

"Becoming Katteri-enti depends on the circumstances in which we find ourselves," She continued talking as the men watched her carefully. "You will understand if you ever see it, although we prefer not to use this method. Every time a Katteri Warrior becomes Katteri-enti and kills in this fashion, they must go before the council to justify what they have done, unless it was done in a pitched battle situation where there was obviously no choice. If it was not, in the Council's judgment, a justified use of Katteri-enti energy, then the Warrior is cloistered for a length of time set by the council. All of the energy they gained by the killing is taken away as well as an amount of their own energy; how much is decided by the council. If the Council finds that there was absolutely no justification for it at all, then the Katteri is put to death."

"I don't see what makes killing that way any different than killing with a gun, a sword, or any other weapon," Jack stated, obviously still somewhat puzzled. His mind had not yet allowed him to understand what she was saying.

"The difference is that when I kill using my bare hands, and not a weapon of some kind; I kill by literally absorbing my enemy's life force. I—drain—them—dry. It is not a pretty sight, Colonel, to watch someone being drained of their life force." A sad wry smile touched her lips. "Each time we do that we gain more energy, more strength…more power. That is why the restraints are placed upon us. If there were no restrictions on how and when it could justifiably be used, it would become corrupt. Its use must be justified. That is how it should and must be. I will only use it as a last resort. It is _never_ used lightly, Colonel, _never_."

Jack's mind was finally allowing him to see what she was saying. While he was a little shocked, he was not appalled. He had never even considered that form of killing. Kataya was still explaining some of the details of what being a Katteri Warrior meant. "If we need to gain more energy, we can obtain it by spending time at Avilion, the Sanctuary. We do Not have to kill and absorb a life force to gain in power and strength. Certainly, it is easier to simply absorb it; however, that is not the method we all prefer. Our preferred method is to go to the Sanctuary and learn to build our personal power and strength there. It is actually a stronger power than that which is absorbed from another being. I suppose it is important for you to realize that we can manifest as Katteri-enti and not kill as Katteri-enti. The manifestation in and of itself is not proof of Katteri-enti killing. We often manifest during battle, but continue to use our weapons, and as long as we do not personally absorb the life force, it is not considered Katteri-enti killing."

Jack O'Neill nodded. Now he actually understood not only what this woman was but also what she was capable of doing; it would take time to get used to though. He was not sure it would be easy. He had a picture of a dried up husk of a body being all that was left when she finished with it.

He looked at her and cleared his throat. "So, when you, do that sucking thing…" he paused still not sure how to phrase the enquiry. He tried again, "Like I was saying, when you do the, the absorbing of the life-force, what, um, what is it that is left afterwards?"

Kataya gazed at him, not sure what he was asking her. "I am sorry, Colonel, but I am unsure what it is you are asking me? What do you mean by 'what is left' afterwards? Are you speaking of the life force? There is none remaining. I was being quite truthful and serious when I told you that we drain them dry."

"Yeah, that's what I mean, sort of, that is, it is not exactly what I mean, but…"

Teal'c spoke up as Jack paused yet again, "I believe what O'Neill is attempting to discover is what remains of the body. He wishes to know what happens to it."

"Yeah. That is it exactly. What is left afterwards?"

Kataya nodded, as she understood now what he was misunderstanding. "We absorb their life force, Colonel. Their essence; their power. We do not take their body, its flesh, or fluids, nor do we take their soul if that is another part of your question. Their soul will return to wherever it should return. Does that help?"

Jack let out the breath he was holding, and then said, "Ah, yeah, that answers it. I had visions of these dried up husks lying around the battlefield. I am glad you mentioned the souls, too, because that did cross my mind. What you did with it, that is. I wondered if you were, you know, walking around with a bunch of souls just…" he waved his hands toward her body, indicating what he was imagining.

Kataya grinned at that and assured him, "No, Colonel, we do not have numerous souls living within us."

"Good, that is, that is, good. Okay, so is that everything? Is there anything else we should know before it happens?"

"It is enough for now. I have shown you the physical manifestation. I can not really throw energy around this room so that must wait for a later time and another place," She stated.

Teal'c looked at Kataya, and said, "I, for one, look forward to going into battle against the Goa'uld with you." He smiled slowly, as if savoring a picture only he could see. "I welcome you to our team, Kataya of Cadwaellon," Teal'c said in an oddly formal way.

She answered him in the same manner, following his lead. "Thank you, Teal'c of Chulak and Earth. That means a great deal to me." She smiled back at him and then turned to the Colonel.

"I believe that I should hold the right to explain it to the others when I choose. If you feel you should explain to the General though, I understand and that is fine with me."

Jack nodded his agreement, saying, "All right. I will inform the General tomorrow morning. We should both meet with him before the briefing. Would 08:00 be all right with you?"

She nodded her acquiescence, and then said, "Now, I have a request. Colonel, I wish to learn how to use your weapons. I can do it your way, learning through time and practice, or I can use my way and know it all at once. It would take quite some time to learn about earth weapons; how they go together, how to operate them, when and why each is used. I can learn it much more quickly from you. Then, all I will require is practice to become adept in their use."

"I can do this by a simple procedure, Colonel. In your mind, think of everything you know about your weapons and their various uses. Imagine yourself using them in different situations, from simply holding them while walking and standing, to using them in many different battle situations. At the same time, I will link to you and simply learn it through your thoughts, gaining insight on how to use them physically. Will you be agreeable to this?"

"Well, yeah, I will try it. You aren't gonna suck my brain dry so I wake up and not know how to use my weapon are you?" He asked as he smiled at her. He made himself comfortable while she connected to his mind. He thought about all the weapons he had used that were available at the SGC.

Kataya laughed softly and Jack O'Neill became more aware of her charisma, "I assure you, you will retain all of your knowledge."

Within minutes, Kataya had a working knowledge of most basic Tau'ri weapons. She was already familiar with Goa'uld weaponry. The test, of course, would be whether her instant information, would prove helpful in actually using the weapons. She could always use her sword or ribbon device, but she wanted to be able to use the Tau'ri weapons as well.

"Well, tomorrow is another day, as they say, so we will let you get some rest." Jack and Teal'c stood and prepared to leave.

"Very well. I believe we have taken the first steps toward a better understanding. I realize I know more of you, and your people, than you do of the Katteri, but in time, we will learn of each other. Perhaps tomorrow, I can fill you in on a little of the Furling history and philosophy. A condensed version, I promise, Colonel," she was quick to add as she saw dismay in the Colonel's eyes. "Thank you for a pleasant evening. Good night, Colonel, Teal'c."

TBC


	8. Friends and Memories 8 BOMH

**_Chapter Eight Summary:_**_ Daniel and Sam spend the evening together. They have a meal, some wine, and then some more wine. They discuss the day's events, and Daniel discloses some odd incidents that occurred during the meeting that he had omitted during their earlier conversation in his office. As the evening glides by, the wine starts to take affect and eventually, Sam makes a request of Daniel that he is very happy to oblige. Both of them learn something about themselves, each other, and their feelings about one another. _

**_Pairing this chapter: _**_Sam/Daniel_

* * *

**_Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul_**

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_Friends and Memories_**

* * *

As Sam and Daniel entered his office, Sam reached out and touched him gently, "Daniel, try to relax. It may not mean anything at all. It could all just be a coincidence."

Her hand dropped from his arm, as Daniel began pacing the small open area in the room. Hearing the stress and underlying doubt in Sam's voice, he laughed harshly, a short bark of derision, before glancing at her and shaking his head. "No, Sam, I just lived through my dream with the exception that Sha'uri was not standing beside me and talking to me. I know what I saw and so do you. I told you about it just over a week ago now."

"There were not two men in front of her. You could see her face. Her dress was not the right color and what about the man standing over to one side. He was not there, either. It was not necessarily your dream, Daniel," Sam, pointed out almost desperately, as she tried to find any discrepancy in what he had told her in the cave and the actual scenario that just played out in the gate room. She tried to find something, anything, which would help to curb his anxiety and decrease the almost kinetic energy with which he appeared to be overflowing.

"No," Daniel's voice was strangled yet stark as he replied, "It was my dream, Sam. I am sure of it. I do realize that it was not _exactly,_ as I saw it when I dreamed it. I cannot explain that, but I also do not believe it makes any difference whatsoever to what we just saw, and…what I just experienced. You see, Sam, I—I recognized her the minute she walked through the gate. Even the action of her placing her fingertips on Merdwin's arm, as he escorted her down the ramp, was familiar to me. It is as if I have watched her do it hundreds, no thousands, literally thousands of times in a myriad of situations. I can even tell you that I know she is always as poised and unflappable in almost any circumstance, as she was today. I know that I am the only one who can occasionally cause her to blush. Where did that come from, Sam? How in the hell do I know any of that? And yet, I am as sure that those things are facts, as I am of my own name."

"I thought you told me you could not see her face. How could you recognize her, Daniel? That does not make any sense," Sam pointed out eagerly as she latched onto the only part of his speech that addressed something from his dream.

Daniel shook his head briefly, before he answered her. "I did not recognize her by her face, Sam. I recognized her here," he said, almost softly, as he put his hand on his chest. "I could feel it, inside. I have never felt anything like it before in my life. It was as if I was seeing someone I have known and—" he stopped and shook his head again, but this time seemingly in denial of what he had almost said, before he continued, "Someone I have known forever. Everything about her was immediately recognized by, by, something within me, something I am not even prepared to examine too closely, let alone name, at this point."

"Okay, then who was the other man in the dream, Daniel? He was not there today. Moreover, what about the other discrepancies? The men standing in front of her, the color of her dress, and the fact that you could see her face very plainly this time?" Sam asked him. It was not much, but she had to try to help him with whatever she had to use.

Daniel frowned, before answering slowly, "I do not think the man standing off to the side had anything to do with today. To tell you the truth, I never did understand his purpose. I do not know why he was in the dream because he was not taking part in what was going on. However, I am more certain than ever that I know him, and he has some link to Kataya. Furthermore, whatever it is, I believe it is an important link."

It was obvious that the entire incident was frustrating as well as confusing him. He shrugged his shoulders, before going on to say, "As far as the two men, seeing her face, and the dress, I have no real explanation. There were two men with her; although they were not standing directly in front of her, so she was visible today. Her dress, well, it looked close to what I thought the color was. I just named it wrong, I guess. I am not a fashionista, Sam. Blue, purple, bluish purple, I do not know. They all look pretty much the same to me. I just called it what I thought of at the time," exasperation fueled by his frustration colored his voice.

Sighing tiredly, he summarized how he felt about it, telling her, "Anyway, I truly do not consider that those differences are important. It is my belief that it is the overall dream, as well as what Sha'uri said to me within the dream, that I am supposed to give my attention. It is not the incidentals and minutia of the dream that are important, Sam, but the underlying message." Tension etched his brow, and he rubbed it as if he was attempting to ease an ache.

Visibly shaking himself, he searched Sam's face before suddenly switching tacks completely, and asking, "What did you think of her?"

Surprised by the sudden change of direction in the conversation, Sam said exactly what she felt, "I, well, I liked her. I think she wants Janet to get together with Merdwin. Since I think that would be a great thing to have happen, I am planning on helping her to throw them together."

Looking utterly confused, Daniel asked her, "What are you talking about, Sam? I must have missed something somewhere because that made no sense to me at all."

"Daniel," Sam explained patiently, "Janet and Merdwin took one look at each other and there was this," she shrugged, as she tried to figure out how to explain what occurred when they saw each other. Gesturing with her hands to emphasize her uncertainty, she said, "I don't know, connection maybe?" Realizing that she had hit on the exact words she needed, she continued more confidently, saying, "Yes, that _is _what it was; an instant connection happened between them. Even General Hammond saw it. He even assigned Janet to be Merdwin's guide during his stay here. I heard them discussing it as we left the briefing room," she finished, laughing.

"Well, that just goes to show you how screwed up my head is, Sam. I did not notice any thing or hear a word of that conversation. I did not even hear General Hammond dismiss us. It was as if I was lost in a purple fog. One that I did not want to leave," Daniel said, before he closed his eyes, as if to either shut something out…or to savor it.

"I am sorry, Daniel. Is there anything I can do that would help you? You know I will do anything I can for you." Sam ached for him, but did not know what to do to help him. She just knew she would do whatever was necessary to alleviate his pain and confusion.

Daniel took her hand in his and squeezed it. "I think I am going to need a friend tonight. I just can't think straight. Of course, I am not sure I want to think right now, so maybe that is a good thing. Have dinner and some TV with me tonight, Sam?" He asked, with his sweetest smile, before he resumed his pacing.

She smiled at him, and agreed, "Sure thing. I could use some company myself tonight." After watching him pace for a minute, she thoughtfully noted, "I noticed she didn't come on to you. In fact, the only thing I did notice between you was that first look and then again at the end of the briefing. You both looked like you were in a trance when it ended."

Daniel stopped pacing, nodded, and threw himself down onto his office couch. "That first look was when the recognition hit me. I knew her. No, I _know_ her," he corrected, sitting with his head thrown back, his arms wrapped around himself, and his eyes closed as if reliving something. "Sam, it was as if something I had not even known I was waiting for was suddenly there, in the room. I felt such a sense of something inexorable, of inevitability, I just—" his voice trailed off into silence for a time, and then he whispered, but loud enough for Sam to hear, "I just do not understand it." He shook himself and then frowned in puzzlement. "But we were talking about the fact that she did not make any real move on me. She did not act as if she knew me after that first contact. At least, not until the end of the briefing. I wonder why?" He mused.

"Maybe you just need to talk to her. She might be able to explain it all away you know." Sam brightened. "Maybe it is just that she looks like someone you know, Daniel."

Daniel smiled wryly, "Nice try, Sam, but I don't think so. This was way too intense for that, and there is the dream, too.

Suddenly sitting up from his slouch, he announced, "I am hungry. Are you ready to go eat? We had an especially early lunch thanks to Jack, if you will remember, and I, for one, am ready for some food, emotional maelstrom or not." He appeared puzzled for a few moments and then said, "You know, that is actually kind of unusual. If truth be told, even with all of the emotional tumult, I am genuinely hungry. I am not just saying that or pretending something that I do not feel. I am hungry. Odd." Shrugging his shoulders again, he shook his head. "What do you say, Sam? Do we go get something to eat?"

Sam waved toward the door, saying "Sure, that sounds exceptionally good to me. Let's go." They would have a decent meal and then—chocolate. Yup, chocolate for both of them. And wine. Maybe even lots of wine. Sounded like a plan to her.

* * *

Daniel poured the last of their second bottle of wine into their glasses. He realized he was very relaxed, perhaps even a little drunk. He and Sam had gone out to eat and then they had returned to his place. They had wine with their meal, too. So, was this really bottle number two or was it bottle number three? He could not take the trouble to figure out which it was.

He had opened the first bottle while they watched a Discovery Channel special on the history of flight. Each preoccupied with their own thoughts, neither had really paid the show much attention. Shortly after turning the TV off and the stereo on, they were broaching the second bottle of wine. Chatting about little things and sitting through comfortable silences, they both ignored the things that were really on their minds.

As the cork on the, he decided, third bottle gave way with a distinctive _pop_, Daniel looked over at Sam curled up comfortably on his sofa, her head resting on the back of the couch. She looked like she could not be bothered to so much as reach for her glass, so Daniel filled it and handed it to her. She looked, too, as if she belonged there. He leaned back and settled closely beside her, drawing comfort from her presence.

Knowing that he would find his thoughts too disturbing, Daniel really did not want to be alone tonight. He would have had nothing to do but think. With Sam, Daniel knew he did not have to explain anything. If he wanted to talk, then she would listen, and if he did not, then she would simply be here with him. She understood him without the need for words, which was why she was here, snuggling next to him on his couch. They were very comfortable with one another.

Seemingly mesmerized by the deep red liquid in his glass, he abruptly said, "I did not tell you everything, Sam. Earlier, when we talked in my office, I mean," he admitted slowly.

"Do you want to tell me now? I am right here listening," Sam offered quietly, having known that this moment would come; that it was only a matter of time before Daniel found the words to talk about it with her.

He took a deep breath and clasped her hand in his. "I know. I appreciate it. I think you can help—even if only to tell me I am crazy, or I have been celibate too long." He gave her a brief smile as he made the last part of his statement.

Sam's eyes widened as they rested on her friend, but her voice was steady. "Okay. Tell me. I will help anyway I can, you know that," she encouraged him to begin.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded and said, "I think I am ready to talk about it now." He drank deeply of his wine and then laid his head back. Looking over at Sam, he saw that she watched him, eyes filled with warmth, acceptance, and concern. She cared about him, and it showed in her gaze, giving him the courage to tell her about the other things that had occurred during the briefing. Things that had knocked him sideways, stunning him with what they indicated was happening. Things that he was not sure he was ready to accept or deal with at the current time.

"Did you notice that I did not say much during the meeting?" He finally brought himself to ask.

Sam nodded, "Yes, I did notice. I was a little worried about you, actually. That is not like you, Daniel. Normally you would have been asking questions right and left."

"I was watching her," Daniel murmured softly.

"We were all watching her, Daniel, except maybe, Janet," Sam exclaimed, smiling slightly at the thought of Janet and her inability to stop herself from sneaking looks at Merdwin. Pushing that thought away she returned her attention to Daniel.

Daniel shook his head. "No, Sam, everyone was _looking_ at her and listening to her _words_. I was _watching her_—her expressions, her gestures, how she smiled, and the way she moved. I was _listening_ to the _sound_ of her voice, not necessarily, what she was saying. That is why it took me a minute to offer to do the link. It did not register at first that she was asking for a volunteer." He paused and cleared his throat. "I kept having these, well, sort of, _flashes, images, _of, well, of what seemed to be memories," he suddenly confessed.

If she had not already been giving Daniel her full and complete attention, then that would certainly have garnered it. "What do you mean, Daniel? What do you mean by _flashes_ and _images_? An even better question, what do you mean by 'memories', because that is a little bit outside the realm of possibilities, as we know it today." Sam watched Daniel struggle to put what he was feeling into words and felt slightly alarmed at what she was seeing and hearing from him.

Daniel looked troubled, and he sighed as he said, "Yeah, I know it is. At least, it is outside of _our_ concepts. Nevertheless, Sam, we have seen things that we cannot explain before, things that were in the _'not possible_' category, until we were proved very wrong. What if there is something that could place it into the realm of possibility? Here is just one theory that says it is possible. Reincarnation. What if that is true? Now, we are into a parameter where it could be possible. That is just one theory. You know there are others that could explain it whether you believe them to be true or false. I—I cannot completely discount it, Sam. Not when there is such a vast amount of unknowns out there. There are so many things in the universe about which we know nothing. So, _all_ I am saying is that I am going to keep an open mind. I am not going to just label something impossible and walk away from it refusing to believe it could be true simply because it does not fit into my concept of _'possibilities'_."

"That brings us back to your first question. To be completely honest, I am not sure, but I think they really were memories. Which, of course, as we just said, makes no sense at all. Except that I saw them and they were very real." He paused for just a moment, and then continued slowly, "Once when she moved her head and laughed in a certain way, I suddenly saw her standing in a castle courtyard, laughing up at me. The sun was striking her hair and making a golden halo around her head. I remember thinking what a beautiful person she was both inside and out. I," he cleared his throat before continuing, "I think it was some important day because there appeared to be a celebration taking place, and she, no we, were very sumptuously dressed." His brow creased and he added, "Actually, Sam, Merdwin was there, too. He was with one of the most strikingly beautiful women I think I have ever seen, but he did not seem very happy. I did not like her. There was something almost evil about her." His eyes opened wide and he exclaimed, "Wow, where did that come from?"

"Well, I don't know, Daniel. I mean, well when they arrived Kataya was dressed like some medieval _lady _and Merdwin; well he could certainly have stepped out of one of Arthur's tales." She frowned, saying, "But I don't know where you got the other woman. Unless it was her daughter?" She asked him.

Daniel shook his head again, and then emphasized his previous refusal of her reason, stating firmly, "No. I do not think her clothing had anything to do with it. I do not think that is why I saw that. No, it definitely was not her daughter, either. This woman's hair was midnight black and her eyes were very green." He shuddered as he remembered how she had looked at him. Predatory was the only word that described that look. He had felt like a rabbit cornered by a snake. He did not pass that information on to Sam, though. There was no point in it.

Bringing his attention back to her, he reiterated his response, saying, "No, Sam, I don't think it had anything to do with how they were dressed. There was more than that one flash. Another time, when she looked down at something, I suddenly saw her dressed similarly to what one of our Vikings would have worn, but I don't believe it was here. Not on Earth, I mean. We were in a longhouse. She was smiling at me, but she was sad, too. I felt it was my fault." He paused for a minute before beginning to explain the next memory flash.

He drew in a deep breath, then told her, "Once when she moved her hands a certain way," he stopped speaking and blushed deeply. "God, Sam," he whisper was anguished and his voice filled with longing and frustration. "I could feel her hands on my body. I saw us—together—in a huge ornate bed. She was," he swallowed convulsively and closed his eyes. "She was making love with me, so passionately." Opening his eyes, he looked at Sam. "It was all I could do not to cry out—the sensation was so exquisite, so—so real. You were all distracted, thank God." He looked at her, his eyes haunted. "I have never in my life had anything like that happen, Sam; it was so intense it was all I could do to breathe."

Eyes wide as she took in what he was telling her, she asked, "Were there any more of those flashes, Daniel?"

"One. It was when she was talking to her father. The position of her hands—palms up, the first and fourth fingers extended, three together pointing up. That is part of their greeting ritual. She did not complete it in the gate room. She should have extended her hands in that position, and I should have stepped forward and put my finger tips onto hers as I greeted her." Daniel looked pale.

"What is it Daniel? What is wrong?" Sam asked anxiously. Whatever it was that happened in the briefing room was throwing Daniel badly. She did not like it at all.

He continued, still pale, "I just realized that the greeting I would have given her is not the normal type of greeting of a friend or an acquaintance."

"Why not?" Sam frowned, wondering what he was trying to say. She got the greeting part, but what did that have to do with this entire incident?

"Because that greeting, a greeting between friends or acquaintances would go something like; I give greetings and welcome to thee, Kataya, Lady of Cadwaellon."

"And what would you have said, Daniel?" Sam asked, but she was not sure she wanted to know.

He looked at Sam, not really seeing her. "I would have greeted her as I always do, Sam; Blood of My Heart, I welcome thee."

Sam blinked at him in stunned surprise, as she realized that the wording was probably very significant. "What does it mean, Daniel?"

"I don't know, Sam, but whatever it means—I feel it in my heart and my soul, when I say it," he said, in an agonized whisper.

"Daniel, could she have been putting those images into your mind?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Daniel shook his head. "I thought of that, Sam. As a matter of fact, it is why I volunteered to do the mind link. After that experience, I am almost sure it was not her sending thoughts to me."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam questioned him.

"I don't know exactly how to explain it. You will understand once you have done a link. She does not actually come into your mind in an invasive way. She places a link, and when she does that, as well as when she accesses it, you can feel her. If she had been sending those flashes or thoughts, or whatever they are, I think I would have felt her do it."

He shrugged helplessly, before turning to her again, and saying, "Sam, I do not know what happened when I looked at her on that ramp. I do not know who she is to me, or who I am to her. I do not know why I felt what I felt, or how I know the things that I know. I do not know the meanings of the flashes or where they originate, and I do not know when I will find out what it all means to me. But, Sam, there is one thing that I _do know_, and I _know_ it, _feel_ it, deeper than anything I have ever known before." He took a deep breath before continuing, saying, "Sam, I have _never,_ in my entire life, or in my career, had _anything _happen to me, _not even opening the Stargate and discovering that my theories were true_, that left me with such a feeling of complete and total fulfillment. It was as if this was what made my life worth living, what it was all about, and she was what made my heart beat. She…Sam, I think she lives there, and in my blood, and I believe that is why I would have answered her greeting in that particular way. Because it is, or at least it _was,_ true. She _is_ the blood of my Heart."

As the silence stretched after Daniel's emotional declaration, he suddenly took a deep breath. With determination in his face, he looked at Sam and smiled. "Don't look so worried, Sam. I am going to be all right. I do not have to allow this to get to me and I won't. In fact, I think I have talked enough about all this. There is nothing I can do about any of it, except to wait and see what happens. That will take patience, and when I need to be, I am good at patience. I can wait until the time comes for me to know, which I believe it will. So, let's move on to a more important subject. I have given your situation with Lantash and Martouf some thought, you know."

Sam felt torn. She felt as if she should try to say something about the last few things Daniel had said, but he said he wanted to put it behind him for now. She decided to give him what he wanted, so she said, "You have?" Sam knew she sounded surprised and she was a little bit. He had not mentioned that conversation about Martouf and Lantash since the cave, allowing her time to think and come to terms with her confessions. She thought he had forgotten all about it. She realized she should have known better.

"I told you I would think about it, Sam," he reminded her gently. "I have not come up with a lot though, I am afraid. The only solution I can see is that you two need to spend time together. Preferably alone. That is what we have to try to arrange. I think we can do it, it will just take some creative thinking."

Sam shook her head and it was her turn to sigh. She leaned forward and divided the remainder of the third bottle between their glasses, before answering him, saying, "I honestly would like too, Daniel, but our lives don't exactly abound with opportunities where we are both free at the same time, and that is very hard to overcome, no matter how creative your thinking is."

They both sat contemplating their words, when Daniel suddenly turned to face her fully, and stated firmly, "You have leave coming, I know. We _all_ have leave stacked up, so do not try to tell me you don't." He waved his hands dismissively, adding, "Beside the point, which is that you need to take some leave; go stay with your dad in the tunnels. That would solve the problem at least part way. The two, er, three of you would not be completely alone, but," he smiled fully at her as he finished speaking, "at least you would both be in the same sector of the universe and not only would you both be on the same world, technically, you would even be staying in the _'same house'_, so to speak."

After returning his smile with a much dimmer one, she sighed deeply once more, before shaking her head. "I don't know, Daniel. Dad and I have talked about getting some time together, but even when we try to, we come up against the fact that one or the other of us usually has a mission or there is a crisis of some kind. We have even had it planned and been ready to do it to the point of being packed to leave and had something come up that stopped us. If I took time off and went there, and he had to leave on a mission, it would be very awkward. If we could even get it to that point; like I said, we have tried and failed before."

She glanced over at him and took a deep breath before quickly saying, "I may not know how to pull off a visit to the Tok'Ra tunnels, but I do know one thing; I am almost obsessed with the two of them. It is so weird, Daniel," She said, as she picked up the glass she had refilled earlier with the last of the wine and handed it to him.

"How does that work, Sam? I mean the…the feelings, the emotions. What is it like? Explain it to me," Daniel encouraged her to talk about how she felt about them and the situation. Furthermore, he really did want to know.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" She looked at him skeptically.

"Yes, I truly do, Sam. I am genuinely curious about how it works." He flushed lightly. "I mean, how _does_ it all work? Are your feelings for each of them different? I mean when you are with Lantash, do you truly _see _Lantash? Or, or is it just like it is Martouf but he is talking in a different voice? I am sorry if I am being too nosy. Just tell me if I am, okay?" Daniel grimaced a little feeling he was asking questions that in actuality might just be too personal.

Sam shook her head, saying, "No, Daniel, they are not too personal at all. Answering that question may be hard, though. All I know is that I do not confuse the two of them. I mean, I can tell just by the facial expressions and gestures when it is Lantash and when it is Martouf. If Lantash is the one talking to me, which is not as often as I would like, I do see him and not Martouf. I am not sure I can explain it very well, but I will try."

She sat quietly, frowning slightly, as she contemplated how to voice what she wanted to say. Evidently, she finally made a decision, because she started talking, telling him, "they are so different, Daniel, and yet they compliment one another so well. Lantash is very, well, he is more likely to make pronouncements and expect them to just be carried out. It is just a part of him, I think. He is so used to others doing as he says, that it never occurs to him that someone else might not want to do it." Sam smiled a little. "Martouf teases him about it all the time and tells him he has been imitating a Goa'uld System Lord for so long he has a "God" complex. Lantash, um, usually withdraws then and won't come back for a while. It is not fair of us to tease him, I know, but, well, he is just so darn cute when he gets all flustered, because that is such a rare reaction for him. Lantash is always in control of himself and if needed, Martouf. He protects him, Daniel, against anything and everything that he can. It is amazing how careful he is of Martouf." Sam lapsed into silence, obviously lost in thought.

Daniel cleared his throat to get her attention and asked softly, "Sam, how do you know all of those things? Have you had more in depth conversations with them of which I am not aware?"

Sam looked at him blankly for a moment and then closed her eyes. "This is what happens to me, Daniel. It is what makes me unsure of my own emotions. _I do not_ know those things…but Jolinar did." She sighed yet again. "It makes it very hard to separate my emotions from hers." Her lips firmed and she said, "However that is not what we were talking about. You asked about whether or not I see only Martouf or if I '_see'_ Lantash. I see them both. I mean, they even hold the body differently. Most people probably would not even notice it, because some of it is very subtle, but it is definitely there. Martouf uses his hands slightly more and in a different way than Lantash does. Their smiles are different and sometimes they even sound different when they talk; although, it is not the sound of the voice as that is almost always different anyway; it is the way they phrase things. That does not happen often though." She shrugged before continuing, saying, "I suppose that it seems odd that I think of them as two separate beings, even though they share one body. I do though. They simply have different personalities."

Suddenly, it was Sam's turn to blush. "Daniel, promise me that you won't be shocked if I tell you something."

Daniel crossed his heart, and replied solemnly, "I cross my heart and hope to die. I will not be shocked."

"Okay. Well, it is kind of like," she coughed, stopping, before trying again. "Well, sometimes in fantasies," she said, obviously still uncomfortable. "It is almost like I could have two different men at one time," she finally managed to blurt in a rush, before turning a bright red.

"Oh, Sam, only you could get embarrassed over those types of thoughts." Daniel laughed, and fell over on her. She wrapped her arms around him, and they leaned against each other chuckling together about her reactions.

"I, um, I think that maybe that third bottle was a little more than we should have had. I don't know about you, but I am really starting to feel it," Daniel observed.

"Me too," Sam giggled.

After a few moments, Sam got control of herself, and said, "I am not finished telling you things yet, so no more giggling."

"Okay," Daniel replied, as he attempted to straighten himself. Realizing that he was not going to be successful, he soon gave up and leaned back into Sam's arms.

Concentrating on what she wanted to convey to him, she continued, "I really do love Lantash, too. It is not just Martouf with Lantash along like he is just so much excess luggage, or because he is just there. I love Lantash's personality. In fact, I think, if it works out and we end up together, that Lantash will be the more passionate of the two. Martouf will be the gentler, more tender one. Not that Martouf will not be passionate. He will be, I know. I mean, I have some of Jolinar's memories, so I really do _know_. It is just that Lantash is well, um." She hesitated, and then said, a little breathlessly, "He is pretty—_wow_—if you know what I mean." As she spoke, she realized she felt better. She had needed to share her thoughts and feelings with someone for a long time.

"It makes sense, Sam. I mean, think about it. Lantash has had, what, probably two thousand years or more, to learn how to make love to a woman. I mean, he has to be an expert lover by now. It stands to reason," Daniel pointed out.

"I never considered that, Daniel. You are probably correct. No wonder they are so, well, such good lovers. I mean, because Martouf is, too, you know. He has Lantash's memories, so he is probably as aware of what to do as Lantash is," Sam said, as she settled more firmly against Daniel as they half sat on the sofa and half reclined. Sam sighed tiredly and rested her cheek on the top of Daniel's head. Their giggles had passed, and they had become quiet, relaxed, and content.

Sam breathed in the masculine scent of Daniel and realized that even after talking about Martouf, Lantash, and Kataya, having Daniel resting in her arms now seemed so—right and good, as if he was supposed to be there.

Her thoughts drifting to the conversation she had earlier in the day with Janet, Sam concluded that she was right. Daniel was perfect husband material. He was attractive, smart, fun, and witty. The only thing she did not know was why she had not fallen in love with this extremely nice, wonderful man and what it would be like if he kissed her. How would she react to that?

Tentative, Sam asked, "Daniel?"

"Hm?" He replied drowsily.

"Would you mind kissing me?" Sam heard herself ask quietly.

"Sure, Sam, whatever you want," Daniel answered promptly.

"No, really, Daniel, I am curious. Seriously, I want you to kiss me." Now that the thought had entered her head, Sam was determined to find out what it would be like to kiss Daniel. They were friends, weren't they, and they could ask each other anything; Daniel had said so.

"Kay. However, I think we ought to lay down first because my head is spinning. Daniel closed his eyes against the turning of the room.

"Right. Um, we need to find your bed," Sam said earnestly, peering around vaguely, as if expecting it to materialize in front of her. She shook her head to try to clear it but that was the wrong thing to do. It seemed as if the more time that passed, the blurrier everything was becoming.

"It is that way." He threw his arm toward the general direction of the bedroom. Between the two of them, they managed to get off the couch.

Holding each other up, they slowly made their way to the bedroom, shedding shoes, socks and anything else, they could comfortably and safely rid themselves of on the way. Daniel stopped at his dresser and dragged some sweat bottoms out of a drawer. He grabbed a T-shirt and some shorts for Sam, determined to be a thoughtful host. He could not expect her to sleep in nothing, right? He looked at the shorts and t-shirt in disgust, sighed, and handed them to her. "Here you go, Sam. Jammies."

"Thanks Daniel." They each sat on the bed, looking at their nightclothes. It was not the first time they had shared close quarters to dress. You got used to that type of thing; it was just another everyday function you performed in mixed company. You didn't think anything of it, right? Knowing they should put them on, Sam struggled to get the T-shirt on and then turned impatiently to Daniel. "You were supposed to kiss me," she insisted.

After a victory in the struggle with sweatpants that did not want to be pulled on, and a shirt that did not want to be pulled off, Daniel fell back onto the pillows on the bed. He opened one eye to look at her, and then quickly closed it again as his blurred vision without his glasses made the room spin worse. He was really going to have a headache tomorrow; he would bet money on it. He would worry about that later, like in the morning. He almost moaned at the thought, but instead he answered Sam shoving those thoughts aside.

"'Kay, Sam, come here, and I will kiss you. You are right; I need a friend tonight, too," he murmured as he reached out for her.

Sam lay down beside him. "Daniel, I think we are both going to be really sorry in the morning. So, I am going to apologize now, 'kay?" Sam said, as her conscience tried to exert itself.

"Yeah, sure, Sam," he enunciated carefully. "I will says sorry now, too."

"'Kay, Daniel." Sam thought for a minute. "Daniel?"

"Yeah, Sam?" He asked, as he began to snuggle with her in his arms. She felt good there.

"When you kiss me," she paused, and then continued hesitantly, "would you talk to me in Goa'uld?"

"In Goa'uld? Sure, I think I can do that." He frowned for a moment in thought. "French is prettier, Sam, are you sure you don't want me to speak that?" He asked, just to make sure.

"No," she assured him, "I want to hear you speak Goa'uld to me." She paused again, and then said, "Daniel?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Would you call me Samantha, too?"

"Sure, Sam, uh, Sam-man-tha," he pronounced slowly. Then, starting as he meant to go on, he murmured softly in Goa'uld, "I am going to kiss you now, Samantha."

Daniel raised himself up on one elbow and leaned over her close enough to see her without his glasses. Sam really was a beautiful woman, and he definitely did not have to force himself to kiss her. She smelled good, feminine, and alluring. He wondered hazily why he had never kissed Sam before. Even after their talk, this somehow still felt right. It was as if she was a part of his heart. She was his friend, his anchor, and he was hers. Their lips met and clung.

Somewhere in the back of Sam's mind, she remembered that this was an experiment to see if she would react to Daniel's kiss. In reality, she had known she would. He was a part of her heart.

As Daniel lowered his head to kiss her again, another thought distracted her. She wondered if Martouf and Lantash kissed as well as Daniel. They always did in her fantasies and in her memories. They were going to kiss her again, now. They were whispering to her in Goa'uld, just the way she had always known they would. She would ask them later what they said. Right now, it didn't matter. She just wanted to feel their lips on hers again.

Their body was so warm, so strong, and firm. Their well-muscled thighs pressed against her. Hard yet gentle arms cradled her. She could feel the muscles rippling in their back. If she rubbed his neck, would Lantash feel her caress? She used her hand to softly stroke his neck and down his spine. Was he groaning because it felt good? She would have to remember to ask him. Her hand slid lower to caress his manhood. She rubbed the base of his spine and trailed her fingers down to caress him again and then back up to his neck.

She felt the hard thrust of his manhood against her thigh as he pressed her deeper into the bed. As the searing kisses branding her neck crept upwards once again to claim her mouth, she cupped the back of his neck and pressed gently as her other arm encircled them. As darkness claimed her, she whispered their names one final time. Lantash. Martouf.

Beside her, their legs entwined, wrapped in her arms, his head nestled next to hers, Daniel dreamed of a woman in a violet blue dress. One whose beautiful violet eyes spoke of untold mysteries, and whose soft golden skin felt like silk. A woman whose kisses had tasted just like deep red wine.

* * *

Samantha Carter's eyes popped open and just as quickly shut. Oh, God, it had been a dream. A wonderful dream, true, but only a dream.

She was not in bed with Martouf and Lantash. She cracked one of her eyes open just to make sure. Two beautiful blue eyes looked back at her, but they were ocean blue, not the silvery, gray-blue that was Martouf's eyes. She sighed deeply and opened her other eye.

"Um, I don't suppose you remember how and why we are both in your bed, do you, Daniel?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Well, let's just say that while there are a few missing pieces here and there, I don't think I have forgotten anything major, Sam." He grinned slightly at the unintentional pun. He thought about calling her Samantha, but decided not to tease her. He had a feeling that this situation was going to take some extremely careful handling.

"God, Daniel, I am so sorry," Sam's voice was alive with a mixture of regret and embarrassment, as she answered him. What she would really like to do was crawl under the covers and not come out for several years. At least, not while Daniel was around to see her. On second thought, maybe death was preferable. Then she would _never _have to face Daniel again.

"I do remember apologizing in advance, Sam. And I remember that you did, too," Daniel replied gently, wishing he could set her mind at ease quickly and easily, something that he knew was not going to happen. He could tell that she was wondering how she would ever face him again.

Sam winced. "What exactly do you remember, Daniel?"

Daniel smiled. "One of the nicest propositions I have ever had." Sam cringed inside and briefly closed her eyes again.

"Daniel, did I ask you to kiss me?" She whispered, both embarrassed and appalled by what she had done.

Knowing he might as well get the details out in the open all at once, he replied, "Um, yeah, I remember that part. And the part where you asked me to call you Samantha and to speak Goa'uld when I kissed you."

Sam sat up abruptly, hid her face in her hands, and moaned. "I cannot believe I did that. I mean, I believe what you are telling me, Daniel, I have a vague recollection of it; I just cannot believe I actually did it. How could I do that?" She moaned again, as she clasped her temples.

"What do you remember, Sam?" Daniel asked, softly. He had to get her past the embarrassment, so she would realize that nothing had really happened between them that they could not fix.

"We went out to dinner, watched some TV, listened to the stereo, drank some more wine, and relaxed. When we opened the last bottle of wine, we started to talk about Kataya and Lantash and Martouf." She frowned in concentration. "I started thinking about a conversation Janet and I had. I kept wondering why I had not fallen in love with you." She sighed deeply. "I was curious about whether I would react to kissing you. I guess I finally had enough wine that I found the courage to ask you to kiss me. After that, it gets a little blurrier." Suddenly, she looked down. "Oh, thank God, we are still sort of dressed. But…but this shirt is not mine!"

"Jammies," Daniel stated succinctly. He laughed before quickly stopping, grabbing his head. "Wow, what a headache. Time for aspirin and coffee." He looked over at Sam. "That was my first reaction, too, Sam," he said with sympathy in his voice, even as he chuckled. "At least neither of us completely lost our minds. And as for the, er, Jammies, I don't think either of us could have made it into the guest room to get yours, Sam. I am almost surprised I managed to find you something you could wear instead."

Sam grabbed a pillow, and whacked him with it. "Daniel! This is not funny. We could have…We almost…What if we had…" She stopped, and her eyes widened in horror, "What if they find…How can we explain…What are we going to…?" She finally stopped her disjointed, garbled attempts at speech and concentrated on a question she thought there might actually be an answer for, "Daniel, why were you laughing?"

Daniel's look as he gazed at her was sincere and open. "I was laughing because I just woke up to find myself half-dressed and in bed with my best friend, Sam." His laughter died as he took her hand and held it, softly stroking it with his thumb. His voice turned solemn and warm as he continued, "I needed my friend last night, Sam, and I think she needed me. Not in a sexual way, but in a—" He stopped speaking abruptly, obviously thinking about the evening before.

Finally, he looked at her and keeping his voice gentle but earnest, he said, "You know what one of my last thoughts was before I went to sleep? That I can remember, I mean? It was that you were my anchor, a part of my heart." Pausing again, he looked at her and the smile he sent her way was sweet and warm.

"Sam, you are a beautiful, warm, caring woman, and I am so lucky to have you as a friend. I am not sorry I kissed you last night. We both needed a shoulder to lean on; arms to hold us, and the warmth, and comfort that only close physical contact can give. We trust each other enough to be able to ask for what we need. You had a reason for asking what you did, Sam, and I had a reason for agreeing. Remember the cave? We can ask anything of each other, Sam. Anything, and not feel like the other one will think less of us." Pausing once more, Daniel chose his words carefully, wanting to reassure Sam, but at the same time, wanting to let her know that he regretted nothing that had happened between them. It had felt right.

"Well, you needed to be kissed and held, and so did I. I don't think any less of you for needing that. And, if you pretended that I was Martouf and Lantash, well, I can accept and understand that, too. We _both_ needed comfort for our own reasons, and we gave that to each other. I am okay with it, Sam, and I hope you are, too. We felt safe with each other. Nothing happened, but do you know what? Even if it had, we would have worked through it. We will always be here for each other. Always, Sam, because you are a part of my heart and you always will be. Nothing and no one will ever change that, I promise you." Daniel just managed to stop himself from frowning when he finished speaking. He felt as if he had said something deep and profound, almost like a vow.

Daniel finished his monologue and smiled teasingly at her. "As for all of the questions that are running around your head like demented squirrels in a cage, I think I can answer at least some of them. At least the ones I _think_ you were trying to ask, that is," he added cheekily.

He looked at her and spoke sincerely, "Sam, we really did not do anything terrible or wrong. Yes, we let things go a little far, but the truth is that we are not," he sighed deeply and looked at the ceiling for a moment before returning his gaze to her as he started his thought over. "The truth is that they have no more claim on us, than we do on them. It was a personal _moment out of time_ between friends, Sam, so stop beating yourself up over it. You have nothing to feel guilt over, and neither do I," he stated decisively and firmly.

"You are right, Daniel. You know," tears welled up and threatened to flow, "you really are a wonderful man, Daniel Jackson, and I am one incredibly lucky woman to have you for a friend. You are so very special. And I feel the same way, Daniel. You said it exactly. We will always here for each other. Always, Daniel, because you are a part of my heart and you always will be. Nothing and no one will ever change that, I promise you." Sam felt a jolt in her heart as she finished. She felt like she had just made a very important declaration. Well, that was as it should be. She and Daniel _were _really close and they would remain that way forever.

"Thanks, Sam, that means a lot to me. More than you will ever know," he said quietly.

Then, feeling that things should get on a lighter, more unemotional footing for both their sakes, Daniel suddenly grinned at her as he swung off the bed, saying, "And you might want to know, you were not the only curious one in this bed last night, Major-Doctor Carter. I remember feeling distinctly disappointed when you managed to get that t-shirt on." With that parting shot, he headed for the kitchen throwing over his shoulder, "I will fix some coffee. You can have the bathroom first, but we are going to have to move it if we don't want to be late."

Sam laughed softly in answer. Daniel would make some very lucky woman a wonderful husband.

Evidently, Sam thought, I can't see any man but Martouf and Lantash, though, so it will not be me. She got up and headed for the bathroom. Daniel was right; they were going to have to hurry if they didn't want to be late.

TBC


	9. The Alliance and the Universe 9 BOMH

**_Chapter Nine Summary_**_: Kataya gives an overview of the Furling, the Alliance of the four races, and she and Merdwin demonstrate some of the more interesting Furling abilities. After the meeting, Daniel realizes that he and Merdwin have known one another before…and they were not always on friendly terms with each other. Merdwin assures him that this will not be one of those times. __Kataya and Sam work on teaching Sam to open a__link herself. Then Kat helps Sam to touch the Universe. _

**_Characters: _**_Sam, Kataya, Daniel, Merdwin_

**_Coeurata'irs:_**_ Heart-brothers, brothers of the heart_

**_"Italics":_**_ Symbiote-Host or Telepathic communications _

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul**_

**_Chapter Nine _**

**_ The Alliance and the Universe_**

* * *

General Hammond walked into the briefing room and started the meeting with his usual aplomb. No one could have guessed that he had just been informed that the newest addition to the SGC could change, if necessary, into something distinctly feline. The news had actually made him feel slightly better. This was the SGC. What he had heard was bizarre. Therefore, things were back to normal. It was a relief.

"Good morning, everyone. It looks like we are all here, so we will get started. Colonel O'Neill, Kataya, and I had a meeting earlier this morning. One of the things discussed was the idea that Kataya share a little historical background on the Alliance of the Four Races, and how they relate to one another, so that we can get a better understanding of our newest friends. Kataya, please, begin whenever you are ready.

Kataya stood, smiled briefly, and began her part of the briefing.

"As you all know there was once an alliance of four great races: The Nox, whom you have met. The Asgard, whose friendship you have won. The Ancients, whose technology, you, Colonel, have been in intimate contact with, and the Furling, with whom, up until now, you have had no contact."

"The Nox and the Ancients are both powerful races. The Nox have become a pacifist society, interfering only in a non-violent way. While they tend to keep to themselves, they will interact with other races. They use illusion, as you know." She stopped, obviously thinking, and then added, "They have learned to use the forces of nature to regenerate themselves and others."

"The Ancients have ascended to another plane of existence. Occasionally they return to this plane and interact with us. However, they have policies of non-interference, which they usually adhere too. Because of this, we tend to class them as pacifist as well. When they do interfere, they are quite powerful. They are, in my opinion, _one of_ the more powerful races."

"In many ways the alliance of the four races is still strong. While the Nox and the Ancients do not join in the fight against the Goa'uld, they do not ostracize us because we do. In fact, many of our people spend, ah, time with them, studying and learning from them. More rare is for one of them to live among us, however that, too, happens."

The Asgard and the Furling have remained, in many respects, warrior races. The Asgard have developed extensive technological abilities. Their intellectual capacity is truly amazing, and their battle fleet is second-to-none. Both the Asgard and the Furling, consider themselves friends to all and protectors of all, except the Goa'uld, or any other evil, of course."

"The Furling's strongest ties within this group of races are with the Asgard. Our philosophy is similar. Our goals are the same. When Thor approached my father, it reminded us that the battle against the Goa'uld, while slowly being won in our sector of this vast universe, is not going as well in others. At one time, the Furling had ties to earth, and it has always been my father's intention to return to the battle here one day, when there was a need. Thor's request simply brought the day of our return to this part of the Universe forward in time. I am the first to come to fight along side you."

Kataya stopped speaking abruptly, looking undecided. It became evident that she was having a private conversation with Merdwin. _ "Do we tell them of the other alliance that is probably the most important in the Universe, Merdwin? I do not think they have yet come to understand just how ancient a race the Furling are. Do you think they need to understand that now, or do we leave it simple and talk only of this alliance?" _

Merdwin frowned over the question, but not for long. _ "Leave it for now. The time will come when they need to understand, but it will not be this day." _

Speaking aloud once more, she gave her attention to the others in the room, saying, "I apologize for my rude behavior. I needed to clarify a point before I continued."

She smiled at all of them and then calmly returned to the subject at hand, telling them, "Besides myself, my father has also decided to place some of our agents in System Lord Strongholds in this sector. They are extremely well trained and very adept at what they do. In fact, they have had centuries to perfect their abilities. They are extremely sensitive to others thoughts and have the ability to_ 'intercep_t' thoughts without being detected by the Goa'uld. Please remember that what an agent does in the line of duty is not '_idle'_ and, therefore, there is nothing forbidding it. I expect to begin getting reports from our agents soon. I will, of course, share all information gathered with the SGC. It is our hope that as our sector becomes more stable, we will be able to be of more help."

"The Furlings are a powerful race. So are the Goa'uld, however, a more significant problem is in their great numbers. We have been at war with them for millennia, as have the Asgard. It has taken over a millennium to bring them under control in the Pegacian System, alone, which is the sector of my last posting. It is only in the last fifty or sixty years that we have seen significant progress throughout our entire sector. In a few places, the fighting is still fierce and every gain we make is hard won. We, the Katteri-enti Warriors, are few, in comparison to the Goa'uld."

"As do the Asgard, we have protected planets. We call some of them '_Clans of the Furling_'. Wiccadia, my mother's world, is one of them. In recent years, we have added even more planets to those under our protection. By doing so, it stretches our Warriors thinly. The reason I am telling you this, is so that you will perhaps understand that while the Furlings are powerful, we are a comparatively small force...and, too, we are neither invincible nor infallible. We have made and will make mistakes. We do not believe joining the Tau'ri in this war is one of them."

"We have taken a page from the Asgard '_Book of War'_. We use the Goa'uld's own fears against them. They are no different from us, in that they fear that which they do not or cannot understand." Shrugging she continued, "In other words, we bluff as well as, if not better than, the Asgard do. We have learned our lessons well. The biggest weaknesses that the Goa'uld have are their arrogance and their belief in their own infallibility. We use those things against them as much as possible."

"General Hammond also expressed a desire for me to explain a little about our abilities, so there would be no misunderstanding of what I can or cannot do."

"Our abilities, that is, those of the Katteri-enti Warriors, have finite parameters. While they are useful, they are not without their own set of weaknesses. Energy, once used, must be replenished. To completely replenish our energies we use a light meditative state; however, we can also draw upon the universe's power and energy in a conscious way. You will probably or possibly you already have noticed us doing this. When one of the jewels within our circlet lights, it is a sign that we are drawing power. Drawing power to replenish a depleted reserve in this way takes a rather long time compared to the other method, although it can be accomplished. The ways we can use our energy are varied."

"We can, for instance, throw up an energy field around several people as long as they are fairly close together, and it does not need to stay in place for a long period of time. We can throw up a barrier to slow the enemy's progress. Doing things like this takes large amounts of energy. We can also _throw_ energy, much the same way as the Goa'uld, using a ribbon device, our dagger or a sword. It will be helpful for you to know that we cannot, for example, maintain more than our personal shield and continue to keep multiple telepathic links open. In other words, the amount of energy required determines what we can do and for how long."

"We cannot defend against large numbers unless there are many of us." She smiled somewhat wryly. "And in your case, there is only one."

"You are already aware of our telepathic abilities; therefore, I will not again discuss them."

"The last advantage we have against the Goa'uld is our natural ability to control and/or kill a symbiote if it attempts to take us as a host."

Kataya's gaze seemed to roam indifferently from the General, to the Colonel to Teal'c as she continued speaking. "As for my personal abilities, from my father I inherited the Katteri-enti spirit, that is, the ability to draw on the energies of the Universe and channel them for use in energy weapons, telepathy, and some healing."

She smiled. "From my Wiccadian mother, I inherited the ability to draw, use, and channel some of the forces of nature. My empathic abilities also come from her. I can use them to heal minor wounds as well as to take pain away. We can sustain a person with major injuries with our own life force for a limited period, but they must be taken to a healer," she nodded toward Janet, "or Doctor, as soon as possible before our life force is drained. Eventually, we must make a choice if there is no healer. We must relinquish the person who is injured, or both of us will die."

She hesitated and again, her eyes went to the three men. "Last night, I discussed my ability as a Katteri-enti with Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c. The Colonel in turn relayed my information to the General this morning." She stopped speaking, and her gaze settled on Daniel. Then she continued, "It was not my intention to go into the details of my abilities with all of you at this time, but this morning, Merdwin convinced me that it is information you should have."

"As he pointed out, it is a shocking thing to see when you are aware that it can happen; how much more so to be taken unaware? So in the interests of the team, Dr. Frasier, and General Hammond, we decided it would be best to induce a complete manifestation of the Katteri-enti Warrior."

Colonel O'Neill sat up straight in his chair, where he had been lounging. "Complete? As in you didn't show us everything last night?"

"I showed you the manifestation as it affects my physical appearance," she replied, "I just did it without the light show."

With those words, Kataya stepped well away from the table, drew her sword from its scabbard, swung it in a few graceful arcs, and proceeded to show the members of the SGC what it was that really scared the hell out of the Goa'uld. It was not just her eyes that glowed like a large jungle cat, the inch-plus long claws that could gut them in seconds, or the incisors that could rip their necks open or simply break them with a well-placed bite. It was the unearthly flashes of multicolored lights that rippled around her and sprang from the tip of her sword, like bolts of electricity. The flashes of colors and energy encircled her body running around it freely only to suddenly run down her arm and fly from the tips of her fingers. It appeared to be building and they watched entranced as what looked like a cloud full of lightening formed beneath her feet and began to climb her body, throwing out arcs and spikes. They all began to worry that it would fly from where it encircled her, until they realized that she had complete control of it and that it was doing her bidding, rather than being an entity with nothing to hold it in check. She was both building and controlling this amazing light show.

Merdwin rose and stepped away from the table to stand near her. He caught the pulses of energy she threw to him and flung them back to her. It was as if the two beings were playing or dancing with it. She stopped it as quickly as she had begun. It left a slightly charged feeling to the room. She looked around the table at the faces watching her and Merdwin in silence. Her eyes stopped and dwelt on Daniel's face. "Now you know exactly what we are."

Daniel looked at her with a wide startled gaze. Then he smiled at her. "I have always thought it beautiful. I never grow tired of seeing the Fire Dance."

Kataya smiled.

Colonel O'Neill was the first to say something. He turned to Daniel and demanded, "What the hell is a Fire Dance?"

Still looking at Kataya, Daniel did not hear the question. Merdwin came to their rescue. "It is a manifestation of our energy, Colonel O'Neill. While it can be amazing to look at as well as to experience, the form Kataya and I used, is harmless. We would not use a harmful form in such a confined space with not only all of you, but these delicate instruments around. When a Katteri-enti attacks, we manifest as you have just seen, but we use a more harmful form of our energy. As you can imagine, in a true battle situation, we have only a limited amount of energy to expend. When we use the energy to wound or kill, it leaves us and does not come back, unless, of course, we kill as a Katteri-enti. I believe Kataya explained that to you."

"I don't know what it means," Samantha Carter spoke up.

Kataya's eyes did not leave Daniel's as she spoke. "When we kill using our hands rather than a weapon, Major Carter, we absorb the life force of the one killed. It helps to replenish our energy, but we rarely kill in that manner. Sometimes the Goa'uld and Jaffa refer to it as a _'ritual killing'_. We try to give the Jaffa the choice of leaving their "_God"_ or leaving the planet. If we have to kill in that manner, and we send the Jaffa back to the System Lord they came from, it is rare that we have to repeat it. If we are lucky, we only have to kill one or two in that manner, and the others go back to tell the tale of the '_killing power_' they encountered. Unfortunately, quite often, if it is a fairly large group, they refuse to leave, and we end up sending them all back to the System Lord." She shrugged. "It is another form of bluffing, except that there is at least something to back it up. I am not, of course, speaking of a pitched battle situation. In those, there are no questions asked; we simply disable or kill our enemies in whatever way we can, just as you do. During that type of battle there is no formal return of the bodies or the Goa'uld."

Sam was obviously deep in thought. "So if you can absorb energy, then staff weapon blasts don't affect you?" She asked.

Kataya shook her head. "Staff blasts are a different form of energy and can hurt us substantially. We are able to absorb only a small portion of it. We can however, heal ourselves of a staff blast that is not fatal in much the same manner as a Jaffa or a Tok'Ra, which, of course, is convenient." She paused slightly, and then continued, "The ribbon device is another matter all together. If a Goa'uld gets close enough to attempt to use one on us, we can reflect it back to them. As you can imagine, they only try that trick once." She smiled an evil little smile, remembering a past event.

"Katteri-enti translates into Kat entity. We do not change into cats; we simply take on some of their attributes."

Teal'c suddenly spoke up, "I realize this will be a trivial question, but it has been, as the Tau'ri would say, _sprinting through my mind—"_

"He means '_running through my head'_," Jack interjected.

"—since last night. Do you have increased night vision?" Teal'c continued speaking, as if O'Neill had not said anything.

"Our vision is considerably better than most at night, but not in the manner, or to the point, of a cat's. We lack the cellular structure in the eye that cats have. Our hearing, also, is much better than average."

"Are there anymore questions?"

"Yeah, can I get one of those cool swords?" Colonel O'Neill asked, sending a somewhat cocky look Merdwin's way. "Maybe something with a few extra blue waves?"

"Merdwin laughed at him, and replied, "I will see what I can do, Colonel. I see no reason why we could not do that. The colors emitted, however, will depend on your energy patterns." As he looked at Janet Frasier he continued, "I will deliver it myself."

"People if I could have your attention, please," General Hammond was ready to get his briefing back under control. "I think we have all been given enough information to think about for now."

"Colonel O'Neill and I both feel that while Merdwin is available to us, we should concentrate on sessions with the two of them. He will be helping Kataya in working with all of you, and other key personnel, to train you in the use of the telepathic links. We are hoping that at least some of you will be able to develop the ability to activate the links for yourselves once Merdwin or Kataya have placed them."

"SG-1 has a routine _meet and greet_ scheduled in two weeks with the Heyerians. Let's see if we can't at least have a basic network up and running by then. Since it is a routine mission, it is a perfect time to try out your new advantage without being under pressure. I will let you work out your own schedule of when who wants to work with whom. If there is nothing else, dismi…"

"Excuse me, General Hammond."

"Yes, Major Carter?

"Sir, I am wondering if we should be letting our other allies know of the latest development. After all, the Tok'Ra are allies of ours who have agents already in place with many of the System Lords. If Kataya's father is sending their people in, then might it not be a good idea if we could at least let them know what is going on?"

"An excellent point, Major Carter. Thank you for reminding us of it. We, also, are allied with the Tok'Ra who are in our sector, so we are very familiar with working with them. Would we need to go to them, or will they come here?" Merdwin directed his question to the General.

Jack looked disgusted. "General, do we have too?"

General Hammond sent Jack a warning look. "I believe they are right, Colonel. This could help them, as well as us, and as allies it is our responsibility to inform them of anything that might either help or hinder them."

"I don't see them going out of their way to inform us of everything that happens," Jack grumbled. As far as he was concerned, the only time the Tok'Ra came to them was when they needed something.

"Perhaps not, Colonel. However, I am still going to inform them and request that they send someone to come to meet with us on a matter of mutual interest." He smiled at the Major. "I don't think there is any real hurry."

He then turned to Merdwin and Kataya. "Major Carter's father is Tok'Ra. He is the liaison."

Merdwin nodded "In that case, we will hope to see him. It will be a pleasure to meet with Major Carter's father."

"All right, people, if there is nothing else?" Raising his eyebrows in a silent question, he proceeded, saying, "Dismissed."

Daniel stood and approached Merdwin.

"Hi. I don't know if you caught my name or not, but I am Daniel Jackson."

"I remember you, Dr. Jackson," Merdwin acknowledged. "You were the one that volunteered to link his mind with Kataya's."

"Yes," Daniel said baldly. "You usually join with Kataya in the Fire Dance. This time you did not enter her aura. Why? And an even better question, how do I know that?"

"It is not for me to explain. You must discuss that with Kataya."

"Then Sam was right; she _is_ putting images into my head." Daniel sounded angry.

"No, she is not. She is the trigger, nothing more." Merdwin looked directly into Daniel's eyes. There was no evasion there. He was giving an honest answer.

Daniel hesitated, obviously troubled by some thought. "We have been enemies." Realization came into his eyes, and he stared at Merdwin. "No," he said slowly and bluntly, "we are more than enemies. We are rivals."

Merdwin nodded, "In the past, we have been _Coeurata'irs,_ _brothers of the heart_, as well as rivals, and we both danced the Fire Dance with her. Why did you not join her today? You wanted to. You knew she would never hurt _you_."

"Yes," Daniel ground out, "I wanted to." He eyed the other man. "I need to know what is happening to me."

"You need to speak with Kataya. She will tell you. Neither of us is hiding anything. I admit I did not realize at first who or what you were." He gazed levelly at Daniel. "Things change. We will not be rivals this time; we will be Heart-brothers. Now, if you will excuse me, I promised General Hammond and Janet that I would work with them on the link. I do not wish to keep them waiting." He gave Daniel a short bow, turned, and left.

"Daniel? Are you all right?" Sam asked, as she walked up behind him.

"Yeah, Sam," Daniel sighed. "I am great if you consider realizing that you think you are in love with an alien you have just met is great."

"Welcome to the club, Daniel." Sam smiled crookedly. "Now you know how hard it can be."

"At least Martouf is human," Daniel replied somewhat testily.

"So is Kataya, and at least there is only one of her," Sam shot back.

"Martouf doesn't have inch long claws that could gut you, or fangs that could snap your neck," He retorted.

"Kataya can't crawl inside your head and take control of your body," Sam snapped.

"Martouf does not play with bolts of energy that could kill you," He retaliated.

"He does when he uses a hand device," was Sam's immediate come back.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"You want to go out to get something to eat tonight? Maybe have some wine and talk?"

"Yeah, I think I do. Let's not waste time by going out to eat. How about we go to my place and order a pizza?"

"Sounds good. I will pick up some wine." He looked at her and then suddenly smiled. "I will also bring my own Jammies. Your sweats might not fit me."

Sam just shook her head and laughed. She knew that he was right. He would need his sweats. They had tested those waters and found them sweet, but not sweet enough for them. They were both looking for that passion that burned and writhed within the Fire Dance.

As they left the briefing room, Sam decided she wanted to see Kataya. After all, she had the perfect excuse, being the only member of SG-1 who had not tried a mind link. There was no time like the present.

* * *

It was two and a half weeks since Kataya joined the SGC, and things were going well. While Merdwin was still there to help out, they had worked to find which personnel might have the ability to activate the links.

It turned out that Samantha Carter, Sergeant Davis, Lieutenant Simmons, and Daniel proved to be quite sensitive, and all of them except Daniel began training. Kataya thought Teal'c should have been able to activate a link, but believed his symbiote was interfering in some way. They were working on it and slowly making some progress. Both Sam and Daniel were extremely sensitive. Sam and Kataya were working intensively, and Sam was beginning to activate the link more often than she failed. There were a few other people who would also probably be capable of opening a link eventually…but it would take more training than these four were going to need.

Daniel was sensitive as well, but he did not feel comfortable working with Merdwin and had been _to busy_ to do a training session with Kataya. He seemed to be in a state of denial when it came to his memories. Kataya left him alone to work through the situation and come to his own conclusions. She knew that eventually his curiosity would get the better of him, and he would seek her out for an explanation. Until that happened she could do nothing; he had to be the one to take the initiative. She expected a break through to come before very much longer. She knew he was not sleeping well because he was dreaming. She knew because she was doing the same thing. Past, present, and future were all coming together.

Artereos agreed that Merdwin should continue to be the liaison, and he was already making trips between the Furling world and the Tau'ri. The delivery of their swords, first to O'Neill, then to Teal'c, and finally to Daniel were among the first. He could, of course, have waited and delivered them all at the same time; however, she did not blame him for using any excuse he could find to return to Janet. He also made several trips with other supplies that Kataya needed. She was doing her best to encourage the relationship, and often found herself deciding which thing she needed most, and asking for things one at a time. Artereos simply chuckled and did his best to fabricate errands with things that Kataya simply must have. It was wonderful to hear Merdwin so very happy for once. He and Janet seemed to be getting along well, and it was obvious to anyone who bothered to look that they had fallen deeply in love with one another.

Kataya contacted her father and gave exact instructions on a sword she wished to have made specifically for Samantha Carter. She also instructed Merdwin to make sure the circlet he was making for Sam would calibrate perfectly with the sword.

Sam, in Kataya's opinion, had untapped strengths. She intended to make Samantha her apprentice, teaching her the ways of the Katteri, at least as far as being able to utilize the energy. She could not manifest physically, without going through the fire, but the potential for energy abilities was there regardless. Sam would learn to fence and then to use her energy with the sword.

Both Teal'c and O'Neill had astonished everyone with their immediate understanding and ability to use the swords. Not having the energy resources that the Furlings had and despite them not being practical weapons, the swords had proven to be an enjoyable new exercise for the two men and an exciting display for personnel to watch. Even General Hammond sometimes joined them showing his abilities with his much more ornate weapon. It seemed that he fenced when he was younger and it came back to him quickly. He was surprisingly light on his feet and he fenced well. It was a nice diversion and everyone looked forward to the evenings when they would be practicing with their swords.

Only Kataya and Merdwin had so far refused to show what they could do with their swords. The Marines thought it was because O'Neill and Teal'c could beat them with their own weapons.

O'Neill figured it was because they did not want to tear hell out of the room. Teal'c came the closest with his observation that perhaps they did not wish to manifest, without good cause. He suspected that using the sword in an intense encounter could cause the Katteri-enti physical manifestation to take place, at least to some extent. He also suspected that they did not want to shock the personnel, which could happen if they were not first prepared. It would be better for the rumor mill to spread the rumors of what they became, rather than simply manifesting with no prior warning of any kind.

SG-1's scheduled _meet-and-greet_ was postponed until tomorrow. It was a routine mission; it would be a perfect chance to try out their new skills in an off world, non-combat situation.

General Hammond contacted the Tok'Ra. Jacob was on assignment at the time, but he was due to arrive at the SGC in about four days. In the meantime, SG-1 was becoming a cohesive unit with its new member.

Sam and Kataya's immediate liking of one another had deepened into friendship.

Sam and Daniel had talked about his situation, but Daniel refused to question Kataya. As far as he could tell, Daniel told Sam, "It is as if I don't exist most of the time." Sam agreed it was a little odd if what Daniel suspected was true. She could not see a way to resolve it, but she was working on it.

Her own romantic quandaries would, she hoped, come to some sort of resolution soon. In the meantime, she was learning to activate her link with the other members of the team. She really wanted to be able to use her new skills tomorrow off-world.

Sam and Kataya were working on Sam's ability to activate the mind link. They worked on the activation of the link with Sam using Kataya's circlet, and she activated it at least a half a dozen times with Daniel and four times with Teal'c. Sam was amazed at how much energy it took to activate it. Kataya thought that would get better with practice. Sam was feeling tired.

"Do you suppose it would help if we all had circlets?" Sam asked. The stones response to the energy patterns intrigued her.

"Merdwin is bringing some for you and the others, as well as armbands, although I doubt that the Colonel will bother to wear his and truth to tell, except for boosting the link, it will be of little use to him unless he learns to pull energy to him. As you know, he does not do well sitting still for any length of time. I suspect that Teal'c will not only learn to use at least the armband but will do so to great effect. Merdwin should be here with them before long, and tomorrow will be an excellent trial run to see how well the bands work. Pack your circlet and wear your armband. I want to try it out in field conditions." Kataya lit some candles. They smelled of roses and musk, and Sam recognized it as Kataya's signature scent.

"Do not give the circlet to me yet," Kataya, instructed her.

"I am feeling drained, Kataya. I am almost too tired to move."

"I am going to help you to feel better. Close your eyes."

Sam followed her instructions. "I want you to concentrate on how you feel."

"Okay. I am feeling tired."

"Do you wish to go to sleep?" Kataya questioned, forcing Sam to analyze how she was actually feeling.

"No, not that tired. I feel like I just want to sit down in a comfortable chair, put my feet up for a while, and relax."

"Do you feel the stones warming? Can you tell which ones are heating?"

"Yes. I think it is the topaz stones and perhaps the diamonds."

"I want you to visualize the sun. I want you to see the sun's energy flowing into those stones and from there into you. It is feeding your energy fields. When the stone begins to feel uncomfortably warm, tell me."

A little later, Sam realized that several of the stones were getting hot. "It is hot."

"All right. Imagine a huge forest of trees and meadows full of green grass and red flowers. Can you see them?"

"Yes," Sam answered but her voice sounded distant, as if she was in a trance, which she was, though not deeply so.

"They are sending you waves of green and red energy. Watch the energy spiral towards you. Let it flow through the stones and into your energy fields. Again, when they become almost too warm, tell me," Kataya continued to coach her in learning to draw energy through the circlet.

They sat quietly for a long time. "It is beginning to get warm, but it still is not hot. I think I feel better though."

"Watch and gather in the spiral a little longer, please," Kataya requested.

"Twenty minutes later Sam said, "It is getting uncomfortable."

"Excellent. Envision the blue sky. Imagine it wrapping you in waves of blue energy. Absorb them. The blue topaz and sapphires should warm."

It was almost an hour later before Sam said, "It is getting hot, and I feel much better. Not nearly as tired as I was before we started this."

"All right, now for the last stone." Kataya came and sat behind her. "You will probably fail at this one, Samantha. It is to be expected. Often it takes many years to master this particular stone's energy-giving power. You have pulled energy from the world around you, from Nature. Now you will close your eyes again, and you will see a vast lonely blackness. It is cold and empty. It is the infinity of the universe."

Kataya spoke in a soft, melodious voice, almost but not quite, chanting.

"I see it," Sam's voice sounded nervous as she whispered, "It is so large, so empty."

Kataya's voice came back to her even more softly, "No, Samantha, it only looks so at first. See over there? The darkness is beginning to change to become a deep velvety purple."

"I can see it. It is so far away," She said plaintively.

"It is coming closer. There are jewels shimmering in the sky. They are brilliant drops of light setting the velvet curtain of the universe alight with a multitude of purple tones. They are the stars of your Universe, Samantha, sparkling, glittering, and blazing in the sky around you. Now there are misty spirals scattered about your universe. Clouds and nebulas. Solar flares, novae, supernovae. Everything in your Universe is for you Samantha."

"Yes, yes, I see them."

"They are energy, Samantha, as are the stars. In fact, all of this, when put together, transforms your empty universe into a wildly pulsating, living being ablaze with enormous amounts of energy. Call it Samantha; try to bring it to you."

Several minutes later Sam cried out, obviously frustrated, "I can't. It won't come to me, but I can feel it all around me."

"All right, Sam, it is good that you can feel it around you. Now, I will help you to pull that energy into you so that you can utilize it."

Kataya positioned herself more closely behind Sam and placed her hands on her temples with her fingers on the circlet. Then she began to sing.

Sam did not understand the words, but she had heard this type of song before. It was like a Gregorian chant and it was beautiful. _Onewellwyn Avilionium Sanctisorium Wyn Wiccadium, Cadwaellon, Tau'riellon Alphellyn, Omegellyn, Universium unisillium Maestllyn allaewon wyn Universium. _

As Kataya continued to chant, Sam began to tremble and then to laugh in wonder. The amethyst stone in the circlet on her forehead glowed brightly—Sam joined with the wonder of the Universe for the first time.

As the feeling slowly lessened, Sam turned to her and said, "Kataya, that was absolutely fantastic. It was…It was, I don't have words for it, it was such an exceptional experience. What exactly happened?"

"You are learning to utilize the energy around you. This time, I had you use the parts of nature that I use. The next time perhaps you can choose the things you prefer. As you learn your own energy patterns, it will take much less time to work. The ritual at the end may take you many years to master completely. It took me almost five years to be able to fully contact and absorb the energy of the universe alone, and I am half Furling." She paused frowning. "I was also extremely young, and Artereos insists that is why it took me so long. He is very probably correct, as he usually is. You may not have to wait that long before you can touch the Universe at will, however, do not be disappointed if you cannot do it by yourself, and do not wear yourself out trying. I will help you do it, and I will teach you the song of the All."

"You have the ability inside you to master this. However, for a replacement of your energy levels you really only have to be able to go up though the blue stones. Thankfully, the forces of nature are much easier to tap into than the forces of the universe. The energy of the universe is stronger, more powerful, and longer lasting; on the other hand, it is also very much harder to control. The energy of nature is much easier to access, but it flows away from you much more swiftly. On the up side of that, nature energy is easy to replenish while doing other things, if one must. The power of the Universe can also be accessed while doing other things, but it is much more difficult to harness and achieve success," Kataya explained what happened and how it worked.

"What was the song you were chanting? The words I mean."

"I am one with Avilion, the Sanctuary. Wiccadian, Furling, and Tau'ri we come to thee. You, the universe, are the beginning and the end. I would join with thee, transforming into a Master of the All, at one with the Universe.'' Kataya smiled at her. "That is a loose translation."

Kataya looked seriously at Sam. "I am having a sword made for you to my exact specifications. It is not ready, but the circlet that Merdwin will bring you will calibrate to it in perfect harmony."

"Why?" Sam asked, startled and surprised.

"You have the ability and power within you to use it."

"That may be why you are giving me the sword, but why are you bothering to teach me all of these other things? You are not teaching them to Sergeant Davis or Lieutenant Simmons." She paused. "Or to Daniel."

Kataya shook her head. "I do not know if I can explain it exactly. Our lives are entwined in some way. Our spirits are going to touch." She frowned slightly. "Perhaps they will even join or bond in some way. I know it is through Daniel to some extent, but I believe there is more. I wish I could explain it better, but I do not yet know myself."

"The mirror of the Mysts shows a great sea of tears and blood surrounding us together, Sam. It is never wrong, but sometimes what one sees can be changed, not completely, but in ways that can either mitigate, or worsen, what we see. I believe that we are facing a great deal of pain and sorrow. I am also seeing a very intense battle. Only by standing together can we survive it." She looked at Sam. "I hope I have not frightened you. I have not seen a death. I would like you to look in the mirror, Samantha. I believe you have the ability one needs to scry."

Samantha swallowed. She did not believe in such things, did she? She was a scientist, a realist, a facts-and-figures person. She would not do anything so silly. "All right," She agreed.

Kataya handed Sam a small mirror, the glass surrounded with the same intricate, delicately woven gold and stones as the circlet. She looked into it and caught her breath. The mirror swirled with a smoky blue haze. Nevertheless, in and out of the haze, sudden images would appear. They came and went quickly. When the images stopped coming, she handed it back to Kataya.

"What did you see, Samantha?" Kataya asked quietly.

"Blue mist is all I saw at first, then only glimpses of things."

"Could you make anything out?" Kataya asked intent on what Sam had to say.

"I saw you, holding a symbiote in your arms. You were in your Katteri uniform, and you were crying," Sam said softly as she looked at Kataya with sympathy in her eyes. For some reason, that particular vision had affected her very deeply and, though she did not mention it, she had seen it several times.

"You had a vision of my past. That is good. Did you see a battle?"

"I think so, but it was very out of focus. I could not tell for sure," Sam responded.

"What else did you see?"

Sam swallowed. "I saw Daniel with a man. They were arguing, fighting. There was blood. You were lying on the floor, and I was holding you. I was so angry with them. Kataya, the blood, I think it was yours, but I could not see any wounds. I am not sure, but I think it was because of them," Sam almost whispered the last as that vision, too, had seemed to be especially significant. It had repeated several times, each time a little clearer, a little more focused. Except for the man, that Daniel was fighting. She could not make out if she knew him, but she felt that she did. In fact, she was sure of it.

"You did very well for a first time, Sam. The blood is mine, but I will not die. I, also, have seen this. I do not recognize the man. Did you know him, Samantha?" Kat asked her. She hoped she would recognize him and in that way, perhaps they could avoid the confrontation all together.

Sam shook her head. "No, he was very out of focus, but I felt as if I should know him. No, it was more than that. I feel that I do know him. He was wearing BDU's though, so he is probably from here on the base, but I don't know why Daniel would be fighting with him. That is so out of character for him." She frowned again. "How do you know you will be okay? It looked like quite a bit of blood to me."

Kataya shook her head, saying "There was a significant amount it is true; however, Merdwin will be here. He is in the vision I see. If need be, he will sustain me with his life force and take me to Avilion to the Sanctuary." She shrugged, obviously unconcerned that she had seen a vision of herself, possibly near death with only Merdwin to take action and save her. Sam did not like the sound of that scenario at all. She liked Merdwin, but she did not want to have to depend on him to see to it that Kataya survived whatever was going to happen.

Ascertaining from her expression and the emotions flowing around them that she doubted Merdwin's abilities to take care of the situation, Kataya smiled at Sam. "I know that to outsiders Merdwin appears to be a charming and engaging rogue, perhaps even a dilettante. The truth, Sam, is that Merdwin is a very powerful Furling. He is the greatest Enchanter of the All, A Master Mage, and second in Katteri-enti spirit to only one."

"Who?" Sam asked, curious.

"My father, Artereos."

It was time to change the subject. Kataya stood up and turned on some lights before extinguishing the candles. She took up their previous conversation; "Merdwin will calibrate the circlet he brings for you tonight." She smiled and then continued, telling her, "You will find it much easier to use a circlet that is set to your particular energy patterns."

"Thank you." Sam was lost in thought. "You said Merdwin is coming today? Are the things in the mirror about to happen?"

"I believe those things are still in the future. Not the distant future; they would be much hazier. If they were going to happen as soon as tonight, I believe I would sense it, and I do not. I cannot always, of course, but in this instance, I am sure the time is not yet." Kataya felt that the man in the vision was not of the SGC, but she did not mention that to Sam.

"I hope Merdwin is not delayed. He is also bringing a circlet for Janet. I am hoping it will help Janet to link with him. Being the link for those two is exhausting," Kataya said solemnly, but her eyes started to twinkle with humor.

"They certainly seem to have really made an impression on each other. I am not wrong, am I? It was a mutual attraction?" Sam asked.

"It was immediate and intense on Merdwin's side. I have known him all my life, and I have never seen him like this. I am extremely happy for the two of them. They both deserve to find that kind of love." Kataya said softly, as she contemplated the joy that Merdwin would finally find. He so deserved to find happiness and a deep abiding love.

"Janet is a really nice person. We are close friends, and I don't want to see her get hurt," Sam said thoughtfully.

"I want happiness for them both. Merdwin is a wonderful man. He will treat Janet as if she is the most precious thing in the universe, because to him, she is," Kataya assured her.

"You seem to know Merdwin very well. You must be as close as Daniel and I," Sam said.

"Janet has not told you." Kataya looked surprised.

"Told me what?" Sam asked.

"Sam, Merdwin and I are very special friends. We know each other as well as we know ourselves. He is the father of my two oldest kits."

Sam stared at her. "Janet knows that you are his wife?"

"I am not his wife. I am the mother of his children. We never joined. Sam, Merdwin is a wonderful man, a charmer of the first rank, and more dear to me than I can say, but he is not my Soulmate. Although he would have joined or entwined with me at any time these past years, I refused because of exactly what has occurred. He has found a Heartmate, perhaps his Soulmate. I do love him, and I always will, just as he will always love me. It is the way of the Furling. You could ask for no better man as a friend than Merdwin. Daniel is very like him in many ways, you know."

Sam found her voice. "I didn't know, but I think I understand. You are right about Daniel. He is a really wonderful person, too," Sam replied. "We are best friends. You are working on the link with him, aren't you?"

"No. He is _a very busy man_." Kataya smiled wryly. "At least, he appears to be covered up with work. You and I both know he is avoiding me, Samantha. He wants to know why he is having these visions, but is afraid to ask. I cannot go to him. He must remember on his own or at the very least come to me. I cannot force this on him in any way. It is not acceptable to do so."

Sam had agreed not to tell Kataya anything Daniel had told her, about the dream, or the connection he had felt with her. That was all. She cleared her throat. "I think that Daniel finds you very attractive. He can be somewhat shy around women, well, maybe not shy, it is just that he does not realize the affect he has on females. We are very good friends as I said, and I do love him, but there is not anything romantic between us."

"I am surprised there is not, Sam. You make a perfect couple. I am glad that the two of you are close friends." She looked intently at Sam. "I believe that Daniel will need a close friend. Give him all the comfort and warmth you have to give, Samantha. He truly deserves it," Kataya said earnestly.

"I will. Daniel is very special to me." She hesitated and then said, "I think I could have loved Daniel, but I am attracted to someone else."

"Samantha, there is something I would tell you," Kataya spoke seriously. "In each lifetime we can find a Heartmate, who will always be the '_adored of our heart_', sometimes we find more than one. It can be a wonderful and fulfilling love. I believe Daniel is your Heartmate. It is not that you _could _have loved him, Sam, you _do_ love him." Sam started to protest, but Kataya stopped her. "This is not a bad thing. A Heartmate can remain platonic love, or blossom into a truly passionate mating. A Heartmate remains special, and adored by you, even after you find your Soulmate. There is no other relationship quite like it. Please, remember that."

Quietly thinking over Kat's words she asked, rather hesitantly, "Kataya, can I ask you something, well, personal?"

"You may ask, but I reserve the right to refuse to answer." Kataya smiled at her to take any sting there might be, out of the words."

"First, I want to tell you that even though Daniel is my best friend, if I give my word, I won't repeat what you say—not to anyone."

Kataya looked at her steadily for some time, and then nodded her head. "I believe you, Samantha Carter."

Sam nodded. "I won't tell him your answer, if you tell me, I promise you, but I think, no, I believe I need to know." She plunged into her question bluntly, "What is the relationship between you and Daniel?"

Kataya seemed to light up from within, and she smiled softly, "Samantha, Daniel is my Soulmate. Our souls have lived countless lifetimes together. He knows this. Our relationship has always been a volatile one. I am a Warrior. I always have been, just as Daniel has always been a scholar. Oddly, Daniel has always been able to accept that part of me; the part that is Katteri-enti. What he has trouble accepting is that I refuse to join our souls. I will agree only to an entwining. Many lifetimes he chooses to forget. His soul is as old as mine is, so the memories remain, he can access them, and he knows all about us and what we can have together. He must remember and come to me." Kataya hoped that Sam was not going to ask her to explain the Furling life cycle. She really did not want to have to try to explain something so very complicated.

Luckily, Sam's focus was on Daniel, but she frowned before looking at Kataya and whispering, "So Daniel was right. There is such a thing as reincarnation." She shook herself free of her careening thoughts and emotions as she turned back to Sam. Forcing herself to return to the original subject, she said, "I don't understand the difference between an entwining and a joining. Or even what you mean by those phrases for sure."

Kataya nodded. This she could answer simply and with straight forwardness. The reincarnation she would avoid as long as she possibly could. That decision made, she answered Sam promptly, "When we find our mate, be they a Soulmate or a Heartmate, we can choose either an informal bonding or a formal one. Most Heartmates are the informal kind because our rites and rituals come from the Myst-time and are archaic in the extreme. We wish it to be this way, so that only those lovers who are very sure of the permanence of their emotion will join in such a way."

After pausing for a moment she continued, "When our souls are only entwined, they can be separated. In a joining, they cannot. It is the same for the heart. An entwined heart can be separated, a joined one cannot. The consequences are different for each, though. One half can survive a joining of the heart if the other dies, if they choose to do so. In a joining of the soul, there is no choice. I wish for Daniel to have the choice," Kataya told her, speaking solemnly.

"Are you telling me that if you agree to—to join your souls and you died in battle, Daniel would also die?"

"Yes," She said with a rather sad smile, "I am."

"And he wanted this?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"Yes," she said, "I am afraid so. You must understand, Samantha. There is nothing more intense, more passionate, more enchanting, and wondrous, than a full joining of the heart and soul. I have never agreed, but my resolve is weakening. Our relationship is truly complicated, Samantha, which is why I have chosen to reveal this to you. The time may come that Daniel may need you. As his Heartmate, platonic or more, you can give him immense comfort, believe me."

"I see," Sam said slowly as she thought about what she had just learned. "I see something else, too. The kind of love you have for Daniel has no room for anything other than his welfare. If being my Heartmate would give him comfort and happiness, then you would freely and gladly encourage that relationship."

"Yes," Kataya answered simply, but it conveyed a wealth of emotion from one woman to the other.

Sam looked determined. "Daniel and I had a talk recently. We talked about the things you mentioned, at least, I think we are talking about the same things. We talked about the feelings we have for one another." Sam stopped talking as if suddenly realizing that what she told Kataya could be repeated.

"I am not going to discuss what you say, either, Sam," Kataya reassured her quickly and sincerely.

Sam nodded and continued. "I didn't quite tell you everything earlier when I said I loved Daniel. I, um, that is we accepted that what is between us is love and that it is strong and deep. We have never admitted, even to ourselves, that what we felt for one another was love until recently. We both know that if circumstances had been different, we would have become lovers. We both know that we could have a very passionate relationship, but my heart is telling me to wait and so is his. I am sorry I didn't just come out and tell you this earlier," Sam said, feeling contrite.

"I already knew it, Samantha, and there is no reason to feel guilty about not telling me your innermost feelings. They are yours, and as such, it is your right to disclose as much, or as little, as you choose about them, whenever you decide to do so," Kataya answered her earnestly.

"Thank you; I am glad you feel that way. There is something else that came up in my talk with Daniel. I," she blushed, cleared her throat and said, "This will sound crazy, but ever since I saw the Fire Dance, I have known that passion should be like that. I want that kind of passion with my lover. Not that Daniel wouldn't be passionate, he would, I know, and I know that once passion was burning between us, it would be very hard to put out, but," she stopped to think and sighed. "I don't know how to explain it, it was odd the way it took place, I mean, it was almost as if we were taking vows which is silly, I know. The point is that Daniel and I agreed to stay loving friends, and I really do feel the word you used earlier. I adore Daniel. I feel like I always will and Daniel agreed that he feels the same about us, and he says he always will, too."

Sam shrugged, as she realized that she had not conveyed how deeply they had both been affected that night. She could not expect Kataya to understand, but at least she would know that she was not a rival for Daniel. On the other hand, she needed her to know that the feelings between them were deep and unbreakable. She watched Kat wanting to see her reaction. She was surprised at what Kataya said, but quickly realized she should not have been.

"You did exchange vows, Sam, and there is nothing wrong with that. You have proven to me that I was correct in what I sensed about your relationship. You and Daniel have a very strong Heartmate bond, and you are correct about the Fire Dance. Two souls, who share it in love, share a glorious experience, and I will promise you this; if your lover is your Heartmate or Soulmate, I will invoke the Fire for the two of you to experience. You will remember it forever. In addition, I will do it for you and Daniel, also, because Heartmates and friends do share it. Merdwin and I used to dance in the Fire together often."

She smiled and said, "My heart will rejoice with you if you have found your Soulmate, or a passionate Heartmate. However, your relationship with Daniel is a special one. I hope your lover can understand that because the two of you would find it nearly impossible to give up the place you have in one another's heart."

Sam blushed, as she murmured, "He is not my _lover_, er, not yet anyway."

"Perhaps he will be soon," Kataya said.

"I am hoping it will happen. I should know before long now."

Sensing that Sam did not want to discuss that subject further, Kataya looked at the clock. She had given her friend a lot to think about, and it was time to distract both of them, so she said, "I need to take a report to the General's office."

"I need to stop by Daniel's office and the control room. Do you want to come along? Merdwin will be here soon, right?" Sam asked her.

"Okay, give me a second." Kataya took the circlet she still held in her hand and returned it to her own head. She picked her clasp up and attached it to her belt. It was the one thing she seemed to wear regardless of which uniform she was wearing. She indicated her readiness to leave. They headed towards Daniel's office. "That is a beautiful clasp, Kataya. It has special meaning doesn't it? You gave one to your Second in Command when you promoted him. What does it indicate?"

"They denote rank. The far right stone indicates the level of Katteri-enti. The next indicates if you are," she frowned searching for a Tau'ri equivalent, "air force, army, Special Forces, etc…the next indicates your rank within your branch. A fourth stone, indicates you are in the elite guard of Artereos of Cadwaellon. There are only four stones on that level of the lion's crown. The fifth stone, here, on the first peak of the crown, indicates that you are both a Warrior of the Table and a Governmental Representative at the Table. The sixth stone indicates which house you represent. My father presented this clasp to me many years ago when I became a member of his elite guard. It has a great many emotional memories attached to it. With each increase in rank a stone is added or replaced by a different colored stone."

"How many more can you receive?" Sam asked, her curiosity aroused.

"One. If I ever stop fieldwork, I will become a member of the Advisory staff of Artereos. It will be Artereos's stone. An Emerald."

"It's beautiful," Sam said as they entered Daniel's office.

Daniel looked up from the tablet and statue he was working on and smiled at them. "What is beautiful, Sam? Besides you two, that is," he said, almost gallantly.

"I was asking Kataya about the clasp she wears. It is their way of designating rank. She was explaining it to me, and I was admiring it."

"I have to agree," he said. "It is lovely." He was staring at Kataya. "So the stones indicate what rank you hold?"

"That is correct," She replied quietly.

"How many more can you receive?" Daniel asked.

"The amethyst stones indicate the highest rank in each category, except the last, which is an emerald. It is the only one I have not received. I will not receive that until I retire from field duty and become an advisor to Artereos. I am not ready to do that yet."

There was a sudden extreme tension in the room. Sam said, "Listen, I will be right back." They never heard her leave.

"No, you are very much a Warrior, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes, Daniel. I am." She looked at him, and it was as if this conversation had passed between them many times. Daniel walked toward her. When he reached her, he caressed her cheek. She turned her head to kiss the palm of his hand. Her lips lightly caressed him and he caught his breath.

Placing his hand on the back of her neck, he cradled her head as he brought his lips down to lightly kiss and caress hers. Never had a first kiss seemed so completely right. He had known she would taste exactly like this. Her lips were sweet. He dipped his head to drink from the nectar again. This time it was no gentle testing of the waters.

Daniel slipped his other arm around her and proceeded to plunder the sweetness of those lips. He pulled her roughly towards him and melded their bodies together. Their tongues began a dance as old as time, and the kiss took on an overtone of desperation. She could feel the hard ridge of his passion pressed against her hip. Her hips rocked his in that sensual thrust and parry, known by lovers since the beginning of time.

He moved to ravish her throat with lips that were branding her with fire, leaving his mark for all to see. She growled low in her throat, a wild, untamed sound. How she wanted this man, wanted him hard and fast, no quarter asked, and none given. It would be so easy to let him take her here amongst the ancient artifacts he loved so much, the knowledge, and the mysteries of the ages, surrounding them.

As desire swirled around them, through them, she gasped and forced herself to pull back. His arms loosened around her; he rested his forehead on hers as he drew in great gulps of air. He could feel her tremble in his arms, and he wanted nothing more than to sink himself into her and lose himself forever. She stepped back and out of his embrace, her hands and voice shaking from the storm of emotion they had just passed through. "It is always thus between us, but the reality still stands. I will always be a Warrior. You have always known this."

"Yes," Daniel answered, "I have. It made no difference in the past. It will not this time either."

Kataya broke their eye contact. "That is yet to be seen," she stated, as she stepped even farther away from him. "We need to talk, but not now," she said, as she took a shaky breath.

"When?" Daniel, asked his voice terse.

"Soon."

"I want you," he stated baldly. Then he gave a short, almost harsh, laugh. "Understatement of the year."

"Yes." Her eyes told him all he needed to know about how much she wanted him. "Sam is coming back."

Sam entered the room almost hesitantly, as though she did not know what to expect. She found them both looking at the tablet. They looked up as she entered and smiled at her.

_"Thank you, Sam,"_ Kataya sent to her.

_"You are welcome," _Sam sent back.

"So Daniel, we are going to the control room for a while. Want to come?" Sam asked.

The urge to stay near this woman overcame him. "Sure, why not? I could use a break," Daniel responded.

"Great. Come on, let's go."

The three started down the hall chatting amicably. They focused on what they hoped to achieve on tomorrow's mission. Personal issues would wait for now.

TBC


	10. First Mission 10 BOMH

**_Chapter Ten Summary:_**_- Their first off world mission with their new member is a routine meet and greet...which, of course, goes badly wrong. Daniel comes to a decision about his feelings for Kataya. _

**_Pairing_**: - this chapter: Daniel/Other

**_"Italics"_** _- Symbiote/Host or Telepathic communication _

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul**_

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_First Mission_**

* * *

SG1 was in trouble. Serious trouble.

What had started out as a routine _meet-and-greet_ had quickly turned into a battle with the locals. They had managed to retreat into the hills and find an easily defensible area, provided their enemies did not bring an army. No one was quite sure what had set the whole thing off. Whatever it was, it had sure gone to hell fast when it started to go.

Daniel was puzzled. The meeting had been going well even if it had barely started. Suddenly one of the officers had declared that they were spies of the Larcnans. The fact that a Jaffa was amongst their party was proof enough. The Larcnans, it seemed, still worshipped the old gods. The two countries had not been on good terms for over three hundred years. That still did not explain why the officer, Kirksen, had decided they were involved. They had never been here before today. He sighed deeply and then wished he hadn't. His ribs, at the very least, were cracked, as he had fallen on some rocks coming up this hill. No one else was hurt.

Jack O'Neill was in a quandary. This was their first mission with their new member. She was just sitting on the ground now, doing absolutely nothing. He was going to have to say something to her. Damn it, he _so_ did _not_ want to do this. She wasn't in their military. Her status was basically the same as Teal'c's. He had never had to come down on Teal'c for doing nothing though. Well, brooding about it wasn't going to get it done. He started to climb wearily to his feet when a soft voice beside him stopped his upward movement.

"Don't do it, Jack," Daniel said quietly.

Jack plopped back down, "Do what, Daniel?"

"Don't speak before you think this through. We don't know enough about their ways yet to judge them hastily. She may have been doing something we could not see, you know."

"How do you always know what I am thinking, Daniel? I know you don't read minds," Jack said, in a rather annoyed voice. He took his ill temper out on his friend by glaring at him.

Daniel smiled wearily, and began ticking his reasons off on his fingers as he told him, "One; I know you very well. Two; you are very predictable. Three; although you like her on a personal level, you still are not sure she is a good soldier. And, if those three are not enough, there is still number four; you were muttering under your breath. That tends to give your thoughts away, you know." Daniel cocked his head and smirked at him.

"Okay, if you are so perceptive and knowledgeable, then what was going on back there? She barely raised her weapon," Jack groused. "What am I supposed to think about that? What is there to figure out? She did not do anything. I do not need a liability like that hanging around my neck, Daniel."

"Well, I am not sure myself, but I suggest you ask her before you jump to the wrong conclusions and end up making an ass of yourself. If it ends up that I am wrong, and she really was not doing anything, like you are saying, then you can yell at both of us," Daniel told him firmly. "I am just saying not to jump the gun, Jack, that is all."

"You seem pretty sure about her, Daniel, want to tell me why?" Jack asked him.

Daniel sighed, and then glanced over at Kataya where she rested some distance from them. It was as if she was putting as much space as possible between them. He did not know why, but he thought it was all part of whatever it was they did not know, or understand yet. "Jack, did you notice that as soon as you called for a rest, she pulled her circlet out, put it on, and sort of collapsed over there—away from all of us?" Daniel asked.

"I noticed she sat down, and is not helping Teal'c and Carter get the perimeter checked out to see if this is our best bet for a defensible position. You are injured, and I am keeping watch, as well as trying to figure out a plan to get us out of here," Jack said tersely.

"Well, I noticed when she put it on," Daniel said emphatically. "I have watched her do it before, too. Usually all the stones glow for a short while before they fade. Every so often, one will glow for a little bit longer, but that appears to be normal, from what I can tell. That seems to be the way it always reacts to her."

"Yeah? So? What do glowing rocks have to do with our situation?" Jack asked, his tone indicating he was becoming more irritated by the minute.

"Well, when she put it on and sat down, the only stones that were glowing were the topaz and the diamond. I have noticed that the topaz is slowly becoming brighter." He sighed. "Whatever she was doing back there, it drained her energy level pretty bad. I think she is sitting down and staying there because she literally does _not_ have the energy to move. At least, I don't think she did at first, but I hope that by now she is better. I am suggesting you ask her, not yell at her, that is all," Daniel used his best placating voice. The one that almost always worked with Jack.

Jack contemplated Daniel's words, and then decided that he could be right. Although it had not looked like she was doing anything, they really didn't know enough about her to know for sure. He turned back to Daniel, "All right, but if you are wrong, I will let Carter strap your ribs," he threatened.

Daniel smiled slightly, "Deal."

Getting up to go help Teal'c and Carter, Jack decided to drop the subject for now. Maybe he would just wander over shortly and tactfully ask her how she was feeling. Yeah, he could do tactful, couldn't he? Well, then again, maybe he should have Carter find out what was going on. He nodded to himself. That made more sense; Carter would do it much better than he could. That problem solved he turned his mind to the next one. At the moment, it was the more important of the half a dozen facing them.

He went over to where Teal'c was, "What do you think Teal'c? How does this area look?"

"I believe we should move higher as soon as we can. There is a supply of water a little farther up the hill. Since we do not how long we will be here, it is possible that we will find ourselves in need of the water. I suggest we move as soon as Kataya is sufficiently recovered," Teal'c answered in his usual measured manner.

Carter came up beside them, and told him, "I agree sir. It is more sheltered higher up, and as Teal'c said, there is water there. I will see if Kat is ready to move yet."

She concentrated on activating her link with Kataya. "_Kat?_"

_"I am here, Sam," _Kat answeredpromptly. _"What do you need?"_

_"How are you doing?" _Sam asked.

_"Fine, thank you. I can leave whenever we are ready. Now that we are no longer running, I can continue to replenish my energy as we go forward. I have pulled enough energy to relieve the deficit I caused; therefore, I will be fine." _Kat sounded tired, but not exhausted.

_"Good. Teal'c and I found a better, safer spot up the hill a little farther," _Sam told her. _"It is not very far. We will be walking this time, and you will not have to do anything for the rest of us." _

_"How is Daniel?" _Kat asked, obviously concerned about him.

_"I need to check on him. I think he either busted or cracked a rib or two on those rocks," _Sam replied. _"He fell pretty hard, and I am fairly sure he hit his ribs on those rocks. He was holding his side, anyway, which leads me to believe that he is having some trouble with them." _

_"Do what you can for him for now. When my strength has returned, I will see if I can heal them enough to at least take some of the pain away. However, in the circumstances, I do not want to use any more of my energy than I have to right now," _Kat said.

_"All right. I'll let you know as soon as I am done taking care of Daniel."_

_"All right," _Kataya responded.

"She said she can go now, sir, but I think I should look at Daniel's ribs first," Sam announced, after finishing her inner conversation with Kataya.

The colonel replied, surprised slightly, "He will be alright until we get settled. I checked him over, but what I really want to know is how you just talked to Kataya? I have not felt the link for quite a while."

"No, sir, she had to shut it down to divert energy. I activated one with her," Sam answered.

Jack looked astounded. "When did you get to where you can establish a link?"

"I have been working on it, sir. The last session I had with Merdwin, he gave me a circlet he brought through with him that he calibrated for my energy waves. He also had armbands made for both of us. Actually, he brought some for you, Teal'c, and Daniel, too, but Kat thought we would wait before seeing if you could use them. We already know Teal'c can, and both Kataya and Merdwin believe that Daniel should be able too, as well. I, um, seem to have some latent ability, possibly because of the naquadah in my blood. Anyway, the armbands seem to work well, but the circlet is still faster. I think I will just go help Daniel get up." She turned and crept silently away.

As Jack stared after her, he realized she was wearing a circlet, very similar to Kataya's, but where purple, blue, and gold stones dominated Kataya's, Sam's were more blue, silver, and purple. Apparently, Sam's _energy patterns_ were in those colors. Still unsure of exactly what she had meant, though, Jack turned to Teal'c, and asked, "Do you know what in the hell she was talking about?"

"I believe so, O'Neill. Evidently, Major Carter has been able to activate a link on her own without Kataya's help. She has been working on doing so since we started working with Kataya and Merdwin," Teal'c informed him solemnly.

"How come nobody tells me these things?" Jack whined.

"You were present when we were discussing it the other day, O'Neill. However, the TV commercial with the scantily-clad female in it was holding your main attention." The Jaffa bowed his head to him and noiselessly headed back to his other teammates. Jack followed muttering to himself.

As the group moved higher up the hill, Kataya walked next to O'Neill. "Colonel, I picked up some interesting impressions from Kirksen, as he pronounced his belief that we were spies sent from Larcnan. I had the distinct impression that he was looking at Teal'c and repeating the word _shol'va_ in his mind, which as you know, is the Goa'uld word for traitor. However, whether he is trying to divert suspicion from himself to us, or if there is some other reason for his actions, I do not know. I do not believe he is Goa'uld himself, as none of us felt the presence of a symbiote. Speculation leads me to believe he is a Larcnan spy in the service of a Goa'uld." She frowned as she considered that probability and concluded that it was, indeed, highly probable. After a moment she continued, saying, "He is probably sending military information to him. It is a probability that the Heyerians are suspicious of him for some reason, and he saw this as a way to divert suspicion from himself and at the same time _prove _his loyalty by finding _real_ traitors."

"Although I believe Kirksen is a traitor to the Heyerians, I do not at present see how the information can help us." She continued, "Once we are settled in the camp, I need to rest. I am sorry I have been so little help in looking for a more defensible site and helping out, but I will be back to normal soon."

Jack O'Neill cleared his throat, "Yeah, speaking of that. What exactly was it that you did back there? I know it must have been something, or you wouldn't be so, um, tired." Jack was, for once, diplomatic in his statement.

"We were close together, Colonel. I threw a shield up around us."

"That's why all those soldiers appeared to be such bad shots. They missed us all by a mile. I was wondering about that," Jack replied and his eyes gleamed with amusement, as he remembered wondering if their entire army was so inept, while still being grateful that they appeared to be so. He chuckled aloud thinking about it and the consequences to which it would lead.

Kataya grinned at him, as she answered, "Yes, I believe many of them will be up for extra target practice. They certainly could not seem to hit any of us. I am sure that some of those soldiers are insisting that there is something wrong with their firearms." She shrugged, continuing, "If one actually gave serious thought to it, which they will not, it is not reasonable to believe that they could truly _all_ have been so incompetent."

Jack nodded his head in agreement and laughed softly, "Go sit and recoup your energy while we set up. But, you do not have to isolate yourself, you know." He offered as a way to ease his own guilt over the less than generous thoughts he'd had about her earlier.

Kataya shook her head no, as she answered, "It is safer if I do so, Colonel for I maintained the shield until just before we reached this hill. It was probably longer than was strictly necessary, however, since we do not know there capabilities, I felt it would be best to err on the side of caution. Now, however, with my energy resources this depleted, I could inadvertently pull energy from one or all of you. Normally, I would not worry about it, as the amount would be minimal, but in a combat situation, I do not want to take the chance. Unlike us, you do not know how to block it from happening. It is not usually a problem, but for now I will go over there." She nodded to him as she set out for a secluded area she felt would be a good place to rest.

She sighed tiredly. It had very probably been very foolish to maintain the shield for so long. Eight hours of maintaining a shield around all of them, as they spread out more once they were away from immediate danger, was enough to deplete her energy levels substantially. She could have asked them to stay closer together, of course, but they were all keeping watch on a separate section around them. She, too, watched the area to her right closely as they traveled. They had each other's backs and that was as it should be. They were good soldiers, these Tau'ri; Daniel aside, she was pleased with her decision to come here to fight with them.

"We are all set up, sir. Claymores are set around the perimeter. It seems odd, though, that for some reason Kirksen and his men do not seem to be following us," Major Carter reported, puzzled.

Jack nodded, both his face and voice grim as he replied, "Yeah, I know. I have not seen them, since we got into these hills. I do _not_ like it. It doesn't feel right."

Sam grimaced as she agreed with him, saying, "No, sir. I do not either. It feels very off to me."

Jack made a quick decision. Jerking his head to the left, he said, "Let's go talk to Teal'c." They headed for the far side of the camp. Kataya was on one side. Although she was focusing on building her energy supply, Jack realized that he trusted her more now, and he knew she would hear anyone that approached. Daniel was keeping watch on another side of their camp.

"Teal'c, what is your gut feeling about this situation?" O'Neill asked, as they came up to him. "I do not like it. It makes me feel itchy," he continued, as he made good on his words and proceeded to scratch his neck briskly.

"I, also, find it strange that they have not followed us more closely." Teal'c was his normal stoic self, but for those who knew him well his concern was evident in the muscle that jumped in his jaw. He surprised them by continuing, "I find it ominous. The soldiers should have caught up with us by now. I cannot believe that they would find our trail hard to follow, nor do I believe that they would lose it. Neither scenario seems a likely occurrence. Therefore I can only conclude that it does not bode well for us."

Sam and Jack stared at Teal'c for a few moments, as they assimilated his rather lengthy response. It was out of character for him, which made them both very tense. If Teal'c had that much to say, they were probably in a great deal of trouble. Jack shook himself loose from his inner thoughts and answered him, saying, "Yeah, that is what we thought. Kataya told me that she received impressions from that Kirksen guy that indicate he is a traitor. It does not help us, but it explains why he suddenly decided to try to make us out to be the bad guys. If he was trying to throw suspicion off himself, his attack on us makes sense. I am just glad it was only a small group of soldiers, and I hope the reason they are not right behind us is not that they are stopping to gather their forces," Jack explained his thinking but frowned.

Shaking his head, his concluded, "That does not make any sense either. There are only four of us. How many soldiers do they think it would take? Of course, the fact that we managed to get completely away from them in the first place might be making them think twice about using that small a force." He sighed deeply as he contemplated all of the reasons it _could_ be. Obviously on edge, he continued, "Anyone have any suggestions, ideas, or theories? Anything?"

"I am afraid I don't, sir. If he was trying to throw suspicion onto us, he should have arranged a pursuit." Sam frowned as she gave the situation another mental going over.

"There is another option, O'Neill," Teal'c suddenly spoke up. "If he is indeed allied with the Goa'uld, then he could be using this time to inform his master of our presence here. If this speculation is the correct explanation, I would expect to soon be set upon by the Goa'uld's Jaffa. No doubt, Kirksen will somehow manage to _acquire_ the information that we are with them and thereby _prove_ our guilt. And as you are aware, all Tau'ri warriors are considered a prize, none more so than SG-1." Teal'c brought up one of the things that they rarely mentioned. There was no doubt that anyone capturing SG-1 would receive not only high praise, but also material rewards from his superiors.

"I don't like that scenario any better," Jack O'Neill stated.

"No doubt you do not, Colonel, but it might be preferable to the entire Heyerian army. On the other hand, we do not know how large either force is, so it could very well be a moot point as to which one reaches us first. Either way, as you Tau'ri say, we could very well be screwed," Kataya answered quietly, startling Jack, as she silently moved up behind them.

Colonel O'Neill whirled around. "Crap, don't do that! Hell, you are quieter than a cat." He stopped speaking abruptly, and his mouth opened and shut without emitting any sound. Open mouth; insert foot, he thought to himself.

Kataya grinned at him, saying with a laugh, "It is quite alright to liken me to a cat, Colonel. I do not take offense. Gwynnfar, my cat, would be pleased. She taught me to be stealthy. I agree with Teal'c. It makes sense, as there is no other reason not to pursue us. If it is true, they will find us soon. I am going to check on Daniel and see how bad his ribs are. If they are, as I suspect, broken, then Sam will have to heal him, so that he will be able to do what is necessary when the time comes."

Sam looked stunned. "Me? I can't heal him. I don't have the healing device with me."

"You do not need it, Sam, I have mine. You will use it; I will guide you." She sighed slightly, before saying, "I had hoped we could have some sessions in the infirmary first, but this will have to do. I cannot take the chance and use my energy for healing. We may well need the Katteri-enti, and I prefer going into it with full energy levels. Let us get started. I think you will master it quickly." She slipped away towards Daniel as quietly as she had come. Major Carter looked to her CO for orders.

He nodded to her. "Do as she suggests. It makes sense. With Daniel hurt, he is not going to be much help. If you can get him up and going again, do it."

"Yes, sir." Major Carter left quietly and headed for Daniel. She was nervous, but she had learned to trust Kataya's instincts on this type of thing. If she said that Sam had the ability to do this, then she did.

Sam approached Daniel where he was sitting and quietly watching for the enemy. "Hey, Daniel, has Kataya been over here, yet?" She asked.

"She stopped and checked my ribs. She said that they are broken, and she had to get her ribbon device, but that she would be right back," Daniel answered.

Sam smiled at him as she told him, "She thinks I can take care of those ribs for you. You are about to volunteer to be my first attempt with a Furling healing device."

Daniel looked a little startled, but did not refuse. He nodded his head. "To tell you the truth, they seem to be hurting worse than they were earlier. I bumped them again, and I think they were just cracked before that happened." He sighed as he contemplated the way he seemed to attract accidents. Just once, he would like to be the one that did not end up getting hurt.

Sam looked at him in exasperation. "Why did not you tell someone, Daniel? We could at least have maybe strapped them a little better."

Daniel grinned cheekily, murmuring, "That is why I did not tell you, Sam. Your splints are famous for their torture quotient." He chuckled and then moaned as it hurt his ribs. "I just did it a bit ago, Sam, or I would have said something," He assured her.

Sam glared, but did not deny what he said. "Well, as soon as Kataya gets here, maybe we can make you feel a little better."

Daniel touched her hand gently. "Thanks, Sam. You know I am just teasing you, don't you?"

She chuckled softly. "Yes, I know." She briefly touched him on the shoulder, as they shared a smile. "Here comes Kataya."

"I know, Sam. I can sense her when she is near," Daniel said quietly. Sam looked at him for a moment, thoughtful. It would not be long, she thought, before Daniel realized exactly who and what Kataya was to him. She hoped it would be soon; he deserved to be happy. She frowned, wondering what the regs would say about this relationship. Hopefully, nothing, since they were not actually **_in_** the military. And the powers that be probably would not want to upset a possible alliance partner that was, if Thor was to be believed, very powerful.

"Are you ready to begin, Sam?" Kataya broke into Sam's reverie to ask.

Sam turned to her, but she gasped as she took in what Kataya was holding. "That is not a healing device; it is a ribbon device," she said, dislike obvious in her voice.

"It is of Furling design, Sam. We use it for both," Kataya assured her.

"I could kill Daniel with that," Sam protested.

Kataya shook her head. "Put it on please, Samantha," she requested. "I believe that you will perceive a difference in the feel, just as I do. Although I can use a Goa'uld ribbon device, I find that I dislike it intensely. I assure you that you not feel as you do when you don a Goa'uld device," she promised quietly.

Sam gingerly took it and slid it onto her arm and hand, looking at the detail on it. Its appearance _was_ different than that of a Goa'uld hand device. It was more delicate and the stones were different colors and sizes instead of just one large stone. The intricately woven gold was similar to the circlet. It seemed to caress her skin instead of lying on it, cold and hard, like the Goa'uld device always did. She immediately understood what Kataya meant by the difference in the feel of it.

"Now put your circlet on, please," Kataya instructed calmly, as she realized that Sam had taken it off, after they moved up the hill. "Daniel, you will need to lie back so that we will have better access to your ribs," she requested quietly. "Sam, I want you to hold your hand just above Daniel's ribs, and then think of the sun as you did yesterday. I want you to imagine the sun's energy coming down and into you through your circlet." Kataya watched carefully and when the stones began to glow, she continued, "You will allow that energy to flow through your hand and into Daniel's ribs. It will be warm and healing. The energy will swirl around the broken bones until they are knit. When they are healed, it will stop flowing." Ten minutes later, the stones ceased glowing.

Daniel gingerly touched his ribs. "They are a little sore, but they don't feel half as painful as they did before. Thanks, Sam, you did it," he exclaimed.

Kataya nodded, giving praise where it was due, "She did a very fine job indeed."

"I feel a little tired, Kataya," Sam said, a little surprised. She had not realized it would take that much energy.

Again, Kataya nodded, explaining, "As you become more familiar with using it, you will find that it takes less energy. Without training, you are simply pulling from all of your energy reserves. We will work on it, so that you will not be affected this way the next time. I suggest you attempt to pull some energy into yourself. I will take the pain away from Daniel's ribs."

As Sam left to find herself a place to draw some energy, Kataya placed her hand on Daniel's ribs and slowly moved her fingers back and forth. She gasped sharply, and a grimace crossed her face. A short time later she announced, "That should do it; the pain should be gone now."

Daniel frowned, "It is, but how did you do that?"

"I am an empath, Daniel. I transferred your pain to me. When the pain stopped hurting in me, I knew you were no longer feeling it." She smiled at him and made to leave.

He grabbed her hand before she could go. "Thank you, Kataya." He looked searchingly into her eyes. "There is so much I want to say to you, to tell you," he whispered. "I am sorry I have been so recalcitrant over this. I did not understand. I still don't completely, but I know that this feels right. I want to go forward with this, with us, if you will forgive me and agree," he said earnestly. Taking a deep breath, he added, his voice intense and determined, "I think I love you."

"There is nothing to forgive. You have done nothing wrong. We will talk, soon, I promise you, but now I must go. I feel the presence of the Jaffa coming closer. Please, be ready to engage the enemy, Daniel, for I will not be using a shield to protect the team this time. There is a chance I will become Katteri-enti. Please, you must fight back."

"I will. You don't have to worry. I know how to use my sidearm," Daniel assured her.

She accepted his statement, picked up her P-90, and started to turn away before whirling back to face him. She pulled him to her for one hard quick kiss. "I love you, too," she said, and then she was gone. The Warrior had replaced the lover. Daniel smiled, and pulling his weapon, followed her to face their common enemy.

"_Colonel, the Jaffa are approaching. I suggest link only from now on. I am turning it over to Samantha to keep open. I only wished to let you know that I will not be using a shield to protect you. I will be engaging the enemy with you," _Kataya informed him quickly.

_"How do you know that the Jaffa are almost here?"_ Jack asked, confused.

_"I can sense them,"_ she replied promptly.

_"Of course you can." _Jack sighed. When would he learn not to ask stupid questions?

_"I have no idea, Colonel,"_ came the amused response.

_"I need more practice at keeping my private thoughts private when this thing is active,"_ he grumbled.

He felt gentle amusement flowing from Kataya and grumbled some more.

_"Sam, are you ready?" _Kat asked her.

_"Kat, I have never held a multiple link. How do I do it? I can't…"_

_"You can." _The answer was implacable. _"I have initiated it; all you must do is keep yours open. I have tied the others to it for now. Do not worry, Samantha, you will do very well."_

_"I will do my best," _Sam responded firmly.

_"You will succeed," _was the confident, earnest reply.

Suddenly, a staff blast made its way towards them, followed by the fire from a larger gun. The fight had begun.

Jack O'Neill did not like this, not one bit. It looked to be almost five to one. Teal'c was crouching low moving to a better position for firing down upon the enemy. It would also leave him more open to enemy fire. Sam had taken up a position between himself and Teal'c in a well-covered area of rocks and was firing away. Daniel, who only had his handgun and a zat, was between her and Jack. Kataya was nowhere to be seen. "_Where in the hell was she?" _

_"I am to your far left, Colonel, on the other side of those large boulders. There is a rather wide area to be covered over here. Please keep the Jaffa occupied, for a moment, if you can do so."_

_"Ah, Hell. I hate that kind of answer."_ He finished his clip and shoved in another. The odds were getting better, but the Jaffa were advancing. They edged around a large outcropping of rocks, wheeling the big gun closer. _"We really need to take that gun out." _

No sooner had the thought passed through his mind, than a bolt of what looked like lightening streaked toward a rocky outcropping. As Jack watched the rocks tumble down onto the Jaffa and the gun, he grinned. _"Yup, Thor's little gift was working out just fine." _

_"Thank you, Colonel. I will be sure to tell Thor you are pleased,"_ Kataya responded to his thought.

He finished his second clip and popped the third in. He heard gunfire from a P-90 on his left and grinned to himself; the little cat was using the weapon as if she had been born holding one. She had a group of Jaffa pinned down over there, but she had too wide an area to cover. He needed to move that way more.

_"Sir, you have two Jaffa coming in on your near left. Neither Kat, nor I, are in a position to get a clear shot at them. They are coming around those rocks just to your left, and they will come out just behind you." _Sam sent as she, too, emptied another clip. Teal'c's staff was firing almost constantly. Daniel had grabbed his zat in one hand, his weapon in the other, and was putting both to good use.

Jack turned to engage the first Jaffa, but never got the chance. A wall of wind hit the first one and sent him backward down the hill. The second Jaffa was not caught in it, but by then Jack was ready for him. It did not take Jack long to dispose of him, but the Jaffa had managed stab him in the side. _"Jeeze, that hurt, but he did not think it was anything more than a flesh wound. They were losing the battle. They were taking out Jaffa, but not enough; there had been more than he thought. Crap, he hated it when they were captured."_

_"We will not be captured, O'Neill,"_ he heard Teal'c answer his stray thought. At the same time, Sam detonated the claymores as more Jaffa began to climb toward them. He saw a staff blast that was heading straight toward him suddenly spin away, scorching his sleeve instead of hitting him. Well, he was glad he was wrong about her, and now that he had seen that sword in action, he realized that they were a lot more than just pretty colors. They were very versatile and, best of all, deadly.

He looked over towards the area Kataya had been hidden in and saw that she had moved closer to him, into an area where he could now see her. She grinned and saluted him after she sheathed her sword. He smiled grimly back, acknowledging that Thor had been correct in his appraisal of her as an adept, experienced, and highly trained warrior. That was twice during this battle that she had stepped in and aided him, while still managing to defend her own position.

Then, he did not have any more time to think of that, as he realized that the Jaffa had stopped firing at them, and had turned their weapons and were firing towards something to his left and to the front of them. His heart leapt into his throat. Daniel had made his way over to Jack, as there seemed to be more Jaffa on his side of the hill. He felt him tense from five feet away.

Jack suddenly realized why the Jaffa were looking and firing at the tree line. Heyerian soldiers had come up on the left flank and behind them, effectively sandwiching the remaining Jaffa in between SG-1 and themselves. It did not take much more fighting for the Jaffa to realize that they had lost the battle. Some of them began a disorganized retreat leaving behind their dead. What few were still putting up a resistance would soon be gone, captured, or dead, as well. Jack did not much care about the retreating Jaffa, since it appeared that another threat was replacing them; it looked like a good portion of the Heyerian army had arrived. To top it off, his side hurt like hell. This day just could not get much better, he thought sardonically.

_"I do not believe they are here to do battle with us, O'Neill,"_ Teal'c observed calmly.

_"God, I hope you are right, Teal'c,"_ Jack responded. "_We could use a break today."_

They heard a shout from the ranks of the Heyerian Army, as the last Jaffa fell. "Colonel O'Neill, I am General Alver of the Heyerian Home Guard. The Prime Minister sent us to find and help you, once we were sure that Kirksen was in fact a spy for the Larcnans. Please, we are not here to harm you." A short, somewhat stocky individual left the relative safety of the armed men and walked towards the area where SG-1 stood awaiting him. "Your team is, indeed, extremely formidable, Colonel," he commented as he came within normal speaking distance. "To have held off that many Jaffa for as long as you and your Warriors did is quite a statement of recommendation," he paused slightly and then with a wry smile he completed his reply, "Or a warning of caution. To approach such Warriors with ill intent is obviously a folly which no sane person would attempt."

Jack hesitated. _"I feel no intent to deceive, Colonel. I believe his words are true. He is being honest and sincere,"_ Kataya swiftly noted.

Jack responded proudly to the General, "Yes, they are very good soldiers. Nevertheless, the cavalry was a welcome sight. Thank you."

"You are welcome, Colonel. Did any of you sustain any injuries?" General Alver asked.

Jack looked over his team. He had a scorch mark on the arm of his BDU's, and there was the cut in his side that he had received from the Jaffa; the others looked grimy and tired, but fine. "I think we are all in one piece," Jack responded quickly, since he did not want to bring attention to his own injuries. He had underestimated his teammates.

"Except for your knife wound, sir," Sam spoke up just as quickly as the Colonel had and she nodded toward his side just for good measure.

Jack shook his head, brushing her comments off, telling her, "It is just a flesh wound, Carter. Nothing serious, nothing to worry over."

"We should check it out, Colonel," Kataya answered him firmly. "There appears to be blood soaking through your jacket from the wound on your side, a circumstance that is hardly '_nothing'_," she pointed out. There was an implacable note in her voice and Jack found himself unwilling to deny her statements.

General Alver took the opportunity Jack's silence afforded him by turning toward his men, and shouting for a medic. Two soldiers immediately separated from their comrades and ran toward the group. The General turned back to SG-1, although he directed his comments to O'Neill, "Our medical personnel are very well trained, I assure you, Colonel. After they have examined and treated your injury, if it is acceptable to you, we will begin the return journey to the capital. The Prime Minister is most anxious that this affair may have caused damage to the budding relations between our two worlds," he told him earnestly. It was obvious that the man was frank and honest in his words.

"Yeah, I can understand where he would get that from," O'Neill said through clenched teeth as the medic began to clean his wound.

Jack opened his mouth to say more; however, Daniel stepped forward, quickly cut him off, and did not allow what would surely be a caustic remark find the air or ear. "Excuse me, General Alver," Daniel said, as he came forward to introduce himself. "Our introductions were cut so short you may not remember my name. I am Dr. Daniel Jackson. I was just curious as to how you discovered that Kirksen was a spy?" It was an inspired diversion. Jack would really like the answer to that question, too. The consequence of Jack staying silent was exactly what he was hoping for, so he was relieved. He just hoped he was not being premature in allowing that emotion to flood him. After all, Jack could still be Jack.

General Alver turned to Daniel, saying, "He has been under suspicion for quite some time, but there was no real proof. Oddly enough, both the Prime Minister and I had a sudden insight into what was really going on." He laughed and it was obvious he was unsure about recounting any more of what had occurred, however he did continue, saying, "It was as if a little bird was sitting on our shoulders and whispering in our ears. I even told the Prime Minister that I could hear a voice talking to me. The feeling was so odd, strange; nonetheless, since we both experienced the incident, we both believed that we should have Kirksen followed when his men started after you. He soon called off the pursuit, but he did not return. Our scout followed him until he crossed the border between our countries. That is damning evidence, and we feel sure that we have reached the correct conclusion in believing him a spy." He smiled a little uneasily, "I am sure that my explanation sounds strange, but I assure you we both had the same experience."

Daniel smiled widely, "Not at all, General. You would be surprised at some of the intangible things we have witnessed. We are just glad you found out about him, and that this will prevent him doing any more damage to your country."

"Why, thank you, Dr. Jackson. I hope that means that our two worlds will still be able to become better acquainted," General Alver appeared both surprised and pleased with the mild response from Daniel. He began to hope that they could salvage something from this fiasco.

"I am sure that will not be a problem, General. In fact, as soon as Colonel O'Neill is ready to travel, we should go to your city and start over again. Begin on a new slate, so to speak," Daniel offered him another charming smile.

The General nodded amiably, "That would indeed be welcome."

The medics finished stowing there supplies and stood. "How is the Colonel's wound?" Alver asked them.

One of the young medics gave his report, stating, "Stab wound to the right side. He has lost some blood. I do not think there will be any complications, however, it will be painful and uncomfortable for several days."

"Very well. If you are finished here, you are dismissed," the General released them so they could return to their squad.

"Yes, sir." After acknowledging the command, they turned and walked back toward their unit.

"Do you feel well enough to travel, Colonel? We brought transportation. It will be a little rough, but faster that walking."

"Thanks, we will take you up on that," Jack nodded as he answered.

They arrived at the city and the trip was much faster than their trek out into the countryside. What had taken them several hours to accomplish, took only a couple of hours in the vehicles. After stopping to wash their hands and faces, an aide took them to the Prime Minister's chambers.

The Prime Minister greeted them with both pleasure and apologies, saying, "Colonel. I am very pleased that you have agreed to meet with us once more. This entire incident has been most disturbing for us, and I am sure it was even more so for you. We do most sincerely apologize."

Colonel O'Neill nodded and Daniel stepped forward into his role as diplomat and began to speak, "I am sure it was as upsetting for you, as it was for us. We are pleased that it turned out well for all concerned." Daniel gave him the famousJacksonsmile.

The Prime Minister agreed, patently relieved, and said to them, "We hope you will agree to stay the night, as I am sure you must all be exhausted, and I am told, Colonel, that you sustained an injury. Please, we promise you a delicious meal and a good night's rest. We have put your team in the Crown Suite. There are four sleeping chambers within the suite, with two beds to each room and, of course, baths. If you prefer that you each have your own room, we would be glad to make another chamber available, also. We would be honored to supply you with clean clothing and anything else you would want or need."

Once again Daniel spoke for Jack, replying "Thank you, Prime Minister. What do you say, Jack?" Daniel continued, mentally activating the link without even thinking about it. _"We should accept, Jack. It would lessen their feeling of embarrassment and make them feel in a more equal position within the relationship."_ The team stared at him. Kataya turned slightly to hide the smile wanting to spread across her face. Daniel had taken the first step on his journey to find out who and what he was.

_"Go ahead, Daniel,"_ Jack agreed silently, but nodded his head as if giving his assent.

Daniel turned back and smiled at the Minister, "Thank you, sir. We would be both pleased and honored to accept your kind offer. The rooms you have assigned us will be fine. We would, however, need to contact our world and inform them of the change in our plans."

"Of course." He nodded to an assistant standing nearby, stating, "Leila will be happy to help you in any way. We will deliver clean clothing to your suite immediately. I am sure that cleansing is high on your list of things you most wish to do at this moment." He bowed to them as they prepared to leave the room, "I will see you in a few hours."

They returned his bow and followed the assistant out. Jack still had not said one word aloud, but no one appeared to notice. Thank all of the Gods, if there were any out there, for Daniel and his ability to smooth things over and protect him from putting his foot too far into his mouth. It had been a long day, and it was not over yet. His side was beginning to hurt and he still had what would probably go down in his annals as "the most boring evening of his life" to live through. Well, if he could look forward to nothing else, he could look forward to some food. Maybe they would have cake. At that thought, he pushed aside most of his gloom and became, if not exactly jovial, then at least a little bit perky.

After first going to the Stargate and informing the General of their change in plans, they finally reached their suite. The team took in the sumptuous detail. "Making up for first impressions," Daniel suggested, with a short laugh as he dropped onto one of the sofas scattered around the room. It was certainly large…and ornate in décor. Not quite up to the Goa'uld, but tending in that direction, Daniel thought as he relaxed and contemplated his surroundings.

Jack agreed. He would be glad when tonight and tomorrow were over, and they were back at the SGC. This place gave him hives. He would break something sure as the world they lived on was called Earth. Oh, well, who needed all of these vases and knick-knacks anyway. The staff would thank him; they would have that much less to clean.

"May I see your side now, Colonel?" Kataya asked pleasantly. Her low tones brought him out of his reverie.

"Sure. It is hurting a lot more than it was," he agreed to let her have a look. Maybe she could even do something about it. Hadn't she taken care of Daniel's ribs? Well, Carter did anyway, but Kataya was coaching.

Kataya raised his shirt and removed the bandage. She nodded. "You were correct in your assessment, Colonel, there is only minor damage. Would you like for Sam or me to heal that for you? It would take very little time or effort on our part and you would feel very much better, I am sure." She raised her brows in a questioning gesture, as she glanced up at him. She finished examining the wound and replaced his shirt.

Jack sighed, but only to himself. She would heal it then; that was good. "Sure," he responded, his voice casual. "It would probably make our meal a whole lot more enjoyable for me."

Kataya smiled and turned to her right, saying, "Sam, I believe this would be an excellent chance for you to practice." She handed her the ribbon device and walked to the bathroom. "I believe I will take a bath." She smiled at them as she left the room.

"She is sneaky like a cat, too." Jack sighed. He turned to the others. "Does anyone here know what bird it was that whispered in the Minister and the General's ears?"

"Indeed, O'Neill, I believe it was a catbird, was it not?" Smirking, Teal'c gave them a short bow of his head, as he went to check out the sleeping chambers.

* * *

SG1 made their way down the ramp toward General Hammond who awaited them.

"Well, Colonel, things must have gone well. Being asked to remain overnight as the guests of honor of the Prime Minister, you must have made quite an impression. I assume everything went all right, and you were able to try out your new abilities." General Hammond beamed at them.

""Yes, General, we were able to use our new abilities. Yes, General, we had a wonderful time," Jack O'Neill said somewhat sardonically. "Teal'c made excellent use of his wilderness and Jaffa field training by finding us a defensible position in the hills, when we were run out of the city, before we ever entered it, by hostile  
soldiers. He also got in some extra target practice on the neighboring countries' Jaffa. Excellent training situation."

"Kataya exhausted herself by throwing up an energy shield around us as we escaped. She channeled some lightening down onto some very large rocks to take out a big honking gun and to create someJaffapancakes. Then she saved my life when she pushed aJaffadown the hill with a mini-whirlwind and deflected a staff blast that was headed straight toward me. Oh, and she got to use her P-90 for the first time, as our position was about to be over-run by enemyJaffa. Wonderful practice."

"Carter played around with some claymores planting them around our position, and later, she had the pleasure of blowing up some Jaffa. She learned how to use a Furling ribbon device to heal injuries, too; she's kinda like a walking first-aid kit, now. And she learned how to keep a multiple mind link open in the middle of a pitched battle; it was like a running commentary of who, what, where and when."

"I got accused of being a spy for the Larcnan's, and then I was stabbed in the side by a nasty-looking knife during hand to hand combat with Jaffa-the-Hulk. I ruined another jacket when that staff blast got so close it scorched it, and then I bled all over it. To make my day complete, I was forced to listen to an old man spiel his apologies to us for having such a rough day. And to make it even better, I got to stay around to make nice with the government types the next day."

"And Daniel—well, Daniel broke his ribs. Very much business as usual. "

"It was just a _routine meet-and-greet,_ General," Jack assured him laconically.

General Hammond's beaming face had been slowly transforming into one of stunned disbelief. He sighed loudly. No doubt about it. Things were definitely back to normal at the SGC. "Infirmary first, full debrief in one hour, people." He could be heard muttering as he stalked out of the gate room.

TBC


	11. Hidden 11 BOMH

_**Chapter Eleven Summary :** - While returning from an off world mission Jacob/Selmak, Martouf/Lantash, and Jocasta/Daur'rin make a startling and unwelcome discovery. Extremely painful memories of a time when he was tortured to death repeatedly at the hands of a certain System Lord are dredged up for Lantash. Jacob/Selmak, Martouf/Lantash discuss taking a three week trip to Earth, and earth bonding and joining rituals. _

_**Pairings:** Samantha/Martouf/Lantash - Lantash/Other - Jacob/Other _

**_"Italics": _**_Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communications_

_**Rating:** This chapter: M _

* * *

**_Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul_**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**_Hidden_**

* * *

Jacob Carter stretched out on the muddy ground watching the enemy encampment below. Unfortunately, there was no way that they could get any closer. The entire encampment and the area around it were crawling with Jaffa. Jaffa, which as far as the Tok'Ra knew, should not have been on this particular planet or anywhere near it. The naquadah that was here ran out a very long time ago, and no one had returned or bothered with it in centuries. The Tok'Ra began using it as a safe world, after the Goa'uld abandoned it, and they had used it ever since then. Until now that is. There was no reason for them to return now, either; there was no naquadah, and no slaves. Actually, Jacob corrected this thought, which was not strictly true now. It was obvious that slaves were working at building a few things like a stronghold and landing platforms. This was a very unpleasant, not to mention disturbing, discovery. Foreboding rippled down his spine. No, this was definitely not good news.

Putting his uneasiness into words, Jacob asked his symbiote, _"What do you think, Sel? What is this particular System Lord doing here? What is here that they could possibly want?"_ Feeling Selmak's deepening disquiet, he added, "_Do you think they are doing more than simply claiming this planet as their own? Or is it something far more dangerous to us_?"

_"I do not believe we are going to find the answer to those questions at this time, Jacob. We should head back to the Chaappa'ai before they decide to put a guard on it or we are discovered," _Although Selmak answered him quietly enough, Jacob knew that he was worried about this for some reason. More worried than he would normally be to find a System Lord taking over an abandoned planet, but since it was obvious he did not want to discuss it at the moment, Jacob decided to let it go for now. They would probably discuss it more later.

_"I think you are right, Sel. There is no point in staying here any longer." _Jacob motioned to Martouf and Jocasta that they should head back towards the gate. The three comrades slid backwards and out from their hiding place, after making sure there were no Jaffa anywhere near.

When Jacob, Martouf, and Jocasta gated to this world, they believed that it was uninhabited. The Tok'Ra considered it one of their _safe worlds_ and thus it was ideal for the evasive action they used when returning to their base.

Nothing more than pure luck had allowed them to find the encampment. When they came through the Chaappa'ai, they found the area around it deserted, as usual, but as they prepared to enter the glyphs to head back to the Tok'Ra base, the chevrons started to engage. They immediately sought cover where they could see who exited the gate, and they watched from their hiding place as a large group of Jaffa came through. It was too bad that the Chaappa'ai sat upon its pedestal on top of another rock formation. If there had been soil around the DHD instead of rock, they would have realized that the planet was in use by someone and been more cautious. Hearing the chevrons begin to engage and seeing their glow alerted them, and they were glad that the situation arose. Without that event, they would have been unaware of the danger now lurking here, and the Tok'Ra would have continued to use the planet. It was much better that they know, and take it off the list of _safe worlds_.

Keeping a discreet distance behind the Jaffa, they followed to see where they were going, and they had discovered the large encampment of Jaffa a fair way from the Chaappa'ai. There were some cargo ships there, as well as the slaves, who were building what looked like a landing platform and a compound. The stronghold was, or would be, the residence of the System Lord. There was no way to determine whether she was in residence or not at this point.

Making sure they were far enough away not to be overheard, Jacob stated, "I couldn't make out much. Did either of you notice anything that would give us some information about this?"

"I did not" Martouf replied. "What about you, Jocasta? Did you see anything that might explain this?"

"No, I did not. There are a great many Jaffa here, yet they do not seem to be concerned about anyone coming through the Chaappa'ai. I believe that this System Lord has taken extreme measures to see to it that no one knows she is here," Jocasta answered, her view of things the same as theirs.

"I believe that she is in residence, however. There are too many Jaffa here. There would not be this many, if she had not yet moved here," Lantash stated firmly. "As for the Chaappa'ai being left undefended, she believes herself to be undetected. I would venture a guess that she has her ships patrolling, perhaps even skirmishing with others, so that no one will become aware of the fact that she is gone."

"Makes sense to me and Selmak, Lantash. She must be extremely confident," Jacob, mused. "It is either that or she is exceedingly arrogant even for a Goa'uld."

"She is both confident and overwhelmingly arrogant, Jacob. She is not to be taken lightly," Lantash answered in a tone that Jacob had never heard him use. He was not even sure what it sounded like. Hatred, pure and utter contempt, mixed with a certain implacability and grimness, if he had to guess. He was about to ask either him or Selmak about it, but before he could form the question, Lantash grabbed him and Jocasta, as he hissed, "Get down; take cover."

They espied more Jaffa heading in their direction and realized that they needed to be more careful. By mutual, though unspoken, consent, they maintained silence, and made their way quickly to the gate, which remained unguarded. Martouf came forward and swiftly entered the address for an uninhabited world. If anyone happened to see the glyphs they input here, and tried to follow, it would prove a false lead. Once on the uninhabited world, they would input the glyphs for the present Tok'Ra base. Baring anything else untoward happening, they should be back in the tunnels shortly. They would all be glad to get there.

Several hours later, Jacob, Martouf, and Jocasta were discussing the recent incident with the Tok'Ra Councilor, Garshaw. The three of them had been on a mission for the past month and a half. While not very taxing, it only occasionally had its moments, which were interrupted all too frequently by what seemed like endless boredom. In the end, it proved worth the effort, but they all hoped they never had to go back to that particular minor System Lord again. They were ready for a little time to relax; however, if as much was going on here as it seemed, they would not be getting it. Of course, until they could get a spy in her camp, they could not know for sure why she was hiding there, so speculation was probably premature at this point.

Jacob sighed to himself. He had been looking forward to taking three weeks off to see Sam and Mark. Moreover, he wanted to be sure that Martouf went with him. He could safely leave him for Sam to entertain, while he went to spend some time with his son and grandchildren.

Martouf, Lantash, and Sam needed time together. They were a good match. Jacob and Selmak agreed that what they felt for each other was more than the remnants of Jolinar of Malk'shur. However, in order to realize it, they would have to spend time with each other. He grinned to himself. It was a good thing Selmak was handling most of this meeting. He hadn't been paying attention.

"_You certainly are not, Jacob," Selmak remarked rather caustically. _

_"Sorry, Sel. I am back with you now. Although, I really do not care if I hear a recap of our month and a half in what turned out to be the System Lord Court of Endless Boredom. I have never done so much of nothing and become so damned worn out. You would think we were under a mountain of stress the entire time, instead of practically driven out of our minds by what has to absolutely be the most boring Goa'uld I have ever met," _Jacob answered, still somewhat testy about the mission they just completed. _"Now I understand why Lantash and Martouf whine so constantly when they have to go there. They hate being stuck there, and I can understand that completely.__Mahes has to be one of the weirdest, as well as the most boring, Goa'uld in the Universe. Then to make it worse, Lantash has to act the part of that foppish artsy character. I have never seen a Goa'uld act like that, but Lantash carries it off and makes it seem real. I never knew Lantash was such a great actor. The transformation was nothing less than amazing." _

_"Yes, he is quite talented in that area. Lantash has developed several different characters over the years, which have given him access to some of the System Lords that we could not infiltrate in the normal way. His information has often proved to be invaluable. However, I believe the meeting is about to come around to us once again, as Garshaw has finished hearing Jocasta's impressions of our time with Mahes. We are just now getting to the incident on the safe planet, Martmont."_

Jacob and Selmak turned their attention back to Garshaw as she asked, "What exactly occurred, Selmak?"

"We gated to Martmont using the usual procedures. Before we could leave, the Chaappa'ai activated. We retreated to a wooded area that was quite close by and waited to see who was coming through to an uninhabited world. There was the chance it was some other Tok'Ra using it as a decoy, but that seemed unlikely and so it proved to be. A rather large group of Jaffa stepped through the event horizon and, since this seemed an unusual occurrence, we followed them to see if we could glean any information as to their purpose. We were not able to determine anything specific. It will take actual infiltration, in my opinion, to determine anything," Selmak kept his report succinct and to the point.

"Which System Lord is it?" Garshaw put the question to Selmak, but Lantash answered her, tersely biting out his words, "It is Bastet." His voice held contempt, disgust, and loathing. Jacob had no trouble reading his emotions this time. Something about Bastet really set him off.

"She has brought slaves and a great many supplies. It is obvious she believes no one knows she is there. I believe this is a very serious situation, Garshaw." Lantash paused, and then continued, "She has done this type of thing before, and it almost lost us a great many of our people. As you are aware, it was only through swift intervention by some others, that our base was evacuated, and our people taken to safety," Lantash spoke harshly, with ice in his tone, and his eyes flashing brightly, something he rarely allowed to happen. That he could not control it showed just how intensely he felt about the situation.

"It appeared that she was having landing platforms built, as well as a residence. The residence appears to be almost finished and the sheer number ofJaffathere leads us to believe she is already in residence. We need to find out why. It is my belief she is hiding from the other System Lords. If that is true, then we need to know what, exactly, she is planning," Jocasta added her thoughts on the situation.

"I would like to be the one to infiltrate her stronghold," Lantash volunteered quickly, as Garshaw nodded her agreement with Jocasta.

"I do not think that would be wise, Lantash," Garshaw said decisively.

"I am the most familiar with her habits, her thinking. That makes me the most and best qualified to do this infiltration," Lantash insisted, his voice hard and tight. "None of the other operatives have the knowledge about her that I possess."

"I believe that is true; however, there is a distinct possibility that she could recognize you," Garshaw responded, choosing to attempt to reason with him before having to issue an order.

"She believes that I am dead," Lantash said flatly.

"If she discovered who you are, then you, and possibly we, would be in extreme danger. I am sorry, Lantash. I cannot allow you to undertake this. I know you want revenge, but in this, you must bow to cooler heads. Please." Knowing how intensely Lantash felt about this, she again tried giving a softer answer than she normally would.

Selmak stepped in to add his opinion. "She is correct, Lantash. It would be foolish for us to put you in that particular danger when we can send someone else," he told him firmly. I understand your feelings in this. I know it is important to you; however, you must let logic win over emotion. Rational thought is best in this situation," Selmak added.

Lantash was not happy with their decision, but for now, he would argue no more. If he waited, perhaps he could bring it up again later. Selmak's statement was paramount to an order. He bowed his head in acquiescence. "As you wish," he responded, his voice still hard, tight…and chillingly cold.

Almost visibly sighing in relief at his capitulation, Garshaw quickly changed the direction of the conversation by bringing up the next subject for discussion. "There is another matter we need to discuss, and it involves the Tau'ri," Garshaw said.

"Is something wrong?" Jacob immediately asked.

"I do not believe so, Jacob," she replied calmly. "They contacted us almost three weeks ago and requested that you, Jacob, come to discuss something of mutual interest. When we informed them that you were on a mission and not expected back for three more weeks, they replied that the wait was of no problem. They seemed completely undismayed by the wait, and there was no hint of urgency in their request. They are expecting you in three days time."

"Does it concern my daughter?" Jacob asked, frowning in thought. What in the world would make the SGC contact them for him to come, yet not be the least upset at the delay? Evidently, nothing was wrong, or they would not have reacted that way to the disclosure of his absence and the delay in his arrival there.

"There was no mention of Major Carter, Jacob, and I truly do not believe that it is in any way related to her. They simply requested a meeting, as I said, on a matter of mutual interest, and although they gave no hint as to what it was about, my impression was not of something pressing or urgent. Since there appears to be no hurry, I suggest you rest and prepare for your trip. I do not know how long you will be required to remain, as they made no mention as to how long they needed you to stay," Garshaw concluded her explanation.

Jacob nodded, saying, "Martouf and I were going to take three weeks and go to Earth anyway. "I'd like to visit my grandkids. Of course, if this thing with Bastet should turn into something that we are needed for…" With a shrug of his shoulders he let the statement hang, unfinished yet understood, then continued speaking, to ask, "Will you decide who to send to infiltrate Bastet's compound? Do we need to hang around for that to take place?"

"Yes, I will take care of that, and there is no need for you to delay your departure. I will give it some thought before the next scheduled council meeting, which will not take place for seven spans. You will both be gone to the Tau'ri by then; however, Jocasta can give the report. We know very little at this point, so there is nothing that Jocasta would be unable to answer any more than you would."

She paused for a moment, as she looked around the council table at each of them. Evidently coming to a decision, she said quietly, "After giving it some thought, it is my opinion that we should say nothing of Bastet to anyone outside of this room. For the time being, I prefer that we be the only ones aware of her most recent machinations. We are all very much aware that her plotting and scheming does not bode well for the Tok'Ra in the normal course of events, so I consider it unwise for us to discuss her, or her possible plans, with anyone. We are all aware that she has vowed to wipe out the Tok'Ra and has striven mightily to do so on more than one occasion. While these are facts, still I see no point in causing concern amongst the others, until we must disclose what little we know."

Selmak nodded, saying, "I agree, Garshaw. I, too, feel that this should not become common knowledge at this time. I have a very uneasy feeling about the situation, as I am sure we all do, and until we know more keeping the information to ourselves is probably the wisest course to take."

Lantash and Jocasta both gave their agreement to keep their information to themselves. They would just as soon not think about her, let alone talk about her.

Garshaw nodded decisively, as she replied. "Very well, so it shall be. We are in accord and all do agree to this course of action. I hereby adjourn this meeting. Jacob, Selmak, I am sure I will see you before you leave, but in the event that I do not; I will wish you a pleasant time with your family. Martouf, I hope you and Lantash enjoy your time with the Tau'ri. It will be pleasant for you to see something of the first world. You must come back with many stories. I am sure it will be, ah, enlightening."

"At least it won't be boring," Jacob muttered under his breath. Selmak smiled at him, sending his wholehearted agreement.

"Jocasta, if you could remain please? I will not keep you long." The dismissal was obvious, and the two men took immediate advantage of the release.

Jacob gave Garshaw a nod, remarking, "Great, sounds good to me. In that case, I think that Martouf and I _will_ get some rest, but perhaps a bath first. We ended up lying in the mud on Martmont."

Martouf managed to grin at him, "Most decidedly a bath."

With a final wave to Garshaw and Jocasta, the two men left the chamber together.

As they walked down the tunnel, Lantash prodded_, "Ask him, Martouf."_

_"Why?" _Martouf asked before saying, as soothingly as he could, "_I am sure he will tell us when he wishes to, Lantash. I have no doubt that it will be very soon."_

_"You are as curious as I am to know why he would want us to go with him to the Tau'ri for such an extended period of time. If you do not ask, then I will take control and do so myself,"_ Lantash replied, his voice was colored by his obvious agitation.

_"All right. Calm down,"_ Martouf agreed quickly, although, he was becoming concerned about Lantash. It was a very unusual circumstance in which to find his normally calm andimperturbable, symbiote. Occasionally, Lantash flared into a raging anger, but it subsided as quickly as it came, and he was passionate in his beliefs; however, this type of anxiety, in Martouf's experience, was unprecedented. It simply did not happen. Ever. That it was occurring now, over a situation that, while worrying, could in no way be construed as an immediate danger, was a significant indication that something was terribly wrong.

_"I am calm. You are the one who is trying to break out into a sweat. I have been having a difficult time preventing you from doing so,"_ Lantash said, the edge not usually found in his cool, confident voice very much in evidence.

There was no doubt in Martouf's mind that accidentally stumbling upon Bastet's forces had unsettled and disturbed his Lantash to a very great degree. More than he had ever known or seen him to be before. Therefore, in an effort to relieve some of his anxiety by disposing of at least one cause of it, Martouf cleared his throat. "Ah, Jacob, I am wondering—" he began, but he was interrupted before he could complete his sentence.

"You want to know why I was planning a three week trip to Earth with you as a traveling companion," Jacob stated, amusement apparent in his voice.

"Well, actually, yes," Martouf responded bluntly.

"Do you want a platitude—or the truth?" Jacob responded, just as plainly.

"I believe the truth would serve us best," Martouf answered in his usual placid way. "I see no point in dealing with half-truths and innuendo. I consider us good enough friends that we can be open with one another, can we not?"

Jacob looked over at him. "I would agree with that assessment. Let's go to my chamber where we can at least be a little more comfortable. Besides, I prefer what little extra privacy it gives us. You people should seriously consider some type of doorway covering, you know."

"As you wish," Martouf agreed. Since the comments about doors were an oft-repeated complaint, he answered with his normally parroted response, "We do not feel the need for doors. We have nothing to hide from one another, Jacob."

Jacob sniffed in derision. "That," He told Martouf coolly, "Is very much a matter of opinion and perspective. Furthermore, that being so, mine do not agree with yours or anyone else's."

Martouf almost smiled, but using great restraint, he managed not to. "Yes, I believe you have mentioned this circumstance before. Often."

This time Jacob snorted.

_"What do you suspect Jacob's reason is for wanting us to go with him to the Tau'ri, Lantash?" _Martouf questioned him. _"It seems a strange thing for him to do, does it not?"_ Martouf frowned as he gave the matter more thought.

_"I am not sure why he wishes us to go with him, Martouf. I agree it does seem a little strange; however, until we know his reason, we cannot know that absolutely, either." _Lantash sighed deeply before bringing up his own suspicions,_ "Although I do not know the reason, it is likely that it has to do with Samantha,"_ Lantash answered, sounding much less anxious than he was previously.

_"He is going to tell us to stay away from his daughter,"_ Martouf stated with a tinge of anxiety. The thought of staying away from Samantha, or only seeing her from a distance, was extremely distressing.

It was Lantash's turn to calm and reassure his mate_. "Even though that is possible, it is also highly unlikely, Martouf. He would hardly be taking us with him for several weeks, if that were the case," _Lantash answered in an attempt to halt Martouf's runaway imagination. While not many matters upset Martouf's normally calm demeanor, Samantha Carter was one of those few things.

_"That is true, of course. Thank you for pointing out the obvious to me, dear one."_ Martouf sighed, as they approached Jacob's quarters. _"We must assume that he will inform us of his intent now that we are at his chambers. We should know momentarily."_

Sensing that Martouf was still slightly apprehensive, Lantash asked him,_"Do you wish me to take over, Martouf? I will do so; if you would rather I take control." _

_"Not yet, thank you, Lantash. If things go badly, you can step in, if the need arises," _Martouf answered.

_"Wonderful,"_ Lantash replied with sardonic, yet gentle, amusement.

_"After giving it some thought, I no longer believe it has anything to do with Samantha. Therefore, I am reasonably sure that I will be able to take care of whatever comes from this discussion, if that is, the conversation ever begins,"_ Martouf replied calmly enough, but Lantash picked up his growing trepidation as the silence in the room lengthened.

_"I truly do not believe we will be told anything upsetting, Martouf. It will be something simple that he wishes us along to help with or something of that nature,"_ Lantash said, attempting to calm Martouf who was becoming visibly nervous. He sent out some calming chemicals and stilled his nervous movements.

After they entered his quarters, Jacob turned to face them, but he did not say anything. Lantash watched him curiously; as his strange silence lengthened enough that, it was definitely making Martouf rather nervous.

_"I think you are making him nervous, Jacob,"_ Selmak observed as both he and Jacob watched Martouf fidget slightly. _"I do not see a point in this behavior on your part,"_ he stated calmly. "_There is no need for it."_

_"Isn't that what fathers are for?" _Jacob shot back.

_"We have discussed this before, Jacob. Samantha is a grown woman. You must let her lead her life as she sees fit. That includes staying out of her love life and any sort of sexual mating that may occur between her, Martouf, and Lantash," _Selmak again pointed out this fact, for what felt to him like the ten thousandth time. They agreed previously on all of these points; unfortunately, Jacob was having some acceptance, or as Jacob called them, Tau'ri daddy issues.

Personally, he found them incomprehensible. There was nothing about sexual mating to cause such distress. In fact, he found it a very pleasant occupation and had enjoyed it for many centuries. Getting Jacob over his Tau'ri "hang ups," as he called them, sometimes seemed as if it would be an impossible task. He refused to give up though. Eventually, Jacob would become more open and comfortable. Would he not? Selmak was pulled from his ruminations by Jacob answering his earlier remark about sex and Samantha. He gave him his full attention.

He felt Jacob cringe away from his previous statements. _"Must you bring that up?" _He snapped to Selmak. Selmak's long suffering sigh in response did nothing to appease him.

_"It is a problem you must get over. I feel confident that if we take Martouf and Lantash to the Tau'ri for three weeks, he, **they,** and Samantha will very likely sleep together. Sleeping will not be all they do while in the bed. It would not surprise me if they became bonded. We have discussed this at length, and you agreed it was only fair to give them the chance to see if they are meant to be mated," _Selmak patiently repeated their conclusions from earlier conversations.

_"I know, Sel, and I do agree. It is just really hard for a father to think of his little girl "doing that" with some man, you know?" _Jacob almost, but not quite, whined his answer. It was the same answer and the same manner with which he always replied.

Deciding that perhaps he needed a new tactic, Selmak brought out a slightly bigger gun, stating calmly and reasonably,_ "It is probably no harder for to think of her "doing that" with a man, than it is for her to imagine you "doing that" with some woman_."

Jacob blinked. "_Whoa, she wouldn't think about something like that, would she?"_

Selmak gave the symbiote equivalent of a shrug, before responding, _"I see no reason why she would not. If she were to see you and Jocasta together, she would soon notice your intimacy. There is no doubt the question of sex, you, us, Jocasta, and Daur'rin would arise in her mind. I would suspect that Samantha has a vivid imagination, so her speculation would probably be close to correct. I still do not understand the Tau'ri obsession about sexual matters," _Selmak said, obviously exasperated. _"Jacob, stop stalling. Martouf is waiting."_

After long moments of tense silence, Martouf spoke up, and sounding distinctly edgy, asked him, "Jacob? You wished to speak to us?" Jacob blinked and looked at him for a very long minute. Selmak's statement had both startled and appalled him. Deciding he could not deal with that scenario right now, he tried to bring his attention back to an increasingly puzzled, Martouf. The more his puzzlement grew the less trepidation he felt. He was beginning to wonder if he should perhaps ask to speak to Selmak, but decided to try once again to speak with Jacob.

Martouf cleared his throat, before again attempting to garner Jacob's obviously wandering attention. "Jacob, you were about to speak to Lantash and I about your wish for us to accompany you to Earth for several weeks."

Jacob shook his head and took a deep breath, "Sorry, I was talking to Sel. Look, this is a little difficult for me, so I am just going to lay my cards on the table." He paused, considering how to broach the subject. Perhaps going straight into it would be best. Just, cut to the chase, that is all he had to do.

Martouf frowned as he glanced around the chamber, before he asked, "I am sorry, Jacob, to which, um, cards, do you refer?"

Martouf's question broke the tension in Jacob, and he chuckled, "It is just a figure of Tau'ri speech, Martouf. It means getting everything out in the open so everyone will know exactly what you mean."

"I see," Martouf said slowly. "In that case, what is it that you wish to tell us that you require us to be sure to understand? I assume it is your reason for wanting us to accompany you to the Tau'ri."

Jacob plunged into what he wanted to say, "It concerns you, well, you and Lantash, but I am using "you" to mean both, and Sam. I believe that you would like to spend time with her. I also believe the same is true for her. That she would like to spend some time with the two of you, that is. I want you to go with me, because I believe that you and Sam deserve the time to find out if what you feel for each other goes deeper than just remnants of feelings left over from Jolinar. I think they do. For all three of you."

Martouf sent Jacob a look of surprise, "Really? You think she cares for us? For—for both of us?" Martouf blinked a few times in a startled manner, before he began to smile.

"Yeah, I do," Jacob rolled his eyes. "Now, how about you tell me what you and Lantash feel for my daughter?"

Martouf's smile grew wider for a moment at just the thought of being with Samantha for a few weeks. Then remembering that Jacob had asked him a question he must answer, he became resolute and earnest, "I love Samantha, Jacob. I have wanted to spend some time alone with her so that perhaps she could begin to separate her feelings for me, for us, from that of Jolinar's. If she will agree to be my mate, I will cherish her and honor her always," Martouf said, in a very solemn and sincere voice.

Jacob nodded his acceptance of Martouf's statements. "What do you have to say to all of this, Lantash? Jolinar was your mate, too," Jacob asked him.

"I feel the same way, Jacob. In fact, I believe that Samantha may be the strongest love I have ever felt for anyone. I believe that I will love her deeply forever."

Jacob nodded, satisfied that Lantash and Martouf were sincere, but then he frowned, "Are you sure that Sam is the _love of your life_, Lantash? I'm getting some odd vibes from Selmak." Jacob watched Lantash closely, waiting almost tensely for his answer.

Lantash sighed, "There are some things that happened long ago. They do not change how I feel about Samantha. The truth is that…I had a Heartmate. I have not seen her in over one hundred and fifteen years, Jacob. My Heartmate was my mate before Jolinar. When we parted, we agreed that if it was not possible for her to return to us, then we would not remain without love, if it came to us. As you know, we found a new mate for which we could care, and I did love her truly. It was several years after we parted when I met Jolinar and Rosha, and I loved them for almost one hundred of your years." Lantash seemed lost in the distant past, for a moment, before he firmly returned to the present to tell Jacob, "As I said, it does not change what I feel for Samantha."

Jacob looked thoughtful, "Selmak says that is a condensed version, but that the facts are there, and they are completely true. I would like to see my Sam happy, and I think you and Martouf can do that. In other words, you have my blessing. I will even try to help, hence the three week trip to Earth."

He smiled at them, lightening the atmosphere by saying, "Come on. Let's get that bath and some rest. Something tells me we have a busy time ahead. I don't know why, but I have a feeling this thing at the SGC is going to prove to be important."

Lantash nodded, but he was frowning as he said, "I agree, Jacob. They do not contact us without good reason. And yet, I find it strange that they seemed so agreeable to awaiting your return to such a degree that they even gave Garshaw the impression it was nothing important at all. That does not fit in with the feeling we both have that what we are going there for will prove to be important."

"Yeah, I know. But Selmak is on edge and so am I every time I think about it." He shrugged. "There is nothing to be done about it for now, so I am not going to let it bug me for three days. We will find out when we reach the SGC."

After a thoughtful silence, Lantash responded, "A very practical and much less wearying approach."

Very much in accord with each other, they headed for the bathing pools. They would know soon enough, yet for Martouf and Lantash, these next three days would pass far too slowly. _"I hope you will at least attempt to remain calm, Martouf. There is little reason to become tense and anxious." _Lantash gently chided him_." _

_"I am calm, Lantash,"_ Martouf replied

_"Of course, you are. That is why I have to work constantly to keep your hormones in balance,"_ Lantash admonished him.

_"The emotions that are coming from you are not exactly placid,"_ Martouf pointed out.

_"No," _he sighed_, "they are not. I am extremely anxious to leave for the Tau'ri. I am quite willing to admit it."_ Lantash seemed to quiver with anticipation.

_"I am sensing something else, Lantash. Some emotions I cannot quite understand. They began when we first encountered Bastet's forces. You became extremely agitated and that increased in the Council Chamber. You became very agitated again, when you were discussing your 'Heartmate'. I have no knowledge of her. I think we need to discuss some things." _

_"Later,"_ Lantash sent a very definite refusal to discuss it and withdrew giving Martouf control.

Jacob seemed relaxed. It had been a long time since they had been able to enjoy the comforts of the bathing pools. He looked at Martouf.

"I am planning on going to visit my son while we are on Earth. I will speak to the General about assigning Sam to escort you off base, and then I will see if I can get her to take some time off to spend with you. After that, it is all up to you. You are going to have to handle your own courtship."

"I sincerely hope it will not prove to be as difficult as yours was with her mother."

Jacob laughed. He remembered telling Martouf about how he met and eventually married his late wife, Sam's mother. It had been a rocky path, but in the end, it had been worth every bit of insecurity and anxiety she had put him through. She had been a wonderful woman. Thinking of her still brought pain and sadness to him for what he had lost, but it also brought happy memories of what they'd had together. Jacob hoped she would find the happiness he had found with her mother. "Sam is like her in many ways, but she is also very much my daughter. Could go either way," was his somewhat heartless reply.

Martouf smiled at him, saying, "Lantash and I will do our very best." He sighed loudly, and then moaned, as he continued, "I think if I stay in the pool much longer, I will fall asleep. I believe I should go get something to eat and then get some rest."

"Sounds like a plan," Jacob agreed as he yawned widely and decided that he, too, should get something to eat and then sleep. By mutual consent, they left the pools and headed back to their chambers to change. Then, food was the next order of business.

* * *

_"We are in our chamber and alone, Lantash. It is later,"_ Martouf announced as soon as they gained their room.

Lantash groaned, saying, _"I do not think we should discuss this now, Martouf. We are both very tired. This would be better left until a later time, when we are both feeling more rested." _

_"I, too, am tired, Lantash, but I feel we should get this out in the open. I wish to know about this. I believe I should know about it. I need to know why you have hidden these memories, and what your connection is to Bastet."_ Martouf insisted.

Lantash sighed and gave in. Martouf, although a gentle man in many ways, could be extremely stubborn when he wished to be. Lantash knew he would not let up on this until he was satisfied. _"You have no knowledge of her because I have kept her in my private thoughts. You cannot comprehend the emotions, because I am trying to keep them under control and concealed from you."_

_"Why have you kept these memories of her locked away? Why are you attempting to conceal them?"_ Martouf asked, his irritation apparent.

_"She is a memory from my past, Martouf. Something long past that I have buried deep within my mind. Memories of things that passed before you and I blended. There is no reason to cause you suffering from remembering them, if I can prevent it."_ Martouf was aware that Lantash was becoming very anxious.

_"Are these memories so very unpleasant?"_ Martouf was puzzled by Lantash's reactions to his questions.

_"The memories of her are not. They are wonderful. However, the others are almost unbearable. Let us talk of something else, Martouf,"_ Lantash answered patiently, but he was becoming increasingly distraught and on edge.

"_Why have you never once mentioned her to me or shown me what she looked like? What of Bastet?" _Martouf persisted.

The waves of strong emotion Lantash had been trying so desperately to suppress and keep to himself suddenly broke through. Martouf gasped as they encompassed him in wave after wave; rage, hatred, contempt, fear, revulsion, despair, and hopelessness were mixed together with unbelievably agonizing physical pain, so incredibly intense that Martouf could not breathe. There was no doubt that Bastet was the cause.

As the feelings slowly eased and passed they were suddenly replaced by a new deluge of emotions: all encompassing love, tenderness, excitement, joy, enchantment, and a passion that was like a fire in his blood, a passion such as he had never known, even with Rosha and Jolinar. This was the Heartmate, Martouf felt, but he could not hold on to an image or name other than _adored one_.

Once again, the emotions slowly passed to be replaced by new feelings. They seemed to be drowning him. They engulfed him, an immense sense of loss, anguish, desperation, and an agony of mind and spirit so immense that Martouf sank to his knees. This desolation, this grief, was so intense, so all encompassing, he could neither cry nor cry out. All he could do was survive until it passed, and pray to the Goddess to deliver him from this seemingly endless well of deep, dark, despair. A despair so dark and so deep, he feared he would never find a way out, back to the light of hope. After what felt like an eternity of pain, the emotions slowly ebbed away; Martouf struggled to his feet and made his way to their sleeping platform. Once there, he moaned and collapsed onto it.

After several minutes passed, and both of them became calmer, Lantash approached Martouf. "_I am sorry, Martouf. It was not done deliberately. I would never have exposed you to those emotions, if I could have kept them controlled and prevented it," Lantash said remorsefully._

_"I brought it upon myself, Lantash. In my own stubbornness, I would not let you drop the subject, as you wanted to do. Therefore, I apologize to you. I understand what is causing your reactions now, though, so perhaps, as agonizing as it was, still, it was for the best._ Martouf felt remorse for pushing Lantash past his limits. After living through those emotional storms, he completely understood Lantash's desire to bury them away and never take them out.

_"Perhaps you are correct. We were both at fault to some degree."_ Lantash hesitated, but it became apparent that he was determined to say this to Martouf, _"One good thing has come from this. Now, you will know why I am sure Samantha is our Heartmate and I believe it is possible that she is very much more._"

_"I do not understand. What do those emotions have to do with Samantha?"_

_"I believe we would feel the same if we lost Samantha, Martouf. We would both be utterly devastated. My previous mate was my Heartmate. What you felt were the feelings I had with and for her. The joy of loving her; the despair of losing her. That same passion, wonder, enchantment, and joy, every one of those emotions are the same ones we feel for and with Samantha. Our emotions, our feelings, for Samantha, are as intense now as those I had for my former mate whom I was with for eighty years. Given time, I believe they will become even more intense. I believe that we will find that she is our Soulmate, Martouf,"_ Lantash said with a deep conviction in his voice.

Martouf thought about Lantash's words. They were true, he realized. Losing Samantha would cause the same overwhelming sense of loss and desolation he had just experienced. _"I agree. She is. Now, we must convince her._

_"I believe she already knows it, but is afraid that it is Jolinar's feelings and not her own. We must convince her otherwise. We must succeed in this," _Lantash said firmly.

_"Yes. We must succeed," _Martouf agreed, but he was not sure of their success.

Lantash sent approval. _"Then I suggest we start by getting ready to go to the Tau'ri. It might help to calm some of your agitation to be doing something constructive toward that end," _Lantash suggested the first thing he could think of to occupy their minds.

_"All right. We should begin to gather together the belongings we wish to take."_ Martouf sent extreme indecision. _"Should we take the necklace and the, what was it Jacob said such things were called?_" Martouf questioned Lantash.

_"You are talking about the ring; the one that Jacob told us about when he recounted the story of how he asked Samantha's mother to bond with him. I believe he called the ring he gave her at that time a betrothal ring," _Lantash told him.

_"Yes, that is it. Should we take it?"_ Martouf wanted to know.

_"Yes, I believe we should. If we cannot convince Samantha to be bonded and mated to us, while we are there, perhaps we could ask her to become 'betrothed' to us. All we can do is attempt to do so." _Lantash was determined to at least try to form an attachment of some type, even if it was not a full bonding. If the Tau'ri went through a _betrothal_ before they took a mate, then they would agree to do so, too.

_"Three days seems like a very long time."_ Martouf ached with longing and almost trembled with trepidation. Would she respond in her usual detached way, or would she this time welcome them as more than her former symbiote's mate?

Lantash tried to comfort Martouf. _"If we stay busy, the time will pass quickly. Moreover, stop dwelling on what Samantha might or might not do. It will only make the waiting worse," _Lantash counseled him.

Martouf sighed and continued to think about the packing that needed to be done. _"Our clothing will not be appropriate for a stay on earth,"_ he pointed out.

_"We have the Tau'ri uniforms we used before, when we were on assignment with SG-1. We will ask Jacob what to do about other pieces of apparel."_ Lantash was relieved that Martouf seemed to be relaxing a little.

_"Good idea, Lantash."_ As Martouf wandered around the room gathering the few things he thought were appropriate to take to the Tau'ri, he suddenly realized how tired he was. He murmured to Lantash, _"We have three days in which to do this. I am going to bed. I am very tired."_

_"You are right. We could both use some rest," _Lantash said, relieved that Martouf was finally giving in to his exhaustion and was going to get some rest.

Following his usual nightly routine, Martouf was soon in bed. He was asleep almost immediately. Lantash was active a little longer, thinking about Samantha. He held her image in his mind as he, too, finally succumbed and slipped into slumber.

* * *

Several hours later, Lantash awoke with a start. What had awakened him? Martouf groaned deep in his throat, and Lantash immediately became aware of his emotions.

He was dreaming. Lantash let Martouf's thoughts and feelings wash over and through him as he let them take control of their shared body. He moaned quietly to himself, but did not awaken Martouf.

Martouf watched Samantha as she slowly and seductively removed the remainder of her clothing. She was so beautiful. Her body was sleek, long-limbed, and graceful. He moaned his need for her.

As she joined him on the bed, he became aware of her hands on him. She was touching his body softly, yet quickly, never staying in one place for long. Her mouth followed her hands, breathing fire onto his skin. Her lips kissed him deeply; they were soft as satin beneath his.

His body ached for her; however, she would not pause in her sensual exploration of his body. She only sent his desire for her burning higher.

She stretched out next to him, lying beside him, telling him of her love for him. She smiled at him, and he found himself drowning in her eyes, and the soft love she breathed to them.

His hands trembled as he caressed her face and traced her lips with his fingers. She was so lovely, so beautiful. She was whispering with her lips against his skin that she needed him, wanted him.

He moaned deep in his throat, as he took her lips in a soul-searing kiss. God, he wanted her, needed her, loved her. "Samantha, my love. Samantha!"

Martouf woke himself with his strangled cry of Samantha's name. He lay face down on his bed, gasping for breath, his muscles still tense from the intensity of his dream.

He rolled over onto his back. _"Lantash_," Martouf sounded a little cross.

_"Yes, Martouf?"_ Lantash answered in an innocent tone of voice.

_"Why did you not awaken me?"_ Martouf still panted slightly.

_"Did you not enjoy it?"_ Lantash almost smirked.

_Enjoy it? Lantash, I have not behaved in this manner since I was an adolescent,"_ Martouf answered in a huff.

_"You dreamed very well for being out of practice for so long; however, since it seems to upset you, I will not allow you to dream in this way again, at least I will attempt to stop you. I promise you,"_ Lantash vowed solemnly.

Martouf sighed. He did feel better. Sort of. He slowly dragged himself from the bed and over to his chambers' washing facilities. He gazed in the reflective surface, not seeing himself, but seeing Samantha, as she had looked in his dream. He bowed his head. Lantash noticed his distress and knew that he was not going to be much help. Even as he tried to calm their shared body, flashes of their shared dream entered his thoughts, too.

He did not know if they could survive another night like this. The next two days were going to last forever. For both of them.

TBC


	12. Power in Her Own Right 12 BOMH

**_Chapter Twelve Summary: _****- **_Merdwin arrives, not only without previous notice, but with his luggage. It is obvious that something has disturbed him. A briefing is called and Merdwin passes on the intelligence that they have received from their operatives...The System Lord known as Bastet is actively seeking to destroy not only the Tok'Ra, but the Tau'ri as well. And her plans will come to fruition in ten to twelve weeks. He and Kataya begin to suspect that Sam is more than they first supposed, and that they have been called to the Tau'ri for a specific purpose. _

_**Carusawyn** – My Dear One, My Dearest One_

_**"Italics" **- Symbiote-Host or telepathic Communication_

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of my Soul**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Power in Her Own Right**_

* * *

SG-1 was on base today after returning from their anything but routine _meet-and-greet_ two days ago. The Tok'Ra were expected tomorrow, although it would not surprise anyone if they came early. Therefore, when at mid-morning, the gate activated from off world, Sergeant Davis expected to see the Tok'Ra IDC. He was nonplussed for a moment when he read the Furling's IDC instead. Consequently, after opening the iris and sending the SGC acceptance, it was not unexpected when Merdwin appeared.

The Sergeant blinked for a moment, though, when several attendants, each carrying what looked suspiciously like luggage, followed him through the event horizon. It looked to be a rather significant amount of luggage, even though it was not as much as Kataya brought with her when she arrived at the SGC. Evidently, he was planning a significant, but not indefinite, stay. Sergeant Davis was undecided if that was a good circumstance or a bad one. Time would no doubt allow the reason for Merdwin's arrival and stay to filter down the line to them all. For now, he supposed he would just have to be curious. Since that was not an unusual occurrence or situation, he sighed in resignation.

Major Carter was the only member of SG-1, as well as the only officer, in the control room, so she left it and headed down to greet him. Merdwin had been a frequent visitor in the few weeks since Kataya arrived at the SGC. They had become fast friends, often enjoying evenings together with the rest of the team, Janet, and sometimes even the General, therefore, she felt a great deal of pleasure at his arrival. Janet would be very pleased, too, Sam knew. They had very little time together, now that Merdwin had returned to Cadwaellon and his duties there. Janet did not say a lot about it; however, Sam knew that she missed him. His visits, while fairly frequent, were usually short in duration.

Merdwin smiled at her as he came down the ramp, "Ah, the beautiful and glorious Major Carter. How are you, my dear?" He asked in his usual way, as he took her hand and gallantly placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. Sam smiled in amusement, as she watched his head descend toward her hand. After coming to know him, she realized that light flirtation was such a part of Merdwin's personality that he was not even aware he was using it.

As she glanced up at him, her amusement vanished. Sam was immediately aware that something was wrong. On the surface, he was his usual urbane, charming, and teasing self, so it took her a moment to realize what was different. The heart-stopping smile he sent her way never reached his eyes, which were not glowing with their usual glinting laughter. Something was definitely wrong, but he obviously was not going to bring it up right now.

The amount of luggage his attendants were carrying was another clue that all was not as it should be. Merdwin rarely brought more than an overnight case, if that. He had enough clothes here at the SGC that it was not absolutely necessary for him to bring anything at all with him. This looked like he planned a rather long stay.

Shrugging her shoulders mentally, Sam played along, "Merdwin, it's a pleasure to see you. The most sought after man in the universe, and I get you to myself for all of a minute and a half." She turned as Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c came through the door into the gate room.

Merdwin sent her an amused look before turning to the three men. "Good morning, Gentlemen," He greeted them with a slight bow, as was his custom, and an outstretched hand, the handshake of the Tau'ri having been added to his list of greetings. His manners, as always, were impeccable. Sam wondered if Merdwin would be as polite in the middle of a pitched battle. An image of him apologizing before he gutted his opponent arose in her mind causing her to smile to herself. Somehow, she doubted that would happen. Merdwin, for all his charm and manners, was a very dangerous and ruthless man.

Once the mundane greetings were over, Jack was the first to ask the burning question in all their minds, "So, Mer, what brings you here?" After glancing around at all the luggage he added, "Artereos kick you out or are you running away from home?"

"I could wish it was such irrelevant reasons, Jack, however, it is not. I have brought some news, but first I need to speak to Kataya. It is quite apparent that she is not with you. Do any of you know where she is?"

"I left her preparing to talk to her father," Sam replied. "I just arrived in the control room when you came through, so it was only a few minutes ago. She is probably talking to him by now."

Merdwin winced, and a rueful smiled touched his lips as he shook his head. "Then I am afraid we are in for a severe storm. We should go to her chamber and perhaps we should hurry." He turned to the attendants, and said, "Place my things over there, and then, go up to Sergeant Davis and he will send you back. Thank you for your help." Turning to Sam, he asked, "Shall we go?"

Picking up the urgency in his voice, Sam quickly agreed, saying, "All right." The group set off down the hall at a fast pace.

In Kataya's quarters, she was talking to her father.

_"I am glad you contacted me, my daughter, for I was about to contact you. I have had word that one of the System Lords in your sector is planning an attack on both the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra. It is a very serious situation. You must contact the Tok'Ra, and inform them that a spy among them has given their base coordinates to one of the System Lords. As we now understand the plan, they intend to attack first the Tok'Ra and then the Tau'ri." _

_"Our people know that the fleet will be ready in ten to twelve of your earth weeks. Spates of small problems are slowing things, but that will not put a stop to the overall plan; however, our people will do all they can to continue to slow their progress. Our agent there has discovered that the main part of the fleet is being hidden on another planet, and she has no way to see it for herself. I have sent her a partner who may be able to get closer to the Lord in question."_

Her father was being evasive. _"Which System Lord are we talking about?"_ She queried bluntly. She felt the deep sigh and the worry he was trying to hold in.

_"I am sorry. It is Bastet." _His reply was quietly sympathetic.

_"I see,"_ she replied, as her anger raced towards him.

_"Try to control your anger, Carusawyn,"_ he counseled her.

_"I will try. She must be stopped this time,"_ her reply was the expected one.

_"I agree. Merdwin is on his way. He will be staying until you no longer need him. He has all of the relevant information. Kataya, I have returned Merdwin to active duty. You work well together, and you can achieve this, hopefully, without loss of human or Tok'Ra life." _He knew his daughter would accept Merdwin's knowledge and abilities.

_"If all else fails, you will send the Tok'Ra to Avilion until the threat has been taken care of. There are too many Tau'ri to move, so we must stop the threat before it reaches them."_

_"I understand. I will not fail in this, you have my word as a Warrior,"_ she replied swiftly.

She could feel his pride and belief in her abilities across the light years. Her father paused, as if having trouble saying the next words.

_"Kataya, because of the threat she has become to the Tok'Ra and the Tau'ri, the Council of the Table have met, and they have given special orders to you, Merdwin, and any other Katteri-enti Warrior that becomes involved in her death. Your orders are to destroy her at all costs. There will be no inquiry, no questions asked. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, Sire,"_ the Katteri-enti Warrior replied. _"My assignment is to assassinate Bastet in any way that I can. It will be done."_ The Order brought out the Katteri-enti manifestation in its physical form. She smiled and her incisors showed. The smile was purely feral, cold, and joyful. "_It will be my pleasure, Sire,"_ Her answer winged its way to him, and he could feel the cold, ruthless determination and icy implacability behind her answer.

Artereos knew his daughter well. _"You will be careful, and you will use every resource that we can have made available to you. Is it understood?"_

She growled low in her throat. _"It is. I will not fail in this, my father."_

_"I have every confidence in you, my daughter. I will be keeping in contact with both Merdwin and you. Any changes that we hear of will be passed along immediately." _

He hesitated and then finally continued speaking, _"Kataya, I saw both the Blood Dragon and the Fire Dragon in the Mirror. There is much emotional as well as physical turmoil and strife around you; be careful. I believe the Fire Dragon indicates that all will end well, but the Blood Dragon indicates a fierce battle, both in war and in a battle of wills. Bastet will want revenge on you as much as you do on her."_ Her father was obviously concerned about what he was seeing.

_"I, too, have seen this, Father. However, when I look, I also see the Star Dragon. There is more here perhaps than we realized. Time will tell, however, I believe we will be victorious, although the battle will be fierce. I thank you for sending me Merdwin. The Tau'ri also will be proven to be formidable warriors."_ She felt his relief.

_"That is welcome news, Kataya. I have not looked into the mirror for several days, but I will do so now, for if I too begin to see the Star Dragon, then you are correct, and there is indeed more here than I first perceived. It is possible that the Time is upon us, and your training will now find its fulfillment. If both the Fire and the Star Dragon are in your mirror, then we must hope nothing happens to change the portend, so in the end, all will be well. I will talk to you later, my daughter, for I must search the mirror before I study upon this news. I will say goodnight, Carusawyn." _She could feel his love surround her.

_"Goodnight."_ She felt him smile as she returned his love.

As soon as the link between her father and herself was severed, Kataya released the anger she had been keeping so tightly leashed. The scream that left her throat was pure animal rage. It was the scream of an infuriated cat.

It could be plainly heard in the hall. The marine walking by stopped with one foot in the air and look apprehensively at the door, as if he expected to suddenly be attacked by a savage beast. He did not know if he should move, but, escape being the better part of valor in this instance, he was soon gone from sight.

As the team and Merdwin approached the door, Merdwin's smile was laconic and his voice terse, "Well, that answers that question. I would say that Artereos has informed her. I had hoped to be able to talk to her first." They reached her door, and he rubbed the back of his neck as he stood contemplating it. Low growls and enraged hisses could still be heard, but at least there had only been the one scream. There was however, the periodic sound of shattering glass.

Daniel said quietly, "I will go." He opened the door, stepped inside, and closed the door on the four people remaining in the hall.

Merdwin nodded his head, but did not offer to join him. Sam turned large startled eyes on him, "Merdwin, Kat is not answering her link. Shouldn't we go in there? Isn't there something we can do?"

Merdwin shook his head, "No, there in nothing we can do except to wait out the storm." He looked over at her and smiled ruefully, "Do not worry, or allow this to concern you overmuch, Samantha. She will soon become calmer, I assure you, for even she cannot sustain this level of fury for an extended period of time. Though rare, her storms, when they come, are fierce, although generally quite short lived. Then, also, Daniel is always able to soothe her, usually rather quickly. Not only will she not harm him, she will listen to him, as well. This is the safest and most expedient way to handle the situation, believe me."

Jack looked at him in astonishment, "What do you mean? The safest? From what?"

"From an enraged Katteri-enti Warrior, Jack. I believe that Daniel will be safe. The only others I would trust with her at this moment would be myself, only because I am more powerful than she, and Samantha, because she is her apprentice."

"When she calms, we will need to call a briefing with General Hammond. Artereos has sent me to help until the situation is resolved. We will also need to contact the Tok'Ra unless they are already on their way. I am going to spend a few minutes with Janet. It will not take Kataya long to calm down, once Daniel takes her in hand."

Jack choked, before demanding, "You are going to just stand there and let Daniel—we _are_ talking about _our Daniel _here—go in there and confront a Katteri-enti Warrior without any defenses, without any backup? Are you nuts? She will rip him to shreds. I am going in there." With that, he jerked the door open and stood with his mouth open. He did not see the enraged Kat and damaged Daniel he expected to see. What he saw was Kat locked in one of the most passionate embraces he had ever seen outside of the movies. He turned on his heel and shut the door.

"I did tell you that Daniel was the best one to handle this, Jack," Merdwin pointed out.

Jack sounded dazed, "Didn't I just hear growling and hissing and things being broken in there a minute ago?" He asked incredulously.

"You did, O'Neill. I, too, heard them. Perhaps Merdwin can explain," Teal'c raised his eyebrow at Merdwin in a demanding, questioning gesture.

Merdwin sighed. His love was here too, but evidently, this would have to be taken care of before he could get to her. Kataya would owe him for this, he decided.

"I can only speculate. But, if you insist that I do that, then I would say that Daniel…"

Sam broke into his statement, "Daniel walked into the room, pulled her into his arms and proceeded to, ah, calm her." Sam grinned. "Works every time. Well," she added truthfully, "Almost every time." She took off down the hall whistling under her breath.

The three men stood looking after her with identical blank expressions on their faces. It did not take them long to gather their wits and leave, too. Merdwin to see Janet, and Teal'c and Jack to the gym; Sword practice sounded good right now.

Inside the room, Kataya was being held close to Daniel's heart as he stroked her hair and whispered words of love. Sam was almost correct in her assumption, but not even the Kat's lover approached her recklessly. It had been a few tense moments until she had realized it was Daniel. After that kiss, she had pulled away, searched his face, and then, evidently seeing what she needed to see there, she had thrown herself back into his arms in a storm of enraged weeping. Her angry incoherent mutterings into his shirtfront finally caused Daniel to become less sympathetic and more demanding.

"I am sure that whatever you are telling me, love, is extremely interesting and important, but not only can I not hear you, you are ruining my shirt." Kataya choked back a laugh and hiccupped a time or two as she sniffed, finally beginning to become slightly less angry and upset. Holding her with one arm, Daniel maneuvered her towards the bed where, not only would they be more comfortable, but he could also reach the box of tissues. He managed to snag some as he gently pushed her down onto the side of the bed.

"Here. Now suppose you tell me what brought such destructive anger to the surface? You are usually so cool headed," he chided her softly as he gently stroked her face with the backs of his fingers. His other hand found one of hers, and he began a rhythmic caressing of her fingers with his.

As Kataya gazed at Daniel, she smiled slightly, for he was correct, of course. This was very unlike her. It did happen, but it was rare. Already, this raging white-hot anger was transforming into the coldly calculating implacable hatred it usually was. Soon after that, it would metamorphose once more; changing so that she became the cold-blooded killer, he disliked the most. The Warrior he understood, but the killer he sometimes had to work not only to understand, but also to accept as a part of her. He had always succeeded before; would he succeed this time as well?

She sighed. How was she to tell this man she loved so much, that her anger was over the death of her lover's host, whom she had loved, and the near death of his symbiote, whom she had loved so passionately. She looked into his eyes. Was this Daniel still the same understanding person he had been through so many lifetimes? Sam seemed to think he was. She would soon find out. She got up from the bed and softly touched Daniel's cheek. He looked so worried; she smiled briefly at him again.

"I am going to wash my face and then clean up this room. Then, Daniel, I think they are awaiting us so that they can hold a briefing. What we will discuss is very important to the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra. After that, I think that perhaps the time has come for us to have our talk. We can no longer allow other things to take precedence over it, for it will explain some of what happened in this room just now, as well as some of the things you will learn in the upcoming briefing. Much has happened to me in the time you have been gone, my love, and it is time you discovered more about our relationship as well as your past." She smiled sadly at him and went into the bathroom.

Daniel proceeded to clean up the broken glass and prepare himself for what he would hear later that evening. He instinctively knew it would cause him some emotional pain, but he hoped it was not something he would not be able to live with. He caught his breath. Had she found another? No. She was his for all eternity. He knew that instinctively. How he knew that, he could not explain, but he knew it was true.

It was amazing how quickly he had accepted the knowledge that the generally established idea of life and death was wrong. There was so much more out there that they did not know. They had barely scratched the outermost surface. Furthermore, just as they refused to look beyond their acknowledged beliefs when he came up with his theory of why the pyramids were erected and what they actually were, so they refused to look beyond the status quo to other possibilities about life and death. The human race was blinkered and blind to so much with their narrow thinking and beliefs.

Kataya came out of the bathroom and looked at the room, "I would have cleaned up my own mess, Daniel. I made it, after all. I did not expect you to clean up after me."

"I did not mind. Kataya, I have to know now. I don't think I can wait until later." He drew a ragged breath, "Are you joined with someone? A Soulmate? How long have I been gone? Did I wait too long to come to you this time?"

Kataya was in a quandary. How did she answer this? Finally, she decided on a compromise, "No, Daniel, I have not joined with a Soulmate. How could I? My Soulmate is my mate for eternity unless he chooses to part from me. In your heart, you know this."

"You have the same choice, Kataya. You could choose to part." Daniel waited half-afraid of her answer. He need not have worried.

"That has not happened in millennia, Daniel. It will not happen now, either."

He nodded, "We should go." He stopped and looked searchingly at her. "Kataya, will you stay with me tonight?" Her answer was important. It would tell him what he needed to know.

Kataya looked at him for a long moment, as if seeking some knowledge in his eyes. She must have found what she needed because she said, "Yes, Daniel. I will stay with you tonight."

Daniel nodded, relieved. It would be all right.

They left the room together and decided the fastest way to let everyone know they were ready to start, was to announce a briefing for SG-1.

_"Sergeant Davis?" _Kataya searched for him on the link.

_"Yes, ma'am, I am here."_

_"Would you please announce that there is a briefing for SG-1 in the conference room in ten minutes?"_ She asked him.

_"Yes, ma'am, I can do that."_ Kataya smiled at him and he smiled in return. He liked this alien, who was invariably polite and appreciative of little things done for her.

_"Thank you very much, Sergeant,"_ she replied before closing the link.

She and Daniel went straight there. It did not take long for everyone to gather. Merdwin and General Hammond were the last to arrive.

Merdwin's gaze went straight to Kataya. He was palpably relieved. She had her emotions under control again. She was not a mercurial person, given to bouts of anger or emotional outbursts, by nature. She could however, be one of the most coldly calculating, logical, and deadly people he knew when the situation demanded it. She was definitely her father's daughter.

Merdwin knew only two things could cause one of those emotional outbursts. Unfortunately, those two things were irrevocably entwined. One was Bastet. The other the death of Dominic, host of Kataya's Tok'Ra lover.

He knew she had vowed Katteri-enti revenge on Bastet if their paths ever crossed again. Now it looked like they would.

General Hammond greeted everyone as he entered the room. "Merdwin, I understand that Artereos has sent you to deliver some information important to the SGC?"

Merdwin cleared his throat, before saying, "Actually, General, I have been placed on active duty and assigned to Earth until the situation has been resolved." The room was completely silent. They had come to know this man and Kataya well enough to know his status on his world. Even if Kataya had not told Sam about him, it was evident that, under his dilettante façade, he was a very powerful man. The fact that he had been assigned to them told its own story, and it was a very disturbing one. He would not have been sent to them unless the situation was very serious indeed.

"What situation are we talking about, Merdwin?" General Hammond slowly asked as the implications continued to set in.

"There is a System Lord in the process of readying a fleet to attack both the Tok'Ra and Earth. Our agents estimate that she will be ready to launch her attacks in ten to twelve of your weeks, if they are unable to delay the fleet."

"Therefore it is imperative that if the Tok'Ra do not come tomorrow as scheduled, that we contact them to send someone else. The information we have obtained is too important to them, as well as to us, to delay in telling them. However, it must be someone you trust explicitly. I am afraid that we have proof of a spy in their ranks who is funneling information to the System Lord involved."

"Who is the System Lord involved?" Jack questioned, his curiosity coming into play. "Is it one we have met?"

Kataya answered, releasing her breath with a hiss. "It is Bastet, and I do not believe you have come across her before," she spit the name in a voice filled with contempt and loathing.

"Why would she be after us then?"

"You have become close to the Tok'Ra, Colonel, and for her that would be more than reason enough." Her anger coming to the fore, she faced Merdwin.

"She will not escape this time, Merdwin. This has gone on too long. She is determined to wipe out the Tok'Ra and now the Tau'ri. She will pay for Dominic's death and her vendetta against the Tok'Ra with her life. This I vowed as a Katteri-enti Warrior then and I renew that vow now." They heard a low, feral sound from her. This was not the Kataya they had come to know over the past few weeks. This was a coldly furious, enraged, Katteri-enti spirit who had been given a quest. It was obvious she meant to see to it that it was completed.

She turned to General Hammond, "We have our orders, General. She is to be eliminated. I promise you, she will be destroyed before she has a chance to harm this world or the Tok'Ra. She _will_ die, and if at all possible it will be by my hand." Her eyes flashed with lavender fire.

She turned back to Merdwin, "Father said you had all of the relevant information. You will give it to us now, please." She sat down and watched him intently.

Merdwin nodded his agreement, "As you can see, there are packets of information in front of you. We will be adding to what we now have, so please keep them. The Tok'Ra spy is named Torleck. Bastet has gone to an uninhabited world, moving everything she needs there. It seems there were some undiscovered naquadah deposits, which made the planet a perfect place for her to hide her activities. She has built a stronghold and is in the process of building landing platforms. Because the planet has long been considered worthless, no one knows she is there."

"Not that her fellow System Lords would care, unless they thought she was hiding from them in order to build a fleet to attack them. The majority of her battle fleet is located at another location, also an uninhabited planet, while she is keeping a few of her ships patrolling in their usual fashion as a cover. Our agent has found out where the majority of the fleet is, but is unable to go there. We have sent an agent to infiltrate that site so we should have more information shortly. This is Bastet's usual mode of operations when she is planning a large strike."

"I assume," Jack spoke up, "that the other System Lords are being informed that she is hiding in order to build a fleet that can attack them?"

"It has been attempted; unfortunately, it is well known that Bastet has long planned the destruction of the Tok'Ra." He watched Kataya carefully as he spoke. "This is not her first attempt to do so, although, it has been over a hundred years since her last attempt. By now, our agents have managed to ensure that the other System Lords are aware of where she is and what she might be planning. I am sure they are keeping an eye on her."

"What about the protected planets treaty? Isn't she afraid the Asgard will retaliate? At the very least, the other System Lords are compelled to turn on her if she breaks the treaty," Daniel reminded everyone.

"Unfortunately, by hiding from the other System Lords, they can claim they knew nothing until it was too late. It is in the treaty that they must attack her, and they certainly will in a half-hearted way, but by then Earth and the Tok'Ra will be destroyed, so it will be a moot point. As you know, the Asgard are in no position to send a fleet here. They will no doubt retaliate after the fact, but that will not do anything for us now," Merdwin stated the unpalatable facts.

"We have sent a message to Thor, but we have had no response from him. That is not unusual if they are evacuating a world or in pitched battles themselves."

"Has Lord Yu been informed, Merdwin?" Kataya suddenly asked.

"Yes, but he is in a serious dispute with Baal. We will not be able to get help from there in time." Kataya nodded her understanding.

"What does Yu have to do with this? Like he would help," Jack said sarcastically.

"If he was in a position to do so, he would do as we ask, Jack. He has a soft spot for us," Merdwin said. Jack knew there was a story there. Maybe Mer could be convinced to tell it later.

General Hammond brought Jack's attention back to the discussion. "The Tok'Ra will be here tomorrow. I see no point in changing that. One day will not make a difference, and since they are already scheduled to come here for a meeting, there will be nothing to alert the spy that it has become more important. He will not be suspicious of a meeting put off for three weeks already."

Sam spoke up, "As it stands now, we have at least ten weeks to get our plans in place."

"I don't want to use the entire ten to twelve weeks. I want a plan in place and ready to execute long before her fleet is ready," General Hammond replied and then continued, "In fact, I want it in place within the next 8 weeks."

"I am confident that our people will continue to slow her progress. General, you also must inform your President as soon as we are finished here. We cannot make definitive plans until the Tok'Ra arrive, but we can at least have a better idea of what we will have to work with," Merdwin reminded the General.

"Absolutely," General Hammond agreed. "I'll call him as soon as the meeting is over. I see no problem with obtaining approval of whatever plan we draw up."

"Merdwin, what of our fleet?" Kataya asked suddenly.

Merdwin shook his head, "Artereos has said he will try to have at least one ship available for us as a lot can happen in eight weeks, but for now they are fully engaged in the Collilium and Morovian sectors. There has been heavy fighting there recently, particularly in Cardwellan." Kataya's head jerked up from her study of the papers in the report and her gaze pinned Merdwin.

"What are you not telling me?" She asked, tersely.

He sighed deeply, "I will tell you the particulars later. They are both all right, Kataya."

Kataya's eyes narrowed as she looked at him, and she gave him a short curt nod of agreement.

She straightened and said somewhat more grimly, "So, you are telling me our fleet is in no position to help either." Merdwin nodded just as bleakly. "So it will be infiltration and pitched battle. Katteri-enti killing. You are powerful, Merdwin, but even you cannot take on an entire Jaffa encampment and a System Lord."

Merdwin laughed shortly. "Neither can you and I together, Kataya, which is why Artereos is sending us a small group of hand-picked Warriors as soon as our plans are laid."

Merdwin turned to General Hammond, "We will need both the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra warriors. The plans will have to be carefully laid. It will be a difficult and dangerous mission, but it can be done. I have every confidence in your soldiers and mine." He cleared his throat and seemed at a loss for a moment; although it was clear, he had something to say. "General, once we have a definite plan of action, it would be best if all of the warriors who will be taking part were here together, unless you wish us to launch the attack from Cadwaellon?"

General Hammond frowned. "I can't let so many of my people leave this facility at once, so the other soldiers will have to come here. Could I ask why you think it necessary, so far in advance?"

"We will understand if you cannot accommodate them, General, but my reasoning for wanting them together is so that they can drill and practice together. I imagine we will try to have at least one Katteri on each team. We need to teach the soldiers who are going how to link. There are multitudes of reasons. The most important one being that these units will need to be perfect together, and that will not happen if they are all on different planets until the day of the battle."

"You are correct, of course. We have areas we can convert to barracks unless your people each need their own room? We can partition around each sleeping area with screens."

"That will be fine, General. Once the Tok'Ra arrive, we will also need to begin having some tactical briefings. I strongly suggest that Kataya be a part of that group. She is one of our best tacticians, and she has dealt with Bastet before."

"I have no problem with those suggestions, Merdwin," The General responded.

"I believe that is all we, that is Kataya and myself, can do for today. You, I know, will have superiors you will need to contact and decisions you will have to make as to which troops you can spare for this."

"If you do not mind, I am returning home with Janet this evening. I will be in contact with Artereos later tonight. We are expecting some detailed plans of the stronghold within the next few days. There are two duties I need to perform here, for Artereos, if that is permissible."

General Hammond nodded his agreement.

Merdwin picked up a long oblong box, which had been resting under the table, evidently since he had arrived at the SGC. He opened it to reveal a beautifully worked, gold sword. On the blade was an inscription.

On one side, it read: To Samantha of the Tau'ri, Onewellwyn Avilionium Sanctisorium wyn Tau'riellon, Alphellyn, Omegellyn, Universium unisillium Maestllyn allaewon wyn Universium. Artereos, Lord of Cadwaellon, & Kataya the Warrior

On the other side was the translated version: To Samantha of the Tau'ri…I am one with Avilion, the Sanctuary. Tau'ri, I come to thee. You, the universe, are the beginning and the end. I would join with thee, transforming into a Master of the All, at one with the Universe. Artereos, Lord of Cadwaellon & Kataya the Warrior. There is no darkness where the light of the universe shines.

Merdwin brought the sword to Sam, "Major Carter, please accept this gift, from Artereos and Kataya. It has been made specifically for you at Kataya's request."

As Sam reached out and took the sword in her hand, it began to glow. Kataya smiled and Merdwin turned to her, "You were right, my dear, she definitely has power in her own right." He turned back to Sam, "If you will bring your circlet and your sword to me, I will calibrate them whenever you wish. Congratulations."

Sam stood holding the sword and looking from Merdwin to Kataya, "I – I don't know what to say. It's beautiful. Thank you so much." She took it in her other hand swinging it in a graceful arc and as she did so the light danced around her and it.

"Merdwin and I will start working with you and the sword soon, Sam. I am glad you like it, but, um, you might want to put it away for now. You have a lot of energy resources, you know, and until you are trained you could hurt someone," Kataya smiled at her and Merdwin passed her the case. She put it away to some sighs of relief.

Merdwin then turned to Kataya as he took a clasp from a case he'd had in his pocket. Walking to Kataya, he said, "It is a great honor for me to present to you this clasp designating your promotion to the Advisory Council of Artereos." He attached it to her belt next to the other one and kissed her cheek. "You are only the second Warrior to be promoted while on active duty. Congratulations, Kataya."

Kataya smiled at him, "Thank you, very much." She returned his kiss and gently touched the clasp. "It means a great deal to me."

Jack piped up with a question. "So, who was the other one?" He wanted to know.

"I was," Merdwin answered.

Merdwin turned back to the General, "That is all I have, General." He waited respectfully for General Hammond's dismissal, as if he was his superior officer.

General Hammond had to admire the man's sensitivity and diplomatic skills, which he had learned, no doubt, over thousands of years of working with many alien races.

It was time to make that phone call, "We will need to meet after I have talked to the President and the Tok'Ra get here. I will know more by some time tomorrow, I am sure, and we can start scheduling briefings then. For now, people, dismissed."

As the group slowly filed out of the room Kataya stood still, lost in thought. She looked troubled. Merdwin approached her.

"Do you wish for the information here, or in your chamber, Kataya?" He asked her.

"I believe here would be fine." Daniel, who was standing beside her, felt her reach for and clasp his hand.

Merdwin nodded, and began to tell her what he knew, "I am sorry. Taesha was taken prisoner. They retrieved her, but she was hurt. She is at Avilion and doing well, I promise you, Kat. She will be back on active duty very soon. Long before the start of this mission, I assure you. Gwennetha is with her. They did not inform us of her capture and retrieval until today. I would not have kept the information from you had I known, although Taesha did not want you to know. Artereos is extremely upset, as you can imagine." He grinned slightly, before saying, "I do not believe he knows whether to be angry that she was captured and that we were not informed, until after she was retrieved, or to be worried about her injuries and chastise her for not immediately contacting him by link to inform him herself. I trust that had he been informed we could possibly have finished the battle in that sector in very short order." That he could make light of Artereos's response allowed the relief to flow into Kataya. Merdwin would not be joking, even mildly, if the situation was truly serious.

He paused for a moment, and then continued, "Artereos recalled Lanwin to remain with Taesha. Needless to say, he was less than pleased to be brought back form the battle zone. However, after being informed of the particulars of this assignment, both Taesha and Lanwin immediately volunteered, and they will be knighted and given their rank by their mother, here at the Tau'ri, before beginning training for the battle. He is in a much better humor with his grandfather now, and does not even seem to mind sitting and keeping Taesha company."

He smiled once more into her eyes, knowing what this would mean to her. "Gwennetha has also volunteered for this assignment. Artereos agreed to her request, and he is returning her to active duty prior to her arrival here at the SGC. With the Furling Warriors he intends to send, along with the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra, we will have a formidable Special Force. I see no reason why we should not emerge victorious, nor have I seen any portends that point to our defeat. However, it will need to be a joint effort. I do not believe that any of us could succeed individually without the others in this endeavor," He stated his belief with calm certainty.

Kataya indicated her agreement, and added, "The Tau'ri are excellent warriors. The Tok'Ra's specialty is working from within, but they, also, can be extremely competent and reliable warriors when the need arises." He nodded and turned to leave when her voice stopped him.

"Merdwin."

"Yes?" He answered without turning back to her, as he was already headed for the door.

"The mirror," she began.

He froze in place and then nodded abruptly, before answering, his voice flat from his controlled emotions, "I know; I have seen it. The Blood, the Fire, and the Star. From your inquiry, should I assume that you also have seen this?" He queried, as he turned back to look in her eyes as she answered.

She let out the breath she was holding and watched him as closely as he was watching her. Sighing deeply and speaking almost softly, she admitted, "Yes. I see all three; however, so far, Artereos only sees two. The Blood and the Fire."

Merdwin paused, and then said, "I believe he will see them soon. You joined Samantha to the universe, did you not?"

Kataya frowned as she considered what he was implying, before slowly answering, "Yes. It was three days ago, to be exact. She did very well and I was quite pleased. In fact, it is what convinced me completely that she has power in her own right. You believe that circumstance will change what Artereos sees?" She asked him anxiously.

"I do, Kataya. I began to see all three of them exactly three days ago, as well. I am absolutely convinced that Artereos will now see as we do. It was inevitable that it would come to pass. We will know positively, soon. There will be much blood shed before the beast is conquered," He reminded her sadly.

Then, he smiled as he added, "Vengeance shall be yours, Kataya. It has been promised, and the light of the universe has shown it to be truth."

She nodded slowly, and then gave an answer he understood all too well, _"And the blood of the dragons shall be shed upon the soil, and from the fire, we shall rise again and shine."_

"Yes," his answer was brief, but definitive. Then giving them a short bow, he turned and left the room.

Kataya turned to Daniel, saying, "We should talk; I think you should come to my quarters. There are things that you need to know, and which I need to tell you."

_TBC_


	13. Not a Fairy Tale Daniel 13 BOMH

_**Chapter Thirteen Summary:** The team congregates in Kataya's room, and she tells them what they need to know about Bastet. Daniel realizes that she is very important to him and always has been. She tells him a few other things about the incident in Bastet's dungeon. _

_**Amat Wyn –** My Love_

_**Adorata Coeurawyn –** Adored of My Heart_

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul**_

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

**_Not a Fairy Tale (Daniel's Awakening)_**

* * *

As Daniel and Kataya entered her chamber, he closed the door and took her in his arms. "Kataya, if you are going to tell me that you had lovers, it is not necessary. You have not hidden the fact that you have children, or that you have had lovers. Not only that, but I have no idea what I have done during our time apart. I am certainly not going to hold anything you did against you, when I could very well have had lovers. We know that I was married. So, whatever happened while we were apart is not important. The important part is that we are together again, as we should be, as we are meant to be."

"I am afraid that is not exactly true, _Amat Wyn_." She sighed sadly before murmuring, almost to herself, "Much as I wish it was true, it is not." Placing her hands on either side of his face, she searched it, but what she looked for there, even she would find difficult to explain. Caressing his cheek softly, she gave him a small smile before telling him, "Daniel, what happened while we were apart is central to the situation we now face. In my opinion, you have the right to know _why_ I am so determined to kill this particular System Lord. I wish it was a simple thing, some minor resentment of a past wrong, but it is much deeper than resentment. She and I are implacable enemies, and we have been for many, many long years."

Kataya shook her head, as if to throw off some unpleasant thought, and then taking a deep breath she told him, "I also believe that our comrades, out team, should know this history, my history, as well. Although it will be affecting everyone and everything involved in this, they will be planning this mission, thus they need more insight into her personality, and how she will respond to different events and situations. They will probably be in closer contact with her; therefore, they will also be in greater danger from her personally. Because of these circumstances, I feel it is only proper that they know more about my personal involvement and the effects our history may have upon her responses. They should know what she is capable of doing."

She gave Daniel a small, tight, tired grimace. Closing her eyes, she reached up and began kneading the back of her neck before rolling her head from side to side, trying to ease the tension this subject always brought forth for her. She stopped abruptly knowing she should have better control over her body than this. There was no excuse for allowing the tension to manifest outwardly in this manner. Straightening her shoulders, she looked back up at Daniel and continued, "I would tell you privately, and there are no doubt things you will wish to know later, that we can discuss when we are alone, but I do not wish to have to repeat the events and consequences twice. It is…difficult for me to remember and recount."

Daniel looked into her eyes and saw the turmoil of emotions there. He nodded his agreement. "I have no problem with waiting until we are all together. Are you going to contact them and have them come here?" He questioned gently.

Kataya nodded as she answered him, "Yes, I believe that would be the most expedient method, and this is a more private venue than some of our other choices." She opened the link to all involved and soon reached an agreement with her teammates. They would meet in her quarters in half an hour.

She walked over to the bed and took off her boots; then she sat down with her back against the headboard and motioned for Daniel to join her. As they settled comfortably, Daniel took her hand and stroked it gently. "They will not be here for a while, Daniel," Kataya reminded him softly.

Daniel smiled and pulled her into his arms. The kiss was soft and gentle with none of the aggressive sexual overtones they had known before. This kiss said, _'I love you and I accept you as you are'._ It was exactly what she needed.

When the kiss ended, Kataya sighed and rested her head on his shoulder."Is there anything in particular that you wish to know, Daniel?"

He shook his head. "No. I will wait, and if I have questions still unanswered when you are finished, I will ask you then." He noticed that the amethyst in her circlet were glowing and remembered wondering why it happened. "I guess I do have a question. I am assuming that what you want to talk about probably won't cover this, but if it will just tell me, and I will drop it."

"What do you wish to know? I will answer if I can," she assured him.

He reached up and touched the amethyst that was beginning to grow brighter before asking, "Why do some of the stones glow sometimes, while at other times they don't?"

"Ah. You are correct. That is not something I was going to cover tonight. The stones represent different energy pulses, or waves. Over the millennia, we have learned to harness the power of the energy around us. It has become second nature to us to absorb energy." She smiled at him. "When the stone glows for a short period and then goes out, it simply means that I am unintentionally absorbing energy into an area that is not at full strength. When it is glowing as it is now, it is a deliberate accessing of the power or energy of that stone. In the case of the Amethyst stone, it is the power and energy of the Universe. Would you like to feel it, Daniel?"

He looked taken aback for a moment, and then he asked, "Can you do that? Transfer it to me, that is?"

"Yes. It is how we sustain someone with our life force. Since you are not ill or injured, you will feel the power of the universe flow into you."

"All right. What do I do?" Daniel was excited at the thought of this. One of his very favorite things was experiencing new situations, events, and their attendant physical and emotional sensations.

"You need do nothing, Daniel; it is up to me to harness the energy, and in turn, release it to you." She placed her hands on either side of his head, and then she brought their foreheads together. As she chanted in the beautiful tones so reminiscent of Gregorian chant, Daniel suddenly knew the power and wonder that Sam reveled in, just a few days before. He realized that he felt energized, as if he could go out and take on the world. He felt great. It was…it was indescribable.

As the sensations became almost overwhelming, she broke the contact and settled back against the headboard. The stone still glowed. "How do you withstand that much energy flowing into you? I thought I would explode toward the end, but it was—I don't know how to describe it. Wonderful, even fantastic seems too dull a word to use."

Kataya smiled at him. "How about glorious, awesome, and enchanted? Would they do? As for the other, I was channeling into you, Daniel, so I was not amassing it as you were. Now I am, but it will stop soon."

"I see. That makes sense, I guess. Your choice of words is excellent, but they cannot truly describe the wonder of it."

"I just feel the need of some extra strength. It takes quite a bit of energy to talk to my father, and my emotional outburst later did not help. I replenished the others earlier though, as they are much easier to do, since they come from nature. Tapping into the universe is much more difficult."

She stopped speaking, but remained searching his eyes. Very slowly, he leaned towards her and captured her lips with his. He pulled her into his lap and continued to ravish her mouth. His hands went to her breasts and he moaned deep in his throat. She offered no protest. Why should she? This was what she hungered for, needed, wanted, and craved. She returned his kiss, moved her hand across his hard flat stomach, and slid it downward. He caught her hand in his and moaned, "Oh, God, not now. We do not have time. Later, though, my love, promise me later."

"I promise, Daniel," she whispered, as she took his mouth with hers once more. The emotions pulled them under and threatened to drown them, but instead they threw them upon the shore where they lie gasping for breath. Daniel pulled his lips from hers, moved her body around, and settled her between his legs. Now he held her closely in his arms with her back pressed against his chest and, he realized, the hardness of his erection. He ached for her. This position also gave him access to her breasts and the tempting curve of her neck and shoulder. Not to mention the apex of her thighs. He had to stop thinking about that for now. He determinedly pulled his mind away from there, pushing his sexual thoughts aside.

As he sat there quietly, he realized that in this position, he would easily be able to give her encouragement and support, while she talked to their teammates, giving them the information she felt they should be aware of and understand. It had the added benefit of allowing her to talk without having to face him. Intuitively, he realized that being in a position where she could look into his face and eyes would make the entire situation much more difficult for her. Doing this, explaining the past, was going to cause her a great deal of distress as it was. He did not have to make it that much worse; not when he could mitigate it instead.

His hands gently caressed her arms as he held her. They sat quietly, comfortable in the silence, drawing and giving acceptance to one another. Later he would explore this woman, but for now, he was simply enjoying the feel of her in his arms, her body tucked snuggly up against his chest and thighs.

By the time the others arrived, they were both calm and comfortable. Their three teammates came into the room and helped themselves to coffee, port, or mead, as was their custom. Often, one or more of them ended up staying on base for some reason, and it seemed normal for them to gravitate towards each other. It had become so commonplace for them to congregate in one room or another in the evenings that as a result, everyone kept snacks and drinks on hand.

At the solemn look on Kataya's face, not even Jack made a wisecrack. As he sat down, he looked at her and said, "You have something to tell us about this System Lord that you feel we should know." He frowned and his eyes narrowed as he continued looking at her. He spoke slowly and thoughtfully, as he said, "Merdwin said that you knew what Bastet's reactions might be and how she thinks. I am guessing that this has something to do with your, er, ability to know how she thinks."

Kataya nodded her agreement with what Colonel O'Neill stated and gave him a brief, small quirk of her lips that might have been a smile…then again, perhaps not. Sighing softly, she tilted her head back against Daniel and closed her eyes for a moment. When she raised her head and opened her eyes, she answered his comments, "As I indicated, yes, I do and yes, it is."

With those words, she started to tell her story. "Almost two hundred years ago, I met a Heartmate. A Heartmate that I loved passionately, so passionately, that I agreed to a formal entwining of our blood and our auras. We were together for eighty years. For fifty of those years, I was blended with a Tok'Ra named Siesha. I will not go into the details, suffice it to say she chose to die that I might live. I stayed with my Heartmate for another thirty years after she was gone."

We had two kits together. Taesha and Lanwin. They have volunteered for this mission so you shall meet them both when the Furling Warriors arrive. Taesha is very much like me, and someday she will become a truly formidable warrior. She is also passionate about helping her father's people. It is her wish to blend and go to help the Tok'Ra after she attains her knighthood. Lanwin, too, will become an exceptional warrior, and he feels much the same about the Tok'Ra. It would not surprise me if he also chose to blend someday soon. I will knight both of them before our mission against Bastet, probably here at the SGC, since they have volunteered to take part in this enterprise."

She smiled ruefully, "As I am sure you have guessed by now, all four of my kits have chosen to follow me on the path of the Katteri-enti. My oldest son, who is much like Merdwin and will rival him in power in a few thousand years or so, is Katteri-enti, but he has chosen to cloister himself with the Ancients for now. It will not be too much longer until he returns to us and begins to learn under Merdwin. It should be quite, ah, interesting." For a moment, she seemed amused by something that only she could see, but whatever thought entered her mind, fled as quickly as it had come, and she returned to the subject at hand.

Shaking her head at her lapse, she continued, "I am sorry, I know I appear to be rambling, but I want you to know everything that might in some way affect our mission, and I feel that our ties to the Tok'Ra do affect it. It makes this mission even more important to us. If we cannot stop Bastet before she launches her fleet against the Tok'Ra, we will again send them to Avilion. Since we cannot do that with the population of Earth, we have no choice except to stop her before she comes here, an action that we _will_ accomplish," she assured them, in a grimly determined voice.

Then, deliberately relaxing against Daniel and his comforting warmth, she continued, "You have met Gwennetha, my daughter with Merdwin, and, as I said, you will meet the other two, the offspring of my Tok'Ra lover and I." Kataya glanced down at Daniel's hand holding hers. He was listening intently, she knew, yet not by so much as a tightened finger had he given any indication of either tension or anger. Since Daniel could rarely suppress his emotions completely, she believed this was because he was not experiencing those emotions.

Lifting her head, she looked at each of those listening, and then continued, "I apologize for wandering so far away from the topic at hand. It is time I returned to it." Taking another deep breath, as if readying herself for a plunge into deep water, Kataya dived into further revelations concerning her past. "Dominic was the name of the host half of my lover. He was one of the most wonderful people I have ever met. He was a truly beautiful person, both inside and out." She stopped speaking, as a slightly surprised look came over her face. She cleared her throat before saying, "I have just realized that in many ways, Daniel reminds me of him. They both possess that rare quality of truly being able to understand their fellow man and still give him forgiveness. That, of course, is beside the point, which is that I loved him and his symbiote deeply and passionately. They meant more to me than I can ever express with words. As I indicated earlier, I would never have agreed to a formal binding, if I had not."

Averting her eyes as tears welled, she swallowed and slowly began to speak again, "We were all deeply committed to and extremely involved in the war with the System Lords. Dominic's last assignment was to infiltrate Bastet's stronghold and discover whatever he could about her plans. We knew she was building a war fleet; however, we knew nothing of her plans for it. The logical assumption, as it proved to be, was that she intended to attack the Tok'Ra. We needed to know when and where."

Dominic succeeded all too well and was soon a trusted member of her household. He was an extremely handsome man, and his symbiote transformed him into a man who was not only handsome, but also virile and charismatic. He could charm a rock into rolling up hill, and you would swear that you heard laughter when he smiled. I do not believe that I ever encountered a woman, or for that matter, a man, who was not immediately drawn to his warmth and charm." She gave a short, harsh laugh, which contained no humor, before continuing, "As was to be expected, had we stopped to consider the situation in more depth, Bastet became infatuated with him and—took him as a lover." Halting again, Kataya swallowed painfully and then whispered, "Had he refused, she would have known he was not what he appeared to be."

"Bastet has never made a secret of the fact that she planned to be the one who succeeded at eliminating the Tok'Ra. As we suspected, she was making plans to attack one of the Tok'Ra bases. Dominic was relaying important information to us. We could not afford to pull him out. It would have taken months for someone else to work into a position high enough to gather the intelligence we needed. It was unlikely anyone could have gained more information than he could. She loved to brag to him while they were in her bed. It is where he got most of his information. How can you replace that? He despised her and wished to leave, but could not. He was in an impossible situation, trapped within his role."

Kataya stared bleakly at the far wall. Sam made an inarticulate sound, but did not interrupt. "Bastet managed to infiltrate the Tok'Ra ranks with one of her own people, much as she has done now. There was no chance for Dominic to escape, none at all. Being a spy would have been bad enough, but she believed that he loved her. When she was informed that he was Tok'Ra, that he had been using her, and that he felt nothing for her except hatred and contempt, she was completely enraged."

"The other operative we had in her household was not in a position that involved being close to her, and she managed to escape before she was detected. She told us what occurred. She also told us that Bastet had decided to attack right away, instead of waiting until her entire fleet was available. We had very little time before the attack." Kataya stopped speaking. Daniel hugged her gently, letting her know he was there for her. She regained control of her emotions and continued her story.

"The situation was very bad. We knew Dominic would be tortured. I contacted my father, and we evacuated the Tok'Ra to Avilion, the Sanctuary, where they would be safe. We also contacted Lord Yu, to tell him that Bastet planned to attack him next. Although those had been her plans, we did not know if they still were. We told him anyway. He, of course, attacked her before she could do that."

"I was sent to her Stronghold with a small hand-picked group of Warriors. Lord Yu was on his way. Bastet had been alerted. She was escaping even as we fought our way into her compound. I neither know, nor care, how many Jaffa we killed. We missed her by mere minutes. We were too late to capture or kill her, and we were too late to save my love."

Kataya's voice had become a cold flat monotone. "Dominic had been tortured so badly that he could not survive. That he was still alive when we got there was a miracle. Even with the two other Katteri and the Wiccadian that were with us, we could not sustain both of them until we could get them to Avilion. Perhaps, if Merdwin had been there, we might have been able to save them, but he was not."

"I have seen much in my years as a Katteri-enti Warrior, but I have never before, or since, seen anyone so badly tortured and in such a way that their death would linger so long or so painfully. Of course, she had used the sarcophagus on him numerous times, so this was only the last time he had been tortured and left to die so painfully. Bastet had taken it with her as she escaped, so we did not have that option either. Had it been available, I would have used it, and damn their silly rules into the void. We have never been able to convince them that use of a sarcophagus, when one is injured, does not have the same effects as using one daily simply to stop the aging process. It is too bad, for they would be able to save many of their people." She sighed sadly.

Shaking herself loose from her thoughts, she returned to her narrative, saying, "I am sorry for once again leaving the subject. I will return to it now. Dominic begged me to save his mate, his symbiote; however, his symbiote was too weak to leave Dominic's body, let alone blend with a new host." Kataya took a deep breath before continuing. Her voice became soft and low. "We had no other choice. Dominic pleaded with me to do it, to save the _other half of me,_ as he always called him."

Her voice almost inaudible, as she relived the past, she murmured, "his words to me were, _"He is a true part of my soul. We have lived as one, and we have loved as one. I do not wish to die as one and leave you forever. You can save him, and I shall live on in him and love you always. Kataya, adorata coeurawyn, please, do this one last act for us with your own hands." _ He was whispering, as he had no strength left. Agony filled his voice. He was in so much pain."

Silent tears streaked Kataya's face. "In the end, I did as he wished. I slit my love's throat, killing him by absorbing the last of his life force and taking his soul into myself, sheltering it there. And then, I removed his symbiote." Sam gasped, and even Jack looked stunned. Teal'c was apparently unmoved, but if one looked closely, they would discern the muscle jumping in his jaw. "Although he was not dead yet, the symbiote _was_ dying. I held him in my arms and sustained him with my own life force, until we could get to Avilion. The two Katteri and the Wiccadian within our team had to channel energy to me several times on the journey to the portal. If they had not done so, I would have died along with Dominic's soul and his symbiote; I had no desire to live on if both of them were gone. Some of Bastet's forces were still there. We were involved in several skirmishes on our way back to the portal, the gate. My grief was intense and many times, I despaired of making it back to the Sanctuary before we all passed."

She paused for a moment before saying, her voice low and intense, "Now Bastet and I are implacable enemies. She believes they both perished before I could save them. She also believes that is the reason for my hatred of her. I was instrumental in removing the Tok'Ra from her grasp and that is the root of her hatred of me. She hates me as much as I despise her. I have had over one hundred years to feed the fires of my hatred and need for vengeance. She will not escape me this time."

Realizing that Kataya had no more to say, Sam asked in a strangled voice, "What happened to the symbiote?"

"For several days, we did not know if he would live or die. He survived, but it took many months at Avilion for him to recover enough to blend. Justin, the young Wiccadian who was in the rescue party, offered to become his host, when he was well enough to blend. We had thirteen more years together, before I was recalled to the war in the Pegacian System. It was time for the kits to start their formal training at Avilion, so they returned with me."

"I left, and I have not seen or heard from him since. We agreed, when it became obvious that I would have to leave, that we would not remain in contact; we were both aware that it would only have prolonged the agony of our parting. We both knew that in all probability, I would not be able to return to them. He was desperately needed by the Tok'Ra. I was needed by my home-world. I would have no other choice than to stay until the need no longer existed. As you know, that circumstance has only recently become a reality. However, time did not stand still for him. His host was killed, and he blended with a new host. After that, he met his new mate. I was told that he loved her very much. I am very thankful for that. After that, I…lost track of him, and I have not heard anything about him in almost ninety years."

Kataya looked unbearably sad. No one asked any questions, but they all knew that these facts of an event long passed were still coloring what would happen in the near future. Daniel indicated to the group that they should leave, with a look and nod toward the door. Only Sam stopped and turned around. She came back to Kataya and held her for a long moment as their spirits spoke one to the other, giving assurance and acceptance without saying a word. The tears in Sam's eyes and on her cheeks and the quiver of her lips said all that needed saying.

Daniel held her for several minutes after everyone left, without saying anything, simply holding her in an assurance of his support. Then he turned her slightly towards him, and looking into her eyes, eyes that showed unutterable desolation, he spoke to her. "Kataya, you did what you had to do. Why do you feel guilt over it?"

Kataya took a deep breath and faced Daniel squarely. "Because I am guilty, Daniel." As he went to speak, she gently placed her fingers over his lips to stop him. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them to gaze into his eyes.

"I loved Dominic, Daniel, but even if he had not asked me to kill him, I probably would have. Although I loved Dominic very much, the love I had for his symbiote was even more powerful. And, although circumstances were such that there was no choice, I know in my own heart that had it been different and either one could have survived, but not both, I would not have chosen Dominic. I believe that Dominic knew this, and he asked that I kill him thinking it would keep me from being and feeling guilty."

She pulled out of his arms, got up, and walked to the mirror on the wall. Daniel came up to stand behind her. She nodded at the image of herself. "There are days I have trouble looking in there." Her eyes met Daniel's in the mirror. "If I cannot forgive myself, how can I expect forgiveness from you?"

Daniel wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her closely. He rested his chin on the top of her head and kept their eyes locked in the mirror. "How can you not? I have nothing to forgive you for, and you have nothing for which to forgive yourself. You had no choice and even if, as you say, you had a choice, still there would be nothing to forgive. You had to do something that no one should have to do, Kataya. I cannot imagine anyone sitting in judgment of you and your actions. What you did," Daniel sighed, and held her closer, "Dear God, I don't know if I would have the fortitude and the courage to do what you did. I can only hope I would, if the circumstances were reversed. He obviously loved you very much, and you loved him in return. A love like that is rare."

"And yet, it is as one snowflake within the storm when compared to what I feel for you; what I have always felt for you," she said slowly.

Daniel was aware of his heart stopping for a moment before it began to pound within him. This lovely, complex woman was telling him how much she loved him. Telling him that her love for him meant she would literally die for him, should the occasion arise. He realized that on some deeper inner level of consciousness, he had known all along who, and what, she was. Sha'uri had told him, too. She was the woman. The other half. The mate. Hindsight was showing him what Sha'uri had tried to tell him in his dream. Sha'uri had been a Heartmate, dear, loved, always and forever so, but this woman, _this Woman,_ was a part of his very soul, and he was a part of hers. His Soulmate. Her Soulmate. Why had it taken him so long to come to this realization, he wondered? How could he have been so blind? Kataya saw the realization come into his eyes.

Slowly, Daniel turned Kataya to face him. Equally slowly, he lowered his lips to hers. One touch of her lips and he was on fire. He could not drink enough from her lips to quench his thirst for her. He teased her lips until they opened for him and then plundered the sweetness within with his tongue, before stopping to suck on her lower lip, nibbling, tasting, and finally crushing them in his need.

He had to have her. He had to join with her. He wanted to be whole again, and only with her could that happen. Once again, the feelings he had known the day she arrived enveloped him. This, _she,_ was full and total completion, absolute fulfillment; it was inevitable—and he wanted it. He did not recognize the low, feral growl as coming from his throat; he did not even hear it, but she did, and she recognized it for what it was. It was the sound of a Furling male calling to his mate, demanding surrender, offering the same in return. It was a _primeval, ancient, almost savage sound,_ and it called to her deeply.

He wanted her. He forced his lips to leave hers, so that they could explore the soft golden skin of her throat. He found himself biting her there, leaving marks that would not fade anytime soon, but he did not care. He sucked on the side of her throat until she cried out, in pain. Suddenly, he was an Alpha Male and she was his Alpha Female; he knew it, sensed it, and reveled in it.

He wanted her to feel him, to know that it was him, her mate_,_ and that she belonged to him as no one else ever would. The bruise he left on that soft throat was his brand, the outward sign of an insatiable, arcane desire to mark her as his. It was the proof that she belonged to him; she was his. Vaguely, he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that later he would find the fierce, barbaric possessiveness that overtook him, the archaic, pagan need that drove him, appalling, but for now, he could not care and would not stop. He leaned down, and lifting her high into his arms, he strode to the bed and laid her there. Then he turned, locked the door, and came back to her.

She watched him in silence, knowing that when he finally, completely realized who and what they were to each other, it released something wild within him. The need driving him was as old as the beginning of the Myst-time. He would not understand it, but he would follow it. Need, desire, and instinct drove him. Rational thought was lost to him for now. Perhaps she should stop this. She knew there was a chance he would feel guilty later. She decided it was a chance she was going to take. She had waited centuries for this man's return, and she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She welcomed him and the ferocious wildness that burned within him.

Feverishly, he worked at the buttons on her shirt. There were too many of the damn things, and his hands were shaking so much he could not get them undone. Finally, in frustration, he simply ripped them off and threw the shirt to the floor. He whipped her T-shirt over her head and onto what would soon be a pile of discarded clothing. Her bra followed them both.

They had removed their boots earlier when they were sitting on the bed. All that left was socks, which were easy to dispose of. His hands next went to the belt at her waist. It was quickly undone, and he stripped her BDU pants and her underwear off in one fluid movement. She lay back onto the pillows as he gazed at her in wonder. Her body was his to worship and to plunder; he planned to do both.

He dragged a ragged breath into a body that seemed to have forgotten how to breathe, and then proceeded to do to himself what he had just done to her. As she watched him rip his shirt and T-shirt off, followed by his pants and briefs, her own breathing became quick and shallow. Hurry, she wanted to tell him, hurry. As the last of his clothes hit the floor, she looked at him in awe. His was a truly beautiful body, well proportioned, and while rippling with muscles, not overly developed.

As Daniel looked at her, his words were strangled in his throat. He closed his eyes so that he could breathe; just looking at her took his breath away. Opening his eyes again, he forced himself to move slowly. As he lay next to her, his hands began to caress her, and his lips followed where they led. With trembling hands, he gently caressed her silky skin. It felt exactly as he'd known it would. She smelled of roses and musk.

"Daniel, I love you, so," she whispered to him, softly. He brought his mouth to hers in a hard passionate kiss. When, at long last, he broke it, he said to her in a voice that was hoarse with longing and denied desire, "You are mine Kataya, now and for always. Forever."

She looked at him with eyes blazing with love. Finally, she gave him what he wanted, needed, to hear from her, "And you are mine, Daniel, now and for always. Forever."

From somewhere deep inside himself he found the other words he needed, and he whispered his vow to her, "Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul, I come to thee. You are my heart and my soul, for now and through all eternity."

With joy and love in her face and eyes, she repeated her vow to him, "Beloved of my Soul, Blood of My Heart, I come to thee. You are my soul and my heart, for now and through all eternity." Their vows were now renewed. It was not necessary, but it was something they always did. Then, there was no need for words, as they joined with one another in the ages-old mating dance.

Daniel struggled to find and draw in the breath he needed to continue to live. Never in this lifetime, had he felt anything so intense. Slowly, they both quieted. Daniel reached down and pulled the comforter over them both. Later, there would be things to be said. For now, just being together, was enough.

They lost count of the times they awoke to take each other and to make love. It was as if, now that they had finally come together, they could not get enough of each other. Come morning, they overslept. Daniel was the first to awaken and realize the time. "Kataya, love, wake up."

"I am too tired, Daniel, not again," she murmured sleepily.

"Are you, love?" Daniel asked teasingly, as he trailed his hand up her leg. She muttered a negative, but coming awake, she turned her lips and kisses to his chest. At his quickly indrawn breath, she laughed seductively. "Two can play at this game, Daniel, and one should never underestimate the opposition."

With a ragged gasp, he agreed. Then his lips found hers, and they were lost in one another yet again. They missed breakfast, but neither cared.

TBC


	14. Symbiote Sex Education 101 14 BOMH

_**Chapter Fourteen Summary:** The next morning, Jack is upset when he sees Daniel. Sam and Kataya discuss Tok'Ra lovers and whether or not the symbiote can be pleasured sexually, as well as how to do so. Kataya helps Sam put some of her feelings about Martouf and Lantash in perspective. _

_**Pairings:** - Samantha/Martouf/Lantash - Daniel/Other _

_**Rating: **- this chapter: T for discussion of sex, sort of._

* * *

**_Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul_**

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

**_Symbiote Sex Education 101_**

* * *

"Hi guys. Has anyone seen Kataya or Daniel this morning?" Sam asked, as she joined Jack and Teal'c at the table where they were eating breakfast.

"Nope," Jack said, as he stared at his spoonful of oatmeal before taking another bite. Shrugging and deciding that it was sort of edible, he continued answering Sam, "I was kind of wondering where they were, too. You are a little later than usual, Carter. They should have been down by now."

"I do not believe that Daniel Jackson left Kataya's room last night. It would appear that they are mated," Teal'c spoke up, as he contemplated which of the several items on his tray to eat next. He wondered if he should consume the pancakes before he started the bacon and eggs, or vice versa? Perhaps the bacon with the pancakes? Yes, that sounded good. He calmly began to work his way through the remainder of his breakfast, obviously unconcerned with either his teammate's whereabouts or what had occurred between them during the night.

Jack dropped his spoon in his oatmeal as he stared at Teal'c. "And you what? Think this is a good thing?" He demanded.

Teal'c looked up from his pancakes and gazed at O'Neill, as he contemplated the questions. "On the surface it might not appear to be so; nevertheless, I believe that they will be happy with one another," Teal'c responded serenely.

Jack stared back at him with a dumbfounded look on his face and his mouth hanging open. Teal'c was thankful that he swallowed his oatmeal before he responded. Closing his mouth with a snap, Jack frowned, saying, "Hellllooo in there, Teal'c. She is an alien _WAR-RI-OR_. She is an _Assassin_. She has probably done things in her life that would make _Jack the Ripper_ look like a choirboy. She could shred him to bits without so much as breaking into a sweat. She could turn up the power and we would have Daniel shish-ka-bob. She is hundreds of years older than he is." He was waving his spoon as he talked, and he leaned toward Teal'c before asking, with disbelief in his voice, "And you think this is a good match for Daniel? _Our Daniel?"_

Sam answered Jack, saying, "I agree with Teal'c, sir. They will be fine. She will think he walks on water and hangs the moon and the stars; he will think she is the most beautiful, wonderful, precious thing in the world." She paused, and then pointing her fork at him, she continued, "Or, they will both recognize each other's weaknesses and work to help each other overcome them and love each other despite them. Each will be the others safe harbor, the place they go when the world becomes too much for them. Either way," she finished softly, "they win."

Jack was unusually quiet after Sam turned back to her breakfast, and it was apparent that he was actually giving some thought to what they had said. Then he lowered his voice so as not to be overheard, "Does anything she said last night bother either of you?"

Sam looked directly back at the Colonel and answered at once, "The only thing about what she told us that bothers me is that she had to live through it and do what she had to do. It must have been horrifying. I cannot imagine having to kill someone I loved, so that someone else I loved could live. I cannot even begin to comprehend, to conceive, what that would have felt like, how I would cope, no, how I would survive having to make that decision and do that." Sam paused shaking her head before murmuring, "It had to be almost unbearably heartrending, heartbreaking, just…I cannot even come up with a word to describe it. So, no, it does not," Sam shuddered at her thoughts, as she voiced her opinion.

"It bothers you in some other way, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, as one eyebrow climbed up his forehead.

Once more Jack did not answer immediately, and it was evident that he was considering his words before he said them. That in itself was somewhat unusual. Finally, he answered thoughtfully, "Yes and no. As a soldier, as a warrior, it is definitely reassuring to know that she is willing to do whatever it takes, that when push comes to shove she can and will make the tough decisions and carry them out. On a personal level," he cleared his voice and looked down at his bowl, "I am worried about Daniel. How can he possibly relate to someone so ruthless? I mean, I can see Teal'c or myself understanding her—but Daniel? How is he going to deal with that kind of implacable single-mindedness, that kind of relentlessness?"

"Daniel Jackson is stronger than you think, O'Neill. Perhaps he will be the haven she needs to hide from the horrors in her life, and she will be the bulwark against the cruelty of the world for him. Moreover, she will turn those very attributes, which appear to concern you, to the protection of Daniel Jackson. She will guard him, shelter him, and defend him unto death. I agree with Major Carter; I believe they will complement one another."

Although he still frowned, Jack nodded after he had given their comments some thought. "I suppose you could be right. We will just have to wait and see. I just hope we aren't left to pick up the pieces, if something happens," he said grimly. Then he gave a slight smile and a half shrug, saying, "I know you are right about her protecting him, not that he would thank us for thinking he needs protecting. You know 'I can take care of it myself Daniel'. If he thought any of us were watching out for him, he would not be a very happy camper." He added, in a much more serious manner, "And the truth is that Daniel has worked hard to become proficient with firearms, tactics, procedures, not that he follows those, self-defense, survival training, all of it, really, and he has done a very decent job of all of them. In fact, in some of them he has done a better than decent job. Sometimes, I don't think we give Daniel enough credit. At least, I know I don't." Realizing what he had allowed them to see, he flushed, looking exceedingly uncomfortable.

Sam smiled across the table at her CO and then looked at her watch, pretending nothing untoward had taken place, "Oops. It is time for me to meet with Merdwin and do my first work with my own sword instead of one of theirs. I am looking forward to it. If you see Kat or Daniel, tell Kat to meet me in my lab in a couple of hours, if she is free. Thanks, gotta go. Bye, Teal'c. See you later, Colonel." Sam hurried away from the table, palpably eager to use her sword for the first time. They said it made a difference, and she could not wait to find out if that was true.

"I suppose it is not any weirder than Doc Frasier and Merdwin. He is even older than Kataya." Jack muttered almost to himself.

"I do not think that age is the primary motivation in these affairs, O'Neill. I believe that both Daniel and Dr. Frasier have found profound and loving relationships that will give them true joy and happiness whether they last for a few weeks, for a few months, or for years," Teal'c said thoughtfully.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know, T. You and Carter both have good arguments. What you pointed out is true, so, I will hold my tongue for now. And hold my breath and cross my fingers for tomorrow."

"Indeed. I believe that is a reasonable attitude for you to take, at this time," Teal'c responded. He then changed the subject, saying, "I would like to watch Major Carter work out with her sword. I believe I will head for the gym. Would you like to accompany me, O'Neill?"

Jack sighed disconsolately, "Yeah, I would like to, Teal'c, but the General wants to meet with me first thing this morning. That little bombshell Merdwin dropped on us yesterday is going to occupy us for quite a while. You go ahead and enjoy. Be Carter's cheering section."

Teal'c nodded his understanding, saying, "In that case, I will see you later today."

As Teal'c left, Jack waved and finished his oatmeal. It was time to go see the General. As he was walking down the hall, he saw Daniel heading his way. When he got closer, he took a closer look at him, "Jeez, Daniel, what the heck happened to you?" Jack asked loudly.

Daniel motioned Jack to keep his voice down. "Nothing happened," he answered quietly. "What are you talking about, Jack?"

"Daniel," Jack answered just as quietly, "There are no buttons on your shirt. You have a scratch and a bruise on your neck, and you look like you haven't slept all…" Jack's voice slowly trailed off.

Daniel blushed, as he said defensively, "We slept. Some."

"Well, you look like you were in a fight and maybe you lost. Come on, let's get you to your room, and then we will see if you have any clothes she hasn't ripped to shreds," Jack ordered, as he started quickly hustling a slightly scowling Daniel down the hall.

"She did not do it, Jack, I did," Daniel stated firmly.

Jack stopped with Daniel's door halfway open. It matched his jaw. "You did? You ripped up your own clothes?" He asked incredulously.

Daniel got a stubborn look on his face. It was the one that Jack hated to see. It meant that not only did Daniel look stubborn; he was going to _be_ stubborn. In spades. "If you are going in, Jack, then go in. Do not just stand there with the door half opened. And shut your mouth before you start catching flies." He pushed past Jack and went into his room. "And yes, I did it. I was, um, kinda in a hurry," he mumbled. Then he sighed. From the look on Jack's face, this could take a while. If Daniel was wearing his stubborn face, then Jack was wearing his 'you are going to explain and tell me what I want to know' look. It was his real Colonel face.

Daniel strode straight to his dresser. It was a good thing he had quarters here on base, and kept most of his BDU's here. He took his shirt and T-shirt off and stood holding them in his hands. A smile quivered at the corner of his mouth. He supposed he could find the buttons and put them back on, but the torn buttonholes pretty much made the shirt a loss. He could not bring himself to care very much. Scenes from the night before were playing through his head. God, he had to stop thinking about it, or he would have to take a cold shower. He could not believe that just the thought of her hardened him to steel yet again, after the night they had just spent. He should be drained dry for Goddess's sake.

What was that noise? Oh, yeah, Jack was here. Why was he using Daniel's phone? Daniel frowned as he tried to hear what Jack was saying. It sounded like he was talking to the General. Yeah, he was. Now, why would Jack be postponing a meeting with the General? Well, at least it was keeping his mind occupied, so he was not thinking about last night and Kataya. He gave a mental groan. That had not lasted long. Go back to listening to Jack.

What the hell was Jack going on about now? Daniel came back to the present to catch the tail end of Jack's remark, "…so, you want me to call Doc Frasier to come here, or do you want to go there?"

"What are you talking about, Jack? I am fine, just a little tired, and I haven't had any coffee yet. Why would I want to go see Janet?" Daniel was truly confused as well as exasperated. What was up with Jack _now_?

"Daniel, have you seen your back? You look like you've been in a fight with a _Kat _and _you lost_."

Daniel turned his back to the mirror and let out a low whistle. A small smile graced his lips, turning the corners up slightly. At least he had not been the only one out of control last night. They had both been incredibly wild. Yeah, wild and wanton and…no, must not go there. Must focus. He grinned widely this time. It was so much nicer there than here, he thought. Once again, Jack garnered his attention.

"Jeez, what are you smiling about, Daniel? You could get rabies or something. You might need shots. It looks like you have some bites, too. At least it doesn't look like she was using her claws or her fangs."

Daniel turned to Jack. "I am fine, Jack. It is just a few scratches. Kataya can probably take care of them. I _do not_ need to go see Janet, and I _do not_ need rabies shots. She _is not_ an _animal._" Daniel's eyes were beginning to glint dangerously. Jack realized that maybe he should tone it down a little. He had gone a little too far with the rabies and shots remarks.

"Sorry, Daniel, I did not mean that. You know me; it just sort of popped out of my mouth. Blame it on the shock of seeing that," he said as he nodded toward the mirror.

Daniel turned to his dresser and pulled out some BDU's, while completely ignoring Jack's comments. Instead of answering them, he turned and faced his friend squarely. "Why are you here, Jack?" He asked, as he looked directly at him.

Jack looked a little uncomfortable for a minute, and then he shrugged. "No real reason, Daniel. I saw you in the hall, you missed breakfast, and you looked tired. I was—concerned."

Daniel smiled wryly as he began to get dressed. Jack was not 'concerned'; Jack was 'worried'. Daniel had no trouble translating Jack-speak. Therefore, he decided to relieve that anxiety. "Okay Jack, here is the story. I spent the night with Kataya last night, and if I have my way, I will spend every night for the rest of my life in the same place. At her side, wherever that might happen to be. I know you well enough to know that you don't have a clue as to what to say to me. Stuff is running around in your head, but you are afraid to let any of it out, to say anything. Well, don't worry about it, because you don't have to let any of it out. You can just forget it. I am fairly sure I know what those things you want to say are anyway."

"This is what I want, Jack. I am a grown man with a grown man's emotions. I have had enough pain already to last me a lifetime, and I am highly, fully, and incredibly aware that there is an extremely good, almost certain, chance that Kataya will bring me more. I do not know if it will happen or not. If it does, so be it; however, whether I have one day, or one month, or one year, or ten years, or one hundred years with her, it will be worth it to me. I hope you can understand that and wish me luck." He grinned suddenly, and then winced, as he moved too abruptly. He finished putting his shirt on a little more carefully. Evidently, his back was going to get sore. "I think I may be going to need it."

Jack nodded, accepting his friend's decisions, even if he wasn't sure he agreed with him. Daniel was, after all, a grown man, as he had pointed out. "You gonna go have coffee?" He asked.

"I am going to my office, and I will have some there," Daniel replied.

"Great. I could use some, too, so I will go with you." Daniel groaned to himself. "So, Daniel, what _is_ it like to make love to a wildcat?"

"Jaa-aack!"

"Well you can't blame me for tryin' for cryin' out loud. From the looks of you it must have been one hell of a …"

Daniel cut him off saying, "It was not."

"Bet it was," Jack smirked.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Not."

'Too."

Daniel rolled his eyes and started down the hall. Jack followed.

* * *

Kataya joined Samantha and Merdwin in the gym, which for now, was the only place they had to practice. The General agreed that they needed a place to use their swords, and he and Merdwin found a room they felt would be suitable. Work started on it the next day, and they would be completing it within in the next day or so. For now though, they were still in the gym and she sat on the sidelines with Teal'c watching Merdwin calibrating Sam's sword and circlet. Once he accomplished that, he began teaching her how to keep her energy from flowing into the sword unless she wanted it to. She and Sam had already had some practice sessions to learn basic maneuvers with a sword, and Sam was a very apt student of the art. She would do well. Perhaps she would never have the abilities of the true Katteri-enti, but she would be a skilled and formidable opponent just the same. Kataya frowned as she thought of Merdwin's comment the day before. Well, time would tell.

"You did very well, Samantha," Kataya said, as she watched Sam put away her sword. "I am sorry I was late. I meant to be here when you and Merdwin started."

"That is not a problem. We were only talking before you got here. You know, he was explaining about the energy and showing me how it works. You know, once we started I realized that I had never seen him use the sword. That time you and he threw the energy around he just used his hands. He is really something with the sword. I mean, he is just so powerful, but at the same time, his movements are graceful and stunning. I had trouble concentrating on using my sword, because all I wanted to do was watch him move. Every step he took and every move he made was so full of power that it just, well, it almost took my breath away."

Kataya smiled grimly. "You still have not seen a true manifestation, Sam. Merdwin in full Katteri-enti is," she paused searching for a suitable Tau'ri word, _"Awesome."_

Sam nodded. It made sense. She looked over at Kat and suddenly asked, "Why are you wearing your Katteri uniform, Kat?"

Kataya looked slightly uncomfortable. "I forgot to send my laundry in again, and my last clean shirt lost some buttons last night," She mumbled. "I am also considering that as long as I am on active duty for Artereos, I should wear it. At least, I am considering what to do. Perhaps when I am out with SG-1 on an assignment I will wear the BDU's and otherwise, I will wear the Katteri uniform." She yawned. Sam looked at her closely. She looked tired.

"I hope telling us all of that stuff last night did not keep you from sleeping. You look tired today."

"I, ah, kept waking up during the night. I am sure I will feel less tired after I use my circlet."

As Kataya turned to walk away, Sam got a glimpse of what appeared to be a truly impressive bruise on her throat. It looked like Teal'c was correct. She grinned to herself. I just bet you did keep waking up during the night, she thought, but not alone. I would bet money that Daniel is just as tired.

Sam's thoughts turned elsewhere, and she suddenly asked her, "Listen, Kat, can you come back to my lab with me? I have, um, a question I would like to ask you." Sam was blushing by the time she finished her sentence.

"Certainly, Sam. I am ready to go if you are finished here." Kataya turned to lead the way.

As the two friends walked down the hall, they were each preoccupied with their own thoughts. Sam was worrying that she would not actually be able to get up the nerve to question Kataya now that she had approached her. She did not know how to start, or how to ask what she wanted to know. What seemed like a wonderful idea in the middle of the night suddenly did not seem quite so good in the bright light of day.

Once in the lab and seated with a cup of coffee for each of them, Kataya realized that whatever questions were on Sam's mind were embarrassing her. "What is wrong, Sam?"

Sam jerked her head up from where she had been staring into her coffee cup. "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to ask you something." She cleared her throat. "Really, that is all. There is no problem. Nothing is wrong. Really."

"All right." Kataya looked expectantly at Sam, although she suspected that her question would be neither asked nor answered at the present rate of exchange. In fact, she was moderately certain there would be no asking at all without some intervention and help from her.

Sam stared back at her with wide anxious eyes. "Never mind," she said flatly, "I can't." She closed her eyes in embarrassment before choking out again, "I just cannot do it."

Kataya was encountering waves of emotion coming off Samantha. They were jumbled, but she could tell that they involved sex. "Sam is your question about sex?" she asked in a very neutral tone of voice. The waves of emotion intensified, and Kataya was once again bathed in them.

Sam's eyes flew open and she gaped at her, but did not say anything. She simply could not find her voice.

Kataya decided to try again. She took charge of the conversation and changed its direction, appearing to point it away from the emotionally volatile subject of sex. "What is the name of the man you are in love with, Sam? Even though we have touched on the subject a few times, I do not believe you have ever told me his name."

Sam blinked once or twice and found her voice. This was something about which she could talk. "Martouf. His name is Martouf. He is Tok'Ra."

"Ah, that explains it. Samantha, calm down. I suspect that I have figured out what you want to ask me," Kataya replied quietly.

"You have?" Sam gasped.

"Yes. Now, I will talk, and you will tell me if I am not going in the correct direction. All right?" She asked gently.

Sam nodded and flushed a deep rose color. She really, really wanted these answers, and if she did not actually have to articulate the question, maybe she could do this. She knew what Jolinar's memories told her, but most of those remnants were fuzzy, at best, when it came to this subject, with only a few vivid reminders. Of course, those were pretty wow as she had told Daniel, but those were memories of Lantash and Martouf making love to Jolinar and Rosha, not the other way around. The memories of that were few, fuzzy, and far between.

"You realized after my explanation last night that I have had a Tok'Ra lover, and that means that I can tell you what you wish to know. However, now that we are here together, you find yourself too embarrassed to ask me your question." Kataya stated what she believed to be the case in a very matter of fact manner, showing no embarrassment or discomfort with the subject.

It helped to steady Sam and she nodded, saying, "I cannot believe I am being this way. I mean, it is just sex. There isn't any need to be this embarrassed."

"That is true, Sam, there is not. Can you start with what originally made you think of this question?" Kataya thought that maybe she could get Sam to work up slowly to what she needed to ask.

Sam thought about it, and then nodded slowly, saying, "Well, I was with a friend one night. A, um, male friend, and we had some wine, then we started talking, and the next thing I knew, I asked him to kiss me, to see if I would or could respond."

Sam paused, and Kataya said, "And what did Daniel say?"

"He said okay, and we..." Suddenly, Sam froze, and then she closed her eyes. "How did you know it was Daniel?" She whispered.

"Who else could it be, Sam? Kataya asked, puzzled at Sam's response. "You and Daniel are very close. If you needed to experiment with a man, Daniel would be a safe choice. You love and trust him. It is perfectly logical to me," Kataya said in a very matter-of-fact though still slightly perplexed voice.

Sam opened her eyes and stared at her. "You are not angry," she stated bluntly, as she looked at Kataya in surprise.

"Of course, I am not angry. Why should I be?" Came her practical answer. Her mystification apparent, she cocked her head as she studied Sam, before asking, "What in the Universe would possibly lead you to believe that I would be angry if you kissed Daniel?"

"I was in bed with the man you are in love with, and you are not angry? You truly are not at all upset, are you? Do you not care for Daniel as much as I believed you did?" Sam seemed to have trouble understanding Kat's reaction.

Still looking closely at Sam, Kataya shook her head slightly and then sighed. "Samantha. Until last night, neither Daniel, nor I, had any claims on one another. He could have gone to bed with the entire female population of Colorado Springs, and it would have been none of my business." She made her statement calmly and clearly. "However," she continued, "you should know that last night that changed. Should he attempt to go to bed with them now, without my consent, I would protest vehemently."

She paused for a moment before proceeding, "You, however, are his Heartmate. That is something else all together; therefore, different guidelines apply. However, now is not the time to delve into that. Suffice it to say, that since I know from your own words, that your relationship is platonic, I do not see why I should have anything to be upset over. Sam, even if something happened between you, it would not be the end of the world, as you know it. Life would go on; you would chalk it up to experience, and put it behind you, if we all wished it to be that way." She shrugged, "And if we decided it was something we could accept, well…" Kataya shrugged again, obviously very relaxed and unconcerned by what Sam had told her. She smiled at Sam and said quietly, "So, now that you know I will not immediately attack you in a jealous rage, tell me what happened, and rest assured; I will not become upset."

Sam nodded a little dazedly, and began again, "We had a lot of wine, and I worked up the courage to ask Daniel to kiss me." She sighed, "At first, I knew it was Daniel, but then things got kind of blurry. I thought it was them. You know, Martouf and...anyway, when we were kissing, I was stroking the back of his neck, and I remember wondering if the symbiote could, you know, feel it, and if it would be, well, sort of, pleasant for him. I, well, from some very disjointed, fuzzy memories I have, I believe it is pleasurable for them, but well, anyway, I meant to ask him the next day, only, when I woke up, it was Daniel, not, um, them." She paused and looked at Kataya before continuing, "We, that is Daniel and I both, we fell asleep before we did anything, I swear."

Kataya chuckled warmly. "I understand Samantha. However, if you could be in bed with Daniel and think it was anyone else, then you had to be very far gone." She saw Sam flush again and hurried to reassure her, "It is all right, Sam. I hope that someday you and Daniel will be able to remember that incident with fondness and laughter."

"That is what Daniel said. He said we did not do anything wrong, and that we should try to see the funny side. It is true, too. I dreamed I was with them, and Daniel was dreaming about you."

Sam sent Kataya a wide smile. "Okay, so I do see some humor in it. I feel better now that you know, too. I think I must have been harboring some guilt about it, even though I did not think I was. In fact, I think I can talk about this now." Suddenly rubbing her hands together, she asked, "So, now that that is settled, could we get to the good stuff? You know, _'How to make love to a symbiote, class 101'?_ Not," she hurriedly added, "if it brings up unpleasant memories, though Kataya. I don't want to make you sad again."

Kataya shook her head, swiftly assuring her, "My memories of our time together are beautiful and happy, Sam. It is only the memories of the period that is surrounded by Bastet that bring so much sorrow and pain. In addition, of course, is the time when my father called me home, leaving him behind, and knowing that I would probably never be able to return. I have found my own ways to avoid the pain, and yet, still be able to remember him." She leaned back in her chair.

"So, let us see. You know I was Tok'Ra myself. I had a wonderful relationship with her. We were the best of friends. Oddly enough, since coming here, I do not miss her as much as I was used to, but that is not getting to your question. You wish to know if there is any way in which the symbiote can be given direct stimulation during the pre-mating ritual, and I imagine, also, during the actual act of mating?" She queried.

"Uh, I think so. If we are talking about the same things." Sam frowned in thought. "I do suspect they are the same things," she added.

"What do you call them?" Kat wanted to know.

"Foreplay and intercourse."

Kataya thought about those words for a moment and decided they were indeed speaking the same language, but using different words. She nodded to Sam. "I conclude they are the same, as well." She continued with the information Sam had asked for, "As you know the symbiote attaches to the brain and the spinal column. It wraps around it, so there are areas where they are very close to the surface. At those places, you can indeed give them exquisite pleasure."

She got up and walked over to Sam. Placing her hands on Sam's neck, she said, "On my lover, he was extremely sensitive here, and here." She showed her two places at the base of the head. "Starting down the back, it was here, here, and here. There was a spot right here that drove him absolutely wild." Again, she touched areas on Sam's spine, but up closer to her head, more on her neck than her back. "I understand that each symbiote and how they wrap are different. However, my lover wrapped both of his hosts in exactly the same way. There was no difference in where to touch him from one host to the next. My understanding is that while each symbiote wraps in their own way when they join, they always join with a host just as my lover did, with no difference in how it is done from host to host."

She paused in thought, then said, "A very light feathery touch is only felt by them once they are highly excited and sensitive. A gently massaging motion on either side of them here, from the base of the skull to the end of the neck, can be erotic to them. A circular motion, using an alternating press and release type of rhythm at this point, right here, used to bring my lover to a state of," her brow furrowed for a moment, "ah, yes, he called it _an almost painfully exquisite tension_. He always complained because it was enough to bring him close to release, but not enough to put him over the edge." She smiled, obviously lost in a delightful memory.

"Light pressure in a rhythm like this," she took Sam's hand and demonstrated what she meant, can cause them to lose all control if you do it long enough. They are an extremely passionate race, Samantha, and if you can get them to lose their control, you will get all of the passion you could ever want. Ah," her eyes shone and she chuckled, "there is one other movement that can drive them, at times, almost beyond coherence. They can lose all control when you stroke and press on a spot in this area. It is a pleasure point for them, and it is the most sensitive of them all. The technique is like this." Again, Kat showed Sam how to stroke the symbiote through the skin in such a way that it would be as if she was actually stroking it. "Remember, though, Sam, that the pleasure points in your lover will not be in these exact places as it will depend on how he is wrapped. That said, there is the chance that they will be very near to these exact spots. If your lover is wrapped in a manner similar to my lover's wrap, then they will be very close to those."

"I should probably warn you about their trembling. It may startle you at first when the symbiote begins to quiver, but it is an excellent sign, and means that they are highly excited and sensitive to your touch. Once they begin to tremble, you have them on the edge. It is wonderful for both of you, I assure you," Kataya told her softly, obviously lost in memories. Shaking herself free from them, she smiled at Sam.

"If I think of anything else that would be useful, I will not hesitate to tell you, Sam. Come to me anytime you wish to, although, your lover will be the best one to instruct you in what pleases him. You might also like to know that when you arouse and pleasure the symbiote, it increases the pleasure of the host a great deal. He feels the heightened feelings of the symbiote, and the trembling actually adds another sensation that is highly erotic for the host as well as the symbiote." She smiled as she finished her_ lecture _on symbiote sex education.

"Kataya, I have one more question. If you have children with a Tok'Ra, like you did. I assume your children look like you or Dominic? I mean, I know the symbiote is asexual so…"

"If you are asking if there is any change in the host's DNA and if any of the symbiote's traits can be passed on, oddly enough, the answer is yes. As you stated, the symbiote is asexual. With no exterior release of sperm, it seems that it would be impossible. However, we have found that the symbiote releases a substance that is similar to DNA and that it attaches to some of the host's sperm. Things like eye color, skin texture and personality traits have been traced to it, but that is all. I can give you an example. My son's physical looks are almost exactly like Dominic. His features and build, I mean. Sometimes, when I look at him, I see my Dominic once again." The last part of her statement was almost a whisper, but she shook herself free from whatever vision she was seeing and returned to the discussion of the symbiotes traits that could pass to the offspring. "However, both of my children have three things about them that came from neither Dominic nor I. They both have the charismatic charm that is exactly like that of Dominic's symbiote (when he chose to exert it), their eyes are amber, just as his were, and their skin feels like warm soft velvet when you touch it. Sam, do you remember the vision you saw in the mirror of me holding a symbiote?"

"Yes."

"That was him. You were seeing a vision of our escape from Bastet's stronghold. Take my hands and close your eyes."

Sam did as she asked and then gasped. "What am I feeling?"

"You are feeling what the adult symbiote feels like. I believe it is nothing like you expected."

"You are right. It is not. I expected cold and maybe, I do not know. Maybe like an eel or, well, something slimy. This does not feel that way at all."

Suddenly, Kataya broke the contact and sat back. _His_ name had come perilously close to her consciousness. She never said, or thought, his name, for even now, it brought a great feeling of desolation at her loss. He was simply the symbiote or Dominic's symbiote. The distancing helped.

She calmly replied to Sam, "No, they do not, because they are not; although, I believe that the very young symbiote feels more like you are describing. Appearances can be deceiving. Because they look somewhat like a _snake or an eel_, you expected him to feel like one. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Although," she said thoughtfully, "I believe that snakes are not slimy, and are in fact dry to the touch. Anyway, to me, the Tok'Ra have always been small dragons." She had a softly reminiscent look in her eyes as she said, "When we were at Avilion, before he was completely well, I would take him out of his chamber and hold him. I loved to stroke and caress him, even then." She sighed.

"What did you experience when I let you touch him in my mind?"

"He was warm. That surprised me. He felt like velvet, soft warm velvet. That is what you said about your children's skin. You are right, that is exactly how it felt. Nothing like what I expected." Sam frowned, as she added, "I felt drawn to him. How odd."

"Not really. You are contemplating taking one as a mate. It is good that you were drawn to him. It is best, when getting to know an alien species, to remember that they rarely compare to what they appear to be from your own reality. For example, Thor looks as if he would be cold and perhaps hard or perhaps _tough_ would be a better word. For a very long time, when I first knew him, I always expected him to be not only cold and hard, but also slick. The reality is that he is warm, his skin texture is not slick in the least, and he is quite soft, as you know."

Samantha nodded. "I agree. I hugged him once and I was so surprised when I realized how soft he was. I was afraid I had hurt him, but he was okay. So, I do understand what you are saying. I wish I could get the Colonel to understand that, but he insists on using Earth as a yardstick. He can be very stubborn." She shook her head at his stubbornness.

Kat smiled at her description of O'Neill's attitude. To call it stubborn was being kind. She returned to the subject at hand, saying, "The relationship you are contemplating can be a truly rewarding and happy one, Sam. If he loves you, he will treat you as if you are his world because you will be. He will cherish you forever. Only Martouf and his fight against the Goa'uld will have more pull on him. Which is how it must be, of course," she said, sadly.

The two women sat quietly for some time each lost in her own thoughts. Sam began studying a piece of technology she recently received from an off-world site, and Kataya slipped into a light meditative state. She needed to replace the energy she had used so lavishly last night. Gradually, Kataya became aware of Sam's increasing tension and nervousness.

Sam got up for what must have been the twelfth time since she began to take apart this piece of technology she was studying. She looked at first one thing and then another. Then she looked at her watch. If Kataya had thought her nervous this morning, she was ten times worse now.

"Samantha? I know that the Tok'Ra are due to come today. Is that why you are somewhat nervous? I know your father will probably be the one to come. Do you not get along with him?"

Sam looked started. "No, not at all. Dad and I get along great."

"If it is not him then? Tell me to mind my own business if you wish to."

"No, that's okay." She paused and looked thoughtful, before saying, "You know I was blended with a Tok'Ra. It was not a pleasant experience. We were on a planet and the Goa'uld were attacking. Her host was fatally injured. I was trying to save her host, but she thought I was offering her a new host, and she jumped into me. She took me without permission, just assuming I was okay with it. At the time, there was a lot of confusion but she did some things that, well they, it…caused some problems. Anyway, she was hiding from an Ashrak. To make a long story short, he found her and tried to kill us. She died to save my life." Sam looked sad. "When she died she left all of these memories and feelings in me. She also left the coordinates of where we could find the Tok'Ra. We went to find them to try to form an alliance. My father was dying, and one of them needed a host. Anyway, that is how we were able to form an alliance with them. If we had not been able to give them a host, I do not think we would have. They did not feel we had anything to offer them." She told the story in a matter of fact way.

"Our alliance is not of long duration, and they still do not trust us, just as many here do not trust them. It is a very uneasy situation, and neither side is working on it very hard, in my opinion." She sighed before adding, "I guess you have figured out by now that one of the people here that neither likes nor trusts them is Colonel O'Neill. He cannot seem to separate them from the Goa'uld. He insists there is no such thing as a good Goa'uld. It is a problem in a way, because there are a lot of people here on the base that follow his lead." She shrugged, saying, "There is no point in discussing it, as I do not see it changing, and there is absolutely nothing I can do to change the circumstances. Besides, this is not what we were talking about before that subject sidetracked us."

Her voice changed, and she began to speak more softly, "Therefore, I am returning to the subject of Jolinar and our brief blending. The other thing she left with me was her love for her mate. When we found the Tok'Ra, we also found him." She blushed slightly. She glanced over at Kataya who was watching her with sympathy in her eyes. "I mentioned him to you earlier when we were discussing, um, what we were discussing. The reason I am kind of wound up is because Martouf may be with my father. I am trying to figure out if the feelings I have are her memories and feelings, or if I am in love with him myself," She finally got out in a rush. "I have decided to try to see where a relationship with him might go. I can only hope that I can eventually distinguish my feelings for them from hers."

Kataya smiled at her and said encouragingly, "I think you will find that you care deeply for this man, Samantha. However, it appears to weigh on your mind that you cannot separate your feelings from hers, and because of this, you feel you are not sure whose emotions you are actually experiencing. If you would desire it, I believe I could help you with that problem. I have the ability to block her feelings, Sam, so that the only emotions you feel will be your own. I can do it quite easily, and just as easily remove it once you are sure of your emotions. Would you like for me to put a temporary block on her emotions?"

"Could you really do that? Is it invasive?" Sam flushed a little. "I mean will you have to read my thoughts to do that?"

Kataya shook her head. "No, there will be no need for me to go that deeply into your mind, as long as you can accomplish your part of the procedure. Now, bring her name and her feelings to mind, but not him, if you can?"

Sam closed her eyes, and Kataya could tell she was trying to do as she asked. Finally, she nodded, "Okay, I think I have it, but I don't know for how long." She felt Kataya briefly touch her mind, and then there was a brief feeling of tightness before Jolinar's feelings seemed to dull and then disappear altogether.

"All right, Sam. It is finished. Think of her again."

"All right." Sam's eyes had remained closed. "They are gone," she gasped as she opened her eyes. "I can remember her; I still have her memories, but not her emotions. Thank you, Kat."

Kataya nodded. "You are welcome. Now the emotions you feel when you next meet him will be yours and yours alone. You said his name was Martouf?"

"Yes," Sam was almost beaming that truly lovely smile of hers. "I can't wait for him to get here. I will be so disappointed if he does not come with dad."

"What is the name of his symbiote?" Kataya asked.

"Martouf's symbiote's name is…" Sam stopped talking as Daniel walked into the room. "You look a little harassed, Daniel," Sam told him, as he made his way over to them.

Daniel moaned his hellos to both women. "I have just spent the last two hours listening to Jack, while I tried to work on that tablet SG-10 brought back last week. Do you have any idea how hard that is to do? Thank God, he finally had to go to a meeting with the General. If he had not, I would probably still be trapped," Daniel complained, but he was smiling. He and Jack had become fast friends despite their differences, and although he complained, Daniel enjoyed their friendship.

Sam and Kat made the appropriate and expected sounds of sympathy. He walked over to Kataya and bent down to kiss her and in doing so, he could see the livid '_bruise_' on her soft throat. He shuddered and his eyes closed for a moment. How could he, Daniel Jackson, mild-mannered archaeologist, anthropologist, and linguist have become such a raging maniac? All he could do was hope she would forgive him for his, in his eyes anyway, brutal handling of her. The light kiss he began, she turned into a raging inferno, which left him in no doubt as to whether she felt he was a barbarian.

Sam thought that the look on his face was more _gone_ than the one he had after Sha'uri kissed him the first trip they made back to Abydos to seek Daniel's help. She remembered wondering that time if his brain would ever function again. She pondered if they would ever find his brain this time. She almost laughed, but caught herself. Daniel slowly came back from wherever the kiss had sent him and looked helplessly around, as if trying to figure out where he was and why he was wherever he was. He licked his lips a few times, caught sight of Sam, and smiled shyly. "Oh, hi, Sam," he said, as if he had not already greeted her.

Sam giggled. "Um, hi again, Daniel." Kataya winked at her, and Sam giggled again. "So, Daniel, what brings you here?" Sam finally managed to choke out. Daniel looked a little less befuddled, so maybe he would be able to tell them.

He looked at Sam, and said, "I, um, I do not know. I mean, I must have had a reason, though, right?" Kataya finally took pity on him. Turning him towards her, she asked gently, "Were you perhaps looking for me, Daniel?"

"Yes. Yes, I was." They could tell he was beginning to think again. "I, um, need you to do something for me, if you would not mind."

She nodded her agreement. "All right, what is it you need, Daniel?"

"You are wearing your Katteri uniform," he said, as if he had just noticed. "Good. Do you have your ribbon device?"

Kataya looked perplexed. "Yes, it is in my cloak." She nodded to the short cloak she carried with her.

"Could you, um, that is, I need," he cleared his throat, and then he whispered in her ear.

Kataya smiled at him and turned to Sam. "We will return later, Sam. Try to calm yourself. If he does not accompany your father, we will be sure that he is requested for the mission." Sam gave her a smile and a wave as Kataya picked up her cloak and followed Daniel to his office.

Once there, she took out her ribbon device and healed his back. "You should have said something last night. I would have taken care of it and been more careful with you."

He shook his head. "I did not want you to be careful," he assured her. "I wanted you wild and wanton in my arms, just as you were. As you will be again, as soon as I can arrange it."

She smiled at him as he reached for her to take her into his arms. "I think the door should be locked, Daniel. If it is not, we could shock an innocent person." It was not long before there was no sound in the room, but a few delicious moans.

They heard the klaxons blaring the warning of an off-world activation. Knowing it was probably the Tok'Ra, and that Sam was perfectly capable of greeting them, the two entwined on the couch ignored it. They would be called to a briefing soon enough. In the meantime, the ancient artifacts and manuscripts added another scene to the thousands they had witnessed down through time.

TBC


	15. Hello, I Love You 15 BOMH

**_Chapter Fifteen Summary:_** _Jacob makes some discoveries about what Martouf and Lantash plan to do while they are on Earth. Sam begins her Seduction of Martouf and Lantash. _

_**Pairings:** Samantha/Martouf/Lantash _

_**Rating:** This chapter is M_

_**"Italics"** - Symbiote-Host or Telepathic communication_

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of my Soul**_

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

**_Hello, I Love You_**

* * *

Jacob Carter rapped on the side of the open doorway. He still had problems with the openness and lack of privacy in what should be private chambers. He was lobbying the Council for some type of door covering, but it was not likely to happen anytime soon. They had not needed doors in thousands of years, why would they need them now? He was out of new ways to try to convince them that they needed them. His next step was to get something for his own door, and he really did not care what they said about it.

So far, Selmak had not intervened on either side, however, from Jacob's memories he understood how uncomfortable it made his host and, although he had yet to tell Jacob, he was about to add his opinion…and tell the council that they would be acquiring a covering for their door. If they did not like that, it was too bad because he was not going to allow his host to continue to be uncomfortable here. They would learn to live with it. As far as he was concerned, if Jacob wanted to start trying the different ideas he had about a "door," then he had his approval to do so.

Jacob rapped once more on the side of the doorway. Since he still received no response from inside, he entered only to see Martouf standing quite still in the middle of his room with what looked to be a shirt in his hands. He was staring with vacant eyes at the crystalline structure of the wall. Jacob looked at the same area on the wall but could see nothing there that would induce such intense study, so he shrugged to himself and then cleared his throat. When that did not work, he tried again a little louder. He finally realized that his friend was in some faraway place that light knocking and discreet throat clearing could not reach, so he tried another tack. "Martouf." Okay, that got him nowhere fast. Once more, then, and louder, "Martouf!"

"A-a-a-ck!" Martouf whirled around towards the person who was yelling. "Jacob, why are you speaking so loudly? It is not necessary. As you know, we have excellent hearing. It is one of the many enhanced abilities the symbiote gives to us." Martouf's brow furrowed, as he pondered the unusual action.

Jacob hid a smile, as he answered, sounding only lightly exasperated, "Martouf, I have been attempting to get your attention for the last five minutes. I knocked; I cleared my throat, and called your name, with no response at all. Where in Hades were you, anyway? Halfway across the galaxy or something?"

Martouf flushed, before Lantash could prevent it. "I was, uh, thinking, but it was nothing. I am sorry you could not garner my attention." Martouf answered him, obviously still a little flustered.

Looking at Martouf's face, Jacob decided not to pursue the questioning. "Never mind. On second thought, I don't think I truly want to know where your mind was. I think that might be on the order of "too much information" so I think I will take a pass." Deciding it was time to change the subject he nodded to the shirt in Martouf's hands, as he questioned, "Aren't you ready to go yet? You have already had three days to pack."

Martouf looked decidedly uncomfortable and seemed to have a little trouble talking at all, but he finally managed to say, a little hesitantly, "It has occurred to me, Jacob, that perhaps we do not have the proper attire for a prolonged stay on earth. It might be better if I remained here for the time being and just…" his voice trailed off and he sighed, again staring, but this time at the shirt in his hands.

Jacob snorted. Now what was eating at his friend? Maybe they should have gone to Earth right away instead of taking the three days rest first. Martouf looked as if he had not been sleeping well, and if he had rested at all, Jacob would eat his desert hat. Evidently, instead of relaxing, Martouf had worked himself into a state of heightened tension. He supposed he should have expected something like that to happen. He frowned to himself, as he wondered why Lantash was not helping him. He should have been able to calm much of Martouf's anxiety.

_"Perhaps Lantash is as nervous as Martouf, Jacob. Samantha has given neither of them a great deal of encouragement. Samantha, Martouf,__ and Lantash are all confused and unsure of the feelings of the other. Samantha has the added burden of dealing with the remnants of Jolinar's memories, which must be neither easy nor comfortable," _Selmak reminded him mildly.

Jacob nodded to Selmak. _"You are right, Selmak. So, what do we do for them? Martouf, at least, seems to be obsessing about that shirt." _Selmak gazed thoughtfully at the man standing in front of them as he gave the problem some thought. He saw Martouf's eyes glow and waited to see what Lantash would say.

"We will be ready shortly, Jacob. It is difficult to know what to take with us for this extended a visit. It is not as if we will need our uniform every day," Lantash said, as he folded the offending shirt, and put it with the meager pile on the sleeping platform. The Tau'ri uniforms were the only clothing they had that would be appropriate for Earth. He was reasonably certain of that.

Deciding that he would have to take a hand in this, or they would never leave for the SGC, Jacob strode to the small room adjacent to their quarters where they stored their few possessions and clothing. Every Tok'Ra had one, although they actually owned very little in the way of personal belongings. There was no point in it when it would possibly have to remain behind the next time a System Lord learned which planet they were now on and attacked. He threw open the lid to a large trunk and proceeded to pull out clothing. Lantash was correct. Most were not appropriate for Earth or for anywhere else as far as Jacob was concerned.

Then he came across what looked to be a garment similar in make to a smoking jacket, and it had a matching pair of black satin-like pants. He tossed those to Lantash, who caught them and looked at them in confusion. They were a gift from a grateful old man on a planet where they had been able to help stop the Goa'uld. The old man had given them to him and told him to keep them for his mate to enjoy. Lantash had forgotten all about them and had, in fact, never worn them for his mate or anyone else. Jacob's voice brought him out of his memory. "Those will do for something to relax in during the evenings," he informed him. "They aren't something you could wear out in public but for a casual evening just sitting around your room or at Sam's house, they would be fine."

_"I cannot believe I am helping them find clothes that will help them seduce my own daughter,_" Jacob grumbled to Selmak. _"I should have my head examined." _

_"You are doing very well, Jacob. See if there is anything else useful in there," _Selmak urged him_._ There was.

"Where did you get this, Lantash?" Jacob asked, as he held up a beautifully embroidered white shirt. It looked very much like something a pirate, or perhaps a poet of a long past era, might have worn. The front opened in a very deep V and had leather lacing. The sleeves were long and full with long tight cuffs. It was the type of shirt that women loved, and men looked askance at. This one would probably make most women drool and most men shudder at the thought of wearing it. Nevertheless, even he was impressed with the workmanship and beauty of it.

"It is part of a disguise I had to wear on a mission once. I believe there was a pair of pants that go with it, unless I have lost or thrown them out," Lantash replied. He had no idea why he had kept them. In case he ever had to play a similar part, he supposed. It was not uncommon for them to have to do so.

Sure enough, under some odds and ends, he found them. Jacob remembered an historical flick he and his wife had once seen where the leading man had worn pants just like this. Made of soft suede, they looked as if they would fit like a second skin. The actors certainly had anyway. He frowned for a moment. What was that color? Buff? No. Not really brown, either. Fawn. That was it. He remembered his wife calling those pants the actor had worn fawn. Yup, fawn. He grinned. Sam would love them. With another internal grin, he tossed the outfit to Lantash who looked at them with something very like distaste on his face and handled them as if they might come alive and bite him. Jacob almost laughed aloud. He would have felt the same way, but he really did believe that Sam would like them. Moreover, Lantash could carry off wearing somewhat weird and unusual clothing because he was alien to Earth, whereas an Earthman would just look uncomfortable, and like he wanted to punch someone. Lantash and Martouf did not need that bit of information though.

"This is appropriate to wear on earth, Jacob?" Lantash asked, warily, somehow sensing that it was not. "I would not have believed that would be so. Are you certain that it is appropriate for their culture?"

Jacob relented. "Well, in a way, you are correct. I would definitely not wear them out in a public place; on the other hand, they will be fine as long as you are just sitting around the house. They are not the kind of clothes I would normally advise, true. Despite that, trust me on this, Lantash; women really like those kinds of clothes. Personally, I think it has something to do with fantasies and romance, but before the question even makes it out of your mouth; no, I neither know nor understand why they like them. Just believe me, they do," he answered, as he saw the questions forming. Lantash looked puzzled, but acquiesced. If Jacob said they would do for an evening at home with Samantha, then they would take them and wear them, while they were there.

Other than the robe-like clothing the Tok'Ra seemed to favor, there was nothing else suitable in the trunk. Jacob looked at one robe that could have been worn by a sheik. Somehow, he could not picture the dark blonde, silvery-blue eyed Martouf in it. He put it back. Maybe next time.

After replacing the clothes, Jacob turned his attention to the pile of belongings on the bed. When he came to a small item wrapped in a small square of velvet, he carelessly set it aside. As he did so, a ring fell out. Jacob let out a whistle. "Lantash…" he began.

"You did say that the Tau'ri presentation of a ring is a ritual that couples who wish to become mated participate in, Jacob. Is something about it incorrect?" Martouf had reassumed control and he sounded distinctly anxious. He looked as anxious as he sounded.

_"Well, Sel, now we know what is wrong with him and Lantash. He is sweating bullets because he is going to propose to Sam. I guess it doesn't matter what species you are, when it is time to try to take a mate the male gets absolutely crazy."_ Jacob was decidedly amused.

_"You are enjoying this a little too much, Jacob. I will remind you of it should we ever decide to ask a bonding of Jocasta and Daur'rin. I trust we would be just as unsure of ourselves as Lantash and Martouf are of themselves."_ Jacob frowned at him. Evidently, he was not the only one considering making their relationship with Jocasta and Daur'rin more permanent. He had not arrived at the point of discussing it with Sel and obviously, Sel was at the same place.

"There is something incorrect with it, is there not? I was not sure it was appropriate at the time, and now I have…" Martouf began to say, the words almost tumbling over one another as his discomfort level shot up ten fold.

Realizing that he was not helping Martouf and Lantash, he said, quietly, "Whoa, slow down, Martouf. I was just talking to Selmak that is all. I would like to have another look at it, if you don't mind. All I got was a glimpse at it."

Martouf cleared his throat nervously, and then placed the ring in Jacob's outstretched hand. Jacob looked at what, on earth, would be an extremely expensive bauble, lying in the palm of his hand. It certainly was a beautiful thing. Sapphires and blue topaz stones surrounded a large Marquis-cut diamond. The matching band was ablaze with more of all three of the stones. Both rings were made of intricately woven gold.

"I know you said that you gave your mate a diamond, but I had hoped it would be acceptable to add the blue stones. She has blue eyes and I, that is, I thought…" his voice trailed off once again, and he looked notably miserable.

Jacob lightly touched the rings, and then said, "They are perfect, Martouf, so stop worrying. It is a beautiful set of rings. The type of stone is a personal preference. There is no rule that says it must be a diamond. I think she will love it, because it is beautiful, yes, however, she will love it because you thought about it and chose it for her based on her eyes. Be sure you tell her that; women like that kind of stuff and, since it is true, it will be great."

"Why would I tell her if it was not true, Jacob?" Martouf asked, obviously confused.

Jacob shook his head, and sighed. "Never mind, Martouf, just trust me on this. You better put that in your pouch. You are gonna lose it carrying it loose like that and that would be a shame."

Martouf took it and opened the piece of velvet to re-wrap the ring and a necklace fell out. Again, he blushed before Lantash could stop it. Jacob picked it up, looked at it, and nodded. Sam would like this, too. Sapphire and topaz stones surrounding a Marquis cut diamond were set in intricately woven gold and were a perfect match for the ring. "Stop stressing yourself over this. She will love both of them," Jacob assured him quietly. "They really are quite exquisite. I cannot imagine any woman not liking them."

"Thank you, Jacob." He stopped, and Jacob waited, certain he had more to say, which proved to be true. Martouf continued, telling Jacob, "I am sure that you see no reason for my trepidation, but I feel that Samantha is very unsure of how she feels about us. I know there are some very real reasons that she could reject us."

"Actually, I don't think I have ever known a man that was not scared out of his mind at the idea of asking a woman to marry him, er, bond with him. I am not going to give you platitudes, Martouf. You do have some strikes against you. Sam is confused. We both know that, but I think this time with you will help her figure out that not all of what she feels are remnants of Jolinar's feelings. Neither Selmak nor I believe they are anyway. We both believe that Sam has some very deep feelings for you and Lantash, but that she needs time with you so she can prove it to herself." He paused for short time before adding, "I think you would make her happy and cherish her as she deserves to be cherished. For what it is worth, I hope she says yes to the two of you," he added, gruffly.

He cleared his throat before saying, "Come on, we still have to figure out what clothes you need to take." Jacob once more started to go through the clothes. After a few minutes, he sighed and shook his head, "Looks like it is a choice of whether you should take the brown uniform or the brown uniform. I would take several changes, then those black t-shirts you keep holding, and the BDU pants. We will get you some Tau'ri clothes once we get there. Jeans, slacks, shirts. You can leave them at Sam's when we come back or at Daniel's place. I have some of mine in the room I use when I am on base, and some of them at Sam's house. It might be more convenient for you to do the same thing. That way you would not have to wear BDU's when you leave the mountain."

Martouf looked at him and told him quietly, but sincerely, "Thank you, Jacob. Lantash and I both recognize what you are doing for us. We both realize that it cannot be easy for you. We are aware of the mores that hold sway on Earth, and we understand how very much this must go against your beliefs. We are very cognizant that, as Samantha's father the entire idea of encouraging her to become our mate would be very difficult for you to do. We do appreciate it greatly. We also thank you for helping us to decide what we should take with us."

Jacob nodded his agreement, and then he grinned at them, "Well, if we wanted to get there today, I had to do something. The two of you certainly would not win any medals for moving fast." Again, he went into the closet, this time to pull out a small trunk. The two men packed Martouf and Lantash's belongings into it. They were finally ready to go.

Martouf picked up the trunk, and they turned and left the room. As they walked down the crystal corridor towards the ring transporter, they saw Garshaw in the distance coming toward them. They nodded to a Tok'Ra named Torleck who was standing in the corridor and reading something on a small hand held viewer. Jacob and Martouf moved past him and came up to Garshaw.

"Jacob, you are leaving, now?" She smiled slightly at them. "We will hope that your visit on earth and your time with your grandchildren is pleasant."

"Martouf and I are looking forward to a nice relaxing visit. If nothing pressing comes up, we may even extend it for a month." He grinned at her, "I would like to spend some time with Sam, as well as with my grandkids and son. You can always contact us, if you need us for anything."

"Certainly. I do not see your stay as being a problem. As you say, should something come up, we will contact you. It is not often you both can go to the Tau'ri with no mission to go on or information to gather." Yosef came forward, and said, "You and Martouf have both been on missions nonstop for many months now, Jacob. We truly hope you have a nice time. You need the time off. Both of you."

"Thanks, Garshaw, Yosef. We will." He nodded, as he and Martouf continued toward the rings. Torleck followed them at a discreet distance, but still within hearing range.

"Jacob, you are taking nothing with you?" Martouf asked, as he realized that the only chest they had was his.

"No. I keep clothes at Sam's and on base. No point in having them here; I wouldn't wear them. I will change into something after we get there and then take you shopping for some good old fashioned blue jeans." Jacob grinned at him and forbore reminding him that he had already given him the information about where he kept his clothing. As things stood right now, Jacob was surprised Martouf still remembered his own name, let alone a comment made when thoughts of Earth and Sam were, in all probability, occupying his mind to the exclusion of anything else.

"What are these _blue Jeans_, Jacob? Martouf inquired. "I believe you have mentioned them before."

"Standard casual dress for the Tau'ri. They are, um, leggings I guess you would say. You will like them. Almost everyone does." The two men stopped at the rings and transported to the surface moments later.

Torleck was elated. They had no idea that Bastet was planning anything. He could tell his master that the little problems that kept delaying the finishing of the fleet were simply inconveniences. The Tok'Ra would be completely unprepared. Two of their most trusted people were off on a visit to the Tau'ri. This time there was no one to interfere. The Tok'Ra would be destroyed.

Once on the surface, Jacob turned to Martouf, "Well, we are almost there. I am beginning to get a bad feeling about this, but I don't know why. If something really important was going on, they would not have been willing to wait for three weeks for us." He sounded perplexed.

"I, also, am having some odd feelings, Jacob. I have put them down to the situation with Samantha, but I am not so sure that is what they are," Lantash came forward to discuss his uneasiness with Jacob. "I feel as if we are going into something, but I do not know what. As you say, the Tau'ri would have notified us if there was something important going on." His feelings of disquiet were obvious to Jacob.

"We will know in a few minutes," he pointed out, as they approached the Chaappa'ai. He watched as Lantash input the glyphs for Earth and came to stand beside him.

Jacob turned to him, and said quietly, "Listen, when we arrive, if Sam is there, I'm gonna ask her to take you to her lab or something. I want to talk to George about getting her some time off while you are there. You may as well use the time to your advantage. You understand?"

Lantash answered readily, "Perfectly, Jacob. You wish us to begin our, ah, _courtship_, of Samantha immediately. We will do our best."

They both watched as the event horizon formed. Martouf took control, sent the code, and within moments said, "We have an acceptance of our IDC. We may go through now."

"Great. Let's do it," Jacob replied. They both stepped into the pool of shimmering blue light.

* * *

Kataya and Daniel had only been gone for fifteen minutes and Sam was already pacing her lab. It did her no good to sit down; she would just jump up again after a minute or so. She had tried several times to bring Jolinar's emotions forward into her mind and to feel them. She could not do it. It was almost frightening. The emotions were so familiar to her that it almost felt as if some part of her was missing. If Martouf and Lantash came with her dad, she would know without a doubt of any kind, if any of the emotions she felt when she was with them were really hers. She decided to head for the control room. At least then, she would be present when her dad arrived, and she would know immediately whether Martouf and Lantash were with him.

It did not take her long to arrive, and no one paid much attention to her, so she made herself comfortable at a computer terminal. Maybe she would run a few diagnostics and that would keep her busy. Suddenly the klaxons were going off. She held her breath. Unscheduled off word activation. She got up to stand behind Sergeant Davis.

"Is there a code, Sergeant?"

"Yes, Ma'am. It is the Tok'Ra."

"Open the iris, Sergeant Davis."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said, but he was talking to air. Sam was almost in the Gate Room already.

As she halted at the bottom of the ramp, her thoughts raced in circles in her head. This was it. Whatever she felt, if he came through the gate, would be her emotions, no one else's. I swear, she thought to herself, if they come with dad, and I feel the same desire and love I usually do, I am taking them to lunch in my room—and they are the appetizer, the main course, and the dessert.

Her eyes searched the event horizon anxiously. Two figures stepped through. One was her father. The other was—Yes! Sam thought, as she began to smile. The other is the men I love. Me. Samantha Carter. I love them. Relief swept through her at the realization that she could stop tormenting herself over her love for them. It was hers, all hers. She would safely add Jolinar's emotions to hers when Kataya released them, and they would simply add another dimension to the love she already felt for these two beings. She could not seem to stop smiling at them.

Martouf's breath caught in his throat. Samantha was smiling at him. Truly smiling. And, her eyes were saying something, but he was afraid to really believe it. It was a dream; he was sure of it. He expected to awaken at any moment in the middle of it, as he had been doing for the last three nights. Of course, Jacob had never been in one of his dreams before, but then, he had never dreamed that he was in the SGC Gateroom when they were together with Samantha either. Always before there was a sleeping platform. As unobtrusively as possible, he quickly surveyed the room. Nothing. There was no sleeping platform, no bed, and no blanket on the sand. Nothing met his eyes but a large grey room, Jacob and…Samantha. A smiling Samantha. A smiling Samantha with shining eyes. He was going to drown in them, but that was an acceptable way to die. Jacob's voice and Sam turning to answer him broke the spell that enmeshed Lantash and him. Sighing, they turned their attention to the others and watched as she greeted her father.

"Hey, Kiddo. How's my girl?" Jacob asked. _"Well, Sel, the look on Sam's face when she saw Martouf and Lantash step through the Gate kind of gives her feelings away, wouldn't you say?"_

Selmak chuckled in his head as he said, _"I do believe you are correct, Jacob, and we can safely leave them in her quite capable hands._" Then Sam was answering Jacob, and they both turned their attention back to her.

Sam turned to her dad, smiling at him and answering quickly, "I am fine, dad. You look good. Rested. When we talked to Garshaw, she said that you were on a mission. I hope it went okay for all of you."

"Yeah, it worked out all right." Jacob stopped for a moment and then grinned at her, saying, "Of course, that is a matter of perspective. It worked out all right if you consider a slow painful death by boredom, caused by being around the most repetitive, monotonous, tedious, mind-numbingly dull Goa'uld in the galaxy, okay. We took a couple of days to rest after our exposure to that, since George said there was no real rush. Believe it or not, we were exhausted by doing nothing but staring at the walls and listening to him drone on and on and on…" He winked at her, and finished by saying, "Well, you get the idea." He gave her a big hug and hailed General Hammond, as he came through the door into the Gateroom, "George. Good to see you."

"Hello Jacob. I am glad and relieved to see both of you here. That will be helpful," the General answered him somberly, before turning to Martouf, saying, "It is good too see you, Martouf. Your last mission must have ended well, since you are both here and appear unscathed. It is always agreeable when a job comes off with no casualties or injuries." No smile lightened his face and his tone remained sober. It was obvious that something was not quite right here.

Jacob sobered immediately, as he observed his friend's seriousness, "That tone does _not_ sound like we came for something unimportant, George."

General Hammond nodded, "As of yesterday afternoon, the status of our meeting changed from pleasant information sharing to critical operations. Come on, I will give you a quick briefing before we all gather."

George Hammond sighed, "Airman, we have more people and luggage to accommodate."

"_More_ people and luggage, George?" Jacob stared at him. "Are you expecting more, er, company, George?"

"Yes. Moreover, it is only going to continue and become worse as time goes on. I will explain in my office."

Jacob nodded and turned to Sam, "Sam, take care of Martouf for me for a while. I have some personal things I need to discuss with George. I suppose that since there is going to be a briefing, I will see you there. Try to make Martouf comfortable and keep him entertained in the meantime, will you?"

Jacob's question caught her off-guard, since she assumed that it would not be easy to get Martouf and Lantash alone. As a result, Sam sent her dad a surprised look, before agreeing, "Sure, okay, dad. No problem. I can take him to my quarters so that he will be comfortable, and I will keep him company until they get his quarters ready, or it is time for the briefing." Then she was able to ask the question she had been dying to have an answer to ever since she realized they brought some luggage. Normally, her dad did not bring anything with him when he came, so she hoped it was Martouf and Lantash's trunk. Consequently, her statement sounded like a question when she said, "I assume the luggage means both of you are staying?" She sent an inquiring look to her father.

"Well, depending on what George has to say, yeah, we had planned on at least three weeks," Jacob said. He shrugged slightly, adding, "Both Martouf and I have been on back to back missions for the past several months—no, actually it has been almost a year now. Furthermore, it is beginning to sound like it may end up being an entire year of them," he explained as he looked at the General for his input and comments.

George Hammond spoke up quickly and quietly, "You and Martouf need to plan on at least eight and maybe as many as twelve weeks here, Jacob. The news we received yesterday is definitely not good; however, eight weeks of that is lead-time, which will allow us to get plans laid and we hope, implemented. Come on, let's go on up," he replied. Then he turned and led the way out of the room and toward his office.

"I guess those feelings of uneasiness were justified, Martouf. Since there is going to be a briefing, I will call you at Sam's quarters, or they will announce it. Either way, I will see you then," Jacob told them as he, too, turned and left to follow his old friend.

As soon as they were alone and walking toward her room, Martouf asked, "Samantha, what has occurred?" Internally he was speaking with Lantash, _"Why is she taking us to her room? She always takes us to her lab. What does this mean, Lantash?" _

_"I do not know for sure, Martouf, and Samantha is talking to us. I suggest we give our attention to her for now. No doubt, we will discover in due course what her reasons are for taking us to her room." _Lantash answered quickly, and then gave his attention to what Samantha was telling them.

After a moderately long pause, Sam finally decided how she should answer, "Martouf, if you would not mind too much, I would rather not try to explain it. Can we just wait until the briefing, please? There is a lot to go over, and I am pretty sure that we will be getting some packets of information. I would just rather you hear the facts from those that have them, than to trust that I would get it all correct, when I am not sure I have all of the facts myself." She looked up at him, her voice and face earnest in her sincerity. She honestly did believe it would be better if they heard the news from Merdwin. Besides, she was not sure how they were going to react and she wanted backup in case he got really upset or something. He might insist on contacting Garshaw, which was something that absolutely could not be allowed to happen.

"I will not ask any more questions, if you will answer only one for me," He bargained with her.

"All right. If I can answer it without going into an explanation, I will." She smiled up at him. "Here is my room. Come inside." As Martouf walked farther into the room, Sam subtly locked the door. She did not want anyone interrupting them. "What was your question?" She asked, as she walked rather hesitantly toward them and away from the door.

"Was General Hammond serious? Or is this some odd Tau'ri piece of humor?" Not wanting her to see his face if she answered his questions by saying yes; he did not turn to her, as he asked them.

"Actually, that is two questions; however, I will answer both of them. He is totally serious and it is not humorous at all. You need to plan to be here for at least eight weeks, and that is at the minimum. It is possible that it will take longer; however, any time over the eight weeks will put us into a rather dangerous timeline. We really, truly need to be ready to act before then, if at all possible."

It was Lantash who turned around, and said, "I do not know the reason; still, I will tell you that I am glad that we will be here, Samantha." As Sam looked questioningly at him, he smiled the smile that never failed to cause her to melt. Moreover, she was happy to realize that it was indeed, Sam, who was melting, not Jolinar.

"Why are you glad, Lantash?" Sam asked, quietly, as she moved to stand directly in front of him. She looked up at him and gazed steadily into his eyes while awaiting his answer.

He cleared his throat, and looked down for a moment, before raising his head enough to look at her in a gesture that was extremely charming. He needed to stop smiling like that. It made her want to kiss him senseless.

"I, that is, we, Martouf and I, have grown very fond of you, Samantha," Lantash replied, quietly, "and we welcome the chance to become better acquainted with you. We are hoping that you will someday be able to separate your feelings for us from Jolinar's emotions. I, we, know that our feelings are our own and have nothing to do with our feelings for her and Rosha. However, our situation is different, as we share our emotions fully. You are sharing emotions without having the benefit of a lifemate. I wish…we would change it for you if we could, my Samantha. It bothers us deeply that we cannot do so." He was very earnest and serious.

Sam fell in love all over again. She stepped closer to his body and realized that she could smell the male scent of him. The scent she could now recognize as Lantash. She loved the scent of him. She had never realized before that he had a scent all his own. Just as Daniel did. Her breath caught. Just as Martouf did. How long had she been aware of that? She wondered idly if all men had a scent all their own, and she just never paid attention to it. Well, anyway, it did not matter if they did. The only scents she was concerned with were theirs. She stood still simply breathing in and enjoying it; of its own volition, her hand came to rest on his chest. She heard the quick intake of his breath. Was he surprised? She spread her fingers and kneaded them gently into his chest. She almost groaned aloud. Just touching him like this felt so good, she wanted to throw herself on him and experience his entire body against hers.

"Samantha?" Lantash asked, somewhat dazedly.

"Yes, Lantash?" Her hand, again as if it had a mind of its own, slowly found its way up and around his neck until it found the spot at the base of the head it was looking for, and she slowly began to stroke him. Hearing a strangled gasp, she looked up into his face.

"Samantha, what are you doing?" Lantash finally managed to get out.

"Well, I hope I am pleasuring you," she replied, her answer surprising her as much as him.

Lantash reached up taking a hold of her wrist, as he stepped back from her, and said, "You do not know what you are doing, Samantha; you must stop. That is, it is," drawing another breath, he finally managed to tell her, "What you are doing is very…stimulating to me, and therefore also to Martouf. You do not know where it will lead, and I do not wish to alarm you with our passion; if you continued to, to stroke me in such a way, you would see our passion very near to being out of control."

Sam again stepped closer to him, only for him to back up a step. One more step. Lantash was mesmerized by the look in those beautiful blue eyes. She did not answer him, and the look in her eyes was one that he was afraid to believe. He took another step back and immediately tumbled onto the bed. Sam smiled in satisfaction, and followed him down onto the bed to lie beside him. As she lowered her head, she saw the look of wonder that came to rest on his face. She was going to enjoy this; it was a heady feeling.

She urged him onto his side facing her, and her other hand found the spot on his back that Kat had said could drive the symbiote to lose all reason, if you continued to caress it. They did not have time for that, of course, but they had time for some other things. Intimate things. Love things. Exploration. Learning. Seducing. Yes, they had time for just a few things.

She heard a deep moan come from his throat, and suddenly, she was lying on her back looking up into eyes that were brooding and intense. He was lying with one of his legs over her holding her down. There was no mistaking the hard ridge that was pressing into her hip. Feeling what she had done to him was increasing her own arousal. She wanted him.

He grabbed her hands and held her wrists pinned on either side of her head, as he asked, "Samantha, what are you doing? Why are you doing this? Do you have any idea what will happen if you continue with what you are doing? I will not be able to control myself. Did you not believe me a moment ago when I explained that to you?" Looking suddenly hurt, Lantash asked her, "Is this some type of game you are playing?"

"This is no game, Lantash. I am not asking you to control yourself. Both of you are always so restrained with me. So extremely cautious and careful. I will not break if you handle me, and you will not scare me away, if you show some emotion. I need to know if you are, or could be, more than _fond _of me, if we are to go forward with this."

"And what of you, Samantha? The _only_ thing you have ever told us is that you are afraid your feelings are not yours, and you will not get involved in a relationship unless you can sort them out and separate them from Jolinar's emotions. What do you want from me, from us? Are we supposed to give you the words so that you can throw them back at us?" He asked angrily. "If emotion is truly what you want, I can show it to you, but I cannot promise it will not frighten you. Shall we see if you genuinely want what you appear to be asking of me? Are you actually ready to accept our passions for you?" He ground out.

As the last word left his mouth, he rolled completely on top of her pushing her down into the bed with his weight. His mouth lowered to hers, and his kiss was no gentle exploration; it was an assault on her senses. She struggled, wanting to touch him, and that seemed to inflame him more. His mouth ravished her lips first, drinking in the sweetness of them, and then the softness of her throat. Despite his words and tone of voice, his touch was gentle and his kiss was a thoroughly delightful ravishing; there was nothing rough or brutal about it in any way.

He released her wrists, only to use his hands to pull her t-shirt free and push it up under her arms, exposing her breasts still covered in an odd piece of cloth. It was a flimsy piece of nothing and ripped easily in his hands. He gasped at the sight of her. She was so very beautiful. Even knowing that she would begin to resist any moment, he continued kissing her interspersed with gentle nips and light bites.

His hips started a steady rhythm, rocking his hardened member against the apex of her thighs, where he lay cradled. She wrapped her legs around him tightly and met each of his thrusts with one of her own. She moaned in frustration—_why, oh, why hadn't they taken these damned clothes off?_ She wondered feverishly.

Suddenly, he realized what he was doing—and what she was not doing. She was not fighting him; she was encouraging him. She was holding his head to her breasts as she moaned their names repeatedly. One hand was stroking his neck rhythmically. He sat up dragging her with him. His breathing was ragged and his face was strained. "Samantha." He shook her slightly. "What does this mean? What are you doing?"

Sam realized that she was _not_ being fair. She would like him to declare himself first, so that she was safe and secure in the knowledge of their love before she had to say it. However, she had given him little or no reason to think she might care for him in return. The reality was that, even though they had yet to tell her that they loved her, she was confident that they did. They used the word fond, but that was _their_ protection. If they did not tell her they loved her, then they could not be hurt if she turned them away. Okay, it was time for that Carter courage to come forward.

Sam sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she took his face gently in her hands and looked directly at him. "Lantash, Martouf,_ I love you. Both_ of you." She held her breath as she watched him. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. Martouf came forward.

"We do not understand, Samantha." Martouf both sounded and looked bewildered. The last several minutes, no, not minutes, ever since they arrived on Earth, Samantha had acted differently toward them. Her response to them was so far over and above even their wildest dreams that they did not know how to respond. They were completely off balance and thoroughly confused.

"I am sure you don't. Look, I have known for a long time that I care about you. I just have not been sure if what I was feeling was being," she paused, trying to find the correct words, "made stronger by Jolinar's memories, or if they really were all mine. Today, when you walked through the gate, I knew. I wish I had time to explain it all now, but I don't. I will tell you everything later, I promise. For now, please, just believe me, that today I knew, without a doubt that I, Samantha Carter, love both of you." She looked at him waiting to see what, if any, response he would make.

_"Martouf, I wish to take control,__ please. I must apologize for my behavior,"_ Lantash was vehement in his anxiety. How could he have treated her in such a way?

_"I agree. We should not have allowed ourselves to become so out of control. Please do so." _Martouf was just as anxious not to spoil this moment with their previous behavior as Lantash was. Because it was_ their_ behavior, not Lantash's alone, for Martouf knew that he had made no effort whatsoever to curb or stop him. They were equally guilty.

As Martouf's eyes flashed, indicating that Lantash was taking control, Sam smiled at him. She could almost read his mind already. She placed her fingers over his lips and then leaned to press her lips to his in a swift gentle caress. "Please, don't apologize. You did nothing for which you need to apologize. I should have talked to you first, instead of allowing my feelings to get the better of me. I am the one who should apologize for my behavior, not you."

Lantash motioned towards Sam's chest saying, "I ripped your, er, clothing. If you will allow me to apologize for nothing else, you must allow me to apologize for that. It was inexcusable. I should have had more control. My only defense is that we have been thinking of being with you in this way for months, and the last few days, thoughts of you like this have been almost constantly in our minds. When you started caressing me in that manner, I lost my control. I am sorry if I frightened you in any way, Samantha. I will promise that it will never happen again."

Sam chuckled lightly, as she smiled at him. "Please, don't promise that. I found it very, um, stimulating to know that I could do that to you. It was a very revealing look at myself, and I liked what I saw, Lantash. I _liked_ it very much." By the end of her speech, Sam was blushing furiously.

She clasped her hands to her cheeks as she shook her head. "I cannot believe I am telling you these things." She straightened and looked at him. "But, they are true. I do feel that way, and I do love you and hope that someday you will come to love me the same way."

Lantash stared at Samantha unable to speak. _"Tell her, Lantash. Do not just sit there. Tell her! Give me control. I will tell her."_ Lantash never had the chance to do Martouf's bidding. Sam reached down and stripped her t-shirt over her head once again stunning them. _"Then again, perhaps you should continue for the time being," _Martouf gasped, as if he could not breathe. Sam proceeded to remove her bra and go over to her bureau for another one.

"What is that?" Lantash finally managed to say in a strangled voice.

Sam stared at him. It had never occurred to her that he would not know what a bra was. "It's a bra." She frowned. "Lantash, don't the female Tok'Ra wear them? Did none of your female hosts wear them?"

"I do not know if they wear them or not. None of those I have known did. They sometimes wear a small formed garment, but nothing like what you are wearing. As for my female hosts, I have never had one. I have only been in a female one time, and it was of a very short duration. She was simply my way to reach the man who became my host. Changing hosts that quickly is an extremely dangerous thing to do, however I had no choice. It was the only way to meet and blend with my new host." Then indicating her bra once again with a wave of his hand, he asked, "What is its purpose?"

"It, um, it's for, you know, support."

"Support of what?" He wanted to know.

"My, um, my breasts," Sam stumbled through the answer.

"Why? You have no need of such support, Samantha. Your breasts are quite firm and beautiful."

Sam blushed a fiery red. "That may be, but it is, um, uncomfortable if, say, I have to run or something. It keeps them from, well, from bouncing, you know, which can, um, it can sort of hurt." She shook her head. "I cannot believe that I am standing here half naked talking about body parts and underwear as if it is a perfectly normal topic of conversation," she finally mumbled.

_"Tell her. Tell her now before she changes her mind,"_ Martouf was urgently encouraging Lantash to tell their Samantha that they loved her, too.

_"All right. All right, I will."_

"We love you, too," Lantash suddenly blurted out. "Will you bond with us?"

_"Not yet, it is too soon to ask her that. Take it back,"_ Martouf coached.

_"Would you like to take over?"_ Lantash shot back.

_"Yes," _Came the immediate reply.

Lantash turned control over to Martouf and he came forward to attempt to fix, or at least mitigate any damage Lantash might have done.

"Are you asking me to, um, you know, sleep with you?" Sam asked suddenly, before he could decide what he wanted to say to her. She wasn't sure if she was ready to answer the question if it was something more serious, although, she suspected that if he was asking something else, she would say yes to that, too.

"Yes."

She did not even hesitate or think about her answer, "All right. You can stay with me tonight." Finally getting her clothes back on and arranged she walked toward him. "Would you like to practice until time for the briefing?" She asked with a smile that was unconsciously seductive.

Martouf was sure he was going to embarrass himself in some way. He swallowed nervously. Lantash was not offering to come forward. He watched as his hands reached for her of their own accord. They clasped her securely on either side of her waist. He watched as they slowly drew her nearer. As they continued to lead his arms to bring her closer, to bring her in snuggly to fit sweetly to the length of him, he finally found his voice.

"Yes," he breathed, as he lowered his lips to hers.

TBC


	16. Tangled Lives 16 BOMH

_**Chapter Sixteen Summary:** Sam succeeds in her attempt to seduce Martouf/Lantash. They do not object, and they have a very pleasant lunch._ _General Hammond explains a little about Bastet, what they are facing, and who and What a Katteri-enti is. Selmak is disturbed when he finds Merdwin at the SGC, knowing that if Merdwin is there, then the threat to the Tok'Ra and the Tau'ri is not only very real, but that it is also very serious. _

**_Author's Note:_**_ This chapter was **cut extensively **in order to get it in under an M rating. The original, uncensored version is on my website for those of you that would wish to read the uncut version. Nothing that was cut was essential to the understanding of the story, just to the personal enjoyment in the reading of it. My website is listed in my profile here on ff._net

* * *

_**"Italics" -** Symbiote-Host or Telepathic communications_

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul**_

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

**_Tangled Lives_**

* * *

Sam went willingly into Martouf's arms, and her body molded itself to his. Their kiss was a deep, sweet exploration and an exchange of unspoken words. It was soft romantic evenings and dark sensual nights. It was sunshine, starlight, and jasmine on the warm night air.

Martouf moaned her name as his hands grasped her hips to hold her firmly pressed to him, as his hips thrust and ground urgently against her, his shaft straining against the material of his clothing. _Much more of this and he would have a waking wet dream,_ he thought, before his few coherent thoughts skittered out of reach.

This woman in his arms was why he was alive. She was his breath, his reason, and his other half. Her answering movements left no doubt that she agreed with his intentions. He hoped her thoughts matched his, and her reactions gave him hope that the match was perfect. He wanted to ask, but could not seem to form a sentence that made sense, so he would just show her what she meant to him. If she was not careful, she would cause him to lose what little was left of his mind.

As they stilled for a moment, Sam reached between them to stroke his erection through the material of his leggings. It caused her desire to flare even higher. Lips to lips, locked together, feverishly exploring with their hands and mouths, they drifted towards the bed. When they reached it, they sank down onto it without breaking contact.

Their mutual arousal would soon burn out of control if she did not stop them. She wanted their first time together as lovers to be perfect, not a quick tumble in a staff bedroom at the SGC, but as his mouth continued to kiss her lips, then to nuzzle her ear and her throat, the last coherent thought she had was that quick tumbles were nice. Yeah, quick tumbles, they could be very good indeed. The perfect, extended lovemaking she had envisioned as their first time was replaced by a picture of each of them overwhelmed with need for each other. Either way, she knew that she would remember this time with him forever as one of the most beautiful events of her life.

Someone was moaning. She thought it was him, but soon became aware that it was both of them. She feverishly looked for a way to remove his uniform top. She could not figure it out, and she could not rip it, so she used the only other alternative. She began to push it up. As she did, her hands roved his rock hard stomach.

She lightly raked her nails over his skin causing tiny bumps to rise as if he was chilled. Pulling her mouth away from his, she leaned down to place kisses on the exposed skin of his abdomen. She allowed her tongue to softly flick the skin, as she continued to kiss ever upwards. She was aware of the trembling that started soon after she had begun to use her tongue and teeth to tease and nip him. Her hands flew lightly over his skin, touching him, stroking him, loving him. His trembling increased, and his moans deepened.

He finally obliged her frantic pushing on his uniform tunic and removed it to give her full access to his upper body. Opening her mouth, she breathed on his skin, as she alternated exploring his throat, his ears, his jaw, and his abdomen. She could not seem to take her gaze from his glorious body. Slender, but strong limbed, he was wonderful. She reached out slowly and ran her hand over his chest, feeling the strong muscles tighten and then tremble as her fingers caressed them. That she could do this to them left her feeling awed. She heard his gasp, and realized that he was holding his breath, as he watched her with a look of wonder and the same awe that she was feeling on his face. As if mesmerized, he watched as she firmly stroked him and then leaned forward to place a kiss on his abdomen.

He ground out her name, as his hands gripped and twisted the comforter, and his hips bucked upwards. He could take no more of her exploration. Gasping, he sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. This time, with shaking hands, she led his to the clasp of her bra. A fast learner, he flicked it open as if he had dealt with them all his life. His hands were trembling as much as hers were. God, she wished they had time to explore each other fully, but that would have to wait. The briefing could be called at any moment.

"Samantha, my love, come to me. Join with me; I need you so." The whispered, strangled, words held all the emotion she could possibly want. She continued to kneel next to him, as she brought her hands back to his body. When he could again take no more of her gentle stroking, he pushed her onto her back and leaning over her, his hand returned to the silky softness of her skin.

Her hands found their way to his back and proceeded to caress him in the places and ways Kat had shown and told her. Soon, she heard his choked whisper. His voice was husky and seductive, and he was, as she had always heard in her dreams, speaking Goa'uld. Thanks to Daniel's coaching, she was able to understand most of what he said. It was still nice when he repeated it in English, "Samantha, my love, I need you so much, so very much. Please. I am drowning in my need for you."

"Yes," she breathed in return. "I want all of you. You are a part of me." Then, in Goa'uld, for him, "I love you. You are my heart."

He settled himself between her legs, but then he stopped. He held himself away from her; it was obvious he was controlling himself with great difficulty. He wanted to make love to her, but he knew that he had to tell her, first. He had to be sure that she knew. He could not, would not, take this woman who meant so much to them, unless he was sure that she understood; he and Lantash were pledging themselves to her for always.

"Samantha, we must be sure you understand what you mean to us. We wish to make our pledge to you. Will you accept our vows to you?"

"Yes," she whispered, "I will." She waited, almost afraid to breathe, to see what he wished to say to her.

He took a long shuddering breath. "We love you, Samantha. We will love you tomorrow and all of the tomorrows that follow. You are as the blood, which flows in our hearts, and the spirit, which nourishes our souls. You are the Blood of our Heart and the Beloved of our Soul, now and for all eternity. Come to us, my heart, and make us whole."

"How beautiful." Her eyes filled with tears. "I don't know the exact words, but I will make my vows to you from my heart, if you will accept them?"

"Yes, my heart, we will," he whispered to her. Then he waited with his love shining from his eyes to hear her vows to him.

"I love you both, Martouf, Lantash. I love you today, and I will love you all of my tomorrows. I feel you in my heart and in my soul." She looked into his eyes as she whispered to him, "You are the Beloved of my Soul, and the Blood of my Heart, now and for all eternity. Come to me, my heart, and make me whole."

They gazed at each other in wonder for a long moment as they realized that after all of this time they were finally going to be together. The many dreams they had both experienced were about to be fulfilled. Martouf began murmuring words of love in both of their languages. Sam whispered love words to him in return, as they began to make slow sweet passionate love.

His eyes flashed, and Sam knew that Martouf and Lantash had switched. She could feel the difference in their touch and it fascinated her that they could be so different that she could tell them apart in that way. She reached behind him and placed her fingers on the one spot that Kat had assured her would make her lover wild. It was not long before his moans told her that he was almost at the limit of what he could endure. Then there was no more thinking, only feeling as they jumped into the abyss of the _little death_ together.

As they lie quietly in the afterglow, Lantash realized that Sam was crying. He hoped it was not because he had hurt her in some way.

Slowly, as his breathing began to slow somewhat and his body stopped trembling, he raised himself on his forearms and looked at her. "Did I hurt you, Samantha?" He asked quietly.

She laughed softly through the tears. "No, no. You were wonderful. As wonderful as you have been in my dreams," she assured him. He nodded his acknowledgement of her reassurance, and then Martouf came forward.

"You have dreamed about us?" Martouf asked, almost shyly.

She nodded and said, still a little breathless, "More times than I can say." He smiled the smile that she loved so much. The one that made her want to hold him forever.

"We, also, have dreamed about you. Some of them were so real…" he left the sentence to trail off as his face flushed with color unimpeded by Lantash.

She whispered gently, "It is nice to know I wasn't having those kinds of dreams alone." He nuzzled her neck, as he rolled onto his back and took her with him.

* * *

As George Hammond walked into his office, he wondered what his old friend wanted to talk to him about privately. He hoped he could accommodate him, but he did not feel optimistic. He closed the door and turned to Jacob, "What was it you wanted to speak to me about, Jacob?"

"Well, I was serious when I said I was planning on staying for at least three weeks. I was going to ask you to assign Sam to look after Martouf. In fact, I would like her to have some time off to, ah, shall we say, see to him personally. From what you said when we arrived, I am assuming that will not be happening any time soon."

George sighed deeply, "True, Jacob, but I am sure we can arrange a few days here and there. SG-1 will not require the same amount of training time the other units will. Of course, you and Martouf will probably be assigned to SG-1, since you have worked closely together before." He paused as if searching for words.

Jacob took the opportunity to speak up, "So, George, what happened yesterday that changed the purpose of our meeting so drastically, and what is this about people and luggage invading the SGC?" He asked.

George grimaced. "I have to assume that you have heard of a System Lord called Bastet?" He began speaking, only to have Jacob's eyes flash, as his posture became stiff and taut. He raised his eyebrows. Evidently, something about Bastet set Selmak off to the point that Jacob was no longer in the conversation. He had never seen Selmak react this way to anything.

"We are aware of Bastet. We are, in fact, in the process of determining who to send to infiltrate her ranks. We recently discovered that she has taken up residence on a long abandoned world. We are not sure why she has gone there, but we consider her actions disturbing. This is not the first time that Bastet has sequestered herself on an abandoned world. Our experience leads us to believe that she is in the process of planning a major campaign once more," Selmak explained to General Hammond.

Forgetting the symbiote's exceptional hearing, General Hammond muttered under his breath, "You could probably call it that." He nodded his head as he said in a normal tone, "You may not want to send anyone to infiltrate, Selmak. There is no point in putting your people at risk when there is no need to do so. As things stand right now, we are receiving information from someone within her ranks. The information we received yesterday afternoon is the reason our meeting objectives changed. What was to have been a simple sharing of information is about to become, if you agree, a joint mission to take care of her permanently."

Selmak stared at him for a moment before saying, crisply, "That is an impressive objective, General Hammond. You do realize that what you are suggesting would be extremely difficult, and the achievement of your goal highly unlikely. It is not exactly easy to infiltrate a Goa'uld stronghold and kill the System Lord without being detected," he stated sardonically. Then he continued, probably at Jacob's urging, to ask, "Could you perhaps tell us why we should consider it at this particular time?"

The General nodded and agreed, "We are not unaware of the difficulties involved in this venture; unfortunately, we have very little, if any, choice in the matter. The information we received yesterday does not leave any wiggle room, other than the eight weeks lead time that I mentioned." George Hammond sighed quietly before telling him, "Selmak, we have ten to twelve weeks, at most, before she attacks both the Tok'Ra and Earth." He held up a hand, as Selmak looked ready to speak. "Yes, we are sure of this. We have absolutely no reason to disbelieve our source. I understand you are acquainted with a race called the Furling?"

"Yes," was the rather abrupt reply and if possible, Selmak became even more solemn, stiff, and unmoving.

"Do you trust them?" General Hammond asked, wondering at the terseness of Selmak's reply and the added tenseness in his posture.

"Without question," Selmak's response was swift and sure and his tone was firm and definite. There was not a hint of reserve, uneasiness, or hesitance in his answer.

Hammond nodded with relief at the firm tone and acceptance. Putting his hands on his desk and leaning toward Selmak, he made firm and steady eye contact as he told him, "They are the source of our information. Our original request of a meeting with you was to inform you that we recently met the Furling through the Asgard, Thor. We felt you should know that they were going to be infiltrating many of the System Lords against which both you and we are ranged. They also hope to be able to send a few of their Warriors to help with the war against the Goa'uld."

They are already sending any intelligence they gather that could prove beneficial to us, as well as to the Tok'Ra, and they will be sending a few Warriors to help with this mission," George Hammond said quietly. "They are keeping us informed of any changes in her plans. The agent that supplied the information is theirs. There really is no question of _if _there will be a mission, Selmak, the only question is exactly when it will take place and who will be involved in it." He straightened and looked down at his desk briefly before returning his gaze to Selmak's face. He had one more piece of information to give him, and it was perhaps the hardest to deliver. Finding an infiltrator in your midst was never pleasant. Sighing silently, he hesitated for a moment more before saying, frankly, "One more thing you need to know. You have a spy on your base, Selmak. His name is Torleck."

George Hammond did not know how Selmak could possibly stand any more quietly and yet, as the General told him about the spy, he appeared to become completely and absolutely still, before breathing deeply and asking, "You are sure of this, General Hammond? There can be no doubt whatsoever?"

"If, as you say, you trust the word of the Furling, then the answer to both of your questions is a definite yes. Is there any way you can inform Garshaw, without alerting the spy, of what is transpiring? The main reason we did not send another message yesterday was that we wanted your arrival here to look like a long postponed unimportant meeting. If you had already decided to take three weeks here as R&R, and he is aware of that, it is even better."

Selmak looked thoughtful. "In fact, the one called Torleck was standing near us when we took our leave of Garshaw and Yosef today. We discussed the fact that we had not had any time to rest for many months, and that we were looking forward to this time here with Jacob's family. Jacob was joking with Garshaw that we might extend it for another month. That bit of humor on Jacob's part could now prove to be very useful." He paused for a moment before continuing, "You are correct in that there is no reason to send one of our operatives into that viper's den if there is already some poor soul within it. As for contacting Garshaw, I will have to give some thought to how we might accomplish that and keep her from sending someone to infiltrate unnecessarily. Ideally, we could get her here for some reason, but I have no thoughts on what excuse we might give. Perhaps an excuse will come to us as we learn more of what is happening.

Obviously abandoning that train of thought, for the time being, he then said, "General, you said that SG-1 would not need as much training as the other units. Why is that?"

"SG-1 has had a Furling Warrior with them for several weeks. You and Martouf will need to do some training, but I imagine you will both catch on to the linking easily. Have you ever had occasion to do that before?"

Selmak nodded, and assured him, "Yes, although Lantash has more experience than I. He is very adept at it actually, and at one time was capable of opening and maintaining a link on his own. He," Selmak stopped speaking abruptly, then after a moment, he began again, but very softly, almost as if he was talking to himself, "he stopped using the ability over a hundred years ago. I did not remember that; I had forgotten how very distrau…well, that is unimportant." He blinked as he returned from somewhere in the past. He gazed at the General and stated, more strongly, "The answer to your question about our ability to mind-link is as I asserted. Both of us have done so many times before, and I anticipate no difficulty in recalling how to use one or in resuming to use one."

General Hammond nodded, and then reached for his phone. "Thirty minutes for lunch?" He looked up and questioned, before he placed the call.

"Would an extra thirty minutes make a difference, General?" Selmak inquired, while a small smile played around his lips. "From what I have gathered during our discourse, they will have little time in the near future," he added softly.

General Hammond grinned at Selmak, nodded his agreement, and proceeded with his call to Sergeant Davis. "Sergeant Davis, wait for one hour, and then announce a briefing for SG-1. General Carter, Selmak, and I are going to lunch, and we will start after we return." As he hung up, he turned back to Selmak and commented, "We do have some packets of information for you. I will get them as soon as we get back."

"All right," Jacob replied, assuming control as Selmak released to him, so that he could ruminate about the situation without interruption. He was extremely disturbed at the news, but not actually surprised, and he realized that, somewhere in his subconscious mind, he had expected this. He believed that Lantash did as well. Lantash. Dear Goddess of the Universe, what would this do to him? How would he respond, when the past was brought so close to the present, and he was once again faced with a life and death situation brought about by that…that, he could not find a word bad enough to describe her.

For a second, he considered sending Lantash and Martouf back to the tunnels before they found out, but realized less than a nanosecond later that he was with Samantha and probably already knew at least the basic facts. He sighed to himself. If the Universe was smiling on him, then they would not know the Katteri Warrior sent here to the SGC. There was really no reason to expect that they would. Still, something told him he was wrong. He blocked a mental probe from Jacob. Evidently, his turmoil and trepidation were strong enough to seep through to his host. There was no sense in disturbing Jacob with something that might never come to pass.

Conversation became general as the two men tried to relax and enjoy their meal. Long silences were common as each man contemplated the situation. One hour after leaving his office, George and Jacob left the mess hall and headed back. They heard the announcement of the briefing as they walked back toward the briefing room.

"George," Jacob said, as they walked down the hall, "I guess I can see what you meant about the luggage and people getting worse. Perhaps Martouf could stay with Jack or Daniel. I could stay with Sam, but that would cramp what I am trying to get going between those two. Maybe one of them would put me up, too." He frowned in thought.

"Stay with me, Jacob. I can put you up without any problem. We have no idea how many rooms we will need for Furling or Tok'Ra officers that turn up. We are planning to turn one of the unused storage rooms into barracks, if we need too, and I suspect that we will. I really don't know yet who all is coming, but so far, I am aware of three, one a seasoned Katteri-enti, and the other two just now attaining their rank. From what I understand, they have been squires up until now. I am not precisely sure what that position would equate to in our military, unless it would be a cadet. I understand they are already in battle, though, so that would not hold true. I will have to ask someone."

Jacob nodded, "Thanks, George, I'll take you up on the offer of the room, but what the hell is a Kattery-enti?" He asked his friend, and then turned his attention to his symbiote, asking him, _"Sel, what has you so agitated?" _

_"I am sorry, Jacob. I am attempting to block you from my emotions; unfortunately, it appears that I am not being completely successful at doing so. I sincerely hope that my anxiety is for nothing. Try to ignore it if you can, at least for now." _

Jacob's attention swung back to George when he answered his question, telling him, "It is Katteri-enti and literally translated it means Kat-entity. It is what the Furling Warriors are. They, um, take on some of the attributes of a cat when they go into battle. Not having been in battle with one yet, we have not seen a full manifestation but the partial one that we have seen is, well, I guess amazing would be a good word for it. I would really like to see them in full battle mode though." George Hammond sounded almost wistful for a moment before Jacob answered his statement.

"You're joking, right?" Jacob used the same tone and the same slight grin he had used when he first learned of the Tok'Ra and what Sam actually did for the air force.

General Hammond shook his head, and in much the same tone of voice in which he had answered him then, he said, "No, I am telling you the truth, Jacob."

"Holy Hannah," Jacob exclaimed, thereby proving that history does, indeed, repeat itself.

George replied, "I have a feeling that Selmak could probably tell you more than I can about them."

"For some reason, Selmak is blocking a bunch of stuff, so I can't access it. I am sure he has his reasons." It was obvious he was not speaking to only George.

_"Indeed, I have my reasons, Jacob, which you will probably find out all too soon. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c just arrived. We should greet them."_

Realizing that he would get no more information from his symbiote, he turned to them, giving voice to his suggestion, "Jack, Teal'c. Good to see you again. I have to admit that I would have preferred the original reason you asked for me to come, though," Jacob greeted the first of the group to arrive.

"General," Jack greeted him.

"General Carter, it is good to see you once again," Teal'c said, with his usual calm demeanor.

Nothing could be read from either of their faces, but Jacob was not lulled into thinking that they were unconcerned. In fact, he deduced the opposite from their calmness. There was no doubt that they considered this a very serious situation; he hoped Selmak came out of his thoughtful isolation soon and clued him in on what part of it was making him so anxious and filling him with apprehension. Those simply were not emotions he was used to encountering from Selmak.

He turned as a tall, handsome man, with an air of power surrounding him, walked into the room, and closed the door. As he turned to them, the words Jacob heard from Selmak were ones he wasn't even aware his symbiote knew. He had never heard such an eloquent string of swearing in one sentence before. _"Sel, I take it you know this man, and you are not happy that he is here? Is he not someone we want on our side or something?" _

Jacob could feel his symbiote make the extra effort to calm himself. _"On the contrary, as far as his abilities as a Warrior, I could not wish for a better one. On the other hand, his very presence here speaks to the seriousness of the situation." _Selmak paused to be sure Jacob had understood him. Sensing his understanding, he then continued, _"That Artereos of Cadwaellon has sent his most able and trusted Warrior and Aide, to come to the Tau'ri, tells me that, if we were at all doubtful as to the validity of the threat, we should discard that doubt. Merdwin would not be here if the threat was a minor one."_ Selmak said, with a seriousness that immediately caught Jacob's full attention.

_"My distress, upon seeing him, is not only because of the obvious seriousness his being here imparts to the situation. It is also unsettling on a purely personal level and it is for Lantash that I am very much concerned. I was very much afraid that this situation might arise. There is only one other circumstance that could make it worse. I will know in a moment whether or not that circumstance exists," _Selmak's answer was cryptic, and Jacob was as lost after he uttered it, as he was before he said anything at all.

Even so, he had a bad feeling about it. If it involved Lantash, then it probably involved Sam, and he wanted to know what was going on. Making his decision, his request for information was direct,_ "Okay, I think I had better hear this. It is going to involve Sam, isn't it?"_

_"I am afraid so, Jacob. I am very much afraid so. As I stated, I am reasonably certain that we will know almost immediately," _He agreed with Jacob as he watched Merdwin preparing to come over to greet them.

Merdwin approached them, and the grimness in the man's voice, as he spoke to them, caught Jacob's attention. "It is Selmak, is it not?" Merdwin asked, tersely.

Selmak took control as Jacob released to him. "Yes, it is." He took a deep breath as the level of his agitation increased. Jacob expected to sense either fear or dislike from Selmak; instead, the emotions that bathed him were the exact opposite. Selmak had an enormous amount of admiration, a deep abiding respect, and a genuinely sincere liking for this man. None of this appeared to be making sense; he hoped someone would decide to tell him something soon.

As the two clasped each other's forearms in greeting, Selmak said to Merdwin, "He is here."

The man closed his eyes, as if in pain, but he almost immediately opened them again. "That is going to make for some very complicated situations. She, also, is here."

Selmak mirrored the other man's actions by closing his eyes, as if he could shut out an unpleasant vision, but he, too, immediately opened them to look at the other man. Their gazes locked, and they looked at each other for several moments, before Selmak smiled ruefully, "You always were a master at understatement, Merdwin. What do we do now?"

"I could warn them telepathically, but that would only startle Lantash, and it could even make the situation worse. There is at least one other person involved; I assume, from the impressions I am receiving, that there is also a woman involved on your side?" At Selmak's acknowledgement of the truth of his statement, Merdwin continued, "We shall simply deal with each situation as it arises then. I do not believe that Kat or Tash, either one, will let their personal interaction endanger the mission. There are…other considerations that may become problematic; however, there is nothing we can do about them at this point in time. There is little to be gained from becoming overly concerned about something that may be easily resolved by the parties involved."

"I believe you are correct, although, on the personal level, I think there may be a few tense situations, before the resolution is reached. I am concerned that it will…well, for now, as you say, worrying about it is entirely without merit." For now, there was nothing to do but wait. Both men sighed deeply as each became lost in thoughts of their own.

* * *

Lying on top of Martouf, Samantha sighed, "I wish we could spend the rest of the day here, but I imagine the briefing will be called any minute. We should shower quickly and dress. I am sorry we can't lie here together and savor this moment, but we can't."

She forced herself to get up. Leaning back over him, she gave him a swift, short kiss, but she could not evade his hands. He brought her back to him and kissed her gently and lovingly. "Samantha, when did you learn Goa'uld?" Sam blushed, and struggled to get away from him, but he held her easily. "Samantha? Tell me, please."

She looked up at him and sighed. She could _not_ tell him what had led to her learning the love words in Goa'uld, not yet anyway. Just because others had understood, that did not mean Martouf and Lantash would understand it.

"I, um, I asked Daniel to teach me. In my, uh, dreams," she flushed an even rosier hue, "I always imagined you would speak it when you were, er, making love with me, or if you were, um, out of control. So, I asked Daniel, and once he started teaching me the words seemed very familiar, probably from Jolinar." She raised her chin at him as if daring him to laugh at her.

He did not laugh. He looked at her for a long moment, slowly lowered his mouth to hers, and caressed her lips with his. "You honor me, Samantha, my mate. It means a great deal to me that you went to the trouble to learn enough of the love words of my language to be able to tell me of your love that way. It could not have been easy for you to ask Daniel for those words and possibly have to explain why you wanted to know them. You humble me with your offering." Then he added, "It makes me happy and proud to be able to claim you as my mate, Samantha."

She looked him blankly for a moment and then gasped, "I am your mate?" Then she smiled. "I am your mate," she said it firmly, but there was wonderment in her eyes and a soft glow to her face. "I have never been married before." Then she hesitated and blushed, "That is what you meant, isn't it? That I am your wife in the eyes of the Tok'Ra?"

Martouf cleared his throat. "I believe from what Jacob has told me that your _marriage_ and our _bonding_ are the same things, so yes, in my eyes, and as soon as we have the _ceremony_, you will be _my wife_ in the eyes of my people. This will please you, Samantha?" He asked, anxiously.

"Yes. Yes, I believe it will please me very much," she paused again, and then said, almost shyly, "my mate. Will you…will you and Lantash agree to our marriage ceremony, Martouf?" As she said Lantash's name she realized he was not coming forward and participating in the conversation. Perhaps he did not feel the same as Martouf did?

He saw the darkening of her eyes and the evidence of worry then enter them, but he did not believe that the question she asked him was the cause. He would answer her first, and then attempt to find the reason for her disquiet. "Yes, we will be happy to do so." He paused a moment and then said gently, "But that question and the answer to it are not what has brought the shadows to your eyes. What has happened, my love? What is wrong?"

Sam looked at him in surprise. How had he known that she was worrying about something other than her question? She was about to brush his question off, when he said, "No, do not push my question aside, Samantha. Tell me what worries you so much that it darkens the glow in your eyes. I can give neither an answer nor a suggestion, if I do not know what you need from me. I believe it is very important that we keep our communications open. It will be very easy for misunderstandings to happen and come between us. We are different from one another, and I do not mean that you are female and I am male. I mean that we are different races, even though we have a common ancestor somewhere in the distant past. We are compatible; however, we have differences that we will each learn about as time progresses. Furthermore, there is Lantash to consider. He is a different species all together. It will take us all time to learn of one another. If we keep questions, worries, and annoyances to ourselves, I am quite confident that we will end up with some very large problems. Problems that we may wait until it is too late to try to correct." His countenance was extremely serious as he gazed at her.

Sam looked back at him and thought about his comments. He was correct, of course. They needed to get worries and questions out in the open. She nodded her agreement, and then asked him, "Martouf, why has Lantash stayed away since we, um, since we made love? Is something wrong? Have I upset him somehow?"

Martouf smiled at her, as he answered, "No, not at all, Samantha. It is simply that, after mating, the symbiote prefers to go into torpor. He is no doubt half-asleep, but he will come forward, if you wish it. It is not necessary that he go into torpor, however, he recovers much more quickly if he does so. Yes, I will answer before you ask. I do mean sexually. When the symbiote rests after a mating, then he can perform again very quickly. They have a great deal of stamina in that area, as they do in most others, and as long as they go into torpor for a short time, they are capable of multiple couplings in a very short period of time. Do you wish to speak to him?"

Sam shook her head. "No that is not necessary, Martouf. Once you told me, I remembered. Sometimes memories do not come to me until something triggers them. As soon as you started to explain, I knew what you were going to say. I don't think I remembered the, um, multiples part, though." Sam blushed slightly, as she glanced away. Martouf smiled at her sweetly.

Happening to see the clock on her dresser, she gasped. "We have to shower. It has been almost forty-five minutes since we got here. They will be announcing the briefing any time. We really do have to hurry, Martouf."

"As you wish, Samantha. We will shower after you do. I do not believe that it would be a very good idea for us to attempt to shower together." He again lowered his lips to hers, and his hand came up to caress her. She gasped at the immediate response he could engender in her and she quickly slipped out of his hold.

Pulling away from his kiss was unbelievably difficult, but she managed it. "Tonight. I promise," she said, as she grabbed her clothes. She looked at him feeling almost helpless as her need continued to grow. Then she reiterated, "We have to shower. We cannot go into the briefing smelling of hot, passionate sex," she said, as firmly as she could. She did not ask him to join her; as he said, that would defeat their purpose. If he joined her, the shower would be anything but quick. She hurried into the shower and once started, it did not take her long.

Martouf made quick work of his shower, as well, but as he stepped out of the stall and began to dry himself, he heard the announcement of the briefing. Samantha was dressed, except for her blue BDU shirt. She handed him her blow dryer, showing him how to blow dry his hair. He couldn't go into the briefing with wet hair anymore than he could go into it smelling of sweat and sex.

As Martouf finished fastening his tunic, he noticed Sam put on a jeweled armband. Something about it tugged at his memory, but he could not place it, and other thoughts displaced it. It seemed an odd piece of jewelry, and that seemed an odd place to wear it. He mentally shrugged. Perhaps her military did not allow the wearing of jewelry. His next thought was disturbing; what if it was from another man?

_"What are you stressing over, Martouf?"_ Lantash was still somewhat lethargic from the sexual encounter, and he had not been paying attention as Samantha finished putting on her uniform.

_"Samantha just put on an armband. I was wondering if a man gave it to her," _Martouf answered promptly.

_"If it is a gift from a man, it is not our business. Just over an hour ago, we had no claim on her," _Lantash's reminder was not exactly welcome, but Martouf could not dispute the facts.

_"True, but I am curious, and I would like to know, so I can put it out of my mind,"_ Martouf explained.

_"If it bothers you then ask her,"_ Lantash sighed his response. He was awakening and beginning to take an interest in what was going on around him. The briefing began to take up a great deal of his thought process. He wondered what it could be about, and the uneasiness he experienced earlier, before he and Jacob came through the gate returned, stronger than it was then.

As they left Sam's room to head for the briefing, Martouf placed his hand lightly on the small of her back. Even that small touch was enough to make her smile and begin to ache for him again. How long would it take her to get her fill of this man? She had never felt this way. She needed to talk to Daniel or Kataya. She smiled to herself. Maybe both, that way she would get the male and the female viewpoint.

She was looking forward to the night. Perhaps he could go home with her instead of staying on base. That would free up a room for someone else, too, she rationalized.

Martouf cleared his throat. She looked up inquiringly. "I noticed you put on an armband. Was it a gift from someone, or did you acquire it yourself?"

Sam immediately mentally translated the question. _"Did a man give that armband to you?"_ Men could sometimes be very predictable, regardless of the planet or species.

"I guess you could say a male friend brought it to me." She paused to let that sink in, before adding, "But it was a gift from a female friend." She felt him relax and smiled to herself. They approached the briefing room door. She wondered idly if Merdwin and Kat were there yet. She searched for them with her mind and found Merdwin inside and Kat and Daniel very close. They would arrive almost immediately after Sam and Martouf. She grinned to herself as she contemplated the very good possibility that they had enjoyed a lunch similar to hers.

She reached out and opened the door to the briefing room. She motioned Martouf to go in, as she looked behind her to see if Kat and Daniel were almost there. Yes, they were coming down the corridor. She waved and turned to follow Martouf into the room.

He was standing as if turned to stone. Sam walked up to the conference table to stand beside him, and she realized that Lantash had taken over. He was staring at Merdwin and her dad. No, not her dad. It was Selmak, and both men looked decidedly grim. They were looking back at Lantash, but Sam noticed that, although their faces were grim, both men had a look of sympathy in their eyes. The entire tableau seemed frozen in time.

Daniel and Kataya walked into the scene. They stopped next to Sam. Daniel stepped behind the two women, and put a hand on each of their shoulders. He immediately realized that something was about to happen, and that these two women might need him. One was his mated lover, and the other was his much-loved dearest friend.

He wished he knew why he felt this trepidation, and at the same time, he was afraid he was about to find out. It was crazy, but he had the feeling that whatever was about to happen would tax all of them emotionally.

No one heard him catch his breath, as he had a sudden vision of the man standing off to one side of the ramp in his dream. An almost overwhelming sense of foreboding and dread suddenly filled him. He only had time to realize that Kataya could have told him who the other man in the dream was. In the second it took for that thought to flash through his mind, she put a name to the unknown man.

Longing and anguish filled her voice as Kataya whispered, through a throat choked with tears, **_"Lantash_**."

_TBC_


	17. Bastet 17 BOMH

_**Chapter Seventeen Summary:** Sam, Daniel, Martouf/Lantash, and Kataya are thrown into an emotional situation. Jacob learns more things about his daughter he didn't know. Merdwin and Kataya are now sure of who and what Sam really is. Plans are made to bring other Tok'Ra to the SGC without Torleck finding out. We see the reactions and thoughts of others as they take in the situation and its possible consequences._

_**Pairings:** This Chapter - Sam/Martouf/Lantash, Daniel/Other, Lantash/Other_

_**"Italics":** Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communication_

_**Sevesh Lok Twin:** Rite of Release of an Entwining _

_**Caruswyn: **My Dear, My Dearest_

* * *

**_Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul_**

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

**_Bastet's Threat_**

* * *

Daniel always knew that in critical life and death moments, time seemed to move into slow motion. Now, he knew that the same thing could appear to happen during an emotional crisis. He sensed, rather than saw, Merdwin move to Kataya's side. He seemed to be the only person here capable of some normal movement. Well, along with Kataya. _Why can they move in normal time, while the rest of us are caught in some type of weird slowed time warp?_ He wondered in a rather detached sort of way. _Was it a Furling thing? _

He heard Merdwin begin speaking roughly to her in a language that, while he was sure he had never heard it before, seemed familiar, and he was able to translate almost everything he said. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Daniel realized that was strange and made a mental note of it as an anomaly that he should study more closely, but his conscious mind simply continued to translate for him. Merdwin was telling Kataya that she was a Katteri-enti Warrior. She was the daughter of the House of Artereos of Cadwaellon, and that she would pull herself together and act like it, along with a few other expletives that did not really translate well, but which he understood with little trouble. If the situation was not so volatile and emotionally charged, Daniel would almost smile to himself. The first words of most languages learned by living among a people were the words of love and those of swearing. It was almost obligatory; therefore, it did not surprise him that he knew those. How he knew the remainder of what Merdwin said, he would wonder about later.

Still in the odd time distortion, he tightened his hands where they held the two women's shoulders and then slowly, or so it appeared to him, he moved one to grasp Kataya around the waist. He could not do the same for Sam, as Lantash was holding onto her as if she was his lifeline, which, he thought, she probably was. It was obvious, at least to Daniel, that the Furling could not only sense the presence of a symbiote, they could also distinguish one from the other, if they knew them personally. There was no other way Kataya could have known Lantash. He was sure she had never met Martouf.

Merdwin stepped in front of Kataya and, appearing to enter the distortion for a moment, walked slowly but straight to Lantash, and assumed the stance of an official Furling greeting, "I give greetings, and welcome to thee, Lantash and Martouf of the Tok'Ra."

It was obvious that Lantash was standing upright by nothing more than his own considerable will and Sam's presence. He visibly pulled himself together, much as Kataya had done moments before. He stood straight, as he looked Merdwin in the eyes and first crossed, and then extended his arms for the formal touching, as he said, in a strong clear voice, "We answer thee with greetings and gratitude, Merdwin, Lord of Werllockian." Their hands touched and parted.

Merdwin stepped aside, but the look he sent to Lantash asked that he do what was expected. Kataya was his Heartmate. They had been entwined for almost two hundred years. Ritual demanded she be greeted in a specific manner. It asked that he not embarrass her by falling apart, or showing too much emotion, in front of these people. Lantash nodded his understanding, but he did not need Merdwin's reminder. She _was _his Heartmate, the _Adored of his Heart;_ he loved her and he always would. He would give her what was due to her as his entwined mate; his respect and his love. He turned to receive Kataya's greeting.

She stood upright with as much pride and dignity as anyone could have wanted. That her heart had already begun to bleed, only Merdwin would know. It was a private thing that few outside of the species knew about. She faced Lantash and prepared herself to perform the greeting she had neither given nor received in one hundred and seventeen years. Only years of training in following protocol allowed her to stand there and accomplish the formalities that must be enacted.

She stepped forward and away from Daniel. She would not allow herself to draw strength from him. She would perform the ritual greetings using her own will and fortitude, not his. She would not allow him to give that to her until he knew the entire situation. Later, she knew that he would offer it once more, and she would gladly accept it then. Not now.

She was on home ground, so it was up to her to greet him first. As she crossed her arms and positioned her hands, she raised her eyes to his. Then, opening and extending her arms, she offered her fingertips as she said the words; "Lantash, Entwined one, Adored of my Heart, I greet and welcome thee with my love." She paused for a moment, and then continued, "I do not know your host, but I believe he is named Martouf. I also offer my greetings and welcome to thee, Martouf."

No outward sign of distress marred his features, as he replied with the same quiet dignity as Kataya and Merdwin brought to the proceedings. He brought his fingertips into contact with hers, also for the first time in one hundred and seventeen years. Ruthlessly shoving the waves of emotion threatening to swamp him aside, he replied, performing his part of the formal greetings, "Kataya, Adored of my Heart, Entwined one, my heart answers thee with love, and gives greetings and gratitude to yours."

His head bowed and when it rose, it was obvious that it was not Lantash. "I am Martouf," he paused, as if listening, "I answer thee with greetings and gratitude, Kataya of Cadwaellon." As Martouf and Kataya each bowed their heads in silent acknowledgement of one another, a voice was heard asking a question.

"Would someone like to tell me just what in the _hell_ is going on?" Jacob Carter demanded. Suddenly, time started moving normally again, and Daniel was just glad it did not go into fast forward. Very little real time had elapsed, although it had appeared to last a very long time. While the participants enacting the drama before them had moved normally, it was as if the spectators in the room remained in the space of warped time or, perhaps, a suspended animation, appearing to neither breathe nor move, until Jacob's voice broke the spell around them.

As George Hammond stepped toward Jacob in an attempt to help him cope with this unexpected turn of events, Sam watched Kat as she stood quietly listening to Merdwin. When she began shaking her head vehemently, Sam gave her attention to their conversation from where she stood with Lantash, who was talking to Martouf. They were no longer holding her as if afraid to release her. Her attention still on Kataya and Merdwin, she heard her tell him, "We may discuss this later, _not_ now. If you will do what you can to soothe the others affected by these events, I will do what I can to calm these troubled energies threatening to engulf us. I must talk to Sam; however, once I have spoken with her, we must hold the briefing without delay. This is too crucial to allow personal matters to take precedence. That I will not allow. Tash and I will recover, and both of us will give our full attention to it; you need not be concerned about that. We are, as you know, Warriors first and foremost."

Sam saw Kataya place her hand on Merdwin's arm, as she looked up at him and gazed into his eyes, talking to him earnestly, but much more gently than she was before, "The shock and surprise were momentary, _Caruswyn_. I will not attempt to lie and tell you that it was not immensely stressful and…heartrending; for all that, neither was it entirely unexpected, at least on my part. Lantash, on the other hand, had no expectation of ever meeting me again. For him, this is, in all probability, an exceptionally traumatic situation. I was at least aware that it was a possibility we would meet again, whereas he had no warning whatsoever." She paused and shook her head. For a moment, anguish filled her voice, and it was obvious that she was remembering something in the past, as she whispered, "I fear for him." Then closing her eyes for a moment, she returned to the present. Once more in control of her emotions, her voice was firm, as she continued, "A great deal will depend on Sam. Her reactions are of paramount importance. I am also greatly concerned for her and my Daniel. This will no doubt cause them intense emotional turmoil and pain, as well."

She sighed and then smiled wryly. "I declared I would not discuss this with you until later, and yet I am now contemplating and talking about it. No more, Merdwin. There are other more important matters to which we must attend. I promise you that if it is still necessary later, I will make every effort to talk to you about it."

Merdwin hesitated and then nodded. She was correct. As emotionally agonizing as it was for all of them, other matters needed to take precedence. He would wait for now. All the same, he would be keeping a close eye on the five of them. Martouf was no doubt as upset and emotionally distraught as the others. To make it worse, he would be sharing all of the love that Lantash held in his heart for Kataya, and very possibly fighting against it. A losing battle if he but knew it. He would be bewildered, and confused, in addition to being greatly distressed. Merdwin sighed to himself. Yes, this would take some careful monitoring of all of them.

Seeing Merdwin nod and begin to turn away from her, Sam stepped toward her, saying, "Kat?"

Kataya turned to her with relief in her voice, "Sam."

"I would like you to meet my father," surprising everyone, Sam stepped forward and kissed her father on the cheek. "Dad, I want you to meet my friend and mentor, Kataya." Samantha's voice was steel and held a warning to anyone who would challenge her statement. "She is training me in the path of the Katteri-enti." Jacob stared at his daughter. She was what? He wondered if he had suddenly walked into an old Twilight Zone episode, or maybe candid camera, and there was a hidden camera somewhere.

Again assuming the formal greeting stance, Kataya bowed her head, and said, "I give greetings to thee, Jacob Carter of the Tok'Ra. I am honored to meet you. You have a very special daughter, and she has become very dear to me." As was normal, for someone unfamiliar with the Furling greeting, she did not offer her hands to him, instead simply awaiting his greeting, whatever it might be.

It was obvious that Selmak was talking to him, and furthermore, that Jacob did _not_ like what he was hearing. Nonetheless, he cleared his throat, and said, "I greet thee, Kataya." Again, he listened, and then frowned and complied, "Lady of Cadwaellon."

She nodded to him in acknowledgment, and then watched as his eyes flared. She extended her hands for the next greeting and smiled, as she continued, "I greet and welcome thee from my heart, Selmak of the Tok'Ra. It is good to see you once again, old friend." Suddenly, there were tears in her eyes. She gasped in surprise, at the sharp pain of the emotion, and pulled herself together yet one more time.

"My heart answers and gives thee gratitude and greetings, Kataya of Cadwaellon." Their fingers touched. "It is good to see you also, dear friend," Selmak replied gently. Formal greetings over, she nodded to Selmak, and turned to Sam.

"Samantha," she began.

"You didn't know," Sam made the statement calmly.

"No, I did not. I am sorry."

"Are you all right?" Sam asked Kataya.

Kataya nodded, briefly. "Are you?" She questioned Sam.

Sam pulled in a shuddering breath. "I don't know; I am not sure. I—I think so. I know you will explain it all to me when we can talk. I am giving you my trust now, as you gave yours to me earlier today."

Kataya knew at once that she was referring to their talk about her [Sam] and Daniel, and she nodded her understanding, giving her a small smile to go along with it.

Kataya turned to Sam's father calmly informing him, "I will explain all of this in a moment; however, I must first speak to Samantha." She turned, and the two women retired to a corner of the room.

* * *

Kataya touched Sam lightly on the arm. "_I am sorry, Samantha; I wish I could make this all go away. Unfortunately, I cannot, and we have a briefing that must take precedence over our personal affairs." _Kataya sounded emotionally drained. "_You and Lantash have mated, have you not? I can sense the change within you. It is a Soulmate bond. Have you spoken vows to one another? It is important." _Although Kataya asked the question, her abilities were telling her that she was correct in her beliefs. Sam was indeed Lantash and Martouf's Soulmate, and they had already formed the bond. Chances were that they did not even realize the depth of their feelings yet. Howbeit, they would very soon. That type of bottomless love would flow forth quickly, now that they were bonded.

_"Yes, just now. I swear, Kat, if I had known, I would never have…" _Sam's voice sounded strained almost anguished. It was easy to see that she was truly distressed to think that she had stepped onto another woman's mate.

_"You have no reason to apologize, Samantha. Nonetheless, it makes it imperative that Lantash and I go through the Sevesh Lok Twin, as soon as possible. It is a releasing ritual, which we should have participated in long ago. My only excuse is that, at the time, neither of us wanted to believe that I would not be returning to him. I cannot go into the details here. I would be pleased to explain it to you at some other time. Actually, I believe that you and I have many things to discuss, but we will have to postpone most of them until later. In the meantime, please remember that you have nothing about which to feel guilty. Nothing, Sam, not one thing." _

Although beginning to calm somewhat, Sam was still undecided as to what she should do in the circumstances. Turning to one of the few people she felt would know the answer to her dilemma, she made her uncertainties known her, _"Kat, I am just not sure what to do. Should I stay with him? Or is that not the right thing to do?"_

_Kataya responded gently, "You are his Soulmate, Samantha. I know you probably do not understand that now. I will explain it, at a later time, if an explanation is still needed. I do not believe there is any question about your relationship, Sam. Moreover, as their Soulmate, you take precedence over a Heartmate, which is what I am to Lantash…and now Martouf. As Daniel's Soulmate, I take precedence over you when it comes to him." _Now that she had explained why Sam should stay with him, she started explaining why her actions towards them were important,_ "Your next actions will set a precedent. You must go to his side and stay there. Moreover, you must stay with him tonight. You are making your choice known, and everyone will notice it. You also should consider the fact that how you and I act, towards each other and our mates, will set the tone of almost every event that arises from this situation." _

Kataya gave Sam a reassuring look and a slight smile before continuing to tell her,_ "I promise it will be all right. It will take time to sort everything out, but it will be all right."_ She added, speaking even more seriously, _"Sam, Lantash will be emotionally distraught and possibly in physical pain soon. Give him as much support as you can." _Kataya frowned briefly before continuing,_ "Please, try not to worry…just," _she swallowed, and took a deep breath,_ "just love him with all of your heart, for he is a wonderful being."_

Sam grasped Kataya's hand and squeezed it gently, as she nodded, saying_," I understand. As for staying with him, you will do the same, won't you? You will stay with Daniel so that everyone knows that you have chosen him." _She stopped, and then a look of realization came into her eyes. _"Everyone must be made aware of not only our feelings for our mates, but for one another. They have to realize that we trust each other with no doubts at all. I understand what you are doing, and I will help as much as I can. I will take Martouf and Lantash home with me tonight, Kat, and you do not have to worry, I will give him as much support as he needs, I promise." _

Kataya nodded. _"Thank you, Samantha, I cannot explain the emotional pain he will be in because of this. It will be very intense. As you know from your feelings for Daniel, a Heartmate bond is an incredibly powerful, deeply emotional one. Although he will not tell you, he will need your love and warmth very much, until this is resolved, which we will hope is very soon." _

Reaching out, Kataya tenderly caressed Sam's cheek, silently assuring her that she was completely capable of handling this crisis. Then she began speaking again, explaining, "_Martouf, too, will be under tensions and stresses caused by these events. He will need your understanding, as well_." She smiled a little wryly, pointing out something that had not yet occurred to Sam,_ "Somewhat ironically, Martouf is now confronting a portion of what you experienced, when you loved a man you did not know, for he will be feeling Lantash's love of me. It is unfortunate, because it will make the entire situation more difficult for him; nevertheless, he will continue to fight the pull of Lantash's emotions. As you can see, you will have a difficult path to walk with them."_

Once more changing the subject, she was extremely serious as she told her,_ "Samantha, I cannot stress enough how important it is that you and I discuss this situation, as soon as possible. There are things that have become clear to me now, that I did not understand before. Things that will determine the outcome of both our personal lives, and the futures of the Tok'Ra and the Tau'ri." _

_"It has to do with the things we keep seeing in the mysts in the mirror, doesn't it? The battle and the blood, the three dragons, they all surround you and I, don't they?" _Not pausing long enough for Kat to answer her, Sam continued, "_The man arguing with Daniel was Lantash and Martouf. Not only that, but our bond, yours and mine, is growing stronger, isn't it? We have something we have to do, and now you know what it is, don't you?"_

Kataya paused for a time before saying, slowly, _"I…I cannot be absolutely sure at this point, Sam, but, yes, yes I believe that I do." _

Sam nodded, indicating that she understood what Kataya was saying. She had a feeling that the explanation was going to be rather complicated and was not something that Kat could explain in the short time they now had before the briefing.

Kataya smiled at her and Sam smiled back. The two women turned back to the rest of the room. Only Merdwin could see the spiral of light that joined the two women. It was still faint, but it was growing stronger with each passing hour. So. It had begun. The Blood, the Fire, and the Star. _And the blood of the dragons shall be shed upon the soil and from the fire, we shall rise again and shine._

* * *

_"I thought they were going to talk. They're just standing there looking at each other. You know what is going on, Sel, and I want to know,"_ Jacob was saying to Selmak.

_"They are talking, Jacob. The Furling are telepaths. Kataya and Samantha are talking privately,"_ Selmak informed him

_"Telepaths? You mean they can talk without speaking aloud, like you and I do? Only they aren't in each other's heads?"_ He asked, his tone slightly skeptical.

"_Yes. They are very sensitive. Evidently, Samantha is also." _He hesitated slightly, and then changing the subject back to Sam, Martouf, and Lantash, he said, _"I think things will work out for them, Jacob, but Martouf and Lantash are going to go through a great deal of pain."_

_"And my daughter isn't? You saw the way she looked when they walked in here. She was glowing for God's sake,"_ Jacob said, in a disconsolate tone of voice.

_"Yes, I noticed. I imagine they mated, which will be a plus in this situation," _Selmak said, his tone showing his satisfaction.

_"I wish someone would tell me just what **this** **situation** is,"_ Jacob responded waspishly. _"And what do you mean they mated? Are you telling me they've—they've?" _Jacob was incredulous.

_"Yes. It is my belief that they have," _Selmak responded with amusement. _"Evidently, our extended lunch hour worked in their favor, just as we had hoped."_

_"Well, I don't see a diamond on my little girl's finger," _Jacob snapped.

_"Perhaps, Martouf and Lantash were waiting for a more, ah, romantic time,"_ Selmak stated calmly.

_"Yeah, well, the romance was supposed to come first," _Jacob almost spat. He was seriously pissed off.

_"It is their romance, and their sex life, Jacob,"_ Selmak reminded him quietly, but firmly. "_We agreed to allow them to find their own way and that has not changed. It is my belief that they said bonding words before they mated. Martouf and Lantash would want Samantha to know how much she means to them. While it is not your marriage ceremony, many peoples throughout the galaxy recognize this type of bond. Even the Tok'Ra will often not insist on a ceremony if the couple declares their intent before witnesses. Martouf and Lantash will want the ceremony, however, so I would not allow the situation to cause you any anxiety. They will work it out between them and, as I have already mentioned, it is their romance and their sex life. Our opinion is neither wanted nor needed,"_ he concluded slightly more gently.

_"Well, I hope they get better at arranging both of them,"_ Jacob said shortly, obviously unappeased.

Selmak sighed, but did not yet give up on him. He would come around, if he knew Jacob, which he did. It might take time and many explanations but it would come, probably fairly soon. He would not become or stay estranged from his daughter. His love for her went very deep. His ruminations over, he turned his attention back to their conversation and answered Jacob's comment about the ring not being on Samantha's finger, _"With the most recent developments, it is unlikely that they will get around to the ring any time soon, although, one can never know for sure,"_ Selmak pointed out.

Suddenly, Selmak became very intense, and when he spoke his voice held a grimness that Jacob rarely heard from him, _"Jacob, there are things about the relationship between Kataya and Lantash that the Tok'Ra do not know." _He paused, considering how to continue, before doing so_, "Lantash was ill for a very long time after his rescue from Bastet. We do not know the particulars of what happened, only that Dominic died, and Lantash would have, if a Furling, Wiccadian, and Tok'Ra combined unit had not gone in to extract them. None of the Tok'Ra were in the room when Dominic died. They were searching the Stronghold for Bastet; unfortunately, she escaped only minutes before the unit made their way into the compound. Lantash was so near death that he does not remember what happened." _

_"Those who were present, including Kataya and Lantash's new host, refused to speak of it. Kataya,"_ Selmak paused for a moment, remembering that harrowing time. When he began to speak again, his voice was slow and soft, as he recounted the aftermath of that nightmare, _"They feared for her mind, her life, and her soul, is all I, we, know. Something terrible happened in Bastet's stronghold, Jacob, something so terrible, so horrendous, it almost destroyed one of the strongest women I have ever known. So please, be patient with them. I have known Kataya and Merdwin for hundreds of years. They will, she will, do whatever she has to do to make this right, but you must give her time."_

_"All right. I just hate to see my little girl get hurt,"_ Jacob said, the pain he was feeling on his daughter's behalf evident in his voice.

_"Your little girl is a very competent and knowledgeable, grown woman, Jacob. Look at her. Whatever they are saying, Samantha both understands and agrees with it. Living life is full of pain as well as joy. You cannot have one without the other, as you know. Let her handle her life, her joy, and her pain in her own way. Rest assured that she will come to you if and when she needs you,"_ Selmak counseled him gently.

_"I'll try," _Jacob sighed,_ "but, I won't promise anything."_

* * *

Jack sat with his head in his hands. He had understood exactly what was going on. Lantash was the _symbiote_ that Kataya had loved so _deeply and passionately_. The one she had so ruthlessly slit her mate's throat to save. On top of that little bombshell, it was obvious that Sam was in love with Martouf and, he supposed, Lantash as well, and that they had _been together_ judging by the glow on her face. "_Jeeze, could it get any worse? No, forget I thought that. Whatever Gods are out there listening, I was not tempting fate, I swear. It was a rhetorical question, I promise. I was not sending my thoughts out to you or anyone else." _Deciding that, if he proceeded at his present rate, he would soon have both feet in his mouth, he moaned aloud, "God, what a mess."

"I will second that, Jack," General Hammond said, as he walked over to Jack and Teal'c. "Yes, you said it aloud," The General said in answer to Jack's questioning look, as he stopped to stand behind O'Neill's chair.

"What is this going to do to this mission? Do we take them all off of the mission roster?" Suddenly Jack became Colonel O'Neill and the questions were asked seriously.

"Merdwin seemed to think they would work it out if we all give them the space to do it in. So for now, I am in a wait and see pattern." The general had already given the various outcomes some thought and discussed it with Merdwin, since he did not know all of the angles. For now, he was willing to follow Merdwin's lead and advice.

"I agree with Merdwin, General Hammond," Teal'c spoke up. "Kataya, and Lantash, are too dedicated as warriors to let their personal lives interfere with this important a mission."

"We know she can be ruthless, but although the Tok'Ra often come off as hard nosed, arrogant bastards, I don't know if even they can withstand this kind of personal upheaval and not let it interfere," Jack answered. "We can't afford to have them come apart in the middle of a battle."

"That may be true, Jack, but we have several weeks before the time gets critical. Let's do as Merdwin asked and give them at least a little time to sort this out," General Hammond replied.

"General Carter must be very confused and worried for his daughter. It is obvious that the entire situation will affect her and her future," Teal'c said slowly. "He must be feeling helpless in all of this."

Colonel O'Neill's questions answered, he melted away, and Jack nodded his agreement with Teal'c. He sighed. He said again, "God, what a mess."

"I still agree," the General said ruefully.

* * *

Seeing Martouf standing alone, Jacob walked over to him. "Martouf, would you care to tell me what is going on?" He asked him as soon as he reached him.

Perceiving that Jacob was on edge, Martouf answered cautiously, telling him, "I am not entirely sure myself, Jacob. Lantash is in extreme emotional distress at the moment, and is fully occupied in attempting to keep it from distressing me and in controlling his emotions. I am afraid that he is not completely succeeding."

"I thought you told me you loved my daughter," Jacob said, obviously upset with a situation he didn't clearly understand. "I am finding that kinda hard to believe at the moment."

"I do love Samantha, Jacob," Martouf responded immediately, his tone firm, but also soft. "We are bonded. We have agreed to be mates and to be, as is your custom, wife and husband. We hope to have the ceremonies as soon as we can, although Samantha is concerned that the reason for this briefing will interfere and we may have to wait until later to go through the formalities," he brought his comments to an end, still speaking in a low soft manner.

Jacob snorted derisively, and taking exception to the entire situation, he pointed out harshly, "Yeah, well obviously, Lantash doesn't agree. He stood right there in front of all of us and told that woman he loved her. What the hell is that about? How can he do that if he truly loves Sam? Seems to me that Sam was second best and now who knows if she is anything at all? Maybe she should rethink this and make a different decision," he bit out harshly.

Tackling what he considered the worst of the accusations first, Martouf answered stiffly, all softness gone, "That is not true, Jacob. Lantash loves Samantha as much as I do. He was not aware that Kataya would be here, or that he would ever see her again. It has been a shock for him, too. I do not know enough about the Furling to explain what is happening to you, but I know the depth of Lantash's feelings for Samantha, and she is definitely not his second choice. I would suggest instead that it is Kataya who is second best, rather than our Samantha." While he was not happy with the present situation, he would not allow anyone to attack his Lantash in this way, when he was in such anguish and deep distress. Martouf had very vivid memories of the night three days ago, when Lantash's emotions connected to this woman almost consumed them. Those emotions had taken Martouf's breath, dropping him to his knees in unimaginable anguish, and Lantash was wresting them now, alone, attempting to contain them, so that they did not inundate Martouf as well as himself. Not only had the memories of Kataya engulfed them; the memories from Bastet's stronghold arose with them. No, he would not let anyone hurt Lantash now, even if it was his mate's father.

"Shock, my ass. Who and what is that woman? And how can Sam call her a friend when she stole her mate?" Jacob asked, as his frustration over his lack of information overcame his resolve to be patient.

Suddenly, Martouf's eyes flashed and Lantash lashed out at Jacob, "If Samantha says they are friends, I can guarantee you that they are. Furthermore, believe me, Jacob; Kataya did not take Samantha's mate. If such a thing could be said, which it cannot, then it would be the other way around. Kataya and I became formally entwined blood and aural mates almost two hundred years ago. I do love Samantha, Jacob," Lantash stopped talking, and sighed. He rubbed his forehead, "I am sorry, Jacob, this is a very complicated situation, and I will explain it to you, but now is neither the time nor the place."

_"He is correct, Jacob," _Selmak stated. _"If you cannot control yourself better than this, then allow me to assume control."_

Jacob sighed. _"Maybe you better for now. Thanks, Sel."_

_"You are welcome, Jacob." _

"I apologize for Jacob, Lantash, Martouf. He is under a great deal of stress over this situation. I believe it is the lack of information about what is occurring that is making him somewhat, ah, irritable and intractable. He has agreed to allow me control until he is more himself. I hope you can understand," Selmak concluded.

Lantash nodded wearily. He sighed deeply and gave Selmak a wry smile, as he answered him, "Do not let it concern you, Selmak. This entire situation is, well, it is…Dear Goddess, Selmak, I do not even know how to explain what it is. If I am central to what has happened, and I cannot explain what is happening, how can I expect Jacob to understand it? It would be difficult to hold something like this against him, so do not give it another thought. Now, since you have him settled, I am going to retire once more and continue attempting to protect Martouf from the waves of emotions that are still washing over us."

Selmak looked surprised. "You and Kataya were extraordinarily happy together, Lantash. I would have thought your memories of her would be wonderful. Why are you attempting to contain them? If you allow them full rein they will soon quiet. You are aware of this."

Lantash smiled grimly as he answered, "Oh, _they_ _are_ wonderful, Selmak. As you say, we _were_ immensely happy together. Unfortunately, this situation has also released the memories of my time with Bastet. It is those memories I am attempting to contain, not those of Kataya."

Selmak's eyes darkened as he recalled what little he knew of Lantash's time within Bastet's stronghold. None of it had been pleasant, but the culmination had been horrendous. "I understand, Lantash. I apologize. I should have realized that thoughts of Kataya would not have overset you so completely."

Lantash nodded, but added, "Many of the memories of Kataya are wonderful, Selmak; however do not forget our parting and how the darkness almost consumed me. There is little doubt that it would have succeeded were it not for Malek and Justin. Those memories are also attempting to come forward. I do not wish Martouf to have to suffer that anguish and desolation."

Selmak nodded as he replied, "I would do the same were I in your position. Go ahead and take care of what you can. No doubt, Kataya and Samantha will complete their discussion soon and the briefing will begin. You need to be capable of taking part, as your input could be very important. Will you be able to do so?"

"Absolutely, Selmak. I will be ready. I have a feeling I am not going to like what is unveiled in this meeting."

"Samantha did not tell you?" Selmak asked in surprise.

Lantash shook his head saying, "No, she did not. She felt that she was not familiar enough with the pertinent information to pass it on and requested that we await the briefing. Would you care to enlighten us now, Selmak?"

Across the room, Sam and Kataya turned and began walking toward them. "I do not believe I will have time, Lantash." He nodded toward the two women walking in their direction.

Lantash's eyes flew to where Selmak was looking. Sam smiled easily at him and suddenly he felt a great deal better. He smiled back, but his was somewhat hesitant. The look in her eyes as she approached them set any last worries he might still hold to rest. Whatever she and Kataya had discussed, it appeared to have united them and set to rest any concern Samantha might have had about his relationship with Kat. He sighed in relief. Perhaps it would be all right after all.

* * *

Daniel stood beside Merdwin waiting for an answer. Merdwin looked steadily back at Daniel. He sighed. He wished he knew what Kataya told her mate about the time he was gone from her. He knew that she had told him about her Tok'Ra mate. It would be impossible not to, since her children with him would be arriving soon. And then there was himself. He, too, had mated with her while Daniel was gone. Again, rather hard to conceal considering the children that came from their last affaire. The kits were the only unusual thing about their time together, though, for he and Kataya were often lovers when Daniel was gone for long periods of time. It was the way of the Furling. Daniel would understand that. At least he hoped he would. It had never upset him before, so he saw no real reason why it would this time either. Well, he was awaiting a response.

Ending his introspection, Merdwin began his explanation, "Lantash is entwined with Kataya. They are Heartmates, Daniel. She told you about him last night, I believe."

"She never mentioned his name. I had no idea that it was Lantash," Daniel responded quietly.

"I do not doubt that. Kataya has refused to speak Lantash's name in one hundred and seventeen years. It was a way to keep the pain at bay. She used it as a suppression mechanism. I am sorry she did not explain this to you. You are her Soulmate, Daniel. You have nothing about which to worry. In the end, you will be together."

"You were lovers, too." Daniel waved his hand to stop Merdwin's response. "Don't worry about it; I understand the concept and how it works. It even makes sense. This is different, Merdwin. She loves you; I am aware of that, too. However, her love for you has never caused her to call your name with the anguish that I heard in her voice a short time ago. That was real and it was deep. Perhaps Lantash means more to her than I do."

Merdwin smiled, amused at Daniel's comment. He replied simply, "Daniel, you were gone for a very long time. She was devastated when she realized you were not returning to her. After a few hundred years, she finally reached a place where she could consider taking a Heartmate, but never did she stop looking for you. Never did she stop hoping that you would one-day return to her. The anguish in her voice over Lantash was as_ nothing_ compared to the first two hundred years of your absence. That was not only anguish; it was an agony living and breathing within her every day. We were all relieved when she met and fell in love with Lantash and Dominic. Yes, she loves Lantash, but the love she holds for you, that love has never faltered or waned. No, you have nothing about which to be concerned, Daniel."

Finally convinced, Daniel smiled slightly, saying, "All right. You have convinced me. Now, tell me what she needs."

Merdwin smiled more fully. "Until this is resolved, she will need every bit of strength and support you can give to her. This will be emotionally taxing on all of you. You, Martouf, and Samantha will be their havens."

"You have already spoken your vows, have you not?" Merdwin asked suddenly.

Daniel flushed. "Well, yes, in a way. I mean we did to each other, but not in a formal way. I don't remember if that makes a difference or not. I have these thoughts that pop into my head, but they rarely explain everything. They are actually rather frustrating at times."

"As long as you meant it, Daniel that is the most important factor. The bond that you and Kataya share is so old and firm that you would no longer truly have to renew your vows. The bond would hold and that is all that really matters."

Daniel started to agree when a sudden thought occurred to him, "Oh, no," he groaned. "Basically, she is married to both of us, isn't she?"

"As the Soulmate, you have precedence," Merdwin remarked. Daniel simply looked at him. After all, what else was there to say?

* * *

Sam and Kataya walked back to the table together. With a glance and a nod to one another, they each went to stand by their preferred mate. They had chosen. Sam took Martouf's hand in hers and squeezed it gently. She was surprised when he clasped her hand as if he would never let her go. She gave him a reassuring smile, and then she sat down at the table and turned her attention to Kataya. Kataya's actions mirrored Sam's. She nodded to Merdwin and the General. It was time to begin as they meant to go on.

"Gentlemen, if you please," Kataya immediately had their attention. She turned to Jacob Carter, "I wish to apologize to you. I realize you do not know what has been happening, and I believe it only fair that you be informed." She paused, then said, "I suppose the best place to start is the beginning. I am Kataya of Cadwaellon, daughter of Artereos, Lord of Cadwaellon and Gwynnivar, Lady of Wiccadia. I am a Sorceress, First Order, A High Priestess of the All, First Order, and A Master of the All, Pantherataya class, Katteri-enti Warrior."

"Almost two hundred years ago, I met and fell in love with a Tok'Ra named Dominic. His symbiote was Lantash. We entwined our hearts and mated. We have a son and a daughter. One hundred and thirty years ago, Bastet tortured Dominic to death. We managed to save Lantash, but he was ill for a very long time."

"Thirteen years later, I was recalled by Artereos, my father, to the war against the Goa'uld in our sector. Lantash and I agreed that, if I was unable to return to him, which was a distinct possibility, we would both be free to bond, or join, with another. Our parting was," Kataya's voice shook slightly, and she swallowed convulsively, before once more gaining control of her emotions, "_extremely difficult._ Because it was so painful, we decided not to go through the _Sevesh Lok Twin,_ which is an ancient rite performed to release the entwining, at that time. Our agreement to free one another to re-mate was sincere, even without participation in the rite."

"Many years passed and, eventually, Lantash met and fell in love with another. I now have reason to believe her name was Jolinar of Malk'shur. You know what her fate was." She looked directly at Lantash, as she continued, "It is my belief that he now loves another, as do I," she said softly.

"Obviously, Lantash and I have some things we must discuss." She stopped, and then seemed to come to a decision. "It is important that everyone here realize that, even though Lantash and I have found our Soulmates, we will always love one another as Heartmates, just as Samantha and Daniel, will always love each other as Heartmates. Be that as it may, our personal situation must be resolved as speedily as possible, for everyone's sake. I do not expect it to interfere with this mission. We will be able to work together. I believe that the most important thing we have to do now is prepare for this battle with Bastet."

"General, thank you for letting me explain to your friend what has occurred." Kataya sat down, took Daniel's hand, and held it as if it was all that was keeping her grounded. Lantash was holding Sam's the same way.

Lantash had come forward, and he was obviously extremely distressed. However, he was not angry with Kataya. This was the first he had known that Bastet was involved in this. He turned to Selmak and demanded, "What does Bastet have to do with this briefing? She is why we are here?"

Selmak winced, realizing that he should have insisted that they inform Lantash about the situation before presenting it to him in this way. "I apologize, Lantash. I should have informed you before now. The answer to your question is yes, I am afraid she is. The information sent to us by Artereos is very serious. I suggest we let the General tell us what they know."

Lantash nodded curtly, "Please excuse my outburst, General Hammond. My only excuse is my personal history with Bastet," As he spat her name, his eyes glowed brightly. Jack flinched as they shone, reminding him of Lantash's species. He really hated the Goa'uld.

Evidently unfazed by the glowing eyes, General Hammond nodded that he did indeed understand. These were probably the strangest circumstances in which he had ever held a briefing, but hold it he must. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"I will give a brief synopsis for our Tok'Ra friends. As you can see, Gentlemen, there are folders in front of you. All of our information is in there. Please keep these folders, as we will be adding information as it becomes available, and we make plans."

"A quick overview: Bastet is in the process of building a fleet with which to attack and destroy the Tok'Ra and the Tau'ri. She has set up a new base of operations on a long abandoned world. I understand from Selmak that you are aware of this."

"Our information also indicates that she is hiding the main part of her fleet at another location. One of Artereos's operatives is attempting to infiltrate that base, at this time. Unless Lord Merdwin has some new information, however, we do not yet know if the effort has had any success. Furling operatives have been able to slow her progress some, and though they may still be able to give us more time, we are working and planning within the assumption that we have ten to twelve weeks to prepare for these attacks. I feel that we should attempt to get a plan in place and executable in no more than eight weeks. If we do gain more time, then so much the better, but we are not counting on it. As far as our plans are concerned, we are going to pretend those extra weeks do not exist, and go on the premise that eight weeks is all we have to accomplish our mission."

"According to the information sent to us, her first target is the Tok'Ra. We know she has infiltrated the location where Selmak and Lantash are based with a spy named Torleck." General Hammond paused as he looked around the table, surreptitiously checking on Lantash, and monitoring his reactions. Jack had filled him in on Kataya's story, and now they knew that the symbiote involved was Lantash. There was no doubt that he probably held a very intense hatred for Bastet, as well as a huge need for revenge. Who would not after his experiences? His rage had simmered for over a hundred years, as well. That was one big bunch of very nasty emotions roiling just beneath the surface. He hoped that Lantash managed to keep them leashed and, from the look on his face, the General believed he would be able to do so. He heaved a sigh of relief.

Continuing the briefing, he informed them, "Artereos is sending us additional Katteri-enti Warriors, and Lord Merdwin has been assigned to us, until the situation is resolved. If we do not manage to reach our goal and resolve the problem within the eight weeks, the Tok'Ra will be evacuated to Avilion, the Sanctuary. Evacuation of Earth is not an option. We have no choice, but to stop her before she strikes here."

"Once everyone is assembled here, training will begin in units that contain a minimum of one Tok'Ra and one Katteri-enti along with our soldiers. Our final battle plan will determine how many units we need and thus how many Tok'Ra and Katteri-enti will actually be in each unit. The president has given me permission to use whatever resources I have available, and he will authorize more if needed. I will be in contact with him and the Joint Chiefs daily."

"I want a group working on tactics. I believe that SG-1, Lord Merdwin, and whoever the Tok'Ra choose should be a part of that. Artereos is expecting to receive the plans to the stronghold quite soon and, as soon as he gets them, so will we. Colonel O'Neill will be in charge of that group. I believe that is all I have. The floor is open for questions, suggestions, and discussion."

Lantash looked puzzled. "Should not Kataya be in the group for tactical planning? It is one of her strongest points as a Warrior."

Merdwin answered him. "She is. She is a member of SG-1."

Lantash looked surprised. "I must apologize to you again, Lantash," Selmak said. "I forgot you were not here when General Hammond was explaining why we were asked here originally. Artereos sent Kataya to begin working with the Tau'ri in expectation that they would soon be able to send some Warriors to help in the fight against the Goa'uld in this sector. He has also infiltrated several of the System Lords households with his own people. They wanted to inform us so we would be aware that they might be getting information that could be passed on to us, so we could alert our field operatives already within System Lord strongholds."

"Is there anything else I need to be told?"

"No, I believe that is…" Kataya interrupted Selmak before he could finish his sentence.

"I am sorry Selmak, but there is something else." She turned to Lantash, as she told him, "Three of the Katteri-enti, besides myself and Merdwin, who will be here have been approved. Artereos will not make the assignment general knowledge, but instead he will approach only Katteri that he feels would fit well within these types of units. The three that he has so far informed have all volunteered. Gwennetha is one of them." She held his gaze as she continued. "Taesha and Lanwin are the others. I thought you should know they will be coming, Tash." She did not realize she had used the name her people had often called him, until she saw his face.

Lantash swallowed hard, grappling with his emotions and breathing deeply, before he asked, "They—they are well?"

Kataya closed her eyes. It was so unfair; he was a wonderful, special being, and he did not deserve all of the pain he was enduring. The entwining was pulling on her. It had to be pulling him also. She ruthlessly pushed the emotions away.

"They are. They will be overjoyed to see you. Now is not the time, Lantash, but later we will talk."

He nodded curtly, barely holding onto his rigid self-control, and turned back to Selmak, "That is everything?"

Selmak nodded, and said, "One of the first things we need to do is come up with a way to bring Garshaw, as well as some of the other Tok'Ra we want to use in the assault, here to the SGC, without the spy being apprised of what is occurring. Our visit here is the perfect alibi for ourselves, Martouf, and Lantash, at least for three weeks, and we also have the option to extend our time here. Unfortunately, I cannot think of any way to get her here without alerting the spy."

"Would she not come and bring others with her if you, or Lantash, were critically injured and not expected to survive?" Teal'c asked, from the other side of the table. No one said anything as this idea was thought over.

"It might work," Selmak said. "At least to get her here and let her know not to send anyone to Bastet's stronghold."

"Would you stay if it was Lantash and Martouf that were hurt?" Kataya asked Selmak.

"Yes, and he would stay if it was us," Selmak affirmed.

She nodded, and Sam spoke up, "If you had to make a list of people that the Tok'Ra would probably send on this mission, who would be on it?"

"Malek, Ronesh, Brialek, Calise, Solphek, probably Daimesh and Arwanna. Can you think of anyone, Lantash, that would be good for this type of mission?" Selmak asked, after he named several Tok'Ra he wanted to include.

Lantash answered at once, "Certainly. Jocasta would be a must, as well as Morlash, possibly Keveck, and Jorlin."

Selmak nodded his agreement. He turned to General Hammond, "How many do you want? I am sure we can do whatever you think would be needed."

The General looked at Colonel O'Neill and Merdwin. "That's a good start," the Colonel said. "It sounds like we might have trouble getting them in here without Bastet being tipped off, though." He frowned.

Switching subjects, Kataya asked, "Selmak, how long has Torleck been part of the group at your base?"

Selmak had to think seriously about it. Finally, he turned to Lantash. "Would you say he has been with us for a year?"

"Almost two," he replied. "I believe he came to us shortly after we were forced to abandon our base on Corlatt.

"Excellent." Kataya's eyes glowed. "That is what I would have expected of Bastet. She would not take a chance on him being found out. She would expect him to be accepted and trusted, and she would want her plans to be near completion, before he started to send her information. As long as he was helping the Tok'Ra against the System Lords she herself was trying to undermine, she would be content to let him work for the Tok'Ra. There is no doubt that she has been planning this for a very long time. Tell me, has he been on any infiltration missions?"

Both Lantash and Selmak gave the matter some thought. Selmak finally remembered that he had. "Several months ago, he was sent to infiltrate a minor system lord to gather information. He did an excellent job."

"Then we now know how to remove him at least for a few days at a time. And during the last week or so before our assault."

"Of course," Daniel said. "A perfect solution. She should not suspect anything, either, if we can keep him convinced that neither the Tau'ri nor the Tok'Ra know anything about her or what she is doing. Hopefully, no one on the Tok'Ra base has discussed it. If needed, we could always allow her to find out we know where she is, and send in someone to infiltrate her ranks."

"I believe Kataya and Daniel Jackson are correct. Sending him into Bastet's stronghold as a spy for the Tok'Ra would eliminate two fowl with but one rock."

"_Kill two birds with one stone_," Jack automatically translated. "It might just work. So, if we send him in as a spy for the Tok'Ra, that eliminates him, but in the meantime, we still haven't decided on a way to get Garshaw here. If she is actually deciding to send someone to Bastet, we should stop her if we can."

Sam spoke up, saying, "We touched on the idea that Teal'c suggested, and I think we should explore that avenue in more depth. It is a good idea." She turned to her father and questioned him, "Dad, if you were injured, badly injured, and asked for certain people, would that seem odd? I mean, if you thought you would not survive, what would Garshaw do? Would she come, and would she bring the people you requested to see with her?"

"If I requested to see certain people, then she would see to it that they got here, but she would also bring the healers, in case they could help where your medicine can't—which would not be an unrealistic attitude," Jacob said, after giving the matter a little thought.

"Could they be trusted to keep the information secret when they go back?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

"They would not go back," Sam said decisively. "If Dad or Martouf were in, say a really bad car accident, and it looked like he would not survive, then the healer would stay and try everything they could, wouldn't they? And, Martouf would refuse to leave him, and Dad would not leave Martouf. So, either way, they are both here."

"This list of people you have given. Is there anything to stop Councilor Garshaw from sending each, or at least some of them, on a mission to some other Goa'uld areas that might need infiltrated?"

"An excellent point, Teal'c." Merdwin said. "A nice simple plan, too. Assign a few of them to go off world one or two at a time, perhaps some together, as that would not be unusual. Send them to different places with the gate address clearly known by everyone. Once there, they gate to the Tau'ri. Simple, clean. Very nice, indeed. I am sure we will come up with other ways to get around arousing his suspicions as well." He smiled warmly at Teal'c. These Tau'ri and the Jaffa were good tacticians.

Artereos would be even more pleased that he had decided the time had come for his return. Even if it was purely symbolic, and would not be known by the masses, he was correct to make his return at this time.

"Okay, so which one of us is getting run over by a car?" Jacob spoke up.

"I would suggest you, Jacob Carter. Lantash and Martouf will be busy planning their joining with Samantha. They do not have time to get run over. I would also suggest preparations for the joining rituals of the Tok'Ra and the Tau'ri as the reason, once the healers have brought him back to health, that Jacob Carter, as well as Martouf and Lantash, are staying for an extended time. Knowing nothing of Tau'ri mating or bonding rituals, the spy will have no way of knowing if these things take days, or months, to complete," Kataya stated with calm good sense.

Jacob decided that maybe he could come to like that woman in time, even if he still didn't understand all of the angles of what was obviously a very complex situation. She certainly seemed to have the idea of Sam, Martouf, and Lantash as mated firmly fixed in her head. He nodded. "I suppose we should decide who I would wish to see in the circumstances and get the message off to Garshaw," he said.

"When do you think she will make the decision to send an operative in to infiltrate her stronghold, Jacob?" General Hammond wanted to know.

"There is a council meeting the day after tomorrow. They will decide then, I imagine. Why?"

"I doubt you would have been run over as soon as you arrived. Let's wait until tomorrow afternoon before we contact her."

Jacob nodded his assent, adding, "I think that would be all right and Selmak agrees. They won't do anything before then."

"Is there anything else, people? No? Dismissed."

* * *

Kataya and Daniel approached Sam where she stood beside Martouf, and Kataya opened their link. "_Samantha?_"

_"Yes?"_

Kataya hesitated slightly, weighing her words, before replying,_ "I am sure that you are cognizant of the need for Lantash and I to talk. Would you please take care of Daniel for me while I do so? I do not believe that he, no, that either of you, should be alone right now. Both of you need the stability, security, understanding, and love that only you can give to one another. Your Heartmate bond will be very sensitive to each other's emotions and reactions at this point in time, and thus it will allow you to give and receive comfort on a very deep level. You need one another, Sam."_

_"Yes, I know."_ She assured Kat and then paused, before asking her, _"You will be as gentle as possible, won't you? He is so upset."_ Sam's agitation was apparent.

"_I will do my best, Samantha, but this is going to be painful for both of us, regardless how I approach the subjects. I am sorry; I wish I could make it easier, but I cannot. I give you my word, though, that I will be as careful and gentle as it is possible for me to be and still accomplish what must be said and done,"_ Kataya's voice was filled with sorrow at the knowledge that she would be causing Lantash pain yet again.

_"I know. I don't even know why I said that. I know you will do what you can. I will take care of Daniel. Please don't worry about us right now. You need to concentrate on the, the task in front of you. Daniel and I will find something to occupy us. We will be fine,"_ Sam promised, her own feelings coloring what she said.

_"You and I must talk soon, also, Sam. Your understanding of this and your support are essential to him,"_ Kataya stressed her words as much as she could. This was important.

_"I know. I will talk with you later. I am going to take Daniel to his office for now." _

_"No, not his office. Please, take him to your lab. I do not think he should return to his office so soon. We were, ah, intimate in there just before the briefing. Both of you should probably stay away from areas that might induce even stronger reactions to what is occurring," _Kataya pointed outthoughtfully_. _

_"I see your point, Kat, and I think you are probably right about it. So, okay, my lab it is, then,"_ Sam agreed at once.

_"Thank you, Sam,"_ Kataya finished speaking with Samantha and turned to Lantash, stating quietly, "I think that we should have our conversation now, if that is agreeable with you. We have things to talk about, and I sincerely believe that we should discuss our situation as quickly as possible."

He looked from her to Sam, who indicated that she agreed with Kataya by assuring him, "I am going to take Daniel and go to my lab, love. Take your time, because I have some things I need to finish, before you and I can go home, and Daniel can help me."

After a slight hesitation, Lantash indicated his acquiescence. Martouf came forward, kissed Sam lightly, and whispered his love in her ear. She gave him a lingering look that assured him she understood and loved him too.

Daniel looked at Kataya, and she smiled at him to reassure him it was all right. He kissed her swiftly and touched her face. She understood what he was saying and kissed him back. Then she turned to face her mate.

She could only echo a reasonable facsimile of Jack O'Neill's appraisal of the situation.

_Goddess, what a mess_.

___TBC _


	18. Heartmates and Vows 18 BOMH

_**Chapter Eighteen Summary: **Lantash and Kataya discuss their situation and their past in an emotional confrontation. Sam and Daniel draw comfort from one another and while they are doing so Jacob walks in on them. Tension begins to grow between Lantash and Daniel._

_**Pairings:** Samantha/Martouf/Lantash - Sam/Daniel - Lantash/Other - Daniel/Other_

_**Caruswyn – **My Dear, My Dearest_

_**Amat Wyn –** My Love_

_**Adorata Coeurawyn –** Adored of My Heart_

_**Sevesh Lok Twin –** A Rite to Release a Blood or Aural Entwining._

_**Adorata Wyn –** My Adored One_

_**Sevesh'en, Sevesh –** Rite of either Joining, Entwining, or Release, depending on usage, context, and spelling._

_**Coeurawyn –** My Heart_

_**"Italics" –** Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communications_

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul**_

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

**_Heartmates and Vows_**

* * *

As Daniel and Sam entered her lab, he took her in his arms, and she felt the tension ebb away as she relaxed. They stood holding each other, giving one another silent comfort, and as Daniel rested his cheek on the top of Sam's head, his thoughts flew to Kataya and Lantash. What must it be like to find a lover after one hundred years? One that you still loved. He had no doubt about that. Kataya loved Lantash just as passionately as she had a hundred years ago. He had heard it in her voice.

What would it be like he wondered, to love two people so much? Because Kataya did love him, Daniel. Momentary doubts aside, he knew that. She loved him more deeply and passionately than she loved Lantash. That would not make it easier though, it would make it worse. Her heart had to be breaking in two, and he did not know what to do for her. He drew a shaky breath, thinking about what she must be going through, what both of them must be going through. Looking down at Sam, he revised his thoughts again. What all of them were going through.

He tightened his arms around Sam. He and Sam had almost become passionate Heartmates. They had come very close to taking that step. If they had, then they would be in a similar position to the one that Kataya and Lantash were in now. It would have been easy to become Sam's passionate Heartmate. What, he asked himself, would it be like to have to choose between Sam and Kataya? He knew whom he would choose, and yet, just the thought of that choosing made him ache. He would not want to live without Kataya, but the thought of losing Sam made him catch his breath. God, it hurt.

Sam closed her eyes and relaxed into Daniel's body. He felt so strong and safe. Familiar. What if they had become passionate Heartmates? What if she was to be asked to give up this man and his sweet love of her? What if she lost this? What if she had to choose between these two men that she loved so much? She was surprised by the ache that thought created in her heart.

She and Daniel were only Heartmates on a platonic level, and the thought caused pain. How much worse to be bonded mates and have to make this choice? She would not want to live without Martouf and Lantash, but the thought of losing Daniel made her catch her breath. God, it hurt.

As his thoughts caused his heart to ache, Daniel buried his face in Sam's hair, breathed in her scent, and his arms tightened convulsively.

"Daniel? Are you all right?" Sam asked softly.

"No. No, I am not, Sam. I was imagining what it would be like if I had to choose between you and Kataya. The pain I felt surprised me, that is all. If I feel that way about you and her, how much more painful must this be for them? I mean, I know they will not actually lose each other, but in a way, they will, and they will never have it back. I think that would be very hard to do. On the other hand, I could not give up Kataya. That would truly end my world."

"I know, Daniel. I have been having similar thoughts. If I had to choose between you, I would be heartbroken. Just the thought of losing you hurt, physically hurt. I would not want to live without Martouf and Lantash, but I would be inconsolable if I lost you, too."

"We will all make it through this, Sam. I know we will. It may be hard, but we can do it. We have each other, and they have us. It may not seem like that is important, but it is." As tears found their way down her cheeks, he slowly caressed her back, and she quieted. Backing slowly toward the desk, he snatched a tissue. He was getting good at this tissue grabbing stuff, he thought wryly.

"I am sorry, Daniel. I know crying is pointless, but sometimes it just seems like that is the only reasonable response." She smiled a little, "Even if it is not reasonable at all," she said sadly. "Daniel?" She paused for a moment, and then continued, "Kataya said she and Lantash were entwined mates. She explained to me what the difference between entwined and joined was, but she did not explain what happens in each ceremony. Do you know?"

"I wish I could remember, but that is one memory I can't seem to find. I have a feeling, though, that it has something to do with their auras. And for some reason whenever I think of it, I get the impression of blood."

Sam nodded her agreement. "Daniel, I am not sure either, but I agree that they have more than an emotional bond. I think they have a physical bond, and I think it is a very painful process to break it."

"What makes you say that, Sam?" Daniel frowned as he contemplated her words.

"I, um, can see things in a mirror," Sam told him, with just the slightest hesitation. She watched his face go blank.

Daniel stared at her, dumbfounded. "In a mirror," he repeated. "You see "things" in a mirror." He continued to look at her for a long moment before he asked, "Um, Sam, where is this mirror? What, what kind of mirror are you talking about? You see things in a mirror. Like, like…future things?" His brain was assimilating this information, but not at its normal light speed rate.

She nodded. "I don't think it is a secret or anything. It is called the Mirror of the Mysts. Kataya and Merdwin have the ability to see things in several mediums, but the only one they have had me attempt is the Mirror. They…they have seen some, some…things…recently. She stopped, swallowed hard, and then whispered, "And so have I."

"Oookaay. So, I take it you have…seen something…in this mirror that leads you to say what you did about the physical link?" Daniel asked, almost hesitantly. Then, before she could answer that question, he continued speaking quietly, but his voice was strained, "These, these…things that you have seen, Sam. Are they, well, are they bad things? Are they things that have to do with the mission to take out Bastet?" His last question came out in a rush, as if he had to say it quickly, or he would not ask at all.

Sam nodded her head. "The first question you asked the one about the physical link between Lantash and Kataya? The answer is yes. I, we, that is, Kataya and I both see it. She is bleeding, and you and Lantash are arguing. She sees Merdwin in it at that time, but I do not. It worries me a lot, I guess. The other questions about Bastet are harder to answer. In fact, I do not think that I can. What I mean is that, when you look into the Mirror, some events, well, they are really clear and you can see everything in detail. Others, well, they are very out of focus, or they sort of wave in and out. Kat says that the more indistinct they are the farther into the future they usually are." Sam shrugged and spread her hands as she explained what she knew and what she did not.

"How bad is she bleeding, Sam?" Daniel immediately asked about Kataya, not really sure he wanted to know, but realizing that he needed to be aware of this, if it was likely to happen. He did not even respond to her remarks about the battle. He also realized that he had gone from skeptic to believer. Sam did not lie to him.

She paused, wishing she did not have to say the next words, but knew that, if she did not tell him now, she would have to tell him later. Leaving him in ignorance about this was not even an option. She tried to swallow but her mouth felt dry. Finally, she managed to whisper, "My first impression, when I saw it, was that she was dying." As she felt him tense, she hurried to continue, "Daniel, she says that it is, um, a substantial amount of blood, but that she will not die because Merdwin is there with her. She explained about Merdwin then and, I really believe that if he is there, she will be all right."

Daniel closed his eyes. "Does everything that you see always happen, Sam? Is there any way to change it?"

"Kataya says that they do not always happen, no. She says events and their outcomes can change things, at least to some degree," she tried to reassure him. "You know what I mean; if this were to take place instead of that, then the outcome would change from one scenario to another one."

"Then we will just have to see to it that it does _not_ happen," Daniel said quietly. "I have just found her, Sam. I truly do not know if I could survive if I lost her so soon." He took a deep breath. "That is not true. I would survive because she would expect that of me," he told her. There was resignation in his voice as he said it though.

Sam gave her agreement and then, as her thoughts once more returned to Lantash and Kataya, she changed the subject and added, "I just wish there was something we could do for them, Daniel. I know that Lantash is hurting so much and Kataya, too. I just feel so useless." Sam sounded disconsolate.

"I think the only thing we can give them are our love and support, Sam. They need to know we are there for them, and that we will help them in any way that we can."

He hesitated for a moment, then continued, "After she told us about Dominic, and you all left, she told me that sometimes she can't face what she is, what she sometimes has to do. Nevertheless, as much as she despises what she is, she will not stop. Deep down she knows there is a greater purpose, and she buries the pain. Like Jack and Teal'c. You too, Sam. You are all Warriors, and you all do things that you hate, but you do them anyway because you know that is how it has to be. All the rest of us can do is love you and accept you for the wonderful beings you are."

Sam smiled at him, as she leaned back in his arms, then wrapped him in a tight hug, and gave him a brief kiss. Neither heard the door open, but they both heard the voice. "No wonder neither of you seem too upset over this thing. What in the _Hell_ is going on?" If Jacob had the hair, he would have been raking his hands through it, there was no doubt, Daniel thought as he saw the tension and distress on the older man's face. He sighed deeply yet again. At least he was getting a lot of extra oxygen, he thought wryly. He turned his attention back to Sam.

Sam gasped, as Daniel murmured to her, "Did your horoscope today say anything at all about not getting out of bed? Because if it did not, it should have, and so should mine."

He slowly allowed his arms to drop from Sam, and just as slowly turned around to face Jacob Carter. "Don't worry, Jacob. It is not what it looks like." He sighed yet again. "Well, I guess my quarters are the only place that Sam or I can stand to be in without being swamped emotionally, so we will all go there. Okay, Sam?"

She nodded tiredly. "Come on, Dad. We will see if we can explain all this so that your _volt-o–meter_ is not pegging every five minutes. What is Selmak doing anyway? Why isn't he keeping you on a more even keel?" She asked curiously.

Jacob looked at the floor, and then up to his daughter's face. "We had an argument," he mumbled.

Sam smiled at him, and said, almost cheerfully, "Of course, you did. I guess you should have read your horoscope this morning, too." Jacob gave his daughter a quizzical look, and she winked at Daniel. "Well, that is Daniel's latest theory, anyway. Come on, Daniel and I will tell you what we can about what is going on." Putting an arm around each of these two men in her life, they started down the hall.

* * *

_"Samantha?"_

_"Yes, Kat? Are you all right?" _

_"I am fine. I need you to do something. Please link to the others on SG-1, and tell them not to repeat the story I told you of Dominic's death. I would not have told you had I known this situation would arise. I have never told anyone else, and I cannot tell them. Merdwin does not know, either. And Samantha, Lantash never knew and he must not know. Please do not tell him." _

She heard Sam gasp in surprise. _"Kat? Why?"_

_"I cannot explain now. Ask me later, please, and I will explain what happened."_

_"All right." _

She felt Kataya shut down the link, and she proceeded to open one to the remainder of SG-1, including Daniel, as he walked beside her. She did not know the reason, but she would do as Kat asked. After all, what she had told them was very personal. If she did not want anyone else to know, then Sam would take care of it. She would have to find out if the Colonel had told the General, and if so, tell him to take care it went no farther.

* * *

Lantash lifted his hand and softly brushed it across her cheek. It had been so many years since last he had touched this woman. He shuddered as the familiar feelings touching her had always invoked coursed through him. He felt as if his heart was breaking; he did not know what to do, what to say. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but it was Kataya who spoke.

"I believe we should sit down. I have many things to tell you; we might as well be as comfortable as we can." They seated themselves at the conference table.

Once they were settled in chairs close to each another, Lantash took her hands in his. His thumbs caressed her hands gently. "I never thought I would ever see you again, _Adorata wyn_. I was afraid you had fallen in battle and had not chosen to be reborn," he finally said, his voice soft and tender, but with an edge that proclaimed the emotions roiling just under the surface.

Pushing her own emotions away, she replied, "I have not fallen in over five hundred years now, Lantash, nor have I been anywhere near to doing so." She shook her head. "I had the war in the Pegacian System in my hands. I did not see as much battle as I was used to do." More an evasion than an outright lie, she thought, but he did not need to know right now how often she had been in tight situations.

Gripping her hands tightly, a harsh note in his voice, he said, "That is not a true statement, Kataya. You came very close to falling in battle during the conflict with Bastet. However, it was I that almost ended your life, not an enemy warrior. I have never forgotten. Never."

"You should have done so. It was a long time ago. Moreover, it was a battle I chose and a choice I made. Had I fallen, it would have been my choice, Lantash. Furthermore, it was as much an enemy Warrior as if they had been standing there. Bastet was the cause, not you. When will you stop blaming yourself for something that did not even happen?"

"When I find out why they feared for you; why they could not or would not explain to me what was wrong or why it was happening," he offered his answer.

"There was nothing to know. I was distraught over what had been done to you and Dominic. Nothing more. This is a futile discussion. We did not resolve it in thirteen years, and we will not resolve it now. Would you not rather speak of something that is much more interesting and important than an event that is long past and which was concluded many years ago?" Do you not wish for news of your children, Lantash?" She asked, turning the conversation to a safer, although perhaps as emotional, a topic.

Lantash was well acquainted with this woman; she would not tell him. "Yes, I do. Tell me of them. Have they become the Warriors we always thought they would become? I—I have thought of them often." He stopped, swallowed, and took a shaky breath, "I apologize. I have often wondered if they were alive and well, or if something had happened to them, to you. There were many times when I…" Again, he stopped unable to go on. He shook his head as he looked at their tightly clasped hands, "Tell me of my son and daughter, _Adorata coeurawyn_. Tell me, show me?"

With their joined hands as the link, Kataya began to tell him of the son and daughter he had known for only thirty years. She told him of their first years in training, how they had been with Artereos and learned all from the great warrior. How Merdwin had always been kind to them, contrary to what he had feared. How they had gone to the Ancients for several years and the years they had spent with the Nox. How they loved to be with Thor, how they would tease him, and how much they enjoyed going out with him on the Beliskner.

She told him of their years at Avilion, the Sanctuary, and how it was there that they had found their place and laid the foundation for what would become their life quest. He could see it all through her eyes. He watched how they had matured and grown. Although not common, a Furling at thirty could still go through some physical changes and, while it could occur in any of them, it was a more common phenomena in Furling/other matings. His children had grown strong and beautiful. He smiled through the tears that fell upon their joined hands, as she showed him the son so like his beloved Dominic.

Except that, the eyes had changed over the years. They were no longer Dominic's. They were his. He gasped, as he opened his eyes and looked at Kataya. "Lanwin and Taesha both have your skin texture, your eye color, much of your personality, and the charm which you posses to such a great extent, but rarely allow to show, _Adorato coeurawyn._" She showed him his daughter, and he saw how she was a beautiful female version of his beloved Dominic, with eyes of liquid amber and a smile that would make you think you were hearing laughter.

Finally, she finished with them as she had last seen them; laughing as they left for the Cardwellan sector on the Furling flagship, the _DuxBellorum_, the _leader in battles_, ready for the adventures all youth craved. "They will be here as soon as Taesha has recovered. She was captured in battle not long ago. I have not seen her, but Merdwin tells me that she will be ready for the battle with Bastet. She and Lanwin will truly be overjoyed to see you, Tash. They have never forgotten you for one moment and have always hoped to find you again." She paused for a moment before telling him, "Actually, it is my belief, that not only have they hoped to find you; they have long planned to actively look for you, as soon as they could. They have missed you very much, you see, and you have _always_ dwelled within their hearts."

"They wish to join the Tok'Ra and work with their father's people against the Goa'uld. As I mentioned earlier, it has been their wish since their time at Avilion, and I will support them in this. They have been waiting only until they have attained their rank and joined the Table. That will happen when they come here to the Tau'ri. You and I will knight them shortly after they arrive, long before the battle. They shall enter this fight as full Katteri-enti, no longer squires. I am glad that you will be here, Lantash, _Adorato coeurawyn_. It will mean much to them," she told him sincerely, her voice deep with emotion.

Smoothly, she changed the subject to work around to what must be said between them. "Merdwin," she watched him frown at the name of the man who had once been his rival, "has found his Soulmate, here among the Tau'ri. We are all very happy for him." The grip on her hands tightened. "I also have found my Soulmate, just as you have found yours."

Still he refused, or perhaps could not, say anything. She took a deep breath and continued in a soft, gentle voice that held her love for him, "Lantash, we must go through the rite of _Sevesh Lok Twin_ as soon as possible. It will only become more painful for both of us if we do not. We can have Merdwin perform the rite, or if you prefer we…"

"No," Lantash answered before Kataya could even finish her sentence. His voice was flat and determined.

"Lantash, please, do not," she whispered, her voice revealing the agony she was feeling at the thought of parting from him. His first negative response did not surprise her. She had expected it. It would take a little time for him to come to the realization that it was something they needed to do, time for him to become accustomed to the idea of severing their blood tie. Lantash almost never broke a vow once made, and getting him to revoke those he made to her would be an uphill battle, that she had known. She did not completely despair, though. He was also logical and practical. He would eventually see reason. She hoped she had the time to allow him to reach the obvious conclusions.

"No, Kataya, I will not break our bond. We are Heartmates. We will always be Heartmates. It is allowed to have a Heartmate as well as a Soulmate. You know this," his answer was implacable with no cracks to be seen in it.

"Not an unaccepted _passionate_ Heartmate, Lantash. As you are aware. Do you honestly think you can be near me and not feel the pull of our entwining? It is there. We feel it even now, and our love is too deep and strong for one another, to deny it for long." She sighed deeply. "I am not asking you to break our bond completely, Tash, _Adorato wyn_. _Only t_he entwining of our blood. We _must_ break it, Lantash, or it will destroy us," she said, as she pulled her hands from his clasp, got up, and walked across the room.

Turning back to him, she stated firmly, "Daniel is Samantha's Heartmate, Lantash. They have a close and loving relationship, but they are not lovers. We could have the same, if you will allow it. We will always love each other. Nothing, nothing, in this Universe will ever change that, but I will not hurt Daniel, or Samantha, by remaining your passionate Heartmate without their consent. It is not fair to them, and you must believe me that to attempt to do so would ultimately destroy us."

"I made vows to you, Kataya. How can I, in honor, break them?" He asked her, his voice strained, almost harsh.

"How can you, in honor, not?" She questioned him gently in return.

Standing and pacing a few steps, he stopped and raked his fingers through his hair, before turning to her and speaking intensely, "When I look at you, when I am near you, I want to love you forever. I want to hear you moan my name and see you wild in my arms again," His voice held the longing of the years they had been apart. The memories were there in his words and the yearning hunger of his tone. Their feelings threatened to swamp them both.

Kataya was the first to break free of the spell his words had woven around them, and she asked, "And Samantha? What do you want and see when you are with her, Lantash? Do you not also feel the same for her even more intensely than you feel for me?" She threw her questions at him, knowing she had to break through the haze of confusion and emotion he was feeling, if she was to reach his practical, logical mind.

If she could do nothing else, she must plant some seeds of doubt. She had to do something that would force him to examine the situation more closely and dispassionately. Gentleness was not working, perhaps forcing him to face what was happening would. In addition, if that did not work, she would use his anger against him. It was all she could do. They _must_ sever their blood tie…and soon. Lantash could be _so_ stubborn. As the silence continued to lengthen, she looked at him, her tone grim as she asked, "Well? _Tell me,_ Lantash. _Tell me _that you do _not _feel more for Samantha than you do for me and I will allow that you have cause for your decision…however, that will not happen will it, for you cannot in all honesty tell me that…can you? Can you, Lantash?" Her voice hard and cold, she demanded once more, "Do you not feel more for Samantha than you do for me?"

He flung himself across the room away from her before turning back and approaching her. "Yes," he ground out, "Yes, damn you." He stopped his pacing in front of her before he answered. "Do you realize what you are doing to me?" He asked, the anguish he was feeling evident in his voice. His pain reached out and washed through her in wave upon wave. She steeled herself against his torment and remained firm in her goal.

"Tell me, Tash. Tell me, so I can understand how you can even consider hurting Samantha so," her voice said plainly how she felt about doing that. It was simply unacceptable.

"We are talking about us, Kataya, not Samantha," His answer was true as far as it went, but he was as aware as she was that he was rationalizing the situation.

"We cannot talk about one without the other," she pointed out, adamantly. "They are irrevocably tied together in this matter, Tash, just as you and Daniel are tied together in any discussion of emotions in regards to me."

Once again he walked across the floor away from her, only to return to stand once more before her. "_Please,"_ she thought, "_please do not touch me, Adorato coeurawyn, for I am only so strong."_

As he stood there, he suddenly burst out, asking angrily, "Do you have _any_ idea what it was like after you left? I wanted to die. I did not care what happened to us as a blended pair. I took the most dangerous missions available to me. I almost got Justin killed, Kataya, because I was in such agony that _I did not care_. But, I was saved. Both Malek and Justin continued to protect and save me again and yet again. Why I do not know, for there was nothing of me there worth saving during that time." He laughed harshly, and continued, "You were all I could think about. All I dreamed about. I heard your voice, your footsteps, and I could not stop expecting to see you come though our doorway, laughing at something, or singing some chant as you tried a new energy spell."

He stared at her bleakly, and his voice was hoarse with suffering, as he said, "It was as if all the color in the world was gone. There were no suns, no stars in the sky. The waters of the oceans were gray and so were the grass, the trees, and the sand. It was as if my heart had been taken, and in its place, there was nothing—nothing. I have never felt such utter desolation in all of my thousands of years. You were the light in my life, Kataya, _Adorata coeurawyn_. When you left, the light of my life went out, and my days were dark. My nights were indescribably cold and empty, my heart, and I cannot simply let you go again. I think it would truly break my heart this time," as he uttered his last sentence his voice dropped to a whisper of despair and grief.

"Ah, do not cry, do not cry, my love." As he tried to take her in his arms, she raised her tear-stained face to his and growled as she attempted to shove him away from her.

Quivering with anger and heartbreak, her voice dropped to a low cold whisper as she answered him, "Do you think you were the only one to suffer from our parting? Do you think the hours of the days were any less bleak and lonely for me than they were for you? Do you think that I did not miss you every minute of every hour of every day?" She gasped, as she finally pulled herself free from the grip he had on her arms and walked several steps away before turning and throwing her words at him, "I was so alone I thought I would die of it. The place my mind went was dark and terrifying. Like you, I took the most dangerous missions I could."

She laughed, almost hysterically. "I am the most feared Katteri-enti Warrior in the Pegacian system, Lantash. As long as there was some justification, I killed with impunity. I became implacable and relentless. Many accused me of being heartless, and I could have told them that they were correct, for my heart remained with you, and it took me a very long time to rebuild a new one."

She leaned against the wall and twisted her head from side to side, as if to deny the words she was saying. As the tears washed her violet eyes, she looked at him and whispered, "It was as if I had died inside, Lantash, as if there was nothing left to live for. I went through the motions, but they were meaningless to me. I did what I had to do, because it was expected of me, but on the inside, there was nothing—nothing but a desolate desert of emptiness."

She pushed herself away from the wall and wiped the tears from her face. As she walked away from him, she gathered herself for what she was going to try to do. She turned and looked at him, as she said, "Then I met the first of my lovers. Soon, I realized that you were just another lover to me, that one lover was much like another, when all was said and done. I no longer pined for you or worried about you as I had for so long."

"I was happy for you when I heard you had found a Heartmate and bonded. I felt much less guilty about our parting. I lost track of you and never bothered to try to find you. In fact," she shrugged, "I assumed you were either happily bonded, or dead, and either was fine with me. My lovers kept me very happy, Lantash."

"So, if you need a day or so to get used to the idea of breaking our binding, that is fine, but I think it would be best if we performed the _sevesh_ as soon as possible." She turned her back to him again, so he could not see her face. Taking a short fast breath, she turned to him with a slight smile. "I really do not want to upset my present lover. He is most responsive and passionate, and I wish to keep him happy, at least for now."

Lantash was looking bewildered, as he said to her, "I thought you said he was your Soulmate."

Again, she shrugged negligently, as she said in a somewhat bored voice, "Well, he thinks he is. Maybe he will be, at least until I become bored with him."

"I cannot believe you are saying these things. This is not you talking, Kataya. You have never..."

She cut into his statement, her voice sharp, "Perhaps you never really knew me, Lantash. Or, perhaps I have simply changed. Either way, the truth is that I do not care for you that way anymore. It was the shock of seeing you after all this time, of remembering what it was like at the time that caused my emotional outburst, nothing more. It was a terrible time for me, but that is over now, and I prefer not to remember it, for it was as terrifying for me as I told you it was." She gestured nonchalantly before continuing, her voice still slightly bored, "That was then, Lantash and this is now. I have moved on with my life, and so have you. It is time to draw that part of our lives to an end. It will be pleasant to have another loose end tidied up."

Once more, she turned her back on him, saying over her shoulder, dismissively, "Now, if you do not mind, I still have several things to do before I can go to Daniel, and I would like to get them finished. I suggest you go find Samantha. Moreover, be very glad you have her now instead of me. Samantha will never distress you by taking a lover. I am not the woman I was, Lantash, and I would only hurt you once again."

Ignoring him, she sauntered over to the table to pick up the folder that was hers. She heard him pick his up and storm out the door. Her legs refused to hold her up, and she collapsed onto the chair. Putting her head down onto her folded arms, she cried as if her heart would break.

* * *

"I do not think I have ever heard so many falsehoods come out of your mouth, my dear. Do you not think you went a little far?"

"Merdwin," she gasped. She looked at him with tear filled eyes. He held out his arms, and she went into them, as she released the pent up anguish that was in her heart. This man was her friend, the one person, besides her father, that truly understood how much she would do, how far she would go to assure that the right thing was done. As she sobbed in his arms, he softly stroked her hair and murmured words of comfort, much as he had when she was a child.

Eventually, he said to her, "You are going to make yourself ill, _Caruswyn_. Moreover, you must think of Daniel, too. He is hurting just knowing how you feel about Lantash; do not make it worse by also allowing him to realize how deep your own pain is. I assume the bleeding has started."

She began to calm down, and the tears slowed to a trickle. She pulled herself from his arms and smiled at him. "I am very much afraid that I have soaked your shirt."

"Yes, but it will dry. You did not answer me, Kataya." He waited, patiently.

"It started soon after I entered the room and realized who he was...and that he had bonded with his Soulmate. Their bonding will shorten my time, as you know, Merdwin. It is unfortunate that I was unaware of who Sam's prospective mate was. I only heard the host's name. Had I known, I might have convinced her to wait before they bonded so completely. A sexual bond would not have been as debilitating for me. At least Lantash will have a much more muted response than I will. That is something for which we can be thankful. This way he may not realize what is happening to me."

"No doubt this has caused it to increase."

"Perhaps, but not by much," She agreed.

"You will tell me if it begins to worsen. My suspicions and speculations left me inclined to presume that he would be recalcitrant. He was always very careful never to break a vow or a promise if it was at all possible." He reached out and caressed her face, as he contemplated what and how best to say what needed to be said. Since no great insight came to him, he stated it plainly, "Kataya, it could come to a point where you have no choice except to tell him what is happening to you." He placed his fingers gently upon her lips to forestall her response. "I am confident that you will not wish to tell him. I am also cognizant of the fact that you do not wish for me to inform him. I will not do so, unless your health begins to deteriorate so quickly, so drastically that your refusal to inform him is endangering your life. At that point in time, then as the Tau'ri would say, "_all bets are off_." I will not allow you to leave us over this, _Coeurawyn_."

"I will not force his compliance in this matter, Merdwin. You know what the consequences of that would be as well as I do. I will not have that on my conscience, too. No, no, I will not nor will I allow anyone else to inform him of my physical state." Closing her eyes, Kataya reached up and rubbed at her temples for a few moments before looking back up at Merdwin. "I cannot, I will not do that to him. He has suffered enough at my hands; he will suffer from them no more, if I can possibly circumvent it."

"I believe that he will agree given time, Merdwin. He is a very logical being, and I am hopeful that his love of Samantha will soon begin to cause deterioration in his determination to remain true to his vows. His contrition at hurting her, and knowing that the full culpability of doing so is his to bear, will have a very salutary effect. He will not be able to live with that for long, and the only way for him to alleviate it will be to break asunder his blood-bond with me. In the meantime, I will do my best to convince him that we must release one another. Hopefully, he will do some thinking now that he has left me," She gave Merdwin a brief, tired smile as she concluded explaining her ideas.

Merdwin nodded his agreement and acceptance of her statements, before saying softly, "He was angry just now, but once he stops to think, he will know you were lying to him. He always knew when you lied to him. It will not take him long to figure it out, _Amat wyn_. You do not appear ready for another confrontation with him again today, so if you do not want another emotional scene tonight, I suggest you go to your room. I will find Daniel and send him to you. Will that be acceptable? No, do not argue, Kataya. I believe you need Daniel's comfort and support at this time."

Merdwin watched her closely, studying her for clues as to what was going on within her. He frowned to himself when he realized that she was successfully blocking any probing from him that was deeper than a surface scan. She was much too skilled at blocking him, and it left him feeling slightly disgruntled.

Reaching up and stroking his face gently, she said, "You have always been a good friend to me, Merdwin. I am truly happy for you and Janet. You know that, do you not?"

"Yes, I know that you are. You have spent enough years telling me that I would someday find her and assuring me that you would find it a joyful event. I know how you feel about it, Kataya, and I thank you. I am truly happy you and Daniel will finally be together again, as you should be. Because you will be; I hope you know that," he said seriously.

"We shall see," she said bleakly, as she stared down at the floor, giving nothing of her thoughts away through her eyes. Glancing back up at Merdwin, she smiled slightly at him again, as she agreed to do as he wished, "I think I will go to my room. I shall be all fine, though, so do not bother Daniel. I believe I will rest, for I must talk to Samantha. It is very important, as you, I am sure, have already perceived."

Merdwin caressed her cheek, saying, "Kataya, Lantash needs her right now, and you need Daniel. Your talk with Samantha is important, but it can wait until tomorrow. The consequences of waiting another eighteen hours or so will be negligible. Please, _Amat wyn._ You need to rest, especially now. Allow yourself to recover from one emotional upheaval, before you seek out the next one. Leave it until later," he counseled her.

She searched his face wondering if he still had not perceived what was coming. No, that was not possible. He knew; he had to have knowledge of it. She spoke quietly, "Merdwin, she is the one. I must tell her who she is…what she is. It is imperative that we ascertain if she is willing to accept the devoir. If she is willing and accepts it, then we must bond soon." Kataya rubbed her forehead, before finding and donning her circlet. She needed the energy right now. "We will need to go to Avilion for the bonding, if she agrees."

"I know. Nevertheless, it can wait one more day, _Coeurawyn._ Go to your room. I will find both Daniel and Samantha and send them to their respective mates. You need the rest. Now go," Merdwin told her tenderly.

Giving up arguing with him, she nodded, picked up her papers, and left the room. As he so often proved to be, Merdwin was correct. She was tired, so very tired and yet she had done little. Emotional scenes would do that to you she supposed. She hoped she did not meet Lantash and Martouf on her way to her room. She did not believe that she could endure another encounter with him right now.

Merdwin remained standing it the middle of the room for a few minutes, as he considered various actions and the inevitable reactions to them, which would culminate in various outcomes. Not liking most of what he could discern, he sighed. It was going to be a long week, as the Tau'ri said. It was time to become more proactive. Turning, he left the room, plans forming even as he walked down the hall. He had much to do.

* * *

_"Lantash, we have been here in Samantha's chamber for a half an hour, and you are still as furious as you were when we left the briefing room. You must calm yourself, or you will upset Samantha." _Martouf remained quiet during the entire conversation with Kataya, suffering the emotional storms as best he could without complaint, but he would not be silent and allow Lantash to cause Samantha any more pain than she was already enduring because of him.

_"I am calm,"_ was the obviously false reply.

_"Then why are you grinding our teeth and pacing the room in this manner?"_ Martouf snapped, his patience with his mate beginning to wear thin.

_"I am not angry. I simply have excess energy to work off," _Lantash responded tightly. _"We did very little today and I am restless from lack of exercise, I am sure." _

_"You should not try to lie to me, even if you are lying to yourself. Lying to me is impossible for you to do. You know that you cannot do it. I always know when you are trying to lie to me, just as you know when I am attempting to lie to you,"_ Martouf replied knowingly.

_"I am a fool; a stupid, idiotic, moronic, gullible, fool."_ Lantash suddenly stopped pacing the floor, sat on the edge of the bed, and stared unseeing at the opposite wall.

_"Well, yes, I know, so I will not disagree with you, but I think you should tell me why you have suddenly come to this realization." _He awaited Lantash's caustic reply, but it never materialized. Martouf frowned to himself. His remark should have elicited a biting or sarcastic rejoinder. That he did not reply in any manner was not at all like Lantash.

Before he could begin to question him, Lantash turned his attention back to him, explaining, _"It is exactly what you said, Martouf. She was lying. Blatantly, brazenly lying. I always knew when she was lying, always; why did I miss it this time? How could I possibly have missed it? All of the signs were there, had I just looked for them." _

_"What was she lying about? And how can you be so sure?"_ Martouf responded promptly. At least Lantash had stopped his seemingly unending pacing of the room.

Lantash gave the equivalent of a snort of disgust. _"I was mated to the woman for eighty years. I always knew. Whenever she lies, she turns her back on me. As soon as she started talking about lovers and not caring for Daniel, or me, she started turning her back. I knew it was not like her to say those things. I should have recognized that she was lying."_

_"Why would she lie to you, Lantash? That does not make sense,"_ Martouf sounded confused.

_"She wants us to break our bond, Martouf. She was trying to convince me she no longer cares for me."_ He frowned at that thought, knowing it was true.

_"If she went to that much trouble to convince you, perhaps you should consider it,"_ Martouf replied gently.

Lantash was quiet for quite some time. _"You wish me to break the bond. I understand. You have no feelings for her. I am sorry."_

_"That is not exactly true, Lantash. I am feeling everything you are feeling. You have been unable to shield me; these emotions are too strong. Therefore, I do care for her. Which is a very odd sensation, I must admit, and it must be very much like what Samantha felt when she was left with Jolinar's feelings. A love for someone she did not know."_

Lantash was quiet, and then said, _"Perhaps we were not as patient with Samantha as we should have been. I wonder how she finally came to the conclusion that she loved us?"_ Lantash contemplated this rather puzzling thought for a moment before Martouf reclaimed his attention.

_"We should ask her when she comes. I wonder where she is?"_ Martouf was becoming anxious. He assumed control.

_"She is with Daniel. Perhaps in her lab."_ Martouf headed out the door. He wanted to see Samantha. She was their love. The feelings he had for her were stronger than those others were, and he needed her, he needed to see her, and hold her, and hear her voice.

_"Martouf. My feelings for Kataya do not diminish what I feel for Samantha. I love both of them. This is very hard for me to explain. I am sorry." _

Martouf sighed. _"I understand, Lantash. I love them both, as well. However, I love Samantha more, and I want to be sure she knows that. Even if we are not going through with breaking our bond right away, I want her to know that she is the one I want to be with forever." _They had reached the lab, but Samantha was not there, and neither was Daniel. They stood still, puzzled. Samantha had said she was taking Daniel to her lab._ "Where could they have gone, Lantash?" _

_"Perhaps they went to their eating facility,_" Lantash suggested.

_"Possibly."_ He left the lab and started down the hall, spotting Samantha and Daniel walking toward them. They had their arms around each other, seeming very comfortable and content together. What was it Kataya had said? Daniel and Samantha are platonic Heartmates. They are very close and love each other very much. Martouf felt his heart constrict. This was what Kataya was offering them. This closeness. He hoped Lantash could accept it. It looked comforting. He wondered if Daniel had ever kissed his Samantha. He shook his head and then smiled as they came up to them.

"Daniel, Samantha. Lantash and I were looking for you," Martouf said.

"Where is Kataya?" Daniel asked. He looked at Martouf with a question in his eyes. Martouf avoided that question, but told him where she had been, "When we left she was still in the briefing room. I saw Merdwin in the hallway, so perhaps he entered to talk to her."

Sensing his distress, Sam turned to Daniel. "I think I should take Martouf and Lantash and relax this evening. I am taking him home with me. How about you?"

"As soon as I can find Kataya, I will see what she wants to do. I will take her wherever she wants to go. But, didn't you say you had to meet with her, Sam?"

"Yes, I forgot." Sam sighed, as she considered her options. "Kataya said it was really important. We have to meet." She nodded to Merdwin, who was coming toward them down the hall.

"Merdwin, have you seen, Kat?" She asked when he was close enough to hear her.

"I believe she was going to her quarters. Did you need her for something?"

Sam nodded. "We were supposed to get together to go over some things. I will find her through the link."

"No, please do not, Samantha," Merdwin said, quietly. "I convinced her that your talk could wait until tomorrow. She is in a great deal of emotional distress, as I am sure you and Daniel are aware being Heartmates yourselves. The situation with Bastet is stressful for all of us, even more so for the five of you due to the other situation that has arisen. Give yourselves some time to come to terms and assimilate what has occurred. I am sure that there are many things for you to talk and think about."

Whereas before Merdwin was talking to all of them, he directed his next comment to Sam, "I suggest you take Martouf and Lantash somewhere quiet, so that you can have some private time together."

Then he turned to Daniel and advised him, "I think Kataya needs you, Daniel. Perhaps if you remain with her, she will be content to simply relax and enjoy your company."

"According to Kataya, he is nothing more than a toy, Merdwin," Lantash bit out. "So, why would she need him more than you? You were her lover, also, were you not?" Lantash's roiling, conflicting emotions turned his normal ability to control both his temper and his mouth to mush. Consequently, he had little control, even less sense, and he found himself saying things that in the normal course of events would never cross his lips.

"We are all aware of what my feelings for Kataya are. However, they no longer claim the center of my heart, as they have in the past. My mate has taken that place and she shall remain there. That is possibly something about which you should give some very serious thought. What is more, you are quite aware that you are lying about what she feels for Daniel. I never knew you to be petty, Lantash," Merdwin rebuked him none to gently.

Lantash looked taken aback for a moment and then he had the grace to look ashamed. "You are correct, of course. I apologize, Daniel. I am still surprised and disgruntled that Kataya managed to lie to me."

"What was she lying about? That does not sound like Kataya," Daniel said, obviously upset at something that he considered very much out of character for his mate. Frowning at Lantash for a long moment, he suddenly made one of his sudden intuitive leaps and accused, hotly, "You argued with her and refused to sever your bond, to go through the Sevesh, didn't you?"

Lantash was uncomfortable, and it showed. Martouf was letting him wallow in the mess he had made. Clearing his throat, he finally said, "As for what induced her to make such statements, I believe you should ask her, Daniel. Her words were not true, as I should have suspected. My own anger caused my remark to you, and I should have known better than to ever utter it. As I have stated, it was not true. I apologize for that. As for the other…I," he stopped, and cleared his throat, before bringing himself to tell him the truth, "I did not agree, Daniel, you are correct in your assumption. I, I wish to give the situation some thought rather than do anything hastily. I have had this information for less than three hours. I trust you will understand that I cannot agree to break my vows without giving the, the proposition some deeply serious thought."

Taking a calming breath, Daniel jerked his head in an approximation of a nod of agreement, before announcing evenly, "I am going to go find her. Take care, Sam," he said, as he kissed her cheek. Nodding sharply to Lantash and Martouf again, he headed down the hall, and Merdwin joined him.

Lantash and Samantha looked at one another. "Have you been to your quarters yet?" She asked, softly. It was obvious to her that Lantash was in a very precarious state of mind. He needed time and space and she could arrange both.

"No. No, I have not. Do you know where they are? I do not believe that anyone notified us that they were prepared."

"This way. It is just down from mine actually. We will get your stuff and head out for my place. Does that sound okay with you two?"

Martouf sighed in relief, as Lantash said, "Yes, it sounds very okay, Samantha. I am looking forward to spending some time with you, as you know." As they entered the room he had been allotted, he put his hand on her arm and gently pulled her to him. He enfolded her in his arms and laid his cheek against the top of her head. "I am so sorry, Samantha. I do not know exactly where to start, but I think we should talk. I do not want you to think I love you any less than I said I did. You are my mate, and I love you very much indeed."

Sam laid her fingers on his lips. "I know. We will talk all you want, but not until we arrive at home and relax. All right?"

"Yes, that sounds like a very good idea. It looks like they have put my trunk over there," he said, as he picked it up and turned toward her. "I am ready, my love."

"Well, not quite. I think you should put on the BDU's that should be in the drawers. We will stop at the mall and get you some jeans. If you are going to be staying here, you will need something besides what you have on to wear." Maybe doing something as mundane as shopping would calm them both somewhat.

Martouf took over as they dressed, and Lantash stepped back to try to recover from the tumultuous emotional tempest they had so recently experienced. Within minutes, they were on their way to the surface. Neither was sure how this evening was going to end, but they both had hopes of a specific ending. Sam grinned. It was a good thing she didn't have her bike today. The car would probably be bad enough. As she took him over to the little sports car she was driving today, she nodded to the other side.

"Pull up to open the door and then go ahead and get inside."

Following her instructions, he opened the door and then looked around with interest before saying, "You wish us to enter this? What is it?" Even as he asked, he entered the car and once again looked around him.

"It is my car, my automobile. Please fasten your seatbelt."

"Seatbelt?" He asked. As she reached across him and showed him how to connect it, he frowned and asked, "What is this for Samantha?" Why are you securing us to this, ah, car?"

Sam smiled at him and fastened her own seatbelt. As she pushed the key into the ignition, she replied, "Well, it is actually a safety precaution. If I get hit by another car, hit some other car myself, or miss a curve and we wreck, it will help prevent you from being hurt too badly." She sent him another wide bright smile before putting the car into gear.

"Do these accidents happen often? I do not think you should be in this car, if it is not safe. Perhaps we should stay on the base tonight, Samantha," Martouf said nervously, beginning to feel as if the car was encasing him in a metal embrace.

Sam let out the clutch abruptly jerking Martouf backward against the seat. Sam smiled an evil little smile. Mountain driving in a sports car was fun, and, she justified herself, the view was spectacular.

Martouf was leaving indentations in the leather of the seat where he was clutching it with fingers that, had the seat been breakable, would have shattered it into a thousand pieces.

TBC


	19. Following Tau'ri Customs 19 BOMH

**_Chapter Nineteen Summary: _**_Sam introduces Martouf and Lantash to Malls, Ronald McDonald, Big Macs and Blue Jeans, as well as the concept of living in a house entirely alone, wine, and soft music. They discuss many things, including Soulmates and Heartmates, but the in the end Lantash becomes almost poetic as he proposes, in the manner and customs of the Tau'ri, and offers Samantha his gift of love and the betrothal ring. _

_**Pairings:** - this chapter -Sam/Martouf/Lantash_

_**"Italics"** - Symbiote-Host or Telepathic communications_

_**Coeurawyn** - My Heart_

_**Aima coeurawyn** – Blood of My Heart. A term of endearment, also the formal statement of the Soulmate. While the word Coeurawyn can be used separately, only the Soulmate should be called Aima Coeurawyn._

_**Sevesh Lok Twin**- Rite of Release_

* * *

**_Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul_**

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

**_Following Tau'ri Customs_**

* * *

"Samantha! Samantha!" Martouf jerked fiercely on Sam's shirtsleeve. "I understood that the Tau'ri were not aware of the existence of life outside of their own planet." He whispered urgently.

Sam turned to stare at him. "What is wrong, Martouf? And no, they are not. Why?" She was clearly puzzled by his strange behavior.

"Surely that strange creature over there is not of the Tau'ri?" He asked, seemingly even more confused.

Sam followed his stare. She looked first at Martouf and then at the _creature_ in question. She felt Martouf jerk, as he watched the _creature_ lean towards a beautiful little girl with blonde curls and a wide smile. Sam started to giggle as she pulled Martouf in the opposite direction. "Samantha, I demand an explanation. I see nothing amusing in this." Sam headed for the outside door. Thank God, they had finished their shopping. By the time they reached her car, she had herself under some control, which was a very good thing, since Martouf was quite markedly upset.

She turned to him and leaned back against the side of the car before quickly telling him, "I am sorry, Martouf, really, I am. It never entered my mind to consider what earth and earth society looked like through alien eyes. What you saw," she gasped, to choke her laughter back, "was a Ronald McDonald clown."

"I am not familiar with this species. It looked awkward, and unintelligent, but not dangerous," he said stiffly.

She could not blame him for being a little snippy with her. It was her fault, after all. Sobering, she said softly, "I am not laughing _at_ _you_, only at what it must have _looked_ like _to_ you. You have seen so much in your life, Martouf; I tend to forget that your knowledge of earth and our customs is extremely limited. That _creature_ you saw was a human, just like any other Tau'ri, but they were dressed up as a _clown_. They did it purposely for entertainment. That particular establishment is what we call a fast food eating-place. The name of it is McDonalds and they sort of cater to children. Many of them have play areas for the children_. Clowns_ are supposed to be funny and make people laugh. Most children love them and Ronald McDonald is, I guess you would say, their mascot. Everyone knows who he is and what he looks like."

Reaching out and taking one of his hands in hers, she told him warmly, "I am truly sorry if I hurt your feelings. I honestly did not mean to." She was so obviously contrite that Martouf could not hold onto his feelings of outrage.

His ire mollified, he relented enough to ask, "If it is a place to eat, could we not do so? I would enjoy trying something other than the food in your base cafeteria."

He gazed at her so hopefully that she could not find the words to refuse him, and so found herself agreeing to go back into the mall. "Well, sure, I guess we can, if you really want to," she said, wondering what he would think of the sauce covered hamburgers and greasy fries—or if his system could even tolerate them. It looked as if they would soon find out. She opened the car and placed the packages they were carrying into it. After relocking it, they turned and started the trek back to the mall and McDonalds.

Martouf had been amazed at the number and variety of stores inside the mall. It reminded him, he said, of some of the larger bazaars he had been to, except that it was much cleaner and smelled better. The stores were quite large comparatively as well. Sam made sure he had everything he needed for an extended stay on Earth. He now owned underwear, which he had looked at oddly, socks, sneakers, shoes, a belt, jeans, casual pants and dress pants, a couple of nice t-shirts and some casual and dress shirts. She had even given in to the urge and bought him a beautiful cable-knit sweater in a soft powder blue. It was too warm to wear right now, but it was a promise to herself that they would still be together come winter, and that he would be spending time here on earth with her.

He was wearing a pair of the jeans now, and wow what a fit. He could park that swing on her porch anytime. Having fallen behind a little to watch and enjoy, she was not paying attention to anything else. Consequently, she bumped into him when he stopped in front of her. He looked at her quizzically, as he asked, "Why are you following me instead of walking beside me, Samantha? I see no others walking in this manner, so I do not believe that it is a tradition or requirement of your people."

She smiled at him, and answered truthfully, "I was just admiring the view. It is absolutely breathtaking." He looked at the mountains surrounding them and had to admit to their beauty. Sam smiled and took his arm to urge him forward once more. They needed to eat, so that they could get home. She still needed to stop at the supermarket and pick up a few things for them to have around to snack on.

Not long afterward, she watched, fascinated, as he ate his Big Mac, fries, and coke with seeming relish. "It is an oddly pleasant combination of tastes," he said, as he swallowed the last bite. He sighed in repletion before inquiring, "What does it contain?"

Sam looked at him blankly for a moment, not having been expecting that particular question. "You mean the meat or the other stuff?" She finally asked him.

He frowned slightly. "All of it, I suppose."

She nodded, saying, "Well, there is beef, bread, lettuce, sauce, onions, cheese, and pickles."

"I am unfamiliar with some of these things, although I believe I recognize both the, er, bread and the cheese."

"There is the possibility that you would recognize some other things if you saw them individually rather than all mixed together, although you probably know them as something other than what we call them. I will show you sometime when we go to the grocery store, but not this trip. I just want to quickly get a few things we might need, okay? I thought I would stop on the way home."

"Neither Lantash nor I have any objection," Martouf quickly assured her.

"Good. Now, if you have finished eating, we should probably be on our way. The stop at the grocery store will not take long, but still, it will take some time no matter how quickly I attempt to complete it." Standing, Sam took the tray and left it on the stack, before heading for the mall doors and her car.

They were in the car heading for the grocery store when Lantash came forward. "Samantha, would it be acceptable to pick up some wine of some type? Do you know of one that you like?"

"Yes, I will pick some up." She smiled remembering the night she and Daniel drank it and almost become passionate Heartmates.

"This wine brings up memories for you. Your smile tells me this is so," Lantash said quietly.

She looked at him and replied, just as quietly, "Yes. Yes, it does. Very pleasant memories actually."

"Then I wish for you to get some, so that we may add our own memories to the ones you already associate with it," he replied.

She nodded her head, "Okay, no problem. I can do that easily enough."

She hoped that the memories they added would be pleasant ones, hopefully even wonderful ones. Going into the store, Sam quickly made her choices. She bought munchies, beer, coke, several bottles of wine, some meat, veggies, cheese, and dessert. After checking out and taking her purchases and placing them in her car, they were on their way.

Sam was immediately aware that Martouf was once more in control. He appeared to be slightly more comfortable with her driving, although he still sometimes gripped the seat tightly. She had not driven as fast as she normally would down the mountain; even so, it was obvious that Martouf found the entire trip something of an ordeal to survive…if they were very lucky. As she had come down off the mountain, he had visibly relaxed, only to once again become tense, when he caught sight of all the other cars around them.

Martouf decided almost immediately that he was not fond of this mode of travel. He considered it an unfortunate, though obvious, circumstance that they needed some way to cover the distances they must traverse. He wondered if he would ever acclimate to all of these _cars_ being on the road simultaneously and, after a few soothing comments from Lantash, was sure that they would adjust eventually. He was thankful that he would not need to do so, however.

He watched Sam as she guided the car where she wanted to go. She drove flawlessly, as she did everything, but she had certainly made him extremely nervous at first. He suspected she had done it intentionally. As he sat watching her, he smiled. What a complex, multi-talented woman she was. His desire for her, never far from the surface, roared to life. At least the _jeans_ seemed to hide that a little better than his uniform pants managed to do, he thought. Moreover, Jacob had been correct; now that he was more used to them, he liked them. At first, he thought them stiff and that they would be uncomfortable. It did not take long to find that was not true. They were quite comfortable and not actually stiff at all. In fact, the jeans that Samantha picked out for them were quite soft. It was only the feeling of a heavier, yet still somewhat snug, material that he was not familiar with that had given him that impression.

Sam pulled into her driveway and parked the car. They got out, loaded their arms with their purchases, and made their way to the front door. Setting down the packages, she unlocked the door, picked them up again, and led the way into the house, where she dropped them on the sofa, and turned to go get the groceries. Martouf stood just inside the front door looking almost lost.

"What is wrong, Martouf?" Sam's concern showed plainly in her face.

"Do you live here alone, Samantha? Is there no one else here with you?" Martouf asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I live here alone. Why?" Sam asked him

"It must be very lonely," he answered quietly.

Now she understood. There was no sound in her home. No murmur of voices in another room. No bustle of people walking by. Her lover was used to never being alone. Ever. Even if Lantash was not talking to him, he always had his presence and that of the other Tok'Ra.

Walking over to him, she smiled at him before kissing him gently, "I rarely feel lonely here, Martouf. We look on privacy and solitude a little differently than the Tok'Ra do. We grow up with the ability to have time and space to ourselves. We consider time alone a desirable circumstance, something that we cherish and guard jealously. We are used to it. It is a condition we savor and luxuriate in. If you are worrying about me, please do not. Not having privacy is one thing that bothers my father about being Tok'Ra. He hates not having a door on his room. It is difficult when you are used to having private space to suddenly find yourself completely surrounded by others."

Martouf nodded, as he finally walked further into Samantha's home. It was so silent and empty of living beings. There was much furniture and many belongings, but no sounds or activity. He frowned as he had a very strange thought. It felt as if the house was awaiting Samantha's return before becoming, once again, her home. Lantash agreed with his feelings. Both felt that those impressions were very weird. Odd, yet somehow comforting. Continuing to gaze around the room in which they stood, he also realized something else. The many belongings that were scattered throughout the area gave the empty room a warm, welcoming feel. He and Lantash realized at the same moment that it was the warmth of the room, the welcoming feeling of Samantha's belongings that gave them the impression the house was awaiting their Samantha. It felt that way because that is what was occurring. The house was now a home because Samantha was here. They smiled internally at one another and Martouf smiled at Samantha, saying, "It is a very warm and welcoming home, my love. The sound of the silence blinded us at first, and by doing so, we missed that very salient point.

His mind drifted as he continued to take in the room and the accumulated miscellany of Samantha's life. He often heard Jacob complain about the lack of _privacy_, but he only now realized what it was that Jacob meant. Having lived like this all his life, no doubt he was profoundly uncomfortable always having someone around. He realized that even in a family grouping, people could always shut themselves away behind a door to be alone. Martouf could now understand better. He would attempt to help Jacob get some _privacy_. It was the least he could do.

He also realized how uncomfortable Samantha was going to be in her new home if they chose to remain with the Tok'Ra, a subject that would have to be resolved at some point. Her discomfort was not allowable. Martouf considered the thought of remaining on Earth. Surely he could become accustomed to this, and he had Lantash. This would take some serious thought. He placed the packages he carried on the sofa, and then turned to accompany Sam to retrieve the remainder of their purchases, his mind occupied with imagining what it would be like to live on Earth. Lantash, he realized, was doing the same mental gymnastics that he was. He laughed softly to his mate. Reaching the car, it took little time to move the remainder of their purchases into the house. Nor did it take them long to put everything away. Going into the bedroom, they made room for his new clothing. Sam decided she liked having his clothes in her closet. It felt right.

She suggested a shower and change of clothes before having some wine, cheese, and crackers. Martouf noticed that when Samantha placed the white shirt and the pants that went with it into the clothing space she called a closet; she stroked the pants and admired the shirt. Perhaps Jacob was correct; he would wear them tonight.

It did not take her long to shower and change. Giving him the same privacy he had given her, she was in the kitchen placing snacks on a plate and getting the wine and glasses out when he walked into the kitchen. She looked at him and stopped breathing. Dear God, he was so beautiful and completely unembarrassed to be wearing something that most men would have flatly refused to put on. The fawn-colored suede pants molded to every curve of every muscle in his thighs and the calves of his legs, and clung tightly to his buttocks. What they did for the area where his shaft nestled should have been made illegal.

Breathe, Sam, breathe, she told herself sharply. She let her eyes continue upwards towards his face, but it took her a while to get there. The white poet shirt, or was it a pirate shirt, she thought irrelevantly, was the perfect compliment for the pants. The vee that was so casually open and that plunged over his chest was a thing that fantasies were made of. She brought her hand to her own stomach in an unconscious gesture to still the butterflies fluttering there.

"Samantha, am I dressed inappropriately? Your father suggested these for a quiet evening at home." He frowned anxiously at her.

"My, ah, my _Dad_**,** told you to wear that when we were here?" Sam stared at him with wide eyes and reminded herself to close her mouth, as it had fallen open in shock.

"Yes. Was he wrong?" She realized she was making him nervous about the clothing he had chosen to wear and berated herself for making him feel self-conscious. "Jacob seemed to think that most women would approve of these garments." He was getting increasingly agitated under her stare.

Shaking herself out of her somewhat stuporous condition, she told him, "I just cannot picture my _dad_ not only _knowing _that, but actually giving you the encouragement to wear it. Because, he is _so_ right. Wow." She looked at him and realized he still looked uncomfortable. "Martouf, women dream about men dressing in those kinds of clothes. Trust me on this. There is absolutely nothing wrong; it is very, very right." She went to him, ran her hands up the vee of his shirt, and said one more time, "_Oh, very right_," as she placed a kiss at the lowest point.

She was glad now that she had on a very sexy floor-length nightgown. The black satin robe was very solid and proper looking. The gown, however, was black satin interspersed with vee-shaped lace insets. It plunged to her navel in the front and to her waist in the back and only tiny straps woven back and forth, and which tied on her shoulders, allowed it to stay on her body. She felt certain that when he found it, he would feel much as she was feeling now. She hoped she could control the urge to jump his delicious body until they had talked and had some wine. Something was telling her it was important that they talk as well as love this night.

She stepped back from him before her good intentions were cast to the wind. When he reached out to take her in his arms, she promptly placed the tray of crackers and cheese in his hands and indicated the living room. He smiled wryly at her and bowed his head in acquiescence, yielding to her unspoken instructions and denial. Carrying the wine and glasses, she followed him into the room, once more enjoying the breath-catching view. After setting the glasses, wine, and tray on the coffee table, she put some soft music on the stereo and turned the lights to their lowest setting, before sitting next to Martouf on the sofa.

The wine was good, and she leaned back and relaxed. She remembered the night she and Daniel had been in much the same position. She frowned as she contemplated why she would be thinking of that now. It did not take long to figure out. She was here with her Soulmate, and she wanted him; however, she knew that he would have to know about that night and her relationship with Daniel. What was more, he would have to accept it as part of her and her life. Sam knew she was not willing to give Daniel's loving friendship up. Her relationship with him was the reason she could understand Lantash's relationship with Kataya. It had to be talked about. It would be beneficial if she knew where to start.

"What troubles you, my heart?" Martouf asked her softly, as he noticed her consternation.

Sam glanced over at him, silently thanking him for giving her a way to begin the conversation. "I was thinking about the first time I had this wine," she answered promptly.

"Why does that trouble you? I thought you liked it, and my perception was that there were pleasant memories attached. Earlier, you smiled when considering it," Martouf spoke softly.

Sam took a breath and plunged in. "This is the wine Daniel and I were drinking the first time we kissed. The night we almost became passionate Heartmates." She heard the sharp intake of a quickly drawn breath. It was very obvious that he had not been expecting that reply.

"Almost?" He finally asked.

"Yes. Almost. I wanted to know if I would respond to him, and—I asked him to kiss me. We were at his house, went into his bedroom, and we slept together." She smiled softly at the memory. "Literally."

"I do not think I understand, Samantha. I thought you said that you and Daniel were _not_ passionate Heartmates," Martouf's tone said quite plainly that he found her answer considerably confusing.

"We are not. I meant exactly what I said, Martouf. We really did sleep. Both of us. We had too much to drink and, once we laid down, it did not take us long to fall asleep. All we did was share a few kisses." Sam shrugged. That night no longer had the intense embarrassment and guilt that she had originally felt, mostly due to both Daniel's handling of the situation, and the teasing and laughing about it with which Kataya greeted it. Looking at it as both of them did, it was rather amusing. In fact, she realized, slightly surprised, she was smiling now as she thought about it.

Suddenly returning to the present from her brief stroll down memory lane, she began telling Martouf and Lantash more about that night, "The next day we had a briefing, and General Hammond wanted Kataya to tell us about the Furling and what kind of abilities she had. Merdwin was there, and they showed us the Fire Dance. Later, Daniel and I talked. He already knew that Kataya was important to him, but he was still at the stage where he was extremely confused about the entire situation. He thought he _might_ love her. We spent that night together here," Sam paused, watching them and their reactions.

Clearing her throat, she told them, "We sat here and discussed becoming passionate Heartmates. We actually discussed and considered it very seriously. In the end, we decided that, although we loved one another very much, and we were sure we could have a loving and passionate marriage, we both wanted the ultimate passion of the Fire Dance in our lives. Because of that, we knew we would stay platonic Heartmates," Sam's words were stark, but her tone was gentle. She wanted him to understand that her love of Daniel was not going away, but she also wanted him to realize that whereas Daniel was her Heart's mate, he and Lantash were her Soul's mates.

Staring into his eyes, her voice shaded with her emotions, she explained, "I love Daniel very much, Martouf. He is much more to me than _just a friend_. If you and Kataya had not entered our lives, the chances are that eventually, Daniel and I would have married, bonded. We did not, and we will not have that type of relationship now. Can you say the same for yourself and Kataya?" Sam asked the question just as softly and gently as she had spoken to him before, but this time there was also a note of challenge in her voice. He had to come to realize that while she was cognizant of what the situation entailed, and recognized that it could take a while to sort things out, her patience was not infinite.

Martouf did not respond immediately; instead, he broke their locked gazes and stood so that he could pace the room. He stopped in front of a framed photograph of SG-1. Someone took it one Sunday afternoon during a cookout at the Colonel's house. They had a pleasant afternoon with many of their friends from the SGC. She stood between Daniel and Teal'c with her arms around them both. Teal'c and the Colonel were joking around, but she and Daniel were smiling at each other. Looking at it through Martouf's eyes, Sam recognized that the love between her and Daniel was quite apparent. She had never realized it before. How had they missed those feelings all this time? Sha'uri's name floated into her mind, she realized that was why they had buried those feelings…, and then Martouf and Lantash were there. Her internal questions answered to her satisfaction, she sat quietly, waiting to see what they would say or do.

Abruptly, they turned back to her, asking, "What is it like, Samantha?" Sam realized that Lantash had assumed control. This made sense considering the subject matter. She closed her eyes and thought about the question. Opening them, she was surprised to find him standing in front of her. She indicated he should settle onto the sofa with her. When he had done so, she took his hand in hers.

"It is comforting. I know there is someone in the world that I can go to for anything. I can take any problem or feeling to him, and he will be there. He will listen to what I have to say, and he will not judge me, or think badly of me, no matter what I tell him, because he loves me just as I am." Sam smiled as a picture of Daniel arose in her mind's eye.

"It is the absolute certainty that there is someone who would do just about anything for me and expect nothing in return. It is being happier just being around him, and it is the joy of seeing him and sharing a joke or a discovery. We share in each other's amazement and elation at some new _technological gizmo_ of mine, or an _archaeological find of the century,_ of his. It is having a very loving friend." Pictures of Daniel in all of his many guises ran rampant through her mind causing another smile to light her face. "He is a wonderful person, Lantash. I really believe that once we have made it through the next few months and you learn more about him and become better acquainted with him that you will like him immensely. I think that he and Martouf are a lot alike in many ways, and that you could form a very close and lasting friendship with him," Sam concluded.

He sat quietly contemplating what she had said. Then, he began to speak. "What you describe sounds very much like what Kataya and I had in the early days of our relationship, before we took it to the next level, which you and Daniel have not done." Looking at him, she realized he was staring bleakly at the wall, obviously distressed. "I love you so much, _Aima Coeurawyn._ Yet I am still drawn to Kataya." Samantha noticed that Lantash was rubbing the side of his chest lightly, as if it ached. She frowned remembering that Kataya said Lantash could be in pain soon. Sam wondered if what she had taken her to mean, which was emotional pain, was actually physical pain in the area of his heart. She would have to remember to ask her tomorrow.

Pushing those thoughts aside for the moment she asked quietly, "Lantash, could it be that you are only feeling that way because you are, I don't know, tied to Kataya still? As long as she was not near you, it was not a problem, but now that she is, whatever it is that holds you together reanimated or something. What is it that happens in the entwining? What happens, how does it work, how is it done?" Maybe, she thought, the answer lies within the actual rite itself, or rather, what happened during that rite.

Lantash started speaking slowly as he remembered the ceremony that had bound him so tightly to Kataya. "The entwining ceremony that we went through is the tying of the blood as well as the aura. The priest or priestess chants the words of the entwining and, as they are being sung, they slit your throats and your wrists."

"At first, there is no blood from the wounds, but as the rite continues, the blood begins to flow from each person. As it leaves the body, it becomes mist-like; it then floats across the open space between them, and the mist becomes more solid and forms strands, which begin to entwine and spiral upwards. Then the priestess or priest brings forth each person's aura. Their auras also begin to move towards one another and then to entwine and spiral." Lantash was staring at nothing, reliving a rite that was the most profound thing he had ever experienced in all of his long life. A formal bonding with Samantha would be very much like that, only even more deep and binding. He had no doubt about that whatsoever.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he continued, "I am not sure what makes it happen, but at a certain point, the entwined strands of the auras and the blood begin to encircle the couple drawing them together, until they are standing face to face touching each other. Their wrists are bound together, and they taste the blood on each other's throats. When the aura and the blood envelop and swathe the couple, they absorb it. The wound on the throat and the one on the wrist heal spontaneously, and the ceremony is complete. Only a priest or priestess of the All can sever the tie. _It is for life, and it is extremely strong."_

Samantha nodded her head. "It makes more sense now. You actually reside within each other in a way." Looking thoughtful, she inquired, "Okay, so what is the difference between an entwining and a joining?"

Lantash replied quietly, "I have only seen one joining. It is much like entwining except that the blood and the aura do not entwine, they actually blend and become one before re-entering the couple. The couple exchanges blood from the wrist and the throat, but there is also an exchange of blood through the hands directly from one heart to the other. Of course, when they taste the blood, assuming they are both Furling, they use their fangs rather than a slit in the throat from the priest or priestess. It is a very _ancient and pagan ritual_, and_ the bond _usually _lasts from one lifetime to the next. _The only time one or the other can break that bond is at the beginning of a new life cycle. It must be renounced before being reborn."

He continued, after he swallowed convulsively, "the bond of either one is very strong, Samantha. Whenever I am near Kataya, the need to be with her is almost irresistible. The need to seek out my mate is like a hunger in my blood. It is as if it is searching for its other half," Lantash looked embarrassed, as he told her, "I know that does not make any sense, but it is the only way I can explain it. There is a fervency in my blood that I cannot deny. It is a pull that will not release me." He leaned his head back against the sofa, even as he remained tense and rigid. It was obvious that he was extremely distressed.

"Yes, it would be. You truly reside within one another, Lantash, and therefore it calls to you to unite with her. That is why she wants you to go through the_ Sevesh Lok Twin_, isn't it? In addition, the longer you wait to perform it, the more arduous and grueling it will be on both of you. She wants to remove this tie so that neither of you will feel this—this pull that is between you. You informed Daniel that you refused to do it, Lantash. Do I have the right to ask you why?" Sam's gaze did not waver from his face as he turned his head to look at her.

His answer was brief and to the point, "You do. Furthermore, I must answer. You are my Soulmate, _Coeurawyn,_ and we bonded by the words, if not the rite and ritual. In my eyes, you have all the rights of my mate, my-—my wife. What is more, even though we did not participate in the rite and ritual of a formal binding, since we pledged to one another, in the eyes of All, we are now bonded, joined mates. It is a true joining, although it is much easier to remove than one done formally. That is why many either never go through the formal bonding or wait for a very long time to make sure they will remain together. Breaking a formal bond is…difficult."

"Then I am asking you, Lantash, as your mate, your wife. Why do you refuse to break the tie that binds you to Kataya? Is it simply because your honor demands that you do not break your vows, or is there something more to it?" Sam watched him closely and was not surprised when he did not immediately reply. He had to think these questions through. She knew that he would need to explore every facet of the situation before he could begin to reconcile his instincts, his needs, and his desires. It was not only his emotional responses that were of consequence here. There was also his honor to consider and whether or not he could reconcile breaking his vows.

Once more laying his head against the back of the sofa, he stared at the ceiling. "Yes, I am hesitant about breaking our vows; however, I do not believe that to be an insurmountable problem. I do not really know why I am refusing her, Samantha. It makes no sense. I love you more than life itself, and yet, when I am near her, I cannot bring myself to break that tie." He sat quietly for a moment, and Sam waited patiently, knowing he was continuing to think through various possibilities, and he still had more to say.

"She almost died for me," he said suddenly. "I know she wants this, and I owe it to her to give her this thing that she desires." He frowned as he gave thought to his next words. "Something terrible happened when they rescued me from Bastet's stronghold." Suddenly, Sam became tense. He was speaking of Dominic's death. She forced herself to relax. She could not betray Kataya's confidence, and he would notice if she became agitated. "I do not remember it, and no one who was there will tell me what happened. I know Dominic died. I know that I was so near death, I could almost have been considered dead myself."

"I know that they fought their way in to us, and all of their energy levels were depleted. Too low to sustain me for any length of time, and yet, she did. One of the Furlings in the group was a friend, as well as a fellow warrior. He told me that even with them helping to channel energy, she should have died and me with her. He said that it just went to prove that she was very much Artereos of Cadwaellon's daughter and heir, for only someone of his or Merdwin's close direct lineage would be able to do as she did for me. Nonetheless, Samantha, from what little he told me, she was very near to death herself when we finally arrived at Avilion, the Sanctuary." He stopped speaking and shook his head.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced at her before continuing, "I was on the edge of death as well, and they were not convinced that they would be able to save me. I believe that because of my condition, they did not censor their words around me. I suppose they either did not realize I could understand them, or they believed I could not hear them; however, my hearing, even in fluid, is exceptional, and I heard the priests and priestesses discussing it. They were very concerned that she would not survive until Artereos came back from his search for Bastet. There was much relief when he and Merdwin returned. After that, she began to improve rapidly. There is little doubt that he and Merdwin performed a healing on her. They are very powerful and skilled. I also know how much power resides within them on a personal level, as they both did healing on me; after that there was no doubt that I would survive as well."

"The story they told everyone, including me, was that she was too distraught to channel for herself, and that is why she became so ill. Many believed them; I did not. I still do not believe that is the truth. There is much that I do not know and neither those who accompanied her, nor Kataya herself, will reveal what occurred to cause her to seriously consider death an alternative. Personally, it is my belief that whatever happened in the torture chamber of Bastet's stronghold was the true reason she became so ill," Lantash finished speaking, both his face and his voice bleak.

He did not remain brooding; however, instead he turned to Sam, and referred to their original conversation, "None of this answers your question, though, _Aima Coeurawyn_. I wish I knew the answer, for I would like to know it as well." He lightly rubbed his chest again. "It is not a pleasant thought that it could be that I wish to have both of you. Yet, I can ascertain no other reason for my actions." He paused yet again, once more lost in thought. Leaning forward, his forearms braced atop his thighs, hands clasped, he stared at the floor for quite some time. Then shaking his head, he murmured, as if to himself, "Except that explanation does not feel as if it is the answer. It simply does not sit upon my mind or my heart as if it belongs to me. No, I do not believe that is it." Turning to look at Sam once again, he told her, "My answer is that I do not yet know, Samantha; however, I will do everything I can to reconcile these opposing needs that reside within me, so that I can agree to Kataya's request. That, I can promise you."

He continued speaking, obviously still attempting to analyze his position and emotions, "I am not jealous of Daniel, as I would have expected to be. Moreover, as long as I am not in close proximity to Kataya, I do not want her in that way. Sitting here now, I could tell you that I am quite willing to go through the ritual of release, but I fear that as soon as I am near her, I will change my mind. It is very confusing to me. I know you are the mate of my Soul. I feel that to the deepest part of my being. My love for you will not change or falter, I can promise you that as well."

"I can certainly understand your confusion. It appears to be incomprehensible and bewildering, however, there is an explanation somewhere, and we simply have to find it. Perhaps the answer lies within the tie itself, Lantash. If it is only when you are near her, then it has to be that."

"Yes, and I have thought of that, but if that was all it was, then I should be able to overcome it. Kataya has been able to do so. Why then, cannot I?"

"I do not know, although, Kataya might have a theory. Why don't you ask her tomorrow?" Sam suggested matter-of-factly. Then taking a rather deep breath, she changed the subject. "Do you feel guilt that Dominic died and you lived, Lantash?" Sam asked him gently.

"Yes, I do," he answered her immediately, but his tone was flat, allowing no hint of emotion to show through. That did not stop Sam from reading his face, though, and there she read of an acutely mournful, deeply despairing sorrow.

She asked tenderly, "Why? Do you think that he would have wanted to let you die and he be the one to survive?" Sam felt sure that he had heard this argument many times before; despite that, she felt repeating it could not take place too many times. Eventually, he might even begin to believe it.

"No, he would not," again his answer was without emotion or inflection.

Sam decided to switch tactics, asking gently, "What was he like? Were you blended for a long time?"

Once more leaning back against the sofa, Lantash frowned in thought and then began to speak. "You had a very bad experience when you blended with Jolinar, Samantha. Most blended beings become good friends through the years, and we care deeply for one another. There is much grief when the host dies."

"Dominic was from a long-lived people. In the normal course of events, he could have expected to live to be as old as two hundred of your years. Because of the blending, Dominic and I were together for well over four hundred years at the time of his death. We had grown to love each other deeply, Samantha. He was a beautiful person. I do not mean only on the outside, although he was; he was also beautiful on the inside. He and Martouf have much in common. They are both kind, intelligent, giving, and loving. I have been extremely fortunate to have had two such hosts in so short a time."

"Then perhaps subconsciously the reason you will not let Kataya go is because you can punish her this way for allowing Dominic to die, yet somehow managing to keep you alive." She poured them both some more wine, and then she sat back to wait for the explosion of denial that she knew would come. She watched as his eyes burst into a prolonged glow, and he clenched his hands where they rested on his thighs.

"That is absurd," he ground out through teeth that were clenched as tightly as his fists.

"You would know that better than I," she stated calmly. She had planted the seed, now all she had to do was sit back and see if it found fertile soil on which to grow. She admitted to herself that it was a long shot. She did not really believe it was the reason either, but it might make him dig a little deeper into his feelings, search a little harder into his motivations.

After a short while, Lantash's hands and posture relaxed slightly. He looked over at her, saying softly, "I apologize, Samantha. My reaction and response were beyond what is acceptable. You are only attempting to examine all of the possibilities. I have not blamed Kataya for Dominic's loss for a very long time now, _Amat Wyn_; While it is true that I felt betrayed by her for many years, I have long since realized that I was wrong to do so. I came to realize that if she saved me instead of Dominic, then it was in all probability because of the two of us, I had the better chance of surviving. I genuinely believe that to be true."

Sam smiled lovingly at him and reaching over she caressed the side of his face. "Lantash, I did not believe it to be the reason either; however, I thought I should ask and get it out in the open, so that it could be examined and either proved to be true or discarded." She allowed time to pass, as she sat next to him. Their fingers entwined and she gently stroked his arm with her free hand. Soon, she could tell that he was beginning to become more relaxed. Perhaps it was time to change the subject and give him the love they both needed to share. They were not going to resolve these questions tonight, and the problems would still be there tomorrow. For now, they had each other and the night.

"Lantash?" He seemed to be lost in thought, but he turned to her as she spoke to him.

"Yes, my heart?"

"I love you," Sam said, simply and sincerely. "I will always love you." She continued, assuring him of her support, "We will work through these problems, I am sure. It just might take a while, that is all."

Leaning towards her, he captured her lips with his. "I love you also, Samantha, and I, too, will always love you." As his lips again brushed hers, he was aware of the fire beginning to burn in his blood, but still he refused to rush this time. They had all evening and night, and he wanted to savor every minute of it.

He cleared his throat as he prepared to make his next statement. "Samantha, my heart, your father has told me of a custom of your people, a ritual that takes place between two people who wish to become bonded. He did not tell me how, exactly, to accomplish it, but he told me how much your mother made him go through before accepting his offer."

"I am not sure what I am supposed to say, much as you were unsure of the words of the bonding when we mated earlier." He smiled a little, and then struggled on. "Since it contains the giving of a _betrothal ring,_ I am assuming that I must ask you to become my _betrothed_? Is this correct?"

Sam stared at Lantash with a look of disbelief. "My father told you about proposing to my mother?"

"Is that what it is called? Proposing?" Again, he frowned. "What am I to propose? I should have asked Jacob for more information before attempting to do this. I wanted it to be perfect for you."

"Lantash, repeat after me. Say, "Samantha."

"Samantha," he repeated.

"Will you marry me?"

"Will you marry me?" He obediently repeated.

"Now don't repeat this part okay?"

He nodded.

"Yes, Lantash, I will marry you. Now that was easy, wasn't it? You proposed and I accepted."

Lantash frowned. "That is the ritual? What about the gift of love and the ring? What do I do with them?"

Sam gasped. "Ring?" she whispered, "You—you really did get me a ring? Oh, Lantash, I—I don't know what to say."

Although he leaned forward and kissed her softly, he was still frowning. "This does not seem correct, Samantha. There must be more to this ritual. I will ask Jacob, and then we will do it again," he said decisively.

Sam realized he was very serious. This was important to him, and if it meant that much to him, then she would treat it just as seriously. She touched his cheek and smiled at him.

"Lantash, do you have the ring here?"

"Yes, I do."

"If I explain the—the ritual and tell you how to perform it, would you," she looked at him with love in her face, "would you please ask me to marry you again? And offer me the gift and your ring?"

"It is your ring, Samantha. It would make you happy if I tried to perform this ritual again?" Lantash asked her, his brow furrowed in thought or worry, Sam could not decide which for sure.

"Very happy," she told him with a loving smile.

"Very well. If you will explain it to me, we will try." He nodded decisively.

"All right," she agreed. "I will tell you what takes place, and then, we will do it again. You will be asking me to spend the rest of my life as your wife, your mate; however, the first thing you need to know, is that there is no set ritual of words, or gestures, that you have to perform." She grinned at him impishly, saying, "We are not real attached to rituals here in theNew World. Most of them sort of got left behind in the Mother Country." Seeing his look of confusion, she laughed lightly. "I promise I will explain that to you sometime if you really have a burning need to know what I was referring to. But for now, I am going back to the topic of conversation."

"As far as I know, the ways to ask a woman to marry you are as diverse as the men who do the asking. In its simplest form, it is exactly what we said earlier; you ask me to marry you, and I say either yes or no." She shrugged, saying, "You can add all of the words of love and make all of the promises you wish. As long as you say what you feel in your heart that is what truly matters. That is what makes it memorable."

She frowned slightly as she gave thought to some of the many ways to accomplish the "ritual" of proposing. Finally, she told him, "Some men kneel at the woman's feet; some ask them while listening or dancing to a certain love song; some ask while taking a romantic moonlight stroll or walking along a beach or a lake shore. Some," she gestured toward the wine, "use candlelight, wine, and soft music. Truly, Lantash, the methods of asking a woman to become your wife vary so much that I could not begin to list all of them. I imagine that every man chooses a way to achieve his goal in a way that he feels expresses his emotions. Or he chooses to use her likes and dislikes by doing something that he believes she will think is wonderful or romantic to attain his objective. I would guess that many men try to come up with something that both of them will remember all their lives. I guess what I am trying to explain is that; however, you want to express how you feel for me, that is how you should ask me. Tell me what is in your heart; how you feel for me, and then ask me to marry you and offer the ring. When I accept, you place the ring on the ring finger on my left hand." She held her hand up to show him which finger.

"It had not occurred to me that it might not fit. What do we do then?" He asked her. This was one catastrophe that had not occurred to either of them. He felt Martouf's immediate apprehension and anxiety.

"We take it to a jeweler and get it sized to fit. That is not a problem," she answered matter-of-factly and then grinned at them, saying, "Tell Martouf to stop stressing. That is not an insurmountable obstacle." As Lantash smiled at her ability to know how Martouf was responding, she made a decision and stated firmly, "I will tell you what; I will set the mood. Where did you leave the ring?"

"It is in your bedroom with my uniform."

"It is our bedroom now, at least for the next several weeks. I have a couple of things I want to do, why don't you sit for a few minutes on the sofa and consider what you want to say, while I, ah, never mind, I will be right back," Sam almost stuttered before she turned and fled the room.

Once in the bedroom, she did the usual things. She panicked, used the bathroom, checked her hair, and most of all, she attempted to catch her breath. She looked in the mirror, as she checked her appearance one last time, and almost did not recognize the glowing woman standing there staring back at her. With a smile, she headed back to the living room. She hoped that she had given them both enough time to do some thinking, assuage any agitation they might be suffering, and regain whatever composure they might have lost.

Standing in the door of the living room, she watched him surreptitiously before he realized she was there. He looked pensive and, perhaps, a little troubled. Her heart seized, aching, as she realized how very unnerving it must be for him to participate in a ritual he knew nothing about, but which he wished so earnestly to make special for her. Well, he had already succeeded in that wish simply by being so insistent that it be everything it should be. She could help him make it what he wanted it to be.

She walked to the couch and touched his shoulder. He looked up at her and said, somewhat nervously, "Should I retrieve the ring now?"

She nodded yes, and he left. As soon as he was through the door, Sam went to work. There was a small two-person table in an alcove off the living room. The table sat in front of a bay window, which looked out toward the mountains. From here, you could make out the outline of them and see the stars hanging like diamonds above them. She took some candles and the wine over to it. She lit the candles, which she had not used in ages, and she took off the black satin robe.

When Lantash and Martouf entered the room, they saw Samantha standing by the table with the candle glow throwing mysterious shadows and gleaming off her skin. As he looked at her, he thought he would die from a lack of oxygen. She was so beautiful. The gown she was wearing left just enough to the imagination to be extremely erotic. He walked slowly toward her.

As he reached the table, she handed him his wine and took a sip of her own. She smiled into his eyes, and Lantash smiled back. She set the wine glass on the table, as he did, and went into the arms he held out for her. She did not notice the small piece of velvet cloth he also laid on the table.

He held her carefully, gently, as if she was the most precious thing in the universe, which to him she was. He breathed in her scent and thought that it was more intoxicating than anything to which he had ever been exposed. He also realized he was very nervous. He was not sure why.

Finally, he said, his voice shaking, "Samantha, for some reason, I find myself afraid to say anything. I do not think I have ever been this inept, this incapable of doing or saying what I need and desire to say."

"Lantash, you do not have to say anything. I would rather you wait until you are absolutely sure that you wish to marry me. I do not want you to feel as if you have to say anything to me. You proposed to me once. You do not have to do it again unless you truly desire too. I understand."

He kissed her gently. Her words had given him the courage and encouragement he needed. Martouf came forward for a moment. He seemed to be having trouble controlling the tremor and huskiness of his voice, but it was important to them that Samantha realize that Lantash was truly speaking the words for both of them.

"Samantha, while you were in the other room, Lantash and I talked together of our feelings and desires, as we have many times before. I wish you to know that while he is speaking the words, they are coming from our heart, for they are words that both of us feel and mean. Please accept his words as our words, and his actions as our actions, for I swear to you that it is so."

Sam nodded her agreement, and answered, "I will, Martouf, and thank you for assuring me that you both have the same feelings for me."

His eyes glowed as Lantash once again assumed control. He took a deep breath to try to steady his voice as he began to speak the words to explain the emotions in their heart.

"You are the _blood of my heart_, Samantha, and the _beloved of my soul._ There are more feelings in us than words could ever express. Perhaps that is why I find myself so without them. None can truly express what we feel for you, but I wish to try." Slowly, he pulled back from her, until their entwined hands were the only thing touching.

"Samantha, my love, you are the _blood of my heart_." He brought their entwined hands up and pressed them against his chest over his heart. His voice was husky with emotion as he continued, "In my veins, the blood sings your name and burns with a fire and passion that cannot be quenched. My heart delights in your nearness and weeps when we are apart. Know that with each beat, it calls your name and aches to join with you for all eternity."

Bringing her hands to his lips, he kissed first one and then the other. "Samantha, my life, you are the_ beloved of my soul._" As he brought her hands back to his heart, he whispered, "You are as the breath of life to my soul; it whispers of enchantment and rapture to the center of my being. Know that with each breath I take, my soul yearns to experience the fulfillment and joy of becoming as one with you."

Kissing away the lone tear that had slid to the trembling smile on her lips, he murmured softly, "Samantha, my love, and my life; my heart and my soul, you are the stars that shine in my universe and the suns that light my days. Without you in my soul, no matter the landscape, I would see only desolation. Without you in my heart, no matter the occasion, I would feel only despair."

He continued in a voice ragged with the intensity of his passions, "Your loveliness entrances and enflames my desires. The brilliance of your mind awes and amazes me. The exquisite beauty of your soul humbles and enthralls me. Without you and your love, I have nothing. With you and your love, I own the universe. The intensity of the emotions I feel for you, overwhelm, yet excite, and entice me."

"My love, my blood burns in my veins with a fire and passion for you that I cannot deny. My heart and my soul are incomplete without you. You are the woman, the mate. It is my wish that you become mine for eternity. My most ardent desire is for our souls and hearts to entwine and join and for you to become my eternal mate. I have such love for thee, _Blood of my Heart._ Come to me, join me, and walk with me into eternity."

Releasing her hands, he opened the small square of velvet to reveal the necklace and ring. Drawing one more deep breath, he turned back to Sam, and with a slightly shaking voice, made huskier by his deep emotions, he said, "We offer this necklace as a token of our love for you. May I put it on you?"

With eyes shining with tears and love, Sam nodded, and then looked down at the gift he held in his hands. She gasped, and then murmured softly, "Lantash, Martouf, how absolutely lovely. I will treasure it always. Thank you."

He clasped the beautiful pendant around her neck, and then turned back to the square of velvet for the most important part of this Tau'ri ritual. As he held it in his hands, he looked into her eyes, and murmured in a voice still deepened with emotion, "Samantha Carter, the greatest desire of our life is to bond with you as our mate. We offer you this ring as our pledge that our love for you is eternal with no beginning and no end. Samantha, will you honor us by marrying us and becoming our mate, our wife, unto that eternity?"

Sam closed her eyes against the tears that were threatening to overflow. When she opened them, their radiance lent a luminescent quality to her face, and their brilliance rivaled the stars in the heavens. She realized he was barely breathing as he held the ring, waiting for her to answer them. She recognized that she owed this man the type of answer that his declarations so deserved. He had laid bare his heart and soul to her and placed them naked and unprotected in her hands.

_TBC _


	20. Teasing the Dragon 20 BOMH

_**Chapter Twenty Summary**_ - Sam gives Martouf and Lantash her answer and learns that by teasing the dragon, she will get everything she is asking for.

**_Aima Coeurawyn:_**_ Blood of My Heart; a term of endearment and the formal statement of the Soulmate. Coeurawyn can be used alone, but Aima Coeurawyn should be used for the Soulmate._

**_Igisadonis Animawyn: _**_Beloved of My Soul, a term of endearment and the formal statement of the Soulmate. Igisadonis; beloved, should be used for the Soulmate. _

**_Igisadonis: _**_Beloved, should be used for the Soulmate._

**_Coeurawyn _**_- My Heart _

**_Amat wyn -_**_ My Love_

**"_Italics"__ –_**_ Symbiote–Host or Telepathic communication_

* * *

**_Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul _**

**_Chapter Twenty_**

**_Teasing the Dragon_**

* * *

Sam hoped she could find the words to convey how very passionately she loved them and how profoundly and intensely their declarations had affected her. Because they had. Their words closed her throat, made her legs weak, and put an ache in her heart from the beauty of every syllable he uttered and the intensity, and steadfast, sincere, conviction in their voice. There was no doubt in her mind, whatsoever.

As Samantha offered her left hand to Lantash for him to place the ring on her finger, she answered in a voice that trembled with the depth of her emotions, "Yes, I will be honored to be your mate, your wife. I will be very proud to wear your ring and be your Soulmate, Lantash, you and Martouf."

As Lantash slipped the ring onto her finger, Sam held her breath. It was a magnificently beautiful ring; she smiled and exhaled in relief, as she realized that it could not have fit her any better. She looked up into his face again, and whispered, "This is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen, and it fits perfectly. I will cherish it always, I promise you."

Knowing that if she kissed him now, she would never say the things she needed to say, she refused to give in to the urge to do so. She clasped his hands tightly in hers, and holding them close to her, as he had held hers, she started to speak in a soft low voice charged with the ardent emotions roiling through her, "I cannot begin to tell you what the words you said mean to me. Nothing on this Earth has ever meant more to me than the extraordinarily beautiful words you used to tell me of your love for me. I feel as if you gathered all of the stars in the universe and gave them to me. I have never heard, or felt, the amount of love you have just entrusted to me. They were beyond breathtaking. I promise that I will love you, and honor you, always."

Tears threatened as she continued searching for the words to convey to these beings what they meant to her. Now she understood how inadequate Lantash had thought the words to express what he had to say, for she was having the same difficulty. Several times, she opened her lips as if to speak, except no words came forth and eventually she shook her head and smiled somewhat ruefully up at him. Finally, she managed to begin, her voice husky with emotion, "Just as you did, I find myself searching for words to describe what I feel for you. I find one and begin to tell you, only to discard it before speaking, when it proves to be too shallow, or insipid, or trite, or colorless. Lantash, Martouf, I wish there was some way you could feel what is in my heart, for the words to express what I feel in my heart and soul for you do not exist. I am going to try to use what words we have, even though they are so inordinately inadequate."

Taking a deep breath, she stared at their clasped hands, as she struggled to find adequate words. At last, she found something, perhaps a way that might express at least a few of her feeling for them. This was something they would understand. Once more looking up into his eyes, she said softly, "I told you once, that I did not think that I could even comprehend the feelings you had for Jolinar or hers for you. I was wrong, Lantash, Martouf; I was unbelievably, spectacularly wrong. Because not only do I completely understand and comprehend them, but the feelings, the love that I feel within my heart and soul for you surpasses those emotions in both intensity and depth. The love I feel for you is so deep, so fathomless that it stretches into infinity, never-ending."

Holding tightly to his hands, she looked into his eyes, and told him, "I want to follow the vows you made to me and I will do the best I can, but please understand if I do not get them exactly right that everything I say will come from my heart." That said, she asked him, almost hesitantly, "Am I correct in thinking that when you say Blood of My Heart and Beloved of My Soul, that it is part of a Furling entwining or joining ceremony? I believe you use it, because it is the most profound experience you have ever had, and when you say those words, they have a very deep and intense meaning for you, don't they?"

She searched his eyes, and saw the brief darkening that indicated the deep emotion those words brought forth in him. He nodded, saying, "Yes, that is true. Those are the words spoken from one mate to the other when he requests that she become his eternal mate. As you realized, they engender a very profound response, one that resonates to the very depth of the heart. It is how we feel about you, our Samantha."

Sam reached up and cupped his cheek briefly, before caressing his cheek, as she told him, "When we are joined in the ceremony, I will have a better understanding as to why they are so profound. For now, I can tell you that they strike a very deep cord within me every time you say them and every time I speak them in return. I do not understand why, but it is the truth. I feel that someday, we will join in this way." Sam did not know how or why, but she knew that when they joined, it would be in a Furling ceremony, as well as the Tok'Ra and Tau'ri ceremonies. She also knew, without a doubt, that it would have a deep and intense meaning for them both. She did not understand it, but she accepted that it was so.

Without even realizing it, she began her response to Lantash with the correct words, "You are the Beloved of my Soul, Lantash, Martouf, and the Blood of my Heart. The feelings I have for you are inexpressible in words, and yet, that is almost all we have to try to show the other how we feel within our heart. I can never hope to be as eloquent as you are. I wish I could be, but I am a scientist, not a wordsmith. The words are from my heart, though, so perhaps they will give you a brief insight into what I feel for the two of you."

She smiled briefly at them before beginning once more, "You are _my Beloved _in all the ways that word can be defined: much _loved, dearly loved, adored, cherished, treasured, dearest;_ they all attempt to state what the word means, and yet, they all fail. _Lantash, my Beloved. Martouf, my Beloved._ Just saying the words expands my soul until I feel as if the universe is not vast enough to contain the love I have for you. You are now, and you will remain through all of eternity, my _Beloved Ones_, the _Beloved of my Soul."_

Blinking back the tears the emotions were bringing, her voice was barely above a whisper now, yet it was strong with conviction, "You are the Blood of my Heart; you are my heartbeat and the essence that I feel flowing through my veins. The very core of my being, my heart, needs you to live and survive. You are the rain that nourishes it, and the sunlight that warms it. You are a fire in my heart and in my blood; you are a passion that will live within me forever. Nothing in this universe, nothing, will ever take that from me, for you are a part of me now, and you shall be into all of eternity. Our hearts will beat as one, my love, always."

Her voice tender, she continued, "When I look at you, I see so much to love and admire. Your spirit, your kindness, your courage, your determination, all speaks to me. When I look at the two of you, I see a wonderful being, and a handsome man, but I see beyond the outward into two beautiful souls and hearts that are true. You are my stars, my moon, and my sun. You are the meaning in my days and the promise of my future. You are, indeed, my universe."

"My loves; you are the Beloved of my Soul. You are the other half of my soul and my heart. You are the man, the mates. It is my wish that you become mine for eternity. I, too, ardently desire that we entwine our hearts and souls, and that I join you as your eternal mate. I, too, have such love for thee, Beloved of my Soul. I will come to you, join you, and walk with you into eternity."

Speaking gently, softly and lovingly, she pledged her heart to him, "You are my life, my love, my heart, and my soul. Now and forever, I promise you." With those words, she released the hands she had been holding so tightly, and stepped forward into his arms, which enfolded her, to hold her firmly pressed to _his_ heart.

Sam stood in that embrace for quite some time, none of them speaking, simply absorbing the warmth there. As time drew out, she realized that she was aware of a subtle change that slowly came over the hold he had on her and she on him. It was no longer the almost reverent touch of the heart and soul. It was becoming the aching and passionate hold of the body, the body's interpretation of the words given by the heart and soul. His hands began a sensual exploration of the body enfolded in his arms, the satin feeling sleek and sensuous to his touch. He rested his forehead against hers, and drawing a shaking breath, he brought himself back under control.

"Samantha, _Amat Wyn,_ we must stop. I must finish the ritual," Lantash moaned aloud, while Martouf echoed the sentiment within him by moaning even more loudly and berating him soundly.

_"Why did you not stop sooner, Lantash? I forgot the other ring, now we are extremely uncomfortable, and that is putting it mildly. This is pure torture,"_ Martouf complained, feeling highly disgruntled that once again, they were forced to retreat from where they so wanted to be.

_I am sorry, dear one, I did not mean to do so, but I also forgot the remainder of the ritual. We must hope that it will take little time, and I will attempt to, ah, dampen our needs," _He assured his host soothingly.

She heard him and forced herself to step back. She looked at him curiously. What did he mean finish the ritual? Deciding that she would have to ask for clarification, she said, "I do not understand. The rest of the ritual? What else did my dad tell you?"

"He said that there were to be two rings, Samantha, which should fit together to become one whole. In addition, he told me that later there would be a ring for me from you. He showed me the gold band his mate, your mother, presented to him." He leaned over and took the matching band from the velvet where it still lay.

Samantha looked at the wedding band in his hand and explained, "The ring you just gave me is the engagement or betrothal ring. You give it at the time the couple agrees to marry, to become mates. This band," she gently caressed the ring in his palm, "is part of the set, and it is given during the actual marriage ceremony. I will not wear it until then. At that time, I will give you a ring as a token of my love for you, as yours is a token of your love for me."

"When do we perform this ceremony, Samantha? Are there things we need to learn for it?" He asked, curious.

"Normally, it is performed by a judge or a religious minister or priest. However, for us, I believe we will have General Hammond perform the ceremony, if that is acceptable to you. There is nothing specific that you need to learn for the ceremony. General Hammond will ask you questions and you will answer," she told him serenely. "The questions really are very simple with a very simple response."

"What type of questions?" He asked. He wanted to know what they would be facing, and if it was truly as simple a ceremony, as Samantha told him that it was.

"Well, let's see if I can remember any of them," Sam frowned as she gave his question some thought and tried to remember some pertinent part of the wedding service. It did not take much cogitation for her to recollect a couple of lines from the ceremony. She gave him a triumphant look and answered his question, "At some point, he will say something similar to; 'Do you Lantash, take Samantha to be your lawful wedded wife?' To which you will respond with yes or I will. Then he will say something like; 'Will you love her, honor her, and cherish her as long as you both shall live?' Again, you will answer yes. As I said, it is just simple stuff, nothing to get worried about."

He nodded his understanding, and then asked, "We will do it twice, will we not, so that both of us may participate fully?"

She smiled at this man who was truly two complex personalities. It was so important to them that she realize they were both taking her as their mate. She would see to it that she met their needs. She leaned in and kissed him swiftly but softly, before assuring him, "We can do it whenever and however you wish, love, but I need to get a ring for you. We will go look for one over the weekend if we can. I suppose that will depend on what is going on with our situation on the base. In the meantime, I think we will take this back on base and leave it in a safe. I do not want anything to happen to it; it is very beautiful. Thank you, for both the pendant and the rings. I will take it and put it with our things to take with us tomorrow, so that we do not forget it, all right?" She sent him another smile before turning toward the bedroom.

He nodded his agreement, but followed her as she went toward the bedroom, since he and Martouf both wanted to be there anyway. He watched her quietly, doing nothing to startle her, in case she did not realize they had followed her. Before Sam wrapped the beautiful band in the velvet cloth, he saw her look at it once more, and he suddenly remembered some other instructions that Jacob had given him. He cleared his throat to alert her to his presence, and then, in two long strides, he was at her side. Taking the ring from her hand, and holding her left hand in his, he studied both rings pensively, before shifting his gaze up into her lovely blue eyes, as he told her, "The blue stones reminded me, us, of your eyes. Since we had them made with that in mind, Jacob said, I should tell you so. He seemed to think it might make a difference," Lantash told her candidly, as he lowered his eyes once more to the rings in her hands. He rapidly returned his focus to her when she gave a startled croak, as she drew her breath in sharply.

Sam then choked on a laugh and shook her head. "_My_ _Father_," she gasped, and then she laid her head on Lantash's shoulder. "So, what you are telling me is that my father had a hand in my seduction, and that he approves of this relationship?" She asked, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

Fortunately, Lantash's hearing was exceptionally sharp, and he had no trouble deciphering what she asked him. He nodded, and then answered promptly, "Yes. He told me that _for what it was worth, he hoped you said yes._ Which, it appears, you have. I think he will be pleased eventually, although I know he is confused at the moment, and I cannot blame him for that." Lantash's eyes darkened as the events of earlier in the day resurfaced. He determinedly pushed them out of his mind and gave all of his attention to their Samantha. "I hope that at some point in the future, he will be able to understand and forgive me for the pain that I am causing you. I am fully sensible of the problems that I am causing with my intransigence and pertinacity, _Coeurawyn._ I can only hope that Jacob can begin to understand what is happening to all of us and the complications that have arisen because of this unfortunate circumstance."

Sam smiled to herself at Lantash's choice of words. To call this situation an unfortunate circumstance was like calling an eight-point earthquake a little tremor. Clearing her voice and forcing herself to keep her sense of the ridiculous under control, she responded to him tranquilly, saying, "Actually, Daniel and I talked to him this afternoon, Lantash, and I think he understands a little better. At least, he seemed calmer, and he and Selmak have made up their argument." She smiled as she remembered how he had finally comprehended that Sam and Daniel both understood, and accepted, what was happening, and were ready to do whatever they had to do to help their respective mates. He shook his head in disbelief at their calm acceptance of the situation, but he realized that, if the recent events were not causing them to be upset or angry, he was missing something that they could see and understand. He decided to do as Selmak asked and leave it alone for the time being hard as that would be. Recognizing that Lantash was wondering what she was contemplating for so long, she turned her smile on him, explaining, "I was just remembering how Dad finally threw up his hands and agreed to let Daniel, and I work it out with you and Kataya. He does not surrender well. Of course, that is a good trait in a soldier, but something of a curse for the father of a grown daughter."

Lantash smiled back while watching her, as she again prepared to wrap the ring in the velvet, but once more, she stopped and looked at it. "Does it really remind you of my eyes, and that is why you got it?" She asked him quietly as she looked at him as if trying to see within his head to read what was there.

"I picked out the stones myself, and I had it made as I envisioned it. I would not tell you that if it were not so, Samantha. Yes, I chose them because they reminded me of your eyes. Well," he backpedaled hurriedly, "we, Martouf and I, chose them. It is difficult to remember that you may not know when we are speaking for both of us. It was a joint mission for us, to find those stones. It took us many weeks in fact to find the exact shade of stones that we wanted. The blue of your eyes is quite beautiful, _Amat Wyn_, and we wanted to match them as exactly as we could," He stopped speaking abruptly and cleared his throat, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Listening and watching him, Sam suddenly became conscious of the fact that the two of them were still not totally convinced of her love of them. Consciously they believed her, but in the very farthest corner of their minds, a small sprout of doubt still clung stubbornly. Occasionally, it sent out a tendril that wafted upwards where it kept itself hidden until the opportunity to surface came along and it rode the thoughts out before either of them recognized it for what it was. Sam saw it though, even hidden as it was, and knowing it would have to be rooted out, she kissed them softly, and replied, "I understand. They will be doubly precious to me. That you and Martouf went to such lengths to match my eyes, well, that is one of the most romantic, loving gestures anyone has ever made for me and I will never forget it. It will always mean the world to me and so will my rings." She touched the ring once more, before wrapping it reverently in the little swathe of velvet, tucking it safely away, and then turning to him. Holding out her hand to him, she murmured, softly, "Come to me, _Igisadonis._"

He took her hand but, instead of going to her, he drew her to him and slowly lowered his lips to hers. They opened to him, drinking in his essence, and sharing hers with him. As he traced her lips with his tongue, he felt the tremor race through her. He felt exultant. She was his. She would be his forever, and he was about to take her as one took one's mate. As she would take him, and they would both know the joy of joining.

He was aware of her hands on him, roaming over his chest and back, down over his buttocks, which she cupped, squeezed gently, and then patted. It was an unusual gesture, but one he was already becoming familiar with as something unique to his Samantha.

Sam realized that Martouf had taken control and was again amazed at how easily she could tell them apart. She could feel his passion stretching those glorious suede pants. She brought her hands around the waist of them, teasing him with her fingertips. As he moaned low in his throat, the passions banked during the exchange of vows burst into flame in a fire that burned higher, brighter, and hotter than any either had ever known.

As their lips met, they each wanted to devour the other. To literally be able to share the same body and know all there was to know of each other. As that was impossible, they would do what couples had done for millennia. They would mate their bodies and know for a brief space of time that unity known as the little death.

As the kiss ended, Sam brought her lips to his throat and tasted him with her tongue and lips. Her hands found the fastening on the soft suede pants, but she stopped short of opening it. Resisting the urge to remove his clothes, she kissed him in the open vee of the shirt. She breathed in his scent as she explored the opening, using her lips and her teeth to entice and excite. She used her hands to explore his chest through the fine material of the shirt. He was wonderful to touch.

As his hands reached out to explore her, she took them and placed them on his own hips, indicating that she wished them to remain there. He moaned deeply, but complied. Samantha knew what she wanted to do. He had given her beautiful words and opened his heart and soul to her. She was going to make serious love to him in return. Her words might have been inadequate, but there would be no mistaking how she felt about them by the time she had finished. She would spend this night teasing the dragon and loving both of them until there could never be any doubt of her feelings for the two of them.

She spent time learning his chest, shoulders, and throat with her fingertips and her lips. Her mouth soon followed her hands and she teased his skin through the light material of his shirt. Her hand still caressed him, but still only on the outside of his clothing. There was something extremely erotic about making love to him in this way.

Varying her tactics, she straightened and walked behind him. She pressed herself to his back, then reached around to resume her pleasuring of him as she placed kisses on the back of his neck, and began to use her other hand to caress and explore his ribs, his buttocks, and finally his spine. She knew where to touch him now to elicit the most profound responses, and she began to make love to both of them. The hand she was using in front of him never stopped changing its rhythm, keeping one rhythm only long enough to build his desire and then switching to a different one. Her lips explored his back, and the material of the shirt was so fine, she could feel the heat of his body as if he had nothing on. Her other hand began the slow exploration of Lantash, and she realized she could feel him quiver slightly. She heard a deep groan and then one word, "Samantha," ground out in an almost desperate tone.

She found the fastening on the pants, opened it enough to allow her to begin to caress him skin to skin. Still standing behind him, she allowed her other hand to release his shirt from the waist of the pants and then to glide over the smoothness of his skin. As she continued the various ways she knew that would excite both Lantash and Martouf, she kissed and nipped the back and side of his neck and throat. Finally deciding on a circular motion and a pressing and releasing type of rhythm, Sam knew she would soon bring her lover to an almost painfully exquisite tension. It would not be enough to put him over the edge.

She realized that Martouf was breathing heavily and gripping his hands into fists on his hips. As he stood there, legs spread wide, fists resting on his hips and his head thrown back, it occurred to her that the only things needed for a glorious pirate to emerge was long hair and a cutlass. She had a feeling he could act like one even without those things, and if she went too far she was liable to be presented with him. But, that was for some other time. This was not about fantasies. It was about giving and receiving love in the most elemental way. Realizing that, and knowing that if she just marked her place, she could come here anytime she wanted, she stopped the erotic torture she was submitting the two beings to and moved back to stand in front of them.

Looking up at him, she caught her breath. She was already seriously aroused. Her need of him had grown with each new kiss she had placed, and each new stroke she had given him. Her moans had been silent, but she knew it would not be long before they were as obvious as his. She might look calm and in control of herself, but the truth was that at his touch she would lose all control. That was what he did to her.

In truth, he looked magnificent. The mental imagery of the pirate was indeed a good one she realized, as she began to massage the calves of his legs. Even as the thought drifted through her mind, another vision came to her. His stance was that of a conqueror surveying his domain, which she supposed, was an apt simile. He had conquered her, hadn't he? Heart and soul, she belonged to him as surely as if she was some piece of booty taken in a pirate raid, or a woman stolen as this warrior conquered some new territory. A territory and a woman he did not intend to give up. He would keep her captive forever. The image did not distress her, as she would have expected it to. She had conquered his heart and soul, and he was as much her captive as she was his.

She continued to move slowly up his calves to his thighs. As she began to massage those wonderful muscles, she was aware of a slight tremor of anticipation in herself. Something had changed, but she wasn't yet sure what. As she kneaded his thighs and felt the corded muscles, she realized that her lover was indeed exerting a great deal of control on himself. She came up off her heels to kneel straight in front of him. She looked up at him in time to see one of his hands reaching for her shoulder. Before she had time to realize his intention, he had untied her gown and it lay in a puddle around her on the floor. It was extremely erotic to be totally naked in front of him as he stood above her completely clothed. She gasped at the intense stab of desire that she felt and was almost nervous when she saw the small smile playing around his mouth. She realized that he knew how his gesture had affected her. She had prolonged the painfully exquisite tension too long. The pirate was emerging and the conqueror she had glimpsed earlier was about to claim his droit du seigneur.

Suddenly, he bent down, picked her up, and strode to the bed. Putting her down gently in the center of it, he quickly finished undoing his breeches and removing them. There would be nothing between them now his look told her. Opening her arms to him, she welcomed her lover to their bed for the first time. The thought made her catch her breath. Their bed. He pulled the coverings down and lifted her onto the sheets before joining her there. His mouth found hers in a soft exploring kiss, but it could not remain that way. The fire was burning too hotly in them both to be satisfied with a soft kiss. It turned into the devouring kiss of a passion burning almost out of control.

It was his turn to explore her body. He began at her lips and moved to her throat, setting her skin aflame with desire. She loved, wanted, and needed this man, these beings. Both of them. When she became aware of the hold his mouth had on her neck, she was thankful it was almost on her shoulder. The bruise he left was going to be magnificent, she could tell. She felt the bites and the kisses, the nibbles of his lips and the flicking of his tongue as he worked his way down her throat and then up the other side to nuzzle her ear. How had he known her throat was so intensely sensitive to stimulation? It was one of the most sensitive areas on her body, and each kiss, each bite, each little bruise sent a tug of pleasure through her. Martouf was back in control for now, and he could tell that each time he touched her neck she shivered in delight. He had learned something important about his mate, he knew. However, he would explore the knowledge later, now there were other areas of her delicious body that were calling to him.

"Samantha, Aima Coeurawyn, Blood of my Heart, Igisadonis Animawyn, Beloved of my Soul, you will come to me now, and we will join with the universe and the stars."

"Martouf, Lantash, Igisadonis Animowyn, Beloved of My Soul, Aima Coeurawyn, Blood of my Heart, I will come with you now, and we will join with the universe and the stars."

With those words, they began the final steps in this, the mating dance; the dance of love and desire. Sam began once again to caress his back in the one place that could drive him wild. Samantha was more abandoned and ardently passionate than he could ever have imagined, he reveled in his ability to bring this woman to such heights. She was not alone. As her hands worked their magic on him, he lost all control. Their skin was wet with the sweat of their passion. He heard her calling their names, as he had moments before called hers. Both of them were spiraling into the abyss of unity where for a moment in time, they did indeed join with the universe and the stars.

Martouf and Lantash collapsed onto Samantha. It was many long minutes before they were aware of anything around them. They had indeed tasted the little death, and it was truly magnificent. Their breathing eventually quieted, and their heartbeats returned to something resembling normal.

Martouf managed to roll to one side, and then, laughing softly, he commented, "Samantha, I believe, if this continues, you will kill me with pleasure. I have never experienced anything even remotely as truly wonderful and exhausting. Lantash is in torpor, and I am feeling quite lethargic myself. He says not to forget to tell you how very much we love you." He listened quietly, for moment, and then shook his head.

Lantash came forward to explain, "I wished for Martouf to tell you that as a lover we find you extremely exciting and sensuous, certainly everything we could possibly have dreamed of having in a mate. You are passionate and sybaritic, daring and audacious, exquisite and incomparable. And my darling, I am now aware that you are not afraid to tease the dragon."

Recognizing what he was referring to, Sam blushed a deep red, but looked at him courageously. "One day soon, "she promised, "I'll tell you one of my fantasies. I found your actions as erotic as you obviously found mine." She lifted her chin, as she said the last of the sentence. He laughed suddenly, and then kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I will look forward to this fantasy of yours, I believe, _Aima Coeurawyn_. You are a very lusty woman in many ways, Samantha, and yet, you can be very recherché. You are precious in our eyes, Coeurawyn; always remember that. Now, Martouf is loudly and acerbically calling me names, so I will return you to him, so that he will stop being so annoying. Not, however, before I, too, taste the honey that is you lips one more time," So saying, he proceeded to kiss her, deeply and thoroughly, and he didn't stop until she moaned into his mouth and reached for him, wanting him yet again.

She knew immediately when he stepped back, and Martouf replaced him. It still fascinated her that they were so very distinct from one another. It awed and amazed her that she could feel so much love and passion for both of them. Then Martouf was reaching for her once more and as they pledged themselves to one another, the world and all of the problems facing them faded away; this night was theirs alone and they reveled in it. Tomorrow would wait. It was going to be a long and glorious night.

TBC


	21. The Prophecy of the All 21 BOMH

_**Chapter Twenty-one** **Summary:** Merdwin explains the Sevesh, the binding ritual, and how it works. Their life cycle is also brought into it, as well as how the Furling became what they are. Merdwin explains as much as he can about the way their families are formed; However, he also has another task to complete. Artereos has ordered him to tell those it will affect about the Prophecy...how it will affect them and their races. Merdwin explains the Prophecy and what it means to them all, as well as who and "what" Samantha Carter and Kataya really are. Kataya finally tells Merdwin and Selmak what happened when Dominic died. _

**Pairings: **_- Dominic/Lantash/Kataya, Daniel/Kataya, Sam/Martouf/Lantash_

_**"Italics"** - Symbiote-Host communication or Telepathic communication._

_**Igisadonis Animawyn** – Beloved of My Soul, a term of endearment and the formal statement of the Soulmate. Normally only used for the Soulmate._

_**Aima Coeurawyn** – Blood of My Heart, a term of endearment and the formal statement of the Soulmate. Normally only used for the Soulmate _

_**Sevesh Lok Twin** -Rite of Release _

**_Sevesh'en Twine Coeuramator_**_ - the Entwining of Heartmates, Lovers. _

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul**_

**_Chapter Twenty-one_**

**_The Prophecy of the All_**

* * *

Jack O'Neill walked down the hall toward Daniel's quarters. He didn't have much hope of finding him there, either, but he supposed he should look anyway. They were all supposed to meet at Merdwin's quarters before very long, and he thought he would keep Daniel company until time to go. Turning a corner, he practically ran into Merdwin and Daniel coming from the opposite direction. He stopped short and changed directions to walk with them as they all came together.

"Jack, good afternoon, or I should say, early evening," Merdwin greeted him, polite as always.

"Hey, Mer, what are you two up to? Talking over the briefing?" O'Neill greeted him in return. He actually liked the alien and had a lot of respect for him. He even enjoyed talking to him about things besides battle tactics, but he still hadn't been able to get him to understand the finer points of hockey. "Hi, Daniel, how you doin?"

Daniel nodded to him briefly, but did not offer any comment. What could he say? Well, Jack, my life is a shambles right now, but I am all right? Not likely.

"We were actually discussing part of the briefing, Jack, although I doubt if it was the part that you were alluding to," Merdwin answered, with the hint of a smile.

Jack sighed, saying, "No, probably not. So, what have you decided about the part you were discussing?" He asked, even though he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I was explaining in more detail the entwining ceremony which Kataya and Lantash participated in, and what it means in real terms to them." Merdwin offered, "It is a very binding ceremony. While they were apart, it would not have interfered with their other relationships. Now that they are in close proximity to one another, and each has bonded with another person, it will cause some rather nasty side effects on both of them, but it will be much worse for Kataya. We can only hope that Lantash will agree to let me perform the _Sevesh Lok Twin_ soon."

Reaching Merdwin's quarters, they entered and made themselves comfortable. Merdwin handed them each a glass of the ever-present Wiccadian port, a drink they were all becoming quite fond of, and waited before seating himself. Janet would come get him when she was ready to depart. They sat in companionable silence, sipping their port and lost in their own thoughts, until a knock on the door heralded the arrival of General Hammond, Teal'c, and Jacob Carter. It had become obvious to Merdwin that he was going to spend a great deal of time answering questions, and he had decided that an informal gathering in his chamber might be the best course to pursue. To that end, he had invited them all here.

In the time since he had made these arrangements, Artereos had contacted him to tell him it was time to inform the affected parties of the Prophecy, and tell them exactly who and what Kataya of Cadwaellon and Samantha of the Tau'ri truly were. It was just as well he had called them all together; however, it was also unfortunate that Kataya had not been able to tell Samantha first. That was his fault, and he would take the blame. At the moment though, he needed to greet his guests, which he proceeded to do.

"Teal'c, Selmak, General Carter, George, welcome." He handed each a glass of port, except for Teal'c, who had acquired a definite preference for the Mead. Once each man was taken care of, he seated himself comfortably.

"Kataya is not here, Lord Merdwin?" Teal'c asked in his quiet and serene manner.

Merdwin shook his head as he answered him, "No, not at the moment, Teal'c. I convinced her to try to rest, and Daniel managed to get her to lie down in his quarters earlier. I expect her to join us shortly, though."

"Okay, so now that we are all here, what is this sevenish thing and what makes it so important that they do it now?" Jack wanted to know.

"It is an ancient, pagan rite that is a Furling mating or bonding ceremony, Colonel," Merdwin replied. "To explain it in the simplest way, the couple involved has their auras and their blood entwined by a priest or priestess of the All. It is fully binding, but as I was saying earlier, it would not affect either party in any adverse way as long as they were apart. The fact that Lantash and Kataya never performed the_ Sevesh Lok Twin_ is unfortunate in the extreme. The _Sevesh Lok Twin_ is the releasing of the binding. The ceremony in which Kataya and Lantash bound themselves to one another is the _Sevesh'en twine Coeuramator, the Entwining of Heartmates. _Had they only bound their aura's there would be no problem, however, they bound both aura and blood. It is the blood bond that is now causing the, er, complications. Only when they participate in _Sevesh Lok Twin_ will those complications cease to be."

Jacob Carter spoke up, "So, are you telling me that Lantash is _married _to Kataya? They are _married?_ _Married?" _There was no doubt that Jacob was appalled and did not know how to take this latest development.

Merdwin sighed. This was going to get very complicated. Well, he had known that he could accomplish this neither easily nor quickly, so he might as well get it started so that it could also end. "General Carter, I believe you have had no contact with the Furling. I am not aware of how much Selmak may have tried to explain to you about the situation we are facing, but it is quite complex. It is…extremely problematic and will take some time to straighten out."

"Yes, he, Daniel, and Sam all tried to explain it to me earlier. What I still cannot understand is why in the world you would mate in such a way if you know you have a Soulmate? I do not think any of them ever were able to satisfactorily explain that part to me."

"General…"

"You may as well call me Jacob."

Merdwin bowed slightly. "Thank you. I am Merdwin." He refilled his glass and passed the bottle around, as he thought of how to explain the years of aloneness a Furling could experience, if they did not take a Heartmate.

"Jacob, the Furling are a very long-lived race. We can live not decades, but centuries, alone, if we do not meet and take a Heartmate. Unlike you, death holds no permanence for us. When we die, we have the choice to be reborn in whatever form we choose. We are not the only species in the universe whose souls are reborn. All souls of all species are reborn in some manner. Your own religions tell you so. If you put those teachings into what I am telling you, the only difference is that we sometimes retain a physical body if we so choose."

"Our beginnings are shrouded in the mysts of time. We know we come from the Soul, the All of the Universe." He paused to take a sip of his port and mull over exactly how he was going to explain. Finally, he nodded, as if to himself and started slowly explaining, "When a new soul is born, it is placed into a body of flesh, as I believe you would all agree. When a Furling dies, they only remain '_dead'_ until they are reborn again. It is a complicated process, one I am not sure I can explain. Suffice it to say, depending on what path they next choose; it can take days, months, years, decades, even centuries, for them to be reborn."

"There are a few souls, the First-born, that have never been reborn. That is, we never began again as a newborn, an infant. We have great regenerative powers, and our bodies renew themselves from the energy around us. All Furlings have the ability to regenerate themselves, but only the First-born were born with both the knowledge of the All, and the power of the Universe, already within us. We can hold, contain, and channel much more life force, life energy than those not of the First-born. The others must also learn life's lessons and gain knowledge through life quests. They must learn to pull in and harness the power of the universe to regenerate themselves."

He paused and glanced around the room, and was reassured to see that the men did not appear bored or restless. He had a great deal more to impart to them this night. He returned to his explanation of the Furling and how their life cycle worked, telling them, "The priests and priestesses at Avilion keep our Furling bodies for our souls to re-inhabit. All Furlings have this option, but young souls usually prefer to be reborn, as they were not born with the knowledge of the First-born, and must learn it through centuries of life quests. There are, as one would expect, exceptions to that, and Kataya is one of them. She stepped into the fire and forged her soul as a very young woman, and, therefore, she has always been reborn as she is now, fully grown and with complete recall of all life lessons learned. Her path was set before her, before she was ever born, if—if she chose to accept it, which she did."

Deciding to give them a little more information about the Furling and its hierarchy, he continued speaking, "Of the First-born, Artereos is the eldest. I am second born and I have never been reborn. There are others, of course, but only a few with which you need be concerned. They are Morgasha, Llancellon, and in all probability Aelfwyna and Dayilwin. There may be others; that is yet to be seen and at the moment it is irrelevant. All of the First-born have lived through many lives, in many places. Artereos, I, and some other First-born Furling have been here, on the world of the Tau'ri, in the past. At our last living here, it was also prophesied by the All that we would return here to help to defend this world. This prophecy is now coming to pass, as I will explain to you later."

He paused once more knowing that the next information would be a shock to them. "The kits born of the First-born early in our known history are also considered ancient ones. Do not confuse us with the Ancients, who are a completely different race. Daniel and Kataya are two of those. Those born many, many millennia later are not considered ancient ones, and we will speak more of them anon."

"Daniel? Our Daniel?" Jack sat up straight in his chair and stared at Daniel before returning his gaze and attention to Merdwin, as he continued with his explanations.

"Yes, Daniel Jackson's soul and life force are of the ancient ones of the Furling. He and Kataya have been mates since their first living. He has an insatiable curiosity, which has led him to be reborn as a kit, er, infant, into almost every species we have come across. Sometimes more than once. It has had some very inconvenient consequences; however, all souls may choose, so he has been allowed to return as whatever and wherever he wishes." He frowned as he looked at Daniel. Shaking off his thoughts on the inconveniences Daniel's penchant for being reborn had caused, he turned back to Jacob's question.

"To return to your original question, Jacob, the answer lies in the fact that, even though we may choose to be reborn, the rebirth may not be immediate, nor is there a guarantee that the Soulmates will find each other. It has been over five hundred years since Daniel and Kataya were last in the same place at the same time. Should Kataya have continued to live alone for that many years while she waited for them to be in the same time and space?" He stared moodily into his port for a moment before continuing, "I think not."

"You should know from your own life how many times you can love someone. If you can love so many in your short span of time, then why would you think we would do less?" Again, he paused, thinking of how best to continue. "The truth is that we often do go much longer than you. Kataya mated with Lantash almost two hundred years ago, yet she has not mated again since they parted. I am not saying she has not had lovers. Just as you can love enough to have a lover, but not enough to, I believe, marry, is what you term it, we do the same. To actually take a mate means we must love passionately and deeply. Our rites and rituals and their consequences insure that we take a mate only in the case where that is true."

"For us, the term _take a mate_ is a bonding of the soul and the heart. We also use the word to describe the sexual act, however when the word is used to indicate a bonded pair or," he indicated the Tau'ri there, "a married pair, it is the Soulmates and Heartmates to which we refer. So, to return to your original question, are Kataya and Lantash _married_? Yes, I suppose that your society would consider them married, however, in our society, a Soulmate takes precedence over a Heartmate, even a blood-bonded one. In terms that you will understand, Kataya and Lantash need to acquire a physical divorce from one another."

"For some reason, Lantash has refused to participate in _Sevesh Lok Twin_. I am not sure why, nor am I sure he understands it himself. I believe that it has something to do with whatever happened in Bastet's stronghold, but since Kataya will not speak of it, I have no way of knowing if that is true." Merdwin immediately became aware of the emotions coming from at least three of the men. He looked at each of them and stated, "So, she has finally spoken of what happened, but she still refuses to tell me." He sighed deeply, "If only this was straight-forward."

"What do you mean, Merdwin?" Daniel asked. "How is it not straight-forward other than you not knowing what happened there?"

A knock sounded on the door, and Kataya entered the room. She closed the door and went to Daniel who greeted her and made room for her to sit with him. He brushed her temple with a light kiss and placed his arm around her. She appeared fragile to him.

Merdwin continued speaking to them, after greeting her and handing her some port, "There are things going on that need to be revealed to all of you. I was only waiting for orders from Artereos to disclose them to you. I received those orders just a short time ago."

Kataya looked at Merdwin as she said, "I have not yet spoken to Samantha. If you tell them, they must swear to keep the information to themselves and, since one of them is her father, it may not be possible. I must be the one to explain it to her, Merdwin; the consequences are too important for us to make a mistake now."

"My orders are to inform those who would be capable of understanding and who are in a position to need the information. That includes everyone in this room, including Jacob Carter. However, your objection is valid, as well, Kataya. It is also correct. Samantha should hear this from you and no one else."

Daniel watched her face become stony. She nodded at Merdwin. "Then do so."

He nodded, and turned to Jacob Carter. "I must have your word that you will not reveal anything to Samantha. As I stated, Kataya is correct; it is her place to tell her. If you cannot agree, then I will not be able to disclose the information to you at this time or Selmak will take control until Samantha has been informed."

"Can I ask a question first before I agree to this or leave?" Jacob asked him, and it was obvious that he was giving something a great deal of deep thought.

"Certainly," Merdwin replied promptly.

"We are facing something bigger than enslavement of earth by a System Lord named Bastet, aren't we?" Jacob's question surprised Merdwin; however, he was also relieved. If they all suspected that there was more here than there appeared to be on the surface, it would make the entire situation much easier for all involved. His voice solemn and his eyes steady on Jacob's he said, firmly, "Yes. We are."

"In that case, I would like to know what, and I will agree to your terms, _if_ you can assure me that my daughter is not going to be hurt if I keep this knowledge to myself."

Kataya answered him, "I give you my word that Samantha will not be hurt, if you keep this information to yourself, General Carter. I cannot otherwise guarantee her safety, though, anymore than I can that of anyone else. Samantha and I would have talked already if things had worked out differently. However, it is well that she has this night with Lantash and Martouf. As Merdwin pointed out to me earlier, our talk can wait. Samantha, Martouf, and Lantash need this night to be alone without the knowledge of what is about to take place weighing on their minds."

"Very well, I agree," Jacob, said slowly. "Now, just what is it that we are facing?"

Merdwin looked at the faces around him once more. Somehow, he had to say this so that they would understand what was about to take place, and realize that the futures of their entire races hung in the balance. He sighed deeply again and then started to speak, "The one you know as Bastet is joined with a host who is, in fact, a First-born Furling with a thirst for vengeance, domination, and bloodshed. She is evil incarnate, and her thirst will not be appeased, until she can destroy us, or we destroy her. Her true target is Artereos, and the light that is the All. By taking this, one of his favored homes of all the worlds where he has lived and ruled, she would be striking a blow at him and, of course, through him, the light that is the All. The First-born are not only born of the All, we and the Katteri-enti are also the Guardians of the All."

"Her wish to eliminate the Tok'Ra is from the Goa'uld she chose and talked into joining with her, Bastet. Her venom is potent, and other than Artereos, myself, and a few others of the First-born, there are only two beings that can defeat her. She will not attempt to do battle with Artereos or, so we have found, any of the First-born. She knows she would lose and she has no intention of doing so. She has the ability to sense the other First-born Furling, as all First-born can, so no other First-born, such as Artereos, or I, can get close enough to strike against her. It is very unfortunate that we cannot, however that is why the All gave to us those that could not only get close to her, but who also have the ability to defeat her."

"In order to stop her, the other two beings must be called upon. The All is hiding one of them here among that Tau'ri, during this lifetime. The other sits among you. They have been hiding her for millennia among the races of the universe. None have been allowed to see her true power or her most powerful form. Kataya was named Kataya Morna'Catira to us. At her birth, the All named her _Kataya Morna'Catira Drawyn_. In their separate forms, they mean pure strength, beloved warrior, and dragon. When put together, they mean—_Dragon of the Fire; Slayer of the Blood." _The looks of amazement on their faces neither surprised nor disconcerted him. They were completely expected. Moreover, his most astonishing information was yet to come. He cleared his throat and began once again to tell them what he, Kataya, and Artereos now believed to be the truth, "There is a prophecy from the Myst-time, the time of the beginnings of the first souls, which we believe is now coming to pass." Quiet descended on the room, as Merdwin stopped speaking and looked around at those seated there, determining the mood and stress level of everyone in it. They needed time to assimilate the knowledge they had been given. He remained quiet so that they could do so without interruption and the men silently contemplated what they had so far learned.

Merdwin looked at Daniel and a private communication passed between the two. Daniel remembered the Temple of the Dragon of the Fire, found on a Furling planet, a planet they had never been able to get a lock on again. He remembered the two great beasts that guarded it, as well. They were the great Cats of the Furling, of course, the Lionkatanar, and the Pantherataya. They were Kataya's namesakes and her familiars. They were very probably one of the sources of her power; a power, he believed, they were about to find out was quite formidable. The tablet they "found" lured SG-1 to the planet so that Kataya could begin to observe them. Well, that explained some things anyway. However, Sam fit in here somewhere as well; he was completely, absolutely, one hundred percent sure of it.

Jack broke the silence by asking, rather abruptly, "What does this prophecy say?" I take it that it involves all of us seeing as how we are all so conveniently here."

Merdwin smiled slightly at him. "Very astute of you, Jack. Yes, it involves all of us. The Tau'ri, Tok'Ra, and Furling warriors will come together here. I will tell you what the prophecy says, for it more or less explains what will happen," After saying that, he began to recite the Prophecy of the All firmly and plainly.

* * *

_"And into the Universe, a Darkness shall come, and it shall be pure evil. And the evil will take unto it a species of Small Dragons who are also evil in their own right; and the Small Dragons will have multiplied and spread throughout the worlds of the Universe. Many of the peoples of the light of the Universe shall be conquered and put into slavery of the species of the small dragons." _

_"And the evil shall become a dragon, and as this beast, it will try to extinguish the light of the Universe and bring darkness unto the All. Much blood shall be shed throughout the universe before the beast is conquered." _

_"And so to triumph over the Beast, the All shall bring forth two souls; The Dragon of the Fire and the Dragon of the Star. And when the time of the Great Battle is come, then shall The Dragon of the Fire and the Dragon of the Star be called, one to the other in this place, and they shall intertwine and bond their minds, hearts, and souls to ready for the Great Battle." _

_"And then also, shall be called unto this place the Great Warriors. They will come from their different places across the Universe. And there shall be Warriors of the Peoples of the Light of the Universe. And there shall be Warriors of the Species of the Small Dragons whose Hearts are filled with Goodness instead of evil. And there shall be Warriors of the Soul of the Universe, the All." _

_"And the Warriors of these Three Races shall join with the Fire Dragon and the Star Dragon in the Great Battle. And the Dragons of The Blood, the Fire, and the Star shall come together in battle. And the Dragon of the Fire and the Dragon of the Star shall bond their strength and power, and the Beast that is the Dragon of the Blood shall be slain by their hand, and Vengeance shall be unto the soul of the Fire Dragon. It has been promised, and the light of the universe has shown it to be truth."_

_"And the blood of the Dragons shall be shed upon the soil and from the fire; we shall rise again and shine." _

* * *

"And the Warriors of the Light of the Universe would be?" General Hammond asked.

"The People of the Light of the Universe are the Tau'ri, George, and all of the humans that have been transplanted and enslaved by the Goa'uld," Merdwin replied.

"But, doesn't that mean we are still just facing an invasion by a System Lord? I thought you said it was worse than that," Jacob commented. "Not," he added, "that facing that scenario is not enough."

"Morgasha is a First-born soul of the All, a First-born Furling. Her power is formidable. It is very difficult to kill a First-born; we have too much regenerative power within ourselves. If she wins this battle, Jacob, there will be no stopping her. It will mean the extinction of life here on earth, not just enslavement, as well as the end of any hope for the human race in this galaxy. Once she wins here, she will go into hiding for fear of Artereos, but it will be too late for Earth and the Tok'Ra. She will simply await a chance to strike somewhere else. The universe is a vast place in which to hide and she has been doing so for millennia. She remained hidden for several years after her last attempt on the Tok'Ra, but of course, she has not remained hidden often since she blended with Bastet. We have known her whereabouts for quite some time; still, we have been unable to get near enough to stop her. Artereos and I both believe that it will be up to the Dragons to defeat her once and for all time."

"If the First-born Furlings are so powerful, why haven't they cleaned up the Goa'uld by now?" Jack asked Merdwin the same question he had put to Thor. He had never really accepted Thor's answer to that question, and he had the real deal here now. Who better to ask?

Merdwin's answer was much the same as the one that Thor gave him, "Even we cannot simply wipe out a planet or a race, Jack. Do not forget, we have been waging a war against them for millennia. There are very few First-born and, although it is true that there are more Katteri-enti than First-born, their numbers are few against the much greater numbers of the Goa'uld. Many of our souls are spread throughout the universe with other species, and few of those are Katteri-enti Warriors. Furthermore, although Morgasha and Bastet would like to believe we are; we are not Gods."

"Just how many First-born are there, Merdwin? You keep saying there are too few, but how many is too few?" Jack persisted. He wanted a definitive number about which to talk.

Merdwin smiled wryly, and shook his head before answering, knowing it would be a shock. "There are thirty-two of us, Jack, that were given power and knowledge by the All. Of those thirty-two, there were formed sixteen lineages. The heads of those sixteen lineages have the task of defending the All and ensuring the well-being of their people, as well as helping to protect those of the Five First-born Races and their clan worlds. It is a formidable task. The other sixteen were brothers and sisters of the heads of the lineages, and they were free to choose their own paths. Thankfully, almost all of them chose to join us in our battles against the evils of the universe. For that we are grateful."

Jack's voice sounded hollow with shock, as he murmured, "Thirty-two. Thirty-two, but not all are warriors. I guess you weren't kidding when you said there were too few of you to wipe out the Goa'uld. I should have listened to Thor the first time. I'm glad there are more Katteri-enti, Mer."

Merdwin smiled slightly. "So are we, Jack," he replied swiftly. Then returning to the subject at hand, he said, "If you have no more questions about the Prophecy, I will continue to explain about Morgasha/Bastet."

"Crap!" Jack exclaimed, as some of what Merdwin said earlier came back to him. "Is she one of the Sixteen?"

"No, she is not, although she is part of the thirty-two, which means she has the same power as all other First-born. The first sixteen born are the heads of their lineages. The others were brothers and sisters of the first sixteen, although, not all of us have siblings among the thirty-two. I do not have any siblings that were of the First-born, but there are others in my lineage. They were all born much later; therefore, they are not considered First-born. Our society is rather complicated, but if you wish for more information, perhaps we can discuss it later. If you have no objection, I should probably return to the discussion of Morgasha/Bastet."

Jack nodded, "You're right. So, what else can you tell us about her?"

"Since she will not come out into the open to battle Artereos, these events were set into motion millennia ago by the All. The All soon suspected that Morgasha would become true evil, though it was a few millennia before it was proven to be true. The All directed the Soul Spinners to spin a new soul taken from the souls of Artereos the Great Warrior and Gwynnivar, the Wiccadian Enchantress, who is a spirit soul. It was born of them, and it was given unto them as a kit, one of two, which is the way of all Furling births. The soul was named by the All, and it was known to the All as _Kataya Morna'Catira Drawyn."_

"The soul, not being of the First-born, and moreover, sharing of a Wiccadian spirit soul, is not detectable by Morgasha, and so, she was hidden for millennia amongst the different species, as she attained her power and abilities. When the time was right, the All brought forth the second soul to guarantee the fulfillment of the prophecy and to ensure that Morgasha did not succeed. The soul spinners spun that soul from the soul of Llancellon, one of the greatest warriors of the First-born, and the spirit soul of Gwynnivar the Wiccadian Enchantress. Also spun into the second soul were threads of The Soul, which is the one who is known as Kataya Morna'Catira, so that at the proper time they would be called, one to the other, and they would bond in the way of spirit twins, which they are."

"The second soul was born of Gwynnivar and her Heartmate, Llancellon, and it was also named by the All. Thus, it was that CsillaBellawyna Morna'Catira known to the All as _CsillaBellawyna Morna'Catira Drawyn_ was born. In their separate forms, they mean beautiful star, beloved warrior, and dragon. When put together they mean—_Dragon of the Star. Slayer of the Blood."_ Merdwin drew a very deep breath. This would be the greatest revelation, and therefore, the greatest shock. "To us," he said softly, "she is Csilla; to you, she is known as—Samantha."

There was a stunned silence before General Hammond cleared his throat, and asked, "If Major Carter is one of the old souls, why is she here? Why did she choose to come here? Does it have to do with the Tau'ri being involved in this Prophecy?"

"Yes, George, we believe that both Samantha and Daniel were _called_ here at this time to fulfill the prophecy. No doubt, the same applies to Martouf and Lantash. It is our belief that they are here, not only because they are Tok'Ra, but also because they are the mates of The Souls. Furling Soulmates do not necessarily have to be Furling. Gwynnivar is Wiccadian and she is Artereos's Soulmate. When a non-Furling becomes a mate to us, they become as one with us. The All accepts them and they have the same choices we have if they die."

"When we first arrived here, we were not aware that the time of the prophecy was near. Only recently did things begin to fall into place and lead us to the conclusion that the time was upon us. Kataya did not suspect anything when she first made contact with Samantha. However, after coming here, she soon realized the extent of Samantha's power. Even then, although, she could not detect her as such, she thought she was an older soul that had chosen to be reborn here," Merdwin paused, feeling that he had missed something and after a little thought, he smiled at General Hammond saying, "The other question you asked, pertained to Samantha's age. She is not an old soul. She is very young and has been living less than fifteen hundred years; therefore, even though she is born of a First-born Furling, she is not an ancient soul."

"As more time passed, the mirror of the Mysts began showing Kataya and I the three dragons; nevertheless, Artereos was only seeing two of them, the Fire and the Blood. This disturbed all of us, until after the first time Kataya helped Samantha join with the universe; At that point, Artereos also began to see the Star. He believes that Kataya or Samantha might be able to defeat Bastet alone, but it is a very large _might._ Unfortunately, if we cannot convince Lantash to perform the _Sevesh Lok Twin_, we may find out if Artereos is correct."

"Why? What does that have to do with it? I thought you said they would be able to function as warriors regardless, Merdwin. They would simply put their emotions aside for the time being." Jack brought up the earlier statements Merdwin had made to General Hammond.

"What he means Colonel O'Neill, is that if we do not go through the ceremony of _Sevesh Lok Twin_, I will be forced to leave and go to Avilion. We can put the emotions aside, Colonel, it is the physical side affects that I cannot counter. Lantash and I should have performed the _Sevesh Lok Twin_ a long time ago. My only excuse is that, at the time, neither of us wanted to believe I would not be returning to him. It was a form of denial, I suppose. We have not seen one another since then, so there was no point at which we could have taken part in it. If I remain here with Lantash in close proximity now that both he and I have bonded and mated with another, and we do not perform the _Sevesh Lok Twin_, I could die. I do not believe that will happen. I believe that between Samantha and I, he will agree to the rite," Kataya made the statement very calmly, but Daniel felt as if he was suffocating.

"Why?" He asked in a shocked voice. Damn, that he only could remember some things and not others. He had to stop being reborn this way, if it was true he could choose. "Why would you die just because you mated with me?"

"It is not something we speak of with other species, Daniel," she stated firmly.

"But then, I am not really of another species, am I? At least, I will not be once I die, so there is no reason you cannot tell me," Daniel persisted in his questioning, wanting and needing to know all of the particulars.

"It is not a secret, Daniel," Merdwin spoke up. He ignored the frown Kataya turned on him. "It is simply something we do not often speak of to others." Merdwin knew that Kataya would not leave Daniel, or the situation, no matter what she said. Someone would have to convince Lantash to go through the ceremony, and perhaps that someone was Daniel. With this thought in mind, he said bluntly.

"Kataya is bleeding even now, Daniel. Her heart is bleeding and it will continue. Right now, she is able to reabsorb the blood, but as it becomes worse, she will begin to bleed in ways that are more obvious. It will continue to worsen the longer it goes before they perform the ceremony or one of them leaves. Nor is there any guarantee that one of them leaving would stop it for her, now that it has started. There is every possibility that only at Avilion would she survive, and then, it could take extensive healing sessions, before it could be stopped."

"What is happening to Lantash, Merdwin?" General Hammond, who had been a mostly silent observer, spoke up.

"He will begin to experience pain in his chest around his heart. It will take longer to manifest, and it will become worse much more slowly, since he is not Furling. Should Kataya be forced to leave for Avilion, then his symptoms should disappear."

"Merdwin, I have a question, although it will change the subject back to something we discussed somewhat earlier," Selmak suddenly spoke up. It was obvious that he was ruminating on other things.

"What is it, old friend?" Merdwin answered him, "There is little more to be said about Kataya's condition for now, anyway." He caught the look she threw toward him and sighed before saying, "One other thing before we leave this subject. Lantash does not know of the affect his refusal is having on Kataya, and she wishes it to remain so. If it is at all possible, he must make his decision without outside interference of that type. She does not want him to go through the rite, unless he truly believes that it is the correct thing to do," Merdwin explained to them. "Now, Selmak, what was your question?"

"If Kataya is one of the ancients of your race, then that explains how she managed to get Lantash out alive. It explains the puzzlement of the others that were with her. They all thought she should have died. It does not explain why only Lantash survived that incident."

Kataya turned to him and answered for Merdwin, "What I have told you for all of these years is the truth, Selmak. I could not save Dominic. Had Merdwin been there, we probably could have saved them both. The battle to get to them was fierce, as you know. All of us were sorely depleted. Only my ability to tap into the universe at will saved Lantash. However, even I could not channel enough life force to keep both of them alive, as badly as they were injured. As it was, Lantash was so near death, that he and his soul were given new life force at Avilion. Dominic honestly was beyond my help, Selmak. I am sorry."

"Why will you not tell us what happened there, Kataya? Surely it has been long enough by now that you can finally speak of it?" Daniel held his breath as he watched how bleak Kataya's face became. Knowing the self-hatred she felt over the incident, he could not sit by and do nothing as they questioned her.

"I don't think it is really important this long after the fact," he said suddenly.

Kataya placed her hand on his arm. "It is all right, Daniel, perhaps, it is time they knew who and what I truly am."

"You have nothing for which to blame yourself, Kataya. No one faced with your choice would have done differently, unless it was to have allowed both of them to die," Teal'c spoke to her.

"Thank you, Teal'c. I appreciate the support, but I do blame myself. Had I been willing to defy the restraints placed upon me, then I might have saved them both. I should have been stronger, more willing to break the rules placed upon me. I was too weak and for that, I, and only I, am at fault."

Turning back to Selmak, she said, in a voice devoid of emotion, "I killed Dominic, and then I removed Lantash with my own hands. I took what was left of Dominic's life force and his soul, so that he would die a quicker death. I did not have enough life force to save them both. You cannot blame me more than I blame myself, Selmak."

She abruptly changed the course of the conversation saying, "I hope you will all forgive our deceit. My true abilities have been hidden for millennia from everyone, including our own people, except for a very, very, select few. Even my own children do not know what I am, although they will soon know due to this mission. I have known since my first living what my eventual destiny would be; I have been trained to take my place as a Dragon of the All, ever since I can remember. Samantha has not been told, as you know, and she will have a choice of accepting this or not. I made my choice and stepped into the fire more millennia ago than I can remember."

Kataya sighed, and for the first time, many of those in the room saw her for what she really was; a truly ancient being weighed down by the sorrow and the knowledge of the ages, yet still believing the good in the universe worth the pain and sorrow that she gathered on the way. She was a Warrior, and there was no doubt she would fight this next battle, just as she had fought all the other battles that she had been called into down through the ages.

Pulling herself from her reverie, she began giving them more information, "For all Bastet knows, the souls of the prophecy, the Dragons of the Fire and the Star, have not been born yet. It is imperative that she remain in ignorance of both Samantha's existence and mine. Because of this, I must limit my abilities to what a normal Katteri-enti can do."

"I should not have been able to save Lantash, but I did, and it was eventually explained to those who questioned it, as a result of my being a Priestess of the Soul, which I am, but that would not have been enough to save him. Any who asked would not know that however, and so it passed as gossip does. Of course, those at Avilion in the orders knew it was not true, but they did not speak of it, and so the secret was not revealed."

"In order to tap into the power that would have saved Dominic, I would have had to reveal myself in my true spirit form, and that I was bound not to do. The truth is that, even though I lament my inability to defy the restraints placed upon me, I would do the same again. I would not reveal myself for anyone," she said, somewhat bitterly, as she looked at Daniel, "either now or then. The consequences would be too great, if I was discovered."

"General Carter, I understand that this is a shock to you. Although Samantha suspects something, she, also, will be shocked by what I must reveal to her. She may refuse to follow this path, which she has the right to do. I doubt that she will though. I cannot begin to understand your feelings, but I am sorry you had to learn of this here, instead of from her. She is and always will be your daughter, Jacob Carter; nothing has changed in that respect. That her soul is Furling does not mean she was not born of your flesh. She was and is in every way your flesh and blood."

As she finished speaking, she kissed Daniel lightly and smiled slightly at him, as she stood. "Please do not follow me, Daniel, I would rather be alone for now. I will wish you all goodnight. I am sure Merdwin can answer any questions you might have," she said, before she quickly left the room.

Behind her, there was no sound until finally, Jacob cleared his throat. "I am sure the information about Sam is gonna hit me eventually, but right now it just doesn't seem quite real, so I am gonna ask the other question that keeps popping into my head. "Did she just say she killed her mate? Selmak is pretty upset. Not, he says, because she did it, but because of how it has affected her."

"Yes," Daniel said softly, "she did."

"I should have known, of course," Merdwin said. "Only something of that magnitude could have caused her to be so ill for so long. Our puzzlement is finally answered. You see, her father and I could not understand her being so close to death, knowing that she would only have to be alone and tap into her power to heal. That she was dying was her choice, which made no sense at the time, even with Dominic gone. She loved him very much, but not enough to cause her to allow herself choose death."

Merdwin sighed as he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Opening them, he saw the questioning looks being sent his way and answered them. "Since she would not tap into her greatest power to save Dominic, she would not allow herself to tap into it to save herself. I am surprised she survived it unscathed." He turned to look across at Daniel. "You are the only one she has ever loved more than she loved the two of them, Daniel. You are the only one with which she has chosen to die."

"She did not survive unscathed," Daniel said, flatly. "She hates herself for what she considers a failure on her part. What she did not tell you is that she could not have saved Dominic as a normal Katteri or even in the more powerful state that she used. It was not just that she could not save them both. She could not save Dominic at all. He was too badly hurt. He would have died anyway and taken Lantash with him. Dominic asked her to kill him and at least save Lantash. According to what she told me, Lantash had been blended with him for well over four hundred years, and he loved him very much. She never wanted Lantash to know what took place in that torture chamber."

"Lantash should be told. All these years, I think he might have believed that she had a choice and chose him, knowing he would have chosen to let Dominic live," Jacob had stepped back and it was Selmak who spoke. "Over a hundred years, and she is only now telling us what happened. Now, I also see and understand why the others would not speak of it either. For her to have to kill her mate as Katteri-enti, and take his life force in that way…" He left his comment hanging, the remainder of his thoughts unspoken, but Merdwin suddenly looked as if he had seen the light.

"At least now, we have another piece of the puzzle of why she was so ill. When she took Dominic's life force and soul, she would have held his soul separate and sustained it as well as Lantash. That is the only explanation that makes sense. The drain on her, both physically and mentally, would have been tremendous. And the strain on her soul would have been even greater. To hold a soul and sustain it in such a manner is extremely difficult when one is at full energy levels. To do so, as depleted as she was, would cause what we saw at the time."

"While it is true that Kataya is a Soul Priestess, she was also sustaining Lantash's body and soul. No wonder the others had to channel for her. Even tapped into the Universe, as she no doubt was, it would have taken everything she had to do that. Only her true spirit form would have been able to do it without the results we saw, and she could not use it."

"The Priests and Priestesses at Avilion knew. Moreover, they also knew something else that we now know; we now know that Lantash received new soul threads. She took Dominic's life force, but she also took his soul, and she gave it to them to give to Lantash." He frowned and then shook his head. "But, why would Kataya not tell Lantash that? It makes no sense. She had to have known that Lantash would feel completed knowing he had Dominic's soul. Knowing that only Dominic's physical self was gone, and that he lived on within him."

"Would, perhaps, Dominic have preferred that Lantash not know? Did you not say earlier that a non-furling mate would be taken into the All at their death? Would he fear that Lantash would take his own life, thinking that it would free his soul to return to the All and thence to a new life?" Teal'c asked quietly into the silence that had fallen as each contemplated this puzzle.

"If she gave her word as a Warrior, she wouldn't break it," Jack O'Neill's tone was decisive. "Does that scenario make sense to anyone besides Teal'c and me?"

"It makes sense if that is what he would have thought and perhaps done," General Hammond agreed.

Selmak looked thoughtful and then finally gave his opinion, "Yes, it is possible that Lantash might have done that, considering the mental pain and anguish he was in over Dominic's death. The two of them had a very special bond, not only from having been together so long, but also, they were perfectly suited to one another. Much as he and Martouf are now, in fact. If I did not know that it was not possible, I would believe that Martouf contains parts of Dominic's soul. They are very much alike in many ways; their deep love of and devotion to Lantash is not the least."

"Kataya would not tell him, or anyone, what had occurred there, and no one else would talk of it either. All she would ever say was that it was too painful to discuss, and that she had done all she could under the circumstances. Lantash loved her enough he did not really dig deeply because of the distress it caused them both. However, I believe that enough time has passed, and he has enough to live for now that he could hear the truth without adverse affects. I believe she should tell him," Selmak stated decisively.

"She cannot. She gave her word to Dominic. It would be a breach of her honor and the love she had for him to do so. But, why would Lantash think that if he died it would release Dominic to the all?" Merdwin spoke up.

"Lantash would believe that Dominic's soul became a part of the All at his death. He would know that, as Kataya's mate, the All would take him at his death. If it did not go to the All, then his would and, therefore, if he killed himself, then their soul would go to the All, and he probably believed he could get Dominic's released from his."

Selmak stated, "Kataya knew that, and she would have known that in his distraught state, it was possible he would take his own life in order to try to release Dominic's soul to the All and thence to a new life," Selmak clarified his thinking for them.

"Has it occurred to anyone that maybe she did not tell anyone because she hated herself, and she believed that if Lantash knew what had happened, he would hate her, too? That maybe she just could not take the chance because she loved him so much. And with what Merdwin has just told us, she couldn't truthfully explain it to anyone other than her father or Merdwin. Take that into consideration along with the fact that she promised Dominic she would not tell him, and I think we have plenty of reason for her to keep it to herself," Daniel said quietly.

"I think those are very good points, Daniel," General Hammond spoke up. "You know, we can sit here and speculate all day, but the only two people who really know what they would have thought are not here. As far as the other goes, though, I agree that it is time someone told Lantash what happened."

"Well, Kataya cannot if she promised not to; however, there are now others in this room who know what took place at that time. There is nothing to stop one of us from telling him."

"I am afraid there is, Merdwin. SG-1 and I agreed we would not tell him," General Hammond spoke up.

"That is not exactly true, General. Carter told her she would contact us and tell us not to. I can't say we all told her we wouldn't, even if we did say okay, when Carter told us," Jack replied.

"I would say that in fact you might not have agreed, but in spirit you did. And we do tend to value honor a great deal, so I will not ask you to betray her, even though it is something that needs done. There are others of us who have not agreed to keep quiet to Lantash."

Finally, Merdwin turned to Jacob Carter and Selmak. "I hate to volunteer someone, but in truth, Selmak, you and Jacob would be the best ones for the job. Lantash has only ever seen me as a rival for Kataya's affections, and everyone else here is honor-bound to Kataya not to reveal what they know to anyone. That leaves you. You know Lantash and Martouf better than anyone here, and you are soon to be related to him."

"Very well. I believe I need as much information as possible about what Dominic said to Kataya at the time," Selmak paused, clearly in conversation with Jacob. "Does anyone know what was said, or am I going to have to try to get Kataya to reveal that to me?" It was obvious he found this a distasteful option.

Lost in thought, Daniel did not realize at first that everyone was looking at him. "What? I thought it was agreed that I could not do it," he stated somewhat hurriedly.

"Jacob wants to know what Dominic said to Kataya. I know he talked to her before he died, but I don't remember what he said, do you, Daniel?" Jack looked across at his friend and wondered how much more of this emotional hell he could take before he came apart. He wouldn't ask for help, though. He and Teal'c would keep an eye on him, he thought to himself.

"I doubt if I will ever forget it," Daniel stated quietly. He turned to Selmak, and it was easy to see the anguish in his eyes. "I can tell you what was said, Selmak. She repeated it to me, pretty much word for word. I will tell you what I think you will need to know."

Daniel took a deep breath and began, "Dominic begged her to save, as we now know, Lantash. Lantash was too weak to leave Dominic's body, let alone take a new host. Dominic always called Lantash his _other half_ and he pleaded with her to _save his other half."_

"What she did not mention, when we were all there together that night, but that she told me later, was that Lantash and Dominic had been together so long that they truly loved one another deeply and that they were as close to truly being one being as she had ever known. So, what Dominic actually said to her was "_save my other half, my beloved (Lantash)."_ He told her, _"He is a true part of my soul. We have lived as one, and we have loved as one. I do not wish to die as one and leave you forever. You can save him; I shall live on in him, be one with him, and love you always. Kataya, Adorata Coeurawyn, please, do this one last act for us with your own hands." _

"Another part she did not tell all of us was that he also said, _"I have known for a very long time that I am a part of his soul and his heart. I now wish to become as one with him for eternity. As I am one with him, so he is a part of me. Please do not force us to separate now. You have the power to sustain my soul, and to see to it that I live on as Lantash. Take my soul to Avilion; do not let it leave for the All. I choose to be born again, into my beloved's soul. You must promise me that you will not tell him. He must never know that, in the end, I could not survive for him, or that you killed me and did not allow my soul go to the All. Swear to me as Katteri-enti, Kataya. Swear to me on your love of us, for I know that it shall never die, Aima Coeurawyn."_

He stopped for a moment and then continued. "He called her by the name of the Soulmate and," Daniel paused, pulling in another deep breath, before continuing,_ "_she answered him, agreeing to do it for them and calling him—_Igisadonis Animawyn,_ _Beloved of My Soul._ She said that he was smiling when he died."

Daniel's voice was raspy with emotion, as he told of how his Soulmate had claimed another, at that moment of passing. "She gave him the one thing that he probably always longed for, and she acknowledged and accepted his feelings for her. I imagine it was how he had always felt about her, and I do not think that anyone could deny that his love for her was extremely deep. I believe that she truly did everything she could for him, including naming him her Soulmate, before he passed out of this life."

"He was in a great deal of pain and was slowly dying so, as I said, in the end, she did as he asked. She slit his throat, killed him, took the last of his life force into herself, and removed Lantash, who was also dying. She held him in her arms and sustained him with her own life force until they could get to Avilion. The Katteri and the Wiccadian had to channel energy to her several times on the journey to the gate. She told me her grief was so intense that she would have died with him."

"I believe it is the truth; she would have died with him before she let them die without her. As you know, she also concealed from us the fact that an ordinary Katteri-enti could not have done what she did at all. But, evidently, somehow Dominic knew she had more power than a normal Katteri. Or, perhaps, he knew what level of Priestess she was and assumed she could sustain his soul in that manner, just as others who were told that believed it. I am not convinced that it really matters what he knew or did not know. Whether he believed she was more powerful than she allowed anyone to know, or he believed it was because she was a Soul Priestess is no longer relevant."

By the time Daniel had given his opinion and finished reciting the words that he thought were burned into his brain for all time, his jaw was rigid and his voice hoarse. It was obvious that he was under a great strain and in a good deal of emotional pain. Even so, he commented. "Now, we also know that she feared what Lantash would do if he found out. If our speculation is correct, and Lantash had taken his own life, she would have had even more hatred for herself than she already does. I do not think she would have survived it."

As each man thought that over, and all agreed, Selmak spoke up, with a gentle suggestion, "Although Kataya said not to follow her, I do not believe she should be alone, Daniel. This was extremely painful for her as well as stressful. I imagine that you might relieve some of that, if you were to go to her now."

"She will need you now, Daniel. This is the place where the Dragon's mate is at their most important to them. I have to agree with Selmak in this," Merdwin joined his voice to Selmak's suggestion.

"As do I," Teal'c gave his brief but succinct opinion.

Using a phrase often used by Daniel, Jack looked at him and said, "If we are taking a vote, I agree with them."

Nodding his head, Daniel said his goodnights and made his way to his room. He knew that the men he left behind each had enough to think about, and that, after some discussion, they would all leave for their own homes or quarters.

As for himself, he just wanted to be with his mate. His footsteps quickened as he hurried down the hall.

_TBC _


	22. Answers to a Puzzle 22 BOMH

**_Chapter Twenty-Two Summary_** - _After Daniel leaves, the discussion turns to Lantash and how to tell him what he needs to know. They discuss what they found out__, and what it might mean to the mission to destroy Bastet. Daniel goes back to his room and he and Kataya spend their evening in each other's arms. __This chapter has a few somewhat descriptive passages...**T, not for young teens**. _

_**Pairings:** - Daniel/Kataya - Janet/Merdwin_

**_Coeurawyn_**_ – My Heart– term of endearment _

**_Igisadonis Animawyn_**_ – Beloved of My Soul – a term of endearment and the formal declaration of the Soulmate._

**_Aima Coeurawyn_**_ – Blood of My Heart – term of endearment and formal declaration of the Soulmate._

**_Sevesh Lok Twin_**_ – Rite of Release of a Binding_

**_Amat _**_- Love _

* * *

_**For those curious about Justin,**** Lantash's former host:**_ You can learn about him and Lantash in:___ Take With You My Love: the Blending of Lantash and Martouf._

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul**_

**_Chapter Twenty-two_**

**_Answers to a __Puzzle_**

* * *

The room that Daniel Jackson left behind was silent. Merdwin passed around the port and mead, and he noticed that Jacob Carter ended up with a glass of each. Selmak had made his own preference known. Thinking back through the many times they had been together over the years, Merdwin remembered that the symbiote usually preferred the mead. It was odd, he thought, that both the Jaffa and the Tok'Ra preferred it. Perhaps the symbiote that Teal'c carried somehow influenced the choice. An interesting point to ponder, but not now. He could see that Jacob was about to speak, and he was fairly sure he knew what he was going to say.

Jacob stood and began to pace the close confines of the room. "I don't suppose that anyone here has any suggestions as to how to approach this interview with Lantash and Martouf?" He asked. "I mean, how do you tell someone that their mate killed their well-loved host? How do you even begin to say something like that? I mean, do you actually tell them flat out that is what they did? Do you just allude to it unless they ask a specific question? I don't even know where to start, and Selmak is as word-blind as I am," he confessed as he continued to pace.

"Lord Merdwin has had much diplomatic experience, perhaps he would be the best one to advise you on this," Teal'c responded, with his opinion. "This could be a delicate matter to explain and converse about, at least at first, until he can enclose the matter with his brain."

"He means, wrap his head around it." Jack automatically translated Teal'c's words into the correct earth vernacular before continuing, "That would be my take on it too, Jacob." Suddenly, Jack grinned despite the seriousness of the topic under discussion. "Mer," Jack sent his friend a wicked look, "has a silver tongue with almost everyone, although I have to admit it seems to work the best on the ladies." Rumors around the base said that most of the female staff envied Janet, and the general opinion among the nursing staff was that it was a shame he was never in need of medical assistance; Jack was as aware of this as anyone else on base was.

Merdwin sent an arched brow, a wry smile, and a mocking bow towards Jack before turning to address Jacob Carter. "I can only tell you how I would discuss the information with him, Jacob. If I was the one confronting him with these revelations, I would conduct the interview with him in a very straightforward manner. You must give him the facts; all of them, leaving no room for guesswork on his part. I would insure that he understands everything that occurred and, perhaps just as importantly, why they happened the way they did. If you leave out any of the pertinent facts, even if it is to shield him from painful memories and thoughts, it could lead to misunderstandings, which in turn could become problems later on. You do not want him coming up with the wrong answer to the questions he would no doubt pose to himself, if not to you. Furthermore, he must be brought to realize the situation he is in is causing harm to not only him, but several others."

Pausing as he looked for words to explain his thoughts, he continued hesitantly. "I am of the opinion that the small remnant of Dominic's soul may be partly responsible for some, or perhaps all, of Lantash's hesitation. There is no doubt that Dominic loved Kataya deeply, in the way of a Soulmate, as Daniel just reminded us. It was no secret that he would have done almost anything for her. That vestige is tightly weaved and entwined with Lantash's soul to the point that it is part of the whole; there can be little doubt but that it is influencing his subconscious mind. I believe that if Lantash can be brought to understand this, he may be able to overcome it."

"Are you saying that Dominic's soul is an entity that can influence Lantash?" Suddenly, Selmak was in the forefront. This was a serious thing if true. They could not have a separate entity influencing Lantash. It would be a breach of security and perhaps a danger to Lantash and other's safety.

Merdwin shook his head. "No, Selmak, not at all. Not in the way that you mean. I misspoke. It is not influencing Lantash's mind; it is part of Lantash's mind. It is part of Lantash. Period. Let us face the facts; although Kataya said very little, the information Daniel added is very telling. We can be fairly certain that Dominic's life force was almost extinct. The only threads left alive were the ones that contained the will to survive for love of Lantash, and the passionate, overwhelming love he carried for Kataya. That is what she saved. The Soul Spinners at Avilion would have taken those threads, as well as the threads of Lantash's soul, and spun them into a whole."

"Jacob, Selmak," he said, in a very intense voice, "I believe that this information tells us a great deal about why Lantash is refusing to go through the rite. We are asking his soul, the soul that now contains the overwhelming love of Dominic for Kataya, to give up the woman he loved so deeply; the woman he felt was his soul's mate. Having said that, there is a caveat; it will make it harder for him to agree to go through _Sevesh Lok Twin_, but by no means does it make impossible. More complicated, and inconvenient? Yes, assuredly. Agonizing and excruciating? Yes, undoubtedly. Unattainable and insurmountable? No. Absolutely not. He will agree eventually. The problem being, as you know, that time is very probably the one thing we do not have."

Merdwin appeared to retreat into a brooding silence, and no one attempted to recall him. It was obvious to all of them that his thoughts were deep and not particularly pleasant. He nodded once, decisively, before glancing around the room before his gaze settled on Jacob and Selmak. Returning to the subject at hand, he said, "After thinking over what I have already advised you to do, I am convinced that my suggestions are valid and the correct avenue to follow. I believe you will have to be as candid and truthful as possible with Lantash and Martouf. Hiding anything at this time will only make things worse. I think you will need to tell him what we have deduced about Dominic's soul along with what we know are facts. I hope you can manage to keep him from blaming Kataya. She has suffered enough over this; she most assuredly does not need reproach, disapproval, or condemnation from him."

Their eyes flared brightly, as Selmak replied, "I will see to it that he accepts that it was not in any way Kataya's fault. She did everything she could, and I will make sure that Lantash knows and understands that."

Merdwin indicated his understanding and then, speaking slowly at first, he added, "I am also quite sure that he will be angry, at least at first. I believe that he will go swiftly from one emotion to another until he reaches acceptance. This will bring up many horrible and painful memories as well as his time at Avilion before he blended with Justin. I am sure you recall what a terrible time it was, Selmak, and not only for Lantash, but for all the Tok'Ra." Merdwin looked moodily into his port as he finished speaking.

"Yes, I remember quite clearly what it was like. I also remember the many kindnesses shown to the Tok'Ra during our stay at Avilion, and the trouble that you took to be sure that we found a new place of safety to go to that was suitable in every way. I hope the Furling know how much everything you did was appreciated."

"You are allies of ours, Selmak; it was the least we could do. Our species have mated with one another for a very long time. Moreover, you and the Tau'ri are part of the prophecy. More than sufficient reasons to help in any way we can."

Selmak nodded his agreement and Jacob assumed control. He had stopped pacing shortly after the conversation commenced, but he resumed an abbreviated version now, pausing long enough to ask, "Would anyone like to say anything about the fact I have just been informed my daughter is, or is about to become, a—a—well, I am not sure what?"

General Hammond spoke up, "Jake, I think we have all been given a great deal of information to process. As for Major Carter, perhaps it would be best to let Kataya talk to and explain it to her before we start to speculate on what she is or is not." Sending a look to Merdwin, he continued, "I have a feeling that Sam will be told even more than we have been, and once she understands it, I feel sure she will want to tell you herself."

Merdwin sent General Hammond an approving look, as he answered the unspoken question, "As usual, you are correct in your assumption, George. Kataya and Samantha must come to terms with one another on every level. On the other hand, Jacob, Kataya was correct in her position that Samantha is your daughter, flesh of your flesh. She is also a part of your soul, for the Soul Spinners would have taken threads, from you and your wife, and added them to her soul before she was reborn, even though you were not aware of it happening. Please, do not start wondering if she is a changeling; she is not."

Jacob looked thoughtful and then nodded, before heaving a sigh, and saying, "I don't know how the rest of you are feeling, but I am in information overload. Selmak and I have a lot to discuss, and we need to decide on how to, well, we need to discuss exactly what we will say to Lantash and Martouf. We have to figure out the best way to say what needs said without causing a minor explosion. I think we will call it a night, unless you are not yet ready to leave, George?"

"I do not think there is much more we can do tonight, and I agree that you have a lot to think about and plan. I am ready anytime you are," General Hammond reassured him.

A knock on the door announced the arrival of Janet. As she came into the room, the men were all getting ready to leave.

"I do not mean to run you all off. If you have not finished, I can come back later," she offered, with an inquiring look and a smile.

"Nope, not a problem, Doc. We're finished as far as I can tell. I don't think we will solve anymore of the universes problems tonight," Jack spoke up.

Merdwin stepped to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. Her physical daintiness always amazed and enticed him, as much as her strong personality called to him. He admired her almost as much as he loved her. He was looking forward to spending an evening lost in her.

As the last of the men said their goodnights and left, Janet took his arm and going up on tiptoes, she whispered in his ear. He smiled at her and turned out the lights. It seemed Cassie was staying with a friend tonight. Perhaps they would start something here and now that could be finished later. Or even repeated. Thoughts immediately turned into action.

His hands reached around her back searching for the clasp of her bra. He felt nothing. Reaching under her blouse, he found that it was not there. She murmured something else in his ear, and his hand went to her skirt hem and up her thigh. The only thing there was an odd little lacy belt of some type and some stockings.

Merdwin groaned. Perhaps they were wrong, and he really could grow old and die. She was doing her best to kill him.

As Janet straddled his leg, and pushed suggestively against him, his lips met hers in a kiss that should have melted them both. She laughed softly in her throat as she pulled away and headed for the door. Smiling over her shoulder at him, she winked, and said, "Now you will have something interesting to think about on the drive home."

With that, she was out the door, her sweet laughter wafting back to him. Merdwin smiled and followed. She was in the lead for now, but they did not call him the greatest Enchanter of the All for nothing. He might be the one aching now. She would soon join him. He smiled and laughed softly too. He was looking forward to this. Very much indeed.

* * *

When he opened his door, Daniel was relieved to find Kataya there, yet surprised to see her sitting in a circle of candles, her circlet glowing with amethyst light. She opened her eyes as he entered the room. "I told you it was not necessary that you follow me, Daniel. I have had over a hundred years to learn to thrust the feelings aside," She assured him quietly.

"Perhaps," he murmured softly, "It was not so much that you needed me, Kataya_ Amat_, as that I needed to be with you. I do need you very much. Always. Come to me, _Aima Coeurawyn._ I wish you to make love to me tonight, and I wish to make sweet love to you."

She bent and put out all of the candles, except for two. Those she took over to the dresser and set them in front of the mirror. He watched as she turned to him and slowly began to remove the gown she had put on after returning from Merdwin's quarters. It was a beautiful creation made of delicate chiffon, satin, and lace, in every shade of violet and lavender you could imagine. The long flowing sleeves ended in a deep vee at the floor, and the squared neckline showed the tops of her breasts. In the light of the candles behind her, it shimmered and became breathtakingly diaphanous. Daniel closed his eyes for a short second and reminded himself to breathe.

Occasionally, the stones of her circlet glowed softly. She stood in the light cast by those candles and slipped first one shoulder off and down, and then the other. As it fell to her waist, leaving her naked from the waist up, she reached for the fastening that would allow her to disrobe completely, only to have Daniel stop her by placing his hands on her naked waist.

Pulling her toward him, he ran his hands from her waist around her back, and then he slowly began to caress her. She stood wordlessly in front of him. He wanted her. That was enough for now. She absorbed the love she could feel coming to her through his hands.

Her world narrowed and becoming focused on him and his hands. The shock of desire that shot through her surprised her, but she welcomed it and urged him to take more of her. This was what she desired, what she needed. Throwing her head back, she silently invited him to ravish her neck. He did not need a second invitation. Soon, they were both breathing hard. She wanted him; she needed him and his love for her, now.

She pulled from his arms and stepped to the chair sitting close by. She did not want to walk even as far as the bed. Her need to feel him, to know he still wanted her as desperately as she wanted him, was overwhelming. As she reached for him to push him into the chair, he grabbed her and turned her back to him. He found the fastening of her gown and let it fall to the floor.

His lips ravished her neck and shoulders, and she moaned his name as he held her captive, her back to him, as he caught her in a limbo of need and desire. She could not return the caresses as she wished; all she could do was accept them as she leaned against his chest.

Daniel realized he had been thinking of this since last night, when she sat between his legs with her back to him as he pressed against her so sweetly. Now, he would take her this way, be able to feel the lushness of her, and have access to her in many ways. He turned her slightly so they could see and watch themselves in the mirror, as they made love. It was an extremely erotic sight. She naked and captive of his kisses and caresses and him clothed, yet obviously full of desire.

Their mating was short, fast, and intense.

Watching the wanton look on her face threw him over the edge much too fast, but he could not control the climax that came so quickly. It did not matter; she was already there. When it was over, he turned her in his arms and kissed her, as if he would never stop. When he finally came up for air, he told her tenderly, "I love you, _Aima Coeurawyn_. I hope I did not hurt you. I think I was a little, um, active toward the end. If I did, then I am sorry."

She laughed softly and shook her head, assuring him, "No, you did not hurt me. As always, you were quite wonderful. I love you, _Igisadonis Animawyn_. You will be My Beloved, Daniel, always and forever. Please, if you remember nothing else I have ever said to you, remember that." She searched his face and seeing what she so earnestly yearned to see, she smiled at him, contented.

He smiled back at her, the love he felt for her flowing from his eyes to hers. Taking another deep breathe, he rested his forehead against hers, and tried to calm his breathing. His desire was to make tonight different. He wanted to treat her more softly, sweetly, more loving and less desperate. Well, that did not happen. Yet.

He picked her up, carried her to the bed, and set her down beside it. When she reached for him to undress him, he shook his head. "I will do it, _Coeurawyn_, you climb into bed." His bed. This was something he needed. He needed memories of this woman in his arms, in his bed. He craved memories of her eyes looking at him with a sultry desire and her voice calling his name with wild abandon.

After stripping himself, he reached out, placed the pillows against the headboard, and then joined her on the bed. Leaning back, he pulled her into his arms and placed a soft sweet kiss on her temple, as he breathed in her scent. He loved the feel of her; he loved her scent, and the sound of her voice. He silently laughed at himself. Hell, he might as well say it; he loved everything about her. He allowed his head to fall back against the headboard. Now that their initial hunger was satiated, and they were feeling languid and quiescent, he thought of the question he wanted to ask her earlier before he was, ah, distracted by his libido.

He stroked her arm, enjoying the feel of her skin against him. If he was going to get answer to his question he would have to ask it. So he did, murmuring, "Kataya?"

"Yes, Daniel? What is it, Beloved?" She couched her answer in a tender and loving tone accompanied by a soft kiss to the shoulder where her head rested.

"Can I ask you something about your retrieval of Lantash?" He figured all she could do was say no.

"You may ask me anything you wish, _Coeurawyn, _and if it is within my power to give you an answer, then I will do so, that I promise you," she was solemn in her answer, and it was undeniable that she was telling him the truth.

"Did you give Lantash part of your soul at that time? When you reached Avilion, I mean." Daniel asked the question quietly and gently. The idea of Dominic's soul within Lantash encouraged him to wonder if Kataya, too, gave some of hers to him, to help make his complete again. From there the trip to whether or not that would affect Lantash's answer to her request to go through _Sevesh Lok Twin_ was a short one.

Kataya looked at him quizzically, before saying, "No, but I gave him as much of my life force as I could before we went through the Chaappa'ai. He was so near death, Daniel. I was afraid that he would not survive going through the portal in his condition. One of the Katteri with us contacted Avilion that we were on our way and Justin, the Wiccadian Warrior that was with us in the torture chamber, picked us up, and carried us into the Chaappa'ai. He was a strong seer, a priest of the Goddess, and a nature Mage; therefore, he had more stamina and life energy than the others with us did. His extra abilities helped him. Still, all of us were terribly depleted and swiftly weakening, but he was not quite as bad as the remainder of us. I suspect he was tapping into the universe as I was. Justin was…different. There was a strong strain of Katteri within him, no doubt from matings with the Furling somewhere in his lineage."

"Nonetheless, the priests and priestesses were waiting when we emerged. I was extremely weak, but I would not release my link to him. I was afraid if I did, he would die, and I could not let that happen. The Soul Spinners spun the portion of Dominic that I was sustaining, Lantash's soul, and some new threads that belonged to no one yet, into a new soul; well, a mended and darned soul, and the priestesses infused it with my life force. It was then that I do not remember much of what happened. I know there were several times they thought his life force would not be strong enough to survive, and by then, they were worried about me. It might have been better had they let me go, although, after thinking about it that might not be true. It would no doubt have affected Lantash adversely had I died. However, that did not come to pass as they did not give up on either of us. There was someone with us constantly."

"My father and Merdwin were attempting to track Bastet down, but she had hidden herself well. By the time they returned to Cadwaellon and came to Avilion, I was beginning to get better. I was lucid for longer periods, and those caring for me could leave for short periods. They were no longer afraid they would lose me, if they did not stay in contact with my life force and soul at all times, which was what they had to do prior to that. Compared to his condition upon our arrival at Avilion, Lantash was also gaining in strength. Once Merdwin and my father returned, they reminded me that I had a purpose, which I had to fulfill."

"It took several months for Lantash to become well enough to blend with Justin. As I mentioned, Justin was the Wiccadian that went into the stronghold with us. I was very fond of Justin, Daniel, and I came to love him for himself, but he was not Dominic, and though, as I said, I came to love him, it was never as much as I loved Dom."

She paused thoughtfully, "I am not sure that Justin ever made love to me; it was always Lantash. How strange that I only now realized that, and how selfless of Justin, for I know he loved me; he shared Lantash's emotions." Her voice hardened, "Just one more mark against Bastet. She took his chance of finding his own mate during that lifetime away. I will dispose of Bastet, Daniel. Make no mistake of that. She is a scourge on the universe, as well as being my own personal crusade of vengeance."

Daniel hugged her and caressed the side of her face before he asserted, "I know. I know you will, and I will be here to give you whatever you need from me. You are the light in my life, Kataya. I lived in darkness before you came into my life, and I did not even realize it. Since you have come, it is as if everything in the world is more vibrant and clear." He laid his cheek on the top of her head, and they sat quietly, each lost in their own thoughts.

Since his thoughts insisted on returning to it, Daniel reverted to the original subject, asking, "So using your life force would not make it harder for Lantash to go through the _Sevesh Lok Twin?_"

Kataya shook her head, replying, "No, not that I know of, but I have been thinking about it, and I am beginning to wonder if the part of Dominic's soul, which they weaved into Lantash's, is causing the problem. I suppose it is possible."

Kissing her lightly again on the temple, he said, "Actually, _Amat_, that is Merdwin's theory, too, so you can skip asking him that, and go straight to the what do we do about it part." Daniel turned more fully toward her, and pulled her closer into his arms, before telling her, "I hope my questions have not upset you any more than you already were. I think we should both stop worrying about it for now. I should not have brought it up; it is just that I wondered if you had given him any of your soul, and whether either one of them could be having an affect on him."

"I do not believe what I gave him would, Daniel, as they used only my energy life force not my spirit life force. Dominic's, though, is an entirely different proposition, and I believe that it could very well be interfering with Lantash's ability to think clearly about this."

Suddenly, Daniel sat up straight and asked her, "What happens to the spirit life force when you kill as Katteri-enti?"

"It goes wherever their soul should go, Daniel. I am not walking around with all the souls of those I have killed inside me if that is what you are asking. We take the energy life force. Their soul is free to go wherever it needs to go."

He relaxed back against the pillows. "Good. The other thought was rather bizarre."

"Daniel, _Carusawyn_, I am not sure that "bizarre" is a strong enough word to describe what you have now caused me to envision. The entire idea is…squicky," Kataya informed him, as she fought a smile that was trying to claim her lips and eyes.

"Squicky?"

"Yes, squicky. You know…it is sickening, it makes you qualmish, and it is icky…squicky." She kept her face down, as she could not look up at him without laughing.

"Of course, squicky. Nice word. Very descriptive. Let's lie down for a while," Daniel let go of the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

She glanced up and he caught her gaze. Starting to smile, he repeated, "Let's lie down and forget being squicky, or anything else, what do you say?"

Winding her arms around his neck and lifting her face for his kiss, she murmured as he lowered her to the bed, "I say that it sounds like a very good idea to me. Let us try it and see if it is…comfortable."

As they lay quietly, they both became aware of the tension that was building again between them. Daniel ran his hand up her arm and cradled the back of her head, as his lips descended to take hers. Soon she was moaning as his lips began to find the sensitive spots on her neck and shoulders. As he teased and tantalized, she began her own exploration of his body and, before long, their moans and sighs blended in a song as old as man.

Where their love making before had been almost desperate, this was a slow evocative tour of each other's bodies. Each kiss, each nip, each butterfly light touch of a tongue, or a fingertip, brought a new sense of knowing and discovery. As each learned the other inch-by-inch, they were both storing memories.

Both knew that the time with a Soulmate could be short. After five hundred years, it was hard to believe that they would only have these eight weeks, but both knew that chances were very good that this time was all they would have. Neither of them doubted that Kataya and Sam would kill Bastet; what neither of them admitted, nor mentioned, was that, although Bastet would be dead, there was the distinct possibility that Kataya, Sam, or both, would be, too.

Daniel's hand stroked from her throat down. As he stroked her, he leaned back and watched the emotions play across her face. As she opened her beautiful violet eyes with their amethyst lights, he realized how beautiful she seemed to him.

Yet, he recognized that she was not a traditionally beautiful woman in the way that Sam was beautiful, nor yet was she merely pretty. Her body was slender and strong, enticingly built, and well proportioned. Her breasts were neither large nor small, but were high and firm. He loved the golden tone of her skin, and the softness of it. She was often called strikingly attractive, elegant, stunning, always lovely, even exquisite in some ways, and there was something about her that drew the eye. Perhaps it was her gracefulness, the sensuous way she moved, or the fascination of her amazing amethyst eyes with their mysterious tilt, shape, and color. Maybe it was simply the unconscious allure of a woman who was confident and comfortable with who and what she was, and who truly believed that she was ordinary, with nothing at all special about the way she looked.

To him, she was beautiful and desirable, and he wanted nothing more right now than to lose himself in her. He wanted to immerse himself in her softness, in her scent, in her body. To think was to do, and Daniel found himself lowering his lips to hers again and again. Drinking of the sweetness there, he finally forced himself to leave them to explore other areas of the golden lushness. He breathed in her scent over and over. Never again would he smell roses, or musk, and not think of her.

His mouth found her most sensitive spots and loved them until she was moaning for him to give her something more. He loved his way down her body and back again, and when his hand found her, he brought her to the edge of release, only to start over again.

As her frustration grew, so did her aggression. Suddenly, she became the hunter, and he the prey. Catching him off-guard, she rolled him onto his back and became the one who taunts rather than the taunted. She loved him in every way she had learned in her many livings. She used the techniques she had learned that drove him to the edge over their many lives together. As she teased and taunted him, it was soon his turn to be moaning her name and begging for release. Then, when he finally convinced her to let him have his way with her, she went to him gladly, and he entered her, making her his, softly and lovingly.

Kataya listened to Daniel as he spoke of his love for her, his need, his desire; she realized that he was speaking almost entirely in Furling. He probably did not realize it himself, and she was too lost in a sensual haze to point it out, but hearing his voice speak to her in that way, took her ever higher. As they lay tangled together in the aftermath of their lovemaking, she realized again, how very much she needed and loved him. For tonight, she would be just a woman in love with a man; she would lose herself in her love of this gentle, scholarly man. This one night, perhaps, she would forget she was a Dragon Slayer.

They fell asleep in each other's arms knowing that tomorrow would be a long and busy day.

* * *

Daniel did not know what woke him; all he knew was that she was not beside him, and she had been gone for a while. There was no warmth where her body should have been.

Fumbling on the nightstand, he found his glasses and saw that there was a crack of light coming from under the bathroom door. He realized it was after two a.m. Reassured, he lay down and dozed, while waiting for her to come back to bed.

It was at least a half an hour before he awoke again. She was not there beside him, and the light in the bathroom was out. Worried now, he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She definitely was not there. The sink had been cleaned out thoroughly though, which was an odd thing for her to do at this time of night. Becoming more worried with each passing moment, he turned to leave the room, and something on the floor caught his attention. Bending down, he realized it looked like a drop of blood.

Throwing on some BDU's, Daniel headed down the hall to Kataya's quarters. They were empty. He went to her closet, but not being familiar with all of her clothes, he could not tell if anything was missing.

He decided to check in some other places before he let the panic building in him have its way. Rushing down the hall, he checked the cafeteria, the control and gate room, the briefing room, and although he could not think of any reason for her to go there, he checked the chapel. Nothing. Taking a seat there, he attempted to link with her.

She was not answering, or he had suddenly lost his ability to initiate a link, which was not likely. After he had initiated one that very first time when they were with the Heyerians, he had had no problem doing it. Now he was getting nothing. As he stood up, it occurred to him that perhaps she had left the base complex. Except, where would she have gone? He had been in the control room, and they had not seen her, so she had not left by the gate.

Perhaps she had gone to see Teal'c for some reason? Yeah, right, Daniel, in the middle of the night she leaves blood on the bathroom floor, then just goes, and visits Teal'c, at what, three a.m.?

He headed back to his room thinking that he should check there for her one more time in case she had returned. She was not there. All right, it was time to try the long shot, and if she was not there, then he would have to contact Merdwin and hope he was not disturbing everyone for nothing. As he turned and headed for the door, it opened and Kataya quietly entered. She looked surprised to see Daniel completely dressed and standing in the middle of the room.

She realized at once that he must have awoken and been coming to look for her. "Daniel. You have been worried. I am sorry; I never intended that to happen. You were sleeping so peacefully; I did not want to awaken you." She walked to him and kissed him lightly. As she placed her hands on his shoulders, she could feel the tension emanating from him. Looking up into his face, she saw the strain around his eyes and mouth. He was both angry and upset.

"What happened, Kataya? I found blood on the bathroom floor. I have looked everywhere for you. I was worried. I am still worried. Moreover, please, do not try to make up some story. That would not help either of us," Daniel spoke quietly, but firmly, his voice controlled, as if he was afraid to let his emotions take over.

"I will not make up a story, Daniel. I went for a walk on the surface. I needed to be closer to the sources of my energy, and I thought it would be best to go outside. It did not occur to me that you might awaken. I am sorry I frightened and worried you, my beloved."

Still looking him in the eyes, she continued. "I will tell you what you wish to know, but first I would like to get back into bed, if you do not mind?"

Daniel nodded, as he turned, proceeded to undress, and get back into bed himself. Now that she was here, safe, and so obviously willing to tell him what was wrong, he felt his anger melting. She came out of the bathroom, walked to the bed, lie down beside him, and put her head on his chest. She stroked him slowly and calmly before finally saying, "The bleeding is getting worse faster than I expected. If Lantash does not agree to the _Sevesh Lok Twin_ soon, Daniel, I will have to go to Avilion or become progressively more weakened."

"Is it serious now? I mean, do I need to take you to Avilion? Please, do not wait until it is too late to go, Kataya."

"It is not yet serious. I will try to go before it becomes so, if we cannot get Lantash to agree to the _Sevesh Lok Twin_. "

"How will I know if it is getting to that point? What will happen?"

"You will know if it is serious. The most prominent sign will be that it will begin to seep from my fingertips, and if I cry, it will be tears of blood. We can only hope that Lantash will be reasonable before that happens."

Putting her head back, she looked at him in the dim light thrown by the nightlight he had left burning. "I do not believe Lantash is really responsible. I believe he may be as confused as I am by his refusal. I expected his original reluctance, but once he thought about our relationship, his and Samantha's relationship, and what we all mean to each other, I truly expected him to realize that we must go through _Sevesh Lok Twin._ I gave it a lot of thought while I walked." She laid her head back onto his shoulder before continuing, "I believe he is refusing because of Dominic's soul pieces, as Merdwin and I both conjectured. If that is true, we should be able to overcome them." Her voice was becoming softer and more indistinct. Soon her breathing was slow and even. Daniel kissed her softly, and she cuddled closer to him. Wrapped in each other's arms, they slept.

TBC


	23. Revelations 23 BOMH

**_Chapter Twenty-three Summary:_** _Martouf awakens from a nightmare that Lantash is having of his time spent in Bastet's torture chamber. His chest is still hurting even after he wakes Lantash. Selmak relates to Lantash everything he needs to know about the time when Dominic died as well what the prophecy means to them. Selmak also points out to him that he and Daniel will be very important in helping Sam and Kataya as they go forward toward the Great Battle. Meanwhile, Kataya tells Sam what is happening and how it pertains to her. Her reaction is...pure Jack. _

**_Sevesh Lok Twin – _**_Rite of release of a binding_

**_"Italics" – _**_Symbiote-Host or Telepathic communications_

* * *

**_Blood of My Heart, Beloved of my Soul_**

**_Chapter Twenty-three_**

**_Revelations_**

* * *

Martouf awoke with a start, sweating. The dream he had awakened from had been a nightmare, not one of his own, but one that was actually Lantash's. Even awake, he saw the scene as it played out in Lantash's mind and it definitely was not pleasant…not in any way, shape or form. It was obviously a scene of torture with Lantash and his host, a man Martouf had never seen, as the victims. Lantash's dream continued to play out as Martouf watched and in the dream, they were coming for him again. Martouf began to try to awaken Lantash. He could not allow him to have to dream of this horror in his past.

_"Lantash."_ He frowned when he did not answer him, and tried again, "_Lantash!_"

Martouf winced as Lantash _yelled_ as he awoke. "_I am sorry; Lantash, you were having an extremely vivid and painful nightmare. My chest is still hurting,"_ Martouf spoke to him softly. It was not often that Lantash's past intruded into his dreams this way. He could feel their hearts beating wildly.

As Lantash's agitation calmed, he asked Martouf, "_Are you all right? I hope I did not distress you too much. I am sorry that my nightmare entered your mind."_

_"Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"_ Martouf asked him.

_"Bastet, and the time we spent being tortured,"_ Lantash replied promptly.

"_Yes. I do not know how you survived that,"_ Martouf answered, with obvious sympathy.

_"I almost did not."_ Martouf could feel Lantash's agitation begin again. _"Are you still feeling the pain in your chest, Martouf?"_ He asked abruptly.

_"Yes, I am. Why is it lingering?_" Martouf was puzzled, as the pain induced by one of Lantash's dreams rarely lingered.

_"I am not sure, but I am working on it. Try to go back to sleep, Martouf. I will stay awake," _Lantash assured him.

Martouf rolled over and looked at the woman who lay there. Samantha slept beside him. They had roused one another from sleep many times to make love time and again. It was almost dawn, and his desire for her had not been quelled, however this time, he simply watched her sleep for a while. As he felt himself growing sleepy again, he reached out and pulled her gently into his arms. She snuggled into his embrace, but did not awaken. He was glad, as they had to be up and on base early today, and they would not get much more sleep. Still, he knew that neither he nor Lantash would change any part of the previous evening and night. It would live in their memories forever as one of the most wonderful nights of their lives.

* * *

Jacob stood at the door of Sam's lab and watched as Martouf kissed her good-bye. She glowed as brightly as the diamond, sapphire, and topaz ring on her finger. He sighed as he looked at his daughter and thought about the complicated turn their lives had taken. They had a little less than eight weeks before they had to go into battle. Knowing what Sam was and that he still had to tell Lantash and Martouf made him feel a little bit queasy. Thank the Universe that Sel would actually be the one to explain everything to him, because he was not sure he would even know where to start. He waited patiently as they stood murmuring together for a few more moments before exchanging yet another one last kiss.

He and Selmak had a long discussion the previous evening following the gathering in Merdwin's quarters. As Selmak had given free rein to his memories of the time of Kataya and Lantash, Jacob had begun to understand at last why the situation was as it was. He came to respect Kataya, the Warrior, who made hard choices and carried them through. He also began to realize everything through which Lantash had lived. What he had lost and given up might well have broken a lesser man. Even though Lantash had some very tough times after Kataya and his children left, he still worked through it with the help of his comrades and friends. After watching Sel's memories of eighty years of almost perfect happiness be followed by such deep mourning, his respect for Lantash had risen higher than ever. He seriously hoped that this time there was no call for him to make yet more sacrifices. For one thing, that would mean that something had happened to Sam, and that was something that Jacob did not even want to contemplate in the abstract.

Jacob knew that he would be proud to have him for a son-in-law. At least, he hoped he would be able to call him that someday soon. As solemn as he felt, his ever-ready sense of humor came to the fore. His lips quirked wryly, as he said to Selmak, _"If someone had told me I would be happy to see my daughter married to a snake, I would have told them they were nuts. It just goes to show that life has some weird practical jokes to play on us and that the Universe and the All have rather warped senses of humor._"

Selmak's amusement was apparent as he answered him, _"I am glad you can now contemplate the event with equanimity, Jacob. Of course, you could always change your wording and call us small dragons as the Furling do. I must admit that I much prefer it when called a dragon rather than a snake. While not exactly aesthetically pleasing to the eye, at least dragons do not have the rather evil connotation to the Tau'ri that snakes appear to have garnered._"

Jacob grinned at him saying, _"Yeah, I can see your point. The truth is that you do look more like a dragon than you do a snake. At least, I have never seen a snake that looks like a Tok'Ra. In fact, I can't think of anything much that looks like a Tok'Ra really. Anyway, it is not relevant. Whether you look like a snake, a dragon or a fish doesn't matter; it is what you are in side that counts. The Tok'Ra are nothing like the Goa'uld. Now there are your true snakes with all of the evil connotations intact, if you ask me. They certainly deserve that title along with every evil association that goes with it,"_ Jacob said the last decisively and turned back to his contemplation of his daughter.

He respected her for her ability to stay balanced and focused with all of the turmoil around her. He only hoped she would remain on that same even keel once she found out the purpose she had been born to fulfill. That whole concept still made him shaky, and he hoped she would handle it better than he was because the truth was that he was not handling it well at all. And that had nothing to do with thinking she might not be his daughter. He realized that she was his in every way; neither Kataya nor Merdwin needed to worry that he would reject her. Hell, he loved her more than ever, if that was possible. Before yesterday, he would have said he could not love her more, but now he knew better. He loved her more fiercely than ever.

Following Jacob's thoughts Selmak commented,_ "Samantha shall handle it quite well, Jacob. No doubt, there will be some emotional scenes, tears, and soul-searching, but remember that her soul is Furling, as well as Tau'ri, and it will see to it that she understands. I suspect that one of her first fears, however, will be about that which you were just ruminating. Her first thoughts will be to wonder if you still love her. I would suggest a little extra affection would not go amiss this morning. When she looks back on it, she will realize that you were reassuring her in the only way you could at the time." _

Jacob nodded his agreement before saying,_ "Yeah, actually, I had some similar thoughts before you woke up this morning, so I agree with you. I suspect that you are correct about her understanding this whole situation, too, Sel. While she might not accept the idea at first, she will eventually and it probably will not take her long to come to a decision about it, either. She will accept the assignment without a second thought. That is just the way she is." _

_"I am quite sure we are both correct in believing those things, Jacob. Now, here comes Samantha. She is probably going to see Kataya."_ Selmak answered swiftly as he saw Sam begin to turn toward them and the door.

Sam gave Martouf and Lantash one last kiss apiece before turning toward the door. Her father was standing there and she realized that she had not even been aware of his presence. She was so caught up in Martouf and Lantash that she was not noticing anything else when they were around her. That would have to stop, but in the meantime, she would enjoy the feeling while it lasted. Shrugging mentally, she proceeded to walk toward the door, and then she stopped in front of her dad. He caught her in a long, hard hug, resting his cheek on the top of her head, for a moment, before giving her a swift kiss. "Sam, we will talk later, after you talk to Kataya, okay?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, Dad if you want to. I do not know how long it will take for Kat to talk to me, but I will plan to see you then, and we can talk."

"Sure thing, kid. I will be looking forward to it. And Sam, I really am happy about you, Martouf, and Lantash." He caught her in another hard hug, gave her another swift kiss, and then he smiled at her, although his heart was heavy with thoughts of what she was about to learn.

As she left the room, Jacob turned to Martouf, who was surprised to see Selmak take control and say, "Martouf, I need to speak with Lantash. Let us go to your assigned quarters, as this is a very delicate subject, and I do not wish to be disturbed or overheard."

Martouf frowned, but his eyes flashed as Lantash took control. Bowing his head in acceptance, he answered him, saying, "As you wish, Selmak." Although he was frowning within, he did not allow his inner turmoil to show. Selmak rarely asked to talk to someone privately unless there was a problem or some news that was not good. "My quarters are this way," he stated, as he headed out of the lab.

_"Selmak is acting rather odd, Lantash. This must be important. Do you think it concerns our relationship with Samantha?"_ Martouf sounded puzzled and a little apprehensive.

_"I do not understand why Selmak would wish to talk to us of Samantha. I suppose there could be a problem with the Tok'Ra accepting her as our mate, but that seems highly unlikely. __Perhaps it is not about Samantha that he wishes to talk._" Lantash added puzzlement to his disquiet.

_"I do not believe that the Tok'Ra would have a problem with our taking Samantha as a mate, either. Everyone knows how we feel about her, and there has been no one hinting that our mating would be a cause for disapproval," _Martouf pointed out the reasons why that did not seem a logical reason, though they were both aware of these circumstances.

_"I suspect that we will find out that it is something altogether different. It is possible there has been some bad news from the Tok'Ra, though I would not think the information such that he would not wish to be overheard." _Lantash pondered the possibilities but nothing appeared to feel correct.

Each of them were lost in their own thoughts, as they walked swiftly down the hall and opened the door to their quarters, allowing Selmak to enter first. After closing the door, the men sat down at the small round table. Lantash did not wait for Selmak to begin the conversation, "What is it that you wish to say to me? If it is concerning Samantha, then I must inform you, Selmak, that we have mated, and our bond is binding on us. We wish for General Hammond to perform the Tau'ri marriage ritual for us." He frowned again, this time outwardly as well, as he again felt that it made no sense for Selmak to be discussing Samantha with him.

His instincts proved true when Selmak said, "I am not questioning your relationship with Samantha; that is for Jacob to do. However, I feel that you have another relationship that must be taken care of before you can be fully bonded to her. It is your relationship with Kataya that I wish…"

"Kataya is my Heartmate, Selmak. I do not think that…"

Selmak's eyes flashed, as he said curtly, "You will give me the courtesy and respect of listening to what I have to say, Lantash. The discussion last evening was long and informative. What I have to tell you of Kataya, and your rescue from Bastet's torture chamber, should have been told to you long ago. Unfortunately, as you will see, that was not possible."

Lantash sat up straighter as he looked piercingly at Selmak. "Are you telling me that Kataya has finally spoken of what happened there? That you know why she allowed Dominic to die rather than me?"

"Yes. It came out last night at the gathering we had in Merdwin's quarters. Allow me to tell you the entire story, Lantash." A sympathetic light entered Selmak's eyes, as he said, "The truth is bitter, Lantash, and there is much for you to forgive." He slashed the air in a gesture of negation before saying, "Not Kataya, she did what she had to, and she has lived with it for a very long time. She blames herself and yet, she would have to do exactly the same, should it happen again. She knows that and you will, too."

Selmak proceeded with a stark retelling of the events, which he found almost too hard to repeat without emotion. As he spoke, he watched the emotions move across Lantash's face. There was nothing of his usual stoicism in his demeanor now. He was listening to the information in a stunned silence, but Selmak could see the emotions warring as they worked their way forward. He knew that Martouf would be doing his best to help, but he doubted that there was any way for him to do so. Lantash would have to experience the emotions and work through them on his own; it was the only way he would be able to come to terms with them. He would also have to speak to Kataya about the situation before he could finally lay these ghosts from his past.

"Lantash, Daniel told us of Kataya and Dominic's last conversation as Dominic was dying. We know now what actually took place."

He repeated what Daniel had told them, and when Selmak finished speaking Lantash sat as if frozen. He sat with his fists and jaws clenched and his head bowed. Drawing a ragged breath and raising his head, he looked at Selmak, his eyes filled with pain. "I wish to be absolutely sure I understood what you said. Dominic knew that he was beyond Kataya's power to heal and requested she kill him, take his soul, hold it, and then have the soul spinners at Avilion spin it into mine that he might live on in me. He wished her to take his life force, so that he would die more quickly, and he made her and the others swear never to reveal to me what had occurred."

At Selmak's nod, he bounded to his feet and began to pace the room. His voice shaking with emotion, he cried out to Selmak, "Why? Why would he make her promise that? Why would he not go to the All and be reborn as it was meant to be?" He stopped pacing only to turn once more toward Selmak, asking him in a voice filled with both an agony of emotion and a deep bewilderment, "How could he do this, Selmak? How could he do this to us? To Kataya? To me? Why? Why, would he do this? I thought he…no, I know that he loved me, he loved us both almost beyond reason," Lantash's voice broke as he asked the questions, and it was obvious that he was in an enormous amount of emotional torment and anguish.

Selmak shook his head sadly. "He did not want you to know he could not survive for you. He told Kataya so. Lantash he loved you very much, and you are more aware than anyone of what he felt for Kataya. This was his way of living on for you and for her. It was what he wished to do. He wished to be reborn into your soul. It was what he requested of Kataya, and she went to great lengths to see that his last wish was carried out."

Suddenly, Lantash was angry. "Then why force them to promise to keep it to themselves? Did he think I would truly hold it against him that he had not been able to survive what we had been through? I almost died, as well. I know what we endured. Not just once, but many times," he snarled harshly, as he once again began to pace the room. "Why make Kataya suffer all those years before I realized that she was not lying? Dominic knew me well enough to know that I would wonder why she saved me, and not him, and that I would feel betrayed by her because of it. It took several years for me to come to my senses and stop blaming her for something she could not control."

"He also knew that your love for her was strong enough to overcome any sense of betrayal. He never doubted that you would forgive her." Selmak paused, and then continued, "Dominic and Kataya both believed that in your grief over his loss, you might take your own life in an effort to free his soul to be reborn. Only by keeping the truth from you could they insure that you would not do so. For both of them, the most important thing was that you survive and hold what was left of Dominic's soul."

Selmak sighed. "There is more that you must know. In a way, it relates to what happened long ago to you, Dominic, and Kataya. Lantash, Kataya is more than a Katteri-enti. There is a prophecy from the Myst-time of the Furling, spoken by the All." He proceeded to recite the entire prophecy.

Lantash shook his head when he had finished. "You are telling me that _Kataya_ is this _Soul, this Dragon of the Fire_ that will join with a spirit twin and defeat _Bastet?_"

Selmak stood and walked over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he spoke quietly, "Yes. She is. Moreover, she could have manifested and saved both yourself and Dominic. However, she would not take the chance that she would be discovered and alert Morgasha to the presence of the Soul. So she allowed Dominic to die, actually helped him to die, and she would do the same today. She feels great guilt over this Lantash, but she had no choice. There was too much at stake for her to reveal herself."

Taking a long breath, he paused, and then started to speak again, "The second soul of the prophecy, the Dragon of the Star, has been born. Lantash, it is Samantha. We have all been drawn here, at this time, to fulfill the prophecy. But, while it is true that you and Daniel have been drawn here by the prophecy, you have also both been called because you are the mates of their souls; Each of you are both Soulmate and Heartmate, and as such, it is to you that they will turn for a place where there is love, comfort, and peace. You and Daniel may be called upon to make great sacrifices during this time." Selmak paused, and his voice, when he spoke, was soft with compassion, "One of them that you must make is to free Kataya from your vows."

"Lantash, Kataya will not force you to go through the _Sevesh._ I believe you need to request that you see into her heart. As her mate, you have the right to demand that she show you. It may answer all of your questions, and I have no doubt it will convince you that going through the _Sevesh_ is imperative. Merdwin believes that it is perhaps the part of Dominic's soul that is keeping you from going through the _Sevesh Lok Twin_."

Lantash nodded. What other sacrifices would he have to make? Had he not made enough? That Samantha was the other soul, told him more than any words could ever tell, that the sacrifices could be great indeed. She was in great danger, and he knew, instinctively, that he would not be able to sway her from her path once her decision had been made. She and Kataya, the two women that meant the most to him, would fight this demon, and they would win. However, at what price to them? Moreover, what price would he and Daniel pay for their love of these two women? He knew his heart was already breaking, and he had much more yet that he had to do.

He must seek out Kataya and then Samantha. They were correct, of course, and although he would like to deny it, he must go through the Sevesh. Now that he knew that it was Dominic's soul that was refusing to let him do it, he could work through it. First, he must insist on seeing into her heart, as Selmak had suggested. Only then would that portion of his soul that was Dominic's be convinced that it must be done.

Turning slowly back to face Selmak, he nodded, as he said, "I will seek her out. Where is she now?"

"According to a message I received mentally from Merdwin a short time ago, I imagine they are just beginning the first rite of joining, the mind link."

Lantash sighed heavily, and then said, "Then it has started, and Samantha has already made her decision. While we would have wished that she had discussed it with us, there is nothing more to be said. We must accept it and become the safe haven she will require, must we not?" He looked at Selmak with both sorrow and determination in his face.

"I believe that is so, Lantash. You knew Kataya for a long time. You have not known Samantha for that length of time, but do you think discussing it with you would have made a difference in her choice?"

"No, which is why I feel we must simply move forward and do all that we can to help her. Kataya could never be swayed, without very firm logic, once she decided, and I believe that Samantha is the same. She will not see that she has a choice, even though the All does not force a path on a person. She will simply see evil that needs to be destroyed, and knowing that she has the power to destroy it, she will do whatever it takes to accomplish her goal."

Selmak looked at him a moment, before replying, "I believe that if you look around you, here and on our own base, you will see a multitude of people who fit that description. Do we not go forth almost daily to fight the evil of the Goa'uld? Would you change her decision if you could, knowing it is one you yourself would make, as you have proven on more than one occasion? It seems that you are fated to love strong willed women, Lantash. Jolinar and Rosha, Kataya and Siesha, and now Samantha, all within the last two hundred years. What of those before? Were not all of the women you have loved the same? Perhaps, you are drawn to them because you are strong within yourself, and therefore, you are strong enough to be what they need," Selmak pointed out.

"Perhaps what you say is true, Selmak," he said. Sighing, he continued, "The answer to your question is no. No, I would not change her decision if I could, for to do so would be to force her to go against what she feels and knows to be right. You are also correct about the others who are willing to do that which must be done. I have come to have respect for many of the Tau'ri and to like many of them."

"It does not make the acceptance of Samantha's decision any easier, however, even knowing that I myself would make the choice she has made." Again, he paused before saying, "I probably should not feel so, but—I feel as if there is nothing I can do for her. I do not like this feeling of helplessness." Thinking over other times he had felt that way, he said, "It never gets easier to accept even after being in the position to feel it so many times."

"Do not underestimate the role that you have been given. To be the mate of the Dragon is a heavy burden. Yours will be the heart she turns to for comfort and support. You will not fail her."

"I will do my best, Selmak, of that I give you," his lips quirked, "and Jacob, my word."

Selmak nodded, and said, "Merdwin was brief only saying that they were linking their minds, and that they would learn to fully understand one another. Samantha and Kataya will both be emotionally drained by it, if I understand correctly, what will take place. I believe Merdwin is performing the rite, so they will be safe."

As Lantash looked at him questioningly, he said, "They are entering each other's minds, Lantash, I imagine Merdwin will be there to separate them should they become too deeply immersed in one another. He did not seem concerned about it; it was simply a precaution, nothing more." He paused before adding, "Merdwin is no longer a rival, Lantash. You must start to see him through different eyes. I think he could be a source of both information and support for you and Daniel."

Lantash smiled wryly, "Yes, I had already figured that out. I believe I should see Kataya as soon as it is possible. I realize that the situation between us must be resolved soon." His voice was heavy with regret.

Selmak regarded him quietly, before saying, "Lantash, we of the Tok'Ra are often as guilty of not saying that which we should, as the Tau'ri, one of which I often chide for not speaking of things that should be spoken. Because I realize this, I wish to tell you something I should have told you long ago." As he stopped speaking, Lantash looked at him in surprise.

"Selmak, it is not…"

"Yes. It is necessary. As you know, you are respected and liked among our people. The fact that it is obvious does not preclude saying it. But, I also wish you to know that I, myself, both like and respect you and I will be proud to be able to claim you and Martouf as my sons." Clearing his voice, and changing the subject abruptly, he asked, "Should we not discuss who to ask for the Tok'Ra to send to us?"

"Yes, we should, and in a moment, we will." Lantash reached out slowly and placed his hand on Selmak's shoulder, as he said, "It will also be a source of great pride to me, to be able to claim you and Jacob. I thank you for your words, Selmak; coming from you, they mean a very great deal to me. Now, perhaps you are correct, and we should make our decision about who to request be sent here."

With his words, Jacob came forward as did Martouf. Jacob was the first to speak, "Before we discuss that, I want you to know that everything that Selmak said, well, I agree with it, he just said it before I had the chance. I would also like to tell you that I am happy for you and Sam. I know you will do everything you can to make her happy."

Martouf bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Jacob. We will do our very best to insure that Samantha is happy with us."

Jacob smiled, and said, "Okay, now on to the other stuff we need to discuss. There is no question, but that we must ask to see Garshaw. I am also of the opinion that we should ask for Malek, Daimesh, Brialek, and Calise. What do you think, Martouf? Can you think of anyone else we would ask to see, if we thought we were dying?"

"I believe it would be very odd if you did not request to see Jocasta and Daur'rin, and I think it imperative they be included in this list. Not only do you and Selmak have a well-known relationship with them, they are excellent warriors, as you know." Martouf watched, as a slight dusky hue entered Jacob's face. He continued, after a moment, "If we wish to be discreet, I think that at this time only those you have formed close bonds with should be called: Jocasta, Malek, Daimesh, and perhaps Calise. The others can be sent on missions and then come here."

Jacob looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying, "I believe you are correct, and that those five would be more than enough at this time. Afterwards, it would not seem odd if Jocasta or Malek stayed behind here. We will contact them when Merdwin lets us know that Sam and Kat are finished and okay. We thought that perhaps they should be at the briefing when the Tok'Ra come through."

Martouf nodded his agreement, then hesitated, before stating, "Jacob, if you and Selmak do not mind, I believe that Lantash wishes to talk to me, and I feel strongly that he needs a space of time to absorb all that has been revealed to him. Do you know how long it will be before they finish the mind link?"

"No, but I would expect a couple of hours, at least. Daniel might know."

Martouf was obviously listening to something being said to him. As his internal conversation finished, he said, "When we are finished talking, we will go in search of Daniel to see if they have finished the rite, and we will see you in the briefing room when the other Tok'Ra arrive."

Jacob clapped him on the shoulder, saying, "I will see you later then." When he reached the door he turned back for a moment, "Martouf, if either of you need to talk or anything, well, you know, I am willing to listen."

Martouf smiled briefly, "Thank you, Jacob. Your offer is much appreciated."

Jacob nodded, and then quietly closed the door.

* * *

Kataya stood in her quarters and contemplated her belongings. She had begun gathering her things for her move to Daniel's quarters, and to his home, very early this morning. She wanted to make sure that among the belongings that she took were things that he could look at and remember her, so that if something were to go wrong with this mission, he would be left with good memories of her.

Though Kataya would be giving up her quarters, Merdwin would be keeping his, in case he needed to remain on base; he would need somewhere that he could retire to at the end of the day.

A knock sounded at her door, and she called out for them to enter. It was Sam.

Kataya smiled, as she greeted her friend. "I am glad you are here, Sam. I was going to contact you shortly, anyway. How was your evening?"

Sam turned a light shade of rose, but that didn't stop her reply, "It was wonderful. Martouf and Lantash asked me to marry them." She laughed softly, as she continued; "I guess my dad's been telling them about my mom, his courtship of her, and when he proposed to her. Martouf and Lantash wanted to follow the earth custom for me. It was a very special moment."

Kataya smiled at her. "It must have been very romantic and also very emotional. I am very happy for you, Samantha. He will make you a wonderful mate. Is that ring from him? It is very beautiful."

Both women turned as the door opened, and Daniel, looking tired, came in.

"Hi, Daniel," Sam greeted him.

"Hi, Sam. How are you today? Did you have a nice evening?" He asked, as he came forward and gave her a hug. He noticed her ring and whistled softly. "Wow, now that's beautiful, Sam. It matches your eyes. Martouf and Lantash's gift, I assume. Congratulations, Sam, I am truly happy for you." He gave her another hug and a swift kiss.

"I had a very nice evening, thank you," Sam said, somewhat primly.

Daniel grinned at her. "I will bet it was," he said, as he watched the blush rise in her cheeks. Turning to Kataya, he asked, "Do you know yet what you want to leave on base and what you want to take home?"

"Those boxes are to stay here, and the rest will go home. Is that all right?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, that's fine. There will be someone here to get them later today."

"I saw Jacob and Martouf heading to Martouf's quarters to talk about contacting the Tok'Ra. He said I should let you know that they will be contacting them soon, so that you and Sam can talk before they get here. I am sure he will tell Martouf and Lantash what was discussed last night." He walked over to give her a light kiss. Wrapping her arms around him, she deepened the kiss, but didn't keep him in it long enough to befuddle his mind. Much. She turned him and headed him toward the door with a pat on his butt.

"I will talk to you later, Beloved. You are correct in saying it is time that I talked to Samantha."

Reaching the door, he stopped and blinked at Sam. "Oh, bye, Sam."

Both women smiled at him as he shut the door. "Poor Daniel. It really isn't fair of you, you know."

"He is very passionate, Samantha, and because he feels so swiftly and strongly, it is easy for him to lose himself. It truly is unfair of me to do it, but I must admit, it is a wonderful feeling to see that look and know that I am the one who is able to bring it to his face."

Sobering, she sighed, "Although I would prefer to talk of our respective mates all day, I am afraid there are serious things I must discuss with you. Come sit over here by me on the sofa and get comfortable."

Sam agreed. She knew the time for her to find the answers to her questions had arrived. "I have been having some very vivid and odd dreams, Kataya. I keep seeing an older man with white hair and intense green eyes and a beautiful blond-haired woman. There is also an extremely handsome blonde man. They are dressed much like you when you are not in uniform. I haven't told anyone about them because I thought they were just my imagination working overtime. But, it is not that, is it? Do you know who they are?" She asked.

Kataya took Sam's hand in hers. "I am going to tell you who they are, but more importantly, who you are."

"The older white haired man is my father, Artereos of Cadwaellon, and the woman is my mother, Gwynnivar of Wiccadia." She paused, before saying softly, "And she is also your mother." She held up her other hand, as Sam opened her mouth to speak. "Let me say what must be said, and then I will answer your questions. The blond man is your father. Before I go farther, I will tell you that they are the parents of your first living. Your soul is Furling, Samantha, and they are the parents of your soul."

"Jacob Carter and his wife are your birth parents of this living, and you are flesh of their flesh. Your soul also contains threads of Jacob's and your mother's souls, so you are truly theirs in every way. Nothing will ever change that. Only your soul is not completely Tau'ri."

"At your last death, you came here to be born as a Tau'ri. We now know it is because of the prophecy, which I will tell you more of momentarily."

"First, I wanted to get the facts of your birth out of the way, especially, since you have dreamed of your soul's parents."

As Sam sat quietly with her eyes wide, Kataya softly squeezed her hand. "Jacob knows, Sam. We told him last night when my father, Artereos, gave the order to explain the prophecy and what it means to everyone involved."

"I have much to tell you about what is happening, what it means to everyone, and how it affects us all. Most of all, I must explain how it all pertains to you."

Sam cleared her throat and looked at Kat with pleading in her eyes. "My dad," she cleared her throat again. "How did my dad take all of this? He was pretty upset about the mate thing and now," she paused, "this. Was he, was he okay?" She finally whispered.

Kataya sighed. Samantha had not said what she really wanted to know. Her heart was asking; does he still accept me? Does he still love me even if I am different? "I am afraid I do not really know how he took it at the time, Samantha. I was somewhat upset myself after talking about Bastet, and Lantash's rescue. Once I gave them my information, I retired to meditate."

"I believe from what Daniel later told me that he thought your father was overwhelmed and had not had time to really grasp everything. If you are asking my opinion, then I will tell you that I believe that your father loves you very much, and he will support whichever choice you make. Samantha, you may ask Merdwin, if you do not believe me. You are Jacob's daughter in every way, and I believe that he knows this. Did he not seem all right to you this morning?"

Sam thought for a moment, and then said, "Actually, if anything he seemed more loving. He—he hugged me a couple of times and kissed me. I remember thinking at the time that it was a little, um, odd."

"Then in his own way, he is reassuring you that you are indeed his daughter and always will be, regardless of whatever else you are."

Sam nodded her acceptance of Kataya's statements, and then asked, "You are sure of all of this, Kat? The things you are going to tell me, I mean?"

"Yes. We are. If you feel you are ready, I will start with some background."

"I think I am as ready as I am going to be." She took a deep breath. "Let's get to it."

Kataya lost no time in beginning her explanations, "Alright. Although you are a very young soul, you have greater abilities than most due to the special circumstances attending the birth of your soul. I am an ancient soul, Samantha, in that I was born millennia ago of a First-born soul of the All. Most First-born kits are considered ancient. Daniel is one of us. Although you are born of a First-born, your soul is much younger than ours is because your first living was only a millennium and a half ago."

"Because of this, when the Soul Spinners at Avilion did the weaving of your soul, many life lessons were included so that you would be ready when the time of the _Great Battle_ was come. The time is upon us." Kataya watched Sam's expression and knew she understood what she was saying on a deeper level than merely intellectually.

Sam nodded, so Kataya proceeded to relate what Merdwin had told the others the night before, but to his explanation of the Furling life cycle she added, "The Rituals and Rites of our people are shrouded in the mysts of time. That they have profound meaning to us is unquestionable. Those of us who are both Wiccadian and Furling have very strong ties to both worlds. The Furling are an ancient and powerful race whose very essence and beginnings are entwined with the dawn of all that is and all that will be. The Furling draw their life force from the forces of the universe. The Wiccadians draw from all living things: The forest, the sun, the rain, the oceans, the moons, the stars, the very soil we tread upon…our very essence is made up of those things."

"It is important that you understand this, as your soul, like mine, is both Furling and Wiccadian. It is the spirit soul of Gwynnivar that enables us to remain undetected by the First-born Furling and gives us some mastery of the forces of nature." She stopped speaking to gather her thoughts.

"You said there is a prophecy. What does it say?" Sam wanted to know.

Kataya nodded and repeated the prophecy.

Sam frowned. "We saw the three dragons in the mirror. I thought they were signs of some kind that meant we would prevail. What do they really mean?"

Kataya looked at Sam lovingly and somewhat sadly. "I _am_ the _Dragon of the Fire,_ Samantha. You _are_ the _Dragon of the Star._ The prophecy says that you and I shall bond and join our power and defeat the Dragon of the Blood, who is Morgasha, also known, as Bastet. There is other information that goes with the prophecy that pertains to you and me," she continued.

"When the time was right, the All brought forth the second soul to guarantee the prophecy would be fulfilled and that Morgasha/Bastet would not succeed. That soul was spun from the soul of Llancellon, one of the greatest warriors of the First-born, and the spirit soul of Gwynnivar the Wiccadian."

"Also spun into the second soul were threads of _The Soul_, another name I am called by the All_,_ so that at the proper time they would be called, one to the other, and they would bond in the way of _spirit twins_, which they are."

"This second soul was born of Gwynnivar and her Heartmate, Llancellon and was named and known by the All as CsillaBellawyna Morna'Catira Drawyn. In their separate forms, they mean beautiful star, beloved warrior and dragon. When put together they mean—_Dragon of the Star. Slayer of the Blood. _That soul is you, Samantha."

Sam looked at her and shook her head as if to clear it. "I know what it is; I am asleep and dreaming. I am going to wake up now and tell Martouf and Lantash all about this really weird dream I just had." She pinched herself and jumped when it hurt. "Okay, I am not sleeping." She muttered, "Just as well, I would probably wake up with Daniel and a hangover. So, not sleeping."

"Then, somehow, I have wandered into an alternate universe. That has got to be it." She turned to Kat. "Okay, I am in the wrong reality. If you will just show me where the mirror is, I will head that way so I can go back to my own plane of existence." Kataya shook her head. "Not an AU. Okay so," she looked at Kat and laughed shortly, "you are telling me I am a, what, a, _Dragon_?"

She laughed again and then looking into Kat's eyes, she closed her own. "You are not kidding, this is not a dream, and it is not an AU. There is no alarm clock, no mirror, and no yellow brick road."

"I am a Dragon." Opening her eyes she looked around her at the familiar gray walls and said, "Well, as Jack O'Neill would so succinctly say; "Aw, Crap." She lowered her head into her hands.

TBC


	24. Paths to Yesterday 24 BOMH

_**Chapter Twenty-four Summary **__- Sam and Kataya do a deep mind link, the first step towards the changes Sam must make to become the Warrior she will need to be to fight Bastet. This chapter is PG13._

_**"Italics" **_-_ Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communication._

_**Adorata coeurawyn**__ - Adored of My Heart, an endearment._

_**Sevesh Lok Twin**__ - Rite of Release._

* * *

**_ Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul_**

**_Chapter Twenty-four_**

**_Paths to Yesterday_**

* * *

Kataya cleared her throat, "Actually, although we manifest as dragons, the correct description of what we are is Dragon _Slayer_. Please understand that you do not have to follow this path, Samantha. If you wish to follow another path, that is your right, for the All never forces a soul to follow a certain path. You have free will, and you have the right to refuse this one."

Lifting her head from her hands, she asked, "And if I refuse what happens?"

"Nothing. You will simply continue your life as if none of this was told to you."

"Right, I just go on with my life as if there is not this horrible evil thing out there waiting to destroy life as we know it." Sam jumped up from where she was sitting to pace the small confines of the room. Jerking to a stop, she wrapped her arms around her stomach, while taking deep breaths to try to calm herself. Unable to stay still for long she resumed her pacing. Forcing herself to stop again, she pushed shaking fingers through her hair and managed to ask, "What about Bastet, er, Morgasha? What will happen if I do not do this?" She watched Kataya closely as she answered, wanting to catch each expression.

"We will call her Bastet for simplicity's sake, although we know we mean both of them. We will still attack her, but I will battle her on my own. Artereos believes I can win, though you did not bond with me or take part in that portion of the Great Battle."

Sam picked up a magazine lying on the table and read the title, 'Archeology Today'. Of course, she thought irrelevantly, she was in Daniel's quarters. They would not have need of this magazine anymore if Bastet won. There would be nothing left to study. She folded it and slapped it against the palm of her hand as she resumed pacing, the circles she walked mimicking the spinning of her thoughts.

Throwing the magazine aside, she said, "So if I do not want to take part in this, I can just step back and let the rest of you take on Darth Vader's evil twin sister and not give it another thought. Yeah, I will just go and take a long hot bath and hope everything comes out okay."

She shook her head and took another deep breath. "I cannot just walk away, Kat. I am not made that way. I am a soldier and Bastet needs to be stopped," she shrugged, continuing, "so I guess I go with it." She looked at Kataya and realized she was watching her with sympathy and something else in her gaze. Suddenly, it hit her. Love. Kataya was looking at her with love.

Then she was really hit hard as she realized that the woman looking at her that way was more than just a good friend. Oh, God, this woman was her sister. They shared a mother and soul threads. In the way of spirit twins, she had said. Twins their souls; sisters their mother. Duh.

Suddenly, Sam felt calmer. She needed to listen and think, not react. She turned to Kataya and as she reseated herself, she said, "I am sorry. I need to hear everything you have to say, not let my emotions bounce off the walls. I need to be as prepared as possible when we battle her."

Kataya took Sam's hand in hers and smiled briefly before she continued, "Before you can make any decisions, you should know one more thing. Bastet will die, Samantha, and her soul will return to the All where, hopefully, it will be bound for all time. The other thing you need to know is that, while Bastet will die, it is very likely that we shall, also. Should that come to pass, then our souls will be given a choice as to what we wish to do as always."

Sam sat in a thoughtful silence for a long time, before she said, "This is what I was born to do, and this is what I will do. She must be stopped, and I believe the All made both of us because we need each other to do this."

Kataya nodded, saying, "It is imperative, both in our personal lives and the upcoming battle that we stand united. Our combined power will be quite formidable, Samantha. However, there are painful things we must go through, things you must see and learn, before we can use our joint power. I will not accept your decision until after we have linked, and I am sure that you understand and accept all aspects of what it means to be Katteri-enti."

"You must understand what Lantash means to me, and I must understand what Daniel means to you. It is not a coincidence that my Soulmate is your Heartmate and vice versa. Our shared soul threads have led us here, and we must fully comprehend each others feelings."

"You mean link like we did when you let me hold Lantash?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but it will be painful, Samantha, not just emotionally, but physically as well. The physical pain will be from my heart, because Lantash and I have not performed the _Sevesh lok Twin_ yet. I will shield you from as much of it as I can, and if we link right away, the pain will not be as bad as it will be by tomorrow or the next day, for it will continue to worsen until we go through _Sevesh Lok Twin_, the releasing ritual. You must promise me that you will tell Lantash nothing of what is happening to me. If you cannot promise me that, then I will not do the linking."

Sam agreed, "I understand, Kat."

"All right. We each will see scenes that have made deep impressions on our minds and souls. You will be seeing my mind, my heart, and my soul as I will be seeing yours."

Sam nodded again.

"First you will look into the distant past and see moments of my other lives and times with Daniel as well as my times as Merdwin's lover."

A shadow of great sadness and pain passed across Kataya's face. "There will be some disturbing memories, Samantha. I will hide nothing from you, so it is possible you will find memories that will be painful emotionally as well as physically."

"You will see and feel Lantash, Dominic, our happiness and our love. You will feel how much they meant to me. While you look at and feel my memories, I will see your memories and your times with Daniel and feel what you feel for him." Kataya paused, "You will most likely also see memories of Bastet and my children, both with Merdwin and Lantash, who are also now your stepchildren."

"There will be many different scenes from my different livings, but mostly it will pertain to the things that affect us. You will come to understand about Gwynnivar and Llancellon; why she entered the cloister, and why your coming will allow her to realize that she was part of the prophecy. That what she did was probably an imperative, that is, it is something that must happen at some point in time, and had she refused Llancellon and their love, you would not have been born, and Bastet might have won the battle, if it even took place yet."

"It's almost frightening," Sam said quietly.

Kataya looked thoughtful. "If it truly frightens you, perhaps I could show you without the emotions. You are a brilliant woman, Samantha. You could understand these things."

Sam shook her head, saying firmly, "Understanding is not necessarily the same as truly knowing. I wish to experience it so that I will know. I think it is necessary for us to join, isn't it? That is where this is leading, isn't it? To our spirits joining?"

"Because your soul contains threads of mine in order for us to be called together at the correct time, we are what are known as _spirit twins_. Because of this, we will need to bond in mind, spirit, and heart," Kat said.

"If you decide you wish for the joining, then we will travel to Avilion, the Sanctuary, and Merdwin will perform the rite to join our spirits. Once our spirits have joined, then we will begin your training in earnest."

"If I only watched the scenes and didn't experience them, then we wouldn't be as strong or have as much power would we?" Sam asked shrewdly.

"No," Kataya admitted. "We would not."

"I believe we are going to need as much power and strength as we can possibly have, so I want to do everything necessary to see to it that we have what we need," Sam stated decisively. "I don't believe we can afford to lose from what you've explained."

Kataya nodded. "All right, it will be as you wish. I must tell you that I will see your feelings and memories of being a warrior, your memories and feelings for Daniel, and your memories and feelings for Lantash and Martouf. These are the things that have drawn us together."

"I must release Jolinar's memories, as well. Now that you know your own feelings, you can safely combine and accept her feelings as part of yours."

Sam nodded thoughtfully, and then asked, "Are you sure I can do what has to be done, Kat? I mean, you have had millennia to prepare for this. You already know how to use the power in you. I'm afraid I won't be able to do it."

"As we link minds, you will learn much from me. You need to experience what it means to be Katteri-enti before you make a final decision. The link is the first step, and once you have learned what it means to be such a Warrior, then I will accept your agreement, if you still wish to follow through with it."

"Once we have completed the link and learned of one another, and, if you agree, we will go to Avilion for the ritual of the joining. You will learn about your powers and how to use them, and you will learn all you need to know to be able to battle Bastet."

Sam looked closely at Kataya. "You're worried about something. What is it?"

"I am concerned about the physical affect on you, and to be honest, on myself. You must understand, Sam, that with this link you will come to feel as if there is no difference between us. We will both feel as if we are one another as we experience each other's lives. The deeper into the link we go, the deeper the feeling we are one being will become. I will believe I am you, and you will believe that you are me. I think we should have Merdwin here as a precaution. He has the skills to enter our minds and retrieve us from one another should that become necessary." Kataya made her statement calmly, but Sam could tell that she was uneasy about what was going to happen.

"If you think we should have him here, then it's okay with me. Do I need anything?"

"Yes. Get your circlet and sword. It is not the one you will carry when you manifest, but neither is the one I normally use. I will contact Merdwin while you go to get them."

Sam nodded and left. Kataya searched for Merdwin and found him in his quarters talking to Jack O'Neill.

"_Merdwin, I have talked to Samantha. She has agreed to the link. I believe you should be here,"_ Kataya said to him.

_"I can come now. I will see if Daniel can distract Jack."_

Kataya's amusement was plain, as she answered, "_All right and that will also keep Daniel occupied._"

Sam re-entered the room, and Kataya indicated that they should sit on the cushions she had placed on the floor. As she lit the candles and placed her circlet on, she said to her, "Merdwin will be here shortly. Light the candles on either side of you, put your circlet on, and place your sword across mine on the floor."

A knock on the door heralded Merdwin's arrival. He greeted the two women, and removed the floor-length cape he had been wearing. Sam sat in stunned silence, as he stood before them.

Dressed in skin-tight breeches and a tunic of black trimmed in gold, he was wearing the Katteri-enti Warrior uniform, but over it, he wore the robe that designated him as a High Priest of the All. A golden medallion with archaic symbols on it hung from an intricately woven chain around his neck. _Daniel would love to see that_, Sam thought irrelevantly. He carried a large tome, a scepter of some sort, and several other archaic looking pieces that she could not identify. Sam shook her head and smiled at him. "It's no wonder Janet is the most envied woman on base. If I didn't love Martouf and Lantash to distraction, I'd be right in there with the rest."

Merdwin colored to a dusky red, as he said, "Our rites and rituals have been with us since the myst-time. It is, perhaps, time we changed our mode of dress. We have not changed it since your so-called medieval times. It is comfortable, and we find it pleasing to look at."

"So do we, Merdwin. Trust me, especially the female half." Sam grinned saucily at him.

Kataya quietly interrupted, "Samantha and I must accomplish this, the first rite of the joining of our spirits. Do you wish to preside? I assume you do, since you are dressed so."

"I believe it might be best if I did. That way you can focus on the link, while I attend to the chants, and if the link becomes too strong and overwhelms you, I will be aware and take the necessary steps to release you."

"All right," Kataya nodded her agreement, her relief evident. She sat across from Sam on the cushions. "Sam, clasp my wrists, and close your eyes until the link is established. If you wish, once the link is made, you can open them. Merdwin will be doing the chants for us, as he said, so that we can focus." She took a deep breath, and asked, "Are you ready, Samantha?"

Sam was nervous, but she nodded, as she swallowed, and tried to calm the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Merdwin lit some type of incense, and she became aware that she was beginning to feel as if she was floating. Whatever lay ahead would be both exciting and terrifying in ways she had never dreamed. Sam took a deep breath and relaxed into the sounds and scents that surrounded her.

As she breathed in the scent of the incense, she listened to Merdwin as he recited something that sounded very much like an ancient spell of some sort. It was not long before she heard the sound of the large book closing, and she listened as he began to chant in the low melodious tone that Kataya always used.

Before long, Sam became aware that she was standing in a lovely wooded glen. She could hear water running, and in the distance, she could see the gleaming spires and turrets of a castle. Flags fluttered atop them in the breeze, and even at this distance, she could make out the Lion Rampant upon crossed swords.

She followed a path, and as it came to the stream, she saw deer-like creatures grazing beside it. She stopped and held her breath, as she realized that across the stream stood a beautiful golden Unicorn, a creature that wasn't supposed to exist in her world. Small woodland animals scampered away or eyed her curiously. An arched stone bridge crossed the stream, and Sam walked across it and into the courtyard of the castle where a Stargate sat on a raised dais. The people there were dressed like Kat and Merdwin. There was no doubt that she was in Kataya's mind, and she became aware of a voice talking to her.

"_Welcome to Cadwaellon, Samantha. This is my home. You are accessing my memories now. All you have to do is look and walk around. The scenes will change as you focus on different places and people. __Our link is completed,_ and you have access to all of my memories and feelings. You will soon be fully engaged in what you are seeing and feeling, and you will probably not be aware that I am in your mind as you are in mine."

_"I understand," _Sam, answered her. She looked around and stepped forward; as she did so, the scene changed. She was in the courtyard still, but it had changed. The gardens were different than they had been. This is the way the gardens had looked millennia ago when Kataya had been in her first living.

Sam also realized she was feeling as Kataya had felt at the time this memory had taken place. It was happening just as Kat had said it would. Their emotions had joined, and she was both Sam and Kataya. It was an odd sensation to know she was Sam, and yet, to also know that she was Kataya. She knew that soon even that feeling would change, and she would simply be Kataya. It was happening so rapidly that she felt panic rising within her.

Suddenly, Merdwin's voice was there soothing her. _"Samantha, it is all right. I will not allow you to lose yourself for all time. I promise; I will be with you. This is normal. Simply allow it to happen, and I will ensure that at the proper time you return to your own body. Do you understand? Can you trust me to do this?"_

Sam didn't have to give it much thought. She instinctively trusted Merdwin; he would keep her and Kataya safe, as he had always done. "_Yes, Merdwin, I trust you and I understand. Thank you."_

Sam found herself sitting on a stone bench in the rose arbor talking to her mother. "You have recognized your Soulmate, Daughter," her mother was saying to her.

"Yes, I have, but Father may be displeased," she said quietly.

"Will that make a difference to you?"

"I do not believe it will."

"He is the perfect mate for you, Kataya. Your father will approve."

She shook her head. "He will expect me to take a Warrior as a mate, will he not?" She asked.

Gwynnivar smiled at her daughter. "No, he will expect you to take a mate that makes your soul complete. Above all else, he wishes for your happiness with the mate of your soul and heart, and he will agree that the one your heart and soul have chosen will be the perfect mate for you. The one you believe to be your mate has spoken to you?"

"He believes himself unworthy of the daughter of the Warrior Artereos. He will not speak to me of this."

"Then it is up to you to speak to him."

"I have attempted to do so. He will not allow me to say anything about our feelings for one another. We only argue when I try to bring it up. He insists that he is not the one for me. He is stubborn once his mind is made up; he believes Father could not approve of him, and that I would grow tired of a mate who was not a Warrior like myself. He thinks it would shame me." She looked across the courtyard at the sandy haired, blue-eyed man leaving a building with his arms full of books. Dayillon. She felt great sadness and vexation over how to convince him that his soul was special, and his brilliant mind was a gift she would encourage and admire. To be his acknowledged mate would fill her heart with pride.

As she started to go toward the young man, the scene changed again, and for a moment, Sam was aware of herself as Sam, as she realized the man she had seen was Daniel. He looked much as he did now for his features were similar. He was the same, yet different, and she decided he was more handsome this living.

The scene changed again and she was once more Kataya. She watched as Dayillon approached Artereos, who was sitting at his desk and looking up at the young man standing before him.

"Sire, my father told me that you had requested that I wait upon you to discuss something of importance. How may I be of service to you?" He asked, as he stood before the man who was his people's leader.

Artereos looked steadily at him before replying, "My Lady, Gwynnivar, tells me that you will not speak to our daughter of what is in your heart and soul, nor will you allow her to speak to you of these things. I hope you are not going to try to convince me that she is not the mate of your heart and soul, Dayillon, for I would not believe you."

As the young man prepared to make his statement on the situation, Artereos shook his head. "I find it hard to believe that such a brilliant young man could be so incredibly backward, when it comes to his personal affairs and feelings. We must hope that Kataya will be able to cure you of that." He sighed as he watched the color infuse Dayillon's face. "I fail to understand how you could possibly believe that I would not find the son of one of my oldest friends perfectly acceptable and desirable as a mate for my daughter."

"She deserves a mate she can be proud of. Someone who is respected by others. I am a scholar, not a Warrior."

"Dayillon, she deserves a mate who will complete her soul and love her unconditionally. I believe that is you. You are a warrior of causes, a brilliant, giving, caring man; a man who will love and care for my daughter with a love that few would be capable of giving. You are respected for your intellect and your abilities. However, more important than that others respect you, is that your mate respect you. If Kataya did not find you worthy of respect, she would be the first to deny the pull of her soul."

"Now. I have spoken to your father. He has no objection to Kataya for you as a mate, and we have sealed the agreement. If you have objections, I suggest you take them up with him. I will inform Kataya of the agreement." As she gasped in astonishment at such an archaic way of settling things, she stepped forward, and the scene again changed. She was in a bower of roses in the garden, and the young man, Dayillon, was standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Kataya, I have been ordered by my father and yours to speak to you. I am sorry. I tried to convince them that you would be happier with another, a Warrior, but they would not listen. It is up to you to refuse me. They will believe you if you tell them you wish for another." She could hear the regret in his voice.

"Then perhaps you should ask, so that I may give my answer and be done with it," was the terse response.

"As you wish." He cleared his throat. "Kataya." Suddenly the calm, controlled voice broke and became husky with desire and pain. "Kataya, my love, my blood burns in my veins with a fire and passion for you that I cannot deny. My heart and my soul are incomplete without you. You are the woman, the mate. It is my wish that you become mine for eternity. My most ardent desire is for our souls and hearts to entwine and join and for you to become my eternal mate. I have such love for thee, Blood of my Heart. Come to me, join me, and walk with me into eternity."

The relief that flooded her was immense. He had said the words of the Soulmate, and he had meant them. Their fathers had only forced him to say that which he wanted to say. She turned to him and reached up to touch his face.

"Dayillon, my love; you are the Beloved of my Soul. You are the other half of my soul and my heart. You are the man, the mate. It is my wish that you become mine for eternity. I, also, ardently desire that we entwine our hearts and souls, and that I join you as your eternal mate. I, also, have such love for thee, Beloved of my Soul. I will come to you, join you, and walk with you into eternity."

She watched the stunned look that came over his face. He had truly not believed she cared for him. As he lowered his lips to hers, she felt that first sweet kiss and knew the power of their desire, one for the other. The bemused look on Dayillon's face when they at last drew apart was so identical to the one he still wore to this day after they had kissed deeply, that she laughed softly. Her Dayillon had not changed and neither had her love for him. It was as deep and true as always.

She watched as scenes from the millennia of her livings played out. She spoke again the argument that would last for thousands of years, the disagreement over entwining versus joining of their souls that was still a matter of tension.

She saw herself as a young squire not yet given her rank, for although she could fight as a Warrior; she could not yet manifest during battle. She saw herself receive her first clasp of rank and again felt the pride of wearing it.

Then the scene changed and, suddenly, she was in the midst of a battlefield. There was weapons fire, energy, and sorcery all around them. She watched as the Katteri Priestesses and Priests went from one Warrior to another either healing or helping them to pass to the All if the injury was to grave to heal.

She was angry as she watched her comrades fighting and dying because of this Mage Daemon and his evilness. She manifested, and as she felt the changes in her body she looked down at the claws, the long deadly nails, felt the incisors and knew that her eyes gleamed with green and purple fire. She watched herself become Katteri-enti.

As she drew her sword and entered the field of battle, she was aware of the immense power that flowed through her. The feeling was stunning and exciting all at once. The enemy was overrunning their position, and all around her Katteri-enti were manifesting and going into hand-to-hand combat; it was a truly awesome, yet terrible sight. She dodged the blow from the Cor'pesie Deamon in front of her and threw up her personal energy shield. He could not touch her now, and she began to attack with a vengeance. Reaching out her hand, she slit his throat and absorbed his life force.

She saw the surprise in the Cor'pesie Deamon's eyes as he realized he was dying. Taking the last of his life force, she encountered the next, and the next, and they fought until bodies littered the field of battle, both Katteri and Cor'pesie Deamon, and still they had not taken the most important thing. As the Priestesses and Priests gathered their comrade's bodies so they could take them to Avilion, she joined the group looking for the Mage Daemon Lord and his prisoners.

They headed for the stronghold. Once inside they again met with fierce resistance. One group fought toward the torture chamber and dungeons where the prisoners would be, but she was with the group that fought their way into the presence of the Mage Daemon Lord. Somehow, she ended up facing the Mage, and it was the two of them. Then it was just her, and the Mage Daemon Lord lay dead at her feet. She stood over him and looked at the blood around her. Moreover, she looked at the blood on her hands and wondered if they would ever come clean.

She had learned how to manifest and to kill in the way of that Warrior millennia ago. However, she realized that while she did not like many things about being that Warrior, she was not willing to give up fighting against the evil of the Dark Mages then, nor the Goa'uld now.

Therefore, she spent more time at Avilion, the Sanctuary, and learned how to increase and harness her energy and power. She realized this was the one thing as strong as her love for Dayillon, this knowledge that the Dark Mages and, in the future, the Goa'uld, must be controlled at all costs.

She lived on earth with her parents, when they thought her father had been killed. After several years, her mother joined with her Heartmate, Llancellon. A perfect baby girl and boy were born to them, and the girl was named CsillaBellawyna Morna'Catira. Though she loved them both, she loved her little sister more.

Even then, her little sister and Dayillon shared a special bond; she loved to sit and listen to them argue points of science or history. She watched the little blonde girl grow into a beautiful woman, and she was sad when her first living ended, and Csilla chose to go forth among the species that she could choose from, to be reborn, and learn the life lessons she would need.

Moreover, she lived through the time, both joyful and sad, when Artereos returned to them. Her mother felt so much guilt that she chose to enter the cloister at Avilion, the Sanctuary, regardless how much Artereos assured her he understood the bond between her and her Heartmate.

She learned much of the Furling way of acceptance and love, at that time, and would always be grateful to her father for showing her the importance of love in the course of one's livings. She understood why he chose to wait for his Gwynnivar to return, rather than seek a new Soulmate, taking only Heartmates in the interim, and she knew that soon Artereos and Gwynnivar would be reunited. Once Morgasha/Bastet was defeated, Gwynnivar would realize the important part she and Llancellon had played.

She was there as she and Dayillon each died over the intervening years. Moreover, she was at the last parting over five hundred years ago, the parting where Dayillon had died fighting by her side, not long after she lost the kits that she was carrying. She lived only long enough to taste revenge by winning that battle. The double loss was more than she could bear.

She was reborn into a new life, with neither kits nor Dayillon in it. She had yet another sweetly loving affair with Merdwin, but this time, she knew both the joy and the sorrow that accompanied the birth of her kits with him. Yet always, she searched for Dayillon.

She finally knew the true joy of a perfect blending when she agreed to join with her Tok'Ra symbiote, Siesha. She lived the years of friendship and had full awareness of the joy that came from that pairing. They had many years of just the two of them before they met their Heartmates.

She watched as the Stargate came to life, and a man and woman stepped through the gate. It was herself, and she was laughing up at the man. Although he was truly handsome, even beautiful, and his expression was exceptionally sweet, his features were not truly animated, until his eyes flared and his features came to life. Then he became absolutely breathtakingly handsome.

She realized she was looking at Lantash and his host Dominic. She also knew she was deeply in love again. Not the all-encompassing love she had for her Beloved, Dayillon, but the deep and passionate love she knew for the _Adorata Coeurawyn, the 'Adored of her Heart_.' There was so much joy and love between them, and it grew until it was almost a living, breathing entity between them. She had seen herself with other Heartmates and lovers over the millennia she had lived, but none had meant what this one did. The love she had for them was second only to that she held for Dayillon, of that she was sure. And only the love she held for Merdwin was as close to the depth of love she felt for Dayillon, Dominic, and Lantash.

She experienced the act that caused Siesha to die that she could live and give them the vengeance against Bastet that was their due. Bastet had a hand in it being necessary that Siesha give her life for her, for an Ashrak caused Siesha's death.

She watched, and experienced, the birth of the two kits she had with Dominic and Lantash. Taesha and Lanwin. She took part in the argument when Lantash and Dominic had wanted to name the daughter Kataesha. She had finally given in on the understanding that she would be called only Taesha. She knew their joy as parents, as they watched these children grow into beautiful beings.

She was aware of the pain and foreboding when Dominic left for Bastet's stronghold. As the story played out in her mind, and she saw it all, and experienced it all, she thought she would die herself. She watched herself as she leaned down, kissed him for the last time, and whispered words of love that no one else should have heard. She again felt the depth of emotion she held for him, and realized how very, very much she had loved this good, gentle man, who asked so little for himself. Furthermore, she knew in her heart, that because she had called him by the name of the Soulmate, he had been truly content, even as he died.

She spoke the promises that bound her to say nothing to Lantash and heard the others promise the same. The horror of what she was about to do clawed at her mind, and she was terrified of herself, as she saw the cold-blooded way in which she calmly reached out her clawed hand and slit her lover's throat. He gazed at her with love and trust shining in his eyes, a small smile on his lips, giving her the strength to do what she must do, knowing she would keep her vows to him. She watched herself withdraw the life force from Dominic; she watched as she took his soul and placed it, shielded and safe, within her own soul-place. Then she completed the task; she ripped open his neck, detached Lantash, and cradled him in her arms.

There were tears then. She watched as she came to the decision, and she began to pull more energy from the universe than she was supposed to be able to, in order to support his life force. His injuries were so severe that even with the energy she was pulling, she felt the ebbing of their life forces, and still she would not give him up. She knew that the life force she gave to Lantash before entering the Chaappa'ai was enough to leave her severely depleted when they reached the other side; she did not care. Only Dayillon's deaths had hurt her more.

Suddenly, they were there, and the priests and priestesses were everywhere around them. She could feel their energy sustaining them. She stayed cognizant of the purpose around them, and she stayed with them until they agreed to take more of her life force and use it to sustain him.

When that was done, she slipped into the life that was neither living nor yet death, and remained there allowing them to sustain her, until they told her he would survive. Then she began to fight for her own life, so that she could return to him. Artereos and Merdwin returned and reminded her of her purpose and so, for that, she manifested as the Dragon and healed quickly.

She held him often in her arms as he healed, and they gathered strength. When the day came that he could blend with Justin, she was overjoyed. Life was back to normal or as normal as it would ever be again. She relived the next thirteen years and knew the joy they had in each other and their children.

Then came the call from Artereos. They needed her and her expertise in the Pegacian System, and it was time for Lanwin and Taesha to begin their formal training with him. They needed her at home.. However, the Tok'Ra needed Lantash and Justin here, and so she left, and her life became a grim travesty of life, with nothing in it for her, except the fight to win the war.

She felt sorrow when she heard that Justin had been killed, but joy that Lantash survived. She heard the news of Lantash when he and his new host met a new mate, and with that, though she cried, still she found some peace, for she knew he had found a new Heartmate, and he was happy. From that point on, never did she allow his name to be spoken in her presence. It was the only way that she could survive her loss of him.

So, the years dragged on. She watched herself become more and more the expert and formidable Warrior. She knew the fear she engendered in the opposing forces, and slowly, they began to win the war there.

Then came the day she heard of Thor's request, and she requested the assignment knowing it would send her to the Tau'ri. Although she questioned that it was the right thing to do, still, something told her she must go there.

She felt the almost overwhelming joy when she realized that her new assignment would bring her to her Dayillon. Her Daniel as he now was called. She felt the long first weeks before he understood who and what she was. She experienced the joy of their first mating after all of the years, since they had last been together, as well as all of the subsequent ones. Making love to Daniel was a truly exquisite and beautiful experience, and she reveled in remembering it.

Then, the pain of seeing Lantash again for the first time tore through her heart. She saw her heart, how it was bleeding, how the pain was growing, and it hurt so deeply that she cried out.

Suddenly, Sam found herself waking up lying on Daniel's bed with Merdwin leaning over her looking at her with concern. She looked over and saw Kataya lying on the floor.

"What happened?" Sam whispered to Merdwin.

"You were both deeply into each others minds, Samantha, and I had to force a parting. I am sorry you had to be forcibly parted, but it was not unexpected, I assure you."

Sam was doing her best to get up and off the bed. She could tell that the stones on her circlet were glowing, and she realized that she was pulling energy into herself without trying. It was clear that some of the changes in her were already taking place.

Someone was pounding on the door, wanting in. "Merdwin, take care of Kat. I am fine."

"She will be fine, Samantha. She is simply weak right now; once the _Sevesh Lok Twin_ is performed, she will improve rapidly. I promise you," he stressed his words as he saw how very upset she was. Straightening, he strode to Kataya and picked her up knowing that taking care of her would help to lessen Samantha's more immediate trauma. Giving her something to do would help even more to bring Samantha fully into herself.

Jerking his head toward the door, he said to Sam, "If you feel strong enough, please let Daniel in, before he breaks the door down."

Daniel almost fell into the room, followed by Jack and Teal'c. "What in the hell caused you to cry out, Carter? We were standing just outside, and it sounded as if you were in pain."

Sam looked at her friends, and her look was that of someone whose life had been turned upside down. "Samantha," Kat whispered from the bed, "You promised you would not tell Lantash. You must keep your word."

Sam walked back to the bed where Kataya now lay, "Why? Why won't you tell him?"

Kat smiled slightly, before saying, "It is the way of the All, Samantha. He must choose for himself. I cannot and will not force him to make a decision. Surely, you understand that now? Neither the All, nor I, will force him—or you."

Sam looked at her with wide, anxious eyes. "I understand," she whispered. She looked around the group gazing at her. "Listen, if you guys don't mind, I think I'd like to go, um, rest." She pulled in a ragged breath, turned, and almost ran from the room.

"What the…" Jack O'Neill exclaimed, as he watched his 2IC bolt from the room. He turned to the others, and asked, "Is she okay?"

"I would seriously doubt it, Jack," Daniel spoke up. "She's had a whole lot of stuff thrown at her in, what, two, three hours, tops? One of us should probably follow her and see if we can help."

"She might accept help from you, Daniel, but I think she needs someone else right now," Merdwin said.

"I will go find Martouf and tell him that Major Carter is in need of his assistance, "Teal'c spoke up.

Merdwin shook his head at Teal'c's words, and said, "I do not think that is really what she needs either, Teal'c, although no doubt, he would be a comfort. I was thinking that perhaps someone else would be better. I think Samantha needs a friend, a close female friend, not a lover. I have taken the liberty of contacting Janet and directing her to Samantha's location."

Jack looked at Merdwin with relief showing plainly on his face. "She didn't go to her lab?" He frowned. "Carter always goes and plays with her doohickeys when she's upset."

"Not this time, Colonel. She will need more than a doohickey to reconcile herself to this, I am afraid," Kataya sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Merdwin," Daniel said, urgently.

"She is only sleeping, Daniel," but he frowned down at her. "Stay with her please. I think she just needs the rest, but to be safe, I would like you to stay with her."

Daniel rubbed his face and looked at Jack. "I think you'd better tell the General that we need to wait as long as possible before we contact the Tok'Ra."

Looking at Kataya and then at Merdwin, Jack nodded and headed for the door. He stopped and looked at Merdwin for a moment, before saying, awkwardly, "You'll let us know if Carter, you know, if she needs anything, right?"

Merdwin nodded.

Jack turned to Daniel, who sat with Kataya's hand in his. He watched his friend's face, before saying, "Listen Daniel, if you need to talk or anything, well, you know." He was getting more worried about Daniel with every hour that passed. Kataya had Merdwin to take care of her. Sam had her dad, Martouf, Lantash, and now, Merdwin and Kataya, but Daniel only had Daniel. Well to be honest he had Kataya, too, but she was a large part of the problem. He frowned at the wall, and then he stared at Daniel.

Daniel looked at Jack and shook his head. Along with Teal'c, he was standing, staring at him, as he sat beside Kataya on the bed. He knew without them saying it what was bothering them. They were worried about him

"Jack, I appreciate your concern, but I really will be all right. I know what I'm facing, and I still wouldn't trade my time with her for anything in this or any other world," Daniel said, as he contemplated the tip of his shoes. Looking up at the two men who were looking at him with their worry plainly in evidence, he smiled slightly at them. "I really am okay with this; you guys don't need to worry about me."

"I believe you are a strong man, Daniel Jackson, but I also believe that the events we are about to encounter could be extremely stressful, indeed, are already stressful. We wish you to know that we are available should you need anything."

"Thank you, Teal'c. It means a lot to me to know that the two of you will be there for me. And although we haven't really spoken much about…" his voice trailed off tiredly, but he waved his hands to envelope everything and everyone present and not, indicating what he meant with them.

As Jack noted his friend's obvious pallor, the worry on his face, and the emotional tension emanating from him, he realized that Daniel wasn't sleeping, and somehow, he knew it wasn't bedroom gymnastics keeping him awake. He wasn't sleeping because of the worry, tension, stress, whatever; he'd seen it before. He just didn't know what to say to get him to stop it, if those words even existed. So, he said what he knew his friend would understand. "Daniel, you know, if you…well, anyway, all you gotta do…you know"

Daniel looked up, "Yeah, I know, and hey," he sent a small smile to Jack. "I will."

Nodding as he grasped the door handle, Jack said, "Yeah…yeah, I know," he cleared his voice, and continued, "and listen if you, you know, I'll be…well, you know." He looked at the wall opposite, as he hunched his shoulder as if uncomfortable.

Daniel looked at the door and said, "Hey, I understand, you don't have too…really." He coughed. "Really, I'll be…and I'd…well you know."

"Yeah," Jack said. "Anytime, Daniel. And Carter…I'll, well…you know." He rubbed the side of his face.

"I know. I know." Daniel smiled at him.

As Jack and Teal'c left, Merdwin turned to Daniel. "I have never heard so much said, in such an incoherent way, and yet be perfectly understood by everyone present."

Merdwin followed Jack and Teal'c's example and exited the room. Daniel smiled softly before lying down beside his mate to watch over her. He was worried about Sam, but Jack would check on Sam, he knew, and he could rest easier knowing that Jack, a small smile tugged at his lips, and Teal'c, were worrying and watching over all of them.

_TBC _


	25. Facing Fate 25 BOMH

_**Chapter Twenty-five Summary **__- Sam realizes she must come to terms with what she will become and after talking to Janet, she comes to some realizations. Kataya relives her time in Samantha's mind. _

_**Pairings**__ - Daniel/Sam - This Chapter is PG14._

_**Coeurawyn**__ - My Heart_

_**Adorata Coeurawyn**__ - Adored of My Heart_

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul**_

**_Chapter Twenty-five_**

**_Facing Fate_**

* * *

Samantha Carter leaned against the wall behind her, knees pulled up, forehead resting on them, as she sat in the deserted storage room. She sniffed and lifted her head as a tear reached the end of her nose. She was grateful for the emptiness of the room and the privacy it gave her.

She frowned, as she realized it was only semi-dark. She saw the exit sign quietly glowing, but sighed when she pinpointed the light as coming from her. The circlet was shining softly, pulling energy into her, and replenishing her depleted reserves.

Allowing her head fall back down, she continued her self-appraisal. The glow was just one more sign that she was changing, becoming something—someone other than who she was, what she was.

Now that was the question, wasn't it? Just who and what was she now? Who were her parents? Where was she really from? What was she really from? How was she supposed to act? How were others going to react? Engrossed in her wildly gyrating thoughts, she was surprised when the disembodied voice reached her ears.

"My momma always told me, she'd say, "Chile, there ain't nothin' in this world better for releasin' anger and fear than tears. Yup, real cleansin' things, tears. Too bad they make you feel like you done been kicked up side the head by a mule."

"I never understood half of what my momma told me, but that's one of the things she told me that I have to agree with." Janet slid down the wall to sit beside her friend.

"Janet," Sam breathed her friend's name and then gave a strangled laugh. "How did you find me? No, never mind, you looked for my glowing personality, right? Talk about a beacon in the night," she said.

Sam shook her head and tilted it to rest against the wall where they sat. "Did you know? Am I the only one who didn't?"

"Kataya wanted to tell you herself. She felt it should come from her. She was right, Sam. It was her place to tell you," Janet said, gently.

"How long?" Sam asked tonelessly. "How long have I been kept in the dark?"

"Merdwin told them yesterday evening. Kataya wanted to tell you yesterday, too, but it just didn't work out. Which is why she told you first thing this morning. They only realized it themselves recently, you know."

"Sam, I think," she paused. "I know Kataya was glad that Merdwin talked her into waiting to tell you. She wanted you to have last night with Lantash and Martouf without this being in the back of your mind. At least, I understand she said something to that effect to your dad. Jacob is telling Martouf and Lantash," Janet answered quietly.

"How many know? Everyone on base?" She asked impassively. Janet shook her head, and then said, "As far as I am aware only those present last night. Jack, Teal'c, your dad, General Hammond and Daniel. Merdwin told me later. No one else knows, Sam."

Lifting her head from the wall, Sam nodded, and then said, passion flowing into her voice, "I don't know how to react. I don't know what to do, what to say, what to feel."

She paused for moment, and then continued, sounding bewildered, "I mean, I just found out that I am Furling, but not completely Furling. Just my soul is Furling, only that is not right either, because it is not completely Furling, it is half Furling and half Wiccadian, and oh, yeah, it is also Tau'ri. How is that for a pedigree?"

"You know what else? I just saw things that cannot possibly be true, but they are. I saw a unicorn, Janet. A unicorn, and it was one of loveliest creatures I have ever seen. I saw creatures we have always assumed were myths." For a moment, her voice was filled with wonder, and then she sighed, shaking her head.

She sat quietly for a little longer, before speaking again, "Did they tell you I am a Dragon? A Dragon." Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, she breathed, "I just have to keep telling myself that I am fine. Fine. No problems. It is nothing I cannot handle. I have handled worse, right? I mean, a computer entity invaded me. I survived that. Jolinar took me, and I survived that. Apophis shot me, and I survived that, too, thanks to the Nox. I got out of Netu; I mean what could be harder than getting out of hell? I survived Antarctica. I helped beat Hathor, for god's sake. Twice. So, I am fine. I can do this. I am fine. Never better, in fact. A Dragon. No, I am fine. Fine."

Sam gave a strangled sob, and then cleared her throat. "Damn it, I feel like Dorothy or Alice. I keep looking for that damned white rabbit or the wicked witch of the west, but they are not here. At least, not yet." Her lips quirked in a slight smile for a moment, and she said, "And if this _is_ the Wizard of Oz, then Kat is the oddest Glenda I have ever seen." She looked over at Janet again, before saying, "Something tells me that clicking my heels together and saying there is no place like home is not going to do it. And I know I am not just going to wake up. I tried that and I know I am not dreaming." Leaning her head back against the wall, she asked wearily, "Who am I, Janet? Will the real Sam Carter please stand up?"

"_Furling, Wiccadian, Tau'ri_. Sounds like some pretty heady company to me, but even if it was not, it would not matter. You are still Sam Carter, Jacob Carter's daughter. You are still Sam Carter, brilliant astrophysicist. You are still Samantha Carter, the woman Martouf and Lantash love more than life itself. You are still Major Samantha Carter, Second in Command on SG-1, and one of the most respected people in this facility. Sam Carter, the woman that Cassandra first learned to trust and love. You are still the friend of Janet Fraiser, Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, and a host of others. You are still you, Sam, no matter how many other things you are. You are still you. _Furling, Wiccadian, Tau'ri, Dragon_—none of those say who you are because they are not you. You may be those things, Sam, but they are not what defines you, as you."

"I can describe you, Sam, but it doesn't tell what or who you are: Dr. Samantha Carter, Ph.D., scientist, mathematician, wormhole physics expert, woman, friend, daughter, lover, motorcyclist, soldier, officer, human, fighter, explorer, thinker, Soulmate, Heartmate. You are all those things, Sam, but they are just words without you to define what they mean. Those new words are just a little more insight into you, Sam Carter, but they do not define you anymore than if you suddenly took up painting, and we could call you a painter. So _Tau'ri, Furling, Wiccadian, Dragon_—they are simply facets of who and what you are, and that is all they will ever be."

Sam sighed, softly. "You—are a very wise doctor, Doctor. Thanks, Janet. You are right too. I am just me. I will do my very best and that is all I can do. If I was born to be a dragon and defend this world, then it is not any different from what I am already doing. I am just going to do it in a little different way than I have been. I have spent my whole life learning new things and new skills. This is not any different at all, is it?"

"I don't think so, Sam. It is just one more battle and one more way to fight it. And, personally, I think you will make a great dragon. Say, Dragons are a little hefty, aren't they? Ya think I could have that red dress of yours with the slit skirt? I could have it shortened and..."

Sam shoved her gently, as she began to laugh. "I think I need to talk to Merdwin. I do not intend to gain weight just because I am a damned dragon."

She stood up and pulled Janet to her feet. "Anything else in my wardrobe you have been coveting?" She asked as the two women left the room. "You may as well ask for it now, while I am feeling generous. Who knows how long this mellowness will last?"

Walking down the hall, Sam admitted to herself that she felt much better. Janet was correct in everything she had said. Thank god, for friends who cared. She frowned mentally, as it occurred to her that Janet could not have known where she was. Merdwin, she suspected. It was good to have friends who cared, even if they were aliens.

* * *

Daniel watched his mate as she slept. She looked pale and tired. How much longer, he wondered, before this all caught up to her. He would have to see to it that she slept when she was in bed. He grinned, thinking yeah right, as if she would let him get away with that. Besides, she said it was a form of energy, and it actually helped her to slow the progress of the problem. He was not sure he believed that, but for now, he would let it pass. Right now was probably most the most propitious time to be broaching that subject.

He frowned, as he thought about Sam. He had tried to contact her by their mental link a couple of times, but she was not answering. She must have shut it down completely, or she was just ignoring him. He could not tell which. He hoped she was all right. There was so much for her to take in. For all of them to take in, really. When had the bizarre become normal in his life, he wondered? Looking at the sleeping woman laying beside him, he realized he would not have it any other way. Bizarre was at least interesting. He wondered what she was dreaming that was making her smile ever so slightly.

* * *

She was in Samantha's mind. What a well-ordered place it was. Soon, she would lose herself and become Sam, she knew, but for now, she was just observing. This was her first living, she realized. Sam sat on a stone bench with Dayillon. She was four years old. It was obvious she and Dayillon had a special rapport.

Kataya had bad news for them, for heavy fighting had broken out. She had to go. As she watched, she stepped forward, into the past

"Will my sister Kataya stay this time, Dayillon? Will she be here for a while longer, please? My momma says she will leave soon because she is so 'portent now that her daddy is gone. It makes my momma sad when she talks about Kat's daddy. It makes her sad when Kat leaves for the war, too." The little blond girl prattled on as a shadow crossed Dayillon's face.

She heard him sigh, and she looked up from the toy soldier she was holding. "Do not be sad, Dayillon. I will be here and you can be with me. I love you. I always will love you. My momma says you and I have a special bond and that someday, when I grow up, we will be Heartmates." She frowned over that concept for a moment, and then continued, "But, until I grow up, we can just be special friends, and I will help you feel happier until Kat comes home." She smiled, and Dayillon smiled back and planted a soft kiss on her silky hair.

"Thank you, my adored one. That is what we call a Heartmate. You will always be my adored one, Csilla, your mother is right. Furthermore, we will wait for Kataya together, will we not?"

"Yes," she said. "We will wait together."

* * *

She was again sitting in the garden, but she was seven now, and she was hidden in a bower as she read a book. She heard someone talking, but she was not paying much attention until she heard her sister's name.

"They say she is cold-blooded and capable of killing with no emotion at all. They say there is no doubt she is the daughter of Artereos, that only one of his offspring could pull the power that she pulls." The first speaker said, in a low voice.

"I heard that each time she returns from the All, it takes less time for her to achieve rank. The last time she was only twenty-seven, the youngest Katteri-enti ever. I heard that someday she will be born as Katteri-enti. I am glad I am not her lover. I cannot imagine bedding someone that cold," the second voice answered.

"I have been told that she does not really love anyone, not even Dayillon. They say she uses him, why else do they have no kits?" The first voice said, as they moved off down the path.

She sat as if turned to stone. They had been speaking of her sister. But, that was not what Kat was like. It was not. She caught her breath on a sob. She loved her sister and her sister loved her. She knew she did, and she knew her sister loved Dayillon more than anything or anyone. Her mother said so.

Dayillon found her sitting on the stone bench, weeping. "What is it, _Coeurawyn_? What has upset you so?"

"Dayillon!" The little girl launched herself into his arms. Sobbing, she told him what she had heard, and as he cradled her against him, his face above her head was grim.

"Csilla, my heart, stop crying and look at me." Sniffling, she did as he requested. "You are too young to understand, perhaps, but you are a very bright little girl, so I am going to try to explain it to you. Kataya is," he paused, before continuing, "Kataya is a very adept Warrior. She is Artereos's daughter in every way, and what they said about her power is very true. Someday, she will be almost as powerful as her father and your Uncle Merdwin. She will never, never, stop fighting the Goa'uld until they are conquered, or subdued, and are no longer a threat to the universe."

He sighed, and continued, "That is the only truth they spoke, Csilla. The other things they said were just idle speculation and gossip, things that can be very hurtful, and a very good reason not to indulge in it." He laughed gently, saying, "you probably will not understand this, but they are very wrong about Kataya and her, um, emotions. She is very, um, emotional, and she loves me very much. She loves you, too. Do not ever doubt that, my little Heartmate, for it is the truth. She will always love you, just as she will always love me."

"Why do you not have kits, Dayillon?" Csilla asked him.

Dayillon looked down at the soft little hand in his, and he smiled, "Well, for one thing, we have you and your brother."

"No," she said, suddenly stubborn.

Dayillon sighed. "We decided not to, Csilla. Kataya is a Warrior, often in the very center of the fighting. If she was to become enceinte and be called into battle, she could lose the kits. We wish to wait until we can be sure she can take enough time to safely carry kits to term. That is truly why, my heart."

He kissed her softly, and she felt the ache in his heart, as he wished for his mate's children to cuddle as he was cuddling her. Such waves of pain could not be stopped when they were this close together.

The little girl looked at him. "Do you want me to give you kits someday, Dayillon? I would if you truly wanted me too."

Dayillon laughed gently and hugged her, before setting her down, standing, and then holding out his hand to her. "That is indeed a very generous offering, my adored one. Thank you, but no. Someday, Kataya and I will have kits together. Should we name one after you, little beautiful star?"

She shook her head, "No, I do not think so. I think she should be called after my mother."

"Why is that?" Dayillon asked startled.

"Because her name is pretty and mine is not," stated the practical little girl.

"I see," he said. "Well, I think your name is as beautiful as you are, and that is very beautiful indeed. However, if you do not wish it, we will think of something, will we not?"

She skipped beside him, happy again. Looking up at him, her eyes wide, she confided, "I saw the Unicorn that lives in the forest. He was with his mate, and they had two little ones. They are very beautiful," she said, awed.

"And you are blessed, for only those who are pure of heart may feed them, and only those whose heart's intentions are pure, may see them. They come to Kataya to eat from her hand, and they allow her to ride them. It is as if one is riding the wind, did you know?" Dayillon smiled down at the enchanted little girl.

"Is Kataya a virgin, then?"

Dayillon laughed aloud at the question, but answered solemnly, "No, that is a myth. One need only be pure of heart to see and feed the unicorns."

"Are there very many, Dayillon?"

"Yes, there are."

Csilla frowned, stating, ""Those people were lying about my sister. She could not be pure of heart if she said she loved us, but she did not, could she? And the unicorns would not come to her and let her touch, or feed, or ride them, if she was not, would they?" The little girl had her proof. She was content.

"No, _Coeurawyn_, she could not, and they would not."

* * *

Suddenly, they were older, and Csilla was watching Dayillon as he sat with a book open in his lap. It was obvious that he was not reading it. She walked to him and sat down beside him. "You miss her still."

"Yes," he smiled, softly. "I will always miss her. She has been gone for several years this time." He shook his head, saying, "She has spoiled me by always coming back soon. This time is different, Csilla. I do not think she will return any time soon, this time."

"You want to spend the evening together?" Csilla asked him, suddenly wanting to ease the ache that she knew he felt.

Smiling his sweetest smile, he answered quickly, "Sure, you want to go and get something to eat? We could get some Port or Mead, and I will get you some..."

Placing her fingers on his lips to stop his speech, she said, "Ah, Dayillon, I have been drinking both port and mead for several years now. It is no longer necessary to bring something different for me."

He looked at her oddly, but agreed.

They had watched the play that was being put on in the courtyard, after they had dinner. As they made their way back through the castle yard, Daniel turned to her. "Would you like to go back to my chambers and look at the new manuscripts I just received? I think they are interesting, and they may include plans for one of our prototype universe sailers. Space ships as we call them now."

"Sure, if they are dealing with the prototype, I would really like to see that."

Csilla looked at the manuscripts that were getting blurrier by the minute. Rubbing her neck and eyes, she leaned back against the couch and looked over at Dayillon, as he still leaned forward over the table, looking at the parchments.

Reaching out, she pulled him back towards where she was sitting. As he over-balanced, and landed in a sprawl on the couch, they both began to laugh. He was laying half in her lap, and as he looked up at her, she looked at him—and realized that the love she had always had for him had changed. She was no longer a child to be cuddled and comforted by him. She was fully capable of being a mate. She caught her breath. A Heartmate. He was her Heartmate. So, this was what her mother had meant, this knowledge that this man would always hold a special place in her heart, a place that could be taken farther, or kept the same; either way, always there.

"Dayillon, would you kiss me?" She asked, suddenly.

Dayillon looked at her and blinked. "Yes, my beautiful little star," he answered, "I will."

Reaching up, he placed his hand behind her head and gently drew her toward him. This, their first kiss as a man and a woman, was sweet and delicate at first, but soon, the soft explorations fanned the embers into flames, and Daniel stood and drew her to him.

"Are you sure, _Adorata Coeurawyn_? Once we do this, we will not be able to go back," Dayillon warned, as he gazed into her eyes, reading her expression, not her mind. "I did not bring you here for this purpose, Csilla. Please believe that," he asserted earnestly.

"I know. I did not think you did." Searching his face, she whispered to him, "I am a woman, with a woman's desires, _Adorato Coeurawyn_. I want you and I love you. You know that is truth." Smiling suddenly, she continued, "Your bedroom is that way, Dayillon."

They made their way there, and when they fell onto the bed, Dayillon said, "I am going to kiss you again, little beautiful star." And, he kissed her for the first time with all the passion that a man's kisses can hold for the woman they love and desire. And, she returned them with all the ardor her young and untried body could give.

When the morning light made its way into the room, Csilla awoke slowly. She did not have to open her eyes to know where she was. She knew that she had become a woman in Dayillon's arms. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her with troubled eyes.

"So, that is what my Lady Mother meant. I am your Heartmate, Dayillon, and you are mine. The adored of my heart. The adored one," she said her vows softly, but firmly.

He took her hand and entwined their fingers, saying his vows to her. "Yes," he responded, "I am your Heartmate, and you are mine. The adored one. The adored of my heart."

"You did not even realize I had grown up, did you?"

"No. No, I guess I did not. I have always loved you, _Coeurawyn_, you know that."

"But, it is different now. I am no longer the little girl you can cuddle." She looked at their entwined hands. "Would Kataya be angry, Dayillon?"

He looked at her, with love in his eyes, and then answered as well as he could, "I do not believe so. Csilla, I am a very old soul, as is Kataya. We have been together since our first living."

"Yes, I know," she responded, puzzled at why he would tell her these things. Everyone knew they were eternal mates.

"Yes, well, we have, um, both, over the millennia," he cleared his throat looking uncomfortable, and then shook his head. Csilla was grown, but she had spent her years studying and learning. He did not know how much she really understood of the time mates could spend alone. This was her first living. He frowned. Had he been unfair to make her his mate in passion—as well as in love?

"Are you trying to tell me you have had lovers?" She gasped.

"Yes, we have." He looked at her face and willed her to understand. He watched as her brilliant mind grappled with this, and he saw the dawning come into her eyes.

"I am so stupid. Sometimes you spent years apart. You often choose to be reborn, and Kataya must wait for you to grow up, and find you, and sometimes it took a very long time, did it not?"

Dayillon smiled at her, as he relaxed back against the pillows. "Sometimes it takes a hundred years or more. Yesterday, I should have said that Kataya has spoiled me, recently. There were many, many years that at a rebirth she chose to spend her life with the Ancients, the Nox, or the Asgard, learning. She spent years at Avilion in the cloister learning, building, and harnessing her power. We have often had lovers, Csilla, after one of us has died and not returned. I am sorry if that shocks or hurts you."

"No. No, actually it makes sense. It is why we have both Heartmates and Soulmates, is it not?"

"Yes, it is, my little beautiful star," he said, softly. "I truly believe Kataya would understand and not be angry."

She smiled at him. "I cannot believe she would be either."

She paused, "Dayillon?"

"Yes?"

"Would you not call me little anymore?"

He laughed before his lips claimed hers.

* * *

She paced as she waited for Dayillon. Universe, she did not want to tell him her decision. She looked at the sun. He would be here soon. She had talked to her mother this afternoon, and both had agreed. She had to tell him soon.

The door opened and he came in. He looked at her anxious face, and she ran to his arms. He led her to the couch.

"You do not have to tell me, _Coeurawyn_. I can read your answer on your face."

"I am sorry. I am so sorry." She felt a tear make its way down her cheek and watched as he reached out and brushed it away.

"We have had a beautiful time, _Coeurawyn_." He paused, and then asked her, "Where are you going?"

"I am going to the University on Othalla. You could come with me, Dayillon. We could still be together."

He shook his head and looked at her. "Now that you have made your decision, I will tell you mine. I was only waiting for you to decide what you wished to do. I am joining the fighting in the Pegacian System. I need to hone what few skills I have as a warrior. Each living that I come here, I try to add a few. Well, the time has come for me to do so during this life. Believe it or not they sometimes need someone with my background to negotiate with the native peoples on the different planets."

"When will you leave?" She asked numbly. It was so much worse than she had thought it would be. How had Kataya been able to bear to leave this wonderful, gentle man? Not once, but over and over? Even knowing they would someday again be together, it was pure agony, of both heart and mind.

"Now that you have decided, I will leave tomorrow."

"So Soon?" She whispered, her voice shaking.

He nodded. ""Now that we both know what we wish to do, it will be best to go quickly and make the break clean and fast. You are leaving soon are you not?"

"Four days," she said, still whispering, her voice colored by tears.

"So, will you not come to me this one last night, my beautiful star?" Dayillon requested gently.

"Yes" she murmured, as his lips found hers.

* * *

The dream spun on, as Kataya relived her time in Samantha's mind. She relived her time as she studied at Othalla. She was reborn and lived each lifetime as she grew and learned the life lessons she needed. She saw herself with the Tollan, the Nox and the Asgard.

She had Heartmates, but none that were as dear as Dayillon, and the times that she was with and loved him. There was never a Soulmate for her though, and she despaired of ever finding him.

Finally, she was born into the Tau'ri. She grew and learned. She lived through the death of her mother, and she saw and felt her father, Jacob's, pain. Still, she could not help the resentment she had felt. Then, the day dawned when she realized that she admired her father, and what he did, and she took her brilliant mind, joined the Air Force, and became an air force officer who was both brilliant and beautiful, in both body and soul.

She almost made a mistake by taking Jonas Hanson as a mate. She shuddered in her sleep at the close call she had. She joined the SGC, and then went through the Stargate looking for Daniel Jackson, and the aliens that had invaded their facility.

She became an excellent warrior. She fought well and protected Daniel; they had become friends, and he was a scholar, not a warrior. She tried to believe she loved the Colonel, but she just could not do it. And, she was smart, busy, and alone.

It seemed that everything was wrong for her and Daniel. She really liked Daniel, and he really liked her, but he was married, and the Goa'uld had his wife. Still, they talked together, laughed together, and generally had fun together. If sometimes she felt they had a closer tie, she shrugged it off. He was taken, so she did not follow through on her feelings for him.

She was forcibly taken by a Tok'Ra, and then, Jolinar, the Tok'Ra, died for her, she kept dreaming of a man, and she ached for him. She knew that something important had happened that day, but she did not know what.

And, one day, her father said, "Sam, I have cancer," and her world fell apart again. So, she was destined to lose both mother and father.

Then, she began to dream, and the dreams showed her a place of crystal tunnels and people rushing to get away before they were attacked, and she knew that they had to seek them out, because they could be the answer to a prayer. They were a resistance group who worked from within the Goa'uld, and they should try to form an alliance. They were the people of the symbiote, Jolinar, who had used her as a host.

Finally, she met the man who was haunting her dreams, and when they met, and she knew him, wanted him, loved him. She and the man, Martouf, and his symbiote, Lantash, watched as her father was healed, and all of a sudden, she was feeling, if not exactly happy, at least as if there was something waiting for her. But, she was confused, too, and she could not divide her feelings for the man, Martouf, and his symbiote, Lantash, from those of the Tok'Ra, Jolinar. So, maybe life was only marginally less anxiety ridden.

Her friendship with Daniel grew, and then one day Sha'uri was dead and gone, and Daniel was lost. She ached for his pain, but she had met Martouf and Lantash, and somehow, things just happened.

Then, she saw this startlingly attractive woman arrive at the SGC, and Daniel was as confused by his feelings for her, as she had been by her emotions, for Martouf and Lantash.

She and the woman, Kataya, became friends. Daniel and Kataya became mated. So did she, Martouf, and Lantash, for one thing had become startlingly clear. They were her Soulmates, the ones she had sought and longed to find for so many lifetimes, although she had no way of knowing the lifetime's part of her longings for them.

Almost immediately after, Kataya turned to her, and told her who she was. Now, she had to assimilate the newest truth in her life. She was sister to a Furling. They shared a mother, a Heartmate, and a Soulmate.

And, she told her she was a Dragon. But, she was not sure she believed her. All she could do was wait and see.

What was that noise? Her eyes flew open, and she looked up into Daniel's concerned face. Good heavens, what was she doing in bed with Daniel—again? Sam started to scramble off the bed, as they heard a knock on the door.

_TBC_


	26. First Tok'Ra Contingent 26 BOMH

_**Chapter Twenty-six Summary - **Kataya awakens abruptly from reliving her time in Sam's, mind and is very confused as to who she is. Merdwin has to make a trip back into her mind to retrieve the threads he missed earlier when he parted them. It is quick and painless, except to Merdwin who finds Kataya's mind uncomfortable to be in because of the "clutter" that is there. __The first contingent of Tok'Ra arrive and are briefed on the upcoming confrontation. Plans are laid to bring more Tok'Ra and those brought to the SGC so far, all agree to take part in the assignment. _

_**Pairings:**__ - Samantha/Martouf/Lantash - Daniel/Kataya - Jacob/Other - This chapter is PG13._

_**Igisadonis**__ - Beloved. Should only be used for the Soulmate._

_**Coeurawyn**__ - My Heart, an Endearment _

_**Amat Wyn -** My Love_

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul**_

**_Chapter Twenty-six_**

**_First Tok'Ra Contingent_**

* * *

Sam knocked softly on the door of Daniel and Kataya's quarters. Hearing a voice telling her to enter, she opened the door and walked in.

Kataya was scrambling off the bed, and Daniel was looking at her in bewilderment. She whirled toward the door and seeing Sam, she said, "Samantha." _(Samantha, but how could that be? She was Samantha, was she not?_) "How are you feeling?"

"Better now, thanks." Sam frowned, as she looked at Kataya. "Are you all right, Kat? You seem upset."

_(Was she Kat then? Yes, of course she was. The mind link. Was she still linked to Samantha's mind? She needed to see Merdwin. Right away.)_

"Me? No, no, I am just, um, a little disoriented from awakening somewhat suddenly from a dream of, er, Cadwaellon. You know how that is; when I first awoke, I expected to be somewhere else. I am also concerned for you. Are you sure you are all right?" Kataya asked Sam.

Sam was aware of confusion emanating from Kat. "Why are you so confused?" Sam asked, without thinking. A moment later, she could feel Kataya taking hold of her emotions, and then putting them away, almost as one would fold a blanket, or towel, and put it in a drawer. It was one of the oddest sensations that Sam had ever experienced. Then there was nothing. No confusion, no disorientation, no distress. Nothing.

"I am sorry, Samantha. I was having a dream, and I woke up disoriented. When you first walked in, my first emotion was confusion, and you sensed it. Another side effect of the link I am afraid, but one that we will be able to mitigate for you. Merdwin will show you how to block those types of things."

Fleetingly, Sam was aware that Kat was telling her she was making another change, adding an ability she had not possessed before, but it did not truly register.

"How are you feeling about everything now? That must be our first concern," Kataya said quietly.

"I am fine. I think Merdwin sent Janet to talk to me. She helped me to put it into perspective," Sam assured her quietly. She did not buy the dream excuse, but she realized that was the only explanation she would get from her right now.

Daniel slowly left the bed and walked toward Kataya who stared at him wide-eyed as he walked toward her. Reaching a hand out for her, he was surprised when she flinched away from him.

Both he and Sam stared at her in amazement. "I must speak to Merdwin at once; immediately, in fact. If you will excuse me." Turning, she fled from the room, much as Sam had done earlier.

Sam and Daniel stared at each other in bewilderment.

* * *

Kataya walked swiftly towards the room that Merdwin used, hoping to find him there. Dear Universe, what was wrong with her? She stopped at the door, turned, and made her way to a maintenance closet. Once there, she sat on the floor and began to relive what had just taken place. What had happened? Putting herself into a trance like state, she quickly recapped the dream she had of being Samantha. When she finished, she got up and headed for Merdwin's room hoping that Sam and Daniel had not gone there first. They would be sure to jump to the wrong conclusion.

Walking toward Merdwin's chamber, she contemplated her reaction. She simply awoke before the dream ended and thought she was Sam. Merdwin had left some threads between the two of them. Thank goodness, he had been more careful with Sam and made sure it was completely gone. Now, he would have to go in and take care of it, or she would be having these odd episodes on and off all the time.

Kataya sighed, but then she smiled to herself. Merdwin had always wanted to get into her mind. He was about to get to for the second time today. She wondered if it had proved as frustrating for him as she had always suspected it would be. He hated clutter, and Kat knew her mind was a very large area of discarded ideas, half-finished thoughts, and conflicting emotions. She would wager that when Merdwin found out he had to go back in, he would be appalled. Served him right. One should always be careful what one wished for, she thought, self-righteously—sometimes one received one's wish.

* * *

Daniel turned to Sam as Kataya left the room. "What was that all about? One minute she was sleeping, and the next she was bolt upright in the bed and staring at me like she'd never seen me before."

"I don't know, Daniel, but I definitely felt confusion, and it had to do with us," Sam told him firmly. "I know what I felt and that is what it was. It was really strong, too."

Daniel blinked at her, and then frowned. "Why would she be confused about us? That makes no sense, Sam," Daniel sounded as bewildered as he felt.

Sam shrugged, telling him, "Well, she went to see Merdwin, so that is where I am going, too. Want to come?"

"Well, yeah, of course, I do," Daniel threw her a look of disbelief that said, all without words, where else would I be going, and why would you think I would stay behind and let you go without me?

"Okay, then, let's go," Sam said, leading the way. She sighed to herself; this was turning into a long day, and it wasn't even noon yet. At least it was not far to Merdwin's quarters from Daniel and Kataya's quarters, so they arrived there fairly swiftly.

Daniel knocked and opened the door, when Merdwin called out and told him to enter. He immediately looked around for Kataya. She was not there. "Merdwin, where is Kataya? She hasn't already left has she? She can't have been here long." He asked abruptly.

Merdwin frowned as he tried to decipher Daniel's questions and statement. He answered slowly, saying, "Kataya is not now nor has she been here today, Daniel. The last I knew, she was asleep on the bed in your chamber, Daniel, and you were with her. What has occurred?"

Daniel reached up, pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, and then looking at Merdwin, he said, "Okay, that is it. I want to know what happened. What went wrong during the link? Kataya woke up a few minutes ago, looked at me as if I was someone she had never seen before, flinched when I reached for her, and said she had to talk to you—at once, immediately, in fact—and left for here. And Sam said that when she entered our room, she sensed confusion in her, and it had to do with us." Daniel pinned Merdwin in his gaze, and the stubbornness that was always there in him, usually out of sight, was showing itself. He was not going to leave this alone; not until he had his answer. "So what happened?" He demanded.

Merdwin shook his head, and it was plain to see that he was as puzzled at they were. He answered the statements and questions, saying, "The link became extremely strong, Daniel. When Samantha encountered Kataya's heart and the pain, it was too intense; I had to go in to break the link and bring them back into themselves. It was not, however, an unanticipated occurrence. Although you cannot see it, there has been an energy thread growing between them, linking them, even before they linked their minds. The pull they feel to one another is strong, and they simply lost themselves in one another. As I said, it was nothing to be concerned about, as it is a simple enough action to break it," Merdwin answered him calmly, but it was also apparent that he was thinking, his mind sifting and filtering through everything that occurred during and after the link.

"Well, that does not explain Kataya's reaction to me when she woke up. What caused that? It does not explain her confusion either. There must be something else, Merdwin. Something that you are not now or did not then, recognize and catch," Daniel informed him firmly. He was not letting this go without a thorough examination of the events and their effects on his mate.

Merdwin looked thoughtful, for a moment, then said, "Since Kataya fell asleep directly after the link, it is very possible that her mind returned to the memories she gained during it. Samantha, is there anything you can think of in your memories that would have confused Kataya? Anything that you believe is new information that she would not have been aware of?" Merdwin asked even though he doubted that Sam would be able to answer.

Sam shrugged helplessly, "I don't know, Merdwin. I don't have all my memories of past lives as you all do. I have no idea what she might have found in there or what she could have been confused about."

Daniel shook his head, sighing, before he commented, "Well, things were fine between us this morning, so I have no idea either. It almost has to be connected in some way to the mind link."

As the three stood in silence, each contemplating the odd behavior, the half-closed door swung open, and Kataya stood there. "Actually, _Igisadonis_, you are correct. My confusion had to do with the two of you and being in bed with you. I am afraid that Merdwin missed a thread or two when he severed my part of the link with Samantha. When I awoke so suddenly, I believed I was Sam, and it upset me to find myself in bed—with you—and to also find myself entering the room. Since my feelings did not immediately revert to me knowing completely who I was, I felt I must go to Merdwin, but first I stopped to think it through and realized what was wrong. Therefore, my first instinct was correct, and I am now here to have Merdwin remove the remaining threads that tie my mind to Sam's."

Sighing tiredly, she continued, calmly, "It is a simple matter; therefore, it should not take long to remedy. I promise to be back to normal, my beloved, as soon as he is finished." She walked toward Daniel, but he looked to be a very long way away. Dear Universe, she was so very tired.

For the second time that day, Kataya opened her eyes and looked up to see Merdwin bending over her with a concerned frown on his face, and a question in his eyes. She shook her head slowly from side to side and laughed shortly. Why was she passing out? She almost never did that. She turned to the three people standing, anxiously watching her, but before anyone could say anything, there was a knock on the doorframe, and they watched as Jack and Teal'c entered the room.

Looking from Sam, to Daniel, to Merdwin, to Kataya lying on the bed, Jack held his arms out, palms up, quirked his eyebrows questioningly, and said, "Day-jah view. Weren't we just here, oh, an hour ago? Same gray walls, same general audience, same line-up, different bed?"

"Jack," Daniel stated his voice flat, devoid of inflection.

"Daniel?" Jack returned a question in his voice.

Daniel's lips quirked as he drawled, "I am not sure this qualifies as Déjà vu, Jack." He shrugged, shook his head at his friend, and turned back to the low-voiced conversation Sam was having with Kataya and Merdwin.

They were discussing how Sam felt about what was occurring, and neither seemed surprised when Sam turned to Merdwin, and said, "After we are through with the Tok'Ra, I want you to make arrangements for us to travel to Avilion. I want to take my place as the Dragon of the Star." Merdwin looked at her for a long moment before nodding his agreement.

He then turned back to Kataya and began to speak to her quickly and urgently in a language that neither Jack nor Teal'c understood. Both were surprised when Sam and Daniel seemed to join the conversation and take obviously opposing views. Everyone was surprised, when Kataya sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed forcing everyone to step back to allow her to rise. Lips compressed in a straight line she told them, firmly, "I have made my decision, and since it is mine to make, this discussion is over. Whatever Lantash decides, it will be his decision to make, so all of your debating is simply a waste of everyone's time and an unnecessary expenditure of emotion."

She then turned to Merdwin and nodding her head decisively she told him, "You can perform a healing rite, _Amat Wyn_. I have decided not to travel to Avilion for now. We are all quite aware that healing me is impossible at this time; however, I believe that we can slow the progress of the problem. You have a great deal of healing ability, Merdwin, and I believe you will be able to do what needs to be accomplished. Sam and I both believe that Lantash will make the correct decision, but only when he has had time to come to terms with the situation. He must be given time. Time that is without outside influence or coercion, so that his heart will truly make a decision that he believes is the correct one. And it will be, if everyone will simply leave him alone so that he can do so."

Kataya cocked her head as she looked at Merdwin, before a wry smile touched her lips as she stated, "I do not suppose you took the opportunity and removed the link while I was unconscious. No, I did not think so," she continued, as he shook his head. She nodded her understanding, saying, "Well then, please do so now. Much as I care for Samantha, I do not want to continue to believe I am her." She smiled evilly at Merdwin, before saying almost cheerfully, "You often evinced a desire to know what was going on in my mind, Merdwin. Surely, this is the perfect way to find out? Are you not anxious to return to see if you can glean any more insight into how I think?" Her voice was innocent, but the look in her eyes was pure wicked amusement.

Merdwin answered somewhat stiffly, "I am truly sorry that I ever expressed such a desire, or even so much as allowed the thought to cross my mind. I can assure you that I will never do so again. Do you have any idea how disorganized your memories and thoughts are? How you manage to be such a brilliant tactician, with that much disorder in your mind, is a mystery that I cannot explain. Kataya, I do not believe that I have ever been in a more chaotic, haphazard, jumbled mind outside of Artereos's, and I feel the same about his. How either of you manage to so much as find your shoes, let alone plan and carry out brilliant military campaigns, is beyond my comprehension. You are definitely his daughter; there can be absolutely no mistake."

They could hear muffled laughter behind them, and Kat looked up at him, in all innocence, saying, "Why thank you, Merdwin, what a nice thing to say. I could not wish to be grouped with anyone better." She grinned at him, before continuing, "You must have enjoyed your lengthy sojourn in Sam's mind then, for it is quite orderly. I was afraid the entire time I was there that I would misplace something," Kat added cheekily. "You should have no trouble extracting the threads; they will be the tidy ones."

Giving a reluctant chuckle and shaking his head at her, he nonetheless entered the clutter, found and removed what he was looking for, and retreated as soon as he could, all without shuddering even once.

"I do thank you, Merdwin, but now, if you do not mind, I need to meditate and gather some strength before the Tok'Ra arrive. Therefore, I am going to return to my room and do so." Kataya slipped from the bed and kissed Daniel lightly on the cheek. "I really am fine now, my love." Changing the subject, she turned to Jack and Teal'c, who were quietly observing, and asked, "Have they sent for the Tok'Ra?"

"No, Jacob and Martouf are deciding who they will contact. I expect they will be meeting with General Hammond, soon. That's what we were coming to tell Merdwin," Jack answered her. "I think we might want to head up to the General's office, Teal'c. Once they hear that Jacob's been hurt, I'm guessing that the Tok'Ra will come right away."

"Indeed. An excellent suggestion, O'Neill." Teal'c turned and exited, followed by Jack. Merdwin, however, frowned as he turned back to Kataya.

"You should rest, as well as meditate, until they arrive. We will let you know as soon as we have contacted them, and they are on their way."

"I will, Merdwin, do not worry," Kataya replied quickly, as she glanced at Daniel. "I am just tired. I have not yet had time to fully restore my reserves of energy. I was asleep, as you will all recall. I simply need to do some light meditation."

Daniel bent and picked her up. Grinning at her, he murmured, "It seems I am always carrying you to my bed." He was delighted with the slight gasp, and the faint pink that tinged her golden cheeks. The Kat could still be brought to blush, even after all these years. It was a good feeling. As they followed Jack and Teal'c out the door, Daniel turned to Sam. "Why don't you come with us for now, Sam? I think you need to do some meditation, too, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I do…" Sam began, but she left her sentence unfinished, feeling hesitant, not knowing if Kat would welcome her during her meditation, now that they knew so many intimate things about one another.

She worried needlessly, as Kat proved by quickly adding her invitation to Daniel's, "Please, come with us, Samantha. We will pull energy much faster together."

After searching her eyes for her true emotions, Sam finally nodded, and smiled. "All right. I could use a good dose of universal energy right now, and since I don't think I can do that yet by myself, I will let you do the work, and I will reap the reward."

Relieved to see her smile, Kataya returned one of her own, and agreed. "I will be happy to do so." As they reached the door of their quarters, Kataya said to Daniel, "I will be all right now, _Coeurawyn_. Go enjoy one of your dusty old manuscripts while Samantha and I replenish our energy. Please."

Setting her down, he leaned forward and kissed her swiftly. "All right. I will see you both at the briefing." As he left, they lit candles and got comfortable as they chatted, once more at ease with one another.

* * *

Jacob and General Hammond stood in his office discussing the message they wanted to send to the Tok'Ra. They expected the Tok'Ra's reaction to be immediate. Neither particularly liked the subterfuge they had to use, but it was imperative that they _not_ alert the spy to the knowledge that they were aware of Bastet's plans.

As they were deciding on the exact wording of the message, Jack and Teal'c joined them.

"Do we have a message to send, General?" Jack asked, as he walked into the room.

"Yes, we think we are ready. Do you know if Kataya and Major Carter are finished with what they were doing? I think that they and Merdwin should be here for the explanations," General Hammond responded.

"Yes, they've finished, and both of them seem to be doing okay, but I guess that they still need to rest. Merdwin should be here in a little bit, and Kataya and Carter want to be called when the Tok'Ra have arrived. I say we do it. If we wait for everything to be perfect, we won't get it done," Jack answered.

Jacob and the General looked at one another, then nodded in agreement as Jacob said, "I think that last bit is good enough, George. Let's get it sent."

"I will inform the others that we are about to send the message," Teal'c said, as he started toward the door. "We will gather in the briefing room when we are notified that they have arrived."

"Thank you, Teal'c," General Hammond said. "Let's get this done, Jacob." The three men headed out to contact the Tok'Ra.

* * *

As Garshaw thought about the Council meeting the next day, she realized that the other members of the Council would be as disturbed to hear of Bastet and the fact that she was hiding on Martmont as she herself was. They would decide whom to send to try to infiltrate her ranks at the meeting.

"Master Garshaw, we have just received an urgent message from the Tau'ri. There has been an accident," the messenger panted, as he slid to a halt in front of Garshaw. "Selmak and Jacob Carter have been injured, and the Tau'ri do not believe they will survive. Selmak has requested you to come, as soon as possible, as well as Malek and Daimesh. The Tau'ri have asked for a healer. Jacob Carter has asked to see Jocasta and Calise, who has some experience as a healer."

"Contact the others they requested and also Brialek. He is a very skilled healer, as well as a friend of Jacob's. Have them meet at the rings in fifteen minutes. Was there anything else in the message?"

"No, only that they felt it was important that you come as soon as possible."

Garshaw nodded, as she headed toward her quarters. "Send Aldwin to me immediately. He must contact the council to delay our council meeting until I return."

Bowing his head, the messenger left to deliver his messages. Garshaw continued toward her quarters. Selmak was an old and trusted friend and Garshaw knew that Selmak would not request her, unless it was a critical situation. They would leave for the Tau'ri as soon as possible. Entering her chamber, she gathered a few possessions in case she had to remain off world. She turned as Aldwin entered her chamber.

"Aldwin, we have had word that Selmak has been injured, and his survival is unlikely. He and Jacob have made some requests. We are taking two healers and leaving immediately for the Tau'ri home world. Contact the council, and tell them that I am postponing the council meeting until my return. That will be all."

Aldwin acknowledged her instructions with a nod of his head. "I will see to it that they are told at once."

Garshaw said her farewells and strode swiftly toward the rings. All of those requested were already there, and they all had at least some possessions with them. They did not know if they would be staying, or if the situation was so critical that they would be coming back quite soon. If he was truly that severely injured, it was possible they would not get there in time.

It was obvious that Jocasta was planning to stay, if he was still alive. She stood, white-faced and impatient to be off. Everyone was aware that a relationship was building between the four of them. Garshaw touched her briefly on the shoulder, as the rings descended, whisking them to the surface. Within minutes, they emerged through the shimmering blue of the Chaappa'ai.

As they stepped onto the ramp at the SGC, they all came to a halt and stared at the man who was presumably near death. Standing at the bottom of the ramp and looking back at them was an obviously hale and healthy Jacob Carter/Selmak.

As he looked from Garshaw, to the much-distressed features of Jocasta, Selmak spoke quickly, "I must apologize for the subterfuge we had to employ to get all of you here. It was, however, a necessity, as you will see," he paused, as Merdwin stepped forward to stand beside him. "Garshaw, I feel sure you will remember, Merdwin of Werllockian, First Vice-Leader of the Legions of the United Forces of the Furling and the United Worlds, as well as First Advisor, High Minister, Prime Ambassador, and Chief Liaison of Artereos of Cadwaellon."

"Yes. I remember well. It is an honor to meet with you once again, Lord Merdwin," Garshaw, a reasonable diplomat and a master at concealing her emotions, greeted him solemnly. Even though she was burning up with curiosity, she remained outwardly calm and respectful. After all, this man, along with Artereos of Cadwaellon, had stepped in on more than one occasion to help the Tok'Ra, the last time to the point of completely evacuating her base and taking all of them to the safety and serenity of Avilion. He deserved all of her respect, and no matter how upset she was over this subterfuge, which she suspected was a need for or they would not have instigated it, she would treat him as the friend of the Tok'Ra that he most definitely was.

Always the consummate diplomat, Merdwin responded to her in the same quiet, serious tones that she had used, "I am delighted to meet with you again, also, and I only wish that it could have been under more pleasant circumstances. I, too, am sorry that we had to employ such tactics; however, I believe you will agree that it was indeed necessary, once you learn the details. I am afraid the news we have for you is not good."

Garshaw nodded slowly. "Then perhaps we should begin the explanations as soon as possible. Since a healer is not needed, perhaps we should send them back?" She questioned.

General Hammond answered her, "I don't think it would be wise. After we explain everything, I believe you will agree. If you will all come with us, we will continue this in the conference room."

Garshaw nodded again, but frowned as she looked at Merdwin. That he was here gave her a feeling of disquiet, and the more she thought about it, the more she became convinced, within herself, that something important was behind this. Something, some instinct told her, to do with Bastet.

As they approached the conference room, they could hear the murmur of voices from within. Ahead of them, just entering the room were Major Carter, Teal'c, and Kataya.

When their group entered the room, Garshaw and the other Tok'Ra stopped short again, as they saw Lantash and Dr. Jackson, facing each other, in what appeared to be a rather heated confrontation. They broke off their conversation, as the others entered the room, and Lantash turned to greet the other members of the Tok'Ra.

"Master Garshaw, it is good that you could come so quickly. It is unfortunate that the request had to be hidden in such a way, but I am sure you will understand our dilemma, once you are aware of the facts."

"So, you also believe that it was necessary, Lantash?"

"Absolutely. We had no other choice."

"Please be seated everyone, and we will begin the briefing," General Hammond stated. Then he began his explanation of why they called them to the SGC in such a way. When he finished, there was silence. Most of the Tok'Ra present had been in the evacuation to Avilion the last time Bastet attacked them. All of them were aware of how dangerous this situation was for them and the Tau'ri. The spy in their midst was enough to justify the subterfuge practiced by the Tau'ri.

At last, Garshaw spoke, "You were correct, General Hammond. This is a very serious situation, and your deception was completely justified. Have you set forth any other plans, so far, to deal with this?"

"As I said, we only became aware of the situation a couple of days ago. We wanted you to be informed and become a part of the planning that will be necessary. While we know that you yourself cannot stay without arousing suspicion, we are in hopes that we can keep at least some few of your people, on the pretext that they are staying to be with Jacob. Keeping your healers here will help to allay any suspicions, and if you let it be known that you fear for their lives, even though the healers are staying, we should go a long way toward keeping our knowledge quiet."

"I believe that both Jocasta and Malek could stay without arousing suspicion," Jacob spoke up quickly.

Garshaw gave this statement some quiet contemplation before agreeing to it. "Yes, and I believe that Daimesh also may safely be left behind in case you should need his services. I will be sure that it is known throughout the base that Selmak's condition is indeed serious, and the outcome at this time is unknown, although the healers have not given up hope of being able to prevail."

"Selmak, have you given consideration to who you believe should be assigned to this, and how to arrange for them to arrive here, without the spy being alerted?"

"We have. All involved should be here to begin training as soon as possible. We thought that you might suggest some places to send some Tok'Ra at the council meeting. The places to which we send them will be common knowledge. From these places, they will travel here to the Tau'ri," Selmak spoke briskly. "However, before we venture further into the how to bring our people here, there are other things that must be made known. While General Hammond gave you the bare facts of the attack that Bastet is planning against us, he has left the true reasons this is happening for Merdwin to disclose. Therefore, I will turn this over to him."

Merdwin stood and faced the Tok'Ra, all of whom he knew. He began the briefing by reciting the prophecy from the myst-time spoken by the All, and by explaining the circumstances, they were facing. He told them of Morgasha, her intentions, and how they had, all of them, been called forth now, at this place, for the time of the Great Battle was come. He explained to them that Morgasha/Bastet could not be allowed to win, if their respective races were to survive. He informed them that he, himself, could not take part in the battle. Therefore, it was up to the Dragon of the Fire and the Dragon of the Star, the souls that the All brought forth, who were seated among them, that they might defeat the Dragon of the Blood, Morgasha/Bastet. Moreover, he brought them to realize that no whisper of their existence could escape here, for to do so would surely cause their plan to fail.

"Who are they?" Jocasta asked quietly, sitting tense with her hands clenched.

"Kataya and Sam, Jocasta." Jacob answered her, softly. Watching that interchange and seeing her body relax at his answer, Sam realized that this woman meant something to her father. Shoving the questions and emotions away to examine later, she brought her attention back to the briefing.

Resuming his explanations, Merdwin continued, "They have already begun to take the steps needed to join their strength to defeat her. A few matters must still be taken care of, before that can be completed, but hopefully they will be concluded soon."

"Major Carter must undergo intensive training to be ready to face Bastet. As you can imagine, she will need all of our support and, if possible, as little additional stress as can be managed." Merdwin looked pointedly at Lantash and Daniel before turning to Garshaw. "We realize that all of this information is a lot to take in. It is however, imperative that you be fully informed, so that you can explain exactly what is happening."

"I believe that I may be overheard if I explain. Perhaps it would be best, if some of the Tau'ri meet the Tok'Ra operatives at their destination. They could be brought here, and the explanation can be given in perfect secrecy," she stated, as she was thinking through the intricacies involved. "I believe, as you obviously do, that secrecy must be maintained."

"Do you know if the base is generally aware of the fact that we know where Bastet is?" General Hammond asked Garshaw.

"It has not been discussed since the day that I was informed by Selmak and Lantash. I have told no one; I was waiting for the meeting tomorrow. Jocasta, have you mentioned it to anyone?" She asked.

"No, I have not mentioned it since that day."

"What of you, Selmak? Lantash?"

"Jacob and I did not."

"No," Lantash's answer was clipped.

"If the spy was aware, he would have given the information to Bastet already. Artereos's agents have heard nothing that would indicate that she is aware of her hiding place being known to the Tok'Ra," Merdwin stated.

Kataya had been sitting quietly since the others had entered. She recognized all of these Tok'Ra. A few had changed hosts, but she knew the symbiotes. Each had nodded an acknowledgement to her upon seeing her in the room, although no formal greetings had taken place.

The last time they had spoken, Artereos had requested she make his desires known, and this seemed a good time to do so.

She spoke up abruptly, "Artereos has asked that I make a request. Although it we have not mentioned it before, the Katteri-enti will be sending only those who have full knowledge of the risks involved. Artereos wishes me to request the same of both the Tok'Ra and the Tau'ri. Any who do not wish to volunteer to participate, should not be forced to do so. Now that you know what is at stake and the other circumstances involved, it is imperative that only those willing to give all they have are assigned to this venture."

Garshaw looked at Lantash as she contemplated the upcoming operation. Knowing she need not worry about asking him or Selmak if they would volunteer, she turned to the other Tok'Ra who accompanied her to the SGC. As she looked at each of them, she said, "I believe that is a reasonable request. I wish to know if any of you feel you can not undertake or do not wish to undertake this assignment."

"I wish very much to take part in this operation," Jocasta spoke up immediately.

As each of the Tok'Ra present agreed that they had no problem in volunteering to join the mission, Garshaw was thinking of who else she should send to see if they wished to take part. She could not envision any of them refusing.

She frowned as she turned to Selmak. "Have you given any thought to who you wished to bring here, besides the ones you asked for?"

"Yes, we did. With Lantash and me, it would come to about twelve Tok'Ra. Everyone you brought with you was on our list, as well as Morlash, Jorlin, Ronesh, Keveck, Solphek, and Arwanna."

"I had not thought of Keveck and Solphek, but you are correct. Each would be excellent. I will see to it as soon as I return to the base."

She hesitated and then said, "I have had another thought on how to get them here, and into training, as soon as possible. I will explain to the council that the original request for Jacob to come to the Tau'ri was to discuss a joint Tok'Ra, Tau'ri exercise in the Corinthin Quadrant. It is a great distance from where Bastet is, and we will call it a reconnaissance and infiltration mission, which could take two to three months. We could say that those already here would join them once Selmak is recovering. I believe it would be a quicker and less intricate way of getting our people here."

"I think that sounds like an excellent plan for bringing them here ASAP." General Hammond agreed, to nods from the others at the table.

Martouf cleared his throat and then said, "I believe that we should not forget that Jacob and I will be using the excuse of the upcoming wedding to explain our extended absence." Turning to Garshaw, he told her. "Samantha, Lantash, and I shall be joined soon. We hope it will take place before the battle, if it works out that we can do so. If not, then certainly afterwards."

"I see." Garshaw smiled at them, as she said, "The Tok'Ra will be proud and honored to acknowledge you as Lantash and Martouf's mate, Major Carter." Yosuf came forward to say in her soft voice, "We do congratulate you most sincerely, and welcome you gladly, Major Carter. We look forward to the official bonding ceremony. This wedding? What is it?"

Blushing faintly, Sam responded. "Thank you, Garshaw, Yosuf. A wedding is the Tau'ri ceremony of joining. We had thought that we could use it as an excuse for Martouf and Dad, after his recovery, of course, for staying. The spy should have no knowledge of how long it would take to prepare for one."

"Excellent. Moreover, Daimesh will be here to perform the joining ceremony for the Tok'Ra." Garshaw responded. "It sounds as if we have some excellent plans in hand. I will not return to the Tok'Ra base tonight, but I will send a preliminary report on Selmak's condition, and I will send for the others we have decided upon at the same time. My remaining will lend credence to Selmak being in serious condition."

Turning to the Tok'Ra who would be staying behind, she said, "If each of you will specify what you wish to have delivered for your stay, I will see to it that those things are brought by the others."

As those present murmured agreements to this plan, General Hammond stood and addressed the group. "We have a lot to think about. I suggest we reconvene in the morning. That will give our guests time to settle in before we meet again. I suggest we all go over all of the plans we have made so far to see if we can find any flaws we have overlooked."

"Everyone's quarters should be ready shortly and I will assign someone to each of you to show you around for a day or so, until you become familiar with the base. I hope it will not be too inconvenient, but we have had to set up a storage room and divide it into sleeping areas. I hope the lack of privacy will not be a problem. We do have a VIP room available for you, Garshaw. If the other room will not be acceptable, we can work something else out, too. If there is anything you need, please feel free to ask for it."

"A lack of privacy is not a problem for us, General Hammond. We are used to that, as we have lived for many years in an open way with one another."

Jacob spoke up, saying, "I will be glad to show you all to the mess hall, which is the area for eating. I will take them there for now, George, and then your people can come for them when their quarters are prepared, and their escorts have been assigned."

Remembering the obvious disagreement that Lantash and Daniel had seemed to be getting into, he added. "I am sure Lantash will be glad to accompany us and help you all to feel more at home here on the base."

"Thank you, Jacob, Lantash. I would appreciate that. If there is nothing else, this meeting is adjourned until tomorrow morning," General Hammond said, as he dismissed the meeting.

Kataya turned to Sam, and said, "I am going to see if Merdwin would like to put in some sword practice. Would you care to watch us?"

"Yes, I would really love to see the two of you." Sam's eyes sparkled at the thought of finally seeing two Katteri facing off against one another.

"All right. I will contact Merdwin, make the arrangements, and then I will let you know when we are going to practice."

She looked at Daniel. "I would like for you to come with me, if you have nothing more pressing to do, my Beloved."

With a long look at Lantash that said their discussion was not over, Daniel nodded and accompanied her from the room.

TBC


	27. Swords and Tears 27 BOMH

**_Chapter Twenty-seven Summary: _**_Daniel and Kataya share the Fire Dance and then Kataya manifests as the Dragon, so that Daniel will know what it is like. Merdwin does a temporary healing on her, and then they go to do some sword practice. After they finish, Sam joins them and has her first sword lesson working in tangent with Kataya. Jack is somewhat appalled at all of the abilities and information that Sam will need to master in seven weeks. Later, Lantash visits Kataya and they come to an agreement. _

**_Pairings: - _**_Samantha/Martouf/Lantash - Lantash/Kataya - Daniel/Kataya_

_**Amata Tu** – I Love You_

_**Semper -** Always_

_**Et Aevum –** For/Into Eternity_

_**Aima Coeurawyn -** Blood of My Heart_

_**Sevesh Lok Twin -** Rite of Release of an Entwining_

_**Adorato Coeurawyn -** Adored of My Heart_

_**Adorato Wyn -** My Adored One_

_**Amat Wyn -** My Love_

_**Igisadonis Animowyn** – Beloved of My Soul _

_**"Italics" – **Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communication_

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul**_

**_Chapter Twenty-seven_**

**_Swords and Tears_**

* * *

"_Merdwin, I am ready for you to perform the healing rite, and then I wish to do some sword practice. Samantha wishes to attend. I believe it is time that we begin to practice more openly, so that the Tau'ri soldiers will become used to our methods of battle,"_ Kataya sent to Merdwin.

Merdwin agreed. _"I will join you in about half an hour, if that will be all right. I want to let Janet know where I shall be, and I wish for a few words with Garshaw."_ He frowned for a moment. _"Are you sure you are up to sword practice at this time, Amat Wyn?"_

_"Half an hour will be fine and so shall I, Merdwin. I will be in Daniel's quarters. Thank you,"_ Kataya finished her conversation with Merdwin and turned to Daniel.

"Merdwin will meet with us in a half hour. In the meantime, I would just like to be with you, _Igisadonis Animowyn__."_

Daniel smiled down at her as they walked toward what was now their quarters. Upon entering their room, Kataya turned and embraced him. His arms went around her, and he became aware of the energy that began to swirl around them. She was summoning the fire. He held his breath, as the energy around them built higher and higher. It had been so long since he had experienced this with her. He brought her body closer to his and clasped her tightly. The pulsing of the energy made him feel as if he was moving, waltzing, and yet, they had not moved. He felt it as it started to recede, and he wished she had taken it to the next few steps, but knew there was no time. This had been the first of the levels to which the fire could take them. It was a gentle romantic prelude to the passion that she could bring forth. This was the dance of friends and cautious lovers who were just finding their way in the sea of passion that could follow.

As it slowly died, he rested his forehead against hers, and cradled her against him. He watched as the stones on her circlet glowed brightly, and he knew she was pulling energy from the Universe. Something she had said suddenly came back to him. "Kataya, you said that Merdwin was going to do a healing rite for you. I thought you said you had to go to Avilion for that," he said.

She nodded her head, and then explained, "I have given some thought to this situation. There is a way that I may be able to avoid having to make an extra trip to Avilion just for healing. Merdwin, as you know, is an Enchanter, a high priest of the All, and he has the ability to heal. The priests and priestesses are great healers, and they use their own energy, as well as the energy of the universe in healing. Merdwin can do as I wish, without me having to travel to Avilion."

She paused, and then said, "I can draw great amounts of energy from the universe by manifesting. I have done it before when the necessity arose, as it did after I returned from Bastet's with Lantash. Once my father and Merdwin returned, they convinced me that I must get well as quickly as possible."

"We are alone here, and no one can possibly see me except you. In these circumstances, it is safe for me to manifest. I can make a great deal of energy available for Merdwin to work with by doing this, Daniel." Again, she paused, and seemed to look beyond him for a moment. "I also believe it is only fair that you see what I am. I suppose you could say that my conscience is bothering me. We have talked of power and manifestations, but I have never shown myself to you as the Dragon. I know you love both the Kat-entity side and my human side, but I think you have the right to know what else I am."

"It will not make a bit of difference to me. I will love you forever, Kataya. You are my eternal mate, no matter what you are. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I will love you all of my tomorrows. So, show me, love, and know that it will make no difference to me."

Kataya smiled tremulously at him and nodded. Even the Dragon could shed tears, could it not?

He watched, as she stepped well back from him and began to manifest. She was a truly magnificent sight. Dangerous and pagan, the power of the Kat entity was there, but other characteristics showed the dragon. Ribbon devices appeared on both arms, but as a part of her, and the circlet around her head was no longer a separate piece that lay on her, it, too, was part of her. All three pieces gleamed golden in the light. Daniel watched, fascinated, as a shield and sword appeared. As the energy swirled higher around her, armor began to appear, clothing her in a tunic made of gleaming iridescent scales, girded in gold.

He watched, breathless, as she pulled large amounts of energy into herself, until she seemed to glow. The energy in the room was so intense; he felt the hair on his arms and head raise slightly. This was more than the benign energy of the Fire Dance, or even the more lethal energy of the Katteri. This was the _Dragon of the Fire_, and he realized that her abilities to pull energy in this form exceeded greatly anything she was capable of at any other time, even when she manifested as Pantherataya. It was almost as if she became a part of the Universe.

This is what might have saved Dominic had she been able to manifest. It was beautiful, and fearsome, and he could not even imagine what it would look like when she and Sam joined their power and manifested together, but he felt sure that those who witnessed it would be awed.

He watched, as she slowly changed back and looked at him, silently waiting to hear what he had to say. He smiled his sweetest smile and shook his head, "I told you it would make no difference. I still love you. You are always beautiful to me, _Aima Coeurawyn_, even as the dragon."

They turned at the knock on the door. It was Merdwin.

"I am ready, Merdwin. I have pulled a great deal of energy, so you will have much to work with. I believe the energy did some healing already, so I am confident that with your help, we can slow much of this, and perhaps procure us the extra time we need."

"Good." He indicated that he wished her to lie on the bed, and this she did with Daniel sitting close beside her. All was quiet as Merdwin began the healing rite.

* * *

"Carter, are you really all right with all of this? I mean, you know, if you don't want to go through with it, we'll just add more firepower. Didn't you tell us that Kataya said Artereos thinks she could do it alone?" Jack questioned Sam.

"I am fine with it, Sir. I, well, at first I was, I don't know, in shock I guess. But, I've had time now to think about it, and I feel very strongly that I should do it. Maybe they are right, and Kat could do it alone, but I think the All set it up this way for a reason. I think we both need to do this together, to do what has to be done."

"Do you know yet, Major Carter, what manifesting as the Dragon entails? It is, I assume, an actual change in your physical appearance."

Sam looked startled, "Well, uh, I don't know. I mean, I have not thought that far ahead, I have just been getting used to the idea of kind of being part Furling. I just hadn't given it any thought yet. I, well yeah, I guess it does mean that I will go through some physical change. I guess I really should ask, huh?" She gave him a slight smile as the ideas that Teal'c had raised circled her mind.

"I hope my question did not upset you, Major Carter," Teal'c said remorsefully.

"No, no," Then seeing his steady look, she continued, "well, maybe a little, but I am glad you brought it up, Teal'c. I need this kind of information, and the sooner I ask the question, the longer time frame I have to assimilate and accustom myself to what I am told."

Teal'c bowed his head in silent acknowledgement and agreement with her statement.

"Well, we'll be there to protect both of you, Carter. I've been giving a lot of thought to how we are going to go about this. Our team will be the largest. I'm looking forward to forming the teams and seeing how all of this is going to work. I just hope we don't end up with oil and water."

"I don't think that will happen, Sir. The Katteri seem to be reasonable people who want to take Bastet out once and for all, and the Tok'Ra want revenge. I think cooperation will be the word of the day." Sam replied. "Although," she added, "It wouldn't surprise me if there were a few integration problems at first."

"Indeed, O'Neill, I, too, would expect very high levels of cooperation between the races. I only hope our Marines are as cooperative as I believe the others will be."

"Oh, they will be. Anyone who doesn't give one hundred ten percent will not be on a team, or if they make a team and don't measure up, they'll be replaced a.s.a.p. And, I've made sure that it's going to be a big deal if you're chosen for this mission. I've already put it out, on the q.t., of course, that it will be really difficult to land a position on a team. Only the very, ~very~ best will be chosen. You know the marines as well as I do. That is a challenge they won't refuse." Jack smirked at his own ingenuity.

"Well, I, for one, am glad that General Hammond agreed to only use volunteers," Sam said, as she smiled in response to Jack's evident self-congratulation.

Then, changing the subject, she continued, "Merdwin and Kataya are going to do some sword work. You guys want to go watch with me? I think they finally got the room ready that Merdwin requested for the Katteri to practice in. It has a raised platform and no equipment in it that they could damage. I am really looking forward to finally seeing them together using their swords and energy."

"When are they going to do this, Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"I expect to hear from them quite soon. I am just waiting for Kat to contact me. I can't believe it is only thirteen hundred hours. It seems like we have been here all day already, but at least this should be kind of fun to see. We could head on down there if you want."

"Sure, why not? Jack answered, as he pushed off from the Lab table against which he was leaning. "Is Marty joining us later?"

"He will if the Tok'Ra get settled, but he thought he should help Dad show them around, help them figure out how to use the mess hall, and answer any questions they might have. They are going to be here for several weeks." Sighing inwardly, she ignored the _Marty_ that had fallen from Jacks lips.

"Yeah, I know. I'm thrilled," Jack said, sarcastically.

Sam looked at him for a moment, then shrugged and grinned. The Colonel was the Colonel, and he might never be able to come to terms with the concept of '_good Goa'uld'_. She hoped he would continue to accept her if she ever decided to blend, which she realized was a distinct possibility, now that she was aware of what a wonderful relationship could develop between host and symbiote. It would not be happening any time soon though.

* * *

"_Samantha, Merdwin has finished the healing rite, and we are on our way to the practice room the General had prepared for us. Bring your sword and circlet in case you wish to join in_," Kataya told her over their link.

"_All right. I will go get it. Jack and Teal'c will be with me. Is that a problem?_" Sam asked her.

"_Not at all. It is time others saw the Katteri method of battle. The door will remain unlocked, so that others can watch as well if they wish to do so," _Kataya assured her that others watching would not be a problem.

"_Great. We will be there soon," _Sam, answered as the three of them started down the hall.

_"We will see you there._" Kataya closed the link after she had agreed. She and Merdwin both wore the traditional Katteri uniform. They chatted amicably with Daniel as they approached the room. Entering it, Merdwin and Kataya examined the platform, which General Hammond ordered built, in the middle of the room. It was quite large giving them plenty of room to maneuver. It was a raised platform so with those practicing above anyone watching, it was less likely that they would injure a spectator. They would be using a mild form of energy, but it was somewhat stronger than they had used in the briefing, when they had demonstrated the energy use of the Katteri. It would not kill anyone, but it would hurt if someone was hit. General Hammond had insisted on the "ropes" around the edge to insure that no one fell off and was hurt. They climbed the steps and took their places facing one another across the open expanse of the platform.

Daniel turned and greeted his teammates as they entered. Jack threw a jaunty salute to Merdwin and grinned at him. "Okay, let's see what it is you can do with that thing, Merdwin."

Merdwin bowed toward him and turned toward Kataya. They came to attention and saluted one another across the platform. Merdwin began suddenly, sending a bolt straight at Kataya who deftly caught it, enhanced it, and went on the attack. As she sent bolt after bolt towards him and he retaliated, they both manifested, as Teal'c had once speculated, into complete Katteri-enti.

The group that had come in with them soon lost the lightheartedness and smiles they had begun the session with. This was no playful tossing of energy bolts; this was a practice session in earnest. As the energy blasts began to ricochet off the walls, the noise began to attract other spectators. Marines and Airmen began to come in and watch. You could feel the energy in the air. It seemed charged with it.

Suddenly, one of Kataya's bolts made it through Merdwin's defenses and struck him on the shoulder, spinning him around. He fought back violently, and as she parried his streams of energy, they flew around the room leaving some small black spots on the walls. Those watching soon began to duck out of the way, as the fighting became even more intense. It seemed as if the two locked in battle had forgotten they had anyone watching.

Daniel stood tense and still, watching. Sam, also, seemed lost in the intricacies of what she was seeing. Martouf came to stand close beside her, and he realized that she was totally immersed in what she was witnessing. He also realized that her sword was glowing softly. He touched her arm and pointed to her sword. She stared at him, for a moment, before following his gesture and seeing what was happening.

She stopped the seeping of her energy as she had been taught to do. She realized that she needed to become more in tune with her own energy pulses, so that she had more control of her abilities. Grimly, she realized that she had a great deal to learn.

As one of Merdwin's shots caught Kataya, Daniel jerked, but forced himself not to move toward her. He closed his eyes for a moment. This was what she did, and he would not interfere no matter how difficult it was to stand by and do nothing.

If anything, the shot that hit her made the fighting more furious. Now, both were taking occasional hits. At times, it looked as if they were performing some odd, dangerous dance. As the pulses of light began to dim, the two combatants came to a halt, both leaning forward on their swords and breathing heavily.

When his breathing leveled off, Merdwin said, "You have improved tenfold since last we paired to practice, Kataya. No wonder they fear you so in the Pegacian System. Artereos spoke truth when he said you have become formidable. Never before have you broken through my guard so quickly and easily. I will look forward to facing you once again in battle when you are at full strength. I congratulate and salute you."

"It was a good practice session, Merdwin, thank you. You have lost none of your expertise." Kataya's voice held admiration.

Jack turned to face the men and women who had been spectators at the practice session. He wasn't surprised at the somewhat stunned looks that some of them had on their faces. What they had seen Teal'c and him do had not prepared them for this. "You all need to know that if you are chosen for a mission with one of our Katteri allies, you will become very familiar with their method of fighting. However, that is for another time. For now, the show is over, folks." He turned back to Merdwin and Kataya, who were holding a low-voiced conversation with Sam.

"Samantha, you have learned much already. When you work with Artereos, you will see how very quickly you will pick up that which you need to know. You will be quite capable of doing this. It only seems impossible to you now, because you have had very little true training. You will be fine, I promise you," Merdwin was saying to her.

"I thought I was picking it up fairly quickly, but you guys…" she left her sentence hang, unfinished, in the air between them.

"Samantha," Merdwin said softly, "You have just witnessed two of the very best, even if I am the one to tell you so. You share soul threads with one of them, and through those threads, you descend from the greatest Katteri Warrior there has ever been. Your soul's father, also, is a great Katteri Warrior. You will learn quickly and well, I have no doubt, whatsoever."

Sam drew a shaky breath, saying, "I will just have to have faith that you are correct in this. So far, neither you, nor Kataya, have been wrong about what I can do. Do you know yet when we are to go to Avilion? It will be soon won't it? There is so much I have to learn, in such a short time."

"I am not sure. It depends on some other things, as you know. We need to finish the meeting with the Tok'Ra for one, and you need a little time to assimilate all you have learned today. Do not feel you must rush into this, for I promise you, the abilities, and learning to use them, will come quickly, once we are at Avilion and the joining takes place," Merdwin responded, calmly.

Smoothly, he changed the subject to a more innocuous, less stressful one. "We will probably make our decision on who to offer the assignment to when I return to Avilion, although I am sure that Artereos has many in mind. We will often offer an assignment to many more than is needed, so that we can choose the very best suited to it."

"Most Katteri are willing to undertake difficult assignments, if they feel they are at all qualified for the one offered." As he rambled on, talking of the process the Katteri used to choose those sent on assignments, his low tone and calm demeanor were having the desired effect on Sam. She was listening, and no longer did she look shocked to think of all she must learn in a few short weeks. Kataya turned to her.

"I think we should have a little practice now that the others have gone. Not the type that Merdwin and I were doing just now, Sam. I think we should try a little teamwork. You and I should see how well we can work together at this point, against Merdwin. We will use a low energy level, and we will take it slowly at first, so that you can get a feel for what we need to learn to do together."

Sam looked startled for a moment, but then she nodded her head in agreement. She needed this type of practice. She was getting better with the sword, but she needed to be able to use it in conjunction with Kataya. The three climbed the steps. They saluted one another to indicate their readiness to begin.

The session began slowly, with both Kataya and Merdwin giving pointers to Sam. Soon, the two women began to work more closely together. Occasionally, Sam and Kataya worked in perfect harmony. It was not long before Merdwin manifested, in order to defend himself more adequately. Sam realized that her movements were much smoother and more controlled than they were when she simply practiced by herself, or with one of them. It was as if the thread that linked her to Kataya was allowing her to be more aware and attuned to what was happening.

"How in the hell is Carter gonna learn all that stuff in, what, seven and a half weeks?" O'Neill said, in an undertone to Teal'c. "I mean, you saw Mer and Kataya together, T. What are we asking Carter to do?" O'Neill, asked, his voice rough with concern.

"If our reading of the situation is correct, we have little choice in the matter, O'Neill. However, I do not think you should underestimate Major Carter's abilities. She is doing quite well for her first time with the two of them," Teal'c replied.

"Well, yeah, but they aren't using a fraction of their abilities, Teal'c. They're just playing catch compared to what we saw earlier," Jack responded.

"I disagree, Jack," Daniel entered the low-toned conversation. "Merdwin has had to manifest in order to protect himself. When they were just throwing energy around, he didn't have to do that."

"Samantha will be trained by Kataya, Merdwin, and Artereos. I realize you do not understand what that means, but you must believe me that she will have the best instruction possible. There is no greater Katteri Warrior than Artereos, and to be a pupil of his is a great honor. She will be envied by many of the aspiring young warriors," Lantash said, as he entered the conversation.

"I know, however, that it will be severely taxing on her physically. I cannot think of something to compare it to unless it would be the Jaffa training camps, with kinder officers, of course. She will be trained in the art of sword work until she drops from exhaustion. She will be pushed beyond anything she thought her body could endure, and then, when she has rested, she will start all over," his tone and words deliberate and measured, Lantash informed them of what he knew to be part of the training.

He continued in the same manner, as he outlined more of what would be expected of Sam, "She will be taught to master the ribbons, as well as the dagger and sword. She will learn to control her energy and use it to its best advantage. The circlet will become a part of her to the point that she will feel incomplete without it. To throw and maintain a personal shield will be paramount in her training, I am sure."

"She will be taught to use her senses to determine if the threat is real, or illusion and she will learn to walk in, smell, hear, and feel the air and her surroundings like a cat. Sensing things will become second nature to her. To perform blind is the ultimate skill. She will be expected to accomplish it," Lantash left nothing out that he could remember of the training of a Katteri.

"And you're willing to let her go through this?" Jack questioned, in the same low tone, so as not to be overheard.

"To be the Dragon and face Bastet/Morgasha, without those skills, is to kill her. You may as well take her out and shoot her now, for her death would be just as assured. I would rather see her exhausted and crying with fatigue now, than to see her lying dead in my arms later, Colonel O'Neill," Lantash responded, in a clipped tone, his reply blunt and honest.

"You really have no idea of what we are going to be facing. I have faced Bastet before, and she is a formidable opponent. Moreover, that was with Morgasha not bothering to take part in Bastet's activities. I faced only the Goa'uld part of their partnership. With the two of them working together, she will be beyond anything you, or I, have ever seen," he continued inexorably.

Eyes narrowing, Jack stared at Lantash, as he asked, "How do you know all of this, anyway? You didn't become a Katteri-enti, did you?" Jack frowned, as he gave that some thought.

"No, Colonel, if one is not born with a Furling soul, one must go through the fire and be reborn to do that; however, I am Kataya's Heartmate, and I watched as she began the training of our son and daughter. I am Tok'Ra, O'Neill, and, yet, I thought it excessively stringent. I took her to task once for being so exacting on our children. She took me on a mental trip through the battles and assignments she has had. I never again asked her to be less stringent. Training, as you know from your own experience, is paramount to success in many instances."

"I think he is right, Jack. Look, I admit my memories are spotty at best, but I do remember enough to know that Sam is going to go through a training that makes our boot camp look like kindergarten, and she is going to do it quickly. She needs our support and encouragement, not a lot of negativity, okay? Please, Jack, trust Merdwin and Kataya on this. They know what they are doing."

"I agree, O'Neill. I, too, am distressed at what Major Carter will have to undergo. I would, however, agree with Lantash that I would prefer that she be as well prepared as possible," Teal'c added to the conversation.

"Well, did anyone consider that she doesn't have to face this thing as a dragon? That she can just be Major Carter, USAF, and use traditional ways to fight this Goa'uld, or Furling, or whatever it is?" Jack hissed quietly.

Teal'c looked at him for a moment, and then said, "I am sure she could, O'Neill, but convincing her of that would not be easy. I imagine it would, in fact, be most difficult, if not impossible."

"I really think this decision is up to Sam. We can't make it for her, any more than she could make it for us. She needs us to be there for her, Jack, that will mean more to her and help her more than anything else. Truly," Daniel nodded his head decisively, as he stated his view.

Jack sighed, "I guess you're right."

Sam realized they were not using all of their strength and ability, now. True, Merdwin had manifested, but she had seen him just minutes ago against Kataya. It was obvious he was holding back. They gave the signal to stop, and she worked to control the energy that was pouring into the sword. She was really tired.

Walking slowly down the steps of the platform, she found herself wondering how Kataya was expending all this energy. She frowned to herself. Merdwin had performed the healing rite, but she knew from what she had learned while linked to Kat earlier that it was a stopgap measure at best. She sighed to herself. Lantash had to do the _Sevesh Lok Twin_ soon. She knew that Selmak had explained to Lantash and Martouf about Dominic's soul, and that they felt that it was causing the problem. Surely, he would now be able to work through this and allow Merdwin to perform the rite.

Joining the group, she was surprised when the Colonel said, "So, Carter, whadda ya think? Still want to do this? I mean, do you know what the training for this is like or anything?"

"Yes, sir, I know. I shared Kataya's memories of her Katteri-enti training. It will be extremely difficult. I am aware, Sir; I am not going into it blind. At least," she sighed, "not yet."

"Carter, you don't have to…"

"Yes. Sir. I do. I have to do this. I will be fine, really, but thank you for being concerned," Sam said.

No one noticed that Kataya had suddenly turned very pale. Standing in the shadows at one side of the platform, she had not joined the group yet. She said, as she stood back from them, "If no one objects, I believe I will go and rest for a while." As Daniel turned to her, she smiled at him and shook her head. "You do not need to go with me, Daniel. I really do wish to rest."

Walking to her, he kissed her lightly. "All right. I need to get some work done on a few things anyway. SG-10 brought some more stuff back for me to go over. Those guys seem to have some kind of radar for finding old manuscripts and artifacts." He laughed softly, "Not that I am complaining."

As the group turned and headed out the door, Kataya heard O'Neill say, "Hey, anyone want some snacks? All that energy being expended made me hungry." Hearing the agreement from the other members of the group, she turned and walked sedately toward Daniel's quarters.

Once there, she showered, changed, and then began to meditate to replenish the energy she had used earlier. It had been harder on her than she had expected, and that worried her. She did not feel comfortable manifesting as the Dragon often. While it was not unusual for a sudden drawing of energy to happen in the universe, she could not continue to do it here, for a frequent large draw in the same place might be detected.

* * *

When the knock on the door came, Kataya called out to whomever it was to come in, as she stood and faced the door. She was unprepared to see Lantash standing there.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Lantash. I was not expecting you."

"I have come for an explanation of why you would not trust me enough to tell me what happened in Bastet's stronghold."

Kataya sighed. "Selmak, I suppose?" She asked him.

"Yes. He told me everything. Why, Kataya? Why?"

"If he told you everything, then he told you why. I made a promise, Lantash, and we did have legitimate fears for you. In later years, I would have told you if I could. Perhaps I told Selmak because I suspected he would tell you. I do not know. What I do know is that, at the time, I would not take the chance. I could not lose both of you, Lantash. You meant too much to me. If it meant that you believed a falsehood, so be it."

As he stood facing her, it was obvious he was thinking of the past. At last, he spoke. "I loved you too much to have taken my life, regardless, Kataya. Although it would have taken time for me to believe that Dominic would prefer to join with me, instead of living another life, I would not have left you alone. Eventually, it would have become a comfort to me to know that he was living on in me, truly joined to me as one soul. As I am sure it will soon now that I know of it."

"Although there was the possibility that you would have responded in that way, I could not, indeed, would not, take that chance, Lantash. You were too important to me. I saw Dominic's face, I heard his voice, and I searched his mind and his heart. This truly was his choice. He wanted to join completely with you. He had no desire to live again without you or I. Dominic sincerely desired to join with you and had done so for a very long time, Lantash. This was not something he decided at the end, if that is something that is causing you to remain unsettled and unsure. Nor was his mind clouded; it was quite clear, and he knew exactly what he was asking me to do. He always meant to join with you eventually. I saw it within him. It was a desire that was within his very essence. Had your lives remained together until he died a natural death, his request to the All would have been to become a part of your soul."

"The All would have allowed it, Tash. I know that because it allowed me to carry it without taking it from me, and it allowed the spinning of it into the pattern of yours at Avilion. Had it not have been willing to join the two of you, it would not have allowed any of that. Although Dominic seemed to believe that I could keep his soul from entering the All upon his death, the truth is that it would have intervened if it felt that he did not genuinely desire to join with you so completely. So there is your ultimate truth and proof."

Lantash blinked quickly as he swallowed almost convulsively. When he could at last control his voice, he told her softly, "Thank you for those words, Kataya. Even though Selmak told me that you were sure it was what he wanted, I was still somewhat unsure of his statement's veracity." He shook his head, as he assured her, "I do not mean that I thought Selmak was lying to me, only that he might not have his facts completely correct. I knew that he believed what he was telling me was true. I am…grateful…that you have told me of his deepest wishes. Evidentially he never allowed those thoughts to move out of his private place or I would have known of his desire. Thank you, also, for pointing out that the All would have stopped it if it had not honestly been his desire to be reborn within my soul."

Kataya smiled slightly, as she told him, "He was afraid that you would attempt to dissuade him from his desire to join with you. I am sure that had you continued together he would have told you eventually. Unfortunately, he never had the chance to do so. His love for you was very deep, Lantash. I know you are aware of that fact."

Some of the tension appeared to leave his shoulders, and his face relaxed somewhat, until he returned to the subject they were originally discussing. He shook his head, as he said, "While I am immensely relieved and pleased to know about his true wishes, I still do not really understand why you did not tell me; why neither of you trusted me and my love of you. Dominic's love for you was as deep as his love of me, Kataya. I do not believe his soul would have allowed me to leave you in such a way, even had I been inclined too. When you add his love to the love I have for you, then in truth, I do not see how I could have done as the two of you feared. Just the thought, would have been enough to tear out my own heart."

His eyes were desolate and full of grief, as he recalled the time of Bastet and the outcome of their mission. Bringing his thoughts back from the past, his voice still exposed the anguish he was feeling as he told her, "You have no idea what Justin had to live through those first months and years, and then to have to live, also, through your leaving and taking the kits—" He shuddered, at the remembered emotional agony they experienced together.

He looked at her bleakly, as he tried to remember that, perhaps, Dominic's soul was making the parting worse than it should have been. He realized that it would have been a painful thing to face, in and of itself, but with this added tie to her, he was having a very difficult time working through it.

Lantash paced the floor as he contemplated the situation. When his path brought him near to her, he stopped and drew in his breath sharply. The pull between them was there, and it was as strong as it had always been. He could feel it moving him forward to stand before her.

As he breathed in the scent that was hers, he closed his eyes for a moment, as his emotions roiled, and swirled through him. Even though they were not touching, he could feel the answering tremor run through her and his breath caught in his throat, bringing more of her scent to his already intoxicated senses. She was feeling it, too, he could tell. The look on her face and in her eyes, said it; although, she refused to say the words. As he watched her, she drew in a breath, closed her eyes, and turned away from him.

Time seemed to stand still, and then move backwards at light speed. Suddenly, the intervening years were as if they had never happened; they had never existed here on this plane of existence. Nothing had changed…nothing. She was all he had ever needed, wanted, craved, and he wanted and desired her now. No matter that they had been together for eighty years. Those years were as nothing; she could still stir him to a passion so strong, it would overcome anyone or anything. He was faintly aware of his host protesting, but he paid him no heed.

As if in a trance, Lantash reached for her. He slid one arm around her waist and pulled her back against him. He lowered his head to her shoulder and nipped at her lightly. Gently, sensuously, he nuzzled her ear, and then ran his lips across the silken softness of her throat. She tasted sweet, and what seemed to be a hundred, a thousand, a million memories clamored at his mind, and pierced his heart. He remembered this silky softness, this captivating scent, and his mind clouded even more with his need to once again hold and caress her, to bring her to the heights he remembered they had reached. Dear Goddess, but she felt so right, so good in his arms.

When he became aware of the shivers coursing through her from his touch, he turned her to face him. One arm locked her to the length of his body, the evidence of his need and passion obvious, as her body molded to his. With the other hand, he grasped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Her desire for him was there in her eyes and in the trembling of her lips. She desired him as much as he desired her. Their hearts reached for one another as their eyes said what their lips could not. For what seemed to be forever, they continued to look into each other's eyes. Finally, slowly, he lowered his lips to hers, to savor for the first time, in what now seemed like an eternity, the taste that was Kataya. Dear Universe, it had been so long, so very long. Losing himself to the depth of his emotions, he broke the kiss to nibble at the corner of her mouth and suck gently on her bottom lip.

When she moaned, deep in her throat, he again drank deeply from the well of her lips, kissing her thoroughly and passionately. He had missed her for so long; he had dreamed of her, longed for her, ached for her, and needed her. The feel of her body held close in his arms was driving him beyond reason, beyond coherent thought.

Kataya was immediately caught up in his passion and the love they had once shared, still shared, and she found herself kissing him with all the desire she had always held for him. By the Fire of the Stars, how she wanted him. After all this time, he still had the power to make her tremble with desire. As memories assailed her, she allowed herself the pleasure of caressing the corded muscles of his chest and shoulders. As she stroked the hardness of his body pressed so intimately to hers, it caused her to moan with need of him.

This was Lantash, _her Lantash,_ who had taken her to the edge of the Universe and suspended her there, caught in ecstasy, times out of mind, and the scent and feel of him took the once banked fire of her desire and turned it into a raging burning need. How she had missed him, cried for him, dreamed of him, yearned for him. The feel of his lips, his touch, was almost more than she could bear as the flames within her blood threatened to ignite into a firestorm. She did not want this to end; she never wanted it to end. She could stand here in his arms until the end of time, and it would not be long enough to quench her thirst for him. Except that somewhere within some misty part of her mind, she knew she must tell him to stop. She must stop him or she, no, they, would both regret it forever. That must not be allowed to happen. She would not add yet more pain to that which she had already inflicted on this being who had been so precious to her in the past—and who would remain so into eternity.

Hearing her moan again, his touch gentled and he fanned his fingers out along one side of her face, while his thumb softly caressed her other cheek. As his lips sought and found her throat once again, he lowered his hand to unfasten her shirt, and realized she was moaning, not in passion this time, but almost in despair, and telling him not to do it, that it was a betrayal of everyone. At the same time, he became aware of Martouf talking to him angrily.

Martouf. The Goddess help him, Martouf; not Dominic, not Justin, and Kataya no longer belonged to him alone. By the Mysts of the All, what was he doing? Had he completely lost his mind? He rested his forehead against Kataya's and drew in a shaking breath. His entire body trembled as his desire for her continued to writhe through it, burning him, its flames licking furiously at his mind and his heart as well as his physical being. It was all he could do to remain upright.

He did not know how long they stood together in each other's arms, holding each other almost desperately, not moving and barely breathing, as they each fought their emotions, forcing them back where they belonged. He realized that Martouf was telling him something, urgently. He needed to do something, something important. It was the reason he had sought her out, not this. This was what was making it so very hard to relinquish his vows to her, and now that he knew about Dominic, he needed to force that part of him to see the truth. This love was strong, but it was not as strong as the love he had for Samantha. Martouf was correct; they must do what they had come to do. What is more, he would do it, but not just yet. Not until he was sure that he had his emotions under control enough to be able to talk to her without reigniting and giving in to his calming, but still inflamed libido.

Still forehead-to-forehead, and body to body, he slowly began to loosen his hold on her, as she was also attempting to do with him. "I am sorry, Kataya. Dear Universe, I am so sorry," he whispered, brokenly.

"I know," she said, "and I understand, for I feel it, too, as deeply and strongly as I always have with you. I truly believe that our love is a living thing, Lantash and it was only to be expected that it would attempt to join its other half. Please, do not be harsh on either of us, _Adorato Wyn_. I honestly believe that it was fated to happen at some point. There is no need to either apologize or feel remorse. We both wanted and needed to meet and allow our hearts to entwine once again. The more we denied and refused it, the more insistent it would have become. Now, we must go forward. We do not have to forget it happened, but we can and we must set it aside and go on from here, _Amat Wyn._"

Without relinquishing his hold on her, he leaned back and looked into her eyes. "I wish to see into your heart, Kataya. It is my right, as the adored of your heart. You cannot refuse this to me."

"I can."

"Then you are without honor."

"That is untrue."

"Then show me that which I seek to know." His voice sank to a husky whisper, "Show me."

Bowing her head, Kataya closed her eyes and sighed. She trembled slightly, and then seeming to come to some conclusion, she raised her head and looked into his eyes. Their gazes locked, she slowly reached for his hand and placed it over her heart.

"The knowing that you seek is within—look deeply, immerse yourself into my body—feel the blood in my veins, feel my heart, see it, Lantash."

Lantash's eyes opened wider, as if he was surprised. Strangled sound came from his lips, then a gasp, as if he was fighting for breath. He moaned, deep in this throat. "Kataya—no."

"Deeper Lantash—you must see all of it." She leaned slowly forward and brought their foreheads together. The amethyst and the ruby in the golden chain encircling her head began to glow.

With a deep moan, Lantash tore his head and hand free of her, pulling in great breaths of air. He looked at her and she smiled sadly.

"I tried to stop you, my adored one. I did not want you to have to see and feel this."

Lantash struggled to speak, "Kataya, there is such pain. I do not understand."

"Yes, you do. I love you. I have loved you for 200 years. You _are_ the _adored of my heart_. You were the adored one yesterday, you are so today, and you will remain so forever. Our hearts are entwined, but you love another now, even as I do."

"You love Samantha, Lantash. Remember that everything you could see in my heart, I could see in yours. She is your Soulmate; the two of you are meant to be. You know it is so. You have mated, bonded, with Samantha, which is as it should be, just as I have mated and bonded with my Daniel."

Lantash whispered, fiercely, "I know. I know and yet, I cannot bring my heart and soul to break our vows."

She whispered, brokenly. "We gave to each other much happiness, while we awaited our Soulmates, Lantash, but now they are here, and we must be with them. We will always adore one another, but it will not be in the same passionate way that binds us now. Our love was a wonderful and joyful thing, and it can be so again in a different way."

"You are the adored of my Heart, the adored one. How am I to feel about breaking these vows to you? How do I reconcile my heart to that? My soul tells me it is wrong to abandon the vows I made to you, now that you are near."

"Neither of us need feel either shame or guilt, with the breaking of our vows. It is as it was meant to be. You felt my heart. Giving up the passionate bond between us will be one of the most difficult things I have ever done, but staying bound to you in this way, when both of us love another—" her voiced became choked with tears. "Please, _Adorato Coeurawyn,_ do not do this to us. Allow Merdwin to perform the _Sevesh Lok Twin_," she pleaded with him to understand and agree to the change in their relationship.

Lantash once again paced the room, as his mind grappled with all that he had learned, and now, was feeling, today. "I know in my mind that what you say is true, and we must break the vows we made. I believe it is inevitable, and yet, I cannot yet accept it."

He paused in his pacing and looked at Kataya. As he did so, Kataya placed her hand on his arm saying, "_Adorato Coeurawyn_, I will not again belittle what we had together by telling you it meant nothing to me. You know that was a lie, and you are aware of how much I love you still."

She sighed, and then continued, "Tash, you are not alone in your feelings. I must constantly remind myself that all I am truly giving up is the passion that lies between us. For in truth, that is all we will give up. Our love for one another will not be gone, it will be as strong as ever, and we will remain loving friends for all time. Just as Daniel and Samantha will."

Again, she paused, before continuing, her voice soft, but firm with conviction, "I will love you, Lantash, always. Nothing will change that. I promise you."

Lantash looked down into her face, and for the first time, he believed he could soon bring himself to sever their tie. "I will agree to do it, but not just yet, _Adorata Coeurawyn_. Soon, I promise, but—please, not—not just yet."

Understanding that he needed time to absorb all he had learned this day and to think about everything, she said, "All right, but Lantash, my time grows short. You felt my heart, and you know what is happening to me. We must do this soon." She sighed softly. "I must rest now, Tash. I am so very tired, physically and emotionally."

Lifting slightly shaking fingers, he brushed them softly and gently along her cheek. Then, with one last look at her, Lantash turned and walked to the door. Reaching it, he paused with his back to her, and said, "Kataya. _Amata Tu Semper. Et Aevum._" Without turning, he opened the door, stepped through it into the corridor, and softly closed it behind him.

Once he was gone, Kataya sank to the floor, drained. _ "Amata Tu Semper. Et Aevum,_ Lantash, _Amat Wyn_," she whispered, as she watched a pink-tinged tear fall onto her hand. Time was indeed growing short.

TBC


	28. Lessons in Love 28 BOMH

_**Chapter Twenty-eight Summary**__ - Lantash "confesses" his "betrayal" and he and Sam have a serious talk. She describes the link with Kataya, telling him some things he needs to hear and understand, so that he can understand why she doesn't consider what happened a "betrayal". _

* * *

_**Pairings**__: - Sam/Martouf/Lantash – Sam/Daniel_

_**Igisadonis animawyn**__ -__ Beloved of My Soul_

_**Coeurawyn**__ - My Heart_

_**Sevesh lok Twin**__- Rite of Release of the Entwining _

_**Sevesh'en**__** twine Coeuramator**__ - Entwining of the Heartmates__/Lovers_

_**Aima coeurawyn**__ - Blood of My __My __Heart_

"_**Italics" **__– Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communication_

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul**_

**_Chapter Twenty-eight_**

**_Lessons in Love_**

* * *

Major Samantha Carter sat on a stool in her lab trying to concentrate on the latest gadget brought back from off world. The circlet she still wore glowed softly from time to time, and it was becoming such a part of her, she had forgotten she still had it on. It was easier now for her to draw energy and replenish her reserves. Although extremely tired after the practice session, she felt fine now. In fact, she felt somewhat energized, and her stress seemed to have disappeared. No doubt, she thought, to reappear at some future point, but for now, she felt good.

Looking at the piece of technology in front of her, she wished she had been off world herself, but then she mentally shook her head. That was not true either. No matter the outcome, she would not trade the last couple of days for anything on this world or any other.

She looked up as Martouf entered. No, one look was enough to tell her it was Lantash, not Martouf, and he was upset about something. "Something has upset you. What is it, Lantash?"

He looked at her without responding, and there was no expression on his face. "Lantash? What is wrong?"

"I—I have something I must tell you, Samantha." Still, he did not elaborate.

"_You must tell her, Lantash. All we can hope for is forgiveness,"_ Martouf urged.

_"You have done nothing for her to forgive, Martouf. I am well aware that I alone am at fault in this,"_ Lantash replied, his voice heavy with regret.

"_Regardless of who is at fault, she is waiting for an explanation,"_ Martouf responded.

_"I know."_ He approached Samantha, where she sat waiting expectantly, reached out, and softly caressed her face.

He cleared his throat, before saying, "I have talked to Kataya, Samantha, and in so doing, I feel that I have betrayed you."

Sam's eyes opened wide as she stared at him. "How did you do that, Lantash? I hardly think talking to her is a betrayal of me," she responded calmly.

Self-derision was evident, as he said, "If talking was all I had done, it would not have been." Sam glanced at the clock and frowned. They had all been together an hour ago. Kataya had gone to her and Daniel's room to rest, while everyone else had gone to the mess hall and had some coffee and snacks. She and Lantash had no private speech at that time, but he could not have talked to Kataya before the sword practice, which left the half hour or so they had been apart since leaving the mess. Somehow, she instinctively knew that he had not truly betrayed her, not in the physical sense. So what did he mean?

"I am afraid you are going to have to be a little more explicit, Lantash. I find it hard to believe you made love to Kataya," she said bluntly, taking the initiative.

"I did not, but not for lack of trying," He responded, his self-anger evident. "If Kataya and Martouf had not stopped me, I probably would have done so." His voice was bitter and his eyes bleak, as he gazed at her.

"You believe I will be angry," Sam said softly. "You think I will change my mind about us."

"I will not blame you if you do so, Samantha, but I hope you will not. Martouf is not to blame, and he does not deserve your anger or your denial of him. He tried to stop me, but I would not listen. At least, not at first. I can only promise to allow Martouf to always be the one with you. I will agree to stay quiescent, if you will not hold him responsible," he offered earnestly.

"Perhaps you should tell me what happened, before we discuss something so drastic." She hoped that by telling her all of what had occurred it would remove some of the guilt he was so obviously feeling.

She watched him as he struggled to decide where to start. Finally, he brought himself to say, "Selmak explained to me what happened when I was rescued from Bastet's stronghold. He suggested that I insist Kataya show me what was in her heart. He seemed to think it would convince the part of my soul that is holding back that it should do as she asked and agree to the _Sevesh Lok Twin_."

She took his hands in hers and nodded her encouragement as he paused; obviously having trouble saying what he felt he needed to say.

Holding to her tightly, he continued, "I asked her why. I needed to hear from her, that it was a promise to Dominic that kept her from telling me. She told me that she had looked into his mind and heart before agreeing to take his soul, that it might be joined to mine. She told me, also, that if the All had not known it to be his true wish, it would not have allowed her to take it to Avilion and have it joined with mine. I was so relieved when she told me about the All and that she saw in his heart and mind that he wished to become a part of me, Samantha, and yet it filled me with anger and bewilderment. I really do not know what happened. We were talking. I was hurt and angry, not with Kataya, but with Dominic. I was walking around the room and when I came close to her…" his voice became suspended.

"And when you came close to her, you were drawn to her as if the years you were apart never happened," Samantha finished for him, softly.

Looking startled, he said, "Yes." Then slowly, "Yes, but how did you know that, my love? How could you possibly know what it was like? Do you also know that I kissed her and would have made love to her, if they had not stopped me?"

Samantha looked at him for a long moment and then gave him a shocking reply, "I didn't know for sure that you kissed her, but it does not surprise me. Knowing what I now know, I would have been more shocked, if you told me that nothing happened between you." She paused, as Lantash looked at her dazedly.

"I can't say I am unmoved by what you have told me. I am not. I am not unmoved or unemotional about it, but I do understand it, and because I understand it so completely, I can forgive it."

She then said gently, "I made love to Daniel this morning. Several times in fact." She watched the shock appear on his face before continuing in a steady, clear voice, "I also made love to you and Dominic and Justin. I took part in the love and passion that exists between you and Kataya, Lantash." She waited for his reaction.

"You are speaking of the link you and Kataya took part in. That is not the same as actually committing the act in reality."

"It was very real to me at the time, and I knew those emotions just as surely as if I had experienced them all. I might never have made love to Daniel in this living, during this time and space, but I certainly did in my mind, and I know exactly how exquisitely beautiful his lovemaking can be. I know the exquisite beauty of making love to you, _Igisadonis Animawyn_, both as Kataya and as myself. You are still tied to Kataya, Lantash. I have experienced the emotions that your entwining engenders."

"God, Lantash, I experienced your ceremony, the rite of the Entwining of the Heartmates, the _Sevesh'en Twine Coeuramator_. How can you believe that I would fault you for wanting to re-establish the passion you shared? I know what it was like, how strong, how intense it is. That you did not follow through, even though you wanted to, says to me just how much love you have for me. You may say it was only Kataya and Martouf that stopped you, but knowing Kataya's feelings for you, I believe that had you truly wished to, you could have overcome both her protests and Martouf's."

Lantash frowned. "You are serious."

"Yes, I am," Sam, said softly.

"But, how can you be so calm about it? I do not think I could be so, if you were telling me that you had tried to make love to Daniel and had only been stopped because he refused, rather than stopping yourself."

"We have not had a chance to discuss what happened between Kataya and me this morning during the link. I was planning to tell you about it this evening, but since you have brought this up, I suppose we should talk about it now rather than later. Let's go back to our quarters, and we will discuss all of this, all right?" Sam realized that Lantash truly believed he betrayed her, and it was disturbing him a great deal. She needed to find some way of making him understand that she completely understood the tie that bound him to Kataya, the strength of the pull between their hearts and bodies. She understood it because she had experienced it.

Lantash stopped in the hall as Samantha's words sank in. "Our quarters? What do you mean, Samantha?"

"I told General Hammond that your quarters were available for use, and that you are staying in my quarters and in my home. It will help ease the space crunch we will have as more people arrive. Kataya moved into Daniel's early this morning, so that leaves two rooms open for others to use. Unfortunately, Janet doesn't have rooms on base, other than in the infirmary, so Merdwin will have to keep his." She added, in a matter of fact way, "I also mentioned to General Hammond that we would like for him to perform the marriage ceremony for us. He said he would be happy to."

Lantash shook his head in amazement. "I do not understand your attitude, Samantha. But, I am grateful that you feel you can forgive me, and I will keep my word to you, I promise," he said firmly.

"Are you talking about the nonsense you spoke about staying quiescent, while Martouf took over for both of you?"

"Yes, of course. I realize I am indeed very lucky that you will not hold him responsible for my betrayal."

As they entered what was now their quarters, Sam sighed. Lantash could be stubborn, as well as passionate. Remembering some of the scenes she had seen this morning, she laughed softly, as she looked at him. "Kataya's memories of you are not exaggerated then. You are just as stubborn as you ever were. The truth is that I am holding neither of you responsible, nor do I blame either of you. I hope that once I have told you exactly what I experienced you will come to understand how and why that is true."

Leading the way to the couch, she said, "Now, let's get comfortable while I tell you about this morning and all that I learned."

Martouf came forward, and said, "How are you feeling, Samantha? Are you—are you all right? I am afraid no one explained exactly what would happen during the link; only that it would be very draining on you both. All Selmak said was that you were linking your minds, and that it was the first step toward the bonding you must do."

"We knew then that you had made your decision to become the _Dragon of the Star._ It is a great responsibility, Samantha, _Aima Coeurawyn_, to be the mate of the Dragon. We wish to do all we can to help you in this, and if that means that Lantash must stay quiescent, then so be it."

"To answer your question, I am fine. It will take time to adjust completely, but I will." Turning slightly towards him, she asked, "As to the other, are my wishes in this important to you both? Do they mean more than your personal feelings?"

"Of course. As the mate, it is our duty and our desire, to provide the safe haven, love, and comfort that you will need," Martouf said, softly, but earnestly.

Sam looked at him for a long moment, and then replied, "Good, then you will realize that I do _not_ want Lantash to remain quiescent. It is my wish to have both of you to love me, and to be there for me. I love both of you, not just one of you, and I feel that neither of you betrayed me. As I believe I said before, I hope that after I explain what occurred during our link, you will understand."

Gazing into her eyes, Martouf could tell that she spoke the truth. "All right, Samantha. I believe you." His lips quirked in a wry smile, as he said, "Lantash may be a little harder to convince."

"I hope he is not, Martouf, because it would distress me, and I don't need more stress right now." She played her trump card and watched as Lantash came to the forefront.

"I will try to do nothing else to distress you, _Coeurawyn_, I promise you," he said softly.

She leaned forward and gave him a soft swift kiss. "Then stop trying to convince me that you betrayed me. You did not, you know." Sam sighed, and then smiled slightly as she gazed at him. He truly was stubborn, and all she could hope was that he would understand how very deeply the link and everything she learned during it affected her. Her understanding of his tie to Kataya, and hers to him, was clear and deep. She hoped he could understand her feelings for Daniel because in every way, except for the deep sexual tie he had with Kataya, they were very much the same.

He watched the emotions, as they played across her face and in her eyes, before leaning forward and kissing her softly, "Do not think that I am unaware that you are manipulating me to attain your way. I recognize what you have done, and I thank you for loving me enough to do so. Now, tell me about the link you shared with Kataya and what it was like. You appear to have experienced a great deal in a very short time."

Deciding to ignore his statement of capitulation, Samantha nodded. "I was surprised to find how short a time we were linked when it was over. We did start early this morning, but it only took a couple of hours, three at most. I still don't understand how I could have lived through so many lifetimes in such a short time. I mean, it didn't seem as if the scenes from Kat's life were moving faster than normal, but they must have been. On the other hand, perhaps, it is just that a picture says so much more than words and in reality, thinking back, there were very few actual conversations. In those there were, I was the one participating, talking, moving, and yet I was also watching as events unfolded. It was a very odd sensation."

She paused, as a new thought entered her mind. Then she said, somewhat slowly, as if still considering the thought. "It must be similar to what you and your host experience, only you know you are still you, whereas I completely _became_ someone else. It was a truly astounding experience, Lantash."

"It sounds as if it was, my Samantha. You seem truly excited to have participated in it. So tell me all that you experienced."

As she looked at him speculatively, he grimaced. "Yes, I truly mean everything, _Coeurawyn_. I can promise you that I will not become jealous of what you tell me. You have begun to teach me that loving sometimes means accepting, have you not?"

"I hope so, because I experienced a great deal today. Leaning forward, she said with obvious excitement, "It was the most amazing, and in some ways terrifying, thing I have ever experienced, Lantash. I learned things about myself by being Kataya that I would never have guessed or known. Terrifying, because I was truly afraid of what I am capable of doing, and yet," she paused, as she thought about what she'd seen herself do as Kataya, and accepted as herself, "I am also more confident of my ability to do truly hard things that have to be done. I don't know if I can ever bring you to understand all that I felt and learned, but I want to try."

"Then do so, my Samantha, and I will listen," Lantash finally smiled fully at her.

"All right." She leaned back against the couch and began to tell him about her experience. "As you know, Merdwin was there. I guess you could say he conducted the whole thing. He did the chants and then, as far as I can tell, he actually entered Kataya's mind with me. The—the tie between us, between Kat and me that is—is very strong. They were both afraid that we would become lost in one another's minds, so he stayed with me the whole time, and when the time was right, he brought me out and back into my own body."

"I think he had to retrieve Kataya, too. I am glad he was there, Lantash. If he had not been, the link would not have been as successful because Kataya would have had to stay with me; to be sure, I didn't go to deeply into her mind and lose myself. She would not have been able to link with me as deeply to experience my lives and feelings either."

"For me, it was as if I was Kataya. I lost myself in her mind. I relived everything of importance that ever happened to her. Her first joining, entwining, and mating with Daniel was one of the most beautiful things I have ever experienced. So was our entwining, Lantash. Yours, Dominic's, and mine. I have never felt anything as profound as those two events."

"You actually felt it, Samantha? The emotions, the blood, everything?" He asked.

"Yes. I felt the birth of Taesha and Lanwin. I also knew the joy of my first-born kits." She looked at him as she said this, knowing he would realize she had known Merdwin, as well. She saw the realization come into his eyes, but he said nothing.

"Lantash, did Kataya talk to you of Daniel when you were entwined?"

"Yes, we discussed the concept of Soulmates, and she told me of her Dayillon, but we never went deeply into the subject." As he looked into the past, he said quietly, "She searched for him always, I think, even when we were so happy together."

Sam nodded. "Yes, she did. Her love for him, is as ours is for one another. She was devastated at their last parting. So very lost and alone. She allowed herself to die." She sat remembering the emotions, and when she looked at Lantash, he was surprised to see the tears in her eyes.

"Samantha, are you all right?" He asked her swiftly, as concern colored his voice.

"Yes, I am fine, it is just that the emotions were so very intense and real," Samantha whispered, as she relived the scenes again, and tears choked her voice. Lantash took her into his arms and cradled her against his chest, as he gently rocked her.

"Hush, my love, it was a long time ago, and they are once again together," he murmured softly, trying to give her what comfort he could.

Pulling herself back from that particular memory, she smiled slightly at him and nodded, but didn't pull out of his arms.

"The next memory is worse for me," she continued, her voice still husky with unshed tears. "I killed Dominic. I listened to his last words, looked into his mind and heart, whispered my eternal love for him, and then—I killed him. I took his soul, brought it into myself, and sheltered it there. Then, I took you out of his body, and I cradled you in my arms. I was willing to die rather than allow you to die. I would have died with you, as I did with Daniel the last time."

Sam seemed to have drifted into a reverie as she murmured her words. "I felt it as if it was happening again. It was so hard—so really, really hard to do that to Dominic. I loved him so much, and I love you even more. I think it literally broke my heart, Lantash. The love I felt for Dominic—was deep, so very deep. He was such an honorable, beautiful, gentle man, so unfailingly kind and sweetly loving, yet passionate."

Her voice, already low and soft, dropped to a whisper. "I have mourned for him ever since, so much. I have never stopped loving, longing, and mourning for you, either. When I heard about your new mate, I cried for months afterward, even though I was happy for you."

Lantash frowned. It was as if Samantha had once again become Kataya, for her words were no longer about what she saw, or what she felt as Kataya, but how she felt, as if it had actually happened to her, and she had been the one to do those things.

She appeared to rouse from her trance-like state, as he was about to try to get her attention. She turned to look at him, instead of staring at a vision he could not see. Then she spoke very quietly, saying, "I understood those emotions completely, Lantash, because they mirrored my own, and yet they are a lesser imitation of what I feel for you and Martouf. My joining with Kataya allowed me to see that."

She looked at him, and he saw the flame burning in her heart for him. "I know the depths of her love for you, Lantash, and I am aware of the pull that still exists between you, so I can't feel the anger or sense of betrayal that you thought I would. A pang of jealousy? Maybe, but if so, then it wasn't very intense. Hurt? Yes, sort of, but then, no, not exactly, not—not really. Definitely not unloved and not betrayed. I hope you can come to understand."

"I believe I am beginning to. I should tell you, also, that after talking to Kataya, I believe for the first time that I can go through the _Sevesh Lok Twin._ It may take a day or so before I can go into it with no doubts whatsoever, but I now know that I will be able to do it."

"I am glad for everyone's sake, Lantash. I think it only fair to tell you that, while I can accept and understand what happened today, there is something that I would find much harder to either accept or understand. In fact, I imagine it would cause a serious rift between us."

"And that is, Samantha?" Lantash, asked when Sam paused in her explanation.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at him squarely, and said, "I understand that you have to come to terms with it. However, I will find it very difficult to accept, or understand, if you continue to refuse to do, or if you continue to put off for very long, agreeing to the _Sevesh Lok Twin_; going through it, I mean. That is one reason I am so relieved to hear you say you are willing. The other is that, if you looked into her heart, you know what is happening. It will continue to worsen until the rite is done."

"I understand, my Samantha, and I promise you that the minute I feel I can do it with no guilt, I will do so. Moreover, if it will truly cause a rift between us, then I will agree to it now and learn to live with the guilt. I do not believe I will have to live with it for long," he offered. He would much rather live with the guilt of broken vows than live without his Samantha.

Sam shook her head, "No, Lantash, that is not necessary. I told you I understood that you need time, and I am willing to give it to you for now, because I believe it will not be much longer before you feel comfortable with it. I will let it be for now." After he nodded his agreement to her statement, she asked, "Lantash, have you been having any pain in your chest?"

"Yes, I have. How did you know, Samantha?"

"Another thing I learned during the link was that you will begin to feel pain near your heart, but it will get worse much more slowly than Kataya's. Lantash, Kataya never doubted that you would eventually agree to the rite. She would not let anyone speak to you about it, and I know that she didn't want you to ever know the pain it was causing her. She does still love you very much, you know."

"Samantha, how are you being so accepting of all of this? I do not think I could be so, if the positions were reversed."

She sighed, and then said, "My acceptance is from what I learned about the tie that is between you still, but there is more. More that I learned. A lesson I hope I never ever forget, because it is probably the most important thing I have ever been taught."

She paused for a moment, before continuing, "Are you aware that Kataya and I have the same soul mother? Not only that, but my soul also contains threads of Kataya's soul. We are spirit twins as well as half-sisters."

He looked at her blankly for a moment and then nodded, "Of course. I had forgotten that part, and it did not register from what Selmak said until now, but he did mention that both of the Dragon Slayers were born of Gwynnivar of Wiccadia. Nevertheless, what does that have to do with your acceptance of the situation? I do not see how my loving your sister makes it any better." He was obviously bewildered.

"When they were last on Earth, they thought Artereos was killed in battle. It was necessary that everyone believed that to be true, so that this could happen. The All saw to everything that happened, and Artereos gave the All his consent. When several years passed, and he didn't return, Gwynnivar, our mother, entwined with her Heartmate, Llancellon."

"From that mating, I was born along with a brother who is now a Soul-spinner at Avilion." She smiled a little, as she said; "He may even have been one of the spinners that worked on the fabric of your soul when the threads of Dominic's were added."

"That, however, is not important now. So, to continue with what I was saying. Artereos understood, and he tried to make my mother see that he was aware of how she could have loved her Heartmate, while he was thought dead, but she felt she had betrayed him, and so, they have been parted ever since then. He waits for her still. It seems such a waste for them to be apart because she could not accept that he loved her, and didn't feel that she had betrayed him at all. Because it was only in her mind that it was a lapse, not his."

She slowly caressed his hand with her thumb. "I lived through that as Kataya, and I learned from Artereos how important each love in our lives is. Whether they are a Heartmate or a Soulmate, a mother, a father, a child, or a friend, the important thing is that we love them completely, and find joy in each and every day that we are given to be with them. She should have believed him. It was his decision to make, and if he did not see himself as betrayed, then she should have accepted that, instead of wasting all these years."

"I learned that the heart is a vast place with room for many kinds of loves and capacity to love each truly and fully. I understand how much you and Kataya mean to each other, and I know how much Daniel and I mean to each other. I hope you are not jealous of him, because I can no more stop loving Daniel, than you can stop loving Kataya." She paused, before asking, "Are you jealous of him, Lantash?"

Lantash sat staring into space for a long time before finally returning to the present and saying, "No, oddly enough, I am not and neither is Martouf. The love I have for Kataya is very deep, as you know. My love for you is deeper yet. Even Kataya told me that my love for you surpasses the love she and I have together. I do believe her. I know it myself by searching my own heart."

"Moreover, I am beginning to understand what you are trying to tell me. I promise you, Samantha, that I will not betray the faith you and Kataya have in me. I truly believe that my soul and heart will soon accept what must be done."

His voice dropped to a husky whisper, as he continued, "I am awed by you, my heart. You are truly beautiful in all ways. Just now, it came to me how deep the love you have for me is. I will strive to deserve your love, Samantha. I swear to you that I also have a deep and boundless love for you, although I sometimes fail to act as if that is true."

He paused for a moment. "How much more did you learn? What else do you have to teach me? I thought I had experienced and knew all about loving a woman more than life, but you are teaching me that I have not even begun to know the depths and heights a love of the soul can take one to."

Sam shook her head, as she answered, "What I told you is probably the most important thing I learned."

She thought for a moment before continuing, "I did learn what it means to be a Katteri-enti Warrior, though, and I believe it is a great responsibility. A Katteri must have great strength of character, so as not to abuse their abilities, and they have to have strength of purpose to be able to do the things they do. I hope I can live up to it."

"I believe you have the strength, Samantha. Martouf and I are very proud of you and all of your many abilities and accomplishments."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." Sam leaned forward to press her lips to his. As always, passion soon exploded between them. She moaned as she pulled back from him. "You see what you do to me. I can no more deny the love and passion I feel for you, than I can deny that the Earth circles the sun. I have no wish to deny it, and I can't believe I ever did. I know that I never will again."

Lantash held her in his arms, as he thought of all she had told him and taught him. His love truly amazed him with her ability to see and understand so much. More than he, it seemed, even though he had lived longer and therefore, should have been wiser.

Sam sighed as she sat up and away from him. Martouf came forward and said, "Is something wrong, my mate? Why do you sigh?"

"Nothing is wrong; I just know that I need to do a few more things before we can leave for home. I would rather just head straight there, but I need to ask Daniel a couple of things, and see if he can figure out some of the inscriptions on that piece of technology, I was working on. I would rather stay here wrapped in your arms, but I know I can't do that, so I sighed."

"I understand. It is very hard for me to have nothing to do myself," Martouf replied. "We are used to being busy. This waiting is difficult for me. I am looking forward to the time when the Katteri and the other Tok'Ra arrive, and we can begin training."

Suddenly, Sam turned to him. "Your children, that is Lantash's children, will be here soon. How wonderful for you. Once they arrive, you will wish that you had more free time to spend with them. I hope they come soon; I am really looking forward to meeting them in person."

"It has been over a hundred years, Samantha, and the truth is that Lantash is a little worried that they will not accept him. When Kataya and Lantash parted, it was difficult. She had to go, and he," Martouf sighed, "he had no choice, but to remain with the Tok'Ra, as he was badly needed. He has often wondered if his children felt he abandoned them because he did not accompany their mother. He has often thought that they could well dislike him because he stayed behind."

Sam looked at Martouf blankly for a moment, and then she exploded, "You tell him to stop thinking such nonsense. Does he have no idea how much they love him? Kataya has done everything she can to keep his memory alive. They practically think he walks on water. They consider him a strong and able warrior, a father of which to be proud. Not accept him?" Sam snorted, none to delicately. "They will be more likely to hang on his every word and not let him out of their sight. We can only hope that won't last very long."

Martouf frowned, as he said, "How could they possibly expect him to be capable of walking on water? He is a symbiote inside of a human host, and we would sink. Surely, they are aware of this? They cannot truly expect him to be capable of such feats?" It was obvious that Martouf's mind had latched onto the most outrageous of Sam's comments and was dwelling on it to the exclusion of all else. He would quickly bring himself, and Lantash, to the point of panic at having to develop a skill; they had no knowledge of, if she didn't intervene soon. Concealing her ready laughter, she took his hand and tugged on it to get his attention fully back to her and away from the water's edge.

"Martouf, it is a figure of speech. No one expects you to actually be able to do it. No one," She emphasized.

_"I told you not to get worked up, Martouf. It made no sense, and usually, for the Tau'ri, that means it is senseless."_ Lantash continued in his efforts to attempt to calm Martouf, _"Listen to Samantha. Calm yourself."_

"We will have to take them home with us at least part of the time. They deserve time with you both. Lantash because it has been so long since they last saw him; you because you now share their father's love for them. They need to get to know you as a person, as their father."

Sam watched the stunned expression return to Martouf's face. "Samantha, I do not know how to be a father. Moreover, they are adults, not small children. I…" his voice trailed off as he looked at her, helplessly.

Grinning evilly, Sam said, "Well, you can always ask my dad for advice." Then taking pity on him, she said, "Martouf, stop stressing over this. From what I learned in my link with Kat, they are great people, and they love Lantash to pieces. They will love you for yourself, and for the fact that you are part of their father. They really will accept you, and I don't think you will have to do much of anything. From what I saw, they can be extremely friendly. They also take after their mother in that they are excellent Warriors. I believe you will both be proud to know and to claim them. As I said, I am looking forward to meeting them. They will be my son and daughter, too, remember."

As neither Martouf, nor Lantash, seemed able to get beyond their thoughts to speech, Sam tried again, speaking to Lantash this time, "Lantash, they are Furling. They are the offspring of you and Kataya, and that alone probably gave them a great sense of the importance of doing what you perceive as your duty. To them, it would have been very out of character for you to leave with their mother. You had a job, a mission, to accomplish. They have followed that way also, the way of the Warrior. They are more aware than most of what you and their mother gave up to do what you had to do. They know you had no choice, and neither did their mother. Please believe me, for I saw it. They often talk of you, and they are very anxious to see you."

Sam paused for a moment, and then added, "You do know that she allowed no one to use your given name to her? It was a way for her to distance herself from the pain your parting caused her. She always referred to you as Dominic's symbiote when she talked of you. It is why I had no idea that her lover and you were one and the same. They used your name when they talked to others of you. It was only with Kataya that you were called Dominic's symbiote."

Finally, Lantash came forward, and said, "I understand why she would do that. It was a way to lock the pain away."

He then smiled his sweetest smile, as he continued, "As usual, you are correct about our responses, Samantha. I am sorry I allowed Martouf and myself to become so anxious. It was foolish. It has been a very long time, and I am looking forward to seeing them very much. It is good to know that Kataya did not let them forget me." He smiled at her.

"What I said was true, Lantash. She made very sure that they remembered you and the wonderful being you are. You really do mean a lot to them. Never doubt that."

He was solemn and earnest, as he said, "I must thank you once again, my love, for knowing me well enough to know what I need to hear and when I need to hear it." He gently pressed the hand she held, and then said, "Martouf wishes to come back to you." He bowed his head, and it was obvious that Martouf had resumed control, as he smiled shyly.

"I, too, wish to thank you for being so patient with my misunderstandings, Samantha. Soon, I hope I will understand your use of phrases that mean other than what they appear to say."

"It will probably take a lifetime, Martouf, but I will enjoy every minute of the explaining. It is truly a joy to see our language through your eyes."

"And, as for you and Lantash needing something to do while we wait for the training to begin, you might be able to help me in the lab. I can always use another pair of hands."

"I will be glad to try, although I am afraid that my hands will want to wander from the work onto you, my love."

Grinning at him, she said, "That is not the way to convince me to keep you out of my lab. Starting tomorrow, I will make sure you are the one helping me." She glanced at her watch, and said, "But, for now, take a break and relax while I go have a chat with Daniel. When I get back, we will head for home. I am looking forward to another evening alone with you."

Martouf smiled and sat back to dream of the evening ahead, as Samantha left to find and talk to Daniel.

* * *

"Hey, Daniel," Sam greeted him, as she breezed into his office.

"Hey, Sam. What is up? You need something?" Daniel replied, with a smile at her happy tone.

"Yep. I do. Do you remember the things that SG-10 brought back along with your latest manuscripts?" She sent a questioning look his way, as she slid magazines off a chair and sat down.

"Yeah, what did you find out, Sam?" Daniel asked, as his interest was immediately piqued.

"I have not spent much time with the stuff, but I have looked them over. There are some inscriptions that I would like for you to look at before I try to do too much to them. Would you mind?" She looked up from leafing through one of the magazines she had discarded, and then retrieved. She returned to it with a frown, to look at the picture of a naked native woman with what looked to be plates in her lips. "Do they really do this? Kissing must not be part of their culture. I can't see a way it could be considering what they do to their lips." She commented to him.

"Not at all, Sam. I will take a quick look this evening before I leave for home. Yes, they do, and if you are interested, take it with you to read. As to the kissing, it does look like it might preclude that. Maybe they do something else instead," he answered all of her questions in order and then, sending her a wistful smile, he said, "I think I am finally going to get to take Kataya home with me tonight. I am really looking forward to having her there, Sam. I need to have her there. You know?" He asked, as he ducked his head in his Daniel way.

"Yes, Daniel," Sam said to him softly, "I really do know because I feel the same. It is as if I want the scent and sound of him impressed on my home. I want his essence there."

Daniel nodded. "Exactly, Sam. I want to know that she laid her head on that pillow, and she curled up and napped in that chair. I want to smell her scent when I walk into the bedroom, and I need to feel her presence in the kitchen when I look at the cup she used. I think you used the right word. I need her essence to permeate our home, so that she will always be there with me." He cleared his throat.

"You know, I hadn't even thought about it until I saw the ring that Martouf gave you, but I would like to give her something that would mean as much to her as that obviously does to you. I just don't know what to do because I don't remember if they give a ring or anything." He sighed, "There is so much I remember, and yet, so much is still lost to me."

"Daniel, I know what you gave her when you joined," Sam whispered.

"You do? How?"

Sam blushed. "It, uh, I, um saw it, during the link." As Sam turned redder, Daniel's agile mind made the leap to the truth.

"You experienced our joining and mating didn't you, Sam?" He questioned gently.

She swallowed. "Yes." Seeing the look in his eyes, she continued, "It was truly beautiful. Exquisite actually. I have never felt anything so profound before. Every time, Daniel, not just the first time." She was glad she had told him, as she saw the joy come into his eyes.

She decided to finish telling him what he wanted to know. "Her love for you has never faltered, Daniel. Never. Even during her entwining with Lantash and Dominic, she searched for you. She searched for you, always." She watched as he controlled his emotions.

"Thank you, Sam," he whispered.

"You are welcome, Daniel. And as for what you gave her?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes? What was it?"

"She wears them still, Daniel. You had that beautiful circlet that she wears made, along with the unicorn pendant and the amethyst and diamond ring she wears. The pendant was the gift of your promise to join. The ring was the symbol of your heart's eternal love, and the Circlet was to symbolize your entwining and joining with each other for all eternity. When you gave it during the ceremony, you said to her; "_for as the gold twists and winds around the stones, in never ending circles, with neither beginnings nor endings, so our hearts and souls do the same. Forever and always together, eternally joined."_ She gave you one, and she said the same things when she presented it to you. She has it still." Sam swallowed and whispered, "I told you it was beautiful." She watched as his fists clenched, he swallowed convulsively, and then relaxed.

"Yes, you did, and I don't think I could do any better than that, do you?"

"No, I don't. She has kept them all these years. I don't think anything could mean more to her."

Daniel frowned. "They should have worn out by now."

Sam laughed. "Oh, Daniel, only you would realize that. She had them reworked as they became worn, of course. But, the meaning was not so much in the piece itself, as what each piece stood for. As long as she had it, whether renewed or original, it was what they symbolized, and what was said when they were given that mattered."

Daniel said, "You are right, of course. Thanks, Sam." Trying to bring the conversation on to less emotional ground, he said, "And, I will check that stuff before I leave, I promise."

Daniel paused for a moment, and then said, "Sam, I haven't really had a chance today to ask you; how are you doing with everything? Are you okay? Do you need to talk or anything? You know I am still there for you, don't you? Always."

Sam looked at Daniel, and reading the caring in his face, she smiled softly, "I know, Daniel, and I am fine. Well, I am better, and you know I will be fine. I know it is a lot of weird stuff to take in, but I have you and Janet, Kat and Merdwin, Jack, and Teal'c." Her smile becoming brighter, she said, "I have my dad, and I have Martouf and Lantash. I will be okay. It may take a while, but I will be fine."

Getting up she went to him, gave him a hug, and then she asked, "How is Kat, Daniel? Is she okay? She was really tired after the sword practice."

She hesitated, and Daniel said, "As far as I know she is okay. I didn't want to disturb her, since she agreed to rest. Why, Sam?"

"Well, I know this has to be taking a toll on her physically. I mean, I know it is; I experienced it myself. Those practice sessions were intense, so I have been wondering if it had, you know, made it worse."

"She told me that if it was getting bad that she would know. She said we didn't need to worry unless her tears were blood."

Sam gasped. "What, Sam? What is it?" Daniel asked urgently.

"Do you remember the vision I saw in the mirror? She had blood on her face. I had forgotten. I wish I knew more about what happened." She sighed. "I should look in the mirror again. We usually check it often, but the last few days we haven't had time."

"But, you said they don't always happen, right? That something could happen to change it? I wish you knew more, too, Sam. I practically panic every time I think something could have happened that would bring it on, and she is lying somewhere bleeding to death."

"Yes. That is what she said. That nothing was written in stone, that things don't always happen exactly as they are shown; sometimes they change. Daniel, she would tell you if she needed something, to go somewhere, right?"

"I hope so, Sam." He paused, and then breathed quietly, as if the walls might have ears, "She manifested earlier today."

"As the _Dragon_?" Sam whispered back. "Why?"

"Yes," Daniel said, still equally as quiet. "She said she was safe to do it here at least once, and she needed the energy so that Merdwin would have a lot of extra to use during the healing. I don't mind telling you, Sam, I am worried about her. If Lantash doesn't do the _Sevesh Lok Twin_ soon, I don't know what will happen, but I do _not_ think it will be good."

"Lantash," she said, with a small sound of distress. "Daniel, you haven't talked to her since the sword practice?"

"No."

"Lantash talked to her about Dominic and the _Sevesh Lok Twin_. That would not have had a detrimental affect on her, would it?" However, Sam was talking to air, as Daniel sprinted down the hall toward his quarters.

TBC 


	29. Of Dreams and Memories 29 BOMH

_**Chapter Twenty-nine Summary - **__Sam and Kat discuss Bastet/Morgasha, the upcoming battle, and the prophecy. Sam finds out a little more about herself as a Furling and her relationship to Artereos. Daniel and Kataya spend an evening at their home. Daniel remembers some painful things from the past and makes some unsettling discoveries about the present._

* * *

_**Pairings: - **__Daniel/Kataya_

_**Igisadonis**__ - Beloved_

_**Sevesh lok Twin**__ – A Rite of Release_

_**Amat wyn**__ – My Love_

_**Caruswyn**__ – Dear One, Dearest One _

_**Carusawyn**__ – My Dear One, My Dearest One_

_**Coeurawyn**__ – My Heart_

_**Sevesh'en twine Coeuramator**__ – Entwining of the Heartmates_

_**Amata Tu, Semper**__ – I Love You, Always_

_**Et Aevum**__ – For/Into Eternity_

"_**Italics**__**"**__– Symbiote–Host or Telepathic Communications_

_**This chapter has been edited to allow a T rating. **__Full version can be found on Symbiotica and on my homepage. Full version rated is NC-17.  
_

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul**_

**_Chapter Twenty-nine_**

**_Of Dreams and Memories_**

* * *

Daniel burst into their quarters, with Sam close behind him, and skidded to a halt.

"Daniel? What is wrong? Has something happened?" Kataya asked anxiously, as she looked up from where she sat studying what looked like a blueprint.

Daniel gasped to catch his breath. "Nothing is wrong. Sam told me that you talked to Lantash, and I was concerned that is all."

"I am fine, Daniel. We received the plans for Bastet's stronghold, and I have been studying them. Lantash and I came to an understanding,_ Beloved._ He will go through the _Sevesh Lok Twin_ in a few days," she said placidly, obviously not concerned in any way.

"Days? Kataya you _do not_ _have_ days," Daniel blurted out anxiously. "How can he expect that of you? Besides that, how can you allow him to wait that long?"

"I will have to have days, Daniel. Merdwin and I will work on it, so, please do not worry so." She stood up from her chair, and walking over to him, she kissed him briefly.

Turning to Samantha, she asked, "Has Lantash spoken to you about our discussion, Sam? I hope he is not so upset now?" It was very obvious that she was concerned about his reaction.

"He told me about it, Kat. He didn't understand how I could be so accepting, but I explained about what I learned during our link, and I think he is more accepting of everything. I don't think it will be very long before he can bring himself to go through with the _Sevesh Lok Twin_ with you," Sam told her quietly, reassuring her that she understood what occurred between them.

"I am glad. I have not yet had time to talk to Daniel about the link; I had planned to do so this evening, at his home. I am looking forward to my first evening there," Kataya responded relieved and now seemingly serene about the entire situation.

"_Our home_," Daniel corrected, as he broke into their conversation. "I need to look at a few things for Sam, and then I will be ready to leave for _our_ home. Are you about ready to go?" He asked, after emphasizing and conveying his feelings on the subject of what he considered "their" home now.

"I will be ready to go to _our home_ whenever you come for me, _Amat Wyn_," she stated, stressing the possessive just as he had, so that he would know that she understood and agreed with him.

Nodding his own acknowledgement, Daniel smiled at her once more before leaving the room, and Kat turned to Samantha. "Lantash felt guilty for what he considered a betrayal of you, of course. I should have thought of that and attempted to mitigate it."

"It is all right, Kat. I think he understands better now. I am glad he has agreed to the _Sevesh Lok Twin_. It will not be very long before both of you become ill. He is experiencing chest pain."

"I have no doubt that he is. Lantash must be working at keeping it minimized, but he will not be able to control it much longer," Kataya explained briefly, before telling her, "Samantha, I am sorry I did not have more strength today. I should have been more prepared and less willing to give in to Lantash." She smiled sadly, thinking that today had been the first time she had ever denied him.

"I do understand, Kat. This entire thing is hard on all of us. Lantash needs to go through the _Sevesh Lok Twin_. We both know that, and we both know what a strain this is placing on you both. Don't forget that I shared your emotions; I know what you are feeling. Even now, I can feel them, and I don't know how the two of you stopped when you did," Sam said softly.

"I believe, _Carusawyn_, that much as Lantash and I love one another, we also have a deeper love, which neither of us is truly willing to betray. I was not willing to do that to Daniel, and Lantash was not willing to do that to you. For that matter, neither was I, Samantha." Kataya laughed a little, her voice shaky, and confessed, "I have to admit that I wished to have him though. It is the first time I ever denied him access to my body, Sam. It was—hard and—painful. Thank the Universe, once the _Sevesh Lok Twin_ is performed, and our blood is no longer tied, the passionate part of our love will basically be gone, and the loving friendship will take its place."

Sam nodded, stating, "I am not sure I could have stopped in your place, as strong as the passion is between the two of you. In one way, it is really hard knowing that exists between you, but it also allows me to accept what is happening and gives me more patience with him. It must be terrible for him, too. You, at least, have had months to realize it would need to take place, if he was nearby. He has barely had a couple of days really to think about it. I truly do understand and sympathize, Kat. I will be glad when it is over, too."

Sam frowned in thought, before saying slowly, "I am not sure that I understand what the _Sevesh Lok Twin_ will do, Kat. I mean, wasn't there passion between the…the three of you before you went through the Sevesh'en Twine Coeuramator? How can cutting the ties remove that?"

Kataya smiled wryly, before saying, "I wondered how long it would be before someone realized that and began to question the results of, and hence the reason for, the Sevesh; however, I thought it would be Daniel." She waved her hand through the air before her, as if brushing something aside, before she continued, "To answer your questions, Sam. Yes, there was a great deal of passion prior to the _Sevesh__'__en Twine Coeuramator._ How the _Sevesh Lok Twin_ removes it is a simple matter to explain, not so easily lived through." Her voice was sardonic as she murmured the last statement. "The _Sevesh__'__en_ does not engender the passion. The entwining of the blood binds the passion for all time unless removed, just as the entwining of the auras binds the love and commitment one to the other."

She paused once more, nibbling her bottom lip, as she considered how to explain the process. It was neither complicated nor particularly difficult to explain, however, she was not sure where to start the explanation. Remembering the mind-link, she realized that Sam would already know what took place during the _Sevesh__'__en_, but possibly not exactly what the different events meant. "I believe you took part in the _Sevesh__'__en_ during our link, yes? Therefore, you know what occurs. During the Entwining, each lover's blood leaves their bodies and seeks its mate's blood. You know that it reenters both of them. The blood carries the mate's passion within it, and it now resides within the mate. As long as they remain together, they will always feel the tie between them. If they should part, as we were forced to do, it becomes…quiescent, dormant, in a way, although the mates will still yearn for the physical aspect, as well as the love, just as any other loving mates would. Remember, I said that it did not cause the passion between the lovers."

Once more, she paused, weighing her words, before continuing, "The answer to your question, though, lies with Daniel and you. The tie between Lantash and I is very strong, as you know. However, my tie to Daniel is stronger, and it is the pulling of the two ties that is causing the problem now. I want both, because both are near to me. The same applies to Lantash. His tie to you is the stronger; therefore, his tie to me is causing him to feel the pain as they pull him in different directions. It is why I am bleeding, Sam. For a Furling, this tug of war between the ties is literally causing tears in my heart, in my very being. Once we sever the ties of the blood, then the seeking of its mate and home will cease. The passion is still there, but it no longer pulls one to the other and ignoring it is very easy. That, of course, is because the stronger of the ties now takes its rightful place, and pushes that lesser passion out of the way, until it is as if it no longer exists. Does that explain well enough, Sam? If not, I will be more than happy to explain in more detail," Kat assured her.

Sam frowned as she thought it through, and then she asked, "But doesn't that mean that you will still want to, well, to make love to Lantash? If it is still there, then…"

Kataya nodded her head, as she replied, "Yes, of course, there will be the occasional longing to join with him." She paused, before adding, "Just as there is the occasional longing that you feel to join with Daniel, and that, no doubt, Daniel feels toward you. Even though you have a platonic bond this living, does not mean that you do not wish to have more. You discussed becoming lovers, Sam. You would not have considered it, was there not passion between you. It is nothing to be ashamed or concerned about; it is simply a fact of life," Kataya assured her, as she watched Sam's face heat to a fairly intense red.

Sam cleared her throat before telling her in a voice that was slightly more than a whisper, "I—I, I don't know what to say, Kat. I guess I have been denying it to myself." Drawing a deep breath, she affirmed, "You are right. It is there, but covered by the passion I feel for Martouf and Lantash. It is not something I would ever act on, even if—when I do feel it. I understand what you are saying. Thank you, Kat," she added quietly.

Kataya bowed her head in acceptance of Sam's words, and added, "There is one more thing about severing the blood tie, Sam. While it will leave the passion in place, even when it flares to life, it will be muted and most of the time, it will be channeled into the type of deep loving friendship that you usually feel for Daniel. And that, Carusawyn, is a wondrous thing to have between you. It will always be with you, into eternity."

Sam nodded again and then gave her a somewhat shaky smile. "You are correct. That is what I feel most of the time, and it is a wonderful feeling. Thank you again. It seems as if you are always leading me away from an emotional precipice, when I am about to leap into the chasm." Deciding a change of topic might be best, she walked toward the table where the plans lay. "Wow, this place is huge." She frowned, as she looked at it. "What is this symbol?" She asked, as she pointed to what looked like a crown and sword.

Kataya accepted her unspoken wish to close that subject and turned back to the table and the plans laying there, as she explained, "That is where we must get her to do battle, Samantha. It is the courtyard outside, yet it is still enclosed. There is soil there and that is important, as well."

"Why?" Surprised, Sam looked up from the area she was studying.

Kataya hesitated for a slight moment before reminding her, "It is part of the prophecy. The blood of the Dragons must be shed on soil."

"Of course," Sam murmured, as she returned to perusing the layout in front of her, "I had forgotten." Then her head jerked up, and she looked intently at Kataya. "You said the blood of the Dragons. Plural."

Kataya looked back at her, and there was a wealth of meaning in her tone, as she replied with one word, "Yes."

As the two women stared at one another, Kataya said, "Do you wish to change your mind, Samantha?"

Sam frowned and answered slowly as she gave the situation some serious thought, "No, but I don't think we should tell anyone. I am actually surprised that Daniel has not realized it yet."

"Merdwin already knows, Sam."

Sam shook her head, and waved her hand as if brushing something aside as she answered her, "I meant any of the SGC or the Tok'Ra. There is no reason to worry them when it is not necessary."

After a slight pause, Kataya seemed to come to a decision. "I believe I agree with you. It would cause them unnecessary anxiety. We do not know the outcome with any certainty. Both Merdwin and Artereos believe the outcome can be one of many, but in each, she will be dead. Remember, we will be extremely powerful once we join, Samantha. We must assume the best, not the worst. At the very least, we must shed her blood upon the soil. It would be foolish in the extreme, to think that we could battle such a powerful being, and remain unscathed. I think we should fully expect that."

Leaning forward, she continued, earnestly, "Sam, every precaution to safeguard us will be taken, I assure you. Although Merdwin cannot take part in the battle, he will be as close as he can be without her detecting him. His powers are immense, I assure you; do not allow his dilettante air to fool you into believing otherwise."

Sam nodded grimly. "I believe you and I agree. Besides, worrying about the battle is pointless. We need to be well prepared, and the rest will take care of itself."

Sam paused, and it was obvious that something was preying on her mind. It had been bothering her since she linked with Kataya, and this was the first chance she had to question her. Kataya waited patiently, sensing that whatever the problem was, Sam would soon bring it out and into the open. She was correct.

"There is a different matter that I would like to discuss with you, though, if you would not mind?" She finally asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"What is troubling you, Carusawyn?"

"Artereos."

Kataya lifted an eyebrow in an inquiring gesture. "What is it you wish to know of Artereos?"

"Well, if I am the off-spring of his wife and her lover, how will he feel about me? I understood from our link that he knew it had to be this way, and he didn't blame her, but, well, that doesn't mean he will want to be reminded of what happened by being around her child." Sam flushed slightly. "I didn't mean that in a derogatory way, Kat. The lover part I mean, for some reason it just came out that way."

"Llancellon is a wonderful man, Sam. Furthermore, he was her lover, just as Lantash was mine, and that is what my people called him, as did I. He was also my mate, just as Llancellon was my mother's mate. To us, the term is descriptive and not in a derogatory way."

She paused in thought, before continuing, "Artereos looks forward to meeting you, Samantha. As you say, he understood what took place, and Llancellon was and still is a great friend of his. They spend time together, often, just as they always have. You will like Artereos, and I believe you will understand better, what a truly great heart he has, as you come to know him. Although he _can_ be an implacable enemy, he is a truly forgiving, understanding, loving man." Then, she added softly, "Besides all of that; even if none of that existed or was true, the most important thing is still there and always will be: you are the daughter of Artereos, as I am."

Sam stared at Kataya in surprise. "I can't be his daughter. I am your half-sister; he is not my father," she gasped.

Kataya smiled, slightly, "It is complicated, is it not? Actually, you are both my half-sister and my spirit twin. You contain threads of my soul and therefore his, and in that way; you are the daughter of Artereos. He will greet you gladly and lovingly, Samantha, for you are the daughter of his soul."

"I see. I am glad to know that. I was worried that he might resent me. I am relieved that is not how it will be."

"It will not be," Kat assured her, and then it was her turn to change the subject.

"Tell me, _Caruswyn_, what do you think of Jocasta and Daur'rin? I have the impression that your father may be asking you for your feelings about her before long."

Sam grinned and her blue eyes sparkled. "Yeah, and I am going to make him sweat a little before I give my approval. He did it often enough to me. It will be good for him." She chuckled for a moment, thinking of her dad squirming, as she asked some pointed questions about what he was up to with _this woman_.

Kataya laughed with her before suggesting, "You should be sure to ask about his intentions and the fact that he is sleeping with her before they are bonded. It will shake him up and make him think. You can point out that at least you and Martouf bonded by the private Furling joining ceremony. For you did, you know. I am quite sure Lantash insisted on it before consummating your relationship, did he not?"

Sam flushed and then laughed, before sobering, to say, "He did. I didn't realize at the time exactly what he meant but now, of course, I do. It was a beautiful moment," she added quietly.

She gazed at Kat even more seriously for a moment, and stated, "As for my dad, I should thank you for my attitude, actually. I know that if I had not been through all of this, I would not have realized that I was being selfish if I resented her, and now, there is not a chance in hell that I would resist my dad finding a new mate. He deserves to be happy. I know he loved my mom, and he has been alone for a long time. I will be happy for him if it works out. I like what I saw of her." A thought struck her.

"Do you know her?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. She is a very nice person. They both are. Daur'rin is gentle, shy, and very quiet for a Tok'Ra, and I liked her very much. I think you will, too."

"I think I will seek her out tomorrow and get to know her," Sam decided.

"I believe that is an excellent idea, Samantha." Kataya looked at her and smiled a sweet smile, one that said she was remembering something.

"What?" Sam asked. "You are looking at me oddly."

"I was remembering you during your first living. You were a loving, giving child then also, Samantha. You were a beautiful child, who grew into a beautiful woman. I have missed you, and I am glad to finally have you back."

Sam grinned back, and said, "I am glad to be here, too. So are you saying I wasn't the least bit annoying as a little sister?"

Kataya laughed, as she said, "I did not say you were not annoying, Samantha, only that you were beautiful, giving, and loving. Those things do not preclude annoying. You were always around when I wished to be alone with Dayillon." She paused and then sighed theatrically, as she said, "Some things never change."

Sam gasped, and then said as she, too, laughed, "In that case, I think that if you don't mind, I will go check on Daniel and then take Martouf and Lantash home."

"By all means, do so. If Daniel can be pried away from the inscriptions, send him back to me, please."

"Will do, and if he balks, I will tell him you are really feeling tired."

"Which is not exactly a lie. I do wish to go to bed," Kataya responded saucily.

Sam was still laughing as she left the room. They had the evening to spend with their mates. She did a little half skip and bounce, as she headed down the hall. It was going to be another great night in Colorado Springs.

* * *

Daniel watched her as she walked slowly around the living room of their home. Every step or so she stopped, smiled softly, and gently touched some artifact, book, or piece of furniture. She ran her hand along the back of the couch and read the titles on the spines of his books. When she came to the group of his journals, she took the one from the first trip to Abydos and opened it to a random page. As she read, she chuckled softly for a moment, and then closed the book and replaced it before she continued her slow perusal of her new home. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the room, a slight smile upon her lips. Finally, she turned her attention to him. "I should not have read your journal without first asking your permission to do so. May I read your journals, _Beloved_, or are they too personal?"

"You can read anything of mine that you want to, Kataya. Sometimes, I think you know more about me than I know about myself."

She nodded slightly, and then said, "You could very well be correct in that statement, for I know you very well indeed, _Coeurawyn_." Her eyes seemed to glow with happiness as they swept the room once again. "I am so pleased to be here."

"I am glad. I have wanted to see you here since the day you walked through the gate."

"Surely not, Daniel. I had the distinct impression you would rather I had simply gone away. I think that you were glad to see me only on a very deep level."

Daniel nodded, as honesty forced him to admit, "I believe you are right, Kataya. I was very confused at the time. I am glad I realized who you are, and I only wish I had done so more quickly." He stood relaxed, and absorbed her obvious enjoyment of her new home.

They arrived home a couple of hours ago, and while they were waiting for the delivery of their meal, they showered and changed. The food arrived, they ate, and now Kataya was finally getting the chance to look around the house.

It was obvious that it delighted her. Daniel bought the house several months ago for some reason he had never understood. Until now. While his home was not a castle by any stretch of the imagination, it _was_ two stories. It had a vaulted ceiling in the living and dining room area and a _turret_ room, which he had made into a circular library**_, _**at the corner of the living room. It shared the open floor plan, so it was a loft like structure, open to the living room, yet with a second floor. It had a wrought iron staircase, which was both practical and decorative, that wound up to the second story, near the joining of the living room and library on one side of the room.

The elongated windows added to the medieval look of the room, and they contained window seats that added to its charm. A fireplace, which stretched into both the living room and the library, across from the staircase, had been part of the enchantment he felt when he purchased the house. It was obvious that Kataya also felt drawn to the area, as she kept going back to it.

Seeing her standing there in one of the gowns she favored, the deep vee of the sleeves sweeping the floor, the circlet glowing softly, and the unicorn pendant falling to lie just above the swell of her breasts, he caught his breath. He wished suddenly that he could paint, for in the glorious violet gown, with her eyes glowing to rival the glow of the stones in the circlet, she would have made a breathtaking portrait. "I wish I had a portrait of you standing there in that gown, Kataya. You look so very beautiful." He stopped speaking suddenly, and then said, "Don't move, all right?"

Smiling indulgently, she said, "As you wish."

He was back shortly with his digital camera, and he began to take pictures of her. "It is not the same as a portrait, but it is the next best thing. Go ahead and finish looking around," he encouraged her, as he continued to catch her image, while she explored more of the room. He stopped, after she had chosen the journal of his first experience of the Stargate and Abydos, and seated herself in a large overstuffed armchair with a high back. He seated himself in its mate. It was a cozy scene; the man and woman seated in chairs in front of the fireplace, a small antique table, and lamp between them. He watched her as she stroked the journal she held in her hands, but did not open it.

Finally, she turned to him. "She was a wonderful Heartmate for you, was she not? She loved you greatly. You were her Dan'yel, and you opened a completely new world for her. She felt as if she was special in your eyes and, of course, she was. You thought she was truly wonderful to love you so completely. You have never understood how very lovable you are, Daniel."

Daniel's eyes had widened as Kataya had continued to speak of Sha'uri. "How did you know that? How could you know those things?" He asked, stunned.

"Sha'uri visited me in a dream, not long after I started watching SG-1. I knew you were the Soulmate, Daniel, as soon as I touched your mind for the first time."

"At the _Temple of the Dragon of the Fire_. You were there, weren't you? We felt you, but didn't know what it was, of course. The cats were there as the guardians of the temple, but you sent them to Sam and I. Furthermore, you were giving me the words from the wall."

"While it is true that was our first contact, I did not give you the words, Daniel. You did remember them yourself. No doubt, today, you could read more of it than you could then. I sent the cats knowing you would recognize them from our time there, even if you did not realize it on a conscious level. You would know you were safe, and that they were protecting you," she replied. "I had to observe the team. I wished to start to get to know you in a relaxed atmosphere. I left the tablet to lure you there and proceeded to set the, ah," she cleared her throat, "links to you and the others."

"You linked to us? Isn't that against your laws? That is what you told us."

"No. Reading your minds, would be against the law, in a normal situation, but what was asked of us by Thor, put you into a separate category called, ah, risk assessment and determination. I had to have some way of knowing, for sure, where you were going. I am afraid Artereos determined your plan to go to the planet where you found the tablet. That was the most invasive thing we did, but we had to find out where you were going, so we could find you. I am sorry we had to do so, Daniel. However, in a war, some of the things that must be done are unpleasant and somewhat underhanded."

"I assure you, _Amat Wyn_, once the link was set all I had to do was sense it to find you. Other than the original time, when we needed to know where you were going, there was no invasion of anyone's thoughts. I always arrived and left by ship, so as not to alarm you by activating the gate." She smiled briefly. "I never truly probed any of your minds. I only let you know when I had done something that needed a response from you to conclude a situation. And once, I helped Samantha find you."

"I see. I cannot believe none of us wondered how you even found us to watch and report on us to Artereos. I mean, we should have realized something was weird about that. I did realize about the Temple when Merdwin told us of the Prophecy." He shook his head and smiled, wryly, "I am not upset, Kataya, just amazed that none of us even considered that question. It makes me feel very stupid." His eyes narrowed, "What did you and Merdwin do, my love? You calmed any questions in some way, didn't you?"

"Well, Merdwin, might, perhaps, possibly, have defused any questions anyone at the SGC might have had." She said quietly, peeking at him through her lashes as she pleated her skirt. She really hated doing things in an underhanded way, but there was no point in getting everyone upset over such a little thing. She hoped.

Daniel smiled at her, again shaking his head, "I am very glad that you are on our side, Kataya. It was a temporary thing, and by the time it wore off, no one thought about it anymore, but if they thought about it now, they would start asking questions, wouldn't they?"

"Well, yes, and it would be so very awkward, Daniel."

"All right, I will agree not to ask you, or Merdwin, anymore _awkward_ questions, Kataya, at least concerning that, but, I would like to know what you mean about dreaming of Sha'uri. What," he cleared his throat, "what did Sha'uri say in your dream?"

Relieved to be back on the subject she had originally wished to broach to him, she replied, "She told me of your time together, how much she loved you, and how you had cherished her for the short time that the two of you were together. She spoke of how much love you had always given to her, as well as how you had protected her and honored her. She told me how she was honored amongst her people because of the way you treated her, and she told me of the goodness in you, and the beauty she had found in your soul."

"She told me of how glad she was that we would finally be together again, for she thought that, although you were not aware of it, you searched for me still. She was joyful that you would again be with your Soulmate, and she wished you to know that she never blamed you for what happened to her. She was so very proud of you and your abilities; as well as what you knew about the Chaappa'ai."

"She also wanted you to know something else. It will be hard for you to believe, or understand, but I believe you deserve to know it, for it might mitigate some of the guilt you feel about what you believe her life was like with Apophis."

Daniel straightened and sat stiffly looking at Kataya. "What?"

"He loved her, Daniel. Not only the symbiote inside of her, but her, Sha'uri. While it was unpleasant for her, Amaunet did not torture her. While she did not ask what her wishes were, neither was she deliberately cruel to her. She wanted you to know that the worst part was being separated from you and knowing that they wished to destroy the Tau'ri. She was lucky in that he cared for her beauty, at first, and then for her. Amaunet had to sleep during the pregnancy, and he came to love Sha'uri more deeply during that time, before he had to hide her away, so she was not in as bad a position as you imagined, and for that you must be grateful."

"I never thought I would be happy about anything to do with the Goa'uld, but you are right, and I should be glad that they didn't hurt her as much as I feared. Thank you for telling me, Kataya. Why didn't she tell me herself?"

"When she visited you? Because her time with you was limited. Her time with me was not. My training as a priestess of the All, allowed me to remain in the needed state longer than a simple dream allows. Sha'uri is well, Daniel. You must not worry about her. She is quite happy and content now."

"I am glad to know that. Did she tell you I dreamed about her?" He asked quietly.

"She told me she visited you, yes."

"Are you saying it wasn't a dream?" He asked her, his voice hushed.

"It was a dream, but she was there. She wished to tell you to let her go, so that you could go forward with your life. She wanted you to know it was all right for you to do so."

He nodded and then said, "She told me that you were the mate, the woman. She was right." He smiled at her and rested his head on the back of his chair, as they sat in a companionable silence. He was glad she had told him about Sha'uri. It was a comfort, to know her life had not been a living hell the entire time she was with Apophis as his queen.

He watched Kataya as she became engrossed in the journal she had picked out. Her profile, the curve of her cheek, and the lashes that swept down and back up over her exotic violet eyes, mesmerized him, and his eyes slowly drifted shut. He was unaware of the sound of the journal closing, and he did not feel the light cover that she placed over him. He was unaware that she had taken his camera and the large amethyst that she used for communication over to the table and was using it to contact her father.

"_I give you greetings, __D__aughter. You received the plans to Morgasha__'__s stronghold__?_" her father asked, as the link joined their minds.

"_Yes, Father. Thank you, they are very detailed. The information the agent sent about her daily routine will be helpful, also. We will be able to plan our attack at her most vulnerable time__,"_ Kataya responded, obviously pleased at the thought.

"_Good_." He paused, and then said to her. _"__How are you, my __D__aughter?__"_ She could feel the anxiety he was trying to hide from her.

_"__I spoke with Lantash. He will do the Sevesh Lok Twin in a few days__,"_ She tried to assure him.

His frown was thunderous. _"__A few days will be too long__."_

_"__I will wait. I manifested today, and that helped__,"_ She tried once again to reassure him.

_"__I have spoken to Merdwin. You then had a practice session, two of them__,"_ he said disapprovingly.

Kataya sighed in exasperation. _"__Yes, we did, and I am fine__."_

_"__You forget that I can feel your heart, Kataya. You are not fine. The time grows short. Tomorrow, the next day at the latest, you must do the Sevesh Lok Twin.__"_Artereos's voice was firm, and she knew he was very aware of how badly affected she was.

_"__I am aware. I will not force him before he is completely reconciled and agreeable. You are as aware as I am that to do so would damage him seriously physically. I will do everything within my power to see to it that he bears none of the pain for this. I will not be the instrument that harms him__,"_ she told him, her resolve showing in her tone of voice.

Her father sighed, as he contemplated the problem. _"__Yes, I am aware, and I do understand your feelings__."_ Changing the subject, he asked, _"__How is Dayillon__?"_

_"__He is exhausted with worry. He does not get enough rest. I think he is staying awake at night. I believe he is afraid that I will__,"_ she paused in her thought, before continuing, _"__leave him while he sleeps. He fears that I will not take the necessary steps to insure that I survive. I am sure he does not realize that he is feeling thus, but I believe that is why I awaken to see him watching me__."_

_"__Dayillon always worried about you, Kataya, and we were all aware of it, though he sought to hide it__,"_ her father reminded her.

_"__I know. And I also know I cannot stop him from doing so__,"_ she replied, softly.

She turned their conversation in another direction. _"__I have contacted you with a request__." _

He laughed gently; _"__Somehow, I suspected you had not contacted me for the second time in one day, simply to hear my voice, my dear. What is it that you wish for that I may be able to accomplish for you__?"_He asked indulgently.

Smiling at him, she said, _"__I am going to send you some images. Please pick one of them and have a portrait made. One that will fit above a fireplace, or on a bedroom wall._ _ I will send images of the areas in which he might hang one, as well as the images themselves. Daniel has made known to me that he wishes for one__,__ and he took images from which you can choose. Try to choose the one which you feel he would most cherish, please, my Father__,"_ So saying, she began to look at the images and send them to her father.

_"__Go back to the third or fourth image, Kataya. Yes, I believe this one for Dayillon, and I will choose one of the others for myself__."_

Kataya looked more closely at the image her father had chosen. One of the first he had taken, after telling her not to move, she was standing near the window seat, with one of Daniel's journals in her hand. The rays of the evening sun filtered through the long window casting a golden halo behind and above her, enhancing the gold of her skin. Her eyes were deeply violet, as was the dress she wore; the jewels glowed softly in her circlet. The unicorn pendant and the amethyst and diamond ring were clearly visible. Most importantly though, love shone from her eyes and seemed to transform her face. It should have been captioned; _A Medieval Lady gazing at her Lover._

_"__Yes__,"_ she whispered, to her father. _"__I, too, believe that is the one__."_

Abruptly, she changed the tone and direction of their discussion. _"__I expect to see you in a few days. I am looking forward to it. I am also looking forward to seeing my youngest kits. They and Gwennetha will arrive soon, will they not__?"_

_"__Yes, although I do not know if it will be tomorrow; it will be quite soon. I have chosen a few more Katteri to inform, but I am waiting on you and Merdwin before I make my final choices. Do you have anyone you wish for me to consider ahead of our meeting__?"_

_"__Yes, besides Gwennetha, I wish for Seraphynara and Rosawyn, Caliswyna, Desrynara, and Garwynthia. All are the highest rank of priestess and are capable of extended periods of sustaining and infusion. I know Gwennetha has not held the ability long, but she is of the highest rank now. I have talked to her, but I wish you to do so also, Father, for their mission is somewhat different from the others. You will need to assure Gwennetha that she is capable of the added responsibility. She is quite confident of her abilities as a Warrior, it is only this added assignment__…"_Her voice trailed off.

_"__They are excellent choices, my daughter, and I will speak to Gwennetha. They sustained you before__…"_

She interrupted his thought. _"__Yes, and they have grown even more powerful since then. I know Merdwin will be near, if needed__."_

_"__Yes. He will be as close as we can safely put him, I promise you__."_

She became aware of Daniel stirring in his chair. _"__I must go now. Daniel fell asleep, but he is beginning to awaken__."_

_"__I will talk to you later, my daughter. Do not do as Dayillon fears and wait to long to go to Avilion__."_

_"__I have Merdwin, but I will also be careful__."_ She smiled at him, as she sent to him waves of love, and she felt his response as the link shut down.

She replaced the camera and the amethyst, then made her way back to her chair and settled herself, so that she could watch her Daniel, as he slowly awoke. As his lashes swept upwards to reveal his wonderful blue eyes, she smiled at him.

"You did not sleep long, but perhaps you slept well, _Beloved_?"

Scrunching up his eyes and forehead in the dim light of the lamp, as he looked blearily around the room, he said, "Um, yeah. I guess I did."

"Shall we make our way to the bedroom now, so that you can get some more rest?"

"No, um, no, that is alright, I am, uh, not sleepy now." He frowned slightly. "I am in a chair in our house. I remember now." He looked over at her and smiled. "I am sorry. When I first woke up, I expected to be on base still. I am very glad I am not. I think I will get some coffee. Want some?" He asked, as he wandered off toward the kitchen. Once there, he leaned around to door to ask. "Do you want anything at all?"

"Yes, actually, I would like some port, please." She smiled, when he returned after a few minutes carrying a tray, with both coffee and port on it. Pouring some coffee into a cup, he added a measure of port and offered it to her. "It is actually very good, really," he said, as he smiled engagingly at her.

"All right, I will try it." Sitting with the cup in her hands, she stared into its contents. It was good, but that was not the reason she was staring into it. Finally, she sighed, and set the cup aside.

"Daniel, there is something I must tell you," she sighed again, knowing that what she was about to say could possibly hurt him.

"Something about the talk you had with Lantash?" As usual, Daniel's mind made the intuitive leap from one thing to the other.

"Yes."

"You made love with him."

Kataya gasped, "No, I did not."

"Good. So, what did happen?" Now that he knew the worst had not happened, he could hear the rest with, he hoped, equanimity.

"Well, first promise me you will do nothing." It had suddenly occurred to her that confessing this might send Daniel out to call Lantash to answer for his actions. The human Tau'ri male…her thought trailed off, as she realized that Daniel had answered her and was waiting for her to speak.

"I said, I can't promise you I will do nothing, but I will promise not to try to kill him, something I couldn't do without a weapon, anyway," Daniel repeated, again reading her mind in his usual way.

"Well, I do not think it would be worth killing either of us over, but if you must, then kill me, for I am as much to blame as he," she suggested ruefully.

"Kataya, just tell me," Daniel urged gently.

"Lantash kissed me, and I kissed him back," her words came out in a rush.

Daniel looked surprised. "That is it?"

"Well, um, yes. More or less," she hedged a little.

"Is it more, or less?" Daniel asked, at her somewhat evasive reply.

"More," she said, as she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"How much more?" He wanted to know.

She looked him in the eyes, as she said softly, "It was an extremely passionate kiss. Well, two kisses, actually. I fell completely under their spell for a short while. When I realized what was happening, I finally began to protest, but if he had not listened to his host, and me, I would have given in and gone to him, Daniel. I am sorry."

"By that, I assume you protested. Evidently, somewhat vehemently."

"Not at first, but very soon, yes. If he had not stopped, I do not know how long I could have held out against the tie between us, Daniel," she said, quietly.

Daniel got up from his chair and came to kneel beside her. "But, you did resist, and you did attempt to stop him. Moreover, he stopped. Nothing really happened. That is what is important, not the what if's," he assured her.

Reaching out to touch his face, she said softly, "You are such a gentle, understanding man, my mate. I love you, so." With Daniel looking up at her from the floor so earnestly, she added, "This does prove how deep is his love for Samantha."

"How so?" Daniel frowned, not making the connection this time.

"As you pointed out, the ties between Lantash and I are very strong. The fact that he listened to Martouf and I, shows that he loves her deeply. He could have overcome both of our protests, had he truly wished too. Do not forget that Martouf shares his feelings; he too, would have succumbed to the feelings engendered by the _Sevesh__'__en Twine Coeuramator_, the _Entwining of the Heartmates_," she reminded him, as she looked at him steadily.

Daniel sighed, "I will just be glad when you have finally managed to get the rite performed, but in the meantime, you should rest, and don't worry about my reaction. I am not upset with you, and I will not go looking for him to '_call him to account for his actions_'." He grinned up at her as he said that, but then sobered as he added, "I have to admit that I really don't understand why you don't insist he go through it now. He has agreed to do it, why not just get it over with?" Daniel asked, obviously frustrated.

Placing her hands on either side of his face, she said, "Daniel, _Beloved_, I will not force Lantash to go through the Sevesh Lok Twin. _I will not_ take the chance of injuring him. He does not deserve that, and Martouf certainly does not. To go through the _Sevesh Lok Twin_ is difficult enough if both agree. To do so when only one wishes it is dangerous in the extreme and can cause serious injury or death." Her voice was soft, but it contained an underlying element of steel.

Rising from the floor where he knelt beside her, Daniel stood and walked to the nearby desk. Leaning back against it, he rubbed his face briskly and then pinched the bridge of his nose in a familiar gesture. Using his hands for emphasis, as he always did when seriously agitated, he said, "Kataya, are you telling me that Lantash, and therefore Martouf, could _die_ if they are not completely reconciled to going through with the _Sevesh Lok Twin_? _That is_ why you have been so adamant that you will wait for them to agree? Crap! I didn't realize or understand that. All right. Okay. So, I understand now why you can't tell them, or do it without their full agreement, but what happens if they don't ever agree? What then? Do you just go as far away as possible and hope it goes away?

"Yes, that is correct, _Amat Wyn,_ that is what I am saying. They could _die or be badly injured_. If they do not agree, then I will have to leave and hope that with time spent at Avilion it will eventually heal. However, that is not going to happen, Daniel. He has agreed, and it is only a matter of time until he sees his way clear to do the _Sevesh Lok Twin_. He knows that it must be done and soon."

"Does Sam know? Is she aware of what could happen?"

"I believe she does, Daniel. She would have that knowledge from our link. That is an assumption on my part, actually, since I do not know for sure what she accessed and what she did not. But, things that are important to me are what she would have seen."

"And you, Kataya? How difficult is this going to be on you? You are weakening every hour, aren't you? It is why you manifested today. You really should not have used your sword today," he said. Then he asked, "How long? How long before it causes your death? Because if you stay near the two of us, it will do that, won't it?"

Standing, she walked to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Daniel, I wish I could tell you. I do not know. I was telling you the truth when I told you that Merdwin and I will work on it." She quietly admitted, "Artereos says I have a day, two at the most, before it becomes critical that I do something. You are in excellent company, my love, he also, is extremely upset with my actions today, although he, also, knows that it was necessary."

Sighing, she returned to her chair and seated herself. "I believe that Lantash will agree soon, Daniel. So does Samantha. As for how hard it will be on me, it will depend on many things that are irrelevant at the moment. I will be able to tell you more the closer we come to actually doing it. The practice session today was also important in that we needed a base line of Samantha's abilities, now, just after the link. It was also important that she see Merdwin and I, now, before we take things farther. I did not do these things on a whim. Please, Daniel…" her voice trailed off, and she allowed her head to fall back against the chair back.

She felt him come to kneel beside her again and gently caress her cheek, "I am sorry, Kataya. I am not being very supportive, am I? Please, forgive me."

Smiling softly, she said, "Forgive you for what, _Coeurawyn_? For loving me? For worrying yourself into exhaustion? There is nothing for which you need forgiven. Tell me, are you sleepy yet, or do you think we could relax and talk, perhaps, in our bedroom?"

Rising from the floor where he knelt beside her, he said. "I think that would be a very interesting place to sit and, ah, talk," he agreed.

He held out his hand to her, and she slowly placed hers into it. As he clasped her fingers, she felt the desire he always invoked cause her body to tremble. As she felt the answering tremor in him, she heard him gasp softly. She looked up into his face. As his hand urged her to stand, she brought their bodies close together and heard him breathe, "Dear god, the desire I have for you is ever present. It smolders between us, and only a spark sets it ablaze."

As he lowered his mouth to hers, he heard her answer him, "Yes."

The kiss was long and sweet. As they explored each other's lips, Daniel heard Kataya whisper, "My sweet and wonderful, Dayillon. How I have missed you."

"I am here now, my love, and I am so sorry I was so foolish." Daniel drew in his breath sharply and straightened. Suddenly, images were flashing through his mind. His eyes opened wide, and he stared at her.

"What is it, Daniel? What have you remembered?"

Daniel was reliving a particularly unpleasant memory. Speaking softly, he said, "The kits. You lost the kits, and it was my fault."

Kataya shook her head, "No, Daniel, it was _not _your fault. It was the fault of _Col__'__tek_, who was behind the attack."

"Oh, no, no, no. I was the one, me. I was not paying attention and they ambushed us. If I hadn't been looking at the pictographs on the rocks, we would have been better prepared, more alert."

"Daniel, that is _not_ true. We had no reason to believe that we were in any danger."

Turning from her, he laughed harshly. "We barely made it out alive, and you lost our babies because of the injuries you suffered; the injuries you suffered protecting me," he said, his self-disgust apparent.

"Daniel, stop this. It was not your fault. I am a Warrior, a trained Katteri-enti, and if either should take the blame, it is I, but the truth is that neither of us could have known. You could say that because I am a trained Katteri-enti, I should have sensed it, known it, but I did not. If I refuse to take or place blame, other than on Col'tek, then so should you." Kataya sighed, as she rubbed her chest. "Daniel, I told you then, and I tell you now, that it was meant to be. Look at yourself. Do you not see what you have become?"

"I know what I am, all right. I am a damned academic, just as I was then. I could not protect you then, and I cannot protect you now."

"You are a truly brilliant man, and yes, you are an academic, but, Daniel, look at yourself. You are also a soldier. Have you never wondered why in the universe you agreed to come to work for the military? Has it never occurred to you that there was a deeper meaning than just a thirst for knowledge? You have always known that someday, you would need these skills that you have learned."

Challenging him, she said, "Do not try to tell me that you are not a Warrior, Daniel Jackson, for it would be a blatant lie. Do you really believe that Jack O'Neill would continue to put his team in jeopardy, if you were truly as useless as you wish to insist that you are? Well, do you? An honest answer, Daniel."

Suddenly, the tension drained out of him. "No, he would not. Nevertheless, that is now, Kataya, and we are not really discussing now. I still feel responsible for the loss of our children. We waited so long."

"Yes, we did. Daniel, we can have other children. We were not restricted from having others then, nor are we now. Once this battle is over, there will be no reason I cannot take the few short months it takes to have kits."

"Why did you go with me that day, Kataya? Why did you not make me listen to you about waiting for a better time to go after them?"

She shook her head. "I do not know for sure." She hedged.

As he frowned at her, a light seemed to come on for him. "Yes, you do. Tell me, please." Daniel spoke again, "I will be your echo, Kataya. The truth, please."

She sighed. "There were three reasons. First, I do not believe you would have listened to me; I do not think I _could_ have made you. Second, I wanted revenge, too, just as you did. Third, I was depressed, and I was frightened that you would die and not come back, if I did not follow you." She paused, and then continued, "As it turned out," she said softly, "I was correct, and it happened anyway."

She turned away from him, as she fought for control of her voice. "You left me alone, to live with the death of not only my kits, but of the light that was the warmth and comfort of my soul. My reason for being was gone, and for the first time in all of my livings, I could not bear the grief. I was so lost without you, _my Beloved,_ that I could not survive. I, too, left the world we had known and was reborn."

"I thought, and hoped, that you would be there waiting for me, but you were not. Moreover, I have searched for you ever since. For over five hundred years have I searched for you, my love, and now that I have found you, I wish for my heart to be glad and rejoice with you, not be torn apart again, by reliving that which I cannot change."

Daniel closed his eyes in anguish and regret. Now that he remembered, he knew he would always feel responsible for the loss of their kits, but he realized that she was correct, too. Their time together should be joyful, not full of sorrow and regret. He was too aware of how brief their livings together sometimes were. He also knew that never before had he been gone so long from her. Over five hundred years. Never again, he swore to himself, would he put her through that. Nor would he continue now, to make her relive that very painful part of their past.

"I am sorry, Kataya. I can promise you that never again will I leave you like that. Instead of punishing myself, I punished you. I see that now, and I am truly sorry for putting you through that." He dragged in a deep breath before continuing, "Never again, I swear. I will always feel the guilt of causing their deaths, but I won't allow that to color our time together."

Kataya shook her head before turning back to him, and saying softly, "_Amat Wyn_, if you had not done so, if you had not left me, then I would not have met and entwined with Lantash and Dominic. They were meant to be my formally bonded, entwined Heartmates, Daniel; I feel this very strongly. Without that event, if you had not left me, if I had not lost our kits, then nothing of the prophecy would be coming to pass now, and Morgasha would not be about to meet her end. She would have continued to kill and harm for, perhaps, centuries more, before circumstances could again fall into place so that we could find and assassinate her. There is no point in blaming yourself for something that was, in all probability, predestined. There are few truly predestined events, my love; however, I believe that this was one of those few. Father calls them imperatives because they must come to pass in some form at some time. I truly believe that the events we lived through were true imperatives, Daniel, and nothing we could have done would have changed that, not indefinitely."

She shrugged before adding. "I realize that if that particular window of opportunity had passed that there would have been another one, but something, some other event," she stressed, "would have occurred at some point in time, to separate us for an extended period. I believe that I was meant to meet and love Lantash and Dominic because that event was important in allowing the prophecy to take place. Please, _Igisadonis. _ Please, stop blaming yourself for something over which I honestly believe you had no control."

"Remember my mother and my father, _Coeurawyn_. My mother has allowed a predestined event to part them, and soon she will realize that and come back to my father. We have given Morgasha five hundred of our years. Let us give her no more because of false guilt. I do not believe I could bear to live through it yet again."

Daniel stood still, staring at her, as his nimble mind went over everything she had said. She was right. Completely, absolutely. Had they followed any other path, they might not be here today getting ready to remove a monster from the universe. He felt the relief flow through him. "Yes. Yes, I agree, my love. Dear Goddess, Kataya, it makes sense, but I still promise I will never leave you for that amount of time again. That, at least, was not necessary. Not the entire five hundred years."

Kataya smiled slightly. "We do not know that, _Carusawyn._ It is occurring, when and as it is occurring, because it is meant to do so. Perhaps you could have returned to me in the interim. We will never know, and at this moment, I do not care. You are here, _now,_ Beloved. That is what is important. For this space of time, it is the only thing that is important."

Coming up behind her, as she gazed, unseeing, out the window, he placed his hands on her shoulders in a gesture very reminiscent of the first time he had asked her to become his mate. He smiled softly, as he remembered that day. He could almost smell the scent of the roses blooming overhead. It was her skin, of course, and it brought many lovely memories tumbling into his mind, pushing the other, darker ones, back into the recesses, where they belonged.

He realized that there was something he had not yet done this living. He had not yet declared himself to her in the way of the Soulmate. It was a moment in time she always loved to relive, and it was time he made his feelings official. The room was mellow and beautiful with the last few rays of the setting sun. They would add another lovely setting to the other memories they had of this moment. Furthermore, it would take both of their minds away from the pain of a past that could not be changed, and bring them into a present that could be making loving and beautiful memories, instead.

As he caressed her shoulders, he lowered his voice, and said huskily, "Kataya, my love_,_ my blood burns in my veins with a fire and passion for you that I cannot deny. My heart and my soul are incomplete without you. You are the woman, the mate. It is my wish that you become mine for eternity. My most ardent desire is for our souls and hearts to entwine and join and for you to become my eternal mate. I have such love for thee, Blood of my Heart. Come to me, join me, and walk with me into eternity."

He heard her catch her breath on a tiny sob, and then she turned to him and reached up to touch his face, as she said, "Daniel, my love; you are the Beloved of my Soul. You are the other half of my soul and my heart. You are the man, the mate. It is my wish that you become mine for eternity. I, too, ardently desire that we entwine our hearts and souls, and that I join you as your eternal mate. I, too, have such love for thee, Beloved of my Soul. I will come to you, join you, and walk with you into eternity."

Daniel slowly lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was long, deep, and said many things. Many more, all speaking of things they had known and would know again, about each other followed it. When at last they ended them, Kataya looked at her Daniel's face and smiled. He was lost to this world, befuddled, and bemused, adrift in a sensual haze.

The room had grown dark, for the sun had set some time ago now. The scene that they had started while the sun was still up, would end differently this time than it had the first time he had said those words to her so many millennia ago.

Taking his hand, she led him toward the bedroom. Once there, she stopped just inside the door, and he seemed to awaken. Looking at her, he smiled and reached out his hand to divest her of her gown. A lovely garment, but it was in the way. So were his own clothes, he realized. It was time to get rid of them, too.

They stood before one another, hiding nothing. Daniel walked to the bed and pulled the bedclothes down. The light of the newly risen moon shone into the room, turning everything to silver. He walked back to where she stood watching him, enjoying the sensuality of his nakedness.

As he had so often in the past, he leaned down and swept her up into his arms. It was several steps to the bed, but he carried her there anyway. Stopping beside it, he looked at it and laughed softly. He had bought it recently without really knowing why. At the time, he had thought it fit the house and the huge bedroom. Large and ornate the bed had two steps leading up to it. Once at the top, he laid her gently onto the satin sheets, yet another of his recent impulse buys. Lying down beside her, he looked at the velvet and brocade hangings draping the bed.

The team had laughed at it, but now Daniel knew exactly why he had bought it and the accoutrements that went with it. Lying in the middle of the sumptuousness was his perfect _Medieval Lady,_ and she certainly belonged here. She belonged here in every way, he thought, as he lowered his lips to claim hers once more. Soon, he was lost in the silken softness of her skin, the scent that was Kataya, and the taste that he knew he would remember for the rest of his life. She was fire and ice, moonbeams and mists, fantasy and reality. She was the beginning and the end. And she was his. His lips found the softness of her throat and feathered kissed from there to the lushness of her breasts.

Her hands explored his body, loving him and learning him as if she had never touched him before and must learn everything about him. He moaned her name, an entreaty, and a promise. As he moaned her name, she heard the underlying urgency, the longing and yearning that was in that one word. _By the Fire of the Stars,_ she loved this man. Loved him, wanted him, and could not bear to hear that entreaty in his voice and not respond to it.

Soon a blaze burned within a whirlwind of emotion, and they clung to each other as they rode out the storm.

She collapsed onto his chest and rested there, breathing heavily. His arms came around her, cradling her. Leaning sideways, he managed to nab a corner of the sheet, and he brought it up to cover them. "I love you, Kataya, _Et Aevum__." _

"_Amata Tu, Semper_, Daniel," she replied softly. Wrapped in each other's arms, sated, they slept.

Outside the night cooled, a soft breeze rustled the trees, and the moon looked on turning the landscape to silver and shadows.

**TBC**


	30. Frozen Wine, Black Silk and Moonbeams BL

**_Chapter Thirty Summary: _**_Sam, Martouf and Lantash finally manage to return to Sam's house. Sam is very tired, so they order take out and just enjoy being together. Sam wants to know what their relationship is like, and she starts to ask them questions. One thing leads to another and soon the talking dies down and the passion takes over._

_**This Chapter has been edited to fit into a lower rating.  
**_

_**Pairings:**__ - Samantha/Martouf/Lantash_

_**"Italics" –** Symbiote–Host or Telepathic communications_

_**Amat wyn**__ – My Love_

_**Coeurawyn**__ – My Heart_

_**Aima coeurawyn**__ - Blood of My Heart_

_**Igisadonis animawyn**__ - Beloved of My Soul _

**_The Following are the Tok'Ra words: _**

**_Mer__ - _**_My_

_**Cory'esh** - Life, _

_**Mae'tek** - Mate_

_**FyCariad**__ – Dearest_

_**Mer Cory'esh Mae'tek**__ – My Lifemate _

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul**_

**_Chapter Thirty_**

**_Frozen Wine, Black Silk, and Moonbeams_**

* * *

Samantha Carter closed the door and locked it against the world. God, it had been a long day. Martouf watched her as she leaned back against the front door, tiredly closed her eyes, and massaged her temples. It was plain to see that she was weary.

"You are tired, my heart. What can I do that will be of help you?"

Sam opened her eyes, looked at him appraisingly, and grinned. "Are you sure you want to make that offer?" Sam asked him, with a challenging gaze.

"I am quite sure, Samantha. I know you are very tired, and I wish to do anything I can to make your evening as stress free as possible," he said, his sympathy for her tiredness apparent in his voice. He reached out, caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, and gave her a small smile. "Truly, I will be more than happy to assist you in any way that I can; Lantash agrees with me that there is no reason we cannot be of service to you."

Determining that he was sincere, she said, "Okay, follow me. You are about to get your first lesson in ordering take out."

"What is this, _take out_?" Martouf wanted to know. "Where are we to take it? Is it very far? Do we need to take the car?" Martouf frowned, "And who are we to order? I do not think I quite understand, Samantha."

Sam shook her head as if to clear it saying, "We are not taking it anywhere, therefore it is not far, and we do not need to take the car. As for ordering, we are going to order the take out. I will show you. It is very easy once you know the numbers and have done it a time or two." She concluded her answers and explanations by asking him, "How does Italian sound to you?"

Martouf opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked a little confused. "What is _Italian_?" He finally questioned her.

Sam collapsed back against the couch with the phone in her hand. She stared at him for a long moment, and then murmured to herself, "I am talking to someone who thought Ronald McDonald was an alien, and a Big Mac was an _interesting combination of flavors_." Speaking up, she said, "You will love it." Looking back down at the phone in her hand, she said, "Okay, this is the programmed phone. Numbers one through six are: the base, followed by the Colonel, Daniel, Janet, Teal'c's extension on base, and my brother Mark. Seven through twelve are take-out. Italian is number eight."

"I am afraid that I still do not think I fully comprehend what you are telling me," Martouf said hesitantly. He sat down next to her on the sofa, while trying to assimilate the barrage of information for contacting certain people via this phone, which, he had determined, was a rather primitive communications device.

_"However primitive it is, it must be useful here on the Tau'ri world, or they would not use it. We should probably pay attention to the instructions for its use."_ Lantash admonished him.

Sam studied him for a moment and then evidently came to a decision, because she told him, "Okay, I guess I need to explain a few other things first and then we will phone in for take-out." Having discerned her way, she started with some more basic information, stating, "This is a telephone; we use it to contact other people and places. Tonight we are going to use it to contact a restaurant, and order some take-out, so we don't have to cook. To use the phone you use phone numbers. Everyone and everyplace has their own unique number, so when you call them, you are calling directly to them. Now, phone numbers are long numbers that are a pain to remember, so if you program numbers you use a lot into your phone, and then all you have to remember is the one number. Therefore, if I want Italian, then all I do is press the number eight. You watch this time, and then next time, I will allow you to do it."

Martouf nodded as the "phone" now made more sense to him. He was sure he understood its basic use. He watched as Sam pushed the number eight on the numbered area and then put it to her ear. He then listened as Samantha ordered something called lasagna, spaghetti with meatballs with salads and garlic bread, and linguine in Alfredo sauce with shrimp. With his enhanced hearing, he could almost make out what the person on the other end of the "phone" was saying, but not quite. It was somewhat muffled by Samantha's hair and ear.

As she hung up the phone, she turned to him, "I could not decide on what I wanted for sure, so I ordered extra. We can always have leftovers tomorrow or the next day." She gave him a bright smile now that food was no longer a concern. "It will be about forty-five minutes before it is delivered, so I am going to take my shower first, just in case they get here early. I hope that we will both be finished, and you can see how to pay for it, too. That way, you can do it sometime, if I am not here, and you get hungry before I get home."

Taking him at his word that he wanted to be helpful, she stood and turned toward the bedroom, as she continued, "While I hit the showers, grab a bottle of wine, and put it in the fridge. I like it a little cool, not cold. Then get the plates and stuff out, and set the table," Sam called out instructions, as she continued toward the bedroom and the shower stripping off her clothing as she went. Continually raising her voice, as she got farther away, she continued, "I will finish up whatever you don't get finished when I get out of the shower."

"Oh, and remind me that tonight is trash night, and we _really_," she stressed, "have to put the garbage out, or we will come home some evening later in the week to an extremely unpleasant odor. Especially," she said, "after tonight's dinner."

Martouf stood and made his way across the room, only to stand bewildered in front of the door to the kitchen. Lantash was grumbling. "_What exactly was it she said about the wine? She wants it cold, not cool? Or was it the other way around? I am not good at the domestic things that are required on the Tau'ri world. How are we to know where to look for these things?"_

_"I believe she said she likes it cool, not cold, and she also requested we do something with," _he paused, obviously thinking, "_plates and stuff? Why must a meal be this complicated?"_ Lantash could feel him hesitate, before he asked, "_Lantash, what is a trash night? Moreover, what does it have to do with unpleasant odors?"_

_"I do not know, Martouf, and I cannot believe that neither of us can complete three small tasks, when we have undertaken many missions where we were required to do much more difficult things than this, with much more complicated instructions,"_ Lantash said, somewhat waspishly.

Martouf retreated, thus forcing Lantash to take control. He stalked to the cabinet where he had noticed that Samantha kept her wine. There he found what he thought she wanted, but once he had it in his hand; he was undecided about what, exactly, to do with it. What was he to do with it now? Did he put it in the white box to get it cold, he wondered?

_"Here, let me take over. You know no more than I do what we are supposed to do."_ Lantash retreated abruptly, and Martouf almost dropped the bottle.

_"Aahh! Be more careful. I do not want to have to attempt to clean up a mess without knowing where the implements to accomplish that are to be found."_ Now having the wine in his hand, he, too, stood undecided as to where to put it. The white box had two doors. Opening the freezer door, he stuck the bottle of wine inside, and then began his search for the other things she had requested.

He heard Lantash sigh, heavily, before saying, _"I am sorry, Martouf, I should not have snapped at you. It was uncalled for and inappropriate." _

_"No, you should not, and your apology is accepted. As you say, both of us are capable of following very complex instructions, when it comes to a mission. It cannot be that difficult to prepare to eat a meal. Therefore, I am of the opinion that something other than not understanding Samantha's instructions is bothering you," _Martouf stated in his normal placid, calm way.

_"Yes,"_ Lantash's response was quite brief.

Martouf waited patiently for him to continue, all the while looking for the _plates and stuff_ that he was sure he would recognize when he saw them. As he opened the last cabinet on that side of the kitchen, he released a sound of triumph. _Plates and stuff_. He had known they had to be here somewhere. _Plates and stuff _were for eating, and now he needed to find the candles and the wineglasses.

He also needed eating utensils. He would look in the cabinets on the other side of the room. Again, he had success. Remembering how she had set the plates, utensils and candles on the table before, he proceeded to attempt a similar setting. Something was missing. He frowned. _"Mouth cloths,"_ Lantash said to him.

_"You are correct,"_ he agreed. Another search of the kitchen cabinets turned up a set of matching mouth cloths. Again, he frowned. That did not sound correct, but it looked right on the table. He would have to request the correct name.

_"She called them napkins, I believe,"_ Lantash again answered his unspoken question. _"I have no idea why they are called napkins when they are used to wipe ones mouth,"_ he said, before Martouf could put his questions into words.

Martouf nodded his agreement and feeling triumphant, he relaxed onto the couch. _"Are you ready yet to tell me what is wrong, Lantash?"_ he questioned his friend.

_"There is no point in avoiding the issue. I am having more difficulty in controlling the pain in our chest. I am afraid that soon I will no longer be able to shield you from it,"_ Lantash said, quietly.

Martouf paused, before saying quietly, _"Going through the Sevesh Lok Twin would stop it, Lantash." _

_"I know. I am beginning to think that I will soon have no choice, but I would prefer to do it because I know it is the right thing to do, not because I am being forced into it by the physical ramifications," _he replied, sounding disconsolate.

_"And do you not already know it is the right thing to do, Lantash? Truly the right thing to do?" _Martouf asked him softly.

_"Yes. Yes, I do know. My mind accepts the inevitability of doing so, but my heart still rebels at the thought of breaking our vows. I am sorry, Martouf,"_ Lantash responded despondently.

_"Kataya and Samantha deserve your apology, not I," _Martouf responded.

_"Yes,"_ Lantash responded grimly. _"I am aware. I do truly think I will be able to do it without regret soon, Martouf."_

Martouf sighed. _ "Then we will simply have to live with the ache until you can do so, Lantash." _ Lantash felt Martouf hesitate for a moment and then felt his determination. _"The words that Samantha said about love this afternoon, Lantash. It made me realize something." _

_"What is that, Martouf?" _Martouf's comment caught his attention.

_"Although we have been blended for over a hundred years, I have never told you, in words, what you mean to me, or how alone I would feel without you. I know you have felt my feelings, but I wish to tell you that I have never regretted our blending, even when I have been upset with you and you with me. I wish you to know that I understand how Dominic could have loved you so, and I understand your emotions and love for Kataya." _

_"I wish you to know that I will do everything I can to give you the time that you need to come to terms with everything, and I do,"_ he paused briefly, _"I do share your feelings—your love and devotion—for Kataya, Lantash. The more I learn of her and come to know her, the deeper the feelings have grown, but I am doing my best to help you to come to terms with formally parting from her."_ He paused once again, and then finished, _"For that is all that it will be. I truly believe that the deep love and honor we feel for her will remain, but we will no longer feel this need to—to lie with her."_

Lantash was quiet for a long moment, astonished by the verbal acknowledgement. Then he said to Martouf, _"I loved Dominic very much, Martouf, that is true, but what I said to Samantha about you was also true. I consider myself the recipient of a truly extraordinary gift, by having had two such wonderful, caring hosts, and I have learned much from both of you. I love you, Martouf, just as I did Dominic. Please, do not ever doubt that."_

_"As for Kataya and your love for her, I am sorry that you have had to be brought into this, but I very much appreciate your willingness to help me to come to terms with our parting. I know and understand what you believe, and I, too, am coming to believe that it is true. I honestly do believe that soon now, I will be able to take my place beside her during the rite of Sevesh Lok Twin. Furthermore, I thank you for your patience, support, and love, Martouf, Mer FyCariad Cory'esh Mae'tek. They mean more to me than I will ever be able to tell you. I can only hope that you can feel how deeply I love and honor you, as well."_

It was Martouf's turn to sit, astounded and unmoving, as the waves of Lantash's love washed over and through him, infusing him with a warm and tender glow that clasped his heart and cradled it gently, warming it with the depth of the emotions that he as feeling from Lantash.

That is how Sam found them. "Martouf? Lantash? What is wrong?" She asked, concerned by the bemused look on Martouf's face.

Martouf smiled at her, one of his endearing, beautiful smiles. "Because of you, Samantha, Lantash, and I have verbalized our feelings for one another. We have told one another how much we care for each other. Neither of us can believe that in all of these years, we never actually acknowledged the feelings we have," Martouf said quietly.

"I am glad. I think the two of you have a special bond. I think it is very much like the one that Kataya had with Siesha. In fact, I would very much like to talk about…damn, why are they early when you don't want them to be?" Sighing, she stood up, retrieved her billfold from the counter, and taking Martouf by the hand, gave him his first lesson in paying for takeout.

"Go take your shower, Martouf," she said, as she shut the door after the delivery boy. "I will put this in the oven to keep it warm.

Twenty minutes later, a gorgeous and sexy Martouf wandered into Samantha's living room, where she sat reading a technical journal. When she looked up and saw him standing in the doorway dressed in black silk trousers and jacket, she decided that sometimes astrophysics just was _not_ quite as exciting as she had always thought it was.

She swallowed and headed for the kitchen. I am too young for hot flashes she thought, as the temperature in the room seemed to have raised. She checked the oven, nope just set on warm. Okay, Sam, she thought, you have to get through the meal first; then you can have desert.

"Martouf, where is the wine?" Sam called to him from the kitchen where she stood, gazing into the refrigerator.

"It is in the top part of the white box, the, um, refrigerator," he called back to her, as he lit the candles on the table.

"Okay, um, thanks." Oh, well, I can get used to really cold wine, she thought. After retrieving the now very cold wine and grabbing the corkscrew, she proceeded to pop the cork. With it and a tray full of food, she headed back to the little alcove. Sitting and watching as the stars came out one by one was a favorite pastime of hers. She hoped he enjoyed it, too.

Sam made sure that Martouf tasted everything before making his choice of what to eat. As she watched him, she asked, "What do you do if you like something, but Lantash doesn't like it?"

Martouf stared at her for a moment. "I had not really considered it." He gave it some thought, and it was obvious that he was also participating in an internal conversation. Looking up he said, "Lantash is pointing out that we have actually had that happen a few times; I had simply forgotten. I like a beverage that he does not care for very much. He does not actually actively dislike it, though. We disagree about some foods. There is only one we have a real problem with, and it is one that he likes, and I truly cannot stand."

"So what do you do?"

"On the ones where one of us likes it, and the other simply does not care for it, we eat it occasionally."

"What about the one that he likes and you hate?" She asked.

Martouf laughed. "Lantash waits until I am asleep, and then he takes control. He does not allow anything to disturb my sleep, and he eats it while I am unaware of it. He will then eat something I do like, and he cleans our teeth several times to be sure that no taste of it lingers."

"What happens if you are the one who likes something he hates? You can't keep him asleep can you?"

"No, and it has not happened." He stopped speaking to listen for a moment, and then continued, "He tells me that in that case, he would put himself into a trance-like state or dormancy for a time and hope I was finished and had brushed our teeth before he awoke."

Sam laughed, delighted. "You really do have a great relationship."

Seeing that he had finished, she suggested they clean up and then move to the couch in the living room. Taking their wine with them, they soon had the food put away and the dishes in the dishwasher. Sam gathered the trash, and then showed them where she kept the bin into which she placed it. She also showed them where to set the garbage cans at the curb of the street for the garbage collectors to pick up the next day. Thus, Martouf and Lantash solved another mystery of the Tau'ri world, and came to understand the importance of _trash night_, and the importance of placing certain remains outside in the bin in order to prevent any unpleasant odors developing within the abode.

Finally finished with the cleanup of the meal, they sat on the sofa in a comfortable silence and enjoyed simply being together and alone. As they relaxed there, Sam rubbed her hand up and down the silk trousers they were wearing realizing how wonderful the material felt under the touch of her fingertips. Eyeing the jacket, she wondered how long it would be before all he managed to wear was the trousers because she would have taken over the silk jacket.

"What are you thinking, my heart? You were smiling and looking at my clothing. Are they incorrect to wear here like this?"

Sam's smiled widened, as she replied; "Actually, I was wondering how soon I could talk you out of that jacket. I love the feel of it, and I was thinking how nice it would be if you were in, um, the trousers while I was in the jacket. So to answer the question, no, it is not inappropriate to wear here at all."

"The jacket and nothing more, Samantha? Would you wear it only for us with none of your extra garments?" Martouf's eyes glowed, but it was not from Lantash. The thought of a thoroughly naked Samantha in only the black silk jacket was enticing.

"Extra garments? Is that what you have decided to call them?"

"What else do you call them? They are extra, are they not?"

"Er, well, they have their own names, but, uh, extra garment is fine for now, unless you just really want to know." She cocked head as she thought about it and abruptly said, "Underwear. It is a legitimate question, and since you are trying to pass as being from here, you need this kind of information. It is information that almost everyone would know. That being so…we call them underwear when we are not speaking of a specific article. They each have their own names, though. The top piece is a bra and the bottom piece is panties, underpants, or briefs. Then we can reduce that to types and call them by those names. That is if we want to be really specific, and tell someone exactly what we mean." She shrugged before concluding the information with something guaranteed to confuse him. "We might say we bought a demi-cup push-up, with matching bikini briefs in blue or that we got a silk and lace camisole with matching low rise tap pants in purple. Is that enough information or would you like more?" Sam was quite serious in her question. He, they, did need commonly, widely known Earth information, and the sooner he began to learn it, the safer it would be for them and everyone else.

At the negative shake of his head, Sam leaned back and snuggled into Martouf's arms, which wound their way around her. She could tell that Martouf and Lantash were talking, and it reminded her that she had wanted to explore the symbiote/host relationship they had and talk to them about it. In this case, thought was as action, and she asked him, "Martouf, what happens when you and Lantash have a disagreement? I mean, my dad and Selmak argue, and then will not speak to each other until they cool down. How do you two handle disagreements? Do you and Lantash argue much?"

"We have disagreements. Sometimes they are very serious; however, with the situation we are in, we must resolve our conflicts in a mutually acceptable way."

"Sounds like something some marriages could use," Sam said, thoughtfully. Seeing his puzzled expression, she shook her head, "Never mind," she said.

"Lantash tends to sulk and refuses to talk to me. I, on the other hand, sometimes yell at him," Martouf said, solemnly. Samantha watched as his eyes glowed, indicating that Lantash had probably taken exception to that speech. She giggled.

"That is not entirely true, Samantha. Martouf will often refuse to answer me. Furthermore, I will occasionally yell at him, although, for the most part, I believe that I tend to be less passionate than he is in our disagreements. I do _not_," he stated, quite firmly, "sulk."

Seeing Martouf once again take control, Sam's giggling increased.

"That is not true; Lantash sulks, I do not. Moreover, he can be very passionate in our disagreements. We have both, on occasion, yelled, and refused to speak to one another." Suddenly, he laughed with Sam. "It seems that, in reality, we have quite similar ways of dealing with our disagreements."

"But, for the most part the two of you are happy together, and you don't spend most of the time arguing. At least, I assume you don't, and perhaps I should not assume that."

Martouf looked thoughtful for a moment. "I do not believe we disagree often, but it does happen, just as most friends can disagree at times. I will not lie to you; we have had some very intense disagreements. We have moments when we both wish we could escape from one another, but they are rare, and we work through them." His lips quirked, in a small half smile, "We really have no choice in the matter, so it is as well that we get along quite well, for the most part."

Sam sat in thoughtful silence before she spoke, "It seems so random a chance that a person and a symbiote will meld well. I mean, what if the match is just a total mess? How do they stand it?"

"We have had that happen, Samantha. As you know, although there is a certain amount of risk involved, they can change hosts. When a symbiote and a host do not get along, then they can request a change. Oddly, it only happens rarely, and when it does we do everything we can to correct it. There are also times that the host simply cannot adjust to sharing their body, mind, and emotions, and at those times, we also do everything we can to find a new host for the symbiote."

He lapsed into silence as if thinking, but shortly he continued. "It is not true that we cannot get away from one another. We do share memories and emotions; feelings of love are especially hard to control. However, the reality is that we both have a space within our minds to which we can retreat, and the other does not go there. I do not know how to explain what it is, or how it works, for the symbiote sets the place apart for both of us."

"All I know is that each of us can keep some things to ourselves, away from the other. It is why I did not know very much of Kataya and Lantash. He had buried the memory in his private place. Unfortunately, although we can both do this, at times of great emotional upheaval, stress, or at the point where a symbiote dies and the host lives, those memories are often released. I believe that is why you retained Jolinar's memories, and it is the reason that seeing Bastet again released the emotions connected to Kataya that Lantash had kept buried. I never saw her image, but I shared the emotions when he was remembering the," here he paused for a moment, "the torture and subsequent loss he had when they had to part."

"He kept the memories of their time together separate, at first, because it was still painful to remember the loss. Later, he simply left them tucked away, and there was no reason to bring it up. Coming into contact with Bastet's forces changed that, and he could not continue to keep them locked away. They broke through, and it was extremely painful, for both of us," Martouf explained quietly, remembering vividly the night and the emotions that had rolled through him, bringing him to his knees.

Taking his hand, she absent-mindedly stroked his fingers. She looked up at him, and said, "During the link with Kataya, I went through her joining with Siesha." She sat quietly for a moment contemplating what she wanted to say to them. "You know that my joining with Jolinar was not pleasant. Had we had more time together, I think it would have improved. I truly believe that if we had time, we would have come to terms with one another. As it was left, though, all that remained were emotions and events that I could not understand, stop, or control." Sam smiled sadly, and said wistfully, "I wish now that I'd had the chance to know her."

Lantash took control, and said, "Samantha, it should not have happened the way it did. What Jolinar did was wrong, and the Tok'Ra all agree on that. We are all sorry you were treated so." It was obvious that the thought of what his mate had done distressed him.

Sam shook her head at him, "I don't blame her anymore, Lantash. She was trying to survive, to get back to you. I can't fault her for that. I would do everything within my power to return to you, too. I hope I have shown that to you since you arrived. I wish I had been able to show you before, but we are together now, and I am no longer going to regret what I can't change."

"I have also thought of something else, since we realized how the Tok'Ra blend with a host. I was attempting to help the man breathe. Jolinar may have thought I was offering and did not realize until it was too late that I was not. I will never know for sure, but I like to think that was why she did it. As a consequence, I really believe it might have been. She was not able to communicate well with me at first because I was terrified, panicked, and by the time I calmed down enough to talk to her, the Ashrak found us."

Lantash sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, before saying, "You do not know how much that helps me, Samantha. I have always felt very upset over what she did. We do not take unwilling hosts. It also seemed so very out of character for Jolinar. She believed very deeply in what the Tok'Ra stand for, and it…it did not fit in with our knowledge of her. Thank you, _Coeurawyn."_

"I am truly sorry I never got to know Jolinar better, as I said. From the memories I have, I think she must have been a wonderful person," Sam said, as she contemplated what she knew of Jolinar.

Lantash nodded, "She truly was a very special person, as was Rosha." Looking at her thoughtfully, he said, "Samantha, you told us the first day when we were together that you would explain how you came to suddenly know that the emotions you had were yours and not Jolinar's, but you have never explained." Lantash looked at her with a question in his eyes, his curiosity very obvious.

"I didn't, did I? I am sorry, and the explanation is simple really. Kataya blocked Jolinar's emotions, so that all I could feel were my own. I could not experience hers even when I tried, so I was absolutely sure the minute you came through that what I felt was me, Sam Carter, not Jolinar. I have her emotions back now. Kat had to release them during the link, so that she could experience it. It no longer matters though, because I know my emotions and feelings," Sam answered serenely, as she smiled at them, remembering the joy she had felt that day.

"I will have to remember to thank her," he said, softly. Then he smiled wryly, and said, "I do not think I have ever been more shocked, or terrified, in my life, as I was in your room and bed that day, my mate. Rarely have I been so sure I would not survive something. We had dreamed of you being with us in that way for so many nights, and then, to suddenly have you behave in that way," he paused for a moment, remembering. "I believe that my mind ceased to function for a short space of time."

Sam watched as his lips quirked in another small self-derogatory smile. "When thought returned, I was so sure I could scare you away, and therefore, get you to stop the sensual torture you were putting us through, and instead it only seemed to spur you to greater liberties with our body. Both of us were very confused and unsure of what was happening. All we knew was that you were not acting as you usually did, and we feared it was some game you were playing. Thankfully, it was a game you wished us to join and never stop playing, and we have enjoyed that, my soon to be wife."

Leaning forward, he captured her lips with his and pulled her firmly against his silk clad chest. When she moaned, he released her lips and began to feather kisses from the corner of her mouth to the crest of her cheek and from there down her throat. He felt her fingers splay across his chest and begin the kneading she sometimes did, as if she was a small cat. "Tell me, my mate," he whispered, his voice husky, "should we keep the word obey in the marriage service? Would you love, honor and obey me, my soon-to-be wife?"

Sam's eyes snapped open as his words penetrated the sensual haze in which she had been lost. She heard him chuckle deeply, and she pushed him firmly away. "I suppose you got that information from my dad. Trust him to encourage you to use an outdated marriage service. I don't think it would be a good idea to include a vow I would only break, do you, my soon-to-be husband?" She asked sweetly.

Lantash laughed aloud. "No, my mate, I do not."

Sobering he said, "It was a wonderful thing to have happen, Samantha. Martouf and I had been dreaming of nothing else, after we found out that we were to come with Jacob, and to have you greet us thus, it was as if our greatest fantasy had come true. You can have no idea of how long the nights can be when falling asleep only leads to erotic dreams that wake you up frustrated and in pain with longing." He paused, and then asked, "Where did you learn the stimulating movements you used on me?" That was another mystery he and Martouf had pondered.

Sam looked uncomfortable for a moment, and then she decided that the truth was the best way to deal with this. He might have guessed the answer anyway, so dodging the issue would not help. "The day before you came, Merdwin arrived with the information about Bastet. That evening, Kataya decided that we should know about her history with Bastet, since it would color many things that happened. That was right before she finally realized that I was the Dragon of the Star, which, I am sure you know, put a whole different spin on everything."

Ducking her head and blushing slightly, she nonetheless forced herself to continue, saying, "Anyway, I realized, as she told us about her mate and Bastet, that not only had she had a symbiote herself, but she'd had a Tok'Ra for a lover, and that meant that she could answer all of my questions. The night that Daniel and I were, well, when we almost became lovers, I thought I was with you. I remembered wondering if you could feel it if I caressed Martouf's body in certain places or ways. When I realized that she would know, I, uh," Sam paused to clear her throat, and she looked up at him almost shyly, as she finally brought herself to tell him, "I asked her to teach me how to, um, pleasure a symbiote." By the time she finished, she was whispering, wondering what he would think of her brazen actions. She didn't have long to wait.

She watched as a bemused expression again stole over his face. It reminded her of the time Daniel had told her that if she would just lay a deep passionate kiss on Martouf, they would find him wandering the halls in a daze. He shook his head, and as the stunned look faded, he took her face in his hands. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever known. Not only do you ask Daniel for lessons in Goa'uld, you ask for sex education to be able to pleasure us. Samantha, I will never be able to tell you what everything you have done to assure our mating would be wonderful means to me, to us. Never. I have told you before, but I must repeat myself. I, we, are truly awed by you, our mate. You humble me. Thank you for being you and for loving us," Lantash's deep tones were huskier with the depth of the emotion she had engendered with her confession.

"Pleasuring you and loving you makes me happy, Lantash. Everything I have done has enhanced my own enjoyment. I hope I will always give you pleasure, both of you."

As they looked at one another she saw an odd look come over his features, "What? What are you thinking?"

"I," he paused, obviously listening, "that is, we, were wondering, but you do not have to answer, if you do not wish to, Samantha, but we are curious." He paused obviously uncomfortable with what he wished to ask.

"Lantash, I am your mate, and you and Martouf can ask me anything you wish. If it is something I can answer, I will; if not, I will not. It is a very simple concept," she said sincerely.

Lantash nodded, and finally said, "I have been mated before."

"Yes, I know," she said, beginning to understand where this might be heading.

"We were curious if you have ever been_—mated_—before? We know you have physically mated before, and we accept that as normal and natural, Samantha, we do not have a problem with that as some cultures do. We are asking if you have ever been joined before, in the manner of your world."

"Ah. I see. I was engaged, betrothed, once, but it didn't work out. He was _not_ the kind of man I thought he was, so I called it off before we were married. Other than that, the only other serious thoughts I have given to it were with Daniel. We discussed it when we realized how we felt about each other, and if you and Kataya hadn't been involved, then I probably would have ended up married to him. Are you asking for any particular reason, or just out of curiosity, to simply learn more about me?"

"Simple curiosity, Samantha. It occurred to us that there might have been others you loved enough to bond with, and we were curious. I am sorry if it makes you uncomfortable," he said, with obvious honesty.

"No. No, it does not make me uncomfortable; in fact, it is the type of question that we should have the answers for about each other. I know you have had relationships, too, Lantash. What is more important to me than that you had the relationships is that you obviously cared enough to make them work. They were long-term and they were happy. It shows me that you will not leave at the first sign of a problem to be worked through."

"You are correct and we would not. A joining is binding on us, and we would not abandon it lightly," he said earnestly.

"I know you would not. You are proving that, aren't you? Although you know they must be broken, your belief that your vows are binding is part of the reason you can't yet bring yourself to revoke those you and Kataya made to one another. I do understand, you know, and I honor you for it, but I believe that in this case, it must be done."

"I do agree, Samantha. I know, also, that they must be broken, and I will do so very soon, I promise you," he said solemnly.

Nodding her head in agreement, she said, "I feel the same way about the vows we will make. If a problem comes up, we will just have to work it out, because for me, there will never be another that can truly take your place. You are my Soulmate," she concluded simply.

Hesitating for a moment, she then told him, "I have a question now."

"As you told me, I am your mate. You may ask me anything you wish, and I, too, will try to answer." He indicated she should continue.

"All right, then, well," she blushed slightly, "I know from what Kat explained that when Martouf is in control and I, um, pleasure you, he is excited by it, too. I guess my question is; does Martouf feel everything when you are in control as well?"

"We each feel everything the other feels, Samantha. No matter which of us has actual control, the other has the full pleasure of the mating. We love as one, _C__oeurawyn_, both emotionally and physically."

She nodded and then said, "I thought so, but I wanted to make sure I understood it correctly."

"You do," he stated simply.

Her curiosity satisfied, she leaned back in his arms and said, "I started to tell you something earlier, and we got distracted. Pleasantly so, true, but I want to discuss this as I think it is important. Is there anything else you wanted to know first?"

"No, my heart, that was all we wished to know. What is it that you wish to discuss, Samantha?"

"I realized when I experienced Kataya's bond with Siesha how wonderful that relationship can be, and I want you to know that I believe that in time I will be blended. Not yet, of course, but someday."

"I am glad, Samantha. I will look forward to that day. I understand that you do not wish to give up your position on your team. I have given this some thought, and I believe that I could possibly come to enjoy living here part of the time. On your world, that is. Perhaps the SGC would allow me to take part in some missions. Being Tok'Ra means that I need to be with them part of the time, of course, but I believe we should spend time together as often as possible. I also will do all I can to get you privacy when you come to the base. I understand how these things would make you hesitant to become Tok'Ra anytime soon."

Sam looked at him for a moment, before she said, "Whether I was Tok'Ra or not, I would stay here with my team most of the time. Those things you mention are important, but they are not why I don't want to blend yet."

"I do not understand, Samantha. Is it that you still do not really believe you wish to be blended?" His confusion was obvious as he awaited her reply.

"No. I am pretty sure I want to blend, but I want to have our children before I am blended," Sam said calmly.

Lantash seemed stunned, and Martouf did not move. "Lantash, Martouf, is something wrong? Don't you want children?"

At last, he gasped for air, and Sam could tell that Martouf had assumed control again. "I gave up the thought of having children when I blended. I suppose I always assumed that any woman I had a relationship with would already be blended. I would love to be the father of your children, Samantha."

"Lantash? What about you? Would it disturb you to have more children?" Sam wanted to hear from both of them on this subject. She watched as he came forward, but it seemed an eternity before he spoke. "Indeed, my heart, I would welcome your child. You are not? No, of course it would be too soon for you to know." He shook his head, still seemingly overwhelmed. Would this woman always amaze him so? Somehow, he believed she would always take his breath away, and he knew then, that eternity would not be long enough to know her.

"No, I am not, and I will not allow that to happen before this mission," she stated firmly. That was not going to happen when she was going into a battle of which the outcome was very much in question.

Lantash sighed, relieved, and he felt the same emotions course through Martouf. At least they would not have to worry about that during the mission. "I am glad, Samantha. As much as I would welcome our child, I would not wish you, or us, the added worry of you being with child during this battle."

He added, obviously angry with himself, "I should have thought of this, as well, my love, and I am sorry I have not thought to protect you. I am unused to being with a woman who does not have a symbiote to see to it that no eggs ripen. I apologize for my neglect, and I will see to it that Martouf is safe for you from now on."

"You have nothing to condemn yourself for Lantash; I have taken care of it. I am on birth control, but in case it wasn't working correctly, since I was blended with Jolinar, I asked Kat about it, and she checked me. She and Janet both agree that there is no problem, and neither is there any need for you to beat yourself up over it. Please don't worry about doing anything to Martouf because it is totally unnecessary."

Lantash nodded. "I understand, Samantha. Thank you for the reassurance and understanding. I will take no precautions now, but should the time ever come when you need for me to do so, please tell me at once, and I will undertake your protection immediately, I promise you."

Sam gazed at him with all the love her heart held for the two of them shining from within her eyes, and sent a thank you to the All for giving her such a wonderful pair of mates.

Then coming back to the conversation that she felt they should finish, she said, "I think the training I will be going through would be extremely difficult if I was carrying a child. My guess is that I might lose it; the training seems very, um, intense."

"There is no need to try to shield me, Samantha. I am aware of what training to become Katteri-enti involves. I have a son and daughter who were in training with their mother before they left for Cadwaellon. I am very familiar with how very stringent and even dangerous it can be. I am glad you brought it up, my love; because I wished to ask you if you are sure you wish to go through with it. You do have a choice, Samantha. I do not think anyone would fault you for refusing," Lantash said as he looked at her anxiously.

"I know I have a choice, Lantash, and this is the choice I made. I will be all right, please don't worry," Sam replied softly.

Gazing at him with pain in her eyes, she said to him, "Please. Please, try to understand. I know what she did to you; I felt what she did to you, to Dominic, to countless others. For them alone, she deserves to die. For what she did to you and him, she deserves to die by the Dragon's fire, and I fully intend to see that she does so. I swear to you that she will die, and I will revel in her death, for only then will the pain in my heart that she has caused cease."

As she continued to look into his eyes, he gave a strangled sound and leaned forward to catch her lips with his. How he loved this woman, her fire, her intelligence, her heart, and her soul. He could feel the love she gave to him as if it was alive, swirling around him, moving through him, wrapping him into its soft warm embrace. He needed to taste the honey that was her lips and feel the heat of her tight around him. He needed her, wanted her. She was his mate, his and Martouf's alone, and just a look from her could set him on fire. He was burning up with need of her. He wanted both of their worlds to know and acknowledge that fact, to know with no doubts at all that this woman belonged to him. As their kiss ended, he rested his forehead against hers.

"When can we go through the Tau'ri ritual, Samantha? Soon? I need to have you mated to me in the eyes of your world and mine."

"Daimesh is a holder of the rituals. That is a priest for our people who takes care of the ceremonial part of our rituals and rites. The Tok'Ra joining ceremony is neither difficult nor long, and I wish for our people to see you as our true mate throughout the Tok'Ra as well as the Tau'ri. You have the respect of the Tok'Ra now, as a Warrior, and as a person, for what you endured through Jolinar; yet you still had the courage to seek us. Then you offered to find a host for Selmak, and that host was your father. Now, I wish you to have the respect and honor of our mate, for you deserve no less. When will you marry us, _Aima Coeurawyn_? Tell me soon," he moaned, as he took her lips again. "Say soon, Samantha," he breathed against her neck.

"Soon. Very soon, _Igisadonis Animawyn_." She gasped as his hand slipped between the buttons on her shirt. "I promise, very soon."

"Do you wish to lie with me tonight, _C__oeurawyn_? Do you wish to join with me once again in the world that is our passion?"

A moan and a passionate kiss were the only answer he received. Breaking the kiss and leaning forward, he turned out the softly glowing lamp so that only the moonlight played across her skin. It threw shadows that made her eyes mysterious pools in a face carved in delicate ivory.

Slowly, he unbuttoned the first button on her shirt and kissed the skin that opened to his view. With the second button, he did the same, her skin feeling as if it was made of silk to his lips and tongue, as he tasted her. Slowly, so slowly, so sensuously, he moved to the third button, and then the fourth and on, until there were no more buttons to be unfastened, and he gently nudged it off her shoulders and watched as it pooled around her where she sat. Slowly, he leaned back and looked at her in the moonlight that streamed through the window, captivated by the look of enchantment that transformed her face.

She had on one of the lacy extra garments that were such a puzzle to him, and he reached behind her to free her from it, but stopped as he looked at her again. Her breasts wished to spill from the garment, and he found the sight erotic in the extreme. It was as if they were awaiting release, so they could flow forward in freedom and abandon. However, he had to admit that the edge of the lace that barely covered her nipples, let alone the mounds themselves, was provocative in the extreme.

From the rapture in her face to the sensuality she exuded, she was a wonder to him. Such pure love and need was writ on her body that he felt himself become steel and begin to ache with desire. Forcing himself to go more slowly still, he continued his leisurely journey to bring to his delectation the secrets of her body, and to give to her the rapture she deserved.

Instead of releasing them into his hands, he leaned forward to run his tongue along the edge of the garment. As he lightly lapped at her skin, he heard her moan, and he smiled gently in delight at the newfound way to bring her need forward to wait for him, hungry and alive. Again, he bent his head to the tops of her breasts and nipped at her causing her to arch her back to bring herself closer to the source of the pleasure. He allowed his tongue to delve first between her breasts and then in search of the secrets so close to the tops of the lace covering. As he found his way to them, Samantha grasped his arms tightly and moaned softly, then whimpered his names.

The encouragement sent him to find her through the lace and lave gently. As she jerked in his arms, he moved to feather kisses up and down her throat, across her jaw, and then onto her lips. The deep desire in her expression awed him once again.

Lips that tasted so very sweet; they were a honey he drank from again and again. She was a drug that kept him coming back time and again to indulge himself in the ecstasy she provided him. When he urged her to stand, she followed where he led, moaning his names repeatedly, as his lips teased hers. Finally, he reached behind her and expertly flipped the clasp on the extra garment, and loosening his hold on her, he watched as it fell to the floor.

Kneeling in front of her, he slowly worked the jeans down her legs, feathering kisses as he went his mouth open and his breath hot, exciting, and enticing. He removed the jeans and the bottom extra garment and, when they were on the floor, he stood and urged her to step forward. Watching her with eyes that glowed with the fire of desire, she heard him whisper, "You are an enchantress, and I am the enchanted; you are a witch, and I am the one you have bewitched. I delight in the spell your love has cast on me, for it is one that you have woven with soft silken threads, and I have no wish to leave it."

As if in a trance, her eyes, heavy lidded with passion, never leaving his, she followed that which his hands urged her to do. When she stood naked before him, he stepped back from her, unfastened, and then removed the silk jacket that he wore. Slowly, he dressed her in the black silk and tied it snugly around her. It fell to just below her hips. He folded the sleeves up, and then pulled her gently into his arms.

Pulling in a shaky breath, he said, his voice hoarse with desire, "Samantha, you look much better in that than I do. I believe I like your idea of sharing it. Martouf is directing me to tell you how very beautiful we both find you. He is so very right, my Samantha; you are more beautiful to us than anything in this, or any other world."

"And I find you to be the handsomest of men, truly the most wonderful beings in my universe. You have no idea how very exciting I find the two of you. I have never felt a fraction of what I have felt with you. I have never felt the wonder of being a part of a whole; it is as if I have finally been completed." He watched as she slowly reached out and ran her fingers around the top of the black silk pants that he still wore. Finding what she was looking for, she began a slow sensual exploration of it, stroking him gently, but firmly, as she watched the emotions flit across his face in the moonlight.

Leaning forward, she began languorously moving, kissing her way across the muscles of his chest to the other side. Once there, she appeared mesmerized by it, laving him lazily, lingering over it with no apparent desire to leave it to explore farther. At the sound of Lantash moaning her name, almost harshly, she smiled slightly and began a languid circuit of the remainder of the chiseled sculpture that was his chest, feeling each muscle cord tightly under the sensual teasing of her tongue and lips.

She allowed her hands to take over the exploration of his naked chest and arms. She persisted in an agonizingly deliberate way, gently caressing every curve and muscle, as she followed the vee to the top of the black silk pants time and again. One hand reached behind him to caress his neck and back, and he shuddered as the feelings tore through him. As his breath quickened, he reached out a hand, and slipping it inside the silk jacket, he began gently caressing her. Standing thus, they watched each other's faces as their hands explored each other's bodies. They learned the story of each other's passion; they delighted in reading the story over again, as if it was the first time.

Soon, Samantha began to tremble, and she managed to moan their names yet again. Leaning forward, she kissed his lips gently, and sighed her love for them. Reaching out, he pulled her gently forward until she was high against his heart, and then he kissed her deeply, passionately. "Are you ready to come to me, my beautiful Samantha? My mate?" Martouf asked softly, as he took control, and they made their way easily into the bedroom and to the bed.

"Yes. Oh, yes." She breathed into his ear as her tongue found a new place to play.

She felt him shiver as he laid her on the bed. Slowly, delighting in one another, they both discarded the black silk clothing, leaving it to lie beneath them as they continued to explore each other. This was what they had waited for, seemingly forever. Sam allowed her hands to explore his body until she found him waiting for her touch. She loved the way he moaned every time her breath wafted across his skin. Then her tongue was flicking out, teasing him, before she could wait no longer for the taste of him and took his lips with hers reveling in his flavor. Then reaching for his back she began to pleasure him in the way she knew he and Lantash loved so very much.

"Samantha, you drive all thought from me. _Coeurawyn_, I become a mass of seething need when you make love to me in this way," he moaned to her, his voice almost suspended in his need. "I cannot seem to get enough of you. I feel as if I could make love to you forever, yet never get my fill of you. Enough, I cannot take more without spilling," he stated hoarsely, as he sat up and pulled her mouth away from his body before he lost control.

Her eyes gleamed as she looked up at him from where he had placed her on her back. In the moonlight, he could see them start to sparkle as she reached for him again. She captured him and wrapped him in the discarded black silk. As she began to stroke him with the silk, he gasped at the new sensation. "Samantha," he groaned, his voice holding a warning of things to come, if she did not allow him some period free of stimulation. Her seductive laugh shot up his spine, and he decided that perhaps the only way to distract her from her purpose was to bring her to the same point herself. He just hoped he could control himself long enough to get her there.

As they both became lost to the sensations, they entered the point of no return. Still shuddering from his climax, Martouf rolled to one side of her, but her mouth never left his skin, still wafting kisses across his chest and throat, as she followed him. "Samantha, are you trying to kill me?" He moaned, and heard her laugh lightly in her throat.

"No, _Amat Wyn_," she said, as she finally allowed him to leave her, even though she kept her hand wrapped around his neck, softly pressing and releasing, a slight, sensuous stimulation, but one he could not ignore. She lay on her side, her head pillowed on her other arm, and changed to stroking him gently, as she gazed at him. He propped his head on his hand and watched her, as she watched him. "Lantash didn't come forward during our lovemaking, Martouf. Is he all right?"

His eyes flaring, Lantash came forward and reached out to caress her. "I am fine, _Amat Wyn_. I was simply being lazy and enjoying our encounter in a purely passive way. A benefit of being blended, actually, is that the one who is not actively participating, reaps a highly intense gratification by being able to concentrate fully on what they are feeling, without being distracted by what they are doing. It is selfish, perhaps, but extremely erotic nonetheless. And, I will return the favor for Martouf at some point, when I take full control and allow him the pleasure of enjoying the stimulus with no outside distractions."

Sam looked thoughtful, before saying, "I never thought about it before, but I imagine it would be an intense experience. You can focus completely on what you are feeling, not being responsible for the other person's enjoyment. Rather as if I would simply lie back and concentrate fully on what you and Martouf are doing to me."

"Yes. Would you like me to make love to you in that way now, my Samantha? I would gladly do so. I actually find doing that very erotic as well. It is a sensual exploration of a different kind and very enjoyable. Once you blend, it will become a natural extension of your blended selves," Lantash offered the information, as he reached out a hand toward her and began to caress her.

"No," she smiled at him, "Not tonight. I believe we can leave that for some night when I wear you out and you need the rest to, ah, recover. You don't appear to be having that problem tonight. In fact," she said, as she looked down his body, "I would say you are not anywhere near that point, tonight." Casting him a look that seared him, she purred, "Come to me, Lantash. Give me your passion."

Moving up to lie beside her he lowered his lips to hers as his hands began another session of study. His lips followed the curve of her jaw to her ear and from there to the softness of her throat. Soon, there were no sounds in the room, but their moans and sighs.

Inside the room, the flame of desire consumed the couple as they lay together and followed where it led. Outside the air cooled, the wind stirred the trees and the moon looked on with seeming disinterest.

TBC


	31. Second Tok'Ra Contingent 31 BOMH

_**Chapter Thirty-One Summary**__ The remainder of the Tok'Ra that will be taking part in the mission arrive and are shocked by what they find. A new spy enters the Tok'Ra tunnels. The group at the SGC begin putting together their plan of attack. We begin to see a little more of Malek in this chapter._

_**Coeurawyn**__ - My Heart _

"_**Italics" **__– Symbiote-Host or Telepathic communications_

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul**_

**_Chapter Thirty-one_**

**_Second Tok'Ra Contingent_**

* * *

Jorlin paused after setting down the last of the trunks. She looked at the other Tok'Ra that Garshaw had requested, then turning to Aldwin, she asked, "Is everything that Garshaw requested here? There were personal items requested as well as the articles we will need for the mission. The healers also had some specific requests for equipment. They feel that if Selmak can survive the first day or so that eventually, they will be able to prevail. Garshaw is staying until they know one way or the other, and she requested a few things of her own."

Aldwin, who stood nearby with a small handheld device, inspecting and then checking things off as they arrived, replied in a clipped and harassed voice, "No, I do not see the clothes, uniforms, or personal items the others requested. I do not see Garshaw's requested items, either. Nor do I know where they are, who was to gather them, or how they were to arrive here to be transported to those who requested them."

"I have them, Aldwin, along with the other items that seem to be giving you such trouble," the tall brunette Tok'Ra, Alanna, stepped up to Aldwin. "No one was sent to get them, so I brought them myself." She motioned behind her to three other Tok'Ra, all of whom were carrying some type of trunks or satchels. The mound of personal items and articles for the mission was growing quite large.

Bowing to her, Aldwin set to work checking the contents off his list. "All right. That is everything. I hope it is enough for this mission. Three months is a long time for no more than they requested. Are you sure they did not request any other things they might need for it?" He fussed with some of their equipment, making sure it was the correct piece.

"I understand that the Tau'ri are supplying the rest, so we need only supply the technical needs. And as you can see, the amount of that which we are supplying is quite large," Alanna stated quietly, and looking at the mound of equipment that was going, he had to change his mind and agree. It just seemed odd that they were taking no other provisions.

Of course, it always did seem that way when they were on a mission with the Tau'ri. They always supplied the survival gear and food. It just made him feel they were forgetting something, although he knew they were not. Of course, he reminded himself, very often, they had supplies hidden away at the site they were going to, or they took a cargo ship. This entire undertaking was a little different than most, as normally they would be conveying all of these items to the hold of a ship, not to the Chaappa'ai.

Turning to Jorlin, Alanna said, "Please convey to Garshaw the council's regret at the turn of events, and assure her that we are waiting anxiously to hear news of Selmak." Scrupulous, as always, to be sure to include the host, in her eyes of equal importance to the symbiote, Alanna continued. "Also convey our regrets and hopes to the members of the SGC and, particularly, Major Carter.

Drawing a small jewel-encrusted frame holding a photo of Samantha as a child out of her pocket, she continued, "Please see that Major Carter receives this for her father. Should they require anything else of us, tell them to please ask. Per'sus also wishes you to convey his wishes to Selmak and Jacob for a speedy recovery. To all those involved in this mission to the Corinthin Quadrant, he wishes you a successful mission, and he regrets that he could not come himself to be here while Garshaw is away."

Bowing her head and stepping back, she watched as the rings activated. So far, so good. The report she sent back would be as it should be. Everything here was going according to plan. She walked quickly away from the others and back to her private quarters, to make her report to her superior. This was a most difficult assignment. She liked the Tok'Ra. She laughed to herself, well, she was a Tok'Ra, and it was very difficult under the circumstances. However, needs must, and she reached into her pocket for her communications device. She must have another conversation with Torleck soon. _ Such a charming man. So enlightening. _

* * *

Garshaw and General Hammond walked swiftly down the hall toward the control room. Both were expecting the Tok'Ra that Garshaw had requested the day before to make contact at any time. Of course, there would be no sense of urgency for them, and they had many things to gather for their joint mission with the Tau'ri, however, knowing her people and their ways well, Garshaw was confident they would arrive soon. So soon, in fact, that she felt no surprise upon stepping into the control room, to hear the klaxons blare their off world activation. As soldiers made their way toward the gate room, Sergeant Davis looked up at General Hammond, "It is the Tok'Ra, Sir," he said, his hand already starting toward the panel to open the iris. As the order came to do so, he pressed his hand down completely and the iris slid open.

"We will be in the Gate room, Sergeant," General Hammond said, as he placed his hand on Garshaw's elbow to guide her, with old-world southern charm, from the room.

"Yes, sir, General," The Sergeant replied as he watched the Tok'Ra begin to arrive, bag and baggage, through the Gate. He turned to Lieutenant Simmons and grinned, "You are on," he laughed softly.

The young Lieutenant took off his head set, smiled briefly, and shrugged, as he left to start to make sense of the mass of luggage and equipment that was arriving, and get it all put in the correct places. With this many Tok'Ra running around, it could get interesting. Some of the Marines were not keen on anything with a symbiote in them. It could get dicey, but he hoped the Colonel's warnings would contain any real problems.

Of course, it was going to get even more interesting when the Katteri started arriving. He had heard that at least two of the female warriors were very beautiful. He had already seen one, Kataya's daughter, Gwennetha, and he had heard the other daughter was even more beautiful, but he didn't think that was possible. He didn't think there was any woman who could be more beautiful than Gwennetha. The type to haunt a man's dreams, and she didn't even know he was alive. They never did.

He sighed deeply and began to wade though the luggage and people, all the while thinking of what needed done. Let's see, the _healer's_ stuff was to go to the infirmary; they had decided that with the training starting soon, they would need the healers after all. The amount of injuries around here was about to go up. At least, that was the general opinion of what would happen once the Katteri arrived and the training began in earnest. What with the intars, and the energy thrown around by the Katteri, there would be more breaks, strains, and sprains to deal with.

As more Tok'Ra stepped through the event horizon and turned to begin moving the equipment, supplies, and luggage that was being sent through by those left behind, it became ever more confusing on the ramp.  
As things began to pile up in front of the Gate, everyone's attention focused primarily on removing things from there, as quickly as possible. In the confusion, no one noticed the Tok'Ra who were already on the Tau'ri base enter the gate room and proceed to the ramp to help with the dispersal of the items.

As the last few things came through, Jorlin leaned over, reached to pick up a large trunk, and a voice at her shoulder, said, "Here, Jorlin, let me help you with that."

Yelping, she fell over and landed on her, um, rump. She stared up at Jacob Carter, the man who was supposed to be dying. "Well, Jacob, that has to be the fastest recovery in Tok'Ra history," she said dryly, as she  
climbed to her feet with the help of the hand he held out to her. The sound of voices had ceased at the sound of her yelp, and all those who had been busy with their baggage turned and stared at him.

"I did suggest that you wait until the briefing to make yourself known, Jacob," Jocasta scolded him, with a superior look. "It was bad enough for all of us yesterday. Today, with Garshaw assuring everyone you were dying, it must be even more of a shock."

Jacob had the grace to look chastised. "Yeah, well, I guess I should have waited. Look, everyone, I am really sorry for the subterfuge, but once we have had the briefing, you will understand."

"There will be no problems, Jacob," Garshaw stepped forward and addressed her people. "There will be a briefing in thirty minutes. Lieutenant Simmons," she nodded toward the young Lieutenant, "will be your guide until you have a permanent guide assigned. That will not take place until you have determined whether or not you feel comfortable going on this mission."

Keveck spoke up, "I was under the impression that we had already agreed to go on a mission."

"You agreed to go on a mission that will not be taking place. The true mission will be explained during the briefing. Please follow Lieutenant Simmons to the briefing room at the correct time." She nodded and turned to leave, but the General was still holding her elbow. She stopped to look at him, as he spoke up, "If you have any other needs in the meantime, any one of our people can help you out, if the Lieutenant is busy with someone else at the time. Please begin to make yourselves at home, and learn your way around, as it appears you may be here for quite some time."

With a nod of his head towards the Tok'Ra, several of the marines, and the airmen standing around, he and Garshaw left the room.

"Well, let's start sorting some of this stuff out, while we have the time," Jacob spoke into the silence. Then realizing the Tok'Ra and the humans were eyeing each other uneasily, he continued to address the Tok'Ra,  
"I am truly sorry we had to do it this way, but if you will just trust us, and be patient, you will see that we had no choice."

"Now, if you will show Lieutenant Simmons what belongs to whom, we will have the personal items sent to their respective owner's quarters. The equipment you brought will be put into storage, for the time being,  
until it is needed. Your own personal things will also be set aside, until after your agreement to go on the mission. At that point, you will be assigned sleeping quarters, assigned a personal guide, and given a tour of the facility, so that you can begin to learn your way around."

"A guide, Jacob, or a guard?" Keveck spoke softly, but there was an angry undertone to his voice.

"Do not jump to conclusions, Keveck, and do not make me wish I had not personally requested you," Selmak came fore and spoke firmly to the younger man. "Each of you have been hand-picked for this assignment, and I expect each of you that agree to go on it, to give one hundred percent to it. You will soon know why we brought you here. Have the courtesy to respect my host, and his people, for they have done you a great service. It will soon be time for the briefing, so please cooperate by giving the Lieutenant the information he needs. I will meet you at the briefing."

As Selmak began to turn to leave, Keveck spoke up, "Selmak, you are correct, and I apologize. I was out of line," he said sincerely, if stiffly.

Selmak looked at him, "Thank you. I appreciate your effort to make things go as smoothly as possible." Nodding to them all, he and Jocasta left the room.

After sorting through and figuring out what belonged to whom, the Tok'Ra followed Lieutenant Simmons to the briefing room. As they approached, they could hear voices. As the Lieutenant opened the door, they saw Lantash standing next to Kataya, and Major Carter standing next to Dr. Jackson. They appeared to be in a deep discussion, and though they did not sound angry, there was definitely a tension in the air as Dr. Jackson and Lantash faced one another.

They watched as Kataya stepped to Dr. Jackson and placed her hands on his shoulders. Reaching up, she kissed him swiftly, and they heard her whisper, "You will both stop this, now. Neither Samantha, nor I, need this added stress. Please, _Coeurawyn_." Astonished to see Lantash's long lost mate treat Dr. Jackson in this way, they also noted that Major Carter treated Lantash in a similar manner.

Garshaw entered and immediately took in the puzzled looks on their faces. "I will make one thing plain, at once, so that it is no longer a question," she announced abruptly. "Samantha, Martouf, and Lantash will be  
joined quite soon, probably before the mission. You will, of course, all be welcome to attend the joining, as well as the Tau'ri wedding, which will also take place quite soon." She sighed with relief, as Merdwin entered the room with Jacob.

"Please, if you will all be seated," General Hammond indicated the chairs surrounding the table. The other members of the Tok'Ra had also begun to arrive, some seeming to be on very friendly terms with their  
'_guides'_.

As soon as everyone found a chair and sat down, General Hammond quickly recapped what he had gone over the day before and then turned the meeting over to Merdwin, who also repeated himself with little interruption. When he had finished, he looked at the faces around him and sighed as he finished his presentation, "If there was an easy way to take care of this, we would. There is not. I believe Garshaw has something to say to you all, so I will turn the floor over to her now."

Garshaw stood and looked at each of her people in turn. "As you all are aware, Bastet is a dangerous enemy of ours. She has attempted to destroy us on several occasions. On the last occasion, we were quite fortunate that the Furling evacuated our entire base to Avilion in time to prevent the loss of anyone. The same will happen this time, if we do not stop her before she can strike."

She paused to look around the table at her people. "However, the Tau'ri cannot evacuate, therefore, the consensus is that we will stop her, once and for all this time, and it will be before she can strike either us, or the Tau'ri. It will take a concerted effort by all three races to accomplish this. To that end, each of you were chosen to be brought here to be informed of what is taking place. At this time, I wish to know if any of you do not feel you have the skill, or confidence, to undertake this mission. If any one of you has the slightest doubt in your mind, you must step aside, and we will offer a position to someone else. There will be no stigma attached to refusal."

Again, she paused, and when no one said anything, she continued, "This mission will require you to live and train here on the Tau'ri base for the next eight weeks minimum. Our last information indicates that Bastet intends to attack ten to twelve weeks from now, and we wish to attempt a pre-emptive strike against her in approximately eight weeks, although that may vary a few days either way."

The room remained quiet until Jorlin spoke up, "I, for one, will look forward to taking part in this mission. Plans are already underway then? You know what we are doing, when, and how?"

"No, not yet. We have some ideas, but we wanted the Tok'Ra to be in on the planning of this. To that end, we have begun to assemble a team to do tactical planning, and one to do specifics on team dynamics and training. We will also be assembling a team whose main purpose will be supply, and there will no doubt be medical personnel required." General Hammond responded to the question.

"Who is in charge of the operation?" Keveck asked quietly.

"Jacob is in charge of the Tok'Ra contingent, Kataya is in charge of the Katteri contingent, and Major Carter is in charge of the SGC contingent. Merdwin and I will be in charge of the group as a whole while here; once on Bastet's world, I will be in charge, Selmak/Jacob will be second in command. Should Major Carter or Kataya be off world during the upcoming training, for any reason, then the leadership of their contingents will fall to me and Merdwin, or another high ranking Furling, until they return," Jack O'Neill spoke quietly, but firmly.

"There is already a team set up to work on tactics, as we stated. It consists of SG-1, Lantash, Selmak, their respective hosts, Kataya and Merdwin. Garshaw informed me that one of the Tok'Ra, named Keveck, is an excellent tactician. Whichever one of you that is, if you agree to the assignment, you are on that team." Jack continued.

"That would be me, Colonel O'Neill," Keveck said, "and it is actually my host, Christoph, who is the better tactician. Fortunately it is something we both excel in and enjoy," he continued, with quiet pride. "We will be honored to join the mission. Long have the Tok'Ra wished for a chance to destroy Bastet. I cannot imagine any of us not agreeing to accept this mission. I am surprised that you did not request Aldwin, though." He sent a puzzled look to Garshaw, "He is excellent at organization."

"That is very true, which is why we left him behind. If we must evacuate, we will need his skills there." Keveck bowed his head, in silent acknowledgement of this point.

"Is everyone agreed then? You are all willing?" Garshaw watched as each of her people nodded their acceptance. "In that case, I will return to the base tomorrow, or the next day, at the latest, with the news that  
Selmak seems to be holding his own, and that I expect to soon hear that he will recover. And I will begin to hint that Martouf, Lantash, and Samantha have become even closer while waiting by his bedside, and it will not surprise me to hear that Martouf and Lantash will soon take a mate." Garshaw indicated to General Hammond that she had no more to say.

"As far as what will happen for the remainder of today, we will assign each of you a guide. They will stay with you until you feel comfortable in moving around the base on your own. You will each be issued key cards that will give you access to certain areas of the base. Some areas are off limits to everyone, except a very few of us. You will have twenty-four hour access to the training areas, the gym, your quarters, the mess hall, the recreation area, administrative offices, and the medical facilities to start with. As each of your strengths become obvious, or if there is a particular area you work in, I am sure those areas of access will  
expand. Please feel free to keep your guide as long as you wish. The corridors and different levels can be confusing, and we want you to be comfortable here."

As General Hammond finished speaking, Morlash spoke up, "So the guides are just that, guides?"

"If we cannot trust each other at this point in time, then we will never be able to accomplish this mission. Only with complete trust in one another and perfect coordination can we hope to defeat Bastet," Teal'c spoke up. "That includes trust between all of us. Tok'Ra, Tau'ri, Furling, and myself."

Bowing his head, Morlash stated, "I agree. I only wished to be sure that I understood correctly and that your indication was, indeed, a great deal of trust between us. We, I am sure," he said slowly, "will do everything in our power to see to it that the mission is a success. To be revenged against Bastet will be worth a great deal, and we will cooperate in every way that we can."

"Yeah, well, I am glad, 'cause, see our Marines can be a little mouthy," Jack spoke up. "So, if they get that way, try not to let it get to you, and just let the leader of that group know, and we will take care of it, okay?"

"I think it would be a good time to start going over some of the things we have discussed so far, so that we are all on the same page," General Hammond stated, indicating that Colonel O'Neill and Merdwin would go into the details of what they had tentatively come up with so far.

"Okay, first off, if any of you see a flaw we've missed, have an idea of another way to do something, see a detail, or a pitfall, that we've missed, speak up. We want everyone's input as to what you see that we haven't. I understand, from Merdwin, that there are some things that will have to be a certain way. When we get to those, if we try to change something that can't be changed, he will let us know. So, okay, here goes," O'Neill spoke briskly, as he imparted information they all needed.

"As soon as the Furlings arrive, we will be ready to start forming teams and training them," Jack said. "Merdwin, do you know how many there will be altogether from your people?" Jack asked.

"There will be a minimum of eighteen, and depending on how many teams we decide on, we may request more. That is not counting Kataya and Samantha. Kataya suggested at least two Katteri to a team. Artereos agrees and I concur."

"Samantha and Kataya will not be counted as part of a team as they will not be able to use their energy to help you fight as you enter battle. I suppose this is as good a time as any to point out that one of the main purposes of some of the teams will be to protect Samantha and Kataya, until they find Bastet and begin their battle with her. To that end, they will not be using any of their energy, and they will not manifest until they have her in battle with them."

"I have given some thought to the make up of the teams, Colonel, and that is what decided me to request two for each team. As you know, we cannot throw a strong shield and keep the links open. In my opinion, the links will be a priority, as will the group shields. They will not be able to protect completely, but they will be able to cut down on the damage the group takes," Kataya pointed out quietly.

"That sounds reasonable to me. I'm sure we're all going to need all the protection we can get," O'Neill agreed.

Looking a little anxious, Sam turned to Merdwin, "Are you saying that we can't help our teams as we look for Bastet?" She asked, obviously upset at the thought of not helping her team.

"You will need to refrain from using your energy reserves, Samantha. There is no reason you cannot use your Tau'ri weapons, though. The abilities you and Kataya have must remain hidden, until you find her and engage her in battle, and we must protect the two of you, _at all costs_. It is imperative that the two of you find and engage her together, and at full energy reserves," Merdwin said firmly.

"Merdwin," Kataya spoke up, "There will be at least five additional Katteri coming. They may need some protection, once they begin their duties, depending on how this all works out, of course. I have gone over this with Artereos, and we have decided that they should be in a contingent that comes in near to ours, that is, the one that Samantha and I are in."

Looking at her closely, Merdwin nodded slowly, and then asked, "And have you requested specific individuals, Kataya?"

"I have and they have all agreed to participate. They are Gwennetha, Seraphynara, Rosawyn, Caliswyna, Desrynara, and Garwynthia. That will be six high priestesses altogether, and I am quite sure that some of the warriors will be high ranking priests, although I do not believe that they will be needed for this particular duty." She looked at him steadily. They sent no mental message; it was unneeded.

Merdwin nodded his head abruptly, once. "I agree," he asserted swiftly.

"Um, excuse me, but why do we need six more people that we'll have to protect? Why priestesses?"

"Our priests and priestesses are our healers, Colonel." Kataya answered him. "Artereos believes we will need them. They will be fighting along side us, but there may come a point when they will need protection, as they do that which their training leads them to do. Because of that, I would not include them in the count of a team. I also suggest that they be broken up into groups of three each. I want three of them together within a group."

"It will be very important that they can get to the, ah, wounded as quickly as possible," Kataya said, and although her voice was reasonable, it was quite plain that she expected to have her way in this instance. Jack glanced at Merdwin, who indicated with an almost imperceptible shake of his head, that this was one of those _things that would just have to be this way,_ so he dropped the topic.

Merdwin took over the briefing at this point to say, "I believe it might be best if the teams are all dressed the same. Bastet would instantly recognize both Tok'Ra and Katteri uniforms. I believe she will be more likely to stay and fight if she does not realize, at first, that there are Katteri among the warriors attacking her base."

"I agree about the Katteri warriors, Merdwin, but the sight of Tok'Ra fighting their way into her stronghold will only spur her to stay and fight. She would take great pleasure in defeating them, and she will attempt to take as many alive as she can, so that she can torture them for information. It is an angle we should at least investigate. It would, of course, put the Tok'Ra at greater risk, and that should be taken into account before a decision is made," Kataya said.

"I have to agree, Merdwin. Kataya has read Bastet very well. That is exactly what she will attempt to do." Lantash added, "Her hatred of the Tok'Ra will overcome any caution she might feel, and her overwhelming arrogance will take care of the rest. That is on the pro side of the question. However, Kataya is also correct in thinking that the Tok'Ra will be singled out as targets which in some respects is a very large con."

"I will agree that you know Bastet better than any of us, Lantash, so I am willing to take a closer look at the possibility," Merdwin said. Then smiling slightly he continued, "I know Morgasha better than anyone, and I agree that her response would be the same as Bastet's."

Daniel spoke up, saying, "Well, it sounds good if you say it fast, but is it really necessary that we make the Tok'Ra priority targets? Don't you think she is going to stay and fight anyway, not knowing that we have Katteri with us? I don't think we need the added benefit of the Tok'Ra taking that risk."

"Not only that, but it means we have more people we will have to give extra protection to, which in turn puts the other team members at more risk." He stopped for a moment and then continued, "Not that we wouldn't be protecting them as much as anyone else, anyway. I mean we would." Daniel stopped trying to explain and sat back letting his words sink in.

"What you say is true, Daniel. She will attempt to fight, especially seeing what a small contingent we have, and knowing that the Tau'ri don't have ships to attack her from above. It wouldn't be necessary, and it would make the fighting easier in some ways. We wouldn't have to be trying to protect the Tok'Ra anymore than anyone else," Jack said, thoughtfully. "So what do you guys think? If she is going to stay and fight anyway, and I see no reason she wouldn't, then I agree with Daniel; there is no real need for the added risk to you."

"If we wear our uniforms, and she is alerted to our presence, she will undoubtedly attempt to take some of us prisoner for the pleasure of torturing us. That is her way. The idea that she will not prevail against such a small force will never enter her mind. On the other hand, if she sees Tok'Ra in the forces attacking her, she could decide to launch her attack on the Tok'Ra base early, with whatever ships she has, knowing her plan has been discovered," Keveck spoke up, after giving all points consideration. "I believe that is something we should try to avoid, if at all possible. I agree with what Lantash said, about it spurring her on to fight; I am just unsure of her other responses. What do you think, Lantash?"

Seemingly lost in thought, Lantash took a moment or two to answer, "I believe you may have come up with a scenario we had not considered. It would be very likely that if she saw Tok'Ra in the groups, she would  
send her fleet. Kataya? Thoughts?" Lantash questioned her to see if she agreed. Of all the people sitting around the briefing room table, Lantash, Kataya, and Merdwin knew her best.

Kataya, too, took her time in answering. When at last she replied, it was to agree with the two of them. "I agree, but this brings up another point. If we are going into battle trying to keep them from knowing there are symbiotes among us, then the symbiotes will need to be careful not to give themselves away. Merdwin, I believe that we will need to have our people use a shielding technique that will hide the presence of the symbiote from the Jaffa, for the naquadah alone will give their presence away, if they get close enough to them."

"One other thing, if she would send the fleet because there were Tok'Ra, then if she discovers that it is the Tau'ri that are attacking her, it could cause the same response. We should probably have an evacuation plan in place for the Tok'Ra in case that scenario takes place."

"Good point," Merdwin said, as he made a short note on his folder.

"So we go in with all of us in SGC uniforms. All carrying P-90's and we should have some…" Jack's voice trailed off, as he made notes to himself. "I'll get with you later, General, on just what ordinance I think we're gonna need."

"Do we know if the gate is guarded?" Garshaw asked. "It was not when Selmak was there."

"Not to our knowledge, Garshaw," Merdwin responded. "Artereos's agent's last reports were that there were still no extra precautions being taken. She still believes herself to be undetected."

"We must hope it remains that way," Garshaw replied.

Jack looked over at Merdwin, and asked, "Do you know when your people are due to arrive?"

"The first of the Furlings that will be assisting will be arriving within the next day or so. I suspect that unless something occurs to prevent it, the first group will arrive tomorrow or the next day at the latest. In the meantime, if the Tok'Ra are not familiar with earth weapons that should be one of the first orders of business. They need to be able to use them efficiently. It will do no good for them to look like they are Tau'ri, if they cannot fight, as if they are Tau'ri," Merdwin pointed out.

"Okay, who do we have that would be the best to teach these people how to use a sidearm, a P-90, grenades, claymores and a launcher?" General Hammond asked his people.

"I think Jenkins, McIntyre, Lawrence, and Hodson. Colin McIntyre and Cynthia Lawrence are two of our best marksmen, Rod Jenkins is a whiz with claymores and like matters, and there isn't anyone better with  
Launchers than Marilee Hodson. What do you think Carter, Teal'c?" O'Neill asked them.

"Indeed, O'Neill, your choices seem very good," Teal'c, agreed.

"I agree sir, and they are, um, good-natured people, sir, if you know what I mean. So, there should not be any personality conflicts. All four of them are very, um, easy going."

"I think the words you're looking for are non-prejudiced and tolerant, Sam. Therefore, if they are, they would be good choices. I think we are all aware that it is possible that there will be some strained moments. We are three different races who don't know each other well, and unfortunately, the Tok'Ra is of the same race that is your sworn enemies. I think having this out in the open is better than pussy-footing around it," Jacob spoke up, as Sam tried subtly to remind the Colonel why his choices were good this time, and to be sure to think of that with respects to other decisions.

"I agree with Jacob. It is better that we are all aware that not everyone is tolerant. We will do our best to keep our people polite and courteous, but sometimes things happen. We have already had one meeting  
discussing this topic, with our people, and they are all aware that we will not tolerate any type of problems. Disciplinary action will be taken, so please report any type of harassment to your group leaders," General Hammond said, forthrightly. He nodded to Jack to continue with the briefing.

"All right, then can anyone think of anything else that we should be starting training on right away?" Jack asked.

Teal'c joined the conversation, to inquire, "Should not the Tok'Ra have some basic first aid for humans? Unless they are going to have their healing devices, of course, in which case, they should need nothing more." He looked toward Malek who seemed to be one that the others deferred to somewhat. Already lines of command were beginning to show themselves.

"We do have some very basic training, but something a little more in-depth would not come amiss," Malek agreed. "We may carry a few healing devices with us, but most of us will not. Brialek, Arwanna, and Calise are all healers, so they will no doubt have theirs. One or two others of us will also carry one. Although we are not healers, we can use the device; we just do not use it as well as some," He said in a deep quiet voice. Sam nodded her understanding. She looked at her dad.

"Yeah, Sam, I will have mine, but it wouldn't hurt for everyone to have at least some first aid, as Malek said, that is a little more in-depth than what they now have. I think we all know that this could get very messy," Jacob warned, in a calm, but intense manner.

She nodded. That was about five. "I agree. Okay, I will set that up with Janet. So, we have at least six Furling healers and about five Tok'Ra, but most of them are going to be too busy fighting to do much more than try to manage the injuries to keep them from getting worse. We will have some medics along, too, I assume, sir?" Sam looked at Jack, waiting for an answer.

He frowned as he gave it some thought. "I'm not sure, Carter." Then he sighed and said, "Yeah, you're right, it wouldn't be a bad idea. Last team through the gate will be the medics. We will add an extra team with them in it." He made more notes in his notebook.

Jack took up the direction of the meeting again. "When the Furlings begin to arrive, we will start training in earnest. Each team will have a minimum of one Tok'Ra and two Katteri-enti Warriors. From what we have decided so far, it looks like teams will have from six to eight people in them, unless they have healers, in which case that team will have more. SG-1 is the designated team to take out Bastet. All other units will be assigned specific targets to take out or areas to cover."

"The primary goal is to reach Bastet with Carter and Kataya fully intact and at maximum strength. They will not manifest until they have engaged the enemy. All teams will be answerable to me and after me, to Jacob and Selmak. We will work out the rest of the chain of command as we go along with the training. It won't be an all Tau'ri command chain; there will be officers from each of our groups in the chain of command."

"I cannot emphasize enough that our primary goal is to deliver Carter and Kataya to the battle with Bastet, at full power and intact, and then to continue to protect them from outside interference, while they engage her. Does anyone else have anything to add?" Jack asked, trying to end his part of the briefing.

"I do, Colonel," Kataya spoke up. "I have the plans to the stronghold, and I am studying them now. The stronghold is quite large, but we have information about her daily routine that will, I hope, prove valuable."

As she paused, Jack again spoke up, "There is one other thing that is a priority, and I should have mentioned it earlier. It is extremely important that you remember this. General Carter and I are in command, but everyone needs to realize, that should Major Carter or Kataya give a command _at any time_, it is to take _priority._ They won't be giving any commands going in, so if you hear one of them tell you something, then know that it is important that you follow their commands to the letter, regardless of what we may have told you. No questions asked."

He nodded to Kataya to continue, and she said, "Just to let you know a little of what we will be studying, and what will be coming up in briefings going forward, Samantha and I will need to get Bastet outside into a courtyard. It is imperative that we manage to get her there, as we will need the space afforded, yet also the confines of the walls. We will be calling a briefing nearer to the time of the battle to go over specifics of the tactics. Anyone wishing to study the plans of the stronghold should contact Merdwin or Colonel O'Neill for a copy of them."

"So does anyone have anything else?" Jack asked, as the room became quiet again.

"Will we be able to begin to familiarize ourselves with your weapons and communications systems right away, Colonel O'Neill?" Malek asked.

"Sure if you want to. Carter, you want to handle turning that over to the people involved?"

"Yes, sir," Sam replied. Turning to the Tok'Ra, she said, "I will talk to Janet right away, she is our Chief Medical Officer. Once I have told her what we need, she will coordinate with those in weapons training, so that the first aid sessions and the artillery and weapons training will not conflict. Once you have dispensed with your guides, we will assign a few of them to work as liaisons, to be sure that everyone involved always has the most up to date information on times and schedules. As long as you keep your guides, it will be their responsibility to know what is happening where and to relay that information to you."

"Yes, and just so that there are no misunderstandings, we will try to put our information and any changes on paper. We will show you where we will post it, and we will post it in both English and Goa'uld. I realize you all speak excellent English, but since we were not sure if you could read it as well as speak it, we decided on doing it this way," Daniel spoke up

'That is indeed thoughtful of you, Dr. Jackson. Thank you," Malek said, and then continued with a slight smile, "All of us read some of your language, but if it is also in Goa'uld we will be able to check our translations to determine whether or not we have them correct. It will help us to learn to read it better." As Daniel nodded his acknowledgment, General Hammond began his dismissal.

"The guides are outside waiting for you, and if you need anything, you have only to ask them, or Lieutenant Simmons, and we will do our best to get whatever it is you need. We will set up the first of the weapons training sessions for later this afternoon. That should give you all time to settle in, and we will contact you when we have the session set up. All right everyone, if there is nothing else, dismissed."

With a nod, General Hammond left the room, and everyone else stood, although few made their way to the door. Most of them stood in small groups, talking over the events that had transpired, how they felt about it, and how the upcoming confrontation would impact all of them. Garshaw was talking to Merdwin.

Jorlin turned to Major Carter, and said, "I almost forgot. Alanna asked me to give this to you to give to Jacob, but I suppose you do not really need it urgently now." She smiled, as she handed over the picture in the small jewel-encrusted frame.

Sam took it in her hand and looked at it. "Thanks. I will see that he gets it back." She smiled at Jorlin.

Glancing over at her, Kataya said, "Samantha, wait. May I see it, please?"

"Sure, it's just me as a kid."

"No, it is more than that; it is a type of communications device. You will probably want to give it to Merdwin. Garshaw, it looks like another spy has arrived in your ranks, but at least this time it is one of ours." Turning to Merdwin, she said, "Alanna has arrived at the Tok'Ra base. We should be hearing from her before long."

Merdwin nodded, "Yes, Artereos told me he had contacted Per'sus and asked him to send her. We will be better able to keep an eye on Torleck," turning to Garshaw, he continued, "and you will now have a secure link with which to contact us. She was supposed to arrive before you left to come here, but something delayed her and she did not arrive until later. I am very sorry that I forgot to mention it."

"I am most happy to hear that we will now be able to communicate with one another. I was concerned as to how you were planning to keep me informed as to what was transpiring. I should have realized that Artereos would leave nothing to chance, if he could possibly arrange it otherwise," Garshaw answered.

"Yes, he does try to cover all contingencies," Kataya said, smiling softly at the vivid mental picture she saw of her father at his desk going over battle plans. "Rest assured that he has no intention of allowing Bastet to escape this time. The time was not right before; this time it is."

"If you have nothing further you need me for, I believe I will go to my quarters," Kataya nodded to Merdwin and Garshaw, and walked quickly out the door. No one noticed her go, nor did anyone notice the blood that had suddenly began to seep through the tips of her fingers.

TBC


	32. Tears of Blood 32 BOMH

**_Chapter Thirty-two Summary: _**_Lantash and Malek talk, and Malek's insight into Lantash's problem helps him to decide that he is ready to go through the Sevesh. He goes to ask Daniel where Kataya is, and Daniel decides to go with him to talk to her. As they approach Daniel's room, they see Merdwin and Janet entering it at a run. Knowing that Kataya is in there, Daniel and Lantash dash after them only to be brought up short by the sight of Kataya lying in Sam's arms and covered in blood. Interaction between them develops rapidly. Sam berates them, and Merdwin takes Kataya and heads for the gate and Avilion. The principal players head for Avilion, the Sanctuary, to try to save Kataya. Jack, Teal'c, and others follow._

_**Pairings**__**: -** Samantha/Martouf/Lantash - Sam/Daniel - Daniel/Kataya - Janet/Merdwin _

_**Rating:** Chapter is PG-14. Very small amount of violence._

_**Igisadonis Animawyn –** Beloved of My Soul_

_**Aima Coeurawyn -** Blood of My Heart_

_**Sevesh lok Twin -** Rite of Release of an Entwining_

_**Adorato Coeurawyn -** Adored of My Heart_

_**Amat Wyn -** My Love_

_**Coeurawyn -** My Heart_

_**Sevesh'en Twine Coeuramator –** Entwining of the Heartmates_

_**"Italics" –** Symbiote-Host or Telepathic communications_

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul**_

**_Chapter Thirty-Two_**

**_Tears of Blood_**

* * *

Kataya walked quickly down the hall towards her room. This was most definitely _not_ a good sign; no, not a good sign at all. She would have to go to Avilion today, unless Merdwin could manage to slow it down again, which while it was a possibility, it was also a stopgap measure at best. The entire situation was proving to be harder on her than she had anticipated, and consequently, she was unprepared for the swiftness with which the bleeding had increased. Her heart, already deeply lacerated, was not holding up well to the ever-increasing male tensions caused by the hostility growing between Daniel and Lantash. That tension and hostility was increasing the stress on her already overburdened system. It was essential that she take action to mitigate the effects it was having on her, and it was exigent that she do it very, very soon.

Using the bottom of her tunic, she opened the door after first making sure she used a piece of it that had no blood on it. She was using it to contain the bleeding so that it did not leave a trail of drops down the corridor. Planning her next moves as she entered the room, she realized that she would have to go into the bathroom and release some of the blood through her fingertips. It was the only way she would be able to wait for Merdwin without leaving blood everywhere, which was not an option. Therefore, that was the first order of business.

As she stood over the basin, she looked up and into the mirror. The face looking back at her was very pale with almost no color. Looking down into the sink, she realized there was a great deal of blood, but at least it had finally slowed. It would probably be enough to stop the seeping, at least for a short while. She took off the blood-smeared tunic and rinsed it in the sink until the water was clear. She would have to dispose of it, or take it to Avilion, for she would not be able to remove the bloodstains here, whereas at Avilion it would be a simple matter. If she was not so depleted, she could do it here with little problem; however, in her present state it would most definitely not be wise to attempt it. She hung the tunic up to dry, and then turned to clean the sink and make sure that no blood remained to alarm Daniel should he find it. Back in the bedroom area, she put on a clean tunic, and was just about to attempt to contact Merdwin, when Daniel opened the door and entered the room.

"Hi," he greeted her softly. "Why did you take off in such a hurry? Are you all right?" He asked her, as he walked farther into the room. A small lamp was casting the only light, and so she stood in shadow. At least he would not be able to discern how very pale she now was.

"I am going to have to go to Avilion soon, Daniel. Perhaps later today, although I am not yet sure of that," she told him softly, trying to keep from causing him too much alarm and worry, although she knew that he would worry anyway. Until, that is, he wrapped his mind around a manuscript and translation.

"Kataya, if you need to go now, I will go with you. They can do without me here," he assured her quickly. "Please, don't take unnecessary chances. It will be a simple matter to go to Avilion."

"That will not be necessary, Daniel. I am going to contact Merdwin shortly and have a session with him, before I decide what I should do, and then gather what little I will need to take with me."

"You need a session with him before you go to a healer? Kataya, if you are having that much trouble, you need to go now, not later," Daniel said firmly.

Equally firm, Kataya answered him, "Daniel, I need to rest, and I need to have a session with Merdwin. Then, I will decide if I need to go to Avilion or not. I suspect I will, but I am hoping that Lantash will agree to go with me. Once we have completed the _Sevesh Lok Twin,_ the bleeding will stop, and I will very quickly regain the strength I have lost, I assure you. Please, _Coeurawyn,_ do not worry so. I truly believe he will agree by tomorrow, at the latest." She went to him and kissed him. "You know I love you, _Igisadonis Animawyn_, but please, let me handle this myself. You know I will not do it without his full consent, and you know why. So please, do not put me under anymore stress, my love," She pleaded with him softly.

"All right, I will leave it for now, but I will be back after while to check on you. Okay?" He asked gently, as his hands made slow soothing circles on her back.

Leaning her head against him and enjoying the feel and scent of him, she agreed, "All right, my Dayillon. I will see you after while."

He gave her a sweet smile, saying softly, "It always sends a shock of awareness through me when you call me that. It is as if I recognize it on a very deep level."

She nodded, "It was the name your soul was given at its first living. I believe that you will always respond to it in this way." Looking up at him, she said, "Now, go and work on your manuscripts or something, Daniel, while I work on myself."

Kissing her swiftly, he agreed, but when he reached the door, he looked back at her, "You will call me if you need anything? Promise?"

"I will do my best to do so, yes."

She stood quietly for several minutes after Daniel left, while she mentally appraised her situation. She needed to contact Merdwin right away and have him do a healing rite for her, she thought. Looking down, she realized that blood had begun to seep once more from her fingertips. _Not yet,_ she thought, _not yet, he is not ready_. As a tear crept down her cheek, she brushed it away angrily with the back of her hand. It was blood. Time had run out.

Thinking logically about her options, she decided to go to Avilion right away. She would gather a few things and head to the control room. She must contact Merdwin before she left, to let him know where she was going and why. He could help to calm Daniel, who would, she surmised, come apart at Lantash. Perhaps she should take Daniel with her. No, probably not a good idea. They might need him here and besides, she intended to return very soon. Spinning around to put thoughts into action, she crumpled onto the floor as the room went black.

* * *

The groups working on target practice were taking a break. One could hear general conversations taking place throughout the area, but he and Lantash were near the end of the room, and therefore, they could not catch much of it. This was a very important point, because it also meant that the others could not hear them, and he had something he needed to say to Lantash. As he stopped to reload his sidearm, Malek turned to him.

Speaking softly as an added precaution to ensure that no one could overhear them, he said, "Lantash, we have been friends and comrades for a very long time. We were born in the same clutch, and until I moved to another base, we were…closer than the brothers that we are. I realize that does not give me the right to ask you this, but I must admit that curiosity is a failing of mine, as you are aware, and you seem to be," he paused, looking down at the weapon in his hand, as he slammed the clip home, "somewhat distressed about something. I must assume it has to do with Kataya, and I must admit that it was a great shock for us to see your mate with Dr. Jackson. All of us are quite aware of the love that, we all assumed, still exists between the two of you, and I will admit to being somewhat confused, as to your response to what has occurred. I believe I am also somewhat angered at her for treating you in such a way, however, since you are treating her in much the same way, by your actions with Samantha Carter, I suppose I should spread the anger between the two of you."

"That is not the point of this conversation; however, I readily admit that none of us understand the situation between the four of you. Nevertheless, and this _is_ the point I am attempting to approach and state, if it is going to have a detrimental affect upon our mission, I believe you owe it to us to either explain it, resolve it, or remove yourself from further participation. I realize that the complication of Kataya and Major Carter being the Dragons means it is imperative that they accompany us, so that they may complete their portion of the mission, but you and Dr. Jackson do _not have to assist us_; neither of you are required to be there."

As Malek faced him and made plain his feelings, and no doubt, the others were feeling the same, Lantash picked up his side arm and proceeded to examine it closely, as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. After a few moments of quiet contemplation, as well as advice from Martouf encouraging him to explain what was occurring, he looked up into his friends eyes and, keeping their contact steady, he stated softly, "You were present when Kataya and I were joined by the _Sevesh'en Twine Coeuramator_. You are aware that it is the _Entwining of the Heartmates_, a very profound and binding joining. You also know that the Furling have both Heartmates and Soulmates, and that I am Kataya's Heartmate," he added quietly. His voice turned brittle, as he continued, "What you probably do not know is that Daniel is Kataya's Soulmate, and she has asked me to sever our ties, and thus revoke our vows, thereby freeing her from our joining." Lantash paused once again, looking down at the sidearm in his hand before glancing back up, and continuing tensely, "I am having difficulty reconciling the breaking of my vows and the feelings in my heart. I know that it is inevitable and that I must give her that which she seeks from me. Both for her, and for Samantha," he stated, as he once more looked directly at Malek, "for Samantha, is _my_ Soulmate, mine and Martouf's."

Momentarily shocked by Lantash's last statement, Malek nonetheless managed to ask, "What is it you fear will happen if you break your vows, Lantash? Why do you wish to hold to them so tightly, when you are aware that you have found your own Soulmate? When you know that Kataya has also found her Soulmate?" Malek asked.

Sounding tired and discouraged, Lantash answered him, "I do not know, Malek. Merdwin thinks that perhaps the threads of Dominic's soul are causing me to refuse. That is another thing of which no one was aware before now. I have Dominic's soul within me, for he chose to join with me rather than be reborn of the All. I have no way of knowing if that is truly affecting me, but it would not surprise me, and Kataya, also, believes it to be so. Whatever the reason, it appears to be growing less important, and I have begun to believe I can soon go through the rite of _Sevesh Lok Twin_. I have promised both Samantha and Kataya that I will do so, as soon as I can do it without guilt," Lantash explained, speaking quietly.

It was obvious that Malek was giving his words some intense thought. Finally, he shook his head saying, "Perhaps Dominic's soul is an influence, Lantash. I agree and believe that it very possibly could be so." He paused once more, evidently again mulling the circumstances over in his mind, before making a decision, and abruptly returning to the discussion, asking, "Still, could it not also be that Kataya is the only woman you have known, in over two thousand years of living, mating, and loving, who would choose you over the human host?" As he awaited Lantash's response, he turned and looked at the targets, before shaking his head and putting down the sidearm. The others were taking a break and would be back soon; he would finish his practice then. This conversation could be important to all of them, and he meant to finish it. Turning back to his brother, he watched, as Lantash's hand gripped the weapon tightly.

Lantash took in a deep and somewhat jerky breath, before blurting out to him, "But, she did not choose me, Malek, because Dominic was too badly injured to survive. She killed him, removed me from him, and sustained his soul and me, until we reached Avilion. All of those years, she was telling the truth. She did everything she could, as you know, to the point of almost dying herself," Lantash said, his voice clipped, hard, and strained.

Malek stood still, discernibly shocked, before gathering his composure and replying, "Perhaps she had no choice, but I do not believe that she would have chosen Dominic over you, otherwise, you would not have believed for so many years that she had chosen you. Furthermore, I believe that you are as aware of that as I am, and that is one of the main reasons you are having so much trouble giving her up. Yes, I believe that Dominic's soul is very probably causing the parting to be more difficult than perhaps it should be. However, the truth, of which we are both very much aware, is that she would have chosen you, a symbiote, over Dominic, the human host. That is a very deep and abiding love, Lantash, one that you do not wish to surrender. I do not blame you," Malek admitted. "I do not know one of us that would not give much to have that kind of love. I know I would be willing to give a great deal for it. The Tau'ri believe us arrogant." He stopped speaking and laughed, but it was a self-derisive sound, with nothing of happiness about it, before he finished stating his opinion. "If they only knew how human emotions, love more than any other, can bring us to our knees," he said, and this time, his voice was tinged with sadness.

Lantash nodded his agreement, as they stood in silence, each contemplating Malek's remarks, and each of them accepting how very true his words were. He sighed, as he brought his thoughts back to their original conversation, before telling him, "I was upset, when I thought she chose me over Dominic, for I loved him deeply, and I would have chosen to have him live rather than myself had there been the choice I always assumed there was. It is a choice that no one should have to make, Malek, and in my heart, I am glad that, in truth, Kataya did not have to do so." Once more Lantash paused, as if discussing something so personal was difficult for him. Unmistakably gathering his thoughts, and perhaps his courage, he took a deep breath, and said, "She says that she will love me even after the _Sevesh Lok Twin_; that nothing will ever change her love for me, and that it will remain within her heart, her very being, into eternity and beyond."

Malek frowned, as he thought that through, and then asked, "If that is indeed so, then what is the point of going through the _Sevesh Lok Twin_, if her love for you will remain? This is not making any sense to me, now that you have informed me of that. If you remain in love with one another, then you gain nothing as far as I can discern."

"It is to break the tie of passion that binds us, so that we will not be drawn to each other so deeply in a physical sense. She says we will retain the love for all time, but that it will change. It will remain as deep as it has always been, but it will not pull us to one another so strongly that we cannot deny it. Do not make the mistake of thinking this pull between us is a small matter, Malek for it is extremely strong, even though our Soulmates are with us. It is very near to being impossible to deny."

"Do you believe her?" Malek asked him bluntly.

"When she vows that the love will remain between us? Yes, of course. She was very emphatic about it, and I do not believe she was lying to me." After some thought, he shook his head, saying decisively, "No, she was not lying to me about that or anything else."

"If you truly believe her and what she has promised you, then in reality, you would be losing nothing, for you will have both the passion and the love of Samantha, your Soulmate, and that love of Kataya's that sustained you and placed you before all others," Malek pointed out firmly.

Slowly, Lantash's hand eased its grip on the weapon he still held. He looked at Malek, and smiled slightly, "It is really very simple, is it not? For one space in time, I had a love that held tight to me, placing me before all others, and I will never forget that as long as I live. Because I will never forget it, and because she will love me, and I her, forever, I can give her up to the mate of her Soul. Moreover, Malek, the love we share indeed goes both ways, for I would have chosen her over Siesha; I was relieved that she was the one that survived. Kataya never questioned me about my feelings when that happened, and I realize now, that it is because she knew. She has always known. She has always realized what lies between us, and now, thanks to you, so do I."

"Perhaps that is why she can also give you up to the mate of _your_ soul, Lantash. Deep as the love you share is, I believe that she knows, as do you, that the love you share with your Soulmate is deeper yet," Malek pointed out.

Lantash nodded, as he said, "Thank you, old friend, your counsel has helped much." He then handed his weapon to this man who had just proven, once again, that they were indeed friends and brothers of the heart, as well as comrades in arms. "I believe I will leave this with you. I need to tell Kataya to arrange to have the _Sevesh Lok Twin_ performed as soon as possible," he said, as he turned to leave the practice range. Jacob and Selmak could manage what the Tok'Ra required here. He had something far more important to accomplish, and he felt that as soon as it was practical to do so, they should go through the _Sevesh_.

Wondering where he should look for her, he was startled when Martouf said, _"I would suggest you go to Daniel's office. He will know where she is; therefore, talking to him first would seem the most sensible plan to follow."_

_"You are correct, Martouf. Thank you." _ Lantash agreed with his advice. _"I believe you should take over, at least at first, until he finds out why we are there. He will, perhaps, be more forthcoming with you."_

_"Perhaps. I will try, but do not be surprised if he questions me."_

_"If he does and you are uncomfortable, I will take over. Do not be concerned about that," _Lantash assured him, as they walked toward Daniel's office.

* * *

"Hey, Daniel," Sam smiled at her friend, as she entered his office.

"Hey, Sam. Didn't we just have this conversation yesterday?" He grinned at her as he asked the question.

Sam laughed at him, as she said, "Nope, not this exact same conversation, but one very similar." She sat down in the chair that was still, amazingly, clean from the day before.

"How are the Tok'Ra getting along? Did you manage to get them all set up with their respective guides and instructors?" He asked her as his curiosity came to the fore.

Sam made a somewhat derisive noise that resembled a not so delicate snort, before saying, "Yeah, some of them seem really fascinated by the primitive weapons. Those that had never seen them used, were surprised to see what they could do, and I think they have decided that such primitive weaponry might have its place."

Daniel's eyes laughed at her, as his grin widened, and he commented, "So you already have them started in training. That is good, Sam. It will keep them occupied; give them something to think about and to do, other than wander around the corridors _wondering _what to do."

"Yeah, and it helps that Dad and Martouf are helping them with the instructions and stuff. Having another Tok'Ra telling them they are doing it all wrong sure helps. All our people are really doing is demonstrating and letting their _own people_ tell them they are crappy at it," she replied. "Of course, not all of them _are_ bad at it. Some of them are catching on fast, and I expect to see them on the practice range a lot. They will _not_ want to be shown as being inferior to the Tau'ri," Sam sounded amused, but there was also a tone to her voice that said she was not joking about this subject.

"Yeah, they do still have an arrogance problem that they just can't seem to get rid of, although I was pleasantly surprised at their attitude today," Daniel commented.

"Actually, I think some of their arrogance is just a cover. I know that Lantash is not the least bit arrogant with me," Sam said quietly.

"That is because you can think rings around him, Sam," Daniel teased her.

"You can say that if you like, but I don't think so. I think they come off that way because they don't want to be seen as weak. That, of course, means that instead, we often see them as jerks. Either way, they lose, until you get to know them better, and realize that they are not that way at all."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I like Malek, Lantash, and Jocasta anyway, and of course, your dad," He said solemnly.

Sam threw a wad of paper at him and stood. "I came to find out if you knew where Kataya was. I wanted to talk to her. Have you seen her since the briefing?" Sam asked.

"She went to our quarters right after the briefing." He sighed tiredly, telling her, "It is getting worse, Sam. She said she thinks she will have to go to Avilion, perhaps even today. She was going to contact Merdwin and have him do another healing rite first, but Lantash has to agree to go through the _Sevesh Lok Twin_ soon," Daniel added, his voice exposing his feelings of urgency.

"I know, and I really believe he will, Daniel," She paused, and sent him a puzzled look. "Did you say she was going to contact Merdwin? When exactly was that?"

"It was directly after the briefing. She seemed to think he could help, but if not, she was definitely going to Avilion today."

"Daniel, I just talked to Merdwin, and he did not mention doing anything with her." Realizing that might alarm Daniel needlessly, she added, "Of course, he had no reason to mention it, either, which is probably why he didn't."

"Well, it was just a little while ago, so they may not have gotten together yet," Daniel, said. "I told her I would be back to check on her and make sure she was okay."

"I will go and see her, Daniel, if you think she is still there. The briefing was over almost three hours ago, you know," she told him realizing he had no idea how much time had slipped by since the briefing.

"What?" Daniel yelped, as he looked at his watch. "Crap. I wanted to check on her in an hour. I became wrapped up in this manuscript and its translation and didn't realize the time."

Sam looked at him indulgently, "So, what else is new, Daniel? Listen, just stay here, and I will go, because as I said, I wanted to talk to her anyway. That way you will not have to leave your translation, and I will check on her as well as talk to her."

"Okay, Sam, but you will let me know if she is okay?" He asked, a little anxiously.

"Sure, I will let you know, promise," Sam answered, as she waved on her way out the door. She was worried, but she did _not_ want Daniel to know. Kat was not answering her link and suddenly Sam had a vision of the scene she saw in the mirror. She broke into a run; she had a really bad feeling about this.

Reaching Daniel's room, she gasped, catching her breath, and knocked. Receiving no answer, she opened the door and went in. At first, she didn't see anything; only a small lamp lighted the room. Flipping on the light switch, she gasped and ran forward. Kataya lay on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. It was playing out exactly as it showed in the _Mirror of the Mysts;_ however, Merdwin was not there, and Kat had promised her that Merdwin was in her vision of it.

Well, he could be found and he could get here. "_Merdwin,_" Sam searched frantically. _"Merdwin, damn it, answer me,"_ Sam said desperately, as she knelt down beside Kat and drew her into her arms.

"_Merdwin!"_ Sam yelled as loud as she mentally could.

"_Samantha, what is wrong? I have never heard you sound so desperate,"_ thank the All, suddenly, Merdwin was there, on the link with her. She was not alone in this nightmare anymore; Merdwin would be there for them, as he always had been and always would be.

_"You have to come, and you have to come now. Merdwin, it is Kat, and I think she is dying,"_ Sam's _voice_ was no longer loud, but it was very urgent and shaky. _"I don't know what to do. Should I call Janet?"_

Sam could feel the jolt of pain and anxiety that hit Merdwin before he pushed it aside, burying it away from them both._ "No, it would do no good to call her. I am on my way. Samantha, does she have her circlet on?" _ Merdwin asked her quietly.

"_Yes. The yellow topaz stones are barely glowing. The diamonds, too. What does it mean?_" Sam asked, but she was afraid she already knew.

_"It means she has not yet died. Samantha, until I get there, you must sustain her as well as you can. I know you have not yet learned to sustain another; however, I believe you are capable of doing so. I will guide you; simply do as I tell you. Put your hand on her heart, and then concentrate on pulling in energy and transferring it to her,"_ Merdwin instructed his voice peaceful and soothing.

_"I don't have my circlet,"_ Sam gasped. _"Oh, but I have my armband on."_

"_Your armband will do. I am almost there, Samantha; do the best you can. Concentrate," _Merdwin told her, calmly and gently.

Merdwin realized that Janet was right beside him, as he strode swiftly down the corridor. "I am afraid there is nothing you can do in this situation, _Coeurawyn_," he said to her.

"I don't know that, since I don't know why you took off like that," Janet responded.

"Samantha just activated the link. Kataya is bleeding to death," Merdwin said bluntly. Janet gasped in surprise, but Merdwin did not have time to explain, as he was busy making arrangements, assuming he would be taking Kat to Avilion. He, too, was aware of the scene in the _Mirror of the Mysts._

* * *

"_Sergeant Davis, this is Merdwin."_

_"Yes, sir," _the Sergeant replied. "_What can I do for you?"_

_"On my mark, you will initiate a wormhole to the coordinates I will send you,"_ Merdwin swiftly and concisely explained what he was going to need him to do.

_"Yes, sir. Awaiting your mark, sir," _Sergeant Davis answered, calmly.

Seeing the Sergeant's hand hovering over the dialing computer, Lieutenant Simmons asked, "What is up Sergeant?"

"I don't know, sir. Merdwin just contacted me to start an active wormhole on his mark. He said he will send the coordinates, and I am waiting for them," the Sergeant replied.

"That is unusual. Problems?" The Lieutenant wanted to know.

"If Merdwin sounding really grim and serious on a link means anything, then I would say yes, but I don't know what it is," he answered.

Lieutenant Simmons nodded his acceptance of the Sergeant's statements. They would know before long, he was sure.

* * *

A knock sounded on the doorframe of Daniel's office door, and Martouf entered the room, "Good afternoon, Daniel. Do you know where I could find Kataya?"

"The last I knew she was in our quarters. Why?" Daniel asked bluntly, his tone conveying his distrust and suspicion.

Martouf's eyes glowed, and Lantash came forward to say, his voice firm, "I wish to speak to her about performing the _Sevesh Lok Twin. _I am ready to do so, whenever she wishes it to be performed."

Daniel looked at him for a long moment, and then nodded, "All right. I will come with you. Let's go." He bit his tongue to keep from telling him it was about damn time.

As the two men headed down the hall towards Daniel's quarters, the tension between them was palpable. As they rounded the corner, they saw Merdwin and Janet enter his quarters at a run. Daniel and Lantash sprinted after them.

Skidding to a halt just inside the door, both men were in time to hear Merdwin say, "Do not bother to call your medical team, Janet, it will do no good."

The tableau unfolding in front of Daniel was his worst nightmare come to life. Sam held Kat in her arms. Her hand was on Kataya's heart, her eyes closed in concentration. Blood covered them both, as well as the floor, and all of it belonged to Kataya. Merdwin knelt across from Sam, and he was looking at Kataya's hands and eyes. There was blood on her face, her hands, and her body. It pooled underneath her and her tunic was completely soaked with it.

Turning on Lantash, Daniel drew back his fist and hit him as hard as he could. Following him as he fell backwards toward the wall, he grabbed him and pulled his arm back to hit him again. Lantash's eyes flared, but he only used a defensive maneuver that sent both of them crashing to the floor and into the table and chairs turning the table and two chairs over and sending one flying, luckily not in Kataya's direction.

Rolling off Daniel, Lantash attempted to get up, only to have Daniel grab him and hit him again. Grabbing him again, they rolled on the floor for a moment, before Lantash managed to throw Daniel off him. As he attempted to regain his footing, he heard Daniel saying, "Get up, so I can hit you again. If you had listened to us, this would not be happening. If she is dead, or if she dies, I swear, I will kill you."

As Lantash gained his feet, and Daniel came at him again, Lantash grabbed him, shoved him into the wall, and held him pinned there. "—**_If_**—she is dead, or—**_if_**—she dies," he hissed, "then you may kill me, but **_not_** until I have left my host. He is not to blame, and I will not allow you, or anyone else, to use him as a vent for your feelings of helplessness and anger."

Suddenly, Sam's eyes flew open, and she shouted at them, "Stop it. Just stop it, both of you." Catching her breath on a sob, she continued, "How can you two still be arguing when that is probably the final thing that caused this? If the two of you had not been so uncivil and tense with one another, she probably would not have felt the stress so much, and this would not have happened so quickly."

Daniel allowed his head to fall back against the wall, as he sighed. "She is right," he said. Then, looking straight at Lantash, he continued, "And so are you. Martouf had nothing to do with this. He is an innocent bystander and is in no way to blame. You can release me; I won't hit you again,"_ much as I would like to_, his tone of voice said.

As Lantash slowly let him go, he said, "I was on my way to tell her I was ready to go through with the _Sevesh Lok Twin_, as I told you. I wanted her to make the arrangements today," he said bitterly. "Please believe me, Dr. Jackson," he said formally, "I did not realize that this was happening to her. I knew she was in pain, as was I, but I did not know about this. I did not see it when I looked into her heart. I only felt the pain."

Looking up from where he knelt, Merdwin asked him, "Did you finish the link, or did you pull away before it was over?"

Lantash looked stricken, "I pulled away."

Merdwin nodded, "Then you had no way of knowing, Lantash, and Kataya would not have told you, for she was adamant that you make your choice with neither undue influence nor outside interference affecting your decision. You have nothing to feel guilty about, I assure you."

"She did tell me that her time was growing short. I thought she meant the pain would continue to worsen. Had I known, I…"

Merdwin cut in, "Lantash, you are truly ready to go through the _Sevesh Lok Twin_? You are sure? Kataya would never forgive us, if I let you go through it before you are sincerely ready to do so," he said, firmly taking charge.

"You are correct—A_mat Wyn_," Kataya whispered, startling them all.

Merdwin smiled down at her, "So you have decided to stay among the living for the time being, _Coeurawyn_." Then he said to her, even more gently and softly, "You worried us, _Amat Wyn_. How do you feel?"

"I must go, Merdwin. I was getting ready to—contact you to—tell you. I am sorry, I…"

Quickly kneeling down beside Sam, Daniel said, "Hush. Do _not_ try to talk to us. Conserve your strength, please." Taking her hand in his, he looked at it and felt the anger mount again, but he smiled at her. Then he looked to Merdwin, "What do we do? Surely, she needs to go right away. She can't go through the _Sevesh Lok Twin_ in this condition."

"I will be able to do it as soon as—I have had a session—with the priestesses at Avilion. Do not worry so, my Dayillon," Kataya said, in a soft whisper.

"Merdwin, I feel—very tired. Have I lost a—great deal of blood?" She asked him.

"Yes, I am afraid so. I have given you a little and done some minor healing, but it will not hold for long. Samantha has been helping to sustain you," Merdwin said.

"I told you she had power in her—own right." Kataya gasped, as the pain intensified.

"Yes. You did and you were correct. Lantash has agreed Kataya. Do you wish to speak to him?"

"Yes, please."

Merdwin motioned Lantash to approach her, and he knelt by her side to be close enough to hear her whispers.

"Lantash, _Adorato Coeurawyn_, are you now truly willing?" She asked.

"I am, _Adorata Coeurawyn_."

"Then I, too, am willing," she said softly, as her eyes closed once more.

"Merdwin!" Sam again caught her breath, refusing to cry now, not when Kat needed her.

"We must go. _Now_," Merdwin said tersely. "Samantha, get her sword and dagger."

Sweeping Kataya into his arms, Merdwin headed towards the door. Mentally sending the coordinates to the waiting Sergeant Davis, he said over his shoulder, as he began to stride towards the gate room, "Lantash, you will come now, as will Samantha." Daniel was keeping pace with him, and he looked as if he wanted to, and perhaps would, take Kataya from him.

Seeing the intention written on Daniel's face, Merdwin said gently, "Do not, Daniel. I am sustaining her with my own life force. If you take her from me, she _will_ die. I am sorry; I know you wish to hold her, but you cannot right now."

Daniel nodded his understanding, and said, "I am coming now."

Seeing the stubbornness in the set of Daniel's jaw and knowing that in truth, he belonged by his mate's side, Merdwin agreed, quietly, "Of course. I would expect nothing less."

"Merdwin, what can I do?" Janet had been so quiet that Merdwin had almost forgotten she was there. He was relieved to hear her voice, however, for he knew he could depend on her to carry out his instructions.

"Contact Jack and Teal'c right away, if they are not already alerted by the gate being activated that something is wrong. They will need to come to Avilion, as soon as possible. Also, Garshaw, Selmak, and Malek. Lantash will need someone to stand witness and to help sustain him through this. Because of Kataya's weakness, I will attempt to convince her to let him bear some of the pain. If he does, he will need support."

"Who will be standing for Kataya?" Janet asked softly.

"That will be her daughter and probably several of the priestesses. There will be a great deal of pain involved, Janet. I know you would like to volunteer, but you have no idea what you are volunteering for, and I cannot let you do that. But, Kataya would thank you if she could, as do I," he said firmly.

"I would still like to be there," she said, with a stubborn look.

"Very well." Nodding his head, he acquiesced to her request. "Come through with the Tok'Ra, Jack, and Teal'c. Thank you, _Aima Coeurawyn_. Also, you should probably have someone clean up the blood, my heart. We are leaving a trail behind us, and Daniel and Kataya do not need to return to a room covered in it."

As they entered the gate room, she stopped, and said, "All right. I am going to contact those you want to come through."

"What is going on?" General Hammond walked quickly into the gate room accompanied by Jacob. "Good Lord," he breathed, "What happened?"

Looking over at him, Merdwin said, "Janet will explain, George. I am sorry, but I must go." Turning, the group walked swiftly up the ramp. Just before he entered the event horizon, Merdwin paused, and looked up at Sergeant Davis. "_Thank you. You still have the coordinates?"_

_"You are welcome, and yes, sir, I do," _Sergeant Davis assured him.

_"Excellent. There will be another small group to send to this location. Dr. Frasier will be with them, and she will tell you when it is time for them to go. It should be quite soon."_

_"Yes, sir,"_ the Sergeant responded.

Nodding, he turned and stepped into the event horizon, accompanied by the others. Soon they would be at Avilion, where the priestesses should be waiting for them. He had contacted them as soon as he realized what Samantha was telling him. Gwennetha would be amongst them, waiting. They would not fail them. Thinking of the vision in the _Mirror of the Mysts_, he was relieved to see that it had not been changed; therefore, _the portends_, also, still stood, unchanged.

Left behind in the Gateroom of the SGC, George Hammond looked at the puddle of blood on the floor and the trail leading down the hall. "What in tarnation is going on?" He asked, of no one in particular.

"Well, George, I would say that the bleeding Merdwin told us about has become worse, wouldn't you? I just hope she is all right, for all our sakes, as well as for Lantash's piece of mind. He will never get over the guilt, if she does not survive this. Of course, if the Dragon of the Fire doesn't survive, none of us may be around for it to matter, either," Jacob finished grimly.

"True, but since there is not anything constructive we can do about that, I think that in the meantime, I better get someone down here to start cleanup," the General murmured, as he looked around the room again.

Nodding to the airmen with the buckets and mops who were entering the room, Jacob said, "I think someone is ahead of you, George."

"Good. I am glad someone already knows what is going on and is doing something about it." The General walked out the door following the trail of blood, until he came to Dr. Jackson's quarters. Looking inside, he gave a quiet whistle, "I don't know about you, Jake, but that looks like a lot of blood to me. I think this room needs some attention before they return. I doubt if Dr. Jackson is going to be in any condition to be able to handle seeing this."

"I gotta agree with you there, George. Not only that, but it looks like there was a brawl in here. I would guess that is where the newly forming shiner Martouf's sporting came from," Jacob commented, as he looked at the overturned table and chairs.

As the two men turned to leave, an airman walked up with cleaning supplies, and said, "General, sir, Dr. Frasier sent me to clean this area up, sir. She also said that if I saw General Carter, I was to tell him that she needed to see him ASAP, in the infirmary."

"Very well, airman, go ahead. We will head to the infirmary."

"Yes, sir."

As the two men walked toward the infirmary, Jacob said, "I wonder what Janet wants with me?"

"If I had to guess, I would say it has to do with Lantash," George answered.

"Yeah, you are probably right," Jacob said.

They walked in silence, each busy with his own thoughts, until they reached the infirmary and entered it. Waiting there, were Malek, Garshaw, Jocasta, Brialek, Jack, and Teal'c. Jacob and General Hammond stopped short at the sight of the group, all waiting on them.

"Dr. Frasier, could you tell us what this is all about?" General Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir. Before Merdwin left, he asked that I inform you all that Lantash and Kataya would be going through the _Sevesh Lok Twin_, if—if she survived. It seems that Lantash will need witnesses, and if he elects to share the pain with Kataya, then they are to be there as support for him. Merdwin asked that I find you, Selmak, and find out if you were willing to do that for him; at least, he said I was to take you there. He didn't say so, but my guess is that the witnesses must be willing. So, if any of you are not, then I will ask some of the others."

"I will go," Jacob said at once. "I don't have a problem with it."

"I, too, will go," Malek spoke up immediately.

"Perhaps it would be easier to ask who is unwilling to go. I imagine that number will be smaller," Garshaw stated calmly.

None of those requested, refused and the extra Tok'Ra there now evinced a desire to be included.

"Merdwin didn't say that anyone should not come, so I suppose it is all right. They can always send those of us that are not supposed to be there, back. I am going, too." Turning to the General, she said, "Merdwin didn't say that you were to come, sir. I imagine he felt you would not be able to leave the SGC."

"Which is true, Dr. Frasier, however, if I am needed, I will make arrangements to go. I can always come through later; just let me know as soon as possible, so that I can make arrangements."

"If you are needed I will, General, but I think Merdwin would have said so at the time. He was very specific about who he felt he needed, and it was mostly the Tok'Ra. If you want to know, I think he included Jack and Teal'c for Daniel, more than anything, because her daughter will stand witness for Kataya."

Looking relieved that he was not going to have to arrange to be off world, the General agreed, and then said, "Well, I guess you folks should get started." He turned back to Janet, and said, "Did Merdwin say how long they would be needed?"

"No, sir, but I think he was planning on the _Sevesh Lok Twin_ to be done today or tomorrow. Although," she paused and cleared her throat, "I don't know how Kataya could possibly be recovered enough to take part in anything, but then their methods of healing are so far beyond ours that I can't say she will not be. For all I know she might be up and walking around by the time we get there."

"You are correct Dr. Frasier, we have seen them do amazing things, things that should have been impossible, therefore, like you, I believe that anything is possible in this situation. I also believe that we should gather a few things in case we must remain; then we shall all meet in the gate room," Garshaw stated, decisively.

As they all turned to go and gather what they needed, O'Neill turned to Teal'c, "You suppose someone should get Carter and Daniel some stuff? Maybe a change of BDU's or something? A toothbrush? Sounds like there was blood on everyone by the time they left."

"An excellent idea, O'Neill. I shall leave that to you and meet you in the control room in a few minutes."

"Yeah, sure, great, thanks a lot, buddy," O'Neill called, to Teal'c's retreating back. However, he turned and saw Jacob heading toward Sam's quarters. "Jacob, wait up," he called, as he loped up to walk beside him. "Hey, listen, can you gather some of Carter's stuff that she might need, as well as Martouf and Lantash's? I am gonna go get Daniel a change of clothes and stuff. Maybe a couple of them."

"Yeah, I will take care of it, Jack. Don't worry about it," Jacob said.

"Great, see you in a few," Jack said, relieved of one chore. He headed off toward Daniel's quarters.

"Sure thing, Jack. Don't mention it," Jacob shook his head, and continued to do what he had to do. He didn't know how much time they had, but he would just as soon get there and find out what was going on, so the sooner he gathered what he thought three people would need for a couple of days, the sooner he would be ready to go. It took very little time to accomplish his tasks, and he met the rest of the group in the Gateroom. He was anxious to arrive and not only because of the situation in which they found themselves. He could feel Selmak's emotions every time he thought of Avilion, the Sanctuary, and they were an odd mixture that encouraged him to wonder what was so different about the place that would put him in such a seesaw of emotions. He was swinging between elation and excitement and an almost unbearable longing to arrive…and it was _not_ because of Martouf and Lantash. After being bathed in these emotions repeatedly, he finally broke down and asked, _"Sel, what has you in such a dither? What is so special about this place that would put you into such wildly swinging emotions?" _

Selmak did not answer at once, but he did calm himself somewhat, before saying, _"There is no other place like it within the Universe that I have ever seen, Jacob, and I have been to and seen many diverse cultures and civilizations from the primitive to the highly advanced. I do not think that I can explain it to you; you will simply have to experience it for yourself, which, as soon as the dialing sequence is completed you will. It is," _he paused as if searching for the right words, even knowing there were none that could convey his meaning, _"It is unique and wondrous, but even that cannot tell you what you will feel as soon as you set our feet upon the earth there. Never will you ever be able to reconstruct the curious sensations that it engenders. A complete and utter sense of peace is only one of them._" Once again, he paused, gathering his emotions and thoughts about Avilion, the Sanctuary. As the last chevron locked into place and the pool spun outward towards them he told Jacob softly, _"There will be awe, wonder, and excitement, as well as a sense of completeness. The feelings of well-being and…rightness…are such that you have never encountered before, nor will you ever encounter again, in any other place, of that I am very sure. Never again will you doubt that you have a purpose, a reason for being, for the very air there tells you that you are important, in your own unique way, to the fabric of what is and what is yet to pass. Come, the others are entering the event horizon. We must go." _

Jacob took a deep breath and reaching out he touched the fluctuating pool of blue, something that, in and of itself, always awed him. Now Selmak was telling him that he was about to encounter something that would engender that emotion in spades. Well, he enjoyed being awed. It proved to him that there were still more wonders awaiting his discovery within the Universe, and that they were quite often only one short step away. Looking forward to what he was about to experience, he stepped into the event horizon and allowed it to speed them on their way.

* * *

The group that stepped through the event horizon stood and stared, arrested by the beauty and peace surrounding them. It did indeed fill them with a sense of wonder and awe.

Turning to those for whom this was a new experience, Garshaw murmured softly, "It struck us the same way when we were first brought here to the Sanctuary. I have never seen anything or been anywhere, before or since, that rivals this place for peace and beauty. Once here, one almost wishes never to leave," she almost whispered her final statement, awe apparent in her voice. The peace of Avilion gave the impression of being a living entity as it settled on, and then appeared to enter, each of them. And each of them experienced it as only they could.

Selmak was correct and Jacob hugged him close. Everything he told him before they left the SGC was very true and yet it was more. It was more, it was deeper, it was…indescribable. Sel was correct about that, also.

Jack broke the silence, "How did they build those ah…_buildings_…like that? They look like they are a part of the mountain they are built on." Jack, it was obvious, was not sure he liked what he was feeling, and he was damned sure he did not understand it. It was…impossible to explain and things like that always made him nervous. Besides that, P-90s were not the accepted or needed accoutrements here, and that often left him at a loss as to how to proceed.

"They are," Selmak came fore to explain what they were seeing. "They used the mountain as the foundation and in many of the rooms on the bottom floors, the walls and floors are uneven and rocky. There are even bounders still embedded in the rock that you have to walk around because they are quite large. In fact, a lot of those have been carved into seats and tables in order to make them useful, instead of dangerous."

"They look as if they are sitting on clouds part of the time," Jack answered, perceptively distracted and perhaps even a little suspicious, of everything he was seeing and feeling. You could almost see him shake his body and head as if trying to awaken.

Malek, standing quietly beside him, said, "Wait until you are inside one, Colonel. Standing on the battlements and looking down, you will swear you are on the clouds, until they part and you can again see the fields and meadows below. It is a truly glorious place."

It sounded as if Malek sighed with yearning, which seemed so out of character to O'Neill that he stared at him. Then, recovering some of his usual aplomb, Jack blinked at him and cleared his throat. "Yeah, well, a great place for a sanctuary, I guess," he said with just a hint of unease in his voice. He was almost back to normal now that he was becoming acclimated to the sensations this place was generating. _It was,_ he thought, _some very weird responses._

"This is a sacred place," Teal'c stated, suddenly. "It was built with love and dedication and christened with blood and tears. Those whose footsteps we follow were very probably great Mystics and Enchanters. Men and women have come here for millennia to study and grow strong and wise in the ways of the worlds and the universe that they might understand it, accept it, and go forth to conquer the evil that would destroy it. Many hearts have come here for healing, which they received, just as Kataya and Lantash will. For Lantash's heart is heavy with sorrow and pain, also, we should not forget that." For a moment, no one uttered a word. Teal'c being this loquacious was unprecedented, as normally, though an articulate man when he did speak, he seldom gave voice to so many words at one time.

Jack was the first to recover. "Now ya see, I don't get how you know all that stuff," Jack said to Teal'c.

"One senses these things, O'Neill; it is not something one knows with the mind, but with the heart and the soul," Teal'c replied quietly.

"What the young one speaks is truth, thus his heart is truth and truth, his heart."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jack spoke to the member of the approaching group that had spoken. It was Gwennetha, and she assumed the Furling-greeting stance and stepped forward to greet Garshaw.

"I give greetings and welcome to thee, Garshaw of Belote and Yosuf of the Tok'Ra," Gwennetha bowed her head in respect as she extended her hands.

"We answer thee with greetings and gratitude, Gwennetha, Lady of Cadwaellon and Wiccadia." The formal greeting over, the two groups exchanged names, and the people of Avilion soon understood who was here to support whom.

As Gwennetha turned, she said, "If you will all follow me, please." Each person in the Avilion group took up a position near one of their guests, speaking pleasantly to them, as they followed the path that wound through the lovely, lush garden.

As they walked along, Gwennetha said, "I am glad you have come. My mother is still in danger; her Beloved and her Heartmate are both in a great deal of emotional pain. Her sister is in deep distress, as she is extremely concerned for my mother. Nevertheless, she is giving support to each of my mother's mates, and it is draining Samantha badly. They will no doubt welcome your arrival, since it will relieve her of some of those responsibilities."

Teal'c suddenly stopped and gazed at an animal that was grazing along the stream, a look of pure delight upon his usually stoic countenance. "I have never seen such an animal," he said, "although I have heard tell of them in legends." He spoke softly, so as not to startle the beautiful animal.

"It is the unicorn," Gwennetha explained. "Only those who are pure of heart may feed them, and only those whose hearts intentions are pure may see them."

"Well, that can't be right," Jack, exclaimed, "because I can see them, too, and no one ever said my heart was pure."

"Perhaps, perhaps not, Colonel. The heart changes daily. Today your heart's intentions are pure, and you can see the unicorn. Tomorrow, perhaps it will not be so pure, and you will not see them, though they stand beside you. Beauty cannot dwell in a place of true deep darkness, nor can darkness dwell in a place of true bright beauty. For now, we know that you have only the best of intentions in coming here, and that is what matters, is it not?" Gwennetha answered serenely.

"Well, if this is a test, shouldn't you check to see if everyone can see them?" Jack glanced around to see if everyone appeared to see the same thing that he and Teal'c were seeing.

"They can, Colonel, one can see the unicorn reflected in their eyes. To ride the Unicorn is to ride the wind, and to see it is to see pure truth. When the sun is high, the shadows fall away, and one sees clearly that which the wind might hide." Gwennetha answered him, then turned and began to walk again, toward one of the castle-like structures looming in front of them.

"Are you related to Oma? I mean, she is downright cryptic, and that sounded a whole like her," Jack said, as he glanced over at her.

"Actually, I studied with Oma during one of my livings. It is an enlightening experience, even for us," Gwennetha told him.

"I knew it," Jack muttered, under his breath. Raising his voice, he said, "You and Daniel should get along great. He is really into all of that," he waved his hands around, "cryptic, mystical stuff."

Nodding her head in agreement, Gwennetha said, "Yes, I believe we will get along quite well, Colonel O'Neill. He will be an exemplary step-father, and I look forward to knowing him much better as time passes."

Not having thought of or even realized that Daniel was now a stepfather to not one, but four Furlings, he found himself somewhat dumbstruck and left with nothing at all to say. To distract himself he turned his mind outward, looking for something else about which to think. It didn't take him long to find it. As the group continued walking, Jack studied the buildings that appeared to be their ultimate destination. He couldn't decide if they were like castles or churches. Maybe a cross between the two, he thought, as he remembered a church in France that looked very like some of these. What did they call it? He couldn't remember; Mount Saint something. Michael? Yeah, only that didn't feel quite right either. Well, it was in France, so no doubt, they spelled it differently or something. He gave a mental shrug and returned to his contemplation of the buildings they were rapidly approaching. Several of them reminded him of that place, but the remainder looked more castle-like. They appeared to be walking toward the largest of the Cathedral-like buildings. He had to admit it was impressive.

He sighed. He just hoped they wouldn't have bad news waiting to greet them once they finally arrived there.

_TBC_


	33. A Lover's Goodbye 33 BOMH

_**Chapter Thirty-three Summary:**__- As Merdwin and the Priestesses work to keep Kataya alive, Daniel has a discussion with Kataya's daughter, Gwennetha, that causes him do some serious thinking about his attitude towards Lantash. Lantash and Daniel come to terms with their feelings about one another and the fact that they love the same women. They begin to build the foundation for a deep and serious future relationship. (This will become very important in the future.) Kataya and Lantash finally come to terms with the need for their "divorce," and say good-bye as only true lovers can. _

**_This Chapter is PG 13. _**

* * *

_**Pairings:** - Samantha/Martouf/Lantash - Sam/Daniel - Lantash/Other - Daniel/Lantash/Martouf - Daniel/Other _

**_Igisadonis Animawyn -_**_ Beloved of My Soul_

**_Aima Coeurawyn - _**_Blood of My Heart_

**_Sevesh Lok Twin - _**_Rite of Release of an Entwining_

**_Adorato Coeurawyn - _**_Adored of My Heart_

**_Amat Wyn - _**_My Love_

**_Coeurawyn _**_- My Heart_

**_Sevesh'en Twine Coeuramator_** - _Entwining of the Heartmates_

**_Amata Tu Semper – _**_I Love You. _

**_Et Aevum – _**_Into/For Eternity_

**_"Italics" – _**_Symbiote-Host or Telepathic communications_

* * *

**_Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul_**

**_Chapter Thirty-three  
_**

**_A Lover's Good-bye_**

* * *

The group of Tok'Ra, Tau'ri, and Furling walked across a courtyard and began to climb the steps that led to the large wooden doors. Once they all arrived there, Gwennetha opened one and then led them across an immense great hall, to another set of stairs, and thence to what looked like a small room, but which was apparently a transporter of some type. Stepping out of the room, Jack looked out a long narrow window, and realized they were near the top of the structure. They walked down another immense high domed hall to more large wooden doors that she opened and then motioned them to enter.

Seated inside, on a comfortable looking sofa, was Daniel; however, he looked anything but comfortable. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his bent head resting in his hands. Sam sat next to him and slowly rubbed his back. Martouf stood behind them looking somewhat lost and very much alone. It was obvious that he was under a great deal of emotional distress, as were the other two people in the room. As they entered, they heard Daniel saying, "Sam, Lantash needs you more than I do. Please, go to him. You are his mate, and I really will be all right, I promise you. Go on, go."

"That is what you always say, Daniel," Jack said, as he made his way over to his friend. "And what is even more astonishing is that you always are."

Now that Jack was here, Sam promptly got up and made her way to Lantash. She had been dividing her time between the two of them, trying to comfort both. When one requested she see to the other, she had gone to them, and somehow, they each had seemed to draw both strength and comfort from her. She was relieved that Jack and Teal'c were finally here. She could safely leave Daniel to them. Coming up to Martouf, she placed her arms around him and gave him a brief, hard hug. "Merdwin said, she will be all right, Lantash," she tried to reassure him through Martouf.

Lantash took control, replying, "No thanks to me. If it were not for Martouf, I would have let Daniel kill me. At least then, she would be free and not slowly bleeding to death," he said, his voice bitter with regret.

Samantha sighed. She really could not dispute what he said. If he had agreed sooner this would not have happened. Although, perhaps Kat should have told him she was bleeding. Of course, telling him would have been against her principles of choice free from pressure, and there was also the risk of injury to him, which she would not chance. She sighed again, "Kat chose this path, Lantash. She would not thank you for beating yourself up."

He smiled down at her briefly, "No, she would not, but she is not here to berate me, so you must do it for her, _Coeurawyn_."

"And I will," Sam sighed, as she rested her head against his chest. They stood quietly, each lost in their own thoughts, as they took comfort from one another. Sam rubbed circles on Martouf's back, much as she had Daniel's a short time ago. For some reason, that simple gesture was comforting. Perhaps, she thought, because it was a gesture used by mothers to quiet their infants and young children. It was odd how we seemed to take such things with us into adulthood. Rocking oneself for comfort was another thing Sam thought perhaps harked back to childhood and a mother's comfort. Of course, that did not explain why it was also soothing to the symbiote, unless it comforted them through the host, which, she supposed, was possible.

"Daniel, what happened, do you know? All Janet was able to tell us was that Kataya had started bleeding, and that Lantash has agreed to do the _Sevesh Lok Twin _thingy," Jack said, trying to figure out just what had taken place that had caused them all to end up here. "What happened when you got here? What was Merdwin saying?"

"She has known she was running out of time, Jack. Even her father said she needed to do something about it soon. Merdwin didn't say a lot, only that he thought she would be all right, but," Daniel stopped speaking, and shook his head. "She was so pale, Jack. She looked as if all her blood had drained out of her. There was so much blood," he whispered. "I could not tell if she was breathing when we got here, and I could not hold her. Merdwin said that the only thing keeping her alive was his life force, and if I took her from him, she would die," he continued, his voice harsh with pain.

"If Merdwin said he thought she would be all right, then you probably don't have anything to be worried about. He is sharp, Daniel, and he knows their abilities; you know, what they can and can't survive. Maybe you should be a little more optimistic. It sounds like he knew what he was doing," Jack said, latching onto the most upbeat portion of what he had heard.

"You did not see his face, Jack, or hers." Suddenly overcome with intense emotion, Daniel was on his feet and heading for the door. As he passed through, out into the hall, Gwennetha motioned the others to stay, and she followed him out. This man was her mother's _Beloved, the mate of her Soul._ She firmly believed her mother was not going to die at this time. Kataya the Warrior had a purpose she had yet to fulfill, if she understood the information imparted by Merdwin correctly, and she believed that she did. Furthermore, she arrived alive, and it was very rare for someone to pass after arriving at the Sanctuary.

Therefore, it was up to her to reassure the _Beloved One_ and comfort him, as well as try to stop the anger she felt coming from him, which was directed toward her mother's mate. She sighed. How complicated her mother's life had become. Watching the grief descend upon the young man's features, she went to him to give what comfort she could.

"Daniel," she said, softly. He spun away from the window he had been gazing out and turned to her. She looked so much like her mother; it took his breath away for a moment.

"You look like your mother," he said the first thought that came to him.

"So my mirror tells me," she affirmed, in her soft tranquil voice. "You are my mother's _Beloved_," she continued. "You grieve, and yet nothing has happened for you to grieve over. Do not lose yourself to your fear and sorrow."

"What? How can you say that? Your mother is dying," Daniel, pointed out harshly, remembering the pale, still figure that Merdwin had carried in here and with which he had then disappeared. As he had told Jack, he was not even sure she had still been breathing.

"Her life force was not extinguished, Daniel," Gwennetha reassured him. "She is with the priestesses, and even more importantly, Merdwin is also with her. I believe you are familiar with the saying _where there is life there is hope_. Surely, you do not believe my mother would leave you or this space in time, easily. She has much yet to do in this life. She will return to you," she told him with conviction.

"How can you be so calm? So, so, unemotional? Don't you care?" He demanded.

Moving closer to him, she touched his arm, and he felt her touch his mind briefly before withdrawing. He frowned. She had not _read_ his mind, simply touched it.

"My mother once told me that you had a beautiful soul. She spoke truth." Turning, she walked to one of the window seats and motioned him to join her there. "Many can see the unicorn, but few can feed it. My mother, as you are well aware, is one of the few. You, also, have always been able to walk amongst them at will and without fear."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, tersely.

"You do not remember, but you will," she sighed, and then answered his earlier questions.

"Daniel, I am calm because a storm does not rage here when there is no need of rain. I am unemotional because, soon, it will be my time to sustain my mother and work to heal her. If I use my energy to become distraught over her, then I cannot function to help her," she pointed out.

"There is a message in there for me, isn't there?" He asked quietly.

"Only if you see one," came the soft reply. "I care deeply, but my mother will not be gone from us forever if she dies. We will be together again. My caring is more for the man who stands and feels alone, although his mate and his friends surround him. The man who simply took his vows to be so binding that he had to work to convince himself that not only was he allowed to break them, but also that he should do so. The man, whose _only_ _true transgression_, was to love my mother enough to join with her and give her eighty years of happiness. For they were very happy together, Daniel; you should neither envy, nor begrudge them that happiness. Lantash is not to blame for this anymore than my mother is to blame for it. It has happened, and now we deal with the consequences."

She smiled slightly and laughed gently as she said, in perfect imitation of Kataya, "_Gwennetha, it does not matter how large or small the action, there are consequences. Be sure you wish to deal with them before you commit the action, because you shall have to do so. No matter what path you choose, you will have to deal with what you find at the end, as well as what you find along the way._ I wish I knew how many times I have heard that from her lips." Sighing gently, she said, "I am trying to tell you that she was aware of the consequences of her actions, and she was willing to pay the price. Do not dishonor her by belittling what she was trying to do."

Daniel looked at his mate's daughter and saw her mother again, not in her features this time, but in her attitude and beliefs. This could have been Kataya talking to him.

"You are telling me to forgive Lantash, and stop blaming him because Kataya chose this path herself," he said.

"Yes, I am," she said frankly.

"I don't know if I can. She was trying to do the right thing. I am not sure he was," Daniel rubbed his temples, as he thought about what she had said. Sighing himself, he turned to face her and said as straightforwardly as he could, "I keep asking myself, why? Why didn't he just agree to it once he realized that Sam was his Soulmate? Why did he insist on staying entwined with Kataya?"

"You have not remembered the rites, have you? The joining and entwining?"

"No. No, I have not. I have tried, and I have had impressions, but I have not been able to actually remember what they entail completely," he agreed, in his honest way.

"Perhaps that is where the answer lies, at least in part," she told him, softly.

"Kataya went through the same rites he did, and she was ready to do it," Daniel replied directly.

"She had much time to grow accustomed to the idea. Do not forget that she knew many months ago that you were her Soulmate, and that if Lantash still lived and was near, she would have to go through the _Sevesh Lok Twin_. He has only had a day or so to come to that conclusion. I also believe that there is no one all-encompassing reason, but a myriad of reasons, which all touch on one another, as to why things have happened as they have. You must understand that for Lantash, it was neither black nor yet white and his thoughts have, no doubt, had trouble integrating all of the threads, to come up with a cohesive picture in order to choose a path. I believe my mother understood this to be so, else she would not have been so patient."

Daniel leaned back and shut his eyes, "Of course. It had not even occurred to me."

"Lantash is a good man, a _special being_, Daniel," she said earnestly. "He has done nothing wrong. He loves my mother, as you love his Samantha. Perhaps you should try reversing the positions. You are the one entwined with Samantha, whom you have not seen for over one hundred years. Whom you love and will always love. I think it would take your heart time to realize that the love would always remain, that releasing the entwining would not destroy it," she pointed out.

Daniel nodded, and then stood, "I need to go make an apology. Sam understood it; why didn't I?" He murmured, almost to himself.

"Samantha had the benefit of the link with my mother. She was able to feel and comprehend the emotions, so she knew what Lantash was feeling. That is all."

As he held out his hand to her, she placed hers in it and came gracefully to her feet. Leaning forward, she kissed him gently, and said, "She will survive this, Daniel; I have great faith in her. Remember that she loves you greatly, and that she will fight to live for you now that you are together again." She smiled slightly before continuing, "Moreover, she is at the Sanctuary, and she has Merdwin with her. I am not sure she could pass from us, even if she wished to do so, not with those two very important circumstances ranged against her."

"Now, go back inside and help Lantash. After all, you have much in common, for you both love the same women. That alone should forge a bond between you. Each of you is completely capable of understanding how the other feels, for you feel the same things yourself," she reminded him.

Daniel nodded decisively, "You are right. I have some fence mending to do." He paused, looking at her, "Thank you. You are very like her, you know."

"So I am told," she responded, with a wider smile. "Now go and do what you can for him. He, too, is my mother's mate, and she loves him. As such, he deserves our respect and understanding. I believe that you have understanding in abundance, and I know that your honesty will insist that you give him the respect he deserves."

He smiled slightly as he nodded, turned, and re-entered the room.

* * *

Daniel quietly joined the group now clustered around the sofa and chairs. He hesitated for a moment, as everyone looked at him, but then he looked directly at Martouf, and said, "I would like to talk to you outside, if you don't mind. There are some window seats where we can be comfortable," he said mildly.

Martouf nodded briefly and, without a word, turned to accompany Daniel into the hallway. "Daniel, don't…" Sam began to say.

"I am not going to. I need to talk to Lantash, just us." He looked at her earnestly, as he said, "It is important, Sam, to both of us, maybe to all of us. I promise you that when I said talk, talk is exactly what I meant."

"All right, Daniel," Sam said. She had always trusted him before, and there was no reason to stop. He had never lied to her, and he would not start now, she knew.

Once outside in the hallway, Daniel led the way to the window seat that he and Gwennetha had just vacated. As they seated themselves, he leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, his hands dangling between them. Lantash sat quietly, waiting for him to say something.

"As much as I would like to blame you for this, it is not your fault," Daniel said suddenly. "It is not your fault; it is not Kataya's fault. Both of you were doing what you considered the right thing. Kataya was willing to accept the consequences, and we have to be too." Sitting up straight, he looked directly at Lantash, "Do you understand what I am saying?"

"No, I do not. I am obviously to blame. My refusal caused it. If I had simply agreed to do it, we would not all be sitting here now, waiting to see if she will live, or die," Lantash replied, his voice harsh with bitterness and regret. It was obvious that he had taken the full blame that Daniel had laid on him.

"No, we might be burying you instead; not a viable alternative in my opinion. Kataya would have blamed herself, and Sam would have been in despair, lost and alone." Daniel shook his head. "That would not have been a better outcome. Besides," he added, "We are all assuming she is going to die, and as Gwennetha pointed out to me, she has not died, and we are all lamenting something that not only may not, but in all probability, will not happen. Every one of us is expecting the worst, and that may not be what comes to pass at all. Kataya is not one to give up easily, and I don't believe she is ready to leave this _time and space_ just yet," he repeated Gwennetha's words, feeling they were very true of Kataya. He smiled wryly as he continued, "Then too, she also pointed out to me that we are at the Sanctuary, and Merdwin is with her. In her opinion, Kataya could not die even if she wanted to. I am choosing to place my trust in Gwennetha, rather than my runaway imagination."

Turning completely serious once again, he said to him, "Look, Lantash, all I am saying is that I don't think you should blame yourself, and I had no right to blame you either. I am sorry I hit you; I was out of line." As he looked at Lantash, he realized that he had a badly bruised face consisting of an eye that was turning deep purple, and a jaw and cheek that were going to be a perfect color match if he did not do something to stop it. Frowning as he realized this, he asked, "By the way, why haven't you healed the bruises on your face? They look very painful, and I am sorry." He paused for a moment before adding, almost humorously, "I am also surprised. You must have allowed that to happen because I doubt very much I could have managed to land more than one punch otherwise," Daniel said, acknowledging Lantash's superior strength.

Lantash sent Daniel a sardonic look, "Martouf insists that I leave it to heal on its own, slowly and painfully, as a reminder to me of what I have caused. I did not argue with him about it. He is upset enough over what has happened. Do not forget that, just as the two of us love Kataya, Martouf is also coming to do so. Needless to say, he is extremely distressed. Moreover, you are correct; I did allow it at first, until I realized I had no right to do that to Martouf."

"And, although you may not realize that I was serious earlier, when I told you that you could kill me if Kataya died, he is well aware that I was very much in earnest," Lantash answered. The grimness in his voice alerted Daniel to the fact that he was, indeed, serious.

"Well, that is not going to happen, so he can stop worrying about it, and you can stop thinking I would even consider it. As for leaving the bruises, that is all well and good, but the thing is that it is going to upset Kataya. She is going to be upset enough with both of us for arguing, without throwing a visual reminder at her that it actually went beyond argument to physical violence. And I know it is selfish, but since _I_ am the one that attacked _you_, I really don't want her reminded of it any more than necessary, y'know?" Daniel said firmly.

Tilting his head as if listening, he said, "Martouf and I had not considered that. Neither of us wish to cause her, or you, any more distress than we already have, so I will begin to work on it at once."

"I think you waited too long, _Adorato Coeurawyn_, for I have seen it, and Daniel spoke the truth. However, contrary to what you both expect, since you have obviously punished each other already, I will say no more about it." Both men jumped to their feet and spun around at the sound of Kataya's voice coming to them from farther down the great hall. As she walked toward them, both noticed how pale her usually golden skin was. It was obvious that she had bathed, and she had on a clean gown, so there was no outward sign of what had occurred.

Reaching them, she let her hand lay softly against Lantash's skin over one bruise and then the other. "Now you may finish the healing process, Lantash," she said gently.

"You took the pain," he said softly, "Why?"

"Because you do not deserve to feel it any more than I do. Daniel is correct in that also, _Amat Wyn_, for you are not at fault, and neither am I. You came to the decision on your own, without knowing of the bleeding, so I am hoping you are truly ready to go through the _Sevesh Lok Twin_."

"Kataya, do the others know that you are all right?" Daniel asked.

"Merdwin should be with them by now. Please remember to thank him and Samantha, Daniel, for without their help things might have turned out differently," she said warmly, realizing he was intending to leave her and Lantash alone.

"I will. We will wait for you inside. Kataya, take the time you need, if you can. I will tell Sam," Daniel nodded decisively, as he turned to go back into the room. Just before entering it, he turned to Lantash, "Listen to her, and know that I, too, understand what you are feeling, just as Sam does. We will see you both after while."

Lantash looked bewildered, as he turned to Kataya, saying, "I do not believe I understand. What did Daniel mean?"

Kataya looked at him and turning toward the room they had arrived in, she said, "I believe that he just indicated that we should take some time together before we say good-bye to the part of us, which we have agreed we must release. _A lover's good-bye,_ so to speak. Come, Lantash, walk with me, and we shall say goodbye as lovers that we may be reborn as loving friends. Come."

Stepping inside the room from the hall, Lantash was surprised to find himself in a garden. As he looked around, he realized they were in the garden they had often walked in before. He stepped forward and followed her silently down a path that he did not remember. At the end of the path, the forest started. Standing at its edge was a large unicorn. He watched as Kataya moved to it, offered it something, took a golden bridle from the garden wall, and threw it over the animal's head. Leading it to some steps, she mounted and then turned to him.

"Come, _Adorato Coeurawyn_, and we shall ride the wind and dance in the fire for the last time as lovers."

As if in a trance, Lantash followed her, mounted behind her, and clasped her waist. She released the reins, the unicorn bounded forward, and soon it did seem as if they were riding the wind, although they never left the ground. All too soon, it was over, and they were in a beautiful wooded glen. Dropping the reins to the ground, they dismounted, and Kataya removed the bridle, allowing the animal to graze. She turned to Lantash and led him into the gazebo that was there.

Standing in the center of it in a circle on the floor, she took his hands, placed them at her waist, and placed her hands on his chest. Closing her eyes and throwing her head back, she began to summon the fire. It was not the sweet gentle fire she had shared with Daniel just the day before, but the raging passionate fire of lovers who knew each other well and reveled in one another.

And so, they stood as the fire took them to completion, and as it died, Lantash stood with his head bowed and his breathing ragged. "I had forgotten. Why?" He asked, almost helplessly, trying to understand.

"Hush, _Adorato Coeurawyn_, for it is over at last, and we have joined for the final time. The next time you experience the fire, it will be with Samantha, as it should be, and I shall be with Daniel, also as it should be."

"Why did you do this?" He asked her.

"Because it will allow you to know that I will always have you in my heart, as I will always be in yours. You did nothing wrong, in waiting to decide, Lantash. Our love is a mighty one, full of passion and desire. We have always known that it was one of the most intense of the Heartmate bindings." Taking his hand, she said, "Come, let us sit, for there are things you should know, and now that you have agreed to the releasing rite, I will tell you."

As they sat on the seat and faced one another, hands locked together she began, "We talked of Soulmates and Dayillon, when we were together, but you should know how that pertains to us. You know some of this story, but let me tell it from the beginning, please."

Looking into the past, she said, "In my first living, I fell in love with a young man named Dayillon. Our souls knew one another, and we became lovers and bonded as Soulmates do. For millennia, our souls sought and found one another, although each of us had other lovers during the _lonely times_."

"These others were lovers, and they were cared about, but _most_ were never deeply loved. Then a terrible thing happened. One living, I was to have kits, and Dayillon and I were attacked. I lost the kits, and Dayillon blamed himself. He went after those that had caused this, and in the ensuing battle, he died, and after taking my revenge, I too, died. When I was reborn, I waited long years for my love, but still he was not there. He never returned to me."

"Centuries passed, and one day I met a wonderful man and his symbiote, and they came to love me deeply. The more we were together, the more love I had for them, until our love became as a living thing. Never in the three hundred years since Dayillon's death, had I loved so very much, and since I had come to believe Dayillon was never coming back, I thought to take the lover as a Soulmate. In the end, I thought better of it, but still chose to entwine with my Heartmate, to bind myself to him in the ways of the entwining rites of my people, and to be bound to him always, into eternity. And we were happy."

Smiling gently, she said to him, "We were happy, Lantash, and for those years, I am so grateful. I was truly blessed, when I found you to love me, for once your love is given, you do not abandon that love lightly or quickly. And neither do I."

"What I am trying to tell you is that the binding we went through was very intense. When the priest entwined our blood and our auras, extra twists and bindings appeared that should not have. Neither of us could have prevented the tightness of the binding, we loved so very deeply. I am so sorry for the pain it has caused and may yet cause you, for truly you do not deserve it. Therefore, you see, it is not your fault that this has happened. This is simply another reason it is so much more difficult for us to part than perhaps it should be." Taking a deep breath, she told him, "There is also the Prophecy to take into consideration. Had Daniel and I never parted, you and I would not have met and thus we would not yet be approaching the Great Battle. What we had and what we still have was meant to be. We were meant to be deeply and eternally in love. I do not regret a single moment that we were together, Lantash, and I never will."

Lantash nodded briefly, before saying, "I believe you may be correct. It, too, could be making our parting harder to accomplish than it would be in a normal binding." He hesitated for a moment and then very quietly he asked, "Dominic?"

Nodding, she acknowledged, "Yes, Dominic's soul threads do not help at all. They too, have caused you to question the breaking of our vows and bound us even more tightly to one another. Do you understand why you must not blame yourself anymore, Lantash, _Amat Wyn_?"

Looking down at their entwined hands, he thought of how their hearts were so entwined with one another. His voice husky and low, he said, "Yes, I think I do. Will we—will we truly, _always,_ love each other, Kataya?"

"For eternity,_ Igisadonis Animawyn, Beloved of my soul._"

"You have never called me that," he said on a quickly indrawn breath, as he raised his head with a jerk. "That is only for the Soulmate."

"No, I have not, and_ I never will again_. Nevertheless, know in your heart, between us, that one time I did call you that, for that is what you shall always be to me, and I have always called you so in my heart. My love for you, Lantash, is truly eternal. I would die for you today, as easily as I would have died for you all those years ago."

"You almost did."

"Yes."

"What have I done to deserve that two such women love me so? I do not understand," he whispered.

Kataya chanted a short soft tone, and immediately, the unicorn appeared. She placed something in Lantash's hand, and said, "Feed it to him." Once the animal had eaten it, he tossed his head and moved away to start to graze again.

"I do not understand," Lantash said.

"Only the pure of heart can feed the unicorn, Lantash. You thought you rode it because of me, but you could ride him in your own right. Daniel, also, has the ability, for his soul is pure and beautiful."

"I am not pure of heart, Kataya. I have wicked thoughts and urges; I am not untouched," Lantash said quietly.

"Pure of heart, in the manner that we mean it, is simply a way of saying that you strive always to do that which is right and good. We all have evil thoughts, Lantash, but the test is whether we follow through with them, or let them die within us. And if you mean you are _not untouched_ as in being a virgin, then I can tell you truly, that is a myth that should _never_ have grown around the lusty unicorn."

"You and Daniel both strive to do that which is right, and in so doing your hearts are pure. Truth is purity, Lantash. Striving to see beneath the surface is truth. Furthermore, you have always been truthful to yourself, if not always to others. Daniel and I are the same, and Samantha has learned through her life lessons to be so, also. I know I am not explaining this well, but believe me, Lantash, there is something in both you and Daniel that is good, pure, and incorruptible; that something is rare, and it is to be treasured when it is found."

"That is what makes Samantha and I love the two of you so very much, so much that either of us would die for either of you. It will always be this way, into eternity, now that Samantha has come into her own. And you love her more than life itself, do you not?"

"Yes, you are correct in what you say of my feelings for Samantha. I truly do not think I would wish to continue living without her."

Kataya's voice was intense with emotion, as she answered him, "Should something happen to Samantha, you must promise me that you will not give in to your sorrow. You must continue to live on, and you must promise me that you will see to it that Daniel, also, lives on should something happen to me. It is important that you promise me this, Lantash." He frowned, as he sensed the urgency in her.

"I do not understand. Why do you wish that I promise you this?" He asked.

"Please, just believe that it is important that you both continue to live. You must continue."

He was puzzled, but he could tell that this was very important to her, so he gave her his word. If anything should happen to either of them, he, Martouf, and Daniel would go on alone.

"Though I have said this to you before, I wish to tell you one last time. As a lover, a Heartmate, and with the depth of the Soulmate between us, I say only to you; Dayillon will always be the true mate of my soul. He is my first love, and he will be my last, if the day ever comes that eternity is not endless. But, the love I hold for you in my heart, shall also beat forevermore. _ Amata Tu Semper. Et Aevum, _Lantash, my truly much loved and adored one." Then, softly and gently, she asked, "Are you ready now, _Adorato Coeurawyn_? Shall we break the passionate bond that ties us, so that we may revel in the loves that await us both?"

Standing and holding his hand out to her, he said, "Yes. I am ready now. Truly ready, I believe." He began to turn away, but something within his heart drew him back. "_Aima Coeurawyn_, _Blood of my heart,_ I too, will always hold you in my heart in this way, as I always have, though _never will I call you so again_. _Amata Tu Semper, Coeurawyn, Et Aevum."_

Smiling at him through her tears, she nodded her understanding, turned, and led the way to the center of the gazebo. Lantash was surprised to find himself in the same small room that had whisked them away and to the garden.

* * *

Waiting for them, was the group they left behind. Stepping forward and bringing herself into Daniel's waiting arms, she turned to them and said, "Merdwin, we are ready to participate in the _Sevesh Lok Twin_. We must begin the preparations."

Merdwin bowed and suggested, "I think another session with the priestesses first would be advisable."

"Yes, I agree." Taking Daniel's hand, she turned to the others and said, "You will all be shown to apartments where you may refresh yourselves, and you will each be given a change of clothing or a robe to wear in case you wish to attend the rite of _Sevesh Lok Twin_."

Merdwin nodded, and turning to Lantash said, "You will need to go through the ritual cleansing. We will provide you with the proper raiment, and our own people will perform the pre-rite rituals. You must have witnesses to stand by with you. We can provide priests who would be capable of helping you should it become necessary. I myself would stand for you, if I was not performing the rite, and if you wish for that, then another of our high priests or priestesses could fill in for me," Merdwin offered.

"That will not be necessary, Merdwin, but I do thank you for the offer. I believe that both Kataya and I would prefer that you do the actual performance of the rite," Lantash said, firmly. "However, I am not sure exactly what the witness must do, so I need to be informed before I can choose who I wish to stand with me."

Merdwin and Kataya exchanged glances, before Kataya said, "The witnesses are there for two reasons. The first is to be witness to the cutting of the ties, to be able to attest to the fact that it was indeed finished with both participants still conscious and aware. The second is to be support for you if the pain becomes too intense. If that happens, then some of the pain will transfer to them to allow you to remain conscious and complete the ritual. I am afraid that you cannot appoint or choose your witnesses, Lantash. They must volunteer, since there is physical pain involved. However the second part will not pertain to your witnesses, so for you that part is irrelevant."

"To allow you to remain conscious, as in, the pain is so intense you pass out?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Merdwin replied. "I am afraid it can be quite painful when the entwined strands of their blood are cut. It _is _an _archaic and ancient rite _that comes to us from the _Myst-time._"

"It will not matter for them, Merdwin," Kataya said again.

Turning to her, he said, "I believe you should allow Lantash to accept some of the pain, Kataya. You are too weak to bear all of it."

Her voice grim, she replied, "Weak or not, I, and I alone, will bear the pain as is my responsibility and right."

"Your right?" Jack asked, his voice edged with disbelief.

"Yes, Colonel, as the one requesting the sundering of our bindings through _Sevesh Lok Twin_ it is my responsibility to accept the pain of the separation. Lantash did not ask for this, and Martouf certainly had nothing to do with it. The mate has no responsibility to share any part of the pain, as long as they agree to the rite."

"Is that true, Merdwin?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Yes, it is. I know what you are thinking, Daniel, but there is nothing I can do about it. Those are the laws surrounding the rite."

"Do I have no say in this?" Lantash asked suddenly. "Do I have no choice?"

"No, I am afraid not. It is solely my decision," Kataya said firmly.

"Kataya."

"Merdwin. No. You know how I feel about this."

"Yes, I know," he said, his voice more grim than hers had been.

"Kataya, may I speak to you, please? Alone?" Lantash suddenly spoke up.

She looked at him, for a moment, and then agreed. "This way," she said, as she turned and walked to a door that led into the sanctuary and from there into a small alcove where they could sit and look out upon the magnificent view.

"What do you wish to say, Lantash? You know me well enough to know that I feel very strongly about this. It is my responsibility to accept the pain of the parting. The emotional pain you are going through is enough."

"Kataya, what is the real reason? Why will you not allow me to share this with you?"

"Do you not think I have put you through enough pain?" She asked quietly.

"And do you not think that I have put you through enough pain? I can answer by asking since we shared equally in all of the pain in our past. You were as devastated by our parting as I, and you mourned your loss of me, as I mourned my loss of you." He stopped speaking suddenly only to begin once more, but in a very strained, distraught tone of voice, "Do you not think that as your mate, I should be allowed to choose whether or not I will bear part of the pain?" Kataya watched, as Lantash suddenly swallowed almost convulsively, and she gasped, when she saw how he was fighting his intense emotions.

"Lantash, please, do not," she said, in an anguished tone.

"I cannot sit by, and watch you bear by yourself, something that we are both responsible for. Please, do not force me to do this, Kataya, for I do not think I could watch you in pain and not be able to do something to help. If we both bear it, then our witnesses will have less to deal with, will they not? What is the real reason? I know that you would have allowed me to share in it before and accepted it as something that we would do for one another. We have always shared both good and bad. Tell me, please, why you will not allow me to share this with you."

"You are correct, Lantash, I would have allowed you to share in the pain had we decided to endure the _Sevesh_ when we first parted. However, you are forgetting that there is an innocent party now involved. If it was Dominic, or even Justin, I would allow you to take at least some of it, but Martouf asked for none of this. He has no reason to wish to be put through this, and I cannot do that to him."

_"Let me have control, please, Lantash,"_ Martouf requested.

"_Are you sure? I can tell her how you feel about it."_

_"No, I believe I should be the one to tell her,"_ Martouf insisted.

Kataya watched as Lantash gave way to Martouf and he looked at her with softness in his blue-gray eyes, "You are forgetting that we love as one. What Lantash feels, I feel, and what I feel, Lantash feels. I share his wishes in this, Kataya. You and I have had very little time together, but I have learned a great deal about you from Lantash, and I fully understand and share his desires and wishes. Please do not put both of us through the agony of watching you enduring what must be a very painful event, simply because I am not Dominic."

Kataya looked at him for a long moment, and then she surprised them both with a request they had not expected. "May I search your heart and mind for your true feelings? If I find you are telling me the truth, then I will allow it."

"Yes. I am willing," Martouf said at once.

"And Lantash, is he willing also?" Kataya asked quietly.

"I am, Kataya," Lantash said, as he once again resumed control."

He closed his eyes and waited for her to enter his mind. He felt her, light as a butterfly. He smiled slightly to himself, and she answered his thought almost before he formed it. _ "I almost became an agent after we parted, as it would have suited me to be in dangerous positions, but I was needed in other duties, so I never went any farther with it. However, I thank you for the compliment."_

_"You are welcome. Your touch is very light, almost non-existent. You would have made a good agent."_

"I am finished, Lantash, Martouf. You both spoke the truth." Still, she was having trouble accepting them sharing in it.

"Kataya, please. Do not shut us out of this. You saw for yourself that we want to do this. Do not deny us," Lantash said softly.

Sighing, Kataya agreed, "All right. I suppose it is only fair, since we both participated in the entwining. We will share this, also." She continued saying, "You must prepare yourself."

She hesitated, for a moment, then asked, "May I please talk to Martouf again?"

"Of course, but do not try to frighten him, _Amat Wyn_. He is not easy to intimidate," he gave her a chiding look, before letting Martouf take control.

"Martouf, I want you to know that what I feel for Lantash," she sighed slightly, "I love you, also. I am afraid it is inevitable, for you are part of Lantash, and Lantash is part of you. I hope that does not make you uncomfortable."

"No. No, it does not. I find it strange, that I can love Samantha so deeply, and yet, have such intense emotions for you. It has, however, helped me to understand the confusion that Samantha felt, when she was left loving a man she had never seen." He paused for a moment, before saying, "I am finding it, _difficult_—_to stay—unemotional_ about you and it is somewhat disconcerting. I find myself loving you and responding to your nearness."

"It will only get worse until we do the _Sevesh Lok Twin_. I asked to speak to you because I wish you to understand what is going to happen. Do you, have you, has Lantash shown the rite of entwining to you so that you know what it was and how it was performed?"

"Yes, he has. I found it to be quite beautiful and profoundly moving."

Kataya nodded her acknowledgement of his statement, but refused to give into the tears his statement had caused. She pushed her emotions aside, once again, and continued with what she felt he needed to know, "The rite of _Sevesh Lok Twin_ is the sundering of those ties of blood. It will be very painful, for the blood will once again come forth, and it will become a solid intricately tied cord. We must free the blood so that it will return to its original home and, as I said, it will be painful. You should be sure to talk to Merdwin before the rite itself. He will tell you what to expect. Once we sever the blood tie, it will mute the passionate bond and therefore it is easy to refuse and ignore it. You will have to decide if you wish to keep the aural binding. I, personally, would prefer that we keep it, but if you feel you do not wish too, then when the time comes, simply refuse to keep it."

"We also choose to keep it, Kataya," Martouf said, softly. Looking into her amazing amethyst eyes, he reached out slowly and caressed her cheek. Shaking his head, he said, "I believe that the love we will share will be a wondrous thing, completely different from anything I have ever experienced. Is that a true understanding?"

"Yes, it will be totally different than any love you have ever or will ever know. It will be—platonic, for the most part, after the _Sevesh Lok Twin_, though our passion will never completely die." She paused as she considered what she should explain to him, however, she realized that both of them had the right to know this. "The love we share shall be _deep and abiding, _with no beginning and no end. I believe you will be much more comfortable with it than what you are experiencing now," she assured him, softly. Then she cleared her throat and continued saying, "However, I also believe that you and Lantash both have the right to be informed and to have this knowledge of the Furling."

Gathering both her courage and her thoughts she told them bluntly, "Lantash, Dominic, and I remained with the Tok'Ra, and thus we never lived among my people."

Once more she paused and as she did so, Martouf smiled slightly, saying, "Whatever it is that you wish to tell us cannot be terrible, Kataya. The Furling are a much respected, and honored people by those who are their allies and much respected and feared by those who are their enemies. If there were something truly terrible about them, or their society, the respect would not remain year after year and century after century. Please, simply tell us what it is you believer that we should know."

She nodded, and then stated it baldly, "The sexual pull between us will never go completely away. It will always remain, much muted, but there nonetheless." She stopped as she saw the shock on his face before he could control his reaction. She sighed. "I knew it would shock you, as I do not believe that Lantash ever realized what our Heartmates actually meant to us. Martouf, unlike many in the universe, it is not unknown for a Soulmate pair to welcome a Heartmate into their bed, particularly if a Soulmate reappears while his mate is mated to a Heartmate. Were we living in Cadwaellon, instead of on Earth, _if we all wished for it to be,_ no one would consider it strange if we joined with our Heartmates. It does not always happen, however, neither is it so uncommon as to be noteworthy. An echo of that desire remains and can be called forth by those involved." She held up her hand as he looked about to speak and continued with the information they needed. "It is, however, quite easy to ignore it once the blood tie is cut asunder. Only when those involved wish it to be resurrected, does it come forward and roam freely. Therefore, do not fear that you will feel the way you do now, for you will not."

She frowned before saying, "Perhaps I should not have told you." She shook her head, obviously disagreeing with herself. "I did not want you to feel the desire and not understand why it was there and fear it. There is no need to do so. It is often that we are among those whose mores are much stricter, as they are on Earth. We conform to the society in which we find ourselves, Martouf. You will have no trouble simply pushing it aside should it ever appear, just as Samantha and Daniel will have no problem pushing their desire for one another aside and ignoring it, as well."

She stood quietly as he and Lantash talked over this newest piece of news. She truly hoped they did not become overly concerned. It was simply a fact of their lives and one learned to live with it. Noticing Martouf return his gaze to her, she waited for his response. "Actually, Kataya, it seems that Lantash was aware of the, ah, way that Heartmates and Soulmates sometimes interacted. It seems that Artereos told them, that is, he told Dominic and Lantash, shortly after you bonded. I understand that Justin, being Wiccadian, knew before Lantash broached the subject." He smiled at her reassuringly. It was obvious that whatever Lantash told him, it put him very much at ease with the result of the _Sevesh._ "I understand that once this tie is severed, it is the heart-love, rather than that of the body, which takes precedence, unless there is a mutual wish for the other to be brought forward. I believe we are both comfortable with that."

As relief swept her, she gave him a slight, but warm smile, before urging him to go, "In that case I do not believe there is anything else that you should know, at least from me. It is time for you to begin the rituals that must be performed before the _Sevesh_ can take place." She hesitated, before continuing, "If you choose to allow any of your people to stand witness for you, you must warn them that it could become very painful for them, as well as for you. I suspect that Merdwin will be quite graphic with them, and please insist that he tell you exactly what to expect. I do not wish you to be unprepared for what we will encounter during the _Sevesh_." She stood and held her hand out to him. As he took it in his and stood to follow her out of the room, she softly touched his face, smiled, and said, "I am glad your bruises are gone, Martouf. You will have plenty of other things for Lantash to heal after the _Sevesh Lok Twin_ and you do not need those bruises on top of that." She then turned and led the way from the alcove into the larger Sanctuary room.

Seeing the four attendant priests awaiting him, she gestured that he should accompany them, then turned and made her way back to the altar for another healing session, before she, also, went to her own ritual cleansing before the _Sevesh Lok Twin_.

Standing in the empty chamber, she allowed the tears to come. Tears she had refused to shed, until now. Tears of sorrow, for the ties that had bound her to Lantash for two hundred years were about to be broken, and so was a part of her heart. Why was it that doing that which was right could seem so wrong and hurt so badly? Wiping angrily at the tears, she turned to call her attendants and came face to face with Sam.

"Samantha, is something wrong?" She asked at once.

"No, I just wanted you to know that Merdwin has accepted me as one of your witnesses, and Daniel is going to stand with Lantash."

"Is Merdwin out of his mind?" Kataya gasped.

"No, I don't think so," Sam said firmly.

"Well I do. What in the universe was he thinking?" Turning on Samantha suddenly, she accused, "You and Daniel ganged up on him and simply pestered him into submission, did you not? Oh, Samantha, you have no idea of what is to come. It is a very ancient and pagan rite, and no one who participates will come out without blood on him or her, as well as injuries. It is inevitable."

"That is why most Heartmates do not choose to be formally entwined. Most entwining of the hearts is simply done by personal declaration, as you and Daniel did, or if it is formal, they do an aural entwining. It does not bind in the way of the blood tie and is not a passionate love, but a heart-love. I am beginning to believe that the rite of _Sevesh'en Twine Coeuramator _of the blood should be banned." She sighed deeply, and appeared stricken, before continuing, "That is not true, of course. I do not regret entwining with Lantash, even now."

"Daniel and I want to do this, Kat. We** _need_ **to do this. I know you may not understand that need, but that doesn't make it any less real or legitimate," Sam said softly.

Seeing the pleading for understanding in Sam's eyes, suddenly, Kataya realized that she did understand. It was important to her, and to Daniel that they go through this with them; they truly did have a need to share it. "All right, Samantha, I will say no more. I am sorry for sounding ungrateful, and I do understand, I assure you. I believe that I would feel the same were the positions reversed," she told her softly.

Sam visibly relaxed and gave her a warm, though small, smile, as she told her, "Thank you."

She nodded her acknowledgement of Sam's answer and then asked her, "Where is Merdwin now?"

Sam nodded to a door at the back of the room, "I think he is in there."

"Yes, of course, he would be getting the implements ready. You may as well go and start getting ready. Are there any others who are standing for me?"

"You don't know who the others are?" Sam asked, surprised.

"No, it is purely voluntary and, as I was talking to Lantash and Martouf, I have no idea if anyone came forward when Merdwin asked," She replied.

"I see. I thought it was just a formality, I mean his asking if anyone was willing to stand witness. Other than myself there is Janet, Gwennetha, Garwynthia, Seraphynara, Caliswyna…"

Kataya broke into Sam's recital of names to say, "Thank you, Sam, there is no need to repeat all the names; I will see them when I enter the chamber. However, please tell me Merdwin did not accept Janet."

"Yes, he did after a little persuasion."

"This entire thing is turning into a nightmare," Kataya said forcefully. Sighing, she then said softly, "Listen, go ahead with the others, and I will see you shortly. I hope all of the priestesses were not accepted as witnesses; there will be none left to do this next healing I need to go through." Shaking her head, she walked toward the room where she knew Merdwin would be. Before entering it, she turned back to Sam where she still stood, a troubled look on her face.

"Samantha, I thank you, and I thank Janet, also. Now, stop looking so worried, and go begin the cleansing. I will join you soon, I promise, and I am glad that you will be with me, truly."

"All right, Kat, if you are sure you are okay."

"I am _okay_, I promise you." She turned and entered the room where Merdwin was busy purifying her sword and dagger as well as the ritual dagger.

Merdwin knew the moment she entered the room, and he sighed deeply. He supposed this was his next battle. He hoped he did not lose it, as well. The Tau'ri were certainly an extremely stubborn race.

"Were you graphic in your explanations, Merdwin?" Kataya asked.

Merdwin looked at her in surprise. She sounded normal, neither upset nor angry. "I was as graphic as I could be without becoming sick and embarrassing myself. They are determined to do this."

"Samantha is a Warrior, and I believe she can handle this. Janet is a healer, and just witnessing it will be extremely difficult for her. She will wish to do something to help and, therefore, could accept more pain than she should. For that matter, have you even discussed with her how to stop accepting it?"

"Yes, actually, I did. I also only agreed to take her as a witness if she would be the last of those that volunteered. It should never reach her."

"Merdwin, I do not think you are aware of how tightly Lantash and I are bound. When the rite was conducted, there were many additional ties that…"

"I know, Kataya, I was there, although I could not bring myself to preside. I saw what happened."

She nodded. "I believe you should talk to Daniel and Lantash, as well as anyone else that is standing witness. Please tell me some of our own priests are going to be standing for him."

Merdwin smiled for the first time in several hours. "Yes, Kataya, there are several." He sobered, as he said, "Unfortunately, both Daniel and Samantha insisted on being primes, even though I explained quite graphically what will happen. Neither was willing to give up what they considered their places as the Soulmates of each of you." He shrugged in resignation, continuing, "I imagine Jack and Teal'c are doing their best to dissuade at least Daniel. They will not be able to get to Samantha. I put Janet last, and we must hope we do not get to her. The other primes are Jacob, Selmak, and Seraphynara. Gwennetha and Garwynthia are seconds as are Malek and Brialek. I was beginning to believe that the four of them, that is, Daniel, Jacob, Malek, and Brialek would come to blows before they could settle on who would be primes. Malek is still very unhappy at the outcome; however, Selmak used his status as a council member and elder to overrule him and Brialek. They finally agreed to take second tier, but as I stated, Malek is rather distressed about the outcome.

"I am sorry, _Amat Wyn;_ I could not talk any of them out of it. Seraphynara and Gwennetha were more polite than the men were, but they also had an altercation as to who would stand as prime. In the end, they threw stones to see who would acquire the position of prime; Gwennetha lost. She was not happy, but stood by the decision," he explained.

Kataya snorted delicately, "When she does things like that, Merdwin, she is very obviously your daughter."

He grinned, unrepentant, and continued with the original topic under discussion, "You are still very weak, and you may pass out easily, so it is as well that you have the priestesses with you. At least Lantash has not been under as much stress as you have. However, I believe he is unaware of the weakness that fighting to keep the pain contained and away from Martouf has engendered. It is probably just as well that at least three of his main witnesses are Tok'Ra, for the symbiote will be able to endure more than an unblended human could," Merdwin frowned, as he contemplated Lantash's probable weakness.

"In other words," Kataya answered him, "Neither of us is in optimum condition to undergo the rite. Neither should we wait longer."

She looked at him for a moment, before saying, "I believe that since Lantash has agreed, and we have said what we needed to say to one another, that the bleeding has slowed considerably. It is not gone, but neither is it as bad as it was prior to our talk. The pain, also, has lessened. If it has lessened for me, then it will also have lessened for Lantash," she said calmly.

"I am glad to hear that because, although we did what we could, Kataya, short of putting you into a living death, there is nothing more the priests or priestesses can do. As quickly as we managed to heal you, as soon as we ceased our efforts, it began over again. At least it was starting from a completely healed point, and if you believe it has slowed, then I am not in as much trepidation about performing the rite as I was. The priests with Lantash now have instructions to do a healing for him. You will both be in better condition than I had expected, and for that I am thankful."

Merdwin paused for a moment, before saying, "Kataya, I am sorry that you must go through this, and I wanted to tell you that," he stopped and cleared his throat, and then tried again. "You were correct to refuse me a formal joining or entwining. I would never have forgiven myself if you had agreed and we had ended thus. It is one thing to go through it with someone whom you love as deeply as you do Lantash, but it would not have been fair for you to have to go through it with me. I realize that now."

"I love you, also, _Coeurawyn_, just as deeply as I love Lantash. Have you never noticed that when I am in trouble, I always turn to you first? I am afraid you are stuck with my love for eternity, just as Lantash and Daniel are. It is not an unhappy thing to contemplate," Kataya said, her voice soft with her love of him.

Kissing him lightly on the cheek, she turned to go in search of the priestesses to have the healing rite done, so she could prepare for the _Sevesh Lok Twin_. She had done what she could. Now, she would expect the worst, but hope for the best.

TBC


	34. Sevesh Lok Twin 34 BOMH

_**Chapter Thirty-four Summary: **__- Kataya and Lantash undergo the Sevesh Lok Twin. Involves Bloodshed, so if blood bothers you, please read with caution. Sam, Daniel, Malek, and Jacob/Selmak stand as witnesses. We meet Lantash's children, Taesha and Lanwin for the first time. _

_**Author's Note:**__ - I consider this and the preceding chapter to be pivotal in the story as they bring the subplot of one of Lantash's past loves to a close. _

_**Pairings:**__ Samantha/Martouf/Lantash - Sam/Daniel - Lantash/Other - Daniel/Kataya _

* * *

"_**Italics" -** Symbiote-Host or telepathic communications_

* * *

_**Warning: ** If you are bothered by blood, this chapter might bother you a little. Although I don't consider it violent, exactly, it is not for the squeamish. There is a lot of blood. _

* * *

_**Sevesh'en Twine Coeuramator**__ - the Entwining of the Heartmates_

_**Sevesh Lok Twin**__ - the Releasing of the Entwining."_

_**Amat Et Aevum**__ - Love, into/for eternity_

_**Sevesh'en, Sevesh**__ – rite of either joining, entwining, or release, depending on usage, context, and spelling. _

_**Coeurawyn -** My Heart_

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul**_

_by Pagan Twylight_

_Chapter 34_

* * *

Jack and Teal'c sat quietly in a pew near the front of the large room along with Garshaw and Jocasta. Well, Teal'c, Garshaw, and Jocasta sat quietly. There were more than enough volunteers, and Merdwin felt there was no need for them in that capacity. They had, however, been given crimson robes to wear over their clothing. Jack was alternating between frowning, jerking on the robe, and gazing upwards at the arched ceiling of the cathedral-like room. "How high do you think that is, Teal'c?" He asked, in a soft whisper. "Don't you think this place would be really hard to heat?"

"I do not believe that heating was in question when it was built. This chamber is meant to induce peace and tranquility, which it does in abundance," Teal'c replied, as he looked from the candles burning in the tall candelabras to the soaring stained-glass windows.

Jack jerked on the robe again and holding up his arm, he peered into the full, wide sleeve. "Why do you suppose they make these sleeves so wide, Teal'c? You think they used to hide stuff in them?" He asked, as he felt around inside the sleeve looking for hiding places or pockets. He gave a sound of triumph as he located a small pocket in which he found a small handkerchief. "Not much of a hiding place," he grumbled, as he continued searching. Giving up on that form of entertainment, he looked around the room for anything else that might hold his interest.

Looking at the large marble slab that dominated the front of the room, he leaned toward Teal'c, and whispered, "Do you think they ever did ritual sacrifices? There are iron rings in the front of that slab of stone or marble or whatever it is."

"I do not know, O'Neill. It would seem to be highly unlikely that they continue to do them, however unfortunate that may be at this time," Teal'c answered stoically.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

He didn't receive an answer to his question, as a melodious chanting began high above them, and they watched as Daniel and Lantash entered the room. Looking at them, Jack again leaned toward Teal'c to whisper a comment, "He looks like he's getting married, not divorced."

"He looks quite handsome as does Daniel Jackson. Furling dress seems to become them. I believe that both Lantash and Kataya will be dressed similarly, to how they were dressed on the day of their entwining, which I believe they call the _Sevesh'en Twine Coeuramator,_ the _Entwining of the Heartmates._ This is the _Sevesh Lok Twin,_ or the _Releasing of the Entwining."_

Suddenly, Jack said, "What the He-, er heck, is going on? Why did they tie his hands? Do you think this is going to be worse than Merdwin explained?"

"I believe that the binding is symbolic, O'Neill," Teal'c said quietly.

"And I am sure, Colonel, that if we simply remain quiet and watch, we will see why in due time," Garshaw commented quietly.

"Well, yeah, we could do that," Jack agreed, lapsing into silence.

Merdwin entered next. Walking to Lantash, he took the end of the long lavender cord that bound his hands, which Daniel was holding, and tied it to a ring in the altar. If possible, the chanting became even more beautiful when it changed and what sounded like a pipe organ joined in. As if that was a cue, a door on the side opposite to where Daniel, Lantash, and his other witnesses had entered opened, and Kataya and Sam, along with Kataya's other witnesses, entered the chamber.

Jack immediately looked for the binding on her wrists; it was there. He watched, as she stood quietly by, while Merdwin took the end from Sam and tied the cord to another ring in the altar. They waited patiently as Merdwin turned to a large tome laying open upon the altar stone and began a chant.

"What's he saying?" Jack whispered to Teal'c.

However, it was Garshaw who turned to him and gave him a loose translation, "He is explaining that they are true Heartmates, joined by love and passion, but that they have each found their Soulmate, and therefore, they wish the Entwining of their blood to be severed. They wish to leave their auras entwined, that the love will remain for eternity, without the intensity of the pull of the passion, which they both now feel."

Untying the cords from the altar, Merdwin proceeded to tie the one that bound Kataya to the one that bound Lantash.

Looking up, he stopped the chants being sung.

Merdwin began to speak, "I wish to first put the questions to Martouf of the Tok'Ra." He watched, as Martouf came forward, before saying, "Martouf of the Tok'Ra, you have come to this place, on this day, to sever your physical tie to Kataya of Cadwaellon your bonded, formally entwined Heartmate. Have you searched your heart and soul deeply, and found that this is the only honorable way for you?"

"I have." He looked at Kataya, as he replied solemnly.

"Do you wish to sever only the tie of passion of the blood?"

"I do," he stated clearly.

"Do you wish to keep the love of the Heartmate, as evidenced by the retention of the entwining of the auras and the sharing of the pain of the severance?" Merdwin asked the third, of the three questions that he must answer.

His voice firm, he replied, "I do. Kataya of Cadwaellon shall remain my Heartmate for all time, for eternity."

"So be it."

Watching him, Merdwin waited until Lantash came forth, then said, "Lantash of the Tok'Ra, you have come to this place, on this day, to sever your physical tie to Kataya of Cadwaellon your bonded, formally entwined Heartmate. Have you searched your heart and soul deeply, and found that this is the only honorable way for you?"

His voice firm and clear, he stated, "I have."

"Do you wish to sever only the tie of passion of the blood?

"I do," he replied.

"Do you wish to keep the love of the Heartmate, as evidenced by the retention of the entwining of the auras and the sharing of the pain of the severance?"

Gazing into her eyes, he smiled wistfully, but answered with love, conviction, and sincerity in his voice, "I do. Kataya of Cadwaellon shall remain my Heartmate for all time, for eternity."

"So be it."

"Who wishes to stand for Lantash and Martouf, as primes, to witness the ties as they are severed and to sustain them and share their pain?"

"I am Daniel, Daniel Jackson, and I wish to stand as prime for my friends, Lantash and Martouf of the Tok'Ra," Daniel said. His voice was firm, steady, and strong, as he stepped forward to stand next to them. He and Lantash exchanged a long look as Daniel used the word friends and nodded his head once, decisively. Lantash bowed his head in both understanding and acceptance. The first layer of their bond would be forged in the blood and pain of this day.

"I still think he is nuts," Jack whispered to Teal'c.

"Hush, O'Neill, please be silent, so that we may hear what is being said," Teal'c replied, obviously engrossed in the proceedings.

"We are Selmak and Jacob of the Tok'Ra, and we also wish to serve as a prime for our friends." Selmak stepped forward to stand next to Lantash and Daniel.

"Very well," Merdwin agreed, before turning to Malek and Brialek. I understand you and your hosts, also, wish to stand as seconds for Lantash and Martouf, to witness the severing of the ties, and to sustain them?"

"Yes," Malek replied.

"Yes," Responded Brialek

"Very well, and you?" Merdwin asked, as he turned to the men standing behind the Tok'Ra.

"We are willing to lend our aid for sustaining them and sharing of the pain, if needed." The leader of the group acknowledged for the three of them.

Merdwin nodded his acceptance of the Priests, and then turning to Kataya, he said, "Kataya of Cadwaellon, you have come to this place, on this day, to sever your physical tie to Lantash and Martouf of the Tok'Ra. Have you searched your heart and soul deeply, and found that this is the only honorable way for you?"

Turning to look into his eyes, as he had hers, the answer she gave was soft, but firm, "I have."

"Do you wish to sever only the tie of passion of the blood?" Merdwin asked her.

"I do," still, her voice held steady.

"Do you wish to keep the love of the Heartmate, as evidenced by the retention of the entwining of the auras and the sharing of the pain of the severance?" Came the third, and final, question that must be answered.

For a moment, as Lantash looked into her eyes, he saw the depth of the pain she was feeling at the thought of the severing of their ties, and he realized, perhaps for the first time, how truly difficult this was for her, too. As the silence lengthened, she looked past him to Daniel, before turning back, to gaze into his eyes. Her voice was husky with pain and love, but firm and full of the conviction that this was the correct thing to do, as she finally answered Merdwin, "I do. Lantash and Martouf of the Tok'Ra shall remain my Heartmates for all time, for eternity."

"So be it."

"Who wishes to stand for Kataya, as primes, to witness the ties as they are severed and to sustain her and share her pain?"

"I am Samantha, Samantha Carter, and I wish to stand as prime for—for my sister, Kataya of Cadwaellon."

"I am Seraphynara, and I desire the honor of accepting the pain of my, ah, friend, Kataya of Cadwaellon.

"Very well. Gwennetha and Garwynthia, I understand you wish to stand for Kataya as seconds, to witness the severing of the ties, and to sustain her?"

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"Very well, and you?" Merdwin asked, as he turned to the women standing behind them.

"We are willing to lend our aid for sustaining her and sharing of the pain, if needed." The leader of the group acknowledged for the three of them. Merdwin watched, as Janet nodded her assent.

"Very well, we will begin." Merdwin led Kataya and Lantash to the cushions in front of the altar and indicated they should kneel facing one another. They were perhaps a foot or two apart. Gesturing, he indicated that the witnesses should arrange themselves on the corresponding side and behind them. He then arranged Kataya's sword and dagger on the altar, along side the ceremonial dagger.

First lighting two candles on the altar, he then turned, and looked to the loft and again the chant began to flow, this time 'a Capella'.

Picking up Kataya's sword, he held it upright in front of himself and spoke some type of chant or spell; it was hard to tell.

"What is he saying?" Jack whispered.

"He is telling the Mysts of the All, that the sword and dagger he is about to use are honorable weapons, the sword and dagger of a valiant Warrior, one who is known and proven to be pure of heart. He is asking that the Mysts allow him to open direct lines to the couple's hearts and allow their blood to become one with the Mysts of the All. He asks that it sustain them through the coming ordeal, and return from whence it came once severed and unbound. Now, he is asking the Mysts to heal the slashes that the blades are about to make, once the ceremony is over," Garshaw whispered back.

Merdwin laid the sword between the kneeling couple. Taking Kataya's dagger, he passed it through the flame of the first candle and then approached her. He made a slit in first the right side and then the left side of her throat. After again running the blade through the flame of the same candle, he then turned to Lantash and did the same.

Merdwin then turned to the second candle and passed the blade through the flame of it. As he held it above Kataya's wrists, he looked to the attending priests and priestesses and they came forward to place around the minor witnesses shoulders, capes of crimson. The four primes, the couple, and Merdwin were without protection. Unbinding her wrists, he slit first one and then the other. Again, he passed the blade through the flame of the second candle, untied Martouf's wrists and slit them. Beginning another chant, he then tied their wrists to each others.

"What is he saying now?" Jack whispered again. "And why aren't they bleeding?"

"He is explaining to the All that the couple wish only the passionate bond severed, so that they will no longer feel the pull of the tie between them so strongly. They wish to retain the tie that binds their hearts, and they are sharing the pain of the severing of their entwining." She paused, listening, and then continued, "The binding of their wrists to one another is to allow both to feel and share the pain. Otherwise, it would only cause pain to the requesting party, who would bear the pain, regardless of whose blood was being cut. If one refused the_ Sevesh Lok Twin_, then the refusing party, if the All found the request justified, could die."

Jack absorbed that information and realized that was why Kataya had insisted that Martouf and Lantash agree. That puzzle solved, he asked again, "So why aren't they bleeding?"

"They will be," Garshaw responded briefly.

Looking back at the altar, Jack was surprised to see the blood begin to flow from both of their necks, but not down to drip on the floor; it was floating across the short distance between them and quickly twisting and entwining. He noticed that Merdwin looked at the column that was rising, grimly. It was so tightly entwined, that Jack couldn't imagine how they were going to figure out what went where to separate it. Not only that, he thought, but how was it just standing there, between them, as if it was a solid, intricately woven, piece of something solid, instead of running all over the floor?

"Teal'c, how is it doing that?" He whispered.

"I do not know, O'Neill, but Merdwin is an Enchanter of great skill and power, or so I believe, therefore, perhaps he is doing it. It is as well," Teal'c continued, his voice sounding grim, as he surveyed the cord to be severed, "that he is, because it looks as if it will take great strength and skill to sever their bond. It appears to be immensely strong."

"There's blood beginning to drip on the floor from their wrists," Jack continued his whispering to Teal'c.

Teal'c nodded, still engrossed in the ceremony that was taking place. Ancient texts and legends spoke of Enchanters who could control and manipulate the blood. It was a myth. He smiled to himself. No longer.

Suddenly, Kataya spoke, though never taking her eyes from Martouf, "You must begin, Merdwin. I am ready, so please do not worry for me.

"As am I. Please continue," Martouf said.

"We are both ready, Merdwin," Lantash came forward long enough to reassure him.

Merdwin nodded and turned to the altar, although it was obvious, he would rather not be doing this. Lighting a third candle from the flame of the second, he picked up the ceremonial dagger and holding it, he chanted something that sounded a lot like the previous chant about the sword. At least it did to Jack; he turned to Garshaw.

"Yes, Colonel," Garshaw said, before he could ask. "He is telling the All that the blade he holds is the blade of Artereos, the First-born of the All, and it has always worked swiftly and truly, never has it failed in its endeavors. He is telling the All that this is the dagger, which has served from the beginning of the Myst times. He is asking that it lose none of its sharpness and that it cut cleanly and swiftly, so that the couple can find the peace they seek. Now, he is asking that it sever quickly and precisely, so that the blood can return to its first home."

"First home?" Jack whispered.

Nodding, Garshaw whispered back, "During an entwining, the blood flows forth, entwines and then returns, mixed, to the couple, thus they reside within one another. Most," she continued, "are not so tightly entwined as this, from what I remember seeing when we were here at the sanctuary."

They watched as Merdwin grasped the cord of blood in his hand and looking at it closely, made the first cut. Kataya gasped, but remained upright. Merdwin paused.

"Do it," she ground out.

Jack watched in fascination, as Merdwin began to cut in earnest on the cords in front of him, and the blood soon began to flow. Each cut began to weep and then slowly drip onto the cushions. As first Kataya, and then Martouf and Lantash, felt each cut and slash into the cord; they gripped each other's arms tightly above the bindings on their wrists.

Thirty minutes later, Merdwin had still not freed any of the threads of blood binding them together. "Kataya, do you have any idea of how tightly these strands have woven themselves? They are next to inseparable, in the way of joining, not of entwining."

Lantash took control and spoke to him, "You must understand that Kataya believed that Daniel would never come back, and I did not believe that a Soulmate awaited me. We allowed our hearts to beat as one, and the love and passion we had for one another was a living thing for a very long time. You must become more aggressive in your endeavors, if you wish to accomplish that which must be done."

"He speaks truth, Merdwin. Stop trying to be gentle; you are only prolonging the pain for each of us. Please, just do it," Kataya added her opinion.

"Very well," he agreed, and taking a deep breath, he brought the dagger into a knot and instead of steadily working it loose with small cuts, he severed it. Blood splashed from the cut onto him and the couple and Kataya screamed.

He stopped and watched, as she straightened from where the pain had doubled her over. "Do it, Merdwin," she ground out, panting.

Nodding his agreement, he went onto the next knot, and again, Kataya took the pain, but this time he continued, barely pausing. First one, then the other felt the cuts and then Lantash's voice reached him, as he worked on an extremely tight knot.

"Merdwin," Lantash gasped, "Kataya," he continued, panting, "I think she is about to pass out."

"I am still all right," she whispered.

"I am not even half way through, Kataya," Merdwin, told her quietly.

"Then become more aggressive, Merdwin," She gasped, between breaths. "This is almost worse than having kits," she said, suddenly.

"Having kits is worse than this? I have forgotten. Are you sure?" Lantash demanded.

"Having had first hand experience of it, twice, I might add, I can definitively say, yes, it is. Did you think I screamed and was acerbic about your ancestry, parentage, and personality, to annoy you when Taesha and Lanwin were born, Lantash? I did not share the majority of the pain with you." She replied.

"I had forgotten, Kataya, and though I love my children, I would never do this to you again. Samantha," Lantash managed to pant, "I will not put you through this much pain. There will be no children."

He heard Kataya give a short, sharp laugh, "Lantash, women have been doing it for millennia; she will survive it and have something in return, just as I did."

Her scream brought him back from his irrelevant thoughts of children to the present with a jolt. A stab of pain bringing blackness to dance before his eyes followed closely upon her scream. He felt Daniel kneel beside him as he swayed, and take him in his arms, following the instructions he memorized before the rite began. He also felt the jerk of Daniel's body, as the first of the pain that was now constant within them, hit him.

"Merdwin, they can't survive much more of this," Daniel said, through gritted teeth, surprise at the intensity of the pain evident in his voice. "Is there any way we can pull more of this pain out of them?" Daniel asked desperately, as he encountered wave after wave of it. Not just from the cuts that Merdwin was still making, but the dozens that were already there. He also realized that he was picking up the remnants of the pain that had surrounded their hearts, during the last few days.

Looking down, he realized that they had all been so mesmerized watching the cord of blood, they had not noticed the cuts that were appearing on their bodies. Appearing and bleeding; deep red blood ran or seeped from the slashes, running down and dripping onto their clothes and the floor. Dear God, Kataya could not afford to lose this much blood, could she? He looked over at her and was surprised to see her still kneeling on her own. She caught his glance.

"The last few were evidently tied to Martouf and Lantash's blood. Mine will be found again, soon, I am sure," she told him, quietly.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Merdwin indicate to Sam that she should get ready to step in and so, she braced herself. As she doubled over, she saw and felt through their still bound hands, Lantash straighten as he gripped her.

"Selmak, Seraphynara, join Daniel and Sam, please. I must attempt to unwind some of this. I cannot simply continue to slash my way through the knots; I must work some of them loose," Merdwin instructed quietly. "While I am doing that, you can pull some of the pain through and into yourselves, and thereby give them some relief, even if it is only momentary."

As Merdwin worked at the knots, trying to unravel them, the primes for Lantash and Kataya were beginning to know why Merdwin had tried to talk them out of doing this. Panting against the waves of pain, Sam turned her head toward Merdwin, "How much longer? I don't know how much more she can take."

Pausing for just a moment, she then continued, "No, make that I don't know how much more we can take. We just started; they have been at this for over half an hour already." Sam looked down to see that her comment had brought a small smile to Kataya's lips for a moment. Sam wiped the sweat from Kataya's forehead, while Seraphynara helped support her on the other side. She reached into her sleeve, pulled out a small handkerchief and used it to wipe away both sweat and blood. It was soon soaked, and she threw it aside, as Gwennetha came forward with a clean one.

"Where did you get that?" Daniel asked.

"There should be one in your sleeve," someone, he was not sure who, replied. He saw Merdwin frown at the attendants, who immediately stepped forward with cloths for them to use, to wipe away the sweat and the blood. They would no doubt hear later about the neglecting of their duties. No doubt, they were caught up in and mesmerized by the ritual they were witnessing to the point that they had forgotten everything else. Daniel was glad he was not going to be on the receiving end of that lecture.

"I have to begin to cut again. I have gone as far as I can attempting to unravel it. There are knots that must be severed." Merdwin indicated them with the tip of the dagger. "I have tried, but they simply will not come apart. I have only seen one other entwining of this strength and intricacy."

"Who was that, Merdwin?" Sam asked, as she gritted her teeth against the waves of pain, and attempted to take even more from Kataya.

Merdwin halted for a moment, looking at her and Kataya, and then he said, "It was the entwining of Gwynnivar and Llancellon, your mother and father. Evidently, these intense entwinings are inherent in your make-up. It would suggest," he said, as his look moved to Gwennetha, "that the females of your line should remember this before you agree to mate by ritual."

Kataya attempted to laugh, but it ended in a groan, as pain sliced through her again. She did manage to gasp out in reply, "It is also possible that our being so closely entwined has something to do with the prophecy."

"Very possible, Kataya, and a good point. However, I still believe that any female of your line would do well to consider this when trying to decide whether or not to bond to a mate by ritual. To do so lightly would be foolish, if my first assumption is correct," Merdwin replied.

Pulling herself upright and out of Sam's arms for a moment, she watched as Martouf and Lantash did the same. Kataya tightened her grasp on his arms and at his nod, she said to Merdwin, "You must continue, and you must become even more aggressive. Neither of us will be able to endure a great deal more of this."

She watched, as Martouf took control again. They had switched often, but it was becoming harder for Martouf to remain upright. "Please, Martouf, let Lantash sustain you," Kataya whispered, as she watched him struggle.

Martouf nodded, and said, "I will in a moment. I am simply giving him a few moments to try to recover a little."

"I am going to cut again, now," Merdwin, warned them, before he again plunged the knife into a knot. Sam, Kataya and Seraphynara all gasped, as the dagger slashed its way into the knot. With the next slash, Daniel, Martouf, and Jacob were left panting from the pain. Thus, it went, first slashing through the knots, and then unwinding and disentangling the cords. Blood seemed to be seeping from dozens of cuts, dripping onto the cushions, floor, and clothes of those participating.

Daniel looked down, and was surprised to see cuts on his arms. He looked at Sam and saw that she, also, was beginning to bleed. Looking at Kataya, he blanched. She was so pale; she looked as if there was no blood left within her body. Her skin was becoming transparent. Looking down, he realized that Martouf was not in much better shape.

When he felt the hand come down onto his shoulder, he realized that the next set of witnesses had come forward. They grasped his and Jacob's shoulders and braced them as they braced Martouf. Soon, he felt them kneel to take more of the weight off them, as Martouf lay limply between he and Selmak, heavy in their arms, but still conscious. Daniel soon realized that Malek, who had come to kneel behind him, was leaning into him, supporting them, and he seemed to be actually pulling the pain into himself, thus giving relief to Martouf, Lantash, and Daniel.

He gasped, as Merdwin made another slash into the bloodied cord. Still, it held, the entwining so tight it was impossible to unwind more than a small portion at a time. He heard Kataya and both of her primes gasp. Then he felt another searing slash and this time it felt as if his back was on fire. Daniel moaned and heard an answering one from behind him as Malek pulled it from him into himself. Martouf appeared to be barely conscious, but then he felt him attempt to sit up, and knew that he was still with them.

Looking again at Martouf, Daniel knew that even with Malek and Brialek now helping, if it was not ended soon, neither Martouf nor Kataya would be conscious, and the rite would end without success. As he watched, Lantash took control and again attempted to straighten and take some of the weight off the witnesses supporting him. He was unable to do so, but he kept control.

Daniel knew that if they could not stay conscious, they would have to endure this again. Turning slightly toward Merdwin, he gathered the strength to ask, "How much longer? It has been almost an hour, and I am afraid that neither Martouf and Lantash nor Kataya are going to remain conscious much longer."

Looking up from where he was struggling to unwind a section of the cord, Merdwin looked at the couple, now surrounded by four witnesses each. Although he had not wanted her to have to bear any of this, he knew it was time to bring the others forward to help. They had come too far to stop and have to redo the entire ceremony, with its attendant agony for all involved. He would bring all of them in at once, as the relief would be greater that way.

He nodded to the priests and priestesses to come forward. Janet did not hesitate to step up and kneel as the others did, nor did she flinch much as the first of the pain found its way into her. A gasp and wide-eyed look at Merdwin were her only reactions. She leaned forward and enveloped Sam and Kataya as much as she could, and the others found places to connect and give support or simply absorb some of the pain.

He watched both Kataya and Lantash carefully, and when he saw first Lantash, and then Kataya, attempt to pull themselves into a straighter position, he knew that they were receiving relief from some of the pain.

The priestesses and priests were trying to do what they could, to give them the physical strength to go on. His attendants had been kept busy renewing the cloths the witnesses were using to wipe away the sweat and blood. Leaving fresh cloths in the newest witnesses' hands, they retreated to the other side of the altar knowing the participants would need them again soon.

Merdwin himself was sweating from the strain, both physical and mental, that this was causing him. The attendants wiping his face and tending to him were constantly busy. This was not an ordinary entwining. Those who had seen it take place had known it was unusual, but Merdwin had not imagined it would have wound itself so tightly to the two of them.

Remembering how long and hard it had been to sever the tie between Gwynnivar and Llancellon, he knew he should have anticipated this, as this tie was even more tightly entwined than theirs had been. It had taken about an hour to sever Gwynnivar and Llancellon. This one had already taken longer than that.

Seeing where another strand looped tightly around a knot, he once again plunged the dagger in. He heard Sam, Kataya and Seraphynara gasp, but he did not stop. Twenty minutes later, he was almost to the end.

"I am almost through, but this last bit is going to be a matter of simply slashing a way through. There is no other way," he stated. He brought his arm up, plunged it into the last knot, and attempted to rip it downward through it. It did not give. Kataya and Lantash both screamed.

"I have found it," Merdwin exclaimed. "This section should release the remainder of the entwining, or at the least, give me something to work with. Get prepared, this one is going to hurt both of you badly, I am afraid."

"This one?" Sam gasped, as she absorbed more of the pain coming through to her. "What do you think the others did, tickle?" she panted, as Kataya became a dead weight in their arms. Her question was followed by her scream, as Merdwin used all of his strength to slash through the remaining knot and free the cord.

"Merdwin," Kataya whispered, weakly, "you are sure you are almost finished?"

"Yes, _Coeurawyn,_ I believe that was the last cut; I will be able to untie the rest." Looking over to the attending priest and priestesses, he motioned them to be ready with clean, warm, wet cloths and towels. "It is almost over, I promise you."

Looking up, he indicated that the chanting and the music should begin, and a very peaceful sound made its way into the area.

Jack realized he was sweating and gripping the back of the pew in front of him, as were those with him. Evidently, he wasn't the only one to be affected by what he had witnessed. He also realized that almost every one of those participating had blood on them and it wasn't just a small amount. He wasn't sure, but it looked as if the witnesses were covered in cuts just as Kataya and Martouf and Lantash were.

He watched in amazement, as Merdwin motioned to the attendants and was brought what looked like a small cauldron.

Setting the cauldron down near the couple, he picked up Kataya's sword and began to gather the severed bits and pieces of the cord, undoing any remaining knots. Using Kataya's sword to stir the pieces of cord, he again began a chant, but before he could ask, Garshaw said, "He is asking that the blood be returned to the person from whence it came." Jack watched, as the blood once more became a mist, and retreated into the cuts on the necks of the two people whose wrists were still bound to each other.

As the blood seeped back, the two in question straightened, and faced one another. As the last of the mist slipped into the slashes on their necks, Merdwin took the sword and laid it first on Martouf's neck over the cuts and then Kataya's, and Jack watched, as the slashes on their throats disappeared.

"This couple is now joined primarily by love, but it is a powerful, intense, and undying love. Heartmates they have been; Heartmates they have chosen to remain, bound for all time within its warmth. _Amat Et Aevum_. The rite of _Sevesh Lok Twin_ is ended."

The priests and priestesses moved in with wet, warm cloths and towels and soon had much of the blood removed from the participant's skins.

Those clothes are a loss, Jack was thinking as he made his way to the couple, who seemed to be recovering rapidly, considering the amount of pain they had just endured. As he approached the group, he realized his first impression had misled him. The two main participants were leaning, rather heavily, against the primes that had sustained the other's mate, who themselves looked exhausted.

You could almost see the energy returning to them though, and there was definitely more color in their faces than there had been just a few minutes ago. Recovery from this seemed to happen fairly quickly; that, at least, was a plus. Even the non-Furling attendants seemed to be recovering at a faster pace than he would have thought possible. It didn't take long for Jack to figure out that the many priests and priestesses that had been hurrying around with towels and bowls of water had been doing some healing. It was the only explanation. Well, whatever it took to get everyone back to normal.

He shook his head. Why, he wondered, would a couple go through the entwining ritual, if removing the tie was this drastic? They must care a great deal to accept that this could happen. Of course, that was the whole point, he realized. What was it that Merdwin had told them that night in his room? "To actually take a mate means we must love passionately and deeply. Our rites and rituals and their consequences ensure that we take a mate only in the case where that is true."

There was no doubt that Lantash and Kataya had, no, did love, deeply. Jack wondered what a love like that felt like. It must be intense. He scratched his neck and wondered if he was getting hives. It had to be this red robe; maybe he was allergic to the material.

The door at the back of the large sanctuary room opened, and two Warriors strode into the room. As Jack looked back toward the door, he caught his breath. Standing there was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Standing next to her, the light catching the deep auburn of his hair was a young man who was as handsome as the woman was beautiful.

Deep lustrous auburn hair framed faces that were perfect ovals, their skin a glowing golden color. Looking back at only the woman he saw wide, luminous amber colored eyes, set at an exotic tilt, fringed with impossibly long black lashes. Dark but delicate, arched eyebrows, full red lips and a tint of peach on her cheeks finished the portrait of her. He hadn't even reached her body yet, but Jack knew immediately that she had her mother's average height and lithe, supple figure.

The young man was tall and broad-shouldered, having a sinewy strength and an almost arrogant tilt to his head. When his eyes finally found his mother, the smile that lit his perfect features transformed his face from a beautiful, perfect statue, into that of a sparkling and dangerous charmer.

Striding swiftly forward, they stopped in front of Kataya, as she stood sheltered by Daniel's arms and assumed the formal Furling stance, with a difference that the Tau'ri had never seen accorded to Kataya or Merdwin before. Both knelt on one knee, and leaning forward, each took a hand and kissed first it and then the hem of her skirt. They remained kneeling, heads bowed, until she told them to rise and greet her as her children, not as warriors. As they sent a puzzled glance at her, Jack watched as Kataya very slightly shook her head, as if in warning not to do something. And, just as important, he saw their understanding and return nod, as Kataya drew attention to herself, and they were not being watched.

Lantash stood rigid within the circle of Sam's arms and stared at them, as if he was starving, and they were forbidden food. It seemed as if not even the air around them moved.

Sensing his presence, they turned as one and looked directly at Martouf. "It is true then, what they are saying. Our father is come home."

TBC


	35. Getting to Know You 35 BOMH

**_Chapter Thirty-five Summary: - _**_Lantash and Lanwin start to get to know one another after their long separation and Taesha takes the opportunity to talk to and get to know Sam. Artereos arrives. Gwennetha and Malek take notice of one another, and we see others through the eyes of Lantash's daughter, Taesha. Sam and Daniel discover they need to join formally as Heartmates, which will stabilize the pairings between the five of them. They agree to do so at Kataya, Lantash and Martouf's urging. Malek and Gwennetha become attracted to each other...their story is followed more closely in Malek's Story - Prequel to Daughters of the Queen which will become the sequel to Blood of My Heart. _

_**Pairings: - **__Samantha/Martouf/Lantash - Sam/Daniel - Daniel/Other - Malek/Other … This chapter is **PG-13**_

**_Sevesh'en Twine Coeuramator - _**_The Entwining of the Heartmates_

**_Sevesh Lok Twin - _**_The Releasing of the Entwining."_

**_Amat Et Aevum - _**_Love, Into/For Eternity_

**_Sevesh - _**_A Rite of some type_

**_Coeurawyn _**_– My Heart_

_**"Italics" -** Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communication  
_

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul**_

**_Chapter Thirty-five_**

**_Getting to Know You_**

* * *

Jack watched as Martouf stared at the two young Furling Warriors. He has that deer in the headlight look, he thought to himself. I wonder what it is like to see your children for the first time in over a hundred years? Or, for that matter, for the first time ever, in Martouf's case. Of course, they are only sort of his kids, right? Shaking his head slightly, Jack decided there was no way his mind was going to wrap around this entire concept of a father and a stepfather—in the same body.

"Taesha, Lanwin, you will greet your father with the proper respect, please. Then you may greet him as you wish," Kataya said, with quiet dignity. Martouf sent a panicked look in Kataya's direction, and Lantash took control.

Lanwin and Taesha stepped forward at once, and assumed the formal Furling greeting stance. "We greet and welcome thee with love, from our hearts, our father, Lantash of the Tok'Ra, and we also greet, with gladness, his host. We look forward to being with you once again. Long have we hoped to once again hear your voice and touch your mind, your heart, and your soul." Lanwin offered his hands to Lantash in the welcome gesture, and his voice trembled slightly. Taesha's hands shook visibly as she also extended her hands for a greeting. You could tell, just by looking at her face, that to touch her father, after so many long years, was affecting her greatly.

"My heart answers thee and gives greetings and love to yours, my son, Lanwin of Cadwaellon and, my daughter, Taesha of Cadwaellon. I, too, look forward with pleasure to again being with you. It," Lantash paused for a moment, as his voice shook, then clearing his throat, he continued, "It has been a dream of mine for a very long time, to once again look upon you and hear your voices. My host, whose name is Martouf, also, greets and welcomes you into our lives." The look of profound wonder on his face as Lantash touched first his son's and then his daughter's fingertips was a pleasure to see.

The group watched as the two looked to their mother, who nodded her head at them. It was as if her nod released a river held back by a dam. Taesha launched herself into Lantash's arms, almost knocking him off his feet, crying, "We have missed you, so much, for so long. This is the best thing that has happened to us in forever."

Then pulling back, as her father wrapped his arms tightly around her brother, she looked from her mother to him, and asked, "What has happened? No one would tell us what was happening, only that you were here, in the ritual sanctuary chamber, along with Merdwin and some of the Tau'ri and Tok'Ra." Turning to her mother, she asked, "Why are your clothes bloodstained?"

"Your father and I have just completed the _Sevesh Lok Twin_, Taesha, and before you say anything, you need to be introduced to two very important people." Drawing Daniel forward, she said softly, "This is Daniel, my Dayillon. He has come at last."

Turning to Samantha, she held out her hand to her. When Sam had clasped it she said, "And this is Samantha, my sister, and the Soulmate of Lantash and Martouf. We have joined in mind and soon we will join in spirit, heart, and soul." The look she sent to her daughter and son spoke more than any words could have, whether aloud or mentally. Both of her children stood in shock as they absorbed the implications of what she was telling them. They had grown up on the old legends. Only a Dragon Slayer joined one of its own sex in mind, heart, and soul.

"I see you have both grasped what I am telling you. Now you will meet the man who will be your commanding officer during the upcoming mission, Colonel O'Neill of the Tau'ri."

"Colonel, my son and daughter, who will be receiving their rank and joining our mission."

"Ah, yeah, nice to meet'cha," O'Neill said, very much at a loss for words.

"This is Teal'c, a Jaffa who has joined the Tau'ri in their fight against the Goa'uld."

Lanwin turned to him, and said, "I have heard of you. It is often whispered of among the Jaffa, although they know not that we have listened."

"Are you preparing for a new career, Lanwin?" his mother asked.

"No, my Lady mother, just um, practicing," Lanwin, murmured, realizing too late, that he was admitting to a pastime always strictly forbidden to the squires on a battlefield. He had not long to wait for the censure he knew was coming.

"See to it that it goes no farther. It is a dangerous practice on a battlefield. You will desist, as of now." Her voice booked no opposition. To try to read the mind of the Jaffa, without giving themselves away, was a common, but dangerous, practice amongst the squires. "I would hate to have to revoke your rank because of a game."

Nodding his head, he took the rebuke, as deserved. He had much to live up to; his mother was a warrior of stature and, as her son, they expected him to excel. The beginnings of the legend that Kataya the Warrior had become had started in her first living. She was the only Katteri-enti ever to kill a Mage Daemon Lord during a first manifestation. He knew that because of who and what he was, he would have a harder way to go than most, as they expected more of him. It was a challenge he did not intend to fail. Perhaps then, he would win her regard and love.

His ambition was to become a Commander of a sector and a member of Artereos's Staff. It would take many lifetimes to achieve, he knew, but if his mother could do it, then he could. Was he not a grandson of Artereos and the son of Kataya the Warrior and Lantash the Tok'Ra? Games would not set him back, and the reminder from his mother was enough to let him know that way lay disaster for his ambitions. She would not go lightly on him if someone caught him. He glanced at Taesha and sighed. She would not have made that mistake.

"When is the ritual for attaining your rank and status as full Katteri-enti?" His mother asked him.

"Grandfather said it depended on you and Merdwin. He said there were other matters to which you must attend first. May I ask if the _Sevesh Lok Twin_ with my father was one of those other matters?" Lanwin asked, his voice cool, and somewhat strained.

"Yes, it was. In addition, Samantha and I must go through our joining, but that is a ritual we can accomplish very soon now. I will talk to your Grandfather and see which he wishes to take place next. I would suggest that it will be my joining with Samantha as she cannot begin to train with him until it is completed." Kataya said, as she frowned slightly, trying to figure the best way to do all of these things.

"Where do you wish to receive your rank, Lanwin, Taesha?" She asked suddenly. "Here? Or at Cadwaellon? Originally, we were going to do it on the Tau'ri home-world, but with us here, there is no reason that it cannot take place at the Sanctuary if you wish."

"You will be going through the rite with Samantha here, my Mother? At Avilion?" Taesha asked.

"Yes, and Merdwin is presiding. Do you wish us to perform your knighting ritual here, rather than in the hall? It is where I, as well as your brother and sister received our rank. Samantha, also, shall receive her rank here. That, however, will be after her training, of course."

"Carter's going to be given a rank in your military?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Yes, Colonel, she will be given the rank of First Commander, as I am." Kataya answered him, and then turned to Merdwin, and asked, "Is there anything else we need to do here?"

"No, now we all go to our chambers, bathe, dress, and meet for a meal, which I am sure we can all use. From there, we await the coming of Artereos, but hopefully, he will join us by the time we sit down to eat," he replied.

"You are all invited to stay for the joining of Samantha and Kataya. I took the liberty of talking to George and Alanna and both indicated it was not a problem if you all remained for the ceremonies that will be taking place. Samantha and Kataya's as well as Lanwin and Taesha's, if you wish to," Merdwin continued.

"I don't have a problem with staying. I mean, we all brought stuff in case we had to anyway. What's one night?" Jack shrugged as he gave his opinion. There really wasn't much they could do back on base that those there couldn't take care of, and it was important to get Carter started on her real training.

"I concur, O'Neill, and I admit that I would like to watch the ritual of the joining and of the knighting of Lanwin and Taesha," Teal'c said, as he bowed toward them.

"Well, it doesn't have to be decided right away, and I am starving," Sam said. "Let's get going so we can eat."

That seemed to make sense to most of them, and they left the ritual sanctuary to head to their chambers.

As they walked down the hall, Taesha looked at the woman who was her father's Soulmate. She was beautiful and she had a warm smile. She fell into step beside her and murmured softly, so no one could overhear her, "My mother said that you are the Soulmate of my father. A Soulmate's love is deep and everlasting for their tie lasts for eternity. Is this the love you bear for him?" She asked Sam, her curiosity causing her to be blunt.

"Yes, it is," Sam, said softly. "You love your mother and your father very much, don't you?"

"My mother is a brave warrior and a good woman. She is everything that I desire and strive to be, so yes, I love her greatly and admire her as much. As for my father," she paused, and her eyes took on a faraway look, as if reliving memories.

She smiled, before continuing, "When I was very young, I thought my father was the greatest Warrior there had ever been. I used to cry when Lanwin would tell me it was not so. Of course, eventually, I knew that Lanwin was right, and our father, though a brave and strong Warrior, was not one of the great ones of the universe, not like Grandfather or Merdwin or," she paused, as she glanced sideways at Sam, "you and my mother. A dimple appeared in one cheek, before she said, "However, finding out that he was not a great warrior did not change my mind about him. I still think my father is the most magnificent being in the universe. Nothing will change that. I thought him wonderful as a child, and I continue in that belief today. Only someone with great strength of character could have given up what he did because it was for the greater good." She contemplated her father, as they continued on their journey towards their chambers.

"The time of Bastet, as we call it, was a terrible time. We thought we would lose both mother and father. We had already lost one, though we understood that he was not truly gone. Grandfather came to us, when he returned from hunting Bastet, before he went to my mother's side, and he told us the story of the Dragons of the Fire, the Star, and the Blood. It is an old legend, and we had heard it many times, but only then did he tell us that the Dragon of the Blood was real, that she was evil, and that someday we would see her die."

"You have not met my Grandfather, but you will, and you will love him, as we all do. He is a wonderful man, and he loves my mother fiercely, second only to Gwynnivar, my grandmother. That he stopped to talk to us, when our mother was so ill, proved the importance of what he told us. We did not understand that day why he took the time that he should spend with our mother to tell us the legend. Today we have our answer to that puzzle. He knew that Bastet was more than just a Goa'uld, although I do not believe that many others knew it. Our mother, of course, and Merdwin would have known. Other than that, I do not know if anyone would have known."

She paused frowning, before saying, "I do not think that my fathers knew what she was at the time, either. My mother was much more upset about their mission than she normally would be, whether because she knew who and what Bastet was, or because she had seen something in the Mysts, I do not know. However, as I think on it, looking back, I realize that she knew something." Taesha closed her eyes for a moment and a shudder made its way through her, before she turned back to Sam, saying, "I believe she knew what was to come. To know that and still allow them to leave her must have been a very terrible thing to have to do. You will hear them say of my mother that her will is made of iron. They know not the truth of what they whisper, for indeed she has done many hard and terrible things. She is very much her father's daughter, Samantha. Many of her enemies forget that and they do not live to regret that they did so."

"To live up to that is what I strive to do. It will be difficult." Obviously searching for the right words, she finally said, "The difficult part of living up to those standards is not that one's will must be that strong, but that it must be that strong, commit and perform the difficult tasks…and yet retain both the will and ability to feel and show compassion and to love deeply. She has been able, through countless millennia to retain both her heart and her soul, as have my Grandfather and Merdwin. That is where their true greatness lies…and that is the biggest challenge for those of us that would follow in their footsteps."

Pulling her thoughts from contemplating the past and her Mother's, Grandfather's, and Merdwin's abilities, she continued to answer Sam's original question, "Our feelings about all of this, how we feel about our father, and what is about to happen is deep and true. I should tell you that Lanwin feels the same. Bastet will die, and thus quench our thirst for vengeance, though we will pay a terrible price. It does not matter, for to see the torturer and killer of my father die, by my mother's hand, will be worth the pain. The fire of vengeance burns bright in all of us, but perhaps more highly in my mother, for she lived the very fabric of what occurred and the pain for her was deeper than I can even comprehend," she said. Then looking squarely at Sam, she added, "and now that thirst for vengeance burns bright in you, as well. You have shared that nightmare with my mother, you lived it with my mother, and it will remain within you forever. You will help to bring the vengeance that Bastet deserves down upon her, and you will help to save the All, your people, and the Tok'Ra. For this, I honor you."

"The legends from the Myst-time tell us that there is no greater love in the universe than that of a Dragon Slayer for its mates. Taesha looked thoughtful for a moment, and then she turned to Sam, and said, "You are the Heartmate of Dayillon, of course. He loves you as our father loves our mother. He would die for you, as our father would die for our mother." Nodding decisively, she murmured, as if to herself, "Thus the fabric of the tapestry of the Dragons is woven. So mote it be." Hearing her, Sam felt that fabric laying softly around her, the threads of it encompassing her mind, heart, and soul. There was no doubt that she was an integral part of that tapestry. She just hoped she did not lose the threads, which were hers to hold for the weavers.

Having entered the transporter, they had returned to the immense front hall, and now they were on their way out toward the garden, which divided the sanctuaries from the living chambers. As they continued across the garden, Taesha watched as her brother talked to their father.

Turning back to Sam, she said to her, "You have joined your mind to my mother's. Soon you will join your souls and your hearts. You have already experienced the mating that conceived Lanwin and I, as you did our birth. When the other ritual is completed, you will be our mother as surely as our birth mother is. My heart will be joyful to have it so. You have already become my father's mate. Only the formality remains, and though it is a profound happening, still you are his mate even now. You have given him much joy and love. For those things alone, I would love you. Welcome to my heart, Samantha of the Tau'ri, and know that you shall be accepted and honored by me always."

Sam looked stunned at all of the things the young woman had told her, but this last left her truly speechless. Finally, she managed a few halting words, "I—I really don't know what to say. I, you, that is, thank you." Getting herself in hand at last, she proceeded, "I have looked forward to meeting the two of you, and I am so glad you greeted Lantash and Martouf with so much open affection and…such very obvious love. He was worried about seeing you; it has been so long and, well, let us just say that he was concerned about the reception he would get, and then leave it at that." Sam smiled at her.

Linking their arms as they walked across the garden, Taesha said, "I understand. He need not have worried. We believe he is wonderful and can do almost anything." She frowned at Sam for a moment, and then said, somewhat hesitantly, "Why are you thinking of water, Samantha? Are you thirsty? I am sure that refreshments will await you within your chambers."

Sam looked startled for a moment, and then laughed aloud, "No, no, I am not thirsty. One of the first things they did when the _Sevesh_ ended was to see to it that we drank a great deal of fluid to replenish what was lost during the rite. I was remembering a comment I made to Martouf and Lantash about your feelings for them, and it had to do with water. Just do me a favor; don't ask them to walk on it, okay?"

Taesha looked puzzled, but solemnly agreed not to ask Lantash and Martouf to walk on water. "Besides," she ended her agreement, "Martouf is just a man, and he would sink. How very silly." As Sam started to laugh once again, Taesha began to smile with her saying, "There is a story in this concept of walking on water, and you must tell me soon. If you do not," she said, laughingly, to Sam, "I will surely have to ask my father."

Eyes sparkling, Sam agreed, "I will explain sometime. When we are back home on earth and relaxing some evening, remind me, and I will tell you all about it. I promise."

"Agreed," Taesha promptly replied. "Lanwin and my father seem to be getting along well. I am glad." Her face clouded for a moment. "It will be good for Lanwin. He has missed him very much, more than he has ever told anyone. I believe my mother knows, and she has always done what she could, but it has been painful for her. Unfortunately, I do not think Lanwin understands, even though I have tried to explain. I do not believe that I was able to explain it to him properly, as I myself cannot truly comprehend and fathom the depth of the love, which my mother holds in her heart for my fathers. I sometimes think Lanwin believes he is failing her, that she is disappointed in him." She sighed heavily, before continuing, "She tells us both that she loves us, but I think that for some reason Lanwin does not believe her, and I know not how to convince him that she loves him deeply."

* * *

As Lanwin and Lantash walked side by side down the hall and into the transport room, Lanwin was frantically trying to assimilate what he learned within the Sanctuary chamber. How he envied Taesha, for she would be feeling none of this inner turmoil. She was so like his mother in her abilities to perceive, analyze, and adjust. She appeared to contain the same placid acceptance of life that his mother did, and yet, he knew for a fact that neither of them were truly that calm. However, they were both experts at concealing their true emotions, unless they wished you to know them. They were able to withhold their emotions until a time came where they could express them. He had the same ability; however, he did not always analyze things before he spoke or reacted. That was a failing he was working on, but so far, he had made only a moderate amount of headway. It would come, he knew, but in the meantime, he continued to take steps that he should leave untrodden.

All right, then he would deal with it in his own way. His mother had just announced that she was a Dragon Slayer. Another legend that would be born for him to live up to. Moreover, that made this man beside him, and the woman who was his Soulmate, even more special.

He remembered the old legends almost word for word. _ It is known throughout the worlds that only those whose hearts are brave, true, and pure can be the mate of a Dragon Slayer. _ And another line read; _The Dragon's mate must have great courage, unwavering faith, strength of purpose, and a determined life-force, for they will be called to make great sacrifices, at which their hearts will cry out, but which they shall do just the same._ Yet, one more line; _For there is no greater love in the universe than that of a Dragon Slayer for its mates._ Not its mate, but its mates. That meant that his father was mate to both of these women as was the other man. Daniel. Both these men were worthy of his respect, and one had both his respect and his love.

They exited the transport room and traversed the great hall. As they walked down the steps toward the garden, he turned to his father, "My heart holds joy this day, my father, for we have waited long for you to come back into our lives. It is a great happening, for both Taesha and me that you have returned alive and well, for often we feared your death might have occurred, and we did not know."

Lantash said to him softy, his love obvious in his voice, "You can have no way of knowing how often I have thought of you and your sister over the years. I have missed you much, and I am looking forward to talking to you. I feel as if I want to know everything about you, all of the things that I missed because I chose to stay behind." Clearing his throat, he said, "I realize that you may resent me for not accompanying your mother when she left. I would not blame you if you hated me for what you would perceive as abandonment. I wish I could…" his voice trailed off into silence, as he took in the blank look on his son's face.

"We have never felt that way about you. Never. You had responsibilities to your people, as our mother had responsibilities to hers. The Goa'uld are a plague, a plague that must be controlled or eliminated. We are aware of this, and we honor you for your strength of purpose, just as we do our mother. Please, put aside those thoughts, for they are founded on nothing," Lanwin was quick to assure him. "We also understand what you truly are now, you and your host. We have always thought you wonderful and special. Now, our suspicions of your strength of character, the true strength of your life-force, have been proven. Only those who are strong and brave could be the mates of the Dragon Slayers," he said earnestly, and then he smiled at Lantash. We are being very serious, and that has its place, but I am feeling so much joy, at being with you again, that I cannot remain so solemn for long. I find myself wanting to smile, simply because we are here together."

Looking at the smiling young man who looked so much like Dominic, Lantash could not help but smile in return. Hearing Taesha and Samantha laughing together, they turned to look at them. Their heads close together, the two women were obviously getting along very well. Lantash's smile widened, as he turned back to his son. "I am glad that Taesha and Samantha are getting along well. It is my wish and hope that you will both come to love her, and honor her, as Martouf and I do."

"She has linked with our mother, and she is your mate. With the final joining of their hearts and spirits, she will become our mother, also. We will honor her always, for she makes you happy," was the simple, but sincere reply.

Lantash smiled at him, and said, "It is my belief that you will come to honor and love her for herself, not only because of her ability to make me happy."

Looking back at the two heads bent so close together, obviously enjoying each other's company, Lanwin nodded his, as he said, "She is a beautiful woman, and she has a warrior's heart. I agree with you, my father, for I, too, believe we will come to honor and love her for herself." They walked in companionable silence the last few feet to their destination.

They had arrived at a magnificent building, one that soared toward the skies. On earth, one would call it a fairy-tale castle; these people called it a home. Attendants came to show each of them to their assigned chambers. A shower, food, and sleep sounded good.

* * *

Jack looked up the table at the old gentleman who had joined them. He was certainly a commanding figure. Tall and broad-shouldered, he had the same air of power about him that Merdwin had, but it was more blatant. Although his hair was white, his skin was a deep gold and his deep green eyes were sharp, missing no detail. He might look as if he was an older man, but if you looked at him closely, you soon recognized the illusion that it was for his movements, eyes, and demeanor belied that image.

Carter and Kataya sat on either side of him, and he had been talking calmly and quietly to Sam for quite some time. It was obvious that he was charming her just as she had obviously charmed him. A mutual admiration society, in fact, but Jack was glad since Carter would have to be under him during her training. Maybe if she charmed him enough, he wouldn't be so hard on her.

"It will make no difference, Colonel O'Neill. My Grandfather dotes on my mother, yet from the stories we have heard, he was harder on her than he was on anyone else. She is his daughter, you see, and therefore one expects that she will excel as a Warrior. It was the same for Gwennetha and her brother, just as it is for Lanwin and I. Samantha contains threads in her soul that trace back to Artereos. He will consider her a daughter, and therefore, he will expect her to excel, also, and she will. She is a Dragon Slayer; it is in her blood to be a Warrior of great strength, skill, and cunning." Taesha, who was sitting next to him, seemed to have read his thoughts.

He frowned at her, and said, "I thought you weren't supposed to enter people's minds unasked," he almost snapped. She was too beautiful, there had to be something less than attractive about her. He just had to find it. She looked amused as she stared at him.

"I did not read your mind, Colonel, I read your face. Your thoughts were obvious. You are worried about Samantha Carter, but she will be fine. She is descended from a great Warrior and an Enchantress of Nature's forces, as is my mother. Her powers will prove to be formidable, believe me." Taesha tried to make him understand the great forces that were at work within Samantha Carter.

He would not believe until he saw it for himself. Well, from what they now knew about the mission they had volunteered for, he would see her power—and her mother's. Power, some of which, she now knew she herself had inherited. She needed to tell her mother; Gwennetha was not the only daughter who could channel nature's forces.

She suspected that Lanwin, too, had inherited his mother's abilities. She had not worked with him lately, and she knew that he did not believe it, since it was rarer for a male to inherit the Nature Powers, but she was fairly certain he had them. She needed her mother to test him, for if he had, then he needed to begin training. It was time, now, as it began to make itself known, and the power was at its most malleable—and dangerous to the unwary.

Her mind switched back to pondering the upcoming trip to the Tau'ri world. She and Lanwin had not known all of the details of the mission until today. If they wished to change their minds they could do so, but they saw no reason to. If anything, it made both of them more anxious to participate. To be included in a mission like this was every young warrior's dream. There was no way that either of them would miss it. This was what her grandfather had been talking about when he had told them, all those years ago, that they would see the Dragon of the Blood die. To have the chance for their first manifestation to take place during a mission like this was so exciting she realized that, just thinking about it, her hands were shaking.

She would put in extra practice sessions. Nothing, absolutely nothing, would stand in her way. Starting tonight, she would spend time in the sanctuary pulling energy and working with her sword and ribbon. She knew that Lanwin would also be there. It went without saying.

She watched as her Grandfather put his hand on Samantha's wrist. She realized that the Ring of Avilion that he always wore was glowing. He was giving her strength, energy. She had seen him do it earlier for her mother, and she looked less tired. Samantha would soon feel better, too, she knew.

She smiled remembering her Grandfather coming to Avilion when she returned here after they released her from captivity. He had done the same for her, and she had felt such peace flow into and heal her. Hard and fierce, cold and haughty, unfeeling and arrogant. In the past, many used those words to describe Artereos just as they did today, but his family knew that they were outward images, no more than illusions, sent solely for his enemy's sake. His true self was not that way at all.

Taesha turned her attention to her father's host, Martouf. He was a handsome man. Even though he was not as handsome as her father had been, he was handsome nonetheless. It must be very confusing for him suddenly to find himself with a Heartmate, a Soulmate, and two grown children. She smiled at him as he glanced her way. The shy smile he sent back to her cemented the winning of her heart. Her mother told her that he was a good man: gentle, kind, and loving, passionate and stubborn, determined and strong. He was deeply in love with Samantha and fond of her, Kataya. He would come to love her mother, as she would come to love him. It was inevitable.

How strange it must be for the four of them to love and be loved by each other so much. Even between Daniel, Martouf, and Lantash there was a bond of some kind. Respect was there, certainly, but something more. She could not place it yet, but she would. Still, she studied Martouf. His eyes constantly went to Samantha, and they filled with both love and desire.

His quiet dignity lent him an air of calm reserve. He was like a still, deep pool. One could see one's reflection there, but to see deeply, one must look beneath the surface. She looked at her Grandfather as he talked to him, and she smiled. He liked this man, Martouf. She had already known he liked her father, Lantash. They had always had a certain rapport and enjoyed each other's company. She was glad that he also seemed to like the new host.

She shifted her interest to her mother's beloved. Daniel. Her Dayillon, she had called him. Gwennetha said she had touched his mind and soul, and that their mother had said truth. His soul was indeed beautiful. She was happy for her mother. She had mourned for him for a very long time, even during her time with Taesha's father. He, too, was handsome. She was glad; her mother deserved a handsome man.

She shifted her scrutiny to the man sitting next to her. Colonel Jack O'Neill. A Tau'ri Warrior of distinction, it seemed. He had been amongst those that had taken out the Supreme System Lord Ra. He had been part of the group that had destroyed the motherships that Apophis was sending against the Tau'ri. He was a formidable warrior in many ways. He would be what her mother called the Katteri-enti, an elite killer and assassin who would stop at nothing to stop the Goa'uld.

Something about him bothered her, but she was not sure what it was. She felt drawn to him and it disturbed her. She made him uncomfortable, she knew. Perhaps he was drawn to her also? She sincerely hoped not because she did not have the time to meet a potential Heartmate right now. She had too much to do to become the Warrior she wanted to become. She would not let this man distract her. Perhaps in a different time, they would meet again, but this time it would not be.

She looked across the table at the Jaffa Warrior, Teal'c. He too, was an interesting person as well as an elite killer who would stop at nothing to do that which must be done. The First Prime of Apophis, he had given up everything to join the Tau'ri in their fight against the Goa'uld. He had believed they had the ability and strength of purpose to defeat the false gods. She hoped his beliefs would prove true, and she thought that they would.

She liked him very well. He said little, but saw much and understood more than most. He sensed things and was perceptive in the extreme. He would be a good, loyal friend and comrade in arms, as well as a good person to have on your side. His quiet strength drew her almost as much as Jack O'Neill's sexual appeal did. She realized he had his own sexual appeal as well, though, and knew she was not immune to it either. Leaving those thoughts, she sighed and watched her older sister as she talked to Teal'c.

Her sister's face was slightly flushed, an unusual happening; her sister was one of the calmest, most unexcitable people she knew. She was definitely blushing, though. Because of Teal'c? She listened to the conversation, and heard Teal'c say, in his quiet way, that Lieutenant Simmons was the main liaison between the Tok'Ra and the Tau'ri, and that he would be adding liaison duties between the Tau'ri, Tok'Ra, and Katteri Warriors once they had arrived.

Taesha smiled as the rose color delicately tinted her sister's cheeks every time she glanced across the table. Therefore, it was nothing Teal'c was saying or doing, it was the Tok'Ra across the table from her. If Taesha remembered correctly, his name was Malek; at least that was the symbiote's name. She frowned, trying to remember the host's name. Ah, yes. The host's name was Devlin. What little she had seen of him, she had liked. He seemed to be a little bit of a charmer, but his symbiote seemed slightly more solemn. She had liked them both, and obviously, so did Gwennetha. It could be a match, for their own mother had found a deep and abiding love among the Tok'Ra. Obviously, else she and Lanwin would not be here. So, Gwennetha had met someone in which she was interested. She knew her sister had begun to wonder if she would ever have more than the fondness she usually felt for her occasional lovers, so Taesha was happy for her. Gwennetha was a truly lovely person, and she deserved to find someone that would love her passionately, and that she could love passionately in return.

Turning her attention to Malek, she let her mind float freely searching for thoughts that the man and his symbiote were throwing away or feelings they were casting outward. A small smile touched her lips, as she realized that there was definite interest in her sister, and it was coming from both host and symbiote. However, there were feelings of anxiety mixed in with the interest. She picked up the words Enchanter and Warlock. Ah, they were concerned about her parentage. It was not uncommon for the women of her line to have that problem. Her own mother's Dayillon had felt himself not good enough for the daughter of Artereos. Malek would be feeling perhaps a little apprehensive about becoming involved with a woman whose relatives were capable of killing him with the flick of a wrist or the snap of long sharp incisors. Yes, Malek was feeling both desire and apprehension.

The impressions she was picking up, said that he was more cautious than his host, and was, therefore, not as quick to take action in some situations, attraction to the opposite sex possibly being one of those ways. Taesha believed him to be solemn and quiet until something stirred him to strong emotion. He seemed the type that would weigh his options before following a path. Once roused, though, she felt sure he would have an abundance of passion about whatever it was that stirred those emotions. Many thought the Tok'Ra cold and unemotional, but those who thought that did not know them well. The Tok'Ra were extremely passionate in many ways. If it was a woman that stirred those passions, then she would expose herself to it in all its blazing glory.

Her sister also had hidden depths. The one of them that was, perhaps, the most like their mother, Gwennetha appeared serene on the surface in almost every situation, but her passions, never far below the surface, could burn out of control. Given a chance, perhaps Malek and Gwennetha could start a fire that nothing could contain. She would have to see what she could do to help it along, if she felt that Malek needed a nudge in the correct direction.

Turning her attention to Malek's host, she realized he was feeling amorous in the extreme. Looking down the table at her sister, she then turned her gaze to Malek. Her eyes met his, and she smiled cheerfully, as she allowed her eyes to linger on him, for a moment, before she turned back to her own dinner partner. Malek had been almost alarmed at her knowing gaze. Perhaps, the next few weeks would have some few moments of interest over and beyond that of training for their first battle as Katteri.

She almost laughed aloud realizing that so many of them were attracted to either Tau'ri or Tok'Ra. Well, the Tau'ri world, Earth, had always been a favorite world of her Grandfather's, and they had mated with the Tok'Ra for millennia, too. She looked at Lanwin and grinned to herself wondering if the Tau'ri home-world held a woman that would bring him to his knees. It would be a pleasant change to see him lovelorn instead of the women being the ones sighing after him. He could not help it, she knew, and he never encouraged them. Their mother had stopped any tendencies he might have had to be that way a very long time ago, and she was fairly sure that their grandfather had also had a hand in seeing to it that he did not abuse his extraordinary looks.

They both remembered their father and what a stunningly handsome man he had been. Their other father, the Tok'Ra symbiote, had given them their amber eyes and skin that felt like warm soft velvet. Also, their charm, their mother had told them. She had gone on to let them know, in no uncertain terms, that there were certain things that were not acceptable. Using either the looks, or the charm, to hurt or use someone were two of those things. Lanwin had tried it once, and then never again, as his mother had increased his training until Taesha had thought he would die from exhaustion. However, he had learned the lesson and by default, so had she.

She watched her father, or at least, his host, and wished they had time to talk more to him. Perhaps later, although, she doubted they would get the chance tonight. Even though they had received energy from Artereos, it was obvious they were all tired. Those that had participated in the _Sevesh_ were especially so. She wondered briefly about that. From the looks of their clothes in the sanctuary, there had been a great deal of blood, and the witness's cuts were still healing, though most were gone by now, helped along by the priestesses healing touches. She had heard it whispered that the bond between Lantash of the Tok'Ra and Kataya the Warrior was no ordinary one, and she and Lanwin heard all their lives that the love between them was deep and strong. If she asked, her mother would tell her, she knew, and she had every intention of asking. Seeing her parents together, she could tell that a tie remained between them. Perhaps they had kept the aural tie? That would explain it.

There were several people seated at the table that she had not yet been able to study. Perhaps she would have a chance to get to know them tomorrow. It did not look like she would get the chance to do so tonight. Jacob Carter, Samantha's father, and the woman that he seemed attracted to, Jocasta. Garshaw and Brialek, both Tok'Ra. Dr. Janet Fraiser, the woman who had become Merdwin's mate, if gossip spoke truth. Seeing the looks that passed between them, she tended to believe it for once. If it was true, she was happy for Merdwin. He had borne enough pain when it came to women, and once you knew him, you realized that he deserved a woman who would love him more than anything else in the universe. Many thought Merdwin somewhat arrogant and cold. He was not, of course. He might appear that way to others, but the people of Cadwaellon knew better, as did those of his friends and family.

Her Grandfather was indicating that they could leave the table now, as the meal was finished. They were passing around the port and mead. She took a sip and let it warm her. Catching her mother's eye, she smiled at her and received a warm look in return. She watched as her mother's eyes returned to her Daniel, and she saw sadness there. Why, she wondered? Watching Samantha, she realized that occasionally, she too, looked at her mate with sadness. How odd. She smothered a yawn.

It was late now, and she had much yet to do tonight. Catching her Grandfather's eye, she indicated that she would be leaving when she finished her port. He smiled at her and nodded. He knew, she realized, that although tired, she would not be seeking her bed—or anyone else's. He would be sad about that. He was of the opinion that it was time she and Lanwin took Heartmates. She sighed. Their Grandfather loved a good romance. What a contradiction he was.

Capturing Lanwin's gaze, she indicated the same to him. She could have talked to them mentally, of course, but that was not encouraged, unless it was expedient or necessary. The human voice and facial expression were as music and should be used and enjoyed as such, according to her Grandfather. Hence, they almost never used a link when they were together. He also said that using their sight and hearing would teach them many lessons that they could use when dealing with non-telepathic societies. He was correct, as usual. Without the practice they all maintained by using the spoken word and body language to read people, they would not have the success they had in negotiations.

Sometimes, Taesha envied her grandfather the wisdom given to him by the All, at other times she relished the excitement of learning these things through her life experiences. Furthermore, tomorrow would be a new and exciting experience. Never in her lifetime had Dragon Slayers joined. In fact, she did not know when Dragon Slayers last joined. No one would know what was happening in the sanctuary tomorrow. She did not know what story they would tell, but the truth, for once, would not do. Not even at Avilion, the Sanctuary, would they so much as whisper the truth of the Dragon Slayers.

"Grandfather, is it permitted that I ask a question about tomorrow's ceremony?" She suddenly asked, into the comfortable silence that had fallen around the table.

"What is it that you wish to ask, Kataesha?" His voice was gentle, and he used the name that was one of affection between them, for only he and her father called her that. Well, and her mother also used it when she was truly displeased.

"What is the tale that is being woven around tomorrow's rite and ceremony? Will not the priests and priestesses know?" She asked him.

Smiling at her, he replied, "Merdwin will officiate, and only those of us here at this table, and those who were involved in the time of Bastet, will attend. Kataya has discovered a Katteri-enti soul on the Tau'ri home-world and has trained her personally. Tomorrow I will interview her and watch her practice, and if I find her to be worthy, I will take her as a student. There will also be the ceremony for two new knights to be given their rank," he smiled at both her and Lanwin as he said that. He continued, saying, "Tomorrow's ceremonies will take all day, as there will also be an entwining ceremony being performed."

"Truly? Who?" She asked excitedly. Would it be her mother and Daniel she wondered? That did not seem right somehow. Their joining would be a big celebration. She frowned, waiting for the answer.

"Truly. The entwining of Samantha and Daniel will take place first. It will be an entwining of their auras only, of course, so it will not be too taxing. After that, we will see how Samantha measures up to Katteri standards," Artereos said into the quiet around the table. Taesha watched the shock appear on Daniel and Sam's faces. Seeing it, Artereos laughed gently. "Do not worry about it too much. It is a formality for the most part."

"I will stand witness for Samantha. Lantash, are you and Martouf willing to stand for Daniel?" Kataya asked. Opening a link to Lantash, Sam, and Daniel, she said, "We will meet in my chambers, and I will explain. It is just like father to break it to you in this way. I am sorry."

"Yes, of course," Lantash said promptly. "I look forward to it. Then we will all truly be brothers and sisters, will we not?"

"Yes, we will. With Sam and Daniel's formal acknowledgement, you will be brothers, by Cadwaellon law," Kataya said. She nodded to her father and said, "I believe I will go to our chamber now. Are you ready to go, Daniel, or do you wish to remain here? Tomorrow will be a full day for all of us again."

Standing, Artereos agreed. Turning to his guests, he said, "I find that gate travel exhausts me the older I become. I, also, will retire shortly, but you are all welcome to stay and talk as long as you wish, or if you prefer, there is a game room at the end of the hall. Please make yourselves at home, and if you need anything, simply ring and someone will come to help you. That includes becoming lost within the myriad of halls this place has. Good-night." Father and daughter, as well as Daniel, Martouf, and Samantha, left the room. The others all made choices of their own and soon the room was quiet.

* * *

Sam was nervous. Raising her hand, she knocked on the door of Kataya's chambers. It opened immediately, and a voice she recognized as Artereos told her to enter. She and Martouf entered the room and shut the door. Walking to the settee, they made themselves as comfortable as they could be under the circumstances.

"Would you care for something to drink?" Kataya asked.

"No, thank you. I just, um, wanted to know what all of that was about? I mean, I am planning to become joined to Martouf and Lantash, not Daniel," Sam said, a little nervously.

"I am sorry, Samantha. I did not think about it today, or I would have mentioned it earlier." Leaning forward, as she sat on the floor at Daniel's feet, she continued earnestly, "It is not something you have to do, if you truly do not wish to. It simply makes it all a formally acknowledged pairing. You have been his Heartmate for a very long time, but you have never formally entwined. We are not suggesting a joining of your blood, of course, just your auras." She sighed, and then explained, "It puts us on equal footing within our relationships. Lantash and I kept our aural bonds. If you go through the entwining of the auras, you and Daniel will be mates in the same way that we are. Therefore, our respective places within the rectangle are the same."

Sam nodded. "I think I understand. Daniel and I declared to one another that night, didn't we?"

"Yes, Sam, you did. This simply formalizes it and makes us all the same by Furling law," Kataya said simply.

"Lantash, Martouf, do you object?" Sam asked softly. It was really up to them and how they felt about it.

"Martouf and I have no objection to your entwining with Daniel in this way. It would be a little hypocritical, would it not, if we did?" Lantash asked, somewhat sardonically. Seeing the hurt on her face, he flushed, and then said gently, "I am sorry, Samantha, you do not deserve that type of answer." He paused for a moment, and then taking her hand and holding it, he raised his other hand and gently caressed her cheek. "I only wish I could entwine with you first, my heart. I so wish to be formally acknowledged as your mate."

He sighed, and then continued, "I want you and Daniel to formalize your position with one another, and the truth is that you do not need my permission to do so. I failed to consult with you as to what I was going to do with Kataya. It was such a natural thing for us, to remain bound as Heartmates through the entwining of our auras. You and Daniel have been Heartmates for a very long time, as Kataya pointed out, and you should do it. It is a wonderful love, Samantha, which you and Daniel share. I look forward to being able to take part in it."

"Truly, Lantash? Martouf? I don't want you to regret it later."

"We will not. It is the right thing to do. Then we will truly all be bound to each other, as it should be. There is a reason this is all happening as it is. I do not know what it is, but I believe it to be true," Lantash said quietly.

"I agree, my love," Martouf said, as he came forward. "Lantash spoke for both of us. We are comfortable with this, even if we do not understand why it is happening."

"It is happening because the All wished the bond between the five of you to be unbreakable. Each of you is willing to give everything for the other. Daniel, Martouf, and Lantash perhaps do not yet have that feeling, but once the bond between Samantha and Daniel is complete, it will come. Soon you will feel as brothers, which is as it should be. Only then will you be able to sustain one another during the darkness that lies ahead," Artereos explained.

Daniel, Martouf, and Lantash looked at one another and knew what the other was feeling. At Artereos's final words, a shiver of fear crept slowly down their spines.

TBC


	36. Banishing Doubts 36 BOMH

_**Chapter Thirty-six Summary **__- Merdwin and Kataya discuss Malek and Gwennetha, the battle, Morgasha and what may or may not come to pass. Daniel and Sam go through the aural entwining. Sam and Kataya join their spirits. Daniel and Martouf/Lantash spend some time talking. They discuss the Furling race and some of the things they believe to be true of them. They begin to bond. _

* * *

_**Pairings:**__ - Samantha/Martouf/Lantash - Sam/Daniel - Daniel/Other This chapter is __**PG-13**_

_**"Italics" **__- Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communications_

_**Sevesh'en twine Coeuramator**__ - Entwining of the Heartmates_

_**Sevesh**__ - A Rite or Ritual  
_

_**Caruswyn**__ - Dear One, dearest One_

_**Carusawyn**__ - My Dear One, My Dearest One _

_**Amat wyn**__ - My Love_

_**Coeurawyn**__ - My Heart_

_**Coeurata'irs**__ - Heartbrothers, Brothers of the heart_

**_Sevesh'en Coeurata'irs – _**_Rite of the Heart-brothers_

* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul**_

**_Chapter Thirty-six_**

**_Banishing Doubts_**

* * *

Lanwin and Taesha faced one another within the practice area and saluted each other. Slowly, they began the session, each determined to best the other; however, after almost an hour, Taesha cried to her brother, "What is the matter with you, Lan? I have been able to hit you, as I will, this entire session. Are you not concentrating at all?"

"My question exactly, Taesha. I believe the two of you have done enough for one night," A voice spoke out of the darkness, from the side of the room. "And Taesha, while we are asking questions, you need to give thought as to why you did not detect my presence as, of course, does Lanwin, for I was not shielding. However, you can do that in the sanctuary. I wish to speak to your brother alone, please." Bowing silently, Taesha left the room, but as she left, she threw her brother a look of sympathy. He shrugged, but turned to answer the statement.

"It is not your place to speak to me of my abilities, or lack of them. That is for my mother or grandfather to do," came the somewhat sulky reply.

"Had your mother seen that dismal practice session, she would certainly have had much to say. Be glad that she is still recovering, or she would have come, and your pride would have hurt for a very long time. Come; let us be comfortable while we talk."

Moving to the window seat, he assumed a relaxed pose as he stared out the window at one of the rising moons half obscured by the gathering clouds. Soon, it would be time for the life giving rain and by morning, the sun would shine once again as always. "I am willing to listen, Lanwin. I realize that something is bothering you. You were quiet during the meal. Your mother noticed also, but I believe she had to deal with your father, your grandfather, Samantha, and Daniel. Otherwise, she would have sought you out herself."

"It must be difficult for you," the young man, taunted, "to have, not one, but two, rivals for my mother here."

"While it is good to know that you do not believe gossip, this time some of it is true. I have met my mate, and I have come to realize that your mother was correct to deny us a formal blood tie. She has always insisted that I had yet to meet my soul's mate, and that I someday would. Again, she proved correct. Despite those truths, I love her deeply and admire her still; I always will, for the love between your mother and I is eternal," Merdwin said softly. "What is wrong, Lanwin? You may as well tell me; otherwise, your mother or your grandfather will confront you. Perhaps, I can ward off an unpleasant interview, if I know what is going on."

Merdwin waited patiently, as time stretched tautly, "Surely, she could have consulted us, before breaking her tie to our father," he suddenly burst out.

"Ah. I see. You feel she did not love him sufficiently to be able to break the tie so quickly and easily. And yet, you have always been told what a great love they had for one another. Tell me, why do you not hold it against your father that he is taking a new mate, and that she is not the first? You knew he had taken a Tok'Ra mate."

Lanwin looked at him and opened his mouth as if to speak, but no words came. After a long moment, he finally said quietly, "I do not know. Perhaps, because my mother left him, I have always felt that he deserved to be happy, and that is what she always told us."

The young man rubbed his face, and said, "I do not know what I feel. I am confused. I thought she loved him more than life itself, as she did Dayillon." Lanwin stopped speaking, but it was evident that he was not yet to the center of the problem. Merdwin waited patiently. "Is it because of him that she can so easily give up my father?" He finally asked.

"It is not easy for her, Lanwin," Merdwin sighed. "Your mother was very close to death today. She was bleeding, a side effect, as you know, of being with both a bonded Heartmate and Soulmate. Samantha found her in a pool of blood, her life force all but gone. Then she went through the _Sevesh_. The tie between your parents took me over an hour to sever. That is not a dilettante love; it is a bond almost as deep as a Soulmate. Although they shared the pain, they each had several witnesses, all of which had to come forward to help sustain them, so they would not lose consciousness. I do not think you should question the love that exists between your parents."

Straightening as he took in what Merdwin was telling him, he said, "I feel like I should apologize to her for doubting her. I did not know, did not realize."

"You need say nothing. She understands, and she loves both you and Taesha very much," Merdwin assured him calmly and gently.

"Well, there has never been any doubt that she loves Taesha," he laughed a little bitterly, "but sometimes I question her love for me."

"Why?" Merdwin sounded truly surprised.

He looked at the man sitting next to him, and the pain in his eyes was easy to see. Almost whispering, he asked him, "Have you never seen her look at me with pain in her eyes? Sometimes, she can barely stand to look at me. What could cause that, except that she does not love me? That I am a disappointment to her?"

Merdwin shook his head in denial of his suppositions, reminding him, "She has never been disappointed in you, but once, and I believe you know of that which I speak. Your foray into manipulation using your looks and charm disappointed her greatly. However, she forgave that long ago and wrote it off to youth trying out its wings."

Sighing, Merdwin leaned forward, and said quietly, "We know the story of your father's death, Lanwin. All the things we never knew, or understood. Why she almost let herself die; why she allowed Lantash and everyone else to believe she chose him over Dominic. All of it." He could feel the young man stop breathing and freeze in place. He waited, and finally Lanwin put forward the question he expected.

"What did you find out?" Lanwin asked, when he felt he could hear the answer calmly.

"She could not manifest as the Dragon. That goes almost without saying. The only way to save them both was to do so, and she could not. Dominic was injured to badly too survive. Lantash, himself, was next to dead, and as you know, he remembered nothing. Bastet had tortured them in such a way that their deaths were long and painful. Your father requested that your mother kill him, knowing he could not survive. His other request was that she take his soul back to Avilion and have it woven into Lantash's. He also requested, and received, her promise not tell him of it. Ever. These things she did. Therefore, your father Dominic's soul is now part of Lantash. She killed him, Lanwin, and sustained both Lantash and Dominic's soul, at great risk to herself, I might add."

"Do you wonder that sometimes when she looks at you, she has pain in her eyes? You are the image of the two of them. Except for the eye color and the skin texture, you could be Dominic. You have the charm of Lantash, his skin texture, and his eye color. When she looks at you, it is as if she is seeing them again. It has nothing to do with her not loving you; it has to do with her loving you so much that it hurts. Had she known you thought she did not love you, she would have explained to you herself that it was the opposite. She loved you so much." Merdwin frowned for a moment. "Your mother has often told you that she loved you. I have heard her tell you so myself."

"Yes, but I have never truly believed it, until now. I am sorry. It never even occurred to me that she saw them when she looked at me, or that it would cause her that much pain. I should have left long ago so as not to remind her," anguish colored his response.

Leaning forward, Merdwin placed his hand on the young man's shoulder and squeezed lightly before smiling slightly. Then he shook his head, saying softly, "No, Lanwin, that would have been worse for her. She could look at you and remember the sweet good times, as well, you know. She had nothing like that to remind her of Dayillon. Be happy for her, Lanwin. She is a wonderful woman, and she deserves to be happy. She has put her duty before her personal wants and needs for millennia. Do not begrudge her what she has now. Allow her to be happy for this short time."

Straightening, he turned toward the hallway, telling them, "Now, both of you need to work on shielding your energy signature, as well as your perceptiveness. You will need to be able to hide that signature during the upcoming mission. Taesha, you can come out now. Both of you really are abysmal at it, you know."

"I have always had trouble with that, Merdwin," Taesha said, as she walked out of the shadows of the hall. A shadow moved behind her, and it said, "Do not worry too much about it_, Coeurawyn_, a little extra practice, a tip, a trick, is all that is needed, and I will help you and Lanwin. Even the Great Enchanter sometimes cannot perceive the presence of another," her mother said, as she stepped into the sporadic moonlight.

Turning to her, Merdwin smiled sardonically, "But then, I am rarely in need of detecting a master enchantress. We are well matched, Kataya. You have increased your ability to conceal your energy signature."

No longer able to contain himself, Lanwin broke into their conversation. "Mother, I am so sorry," he began.

"You have nothing to apologize for, my son. I should apologize to you for allowing the pain to show. Merdwin is correct. I do love you, very much." Then she smiled at them, as she said, "Nonetheless, it is time you were both in bed, just as I should be. Daniel will be searching for me, if I do not return soon. Now go, both of you, and perhaps tomorrow, you will do better, yes?"

"Yes, I believe we will," her son answered her, as he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek, a gesture she returned as she looked into his eyes.

Stopping him as he turned to leave, she reached up and caressed his cheek, saying, "I have always been proud of you, as well as loved you. You have nothing to prove to me, Lanwin, not now, and not ever. Please remember that, for it is truth," she said earnestly, as she nodded toward the door.

"Thank you, maman," he used the childhood name he had not used for years, as he turned and escorted his sister from the room.

As the two left, she turned to Merdwin, "Thank you for what you just did, _Carusawyn_. I always knew there was something that bothered my son, but never would he tell me what."

Turning to gaze out the window at the gathering clouds, she said softy, "Avilion truly is a place to heal. Soon, my mother's heart will also heal, and she will join again with my father. I wish I was going to be here to see it, but at least I know in my heart that it is so," she sighed, almost to herself.

"Kataya, I will not allow you or Samantha to die, I promise you," Merdwin said solemnly.

As she gazed at him in the moonlight, the tenderness she always felt for him caused her to smile, "I am aware, _Amat Wyn_. I know you will do your best, but know that if you cannot save us, it is all right. Samantha and I both know the risk we are taking."

Merdwin nodded and said, "You should be in bed, Kataya, your strength has not yet returned, although I noticed that Artereos gave you energy earlier."

Smiling up at him, she agreed, "Yes, he did, and it was most welcome. The _Sevesh_ took a great deal out of me. I wish again to thank you for what you and Samantha did this afternoon. It came upon me very quickly. I truly was about to contact you to tell you I was leaving for Avilion. I passed out again," she frowned, and muttered crossly, "and I have no idea why I am doing that."

"The only time I have ever known you to faint was when you were with kits. Are you pregnant, _Coeurawyn_?" Merdwin asked gently.

Shaking her head, she told him, "No, much as I would welcome that for Dayillon, I would not allow it to happen at this time."

He nodded, replying, "I did not believe so, since Dayillon is not ill, but one never knows." He shrugged. "Then it was from the bleeding, Kataya. I think you were weaker than you knew, and it will no doubt stop now," Merdwin said.

"You are probably correct. I can think of no other reason for it. And I feel fine now, whereas before I felt lightheaded most of the time," she murmured absently.

"And you did not think to tell me," Merdwin was exasperated. "Had I known that, I would have known how badly it was affecting you."

"And you might not have allowed events to follow their course. It is as well you did not know." She smiled slightly at him, and then said, "I came looking for you, actually. Daniel and Samantha have agreed to have their aura's entwined tomorrow. It is well that it be done. All of their doubts will then be banished."

They turned to leave the building and head back to their chambers. "I must also thank you again for talking to Lanwin. He needed to hear it from someone besides me."

"You are most welcome, Kataya. He is a good man, and will someday be a fine warrior. Once, that is, he realizes that he is as good as the rest of his line. He is fearful that he will not live up to you and his grandfather."

"He has nothing to live up to, Merdwin. My destiny was writ long ago, as was my father's…and yours. My children may choose their own path, and for that I am thankful, as they should be."

Merdwin shrugged, as he pointed out, "I am just saying that in his mind, he must be as good as, or better than, what he has just discovered is a Dragon Slayer. An impossible task and you know it. I am not sure how to let him see that he has nothing to live up to in either of you. Perhaps we should have Artereos speak to him."

"Perhaps. It seems my son, also, has doubts, which need banishing. I will think on it," Kataya replied. "Tell me, _Amat Wyn_, do you have trouble accepting what Samantha and I are about to do? Do you think my father does?"

"I have no ambivalent feelings, Kataya, for she is evil. Artereos feels the same. Both of us feel sad that it must come to this, but there is no other way, and we are both aware of it. It is bothering you?" Merdwin asked anxiously.

"No, it is not. You know my feelings for her. She must and will die; I have no problem with that whatsoever. The list against her is long, Merdwin, as you know, for it starts with you. I have been promised Vengeance, and I will relish it, regardless the cost."

"Good," he said. As they mounted the front steps and entered the hallway, the rain began to fall.

"There is one more thing we should discuss, _Amat Wyn,_" she stopped his goodnights with her words.

"What is that, Kataya? Have I forgotten to do something?" Merdwin asked, mentally going over all of the arrangements that had actually already been made, as they had simply assumed that things would come to pass as Artereos wished them to do as they always did.

Kataya shook her head saying, "No, as far as I know all of the arrangements that were needed have been taken care of. This is a different matter, and one that is just between you and I for now, although I am sure that Father has already noticed. I am not sure that Lantash has, but I will speak to him soon."

"Ah, you have noticed the interest our daughter is taking in the Tok'Ra, Malek."

"Yes. I knew him slightly before, but not well. I have, shall we say, touched his aura as well as his heart and soul. He appears to be a good man. The stray thoughts and feelings coming from him and his host during the dinner were, ah, almost blush-worthy, though."

Merdwin laughed aloud, and Kataya hushed him, reminding him that they were in the hall. "Do you want to draw the entire household down on us?" She whispered to him.

"No, especially if it is Daniel. After seeing what he did to Lantash in your defense, I am very sure I do not want him finding us," he teased her gently.

"Daniel loves me well, as he has always done, Merdwin." She frowned slightly, before saying, "I do not believe he realized he had been gone so long. He is very upset about that and the kits, you know. I wish I had blocked the memory so that he would not have had to relive that pain. However, I did not, and it is too late now and very far off the subject at hand. What is your impression of Malek? Is he worthy of your daughter?"

Merdwin was quiet for a moment, and then said, "If I say no, will you do anything about it, Kataya?"

"No, Merdwin, I will not. She must make her own mistakes, as each of us had to do. However, I prefer to know if you believe I am going to be called on to offer a shoulder to cry on, or not," she said firmly.

Continuing, she said, "So far, I like what I have seen. It took courage to insist on being a second for Lantash and Martouf. He held up well and did not draw back from the pain, but leaned into it and took as much as he could through Daniel, knowing that he, as a symbiote, had more stamina. I was grateful for that," she stated her thoughts aloud. "I do not know for certain, but I believe he and Lantash are close. When Lantash and I were together, we saw Malek infrequently. Our missions conspired to keep us on opposite schedules, and though I know they were friends, and we got along well when we did meet, still I know little about him. I will ask Lantash about him tomorrow, but tonight I want your opinion, _Coeurawyn,_ so stop being evasive, and tell me what your thoughts are."

"I like what I have seen of him. I believe he will take some convincing that we will not disapprove of him for our daughter. I felt some trepidation coming from him earlier, as well as the thoughts you caught, as to what he would truly like to do with Gwennetha. I believe he and his host are honest souls and able soldiers. They are willing to do that which they must for their people, very reminiscent of Lantash, in fact. I believe there is a deep friendship between the two. He tried to convince Selmak to let him stand as prime, but as you know, Selmak refused him. I believe it frustrated him, as he wished to be able to help Lantash and Martouf more than he did. So all in all, I agree that he is a good man and probably quite worthy of our daughter's regard."

"Whether it will deepen to a Heartmate binding is yet to be seen, but even if she only takes him as a lover, it is good to know that her choice is falling on souls of whom she can be proud," Merdwin gave his opinion concisely and quickly. Then he asked, "Did you by any chance catch any of her thoughts on the matter, _Amat_?"

"Yes, she is very interested in him, but not just on a purely physical level. Her interest is deeper than sexual, and I believe she will be cautious in this instance, for she suspects he will become more than just a lover," Kataya said quietly and firmly.

You know something that I do not, _Amat Wyn_. What is it?" Merdwin asked softly.

Shaking her head, Kataya answered, "I am not yet sure, Merdwin, but if I find my instincts coalescing into a firm vision, I will tell you. I do not believe it is anything that need concern either of us, I assure you. All right?"

Nodding, he agreed. "Your instincts have always been good, and I have no reason to believe they would not also be so in this instance. So, we are in agreement that we will simply observe and encourage him, if he seems to be too leery of us?"

She agreed softly, "I believe that would be the best thing to do for now, Merdwin, yes."

He nodded his agreement with their decision. "Now you should go to bed, also, _Carusawyn_, for tomorrow will be a long and eventful day," Merdwin reminded her.

"That is very true, _Caruswyn_. Goodnight," she said, her voice still little more than a whisper. Standing on tiptoe, she kissed him on the cheek and started up the stairs to her chamber where her Daniel awaited. She was tired, but at peace for the first time in several days. Tonight she would sleep well.

* * *

Sam stood at the long window, looking out over the courtyard, to the meadows and finally the forest. From there, her eye continued the journey to the mountains in the distance. Avilion really was a beautiful place. Pulling in a shaking breath, she allowed the peace that surrounded everything here to seep into her. She had not expected the emotions that swamped her—or the memories. Her times as Dayillon's, Daniel's, Heartmate had returned to her, and she had almost cried out, as she relived the pain of leaving him.

Closing her eyes, she relived the last hour or so during which she and Daniel had made their vows and entwined their auras. They took her to a very beautiful, but quiet chamber where she bathed in scented water with a soft clear soap that smelled of lilacs. It had been so soothing that she had not even objected when they dressed her in a gown of royal blue trimmed with silver that swept the floor in a train in the back, and had sleeves that swept the floor over the long tight under-sleeves. Her circlet had flowers entwined in it.

At the correct time, she had walked calmly into the Ritual Chamber with Kataya walking beside her, lending her support. She had cautioned her that the binding would bring forth memories that would be quite intense. She remembered smiling and telling Kataya not to worry, and she remembered the look of resignation on Kataya's face and then the nod of acceptance, which she did not understand at the time. Now, she realized that Kataya had realized that she did not believe her; that there was nothing she could do, but stand by her as she relived the memories. And, of course, she had been there for her as had Daniel, who had already relived his and knew what was coming for her.

The chanting she loved had started as she walked toward Daniel and Martouf. Both were handsome in traditional Furling dress. Daniel had also been wearing the same royal blue with silver trim. When she had reached his side, they had turned together to face Merdwin.

"Daniel of the Tau'ri, it is our understanding that you wish to formally acknowledge Samantha of the Tau'ri as your eternal Heartmate. To prove the depth and enduring quality of the tie, you at last wish to entwine your auras that you may reside within each other's hearts, and dwell there in love for all eternity. Is this truth?" Merdwin asked him.

"Yes, it is, and I do wish it. Samantha of the Tau'ri is my Heartmate, and I will love her always. She will be the Adored One into eternity," Daniel answered his voice deepening with sincerity.

"Daniel of the Tau'ri, are you willing to remember each of your pledges to one another down through the ages and keep them in your memories and your heart for all time?"

"I am," Daniel said softly.

Turning to her, Merdwin had said, "Samantha of the Tau'ri, it is our understanding that you wish to formally acknowledge Daniel of the Tau'ri as your eternal Heartmate. To prove the depth and enduring quality of the tie, you at last wish to entwine your auras that you may reside within each other's hearts and dwell there in love for all eternity. Is this truth?"

"Yes, it is, and I do. Daniel of the Tau'ri is my Heartmate, and I will love him always. He will be the Adored of My Heart into eternity." She had answered firmly, knowing in that moment that it was, in fact, very true.

"Samantha of the Tau'ri, are you willing to remember each of your pledges to one another down through the ages and keep them in your memories and your heart for all time?" Merdwin had then asked.

"I am," she had responded softly, as had Daniel.

Kataya had taken her hand, Martouf had taken Daniel's, and they led them up the two steps that put them on the same floor space as the large stone altar. They had walked them to the center of that area and stopped a few feet from the altar where Merdwin had gone to stand. Placing cushions on the stone floor for them to kneel on, as well as for themselves, they had then all four knelt, each pair facing the other.

Merdwin had begun to chant, and Sam had first become aware of the intense fragrance of the incense. Then she had felt and seen the strands of light that seemed to leave her, yet stay attached to her. They had gone forth across the short space that divided her and Daniel and began to entwine with those that came from him.

Without knowing why, she had reached for Daniel, as he had reached for her. As they joined hands, and the strands continued to twist and turn, Merdwin had said to Daniel, "Do you wish to take Samantha as your bonded Heartmate? If this is so, you must declare as much to her."

Looking at her intently, Daniel had said to her, "I am your Heartmate, and you are mine. _The Adored One. The Adored of my Heart._ By this binding of our auras, you will remain so for all eternity. This is my desire, as it has been through the ages that we have been mated, one to the other." She had heard him catch his breath and tears came to his eyes. He had looked at her with such pain and such love that she had felt his emotions.

When he finally closed his eyes for a moment with a sigh and then opened them to look at her and smile, Merdwin had then turned to her. With a gentle smile, he said, "Do you wish to take Daniel as your bonded Heartmate? If this is so, you must declare as much to him."

Turning her gaze from Merdwin to Daniel, she had said, "I am your Heartmate, and you are mine. _The Adored of my Heart. The Adored One._ By this binding of our auras, you will remain so for all eternity. This is my desire, as it has been through the ages we have been mated, one to the other." Then, it had been her turn to catch her breath, as each of their times as mates had washed over her along with the resultant good-byes. All the love she had shared with this man through the last millennia plus came flooding back, and tears streaked her cheeks as she felt each parting, too. The sweet and the bitter washed over her in waves. When it passed, she, too, had closed her eyes for a brief moment, then opened them, and smiled at Daniel as he had at her.

Then Merdwin was speaking, and she had listened and watched. As Merdwin again chanted a short spell of some kind, the strands had left them completely, but once apart, they had circled them, and then dissolving into shining particles of light, they had reentered them. It was impossible to tell which particles belonged to which of them.

Once that happened, Merdwin said, "Daniel and Samantha of the Tau'ri have spoken their vows one to the other and declared to the All that their love is eternal. In answer, the All has taken their auras and shared it between the two. Now they reside one within the other. As it has been before it will now live forever. So be it. The rite of _Sevesh'en twine Coeuramator_ of the auras is completed."

That had been it. Kataya had helped her up and hugged her and then Daniel. Martouf and Lantash had done the same. They had walked down to the group that had been watching and accepted their congratulations.

Now here she stood, reliving those memories that had flashed so quickly through her mind. So. It was very true. They had been together more than one lifetime, and each parting had hurt just as badly as the one before. Now, she had a Soulmate that she would someday have to say good-bye to. However, not forever, she realized. It would not be forever, for they would be together again, she was sure of that. Very, very, sure.

She felt the hands fall onto her shoulders and turned into the arms that came around her. Martouf held her gently and stroked her hair, but it was Lantash who came fore and spoke to her.

"It was emotional for you, and I am sorry it took you unaware. I am surprised that Kataya did not warn you of what would take place. You have a history with Daniel; she should have told you the memories would flood you." He spoke softly, as he rubbed circles on her back, as she had done for him the day before.

Sam sighed, "It was my own fault, Lantash. She did tell me; she tried to warn me. I guess I just did not really believe it. I mean, I did not remember ever being with Daniel before so…" her voice trailed off. Smiling slightly, she said, "Now that I know, it seems very right, all of this. It is as if I have come home, in a way. I don't know how to explain it."

"You explained it very well, my love. I am so very glad I finally agreed to the _Sevesh_ and only wish I had done so earlier. Soon you will know this peace that comes with the aural binding. Believe me, it is a wondrous thing," he said, his voice deep with meaning. "The Furling could probably explain it better, but I will try. I believe the feeling comes from the fact that although a mating by the declaration is a true mating, the actual ceremony makes you a permanent part of the Adored one. You have a place now in his heart where a part of you dwells, as he does in yours. It is a place that belongs to only you, and no one else will ever share it or take your place in it. You are, in a sense as you said, home."

"That was very well stated, young one. You could be a Furling yourself; your explanation was so accurate." The couple turned to watch the (old?) gentleman as he made his way toward them. "Now, my dear," he said, as he addressed Sam, "You will no longer have to lie awake and wonder what it is that Kataya and your lover feel for one another. All you need do is think of Dayillon, and you will know."

Sam blushed that Artereos could know that she had wondered about their tie. That she had thought about it, no matter how hard she tried to suppress those thoughts, or how logically her mind could explain them. She had wondered if her time in Kataya's mind had told her the truth of the feelings she would have for Lantash once the blood tie was gone, and now she knew. Their tie of passion gone, well, at least very much subdued, Kataya felt for Lantash and probably, Martouf, by now, exactly what she felt for Daniel.

Looking up from where she had been contemplating the floor, she looked directly at Artereos, and said, "You knew, and that was the whole reason you more or less forced Daniel and I to go through the aural binding. To show both of us, not just me, that we had no reason to question it or to fear it. You did it to banish all of our doubts. Thank you."

"This seems to be a very popular place. And, I agree, sir, thank you," Daniel said, as he walked down the corridor toward them. "I did not mean to eavesdrop, but I am afraid your voices carried to me as I walked toward the sanctuary. I apologize."

"I do not think it was a deeply private conversation, and you were, after all, a part of it. How are you feeling now that it is over?" Artereos questioned him.

Daniel frowned. "Comfortable, I guess, calm, and perhaps," he scrunched up his forehead as he examined his feelings, "yes, quietly happy, content. I do not know how else to explain it. It did release some of the feelings I have been having about Lantash and Kataya. I thought I had finally won over them yesterday, but I guess it was only in my mind that I was able to accept the whole thing. My heart still was not sure. Now, as Sam said, it has banished all of my doubts."

"Good. Now the two of you will soon feel the need to cement your friendship. Just tell Merdwin, it is a very simple rite and can be done anywhere," Artereos assured both he and Lantash.

Daniel looked bewildered and glanced at Sam to see if she understood what he meant. For once, his agile brain did not make the intuitive leap from inference to fact.

Seeing the look, Artereos smiled at him. "Soon, you, Martouf, and Lantash will feel the need to join as true brothers of the heart," he said, "But, do not worry about it. When the time for you to become Coeurata'irs, is right, you will know."

"Sir…" Sam started to say, only to have him interrupt her.

"You are to call me, Artereos," he said, with a smile at her. "Yes, my dear? What is bothering you?"

"Artereos, then. I do not understand how all of this affects Martouf. I mean, it was Lantash and Dominic that entwined with Kataya. What of Martouf's aura? How does that work?" Sam asked hurriedly. This had suddenly come to her a few moments ago, and it bothered her that he might not be sharing in these feelings.

Artereos paused, before saying, "The blending between symbiote and host makes for some rather odd results with our rites and rituals. One would assume that Martouf's blood would not have come forth during the _Sevesh,_ since he and Kataya did not entwine. We have found, however, that the blood tie that was between the symbiote and the mate moves from one host to the next, while for some reason, the aural tie does not. We believe it is a chemical process of some type that takes place within the host/symbiote relationship that causes the blood tie to remain."

"Therefore, I am afraid that Martouf and Kataya are not joined in the way that you are to Daniel. He feels that which Lantash feels, but until he feels himself able to claim Kataya as his mate, they cannot entwine their auras. You and Daniel have a long history as mates, Samantha. Martouf and Kataya may not. He must decide he loves her enough to wish to entwine auras with her and claim her, before we can do the rite. He agreed to the retaining of the aural tie that was already there, so he only needs to wish his own aura added to make the blending complete."

"I see," Sam said, sounding sad.

"If it will make you feel better, my Samantha, I believe it will be soon. My feelings grow stronger each day, and now that I no longer must fight against them, I believe they will grow much faster," Martouf told her gently. "I was not sure how you would feel about me having feelings for Kataya, so—I was—unsure," he said haltingly, obviously embarrassed, "If I should mention them—at all."

Sam looked at him and shook her head. "I have no objections at all. In fact, I want you to have this same sense of belonging that we all do. Perhaps you should talk to Kataya? See how she feels about it?" Turning to Artereos, she said, "If they agree, it could be done, couldn't it?" She asked, anxious that Martouf also feel this feeling of belonging that they all felt.

"Yes, as soon as they feel that they wish to, we will do it, I assure you. We can perform the _Sevesh'en_ at any time; it does not have to have an audience, and we have plenty of people to stand witness. Now stop worrying, it will be done in due time, Samantha, and in the meantime, he is sharing it through Lantash, so it is not as if he has no idea what he will experience once he joins with Kataya," Artereos promised her.

Then he added softly and gently, "You must understand, Samantha, that if they do not truly feel that they love one another deeply enough to entwine, the All would simply refuse to pull forth their aura's. They will know when the time is correct for them, and they are truly ready, _Carusawyn_."

When she nodded her understanding, he continued, saying, "For now, it is time for you to begin to prepare for the, ah, interview with me." He turned as two priestesses that Sam recognized from the day before came forward. She glanced at Artereos, wondering why they were there, if no one was to know about her. "There were some who were here during the time of Bastet. They are aware of Kataya's, shall we say, difference?" They have been silent for well over a hundred years. I do not think they will speak of it now," he said, as Sam hesitated.

"I understand. Thank you again, Artereos." Sam kissed Martouf swiftly, and turned to follow the two women. She was beginning to feel nervous, and then she felt a hand on her arm. She looked at Artereos, her eyes wide. Lifting her hand, he kissed the inside of her wrist in the ages-old manner, and as the large emerald ring began to glow, she felt a surge of strength flow through her. She could do this. She knew she could.

"Remember, you are a much beloved daughter of the All; it welcomes you and your endeavors on its behalf. Fear not, but go forth into the Tapestry of Light; it is the All of the Universe, and you are its Beautiful Star."

"I will do my very best, Sire, I promise you," Giving him her vow, Sam turned, and flanked by the women, she walked sedately down the hall and disappeared from their sight.

"It will be a while now, my sons. Go for a walk. Come back in a couple of hours. My testing of Samantha will not take overly long, but the preparation for the bonding could do so. If by some fluke they are ready before then, we will call you." Artereos bowed to them, and walked away.

Daniel turned to Martouf and shrugged. "We might as well do as he said. There is nothing for us to do here and the others left a while ago."

Martouf's lips quirked in a half-smile as he drawled, "No doubt you are correct, Daniel. I believe we should perhaps become used to waiting."

Daniel grinned at him as they stepped into the transport room and it whisked them away. Once in the garden, Daniel glanced over at Martouf as they meandered slowly down first one path and then another. "Sooo," Daniel began, "what do you think of Artereos? For some reason, all of my memories of times spent around him, well mostly those at Cadwaellon are very hazy, which I must admit I find a little odd. I mean, supposedly I have been his son-in-law for thousands of years." He frowned before murmuring, "I would think that a man such as Artereos would neither fade from one's memory, nor be forgotten once met. I mean, he is just…" For once words failed Daniel Jackson, a moment that, Lantash whispered to Martouf, they should duly take note of, as he was quite sure it was a rarity.

Martouf admonished him, as he turned to answer Daniel, "Lantash does not appear to have any memories of when he and Kataya were at Cadwaellon with Artereos either, Daniel, although his memories of being here, at Avilion, with him are quite clear and sharp. Perhaps those memories are more meaningful or newer than those of Cadwaellon are. As for what I think of him, I must admit that I am drawn to him." He frowned, before continuing, "I believe I like him, but I do not know him well enough yet to form a true opinion."

He paused and Daniel saw him blush slightly. Unusual, since Lantash normally controlled those types of responses. It did not take long to find out why Lantash allowed it to happen. Martouf glanced sideways at him, and then sighed. "That is a lie, as Lantash has been very quick to point out to me. It is my innate caution speaking instead of the truth. I know that I like him. I like him immensely, though I cannot tell you why. I believe that perhaps that is why I am loath to admit to it so quickly into our acquaintance. There is that about him that insists that one trust him implicitly and at once with nothing other than instinct to backup that feeling. Of course, Lantash knows him and perhaps that is part of it as well. I know that I am glad he insisted that you and Samantha go through the aural binding, as I think that in many ways, it will help all of us. I know that does not make sense, but it is how I feel about it, nonetheless."

Daniel nodded. "I agree, and I also think you will agree even more after you and Kataya go through the ritual. It really does make you feel comfortable," Daniel said, as they turned down another path in the garden. Looking at the beauty everywhere around him, Daniel sighed before commenting softly, "This is a lovely place, a healing place."

"It is," Lantash came forward, to answer him. "As you know, I have first-hand knowledge of it. When I was here after the time of Bastet, Kataya would take me from my tank and carry me into these gardens. Before you ask, no, I do not know how I was able to remain out of the tank while she carried me around, sometimes for an hour or more. I should not have been able to do so; however, I came to realize that there are many things that happen at Avilion that in all verisimilitude can happen nowhere else in the Universe."

He paused for a moment before saying, "The Furling can completely heal wounds, but they do not do so very often, did you know?"

Daniel looked startled, "No, I didn't. I mean, I know they can completely heal injuries; I did not know that they do not normally do so. That is not something of which I have any memory." He frowned before revealing, "On our first mission, Kataya had Sam use the ribbon device on me to heal some broken ribs as well as a knife wound that Jack received in hand to hand with a Jaffa." Still frowning slightly, he asked, "Still, if that is unusual, what is it that they do?"

"You were in a battle situation, and that is quite different. In addition, the injuries were simple. They will heal bones and cuts. Normally though, they infuse life force into you until your own body can heal itself, if possible. I am speaking of major injuries, not minor injuries. When I was here before, they did actual healing on me, of course, or I would not have survived; however, they only did enough to allow my own body to take over and slowly begin to heal me. They simply continued to infuse, I think, life force, strength, or perhaps, energy, would be another way of putting it. Had you not wondered why it took so long for me to heal?" Lantash sent him an inquiring look.

"I had not really given it much thought, actually, but now that you mention it, I guess it does seem odd. I suppose I assumed that your injuries were so extensive that it was beyond their abilities to heal you completely, which once you give that idea some thought, makes no sense at all. I remember Kataya saying that Gwennetha was off active duty until she healed from a wound; I was confused at the time, but something else, ah, claimed our attention, and I never returned to the conversation."

Lantash nodded, sent Daniel a knowing look, and then said, "I did not understand it at first, either. In fact, in my case and Kataya's, at that time, we were very nearly beyond their abilities, although I believe it is very rare for someone to die if they can make it back to Avilion. The fact that she managed to arrive here with both of us still alive…as well as carrying Dominic's soul, is truly an amazing feat. I will remember that forever, Daniel, just as I will always carry her in my heart in her special place." He paused briefly before adding, "Just as you will always love and carry my Samantha within yours."

Before Daniel could comment he changed the subject, stating, "They are a very complex race. However, you will eventually remember that. I am always amazed at the contradictions within their society. They are so very pagan in so many respects, and yet, they are very technologically advanced. Because they are, you know. The transporter room? It takes them wherever they tell it to take them. Moreover, they can bring it to them, although I did not know that until yesterday. I imagine I just never paid attention before when I was here."

He hesitated, for a moment, and then continued, "I asked Kataya once about why their rites and rituals are so pagan, and she said that the beginnings of their rites are lost in the Mysts of time; therefore, she does not know. Disregarding that, she postulates that it is because they are such a passionate and violent race, in so many ways. Her theory is that before the Light spread, and the Mysts became a source of energy, that they were truly savage and even more closely akin to cats. It was only when the First-born began to gain their wisdom through the All and become civilized, that the Light began to shine forth more brightly. She conjectures that then the Mysts began to feed, sustain, and nurture them, rather than cloak and hide them."

Once more pausing to gather his thoughts, he then added quietly, "Blood is the life force, and it contains that which keeps us alive. Therefore, it also keeps alive our emotions and our passions. She feels that the blood in their rites is to remind them of their past and, also, to show that they have learned to channel and control their violence and passion into forms that do good rather than evil. In many ways, they truly are still akin to the cats that roam their world, so in harmony are they with them. Kataya says that they are kin to them, and that they have learned much from the cats through the millennia. To this day, they live with cats, bond with them, and learn from them. In fact, Kataya has a cat that stays at Cadwaellon. At least, she used to have one, and I assume it is still there, as they are a bond-pair, and they are both bonded to a Vampesian, which forms them into a battle triumvirate."

Daniel gasped, as he had a sudden vision. Turning to Lantash, he asked, "It is a large black cat; a Pantherataya named Gwynnfar, right? I remember her and…" Daniel stopped and closed his eyes as he attempted to bring the memory back, before saying, "Damn it, I lost it, but I would swear I saw a stunning black and silver haired man with them," Daniel said, as the memory of the large black cat that had been a part of their lives came back to him.

"Yes, that is Gwynnfar," Lantash agreed, but not knowing who the man might be, he dismissed that part of Daniel's memory, and reverted to the previous subject. "The first time I looked into Kataya's eyes during a full Katteri-enti manifestation, I was shocked to see a savage killer looking back at me. For one split second, I thought she would kill anything that stood in her way, including me, but she turned and attacked the Jaffa that were over running us. I do not know how many she killed, before we finally made it to the gate and were able to dial out of there. They could not touch her through her shield, and the Katteri kept me behind them, of course. The last thing I saw, as I stepped into the Chaappa'ai, was her slashing open a Jaffa's neck and withdrawing his life force. I thought the Jaffa would follow us through, but they did not, and I found out later that it is because Jaffa cannot get through to Avilion, and neither can Goa'uld. How Teal'c and the Tok'Ra are able to, I do not know."

Daniel nodded, "I remember something about that, and what you are saying definitely rings a bell. As for you and Teal'c being able to come through, I do not know either, but my guess is that their technology somehow reads intentions; it can somehow see what is in the heart. If so, then any Jaffa or Goa'uld coming with the intent to kill would not be allowed to come here."

"That would make sense. I do not know why I never thought to ask anyone. If I remember, I will ask Artereos. Now that we have started to discuss it, I am curious," Lantash said, intrigued now that he had given it serious thought. "No doubt, Samantha will find it intriguing, also."

Daniel grinned as he agreed, and then he changed the subject asking, "Do you know anything about this joining that Sam and Kataya are going to go through? Or the _Coeurata'irs_? It means heart-brothers or brothers of the heart, but that is all I can remember. The name of the rite, not what actually occurs during it," he finished with a derisive snort for his lack of memory.

"No," Lantash frowned. "I do not. I do not, however, believe either of them to be the same as a mate's joining. I do seem to remember blood being involved in the _Sevesh'en Coeurata'irs_."

"I agree, although I cannot for the life of me remember that, either," Daniel said, disgust still evident in his tone.

"I am sure you will remember everything in time, Daniel. After all, you have new flashes all the time, do you not? You just had one a short time ago when you remembered Gwynnfar."

"Yes, that is true," he replied, and then he smiled at someone he saw coming toward them. "Hello, Lanwin, have you come to let us know that it is time to return?"

"Yes, they are almost ready, so I was sent for you," the young man smiled at both of them.

"Okay, let's go then," Daniel, said, as they fell into step together. Lanwin turned onto a different path, and they followed, realizing he probably knew a shorter way back than they did. He did, and in a very short space of time, they were on their way back up to the ritual chamber. Before entering, a priestess gave them each a robe to pull on over their clothing. Lantash's was blue trimmed in silver and Daniel's was purple trimmed in gold. He looked questioningly at Lanwin, who grinned at them.

"My mother's energy tends to the purples, blues, and gold with flashes of flame. Samantha's tends to blues, purples, and silver, with bolts of white-hot energy. Therefore, colors that designate Samantha are any and all shades of blue with silver. My mother's are any and all shades of purple with gold." Lantash and Daniel nodded their understanding.

Entering the ritual chamber, they saw at once that they were the last of the group to appear. They joined their friends, who were already sitting near the front. No one had explained what was about to happen, so Lantash asked, "What happens in the joining, Lanwin? No one has told us."

Lanwin shook his head, while replying, "I do not know. There has never been a joining of Dragon Slayers in my lifetime." He frowned, saying, "I am not sure there have been Dragon Slayers brought forth since right after the Myst-time. We only know of it in legends, so I do not know what will take place during the rite."

"Wow," Daniel said softly.

Lanwin and Jack turned to look toward the front. Merdwin, Sam, and Kataya had entered the chamber. Sam and Kat were standing in front of the stone altar with at least twenty feet between them. Both women were dressed in robes similar to the ones that everyone else was wearing, except that they glittered and flashed as the light caught the threads of the material. Two attendants stepped forward and removed the robes, to reveal the two women dressed in tunic and tights, one blue with silver trim, one purple with gold, both made of some material that caught and reflected the light around them. Merdwin stepped forward, and then slid ribbon devices onto both women's hands.

"Samantha of the Tau'ri and Kataya of Cadwaellon, you have come forth on this day to join your spirits so that they may dwell one within the other and be known fully to each other, one heart, one soul, one mind, when you enter into battle?" Merdwin turned the statement into a question.

"We have," they answered in unison.

Nodding and stepping back and out of their way, Merdwin indicated that they should begin. Kataya and Samantha raised their hands and began to use the ribbon on one another, pointing the energy at each other's forehead. Only then did anyone notice that neither of them were wearing their circlets. They stood facing one another as the beams of multihued lights moved through the color spectrum and pulsed, waxing and waning.

Soon, the two women began to move slowly closer to one another, and when they were within a few feet of one another, their hands moved the beams of light from their foreheads to their hands. As each ribbon device both sent and absorbed, once close enough to one another, they reached out their other hand and entwined their fingers. As they joined the hands that wore the ribbon devices, a glow spread out from their clasped hands to surround them.

Suddenly, it disappeared, and the two women slid to the floor. Merdwin waved for their robes. They covered them, before they picked them up and carried them to the stone altar, now covered with a thick layer of soft looking linens. Merdwin checked each of them, pulled their circlets from a spot behind the altar, and placed them on their heads. After they placed the pillows under their heads, he nodded to the attendants that they were finished. Turning, he joined those sitting and watching, and said, "Shall we go? There is nothing more we can do here. They will sleep and remain together for several hours."

Jack looked at the two women lying on the altar and said, "That's it? No, blood? No, intense pain? No, chants or spells or anything? Just—sleep?"

"Yes, I am afraid so, Jack. I hope you are not too disappointed that all of our rites and rituals are not soaked in blood," Merdwin replied, his voice showing the amusement he felt.

"No, no, but, ah, what just happened? And why are they sleeping?" Jack asked, wanting the details of what they had just watched.

"Each of them absorbed the essence of the other through the ribbon. They exchanged their life forces. You cannot see it, but their hands welded together through the ribbon devices. Although we can no longer see it, they are exchanging and bonding their spirits and souls. At the right time, they will activate a latent link that will allow them to access and pool their power. It will take several hours for the transference and binding to take place. They are not exactly asleep, but that is the easiest way to explain it," Merdwin explained, patiently and calmly.

"I will check on them frequently, and when they are almost finished, I will remain with them, until they become fully conscious, and their hands become freed from one another. You will see no difference in them, but it will be there. It will show the most for now in Samantha's heightened abilities in the use of the sword, ribbon, and dagger, as well as her abilities to use her energy for shields, to sense energy fields, and to sense shielding in others. As time goes on, those who are very close to them may notice that they sometimes crave the same foods, or are sleepy at the same time. That can happen; I am not saying that it will."

"Will this exhaust them, Merdwin? Will they need extra rest or anything afterwards?" Daniel wanted to know.

"No, Daniel, in fact, they will probably feel energized, and I am planning on the knighting ceremony taking place early this evening," he said, as he turned from answering Daniel to face Taesha and Lanwin. "You will both need to go to the Inner Sanctum for the next several hours. The priests and priestesses there will guide you, and I myself will come for you when it is time."

"Merdwin," Lanwin began.

"You will be fine. Now go. You will wish to be ready when your mother and father are."

Nodding at him, the two left to prepare themselves for one of the most important events in a warrior's life. A young Warrior did not receive his or her rank and become a full-fledged warrior, until the All deemed them ready to manifest into their fighting form. It only happened once in each lifetime, and it was an important day. It was profound, but it was also terrifying. What if they were not worthy? They would know soon, now, for the All would not allow it if they were not ready.

Within the next few hours, they would know if they would be going on the upcoming mission as full-fledged Katteri-enti Warriors with the possibility that they would manifest for the first time during this very important task. It was both exciting and frightening. All they could do was prepare for the upcoming ceremony and hope their abilities were deemed advanced enough.

TBC


	37. Of Knighthood and Wedding Plans 37 BOMH

**_Chapter Thirty-seven summary:_**_ Lanwin and Taesha attain their knighthood. Afterwards, there is a meal, and during that, Artereos tells them of his plans for Sam's training and for Sam and Martouf/Lantash's wedding. Once they have adjourned to the game room, a short discussion brings forth questions that must be answered before the majority of the Tau'ri return to Earth the next day. Malek and Gwennetha begin their courtship._

* * *

**_Rating - _**_PG_

**_Pairings - _**_Sam/Lantash/Martouf, Daniel/Kataya, Malek/Devlin/Gwennetha_

**_Carus – _**_Dear; Dearest_

**_Amat - _**_Love_

**_Carusawyn - _**_My Dear, My Dearest_

**_Amat Wyn - _**_My Love_

**_Coeurawyn - _**_My Heart_

**_Sevesh _**_- A Rite or Ritual  
_

**_Sevesh Lok Twin - _**_Rite of Release_

**_"Italics" –_** _Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

**_Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul_**

**_Chapter Thirty-seven_**

**_Of Knighthood and Wedding Plans_**

* * *

Jack had to admit that he was curious about this particular rite. A knighting seemed a simple enough thing to go through and, after seeing the rites this morning and afternoon; he was _not_ expecting anything as emotionally or physically trying as the _Sevesh Lok Twin._ At least, he hoped it would not be.

He saw Merdwin leave several minutes ago, and then return with Artereos. They both walked straight to the front and were standing before the altar stone talking quietly. Both were dressed in what he assumed were very formal clothes, for they were made of rich fabrics. He thought Artereos looked distinguished. He saw him glance to one side and then nod. Merdwin glanced up, and a low melodious chanting began and, as it worked its way to a crescendo, the attendants at the back threw the doors open, and the two young warriors, surrounded by priests and priestesses, were walked slowly toward the front of the room.

He watched as their escorts walked beside them until they reached the front of the sanctuary. Then they presented them to Artereos and Merdwin as squires, who were requesting a presentation to the All, in hopes that they would be accepted and become full-fledged Katteri-enti Warriors. They were dressed in white tunics, black pants, and black boots that laced to their knees. As they knelt on the cushions placed on the stone floor, Merdwin and Artereos came forward and stood in front of them.

"Lanwin and Kataesha, you have come forth to be presented to the All as Warriors, able and worthy to manifest as Katteri-enti; Warriors who will go forth in defense of that Light. As such, it is on this day that you shall bend your will, your head, and your knee, to the good of the All, and pledge yourself to its defense and protection, for as a Warrior of the Katteri-enti, it is your duty and your honor to so serve," Artereos stated, quietly.

Turning to the young man, he said, "Do you understand and wish to pledge yourself to this cause?"

"I do, Sire," Lanwin, replied.

"Are you willing to accept the mark of the Katteri, to prove your desires are true by accepting the possibility of death, and bend your knee to those whose commands you are bound to obey?"

"I am, Sire," Lanwin again replied.

Turning to the young woman, he said, "Do you understand and wish to pledge yourself to this cause?"

"I do, Sire," Kataesha, replied.

"Are you willing to accept the mark of the Katteri, to prove your desires are true by accepting the possibility of death, and bend your knee to those whose commands you are bound to obey?"

"I am, Sire," Kataesha answered.

Merdwin and Artereos turned and moved aside as Kataya and Lantash came forward, Kataya in full Katteri dress uniform, Lantash in traditional Katteri clothing and robe, again in richer fabrics than they usually wore. Standing in front of her son, Kataya looked at him, then at her daughter, threw back her head, and manifested as full Katteri-enti.

Stepping to her son, she looked down at him. First snarling, and then hissing, she reached out and left four widely spaced slashes on his throat. Jack jerked and decided that maybe this was _not_ going to be an easy one after all. Damn, that had to hurt; the blood was running down his throat and onto.

Kataya watched as it trickled down and onto the tunic. Once it reached it, staining it bright red, she leaned down and ripped it baring her son's chest. With a long deadly claw, she cut deeply into his chest the symbols of the crown over crossed swords.

Once the blood began to run from that, she stood quietly contemplating him for some moments. Before long she declared to the room of people, and to him, "Your name, my son," she declared, "Tells who you are and from whence you came. You are Lanwin Dom'Katash of Cadwaellon, male offspring of Dominic and Lantash the Tok'Ra and Kataya the Furling Warrior. You are the son of the Tok'Ra dragon and the Furling Kat-entity and you, the son of our blood and our seed, shall be known to the All from this day forward as LanKatash PenDrawyn; Lantash and Kataya's Dragon of Strength. The All will welcome you and your efforts on its behalf."

Lanwin's breath stopped, as he realized that his mother had just renamed him to the All. To do so was unusual, in that it meant that the person she was presenting to the All was special, and should be known to the All by a special name. She was telling him in a way that he would recognize at once, on a deeply personal level, that she felt him to be capable of everything he wished, and that, in her eyes, he was a worthy son for a Dragon Slayer.

By not stopping the flowing of his blood, the All was signaling that it agreed. He would not fail her, his father, or the All, now or ever. The blood dripped down his chest, and he looked up and into his father eyes. The glow shining forth from his father's face, as he gazed at his son, also, told him of the pride he felt in him this day. No longer would he question either his mother's love or his abilities as a Warrior.

Drawing her sword, Kataya looked to Lantash, and he placed his hand over hers on the hilt. They placed it on the first of the four slashes in Lanwin's neck, and Kataya said, "Do you accept this devoir which sends you to the far corners of the universe to fight the enemies of the Light that is the All?"

"I do," Lanwin, answered.

Moving to the second slash and pressing against it, causing more blood to flow, Kataya asked, "Do you accept that you will bend your knee to the Sire of this land and attend unto his commands, as commands from the All?"

"I do," he again answered, in the affirmative.

Pressing deeply into the third slash, another question was asked, "Do you pledge yourself from this day forward to strive to use wisdom in your endeavors, great strength of purpose in your actions, and to shed your blood to the death to protect the Light that is the All?"

"I do," he said, his voice firm.

As the fourth and final slash was cut into, Kataya said to her son, "Do you swear to be true, valiant, courageous, and above all, pure in your heart, that your deeds will always be honorable and justified in your defense of the power that is the Light of the All?"

"I do," Lanwin, answered.

"Have you more to say?" Kataya asked.

"I do. I was brought forth from the loins of my mother Kataya the Warrior, gotten on her by the seed of my fathers, Dominic and Lantash of the Tok'Ra. I am Lanwin Dom'Katash, to be known to the All as LanKatash PenDrawyn. I swear on this," he ran his fingers through the blood that still ran down his throat and dripped onto the ripped tunic, and held it for them to see, "the blood of my body, that I will forever defend the light that is the All, and the peoples and races of the universe. I swear to respect and find beauty in the diversity and differences of the sentient beings, which make up those peoples and races, as the All wishes us to do. I give my oath of fealty to my Sire, who is at the command of the All, and I pledge unto him my allegiance that I will forever serve him in any way I can, to ensure that the Light that is the All, is not extinguished. My will shall bend unto that of the All, and I will defend and protect the All with honor, wisdom, and justice, to my last breath, and to the last drop of my blood. This is my solemn Oath."

"So be it done," Kataya said, as she and Lantash laid the blade once more against each of the slashes and each, in turn, healed.

Smiling slightly at Lanwin, Kataya bowed her head in acceptance of what he had said, and then passed on to Taesha. She looked down at her daughter with an arrogant tilt to her head and a slight smile on her lips. The arrogant tilt to Taesha's head matched that of her mother's and told Lanwin that Taesha would not feel slighted if she was not renamed. Taesha did not need a new name to know her mother's heart, or her place in the All. She was the daughter of a Katteri-enti Warrior, a Dragon Slayer, and she knew and was comfortable in her abilities.

Lanwin watched as his mother snarled, hissed, then slashed Taesha's throat even as she had slashed his, and waited for the blood to stain the tunic. Once it was well stained, she ripped it open with ease, and used her long deadly claws to carve the crown and crossed swords into Taesha's chest. The scar would become light, but it would always remain. They were Katteri, and it was the symbol they would bear, forevermore.

"Your name, my daughter," she declared, "Tells who you are and from whence you came. You are Kataesha Domynara," female offspring of Dominic and Lantash the Tok'Ra and Kataya the Furling Warrior. You are the daughter of the Tok'Ra dragon, and the Furling Kat-entity, and you, the daughter of our blood and our seed, are known to the All as such. The All will welcome you and your efforts on its behalf."

Once again drawing the sword she had sheathed after using it on Lanwin, Kataya looked to Lantash, and he placed his hand over hers on the hilt. They placed it on the first of the four slashes in Taesha's neck, and Kataya said, "Do you accept this devoir which sends you to the far corners of the universe to fight the enemies of the Light that is the All?"

"I do," Taesha, answered.

Moving to the second slash and pressing against it, causing more blood to flow, Kataya asked, "Do you accept that you will bend your knee to the Sire of this land and attend unto his commands, as commands from the All?"

"I do," she once again answered.

Pressing deeply into the third slash, she asked the third question, "Do you pledge yourself from this day forward, to strive to use wisdom in your endeavors, great strength of purpose in your actions, and to shed your blood to the death to protect the Light that is the All?"

"I do," She answered firmly.

As the fourth and final slash was cut into, and the blood continued to flow, Kataya said, to her daughter, "Do you swear to be true, valiant, courageous, and above all, pure in your heart, that your deeds will always be honorable and justified, in your defense of the power that is the Light of the All?"

"I do," Taesha, answered.

"Have you more to say?" Kataya asked.

Taesha responded, "I do. I was brought forth from the loins of my mother, Kataya the Warrior, gotten on her by the seed of my fathers, Dominic and Lantash of the Tok'Ra. I saw first light in this place and was known as who I am, Kataesha Domynara. I swear on this, which is the source of my life-force and my passion," she ran her fingers through the blood that ran down her throat, and held it for them to see, "the blood of my body, that I will forever defend the light that is the All, and the peoples and races of the universe. I swear to respect and find beauty in the diversity and differences of the sentient beings, which make up those peoples and races, as the All wishes and expects us to do. I give my oath of fealty to my Sire, who is at the command of the All, and I pledge unto him my allegiance that I will forever serve him in any way I can, to ensure that the Light that is the All is not extinguished. My will shall bend unto that of the All, and I will defend and protect the All with honor, wisdom, and justice to my last breath and to the last drop of my blood. This is my solemn Oath."

"So be it done," Kataya said, as she and Lantash once more laid the blade against each of the slashes and each, in turn, healed.

Kataya and Lantash turned back toward Lanwin, as a priest came forward holding a large pillow on which lay a beautifully worked sword, a dagger, and a ribbon device. Kataya indicated to Lanwin that he should stand, and those watching realized that she had changed back and was no longer Katteri-enti. Stepping closer to Lanwin, she took her own dagger and slit the tunic until it fell from his body.

A priestess brought a basin of water and cloths and cleaned the blood from the young man's chest and neck, and held the basin as he washed his hands. Another priest came forward and handed Kataya a black tunic trimmed in gold, which she gave to Lantash. He stepped to his son, offered it, and helped him to clothe himself in it.

Kataya reached for the sword and taking it, she girded her son saying, "I gird you with this, your sword, which holds the power that is the All. It is an extension of your power, use it wisely and well, and remember that once named, it will be yours to command. Name it well."

Next, she picked up a finely worked dagger and handed it to him saying, "This, too, is a weapon of much strength. Use it, also, wisely and well, as you do your sword. Again, remember that once named, it will be your servant, and do your bidding. Name it well."

Taking the ribbon device from the cushion, she fitted it onto his hand saying, "I give unto you the power of death and of healing. May you use it to heal your comrades and friends, and destroy the enemies of the All."

Taking a cloak and clasp from the next priest that had come forward, she threw the cloak around his shoulders, and taking the golden clasp that designated his house and rank, she used it to clasp the cloak on his shoulder saying, "I bestow upon you this clasp, designating your rank and house. May you wear it always with pride and honor."

Indicating he should kneel once more, she and Lantash took her sword and tapped him lightly on both shoulders as she said, "By your oath, you have this day given your fealty to the All. It is with great pride that I bestow upon you the instruments and designation of your new rank and abilities."

Turning to Lantash, she smiled at him, as she told her son, "Now your father has something for you." One more time, a priest came forward, and on the cushion that he carried, was an intricately woven circlet and matching armband, made much in the manner of his mothers, except that the stones were of his energy type.

The calibration was set to his energy signature, as was his dagger, and his sword, he knew. It was a handsome and meaningful gift, for to a Katteri-enti, their circlet was as important as their weapon, for without it, their energy draw decreased significantly, and the armband was a supplement to the power of the circlet. A large emerald shone in the vee, for his energy patterns fell into the greens and blues, with touches of red, a powerful, though somewhat unusual, combination.

As he placed it on his son's head, Lantash said, "Congratulations, my son, for today you have joined the Katteri-enti. Soon, you will manifest and know the power that is of the Furling Kats, the Pantherataya, and the Lionkatanar. May you serve long and well, but most of all with justice, wisdom, honor, and pride," Lantash's voice showed all the pride that he felt in this young man who was his son.

Kataya leaned forward and kissed him on first one cheek and then the other. Smiling at him for only a moment, she moved on to Taesha as Lantash also saluted his son on first one cheek and then the other.

Priestesses brought robes and surrounded mother and daughter as they went through the ceremony of cutting off the bloodstained tunic, cleansing the blood from her neck, chest, and hands and the donning of her new uniform tunic.

"You can look, sir," Sam whispered to Jack. "She is surrounded, and you can't see what is going on." She grinned at him, when he cracked open one eye and then the other, once he realized she was telling the truth, and the young woman was, indeed, well shielded. Sam continued, "It would not really have mattered, because she has something on under it. It must have been dripped on, or they would not have done that."

"Ah, well, that is good," Jack said, much relieved, as the last thing he needed, was a glimpse of that body to fuel his dreams. He resumed watching the proceedings.

Leaning over toward Sam, Daniel said, "Lantash is doing really well, don't you think? I mean, you know he has to be nervous, too, but you can tell he is really proud of those two."

Sam nodded and said, "Yes, he was very nervous, but so proud of them. This is a very important day in a Furling Warrior's life. It is the culmination of years and years of work and learning to control their instincts and urges. That inner strength that is so important in a Katteri-enti is paramount. They have to be able to control their urge to kill, and channel it in the correct way. If they have not achieved it, the All will not accept them, and it shows it by keeping the blood from flowing from the slashes, they simply heal immediately. If they do not bleed, they do not receive their rank, until they learn more control. It rarely happens though, from what I understand, as their mentors and instructors submit their names to the Council of the Table for consideration only when they feel sure they are well ready. Rarely do they make a mistake and send someone that is not."

Daniel nodded. As soon as Sam started explaining, his mind allowed him the memory of the day he received his first rank. At the time, he did not believe that he was truly ready, and kept refusing to allow his mentor to submit his name to the Council, although, he had already received his seventh Priest level; third level was the normal point of presentation to the All as a prospective Warrior. His mentor finally simply submitted his name without telling him, and it was not until the day of the ceremony that his parents told him. It was all he could do to keep from throwing up before they entered the Sanctuary, and then, he almost passed out from the relief when the blood actually ran in a stream and drenched his tunic. He smiled slightly as he remembered the pride on his parents faces that day. And, as for Kataya, you would have thought he conquered a world and gave it to her. Her pride in him shone from her eyes, and that was the first time he let himself believe that maybe she really was proud of him. He smiled at Sam. "I remember, Sam, and you are right. It is an extremely important day in a Warrior's life. No other gain in rank gives any more pride than that first one does. It is an amazing feeling."

Sam smiled at him rather ruefully, saying, "I may get to find out. After seeing this I can't say I am looking forward to it though."

He shook his head telling her, "Actually, it is not nearly as painful as it looks. It is almost as if it is mildly anesthetized." Realizing the next step was about to take place they both turned their attention back to the Ritual.

With the donning of the Katteri-enti uniform tunic, the priestesses removed the robes and they repeated the ceremony for Taesha. The circlet her father gave her calibrated perfectly to her sword, dagger, ribbon, and armband and her energy signature, which were of the greens and purples with touches of her mother's gold. It was another strong combination.

Artereos and Merdwin came forward to offer their felicitations, and then they turned them to face the group watching, and presented them by name and in their new rank. Then it was over, and it was time to go for the evening meal.

* * *

Dinner conversation centered on Sam's training because, with the ceremonies completed, it would now begin in earnest. Artereos decided that Martouf and Daniel would stay with them at Avilion, as he had decided to conduct her training there, instead of taking her on to Cadwaellon. There was no real reason to go there, as they had everything they needed here, and in fact, the Sanctuary would be more conducive to working on her abilities to join with and draw energy from the All.

Artereos and Sam took part in a quick practice session before the knighting ceremony to see what had happened during her joining with Kataya. In his opinion, Sam would need no more than three weeks with him. Jack was stunned, but happy, with that announcement. He would rather have them all back on earth, working on their teams and getting them ready, so the faster Carter learned what she needed to, the better. Still, that Artereos felt that she would have learned all she needed to from him in so little time left Jack almost speechless.

He did wonder though, just how hard it would be on her to do it that fast. Sam assured him he did not need to worry about it. Just as Kat had promised, after the link, she could tell a huge difference in her abilities. It was as if she had absorbed it. There were all kinds of things about the sword, dagger, and ribbon that she had not known before, but that she suddenly now knew. She felt sure that other things were just waiting until needed to pop up, because that was what happened during the sword practice with Artereos. She was not even nervous the second time, as she was before her joining with Kataya.

Her inner peace and sense of balance advanced tremendously during her linking with Kataya, as well as her grasp of the major maneuvers with sword and dagger.

Merdwin would also be remaining, for he would have a great deal to do with her training. He would teach her how to use her senses and to become attuned to the world around her. He would also teach her shielding, perception, how to throw illusions, and how to detect them.

Kataya would work with her until their fighting abilities worked as if they were one entity. She would also work on her abilities to draw energy and find peace within herself. Inner strength was paramount if she was to manifest and be able to control the power. She had already learned much, and Kataya felt confident that the remainder would take little time for her to master.

Sam's mind slipped back to their conversation. Kataya explained it very carefully, "Still, even as a Dragon, if you do not gain a Priestess level of at least three, the All will reject you, _Caruswyn_. You would be a danger to _everyone_ without that control, not just Morgasha/Bastet."

"Kataya, don't Warriors study for years and years before they are at that level?"

Kataya smiled at her saying, "You are already at the first Level, Sam. As for the time factor, yes, this will be an extremely quick rise to third. It does usually take very much longer, however, since you will be concentrating on control of your instinct to kill indiscriminately, and not healing, sustaining, or infusing, it will go much faster. Usually, a Priest or Priestess is required to gain the healing arts along with the control before they move from one level to the next. It is that which usually takes years of study and practice to do, not the control, although some do have difficulty with it. You will not need to learn the healing disciplines, although if you wish to learn some it would certainly be possible. There is also the Warrior's training to consider. Regardless what Priest level you are, if you do not have the skills to do battle, then the All will refuse you. You must have both, which you will. Most work for many, many years to learn the skills, which you will learn so very quickly. However, they do not have the benefit of a soul and mind-link with an adept Warrior. No, we cannot simply give them the knowledge. They must earn it for it to mean what it must.

The comment about killer instincts worried her enough that she asked Kataya about it right then. "Um, what do you mean, my instinct to kill, ah, indiscriminately?"

Kataya had been very solemn when she answered her, replying, "We do not know if you will have our instincts or not, Sam. We must assume that you will. There is no way to know for sure; therefore, we are erring on the side of caution and giving you the skills you will need if you do develop our instincts." Then she shook her head and smiled. "It is only in a Warrior manifestation that it could happen. You are not suddenly going to become a crazed killer. Remember we are talking major battle. Once we manifest, we must have the control and strength to think, rather than simply kill because we can. We are Kat-entities, _Coeurawyn_. It is in our very nature, which is why you must reach that level of control. Most level twos can control it; we prefer the safety margin, the extra layer of protection, so we, and the All, insist on level three."

She had felt very much relieved. She was imagining having to be constantly on guard against attacking someone. What a relief her answer was. She came back from her trip down memory lane to hear Artereos explaining more fully to the others.

If needed, Artereos pointed out, though he did not believe it would be necessary, she and Kataya could join again. He considered the chance that would need to happen to be very, very, slim indeed, although it would be sensible for them to do some light joining from time to time simply to reinforce and grow in their knowledge of one another.

Merdwin and Kataya could continue to work with her back on the Tau'ri home-world once they returned. Artereos said he saw no problems with her training, or in her ability to accomplish the mission. He was, he said, quite confident that things would go exactly according to plan. They, Kataya and Samantha, would return to Avilion three or four days before the mission, and then return to earth the day before it was to take place.

As for now, they would return to Earth in a couple of weeks and have the Tau'ri and Tok'Ra wedding and joining ceremonies. The Furling joining rites would wait until after the battle. Janet and Jocasta would work on getting things ready from the Tau'ri end. They would be in touch as to what day would work best. The bridal night, Artereos said, his imagination fell short of being able to plan. After that brief break, they would return to Avilion for one more weeks' training.

As the conversation turned to general topics, they left the dining table and headed to the game room with their after dinner drinks. Kataya watched her eldest daughter blush, as she talked to Malek. Sighing, she realized it would perhaps be prudent to talk to Lantash. She walked to his side and asked him quietly, "Will you walk with me, Lantash? If we head through those double doors, we will be in the side garden and there are some arbors where we can speak privately."

Looking at her with an inquiring lift of his brows, he bowed his head and indicated he would follow her. Once outside, they both looked up at the two moons that had arisen and were without clouds this night, making it very bright. Nodding at a side path, she said, "There is an arbor down this walk where we may sit and be comfortable. It is very close by, and this actually should not take long."

"I do not mind," he said, as they approached the bench and made themselves comfortable. They both breathed in the heady scent of the flowers blooming overhead.

"I am always amazed at the beauty that dwells here, no matter how many times I see it," Lantash said, softly.

"It is a truly magical place, is it not? I have always loved it here. No other place in the universe has such peace or healing properties in my opinion, although Cadwaellon is close," Kataya replied.

"I will certainly not argue with you. However, you did not bring me here to speak of the beauties of this world, Kataya. What is it that you wish to know? Lantash asked, remembering that she had requested they come out here and, with the blood tie now gone, he did not believe that it was for anything other than a discussion of some matter, even though there was still an echo of the desire and need that had always been between them. Although Artereos gave him the information long ago, and Kataya more recently, he would question Merdwin about it later to ensure that it was no more than it should be, although he was fairly sure it was not. He smiled to himself as he realized that he was looking on Merdwin as a friend and comrade now, something that would have been impossible years ago. _"Lantash, Kataya is talking to us, you must answer or give me control,"_ Martouf urged him sternly.

_"I apologize, Martouf. I will return my attention to where it belongs,"_ Lantash quickly assured him before turning toward Kataya, who, he recognized had stopped talking and was smiling slightly.

He heard her laugh softly, as if she had read his mind, and then she asked quietly, "Do I now have your attention, _Amat?_ I will ask you again so that you do not have to attempt to find the question within Martouf's mind. Now, what can you tell me of Malek?"

Lantash looked at her ruefully, before telling her, "I am sorry, _Coeurawyn,_ but I was distracted by something for a moment and then I realized something of equal importance…important to me, that is, and so there is no need for you to worry about it." He swiftly changed the subject. He did not want to have to explain his feelings about Merdwin. He was just exploring them himself. "Malek? Ah, so, you have noticed as well? Do you have objections, Kataya?" Lantash wanted to know. "I believe you knew him slightly from before."

She looked towards the light shining from the room they had left. The two people they were about to discuss had not joined the others in cards, games, or conversations, but had instead wandered over to a secluded corner of the room, and they appeared to be deep in a discussion of their own. Knowing this, she raised her eyebrows and said, "I could hardly help but notice, since he gazed at her all through last night's meal and tonight's as well, and yes, I remember him from our time together, but I never had the chance to know him well. A hundred plus years have come and gone since then, _Carus_." She sent him a look, which told him that he was not fooling her for a minute. She knew him too well not to realize that his thoughts were such that he did not wish to divulge them to her. The glance also assured him that she would not pry into his private thoughts. She had always known when to leave something lie, he remembered.

She tilted her head as she studied him, before explaining, "Merdwin and I discussed it last night, and neither of us objects, but it was decided that I should at least ask you a little about him. I am afraid that both Merdwin and I are guilty of a little probing of his aura and gathering of his stray thoughts. Neither of us have felt or, ah, gathered anything to cause disquiet in us; however, she is my eldest daughter, Tash. She has never been deeply in love, nor had a serious Heartmate that I am aware of, although she has had lovers. That is not the same as a Heartmate that she wishes to bind too, as you know. I would hate to find he already had a mate after she falls in love with him, and if my memories are not false, he did have a mate. But then, he also had a different host, as did you."

Lantash acknowledged that her reasoning was sound and within acceptable bounds. The question she asked was one that they should be concerned about and one that they had a right to ask. Nodding once more in agreement, he told her, "I agree. Certainly, that would not be well done of him; however, you need not fear that. He lost his last mate during an evacuation over twenty years ago, and he has not taken a new one as far as I know. I believe that he would have told me if he had done so. He has had an occasional mild relationship, but nothing serious. He has been a good and loyal friend to me, and I like him very well. He was, in fact, the one who finally convinced me that I could release you, Kataya."

She raised her eyebrows in an inquiry before asking, "How did he do that, Lantash?" He had aroused her curiosity, and now, she wanted to know. She had wondered at his sudden capitulation, when she had actually expected it to take another day or more.

"He pointed out to me that what I feared to give up was the love of a woman who would choose a symbiote over that of a human host. I told him you had assured me the love would remain, and he asked if I trusted you to tell me the truth. I told him yes; that you were not lying to me. He then pointed out, that in that case, the love we shared would not be lost because we did the _Sevesh_. I know you already assured me of that, but he made me see more. He made me see that, for one moment in time, I had a love that would put me before all others, that would die that I might live, and I would always know what that was like. He made the comment that many would give much for a love like that, including him. He made me realize how truly blessed I was to have had not only that, but the love of Samantha, as well," Lantash pointed out, softly.

"Kataya," he continued, just as softly, "I forgot to tell you something yesterday, before the _Sevesh_, and it is something that I should have said to you. No, that is untrue; I should have said it to you over one hundred years ago, but I did not. You deserved to hear it then, as much as you do now. I have realized that I never once told you just how much it meant to me that you did what you did. I berated you for allowing Dominic to die, while allowing me to live, and I should not have. I never admitted to you what it meant to me, deep within my being—within my heart—that you would choose me. I know you had no true choice, but I will always believe that if you had, then you would have chosen me, and for that love, I do thank you. I do not believe you will ever understand what it meant to me."

Kataya blinked swiftly, and wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes, before finally smiling slightly. "The night I told SG-1 what happened at the time of Bastet, I admitted later, to Daniel, that I have always felt great guilt over Dominic's death; I have always known that if there had been a choice to be made, you would still have been the one to survive, not Dominic. So you see, Lantash, your belief is correct. I appreciate your feelings, and I thank you for telling me. It means more to me than you will ever know. I…I loved Dominic deeply, _Adorato Coeurawyn_, but I have always loved you more. Taking Dominic's life force was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do. Had the situation been such that I was the one making the final decision, I believe it would have devastated me. No one should have to choose one loved one over another. I am grateful that, in the end, I had no choice to make, even though I knew in my heart, which one of you I would have chosen."

Shaking herself loose from the memories and pain of the past she asserted, "Enough of that. It is a subject that is best left in peace. Besides, that is not what I wanted to say to you, even though it is, in a circuitous way, about the same thing…your lovability. I have never found your physical body repulsive, Lantash, and neither does Samantha. She has held you in her arms and looked into your eyes. She knows what and who you are, and she loves you as you are. By blending, you become a being that can touch us, hold us, and talk to us, which in your original form you cannot do. Nonetheless, it is you, your essence and your personality that we love, not what your physical body is."

She smiled at him, and said, "However, we were discussing Malek, and while I understand how the conversation became diverted, I believe we should steer it back to where it was."

Lantash nodded. He had said what he needed to say. Kataya had told him a thing he needed to know, also, and that was enough. Finally, after all this time, it was ended, and they were both at peace. They would not speak of it again.

Gazing out across the moonlit garden and thinking back to earlier when he had watched his friend's face as he gazed at Gwennetha, he turned back to Kataya, and said, "I do not think you need fear for your daughter, for Malek seems as taken with her as she is with him." He paused for a moment before adding, "He has been a good friend to me, Kataya. When you had to leave and my world went dark, he was one of the few lights I allowed into it. He saved me from death more than once during the years when I did not care."

"Justin did not die because of my not caring, by the way. I truly did try, but his injury was too severe for me to heal him. I did try to save him. I would have died with him, but he insisted that I take Martouf, who was also dying, but whose injuries were within my abilities to repair. Martouf was not only willing, he actually wanted to become a host and find revenge for the loss of his world and his family. I had grown to love Justin, and when he died, I felt as if the last tie I had to you was gone. Poor Martouf had no idea what he was getting into when he agreed to join with me, for my grief was more intense than it might have been, since you were also tied to Justin in both my mind and my heart. He never knew that though, for I buried you in my private place and never, until we came across Bastet, did he ever know anything of you. Justin…Justin told me before he died that he knew; that he saw his death and Martouf in a scrying session. He told me several things and all of them have happened except for the last one. He said that he would see us again when there was a great darkness threatening the All. He told me that by then he would have returned to the living."

Much as Kataya had earlier, he shook himself out of the past and brought them back to the subject they needed to discuss, saying, "Malek is a good and brave soldier, although he is no more diplomatic than I. His host, Devlin, is a happy sort, and he and Jacob get along extremely well. Both have a sense of humor that sometimes eludes most of the Tok'Ra. I think you will like both of them, even though Malek can be even more serious than I can. He can be very charming when he tries. He just needs to have something to think about other than the next mission. I believe that Gwennetha could be that something. Although, as I said earlier, I believe he and Devlin have enjoyed their occasional fling, I believe they would both be very faithful to a new mate. Both are very honest, Dev almost obsessively so. Once Malek loves, it is permanent; he does not love lightly. I believe Devlin to be much the same."

"Much like another Tok'Ra I know rather well, then. It was always amazing to me that you were such a truly charming man when you wished to exert yourself. Most would not believe that if told of it. Many only know your temper and your passions." Nodding her head and smiling slightly, she added, "However, to return to the subject of Malek once more, since you have removed the one real concern that I had, we shall just watch and see what develops, shall we?"

"Yes," Lantash agreed, and then said, "It is a shame that Lanwin and Taesha have not found mates yet."

Kataya frowned, "Taesha is drawn to O'Neill. I can sense it in her. She may take him as a lover, but I do not think she would agree to anything more at this time. I know you and he do not always get along, but he would understand her and her need to become all she can as a warrior, so he might not be a bad choice for her. Again, we will just have to wait and see. Lanwin, too, will someday meet a woman he can cherish. Both of them wish to work with the Tok'Ra, so perhaps he will take a Tok'Ra as a mate. We shall see. He is ambitious, and he is putting his energy into making his way in the field. If he meets the right person, he will not worry so much about advancement, he will begin to see that the love of which our people speak can have its rewards as well as his battles can. There is no real rush; they are both still young and finding their way."

"We should return to the game room. We need to see if Sam and Daniel have made any more plans with father. You know how he loves to plan things, and he will sweep them up before they know what has occurred or what they have agreed to," she said, as she stood and started back toward the light that streamed out into the garden.

Nodding his agreement with her comments, he then asked, "Why did you rename Lanwin to the All, Kataya? I was unaware that you were going to do that."

As they strolled slowly toward the door, she said, "I found out last night that Lanwin has always considered himself less than what he truly is, because I did not hide the pain I sometimes felt, when I looked at him. Dear Universe, Tash, to look at him is to look at Dominic," she said, then paused adding, "and you."

Sighing she continued, "He was angry and upset that I went through the _Sevesh_ before telling them. Merdwin told him the truth of Dominic's death and your survival last night, as well as the reason for the pain he saw in me from time to time. I think he believed it, but still, finding that he must now live up to not only his Grandfather's legend, but a mother that is a Dragon Slayer, well, let us say that I could tell he felt he would never be able to measure up." She sighed, more softly this time.

"I have failed him in many ways, it would seem. I cannot help that I am a Dragon Slayer, for that has always been my destiny, from the moment of my birth. I could, however, have prevented my actions after I parted from Dayillon and then you. I should not have been so uncaring of my own life that I ended up a much talked of Warrior. Moreover, I should have realized he was sensing my pain and misinterpreting it. I did not, and so he has, for years, felt that he was failing me in some way, not measuring up for some reason, and I believe he was convinced he was a disappointment to me," she said, as she shook her head, as if in disbelief.

"Since the opposite was true, I realized that the one thing he would understand and believe was renaming him to the All. If the All allowed his blood to flow, thus signaling its concurrence, then he would believe it, without a doubt. Therefore, I did, and the All agreed. He is worthy of his new name, and the All accepts him, and his endeavors, on its behalf."

Lantash looked at his son as they stepped into the room, and watched him as he stood, laughing and talking to Jacob Carter and Jocasta. He was unconsciously fingering the clasp of his rank, his eyes were bright, and he was obviously happy. Lantash looked at his son's mother and smiled at her saying, "Then I thank you, _Coeurawyn,_ for both of us. I do not think I have ever been prouder of anyone than I was of my children on this day. I am so thankful that I was here to share it with you and them."

"I, too, am very thankful, Lantash, for I have often wished for you to be here on this day. That my wish has come true is an added source of joy for me. The pride shone from your eyes, and they both saw it. It is something they will never forget, I know, for I still remember the look in my own mother and father's eyes, when I received my first clasp of rank."

Glancing across the room and seeing Daniel and Sam talking to Artereos, she said, "We should go and see what Sam and Daniel are hatching with Father. Hopefully, he is not planning the rest of our lives for us."

As they walked across the room toward them, Sam looked up and into Lantash's eyes. The smile that lit their faces could have thrown light on the entire room.

"What are you plotting and planning, Father?" Kataya asked, as they joined the group that contained both her Daniel and Martouf and Lantash's Samantha.

"We will begin Samantha's training in the morning after everyone has left. The first group of Katteri is going back with Colonel O'Neill and his people. Gwennetha, Lanwin, and Taesha will all go, as well as some of the others we had decided on, and from which we have had agreement. I do not think the priestesses all must go yet. I believe that I will send a few of them now, and then a few more somewhat later. I imagine there will be at least the eighteen we had originally considered and then the priestesses. I believe I will add a few more warriors, but I need to discuss which ones with Merdwin, and then we will send those that agree to take the assignment, through to the Tau'ri world. I will also want your opinion, Kataya, for you will know as well as anyone whom will fit in best with the Tau'ri and Tok'Ra."

"Alanna tells me that Torleck is being very cooperative. She says he is quite charming and loves to talk of himself and what he considers his better qualities. Most enlightening, she tells me. Morgasha/Bastet's fleet preparedness has been delayed another full week. He is sure that it is no more than the normal problems one runs into during the building process. Or so he keeps telling her," Artereos informed them happily.

"She has planted a link then. Very good. I always knew she would be excellent at it, and the last few missions she has been on have proven it," Kataya said, quite satisfied that things were going along as they should be.

"Yes, and I am thankful that Per'sus agrees that her talents should not be wasted. They seem happy together," Artereos commented, still smiling widely. He was instrumental in the two of them meeting and so took much joy in their happiness.

"Yes, they do," Kataya, agreed. "I am happy for them."

"Have you and Martouf spoken of your own entwining, Kataya? Or is it too soon still?"

"I do not believe we are quite ready to do so. You are as aware as I that if Martouf does not indeed love me and wish to be my Heartmate, that the All will refuse the binding. I can wait until he is sure, and if it never happens then we will not bond. It is not necessary as far as I am concerned, for he feels what Lantash feels. I do not want him to do it for any reason other than that he wishes too, Father."

"It is entirely up to the five of you. As you know I believe it should be done, but as you say, it must be his desire. Moreover, there is ample time yet before the Great Battle to accomplish it. We can wait for a time and see if it does indeed develop as I expect it too," Artereos replied.

Lantash gave way and Martouf took control, to say, "I believe, as I assured Samantha this morning that I will be ready quite soon. I am no longer fighting the feelings, and I find they are growing rapidly."

Turning to Kataya, he said, "Perhaps we should have discussed that as well as the other things, Kataya. We can discuss it tonight or, if you would rather, we can wait until everyone is gone and things settle down somewhat," Martouf suggested.

"If you wish, Martouf, but please remember what I said. You must wish for this yourself; it cannot be done simply because someone else wishes it for you," Kataya reminded him.

"But, you are ready?" He questioned, intrigued, but also confused by how she could be ready when he was not.

"I have not been fighting against my feelings for you. I have known from the beginning that it was inevitable that I would come to love you, and it took me very little time to realize that you would be very easy to love. I came to care for you right away, and nothing has happened to change my feelings," she said, gently. "You on the other hand, have had nothing but a great many conflicting emotions to contend with. Do not let it worry you, and take your time. As I said, if you never come to love me enough to claim me as a Heartmate, I will understand, I promise."

Martouf smiled at her, and said calmly, "I will be ready very soon. I am sure of it."

"Very well," Kataya answered. "Let me know when you wish to discuss it, and we will."

Turning to Samantha, she asked, "What instructions have you given about the wedding and the joining ceremonies? Have you decided who to have stand with you? It is traditional for a best friend such as Janet to stand up with you, is it not?"

Sam looked at Kat blankly, for a moment, and then said, "Since we decided that Janet and Jocasta would make the plans and then let us know when to come, I hadn't given it any thought."

"I suppose we should make some decisions about some of those things before they leave, so they will know what we want to have done," she said, as she looked at Martouf. "We can't just leave it to them to decide on some of these things. They are going to reach a point in the plans, probably sooner than later, and realize they need our input. Do you know who you would want to have as witnesses?"

Martouf looked at Daniel, who suggested, "You know I will be happy to stand witness for you again, Martouf, but you could have a close friend, too. Maybe Malek could be best man, and I will simply stand as groomsman."

"You want us to have two attendants, Daniel? I thought we were keeping this simple," Sam said, somewhat testily at the thought of the formality of it all.

"It doesn't have to be terribly formal, Sam," Daniel said, as he seemed to read her mind, "and I suggested two because I can already tell that Martouf wants to have both Malek and I there with him. I also think that once you think about it, you are going to have trouble choosing between Janet and Kataya, so the best answer is to have both. It just seemed the simpler way to solve it than worrying about which one to choose. And I suggested that Kataya and I take the secondary positions because I think you and Martouf should have your best friends stand with you and share in this," Daniel said.

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment, and then had to agree that her Daniel had once again made a leap before anyone else had even thought of the problem. Turning to Martouf, she said, "I agree with him, Martouf. It will mean the wedding is a little more complicated than I had anticipated it to be, but not much so. Do we need witnesses for the Tok'Ra ceremony?" Sam asked.

"Not really, no, it is optional. Everyone present is actually a witness so a specific one is only used if one wishes to honor someone specifically. I would not object to Daniel's suggestion and Lantash also feels comfortable with it," Martouf said, in his calm way.

"Should we be writing this stuff down to give to Janet and Jocasta?" Sam asked, as her mind began to think about the actual ceremonies and what all was entailed. She did not even notice when Artereos began to steer the group toward a large table surrounded by comfortable chairs, as he motioned to a steward to bring some small data pads. When the attendant brought them, he said a few words to him, and soon Janet, Merdwin, Jocasta, Jacob, Gwennetha, and Malek had joined the group.

"Are you to have a traditional wedding and a traditional joining, or shall you have one ceremony that is a combination of the two?" Artereos asked.

"I don't know," Sam said. "We really hadn't talked about any of this. Does anyone have any suggestions? Janet? Daniel? How should we do this? We know that General Hammond is going to do the actual service, but if we combine it, how would we do it?"

Janet spoke up, "Maybe you could make up your own service? I don't know what the traditional Tok'Ra service consists of, but there are plenty here who should know, and plenty of us know most of the traditional Tau'ri wedding ceremony. Surely, we can come up with a compromise. Unless you both want to go through both complete ceremonies?"

Sam and Martouf both looked so dismayed that everyone laughed. The remainder of the group walked up to see what was going on and when told, Garshaw agreed with Janet's suggestion.

"The Tok'Ra ceremony can be as complicated or as simple as the couple desires. A simple declaration of their desire and intent to be mates and a claiming in front of witnesses is sufficient for us to acknowledge a couple as mated," Garshaw explained.

"Our service consists of questions and answers, Garshaw, although it would not have to be done that formally," Janet explained.

"What type of questions do they ask? Perhaps some of the words are the same or would be acceptable for both."

"Let me think," Janet replied.

"Wouldn't it be something like—Do you Martouf, take Samantha to be your wedded wife? Will you love her, honor her, and cherish her as long as you both shall live?" Daniel asked.

"That is one of them, Daniel, but there is more than that," Janet replied.

"Wait, wait, I think I have it. It goes: I, Martouf, take thee, Samantha to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better/ for worse, for richer / for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, to honor and to cherish, till death do us part and thereto I plight thee my troth. They each repeat that and then there's the one where the one conducting the service says, um, Do you, Martouf, take Samantha to be your wedded wife, to live together in matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and forsaking all others keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live? Then he says I do or I will. Then there is the ring part…"

"We wish the ring part," Martouf announced firmly.

"Okay, let me think," Daniel said.

"Dayillon has not changed at all," Artereos was heard to murmur, "he is still a walking tome of information."

Kataya smiled proudly, as she said, "Yes, he is."

"I can't remember all of it—something about; With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship and with all my worldly goods I thee endow. Then there is something about; This ring is the symbol of our vows; the exchange of these rings is the symbol of the unbroken circle of love; um, love freely given has no beginning and no end. These rings are the outward pledge of our vows one to the other."

Lantash came forward and said, "Perhaps now that we have the words, Samantha and I can discuss those which we wish to use and then send them through to you, Janet? You can give them to General Hammond?"

"I think that is a great idea," Sam agreed. "Now we need to know the Tok'Ra service so I can write it down too," she continued, as she looked expectantly at the Tok'Ra.

"They are very similar, actually," Garshaw responded to her look of inquiry. Usually the couple joins hands as the people assembled are asked to be witness to their vows. They promise to love one another and hold each other's hearts. They promise to cherish and honor one another and to share all of their joys and sorrows, to endow each other with all they have and to be the center of each other's lives as long as they are both alive. They sound very similar to the Tau'ri ceremony to me, and I believe that a service could be made to cover both. Particularly if both General Hammond and Daimesh preside."

"Got it," Sam said triumphantly. "I think I agree with Lantash. We will talk it over, come up with a service we both like, and send it through the Stargate to the SGC. That would be acceptable, Artereos?" Sam turned to him to ask.

"Absolutely; I believe it is an excellent plan," Artereos agreed.

"Janet, I do want Cassie there, please. Maybe she would want to do something? Please think about it," Sam said.

"I will. What are you going to wear? Traditional? Your Uniform?" Janet asked.

"She will not be married in her uniform," Artereos said firmly. "We will see to her gown from here. Please send through some of your images of traditional gowns from your world, and we will see to it that she has something appropriate."

"I am not wearing a traditional white wedding dress," Sam said firmly, with a challenging look at him.

"No one said it had to be white, Samantha. We will find something, even if it is a Furling gown, or perhaps your jeans, but no uniform. This is your wedding, not a military exercise, or a medal ceremony. Please, humor an old man."

Sam sighed, "Okay, but I won't wear ruffles."

"Certainly not," Artereos promptly agreed, "You would look ridiculous. You are sleek and sophisticated, Samantha, and we will see to it that you look as you should," he assured her.

"Now, I suggest that you, Martouf, and Lantash go someplace where you can discuss what you wish to have said during the ceremony. If you can decide tonight so much the better, but if not, we will send it through when you do decide, as we discussed.

"Now, the gardens are bathed in moonlight; take data pads with you, even if they do not get much use. You young people run along and have a nice stroll. Both moons are up, and it is a beautiful night. There are some lovely bowers at the ends of some of the paths. Enjoy them," Artereos suggested. "I believe that I will join Colonel O'Neill and perhaps Teal'c, if he will be so kind as to join us, in our game that is very similar to your billiards," he said, as he headed toward the table. Jack shrugged, Teal'c raised an eyebrow, and they both fell into step with him. Somehow, one just did not even consider saying no.

"Father is quite correct, and the gardens are beautiful at this time in the evening," Kataya suggested. "I believe we should go for a stroll ourselves, Daniel, but not in that garden. Would you care to walk with me down by the Old Garden Wall, the one by the forest?"

"If that is where you would like to go then by all means, let us do so_, Coeurawyn_," Daniel agreed.

* * *

Gwennetha watched as her mother and her beloved left the room and headed toward the side garden. She would take him to the edge of the forest, and they would ride a unicorn to the gazebo in the woods. She was certain that she had taken Lantash there to say goodbye. Her mother would be wishing to add a happy memory to help balance that sad one. It was a good place to Dance in the Fire. If things worked out for her and Malek, she would take him there someday.

She looked at him as he stood talking to Lantash and Martouf. They seemed to be discussing something of importance. Ah, now Martouf and Samantha were heading out to the front garden. She smiled to herself. She would be sure to avoid them if she took Malek there.

She smiled at him as he approached her. She and Dev had talked for a long time during dinner. He and Malek were very different in many ways. Devlin seemed to have a happy personality. He was cheerful and accepting of most things, with a good sense of humor. She had discovered that honesty was very important to him. One of his quirks, he had told her. He had been very open, admitting that he liked women very much. However, he had told her that his honesty reached into his relationships. If he gave his love to a woman, then he did not stray from that, and Malek, he had said, was almost obsessive about being true to a mate. Dev considered him to be much like Lantash. Once he loved, it was forever.

Luckily, they both agreed that once they pledged to a woman it was a lifetime contract. There would be no straying, on either side, he had said, as he looked at her intently. She had gazed at him and then proceeded to explain the concept of Heartmates and Soulmates to him. He would have to understand, she had told him, that when a mate was waiting for her Soulmate to return to her, it was acceptable to a take a Heartmate. Moreover, that went both ways.

However, she had pointed out, they were not yet even lovers, so perhaps talk of Heartmates, and Soulmates, was premature. He had said, no, it was not. He wanted to understand their society, before he became involved and perhaps took a chance on being hurt, if he did not understand. It had taken quite some time to explain the intricacies of the system, but once he had fully grasped it, he had understood.

It made the situation between Lantash, Martouf, Samantha, Kataya, and Daniel more understandable, as well. Now, he knew why they were so intricately tied to one another. Well, no, not exactly, she had explained. Some of their tie was because of the Dragon Slayers and the prophecy. Most Heartmates did not bind so tightly as Lantash and Kataya. Theirs was an unusual bond. As her grandmother and Llancellon's bond had been. Their binding, also, had been extremely tight because of the prophecy. It had definitely helped him to understand more about what was happening around them. Theirs was an amazing culture, he had realized.

Malek was the more solemn of the two, more serious. They complimented one another very well. Dev forced Malek to see the humor in life, and Malek forced Dev to accept that not all things had a humorous side.

Gwennetha frowned. That might not be a true statement. There had been times when shadows in Dev's eyes had led her to believe that he hid some very deep emotional scars behind his sense of humor. That, in turn, led her to revise her thought. Devlin was already aware that not all things had a humorous side, but he preferred to look for one whenever possible.

Malek had talked to her father and her grandfather this morning and finally seemed to realize that she had been telling the truth. He had yet to talk to her mother, but she would be able to reassure him about her. She was sure that her mother's attitude would be that it was her life to do with as she pleased. If Kataya saw a definite pitfall she would warn her, but it would be up to her to take the advice or not.

Malek smiled as he walked back toward Gwennetha. She was proving to be a fascinating woman. He wondered if she, too, would wish to walk in the garden. As Artereos had said, the two moons were up tonight. Last night only one had made an appearance, and then been blotted out by the rain clouds, which he had discovered, came only when rain was needed and usually at night.

"Would you like to walk in the garden also, Gwennetha?" Devlin asked her.

"Yes, I believe I would. Would you like to go to the side garden where you walked with Grandfather this morning? Perhaps we will happen across the toad he introduced you to," she teased.

"You will never let us live that down, will you?" He sighed. Then he smiled as he answered her inquiry into which garden he preferred. "That one will be fine. Was there not a little arbor down that one path?"

"Yes, there are several, and there is even a little gazebo at the end of one walk, down near the Old Garden Wall. My mother and Daniel will come back that way, but they will not return for quite some time. I believe she is taking him to Dance in the Fire."

"Dance in the Fire? What is that?" Dev wanted to know.

"It is an energy we can summon that we envelope ourselves and our chosen partner in and it, sort of, dances across your bodies. In its most intense form it can be quite, ah, exciting, I guess would be a good word to describe it."

"This is something that you, also, are capable of, er, causing?" He asked.

"Yes, of course, but our relationship is not yet to the point of doing so in that intensity. There are actually several stages, or degrees, of intensity that can be brought forth. Would you and Malek like to experience the first of those stages? It is often used between friends, or a couple that is just learning of each other. As we are," she explained gently.

"I see. Well, I am willing to try it," Devlin agreed.

"I wish to hear Malek's opinion, also, before we do this."

Nodding, Devlin allowed Malek to come forward. It was time anyway, as he had talked to Gwennetha during most of the evening, and Malek had been very patient.

"I am willing to experience this, as well. I believe Lantash once told me about what you are describing. He said it was an intense sensory experience that could be quite sexual in nature."

"Yes, it can be. In fact, in can be summoned during the—well, never mind—we are not at that point, and it can be discussed later. The one I have agreed to do is not that intense, but it is enjoyable just the same."

They had reached the gazebo, and she took him to the center of it. Placing his hands at her waist, she placed hers on his chest. This was the stance always used with friends, sometimes with lovers, although that was usually a full embrace, and she was not ready to do that.

"Are you ready, Malek, and is Devlin ready?" She asked.

"Yes, we are. What do we do?" Malek questioned.

"Just stand with your hands on my waist, and you might want to close your eyes, at least at first. If it makes you dizzy just open them, and it should go away."

Nodding, he closed his eyes and clasped her waist firmly. Gwennetha raised her face toward the moon and the stars and began to summon the gentle fire of friends and possible lovers. Soon, it swept them into its warmth, and Malek opened his eyes when he felt as if he was moving. He was surprised to see that they were not moving, but the multicolored streams of light fluctuating around them were.

He realized that it was very close to becoming more than it had started out to be. He could almost feel the energy begin to change and take on a sexual edge. He was disappointed when it began to fade before it took on that edge. He watched as it faded away, and realized that he was holding his breath, and that Devlin was telling him they had to breathe, soon.

He pulled a great amount of air into their lungs and looked at the woman who had somehow moved closer and was now in his arms. Dear universe, what was happening to them? This morning he had admitted he was falling in love with her. Tonight he knew the truth; He, they, were not falling in love; they were already there. Pulling her closer to him, he lowered his lips to hers, and then jerked his head up as he heard the sound of hooves pounding on the ground. "Horses?" he asked, as it seemed to fly by on the other side of the garden wall.

"A Unicorn," Gwennetha answered. "My mother and Daniel have returned."

"They were riding a Unicorn?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, both Daniel and my mother can ride them. Someday, I hope to be able to do so, but it is not easy. I believe that Lantash and Samantha, also, have the ability to ride them. As a Dragon Slayer, she should be able to."

"I do not think I understand, but we can talk about that some other time. For now, I really would like to finish what I started," he said to her.

"Are you not afraid of having nightmares, Malek?" She teased him about the very bad dreams he had experienced the night before.

"No. Not anymore, Gwennetha. I wish to kiss you. I need to kiss you," he murmured, as his lips lowered to hers once more, and this time nothing interfered—at first. As his body caught fire, he moaned. "How long before we know each other well enough, Gwennetha?" he groaned, as his lips sought her throat. "How long? We leave for the Tau'ri tomorrow, and you realize there will be less privacy there than we have in our tunnels."

"I know. I am sorry, Malek, but I hear my mother and Daniel coming this way," she whispered, as she slipped out of his arms and turned to face her mother and her mother's beloved.

"There you are Gwennetha, Malek. It is a beautiful night, is it not? So many stars and the energy in the air is lovely and so near," Kataya said, as she walked up the steps and into the gazebo.

"Yes, mother mine, it is very heavy in the air tonight," Gwennetha retaliated.

Laughing, Kataya hugged her, before saying; "I have something for you. This is the key to our quarters. Daniel's and mine. We will not need it for quite some time to come, so I want you to feel free to stay in it. I have already cleared it with Colonel O'Neill, and he does not object to you using it. Here is the key, and he will show you where our quarters are. Daniel and I are going to bed, 'Netha, for I find I still tire easily. Merdwin assures me it is still just the aftereffects of everything, and that it should pass quickly, but in the meantime he wishes me to rest more," Kataya told her daughter, sounding disgruntled and a little cross.

Gwennetha smiled at her, saying, "I believe, from what little you have told me, and what I was able to pry from father, that you waited too long, and that you were under a great deal of emotional stress, which, in turn, contributed to the severity of the problem. You should have confessed to father how badly it was affecting you, and then had him do healing on you more than he did. However, you are here and feeling better, so I will forgive all of you, and simply say, thank you for the key, and please get some rest." Gwennetha smiled at her mother and the love and closeness they shared was obvious to the two men listening to the exchange.

Nodding, Kataya turned to leave, but then turned back, to say, "You will take care, and keep an eye on your brother and sister for me? I believe they will be fine, but Taesha, especially, may need someone to talk to about, um, things. Lanwin, also, could need some help, but I am in hopes that I have taken care of his concerns."

"I understand, and I will be sure they both know that I am there and available to talk to them at any time. I promise, my mother," Gwennetha said, with a smile.

Leaning forward and kissing her cheek softly, Kataya then said, "You will be leaving early, and although I hope to be up to see you off, I will not promise. If I am not, you already have the key, and I will see you at the wedding and joining ceremonies. Goodnight, _Caruswyn_, goodnight, Malek, Devlin," Kataya said cheerfully, before delicately hiding a yawn, turning, and heading down the path that would take them to a hallway leading to their room. Gwennetha watched them as Daniel reached out, and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulled her close to him, and placed a soft kiss on her head.

Turning back to Malek, she said, "They joined as Soulmates in their first living. They have joined many times through the millennia, and still, they love each other more than anything else in this, or any other world. Just being around them gives one a sense of the wonder of what that type of love can be and mean. I believe that this time they will do a full and complete joining. It will make Daniel happy, for if the stories are to be believed, it bothered him greatly that she would never consent to a joining of their souls."

"I do not understand," Malek said. "I thought they joined each other over and over again as a formality, and that the tie also lives from one living to the next. What are you saying?"

"Yes, that is true, and the ties remain. I was speaking of the entwining as opposed to the joining. Their hearts have been joined from the first, but my mother has always refused more than an entwining of their souls. As I would. Daniel has never understood, but I do. Furthermore, I honor her for it, but now, I believe that he is correct. She died the last time, anyway, so they may as well be joined completely."

Seeing the confusion on Malek's face, she said, "When a couple joins their souls, rather than simply entwining them, if one dies, so does the other. My mother and Daniel are eternal mates, and they have a very deep bond, still my mother has refused to take that step, as she was more likely to die than Daniel was, and she did not wish him to lose his life because she did. I believe she may have changed her mind, after this last time. Daniel has been gone from her over five hundred years, and at their last dying, she chose death once he died. They might as well be joined by their souls."

"Yours is a very complex society, Gwennetha. Please be patient with me as I learn about you and all of your customs and beliefs. I truly wish to learn all I can about you, your family, and your life. I want very much to know and understand you, as well as your society, for I believe that they are going to become very important to me in a very short space of time. My feelings for you are growing rapidly. I will admit to a little trepidation, but as I learn more about you, and your people, I feel that will lessen."

"I will be very patient, and one thing I believe you will learn now. I feel quite sure," Gwennetha, said to Malek, "that my mother answered your statement about privacy on the Tau'ri world. She also put your mind to rest about her reaction to you, if you will but think about it," she said, as she held up the key.

Malek was quiet for a moment gathering his thoughts, and then he said, "You are telling me that she gave the key to you, in front of me, so that I would know she has no intention of interfering with you and whatever you decide to do."

Smiling at him, she said, "Yes. That is exactly what she did, although she actually did more. She is telling you that she has no objection to you, and she is signaling her approval of my choice. She is aware that we want one another, Malek. My mother is very passionate. We are a passionate race, as are the Tok'Ra. For, you are a passionate race, Malek."

"Yes, we are. Very passionate."

"I hope that soon I will find out just how passionate for myself. Come to me, _Caruswyn,_ and teach me of your passion," she breathed, as his lips found their way once more to hers. Dear universe, but this man's kiss could make a woman forget everything. She was drowning in the feel of him, and it was wonderful.

The twin moons made their trek across the night sky, the stars shone, and the breeze blew the scent of roses across the garden. Under a nearby vine, a toad looked out placidly upon his world. Soon, his mate too, would join him under the deep purple of the night sky.

TBC


	38. For in Diversity There is Beauty 38 BOMH

**_Chapter Thirty-eight Summery: _**Merdwin and Sam practice, practice, practice. Sam decides that she will never be able to master all she needs to know. Sam and Kataya do a minor link after they talk for a little while. The Wedding Day has arrived and Sam is both worried and excited. Martouf and Lantash are nervous. A reception follows with all of the usual events. Martouf and Lantash even learned to dance so that they could dance with Sam. Daniel and Sam and Jacob and Sam have short sweet exchanges. They return to Avilion, training, and practice. Mostly Fluff Stuff.

...next chapter... All of the subplots will have been tied up _except_ the one about _the Furlings and_ _"who_" they were when they were on Earth. (Thor mentioned this in chapter three)_There have been numerous hints along the way._ This subplot will become more obvious with the information in chapter 40. Chapters 40 through 44 bring the main plot to a close and prepare the story for the sequel. I sincerely hope you've enjoyed reading this and reviews would be appreciated.

* * *

**_Rating this chapter: _**_PG_

**_Pairings: _**_Sam/Martouf/Lantash, Daniel/Kataya, Janet/Merdwin, Jacob/Selmak/Jocasta/Daur'rin, Malek/Devlin/Gwennetha_

**_Adorato Coeurawyn _**_- Adored of My Heart_

**_Adorato Wyn - _**_Adored One_

**_Et Aevum - _**_Into/For Eternity_

**_Amata Tu Semper - _**_I Love You, Always_

**_Sevesh'en Twine Animaetcoeura - _**_Rite of Entwining and/or joining Both Heart and Soul_

**_Amat Wyn - _**_My Love_

**_Coeurawyn - _**_My Heart_

**_DuxBellorum – _**_Leader in Battles, it is the Flagship of the Furling_

**_"Italics" – _**_Symbiote – Host or Telepathic Communication_

* * *

**_Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul_**

**_Chapter Thirty-eight_**

**_For in Diversity There is Beauty_**

* * *

"Concentrate Samantha, you must feel that which I am about to do, not with your eyes, but with the very air around you. Come, let us try again," Merdwin said patiently.

"God, Merdwin, I am so tired, I don't think I could sense a pizza that was thrust under my nose," Sam cried, as she crumbled to the floor and stripped the blindfold off. "I am never going to get the hang of this, never," she cried again, in frustration, as tears slowly made tracks on her cheeks.

Merdwin crouched down in front of her and gently wiped the tears away. "Kataya used to tell me the same thing, Samantha, and yet today, I am hard pressed to defend myself against her when she is blindfolded, and it has come to the point that we battle to a draw when she is not. Her abilities rival Artereos' and mine. You have those memories within you. Call on them; bring them to the surface. Come, you are too tense about this, and that is making it impossible for you to relax and let the sensing come."

"She is to be married tomorrow, Merdwin. I would suggest that the tension you are sensing is coming from that, and the fact that Martouf and Lantash are gone. Perhaps you have done enough for today. You have been at this for several hours now," Kataya said, as she quietly entered the training area.

Sam took a shaky breath, and shook her head, "No, he is right, Kat. It is there; I know it is. I can feel it; I just cannot seem to access it. I don't know if the wedding is causing it, or if I just don't have the ability to access it and use it."

Holding out her hand, Kataya said to her, "Come, we will do some light meditation and see if we cannot calm your spirit for a time. I believe you are simply too distraught about the upcoming wedding, to be calm enough, within yourself, to use your senses. Let us at least try to see if it helps. In the meantime, Merdwin can make his final arrangements, so he will be ready to head back to earth first thing in the morning, to gather everyone that needs to come through, and help with any last minute things that need done. I know it is worrying you, but believe me; it will be fine. Now, come," Kataya coaxed the exhausted woman to follow her.

Sam was surprised when Kataya took her to the ritual chamber. "This is not where we usually meditate, Kat. Why are we here, in this chamber?" She wanted to know.

"When you, Martouf, and Lantash join by the _Sevesh'en twine Animaetcoeura,_ it will be done in this chamber, as will your admittance into the ranks of the Katteri-enti."

"Did you know that I was born in this chamber? My children, also, were born here, on the altar stone, in fact. Daniel and I joined here, not only the first time, but many times since; I received my first rank in this room. I gave my first kits their rank in this room, as I did Lanwin and Kataesha not long ago, as you know. I watched my mother go through the _Sevesh_, as Lantash and I did, all in this room."

"This room is awash in blood, from one source or another, and yet, it is the most peaceful of all of the sanctuaries to me. Come, my sister, and join me on the altar stone," Kataya said, as she walked calmly to the large stone slab.

"You were born here? On that slab of stone? And, you had your children here? Why?" Sam asked, fascinated, bewildered, and appalled.

"I am the first, and until now, only, daughter of the House of Artereos. My brother chose a different path, and he will never return to live on this plane of existence or have children. As a daughter of the House of Artereos, my children must also be born here, on this stone. Moreover, believe it or not, when a birthing takes place here, it is not just a slab of stone. It is made quite comfortable, I promise you."

"We are off the subject at hand, that being, finding you some peace," Kataya said, and going behind the stone, she drew out two ribbon devices. Putting one on, she offered the other to Sam, before drawing out cushions for them to rest on. Once they both had the ribbon devices on, they lay on the stone and joined hands. "Draw on me, Samantha, take what you need, for I have more than enough for the two of us this day."

"Why this day, Kat? What makes it different than any other day?" Sam asked.

"I just left the cloister, where I visited our mother. She is happy for you. She wishes she could be there tomorrow, but she is not yet ready to leave the cloister. Soon, though, she will leave and rejoin my father. That will be a wonderful day, Samantha."

"Shouldn't I go to meet her, Kataya? I didn't realize you could actually talk to her and see her," Sam said, her eyes wide and anxious.

"She is not in a corporeal form, Samantha, and you cannot yet traverse the All while in meditation. She understands, do not worry," Kataya assured her, calmly.

She then changed the subject, saying, "I do not remember if I ever told you that your father, Llancellon, found his Soulmate again. She is a perfect mate for him, and I believe you will like her. He missed her much, as my mother missed my father. They will come for your joining when you, Lantash, and Martouf go through the _Sevesh'en_. We have not told him yet that you are here, as the fewer who know of you the better; otherwise, he would be there for you tomorrow. He has your blond hair and blue eyes."

"Did I ever tell you that I get my violet, or as Daniel sometimes says, amethyst, eye color from my mother? I know you saw her in a dream, but you never mentioned her eye color. Daniel says my eye color changes with my emotions, sometimes the darker shade of violet, at others the purer, clearer tones of the amethyst," Kataya's voice continued in a low soothing manner, talking of nothing in particular, and soon Sam was asleep, their hands joined and melded through the ribbons. It was not long until Kataya joined her.

Merdwin came in and watched over them, as one sister gave inner peace to the other, at least for this one day. He knew that when they awoke, he and Samantha would once again practice with the blindfold and this time, Samantha would do well, for she was learning and accomplishing that which she must, with amazing speed. Artereos had been correct in his estimate. Samantha would soon be ready to leave here and her practice sessions with Kataya, and himself, would be sufficient to finish her training.

When the day of the Great Battle dawned, Samantha Carter would indeed be ready to become _CsillaBellawyna, The Beautiful Star; the Dragon of the Star _of the prophecy.

* * *

"Samantha, you must calm yourself. It will soon be time to leave for your homeworld and your wedding and joining ceremony. There is really no reason for you to be so nervous," Artereos said, patiently, to the pale young woman, sitting and shredding a perfectly good croissant onto her plate. "Martouf, Lantash, and Daniel have only been away for a couple of days, and I am sure that if any problem had arisen, they would have contacted you. Merdwin went first thing this morning, and I am very sure that if the smallest of problems was pending he would tell us."

"I believe that all of us are nervous on the morning we are to pledge ourselves to a mate for eternity, Father. Do you not remember how anxious I was the first time I was joined to Daniel?" Kataya reminded her father.

"I don't believe that, Kat. You are never nervous, or upset about anything, well, besides you know who, and I just cannot see you being nervous, or anxious, about joining to Daniel. You knew he was your Soulmate," Sam said quietly.

"Just as you know that Martouf and Lantash are yours, Samantha," Kat rejoined, pointedly.

Attempting to take a bite of her breakfast, Sam reverted to the subject of Kataya and Daniel's joining, "If you really were nervous, what was it that made you that way?"

"I was anxious because Dayillon received some new manuscripts the evening before the ceremony, and I was afraid he would forget the ceremony. I made father go and make sure he had not become engrossed by them and forgotten. It was as well that I did, although both his father, and mine, arrived at his chambers at the same time. He had fallen asleep on top of his manuscripts, much as he still does to this day, and they had to awaken him and get him dressed in very little time. He made it though, even if he was a little groggy still. He awoke once he was in the sanctuary, and the ceremony began. It was a beautiful, profound event in our lives, and I have remembered that first time, with affection, for many millennia," Kataya laughed, remembering that day.

Sam looked at her, and realized that she would someday be laughing and remembering this day, as she went to claim her mate once again. Or on the day that one of her children were about to join, and they would ask the same question she had just asked of Kataya. She was so lucky to have this sister with her today, taking the place of her mothers.

"Janet should be here soon, Sam; then you will need to dress. Try to eat, so you do not become unwell later."

Still thinking about Kataya and her first joining with Daniel, she said, "So you were anxious about Daniel not being there, not about falling down, or forgetting what to say, or anything like that. Or, or," she swallowed, convulsively, "You weren't concerned that he had changed his mind. You knew that he would always love you, and that there was no hesitation on his part to do this," she looked toward Artereos and Kataya, her eyes bright with tears. "This is so stupid. I know they love me more than they love anything else in the Universe. Why am I having these thoughts?"

"I do not know, Sam, for as you say, you know that he loves you well. He will be there waiting, and he will say his vows to you and mean them. He has wanted this for months, Samantha, as you know very well."

"Stop letting your imagination run away with you. If you wish to imagine something, then imagine the time that Daniel is having, trying to keep Martouf and Lantash from becoming nervous wrecks. If they are not imagining that you will change your mind, then they believe they will fall down, forget what they are to say, lose the ring, or Malek will, or the Goa'uld will attack at the last minute, and he will never get to be joined with you. The last of which at least Merdwin can assure him will not happen, for the DuxBellorum, our flagship, will remain in orbit above Earth after it drops us off. Nothing the Goa'uld could do will interrupt this day for you, Samantha, that much I will promise you," Kat reassured her.

"You are right of course. I have no idea why I am allowing myself to get so worked up over this stuff. It is so silly, I mean, everything is under control, right? We still have three hours before the ceremony and all I have to do is get my hair done and put my dress on. And all I have to remember is the ring," she said calmly, then looked at Kataya, "Oh, my god, where is the ring? I have forgotten what I did with the ring. Kat…"

"Samantha, calm down. We sent it with Merdwin the day before yesterday to have him make sure it fit, so that if it did not, he would have time to get it sized."

"Of course, what is wrong with me? Do you think he liked it, Kat? I cannot believe we completely forgot it. How could I have done that?" Sam asked, her voice shaking again.

Turning to Artereos, she said, "I can't thank you enough for helping me to have it made here. I truly do appreciate it very much."

"You are very welcome, Samantha, and I believe that the ring you decided on will mean a great deal to him, for it will indeed tell him how you feel about both the host and the symbiote. Your idea of having the symbol for a woman, surrounded by those of a man and a symbiote, was a very good one. The symbols look to be ancient Egyptian, and only those of us who know, will realize that it is the Tok'Ra symbols for those things. And the inscription will mean a great deal to Lantash."

"You didn't think it was, oh, I don't know, silly?" She asked, anxiously.

"No, Samantha, and neither will Lantash and Martouf, for it will tell them exactly what you wish it to. You are a human woman. They are an alien being, two souls within one body. To tell them that in diversity there is beauty is to tell them you love their uniqueness. They will understand and be very touched by it. Believe me, for I speak truth," Artereos assured her firmly.

Sam got up, walked around the table, and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you. You have been very good to me, and I appreciate everything."

"The Chaappa'ai has activated, Sire. It is the Tau'ri healer, another younger Lady, and Lady Samantha's Tok'Ra father," an attendant said, quietly, from the door.

"Bring them in, Gerwynt, thank you," Artereos, answered him. Turning to Sam, he patted her cheek, and said, "Your friend and her daughter are here, as is your father. Now, no more thank yous; I have enjoyed doing these things for you, for you are the daughter of my soul—as well as my heart."

Smiling as he turned to the door, he greeted his newest guests with his usual charm. Then he looked beyond them, to Merdwin. "I was not aware that you had returned, Merdwin. No problems, I hope?" He asked, as the group entered.

"None at all, and I have come to assure Samantha that everything is going exactly as it should be, including the groom becoming almost comatose from nerves. He has begun to drink Port and Mead, and I have no doubt that if he continues at his present rate, Malek and Daniel will have to support him, or he will fall on his face," he teased Sam gently, as he handed her the box containing the ring for Martouf and Lantash.

"Samantha, the ring fit perfectly and they were almost overcome when they read the inscription and saw the symbols. They asked that I tell you they are counting the seconds until you will be their wife and they your husband in the manner of your world," Merdwin passed on his message quietly.

"Thank you," Sam whispered.

Unable to contain her excitement any longer, Cassie said, "Did mom tell you, Sam? What we decided I would do in the wedding?"

Turning to the eager young girl, who was herself standing on the edge of womanhood, she told her, "No, what are you going to do?" Seeing the almost apprehensive look on Janet and Merdwin's faces, she felt a little uneasy, but determined not to let it show if she was upset.

She listened as Cassie told her, "I am going to be the third bridesmaid. Mom said, since you were having two, one more would not matter, and Martouf and Lantash wanted to have Lanwin in the wedding, so I get to be his partner, and he is sooo much eye candy, I can hardly stand it," the girl announced in a rush. Hearing choking sounds coming from the other people in the room, it was all Sam could do not to laugh aloud herself.

"I see. And have you, um, informed Lanwin that he is, ah, sooo much eye candy?"

"Well, I didn't, but he was over at the house the other day and my friends, Sherri and Tiffany, were there, and they both told him. He was way embarrassed. But, still cute. Taesha has started to call him candy-man."

Swiftly losing interest in that subject, she continued, "She is going to do the flowers and cake and stuff. I offered to let her have my place in the wedding, but she said no, she would rather not be squired by her brother when there were other, more interesting men around. So, she did all the flowers and the decorations. And she and some of the other Katteri are going to sing a chant that she says is important."

Sam smiled at the eager girl, and said, "Well it sounds like everything is under control, so maybe we should all go and get dressed. What are you wearing, Cassie?"

"Oh, the guy at the door took our stuff and said he would put it in your chambers. It is a dress just like mom and Kataya's, only a different shade of blue. It is very pretty. And the slippers that go with it are silver, just like all of yours," she chattered on, her excitement apparent, as they mounted the stairs.

"The guys are wearing tuxes, and I heard Malek and Martouf complaining about them choking in them. I think they are just nervous."

"Out of the mouths of babes," Janet murmured, as they entered the room they were to use to get dressed. Jacob had stayed downstairs with Artereos and Merdwin. He was already in his uniform.

"Go and take your bath, Samantha," Kataya said, "and Janet, Cassie, and I will get your dress out and ready before we, also, take our baths."

"Cass and I did that before we left the base, so don't worry about us," Janet said. "Go ahead and take yours, and we will see to this stuff."

"Thanks, Janet, I will. See you both shortly," Kataya said, as she, too, left to go and take a long, relaxing bath. It would take little time to dress. In fact, they could actually get ready except for the dresses and then change on the DuxBellorum. She opened a link to talk to Janet and she agreed with her. There would be less time for the dresses to get anything on them or have some disaster happen to them. They had lots of time. She could not help but hope that the arrival of Janet and Cassie would keep that from being a mixed blessing.

* * *

"Martouf, I really think you and Lantash should slow down on the Port and the Mead. You know, as well as Malek and I do, that the symbiote can only filter so much out. If you do not slow down soon, Daniel, Lanwin, and I will have to hold you up, so you will not fall on your face," Devlin chided him.

Throwing Devlin an exasperated look, Martouf set the glass he was holding down on a nearby table, with a snap. "I cannot wait until you once more take a mate, Dev, you and Malek. I will be sure to remind you of this day," Martouf exclaimed, his voice testy in the extreme. His eyes flared and Lantash came to the fore to agree with his host, "Yes, and I, too, am looking forward to seeing how unhelpful I can be, when you are pacing a rut in the floor, as I am now, and as I know for a fact you have done in the past." Scowling at his friend, he continued, "And stop smirking, it does not become you." His friends met his statement with hoots of derision, as they stood in front of him. Even Malek, who had come forward to converse with him, was grinning unrepentantly.

"It is a good thing that Daniel started early trying to get you dressed. I cannot believe you could not stand still long enough to let him get the neck dressing tied," Malek said. "If Sergeant Siler had not come in and held your attention, by climbing the ladder to realign that lighting fixture, we would still be struggling to get you to stand still and hold your head up."

"Yes," Daniel murmured, "And now, Jack owes Siler and me ten bucks a piece for the tie, and another ten for the cuff links, because he bet us Siler could not keep your attention long enough for me to get it done."

"Daniel," Lantash almost sputtered, in his indignation, "Are you telling me that there was nothing wrong with your lighting fixtures, or the way they were hanging?"

Daniel's grin, too, was unrepentant, "Um, yeah, that is what I am saying. Look at it this way. If we had not found a way to get you to stand still with your head up, so I could get it tied, I would have ended up using it to strangle you, and then Sam would have been really upset. The way it worked out, Siler managed to keep you distracted long enough, that I was able to get the tie tied and your cufflinks in, with little or no pain on your part, and a lot less frustration on mine. Siler and I both made a little money, and Sam will not have to be upset with me because I murdered you." Daniel paused and then added thoughtfully, "Although, I think it would have been ruled as a justifiable homicide."

Suddenly, Martouf took control and grinned, saying, "We have given you a great deal of trouble, Daniel, and we are truly sorry. We are glad to know that at least we did not cost you any money."

"Yeah, me too. I am also glad you seem a little calmer. There really is not anything about which to be nervous. Sam loves you, and she is not going to change her mind and not show up."

"How did you know I have been thinking that, Daniel?"

"I cannot imagine a bridegroom not thinking that. Either that, or wondering where the nearest exit is, so they can change their mind, and since I know you would not be in that group, it had to be the other one. Merdwin would have said something when he came to get Janet and the ring, if there was a problem, Martouf. I really think the only thing you need to be worried about is forgetting what you are supposed to say. Although, as often as you have gone over those lines in the last two weeks, I do not think that is a very big possibility either."

"No, Lantash would not allow me to forget what I am to say, even if I forget myself. They have an excellent memory," Martouf said, simply, with quiet pride in his symbiote's abilities.

"Good. It will not be long now, you know. They should be arriving anytime."

"Then we should go to the gate room and greet them," Martouf said, as he turned to head toward the door.

"No," Daniel said, "there would not be any point in going down there. They are not arriving by gate."

"Then how are they arriving and when?" Martouf asked.

"They will be beamed directly into my quarters. The _DuxBellorum_ is bringing them and then staying in orbit until the wedding celebrations are over," Daniel explained.

"The _DuxBellorum_? But, that is the Flagship of the Furling. Why is it bringing them?"

"The logistics of them coming through the gate was a problem. The people here spent a lot of time decorating it, and a wormhole would mess that up. We would have had to clear out the guests, so the bride could come in without being seen, too, and that just would not work."

"So Artereos said, that since the _DuxBellorum_ would be coming in to pick up some warriors at Avilion, it would just make an extra trip here to drop everyone off, and it will stay in orbit until it is over. Then it will beam the extra team members that Artereos is sending down, take all of us back to Avilion, and be on its way to the Morovian sector, where its been engaged lately."

"I see. I do not remember discussing this at any time. When was it decided?" Martouf sounded bewildered.

"I think it was a couple of days ago. Janet and Jocasta realized what a mess it would be to get Sam here before the wedding, unless she came the night before, and since Artereos wanted her there for some reason, it was decided to use the ship."

"Why would Artereos care if she came one evening ahead of time? That makes no sense."

Daniel sighed, and looked over at Malek and Lanwin, who shrugged. "Merdwin and Sam started her blindfolded training. Artereos did not want her to be thinking about having to get ready to leave to come here, when she needed to be concentrating on what was going on around her. She had trouble at first, but then I guess she and Kataya did another milder link, and she did very well after that."

"In a way, this will work out better. I know you, and I think that Artereos does, too, and that is another reason he did not want her to come last night. If Sam was here, you would want to be with her and part of the Tau'ri tradition, traditions I might add, that you wanted to follow, is that you do not see the bride before the wedding. Ergo, you could not have stayed with her, if she was here. I think they just decided it would be easier on both of you, if she was there, and you were here. That is just my opinion, though."

"Father, please, stop pacing. She is fine truly. I talked to Merdwin myself, just as you did, a little over three hours ago, and he said that Samantha was doing quite well. He did say, however, that she has been missing you," Lanwin added.

A knock drew their attention, and when they opened the door, it was to see Taesha and Colonel O'Neill standing there. In Taesha's hands, she held four, partially opened, deep red rose buds. "Here are the flowers you are each to wear," she said, as she handed them to Daniel.

"We have to wear flowers?" Malek asked, startled.

"Yes, but do not look so apprehensive,_ Coeurawyn_," Gwennetha's voice sounded from behind the Colonel. "You will look quite charming with a rose in your hair," she said, with a wicked grin, as she came farther into the room, took one of them from Daniel, and headed toward him. "Was it to go behind the right ear, or the left one, Taesha?" she asked solemnly.

Lips twitching, as he watched her play her game, Daniel answered before Taesha could give it away, by saying, "I believe it is the left ear; it is the left hand that the ring goes on."

"Of course," she replied, "How silly of me to have forgotten."

Swiftly reaching out a hand and catching her chin, Malek forced Gwennetha to raise her eyes to his, "You should not tell such lies, Gwennetha. Nor should you laugh at us so openly," he said, his voice stern.

Planting a swift kiss on his pursed lips, she sighed, "Alas, I have been found out and rebuked. I am crushed and penitent."

Malek snorted, softly, "Your remorse would choke an honest man, Gwennetha, _Amat Wyn._ Come, tell us what we are to do with them," he smiled at her, to let her know he realized she had been teasing them.

"Oh, all right, if you insist," she said, as she proceeded to pin the rose to his lapel. "There. Very nice against that deep blue. I am glad she chose this deep shade. It makes her eyes very blue and I see that it also brings out more of the blue in yours, Martouf. There is very little gray in them this day. You all look extremely handsome. Even you, little brother," she teased Lanwin.

"No doubt, there will be many murmuring eye candy this day." Smiling at him, she kissed his cheek as he flushed, and murmured, for only his ears, as the others were busy making sure everything was in order, "They are young girls trying their wings, Lanwin. Perhaps we should not tease you, but those of us who know you, know that you are very much more than just a beautiful face. Do not let it bother you; take it as the compliment they meant it to be, my dear."

Smiling at his sister, he shook his head, "You have often been there to make me see the truth, Gwennetha. Thank you. You know, you are not a bad piece of eye candy yourself, and it is obvious that Dev and Malek agree."

"The difference is that I like being called so," she said with a grin, before turning to say to everyone. "The bride, her attendants, and her father just arrived. They are in Daniel and Kataya's quarters and no, you cannot go see her Martouf, so stop right where you are," she said sternly, as Jack stepped in front of him.

"It is almost time to go to the Stargate and await your bride, Martouf, Lantash. Taesha, you and the other Katteri that are to do the chant need to go and get into position to sing as they walk in, and the Colonel and I need to be there to see to it that the airmen and the Tok'Ra raise their swords for them to walk under at the correct time."

"You have about fifteen minutes to calm yourself, Martouf. Daniel you know what must be done and when. Malek, you have the ring?" she asked, and at his holding up his hand where it resided on his little finger, she nodded her approval. Smiling at all of them, she headed toward the door.

She had taken over for Janet, now that the actual day of the wedding had arrived, and Janet could not see to the last minute details. Jocasta was off checking on the things for the reception, while Gwennetha took care of the actual ceremony end. Heading down the hall, she was still working through her mental checklist of last minute things to check on and do.

* * *

"You look beautiful, Sam. So much like your mother," Jacob said softly. "She would have been so proud of you today and so happy for you. I am proud of you and happy for you, too." They were alone for the moment, as the other women had gone out to check on everything one last time. "I love you, Sam, don't ever forget that," he said, as he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"I know, Dad. I love you, too. So much. I don't tell you enough, but I hope you know that I will always love you. You and Selmak, too. I have never told him how grateful I am that he gave you back to me, healthy and whole. I am though and I wanted him to know that."

She watched as Selmak came forward to say, "The gift of life worked both ways, Samantha, for your father also gave life to me, and I care deeply for both of you. Please believe that."

"I do, Selmak, for I care deeply for you, also. Don't ever think otherwise. I have come to like and admire you, and I will always consider you as a father to me.

"Thank you, Samantha. I will remember," Selmak replied, before he gave control back to Jacob.

"It is almost time, sweetheart," Jacob said to his daughter, as he smiled at her.

"I know," Sam whispered. "I am so happy, Dad. I love them, so much."

"I know, sweetie. They love you, too." He looked over as the other women came back, and only then did he realize they had needed to check on nothing, they had simply given him time alone with his daughter. He smiled at them in thanks, and they smiled at him in return.

"It is time, Sam," Janet said, softly. "We have to go down toward the gate room.

Sam nodded, "I am ready."

* * *

Daimesh and General Hammond mounted the steps behind the Stargate. The couple would stand within the ring, for it had brought them together and it was fitting that they should bind themselves to one another within its circle. As the two men stood at the top of the ramp, the groom, the best man, and the two groomsmen entered and made their way to the top of the ramp.

Malek stopped Martouf from trying to loosen his tie and Daniel did the same for Malek. Lanwin grinned at them all and winked at his father, letting him know they were all there with him.

Shortly after they were in position, the music stopped and the group of Katteri began to sing one of the beautiful chants that Sam had come to love so much. It was truly beautiful as they sang it in a four-part harmony. They stopped as the sounds of a flutelike instrument played by the Tok'Ra took its place as the first of the bridesmaids walked in.

As Cassie had said, her dress was lovely. Pale blue with a dark blue under-dress, it was medieval in style, as they all were, and looked wonderful on the young girl-woman. Kataya followed her, her dress a darker shade of blue over the deep blue that Sam had chosen. Janet was next to walk under the upheld swords. She, too, was wearing blue over blue.

And then at last, Sam and her father were walking under the swords and the sounds of the group singing in perfect harmony with the Tok'Ra flutes filled the room, as Sam walked forward to meet her future husbands.

The dress she had finally settled on was the opposite of the bridesmaids. The dark blue was the over dress with the under dress the paler, almost ice blue. It, too, was medieval with the long tight under-sleeves and the open sleeves on top. It clung to her body then flared from her hips. The over dress was split and open so that the under-dress showed plainly.

On her head, she wore her circlet, embellished with a cascade of dark blue net and lace falling down her back, and covering the myriad of buttons that closed the back of the dress. She was so beautiful it almost took Martouf's breath, and even Lantash seemed to have lost his ability to think, as they watched her come towards them. As she reached them, the music stopped and after bowing their heads to one another, they turned to General Hammond and Daimesh.

The deep tones of the Tok'Ra reverberated, as Daimesh said to the people gathered there, "It is with honor and reverence, that we gather here today, to witness the joining of Samantha of the Tau'ri and Martouf and Lantash of the Tok'Ra. Please join with General Hammond and I, as we bear witness to their pledges and vows to one another. Listen in silence and with respect to them."

General Hammond cleared his throat before saying, "We are gathered here today, to witness the joining and share in the joy of this woman and these men, as they embrace the bonds of matrimony. Who gives this woman into this bond and joining?"

"I do," Jacob replied, and then taking Sam's hand in his, he turned to Martouf and Lantash, and said, "Of all the things I have ever had, nothing has been more precious, or dear to my heart, than this woman. I give her to you and ask that you consider her, and her love of you, to be the most precious gift you have ever received."

Leaning forward, he kissed Sam's cheek and gave the hand that he held to Martouf. "Love her, honor her, and cherish her, always," he said.

"We will, Jacob. She is more precious to us than life itself. We thank you," Martouf said, softly.

Nodding, Jacob turned, and moved to the side of the ramp.

Daimesh spoke up to say, "They have chosen to state their vows in their own words, and we will listen as they repeat them, one to the other. He smiled briefly at Sam and nodded his head to her to begin.

Giving her flowers to Janet, she turned to Martouf and clasped his hands saying firmly and lovingly, "I, Samantha, take thee, Martouf, to be my wedded husband and my bonded mate. I promise to love you, and to cherish you, to honor you, and to respect you, all the days of my life."

"I give my heart into your keeping, knowing you will guard it, and hold it, keeping my love close to you, always. I promise to share your joys and your sorrows, your triumphs and defeats. I will share all that I have, and all that I am with you."

"Forsaking all others, I will keep myself only unto thee, as long as we both shall live, and thereto I plight thee my troth. My love for thee, Martouf, is eternal."

Clasping her hands tightly, Martouf began to repeat his vows, his voice firm, yet tender, "I, Martouf, take thee, Samantha, to be my wedded wife and bonded mate. I promise to love you, and to cherish you, to honor you, and to respect you, all the days of my life."

"I give my heart into your keeping, knowing you will guard it and hold it, keeping my love close to you, always. I promise to share your joys, and your sorrows, your triumphs, and defeats. I will share all that I have and all that I am with you."

"Forsaking all others, I will keep myself only unto thee, as long as we both shall live, and thereto I plight thee my troth. My love for thee, Samantha, is eternal."

Smiling at him, Sam did not let go of his hands, so he could take the ring from Malek yet. Instead, she said, her voice filled with conviction and love, "I, Samantha, take thee, Lantash, to be my wedded husband and my bonded mate. I promise to love you, and to cherish you, to honor you, and to respect you, all the days of my life."

"I give my heart into your keeping, knowing you will guard it and hold it, keeping my love close to you, always. I promise to share your joys and your sorrows, your triumphs and defeats. I will share all that I have and all that I am with you."

"Forsaking all others, I will keep myself only unto thee, as long as we both shall live, and thereto I plight thee my troth. My love for thee, Lantash, is truly eternal and deep, for in diversity there is beauty, and to me, both of you are beautiful indeed."

Holding her hands tightly, Lantash responded, his deep tones made huskier yet by the deep emotion he was feeling, as he said to her, "I, Lantash, take thee, Samantha, to be my wedded wife and my bonded mate. I promise to love you, and to cherish you, to honor you, and to respect you, all the days of my life."

"I give my heart into your keeping, knowing you will guard it, and hold it, keeping my love close to you always. I promise to share your joys and your sorrows, your triumphs and defeats. I will share all that I have and all that I am with you."

"Forsaking all others, I will keep myself only unto thee, as long as we both shall live, and thereto I plight thee my troth. My love for thee, Samantha, is truly eternal. You are the sun that brightens our world and makes us whole. We will love you into eternity."

Turning to Malek, he took the ring they had designed and had made, all those months ago, and now at last, she would wear the set, the true outward symbol of their joining.

Looking into her eyes, he said as he slipped the rings onto her finger, still in the deep, husky, tones that showed so much emotion, so much love, "Samantha, with this ring, I thee wed, with my body, I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods, I thee endow."

"This ring is the symbol of our vows; the exchange of these rings is the symbol of the unbroken circle of love; love, which freely given, has no beginning and no end. This ring is the outward pledge of our vows, one to the other. It is given with all the love our heart holds for you."

Turning to Janet, Sam took the ring Artereos had helped her acquire for them. Her voice plainly showing her emotions, she said as she slipped it onto their finger, "Lantash and Martouf, with this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods, I thee endow."

"This ring is the symbol of our vows; the exchange of these rings is the symbol of the unbroken circle of love; love, which freely given, has no beginning and no end. This ring is the outward pledge of our vows, one to the other. It is given with all the love my heart holds for you."

Turning back to face Daimesh and General Hammond, they listened as the General said, "In as much as Samantha, Martouf, and Lantash have spoken their vows, before witnesses, and declared themselves to one another, I now pronounce them husband and wife." Daimesh then said, "As we have been witness to their pledges and vows, we now declare them bonded mates."

"Well, go on, son," General Hammond said, "It is time for you to kiss your bride."

Not having to tell them twice, Martouf took her in his arms and lost himself to the sweetness of their first kiss as, in the eyes of her world, husband, and wife. As Martouf and Lantash seamlessly exchanged places, Lantash murmured for her ears only, "And at last you may officially call me, my husband, as you tease the dragon, my wife." His voice becoming even more husky, he whispered, "Dear Universe, Samantha, we do love you so."

"As I love you, my husbands," she whispered back, "As I love you."

Sighing, Sam pulled out of his arms. "I am afraid we have to circulate, eat a little bit, cut the cake, and listen to the toasts, before we can leave. The sooner we get started, the sooner we can leave, my love."

* * *

As they sat at the table in the mess, ate their chocolate wedding cake, and talked and chatted to all the people that came up to them, Sam could not keep her eyes away from Martouf and Lantash's for very long. How she loved these two. How was she ever going to be able to…No. She refused to think about the future today. Today, she would be happy and enjoy every minute she had with them. Tomorrow would take care of itself. Today she was with them. She was their wife. They were her husbands.

She smiled, remembering the almost horrified look on Lantash's face, when he realized that they were serious about feeding each other cake and drinking from glasses held by the other. However, he had carried through. Both of them had, as the group of friends insisted that it was only fair that both of the men should get to share the treat of having Samantha feed them cake. They had enjoyed licking the icing from her fingers, while they gazed into her eyes, after she had kept the piece from falling from the fork.

Their friends had cheered them, and for the first time, Lantash had come to realize that, while some of the Tau'ri were appalled at this joining, many were truly happy and sincere in their good wishes. They wanted Samantha to be happy and if this alien made her so, then they were willing to accept him into their ranks as her mate. It was a humbling experience, in some ways, to realize that so many of them accepted them, perhaps even respected them.

They had expected rudeness and disrespect. They had found likable people willing to get to know them and treat them as they would anyone else. Once they got past the glowing eyes, anyway. Moreover, it did not seem to take most of them long to do so. Just as most of the Tok'Ra had come to like and respect Jacob, Lantash and Martouf realized there were many who would come to like and respect them.

Sam looked around at all of her friends and co-workers. It was good to be here. She was glad they had decided to have the ceremony on the base. It had worked out well. She said as much to Martouf.

Smiling down at her, he agreed. He watched her as she talked to her friends and to his people, as well as the Furlings who had attended. Grace and beauty combined in her and formed a woman who was poised, charming, and warm. Janet came over and whispered in her ear. He saw her shake her head, then sigh, and give in to the request, whatever it was.

Janet went to the middle of the room and signaled for everyone's attention. "Okay, it's time for the bride to let her new husband show us who the next groom is going to be. Bring the chair Sergeant Siler, and all the single guys go over there, on that side of the room.

Martouf watched, as the women appeared to herd the unmated men into a group, several yards from the chair. There was a great deal of laughing and talking among the Tau'ri, and though the men looked to be a little uncomfortable, they were also joking with all of the other men, and appeared to be taking whatever was about to happen with good grace. He was confused when Sam stood and held out her hand to him.

"We have to do this, but it is really no big deal. Come on, and I will explain what you have to do, okay?"

Standing, he nodded his head and followed her to the chair. "Come stand in front of me, Martouf," Sam said as she settled herself in the chair. Before she could explain anything else, Janet stepped up to him and said, "Martouf, this is a simple tradition that the bride and groom go through here on earth after the ceremony, usually during the reception. Do you know what a garter is?"

"No, I do not believe I do," Martouf answered as he looked from Samantha to Janet. "What is it?"

"Sam will show you in a minute. All you have to do is kneel down at her feet, while she sits in the chair. She will raise her skirts, and you take the garter off her leg. Then you stand and turn your back to the group of men who will then be standing behind you. When you have done that, you toss the garter over your shoulder, into the group of men without turning around. The tradition states that whichever man catches the garter will be the next to get married."

"If I must do this with my back to the group of men, why do we not turn the chair to face them so my back will already be to them?" Lantash came forward to ask, thinking of the practical side of the process.

"Because half the fun for the guys is that they all get to watch you take the garter off Sam, and if you are in front of her, they can't watch," Janet explained. "Oh, and Sam has two on, so that you and Martouf both get to take one off and throw it," she added, cheerfully.

Lantash glanced down and realized that Sam had raised the skirt of her dress. "What is a garter?" he asked hurriedly.

"It is a little piece of elastic, satin and lace that Sam has around her thigh. All you have to do is take it off, and toss it over your shoulder. Simple, I promise," Janet encouraged.

He looked down at his Samantha, and she smiled almost seductively at him, as she raised the skirt a little higher. He still did not see anything wrapped around her leg. Giving in, but wishing he was somewhere else, or he had not insisted on as much of a traditional Tau'ri wedding as they could arrange, he knelt at Samantha's feet.

"You will go first Martouf," Lantash said, as he released control to his host. "Martouf. Martouf!" Lantash sighed, as Martouf seemed to be beyond words or motions. He appeared to be clinging to a metaphorical doorframe by his metaphorical fingertips and firmly refused to allow Lantash to push him through it into the forefront. "Never mind, I will do this first, and then you shall do it. I will not be the only Tok'Ra to take part in these rather strange customs," he said, resignation in his voice.

Samantha's foot found a place to rest very high up on his thigh. Sam's slipper was off and feeling the heat from her foot, resting in that particular spot, was suddenly almost erotic. Perhaps the Tau'ri had other reasons for some of their odd customs.

He looked up and into her eyes and realized that some of the men were calling encouragement out to him. Looking back down at her leg, he realized that she had pulled the skirt up higher yet, and there, several inches above her knee, was a dark blue piece of satin. She smiled at him, laughing softly. "See, you don't have to go hunting for it. The other one is on the other leg," she leaned forward and said softly. "Go on Lantash, it is just a fun thing. The guy that catches it gets teased a lot, but it is all in a spirit of fun, really."

Lantash shook his head slightly and then smiled, as he slowly ran his hands up the calf of her leg, sending her a heated look. He decided that he might as well enjoy this, since it appeared that he had no choice in the matter. Seeing the appreciative look in her eyes, he was glad he had decided that he could join in the fun this time.

His slowness in reaching for the garter was causing the men involved to give him even more encouragement. At last, he reached it and then he slowly removed it, gliding his hands back down her leg. Once off her leg and in his hands, he leaned forward and stole a kiss, before he turned his back on the group of men and tossed it, gently, keeping in mind his added strength, over his shoulder.

Hearing the gasp, and then the sound of someone receiving slaps on their back and many voices calling out their congratulations, he turned and looked into the eyes of a man he would have to describe as a very good friend. Malek looked up from the small piece of satin and lace in his hand and stared back at him. He looked confused as to what it meant.

Lantash grinned as he saw Jacob lean over and explain. He was not sure, but he thought Malek actually blushed, as his eyes locked with Gwennetha's eyes. She smiled at him and turned to say something to Taesha, who looked at him and smiled widely, sending him a look that said, it is only a matter of time.

Lantash turned back to Sam and convinced Martouf to take control. As they performed the ritual again, and turned to see who had caught it this time, they were pleased to see another Tok'Ra had been the chosen one, and was in the midst of a crowd of well-wishers. Sam looked at her dad and winked at him, before she looked to Jocasta. Standing she shook out her skirts and Martouf realized that the unmated women had replaced the men.

He watched as Janet gave Samantha a bouquet very similar to the one she had carried during the wedding. Turning her back, she threw it over her shoulder. Turning she was pleased to see that it had come apart, just as they had planned and that while Gwennetha had caught the majority of the bouquet, the other section had ended up in Jocasta's hands.

She smiled brightly at them, and then caught her breath, as Sergeant Siler removed the chair, and she saw Daniel smile at her, as music started. Her friends wanted her to have it all, it seemed. The slow song that started playing was not near as much of a surprise, as having Lantash and Martouf take her in their arms, and say, "Daniel has taught us this for today, my love. Will you dance with us, our Samantha?"

"I would love to, my husbands." Sighing softly, she laid her head on his shoulder and let the sounds of the love song sweep through her, as they slowly made their way around the room. All too soon, it was over, and she was dancing with first her father, then Daniel, and so on until she was beginning to think she would never see her new husbands again.

Sometime later, she found herself again in Daniel's arms, as he moved her slowly around the floor, to the sounds of a beautiful song. Resting his cheek against the top of her head, he sighed lightly, "You are more beautiful today than I have ever seen you, Sam." Daniel's voice sounded almost sad, and Sam looked searchingly at him.

"What is wrong, Daniel? Why are you so sad?"

Daniel shook his head, before saying softly, "I love you, Sam, and you know that. I want you to be happy, and I know that Lantash and Martouf will do everything they can to see to it that you _are _happy."

He paused, before continuing, "I am not exactly sad, really. It is more a feeling of, I don't know, a chapter of our lives ending? I think I know how Kataya felt when she said good-bye to Lantash that day. She did not lose him, and yet, things would never be the same between them. A chapter ended for them that day. Today one ends for us. I just wanted to be sure that you knew that one thing has not and never will change, Sam. I will always be there if you need me, for any reason, any time. Whether it is because you need help, or you just want to talk, or share some new discovery, all you have to do is call me, tell me, and I will come to you."

As they continued to move slowly around the floor, Sam relaxed into Daniel's embrace. This man was truly a part of her heart, now and forever. She breathed in his scent and smiled, remembering the first time she had realized he had a scent that was essentially all Daniel and that she loved it. Leaning back in his arms, she searched his eyes and said, "I will always love you, too, Daniel. Always. I will come if you should ever need me, for any reason, and at any time, no matter what it is, talking, helping, working, I will be there, if you need me. I will be in your heart, as you will be in mine. I promise you," she whispered softly. _"Amata tu semper, Et Aevum, Adorato Wyn."_

_"Amata tu semper, Et Aevum, Adorata Coeurawyn,"_ Daniel answered, his voice husky with his love of her.

Smiling at each other as the song ended, they both went on to their next partner feeling content and warm. Their anchor, their rock, their tie, was still intact, still there, waiting until it was needed.

A couple of hours and many dances later, Janet went to Lantash and said, "You need to go stand with Sam now. It is almost time for you to leave and return to Avilion."

"I cannot say that I am sorry that it is so, Janet," Lantash answered and then frowned. "I was unaware that Tau'ri dancing could be so extremely tiring. Martouf's feet have begun to hurt, and I have already healed two blisters."

Janet giggled before saying, "Well, the women have not let you sit out even one dance, so I imagine your feet do hurt. Take it as a compliment, and be glad you can heal them. I will have to soak my feet to get them to stop hurting or maybe have one of the Tok'Ra use a healing device on them."

"I will attempt to look on it as you suggest, and I believe that any of the Tok'Ra here could help you and any others who may need it. The Furling, also, would be able to help much quicker than soaking them, of that I am sure. Now, I should probably go and join Samantha if it is time for us to leave." Giving Janet one last smile, he went to stand beside his Samantha, and he saw Daniel put his arm around Kataya.

Janet returned to them, kissed him on the cheek, and handed Sam several boxes wrapped in shiny paper and decorated with ribbons and bows before giving her a last kiss as well.

"Open them before tonight, okay?"

"You did not have to do this, Janet, but thank you. More than that, thank you for all the work you did to get everything ready. It was wonderful and beautiful. I thanked Jocasta earlier. I really do appreciate everything."

"I know, hon, and you are welcome. We will see you in a week or so. Take care of her, Martouf, Lantash," Janet said, as she stepped back.

The next thing they knew, they were on the DuxBellorum, along with Kataya and Daniel.

They were on their way back to Avilion, but this time, they went as a formally mated pair. Lantash and Martouf were content for now. They looked at this woman, who was their mate. They loved her more every day, if that was possible. Even though they had been lovers for a couple of weeks now, still tonight would be special. For the first time they would make love to her as their acknowledged mate. Their wife.

Tonight could not come fast enough.

TBC


	39. Out of Chaos, Harmony 39 BOMH

_**Chapter Thirty-nine Summary**_**:**_ Jack is in charge of the SGC while General Hammond is in Washington at a meeting. Things are not going well and he is about at the end of his rope. The only bright spot in his world is that Daniel, Sam, and group are due back anytime. A couple of weeks later, SG-10 comes back to the SGC under fire and two of their members have been captured. There are not enough SGC teams available to mount a rescue and it is decided to take the Special Assignment Teams through to the planet. It should be good practice. _

_**Characters: **Sam, Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, General Hammond, Merdwin, Kataya, Jacob/Selmak, Martouf/Lantash_

_**Rating this chapter: **PG-14_

_**Pairings: **Sam/Martouf/Lantash, Daniel/Kataya _

**_Sevesh – _**_A Rite of Release of a Rite, Ritual, Binding, or Bonding_

**_"Italics" - _**_Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communication_

* * *

**_Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul_**

_**Chapter Thirty-nine**_

_**Out of Chaos - Harmony**_

* * *

Jack O'Neill sat at his desk and rubbed his face with his hands. God, he was so tired. In the three weeks since Lantash and Kataya had gone through the _Sevesh_, it seemed as if his life had jumped a ride on a roller coaster; one that never even slowed down, let alone stopped for him to get off.

Carter, Martouf, Kataya, Daniel, and Merdwin returned briefly for the marriage ceremony that joined Martouf, Lantash, and Carter as husbands and wife. Two husbands in one body. Jack shook his head as he thought about it. He shuddered and refused to let his mind go any farther down that road.

Carter had been a beautiful bride, though, and so happy it had shone from her like a beacon, especially when she was near Martouf and Lantash. Besides that, Jack had to admit that it was obvious to everyone that the two of them loved her more than anything, or anyone, in the universe. They would do everything they could to make her happy, of that fact, there was not the slightest doubt, and the feeling went both ways. Jack really thought that Carter would go through the fires of hell for those two. Literally.

Jack sighed, again, and rubbed his eyes. General Hammond was in D.C. for a private meeting with the President. It was the third time in the last three weeks that the general had been gone for at least two or more days, and Jack had to take command. He had been gone for several days this time, and during those few days, things became even worse than they had been. Thank whatever powers that be, the General was due back any time. Jack could not wait to hand the reins of control back to him. Over and above that, never again, would he do anything to cause the man trouble. Well, he would _try_ not to do anything that would cause him trouble.

He missed Carter and Daniel. He missed Kataya and Merdwin. Hell, he even missed Martouf/Lantash. All five of them were on Avilion seeing to Carter's training. They were due back today, as well. Carter could take back the oversight of the marines. Daniel could play ambassador, intermediary, and general nursemaid to the Tok'Ra and the Katteri. Kataya and Merdwin could try to restrain and contain the Katteri Warriors, and he could get a full night of sleep. Finally.

No more calls at three a.m. complaining that the Katteri could not sleep, so they had taken over the commissary. No more calls, saying that they were walking the halls and glowing, or that they were practicing manifesting and having contests to see who could change the fastest or growl the longest, at three in the morning. Did they ever sleep? He was sure he remembered both Kataya and Merdwin sleeping. Daniel insisted that they slept. So what was up with these Katteri? Why in the hell were they not sleeping? Why? Just someone please explain this to him. He suspected that the return of Kataya and Merdwin would turn all of them into eight hour a night sleepers. At least, that was what he was pinning his hopes on at the moment.

His mind wandered onto another of the recent problems that he expected Daniel and company's return to curtail drastically. Then there would be no more two a.m. calls because the marines thought the Tok'Ra and the Katteri were moving in on the females on the base and started a fight, after spending the evening watching the female soldiers sitting and talking for hours to the Tok'Ra and the Katteri. No more four a.m. calls saying that the Tok'Ra were taking hour-long showers and using all the hot water, so the teams returning covered in sand, dirt, mud, and/or blood, had _no_, _that was absolutely no_, hot water to shower in. How did the Tok'Ra stay in the water that long without turning into prunes? The symbiotes might be aquatic outside the host, but the host's bodies were _not_ built to be in hot water that damn long. There weren't even that many Tok'Ra here, so how did they do it? Every team in the SGC could shower at once and never run the water heaters out of hot water.

He laid his head on his desk. Please, please, please, no more calls at two a.m. from the Tok'Ra because the marines locked the locker room doors in the middle of the night, and they could not take their showers. No more one a.m. calls complaining that the marines locked the restrooms, and the Tok'Ra and the Katteri could not use the facilities. It was like riding herd on a group of first graders…no, kindergarteners. Comparing them to first graders was insulting the first graders. His groups rarely acted as well as seven year olds.

God, please, no more Tok'Ra waiting at his door at 07:00, to tell him that they would not tolerate the marines on the night shift disassembling all the training weapons the Tok'Ra were using and hiding the ammunition. Nor did they appreciate finding the linen cabinet empty, when they went to obtain clean linens for their beds, _after_ they stripped them and disposed of the unclean linens. If the Tau'ri expected them to conform to their system of doing things, then they_ must have _that which they needed to do so. They also would appreciate it, if their uniforms returned from the laundry on time for them to have clean ones. Surely, their laundry facilities were not that poorly run?

Hell, no, they did not run the laundry poorly, but the laundry personnel had no control over what happened to it after they turned the uniforms over to the delivery personnel. They were the ones that the Marines were intimidating and forcing into giving up the Tok'Ra's laundry. And, just as soon as he caught the ones doing it, they were joining the other half of the personnel that were already in cells. Jeeze, the problems would stop soon because all of the SGC personnel would be in the brig. Well, all of the male SGC personnel would be in the brig. The female personnel appeared to be getting along with the others quite well. Too damn well, and that was half of that problem, but he could hardly order them to be rude to the Tok'Ra and the Furling. That would really put the cat amongst the pigeons. The male part of the SGC personnel were just going to have to get used to it. He didn't even know why they were being this way because the Furling women, as well as some of the Tok'Ra women were more than pleased to spend time with some of them. Evidentially, they never learned how to share when they were kids...oh, that's right, they still were kids...at least judging by their behavior.

He sat back in his chair and scrubbed his face with his hands again, as his mind continued to run through the disruptions that had taken place over the last three weeks, usually on his watch. Please, please, let there be no more marines waiting at 07:00, to tell him that they would _not_ put up with the Tok'Ra calling them primitive, children, or inferior. Nor would they tolerate the Tok'Ra treating them as if they just crawled out from under a rock, or were too stupid to understand a simple request. Furthermore, if one more Tok'Ra looked down their supercilious nose and smirked at them, when one of the Tau'ri women chose to sit with them during a movie in the recreation room, or at a meal, they would _not_ be responsible for what they did.

Thankfully, the Katteri and Tok'Ra males were not as possessive about their female counterparts and considering the graceful, sensuous walk and the come-hither eyes, all Katteri women seemed to have been born with, it was a damn good thing. At least they were being fairly discreet about their intermingling with the Tau'ri males, and so far, the Tok'Ra females had been as well, at least, they were when they were not giving out black eyes and busted lips.

He sighed deeply. He just was not sure what to try next and he was desperately hoping that Daniel would be able to figure out what was up with the SGC personnel. Because nine times out of ten, the Marines started it. If they kept this up, there would not be enough soldiers to fill out the teams. They already had more airmen and marines in the brig, than they had total in the last five years, and poor Lieutenant Simmons spent most of his time chasing down lost uniforms, missing sheets, ammunition, and extra keys to the facilities.

When the Lieutenant was not doing that, he was explaining to airmen and marines, with injuries like blacked eyes and busted lips, that female Tok'Ra had the added strength of the symbiote, just like their male counterparts did. Then he had to suggest that the next time they decided to try to kiss one, they should either be very sure the woman in question wanted to be kissed, or be ready to duck and run. And, as for the injuries pertaining to the Katteri women and the Tau'ri men, he refused to discuss, or even think, about that, and refused to give any advice at all.

Then there was the hot tub incident. Jack shuddered, remembering the look on the Lieutenant's face, as he stoically stared at the wall, as he explained to Jack that the Tok'Ra were used to using things like that without wearing clothing. He had not known this fact, so he joined them, and was actually in the tub, before he realized that the women on either side of him were, well, naked. Completely. He respectfully requested that the Colonel allow him to requisition bathing suits and deliver them. Jack expected him to resign his commission at any time and avoided him whenever possible.

What time was it anyway? Why weren't they here yet? He was anxious to see Carter, to see how it had gone. Daniel and Lantash had been back and forth several times, but neither had been more forthcoming than to say that Artereos considered that Carter was doing well, a phrase that Merdwin had indicated, on his visits, was very high praise. Unfortunately, Merdwin felt that Sam needed his help more than Jack did, so he had spent little more time on earth than Daniel and Lantash.

He heard the klaxons come to life and sprinted for the control room. Please, pretty please, let it be his team. They only had five weeks left to pull their Special Assignment Teams into some semblance of cohesive units, and all Jack could remember, was Kataya saying that the teams would have to work perfectly together if they planned to succeed. Their maneuvers, moves, thinking, doing, all needed to be in perfect harmony, as if they were one unit, not eight separate individuals.

Well, as far as he could tell, the only thing they were perfectly in tune about, was keeping him up all night. There were no cohesive units among them at all. Moreover, all the yelling he had done worked wonders for one or two days at a time. Then it would all fall apart again.

He admitted to frustration. He could _not_ figure out what was wrong. The individuals in the groups were not having personality clashes; they made sure of that. So all that left was that they were uncoordinated nincompoops. How soldiers who were experts at what they do, suddenly became brain dead the minute you put them in the same group with a Katteri and a Tok'Ra was beyond him. Of course, he could not understand how a perfectly likeable Tok'Ra (and he admitted, but only to himself, that there were a few of those), one on one, suddenly became a jackass when he was put into the same group. Then there were the Katteri; they just stood back and watched, as if it was a sideshow at a circus, and then went off and did their _"energy-gathering thing"._

He was losing it, and he was not sure how to get it back. He was really hoping that having Daniel back would help matters along. Daniel was good at reading people and situations. He just hoped it was them, rather than some new problem that he would have to try to solve. He just was _not_ ready to deal with a new problem.

"Who do we have, Sergeant?" He asked, as he entered the control room at a lope. "It is SG-1's signal, sir."

He wanted to fall to his knees, chanting, "Thank the Gods", but he didn't feel that would inspire confidence in his leadership, so he restrained himself and kept to the usual comments. "Open the iris," he called, although Sergeant Davis had already done so. With no one there to make the decision, he made it, as he often had before, and since they were expecting them, it was not a hard call to make. O'Neill was already at the foot of the ramp, waiting impatiently.

He was unprepared for what he saw when the group came through. Carter and Kataya in full formal Katteri dress uniforms were certainly something to see. Carter received her rank in the Furling military this morning, before they came through and there was no doubt that the Katteri uniform looked, well, impressive. He wondered if they did the carving thing on her, but he would have to wait to ask her until later.

Merdwin, Martouf, and Daniel exited the event horizon after them, Merdwin also impressive as hell in his dress uniform. It was great to see all of them. He thought that maybe he could even kiss Lantash, well, at least Martouf. Looking back at Carter, he realized she didn't look like Carter anymore. Until she approached him.

Eyes glowing as she walked briskly down the ramp, she came up to him and said, "Major Samantha Carter reporting for duty, sir."

"Well, it is about time, Carter. We have been expecting you all morning," Jack said, as he grinned at everyone there. "Daniel, it is so good to have you back," he said, as he threw his arm around his friend's shoulders and squeezed him slightly.

"What is wrong, Jack?" Daniel asked, at once. There was no doubt in his mind or his tone of voice that there was some problem that Jack needed help with, and the sooner the better.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Jack questioned innocently.

"Where is Teal'c? Where is Jacob? Where is Lieutenant Simmons? Now, like I said, what is wrong, Jack?" Daniel pointed out the obvious fact that, normally at least one of the men would have been there, and Lieutenant Simmons would have been in the control room. He also looked pointedly at the arm still firmly wrapped around his shoulders.

"Can't I just be glad to have you home?" Jack asked, as he removed his arm and proceeded to rub his hands together.

"No," Daniel answered, bluntly.

Sam grinned at him, "Come on, sir, what is going on?"

"Nothing really, I have just been bored while you were all away. No one to go talk to, no one to annoy and disrupt, no one to tell jokes to, no one to watch hockey with," Jack rambled on while everyone looked at him, waiting for him to wind down and tell the truth.

Finally breaking under their combined stares, he blurted bluntly, "I have more marines and airmen in the brig than we have had over the last five years."

"Problems with integration, Jack?" Daniel asked, sardonically.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Jack answered. "I have tried everything I know. Teal'c has tried; Jacob has tried. Something isn't right. The teams work okay part of the time, but they aren't smooth. We've moved people whose personality's clash, so we aren't really having those types of conflicts. I was hoping you could run a little interference, Daniel. Find out what the real problem is. You are good at the diplomacy stuff."

"At least let us get settled in, Jack."

"Hey, sure, great. See you in, oh, thirty minutes in the training area?" Jack sent Daniel a small disarming smile.

"Okay, Jack. We will meet you there." Daniel crumbled in the face of his friend's obvious need.

"Are the Katteri there, Colonel?" Kataya asked, quietly.

"Yeah, they should be. Everyone on a team is required to be there at this time of day," Jack answered.

"Okay, I guess we go there first," Daniel said, with a sigh, already knowing what was coming.

Nodding, Kataya said, "Then I shall go there first. Samantha, are you going to change first?"

"No, I think I will come with you. I want to see you in action other than with the swords," Sam said cheekily.

"What makes you think I am "going into action", as you call it?" Kataya looked over at her, as they both strode down the hall.

"Tone of voice. Right now, I am glad I am not a Katteri under your command," Sam said, too softly for the others to hear.

"You should be," was the succinct answer.

Stopping abruptly, she asked, "Colonel, is there an observation area?"

"Yeah, there is. It is this way. The area we are using is very large. It needed to be, for this many people. I think they used it for heavy equipment or something. Whatever they used to store there, it must have been huge anyway."

They had entered an elevator and upon stopping at what should have been the deepest part of the SGC, Jack turned to lead them down a flight of stairs and into a small viewing room. The area they were observing was indeed large.

There were at least sixty people in it, and they had plenty of room for maneuvering. The room had both open areas and areas that had been set up to resemble both the outdoors and the inside of a compound, such as they were expecting to find Bastet in. Since they could not take a chance on someone getting a glimpse of or noticing the aliens, they had no choice but to build this inside.

From the observation area, they could both see and be seen, so Kataya allowed Jack and Daniel to step forward, but no one had noticed their presence. She watched closely and noted where each of her people were and what they were doing. She watched, as time and again, either Tok'Ra or Tau'ri made the wrong move, as her people watched. At last, she turned to Merdwin and held a very fast clipped conversation in their language.

"Colonel, they are using the intars?" Kataya asked Jack.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Are there more here, so that you and the others could arm yourselves with them also?" She questioned.

"Yeah, sure. They are in a little storage room, up the stairs and on your right. It is on the way into the training area," Jack replied.

"Give one to Jacob, Teal'c, Martouf, and Daniel and set them near maximum. Keep one yourself, also," Kataya said quietly, thinking rapidly about what she wanted to do.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because we are about to become the Jaffa. They have five weeks, Colonel, and they are not doing well, as you pointed out. Moreover, they are not doing well, because some of the Katteri are not doing their jobs, or some of your people, or the Tok'Ra, are resisting the link. We are about to show them that they are, as the Tau'ri would say, canon fodder."

"What about you, Merdwin, and Sam?" Jack said.

"We will use our swords, on a light energy setting. We won't hurt anyone," she assured him.

"Okay, what is your plan?" Jack asked, and Kataya told him her idea. Jack, Martouf, and Daniel were to go into the room, and just wander around for a few minutes, as if watching. They would alert both Teal'c and Jacob to the plan, and be sure they were armed. Once they had all found a strategically sound and defensible position, they would open fire on the unsuspecting soldiers. Take out as many Katteri as possible before they realized what was going on and raised shields. Any Katteri that did raise shields, the three of them would take out. It would be the same as if a patrol of Jaffa suddenly came upon them when they were not expecting them.

Sam would handle the link, thus allowing them to converse with one another, so that they were working as a unit, another way to show the soldiers inside how it should work.

Shortly, they were ready. "Okay, let's do it," Jack said. Soon Jack, Teal'c, Jacob, Daniel, and Martouf were walking around, talking to the soldiers, none of which paid attention to the fact that their superior officers were carrying weapons, even though this was highly unusual.

Nor did anyone comment on the fact that Daniel and Martouf were back. The three waiting outside were grim.

It was going to be a slaughter. Glancing at Kataya's set face, Sam knew that when the dust settled she, the Colonel, and her dad were going to be furious. As the last of the men inside found their places and stood negligently relaxed, Kataya watched as Jack suddenly armed his weapon, turned to the nearest Katteri and soldiers and said, "Hey, guess what? Surprise!" Then blew them away before rolling behind a barricade.

The amount of people they caught off guard was amazing. As soon as the five inside had made cover for themselves behind the makeshift barriers they were using in the training, Samantha gave the signal to go in and which direction each was to take. With their swords using energy bolts, the confusion in the training area became complete.

When the dust settled, there were six Katteri left standing. Three pairs and all of them were fighting a battle for survival. Kataya had taken on her son, Lanwin. Gwennetha was locked in battle with her father, and Samantha was in combat with a young Katteri named Colwyn. When it was completely over, Merdwin, Kataya, and Samantha were standing. Jack and Teal'c were unscathed, also. Jacob, Daniel, and Martouf had come out with minor hits. Everyone else was down.

Kataya walked to the center of the room and stepped up onto an overturned box. Once the intars wore off, Kataya gave her comments and opinion; everyone knew what she said and exactly how things stood. There would not be one more training session, where the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra in their groups did not know exactly what each of them was planning to do, or where they allowed any of their team members to wander too far from the shield without warning them that they were about to pass beyond its boundaries. This was their responsibility, and they would attend to it. If their team members were refusing to use the link or if they continued to shut it down, they were to take it to the team leader. This would stop at once.

At the end of two weeks, each and every team would be working in perfect harmony. Any team that was not, if it proved to be the fault of the Katteri, then they could expect and plan to lose their rank. They would be busted all the way to the bottom. If they were already on the bottom, they were back to being squires. They had volunteered for this assignment. It was perhaps the most important mission they ever had, or ever would be on, and they absolutely would _not_ fail. A great deal depended on them, and she would not take into battle, a group she could not depend on in every way. They were Katteri-enti Warriors, and they had better start acting like it. End of discussion. From that day forward, there were no more late night eating sessions, hall wanderings, or midnight games.

Jack had his say next, and he was just as scathing. Every soldier learned exactly how things were going to be. It was not too late for them to find replacements, and if they did not replace them, and their performance did not get better, it would not matter, because they would be dead. He had never seen such poor maneuvering and tactics. Their performance stunk, and they were a disgrace to their uniform.

Each and every one of them was aware of who their team members were, there was no excuse for not listening to the link and staying within the shield as much as possible. This was _not_ a game they were playing. They were going to battle a formidable enemy, against which they would need every advantage they could find. If they were fighting the link, ignoring the shield parameters, or in any way fighting their fellow team members they damned well better stop and start working as a cohesive group. It was a long speech for Jack. There were no more locked toilets, missing sheets, disassembled firearms, lost uniforms, or fights over women.

Jacob took his turn and even if he had not used English, they would have gotten the meaning, just by the tone and gestures. What in the hell was the matter with them? It was obvious they had been completely incognizant to what was going on around them. Since when had they become so negligent, careless, and oblivious to the world around them that they did not even notice when someone that normally did not carry a firearm was suddenly armed? How could eight people surprise them so completely that every one of them, had this been for real, were now "dead or dying"? This mission could mean the difference between the Tok'Ra surviving, or being wiped out. They damned well better start thinking about that, instead of whatever else was on their minds.

The best chance they had was in co-operating and learning to function as if the group was a single entity. That meant listening to the link and doing what the leaders of their groups told them. They needed to pull their heads outta their butts and pay attention. Furthermore, each and every one of them was going to wipe the words _primitive, children, _and _inferior_ from their vocabulary. "If I hear one more Tok'Ra call one more Tau'ri any one of those three words, I will personally see to it that you are hit with zat blasts every time the word comes out of your mouths." He made his threat in English, so they were all aware of it. In turn, the Tok'Ra, too, became more considerate of the others and soon were part of cohesive fighting units.

Merdwin, Daniel, Sam, Martouf, and Teal'c stood back, watched, and listened. It was a lesson the units did not forget. Eight people had taken out over sixty armed soldiers and warriors. It was humbling. Of course, the attackers had their intars near max while the defenders were on a lighter level, but for practice, it had shown exactly where the problems were. Moreover, they addressed those problems and found out where their teams were stumbling. The same answer turned up in every team. They did not trust that the link did not give everyone else a line directly into their mind and therefore, their thoughts. A few forced entries by the Katteri holding the links open and they no longer fought the very simple, obviously non-invasive, link.

It took about a week before the groups were working in harmony. Soon, they came to enjoy the sight of Kataya and Samantha walking around, giving pointers, working with them to make each group more cohesive and in tune. At the end of the two weeks, the two women were favorites, and there were many memories of laughter and fun, as well as hard work, sweat, and even tears.

Now, it was just practice until the day of the planned attack. Never again did anyone succeed in taking them by surprise. Mock battles were long and hard fought and many times neither side could seem to win. Often, Sam or Kataya would intervene to tip the balance to one side or the other.

* * *

The klaxons blared, and the signal came through. It was SG-10, and they were under heavy fire. Only two came through, yelling for them to close the iris. Staff blasts followed them, and an airman was injured. The iris closed, and they could hear the Jaffa, or their weapons fire hitting it.

Jack O'Neill and General Hammond listened to the tale of a surprise arrival of Jaffa and a minor System Lord. They had thought the planet in question free from Goa'uld influence.

"Sir, there had been no instance of a System Lord being there for centuries. Evidently, this one is trying to make a name for himself; he is amassing long abandoned planets to build his power base without interference. When his army has grown large enough, no doubt he will confront the System Lord he has sworn allegiance to, whoever that might be. That is what we overheard when we were scouting to see if there was any way to rescue Martin and Stevenson, the team members that have been captured," Major Johnson reported.

"Do you know if they are dead or alive, Major?" General Hammond asked.

"They were not dead, sir, they were very much alive, but they were being tortured. Ellen Stevenson was hurt pretty bad, and it looked like they were um, maybe going to, um," the Major's voice dwindled and he swallowed convulsively. "We really tried, sir, but there just wasn't any way to rescue them without reinforcements."

"I take it the four of you had split up?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir, we separated into two teams. Martin and Stevenson were talking to the villagers, finding out about the history, where the ruins were, and what was in them. They had no warning that Jaffa were anywhere near, and they had no chance to escape or defend themselves. It all happened too quickly. We, that is, Lieutenant Harris and I, were doing some mineral surveys. Normally, Stevenson would have done that, but it had sounded like there was some stuff she should see. We happened to almost run into a small Jaffa patrol, and that's how we found out that the other two had been captured in the village."

"Request permission to mount a rescue mission, sir," Major Johnson asked.

"How many Jaffa are you talking about? Did they come by gate or ship, and is the System Lord there?" Jack fired his questions at the obviously tense and upset Major.

"I don't know for sure, sir, but probably not more than sixty or so. The System Lord was with them, and as far as we know they came by gate."

General Hammond nodded, and said, "All right, Major, dismissed. We may need to talk to you later, so stay on base after you are checked out."

"Sir, we can't just leave them there." The two remaining members of the team looked appalled. "Surely there is something we can do?"

"We will, Major Johnson, but we are not just going to go running through the gate without a plan," the general assured him. "Now, go get checked out, and get some rest."

"Request permission to join any rescue mission, sir," The younger man said.

"Yes, sir, I would like to be part of that mission, too," Lieutenant Harris spoke up.

"We will see what we are going to do first, and someone will let you know. For now, though, you need to do as the general said. It was an order, not a request," Jack said.

After the two men had reluctantly left for the infirmary to undergo their post mission medical exam, the General said, "Jack, I have SG's 3 and 6 here. Everyone else is either on downtime or off world. I cannot send two teams into sixty plus Jaffa, who will no doubt be guarding the gate, waiting on us to come for our people. It is going to take time to organize enough teams to try to extract them," the general said quietly.

"Well, sir, we do have a team here, and I think they are ready for action. In fact, I think it would be some of the best practice they could possibly get on the use of Tau'ri weapons and working together. Kind of a practice session that is a little more real than we have had before."

"You want to take the Special Assignment Teams we have set up for the attack on Bastet? What if some of them are killed, Jack? How do we explain that to Artereos, or Garshaw?"" General Hammond pointed out the downside.

"Merdwin is here, and he can okay it for the Katteri-enti, and Selmak and Jacob can okay it for the Tok'Ra. I say we at least ask them. If they say no, then we just have to do it ourselves," Jack replied.

"Okay, I will call a briefing," General Hammond agreed, "but if they say no, we drop it. Agreed?"

"Sure, but I don't think they will," Jack agreed.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this, Mer? I mean, when I suggested this, I wasn't expecting you to go. Are you sure this won't give your presence here on earth away?" Jack asked, for what seemed to Merdwin to be the tenth time.

"I am sure, Jack. Please stop worrying. From what your people were able to tell us, it is definitely not Bastet or any of her underlings. I am going in dressed as a Tau'ri, using Tau'ri weapons, and speaking the Tau'ri tongue, as are the rest of our people. We have agreed that the Katteri will throw a shield up. Our people know how far or close they must be to stay within the shield. It is a good plan and it will work. It is an excellent idea to use the teams we have put together. This will be a good practice session. Stop worrying."

"All right, if you're sure," he finally agreed. Looking at Kataya, he turned to Merdwin to ask, "What's Kataya saying to Lanwin and Taesha? She's been talking to them for the last few minutes, and they don't look happy," Jack said.

Looking over at them, and then seeing the mutinous look on Lanwin's face, he straightened and headed over to them, without answering Jack. He was not fast enough though; Lantash beat him to it. As he approached the small group standing to one side and talking quietly, he heard him say, "Lanwin, you will listen to your mother. If she says you are not to manifest, then you will not do so. She is your superior officer, and you will follow her orders."

"I just want to know why we cannot if we need to. Surely, it would not matter in this instance. It is Bastet we do not want to alert to us, not this minor player."

"And what do you think the surviving Jaffa are going to tell their brethren across the galaxy? I will tell you. If you manifest, or one of us uses a ribbon device, it will be in Bastet's ears before the day dawn's tomorrow, that the Tau'ri have allied themselves closely to not only the Tok'Ra, but to the Furling. And if you believe she will not figure out why, then you are not very bright, and I know that is not so," Lantash spoke firmly to his son. "She is not telling you or Taesha not to manifest; it will be a standard order before we ever enter the gate, just as our people will be reminded to use only Tau'ri weapons. We cannot allow ourselves to give our plans away now."

Lanwin nodded as he looked from his mother to his father, "You are correct, of course, and I apologize. I will do as you say."

Taking a breath, Kataya said the words she really did not want to have to say, "Lanwin, I am going to overlook you questioning me this time. Do not ever do it again, for I will both revoke your rank and place you under house arrest. Do I make myself clear?" Her voice was stern and determined.

Looking at her, Lanwin knew that by rights, she should have already done those things. He had challenged a direct order. Flushing, but knowing he was getting off lightly, he said, "I understand completely, Commander Kataya. It will not happen again. Thank you."

Nodding, she said only, "Find your position, we are almost ready to deploy."

Bowing once more, he left to assume his position with his group.

Merdwin changed course and headed to the ramp. Climbing it, he addressed the Katteri gathered in the group, "We will go in using our armbands to draw energy and set up individual protective shields. We will use no weapons except the Tau'ri's firearms. If any of you have your ribbon or even your dagger, leave them behind. Hand any things you have over to Lieutenant Simmons, and he will keep them until we return. We cannot and will not tip off Bastet at this time and believe me, if anyone is discovered to be Katteri, she will know before first light on her planet."

"We will go through first and throw a shield in front of the gate for those emerging and then you will use individuals as they make their way to their group's locations. You will throw illusionary shields that will mask the presence of the symbiote in the Tok'Ra, for it is just as important that it is not discovered that they are amongst us. Those Katteri that are not in the advance guard, but are going in with your group; you will throw and maintain the shields for your group before you enter the Chaappa'ai, and you will maintain it."

"The High Priestesses among us will be helping with the shields, so they will be somewhat stronger than they will be on our next mission. You all need to be making mental notes of what works and what does not, so keep in mind that the shields will be somewhat weaker in the next mission, and take that into consideration when assessing how things are working. We will have a group wide meeting after this exercise to discuss this type of thing."

"Stay in formation as much as possible, but you must act as if you are Tau'ri, which means that you must look for something to shelter behind if possible. Standing and letting their weapons fire hit your shield is not something that would pass unnoticed. That goes for all of you, Tok'Ra, Katteri, and Tau'ri. You must not act as if you are behind a shield, for we do not want them to realize that. We will hope that we are able to take out the guards at the gate before the rest of you come through; however, I am fairly sure that there will be more Jaffa there than we are expecting. You all have extra ordinance. Be prepared to use it."

"Once everyone is through the Chaappa'ai, those of you that are in the advance guard will rejoin your team and continue to keep the shield intact. Seconds are, as they know, responsible for the link. Do not drop it, no matter what. Are you all ready?" At their nods of agreement, he ordered, "Katteri, attack position three and five. Center post - take position. Left post - take position. Right post - take position. Form left flank . Form right flank." Walking back to Kataya, he and she stood in the very center of the group he had formed into a semicircle with his few terse commands.

Turning to O'Neill, Kataya said, "Katteri contingent is in position and ready to deploy, Colonel. We will advance on your order." She turned and faced the circle of the Stargate. Once the wormhole was established, they would be the first ones through.

Jacob faced the people that had suddenly seemed to remember who was in their team and moved into position within their own group. He smiled grimly. They realized this was something of a practice run for them, and their performance today would tell what they needed to work on, and what they were doing well. "Okay, listen up. No ribbons, if you have them with you, give them to Lieutenant Simmons, and pick them up when we get back. Use your zats and your Tau'ri weapons."

"Listen to the link, and follow all orders given by your group leader and the Colonel. You heard the previous instructions. We do not want them to know we are shielded. And for heaven's sake, if you are going in with the host in control, do not look up if or when you change over."

"Remember that there will be a meeting afterwards to go over the mission. Make mental notes on what worked right and what went wrong. You know who your team members are and how you are supposed to function together. I expect to see you all doing it and doing it right. All right, let's get it done."

Jack stepped up onto the ramp to add his take on the mission and to give any last minute instructions he might have. After looking over the groups assembled before him, he said, "Okay, people, you heard what has been said. There is gonna be a shield around you. It is not foolproof, and we do not want it to be obvious. Do not depend on it entirely; you are all well trained soldiers, so use your skills to avoid being hit. Once we clear the gate, we will head for the house in which we know they were holding our people. Special Assignment Teams one, two, and four will work to get our people out. Teams three, five, and seven will secure and hold the gate unless needed elsewhere. Team six will use the launchers to pin down what they can to keep them away from the gate and us."

Turning to the two officers who were new to these groups, but still wanted to help rescue their teammates, he said, "Johnson, you and Harris stay with team three. Kataya set your link, do not let it worry you, and whatever you do, _do not fight it_. Remember what she explained; no one is entering your mind, but any thoughts you have that you send out, especially if you attach emotion to it, can be heard. All you have to do is let the information come to you, and if you need to say something send it outward, and someone in your team will hear you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir, Colonel," they responded, in unison.

Moving his attention back to the rest of the groups, he asked, "Did everyone get their orders and understand them? Good. Let's do it people." Jack nodded to the control room, the Sergeant input the symbols, and the gate sprang to life. They watched as Merdwin gave the order to ready their weapons. At his nod, they entered the event horizon. When the others came through behind them, they were surprised to see the Katteri, while having taken what cover they could, were still in a semi-formation and Jaffa were falling as if they were targets on a practice range.

As the groups began to help, it soon became obvious that Merdwin had been correct in his suspicion and there were now more than sixty or so Jaffa. Evidently, there had been reinforcements during the time it had taken them to organize, just as he had expected. The Katteri had stood their ground, and soon the teams set to get the captives out were advancing, while the others remained behind to hold the gate, and it was obvious the links were functioning extremely well. So far, there had been no mistakes.

It did not take Jack and the others long to realize that the Katteri had set up and were maintaining shields around each individual person at this point, as per their instructions. Staff weapons fire, rather than appearing to be stopped by something simply appeared to be missing its targets. Jack almost laughed aloud at the expressions on some of the Jaffa's faces, but he sobered quickly.

This was their first real battle situation, and he was almost overwhelmed with the information that was being channeled constantly. Seeing his problem, he heard Kataya tell them to stop the chatter and send only pertinent information. Then he watched as she and Sam worked together. It was almost as if they were one entity, knowing exactly what the other was about to do.

He sent the information of where he wanted his group to be both by link and hand signal. Jaffa littered the ground and so far, they had one member of the SGC and one Tok'Ra with injuries. One of the Tok'Ra was giving them first aid.

Once the groups started to move away from the gate, the Katteri had thrown up group shields, which were not so hard to maintain as the individual ones. It did not take them long to reach the village. Jack's team made its way into the house, as the other two teams secured the perimeter and assured no Jaffa would re-enter the house to surprise the team that had gone in after their people. Once inside, they found only a handful of Jaffa guarding it.

The noise of the battle had pulled all available Jaffa to it, except for these few. Jack wondered where the System Lord was. They had taken out the guards with almost no trouble, and Sam was with Ellen Stevenson. She looked to be unconscious, but alive, as was her teammate. Jack watched as Merdwin knelt down beside each of them and laid his hand on them for a few seconds.

Turning to Jack, he said, "They are both unconscious, and as severe as their injuries are, I do not advise bringing them around. Let us get them back to the gate. I hope that moving them will not aggravate their injuries. I do not believe it will, but I can guarantee that they would both be in agony, if they were brought to consciousness." Teal'c picked up the limp form of Ellen Stephenson, while Merdwin picked up Sergeant Martin.

Suddenly, Jack stopped, "Where is Kataya?"

"She will be finding and disposing of the System Lord," Merdwin said, calmly. "I will find her and tell her to hurry."

_"Kataya, where are you?_"

_"Up the stairs and first room on the left."_ Suddenly, they heard the sound of a body hitting a wall and sliding down it, followed by three zat blasts, and then Kataya was coming down the stairs.

Jack looked into Merdwin's eyes, and then turned to Kataya as she indicated Ellen Stevenson's partially naked body, and said, "Here wrap her in this, and then let us go. We should head back to the gate with the injured, and we cannot leave all of these bodies for these poor villagers to deal with either."

"What do you suggest?" Jack asked tersely.

Lifting her zat, she disposed of the guard's bodies. Shrugging, she looked into O'Neill's eyes, and said, "I suggest we clean up after ourselves. It is either that, or send a team through to clean up and help the villagers."

"We will send a team through," Jack said, after giving it some thought. He supposed she was right, and the villagers were probably in shock and needed some help. They headed back toward the gate where they could still hear sporadic weapons fire. It appeared to be a few stray Jaffa. Nothing the teams could not handle.

"Dial us up, Daniel. Let's get these people home," Jack said, as they reached the gate. The teams had performed in an almost perfect harmony, and the captured team members were alive and on their way home. All of the teams were present and accounted for with a few injuries, none of them truly serious. One more System Lord had bitten the dust. It had been a good day.

He would think later about the killers he had seen in Kataya and Merdwin's eyes. Jack O'Neill shivered and realized that he had seen the true Katteri-enti today, even without the manifestation, but not only that, he had seen himself reflected there.

It brought the first conversation he and Kataya had ever had back to him. "We, too, are elite killers," she had said. "Do not be so hard on yourself. Without us, the universe would be unbalanced. No matter how much we abhor what we have had to do, what we have witnessed, and what we will do in the future, we both know that we are the best defense our worlds have. Knowing this, we will continue to kill. Any way we have to."

She and Merdwin had taken one look at Ellen Stevenson and what had been done to her and Sergeant Martin, and she had quietly left and hunted down the System Lord responsible. And that System Lord was now dead; as dead as Bastet would be.

TBC


	40. The Blood of the Dragons 40 BOMH

**_Chapter Forty Summary:_**_ The teams are as ready as they will ever be and the day of the Battle is fast approaching. Sam and Kataya return to Avilion. While there, Artereos discloses to Sam just who Morgasha/Bastet really are. She is shocked. After they return to the SGC, Sam talks to Kataya about Artereos's revelation. She also frets because she could not yet manifest, even though Artereos, Merdwin, and Kataya all assure her that it will not happen until she is in a pitched battle situation. The day arrives and the Battle takes place. Sam takes her place as Katteri-enti and the Dragon._

**_Warning:_**_ Character Death. As promised by the women, it is temporary. They will return to their mates. _

_**Characters:** Jack, Teal'c, Sam, Daniel, Martouf/Lantash, OCs_

_**Pairings:** Sam/Martouf/Lantash, Daniel/Kataya_

_** Rating this chapter:** PG-14_

**_Et Aevum - _**_Into/For Eternity_

**_Igisadonis Animawyn _**_- Beloved of My Soul_

**_Aima Coeurawyn - _**_Blood of My Heart_

**_Coeurawyn - _**_My Heart_

**_Carusawyn _**_- My Dear One, My Dearest One_

_**Amat Wyn -** My Love  
_

_****__"Italics" – __Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communication_  


* * *

_**Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul**_

_**Chapter Forty**_

_**The Blood of the Dragons**_

* * *

The last few weeks certainly seemed to fly by. The teams worked harder than ever after their practice run, when they managed to rescue Lieutenant Stevenson and Sergeant Martin. Brialek, the Tok'Ra healer, was helping Ellen Stevenson to heal quicker by using the healing device on her. There was a great deal of damage to her knees, legs, and pelvic area, and Tau'ri medicine alone, could not heal such severe damage nearly as well. In fact, Janet was of the opinion, that without the Tok'Ra's intervention, Ellen Stevenson would have been out of the service on a medical discharge, something that would not happen now. As things stood now, physically, they were healing well, but especially Lieutenant Stevenson, was dealing with the mental aspects of the ordeal they underwent.

The two other members of their team requested a transfer to one of the Special Assignment Teams, and because half of their team was medically unfit for duty, the General and Colonel O'Neill agreed. They would need to join other teams in the interim anyway, so this would work out fine for the time being. When the tactics group working on the Bastet operation decided three weeks ago that they wanted one more Special Assignment Team, they added them to that one. They put in a lot of hard work to catch up with the others, but their team was declared 'Good to Go' two days ago.

The Major and his Lieutenant were impressed with the teams during the rescue, and now, after working with them, they were prouder yet, to be part of one. The job they had been given was an important one, they knew. The entire mission was important to them all, and its most important elements were Major Carter and Kataya. They were as concerned as the rest of the teams that Major Carter and the Warrior Kataya were missing from the daily routine. For the last three days, neither Major Carter nor Kataya had visited the training area. Rumors were rife as to the reason: Some said one of them was ill. One said the Major changed her mind about going in as Katteri. Another said that they were off world for last minute instructions and training from Artereos, something they planned to do all along. That one happened to be the one that was true.

The day before the Great Battle, they returned, but they went straight to Kataya's quarters. Those who saw them return said that they seemed fine. Major Carter had appeared to be her normal self, and Kataya had been as serene as ever. Everyone relaxed knowing that the two returned with no problems evident.

Had they been in Kataya's quarters, their perceptions might have been different. "What are we going to do, Kat?" Sam asked anxiously.

"We are going to defeat Bastet, Samantha," was the placid answer. "We will go into battle. The teams will perform flawlessly, and we shall destroy Bastet. That is what we are going to do, and that is what is going to happen. Nothing has changed."

"Yeah, I know. Not even me," Sam said glumly.

"You will do fine. Stop worrying," Kat said, as she smiled gently at her. "It will work out, Sam, I promise you. You trust Artereos and Merdwin, do you not? They, also, are telling you this is what will happen. We have not been wrong yet, have we?"

"No. No, you haven't," Sam said, still distressed. "But, are you sure I should not have stepped into the fire? I mean, I know you and Artereos say that my soul is Furling, so I do not have to, but my soul is also Tau'ri. What if that is the reason, why I cannot do it? What if I need to do that first?" Sam asked, as she became more agitated. "Even you stepped into the fire in your first living, so why don't I need to? I really don't understand."

"Samantha, I was a very young woman, not long out of childhood, when I accepted my destiny, and I had many livings to go through. I stepped into the fire, so that it might forge my spirit into a cohesive whole; it would not desire to be reborn into another species, or even to come back as a kit in order to learn my life lessons. You lived my lives during the link, and you know that I have never again been a kit, and the time I spent with the different races was spent as myself as an adult. Never have I been born as other than who and what I am, Kataya of Cadwaellon, and I never shall be."

"You were not forced to make that choice, since I have already done so. We share soul threads; therefore, in a way, you have already been through the fire. There was no reason for you to take my path, for your soul had many lessons woven into it from those my soul had learned. I thought you understood, and I am sorry that I did not help you earlier to understand why you have no need to take that step," Kataya explained, solemnly.

"I should not have spent so much time cloistered, when I was not working with Merdwin; my spirit would have been all right without doing so. I should have spent more time with you as you went through your final practice sessions with Artereos. I am sorry that I left you so much alone, Samantha," she said, regretfully. I did not realize that you would not understand why these things are as they are, and for that, I do apologize to you. You should not have been suffering these self doubts because of this, but thankfully, it has only been a short while. I am glad you did not try to manifest right away, and I admit I am surprised that Father did not put your mind to rest."

"He told me it would not work before I tried, but I thought he was just trying to make me feel better, if I failed. I did not realize he really meant it, literally," Sam said, still sounding unnerved by her failure.

"Now, I am also telling you, so please, stop worrying about what did not happen. It was not unexpected by either Artereos, or I, and we are not disturbed by it," she explained, quickly and calmly. "Samantha, a first manifestation _always_ takes place during battle. You got farther with it than either Artereos or I expected. You did manage some of the physical changes. The fact that you could not completely change should not worry you. As we told you, even I could not completely manifest, until I was in a pitched battle situation. You experienced my first manifestation when we linked, did you not? I am sure that you can recall the situation and my emotions. So, please, stop worrying. We did not go for you to manifest, but to be with Artereos and learn more of Morgasha," Kataya said, sincerely and firmly.

"You didn't learn anything new though, did you? You already knew about her and Merdwin. I still cannot believe she would do that to him. Not to Merdwin. No wonder he has never had another mate, and it explains part of why he has held so tightly to you, why he wished for you as a mate. I am not suggesting that Merdwin does not love you deeply, because he does, but still it explains a lot about him and his attitude," Sam said, thoughtfully.

"Does it? Then explain it to me because I have never completely understood it," Kataya replied, frowning. "Not," she continued, "that I do not value Merdwin, and his love of me, for I do and I love him just as fiercely in return. However, it has always seemed odd that he would be fixated on me, when there were more beautiful woman all around him, many of which made it abundantly clear, through the millennia, that they were quite eager to attempt to make him happy. We have always had a close loving relationship, it is true, but…there were so many beautiful women." She shook her head as she contemplated what appeared to her to be an aberration.

Looking amazed that Kat did not understand, she said, "It is obvious, of course. He feels safe loving you. You were everything she was, but your intentions were pure good, where hers were pure evil. He knows you will never do to him what she did." Sam shrugged and then continued, "I believe that Merdwin has always believed that you have never loved him quite as passionately as you do Lantash or Daniel, but that you love him truly, in a very, very deep, and eternal way. You would never betray his love, Kat, never, and Merdwin has always known that on every level," Sam exclaimed.

"Now he loves Janet. Soon, Morgasha will be dead, and he will be completely free of even the knowledge that she is out there somewhere waiting to try to kill him and her brother again. And, that is the other shock to me. I am still trying to get my mind around that. Artereos is Morgasha's brother. She is Merdwin's mate and Artereos's sister," Sam murmured, yet again, and then gasped, "Oh, no, she and Merdwin are not still mated, are they? Please, tell me they aren't, Kat."

"They are not. However, oh, Samantha, the pain he went through because of her treachery and betrayal. I do not know how he survived it without becoming hard and uncaring, but thank the All, he did." Sighing as she remembered the pain of that time, she continued her answer to Sam, "The All dissolved the tie millennia ago, without requiring that they go through the _Sevesh_. Her treachery made it unnecessary for Merdwin to do other than request his blood be returned to him. It almost killed her, but unfortunately, it did not," Kataya said grimly. "It is no longer important now, for we shall see to it that she is dead this time, very dead indeed, for the list against her and Bastet is long, Samantha. If she had never done anything else, for what she did to Merdwin alone, she deserves to die." Eyes flashing and her voice laced with venom, she hissed, "When you add in the thousands of innocent lives she has taken, and then my Dominic and our Lantash, you must agree she will get no more than she so justly deserves."

Drawing a shaking breath, Sam said, "This has to be a living nightmare for Artereos as well as Merdwin." Sam was still trying to take in what they were about to do. Quietly she added, "I think I am still processing what she did to Merdwin. If she had managed to steal the knowledge of his power completely, and trap him in stasis where he would never have been able to escape, she would have been able to get to Artereos. It is," she paused, and then looked at Kataya, "What we have to do is so important," she whispered. "What if I fail, Kat? What if I can't manifest and we fail?"

"Samantha, whether you manifest or not, Morgasha will be dead. I would prefer to do it using both our powers, however, if for some reason you cannot, then I will see to it that she is dead, no matter what I must do to assure that. Do you understand?" Kataya asked, quietly.

"No. No, I do not. If you have the power to do it alone, the All would not have brought me forth. So no, I don't understand."

"Samantha, Morgasha is a master Enchantress, and so am I. Merdwin taught me everything that she stole from him, as well as any new chants and spells he discovered or invented, so my power as an Enchantress is equal to hers and very possibly, it surpasses hers. It is not common knowledge, but I have been studying with Merdwin for millennia," Kataya told her quietly. "The main problem will be the great regenerative power that she has, as I am quite sure Artereos warned you. Even though our power is quite formidable as the Dragons, still, neither you nor I, have the truly massive regenerative power that she has. The All gave it only unto the First-born. And she will also have the healing abilities of the Goa'uld."

"However, because of our mother, I have one or two abilities that she does not, nor does she realize their true power. If I must, then I can defeat her by becoming one with the forces of nature. If for some reason you do not manifest, then I will not hesitate to do so. Please believe me, Samantha. Morgasha will be no more, one way or the other," Kataya assured her earnestly.

Sam stared at Kataya for a long moment before saying slowly, as if thinking the idea through as she spoke, "But, you would die. Not just, die to be reborn. You would die but—you would not come back would you? That is why the All did not want that to happen. That is why they brought me forth; so that you would survive. So that we could fight her together, and you would not have to do that," Sam said, as she realized what Kataya was truly saying.

"It would depend on how badly she was depleted and how much energy I would need to release. Certainly, if I had to use the greatest extent of the power, then the consequences would be worse." Kataya turned, walked across the room, and said over her shoulder, as she poured herself a drink, "There is nothing that says I would die. I would certainly be very weak, probably for a long time, but I would not necessarily die," Kataya assured her. Turning to face Sam again, she said, "Besides that, it simply will not come to pass. You will manifest, Samantha," Kataya reassured her, "You will manifest. Artereos is quite sure of your power, and so am I. And Samantha, I have _never,_ in all these long millennia, known Artereos to be wrong."

Seeing that her words had somehow relieved some of Sam's distress, she walked back to her, and said, "Sam, go home with Martouf and Lantash. Have a pleasant evening and make love to them, as if it were the first time. Give them all your love and honor them by accepting theirs. Tomorrow, and all it entails, will come soon enough. They are your husbands, your mates. Enjoy them and that fact. You have had so little time together. Please. For your sake, as well as theirs, stop worrying. Go, _Carusawyn_," she told her, as she urged her toward the door.

Sam hugged her briefly. "Kat, thank you. You are right, and I am not going to worry about it any more. And, you are right about having a good evening. We should celebrate. We have been married for five weeks now. Maybe I will take some port home with me, and I should probably take some mead too. Lantash seems to prefer it."

"Yes, the symbiotes do tend to prefer the mead, so take both," Kataya, agreed with her.

"I can do that. See you in the morning, Kat."

"Goodnight, Samantha. Have a wonderful evening."

Once Sam had left, Kataya changed out of her uniform and into one of the dresses that Daniel liked so much. He would return to her soon, unless some artifact or manuscript distracted him and caused him to lose track of time. Somehow, she knew that on this day, he would not have done so. He would be thinking of her and home, as she was thinking of him, home, and the evening ahead.

Artereos had a portrait of her made from a picture that Daniel took their first evening together in their home. He would have seen to its delivery today, and it would be waiting there for them to arrive home for the evening. She hoped he liked it. After tomorrow, it might be all he had of her for quite some time. However, that was tomorrow. This was tonight, and she would do what she had told Samantha to do. She and Daniel would sleep very little this night. Both knew what tomorrow could bring, but neither would speak of it. They would revel in being together this one long night, as she had suggested to Samantha, as if it were the first time. She looked up and smiled as Daniel came through the door.

"Are you ready, _Igisadonis Animawyn?"_ She asked, softly.

"Yes, I am, _Aima Coeurawyn. _ Shall we?"

"Yes, my love."

* * *

"It is breathtakingly lovely, Kataya. Thank you. When did you arrange to have it made?" Daniel wanted to know, as he looked at the beautiful portrait.

"I contacted father our first night here, when you took your images, and asked him to have it made. You mentioned that night that you wished a portrait of me, here in our home," she reminded him softly. "I sent the images to my father and asked him to choose one, and then have it made for you. I decided to give it to you now, instead of after our joining, since it was ready early. It is the gift of my promise to join with you as your mate once again, _Igisadonis Animawyn._"

"Now, you will have me with you always, Dayillon, even if I am not in this room with you. It will remind you always of my promise to return to you soon, whether from the next room or across the galaxy. You will know I am watching you and you will remember to have unwavering faith in our love and my promise," she whispered, as she brought his lips to hers, in a kiss that caused him to forget everything, but the feel of her. "Promise me you will remember, Daniel, please, promise me," Kataya urged him softly, bringing him back to the present.

"I will remember, love. I will cherish it, always. Will you not come to me and love me tonight, Blood of my Heart?" He asked, his voice husky with desire.

"Yes, Beloved of my Soul," she whispered, as his lips claimed hers in another kiss that seemed to take both of them to some faraway place where only lovers could go. "Yes," she breathed, as his shirt fell to the floor and her lips played across his chest, as her fingers found the fastening on his jeans. She would relearn every curve and muscle of him this night. When the new day dawned, they would still be awake to greet it. "Yes, my love," she whispered once more, before they both became lost to words.

* * *

"Samantha you never cease to amaze and enchant me. I love you, _Coeurawyn_. Always." Looking down at the cake on his plate, Martouf laughed gently, "Lantash and I have become extremely fond of this chocolate, in a very short time. Thank you for thinking of this. It did not occur to me that it was an anniversary for us."

Watching her from across the table, Martouf caught his breath, as he did so often when he looked at her. She had given him more joy in these few short weeks, than he could ever remember having before. Each day that she greeted him with her smile and a kiss was a wonder to him. People often told him that when his Samantha entered the room, his face lit up, as if someone had turned a light on. He believed it, for he felt as if she brought the light with her into his life.

The joy with which she always greeted him amazed and awed him and Lantash, for it was for both of them. She greeted both of them with joy. Her caring for both of them showed in so many little ways, this evening a point in fact, as she had remembered the mead, as well as the port. He did not know how he had survived before she came into his life, and he did not know if he would survive if anything ever happened to her.

However, those thoughts were not for tonight. He had to tell himself that the mission tomorrow would go well. Bastet would be dead, and he and his Samantha would join their hearts and souls by the Furling joining rituals. Then they would be complete, bound even more tightly, if that was possible. He watched her as she ate her cake and flirted with him. Dear universe, how very deeply he loved her.

Sam laughed with him, as she ate another bite of her cake, "Well it is a pretty slim excuse for cake and ice cream, and most people would consider this more birthday type stuff, but hey, we both enjoy it, so I thought we could use any excuse to have some." Smiling at his enjoyment of the sweet, she added, "You do know that cake and ice cream are extremely fattening. If we are not careful we are both going to end up gaining a ton."

"Then we will just have to think of some form of exercise we could do that we would both enjoy. Something we can do together. What do you say, _Carusawyn_, shall we clean this up, and then begin our exercise routine?" Martouf asked lightly, as he stood and rounded the table to stand beside her.

Sam agreed, as she finished her cake and port, before turning to gather up the plates and clear the table. It would not take long, and then, they had the long night ahead of them to make more memories. She wanted this night to live for them forever as a beautiful one. She frowned thinking once again about Morgasha/Bastet. She would remember to tell Martouf and Lantash who she was tomorrow though, not tonight. She would have time before the mission, and it was something she felt he should know. He and Daniel, but she knew that Kat would tell Daniel.

Finishing their tasks, they returned to the living room and sat close together on the sofa simply holding one another, absorbing the wonder of being together. Soon he stood and offered his hand to Samantha. "Will you not come to me tonight, _Aima Coeurawyn, _my wife?" Martouf asked, his voice husky with desire.

She took his hand and stood. "Yes, _Igisadonis Animawyn,_ my husband," she whispered, as his lips claimed hers. Soon, lost in the sensual haze their love always wrapped them in, she pushed the now opened shirt off his shoulders and let her lips find their way across the glorious skin of his chest and throat, moving back to his lips. "Yes," she breathed onto that skin, relishing and memorizing the feel of it. They had all night long to revel in one another, and they would use each and every moment of it to do so, before they greeted the sunshine of another day. "Yes, my love," echoed softly, on the still night air.

* * *

The arrival of the nine teams on Bastet's world went like clockwork. There were no guards on the gate, and the teams spread out to remain undetected as long as possible.

Their instructions were to use zats until it was no longer feasible. When they were close enough to the compound, teams six and seven were to set up diversions to lure as many Jaffa away as possible and once they reached the diversion, team nine was to lay down a barrage to keep them pinned there, until the other teams had taken them out.

It was imperative that they keep the link open between each of those teams, and not one member of those teams was concerned. They had spent hour after hour using this link and it had become second nature to them, which was exactly as it should be. If they managed to take out the Jaffa they had lured away, they were to make their way to the compound to give assistance there, cleaning out pockets of resistance on the way.

At this time of day, Bastet walked in a garden near the courtyard in which Kataya wished to trap her. She had to pass through it to get back inside. Teams five and four were to engage and keep pinned down any returning Jaffa to keep them out of the courtyard.

Teams three, two, and one would take out the Jaffa around Bastet and inside the compound, then assist teams four and five with the returning Jaffa. Absolutely none of the Jaffa were to be able to re-enter the compound during the battle. Team eight was medics. They would bring up the rear.

It had gone unbelievably smoothly. They had taken out a great many Jaffa quietly with zats before they realized and raised a general alarm. The fighting became more intense as the teams neared the compound, but it was nothing they had not expected. The ninth team was doing a bang-up job, Jaffa were penned down, and the teams were taking them out methodically.

The number of Jaffa the Katteri agent had said there would be was very accurate, as was the information of where Morgasha/Bastet would be at this particular time of day. SG-1 made it into the courtyard of the compound, while she was watching the other contingents close in on her and giving orders. When she entered the courtyard and saw them there, she had laughed, until Kataya had stepped forward and removed the shield she had used to conceal the fact that a master Enchantress of the Katteri was among them.

Jack turned as he heard the unearthly hiss and scream come from Morgasha/Bastet, as she realized they fooled her and that she was not facing a small group of Tau'ri, but a Katteri _Master Enchantress_ and a _Dragon Slayer_ at that. She had sensed it, not only too late, she realized, but only when the Enchantress facing her had wished her to realized it. This one was powerful indeed, to be able to do that.

Jack wished he could watch, but they were inside the compound and now their job was to keep the Jaffa outside. Man, that woman could screech. Jack reloaded and took out a few more Jaffa. He saw some of the Katteri begin to manifest. Slipping their circlets on and drawing their swords, they were amazing to watch. There was no ban on other types of weapons this time, but they kept the swords, daggers, and circlets hidden. They fully expected the Katteri to manifest, but not until after Kataya had shown herself to Morgasha.

Never having actually seen a manifestation during battle, he had to admit it was startling to see. He hoped they were not changing too soon, and then realized that they would know when Kataya removed the shielding that hid who and what she was. They would all have sensed it by now. He turned to look and gaped at the sight of Kataya, as she and Morgasha/Bastet began to manifest. He watched as the two Dragons locked with one another in combat. Holy smoke, Bullwinkle! They really did look like Dragons in a very real way, and yet they still looked like women. If this was an illusion, it was a heck of a good one, because you could not really tell where human flesh ended and dragon began.

Kataya was a truly magnificent sight. Dangerous and pagan, the power of the Kat-entity was there, but other characteristics showed the dragon. Just as it had happened the day she manifested for Daniel, ribbon devices appeared on both arms, but as a part of her and the circlet around her head was no longer a separate piece that lay on her. It, too, was part of her, the large amethyst, embedded in the iridescent scales forming on her forehead, gleaming brightly as it glowed with the power of the universe.

Jack watched, fascinated, as a shield and sword appeared. As the energy swirled higher around her, armor began to appear, clothing her in a tunic made of gleaming iridescent scales, girded in gold. Kataya seemed to have grown taller, but he could not tell if that was reality or illusion.

He watched, almost breathless, as she pulled large amounts of energy into herself, until she seemed to glow from within. The energy swirled around her and seemed to encase her for a time in a swirling cyclone of power, before calming and steadily circling as well as entering her. Then as the energy once again became a wild and fierce entity, the feel of it in air of the courtyard became so intense he felt the hair on his arms and head raise slightly.

Jack turned his attention away and back to the fighting to protect their Dragons with difficulty. He wanted to watch, but knew he would only be able to catch bits and pieces of the battle. He hoped the energy they were about to start throwing around would not hit any of them; without a shield, they would not stand a chance. Good thing they had one.

They were somewhat protected by low stone benches and statues and their Katteri group shield being generated by Lanwin. He and Taesha had taken to using the Tau'ri weapons like ducks to water, much as their mother had. Taesha had the link, and she was doing a bang-up job of both keeping the link open and helping to fight and defend the Dragons.

He knew that soon, they too, would no doubt manifest. He soon realized it had already started. He saw their eyes begin to glow and their claws come out. No doubt, their fangs had burst forth as well. Oh, yeah, they were definitely Katteri-enti.

Daniel watched, fascinated, as the woman he loved became the _Dragon of the Fire_. Intellectually, he had known that her abilities to pull energy in this form exceeded greatly anything she was capable of at any other time. Nothing he had seen or imagined had prepared him for this, though. It was almost as if she had become a part of the Universe. It was beautiful, and fearsome, and he could not even imagine what it would look like when she and Sam joined their power and manifested together, but he felt sure that those who witnessed it were going to be awed. He certainly was, and it was not even both of them yet.

He watched as the Dragons fought. Morgasha/Bastet was indeed as powerful as Kataya had warned him she would be. No matter how many times Kataya struck her, still she seemed to gather power and recover. Kataya herself was in a constant haze of wildly pulsating streams and flames of energy.

As two of the Dragons fought, he became aware that Sam was not manifesting. She was having trouble.

Sam was beside herself because of her failure to manifest. No matter how hard she tried, she could not attain more than a standard energy draw. While her blasts seem to help, they were not strong enough to drain Morgasha's power. They were an annoyance that helped draw her fire from Kataya, nothing more. And, it kept Sam busy dodging Bastet's energy bolts, when she did turn her attention to her.

Her thoughts were frantic. I was afraid I would not be able to do it, she thought bitterly. As she watched, appalled, Morgasha struck Kataya hard enough to take her down. She attempted to draw Morgasha/Bastet's fire to herself once more, so that Kat could recover, and she saw Kataya suddenly begin to glow with a blue-white flame. She had never seen it before, but she knew what Kat was preparing to do, and she could not let her do that. Not yet. No unless there was no other way.

Kat was turning herself into a flame of pure energy. She was drawing on the forces of nature, as well as the universe, and she would become a massive bolt of energy in order to take Bastet out. Only by doing so, she could die. Thank the universe, Sam thought, Kat still had to continue to fight, so the building of the power was slow. It was keeping Morgasha fully occupied attempting to keep her from gathering enough power to successfully change.

Watching, Sam felt anger building in her that soon changed to a pure and white-hot fury. Finally, beside herself with rage at her inability to manifest she shouted within her mind to the All, knowing it could hear and feel her. "Damn you! I am CsillaBellawyna the Beautiful Star! I am Morna'Catira the Beloved Warrior! I am Drawyn! I am the Dragon! _I am the Dragon of the Star_ and you will not deny me! Do you hear me? How dare you refuse me my energy and power? I demand that you give me the power that is mine to command."

And, suddenly, she knew it was true. Standing, she looked outward to the universe and shouted aloud, "I, Samantha Carter, am a Master of the power that is the All, and unto Me shall be given the energy and the power that belongs to a _Dragon of the All_, for it is my right, and it shall not be denied to me." As she finally completely accepted herself as a _Dragon Slayer_, she knew the shock of feeling massive amounts of energy flowing into her body, and she gasped at the surge of pure power that infused her every cell.

"Carter, get the hell…down," Jack O'Neill's shouted command sank to a whisper on the last word, as he watched the manifestation of the Dragon of the Star begin to take place.

Sam knew she had already thrown an energy shield around herself, and she could feel the change in her appearance, as her uniform quickly melted away, and armor took its place. The silver and iridescent scales of her tunic with its silver girding flashed in the evening sunlight. She knew the ecstasy of pure power flowing into the ribbons, which appeared and became part of her body, as did the circlet that encircled her head.

Lifting the sword she now held, she watched as it glowed bright with silver and blue bolts of energy, and the blue and silver Mysts that suddenly swirled at her feel enveloped her shield until she raised it, and it gleamed in her light. On it were a Dragon and a Lion Rampant above crossed swords, and in one corner a falcon flew above a unicorn, the symbols for truth and purity. The inscription read: _The Dragon of the Star of the Universe shall Prevail. _

She was more than Katteri-enti. She was the _Dragon of the Star,_ she was the _Slayer of the Blood _and her sister, her spirit twin, needed her, now. As the circlet on her head grew ever brighter, she felt the massive amounts of energy building, and she turned to Kataya as she heard the howl of rage that Morgasha/Bastet released, as she realized that they had kept the most important information hidden from her. This was not simply a powerful Enchantress and Dragon Slayer_._ These were the _souls of the prophecy,_ they were here, and she knew she was indeed doomed. But, not without a fight. Perhaps she could not win, but she would take them and as many of their own as she could, into death with her.

Daniel watched, awed at the sight of these two truly magnificent women. When Kataya had manifested to help slow the progress of her bleeding before the _Sevesh_, she had seemed wondrous to Daniel, and he had thought at the time that it would be an awe-inspiring sight when they both manifested, but it had in no way prepared him for this. Her energy draw at that time had been small compared to the massive amounts of energy she was pulling and using now.

Kataya was again the golden, yet iridescent being she had been before, but so much more. Even in this pitched battle, there was poetry in her movements. Before, the flames of blues, purples, and gold swirled around her and leapt from the Myst at her feet. Now, those same flames seemed to burn hotter and brighter with reds and oranges apparent among the other colors. They leapt higher and burned intensely as they flew from her fingers, which were now indistinguishable from the ribbon devices, and they made her stunningly beautiful and glorious.

The flames flew from her sword as they laced across her body and whirled and danced around her. How absolutely breathtaking and terrifying she looked, he thought. As she raised her shield again, he read: _The Flames of the Fire Dragon bring Victory and Vengeance._ The emblem was the same as the one on Sam's; only the inscriptions were different. They held the same message though, he thought; Morgasha/Bastet was toast.

As Martouf and Lantash looked at the newly manifested Samantha, they saw a glorious, pagan Amazon. The Dragon of the Star was truly majestic, as the energy she commanded sizzled and sparked from her hands, now ribbons, and sword. Always beautiful, as the _Dragon of the Star,_ Samantha was unparalleled.

Unlike Kataya, who stood amongst flames of energy fed by the Mysts of the universe, Sam stood among crackling arcs of silver lights and bolts of the purest shades of blue lightly tinged with lavender. From the Mysts of the universe swirling at her feet, an occasional deep indigo charge would race around her body and mingle with the silver sparks that she emitted constantly.

The bolts of energy leapt from her body only to return and build ever more intense. From indigo to silver, the energy that raced and twirled around her body turned the Mysts at her feet into the deepest shades, and brightest auroras, of the skies of the universe. Together these two women were overwhelmingly stunning.

Daniel and Martouf stood enthralled by what they were seeing. Born of the universe and its power, their mates were the power of that universe and all that was beautiful in it. With the light of the slanting sun shining off them, for a moment, Daniel imagined he saw them each with wings spread wide. He shrugged mentally, knowing that dragons had wings in fantasy, but he would be more inclined to think that if there were such things as avenging angels, then they were seeing two of them now.

Martouf watched with him, and he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. What a magnificent sight they were. _"Martouf, as truly awesome as this is we must continue to protect them from outside interference. We must keep the remainder of the Jaffa at bay, until they are finished with that monster,"_ Lantash reminded him sharply, knowing he had to get his attention.

_"Yes, of course, I am sorry, Lantash. I shall get Daniel's attention and we will take the far wall, as no one else has thought to go there."_

_"That is a very good observation, Martouf. Let us go before some Jaffa also figures that out,"_ Lantash agreed.

Forcing himself to turn away, Martouf shook Daniel's arm. "We must protect them, Daniel. Much as we would like to watch them constantly and see all of this battle, we must do our part to see them through it. Quickly, we must take a stance at the far wall before some Jaffa get through there."

Daniel looked at him blankly for a moment, before nodding swiftly and hefting his P-90. For this mission, he insisted they arm him well. Kataya had backed him up, as had Jack. It was not as if he was unfamiliar with or did not know how to use the weapon. He was actually quite proficient with it; he simply rarely felt the need to carry one. This time he did. He again nodded his agreement, and then motioned to a couple of openings in the courtyard wall that Martouf had indicated, from which they would have a view of the surrounding countryside.

The two men made their way to them in time to stop a few Jaffa from sneaking in. Daniel had a few tense moments with a Jaffa in hand-to-hand combat, but surprised himself by being the one left alive. Martouf and Daniel managed, somehow, to watch both their respective posts, and the battle raging within the yard.

Having nothing to lose and everything to gain, Morgasha/Bastet was holding nothing back. Samantha and Kataya began to do battle as they had practiced so many times, and they worked in perfect harmony one with the other. Each knew exactly what the other was about to do, and it was as if they were two arms of one being.

As the battle raged, the sight of the three dragons, locked in mortal combat, awed those watching and protecting them from those trying to enter the courtyard and help their mistress. How odd, Daniel thought, that the _Dragon of the Blood _would manifest and be physically beautiful. Looking at her, he saw the resemblance between her and Artereos.

Morgasha was beautiful, with deeply wavy coal black hair, deep green eyes, and golden skin. She was voluptuous in the extreme. Her energy was of black and green with streaks of red, and it swirled and flowed around her. Only her eyes showed her true malevolence. They gleamed and burned with pure, unadulterated evil. It was all Daniel could do to look upon such ugliness within such beauty.

He heard her screaming, "I will take your mates and make them my slaves. They will serve me in my bed, and you shall search for them for eternity, but they shall never escape me. I will use them to pleasure me forever."

"Not gonna happen, bitch," Sam said, and he heard Kataya laugh. Then he watched as Kataya worked her way to Sam and struck her lightly with her sword causing a slight cut on her arm. Sam immediately struck and drew blood from Kataya on her arm. As the two women joined the cuts and their blood mingled, the courtyard was flooded with brilliant blue and purple lights, and everyone there now realized why there had been no blood shed during their joining; it was the final ingredient needed to cause the complete union.

They joined their power, the two women glowed brighter, and the battle raged. Morgasha/Bastet again howled with rage and renewed her fight with apparently increased vigor. Each person watching was aware that they were seeing a beautiful, deadly, ballet as Sam and Kataya seemed to dance together within the flames and arcs of their energy, never once missing a step, a turn, a leap.

Jack had stopped trying to shoot Morgasha/Bastet when he realized that her shield kept out any type of firepower they had. Only Kataya and Sam could break through it. Moreover, they did, but the regenerative power of the First-born Furling blended with a Goa'uld was immense.

Martouf also watched, fascinated, as he held his post and helped to guard his mate as she battled. He and Lantash were aware that they were involved in and seeing, the greatest battle they had ever witnessed. They despaired when they had to turn their attention to the Jaffa trying to get into their position.

They were all aware of the other teams slowly, but methodically, taking out groups of Jaffa all over the compound, working their way towards them, to give support to the battle that raged inside.

Suddenly, Morgasha/Bastet tried to make a break for the doorway. Kataya threw a massive bolt of energy that caught her off guard, threw her against the wall, and stopped her forward momentum. Sam followed it up, and they began slowly forcing her towards a corner of the courtyard. Morgasha/Bastet was finally weakening. Neither Kataya nor Samantha let up as they came at her time and again.

However, Daniel and Martouf both realized that their mates were taking severe hits and they, too, were losing power and energy. Finally, forcing Morgasha/Bastet into the corner, Daniel watched as Kataya once again began to harness massive amounts of energy as Sam kept Bastet concentrating on her.

Watching her, Daniel's memories told him not only what Kataya was preparing to do, but what the consequences to her could very well be. When he realized fully what it meant, he stood; _"No,"_ he screamed. As their eyes met across the courtyard, she sent him wave upon wave of love, then released the bolt, which carried not only the energy of the universe, but the fury and destructive power of nature's forces.

It pierced Morgasha's shield, as if it was not there, and was a perfect hit in the center of her adversary's chest. As her blood began to pour from her, Morgasha/Bastet looked first at her chest, and then at Kataya, who stood almost defenseless before her, drained of all major power sources, but smiling at Morgasha, nonetheless, for she had achieved her purpose. Morgasha/Bastet would die—by her hand. Vengeance was there for all those who had lost their lives, or loved ones to her.

With her last breath, Morgasha/Bastet harnessed as much power as she could. She raised her arm, and as her final act, she sent the remainder of her energy straight at Kataya in a huge ball of power. As she released the blast, the energy pulled her well forward toward Sam and Kataya, as she fell in death. Sam tried to step in front of her now unprotected sister to share her own shield, and the blast hit both of them with its full force. The blast went into and then through the shared shield, and it was enough to take both of them down. Spinning them around as it hit them; both fell forward toward Morgasha/Bastet and onto their backs. As the two Dragons hit the ground, not even the air seemed to move. Everyone watching seemed to freeze in place at the sound of Daniel's scream, and all of them watched in horror and disbelief, unable to do anything to help or change what was taking place.

No one noticed that the blood of the Dragons was soaking into the ground and spreading outward, turning the soil red and forming a pool in which the blood from all three dragons mixed. From their statue like stances, they all watched as Kataya slowly turned herself onto her side, and raised her hand. Using the last of her fire energy, she sent a surge into the pooled blood, set it aflame, and fell back to the ground.

Though they all saw her do it, only the Furling realized the significance of the gesture. Kataya and Samantha had fallen close together, and now they reached slowly for each other's hands. When they touched, and their hands entwined, each smiled as they looked at that flame, for each knew that the prophecy was complete. Morgasha/Bastet was dead. _'And the blood of the Dragons shall be shed upon the soil, and from the fire we shall rise again and shine'. _

The light of the All was safe. It would still take time for the Goa'uld to be completely defeated, but it would happen. Moreover,_ vengeance was unto the heart of the Dragon of the Fire,_ as had been promised, for at last Merdwin's betrayal, Dominic and Lantash's torture and deaths, and the deaths of the innocent were avenged. And though despair laid heavy upon her heart to be leaving her Dayillon when their time together had been so short, still she was joyful, also, in her heart, for one more threat to the All, the universe, and the races that dwelled there was ended.

The teams were making their way inside. The Jaffa somehow knew their queen was dead, and they were giving up. The priestesses who had come were there, and they were beside the two dragons that still drew breath, but they knew that time was short, and though they moved aside for the Dragon's mates, they remained close enough to touch their dragon if needed. The spell the people watching had appeared to be under suddenly seemed to break and they raced towards the two beautiful Dragons lying on the ground.

* * *

Daniel ran forward, stumbling, scrambling to Kataya's side, and when he reached her, he took her gently into his arms. As he caressed her face and touched her lips, he heard her whisper to him softly, "Daniel, _Amat Wyn._"

"Sh. Hush. Conserve your strength. You will be all right. The priestesses are here. We will take you to Avilion," he whispered softly.

"Daniel. You must promise me that you will go on. You must take care of Lantash and Martouf. They will be lost without Samantha, and they have never waited for their Soulmate to return as we have. You understand that I will someday return. They do not."

"No, Kataya, not this time. I cannot survive without you again. I will go with you, and be reborn with you this time."

Kataya smiled at him gently. She was becoming weaker as her lifeblood seeped away. She whispered to him, "Not this time, _Coeurawyn_. This time, I must go as the _Dragon of the Fire,_ and you cannot come with me on this journey. It is one that I must go on with my spirit twin." As Daniel looked down at Kataya and Sam's hands, he realized that their ribbons and hands had become completely and irrevocably entwined.

"No, Kataya, please, please, no. Don't, don't say that," Daniel whispered, pleaded, his voice anguished.

"You must continue to fight the Goa'uld, and you must care for those we leave behind. Promise me. Please, _Coeurawyn_. You will not fail the ones that depend on you."

Daniel could hardly breathe, "I promise," he finally whispered. Almost choking on the words, but knowing she needed to hear it all, he continued, "I will continue the fight against the Goa'uld. I swear I will seek vengeance for this, the shedding of your blood, and on that blood, I promise I will take care of Lantash and Martouf," he managed to tell her, his voice ragged and rough with tears and emotion, but also laced with steel as he vowed his revenge. This was a promise he knew she would understand and believe.

"I love you, Kataya, _Et Aevum,_" his voice broke, as he struggled to speak to her.

She smiled at him, stroked his face, and touched his lips with trembling golden fingertips, as she whispered, her voice weak and husky with emotion, "I must go." She sighed softly, and with a faint smile, she murmured for the last time, "I love thee eternally, Dayillon." Daniel continued to hold her, though her hand fell from his face and her amazing violet eyes slowly closed. On some level, he was aware that she had stopped breathing.

Gwennetha took her mother's hand in hers, and she looked at Daniel. "We must hurry, we have little time," she said urgently, as she nodded to the other two priestesses, who also reached out and touched her mother. As they surrounded her, they began a low-toned chant. Daniel did not even hear them.

He stared at her face, so beautiful to him, and as far as he was concerned, although he might continue to live and breathe, the color, the light, and the joy were gone from his world. Nevertheless, the vengeance would grow and bring a light into it. Not yet, but soon, he knew.

* * *

As Martouf scrambled towards Samantha, he recalled an earlier conversation between them.

"I do not think I would be able to survive if anything happened to take you from me," he had said to her.

She had looked at him, alarmed. Her voice was urgent, as she said, "Martouf, Lantash, you must promise me that you will go on if something happens to me. You must. Please, promise that you will continue to fight the Goa'uld."

Martouf had frowned, "Samantha? What is wrong? Why are you saying this?" A feeling of dread was building inside of him. "If that is truly your wish, my heart, but it will be very difficult for me to do. Why are you saying this now?"

"I am a soldier; I could be killed at any time. You and Lantash know that, just as I know that it could happen to you. Both of us must be prepared for that. We are going into a fierce battle soon."

Martouf felt as if he could not breathe, and Lantash was as stunned as he. They had known, of course, but they had not acknowledged that knowing. Once again, he felt the desolation he had lived through once before, only this time, the world was not just dark, it was black. Forcing himself to draw a breath, he looked at her. "I do not know if I can do as you ask, Samantha."

"You must," she whispered. "I need to know that you will remain if I am gone. That you and Lantash will take care of one another, and continue the fight."

He looked at her helplessly. "Samantha, I do not know if I can do as you ask. Neither Lantash nor I would wish to continue without you."

"It is important to me that you live on. Please."

Martouf had sighed, but he finally agreed, "All right. I promise, if that is what you truly desire."

Lantash came forward and said to her, "You are my life, Samantha, and I truly do not know how I would survive without you, but if that is what you need to ease your worry and bring you peace, then I will promise you. Moreover, I will take care of Martouf; I promise you that, also.

As Martouf held Samantha in his arms and watched as the blood seeped onto the ground, he remembered that conversation of a few weeks earlier. She had known then, he realized, that she would not survive the _Great Battle._ Only now did he remember promising Kataya virtually the same thing. They had known; they had both known.

He held her to him, and he heard her whisper, "You are the Beloved of my Soul. You are my eternal mates, my husbands. In time, I will return to you, I promise, but you must go on, until I can come back to you. You must have unwavering faith in my promise and my love of you. You must survive, and you must take care of and help Daniel, for he will feel the loss of Kataya, perhaps more deeply than ever before. You must help each other."

"Samantha, the Tok'Ra healers are here. The Furling Priestesses are here, also. We will take you to Avilion. You must not give up, you must not." He pleaded with her to hold on, to survive. "You are the Blood of our Hearts. You are our eternal mate, and we will love you into eternity," Martouf whispered in a voice so choked with tears that he could barely speak.

Finally, he said the words she needed to hear, "I promise you that we will remain, and I will care for Lantash and Daniel. We will continue to fight the Goa'uld and do as you wish, my love."

Sam raised the hand not entwined with Kataya's and stroked his face gently. "You have given me so much. Passion, joy, enchantment, and a love deeper than anything I have ever known. I love you both so much, Martouf, Lantash," she gasped as pain shot through her. When it had passed, she whispered softly, her voice full of love for them. "I will always love you, my husbands."

As Martouf watched, her breath stopped. "No," He whispered. "No, no." He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the eyes of their son. "I swear," he said to Lanwin, "that we will seek vengeance for this, the shedding of her blood, I swear for both Lantash and myself. The Goa'uld shall pay for this," he whispered fiercely, before turning back and giving into his grief.

"Come, my fathers. Let the Priestesses take my mothers."

"Your mothers?" he whispered.

"Yes, both of my mothers are almost gone. Please, you must let them take them to Avilion, the Sanctuary, for that is where the All will wish them to be taken," Lanwin said gently, his voice laced with sympathy.

"I cannot," he cried as he rocked the still, beautiful form he held in his arms. "I cannot do this," he said once again, his voice achingly forlorn.

"You must. You are strong. Both of you and my Mother's beloved, Daniel, are strong. You promised that you would not fail them."

Suddenly, Jack O'Neill was kneeling beside him. "Martouf, look, I …" looking down at the woman/dragon lying in Martouf's arms, he caught his breath and swallowed hard, then mentally shaking himself, he continued, "We have to go. We have to get them to the Stargate."

Still dazed, Martouf looked numbly at these men. He could not do what they all were asking of him. His reason for living had just died. He shook his head refusing to release his burden. Where was Lantash, why was he not aiding him? Lantash? Lantash! Still on his knees, he swayed and O'Neill pulled Samantha from Martouf's arms as he fell.

They all became aware at the same time of the large burn in his back. He was unaware that the three priestesses surrounding Samantha had begun a low-voiced chant of infusion and sustaining, and he did not see the flash of light that took Samantha, Kataya, and the priestesses.

Daniel looked blankly at him as Teal'c reached down to help him up. Standing, he looked at where Kataya had been lying only moments before, close in his arms, "She is gone," he said blankly, and then he felt Teal'c's arms go around him. "She is gone," he said one more time in a harsh, broken voice before he collapsed. Only then did anyone realize that Daniel, too, was badly injured. As his jacket fell open, they could see the blood soaked shirt and vest underneath.

"Crap," Jack exclaimed, at the sight. "Damn it Daniel, don't you dare die on me, too," he whispered roughly.

Laying him on the ground, Teal'c ripped his shirt open to expose the large jagged knife wound. A medic ran up and quickly tended it by placing a pressure bandage on it and starting an IV.

A few feet away, a medic looked at the burn on Martouf's back, and said, "This one will have internal injuries. It is medium high on his back, which means the symbiote's injury is severe, if he is even still alive. If he is, he is not going to be doing much healing for the host, I am afraid. We need a Tok'Ra healer here," he called, as he applied a temporary dressing. "We need to move these two out of here. Okay, IV's started, you are good to go," he said, as he rushed to the next person he spied with injuries.

"We should hurry, O'Neill," Teal'c said, as he picked up and cradled his friend in his arms. His voice urgent, he added, "We may have very little time."

No one noticed that in the growing twilight, a new star shone forth and slowly rose into the night sky.

TBC


	41. Looking into a Long Dark Night 41 BOMH

**_Chapter Forty-One Summary: _**_The Great Battle is over and they have prevailed. Those injured are being taken care of by Tok'Ra, Tau'ri, and Katteri healing as they head for the gate. Of all of them, Martouf, Lantash, and Daniel are by far the most critical. Once they reach the gate, Lanwin and Taesha give as much energy as they can to them before they head through to the SGC. Jack, Teal'c, Brialek, Malek/Devlin, and Jacob/Selmak make some promises to the Katteri that pertain to Martouf/Lantash and Daniel. The Tau'ri and Tok'Ra have some distressing and difficult times to live through before they see any daylight. _

_**Rating this Chapter:** PG-14 _

_**Characters:** Jack, Teal'c, Jacob/Selmak, Garshaw, Janet Fraiser, General Hammond, Malek/Devlin, Other Original Character Tok'Ra: Brialek/Kallen, Daur'rin/Jocasta OCs Furling: Lanwin, Taesha  
_

* * *

**_Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul_**

**_Chapter Forty-one_**

_**Looking into a Long Dark Night**_

* * *

When Brialek bent to pick up Martouf, he looked at the fellow Tok'Ra on his knees beside the bloody soil where Samantha Carter had lain. The look in Jacob Carter's eyes was one of complete desolation; he looked completely dazed. Brialek watched as Jocasta went to him and gently raised him to his feet. The man looked lost, stunned by the sudden loss of his daughter.

Frowning, he looked down at Martouf lying limp in his arms. If they did not do something soon, Jacob would also lose the man who had recently become his son. He watched as Malek made his way to them, his face carefully devoid of all emotion. He and Lantash were close. It would be a blow to him, also, to lose this man. It would not happen if he could help it. He, too, was close to these two, both of them. They had been through too much together to lose each other now, and if it was within his power, they would survive.

As they began looking around, they began to realize that they had a great many injuries. Mesmerized by the drama of the battle raging between the Dragons, and caught up in their own responsibilities, many of them were not even aware that they were acquiring wounds. Thankfully, the group of medics and some of the Tok'Ra were starting to take steps to care for those who had sustained damage. The Katteri were no longer in their battle manifestation, and they, too, were checking on comrades and doing what they could to help. As the teams came together, Jack began to count heads. There had only been two fatalities on their side. He found it hard to believe that their soldiers participated in such heavy fighting and came out of it with only injuries.

The Katteri shields had allowed them to take out great numbers of Jaffa with only injuries to themselves; there was no other explanation that accounted for it. Of course, some of those injuries could still prove to be very serious and perhaps fatal if they did not get treatment to them as soon as possible. The Dragon of the Fire and the Dragon of the Star were gone. They simply disappeared in a flash of light. He wondered if Merdwin was behind the—the retrieval of the bodies. He automatically assessed the area, his people, and their present situation. As he continued to scan the area around them, he made a heart-stopping discovery as one fact finally sank into his consciousness. It was gone; 'where in the hell was the body of the Dragon of the Blood? Crap. Had she not been dead, and they had let her escape?' As he stood staring at the spot where she had been lying, one of the Katteri-enti came forward.

"Thor took her body, or rather what was left of her body, with them also, Colonel O'Neill. She was dead, and the All immediately claimed and…sedated…her soul so that it will not be capable of attempting to re-enter this plane of existence. The Furling will bind it within the All. It will take time, patience, and skill, but it will be bound, hopefully, for all time. I hope and believe that our…our mothers also destroyed her power. Either way, whether completely destroyed or bound along with her soul within the All, neither will ever again be a threat to anyone on this plane."

While half of Jack's brain was in soldier mode and fully functional in all ways pertaining to the military side of this situation, the other portion was moving and functioning as if it was in a thick fog. As what Lanwin said penetrated that fog, he exclaimed, "Then that flash was Thor, and he took Sam and Kataya, right? Then they will be okay. Thor can…"

The Katteri looked at O'Neill with sorrow in his face, as he shook his head, saying, "I am sorry, Colonel O'Neill, but Thor does not have the ability to sustain a Katteri-enti, much less a Dragon Slayer. Please, understand," he said softly, "our mother's injuries were truly massive. Because of the Dragon manifestation, most of their wounds would not be visible to you; however, their own bodies sustained tremendously extensive damage. Without the Dragon manifestation, they would have died earlier during the battle."

Jack O'Neill looked at the young man blankly before realizing that he was talking to Kataya and Lantash's son, Lanwin. "Your mother is dead, and your father may be dying. How can you be so…" he stopped speaking, and his voice trailed off as he shook his head stopping himself. "Sorry," he said brusquely.

He knew it was not the young man's fault. There was no point in stating the obvious to him; his words had just shown that he was very much aware of what had happened. Damn, he had just watched that bitch kill his mother, as he stood by unable to help her. He did not need Jack, or anyone else, reinforcing that vision.

"Both of my mothers are gone, Colonel, but my mother will return as Kataya of Cadwaellon, as she has always done, and my other mother, Samantha, shall also be reborn. I do not know if it will be a short time or a long time; however, I would venture a guess that they will return together and very probably sooner rather than later."

Nodding, Jack realized that Lanwin would not look on death as they did. To him it was not a permanent state, and even if it were hundreds of years, he would still see his mother again someday.

Lanwin was still speaking to him. About Daniel and Martouf, he realized. "My sister and I will not allow our fathers, or the Beloved of our mother, to die before they return to the Tau'ri. Then it will be up to your healers to take over. Although they are badly injured physically, it is the great emotional distress that will be the greater danger, and that you must deal with," Lanwin said, as he turned and stepped to the Tok'Ra who carried Martouf.

He placed his hand upon Martouf's chest, and then nodded toward the gate that opened in the direction of the area where the Chaappa'ai was located. "We will go now, please," Lanwin stated with an air of command that O'Neill had not noticed before. He was his mother's son when he needed to be it seemed. Good, he could leave Martouf and Lantash to him, and he could worry about Daniel.

Brialek, himself a healer, nodded grimly. He believed that he could heal the physical injuries, although they were very severe, well, actually some of them were critical. He could handle them, if he could get them back to the SGC alive. Of the chances that they would survive the mental and emotional devastation, he was not so sure. He was not sure at all. Be that as it may, he knew that the sooner they had them in a stable environment and undergoing the healing device the better it would be for them, for they could treat neither condition efficiently here.

After ascertaining how critical Martouf and Lantash were, Lanwin decided that he could leave them for a moment. He stepped to Taesha's side, and looked upon the face of his mother's Beloved as he lay in Teal'c's arms.

He spoke only to her as they slowly made their way toward the gate, _"How is he?" _His voice was soft within her mind.

_"It is very bad, but I believe our mother healed some of it as he held her. She placed as much of her life force at his center as she could, and it will help to balance him as he journeys into the All. I believe it will be enough to sustain him and his spirit for a time, at least until he finds his brothers and they begin to sustain one another. It will ensure his survival. I imagine Samantha attempted to do the same, and our fathers also have one another," _She replied calmly, nevertheless, her concern at what Daniel and their fathers were facing, was very evident.

_"Even if they had not given it, the result would have been the same. The prophecy foretold that they would die and then arise again, as you know. At a minimum, they will travel far in to the All, and we have no idea how long they will be gone. As for the Beloved and our fathers, as you say, they will have one another, and if the Tau'ri continue to call to them, they should eventually return to this plane of existence,"_ Lanwin said gently, knowing how close his sister and mother truly were. Although they knew that their mothers would return, all of them would keenly feel the separation. Sorrow at death was a fact of life that one felt each and every time one died, even though one knew that they would see the lost one again some day.

Taesha sighed. _"I know,"_ she said, equally softly, knowing how much his mother meant to him, _"but the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra did not understand that it was so. Lanwin, our mothers asked that we take care of their mates, and see to it that they did not give up and simply die rather than live. We must see to it that the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra fully understand the importance of calling to them, of calling them back. It is imperative that they do everything they can to hold them to this world, for if they do not, our fathers and Daniel might very well give up and refuse to return to this life."_

_"Yes, I know. We shall, and I believe that they will survive, if we get them to the Tau'ri home-world alive. After that, we must go to Avilion, to the Sanctuary, for there will be much to do to take care that our mother and Samantha are safe within the All. I am thankful that Merdwin will be there to see to our mother's safety." _

_"It will take many working day and night to bind Morgasha's soul that it may never return to this plane of existence."_ Lanwin reminded his sister of the work that would be waiting for them at Avilion.

She answered him quietly, _"Yes, and then Merdwin and Grandfather will truly be free of her malevolence. At least, our mother did not have to use the greatest force of her nature power that would have also destroyed her own life force, perhaps, for millennia. I was afraid she would have to do so for a while, and I was so relieved when she was able to use a lesser force to achieve her goal."_

_"I know, for I feared that also." _ Glancing at Daniel's white face, he said, _"Are you going to transfuse him? Furling blood will help. I plan to do so to our fathers." _

_"Yes, of course. I have already given him some; however, I plan to give him as much more as I can. I, too, realize that it can only help them." _

Looking back at Martouf and then again at Daniel, he commented briefly, _"I believe that we should hurry."_

Taesha nodded her agreement, as she turned back to Teal'c, and said, "We must hurry, Teal'c. He will survive if we return him to your healers soon." Teal'c looked down at Daniel's still, white face as Taesha continued to speak softly to him, "He and our fathers all promised our mothers they would continue to live. You must remind them often of this promise, even though they seem as if they cannot hear you," she stressed, as they walked a little more quickly.

Teal'c looked at her intently, and then nodded, saying, "I myself will see to it that it is done frequently, and I will remind the others to speak of it often to them, also."

"Our fathers must remain on the Tau'ri home-world until you hear from the Council of the Table. You must also ensure that they do this."

"See that who does what?" Jack O'Neill had come up behind them, as they walked back toward the Stargate.

Lanwin answered him from where he was walking with Brialek, sustaining his fathers, "Lantash and Martouf must remain on the Tau'ri home-world, Earth, until you hear from the Furling Council of the Table. You will see that this is accomplished?"

"Well, sure, if that is what is supposed to be done. Won't Merdwin be there when we get back? I was kinda counting on him to heal our wounded, especially Daniel and your dad, er, dads."

Taesha spoke up, as they continued to walk. "Merdwin will be needed at Avilion, the Sanctuary. There is a great deal to accomplish. Your healers and the Tok'Ra will be able to handle the remainder of the wounded. Your own medics are caring for them, even now, and the Tok'Ra, who have them, are using their healing devices. They have stabilized everyone. They will be all right once the Tok'Ra healers, and your own doctors, can see to them in a more stable environment."

As they continued the rather long walk back to the Stargate, Jack realized that Taesha never took her hand from Daniel's heart, and her circlet glowed constantly. Lanwin walked beside Brialek, his hand resting on Martouf's heart. These two were sustaining the human and the Tok'Ra.

Looking around he realized that other Furling warriors were doing similar acts for other injured. He saw them walk from one to the other of the injured and touch them. He could tell they were transferring energy to their injured comrades; their circlets, too, glowed almost constantly. He remembered hearing Daniel's thoughts during the battle through the mind link. Avenging angels, he had thought. Looking at the bloodied and bruised group, he could picture wings on all of them. They certainly deserved them, for they had opposed a formidable enemy today.

He shuddered remembering the extensive injuries Carter and Kataya had both sustained…and according to Lanwin, he was not seeing the worst of them. He still had trouble believing the amount of pure power and energy that Morgasha/Bastet had wielded. Had he not seen it himself, he was not sure he would believe it. It sounded so fantastic, like a sci-fi fantasy. But then, much of their lives had become sci-fi fantasy. Still…he would never have believed that one, er, sort of person, could wield that much power. The power their Dragons had wielded together had been phenomenal to see, as well. He would see those bursts of light and energy in his dreams forever. That Morgasha had stood as long as she had against their immense power spoke of how truly powerful the First-born Furling were. He almost stopped walking as another thought entered his mind. According to Kataya, both Merdwin and Artereos were more powerful than Morgasha…even with Bastet added into the equation. He was really, really glad they were on the same side. Really.

It had not soaked in yet that Carter was truly gone. Not yet. He would not think about it just yet, because when he did, he would probably lose it. It still appeared unreal that one moment he had been holding her and the next, she and the priestesses surrounding her were gone. He looked at the still form of Daniel. Teal'c was cradling him in his arms and walking beside him, Lantash's daughter, Taesha was sustaining him. Stop thinking, O'Neill, he told himself. Not yet, you _cannot _think yet. If you do, you will never get through everything that still needs finished.

There was the gate, thank whatever gods were listening. They dialed earth, and the Katteri stood with each of the injured, giving them strength or energy before allowing them to limp or be carried through the Stargate. Daniel and Lantash were still in Brialek and Teal'c's arms. Lanwin's hand was on his father's heart, his circlet glowed brightly, and you could almost see the energy pulsing through him and into his father.

He opened his eyes and nodded at Brialek. "Remember what you must do, and that they _must_ stay on Earth, with the Tau'ri, until the Council contacts you. It is _imperative_ that they do so," Lanwin emphasized his points. "I believe there are plans to send ambassadors, as well as warriors to help you. We will return also, but keep him there until the Council has met. You understand and agree to do this? You will give your word on these things?" The young man asked both his voice and look intense.

"Yes, I give my word. We will see to it, and await word from the Council, before he returns to the Tok'Ra," Brialek assured him. "I understand what must be done."

Jacob, standing next to Brialek and Malek, nodded his head, before saying, "We will see to it, I give you my word. He will not leave the Tau'ri world, and we will do our best to keep his spirit here."

"I thank you for that. We will return as soon as things are settled, I assure you. On that you have my word," Lanwin bowed his head and removed his hand from his father's heart. "Go quickly. He will still need much healing."

He watched as Brialek stepped into the shimmering blue pool with his fathers, then he turned to Colonel O'Neill.

"I need your word also, Colonel. You will treat my father well, see to it that he has everything that he needs, and that someone reminds him often of his promise to our mother? We are aware that you do not care for him, so I must have your word of honor on his treatment," Lanwin said, quietly, but firmly.

"Yeah, you've got my word," Jack agreed. Looking at the young Katteri, he added, "Martouf and Lantash, they can kinda grow on a person, y'know? Besides, they love Carter. We'll take care of them; you can count on it."

Nodding his understanding of what that admission had cost O'Neill, Lanwin then moved to his sister's side to ask, "How is our mother's Beloved?"

She shook her head, "He is very weak and has lost much blood. I have given him as much as I can, and I have healed some of the most life-threatening areas for if I had not he would have died before we reached the Portal. Still, much damage remains. I believe he will survive, if he is taken care of, and if he can be made to remember his promise."

She looked from O'Neill to Teal'c, "You will not forget? He must be recalled to this world, this plane of existence, and only because of his promises to our mother will he attempt to return."

"We understand," Teal'c said. "We are all looking into a long dark night, are we not? It is one which we must help them to traverse, so that they do not lose themselves within it."

"Yes, and though it may be long, you must not give up," Taesha agreed.

Jack gazed at his friend's white, still face. His jaw clenched, and his vision blurred. Damn it, Daniel, he thought, as he pressed his fingers into his eyes.

"We will _not_ give up," Jack said fiercely. "He will pull through. _They_ will pull through. We will remind them. You have our word. Are we ready to go, now?" Jack asked, becoming impatient to get Daniel back on Earth and into Janet's hands.

"We must take care of our own. Go ahead, Colonel."

Jack nodded and watched as Taesha removed her hand from Daniel's heart. "We'll leave the light on."

As he stepped into the glistening pool beside Teal'c, he heard Lanwin say, "Please do not, Colonel, we are not coming with you." He was already too far into the Vortex to step back. What did the young man mean? Surely, some of the Katteri were returning to the SGC with them.

* * *

On the other side chaos reigned. Medics were everywhere, but Janet Fraiser was standing watching the blue pool of the event horizon. She was waiting for Daniel and Lantash, as she had promised Merdwin. He had known they would not come through the battle unscathed.

He had not said anything about Sam and Kat before he left. Now she knew why. They would not be returning. He had known all along that they would die. She was so angry with him for not telling her. She wished he was here, so she could scream at him. She wished he was here to hold her while she mourned her friends. Damn, she hated him and loved him all at the same time.

She watched as Brialek stepped through carrying an extremely pale Martouf. Garshaw stepped forward. "We will take them to the base immediately the gate is available," She spoke as Brialek reached her with his burden.

Jacob Carter looked up from where he had collapsed at the end of the ramp and replied, "No. They _have_ to stay here, Garshaw. We gave our word and the Furling were very insistent that they must stay here; that they are not to return to the Tok'Ra or leave the Tau'ri world."

"I agree, Garshaw. We did give our word. Jacob and I will stay with them, and I am sure Calise will, too. I believe it is imperative that they be around things that remind them of their mate and their promise to her to survive. I gathered from what the Furling said that they believe Lantash and Martouf are more in danger from the mental and emotional devastation than from their physical injuries, even as severe and critical as those are."

"I, too, will remain," Malek, announced stoically, his voice devoid of inflection, emotion, or wiggle room. There was no question and no alternative. He would stay. He would stay, and if he had to sit with them constantly, and talk to them incessantly in order to keep them here, he would do so.

Garshaw closed her eyes as if in pain. She did not dispute with Malek. She liked and admired Samantha Carter from the time they met. She remembered her telling them about Jolinar. That she sought them out, after that incident, said much about her courage and perspicacity, even then. To know that she was dead caused her pain. It was as if they had lost one of their own. Jacob and Selmak also were in great distress, she knew. "Jocasta must remain behind with you, as will Daimesh."

Brialek nodded, saying, "Thank you. I am not sure that Daimesh will need to remain once we heal them physically, if we still have Calise and Jocasta, however, for now they are most welcome. The physical healing will take a great deal of effort and energy. They both have extensive internal injuries, and Martouf also has some extremely serious exterior injuries as well. Now, I believe that they should be taken to the infirmary, so that we can begin using the healing device on them."

"Of course, please—go," Garshaw, murmured, for once her emotions showing plainly on her face. She knew of no one who did not like Martouf immensely, as well as admire his even temperament and quite ample diplomatic abilities. Lantash garnered much respect and most of the Tok'Ra liked him very much as well, although no one would say that it was because of his diplomatic skill, for it appeared that he was completely devoid of any. Moreover, Lantash was both charming and charismatic...when he wished to be and he exerted himself. Martouf on the other hand, was almost always charming and likable. They were excellent soldiers and operatives with a knack for role-playing the many different characters that they developed over the years. They often wondered how Lantash could be so diplomatic, while playing one of their characters, and yet be singularly undiplomatic, when not playing a part; it never ceased to amaze the remainder of the Tok'Ra and it was often commented upon. She often wondered if it was deliberate on his part, so that the Council did not ask him to take on even more diplomatic missions, perhaps believing they went on quite enough because of Martouf's abilities alone; if he added his own, they would never do anything else. She would not discount it, but neither would she point it out to anyone else. They were one of the most well suited blendings she had ever seen, even including Dominic. Of course, Dominic and Martouf were very much alike. Dear Goddess, Lantash would be inconsolable if he lost Martouf as well as Samantha Carter. They would not allow it to happen. Her thoughts taking only seconds, she looked up from where she was gazing at Martouf and Lantash, saying, "Take care of both of them Brialek. They must both survive…or both die, for I do not believe that one would be able to live without the other, especially after losing their mate."

Janet was checking them as Garshaw and Brialek talked. She looked up and broke into their conversation, saying," I am assuming that the external injury is on Martouf's back from the awkward way you are holding him. I am sure you realize that Lantash is probably very seriously hurt and unable to help Martouf at the moment. When you get to the infirmary, tell them I said to keep the IV's going and start him on antibiotics. I will check him as soon as I get Daniel settled. And Brialek, I know your healing device can work wonders, but with Lantash hurt it would be prudent to at least try to keep Martouf from deteriorating further."

Brialek smiled slightly, before saying, "I was not going to disagree with you, Dr. Fraiser, I was about to thank you for suggesting it and thinking of Martouf. If you can do something for even some of Martouf's injuries, which will both help Martouf, and take some of the worry away from Lantash…if he is conscious, or if he awakens and realizes the extent of their injuries, then I am quite comfortable accepting your help. Although, I believe that Lantash is already aware of their extent and seriousness, as he kept Martouf conscious long enough to," he stopped speaking for a moment and then continued, but very softly, "to say goodbye to their mate."

"Oh," Janet blushed, "Well, you are welcome." Looking down at Martouf again, she said, "Go, he needs care soon." Brialek did not need anyone to tell him again, and he made his way toward the infirmary, his burden still clasped in his arms, Malek and Jacob close beside him.

Janet turned back toward the gate as Jack O'Neill and Teal'c stepped through the shimmering pool. All were surprised when the gate shut down.

"Colonel O'Neill, where are the Katteri warriors?" General Hammond asked.

"I don't know, sir. All they said was they will return later and that we had to keep Daniel and Martouf alive by reminding them of their promise and using our healing techniques on them," Jack's voice was devoid of emotion.

"I see," said the General, although it was obvious that he did not. Janet Fraiser was shouting orders as she looked at Daniel's still, white face. She ran along side the gurney as they rushed him to the infirmary.

* * *

Four hours later, she walked up to the group sitting quietly in the hall. "How are they?" Jack was the first to ask the question they all wanted answered.

"Martouf is in serious condition, borderline critical. We are keeping him on fluids and antibiotics. He took a massive jolt of energy to his back and it burned it severely. He has some very serious, possibly life-threatening internal injuries, and very severe bruising. I do not know how he managed to stay conscious as long as he did, but I have to agree with Brialek and assume that was due to Lantash's efforts. Otherwise, he would have been out as soon as or shortly after it happened. In fact, I would conjecture that it happened just before…before the battle ended."

"The healers think that Lantash is exhausted by keeping Martouf going long enough to," suddenly, her voice halted for a moment. She cleared her throat, and taking a deep breath, she continued, "he is exhausted by keeping Martouf conscious and functioning long enough to say good-bye to Sam. They said that the energy blast injured him quite severely. He…I am sorry, but he is not in good shape. His condition is critical, but improving. As you would expect, he is simply too weak and injured to heal Martouf at the moment, but they are very sure that if…when, his condition improves, Lantash will begin to help with Martouf, as soon as he can do so. They would rather that he was completely healed first, but they say it is unlikely that he will wait that long. They do feel though that, by keeping the IV's and antibiotics going, along with the healing they are doing on Martouf, it will help keep him from attempting to do too much, because he will know that we are treating him, along with the Tok'Ra using the healing device. It is already helping some on his back just by passing through to the internal injuries. They are working on both his and Lantash's injuries, so it is taking a lot out of them. Brialek will handoff to Calise soon unless someone else wishes to work on them, and then he will rest. Daimesh will relieve Calise or whoever is working on them when they tire, and then it will be either Malek or Selmak, whichever is available or wishes to take over."

"In the meantime, we will treat Martouf as we would any other human and hope he responds. They also think that if the Katteri had not given them blood and supported their life-force, they would have died before they ever reached the Stargate. They are not out of the woods yet, by any means, everything I have told you are tentative prognostications, but we should know for certain within the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. They are reminding them that they promised," again, her voice sank to a whisper, and she cleared her throat, "that they promised Sam they would live for her."

Garshaw, Malek, and Jacob looked stunned by the news. General Hammond grasped Jacob by the shoulder. "Jake. If there is anything, anything at all, we can do. You know..."

"Thank you, General." Selmak took over. I believe we will go sit with our sons," he cleared his voice, "when we have heard of Daniel Jackson and finished up with the details that we need to cover."

Janet nodded, and proceeded to explain. "Daniel was in surgery for a couple of hours. The knife made a mess of the muscles and did some other internal damage and well, anyway, his condition is not good. The Katteri again did some healing, and I know they gave him blood from the odd readings I am getting. Some of them are similar," again she paused to tighten her self-control, "are similar to Kataya's. I found the same thing in Martouf and Lantash. They have the same odd readings so I am guessing that it is from Lanwin and Taesha. I assume the priestesses that were there did some work on them as well?"

"No," Jack O'Neill spoke up. "No, they weren't there. Thor took them when he took—when he took Carter and Kataya."

"Thor took them?" General Hammond asked. "Why didn't you tell us that before? If Thor took them, then…"

Teal'c broke into the General's comments, explaining, "I am sorry, General Hammond, but according to Lanwin, Thor would not be able to sustain a Katteri." He spoke quickly, seeing the emotional stress on O'Neill's face. He continued to tell them what he knew about what occurred after the battle.

"Lanwin transfused his father, and Taesha did so for Daniel Jackson. And unless I am much mistaken Kataya also attempted some healing on Daniel Jackson as he held her, right before she," Teal'c paused, and the muscle in his jaw hardened and jerked before he was able to continue. "Taesha, as well as Lanwin, did some healing, also. So, they believe, did Major Carter on Martouf and Lantash. Lanwin and Taesha were quite insistent that the final wishes of both of their mothers be carried out."

"Their mothers?" General Hammond asked.

"To Lanwin and Taesha, Samantha Carter was also their mother. She was their father's mate, she experienced their birth and life through the link with Kataya, and she shared Kataya's soul. To them, she was their mother," Teal'c told them what he understood to be their reasoning. "It was obvious they wished to be with their mothers, but they stayed and completed their task before leaving for Avilion. They saw to it that their fathers and their mother's Beloved survived, as they promised." The muscles in Teal'c's jaw jerked again as he controlled his emotions as he finished giving his information. Recalling something else, he forced himself to continue, "They also insisted that someone stay with Martouf and Daniel constantly and remind them often of their promise to their mothers. They stressed this most intensely, and insisted we promise to do this. I gave my word, and if it is necessary, I will stay with the two of them myself until they are out of danger."

"We, also, will have someone stay at all times, Teal'c, but your offer is very much appreciated. Several Tok'Ra are remaining to care for them, so we must hope that you will be able to give your attention to Daniel Jackson, as I am sure you would wish to do. Should we need you, though, we would be honored to call upon you," Garshaw spoke up. She then added, "If the Furling stressed this, then it must be important."

"I agree, Garshaw," Dr. Fraiser said. "I will take the first shift with them. As soon as Daniel is out of recovery, I will have them moved in together. Did any of you hear the promises they made?"

Both Jack O'Neill and Teal'c said they had heard them. Jocasta surprised them by speaking up, "I, too, was in the courtyard as they were saying good-bye. I heard their promises as well."

Jacob looked at her with a haunted expression. "I heard it, too," he said. She took his hand and pressed it warmly giving him her silent support.

Janet looked at Jocasta, and said quietly, "Perhaps we could go into my office, and you could repeat it for me so that I will know what to say to them. That may be important. I suggest that anyone sitting with them be told, if they do not already know."

Looking at the face of Jack O'Neill, she realized he was near the breaking point. He did not love Sam Carter in the way of a lover, but she was special to him, and Daniel was more than special. He was closer than a brother was. Daniel was his best friend, despite their differences. She sighed as she turned to the one person the least emotionally involved. Before she could say anything, Jocasta spoke up. "I am willing to take on that duty," she said softly.

"Thank you." She turned to Teal'c, and asked, "Teal'c why do you think that Kataya was healing Daniel as she…?" She stopped speaking and shook her head.

"I do not know how, but I became linked to Lanwin and Taesha as they spoke privately about what was happening. Perhaps Taesha forgot to shut the link down to me due to the stress. For whatever reason, it happened, and when Lanwin asked Taesha how their mother's Beloved was she answered that he was very bad, but that her mother had healed him some as he held her, and that she had placed as much of her own life-force at his center as she could. Lanwin replied that it would have made no difference, for as she was aware, the prophecy foretold that this would happen. Taesha then pointed out that the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra had been unaware of that fact."

"They discussed that they had been given the task of assuring that the mates of the Dragons survived. They mentioned that they would be returning to the world of the Tau'ri, but that in the meantime our healers would keep them (Daniel and their fathers) alive. If I understood correctly, they are at this time at Avilion, the Sanctuary. They mentioned binding Morgasha's soul, so that it could not come back to this plane of existence. It seems that Major Carter and Kataya were both aware that the prophecy foretold their deaths."

Nodding her understanding of what Teal'c had said, Janet Fraiser turned to the others, and said, "I suggest you all get some rest. I have a feeling the next few days are going to be very long. Are you ready, Jocasta?"

She was surprised when Daur'rin answered her, "Yes, Dr. Fraiser, I will come." She said, in the soft voice that was always such a surprise in a Tok'Ra. "Just let me speak to my, that is to Jacob and Selmak for a moment, please."

With a nod of assent, Janet said softly, "How about you come to my office in about fifteen minutes? That will give me time to change out of my scrubs and check on Daniel before we talk. And it is Janet."

Bowing her head, she said, "Janet. Thank you; I will be there promptly, I assure you."

"All right. The rest of you go get cleaned up, and then get checked out before you get some sleep." Turning, she walked away.

General Hammond turned to Jack and Teal'c, "Do you think you could debrief me, Colonel, Teal'c?"

Jack nodded, and Teal'c replied, "Yes, General, whenever you wish, of course, but I wish to be available to sit with Daniel Jackson when I am needed."

"Then let's do it now. Garshaw, do you wish to come too?" General Hammond asked her.

"Yes, thank you, General, and I will ask one of our people to come also."

"It will not be necessary to look for someone, Garshaw," Selmak, spoke up. "We will come if it is to be soon. Brialek is still with our sons, and he is to be trusted completely."

"I, too, am willing to attend if you wish," Malek said, quietly. It would be better to have something to do than to sit in this hall, as he knew he would, and brood about Lantash, Martouf, and Daniel Jackson."

"Thank you, Malek, and by all means, please, do attend us," she said. Turning to Selmak, she continued, "Come to the briefing room as soon as you and Daur'rin have finished your discussion." She turned, leaving them some privacy, as she accompanied the General, Malek, Jack, and Teal'c down the hall.

* * *

Selmak took Daur'rin's hand in his. "Samantha Carter told me that we should cherish every moment we are allowed with everyone we love. She was speaking of our feelings for you and Jocasta, Daur'rin, and she was correct. Jacob and I should not have waited so long to tell you of our feelings for you. We have not treated you fairly, and for that I apologize."

"I understand, Selmak. Jacob is having some difficulty coming to terms with his feelings for his Tau'ri wife and those he has for us. We understand. He is afraid that Samantha will resent us taking her mother's place." She looked distressed at her use of the present tense. "I am sorry," She gasped.

Jacob came forward, and said, "You have no need to apologize. Moreover, Sam let me know, not at all subtly, that she approved of both of you. She liked you both very much, and I," he cleared his throat as the tears threatened, "I love you. I should have told you before, and if Sam was here, she would read me the riot act for telling you for the first time in what amounts to a hospital hall. I should have told you both before this."

Closing his eyes for a moment, he sighed. When he opened them, Selmak said, "I am sorry, but Jacob is having a very hard time right now, as I am sure you know, however he is berating me for what he calls avoidance. I, also, have deep feelings for the two of you, as I am quite sure you are aware. I believe it is love. Daur'rin, Jocasta, I hope to join you later at my son's bedside." He leaned forward and kissed them gently drawing comfort from their touch. He headed for the briefing room.

* * *

In the infirmary, the discussions were low-voiced between the Tau'ri and Tok'Ra that were recovering there. All had at least seen the amazing flashes of light that came from the courtyard during the battle. Many had actually seen part of the battle. Those who had been in a position to see it were still in shock. Things like that did not happen in real life, but if that was so, they had just lived a fantasy. Those who had only seen the flashes had grilled those that saw parts of it until they were all conversant on exactly what had taken place. No one doubted either their descriptions or their words. They had seen the shock on their faces and that did not come from a common ordinary battle. Only something extraordinary would cause these marines to look completely dazed and…awed.

There was a feeling of mutual respect between the Tau'ri soldiers and the Tok'Ra warriors that had often been lacking. All had gained, and all had lost in this exercise. They heard beautiful laughter where there was none, and when they closed their eyes to sleep, they saw blue and violet eyes shining brightly, as they worked tirelessly to train them to combat the Goa'uld. They could almost hear their voices telling them they could be proud of themselves and each other. They saw again the fluid movements and amazing power of the Katteri. They missed those members of their teams who had disappeared. They mourned the passing of the Major and the Warrior.

* * *

Lieutenant Simmons sat staring at the gate through the window. He did not believe that he had ever felt such disbelief. He looked over at Sergeant Davis. He was staring at it, too. Suddenly the Sergeant turned to him. "I don't believe she is dead. I don't believe they are dead."

"Why not?"

"I am not sure. I just know that I don't believe it." He shook his head before adding, "I think there is a lot more going on of which we are not aware. And, I know the words the Furling use. If we are getting the exact wording, then Lanwin said that Thor did not have the ability to sustain a Katteri, much less a Dragon Slayer. You do not sustain someone that is dead. You sustain someone that is still alive. I do not believe they were really dead." He shrugged. "I don't know what that means, either, because we don't know much about them, but I think they are doing something. Maybe they are afraid it will not work, so they do not want to get everyone's hopes up. Whatever it is, well, I hope I am still here when they return."

The Lieutenant stared at him as he ruminated on his words. "I am going to ask someone that actually heard that conversation. You might be right." He frowned. "However, I think I will try to believe they are gone from us. That way, if they are not, I will have a pleasant surprise and if they are, I will not have the pain of waiting for them to return, and be constantly disappointed."

Sergeant Davis gazed back at him. He spoke slowly, "You could be right, at that. Maybe that is the sensible way to look at it. If it happens and they come back great, but don't expect it to happen. Yeah, I think I will join you in that view of things. But, I still don't think they are dead."

Lieutenant Simmons gave him a small sad smile, "I hope you are right, Sergeant. I really, really hope you are right."

* * *

Brialek used the healing device on Martouf and Lantash, again. He had first worked to contain the most critical of the internal injuries that Martouf had, so that they were no longer life threatening. He had not taken the time to heal them completely as Lantash was in truly critical condition, as well. He was mostly using it to heal Lantash right now for his situation was now the more critical of the two.

The Tau'ri's medical practices, while in some ways primitive, were still sufficient to keep Martouf's body functioning until they could get Lantash healed enough to help. And, while passing through it to reach Lantash, the healing device was helping some on the burn. He hoped it would heal soon. It was the easiest of all the injuries to heal.

They placed Martouf on his side to give access to his back and Brialek leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Lantash, Martouf, hear me. You will not fail your mate, the Blood of your Heart, and you will not fail the adored one. You promised to survive and continue to fight the Goa'uld, and you will do so. Your mates expect it, and so do your children. You will not leave them, either." He began the routine he had gotten into again. Healing device, and repeat promise. He would do it as many times as he had to. They would not fail in this.

* * *

General Hammond and Garshaw looked at O'Neill in disbelief. "Are you telling us that they actually did join one another? It was not just wording in the prophecy for them fighting together against her?" Garshaw asked.

O'Neill nodded. "Yeah, I thought the same thing, that they would just help each other. Actually, at first something was wrong, and Carter could not seem to change."

"She didn't believe she had the power in her to do it," Jacob spoke up from the door, as he entered the room. "Then she got angry enough to challenge the All, when she realized that Kataya was going to die because she was not becoming the Dragon of the Star. That is when it happened, and that is when the whole outcome changed."

He cleared his throat, and then he said, "They were beautiful, weren't they?" He clenched his jaw for a moment, and then continued, "After Sam manifested, Kataya worked her way over to her, they cut each other with their swords and mixed the blood, and the energy level increased by so much I could not begin to try to guess the magnitude. The energy they contained and drew from the universe actually glowed around them."

"In the end," he stopped for a moment, and then continued, very softly, "In the end, Kataya harnessed both her power from the universe and the ability she had to capture and use the forces of nature. She hit Bastet with a blast that used almost all the energy she had. It left her with no defenses. She could not even generate a shield around herself, but she was smiling because she knew they had won. As Bastet was dying, she threw the last of her very considerable energy at Kataya and Sam." He drew a shaking breath, then said, "God, Sam stepped in front of Kataya, it caught them both, and it was enough to kill them. I think Sam tried to share her shield and it weakened hers too much and the shot got her, too."

Teal'c was staring off into space, but he suddenly spoke up as Jacob finished. "It was meant to be. As they were dying, they joined hands, and their hands became as one. Their ribbon devices melded their hands together."

"I didn't see that, Teal'c, are you sure?" Jack asked.

"I saw it, too," Jacob said. "I agree, Teal'c, and I also agree that they were both aware that they were not going to survive."

Jack looked from Teal'c to Jacob. "So, basically, you are telling us that Carter and Kataya went on a suicide mission and didn't think it was something we should know."

"What was the point in telling us, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked him. "There was nothing we could do, and it would have caused much pain for those they were leaving behind."

"Whereas their suddenly dying would _not_ cause pain," Jack growled sarcastically.

"Those remaining behind have some very special memories instead of the dread of waiting for their deaths," Teal'c responded, calmly.

Jacob looked at him for a moment. He thought of the last few weeks he spent with his daughter. He thought of the time Martouf and Lantash had spent with her. How happy they had all been, even knowing what they were facing, and constantly having to practice, drill and train. He remembered the look he had often observed on Sam's face, the pure love that shone from her eyes as she looked at her husbands and, he realized, at him, too. "Thank you, Teal'c. What you say is very true. We all have some pretty special memories of the last few weeks."

Teal'c bowed his head. Each person at the table sat in quiet contemplation, all of them remembering a moment or an event in which Sam and Kataya had played a part that for them would live on in their memories forever.

General Hammond cleared his throat, and said, "I think that unless you have some questions, Master Garshaw, that I have nothing else that I need to know right now."

"I believe that is all for myself also, General."

"In that case, we will adjourn. Those of you that were in the battle today go get cleaned up, let the medical staff check you out, and if you can, get some rest. I am going to go see our wounded and any other of our people who are around the base and talk to them about the exemplary job they all did today. And then, I am going to go sit with Dr. Jackson and Martouf."

Garshaw stood and placed her hand on the General's arm. "If you do not mind, George, I also feel the need to talk to both my people, and those of the Tau'ri, who also risked their lives for all of us, Tok'Ra and Tau'ri alike, today."

Looking down at her, General Hammond smiled slightly and offered his arm with old world charm and courtesy. "I would be delighted if you would accompany me, ma'am," he said, as they walked out the door.

Although the room was soon empty, it remained warm with the embers of a friendship that was learning, through death, how to live on.

TBC


	42. For They Will Be Called 42 BOMH

**_Chapter Forty-two Summary: _**_Daniel, Martouf, and Lantash are unconscious to the world at large, but not to each other or the voices that keep calling them to come back. As time passes and they float within the Mysts, they slowly start to overcome their despair at the loss of their mates. Martouf and Daniel realize that Lantash is not doing well, as he has been supporting them and keeping them from floating away and thus deeper into the Mysts. They decide they will not give up, but will live and keep the promises they made. They take over and care for Lantash as he gains strength. And so, they begin the journey back to the light, their promises...and their friends. _

**_"Italics" – _**_Thoughts and Symbiote-Host and Telepathic communication_

**_Coeurata'irs – _**_Heartbrothers, brothers of the heart._

* * *

**_Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul_**

**_Chapter Forty-two_**

**_For They Will Be Called_**

* * *

_"It was nice here_," Daniel thought. _ "There was no pain, no anxiety. Nothing seemed to matter, or be either right, or wrong. Yes, it was nice here." _

Suddenly, Sha'uri was there. As she stood watching him, he spoke to her, "_Why are you here, Sha'uri? Is something wrong?" He frowned. "Why are you so sad? I love you still, Sha'uri. I always will love you."_

_"Yes,"_ she said, _"Just as I will always have you in my heart, so I shall live in yours. You are the Heartmate, my Dan'yel. So was it meant to be, as I told you."_

_"Yes, you did try to tell me. I understand now. But, that doesn't explain why you are here now."_

_"I came only to tell you that I am always only a heartbeat away, and that I will care for you and watch over you always, but you must fight and survive, my Dan'yel. The woman, the mate wishes it. You must not disappoint her."_

Anguish ripped through Daniel. _"The woman, the mate, is gone. She is dead."_ He told her, his voice bitter. _"She has left me, and this time I don't think I can survive it."_

_"No, she is not truly dead. She lives, and she will return."_

_"I held her as she died, Sha'uri. I saw her take her last breath; I heard her breathe her love for me as she died. I felt it enter my heart. I have no reason to continue, Sha'uri."_

_"No. You saw only that which you expected to see, and it matters not. You made a promise, my Dan'yel. You must survive. You must. You are the mate," _Sha'uri insisted.

"_I can't Sha'uri, I'm sorry, I can't, not yet._" Daniel closed his eyes against the pain and fell back into the ever-present blackness that waited for him with soft arms of velvet nothingness.

* * *

Jack O'Neill stood by the infirmary bed and looked down at the man who, against all the odds, had become one of his closest friends. How many times had he stood, or sat, and waited for this man to wake up, to get better, to open those intense blue eyes, and say, "Hi ya, Jack, what's goin' on?" How damn many times had he watched, and paced, and worried, and hoped? How many times had he wished he had done something, anything, to prevent whatever it was that had put his friend in this position once again? A lot, that's how many.

However, this time was different; this time the wounds were healing, but Daniel was not waking up. He was drifting away from them, and Jack didn't know what he would do if they could not call him back.

One thing was for sure, standing here staring at him was not going to get it done. Jack sat down on the stool that was as close to the bed as it could be without being in it with him, and took his hand. How he wished he could relive that day over and make sure that Daniel and Martouf had some backup, maybe a Katteri of their own to shield them during the Great Battle. It was funny how they all thought of it in those terms. The Great Battle.

Squeezing Daniel's hand lightly, Jack started talking to him. "Damn it, Daniel," he said, his voice hoarse with suppressed emotion, "Your body is healed. It's time for you to wake up, and come back to us. You promised Kataya that you would survive for her, for us. You promised to stay and take care of Martouf and Lantash." Daniel heard him draw a shaky breath. "Don't you dare leave us now, Daniel," he heard Jack whisper. "We need you."

Daniel frowned. "_Why was Jack here and whispering in that choked voice? Where was Kataya and why had he promised her that? He didn't want to leave here for some reason. He could hear Jack talking to him still and this wasn't the first time he'd been here and talked to him either," _ he thought.

"Daniel, you know I am _not_ good at this feelings stuff. But, I want you to know that I think, that is, I know, you are my best friend." Daniel heard Jack sigh deeply and draw a deep breath before saying, "You've gotta survive; you have to come back to us, Daniel." Jack stopped speaking, again, and when he started this time, his voice was stronger, harder, "You have a purpose in life. You have to fight the Goa'uld. You promised Kataya and probably Sam, for all I know, that you would stay behind and fight the evil that took them," Jack's voice continued to talk to him.

_"Why was Jack still talking to him like that? What had happened? Something bad,"_ he realized, suddenly. And as it came in a blinding flash, he closed his eyes against the knowledge, _"I am sorry, Jack, I can't, I just can't come back. I hope you understand," _he whispered in his mind to his friend as he sank back into the blackness that waited for him.

* * *

Teal'c stood behind O'Neill and listened as Jack talked to Daniel, discussing his promise to his mate, his promise to return to help fight the Goa'uld, and mundane everyday things like hockey scores. He talked to him of anything and everything that might keep him listening to them. Talking, hoping to bring Daniel back, as they all were.

"O'Neill, you must go now; it is time for me to stay with Daniel Jackson. You must rest, so you can be here for him later. I will stay and talk to him now," Teal'c said, as he laid his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll go in a minute, T. Just—gimme another minute," Jack said quietly.

"You must rest. If you become run down, then you will not be able to sit with him later if the need still exists," Teal'c said, as he stressed their need to stay strong in case this did not end soon.

"All right," Jack finally agreed. "I'll be back later today though."

"Indeed, O'Neill. As will I."

Jack nodded, as he left the room. Teal'c would not let Daniel leave them. He would keep him from leaving them. He hoped.

Teal'c looked down at the still form in the bed. Many times before, they had stood vigil over the young man. Never before had he so felt that it was the spirit and not the body that was moving away from them. He must be called back, as the Katteri had warned them.

Knowing this to be true, he began to speak, "Daniel Jackson, you must be strong. It is what the mate wished. You must not give up, for to do so would be to break your promise to her. Your mate expects you to carry on, and you must do so."

Teal'c's voice was the one calling him back to the gray edge of knowing/not knowing. _"Why was he doing that?" _

"Kataya would not wish you to cease to exist now. You have a promise to her to keep. You must come back to us. The Goa'uld must be defeated, and we need you to help us do so. You promised that you would survive and help in the fight. We wish for you to return."

_"What was he talking about?"_ Daniel, wondered, as he listened to Teal'c.

"Daniel Jackson, you must not yet leave this world, for this world needs you. You are one of its shining lights, and with the loss of you, it would lose a great Warrior and a special man," Daniel could hear the heartache in his friend's voice, as he continued to speak to him.

"The world will lose much, but I will lose even more, for you have accepted me, cared for me, and been my friend, although most would not have done so in your position. You are a good man, Daniel Jackson, and we need you. I," Teal'c's voice stopped, and Daniel wondered why he sounded so sad. "I would miss you greatly, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c finally whispered.

_"Teal'c wanted him to do something. Well, Teal'c was his friend, and so was Jack, so he would try,"_ he thought.

As he pushed his way toward the light, he saw Kataya's eyes close in death. Again, the pain tore through him. _"No. No, he could not go back to the awareness of that yet. He would just sink back into the blackness. He hoped his friends would understand,"_ On that thought, he allowed himself to return to the peace.

* * *

Dr. Janet Fraiser stood by Daniel's bed. There was no medical reason for this. There was nothing to keep either Daniel, or Martouf and Lantash, from waking up. Nothing, that is, but the desire to do so. It was the only viable explanation at which she could arrive.

Taking his hand in hers, she began to speak quietly to him, "Daniel, there is no reason for you to be asleep. Once things calmed down, the Tok'Ra used the healing device, and it finished the job for you. It is time for you to come back to us now."

Daniel knew that it was Janet talking to him again. All of them kept talking to him, stopping him from drifting farther into the warmth of the darkness. "_Why was she here with him when he was fine? He was fine, wasn't he? What was she saying now?"_

"You promised Kataya that you would survive, and stay with us. You must do as you promised. You have to go on and continue to live," Her voice continued, reaching him in the Mysts where he was quietly existing.

"You have to return to us and go on fighting the Goa'uld. You have a purpose to fulfill, a job you have to accomplish," once again she urged him to return, but he knew she was wrong.

He would just as soon drift out here in the velvety soft darkness where the pain went away at least for a while. Daniel frowned. "_What pain was he thinking about? Why did he know she was wrong?"_ Then a vision of Kataya dying flashed through his mind, and he turned away for a moment. _"Not, yet, Janet. I cannot come yet, but I think, I really think that soon, I will. But, not yet." _

General Hammond looked at Janet Fraiser as he came to relieve her. She shook her head, "I am sorry, sir. There has been no change."

* * *

The General nodded, and sat down in a chair they had pulled close to the bed. He had something he wanted to tell this man who had come to mean so much to him. He should have said it before now, but he had not. Well, he was going to tell him now. He wanted this man to know how much he meant to him, to all of them. He had changed them in many ways, made them see what, in the life they lived, was important. He was their voice of reason, their conscience; they needed him. They really needed him.

Taking a deep breath he began to tell him, "Son, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I am going to tell you anyway and assume you can. When I first met you, I didn't have much use for you. It didn't take me long to realize that whether you had come back the first trip to Abydos or not would have made no difference, and I am sorry for the way I treated you those first few days and weeks."

"I will not tell you that I realized right away what an asset you were to us, but it didn't take me very long, and I began to get the picture. You are a good, kind, and brave man, Dr. Jackson, and I consider myself privileged to be able to call you friend."

_"Why was the General telling him these things, and why was it so important that he do whatever it was they wanted?"_ He sounded sad, just like Teal'c, Jack, and Janet.

"We need you here. I need you here," General Hammond said, to the still form lying in the bed. "Keep your promise to Kataya. You promised her you would stay, and god knows we need you more than ever. Come back to us, son."

Daniel turned toward the voice and began to go toward it, but stopped. _"Something was wrong. General Hammond should not be here talking to him like this. Why was he talking about his promise to Kataya?"_ Then he saw her smile as her trembling fingers touched his lips. _"I must go. I love thee eternally, Dayillon."_ He watched as her violet eyes closed. The pain cut into him like a knife. _"No, he could not go back just yet. Please understand, General, I can't, not yet."_ Turning, he went back to the soft warm darkness.

* * *

"_Daniel, you are floating away from us, you must come back. The three of us are bound to one another, and we must sustain each other. We are brothers, now." _

_"Why was Lantash talking to him? Was he here in this place with him?"_

_"Yes, Daniel, yes, Martouf and I are here, and you must come back. You promised Kataya you would see to Martouf and I, and you must stay with us to do that. Just as we promised to take care of you, and you must stay close by that we may do that, also."_

Grumbling, Daniel floated over to the pulsating energy that was Martouf and Lantash, and entered their aura. He watched as the two attempted to entwine with him with some small success.

"_Something bad happened. Something I do not want to remember,"_ Martouf said, suddenly. _"Something none of us want to remember."_

Then he saw again their Samantha and heard her as she said good-bye to them, "_You have given me so much. I will love you always."_ Martouf returned to the forgetfulness and warmth of the blackness, and Daniel felt the same pain. Looking at the energy that was Lantash, he knew he was feeling it, too. You could actually see the edges of his aura tearing raggedly as the pain tore through them. They needed one another. They needed to stay together.

* * *

Brialek stood beside the bed where they had placed Lantash and Martouf. He and Daniel were in the same room, not more than six feet separating their beds. They had found that, odd as it sounded, when they moved the beds any farther apart, their heart rates increased drastically, as if they were extremely agitated, and the Tok'Ra had picked up increased brain activity. Janet's tests backed that finding up. Whatever was going on, the two, well, three of them were aware of one another. Neither the Tok'Ra healers, nor the Tau'ri Doctors, could explain it, but it was obvious. Martouf, Lantash, and Daniel were very much aware of each other and became quite anxious when moved to far from each other.

He stood looking down at them, the same puzzlement with which the Tau'ri gazed at Daniel Jackson apparent on his face. It made no sense to the Tok'Ra healers. Martouf's body had healed well, he was out of danger, but he refused to awaken. Lantash on the other hand, was not healing quickly at all. It was as if he was busy sustaining Martouf, instead of healing, which made no sense, either. He was still very weak and he, too, appeared to be refusing to awaken.

Taking the healing device in his hand, Brialek leaned over Martouf and again used it on Lantash, as he said, "Lantash, Martouf, hear me. You will not fail Samantha, your mate, the Blood of your Heart, and you will not fail Kataya, the adored one. You promised to survive and continue to fight the Goa'uld, and you will do so." Brialek felt as if he had repeated that phrase a thousand times. It did not matter, he would repeat it ten thousand more if he had to. Lantash and Martouf were going to live.

_"Brialek is talking to us again. What is he saying now?"_ Martouf asked Lantash.

_"He is talking about a promise we made to Samantha,"_ Lantash answered quietly.

Martouf saw Samantha's eyes close and her breath stop. "_I am sorry, Brialek, I cannot come back, I cannot."_ He turned away from him to re-enter the blackness that surrounded them. Lantash let him go, for he was not drifting away, he was simply escaping the pain for a while, as they were all doing.

"Lantash, Martouf, your mates expect you to survive and so do your children. You will not leave them, either. You must fight to stay with us. You must come back to us and continue. You gave your word, and that is something that you will not break, especially to your mate," Brialek insisted as he ran the healing device over them once more. He frowned as he again wondered why Martouf was healed, but Lantash was still quite weak.

Martouf came back to the gray edge, and asked, _"The healing device is helping you, Lantash?_"

Hearing the anxiety in Martouf's voice, Lantash reassured him, _"It feels wonderful. Warm and soft, like the darkness that surrounds us. I feel as if I could get lost in it and simply stay here forever."_

_"But, we cannot do that can we, Lantash?"_ Martouf said, softly. _"Are we not supposed to be doing something for Samantha?"_ With the thought of her, the pain came back to both of them.

As the anguish moved through them, Lantash turned to Martouf, saying, _"Yes. Yes, we are supposed to do something for Samantha, but not just yet. We will stay a little longer and rest. Daniel is quiet, resting. We should join him." _

"_Yes. I hope Brialek understands that we cannot come back now,"_ Martouf said, before drifting toward the darkness again. Lantash agreed, as he followed Martouf and Daniel farther into the Mysts.

* * *

"Brialek, it is time that I took over. Jacob is finally sleeping, and I assume Selmak must be, also, or he would be here. I let them rest, as they are not sleeping enough."

"No, they are not, but neither are you," Brialek responded. "I can stay longer and continue with the healing device. It does not seem to matter whether we use it, or not, at this point. I think perhaps we do it more for us than for him," he said sadly, not even trying to hide his dejection at his failure to heal Lantash completely.

Malek said, quietly, "I know you do not think it is helping, but we do not know that. He does not seem to be getting weaker, and I do think that he is, perhaps, slowly getting better. For all we know if we stopped using it, he could worsen. Although not as proficient with the healing device as you and Selmak, I can and will continue to use it on him."

"You and your host both need to rest. I assure you, I will not fail to do what needs to be done," Malek said, as he laid his hand on the other man's arm, offering silent support.

Nodding, Brialek gave him the healing device, as he said, "As I indicated, Lantash is not responding to the healing device, and I am not sure why. He should be healed by now. It is as if he is expending his energy in some way. It is not as if he is not healing at all, for I believe the physical wounds are almost healed, but his strength is not returning. His energy signature is very low, but at least it sometimes goes up a little. I just wish it would stay up."

"I understand, and I will continue to use it as you have been. Go and rest. I will be here, and I will not leave them, I promise you," Malek assured him. "We will pull them through this Brialek, we must. We cannot, will not, lose them now, when they are so close to being healed," Malek said, almost fiercely.

"I know, and I know you will do your best, just as we all are. I will return later this evening to check on him again."

* * *

Malek nodded his acknowledgement, as Brialek quietly left the room, and then he turned back to look at the man on the bed. The pain in his chest as he looked on them no longer surprised him in its intensity. Lantash and he had been friends for many years, centuries in fact. He was fond of Martouf, too, for he was a perfect host for his friend. They were, he realized, not for the first time, both his friends. He could not let them drift away.

Activating the healing device, he said, "You must survive Lantash, it is the wish of the mates, and you promised them. We need you to survive, and they expect it of you," Malek said. Then as his breath caught in his chest, as it had so many times recently during his talks with them, he continued, his voice husky with emotion, "You are my friends and my comrades, and I want you to return, also. I need you to return."

_"Why was Malek sounding so distraught? That was not like him. What did he want from him? Did he not know that he was doing all he could to sustain Martouf right now?" _ He watched again as Samantha told them she loved them, and then was gone. The soft warm blackness cradled him, and the pain left him for a while.

"I wish you to return to us, Martouf. We need you. You are respected and cared for by our people." Cared for, Malek thought to himself, what a pathetic word to use for what they felt for him. "That is not true, many of us love you, for you are our brothers. We are Tok'Ra, we have a purpose, a mission, and you promised Samantha that you would carry out that mission. You must return to us."

_"Why was Malek calling him out of this warm dark place where there was no pain? He did not wish to leave it." _Martouf frowned. _"What was Malek saying now?"_

"They loved you so much. Remember the legend and how it proved to be true; _for there is no greater love in the universe than that of a Dragon Slayer for its mates._ Dear universe, Samantha loved you both, so very much. You must not disappoint her. You know both Samantha and Kataya will be within the All, and they can see you."

Lantash joined Martouf, and asked him, _"What is he telling us? What does he want? Why is he talking of Samantha in that way?"_

_"We are failing them,"_ Martouf said, quietly. _"He is saying that we are failing them."_

Malek continued, his voice rough with suppressed emotion, "Is this what you wish them to see of you? They expect to see you being strong and taking care of Daniel. You must take care of Daniel and Martouf, Lantash. And you, also, Martouf, made promises to take care of Daniel. You must do this."

_"What more did Malek want?"_ Lantash wondered. _ "Could he not see that he was doing what he could to keep both Daniel and Martouf here and alive? He had called them back numerous times."_ Martouf was listening to Malek now. _"Perhaps he could rest for a while longer in the black nothingness that held no pain or sorrow. Yes, he would leave and rest for a while, as Malek helped Martouf."_

Jacob walked up to stand beside Malek, and said, "I will take over now, Malek; you have been at this for hours. I am sorry you had to take my place with so little warning. Janet gave me something that made me sleep and Selmak, too. First time I have ever known something like that to put him out, but Janet said it only worked because he was so exhausted. I guess we both needed the sleep. As you do. I suggest that if you can't sleep on your own, you go to see her because it really did help. A lot."

Shaking his head as he picked up the healing device and again ran it over Martouf's body, using it to give strength to Lantash, he said, "You could have slept longer, Jacob, I am fine. Go back to sleep, and Dev and I will stay with him a little longer."

As Malek looked up, Jacob was surprised at the anguish he was allowing to show, as he whispered, "I am almost afraid to leave him, Jacob; he was not this way even when Kataya had to leave. I know that you do not understand, but Lantash and I have a long history together. He was with me through some very difficult times for me, and I—I was with him when Kataya left."

_"It is very true, Jacob, but they do not speak of it. To lose Lantash would be like losing a part of himself. In reality, they are much closer than one could tell from their public behavior. I would guess that he, as well as Devlin, is getting less sleep than we were before we saw Janet,"_ Selmak told Jacob quietly. _"They are much closer than it appears on the surface." _

_"What do you suggest, Sel? I can't force him to sleep," _Jacob answered. _ "If he will not accept help from Janet, there is not much we can do for him but catch him when he collapses."_

Selmak replied, his voice calm, but with an undertone of deep concern, _"No, but perhaps you can reason with him. Remind him courting incapacitation from exhaustion will not help Lantash or Martouf. Point out that if they collapse, and this goes on for long, then they are endangering both Martouf and Lantash," _Selmak paused in his suggestions, as he gave the situation some more thought. Evidentially coming to a decision, he asserted, "_Malek is normally a very reasonable and logical being. If you can make him see what he is doing to himself and Devlin, he will take our advice. Point out to him that not only will he not be helping Martouf and Lantash, if he wears himself out, but that he is also causing distress and exhaustion in Devlin. If there is one thing that Malek will respond to, if the other arguments fail, then it is that he is hurting Devlin by his behavior." _

_"Okay, Sel, I will give it a try. As they say, you have to break the eggs and mix in the flour, before you can make the noodles," _Jacob responded, while Selmak quickly looked through his memories to try to figure out why he was speaking of noodles. Finding nothing, he pushed the somewhat cryptic remark aside. He could always ask later.

Imitating Malek's stance by leaning over the side of the bed, he looked at him closely. Sel was right. Malek was near the edge of exhaustion and this could not continue. Keeping his voice low, so that they could not be overheard, Jacob voiced their concern for the two of them, "Malek, you do realize that if you become exhausted and collapse, then you will not be able to come in here and call them back to us. That will be one less voice that they might listen to, one less reason for them to return. From what Sel tells me, you were one of the very, very few people Lantash allowed to help him before. You may be one of the few, or maybe even the _only one_, that can hold him here. We don't know that for sure, of course, but are you willing to take the chance? Do you want to leave him without your support because you refuse to act responsibly? Do not take that help away from him this time, by not listening to reason. Personally, I think they need all of us, and that we are holding them here. I think they need all of us badly. For all that, what if it is your voice and your words that can not only hold them here, but can encourage them to begin to find their way back to us? You know the emotional anguish they might be experiencing. We know they are conscious of Daniel…what if they are also conscious and aware of Sam's…dying? If they are lost within their pain, then we have to be here for both of them. Please, Malek, do not allow yourself to become too exhausted to help them," Jacob finished quietly, but firmly.

Sighing, Malek nodded, and allowed the healing device to stop. "Where would I find her?" He asked, just as quietly.

"Try her office. She was in there when I came in," Jacob said softly. Then a thought springing to mind he said, "Malek, the Tau'ri will not look on the use of something to help you sleep as a weakness. They will consider that you are being realistic and will look on you with favor at what they perceive as your good sense and willingness to be helped through what is a difficult time for all of us. Don't underestimate their understanding."

"Jacob. I thank you."

"Any time, Malek. We are all in this together."

* * *

Jacob stood beside the bed. Looking up from the man lying in this bed, he gazed at the man in the other one and sighed. The Furling had not been wrong. The problem was with the wound to their hearts, not to their bodies. Looking back down to the man he was trying to recall to this world, he said to him, "Damn it, Martouf, you have to live. Hear what I am telling you, Lantash, you have to come back to us. Soon. You must return to us soon."

_"Who is calling me this time? What do they want?"_ Lantash wondered.

Sighing again, Jacob said, more softly. "Martouf, I know this is hard for you and Lantash. Hell, it is hard on all of us," Jacob murmured to the man who was now his son, and the last link he had to his Sam. "Listen, I know what you are feeling, and I know that you just don't care, but you promised Sam that you would go on without her, and that you would take care of those she left behind."

Lantash heard Jacob's voice catch, and then he heard him sigh again, deeply. Jacob was hurting and Lantash could not help him.

"Well, there are a bunch of us hurting y'know? I am hurting and Janet is hurting, Teal'c, Jack, and General Hammond are all hurting, too. Brialek, Jocasta, Garshaw, Calise, we are all hurting. Malek's about to wear Devlin and himself out, and he is not sleeping; he is hurting so much. We all want you to keep your promise, and come back to us so that Sam and Kataya can be at peace."

"You promised them, and you have to stay for us. And Daniel. Daniel, he's gonna need you, too. You are a good man, Martouf. You are my sons now, you and Lantash, and I need you. We all need you, but most of all; Sam needed you to go on and keep fighting against the Goa'uld. You've gotta return to the fight, for Sam, like you promised."

_"Jacob is distraught. He is worried about us. We should tell him that we cannot come now. We must stay here for a while longer,"_ Lantash, said to Martouf.

_"Why is Jacob distraught?"_ Martouf asked, and then saw again his Samantha, as she left them. "_Oh. Now I remember. I am not ready to go yet, Lantash. I may never be ready to leave here."_

_"I know,"_ Lantash sighed. _"Neither am I. Not yet, but soon, Martouf. We must return soon and face what has happened. Go on with our lives. You can rest for a while yet, if you want to, though."_

"You know, I can remember when Sam was a little girl, she was so sweet and so loving, but she was also so stubborn. She never gave up once she started on something, whether it was putting together a bicycle, or taking apart some piece of machinery and putting it back together, or learning to bake a cake, my Sammie, never gave up until she got it done."

"She never changed either; she was just as stubborn and just as adamant the day of the Battle as she'd ever been, and she wouldn't want to see you and Lantash giving up either. She would expect you to get up and continue with what we have yet to do. Please don't disappoint my little girl, and please don't leave me alone with this grief. Come back and we will share it, and maybe it will help both of us. Live, like you promised her," Jacob talked on into the night.

_"Martouf, come, Jacob is talking to us again. You must come forward for a little while, and stop this constant drifting away towards the darkness. Jacob is telling us about Samantha as a little girl. He says we will hurt her if we do not return to the fight. If we do not keep our promise."_

_"Why should we return, Lantash? When we head toward the light the pain returns. It cannot reach us here. Only their voices reach us. Why will they not let us be? Why can they not see that we do not wish to go on?"_

_"We promised Samantha that we would survive, and go on without them. We promised our mate, our, our wife. We should try to do as she wished. We must think about leaving here soon and returning to them. We have promises, vows, to keep."_

Martouf sighed deeply, before saying to Lantash, _"Soon, Lantash, but for now, I wish to rest. I wish to lie quietly here in the warmth of the darkness. I promise I will try to be ready to go on soon."_

_"All right, but only for a short while. We cannot leave Daniel alone, Martouf, for he might leave us, and we cannot allow that."_

_"No, we will not allow that, but for now, I wish to stay in the arms of the darkness,"_ Martouf told him as he once more felt it close around him.

* * *

_"Daniel, you must come back. You are drifting too far away. I cannot keep my promise to the mates if you drift too far away._" That was Lantash again, calling him to drift closer to them.

Sighing, Daniel forced himself to make his way to them. _"I promised to take care of them, but god, I didn't know it would hurt so much,"_ He thought as he approached them.

_"All right, I am here,"_ he assured Lantash,_ "What is wrong?" _

_"We must help Martouf. He is not answering me. He fell back into the darkness to rest, but now, I cannot get him to answer me, and I am so tired, Daniel. You must try. He is drifting away from us,"_ Lantash said, his voice tired, but urgent, nonetheless. _"You must do as they desired, as I am trying to do. We must not fail them," _Lantash said, sounding completely exhausted.

Looking at the dimly pulsing light within Lantash's aura, he asked, _"Is that him? Why is he so pale?"_ Daniel frowned. _"Lantash, too, looks dimmer, as if he is growing weaker. He has called both Martouf and I back many times now. I have to do as Kataya wanted and take care of them."_

_"I do not know, but perhaps he is refusing to live. He is not trying to come back to us. I am sorry, Daniel, but there was much damage done to me. You and Martouf have healed quite well, and you have much strength to give to Martouf. You must try Daniel. Please, you must try," _Lantash, said, his voice sounding anxious, near desperation.

Moving closer to the pulsing light Daniel attempted to entwine once again. _"Martouf, you must come back from the darkness. If you don't, Sam will be upset and disappointed in you, and it will make her unhappy. You have to come back. You are hurting Lantash. You are not keeping your promise,"_ Daniel tried again, to get Martouf to come to him.

_"Why should I come to the two of you? She is gone. What does it matter? What does anything matter?"_ He wanted to know.

_"It matters because we promised. We have to live up to our vows. I don't want to either, but we have to. Come on. Come back, and let us try to entwine again. I think if we can succeed in entwining, we will be able to find our way out of here. Because right now, I think the three of us have just drifted farther and farther into the darkness. The light seems a long way away. Farther than it was. I think we are lost, and it is going to take all three of us to make it back. Come on, Lantash is losing his strength because of us, and we promised to take care of him, too,"_ Daniel urged.

_"All right, all right, I will come back for Lantash, if you truly think he needs me,"_ Martouf agreed, as he once again began to pulse and glow more brightly.

_"There is no doubt that he needs you. We have healed, but he is still weak and tired from his injuries and helping us all stay together. We are letting him down by not helping him. We must help ourselves and stop depending on him, and we need to help him, as well,"_ Daniel said.

_ "All right, Daniel. I will try,"_ Martouf told him solemnly.

Daniel felt relief flood him. He had to do as Kataya asked of him. He must take care of these _Coeurata'irs_ of his.

_"Someone is calling to us,"_ Lantash said suddenly, as he attempted to rejoin them.

_"It is probably just Jack, or Teal'c, or Malek, or Jacob,"_ Daniel responded. _"We will listen to them after we have attempted to entwine our auras again."_

_"No. No, it is not, Daniel. Do you not feel their presence?"_ Lantash asked, once again.

_"I do,"_ Martouf spoke up suddenly. _"I feel it very strongly. They are calling to us to go forth to the light that is the universe and begin again to build and live our lives. They are saying,"_ he frowned, slightly, listening, _"they are saying that the Dragon's mates have a strong life force, and we must use it to go back to the world we know."_

_"It is Merdwin and Artereos. They are asking that we join one another,"_ Daniel said. _"I think they are entwining our blood. Yes, they have cut our throats, and our wrists, and I can feel my blood seeking yours and Lantash's, Martouf. There, it is entwining and joining at last,"_ Daniel stated softly, his relief evident.

_"Yes,"_ Lantash said, _"I concur. This will help to lead us home."_

Watching as their auras and pulses entwined and grew brighter Daniel agreed, _"Yes, I think we can start to go forward now. What a peaceful feeling,"_ he said, and he watched, as Martouf seemed to stand away from them, and yet still be a part of them.

_"I agree. This is what we have needed. We should not have put off the blood joining before the battle. You can both stop worrying about me now. I will not drift away from you again,"_ Martouf assured them quietly, but firmly.

_"Neither will I,"_ Daniel agreed. _"But, Martouf, I believe we need to tend to Lantash; he is not yet strong. He looks very weak even now, and he is not growing brighter as we are. I believe he has used his life-force for us. Of all of us_,_ he has come the nearest to fulfilling his promise to Sam and Kataya, for although he would not go to the light, he would not allow us to cease to exist. He has been diligent in recalling us, and now we must help him."_

_"Yes and once he has completely regained his strength we can all go forward together."_ Martouf paused for a moment examining an unusual, but oddly comforting feeling, then he said, _"They have left our wrists bound and the wound open that we will remain closely tied until we return and remove it."_

_"Yes, I feel it, too,"_ Daniel said, quietly. _"And we will return soon now."_

* * *

With a brother on either side of him, Lantash slept. As they floated quietly in the darkness, Daniel looked toward the light of the universe. He frowned for a moment, and then turned to Martouf saying, _"I feel as if there is something we are supposed to do. Something we have left undone."_

Martouf nodded, as he answered, _"I think it has to do with our promises and the fact that we are still needed. We cannot end our journey now, nor are we ready to take a new path. The old one is not yet traversed. I vowed to avenge her death by continuing to fight against the Goa'uld. Perhaps I should not have, but I do not regret my vow, and I believe that once my heart begins to heal, I will fight even harder to stop them."_

_"I vowed that I would help to avenge the deaths that the Goa'uld cause. Moreover, like you, I do not regret my vow. I believe it will give us a greater purpose, something to strive for that will help us to begin again to live and go on. I am sure Kataya was aware of that, too,"_ Daniel replied. _"I think, also, that we have to make our way to the light and not let the anguish of our parting stop us once we start. We have to be strong and determined once we begin the journey back, or we will not ever get there."_

_"You feel that, too? That this is a journey we have taken, but that it is now time to return to our lives and pick up the threads, so that we might continue to fulfill our purpose?"_ Martouf was curious as to whether Daniel, also, felt they had been on a journey of sorts.

Daniel frowned again, as he thought about it, and then he said, _"I believe that we are being tested in some way, but I don't know what or how. I know that we cannot fail to keep our vows, and that by doing that, we will have done what was needed."_

_"I think so, too. I think that perhaps this journey was to see how strong our life force truly was and perhaps our determination as well as our strength of purpose. I am glad I am not the only one feeling these things," _Martouf said to him. He paused, before continuing, _"If our friends had not called to us, we might have failed in our journey, Daniel. Do you think that will count against us?"_

_"I don't think so. I think how we manage after we go back will be more important as well as what we do now that the blood tie has been accomplished. I think that was a part of everything. Now that it is completed, whatever we do from here on out is what is the most important. We will talk to Lantash when he is rested, but I feel sure that he will agree,"_ Daniel answered.

_"Daniel, we can support Lantash between us. We can slowly begin to move toward the light so that when he gains back his strength, we will be most of the way there. He has supported us as we drifted, and he has kept us together. We can do this for him, can we not?" _ Martouf asked.

Daniel looked toward the light glowing dimly in the distance. He frowned as he gave thought to what Martouf said. _"It was true; Lantash had kept them together and followed them as they went farther into the darkness. They could do this for him. He was resting; his energy level stable for now and seemingly brighter than it had been earlier. If they stopped and rested often, perhaps they could make it most of the way before he awoke completely. On the other hand, if he awoke and they were closer to the light the pain would be more intense when he awoke."_ Finally, he made a decision and turned to Martouf, _"I don't think we should try just yet. Not with him this weak. I don't think we want to get him too close to the light and then have him wake up and be in pain right now. Let's let him rest for a while first, okay?"_

Martouf looked down at Lantash and then at the light. He nodded his agreement to Daniel. Perhaps, they should wait for a while, at least until Lantash seemed to gain some strength.

* * *

Time was passing; they could tell by the changing of the people sitting with them. Soon, they would have to go forward toward that light and face their lives again.

Martouf said, softly, _"I think Lantash is better than he was, Daniel. He seems stronger; he is glowing brighter, and I think we can slowly begin to move toward the light." _ He paused, and then said, _"I believe Malek is sitting with us again. Jacob has just left. Malek is stroking our hand. He has been a good friend to us. We have caused him much pain by not coming back to them sooner. Jacob also, has done everything he could to bring us back. He is in a great deal of pain over,"_ his breath caught on the pain, and he forced himself to continue, _"over Samantha's loss. He wishes us to come back to him so that he does not lose a son, as well as a daughter. Brialek, Jocasta, and even Garshaw came and talked to us, before she had to return to the base. I did not realize how many people truly cared for Lantash and I,"_ he said, surprise in his tone.

_"I know what you mean. There is always someone sitting with me. Often touching me, and calling for me to come back to them. They sound so sad. I know Jack is very upset, and I wish I could help him. The sooner we go back, the better it will be for all of them, I think. They are very worried about the three of us,"_ Daniel replied, as they began to move toward the light supporting Lantash.

_"Daniel?" _ Martouf asked, _"Have you noticed that they are no longer talking to us about our promises to Samantha and Kataya? Do you think our friends have given up on us?"_

_"No, I think they know, as we do, that this is something we have to do on our own now. It is time we stopped depending on them to call us back, and I think they know that. I would guess that Artereos told them that it is now up to us to do as Sam and Kataya asked, or die. It is our choice, and they are letting us make it."_

_"I wish we could tell them we have chosen to live, so they would stop worrying so much,"_ Martouf said quietly.

_"As soon as Lantash is well, we will go. It should be soon, he is much brighter than he was, even more than he was a little while ago. I am not sure, but I think it has been almost three days since Artereos was here,"_ Daniel replied.

_"How do you know that, Daniel?"_ Martouf asked.

_"The nursing staff has changed enough times for it to be almost three days. When Lieutenant Marlow comes back, it will be three days, I think. I don't know how long it was before Artereos and Merdwin came," _Daniel answered.

_"Then do you not think that it is time for us to move toward the light?" _ Lantash's voice surprised them both.

_"Yes, and actually we have slowly been working that way. We are almost there. There is Lieutenant Marlow. It has been three days since Artereos was here,"_ Daniel said.

_"Then come, we must now go the remainder of the way,"_ Lantash said, sounding much stronger.

_"Yes, I agree, for I believe they are getting more worried. Jacob has rejoined Malek, even though he was here not long ago,"_ Martouf pointed out, softly.

_"Yes, and Jack and Teal'c are both here. They don't usually both stay. Okay, then, let's go. We have put these people through more than enough already. It is time to put their minds at rest,"_ Daniel said, quietly.

* * *

"Hi, Jack, how long have we been gone?" Daniel said quietly, to the man sitting beside his bed. He heard Martouf asking the same thing of Malek. They had made it back, and the light was right above their beds. "Do ya think we could turn the lights down a little? They are really bright. Hey, Teal'c, how ya doin'?"

"Daniel?" Jack's head jerked up at the raspy sound of his friend's voice."

"I am well, Daniel Jackson, and I believe that I will be even better now," Teal'c replied calmly, but with relief evident in his voice.

Daniel smiled slightly at Teal'c, and then said, "Yeah, Jack, it is me; do you think I could have some water? I am kind of thirsty," Daniel said. Then, "It is good to be back, guys. Thanks for calling us."

Jack closed his eyes and thanked whatever gods were listening, before opening them, and hitting the button that would notify Janet Fraiser and bring her at a run. Then he helped Daniel to get a drink, just as Jacob was doing for Martouf. Finally, the long dark night was coming to an end.

TBC


	43. To Make Great Sacrifices 43 BOMH

**_Chapter Forty-three Summary: _**_Daniel, Martouf, and Lantash regain their strength quickly and soon leave the infirmary. As they begin to put their lives back together, Daniel and Martouf realize that Lantash was not doing as well with his grief as they were with theirs, but they don't know what to do about it. Lantash comes up with his own ideas on curing his depression. Martouf is appalled. The Tok'Ra have returned to their base and Jacob often remembers the day Sam died. However, as he goes over all of the events, he realizes something that no one else has picked up on. He feels better after that. Selmak agrees with him. _

**_Sevesh'en twine Coeurata'irs - _**_The Rite of Brother-ship _

**_"Italics" - _**_Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communications_

**Author's Note:** _In this chapter and the next, this portion of the story is wrapped up and the groundwork is laid for the sequel. Anyone interested in the relationship hinted at here, between Malek and Lantash, can find the answer in_** Malek's Story, prequel to Daughters of the Queen,**_ which, as you all know, is the sequel to Blood of My Heart. I have to admit I enjoyed writing these next two chapters and hope you all enjoy them, too._

_I will post both the final chapter of Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul and Malek's Story at the same time so that they will then dovetail into Daughters of the Queen._

_I want to thank again those of you who have written reviews. It is, whether you realize it or not, the inspiration that helps fuel the next chapter, or even the next story. Therefore, I thank you once again._

* * *

**_Blood of My Heart Beloved of My Soul_**

**_Chapter Forty-three_**

**_To Make Great Sacrifices_**

* * *

When Janet ran into the room, both men were sitting up, and she was in time to hear Daniel quietly ask, "Were there any other casualties besides, well, besides Kataya and Sam?"

"Not that we know of, Daniel. The Katteri didn't come back with us, but they all looked to be fine," Jack answered. "Janet could give you more information on the wounded."

"There were numerous injuries, Daniel, but they are all pretty much up and going. The Tok'Ra helped a lot by using the healing device on the ones that wanted it, and the rest we were able to take care of; they just healed a little slower. You, Martouf, and Lantash were the only ones we had any reason to be concerned over," Janet explained briefly.

Daniel flushed, as he looked down at the comforter that he realized was one that Kataya brought through for their bed here on base. He could still smell the rose and musk scent faintly, and it made him catch his breath at the pain before he firmly pushed it away. He smoothed the cloth slowly with his hand, and then looked up at the people surrounding them.

Thinking of all the pain these people had been through for them, he said quietly, "Yes, and I am very sorry we caused all of you so much worry. We did hear you, and it called us back many times. Thank you all. Without your voices, I am not sure what would have happened," he finished, as he sent Janet the smile that Sam had always loved to see.

It tugged sharply on Janet's heartstrings, for this was a smile that Sam would never see again. She was just thankful that they were seeing it. Janet could not stop herself; she walked to the side of the bed and wrapped her arms around him giving him a warm hug. Her voice was husky, as she said, "I am so glad you, Martouf, and Lantash are home, Daniel. We are all glad to have you back, all of you."

As she pulled back from the embrace, Daniel smiled at her and deciding he should lighten the atmosphere, he asked her for something to eat.

"We, also, would be very appreciative of some type of nourishment," Martouf said, from the other bed. "I believe I am quite hungry and thirsty."

"I will order you both something. You should try to eat just a little at first. If you can tolerate something mild and are still hungry, then we will go from there, okay?" Janet asked Martouf.

Nodding his head in agreement, he sent her a shy smile. The one that tended to make most females want to shelter and care for him whether he needed it or not. Janet smiled back, even as she felt the same pain she had at Daniel's special smile. Sighing to herself, she wondered how long it would take the pain to stop, knowing it was a pointless question. It would take a very long time.

When something mild and small arrived for the two of them, they finally needed their other hands, and they reached over, together, and unbound their wrists. There was no trace of a cut, nothing to show that someone sliced their wrists open.

As word spread that they had awakened, their room became busy with people wanting to say hello, and to see for themselves that they were indeed conscious, talking, and evidently fine. Martouf and Lantash were amazed at how many of the SGC personnel, after talking to Daniel came over and engaged them in conversation. All made it very obvious that they were very glad to see both of them awake and aware.

When Janet suggested that they sleep and rest for a while, they looked at her, and then at each other, before turning back and pointing out that they had just spent three weeks and three days in a sleep-like state. They really were not sleepy; however, what they would really appreciate, Daniel said, was a shower.

Janet did not think that was a good idea, until Jack, Teal'c, Malek, and Jacob had assured her that they would see to it they did not get hurt. Therefore, they got their shower and took some short walks. Their strength returned quickly, and within a few days, they were at Jack's house along with Jacob, Malek, and Teal'c.

* * *

A week later and they were on their own and spending time in their own homes. Six weeks after the battle, they were slowly picking up the threads of their lives. They were working in Daniel's office. Martouf and Lantash's knowledge of the Goa'uld and everything pertaining to them, as well as their grasp of many languages, was proving to be an asset. Soon, they would be doing off-world missions. No one mentioned Martouf and Lantash leaving. It was accepted that they belonged on earth now and for the foreseeable future.

They were not happy, but neither were they in constant agony. It was difficult for them to talk about Sam and Kataya, and yet, they found they needed to talk about them. Jack, Teal'c, Jacob, and Malek told them about Artereos' visit and the star he showed them; a star that was born as twilight fell on the day of the Great Battle, and that Artereos said the All named it after Sam and Kataya; they insisted on going and seeing it, as soon as night fell. After that, they had a place to go to find at least a semblance of peace.

Many nights found them on the mountain, talking softly and gazing at the star that hung near to the earth shining brightly. At least, it shone brightly most of the time. However, they agreed that some nights, it was not so bright. An oddity they could not explain and did not even try to understand. Here on the mountain they could release their grief with one another and know that it would go no further. The conversations that lasted long into the night, as they remembered their mates, were not something they would ever share with anyone else. All the tears, all the rage, all the emotions that tore through them, would stay on the mountain; the only witnesses were each other and the stars.

Now that they were on their own, they found comfort in being together. They did not have to hide their pain when it was just the two of them. Only, it should not have been just the two of them. Lantash appeared more and more withdrawn, and neither Daniel nor Martouf, knew what to do for him. Both were becoming extremely worried, though, for he was not even taking umbrage at Jack and his sometimes-sarcastic comments. He simply replied politely or ignored them and everything else that was going on around them.

Jacob, Jocasta, and Malek stayed on earth for several weeks after they awoke, but when it looked as if Martouf and Lantash were settling in, and received clearance for off world work, they returned to the Tok'Ra base. They came back to see how they were and spent the day three months after the battle just to keep in touch, and let them both know that they were thought about and missed.

When Lantash refused to say more than a word or two in response to direct comments, Daniel and Martouf knew that something was very wrong and that some kind of emotional storm was on its way. Martouf was having more and more trouble sleeping, as Lantash was restless all night, and slept very little. Often, Martouf was subject to waves of agony over the loss of Samantha, and it was becoming harder for him to continue to try to pick up his life. He knew that Lantash was wrestling with something, but he did not know what until, they sat down and talked after their visitors left.

While waiting for Daniel to come back to his office, Lantash finally decided to tell Martouf what actions he was considering taking, _"Martouf, I believe that I have a solution to the problem we are having."_

"_What problem is that, Lantash?_" Martouf asked quietly.

"_The problem of you being subjected to my inability to get past the loss we have suffered. I do not think I can go on much longer this way, causing you so much pain. I believe that perhaps we should be unblended,"_ Lantash said firmly.

Martouf sat in shock for a moment, before saying bluntly, "_No. I will not allow it.__ I will not lose you, as well as Samantha and Kataya. I could not survive that."_

_"You and Daniel have become very close, Martouf. I believe he can take my place. He is being much help to you in adjusting to our loss, and I think you would heal faster, if you did not have my constantly depressing thoughts to deal with."_

_"I. Said.No, Lantash. 'As Daniel would no doubt say to you, "Just what part of no did you not understand'?" I will not even consider it, so you might as well forget that you ever contemplated it for so much as a moment," _Martouf stated again, if possible even more forcefully, anger beginning to simmer.

Lantash quivered and appeared to move his body deliberately in a way that caused a deep burning sensation to travel downward along Martouf's spine. _"I do not need your permission to un-blend, Martouf," _Lantash snapped._ "All I need to do is tear my way outof your body in the same way I could have entered. However, I do not wish to put you through that pain, so I would prefer to let the Tok'Ra do it,"_ he stated grimly.

Gasping, as the pain found its way back up his spine to his neck, and into his head, he still managed to refuse,_ "I will not agree, Lantash.Never," _Martouf gasped and then gritted his teeth, as the pain intensified for a moment, before easing somewhat. As the pain lessened, his anger increased and he snarled at his mate,_ "Tear away, because it is the only way you and I will part. You are a part of me and I will not give you up.Not now, not ever. Have I made myself plain enough for you to understand the no this time, Lantash?" _He paused to gain a semblance of control over his anger, before continuing,_"Much as I care for him, Daniel could never take your place. My answer is no, and you can inflict as much pain on me as you wish, I will not agree. I have lost one of the beings I loved more than my own life; I will not allow you to take the other one from me," _he spat his frustration as his rage once more gained a hold on his fragile emotions.

Martouf's answer, along with his emotional response, obviously unnerved Lantash somewhat, for his answer sounded as if he was attempting to be more accommodating, "_I will not force the un-blending right away; I will give you time to become adjusted to the idea, so that it will be easier on both of us."_

Martouf did not respond; he simply got up as Daniel came in, and said, "Shall we go to your home? I do not wish to be alone tonight, Daniel, if you do not mind."

Sending him a speculative look, Daniel agreed, "Sure, let's go." It was no hardship to him, as he preferred to have the company, too. They rode the elevator to the top in silence, and then they made their way to Daniel's vehicle. As he unlocked it to get in, he said, "Do you want to eat Italian or Chinese?" When he received no answer, he looked over at Martouf and realized that he was bending over the hood of the jeep, his head on his fisted hands.

"Martouf? What is it? What is wrong?" He asked, as he swiftly rounded the front of the SUV and touched Martouf's shoulder. There was very little light in this part of the parking lot, and it was dark, so he could not really see Martouf's face, but he heard him moan, and then grind out, harshly and emphatically, "_No, I will not. I will not." _

"Martouf? What do you need? Tell me what to do," Daniel said, softly.

"Bring back my Samantha, Daniel, so that this agony will stop burning me to my soul," he gasped, as he once more clenched his hands into fists and took a hissing breath, fighting to get his emotions under control once again.

_"Do you not see, Martouf? I am causing you unnecessary pain. We must do something to stop this for you,"_ Lantash said, softly.

Furious now, Martouf threw at him, _"The only thing that will stop it for me is when you begin to share our pain instead of hiding it and then having it become overwhelming." _ Pausing he attempted to tamp his anger down before finishing his thought. "_Not once have you let yourself mourn with us, all you do is bury the feelings until something triggers them, and then they cause both of us an almost unbearable wave of pain,"_ he continued angrily having failed at his attempt to calm himself. "_There will be no un-blending."_

"I am sorry, Daniel. I am all right now. It was the mention of Italian food. The second night we spent at Samantha's, no, our home, we had Italian. It is number eight on the phone," he said hoarsely. Then shaking his head, he continued, "It is strange how something as simple as that can bring back the pain in almost unbearable waves."

"No," Daniel answered, "It is not strange at all, and you know it. It happens to me all the time; it is all I can do to remain upright when it hits me. Sometimes, when I am alone, I just sink to the floor, and I think my head and chest will explode. I miss her so damn much. The other day, I found a book she was reading, still marked on the page she was on, and I could not breath, it hurt so badly. I changed the sheets on the bed the other day, and the ones I picked out smelled of roses and musk, and I thought I would never make it out of the room the pain was so intense. So you see, I do understand and sympathize. However, I also know that it will get better. We are survivors, all three of us; we have been through this type of pain before and made it. It will just take time, that is all," Daniel did his best to reassure not only Martouf and Lantash, but also himself.

Dragging in a shaky breath, Daniel threw a half smile at Martouf, "Come on, let's go. We will decide what to eat later if you like."

Shaking his head, Martouf answered firmly, "That will not be necessary, Daniel. I believe I would like Italian."

Getting in the car, Daniel leaned forward to insert the key, then stopped and looked at his friend. "We _will_ live through this, you know. All three of us. I know I am repeating myself, but it is the truth; it is just going to take time, and we have to expect these flashes of heartache. It has only been three months. It will get better; I give you my word," Nodding decisively, as he made his declaration, he then started the car and headed for home.

* * *

Jacob Carter watched the light bounce off the crystals walls of his room as he lay on the sleeping platform. Jocasta would be joining him soon, but for now, he was alone. He missed his daughter. He could not believe it had been three months now that she had been gone. He caught his breath at the pain that pierced his chest; the pain had lessened very little since the day she died.

Well, they assume she had died. All Artereos and Merdwin had told them the day they had suddenly shown up at the SGC was that they were in the All, but that they were not with Martouf, Lantash, and Daniel, although their spirits, too, were in the All. That had been before the three of them had finally awakened.

Jacob had been to see Lantash and Martouf today. They were comfortable on Earth now, and they were living in Sam's house, since they recovered from their wounds. The government finally gave him his papers, and Daniel signed the house over to him. Sam had set everything up before the battle, so that if anything happened to her, as she had known it very probably would, they would have it, although officially it was Daniel's house, until he signed it over.

Now that the U.S. Government had officially recognized Martouf, it was his, as Sam wanted it to be. He was living in it. Sort of. From what Martouf and Daniel said today, he had the impression that they spent several days a week at Daniel's house, since Martouf did not drive yet. Then they spent a couple of days at Martouf's house. Although, he had the impression that Daniel went home most nights, and they were trying to keep from becoming too dependent on one another. Jacob had told them to stop worrying about it, and spend time together if they needed to. They had each other and many special memories. Those would help them make it through the hard parts. Still, they were so lost within themselves; it often seemed as if only a shell stood where there used to be two vibrant people.

Although Martouf and Daniel had become almost inseparable from the day they awoke from the coma, or whatever it was they had been in, they had not given up their other friendships. They still spent time with Jack and Teal'c. A lot of time from the way it sounded. Jack and Daniel's friendship was stronger than ever, but they did not share the tie that he and Martouf did. Jack could not share his emotions with Daniel in the same way, so it was natural that Daniel and Martouf stayed close to one another.

It was just that the bond between Martouf, Lantash, and Daniel was very strong; they supported each other and understood one another with almost no words. The love they shared for the two women that were mates to them both had forged a bond that was deep. The tying of their blood had cemented it into a solid entity. They were brothers in every way, as far as they were concerned.

Furthermore, Jacob knew that Martouf had been glad to see Malek and him. He had the distinct impression that he missed them quite a bit, actually. Lantash though, had said almost nothing all day. That was a worry, but Jacob could do nothing about it from here.

Damn, would the visions of the battle and its aftermath ever stop replaying themselves in these flashes? Jacob knew he might as well let them come all at once when they started doing this. If he did not, they would just keep popping up all evening long.

Closing his eyes, he relived the day of the Great Battle, and the pain of losing his daughter. He watched again, as Sam changed from a beautiful woman into the stunning, but deadly, creature she was at her death. He saw again the iridescent scales and the silver girding, the sword and shield, the ribbons devices and circlet that had appeared and become a part of her. He watched again, as she had fought in perfect harmony with Kataya even before they joined their power and became so attuned that it was as if they were performing a deadly ballet. Neither missed a step; they were in perfect harmony.

He watched as Kataya began to amass the powers of nature as well as the universe, and to glow ever brighter, as Sam kept Bastet engaged. Earlier Sam had stopped Kataya from doing just that, so they knew Kataya must have convinced her that there was no other way, or she would not have helped her.

He relived the moment Daniel had realized what she was going to do and screamed, _"No!_" He felt again the waves of love she had sent Daniel, before she had released the power she had amassed and finally destroyed the evil that had been Morgasha/Bastet. Later, he realized that wave of love was so deep and so intense that they all felt it.

The line from the legend they had repeated over and over to Lantash, Martouf, and Daniel came into his mind. He would never forget it, for it felt as if someone had branded it onto his brain. _ For there is no greater love in the universe than that of a Dragon Slayer for its mates_. Well, they could all attest to that, for each and every man and woman in that compound had been bathed in it, as it made its way to Daniel's heart. It was the same love that had radiated outward from his daughter to Martouf and Lantash as she lay dying."

As the scenes continued their trek across his mind's eye, he watched as the Furling with the Goa'uld within her had taken every bit of power she still held and released it at Kataya, who was now almost defenseless. Still, Kataya had been smiling...for vengeance had indeed been hers. As if in slow motion, he saw his daughter attempt to share her shield. He watched again, as it killed both of them.

He watched Kataya set the blood of the dragons alight and perform, they had all later realized, the last act that the prophecy called for;_ And the blood of the Dragons shall be shed upon the soil, and from the fire, we shall rise again and shine._ He saw the way Sam and Kataya's hands had melded together. He recalled the flash that had indicated that Thor had taken her and Kataya, as well as the priestesses. They realized slightly later, that Thor took Morgasha/Bastet as well. Never again would she be free to terrorize and torture them, or anyone else.

Only then had anyone realized that Daniel, Martouf, and Lantash's wounds were very probably life-threatening. They had been the only two on the far side of the compound. From there, they had been able to watch at least some of the battle and keep an eye on any Jaffa that were trying to make their way in from that way.

Moreover, a few of the Jaffa had tried to enter that way, and they now knew that Daniel had sustained his knife wound soon after taking up his position. He had won, but the Jaffa had knifed him first, and that wound had made all of them fear for his life. He had lost a lot of blood, and it had done some internal damage. They also now knew that as the Furling had said, the emotional wounds were the more serious of the two.

They figured that Martouf and Lantash had sustained their injury at the end when the fighting became even more intense and bolts of energy were flying at every angle, contacting obstacles, and splintering, throwing shafts of energy and stone in all directions. Although Lanwin had warned them that they were leaving the protection of the shield, they decided to cover that area anyway, and so they stayed there, completely exposed. He and Daniel had less cover in the area of the compound they had been in than the rest of them, and he must have taken a blast from a fractured energy bolt. Thank whatever powers that be, it had not been a full blast; he would have been dead on the spot. Jacob almost moaned at the thought of what it would have been like to have lost not only Sam, but Martouf and Lantash as well.

Of course, considering what happened, Martouf would have preferred that, except that Sam would have died without him there, and Jacob was so very thankful that had not happened. Jacob knew Martouf realized that it would have broken her heart, to die knowing that he did not survive, so he was at least thankful that he had been there for her.

They even discussed it one time, and he told Jacob that much as he did not wish to go on without his Samantha, he was so very glad that he had been there to tell her good-bye and reassure her that he would go on for her. He only wished that they had not been so badly injured that Lantash could not also tell her, for Martouf believed it was worrying him greatly that he had not been able to speak to her himself. However, he was guessing, he had said, because Lantash refused to speak of it at all.

As flashes of the trek back to the gate began to assert themselves, he remembered how Lantash's son and daughter had sustained Martouf, Lantash, and Daniel, and how they had given explicit instructions on how they were to be treated. The two of them kept them alive on the walk to the gate and in reality, by insisting they follow their instructions, they probably kept them from dying, too. Though Martouf, Lantash, and Daniel healed physically, they refused to awaken, and for three long weeks, they were in coma-like states.

Someone was with them twenty-four/seven, and every person that sat with them through the long weeks repeated their promises to their mates, tirelessly. They had each talked to them endlessly of Sam and Kataya, and when they finally awoke, they both admitted that the voices had kept calling them back, even though they had not wanted to return. They thanked everyone that sat with them and helped to hold them here, so that they could keep their promises to their mates.

Therefore, Lanwin and Taesha accomplished their special assignment, the one the Tau'ri and the Tok'Ra were not even aware they had, just as the Priestesses attempted to accomplish their special, but unknown assignment. It became obvious later that there were many different things going on behind the scenes of which they were completely unaware. There was a conspiracy of silence surrounding his daughter, Kataya, and their battle with Bastet. It became very apparent, after the fact, that the priestesses Kataya insisted on were there specifically for her and Sam, for they had immediately surrounded them and began to attempt to keep them alive. It was not their fault that they failed.

And as Teal'c had pointed out, the silence surrounding the two women and the battle they were about to engage in, had allowed all of them to have happy memories of the final weeks, rather than sorrow and pain at the knowledge of what was about to take place. He realized, too, that even if they had informed anyone of what was about to occur, it would have changed nothing. They would have insisted on going into the battle, even knowing the most likely outcome. It was pointless to tell anyone what was about to happen; therefore, they did not do so.

Jacob felt the tears streak his face and left them there. Tears were something he rarely allowed himself. Having his daughter in the service in the position she was in, he was very cognizant of the fact that K.I.A. was a very real possibility; however, the actuality of it was harder to live with than the abstract thought was. He sighed and finally wiped his cheeks as the tears ceased and his mind returned to the weeks following the battle. The weeks that Martouf and Daniel had been in the infirmary beds, healed except that they refused to awaken. He could still hear Janet Fraiser's voice as she told them her theory.

"In my professional opinion, there is no physical reason they are still in this condition. However, in my personal opinion, I believe that, though their bodies have healed, their minds are trying to adjust before they return to consciousness. I believe they will wake up, when and if, they can come to terms with their present realities and the expectations of those around them. We all know what those are. They are that they pick up the threads of their lives and continue the fight against the Goa'uld without their mates by their sides. When they can finally accept that reality, then they will come back to us. I also believe that the constant reiteration of their promises is the only thing keeping them alive at this point in time. If their minds give up, then their hearts will follow, and in my opinion, the cause of death would be heart failure, because they would simply stop. Professionally, I can't say that, as it would not happen, but in my personal opinion, I think it would."

They all sat and tried to accept what they all knew in their hearts and what Janet finally put into words. The two men were close to dying of something that supposedly did not ever really happen. That was at the end of week two. The next week had seen them working even harder to recall the two men. There had been an air of urgency in the room; a sense that a crisis was coming, but no one knew what to do about it.

Then three weeks to the day after the Great Battle, a wormhole formed and the iris remained open with no way to close it down. No one was surprised to see a group of Katteri Warriors come through, Lanwin and Taesha among them, and stand in a defensive protective formation. Then Merdwin arrived, tall, handsome, elegant, yet commanding, much as usual, and behind him, emerging from the event horizon strode a man they had all heard talked off, but only a few had actually met; nonetheless, those who had neither seen nor met him knew him immediately.

Artereos of Cadwaellon was indeed an impressive sight as he stepped from the shimmering blue of the event horizon, the black cape of his Katteri uniform billowing out and then swirling around him as he stood at the top of the ramp. Magnificent was a word many had used to describe this man, and it was well deserved. Over six feet in height and broad of shoulder, the power emanating from him was obviously real and not an illusion. His heavy white hair waved to his shoulders and slightly beyond, his deep dark green eyes, so startlingly like the sister that Sam helped to kill, took in every detail in one swift perceptive glance, and his personality could be felt throughout the Gateroom and into the control room. No doubt, an extremely handsome man in his youth, he was still so to this day, with the added bonus of being distinguished looking as well. His appearance of being an older gentleman was belied by many things, if one took the time to look. During their stay at Avilion, it had not taken long for all of them to recognize it for the illusion it was.

That Kataya was his daughter there was no doubt; except for the height, the much bulkier musculature, and the eyes, her resemblance to him was very apparent, from the golden tone of her skin to the beautifully sculpted lips and cheekbones, and on to the winged brows and patrician nose. Hers was the feminine version of his strong chin and jaw. The same firm, quiet confidence in their abilities emanated from them. There would be no denying the paternity of Kataya the Warrior once one saw Artereos the Warrior. None at all. And their Sam carried threads of this man's soul. No wonder she had unshakable determination once set upon a course.

His voice was deep and beguiling, exactly as Jacob remembered it, as he gave the order for the Katteri to be at ease, and such was his air of command that the SGC personnel followed his order as well. Looking to the control room, he smiled, and bowed deeply before saying, "I am pleased to finally be able to meet you in person, General Hammond of the Tau'ri."

"We are pleased to have you here as well, Artereos of Cadwaellon," General Hammond greeted him and then added, "We will be right down." Jacob and Malek happened to be with him in the control room that day, and he was so very glad they were both there. Jack and Teal'c joined them as they left the control room. When they reached him and Merdwin, Artereos clasped the General's forearm in a warrior's greeting and smiled readily, something they had not seen much around the SGC for the last three weeks.

His next words surprised no one, "I apologize for my precipitate arrival. I would, of course, normally have made arrangements, so that you would know when we would arrive, however, I have been given a," he paused as if looking for the correct word, before arriving at one that suited him, saying, "task, I suppose you would say. The All insisted that this…devoir…be undertaken at once; therefore, we had no time to alert you to our arrival. I must be honest, however, and admit that I agreed that it was imperative that Merdwin and I discover the reason for the problem right away. Therefore, I have come to see to my sons." At the blank looks that he received, he clarified for them, saying quietly, "My sons, Martouf, Lantash, and Daniel."

After making eye contact with each of them, he expanded his statement, explaining to them, "The All tells me that my sons are refusing to leave the Mysts, and that, in fact, they are simply drifting ever deeper into them. We must deal with this, for they each have a life-force that is very determined, and it must be allowed to come forth for them. You have all done an excellent job in reminding them of their promises to their mates; nevertheless, it is now time to stop. The All has determined that they have accepted what has occurred, and thus it has decided that it is time for them to return to their lives…or not. Whether they choose to live, or die, will now be up to them."

He sighed, as he said softly, with understanding, knowing this would shock all those there, "It is time for them to prove themselves worthy to be the Dragon's Mates. They must complete their journey, and it is one that only the three of them can take and only with one another. My sons have the courage, the strength of purpose, and the determined life-force, which they need. Now we must see if they also have unwavering faith in their mates and the promises their mates made to them. Do not despair, for they _will _help one another. Take me to them, please."

Thus, they all went to the room where their friends were sitting with and the nurses were taking care of, Daniel, Lantash, and Martouf. Once in the room, Artereos swiftly appraised the situation and then he turned to Janet Fraiser, saying, "You must disconnect your monitoring and life giving measures, for they are no longer needed. Their bodies have healed, as you, I am quite convinced, already know."

He then reached out and touched Janet lightly, as the ring on his finger began to glow with a deep green light. "You are a healer of much strength of purpose and ability. You have done well, child, but the time has come for them to live, or die, on their own. These measures, while needed before, now are only making it easier for them to drift farther away, and thus refuse to complete their journey. You were correct in your opinion that they would have died, had you not helped them with their physical wounds, as well as those to their hearts, but now their hearts must find both the strength to heal, and the determination to find their way home. I hope you understand, and I assure you that Samantha and Kataya do."

"I will return after you have finished," he told her; his deep voice was laced with sympathy at what her heart was telling her was a great risk. To allow these two to live, or die, without her intervention was asking a great deal. She also knew that he was correct; there was no physical reason they should die.

Janet finally nodded her acceptance, and turned with her nurses to disconnect the tubes that were both nourishing and emptying their physical bodies. It took very little time to do. When Janet approached them where they stood in the hall exchanging conversation on nothing in particular, she nodded to Artereos, stating, "They are off all support now; at this point there was not much anyway." He smiled at her once more and placed his hand on her shoulder, "It is well, my dear. Please, do not worry so. It is now up to them, and it is their decision to make, not ours. The group of them returned to the room to find the two men covered by comforters from Daniel and Sam's on-base quarters. They looked as if they were asleep.

Moving to the far side of Daniel's bed, as Merdwin moved to Martouf's, the two Furlings pushed the beds so close together that Artereos could barely walk between them. Once the beds were in position, he walked to them and took a hand of each of them. He frowned, as he held those hands for a few moments, then unclasping them, he turned to Merdwin, inquiring, "You did the****_Sevesh'en twine Coeurata'irs, _the rite of brother-ship, before the battle, did you not?"

Merdwin sighed, and shook his head, "We discussed it, because they wished to have it done, but we could not seem to find a time to do it. We did an aural binding, but the days before the battle became hectic, and somehow, we never got around to the blood tie. I should have realized myself that was the problem. I am sincerely sorry we did not make the time to perform it before the battle, and I apologize for not discerning that the problem was arising from that lack, Artereos. I will do it now. Do you wish your dagger to be used or mine?"

"You have had much to occupy your thoughts and time, Merdwin, do not permit it to worry you. The aural binding has kept them from drifting to far apart. They are even now entwining their aura's, so they have done well," he said, kindly. "As for which implement to use, I believe that as my sons, they should have my dagger used on them," Artereos continued, as he handed the beautifully crafted weapon to Merdwin.

Stepping back, he watched as Merdwin took his place between the two men and started to chant. Those present in the room that were also at Avilion, during the different rituals that took place there, were so accustomed to the pagan aspects of the Furling rites that they did not so much as blink when Merdwin slit first Martouf's and then Daniel's throat. Nor did they make any protest at all when he sliced open their wrists. Jacob smiled slightly to himself, remembering how they all stood quietly by as the blood floated from those wounds in the form of mist. It sought its brother, discovered it, and entwined with it, only then turning into a solid column of blood. They all stood silently as Merdwin once again began to chant in his quite beautiful voice encouraging the blood to break apart, and swirl together, mixing until there was no way to ascertain which part was Martouf and Lantash's and which part was Daniel's, before returning to mist, and disappearing back into the wounds.

The looks on the faces of the nursing staff, none of which had ever witnessed a Furling blood rite, had been priceless. Merdwin had healed the wounds on their necks with nothing more than a touch of the dagger. At this point, the nurses appeared to be in shock. Mer left their wrists bound to each other and unhealed. Seeing their questioning looks, he explained gently, "It is to facilitate and strengthen their bond, until it is no longer needed. If they decide to live, their wrists will heal; when a need to use both hands develops, they will untie the binding themselves.

Merdwin bowed to Artereos returning the gorgeous dagger to him. Artereos then took his place, and the energy, power, and peace that filled that room as he had clasped his hands around their bound ones had been unbelievable. Recently, it seemed there were many unbelievable things happening. Only…they were no longer unbelievable.

Afterwards, Artereos had taken them and shown them the new star that was born, he said, at the end of the Battle. The All named it Kata'Csilla Bellawynara. Star of beauty and great strength. Jacob swallowed hard, and thought about the nights since then that he had gone to the surface to look for that star, even though he knew he could not see it from here.

Before leaving that day, Artereos told them not to be concerned, as he felt certain the men would soon return. He had found and felt their spirits, and although confused and terribly saddened, they were not ready to traverse a new path. They were aware that they still needed to follow their present one, for it was not yet completed. The lack of the blood tie was the cause of the problem. He felt that three more days, four at most and they would return to them.

Before they left that day, Artereos had also said they would be back when the time was right. Jacob again sighed. It had now been three months since the battle, and they had seen none of the Furling, not even Merdwin or Gwennetha. Merdwin did send a message to Janet to tell her not to worry, and Gwennetha sent one to Malek telling him that it could still be quite some time before they returned, as there were many tasks that were not completed. Both notes said that there was still much to do, and Merdwin's told Janet that he simply could not be gone for very long at a time from the Mysts. He promised that he, too, would be returning soon, though. Of course, who knew what _soon_ was to a race like the Furling? It could be centuries for all they knew; however, they all believed that it would be much sooner than that.

They stopped the constant reiteration of their promises, but someone still sat and talked to Martouf, Lantash, and Daniel. In addition, they all still worried, although Artereos's visit gave them more hope than they had felt since the two men received their injuries.

Three days after Artereos came to the SGC the three of them awakened as if they had simply been asleep. When they awoke, Daniel turned to Jack and Teal'c and Martouf turned to Jacob and Malek. How long, they wanted to know, had they been "_gone_"? They did not say unconscious, out, in a coma, or asleep, they said _"gone_". Once told, they simply nodded and asked how things were going and how many injured were there after the battle. Were there any casualties? They were relieved to hear the almost unbelievable statistics.

As far as he knew, they never discussed what took place while they were "_gone_", or what happened after Artereos and Merdwin finished their bonding, with anyone. The only thing they said about it was that it was the voices talking to them that continued to hold them here, and they had thanked everyone for seeing to it that they did what their mates expected of them.

It was obvious from the time they awakened and were not surprised to find their wrists bound that they were aware of what Artereos and Merdwin did. It was also quite evident that they formed a truly sustaining and lifelong bond. At first, just as Merdwin assured them, they did not even unbind their wrists. It was not until they wished to eat, and they needed that hand that they untied it. They reached for and undid the loosely tied binding. The cuts in their wrists were no longer there.

After they awoke, and gained some strength, they told them about the star. Martouf and Daniel spent hours on the mountain looking at it and talking, though no one knew what they found to discuss. Whatever it was, it seemed to help them, for they always seemed more at peace when they returned to the SGC hallways within the mountain. The cold night air finally drove them into going to Daniel's and looking at it from the turret room roof or through the windows.

At first, although there was no joy in their eyes, neither had there been sorrow. For a day or so. Now, they were living and doing any assignment given to them, but it was as if their spirits were missing. Jacob sighed, and felt Jocasta stoke his arm.

Opening his eyes, he smiled at her, "Hi, sweetheart; I am glad you are here." Reaching up, he drew her head down for a long kiss, and then sighed as the warmth of her flowed into him. "You give me so much peace, Jocasta, you and Daur'rin. I don't know what I would do without you as my mate. I only wish I had the courage to ask you and take you as my mate before Sam died. She would have loved seeing us together in this way."

"Perhaps if she is indeed in the All, she knows that we are bonded," Daur'rin came forward to tell him in her gentle voice.

"Sel is reminding me to tell you we love you," he whispered softly against her lips, before kissing her one more time.

When it ended, she pulled away slightly. "You have been remembering again," she said softly. "I wish I knew what to do for you to help you."

"There is nothing you can do; time alone can take care of it. I believe you know that, too."

"Yes," she said. Changing the subject she stated, "It is so odd that neither we, nor the Tau'ri, can get the Chaappa'ai to lock on Avilion."

Jacob shook his head, "No, I don't think it is. It is a sanctuary, and we don't need it right now. I have a feeling that if we did, it would suddenly become available to us."

Daur'rin released control to Jocasta who gave his statement some thought before agreeing, "You are correct, of course." Looking at him with her feelings plainly showing in her eyes, she said, "I feel so useless for both of you."

"I can assure you, Jocasta, that you and Daur'rin have been a blessing for Sel and me. I don't think I could have stood the pain without you there beside me. Thank you for that."

"I wanted to help you then, Jacob, and I still do. Now though, I also wish I could do something for Martouf and Lantash. I understand from O'Neill that Lantash almost never takes over from Martouf, and when he does, it is only to say something polite, unlike his usual self, I gather."

Jacob sighed, again. "I know, and I don't know why. I mean it is not like him to leave Martouf to struggle with everything. Of course, we should not judge. It could be that he is being internally supportive."

"I am not sure he is, for I noticed today that Martouf had the look of listening only once. I am sure he and Lantash were conversing, but it did not last long."

"I noticed too, Jocasta. It almost breaks my heart all over again, every time I look into Martouf's eyes. Sometimes they look blank; as if there is nothing there, at others, he just looks lost. So lost—and so alone."

"I saw the same things. Malek stopped me in the hall a while ago. I am glad he was able to go with us today. He finds the lack of response from Lantash very upsetting. He would barely talk to him, and he feels that Lantash is leaving Martouf to mourn and struggle on his own just as we suspect."

"Malek said he is thinking about spending some time on Earth with him soon, hoping to be able to have some time to talk to him one on one. He is very worried for he says it is very much as he was after Kataya had to return to her home-world. He told me that at that time, Lantash did not care if he lived or died, and it was very hard to get him to be careful of himself and his host. He is concerned for both Martouf and Lantash."

"Malek looks haunted, Jacob, as if he is reliving some terrible memories. I believe, too, that he does not understand Gwennetha's silence. I asked him to please remember that Artereos and Merdwin both said they would return soon, and I also reminded him what Teal'c revealed to us about Morgasha's soul being bound and how his impression, from what he overheard from Lanwin and Taesha, was that this was a very important and difficult undertaking."

"Perhaps I should not have, but I told him that as a High Priestess, it was entirely possible that Gwennetha's duties at this time, could be difficult and time-consuming in the extreme, and that he should not automatically assume she was slighting him in any way. I also pointed out that she had just lost her mother and that, perhaps, she was in mourning and struggling with her own grief. I hope I did the right thing," she finished, a little uneasy with what she had said to Malek.

"I think what you did wasn't only extremely kind, Jocasta, but also very likely true. Sel says that Gwennetha would be in the thick of anything going on since she is her mother's heir. She has Kataya's governmental office to take care of as well as her other duties, so I think you did a good thing for Malek. I just hope he believes you. They declared to one another, as is the custom of the Furling, and their bonding is so new that Malek has not had enough time to learn very much about the Furling. Even though it is an eternal bond, I am sure he does not understand what is happening and why she has not contacted him. You did a good thing, love," Jacob said, as he caressed her cheek gently. She was such a good person, and in some ways, very sweet. Between her and gentle Daur'rin, he and Selmak were wrapped in love constantly, and it had done a great deal to help them with their pain.

Smiling slightly, Jocasta replied, "Well, he looked somewhat relieved, if not exactly cheerful, so I think it may have helped. He did tell me that she had told him in the only message she sent to him, that she could possibly be gone for quite some time, but that she would return to him. I think reminding him of all of her duties will help to reinforce her message to him. If you see him, you should tell him that she is also taking her mother's place in the government, in case he is not aware of those duties. Although she may have mentioned it to him, it would not hurt to remind him."

"There is some good news that he just heard and passed on to me. The killing of Bastet has left a void that the other System Lords are scrambling to fill. The fighting amongst them is fierce, and we have been able to eliminate several during the infighting, and blame it on someone else. We have truly made some progress this time," Jocasta spoke quietly. "Perhaps this is the beginning of the end of the System Lords, which is a thing we have all long looked forward to. I believe that many of us would wish to share that day with our Tau'ri allies, now that we have come to know them better."

"I think that the prophecy of the All foretold a better understanding between the three races. The Tok'Ra and the Furling have had good understanding for a very long time, but the prophecy spoke of the three races coming together to defeat the Dragon of the Blood, who had joined with a small dragon. I would like to think that part of the prophecy was also saying that the three races would become even greater allies and work to defeat the "small dragons" together," Jacob said slowly, as he examined the thoughts he was having, and told them to Jocasta.

"It could very well have been doing so, Jacob. After the initial, ah, integration problems were…er, resolved, there was certainly unprecedented cooperation between the races; it seems to me that since then, the tie between the Tok'Ra, and the Tau'ri has become stronger. Perhaps Samantha once again has helped to bring our two peoples together. I just wish the price had not been so high," she finished sadly.

"So do I, Jocasta, so do I," was Jacob's heartfelt reply. He closed his eyes and held out his arms to her. She snuggled down next to him on the sleeping platform. He needed the warmth of her tonight. Maybe he would sleep the night through.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open, and he sat up. "They are not dead. I finally figured out what it was that Artereos said, that I thought was so strange, something that sounded odd to me," Jacob exclaimed.

"What was it, Jacob? Please do not get your hopes up. We saw them die, Jacob," Jocasta said, being cautious.

Jacob Carter shook his head. "I don't care what we thought we saw; I know what Artereos _said_ that day at the SGC. When he talked to Janet he said, and I quote, 'I hope you can understand, and I assure you that Samantha and Kataya _do_.' Not would have understood, but _do understand_. Present tense. You mark my words, Jocasta. One day, and I admit I don't know when, but one day, my daughter and Kataya are going to walk through the gate and into the SGC. And actually, I think I do know when it will happen," he said firmly.

"When is that Jacob? She asked softly.

"When Daniel, Martouf, and Lantash have picked up the pieces and started living again. We can't tell them what we suspect, Jocasta. I think this is all part of that legend thing. Remember Artereos also said that _"it is time they proved themselves worthy to be the Dragon's Mates._" Not only that but the legend also said, "Damn it, what was it? Lanwin told me; let me think."

"I believe you are searching for this statement Jacob. ~ _The Dragon's mate must have great courage, unwavering faith, strength of purpose, and a determined life-force, for they will be called to make great sacrifices, at which their hearts will cry out, but which they shall do just the same,"_ Selmak said, aloud, taking control and smiling at Jocasta.

"_Yes, that is it. Thank you, Sel." _

"You are welcome, Jacob, and for what it is worth, I believe you are correct. I, too, believe that the day will come that we will reunite with our daughter. I am not sure that they are alive as we think of it, at this moment in time, though. I did not want to bring it up before, but Samantha did tell Martouf that she would return to him. I think she meant it quite literally. I would also venture a guess that she and Kataya had a journey to complete, and that they are not in a form we would recognize as _living_ at this time," He continued to speak aloud, so that both Jacob and Jocasta would know what he said.

Selmak kissed Jocasta lightly and then returned control to Jacob who said, "I think they will return as soon as Martouf, Lantash, and Daniel take up the threads of their lives, stop just existing, and truly start to live. I also agree, though, that if Sam and Kataya have a journey to complete together that it will not be until after that. I am tellin' ya, they are coming home," Jacob said, as he lay back down beside her on the sleeping platform.

Tomorrow was a new day, and as Jocasta said, it was not, after all, so very long since it happened. He had to believe that Martouf, Lantash, and Daniel would be all right, as Artereos had seemed to believe they would. Jacob did not believe that he meant only that they would awaken; he meant they would begin to live again. It might take a little time, but it would happen. His daughter was coming home, and he believed that it would be sooner rather than later, when she and Kataya returned to them. All they had to do now was have patience and wait for them. Yup. He could do that. He could definitely do that.

TBC


	44. The Promise 44 BOMH

**This is the Final Chapter of _Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul._** I'm sure some of you are glad, and others are wishing it wasn't over yet. (there are sequels.)Whichever you are, I thank you for sticking with the story. Blood became much more complex and longer than I envisioned it when I began it. In some ways it wrote itself as one thing led naturally to the next. Other parts of it were added at the specific request of friends and readers. Either way, it ended up being a very long novel. Not what I had intended for my first story, but I can't say I'm unhappy with the way it turned out. I rather like the society I developed and in some ways am glad they will continue and grow in **_Malek's story_** and **_Daughters of the Queen, Books II and III respectively of The Tok'Ra Legacy Series_**.

_As for this, the final chapter of Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul,_ I have to admit I have _enjoyed _exploring the _growing friendship between Daniel, Martouf and Lantash,_ every bit as much as I enjoyed exploring the relationship between the four -er- five, principle characters.

**A very large Thank You,** to all those who have already sent me lots of encouragement, which kept me posting the story. _Without your input, I'd have stopped posting it halfway through. _

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. As always your comments are welcome**. The **sequels, Malek's Story and Daughters of the Queen, are complete and posted. Legacy of the Queen, Book IV is a WIP and it is also posted here.** While I can't change the direction of the story, I do try to work in things for people, such as getting to know a certain character better, a certain rite or ritual, descriptions of people, things, etc... In fact in Blood, _we got to know Lantash's children, attended the knighting ceremony, saw Sam and Daniel's bonding ceremony and watched Malek fall in love, all because someone said, Hey, is "xyz" going to happen? Will we see "xyz?"_ So while I couldn't use all comments, I did use what I could.

_I do sincerely thank you, Pagan Twylight_

_And now on to the "normal" pre-chapter stuff._

**_Chapter Forty-four Summary: _**_Daniel gets Lantash to come forward and talk about some things that he is having trouble coping with, and they discuss their promise to Sam and Kataya. They decide that they will try to do as they asked. Daniel remembers something that Kataya said and that makes all the difference to all three of them.  
_

**_Coeurawyn – _**_My Heart_

**_"Italics" – _**_Symbiote-Host or Telepathic Communications_

* * *

**_Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul_**

**_Chapter Forty-four  
_**

**_The Promise_**

* * *

Martouf sat quietly and looked at the image of the ancient writing. Lantash was helping him to translate it for Daniel, but Martouf was not responding to him other than to write down whatever Lantash told him. He had stopped talking to Lantash three days ago.

That Lantash had told him he wished to un-blend, and then tried to intimidate him by causing him pain, showing him what it would be like if he simply left his body, instead of allowing the Tok'Ra to do the procedure, had angered Martouf beyond words. He was still so furious, and hurt, that he could not bring himself to talk to him about anything other than work. The only other thing that had hurt this much was Samantha's death. Even the loss of Jolinar and Rosha had not hurt this much. He felt as if he was drowning in a pool of pain, and he could not find the way to the surface. He was afraid that soon he would stop trying.

Lantash had apologized several times, but had finally given up, knowing that Martouf would have to lose some of the anger raging in him before he would hear his apology. They had this happen only one or two times in the century-plus they had been together, and then the anger usually only lasted a day or at most two. Lantash knew that although Martouf was a gentle, loving man, he was also an exceptionally strong willed one. He could be stubborn, and determined, but he had never before been this intensely furious. Lantash was afraid that only time would allow it to fade. While he was feeling extreme guilt for being the cause of this new pain, he still believed he should leave Martouf. In fact, if anything, after having caused this extra pain, he was more determined than ever that it was the only way to stop the pain for Martouf.

Hearing Lantash's thoughts, Martouf shot back an answering thought for the first time in the three days, _"I will never be un-blended from you. You and I are bonded mates, just as we are Samantha's mates, and I will not break our ties. Not now, not ever. Forget you ever thought it, Lantash; because it will not happen until the day I die, so unless you are planning on killing me, and I am well aware that you can, then you are stuck with me."_

_"You are being unreasonable, Martouf. It will stop at least some of the pain of our parting from Samantha. You cannot continue to live with the waves of pain over Samantha that I am putting you through,"_ Lantash tried, again, to reason with him now that he was speaking to him again.

_"I am not truly speaking with you. I am simply stating a fact," Martouf responded to the thought. "I will not trade the pain you feel over Samantha, for the devastation that would be left behind if you also were gone from me. No. I will never agree to a parting from you so, as Jacob would say, give it up. The answer is no."_

_"Martouf, you must be reasonable about this."_

_"No, I do not have to be reasonable if reasonable means breaking our blending. I suggest you go back to the torture tactic, Lantash, it is more likely to work; however, I would not hold out much hope if I was you,"_ Martouf said, belligerently.

_"I have apologized several times for that, Martouf. I should not have let my anger affect my body in that way. I did not, despite what you believe, mean to be so aggressive in what I did."_

_"Yeah, right,"_ Martouf spat another piece of slang he had picked up_. "I am sure your anger just got a little out of control. Strange, it has never happened before, in over one hundred years of being your host. And that is really all I am, is it not? I am simply the body you can control whenever you choose and do whatever you like with," _Martouf almost choked, as he said the hurtful words.

_"That is not true, and you are aware that it is not. Martouf, you know you are not just a body for me to control. I cannot believe you would accuse me of feeling that way, when you know how much I care for you,"_ Lantash gasped, as the words hurt him deeply.

"_I hope,"_ Martouf said, his voice shaking, _"that my words hurt you, as deeply as your wishing to leave me, has hurt me. Now leave me alone, I do not wish to converse with you anymore. I am too infuriated."_

_"Martouf, please, do not be so angry. I have told you, I am sorry. I truly never meant to cause you that kind of pain. Please, try to understand how I am feeling. I am failing you, as I have failed Samantha; I cannot live with the pain I am causing you,"_ Lantash pleaded softly.

_"Well, that is just too damned bad because you have no choice. What difference does it make if it is me, or another host, that feels the pain of losing Samantha? Your next host would also have to deal with the pain, would they not?"_ Martouf bit out harshly.

Getting no response from Lantash, he demanded again, _"Would they not, Lantash?"_ Still receiving no answer, he threw the image down and stood up, only to immediately sit back down as the answer came to him in a blinding flash. Enraged all over again, Martouf said, his voice low and coldly implacable, _"I will Never, never, allow you to leave me and die. You will not do that to me, or to Samantha. If you ever, ever, do that, then I will allow myself to die, also, do I make myself clear, Lantash? If you leave my body to take your own life, I too will die. And, if you do not believe me, then just try it, for you will live long enough to see me die before you."_

Lantash's lack of response was enough to confirm his suspicions. Lying to one another was not something either had ever been able to do with any success, so Lantash had either to admit his intentions or remain quiet.

Incensed, his temper lividly inflamed now that he realized what Lantash was contemplating, Martouf stood up, leaving the image of the writing, and began to pace the small room. Wanting to break something, but knowing that he could not continue in this highly enraged state, he forced himself to take some deep calming breaths. Remembering what he was doing before he made his most recent discovery, he walked to Daniel's desk, to see if there were any more of the images with the writing they had been working on. Moving some papers, he found himself staring down at an image of the four of them, taken on the day they and Samantha were married. Daniel was looking at Kataya; he and Lantash were gazing at Samantha. The two women were looking back at them, and it was so obvious they were very much in love with the men who stood by their sides.

Picking it up, he looked at it closely. You could see so much love in this image. He did not remember seeing it before when he had seen the other wedding images. Images he had put away for now, unable to look at them. His breath stopped, as the familiar pain tore through his chest. Hearing a noise, he looked up to see Daniel standing in the doorway watching him.

Pushing himself off the doorframe, Daniel unfolded his arms as he advanced into the room, "Janet had them made for us from some pictures she took. There is one for you, too. I was not sure," he paused, "I didn't know if you would be ready for it yet, but I was going to show it to you later today. I forgot I left it on the desk. I am sorry you found it like that."

Martouf shook his head, "No, that is all right, Daniel. I—I put away all of the wedding pictures. I could not look at them, but I think I would like to have one or more of them now. Perhaps I will find another one I like and find a frame for it. I believe I would like to have one with me and, perhaps, have one for beside the bed, so I will see it when I awaken in the mornings. I believe it will begin to give me comfort soon."

Clearing his throat, he continued, "It is the love. It is so obvious in this picture that they love us. You can see the love shining in their eyes. I think that is one of the things I miss the most," he whispered, "seeing her looking at me with such pure love for both Lantash and myself, as if we were the most important things in her world, more precious, more important, than anything else." Martouf paused, before adding, "Except Bastet, and even her love for us, could not stop her from doing that."

"Would you have wanted it to?" Daniel asked, his tone quietly curious. "Would you really have wanted her to have refused to fight Bastet?"

He watched, as Martouf slowly shook his head. "No. No, neither Lantash nor I would have wished her to make any other decision. Much as we loved her, and Kataya, for that matter, we would not have chosen that they refuse the battle." He said sadly, "Do you not remember the legend, Daniel? The Dragon's mate must have great courage, unwavering faith, strength of purpose, and a determined life-force, for they will be called to make great sacrifices, at which their hearts will cry out, but which they shall do, just the same." I would say we have made the great sacrifice, and our hearts are crying out, but because it is for the better good, we would do it all over again, would we not?" He demanded.

"Yes, Martouf, we would do it all again. Just as they would. You know, there is something in that line from the legend that we keep missing, and maybe we should be looking at it a little closer," Daniel said, obviously thinking.

"What is that, Daniel?" Martouf asked.

"I am not sure. Let me think about it, and we will talk about it later, okay? We are going to my house, right?"

"Yes. I am afraid I am causing back-stepping on our decision to be alone more. I am sorry," Martouf, said, his voice desolate with sadness.

"It is, um, backsliding or backtracking, not back-stepping," Daniel corrected gently, and then continued, saying. "I gave our decision to spend time alone some more thought, after we talked to Jacob the other day. I think he may be right. He said that as long as we need each other's company and it gives us comfort, we should not deny that to ourselves. He said that the grief we are going through would be much easier to bear if we share it, and I think he is right. I have given it a lot of thought, and I don't intend to deny myself the comfort that being with you gives to me. I don't think you should either. What do you say? Do we turn over a new leaf, and do our best to be there for each other for the time being, until we really feel like we want to be alone because we really do feel like it, not because we think we should feel like it?"

Martouf looked relieved, as he said, "Yes, Daniel, I think I would prefer that, also. Thank you."

"No, thank Jacob for making us see the light." Walking to a cabinet, he opened it and drew out the picture that matched the one in Martouf's hands. "Now we can both look and remember how much love we had. It is something worth remembering, don't you think?" He asked softly.

"Yes. Yes, I do think it is something worth remembering," Martouf said, sadness coloring his tones. Taking the picture over to the desk that he used when he was helping Daniel, he set it down where he could look up and see it when he was sitting there. Turning back to Daniel he said, "I was looking to see if there were any more images to go with the one you gave to me earlier. I am afraid I stopped looking, when I came across the picture of us with our mates."

"Yeah, there are some more here somewhere. Give me a minute or so to dig a little deeper; I am sure I can find them," Daniel answered as he began to shuffle and move papers, magazines, notebooks, and coffee cups. A few minutes later, a sound of triumph came to Martouf where he was standing and gazing at the picture Daniel had given him.

Turning toward the sound, he asked, "You have found them, Daniel?"

"Yes. They are here," Daniel replied, as he gathered them and found an empty folder in which to put them. "They are numbered in sequence as they were on the wall they were on. Once we figure out what it says, we may know if we need to dig deeper on that planet. They found this in an underground chamber directly below the main part of the temple. It may not be important, but you never know," he said, as he handed the folder to Martouf.

"Thank you, I will get started on them," Martouf said, quietly. He really did not feel like talking to Lantash about anything, at the moment, not even the translations. Giving it some thought, he realized it was not just that he did not want to talk to Lantash right now; it was that he could not talk to him. Turning to Daniel, he said, "I think that first I will go to the mess hall and have something to eat. Are you hungry, Daniel?" He asked.

"That is unusual; normally you don't snack a lot." Shrugging, he continued, "However, since you brought it up, I would not mind having a piece of pie or something. Sure, why not? Let's go."

As they walked down the hall, Martouf asked, "Do you know much about the planet where the chamber was found? Was there anything else found?"

"No, that is one of the odd things about the temple and the chamber under it. There were not a lot of markings or writings anywhere else. I am sure we will figure it out. It is not a priority, actually, it is just one more thing that needs doing, but I can't seem to get around to it. With us starting to go on off world missions starting tomorrow, we may not get to it for a while, but if we don't that is okay. We will eventually."

Arriving at the mess, Daniel asked, "What do you want? Chocolate cake and coffee?"

"Yes, that would be fine, thank you, Daniel," Martouf said.

As they sat down to enjoy their cake and coffee, Daniel was frowning. "Is something wrong, Daniel?" Martouf asked.

"What? Oh, no, actually, I was just thinking about that line from the Legend. Something about it is nagging me."

"I am afraid I will not be much help with figuring it out, but if you wish, I will try," Martouf offered.

"No, that is okay. I am just going to let it sit and simmer, so to speak, in the back of my mind. Maybe I will have an epiphany," Daniel said, sending Martouf a lopsided smile.

"What is this epiphany, Daniel?"

"Oh, well, it means, um, a sudden manifestation of the essence or meaning of something; or a perception of reality by means of a sudden intuitive realization. At least, that is the way I was using it. It has other meanings, but they are not relevant to this," Daniel explained.

"I see. Well I hope your epiphany comes soon and helps us, for I think we need it. We need it very much," Martouf, sighed.

"I know, Martouf. I will do my best, and in the meantime, we have each other, and we can do this. I know we can, and they knew it, too. We do have the strength, all three of us."

"I hope you are right, Daniel," Martouf's voice was bleak and laced with despair. "I hope you are right."

Daniel looked at him and nodded. There was no doubt in his mind that Martouf's response, and tone of voice, had something to do with Lantash. They were going to have to draw him out of his self-imposed isolation, soon, or they might lose him altogether.

He turned to Martouf, and said, "Listen, do you want to just head on home after we finish our coffee? It is after four. We could pickup something to eat, and then head to my place. What do you say?"

"Yes. Yes, I think I am ready to go, and we do have an off-world mission tomorrow." The two sat and quietly finished their coffee. They would stop and pick up something to eat, heat it up when they got hungry, and eat when they wished to. They would give each other the support and comfort they each needed. Martouf needed something to soothe him, and he hoped Daniel could help. If not, he did not know what he would do.

* * *

A few hours later, they had finished their meal, cleaned up, and were sitting in front of the fireplace, relaxing and talking in a desultory way, when Martouf looked up at the painting above them, and said, "It is a beautiful portrait of her, Daniel. It almost looks as if she could step out of it and come to us. I think the same thing, every time I see it. The gown is very like the one she wore the day we entwined our auras, so the portrait always reminds me of that day," Martouf sighed remembering the gentle comforting love he had shared with Kataya, and feeling the piercing pain enter his heart for its loss.

"Artereos sent us one of Samantha that he must have had made while she was there training. She is so very beautiful in it, and it has this same feeling of aliveness. It arrived yesterday evening, after you left. Someone from the base brought it as soon as it arrived. It was very kind of them," Martouf's voice was soft, as he gazed at the portrait of Kataya.

The two men sat in comfortable silence, for the moment, giving unspoken support to one another. Martouf had not learned to drive, so on the nights they ate at Daniel's, he stayed the night. Sometimes, Daniel would stay at his home, but since he did drive, and they were trying to learn to be alone, often Daniel went home. When he did, he missed Martouf and Lantash. The bond they had formed was a tight one. Daniel was glad they had decided this afternoon that it was too soon to break it, and they were going to go back to spending their time together, instead of alone. It was a relief, since he really did not like being alone here yet. He knew that someday the memories would be welcome, but for now, picturing her in their bed or picking up the cup she used in the kitchen, brought such a sharp pain, he sometimes wondered if he would survive until it passed.

He sighed as he leaned back in the chair and looked at the portrait they were discussing. Taking a drink of the wine Martouf had picked out, he realized it was one of his and Sam's favorites. The familiar pain slicing into his chest interrupted his breathing for a moment.

Remembering how long the pain had lasted after Sha'uri had died; he knew that this pain would stay a very, very long time, for he was mourning the loss of not one love, but two, as were Martouf and Lantash. Thinking of that, he turned to ask, "Martouf, how is Lantash doing? Is he any better today?"

Martouf paused, and then looking at Daniel, pain in his eyes, he shook his head, "He is not doing well at all, Daniel, and I do not know what to do to help him. He feels so strongly that he failed Samantha and Kataya, because he allowed you and I to waver near death for so long, when he had promised them both that he would take care of us. I cannot seem to get him to realize that he did everything he could for us during that time. Moreover, he feels he is failing me because he cannot shield me from his grief over losing her. He buries and denies it, until it becomes overwhelming, and then it washes over both of us in great waves of pain."

Swallowing convulsively, he continued, "He is talking of undoing our blending. I cannot seem to convince him that I do not think I could survive without him. He feels that you could take his place, but while it is true that we have become very close, it would not be the same. I cannot make him realize that though. I have refused to un-blend, and I will continue to do so, but the emotional stress this is putting both of us under, is not good for either of us. I—I just cannot lose him, too, Daniel, I just cannot, I love him too much. I had no choice when it came to Samantha. I have a choice when it comes to Lantash, and I have no intention of giving our blending up," he said fiercely.

"The truth is, that I have been so angry at him, that I have not spoken to him in several days, and this afternoon, when I finally did talk to him a little, we said some very hurtful things. I do not know what to do, Daniel," he whispered, his added heartbreak apparent. "I believe he wishes to end our blending, and that he does not intend to blend with a new host. I think he will choose to die. I have told him that if he does that, I too, will die, and that I will make very sure he witnesses it. I cannot, I cannot lose him as well as Samantha, Daniel. I really believe I would rather die. Losing Samantha has left me wandering in a world that is dark and desolate, but at least I have him. If he was gone, too, I do not think I could survive," Martouf said, his sincerity obvious.

Daniel stared at him, and then said, "Well, if he cares no more for your welfare than that, then perhaps he should leave, but you should find another Tok'Ra with which to blend. One that would truly appreciate the wonderful person you are. I am sorry, Martouf, but I don't think that Lantash cares much for us, or Sam and Kataya, otherwise he would not even consider doing that to us, or to them. It makes me wonder if you are anything other than a body for him to use, and it brings into doubt in my mind the love he said he had for Sam. Perhaps he is more like the Goa'uld than we realize."

Daniel watched, as Lantash rose to the bait and came to the fore to say, "That is not true, Daniel, I am not Goa'uld, and Martouf is much more than just a body to me. You are very aware that I love him, that I love you both. You are our brother now, how could you say that I do not care for either of you or accuse me of those things? Can you not see that I am trying to save Martouf from living through this agony I am feeling over Samantha?"

"If you love Martouf and I, and you truly loved Sam and Kataya, then you wouldn't be threatening to cause him the amount of pain your leaving him would cause. You have been together over a hundred years. How could you possibly think that the pain he would feel at your loss would be less than the pain he is sharing with you over Sam? And, do not try to tell me that you are not aware of the pain you are causing him, because I know better. I was bound to you loosely in the All within our auras for three weeks, and for three days, we were inseparable. I know exactly what the bond between you is. I think it is time all three of us begin to do the things we promised Kataya and Sam we would do. Leaving Martouf to mourn both Sam and you was not one of them," Daniel pointed out bluntly, in a sharp voice.

Softening his voice, he said, "I think there is more to this than you are admitting to Martouf and me. Perhaps, you are not even admitting it to yourself. I think there is something that Martouf and I have overlooked, and you will not bring it up in case it upsets me. You are mourning Kataya, and not just as your Heartmate, as I am Sam. Kataya is the mother of your children, and you were with her for a very long time. We have talked about our loss of our mates. But, we have not really acknowledged that we are all mourning the loss of not just the mate of our soul, but the mate of our hearts."

"Well, I will admit it, so that it comes out in the open. Sometimes, as a moment ago when I took a drink of the wine and remembered it was one of Sam's favorites, it is as if someone stuck a knife into my chest and twisted it, the pain is so sharp. Sometimes, just walking by her lab at work, I want to go in and just touch things that were hers, and then curl up in the corner because the pain is so intense. When I see someone else touching her things, I want to go in, take them away, scream at them to get out and never touch her things again. Instead, I go find somewhere to be alone, until I can get past the pain and begin to function again."

"I found the shorts and t-shirt Sam used to wear to sleep in the other day. They are in a drawer in the chest in the guest room that you use. They were still there from when she would come over, we would stay up talking and drinking wine, and it would not be safe for her to drive home. I could not bear to touch them, so they are still there, and they will be, until I can handle touching them without wanting to scream in pain."

"Sam and I shared a lot of stuff. Our areas of expertise are different, but we came closer to understanding each other than anyone else on base. I miss having her to go to with a new discovery. I miss having her come in to tell me about the latest piece of technology she is exploring. I miss her, Lantash, so badly at times that I cannot breathe. I don't know if I can make it through another day knowing I will not be looking up to see her coming in the door to talk to me. I will not be walking through the gate with her to go discover something new, and I will never look across a campfire and see her smile at me over something Jack or Teal'c said or did."

"Now you know, Lantash. You do not have the market cornered on pain for both your wife and your Heartmate. I loved both, I am mourning both, and I hate every minute that they have been gone. I have to fight to make myself get up and face another day without them. I want this desolation and anguish to go away, just as much as you do."

"And some days I am so angry about what happened, I feel like I am losing control of myself and my life, and I am afraid I am going to shatter into a million pieces. I am ready to go back to what I am on this earth to do. I want to avenge their deaths, as I said I would. Their deaths, Sha'uri's death, all the innocents they have killed, all the Tok'Ra."

Seeing the pain and recognition of truth his words had brought, he let them sink in deeply, before saying quietly and with warmth, "I think there is one other thing that is causing you a great deal of anguish that Martouf and I don't share, but that you have refused to talk about. So I am going to bring it up, so that Martouf and I can share that pain with you, too."

Daniel paused very briefly, as if considering his words. "Sam knew you were injured and unable to say good-bye, Lantash," he said, softly and gently. "I am very sure that she was aware that you were sustaining Martouf. She knew how much you loved her, whether you were capable of telling her, or not. Kataya was aware that I had been injured and attempted to heal me. If I wished too, I could blame myself for her death, since she used the last of her strength on me, but she would have gone to the All, regardless, and she would not wish me to feel that way."

"Sam would not want you to feel you failed Martouf, or me, simply because you were too injured yourself to sustain him, or help me once we were in the All, until you were starting to heal yourself. Once you were able, you did keep us together each time we started to drift apart, and you know you did. You used your life-force for us. Of all of us, you came the nearest to fulfilling your promise to Sam and Kataya, for although you would not go to the light, you would not allow us to cease to exist. You were diligent in recalling us, Lantash; over and over you called to us."

"Only after the blood tie and our insistence that we were ready to return, did you agree to rest and finally begin to gain strength, instead of expending it on us. Yes, us, Lantash. I am a great many things, but stupid is not usually one of them. You used a great deal of your own strength keeping me from leaving you in the first week and a half or so, if I have figured the timeline out correctly."

"If you don't remember it, let me assure you that I remember, and I know that besides those sitting with us constantly, it was your voice that brought me back many times."

As Daniel finished speaking, Lantash sat quietly, obviously mulling over his words. When he finally spoke, he returned to the first point that Daniel had brought up. "I am sorry. I have been very selfish in my sorrow and pain. I did not consider how much you were missing Samantha, even though I was missing Kataya. Furthermore, you are correct in thinking I was unable to share it because I did not want to upset you. I should have told you long ago that I was in a great deal of pain over her, as well as Samantha, and realized that you, also, were mourning both."

"That still does not help me to deal with what I am inflicting on Martouf. He is in so much pain himself that I cannot share my pain and grief with him. I am afraid it is going to cause him so much pain, he will not be able to function."

"Well, I think that refusing to share it with him is harder on him. He needs you to share it with him, Lantash. He wants you to share it. You should listen to what he is telling you with your heart, not your intellect. He does not want you to isolate yourself, he wants to take your pain and share it, just as he is willing to share his pain with you. You should at least give it a try before doing something as drastic as undoing the blending," Daniel said.

"Do you truly believe that Samantha understood that I could not come forward to tell her good-bye?" Lantash asked, quietly.

"Yes. I do. In fact, I think they knew we were going to be injured, and that is why they made us promise to go on without them. They knew we would be in a position where we could easily give up and leave this time and space, and they did not wish us to, for whatever reason," Daniel said, his voice firm with conviction.

"Why do you believe that? What has led you to that conclusion, for you sound very sure of it," Lantash wanted to know.

"I heard a couple of the nurses talking the other day. They were discussing the day of the Battle and what had happened after we all left." Daniel looked up at the portrait of Kataya, and he would have sworn she was looking at him with encouragement. "Merdwin took Janet aside, just before Thor took him, and told her that the mirror showed that there would be a lot of injuries coming through, but that he wished for her to leave them to others, and to wait for you and I to be brought through, because we would be badly hurt. He didn't tell her about Sam and Kataya, and she was very upset about that."

"Anyway, the point is that if Merdwin saw that, then chances are very good that Sam and Kataya did, too. I know they cannot always see things clearly, but I believe they probably did see our injuries and know they would be bad, but that we could determine if we lived or died. I also think they could not warn us for fear of changing the outcome of the battle. It had to be very hard on them, knowing, yet unable to do anything other than ask for our promises after the fact," Daniel finished, quietly.

"I see, and I agree with you. They would have known, and perhaps that is why," he paused, then continued determinedly, "We stayed up all night together, Daniel, and it was," he stopped talking and just shook his head, unable to continue.

"I know, we did, too," was the reply, barely above a whisper, as the night in question once more entered his mind, too. Suddenly, he smiled slightly at Lantash, "No doubt you will think that I am crazy, but I believe they are watching us, and so far I think that perhaps they would not be completely pleased, but neither would they be completely disappointed. For the most part anyway. I have to tell you though, that if you are really considering leaving Martouf to mourn alone, well, let's just say that I think that Sam would be extremely disappointed in you, and so would Kataya. In fact, I think they would be furious with you, since you would have caused his death."

"He would not die during the un-blending."

"No, he would die afterwards, but you would see it happen. I believe him, Lantash. He truly loves you, and if you leave him now, when he needs you so badly, he will not wish to live at all. Sometimes, I think the only reason he is alive today is because of you. So if you want him to die, then go ahead and part from him. But, do not expect Sam to be very happy when she sees you."

"You speak as if you expect her back anytime, Daniel," Lantash said.

Daniel shrugged. "They are Furling, Lantash. They could be back anytime. Do I expect them? No, I don't expect them, but I believe that we will see them again someday, and if you do what you are threatening, then I would not want to be there when Sam finds out."

Daniel watched the emotions play across Lantash's face. As Sam had learned to do, Daniel never mistook one of them for the other. He did not know how he always knew which one was in control, but he did, and right now Lantash was continuing to be the one, for which Daniel was grateful. This was the longest that Lantash had come forward, since the day they had awoken and began to exist again on this plane. It was also the most he had spoken about his grief and pain.

Daniel believed that his threat to Martouf had been a cry for help. He had known it would upset Martouf so much that he would have to face his feelings and come to terms with them. Well, whether intentional or not, it had worked. Now, if they could just get him to admit that he needed them, and that he realized that they needed him.

Lantash sat and looked at the portrait of Kataya for long minutes, before saying. "You are correct, and she would not be happy with me and the job I am doing in helping Martouf. Moreover, my Samantha is probably furious with me. I must begin to share my grief and sorrow, or it is going to destroy me. I agree with you about that.

Turning once more to Daniel, he said, "I will not be leaving Martouf. I do not know if I really could ever have done so, no matter what I said. Our bond is much too strong, and I do care too much to leave him alone to deal with this by himself. It will be difficult for me, so you may have to force me to talk to you both about my feelings, but I will try to do better."

Lantash looked again at the portrait of Kataya, before saying, "The grief I lived through when Kataya had to leave was a terrible wasteland of pain and sorrow. This is worse because I am, as you are, mourning both of them. All I see is darkness, Daniel, there is no light making its way in. I find this desolation almost frightening in its intensity. Perhaps that is why I am fighting it so much. I am afraid of what it will do to me and to Martouf."

"I know. I am afraid of it sometimes myself, but we have each other, and we have friends. We can do this as long as we all stay together. We have to stay together." Daniel said softly.

Lantash nodded, and said, more firmly, "You are also correct in that it is time we began to live and not merely exist. I will try to take a more active role from now on, which should make O'Neill ecstatic."

Daniel gave a short, rather rusty-sounding laugh; it was obvious he had not used it for a while. "Oh, yeah, I am sure he will be." Lantash smiled back at him. Perhaps, they were correct and between the three of them, things could get better.

Internally, he said to Martouf, _"I apologize, Martouf. I was wallowing in self-pity, and that is not the way to do as our mate asked us to do. I hope you will forgive me. I know that we still have a long way to go before we heal, but I will try to be there for you from now on. I know you do not believe me, but I truly did not intend to cause you that much pain. I am sorry I gave in to my anger and allowed myself to inflict any pain at all on you. I hope that some day you will forgive me."_

_"I believe I will be able to do so. I will not try to lie to you and tell you it did not matter because it matters very much, but I do not wish to remain angry and estranged from you, Lantash. I would prefer that we try to set the last three days aside and come together for each other, and Daniel, as we promised Samantha we would. Perhaps, perhaps someday, we will discuss what occurred between us, when this pain over Samantha and Kataya has lessened, and we can look at the entire incident in a cooler light than we could do now. For now, I think we are both in too much pain to be able to think clearly, and that is probably what caused the entire incident. I would like to forget it ever happened, at least for now, if that is acceptable to you,"_ Martouf said, his relief evident.

_"I have little choice in the matter, Martouf. I am the one at fault, and if you wish simply to put the matter aside for now, then I will not attempt to deny you that. Moreover, I believe you may be correct in your assessment. Perhaps it would be better to put the incident aside for the moment and try to go forward as Samantha wished us to. Drink your wine and relax. I will attempt to refrain from filtering all of it out of you, so it should relax you somewhat soon, and a full night of sleep would be welcome, though I doubt it will go that far. However, we do have an off-world trip tomorrow. We should at least try to rest,"_ Lantash, reminded him.

As if reading his mind, Daniel said, "Are you looking forward to going off world again tomorrow? I know our trips are not what you are used to, but you seem to be adjusting."

"Yes," Lantash looked startled to realize that what he was saying was true. "Yes, I am looking forward to the trip off world tomorrow, and I believe I will eventually enjoy the exploring of the different worlds. I do not believe I have ever been to the world we are going to tomorrow."

"Yeah, we sent a M.A.L.P. through, and a UAV, and both indicated there are some really interesting ruins. I have not actually been able to tell anything from the images they have sent to us, but I am beginning to look forward to seeing them."

"I, too, am finding myself looking forward to tomorrow's mission, Daniel. It will be good to have something to do that will perhaps keep our minds busy."

Daniel nodded his agreement, and the two men sat for a while in a companionable silence. Almost dozing, Daniel suddenly sat up and said, "Unwavering faith."

"I am sorry, Daniel, I do not understand what you are saying," Lantash said, as he looked at Daniel, as if wondering if, despite his words earlier, he had succumbed to his grief and was beginning to lose his mind.

"What?" Daniel looked at him, as if surprised to see him, before saying, "Oh, yeah, sorry, I was thinking about the sentence from the legend. That is the part of the sentence from the legend that does not make sense, does not fit."

"What do you mean, Daniel? Why does it not fit or make sense?" Lantash wanted to know.

"I mean that those words, unwavering faith, don't fit into that sentence. The sentence goes: 'The Dragon's mate must have great courage, unwavering faith, strength of purpose, and a determined life-force, for they will be called to make great sacrifices, at which their hearts will cry out, but which they shall do just the same.' Well, courage, strength of purpose, and a determined life-force all make sense. Unwavering faith does not. Unwavering faith about what? For what?" Daniel frowned and then added, "But there is something else, right on the edge of my consciousness, that I can't grasp. It almost feels as if it is something I was supposed to remember, but can't," he said, as he sighed deeply.

"Is this the epiphany, Daniel?" Lantash asked, showing that he had been listening to Martouf and him earlier when they had talked.

Daniel grinned slightly, saying, "Well, yeah, I guess so. At least maybe it is the beginning of it. I know now what has been nagging at the back of my mind. I still don't know what it means, but now I know what to think about."

Lantash smiled sadly, as he looked at Daniel. Clearing his throat, he said, "Samantha loved your mind. She told me how, there were times that it was as if your minds would feed off one another, and come to conclusions very quickly. Then there were other times, that you simply thought so far "_outside of the box",_ that even she could not follow you. She told me she loved to listen to you when you did that. It was very exciting to her. It made her think, to stretch, she said. She loved you very much."

"I—that is one of the things I miss the most. I miss having Sam there to throw theories around and bounce ideas off," Daniel whispered, his voice laden with emotion. He looked at Lantash closely, before clearing his throat and saying, "Thank you for telling me. I do not think we will ever stop missing some things, you know? But, I think that in time, we will be glad we have each other to talk to about all the things we remember about them."

"Yes. I am beginning to believe you are correct, Daniel. Moreover, perhaps, it will be sooner than we think if we truly try to do as they asked and begin to live again. I believe I am willing to try, anyway."

"So am I, Lantash, so am I," Daniel said, softly. Sighing, he added, "I think I am about ready for bed. We have to be up early."

"I agree, but I think I will finish my wine before going to bed. I am allowing the wine to affect Martouf, hoping it will help him to sleep."

"And what of you, Lantash, will you be able to sleep, also?" Daniel asked.

At first automatically shaking his head, he then changed his mind as he said, "I believe, that perhaps, I will sleep a little better this night. Our discussion has given me a sense of peace that I have not felt for quite some time now." Pausing for a moment, he then continued, "Daniel, I wish to thank you for forcing me to face up to what I was doing to Martouf, myself, and you. Just the act of voicing some of my feelings has helped, I believe. I do not know if it will last, but now I feel that if it becomes overwhelming again, I will feel that I can say what I need to, in order to find some comfort."

Nodding, Daniel sent him a smile, and said, "I am glad it helped." He sat looking up at the portrait of Kataya, for several minutes, before turning back to Lantash, and saying, "I think I will go to bed. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daniel. I will wish you pleasant dreams, and for once, I believe that it is a true possibility rather than only a wish."

As Lantash relaxed and looked up at the portrait of Kataya, he could almost hear her telling him he would be all right, that they would all be all right now.

_"I am feeling quite mellow, Lantash,"_ Martouf told him, shortly after Daniel had gone to bed. _"Are you any closer to feeling ready to go to sleep?"_

Standing and walking to the window, Lantash looked up at their star before saying, _"Yes, beloved, I am ready now. We promised Samantha, and now we will keep our promise. Let us go to sleep, for tomorrow is the beginning of a new life for us. For all three of us. One we must build together, do you not agree?"_

_"Yes, Lantash, I do. Come, let us go to bed now, for tomorrow is a new day, and we have much to do to build our new life." _

Turning, they made their way down the hall to the guestroom, and soon they were in bed. Martouf fell asleep almost at once, and Lantash, the weeks of guilt and tension released, soon followed him into slumber.

* * *

He did not know what had awakened him, but it was not the usual, memories of Samantha and the pain of her loss. Curious, he got out of bed and headed toward the living room.

_"What is wrong, Lantash? Can you not sleep again tonight?"_ Martouf asked sleepily, only partially awake.

_"I was asleep, but something woke me. I do not know what it was, but I thought that perhaps I should at least check, to see if I could ascertain the cause,"_ Lantash said, as he entered the living room.

He stopped, as he realized that Daniel was standing in front of the fireplace, looking at the portrait of Kataya. He turned as he heard Lantash enter the room, and Lantash could see that there was a slight smile on his lips, even though there were tears on his face as well.

"Daniel." Lantash spoke softly, as he walked farther into the room. "I did not mean to intrude, I am sorry."

Daniel shook his head and sighed, as he turned and sat in the chair he had been in earlier. "You are not intruding. It woke me up," he said softly. "The epiphany. I have remembered what it was that Kataya told me to remember."

"And what was it Daniel?" He asked as he sat in the other chair.

"She gave me the portrait the night before the battle. When she gave it to me, she told me it was the gift of her promise to join with me as my mate again, and she wanted me to have it early, since it was ready."

He stopped speaking, and looked up at the portrait once more, before turning back to Lantash, and saying, "But, I believe there was more to it than that. I think she gave it to me to remind me that she would be back. That both of them would be back. She did not just tell me it was the gift of her promise, she also said, 'Now, you will have me with you always, Dayillon, even if I am not in this room with you. It will remind you always of my promise to return to you soon, whether from the next room or across the galaxy."

Daniel paused, and then continued, "But, the most important thing she said was, 'you will know that I am watching over you, and you will remember to have unwavering faith in our love and my promise.' That is the unwavering faith in the legend. Then she said, 'promise me you will remember, Daniel.' But, I didn't remember until just now," he said, sounding puzzled.

"Lantash, did Sam say anything about returning? Either before the battle, or, well, after it? Do you remember?" Daniel wanted to know.

"Yes, but I did not, we did not, really think she meant what she said. We thought she was trying to comfort us," Lantash said sadly.

"What did she say?"

"Let me think a moment, Daniel. I was in a great deal of pain, at that time, and it is hard to remember her exact words," Lantash said, as he sat quietly and allowed his mind drift back to that time.

_"She said she would return when she could, Lantash. I remember that, but I also thought she was simply trying to comfort us."_

_"I know. But, there was more,"_ Lantash said, as he closed his eyes and continued to allow the scene to play through his mind again, as it had happened that day. Suddenly it was there, and he could hear Samantha's voice, soft and full of love.

Opening his eyes, he turned to Daniel, "She said, 'In time, I will return to you, I promise, but you must go on until I can come back to you. You must have unwavering faith in my promise and my love of you. You must survive, and you must take care of and help Daniel, for he will feel the loss of Kataya perhaps more deeply than ever before. You must help each other.' I believe those are her exact words, and Martouf agrees with me," he said.

Daniel closed his eyes and allowed his head to rest on the back of the chair. As Lantash watched a tear once again made its way down his face, but his lips smiled slightly. Quietly, he said, "Before I went to bed tonight, as I sat here looking at her portrait, I promised her that tomorrow was the start of a new life, and the three of us were going to build it together. I don't suppose you made a similar statement to Sam?" He asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I walked to the window and looked at our star for a short while, and then I told Martouf that we had promised Samantha, and now we would keep our promise. I told him that tomorrow would be the beginning of a new life for us. For all three of us, and that we would build it together. He agreed, and we went to bed and fell asleep almost at once," Lantash stated.

Daniel nodded, as Lantash confirmed his guess. "I suggest we go back to bed and get some more sleep," he said softly. "I think they are a lot happier with us now than they have been for a while."

"What do you believe it means, Daniel?" Martouf came forward, to ask quietly. "Lantash is unsure of how to try to interpret what we have discovered."

Daniel shook his head, before saying, "I still don't think we will see them anytime soon, but I have no doubt at all, now, that they will return to us. I just don't know if it will be in this lifetime. Something could happen to us, you know. We are in a line of work that kind of puts us at risk. The thing is we need to get on with our lives and make them count, as we said we would. Come on; let's get some sleep. We have an off-world mission tomorrow."

"I agree, Daniel," Martouf said, as they turned to walk down the hall. Seeing Daniel once again gazing at the portrait, he said softly, "Good-night, we will see you in the morning."

"Yes," Daniel said, his voice a promise, "Tomorrow. Good-night." Then looking at her portrait once again he whispered, "Tomorrow, _Coeurawyn_, I promise, no, we promise. The three of us will start our lives for you and Sam. Wherever you are, know that my faith in the two of you will be unwavering from now on, as will Martouf and Lantash's. We promise.

The End

_As I said above, Malek's Story, Book II of The Tok'Ra Legacy Series and Daughters of the Queen, Book III of The Tok'Ra Legacy series are the next two stories. They are now posted here and on my site which is listed in my profile, but they are adult versions. Legacy of the Queen Book IV of the Tok'Ra Legacy Series is a WIP and is posted on this site. Thanks again to all of you that took the time to read, and a special thanks to all who sent encouragement. It was truly appreciated._

_Pagan_


End file.
